La Psychomagie ou thérapie de couple à la sauce sorcière II
by Arwengeld
Summary: En 2018, Ron et Hermione sont toujours mariés mais leur relation est minée par de nombreux problèmes dont leur manque de communication et leurs disputes. Après avoir aidé Pansy la psychomage à rentrer au pays, les Weasley vont enfin se soumettre à une thérapie sous son aile. (suite de la première partie mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la première pour lire celle-ci).
1. Introduction

_****Disclaimer :****_

 _ ** **Le monde d'Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling. Seuls les personnages inventés dans cette fiction et l'histoire ici présente sont ma propriété. Cette fiction a été écrite pour le plaisir (NO PROFIT).****_

 ** _ ** _Rating_**_** ** _ ** _:_**_** ** _ ** _M car plusieurs sujets sensibles, allusions sexuelles, grossièretés ou autres pourraient être à l'ordre du jour, notamment durant certaines séances de thérapie._**_**

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Cette fiction est la suite de __La Psychomagie ou thérapie de couple à la sauce sorcière__ qui m'a servi d'introduction extrêmement longue en raison du contexte ainsi que du nombre de personnages qui gravitent autour de Ron, Hermione, Pansy et son mari Toorj dit Robert-Bruce (j'ai le vice de toujours développer le contexte donc cela crée des intro très longues MDR).

Dans cette seconde partie, l'histoire est plus centrée sur les différents couples, la thérapie de Ron et Hermione, la reconstruction de toutes les familles évoquées ( il y aura également des chapitres sur les personnages secondaires donc j'essaierai d'alterner les uns et les autres) mais aussi des changements au sein de la société provoqués par tous ces personnages.

Comme je l'avais déjà dit dans la première partie, je trouve que JK Rowling a probablement raison sur le fait que le couple de Ron et Hermione doit avoir beaucoup de problèmes dix neuf ans plus tard. JK Rowling semblait regretter le final ou même l'histoire d'amour entre eux puisqu'elle estimait qu'Hermione aurait du finir avec Harry, voire, Fred s'il n'était pas mort puisque c'était lui qui devait devenir le mari d'Hermione à l'origine (ce sont ses propos pas les miens, par contre, je ne me rappelle plus où je les ai lu). D'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup de __Fremione__ dans les fictions anglo-saxonnes.

Toutefois, les problèmes de Ron et Hermione ne me semblent pas forcément insurmontables s'ils apprennent à communiquer entre eux. Une thérapie de couple voire, familiale et pourquoi pas des thérapies individuelles complémentaires pourraient fort bien les aider à les résoudre.

Je tiens à préciser une chose : je ne suis pas psychologue et je n'ai pas de notions de psychologie. Donc dans cette fiction la Psychomagie est très différente de la psychologie des moldus : il y a des ressemblances mais les techniques utilisées par Pansy ne seront pas forcément conventionnelles. Enfin, le monde d'Harry Potter permet de nombreuses fantaisies donc il serait dommage de s'en priver.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire la première partie pour pouvoir lire celle-ci mais un petit résumé me semble le bienvenu pour tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu. Il faut dire qu'il y a plusieurs situations rocambolesques dans la première partie. Maintenant c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez lire mon résumé (plutôt brouillon) ou si vous voulez tenter de suivre la fiction sans vous attarder sur cette intro :) et filer directement à la première séance du couple.

* * *

 _ **Résumé du premier tome**_

Pour ceux qui lisent ce résumé, certains ont probablement lu __La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent__ donc vous retrouverez ici certaines similitudes mais d'autres situations sont très différentes. Ainsi, Pansy et Ron ne sont pas et ne seront jamais ensemble dans cette fiction. Ron est toujours marié à Hermione pendant que Pansy vit avec Toorj.

Il y a également peu d'enfants dans le monde sorcier comme dans l'autre fiction à cause de la malédiction lancée par Voldemort avant sa mort et qui a rendu les sorciers britanniques stériles. Aussi, ils ont tous leurs enfants par potion Bébé comme dans __La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent.__ Hugo a neuf ans et demi, Rose onze ans et demi. Afin d'éviter le dépeuplement de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, le Ministre tente également de faire revenir des exilés mais très peu sont intéressés au début comme dans l'autre fiction.

En revanche, Pansy, son mari et toute leur famille mongole sont menacés en Mongolie donc ils ont fini par décider de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne grâce à l'aide de Ron. Effectivement, le rouquin a découvert des irrégularités au sujet de la vente du Manoir Parkinson par le Ministère après la fin de la guerre donc le Gryffondor a convaincu le Ministre de chercher un accord à l'amiable au lieu de risquer un procès. A la fin, Kingsley Shacklebolt a fini par rendre deux propriétés plus petites à Pansy à Aviemore dans les Highlands en Écosse mais surtout il lui a octroyé un service de protection pour la jeune femme ainsi que sa nombreuse parenté en échange de son silence au sujet des irrégularités de la vente du Manoir.

XXXXX

Dans cette fiction, les mœurs du monde sorcier sont restées figées au XVe, voire, au XIXe siècle pour les sorciers les plus modernes car les nés moldus finissent par adopter les habitudes des autres sorciers hormis au sujet de la suprématie du sang des puristes et ils ne changent pas les choses. Le code de la famille sorcier donne donc tous les pouvoirs à l'homme sur la femme que ce soit un père, mari, frère, oncle ou fils le cas échéant. Le divorce n'existe pas non plus : le seul recours pour se séparer de son conjoint est de demander l'annulation du mariage sorcier qui peut s'obtenir au bout de trois ans de procédure. Toutefois, peu de femmes osent y recourir car elles risquent de finir enfermées à l'asile ou de perdre leurs enfants à cause des lois favorables aux maris.

Bref, vous vous demanderez pourquoi Hermione la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ne s'est jamais intéressée à ce problème ? Tout simplement, parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais été confrontée avant de découvrir les problèmes de nombreuses femmes dont l'ex Astoria Malefoy dans la première partie. De plus, la sorcière a perdu toute son énergie ou encore son enthousiasme d'antan donc elle se « complaît » dans un quotidien routinier sans surprise.

XXXX

Dans cette fiction (dans mes autres aussi MDR), Pansy est eurasienne donc elle a un père anglais Patrick Parkinson (et pas Rogue cette fois-ci) et une mère mongole Naraantuya. Pansy est mariée à Toorj Mac Kintosh-Parkinson également nommé Robert-Bruce par son père Archibald qui était le bras droit de Patrick Parkinson avant la guerre. Le couple a cinq garçons et une fille (le fils aîné est fâché avec le père donc il est parfois évoqué mais n'apparaîtra pas tout de suite). En ce moment, ils vivent dans un mobile-home près de la ferme qu'ils entendent rénover afin d'ouvrir une auberge et un centre équestre plus tard.

Après avoir passé vingt ans en prison pour sa complicité avec Voldemort, Patrick Parkinson a obtenu une grâce de la part du Ministre en février 2018 et il vit maintenant dans le chalet acheté par Pansy à Aviemore. Par contre, le vieil homme est séparé de sa femme Naraantuya même s'ils n'ont pas annulé leur mariage.

Pansy a aussi un frère jumeau qui s'appelle Kenji : c'est un cracmol qui a épousé Naé leur cousine également cracmolle. Tous deux ont un fils nommé Patrick en l'honneur non pas de son grand-père mais de son oncle Patrick junior mort prématurément en 1989. De plus, le cracmol ne parle plus à son père depuis 1998 en raison de leurs différends.

XXXXX

Grâce aux investissements de leur père chez les moldus en décembre 1997 (puisque le vieil homme était conscient de tout perdre du coté sorcier en cas de victoire d'Harry Potter), les jumeaux Parkinson détiennent quelques biens à Aviemore dans les Highlands mais. Toutefois, ils en ont appris l'existence depuis quelques semaines seulement.

Ainsi, Pansy possède une boutique de souvenirs moldus où travaille Mafalda Prewett et qui est rattachée à un pub mais aussi une brasserie gérés en son nom par les membres de la famille d'Archibald Mac Kintosh son beau-père. Elle détient également une remise qu'elle entend transformer en petite galerie d'arts où Ron pourrait fort bien exposer ses toiles un jour.

De son coté, Kenji le frère jumeau de Pansy possède un restaurant géré en son nom par Archibald. Kenji est également un cuisinier mais il laisse la gestion de ce local à Thomas le neveu d'Archibald car le frère de Pansy veut ouvrir un restaurant asiatique.

En raison du silence sur le retour de Pansy, la sorcière ne pense pas pouvoir vivre de son futur cabinet. Son pub et sa boutique génèrent bien quelques bénéfices, néanmoins, ils ne sont pas florissants non plus. Aussi, la jeune femme et son mari ont décidé de reconvertir leur vieille ferme ravagée par les doxys en auberge ou Inn grâce à la présence d'Ana et son mari Wang Min d'autres cousins de Pansy. Toorj veut également ouvrir un centre équestre plus tard tout en continuant la production de laitages et leur élevage de moutons en compagnie de la famille maternelle de son épouse.

XXXXX

De leur coté, Hermione et Ron vivent à Londres mais ils ne s'entendent plus vraiment. Depuis plusieurs années, Mrs Granger Weasley se réfugiait dans son travail adoré et Ronald dans sa peinture puisqu'il passait son temps libre tout seul ou en compagnie de leurs enfants. Après la répartition de Rose à Serpentard en septembre 2017, le couple se déchire d'avantage au point de faire chambre à part depuis malgré une tentative de réconciliation.

Dans la première partie de la fiction, Hermione recommence cependant à s'animer un peu au moment où elle découvre avec horreur les gestes de Draco Malefoy qui battait Pansy à Poudlard puis sa première femme Daphné Malefoy dont la mort est très suspecte. Ensuite, Hermione et Pansy ont également découvert la situation d'Astoria Malefoy ainsi que ses deux enfants Scorpius et Cassiopée.

En raison des lois archaïques du code de la famille sorcier, Astoria ne pouvait pas se défendre contre les coups de son mari qu'elle subissait depuis plusieurs années. Pansy finit également par découvrir l'addiction de Draco au jeu mais surtout sa folie puisque le sorcier avait décidé de fiancer sa fillette de deux ans et demi à un pervers pour solder ses dettes. Son fils le jeune Scorpius n'était pas mieux loti puisque l'enfant avait du quitter Poudlard après les moqueries subies à cause de son énurésie avant d'être battu par Malefoy. Ce dernier a même tenté de le "fiancer" ou le vendre également mais heureusement sans succès.

XXXXX

La Serpentarde et Hermione avaient donc décidé d'aider Astoria et ses enfants avant d'inclure leurs conjoints mais aussi Gyrin l'un des cousins de Pansy dans leur projet puisque les trois victimes de Draco ne peuvent pas fuir par eux-mêmes car un sort de traçage a été lancé sur eux par Malefoy qui peut donc les retrouver grâce à leur ADN en cas de fuite. Afin de faire perdre totalement leurs traces, Astoria Malefoy avait donc fini par accepter de changer totalement d'ADN et de proposer aussi ce changement à ses enfants pour que Malefoy ne puisse pas retrouver leurs gosses grâce à leurs liens biologiques.

Elle en avait discuté avec son fils Scorpius totalement consentant puis tous deux avaient pris la décision pour Crissy trop jeune pour comprendre les faits. De plus, la mère et le fils estimaient ainsi la sauver d'un sort funeste puisque le prétendu « fiancé » exigeait la livraison de la fillette d'ici quelques jours sous le prétexte de la faire élever par sa propre mère...

Pansy, son mari Toorj, Hermione et Ron avaient alors rapidement un nouveau père biologique en la personne de Gyrin le cousin de Pansy. Astoria avait également consenti à un mariage arrangé avec cet homme. Grâce à des potions particulières, le sorcier donna son ADN aux enfants Malefoy à l'insu de leur premier géniteur afin d'effacer toutes traces de Draco en eux pendant que leur mère changea également d'apparence. Les trois ex Malefoy troquèrent donc leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus pour des traits asiatiques qui n'attireraient jamais Draco Malefoy extrêmement raciste.

Enfin, les trois victimes de Malefoy purent s'enfuir en compagnie de Pansy pendant que Gyrin et Toorj le mari de Pansy procédaient à l'explosion de leurs chambres pour simuler un suicide collectif afin de couvrir leur fuite.

XXXXX

Après leur départ, Astoria, Scorpius et Cassiopée sont donc officiellement devenus Ayleen, Scott ainsi que Cristina dite Crissy Mac Kintosh-Parkinson-Panshriij. Ayleen a également obtenu une mère adoptive : Fiona Mac Kintosh-Mac Nair qui lui a permis d'avoir une nouvelle identité officielle.

Une fois le mariage moldu de Gyrin et Ayleen célébré à Amsterdam, la famille a pu rentrer en Écosse en compagnie de celle de Pansy.

Durant le voyage de retour, Pansy a cependant fait la promesse à l'ex Astoria de punir Draco Malefoy mais aussi de se battre pour obtenir la promulgation de nouvelles lois en faveur des femmes ainsi que des enfants grâce à Hermione ainsi que l'influence d'autres personnes. Effectivement, Pansy estime qu'il faut d'abord changer les mentalités des sorciers y compris des Sangs Purs. Elle souhaite donc solliciter l'intervention du Conseil des Vingt-Huit présidé par Lord Ernest Mac Millan. En raison de son propre titre, Pansy fait partie de ce conseil mais elle ne s'y rend jamais de peur d'être ensuite retrouvée par ses ennemis même s'ils sont en Mongolie donc loin de la Grande-Bretagne.

Après ce résumé plutôt long, voici le contexte actuel en février 2018.

* * *

 _ **CONTEXTE ACTUEL EN FÉVRIER 2018**_

Ron et Hermione vivent à Londres et s'apprêtent à commencer leur thérapie sous la direction de Pansy à Aviemore en Ecosse. Le cabinet de la sorcière est situé dans un quartier moldu puisque Pansy ne se mêle toujours pas aux sorciers pour le moment hormis ceux en qui elle a confiance. La sorcière a déjà des futurs patients dont le couple Romione mais aussi Sheila la fille de Dudley Dursley, Scott ex Scorpius Malefoy, éventuellement Hugo Malefoy, ainsi que Misheel l'un des cousins de Pansy qui a effectué une transformation totale grâce à un rite particulier afin de devenir une femme.

Après un tel résumé un peu brouillon (je reconnais ne pas être douée pour résumer les histoires), je donnerai quand même des précisions sur les membres de la famille ou le contexte quand ce sera nécessaire dans chaque chapitre donc je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les répétitions trouvées par les lecteurs de la première partie.

Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la première séance de Ron et Hermione.


	2. Première séance pour Ron et Hermione

_****Après tant d'attente, voici enfin la première séance de Ron et Hermione. J'avoue avoir un peu d'appréhension au sujet de l'accueil reçu.****_

 _ ** **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !****_

* * *

Le brouillard s'était étendu sur la ville de Londres mais ses habitants n'y prêtaient pas attention. Tous les londoniens sorciers et moldus confondus se préparaient donc à affronter leur journée sans se douter de l'agitation d'une certaine Mrs Hermione Granger Weasley ou celle de son époux Ronald Weasley. Effectivement, l'attitude froide de l'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne laissait pas du tout imaginer le trouble intérieur de la jeune femme puisqu'elle affichait une certaine indifférence.

Durant les dernières semaines, Hermione avait plusieurs fois réaffirmé son désir de sauver son couple et de se soumettre à une thérapie, néanmoins, la sorcière n'était plus vraiment certaine de ses choix. La sorcière connaissait sa future thérapeute puisque son mari et elle l'avaient aidé à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne en compagnie de toute sa famille nombreuse dans le plus grand secret.

Au fil de leurs rencontres, la jeune femme avait pu constater son professionnalisme ou encore sa capacité à les apaiser Ron ou elle durant leurs disputes à Aviemore, à Amsterdam quand les Weasley avaient rejoint la famille de Pansy pendant le voyage de retour depuis la Mongolie à Aviemore ou encore ici même au sein de leur foyer l'autre jour au moment de la première crise d'angoisse d'Hugo. Pansy Parkinson ou plutôt, Pansy Mac Kintosh-Parkinson maintenant, ne s'occupait pas seulement des adultes puisqu'elle avait aussi apaisé le petit garçon lors de son malaise.

XXXXX

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra aussitôt en songeant à son enfant manifestement troublé par la mauvaise entente des deux adultes ainsi que sa peur de les voir divorcer. L'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aimait vraiment Ron, néanmoins, leur vie quotidienne devenait de plus en plus difficile comme si tous deux n'avaient plus grand-chose en commun. La sorcière refusait de le perdre ou de le quitter mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment résoudre la situation. Aussi, la thérapie était leur dernière possibilité à ses yeux.

Toutefois, Hermione commençait à douter de son choix malgré toute sa bonne volonté car elle craignait de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Effectivement, la sorcière voulait bien participer à une thérapie mais elle craignait de se dévoiler plus que le nécessaire en présence de sa thérapeute ou même de Ron. Une certaine pudeur incitait effectivement la jeune femme à toujours contrôler ses émotions ou conserver ses dilemmes pour elle, ce qui la rendait extrêmement rigide, voire, froide aux yeux des autres. De plus, seul son travail ou ses enfants lui donnaient l'impression d'être vivante.

La sorcière ne pouvait cependant pas nier qu'elle tenait à sa routine et ne souhaitait plus vivre aucune aventure comme durant sa scolarité à Poudlard ainsi que la Chasse aux Horcruxes puis la bataille de Poudlard...

XXXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière chassa ses pensées à la vue d'un hibou en train de cogner contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. La jeune femme ouvrit aussitôt avant de saisir le message tendu par le volatile qui repartit moins d'une minute plus tard après avoir reçu du miam hibou. Après son départ, Hermione lut le message de Rose :

« _ __Bonne chance pour votre première séance Maman : je suis fière de toi car tu affronte__ _ _enfin__ _ _tes problèmes au lieu de te sauver ou te réfugier dans ton travail comme d'habitude. Hugo m'a aussi parlé de la fête__ _ _où vous vous êtes__ _ _rendus samedi soir et il__ _ _m'a dit qu'il__ _ _était très content de passer un moment en compagnie de tous ses nouveaux amis. En tout cas, j'__ _ _aimerais bien__ _ _rencontrer la fameuse Pansy durant mes vacances__ _ _moi aussi__ _ _et même discuter avec__ _ _sa famille qui a l'air très sympathique. En attendant, j'espère que ta première séance se passera bien et que tu continueras la thérapie ensuite au lieu de te réfugier dans ton service au Ministère sous le prétexte que tu as trop de travail.__

 _ _Alors fonce Maman !__

 _ _Love,__

 _ _Rosie__ _ »

Après la lecture de ce message, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir avant d'émettre le vœu de ne pas décevoir les attentes de sa fille, ni d'Hugo puisque les enfants espéraient vraiment voir leurs parents se réconcilier définitivement grâce à la thérapie au lieu de continuer ainsi après avoir assisté à leurs nombreux litiges depuis quelques années. La sorcière était certaine de vouloir rester avec son mari, néanmoins, elle ressentait parfois de l'animosité à son égard et ne supportait plus son attitude, même si, Ron ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent feignant ou irresponsable de Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione s'efforça de chasser son appréhension avant de se rendre à la cuisine afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa famille pour une fois au lieu de partir tout de suite pour son travail devenu son unique havre de paix depuis plusieurs années. Elle salua donc Ron ainsi que leur fils Hugo déjà levé et manifestement excité puisqu'il savait que c'était le GRAND JOUR.

Effectivement, Hugo plaçait de grands espoirs dans cette thérapie car l'enfant redoutait d'assister au divorce de ses parents s'ils ne recevaient aucune aide de la part d'un spécialiste. Depuis le départ de sa sœur pour Poudlard puis sa répartition à Serpentard, la situation s'était d'ailleurs aggravée car les adultes se disputaient régulièrement et faisaient même chambre à part depuis des mois.

Les choses semblaient cependant s'améliorer légèrement aux yeux de l'enfant depuis les retrouvailles de son papa avec Pansy Mac Kintosh-Parkinson puisque la sorcière discutait régulièrement avec les deux époux Weasley. De plus, Ronald passait également beaucoup de temps avec Toorj dit Robert-Bruce le mari de la sorcière : aussi, Hugo était heureux de voir ses parents débuter une thérapie sous la direction de la Serpentarde. Il se reprit et salua sa mère avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Maman tu n'oublies pas ton rendez-vous hein ?

\- Quel rendez-vous ? Feignit de demander Hermione.

\- Comment ça quel rendez-vous Maman ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

\- Je plaisante Hugo : ne t'inquiète pas, je serais à l'heure. Promit Hermione pour rassurer son fils.

\- Toi aussi Papa hein ? Insista Hugo.

\- Oui Hugo : nous serons à l'heure tous les deux. Jura son père.

\- Bon c'est bien ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Hugo souviens-toi cependant de ce que je t'ai expliqué : Maman et Papa devront assister à plusieurs séances avant que les choses s'arrangent. Affirma Ron de manière édulcorée pour ne pas attrister son fils, néanmoins, le sorcier tenait à ce que l'enfant soit réaliste et ne s'attende pas à un miracle dés la première séance.

\- Oui je sais mais c'est déjà bien d'essayer. Insista l'enfant.

\- Bon c'est bien : je vois que tu as compris. Conclut Ron rassuré._ »

* * *

Le sorcier voulut ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa famille mais son épouse fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un second hibou avant de recevoir un autre message. Hermione contrariée affirma devoir se rendre à ton travail tout de suite puis elle salua rapidement les deux autres membres de sa famille. Ronald déçu et légèrement inquiet se décida cependant à prendre la parole :

« _ Hermione tu n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous à Aviemore tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non je ne l'oublierai pas. Dit Hermione.

\- C'est très important. Rappela Ron.

\- Je le sais donc je serais là. Promit la sorcière.

\- Tu seras là même s'il y a un elfe en « danger » après avoir reçu des insultes ? Insista Ron puisque sa femme dirigeait le service de protection des créatures magiques.

\- J'enverrai l'un de mes collègues contrôler la situation pendant que je te rejoindrai à Aviemore. Répondit Hermione vexée par le manque de confiance de son mari mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas le lui montrer.

\- Alors nous nous retrouvons devant le cabinet à treize heures. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui. Conclut Hermione avant de partir en trombe pour son travail._ »

XXXXXX

Ron observa sa femme transplaner puis il émit silencieusement le vœu de la voir venir, sinon, elle les feraient poireauter inutilement Pansy et lui. La psychomage s'était déjà montrée assez disponible envers eux en acceptant de les recevoir à l'heure du déjeuner donc il ne souhaitait vraiment pas commettre d'impairs. Effectivement, Ronald se souvenait du nombre incalculable de fois où Hermione arrivait en retard que ce soit pour leurs rendez-vous ou même des repas de famille. Parfois, elle ne venait pas du tout avant de s'excuser en prétextant un travail urgent.

Le sorcier ne voulait pas non plus songer à tous les dimanche passés dans son propre coin quand Hugo restait avec ses grands-parents maternels. Durant ces moments de solitude Ronald se mettait alors à peindre dans sa serre, néanmoins, il avait envie de passer du temps avec son épouse au lieu de rester toujours seul quand il n'allait pas au Terrier, en prison voir Blaise Zabini devenu un ami au fil des ans, au pub ou chez Pansy et Toorj.

En fait, le sorcier estimait que son épouse et lui s'éloignaient d'avantage chaque année depuis plus de cinq ans : certes, ils avaient bien eu des prises de becs à plusieurs reprises auparavant comme tout le monde, néanmoins, elles n'avaient aucune importance. A présent, les conflits étaient devenus de plus en plus houleux ainsi que répétitifs au point que le rouquin ne se souvenait même pas de la raison leur première véritable crise, ni Hermione.

Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de Pansy Mac Kintosh-Parkinson avait redonné de l'espoir à Ronald car la psychomage était parvenue à aider le couple lors de leurs dernières disputes. De plus, Ron se sentait assez à l'aise pour parler de ses problèmes avec elle en raison de leur amitié particulière mais sans aucune ambiguïté née en 1998 au moment où Ronald était encore un jeune auror en formation avant d'abandonner les aurors deux ans plus tard afin d'aider George à la boutique après avoir assisté à l'énième injustice à Azkaban.

* * *

 _ _ ** **Flash-back de Ron****__ :

 _ _Durant l'été 1998, Azkaban n'était plus surveillée par les Detraqueurs depuis un décret promulgué par Kingsley en mai 1998. Toutefois, des nouveaux gardiens furent recrutés seulement en septembre 1998. Aussi, c'__ _ _étaient__ _ _des apprentis aurors dont Ronald Weasley qui__ _ _avaient du__ _ _s'occuper de la prison entre-temps. Ron s'était donc retrouvé à devoir surveiller les Mangemorts mais aussi les élèves de Serpentards arrêtés puis placés en détention préventive à Azkaban dés le 10 mai en attendant leurs procès.__

 _ _Ronald__ _ _s'était ainsi__ _ _charg__ _ _é__ _ _de la surveillance de l'une des nombreuses unités carcérales__ _ _où il avait__ _ _retrouv__ _ _é__ _ _Pansy Parkinson__ _ _manifestement__ _ _devenue silencieuse depuis sa réclusion. D'ailleurs son calme olympien lors de son arrestation avait surpris les jeunes gens chargés de l'arrêter car ils étaient plutôt habitués à sa voix de roquet si insupportable à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas Ron qui s'en était chargé mais Pansy__ _ _avait été__ _ _placée dans son unité donc il la côtoyait tous les jours.__

 __Malgré sa rancune tenace envers les Serpents toujours en train de se moquer de lui à Poudlard avant la chute de Voldemort, Ron avait fini par « apprécier » cette prisonnière bien plus tranquille que les autres détenus don__ _ _t__ _ _le sorcier avait la charge. En effet, il en avait assez de devoir empêcher Goyle de se frapper la tête contre les murs de sa cellule ou de faire taire Zabini qui cherchait des noises à tous les gardiens mais aussi les les prisonniers incarcérés dans les cellules voisines. En revanche, Théodore Nott et Pansy ne posaient jamais de problèmes à leur gardien, ni ne réclamaient quoique ce soit contrairement à Zabini.__

 _ _Au cours de sa permanence à Azkaban, Ron avait aussi noté le nombre réduit de visiteurs au parloir puisque la majorité des parents ou des familiers des prisonniers étaient également en prison. Ron connaissait par cœur la liste des prisonniers incarcérés en détention préventive donc il savait que Patrick Parkinson le père de Pansy était également en prison après la confiscation de ses biens en raison de ses activités avec les Mangemorts. Apparemment, la mère de cette fille était morte et nul ne lui connaissait d'autres familier__ _ _s ou du moins pas les collègues de Weasley__ _ _: aussi, Ronald ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des visiteurs pour Pansy.__

 _ _Sa stupeur__ _ _avait__ _ _donc__ _ _été__ _ _à son comble le jour où un jeune cracmol du nom de Kenji Parkinson s'__ _ _était__ _ _présent__ _ _é__ _ _durant les heures de visite afin de voir sa jumelle Pansy Parkinson. Ron et ses collègues curieux n'avaient alors pu s'empêcher d'examiner longuement ce géant blond aux yeux bleus doté d'un visage aux traits durs en tout point semblable à celui de Pansy. Dean, Seamus abasourdis mais aussi Ronald__ _ _avaient alors__ _ _eu__ _ _l'impression de rencontrer le Pékinois en version masculine, cependant, ils ne lui__ _ _avaient__ _ _bien évidemment__ _ _fait__ _ _aucune remarque.__

 _ _Angoissé par l'atmosphère sinistre des lieux, Kenji les__ _ _avait__ _ _poliment__ _ _salué__ _ _avant d'attendre patiemment l'arrivée de sa sœur au parloir. Ron__ _ _était alors__ _ _la chercher tout en s'interrogeant sur la famille de Pansy car nul ne lui connaissait de frère, néanmoins, le jeune homme__ _ _avait fini par se souvenir__ _ _du sort réservé aux cracmols toujours dénigrés, voire, abandonnés dés le plus jeune âge par beaucoup de parents sorcier honteux face à ces gosses considéré comme des erreurs de la nature.__

 _ _Weasley lui-même__ _ _avait songé__ _ _au lointain cousin de sa mère dont personne ne parlait car c'était un cracmol devenu un comptable dans le monde moldu. Aussi, il ne s'__ _ _était__ _ _permi__ _ _s__ _ _aucune critique à l'égard du silence de Pansy au sujet de son jumeau. Toutefois, Ron était ensuite resté surpris par l'illumination soudaine des traits du visage de la prisonnière__ _ _après l'annonce de l'identité de son visiteur. La jeune fille l'avait donc__ _ _suivi docilement jusqu'au parloir où tous les jeunes apprentis aurors curieux s'étaient tassés dans un coin pour ne pas perdre une miette de la scène.__

 _ _Ronald agacé les__ _ _avaient__ _ _enjoi__ _ _n__ _ _t à retourner au travail puis il avait conduit Pansy à sa table avant de se tenir à distance pour la laisser converser avec son frère. Les autres aurors__ _ _étaient__ _ _cependant__ _ _restés__ _ _dans la pièce__ _ _et s'étaient contentés de rejoindre__ _ _Ron__ _ _pour assister à l'entrevue__ _ _. Tous les gardiens__ _ _avaient__ _ _donc__ _ _été__ _ _surpris par les gestes des jumeaux désireux de poser leurs mains sur la paroi qui les séparaient afin d'avoir l'impression de s'effleurer. Les jeunes gardiens abasourdis ne s'attendaient pas du tout à un tel geste affectueux envers un cracmol de la part d'une sorcière sang pure comme Pansy.__

 _ _XXXXX__

 _ _Ensuite, les jumeaux s'__ _ _étaient penchés__ _ _vers la minuscule fente incisée dans la paroi afin de pouvoir discuter__ _ _entre eux__ _ _. Nul ne parvenait cependant à comprendre leurs propos car ils parlaient dans un idiome étrange. Durant le procès, Ron apprendrait qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la langue mongole mais il ne pouvait pas s'en douter durant cette première visite au parloir. Par contre, le rouquin avait noté le panier montré par le garçon__ _ _tout__ _ _en songeant que quelqu'un prenait enfin soin de cette fille en lui portant des biens de première nécessité.__

 _ _En effet, Pansy n'émettait aucune plainte contrairement à ses camarades d'infortune, néanmoins, Ron avait fini par comprendre son embarras le jour où elle s'était efforcée de cacher certains pans de sa robe grise qui constituait son uniforme de prisonnière. Ce matin-là, le jeune homme surpris avait trouvé la jeune fille recroquevillée sur sa paillasse durant l'inspection quotidienne de sa cellule et lui avait ordonné de se lever avant de rester sans voix à la vue des taches rouges sur son lit de fortune.__

 _ _La prisonnière s'était efforcée de rester digne tout en__ __regardant ailleurs mais ce ne fut probablement pas facile de se montrer stoïque dans ces conditions. Malgré toutes les moqueries infligées par Pansy au sujet de la pauvreté de sa famille, l'apprenti auror s'était senti incapable de la laisser dans un état aussi déplorable et en avait parlé à sa mère puisque l'administration pénitentiaire ne semblait pas se soucier des problèmes de ses pensionnaires de sexe féminin.__

 _ _Molly lui avait fourni le nécessaire puis Ron l'avait simplement déposé dans un coin de la cellule durant l'une de ses inspections. Le lendemain, Pansy__ _ _avait repris__ _ _la parole afin de le remercier au cours de l'inspection quotidienne de son gardien avant de se renfermer dans son mutisme. Ron s'était également retranché dans un silence poli mais il avait fini par se renseigner au sujet des autres femmes avant de parler de ce problème à Kingsley. L'administration pénitentiaire__ _ _avait alors reçu__ _ _des produits d'hygiène féminine__ _ _afin de les__ _ _distribu__ _ _er__ _ _aux prisonnières en plus du savon.__

 _ _XXXXX__

 _ _En attendant le procès de Pansy, Kenji__ _ _était venu__ _ _la voir le plus souvent possible pendant que Nott recevait les visites d'un avocat payé par sa tante maternelle qui vivait aux États-Unis et dont il était le seul héritier. Ensuite, Ron__ _ _avait été__ _ _surpris par le non-lieu prononcé en faveur de Théodore Nott durant son audition avant d'apprendre que le Magenmagot ne détenait aucune preuve de la complicité de ce type avec les Mangemorts.__

 _ _Aussi, le jeune homme__ _ _avait été__ _ _libéré mais tous les biens des Nott__ _ _avaient été__ _ _confisqués par le Ministère en guise de dommages et intérêts après les actions en faveur des Mangemorts de la part de Saturnus Nott le père de Théodore. Ce dernier ne p__ _ _ouvait__ _ _s'opposer à ce fait__ _ _donc il s'était contenté de conserver__ _ _un silence dédaigneux après les propos du président du Magenmagot au sujet la reconstruction de leur société sur de nouvelles bases plus justes grâce à l'argent obtenu de la vente des biens de Nott ou leur utilisation pour des œuvres de bienfaisance.__

 _ _Nott s'__ _ _était__ _ _également__ _ _retenu de son mieux__ _ _pour ne pas éclater de rire quand le sorci__ er __lui__ _ _avait__ _ _propos__ _ _é__ _ _de retourner à Poudlard en septembre. D'après le Magenmagot, le jeune homme pourrait ainsi retourner sur le droit chemin grâce à une éducation soignée donnée par de véritables professeurs et pas les Carrow.__ _ _Malgré son dédain, le__ _ _jeune homme__ _ _s'était montré__ _ _poli__ _ _en face du magistrat avant de quitter le__ _ _Magenmagot.__ _ _Ensuite, il s'était montré discret tout en attendant__ _ _patiemment le moment opportun pour se réfugier aux États-Unis.__

 __Pendant ce temps, les jumelles Carrow avaient également été libérées et placées sous la tutelle du Ministère en attendant__ __leur majorité. Harper__ _ _avait pu__ _ _sortir lui aussi mais le sorcier n'oubliait pas le traitement subi malgré le fait qu'il s'__ _ _était__ _ _tenu très loin des activités des Mangemorts__ _ _avant et pendant la guerre__ _ _. Flint__ _ _avait réagi__ _ _de la même manière tout comme ses parent__ _ _ou encore d'autres sang-purs__ _ _puis plusieurs familles__ _ _s'étaient tapies dans l'ombre après leurs procès tout en attendant également__ _ _le moment propice pour fuir l'Angleterre.__

 _ _Malgré sa Marque, Goyle__ _ _avait__ _ _également__ _ _été__ _ _libéré car il n'avait participé à aucune activité__ _ _donc__ _ _le sorcier n'était qu'un simple suiveur comme lorsqu'il avait accompagné Draco Malefoy dans la salle sur demande. En raison de son intelligence jugée fort limitée, le Magenmagot s'__ _ _était__ _ _contenta donc de l'assigner__ _ _à__ _ _la tutelle d'__ _ _un service particulier ainsi qu'une mise à l'épreuve d'un an. Greg contrarié__ _ _savait__ _ _également que la fortune des Goyle avait été confisquée lors du procès de son père reconnu coupable de plusieurs crimes. Ensuite, le jeune homme__ _ _avait été__ _ _placé dans une résidence surveillée en attendant son départ pour Poudlard en septembre.__

 _ _XXXXX__

 _ _Un matin, Kenji radieux__ _ _avait révélé__ _ _une nouvelle totalement inattendue à sa sœur bouleversée puis Pansy s'__ _ _était__ _ _mi__ _ _se__ _ _à rêver de leur nouvelle vie en Mongolie après son procès débile. La jeune fille savait qu'elle comparaîtrait avant son père Patrick Parkinson dont l'audience serait tenue juste après la sienne. Pansy espérait donc pouvoir utiliser cet avantage à bon escient__. __A l'insu des Britanniques, Kenji avait aussi invité des sorciers Mongols dont des aurors donc le cracmol attendait impatiemment le procès pour pouvoir emmener sa jumelle avec lui car il était certain de la libération de sa sœur grâce à ces alliés totalement inconnus du Magenmagot.__

 _ _Enfin, le jour du procès__ _ _était arrivé__ _ _mais Harry Potter ne p__ _ _ouvait pas__ _ _être présent en raison de sa traque contre de dangereux Mangemorts encore en liberté. Ce fait ne dérangea__ _ _it__ _ _aucunement Pansy qui avait par ailleurs accepté que le procès soit tenu en public et non à huis-clos sans se soucier de la stupeur de Ron. Le sorcier déplorait également la soudaine folie de la prisonnière convaincue de retrouver sa liberté.__

 _ _Toutefois, Ronald abasourdi avait ensuite constaté la justesse des prévisions de Pansy Parkinson au moment où l'assistance et les membres du Magenmagot abasourdis avaient appris les gestes de son père rongé par sa folie depuis la mort de son premier fils Patrick junior. Effectivement, le sorcier avait fini par faire enfermer sa femme dans un asile en Mongolie avant de modifier totalement l'apparence de ses jumeaux puis Pansy s'était ensuite débrouillée pour jeter l'opprobre sur elle en lançant son fameux cri sur Potter en mai afin de rompre ses fiançailles avec Malefoy.__

 _ _XXXXX__

 _ _Après le procès jeune fille avait ensuite pu être libérée des sortilèges subis tout comme son frère puis tous deux étaient partis en Mongolie afin de rejoindre leur mère ainsi que leur famille maternelle.__ _ _Durant son exil en__ _ _Mongolie, la sorcière n'__ _ _avait cependant__ _ _pas__ _ _oublié__ _ _son père malgré ses gestes donc elle payait tous ses soins médicaux, sa thérapie auprès d'un psychomage et lui envoyait des colis tous les mois puisqu'il purgeait toujours sa peine à Azkaban.__

 _ _Toutefois, la sorcière souffrait cependant de crise de panique à l'idée de revoir son père ou de remettre le pied en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, elle ne lui écrivait pas, ni n'osait aller le voir, même si, elle lui envoyait les faire-parts à chaque__ _ _événement important de la vie de sa famille__ _ _. Enfin tout le monde__ _ _avait perdu__ _ _les traces de la jeune femme car une seule personne détenait de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.__

 _ _XXXXX__

 _ _Effectivement, Ron et Pansy avaient maintenu un contact épistolaire occasionnel avant de se rencontrer de nouveau le mois dernier, soit en janvier 2018 dix neuf ans et demi après leur dernière conversation au moment du procès de la jeune femme en 1998. Après avoir appris ses difficultés, Ronald aida donc la famille de Pansy à régler plusieurs problèmes puis à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ce mois-ci.__

 _ _A présent, le sorcier s'apprêtait maintenant à recourir aux services de la jeune femme pour sauver son couple.__

 _ ** _Fin du Flash-back._**_

* * *

Revenu au présent, le sorcier inquiet s'efforça cependant de chasser ses pensées afin de ne pas inquiéter son fils Hugo puis il fit de son mieux pour l'amuser avant de l'emmener à l'école. Une fois parvenu à destination, il salua les parents des petits moldus avant de rester surpris par le geste de son fils qui insista pour que le rouquin montre son smartphone à ses camarades :

« _ Voilà, vous me croyez maintenant ? Demanda l'enfant aux autres.

\- Oui on te croit maintenant. Affirma un autre petit garçon.

\- Dites m'sieur vous savez vous en servir ? Interrogea une fillette.

\- Oui : bon, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intéressé par ces choses que toi mais je sais téléphoner. Plaisanta Ron.

\- Et vous savez utiliser internet ? Interrogea un autre élève.

\- Euh oui un peu mais j'aime surtout faire des photos avec mon appareil. Dit Ron car Pansy lui avait montré internet l'autre jour mais il n'avait pas vraiment encore testé.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas un hippie comme Rose le disait ? Demanda une fillette.

\- Non je ne suis pas un hippie : regarde je n'ai pas de fleurs, ni des cheveux longs et encore moins de chemises à fleurs. Dit Ron en songeant aux images des hippies montrées par Kenji quand Hugo avait révélé que sa sœur avait tenté d'expliquer de cette manière le désintérêt de ses parents pour la technologie.

\- Je vous l'avais dit : mon père est moderne. Se vanta Hugo._ »

XXXXX

L'enfant salua ensuite son père avant de suivre les autres sans se douter de l'inquiétude de Ron qui estimait que son fils était probablement à la croisée des deux mondes donc il devait se débrouiller sans l'aide de ses parents puisque ces derniers ne s'étaient plus vraiment intéressés à la société moldue avant de retrouver Pansy.

Effectivement, Ronald travaillait dans le monde sorcier tout comme Hermione et ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la technologie moldue avant sa rencontre avec les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. La présence du couple mais surtout leurs quatre garçons et le bébé faisait également du bien à Hugo puisque l'enfant s'ouvrait d'avantage en compagnie des fils de Pansy.

Un jour, Hugo avait enfin révélé certains de ses problèmes dont son sentiment d'isolement à l'école puisque ses parents n'étaient pas des moldus, ni n'agissaient comme eux. De son côté, Hermione gênée semblait également avoir réalisé ce fait donc elle s'était promise de se moderniser, néanmoins, elle avait déjà rangé le smartphone offert par Pansy dans un coin. La sorcière n'avait pas encore non plus porté Hugo acheter des vêtements moldus dans une boutique pour enfants malgré sa promesse de l'autre jour.

La jeune femme n'agissait pas ainsi par méchanceté mais elle avait été accaparée par son travail. Aussi Hugo utilisait son uniforme pour aller à l'école et tentait de mettre exclusivement les vêtements offerts par ses nouveaux amis à la maison plutôt que les pantalons, vestes, gilets ou chemises achetée par Hermione à __Saville Row__.

Ron chassa ensuite ses pensées puis il estima que les choses finiraient peut-être par s'arranger grâce à la thérapie avant de s'éloigner afin de pouvoir transplaner à son travail en toute discrétion.

* * *

A douze heures cinquante, Ron transplana à Aviemore près du quartier moldu où se situait le cabinet de Pansy puis il rejoignit l'édifice à pied. Une fois parvenu à destination, le sorcier contempla le gros chalet en bois situé au bout de l'allée juste après la propriété d'Archibald Mac Kintosh son voisin mais surtout ami, ex bras-droit de Parkinson senior et beau-père de Pansy.

Le chalet détonnait un peu au milieu des maisonnettes, néanmoins, son ex propriétaire l'avait estimé parfait pour pouvoir se reloger rapidement après avoir perdu son cottage lors de l'incendie qui avait ravagé sa propriété. La sorcière avait donc acheté ce chalet en kit dont le rez-de-chaussée était adapté à son handicap avant de l'installer sur son terrain. Après son installation, la moldue avait installé le rez-de-chaussée comme appartement et salle de répétition puisqu'elle était professeur de musique pendant que l'étage était avait été reconverti en cabinet médical pour son mari psychiatre et une consœur.

Après, le départ de son ex mari volage en compagnie de sa consœur, le divorce puis le second mariage de la propriétaire avec un homme installé à Kincraig, la moldue avait décidé de se débarrasser du chalet. Pour des raisons évidentes, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer du lit médicalisé auparavant occupé avec son ex mari donc elle s'était aussi décidée à laisser tous ses meubles ici dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui rachète tout en bloc. C'est ainsi que Pansy avait fini par acheter ce chalet afin de loger son père au rez-de-chaussée dés sa sortie de prison puisqu'il détenait des problèmes de mobilité. Enfin, la jeune femme s'était ensuite attaquée à l'aménagement de son cabinet à l'étage.

XXXXX

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron attendit l'arrivée de son épouse pour sonner au portail car il ne voulait pas entrer seul dans le cabinet. Aussi, il continua d'observer les détails de la maison, ses tuiles grises, la terrasse au rez-de-chaussée et le balcon couvert par la toiture à l'étage. Afin de tromper son attente, Ronald s'attarda ensuite sur les clôtures qui délimitaient un passage entre la palissade où un second portail avait été réalisé et l'escalier extérieur situé sur le coté car ce dernier permettait un accès direct au cabinet sans devoir empiéter sur le jardin ou la vie privée de Patrick Parkinson probablement en train de déjeuner ou d'attendre son repas préparé par Roby son elfe de maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione arriva puis Ron la salua :

« _ Te voilà enfin Hermione. Dit-il.

\- Ron ne commence pas à grommeler car je suis pas en retard puisqu'il est douze heures cinquante-neuf. Dit Hermione en guise de réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas grommelé je m'inquiétais c'est tout. Affirma Ron.

\- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais, cependant, tu n'avais probablement pas confiance en moi. Répliqua Hermione stressée par la perspective d'affronter Pansy non plus en tant que connaissance ou amie de Ron mais « thérapeute ».

\- Si je me demandais juste si tout allait bien. Prétexta Ron pour mettre fin à la discussion avant qu'elle ne dégénère en dispute.

\- Bon, nous devrions entrer sinon, nous serons vraiment en retard. Conclut Hermione._ »

* * *

Ron acquiesça avant de sonner au petit portail afin d'annoncer leur arrivée. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, le portail automatique s'ouvrit puis les deux sorciers marchèrent dans la petite allée cloisonnée par des barrières de part et d'autre pour empêcher les visiteurs de s'aventurer dans le jardin. Afin de ne pas donner un aspect trop austère aux clôtures, la sorcière et son mari souhaitaient installer des plantes d'ici peu. Si Ronald tentait de dissimuler sa nervosité en s'attardant sur ce genre de détails, Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser gagner par la peur et elle monta donc les escaliers en premier.

Une fois sur le palier, les deux époux restèrent un instant sous l'auvent afin d'observer les plaques de laiton où Pansy avait effacé les noms des anciens praticiens moldus pour y insérer le sien sur la première. Enfin, ils sonnèrent à la porte avant de rester surpris par la vision de Dolgormaa (la tante de Pansy rapidement surnommée Dora en Grande-Bretagne) qui leur ouvrit et s'effaça aussitôt pour les faire entrer. Hermione fit cependant de son mieux pour dissimuler sa gêne face à ce témoin inattendu contrairement à Ron heureux de gagner du temps en discutant avec la sorcière. Le sorcier demanda donc de ses nouvelles à Dolgormaa qui était également la mère des nombreux cousins de Pansy dont Gyrin le mari d'Ayleen ex Mrs Astoria Malefoy.

Le rouquin n'évoqua cependant pas ce fait car très peu de personnes se doutaient de la première identité d'Ayleen ou des enfants. Effectivement, Gyrin et Ayleen avaient menti aux parents mais aussi la fratrie du mongol afin de les persuader que le sorcier avait rencontré sa future épouse grâce à Pansy avant de se marier avec elle au bout de quelques semaines puis qu'il avait donné des potions ADN aux deux enfants afin de leur donner son sang. Aussi, personne ne s'interrogeait plus sur l'apparition surprise de la famille de l'éleveur.

Mieux encore, toute la famille de Pansy s'était engagée à préserver les enfants en affirmant que les parents s'étaient mariés depuis des années avant d'avoir leurs chers bambins qui étaient le portrait craché du papa depuis l'absorption de la potion ADN.

Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées pour écouter les explications de Dolgormaa ou Dora venue aider Pansy à tout ranger puisque la psychomage ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de sa mère Naraantuya car la sorcière ne s'approchait pas de la demeure de son mari Patrick Parkinson dont elle était séparée depuis des années, même s'ils étaient toujours mariés.

Ron curieux observa également la petite entrée car il n'avait pas encore visité le cabinet de la psychomage même s'il s'était déjà rendu plusieurs fois chez Patrick Parkinson au rez-de-chaussée. Hermione était tout aussi curieuse donc ils observèrent une plante verte, le tableau d'inspiration zen sur le mur, le tapis mongol au sol, le comptoir qui servirait de bureau à une éventuelle réceptionniste si la psychomage finissait par avoir besoin d'une assistante. Ron nota également l'immanquable orchidée fleurie puisque la Serpentarde adorait ces fleurs, le registre ou encore le téléphone. Dora discuta encore quelques instants avec eux puis la psychomage les rejoignit avant de saluer les Weasley. Ces derniers répondirent à son salut et contemplèrent ensuite Dolgormaa transplaner chez elle pour déjeuner.

XXXXXX

Ensuite, Pansy fit d'abord visiter les lieux au couple qui observa le couloir en L, le plafond cathédrale avant de contempler la pièce rebaptisée salle d'attente où des fauteuils confortables, une table basse chargée de revues, une horloge murale, des orchidées, un poêle, une petite table pour les enfants, un guéridon avec une bouilloire électrique, des sachets de thé, des biscuits, un service à thé et un tableau invitaient les patients à se détendre en attendant leur séance. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur exploration.

Au cours de la visite, Ron réalisa que la seconde pièce était un premier cabinet où il nota la présence de nombreux jouets mais aussi une table avec des chaises pour enfants, des fauteuils pour enfants, deux fauteuils pour adultes, un tableau, des craies, des feuilles, des crayons de couleurs moldus ainsi que des feutres. Ron estima alors que ce cabinet ressemblait à une salle de jeux, ce que la psychomage confirma car elle souhaitait aider les enfants à se détendre durant les séances. Ronald acquiesça tout en songeant à son fils Hugo qui pourrait fort bien finir par la consulter la psychomage, à Scott ex Scorpius Malefoy mais surtout à Sheila Dursley puisque la fillette serait bientôt suivie par Pansy.

Une minute plus tard, ils passèrent devant une autre pièce dont la visite était superflue car il s'agissait d'une salle de bains puis Pansy ouvrit la porte de son cabinet principal qui occupait tout le reste de l'étage.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ronald nota d'abord l'illumination de la pièce grâce aux deux portes vitrées qui donnait sur le joli balcon entrevu tout à l'heure. Il constata également la présence de deux cloisons coulissantes de chaque coté de la pièce. La sorcière expliqua alors que le psy moldu recevait d'abord ses patients dans la partie centrale qui lui servait de bureau puis il ouvrait l'une des cloisons afin d'accéder au « grand salon » où ses patients s'installaient sur le divan. Enfin, la seconde cloison dissimulait l'espace où il tenait autrefois ses archives avant de vider totalement son cabinet au moment du divorce.

Hermione acquiesça tout en contemplant les lieux où la psychomage avait manifestement voulu marier les styles asiatiques et britannique. Hermione contempla d'abord la partie centrale puis elle finit par s'attarder sur les diplômes de la sorcière en langue mongole mais aussi anglaise.

Effectivement, Pansy avait manifestement passé et réussi le concours de psychomage aux États-Unis avant d'obtenir également sa cooptation au sein de la corporation de Psychomagie Internationale, ce qui lui permettait d'exercer légalement son métier en dehors de la Mongolie ou des USA. Mrs Granger fut aussitôt rassurée par la vision de ces diplômes exposés de manière très discrète afin de ne pas sembler tape à l'œil mais cependant visibles pour les patients désireux de s'informer sur les compétences de la sorcière.

XXXXX

En revanche, Ron observa la pendule de fabrication anglaise, le tapis mongol, le bureau de style anglais, la bibliothèque, les lampes, la boite à mouchoirs, les objets de décoration asiatiques et anglais, les bougies décoratives ou parfumées, les fauteuils anglais de style chippendale. Ensuite, il alla contempler la partie « salon » où une méridienne, des poufs accueillants, une table basse, un banc capitonné, des chaises confortables, une cheminée, des meubles mongols un service à thé et une bouilloire semblaient inviter les patients à se détendre.

De l'autre côté, la seconde cloison dissimulait la partie plus « médicomagique » du cabinet. Les Weasley ne visitèrent pas cette dernière donc ils ne se doutèrent pas de la présence d'un lit d'auscultation, un porte-manteau, une chaise et un paravent mais aussi l'existence d'une dernière cloison coulissante posée par Toorj le mari de Pansy officiellement prénommé Robert-Bruce.

Grâce à ce panneau coulissant, la psychomage avait obtenu une alcôve où elle détenait son petit laboratoire. La jeune femme y avait ensuite installé des étagères emplies de potions, onguents, des fioles vides, des bocaux avec des assortiments de plantes, divers ingrédients. Elle avait aussi ajouté un petit comptoir, une balance, un chaudron positionné dans un âtre et un petit meuble bas.

* * *

Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées au moment où Pansy leur proposa de passer au « salon ». Pour cette première séance officielle, la psychomage ne souhaitait cependant pas s'installer à son bureau car elle était consciente de la nervosité d'Hermione. Aussi, la sorcière invita le couple à s'asseoir où ils désiraient dans le salon avant de saisir un plateau. Effectivement, Pansy désirait aider les Weasley à se détendre devant un assortiment de mini sandwiches anglais et des boissons puisque la Serpentarde était certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuné. Hermione gênée tenta cependant de protester :

« _ Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger et puis nous ne sommes pas venus pour manger mais pour commencer la thérapie. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Les deux choses ne sont pas inconciliables Hermione : la psychomagie ne fonctionne pas comme la psychologie moldue. Ainsi, le psychomage est moins distant avec ses patients qu'un psychologue, psychiatre ou autre. Autrement, je ne pourrais pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui puisque nous nous fréquentons en tant "qu'amis" en dehors de cet endroit. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mm, oui j'imagine. Dit Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim Ronald ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Franchement oui : j'ai quitté la boutique tout de suite et j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner à sept heures donc j'ai un petit creux… Commença Ron qui n'osa pas continuer devant le regard désapprobateur de sa femme.

\- Vous devriez goûter ces mini sandwiches à la dinde rôtie, les sandwiches au concombre, ceux au saumon, aux œufs, au pastrami, au cheddar, à la laitue, au thon ou au bacon. C'est Roby qui les a fait donc je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont très bons. Affirma Pansy avant de servir une petite assiette à Ron pour que le rouquin ne se sente pas gêné.

\- Alors, je vais les tester. Affirma aussitôt Ron ravi de se détendre un peu mais aussi d'apaiser sa faim._ »

Le sorcier saisit donc les mini sandwiches grâce aux pics en bois ainsi qu'une serviette et put les manger sans se tacher ou mettre des miettes partout avant de poser l'assiette sur la table basse.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy fit disparaître le plateau et les assiettes avant de saisir discrètement un petit carnet. Enfin, elle reprit la parole :

« _ Comment s'est passée votre matinée ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton anodin.

\- Comme d'habitude, j'ai toujours beaucoup de travail. Affirma Hermione d'un ton machinal.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail moi aussi mais j'ai vu un truc qui m'a fait réfléchir ce matin. Dit Ron songeur.

\- Avez-vous envie de nous en parler Ronald ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui : j'ai emmené Hugo à l'école ce matin et puis il a voulu à tout prix que je montre le smartphone à ses amis. Il a fallu aussi que je réponde aux questions des petits moldus. Expliqua Ronald.

\- Que vous ont-ils demandé ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Ils étaient curieux de savoir si je savais m'en servir et si je n'étais pas un hippie comme le disait Rose l'année dernière pour tenter d'expliquer nos lacunes à ma femme et moi. Confessa Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas de lacunes Ron ! Protesta Hermione vexée.

\- Et voilà : c'était trop beau pour durer ! Je ne peux pas dire un mot ou parler de nos problèmes sans que tu ne prennes ça pour une offense personnelle ! Protesta Ron.

\- Tu as dit que j'ai des lacunes. Rétorqua Hermione entêtée.

\- Votre mari a parlé de vos lacunes à tous les deux donc il n'a émis aucune critique personnelle envers vous. Intervint Pansy d'un ton posé pour ramener le calme entre eux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton buté.

\- Pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas Ronald finir son discours et nous expliquer son point de vue ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Merci: je disais donc que notre fils était heureux de montrer que j'avais un smartphone comme les autres parents. J'ai l'impression que nous passons pour des gens bizarres, même si, Rose a tenté de justifier nos choix de vie en nous faisant passer pour des hippies l'année dernière. Avoua Ron.

\- Je ne ressemble absolument pas à une hippie ! Protesta Hermione qui endossait un tailleur moldu extrêmement strict puisque la jeune femme s'était habillée à la moldue avant de quitter son travail.

\- Non mais j'ai vu que nous sommes manifestement arriérés tous les deux par rapport aux moldus. N'oublie pas que nous n'avions pas de smartphone avant que Pansy nous en offre pour qu'on puisse la contacter en cas de besoins puisqu'on ne peut pas lui envoyer de Patronus quand elle est au milieu des moldus. Dit Ron songeur.

\- Je ne veux pas devenir une consommatrice effrénée comme nos voisins ou ceux de mes parents : ces gens-là changent de téléphone tout le temps sans se soucier du reste. C'est du gaspillage et du superflu. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui mais Hugo… Commença Ron.

\- Hugo ira à Poudlard dans moins de deux ans maintenant donc il n'aura plus de problèmes puisque seuls les sorciers nés moldus connaissent ces choses. L'interrompit Hermione.

\- Elle recommence. Déplora Ron en s'adressant à Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Tu ne me laisse pas finir une phrase donc je ne peux jamais parler. Affirma Ron pendant que Pansy écrivait discrètement quelques notes.

\- Mais Ron : il n'y a pas besoin de tergiverser durant des heures sur un tel sujet puisqu'Hugo ira à Poudlard plus tard donc nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de l'opinion des petits moldus. Aussi, je ne veux pas perdre du temps dans des choses inutiles car l'heure tourne et nous n'avons pas encore évoqué la thérapie, la méthode employée par Pansy, ni nos problèmes. Décréta Hermione.

\- Oui mais quand même… Bougonna Ron.

\- Tout ce que vous dites l'un ou l'autre fait partie de la séance Hermione : la thérapie évoluera en fonction de vous deux. Aujourd'hui, Ronald a fait part de son inquiétude au sujet de votre fils ainsi que son intégration à l'école. C'est un sujet qui vous concerne également. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon, je préférerai mettre l'accent sur autre chose. Déclara Hermione.

\- La séance n'est pas encore finie Hermione donc nous pouvons évoquer plusieurs sujets. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Donc je peux continuer ? Interrogea Ron heureux de pouvoir enfin parler en paix pour une fois sans être interrompu par Hermione si Pansy veillait au grain.

\- Poursuivez Ronald. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Alors voilà : je ne vais pas beaucoup dans le monde moldu, même si, ma maison se situe dans un quartier moldu. De plus, mes beaux-parents ne nous montraient pas toutes les choses que font les moldus. Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas intéressés par ces trucs vu qu'ils sont vieux. Reprit Ron.

\- …

\- Toutefois, je vois bien la différence entre mon gosse et les vôtres depuis quelques temps. La Mongolie n'a peut-être pas autant de trucs que la Grande-Bretagne comme dit votre fils Toorjii, néanmoins, votre gamin me semble manifestement manifestement mieux intégré aux moldus que mon enfant. Poursuivit Ron.

\- ...

\- Aussi, je ne veux pas qu'Hugo se sente troublé à cause de mon ignorance. Les enfants de mes frères et sœurs n'ont pas ces problèmes mais je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ne voient pas grand-chose du monde moldu. Développa Ron agréablement surpris de pouvoir parler sans entraves.

\- Lily a beaucoup fréquenté le monde moldu depuis janvier. Contesta Hermione.

\- Oui parce qu'elle est venue avec nous quelques fois mais elle oublie vite ces choses puisqu'elle ne les voit pas tous les jours. Tout ce qu'elle a du monde moldu c'est le petit lecteur DVD et les DVD que Pansy et Toorj lui ont offerts donc c'est très limité comparé à Hugo. Répliqua son mari.

\- Le fait de fréquenter les deux mondes provoque justement une comparaison entre les deux de la part des enfants qui y ont accès. Ronald a raison sur le fait que votre fils est en contact régulier avec des petits moldus ou des adultes puisqu'il va à l'école primaire donc Hugo est ainsi confronté à l'évolution de la société moldue qui est bien plus rapide que la nôtre. Confirma Pansy.

\- Vous croyez que cela peut lui poser des problèmes plus tard pour s'intégrer aux sorciers ou qu'il risque d'être malheureux après avoir quitté ses amis de l'école moldue pour aller à Poudlard ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Votre fils a envie d'aller à Poudlard ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui: il aime la magie donc Hugo ne voit pas l'heure d'utiliser une baguette lui aussi. Intervint Hermione.

\- Alors, Hugo aura peut-être un peu de nostalgie du monde moldu au début puisque ses camarades ne seront plus les même mais il sera content d'aller à Poudlard. En tout cas, vous pourriez lui faire conserver ses repères chez les moldus en lui envoyant des journaux adaptés aux gamins de son âge ou encore des gadgets à la mode, du moment qu'ils ne sont pas technologiques puisque ces choses ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard. Suggéra Pansy en toute connaissance de cause car Kaiden lui réclamait ces objets ainsi que des magazines lorsqu'il allait à l'école de magie mongole. Ensuite, son second fils Toorjii avait fait la même chose avant de quitter l'établissement en janvier à cause de la menace qui s'était abattue sur la famille.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée : on devrait peut-être déjà y penser pour Rose Hermione. Proposa le rouquin.

\- On verra Ron. Conclut Hermione. _ »

* * *

Le trois sorciers discutèrent encore quelques instant au sujet des différences entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier pendant que la psychomage prenait quelques notes puis Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Avez-vous réfléchi au sujet de ce que je vous ai demandé l'autre jour ? Demanda la psychomage.

\- Vous voulez dire au sujet de nos motivations pour entreprendre une thérapie dés aujourd'hui ? Répondit Hermione.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

\- Je veux faire cette thérapie pour sauver ma famille. Dit Ron.

\- Et vous Hermione ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Pareil pour moi. Répondit la sorcière pour ne pas s'exposer d'avantage.

\- Et puis je veux aussi préserver nos enfants : Hugo était content de nous voir commencer cette thérapie. Affirma Ron.

\- Rose m'a aussi envoyé un mot d'encouragement ce matin. Rajouta Hermione.

\- Ils comptent vraiment sur nous deux pour régler tous nos problèmes. Renchérit Ron.

\- Vous parlez de vos enfants ainsi que de votre famille mais est-ce que vous songez également à votre couple ? S'enquit Pansy qui avait déjà noté les difficultés de communication et l'absence de gestes affectueux entre les deux sorciers durant le mois précédent.

\- Oui. Dit Ron comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Exact. Confirma Hermione pas du tout désireuse de s'étendre d'avantage sur ce sujet pour le moment.

\- Alors commençons par le début si vous voulez bien ? Reprit Pansy au bout de quelques secondes après avoir constaté le silence des deux sorciers.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? Répondit Pansy.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express : j'étais avec Harry quand Hermione a ouvert la porte de notre compartiment car elle cherchait Trevor le crapaud de Neville. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai : nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois le 1er septembre 1991. Précisa Hermione.

\- Hermione a commencé à nous parler avant de me défier au sujet de la magie puis elle s'est tout de suite démontrée plus forte que nous en réparant les lunettes d'Harry grâce à un __Reparo__. Rogue ne se trompait pas à son sujet : c'était déjà une vraie Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. S'esclaffa Ron en songeant à la scène.

\- Je ne suis pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Protesta Hermione agacée.

\- Attends Hermione : tu sais toujours tout sur tout donc on ne peut pas souvent parler avec toi. Affirma Ron d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai : je ne sais pas tout puisque je ne connaissais pas l'existence des orchidées sauvages en Écosse contrairement à toi. Se défendit Hermione.

\- Mm, tu m'en veux pour ça ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Non… Mentit Hermione toujours vexée de ne pas avoir su cette chose avant Ron.

\- J'avais simplement lu l'encyclopédie sur les orchidées à force de voir toutes celles de Pansy donc c'est pour cette raison que je connaissais ces choses._ Précisa Ron._ Il y en a même ici dans le salon. Reprit le sorcier en montrant les superbes plantes.

\- Oui je sais. Au fait, d'où vient cette bonne odeur ? Demanda Hermione soudainement plus détendue.

\- Il y a un diffuseur dans la pièce. Révéla Pansy qui l'avait discrètement activé pour détendre la sorcière après avoir noté son agitation.

\- Ah, je dois dire que la fragrance que vous utilisez est très agréable. Reconnut Hermione._ »

* * *

Ils continuèrent de discuter de choses anodines encore un moment puis Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Quand vos problèmes ont-ils commencé ? Interrogea la sorcière.

\- Mm, je ne saurais pas vous répondre: nous nous sommes toujours disputés même à Poudlard. Expliqua Ron.

\- Oui mais nous finissions toujours par nous réconcilier ensuite donc personne ne faisait attention à nos petites disputes, pas même nos enfants avant. Ensuite, les choses se sont dégradées depuis cinq ans à peu près. Précisa Hermione.

\- Et que s'est-il passé pour que vos enfants y fassent attention ? Demanda la thérapeute.

\- Je ne sais pas. Confessa Ron sincère.

\- Moi non plus. Avoua Hermione gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui déclenche vos disputes en général ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Je ne saurais pas vous le dire : nous nous énervons souvent pour n'importe quoi puis nous nous mettons à crier et après chacun s'en va dans son coin. Résuma brièvement Ron.

\- Vous restez longtemps dans « votre coin » ? Reprit Pansy tout en griffonnant quelques mots.

\- Pas si Hugo est là mais nous ne parlons pas, même si, nous restons tous les deux avec lui au salon pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Dit Ron.

\- Et que faites-vous quand vous vous êtes disputés et que votre fils Hugo n'est pas là ? Demanda la psychomage.

\- Mon mari va alors dans sa serre pour peindre ses toiles ou s'occuper de ses fleurs, sinon il va au pub et moi je vais travailler dans mon bureau. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Comment faites-vous pour vous réconcilier ensuite ? Demanda Pansy.

\- On ne parle pas des sujets qui fâchent puis je fais ce que dit Hermione donc la dispute est finie. Confessa Ron totalement éloigné du Ronald Weasley combatif de Poudlard.

\- Donc il n'y a pas de discussions ou de compromis ? Insista la psychomage.

\- Non. Répondit Ron.

\- Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup hormis quand nous nous disputons. Avoua Hermione gênée.

\- On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble non plus. Renchérit Ron.

\- J'ai du travail Ron et tu le sais donc je ne passe pas mes week-end au Ministère pour m'amuser quand je dois rester là-bas. Répliqua Hermione agacée._ »

Une minute plus tard, Hermione s'agita après avoir lancé un Tempus et constaté qu'il était quatorze heures trente. Mrs Granger estima que la thérapeute les avait écouté plus longtemps que prévu puis elle se leva en affirmant devoir retourner à son travail.

* * *

En son for intérieur, Hermione était soulagée de mettre fin à cette première séance : certes, la psychomage ne s'était pas du tout montrée envahissante comme le craignait Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, néanmoins, la jeune femme avait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir discuter ouvertement de tous ses problèmes. La sorcière ne souhaitait cependant pas se mettre totalement à nu car elle se sentirait faible ensuite.

En revanche, Hermione nota que Ron semblait très satisfait par le fait de pouvoir discuter avec la psychomage. Cette dernière finit ensuite par reprendre la parole :

« _ Bien, je ne vous retiens pas d'avantage Hermione si vous devez partir. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui Merci. Dit Hermione soulagée.

\- A présent, songez tous les deux à ce que nous avons fait durant ce rendez-vous pendant quelques jours afin de voir si cela vous est utile et si vous vous sentez à l'aise. Ensuite, contactez moi si vous voulez prendre un autre rendez-vous. Déclara Pansy qui laissait toujours le choix à ses patients au lieu de les persuader de revenir.

\- Vous pensez qu'il nous faudra combien de temps pour régler nos problèmes ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire car tout dépendra de vous deux: certains couples règlent leurs différends en quelques séances, d'autres ont besoin de plusieurs mois, voire, des années. Enfin, si vous tenez à suivre une thérapie. Déclara Pansy.

\- Moi oui donc je veux un autre rendez-vous. Dit aussitôt Ron.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment donc je ne sais pas quand je peux revenir. Avoua Hermione gênée.

\- Hermione tu vas bien trouver un moment non : on peut revenir durant une autre pause-déjeuner si Pansy veut bien nous recevoir encore une fois à treize heures. Insista Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai me libérer cette semaine donc nous pourrions y penser mardi prochain peut-être ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Il nous faut plus d'une séance par semaine Hermione. Protesta Ron.

\- Je trouve qu'une séance par semaine est déjà un bon début et c'est ce que je conseille à mes patients en général. Ensuite, nous ajusterons le nombre de séances en fonction de l 'évolution de votre thérapie. Intervint Pansy pour ne pas créer de problèmes à Hermione, ni voir Ron faire preuve d'un enthousiasme excessif avant de rester déçu par l'absence de résultat immédiat au bout de quelques séances.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est que j'aime bien pouvoir parler. Avoua Ron dans un lapsus avant de se taire juste à temps pour ne pas révéler sa frustration face à Hermione qui ne le laissait pas souvent émettre un avis.

\- Justement : je vais vous proposer un petit exercice avant notre prochain rendez-vous mardi prochain à treize heures si cette date vous convient. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui mardi c'est bon et toi Hermione tu vas t'arranger pour venir hein ? Insista Ron.

\- Oui. Promit Hermione

\- Très bien alors nous nous reverrons ici mardi prochain pour notre prochaine séance. Dit Pansy.

\- Euh mais Pansy on va quand même pouvoir continuer de venir vous voir, les enfants, Toorj et vous ? Demanda Ron pas du tout désireux de perdre ses amis.

\- Oui : la psychomagie ne fonctionne pas comme la psychologie moldue donc nous pouvons continuer de nous fréquenter dans la vie de tous les jours. Par contre, nous ne parlerons pas de votre thérapie en-dehors de nos séances. Précisa Pansy.

\- D'accord. Répondirent les deux époux.

\- Maintenant parlons de votre « exercice »: je voudrais que vous tentiez de parler d'avantage entre vous, que ce soit pour régler vos différends, pour parler de vos enfants ou même de votre quotidien puis nous en discuterons la semaine prochaine. Proposa Pansy.

\- Euh on va essayer. Dit Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Ron vu qu'ils ne détenaient pas vraiment d'intérêts communs hormis leurs enfants._ »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la psychomage les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée avant de noter la présence de Misheel manifestement arrivée à l'avance puisque son rendez-vous était à quinze heures. Pansy la salua puis elle proposa aux Weasley d'aller prendre un thé chez son père au rez-de-chaussée s'ils avaient le temps car le sorcier serait ravi de recevoir de la visite. Ensuite, elle demanda à Misheel si elle pouvait patienter quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente. La psychomage affirma que ce ne serait pas long donc la séance commencerait à l'avance. Enfin, elle prit congé des Weasley et retourna dans son cabinet afin de rédiger des notes sur ses deux patients. Ces derniers n'avaient pas sorti d'argent pour régler la consultation car Pansy préférait être payée par courrier puisqu'elle n'avait pas de secrétaire.

XXXXX

Effectivement, la psychomage n'aimait pas encaisser directement ses honoraires après avoir vu l'un de ses collègues se faire harceler par une patiente qui estimait le posséder et pouvait tout exiger de lui y compris des séances à minuit en échange de son argent. De toute façon, Pansy avait déjà fait part de ses tarifs aux Weasley donc elle estimait les choses réglées. Ensuite, Hermione prit rapidement congé de Misheel pendant que Ron discutait quelques instant avec la jeune femme :

« _ Alors: vous vous trouvez bien en Écosse Misheel ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui merci: bon, je dois encore m'habituer à ce nouvel environnement mais c'est bien mieux que je ne le pensais. Affirma la jeune femme.

\- La Mongolie ne vous manque pas trop ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Si mais nous ne pouvions vraiment pas rester, sinon, les ennemis de Pansy et Toorj nous auraient tous massacré. Ils s'en sont déjà pris à ma mère et ma petite sœur qui s'en sont sorties par miracle donc cela nous a fait comprendre qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait rester.

\- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de choses. Compatit Ron.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne peux pas me plaindre car mon père a enfin accepté mon choix et puis Bayeeg mon ex beau-père m'a révélé le sortilège qui m'a transformée en femme. Dit Misheel qui avait désiré changer de sexe pendant des années.

\- Mais si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez des soucis. Estima Ron.

\- …

\- Pardon: je suis vraiment maladroit et je parle trop comme dit Hermione. S'excusa Ron cramoisi.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas car c'est la vérité : Pansy avait raison de me dire d'attendre pour utiliser le sortilège puisque c'était manifestement trop tôt. Confessa Misheel.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui: attention, je suis heureuse de ne plus être un homme car ce n'était pas moi mais j'ai du mal à me contempler dans le miroir ou même à m'habiller. J'étais contente au début, cependant, je ne sais plus trop qui je suis maintenant. En plus, je m'appelle __Michelle__ sur mes nouveaux documents d'identité. Confessa Misheel.

\- Vous êtes une très jolie femme Misheel et c'est tout. En plus, vous n'avez plus rien de masculin puisque vous avez maintenant un utérus et des ovaires au lieu de… Enfin bon, vous m'avez compris. Dit Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je n'ai plus rien d'un homme mais voyez-vous je me suis sentie très mal ce matin quand ma sœur a voulu m'emmener dans une boutique pour acheter des vêtements puisque je n'avais encore rien acheté depuis ma transformation si soudaine. Révéla Misheel.

\- Ah… Compatit Ron.

\- Franchement, je ne suis pas parvenue à entrer dans une cabine d'essayage, ni à essayer quoique ce soit. En fait, je n'ose pas troquer mes longs manteaux mongols, ma tunique chinoise ou mes pantalons contre une vraie robe, des chemisiers, un pantalon plus féminin ou même de jolis sous-vêtements. Pourtant j'en rêvais depuis des années donc je ne comprends pas mon blocage à l'improviste. Avoua Misheel.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire : je n'y connais rien à la psychomagie. Au fait, vous avez commencé à peindre quelque chose ? Demanda Ron pour changer de sujet afin de ne pas laisser la jeune femme broyer du noir.

\- Non pas encore et vous: vous avez commencé un autre tableau ?

\- Non mais je pense venir bientôt sur le terrain de Pansy pour peindre la ferme, sinon, j'aimerai bien marcher un peu afin de trouver un beau paysage. S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Approuva Misheel.

\- Je dois partir maintenant mais j'espère vous revoir bientôt Misheel. Conclut Ron.

\- A bientôt Ronald. Répondit la jeune femme avant de se rendre dans la salle d'attente._ »

* * *

 ** _ ** _Voilà, j'espère que cette première séance vous a intéressé. Comme j'avais dit dans l'intro, certaines informations sont distillées afin d'expliquer le contexte ou les événements survenus dans la première partie. Ainsi, Ron et Pansy ont commencé à développer une certaine amitié durant la détention préventive de la sorcière à Azkaban après la guerre_**_** ** _ ** _en 1998_**_** ** _ ** _. C'est pour cette raison que Ron a confiance en elle et qu'il a accepté d'entreprendre une thérapie sous sa direction puisqu'il refusait les psychologues moldus et ne se sentait pas à l'aise en présence d'autres psychomages comme Roger Davies, Cho Chang, Lavande Brown..._**_**

 ** _ ** _Misheel est l'une des cousines de Pansy (cf chapitre 101 jusqu'au 107 de la première partie si vous voulez en savoir plus_**_** ** _ ** _sur elle_**_** **_**_pour_**_** ** _ ** _le moment). En fait, c'était un homme avant mais il désirait devenir de femme malgré l'opposition de son père ou son ex beau-père (Dolgormaa s'était_**_** ** _ ** _séparée de Batbold puis_**_** ** _ ** _remariée_**_** ** _ ** _avec Bayeeg_**_** ** _ ** _avant de se séparer depuis quelques années._**_** ** _ ** _A présent,_**_** ** _ ** _elle est_**_** ** _ ** _en période d'essai_**_** ** _ ** _avec_**_** ** _ ** _son ex premier mari :_**_** _****Batbold****_ ** _ ** _l'oncle de Pansy depuis peu)._**_**

 ** _ ** _Après les événements vécus en Mongolie,_**_** ** _ ** _Bayeeg_**_** ** _ ** _l'ex beau-père de Misheel lui a enseigné un sortilège particulier en guise de cadeau d'adieux au moment du départ de Misheel et sa famille. Ce sort transforme la personne qui le subit en un membre du sexe opposé. Apparemment, les sorciers l'utilisaient pour transformer leurs ennemis en femmes durant les guerres et les femmes transformaient leurs rivales en hommes._**_**

 _ ** _Après avoir appris ce rite, Misheel n'a pas voulu attendre d'avantage pour se transformer donc elle est devenue une femme mais elle a maintenant des problèmes._**_

 _ ** _En ce qui concerne les prénoms, les membres de la famille de Pansy conserve leurs vrais noms entre eux mais pas en présence des moldus ou des sorciers en qui ils n'ont pas confiance._**_

 _ ** _Alors comment trouvez-vous le cabinet de Pansy ou encore cette première séance ?_**_

 _ ** _Je reçois du monde à partir de vendredi soir donc je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire avant lundi à moins d'avoir un moment de libre. Aussi, je vous souhaite un bon week-end :) !_**_


	3. 1ère soirée après 1ère séance

_**Bonsoir à tous et bon week-end,**_

 _ **Je dois partir tôt demain matin donc je voulais poster le nouveau chapitre ce soir. Il ne s'agit pas de la nouvelle séance de Ron et Hermione mais plutôt d'une espèce de compte-rendu ainsi que leurs réactions respectives.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le soir même, Ron alla récupérer son fils au Terrier puisque c'était au tour de Molly d'aller chercher l'enfant à l'école cette semaine. Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la première fois où Molly avait transplané en sa compagnie dans un endroit discret près de l'école avant d'attendre Rose à la sortie de l'école primaire en compagnie des grands-mères ou mamans moldues. Molly curieuse en avait profité pour observer les moldus de près en attendant la sortie des enfants avant de ramener Rose au Terrier. La sorcière s'était ensuite habituée à faire le trajet toute seule donc son fils n'avait plus besoin de l'accompagner.

A présent, Rose était devenue une jeune adolescente qui effectuait sa première à Poudlard au sein de la Maison Serpentard. En revanche, son frère Hugo allait encore à l'école primaire moldue donc Molly venait le reprendre à la fin des cours quand ce n'était pas le tour des grands-parents maternels. De son coté, Ron faisait de son mieux pour venir lui aussi à la sortie de l'école de temps en temps mais c'était difficile en raison de son travail à la boutique. Aussi, il mettait un point d'honneur à emmener son fils le matin.

D'ailleurs, le rouquin était bien heureux de garder Hugo avec lui encore un peu de temps. Le sorcier adorait ses enfants de la même manière, néanmoins, son cadet s'était d'avantage rapproché de lui depuis le départ de sa sœur car le père et le fils se retrouvaient très souvent seuls le soir puisqu'Hermione cumulait les heures supplémentaires au travail. Ron poussa un soupir en songeant à ce fait puis il chassa ses pensées avant d'entrer au Terrier où son fils se précipita sur lui. Le rouquin l'accueillit à bras ouverts et lui demanda si sa journée s'était bien passée. Le jeune garçon acquiesça, néanmoins, il avait surtout envie de discuter de la séance de ses parents aujourd'hui et non de ses cours. Aussi, Hugo finit par poser enfin sa question :

« _ Alors Daddy c'était comment ?

\- De quoi tu parles Hugo ? Le taquina son père.

\- Dad ne te moque pas de moi ! Protesta Hugo désireux de savoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hugo : je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi Fils. L'apaisa Ron.

\- Maman est venue ou pas ? Demanda l'enfant un peu inquiet car il était conscient que sa mère avait tendance à oublier tous leurs rendez-vous ou engagements familiaux.

\- Oui elle est venue et elle était à l'heure donc nous avons pu voir Pansy ensemble. Le rassura Ron.

\- Alors c'était comment ? Interrogea l'enfant avide de détails.

\- Hugo je ne peux pas te dire de quoi nous avons parlé. Rappela Ron.

\- Oui je sais mais je veux juste savoir si tu as trouvé ça bien. Avoua Hugo.

\- Oui j'ai trouvé ça très bien. Dit Ron en reprenant les termes de son fils.

\- Tu veux continuer hein ? Insista Hugo désireux de voir ses parents régler enfin ses problèmes.

\- Oui.

\- Et Maman aussi ? Demanda Hugo conscient que sa mère avait beaucoup de travail donc il était difficile pour elle de trouver un moment de libre.

\- Oui nous avons un autre rendez-vous mardi prochain. Le rassura son père._ »

L'enfant se détendit aussitôt puis il parla de sa propre journée avec son père avant de rentrer avec lui. Une fois rentré, Ron se mit aux fourneaux afin de préparer le dîner puis le sorcier utilisa sa baguette et mit la table pour trois. Toutefois, il finit par constater l'énième retard de son épouse pour la plus grande déception d'Hugo, néanmoins, le père fit de son mieux pour lui changer les idées même si Ronald était également déçu. Certes, l'ex Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous les problèmes soient réglés en une seule séance, néanmoins, il estimait que sa femme aurait pu faire un effort et rentrer dîner avec eux.

Le sorcier ne se considérait pas du tout misogyne et il avait toujours encouragé son épouse à travailler. Toutefois, les elfes étaient maintenant bien plus protégés que les sorcières ou les enfants d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater à la vue de l'histoire tragique des trois ex Malefoy. Aussi, Ronald aurait aimé voir sa femme délaisser ses elfes chéris afin de tenter de promulguer des lois contre la maltraitance ainsi que l'abolition des lois archaïques au sujet de la famille. Enfin, le rouquin était déçu de voir que sa compagne effectuait encore une fois des heures supplémentaires à son bureau au lieu de passer du temps avec lui.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment son épouse arriva enfin puis la jeune femme le salua avant de s'attarder auprès de leur fils. Hermione se consacra à Hugo donc elle ne s'aperçut pas du léger chagrin de Ron encore une fois relégué au second plan, voire, au troisième selon lui puisque les enfants détenaient la première place, le travail la seconde et lui la troisième peut-être, quoique, le sorcier estima détenir probablement la quatrième seulement puisque ses beaux-parents étaient certainement plus importants que lui.

Le sorcier finit cependant par se ressaisir et il intervint dans la conversation :

« _ Assieds-toi Hermione, je vais réchauffer ton dîner.

\- Oh Ron c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim tu sais. Répondit Hermione gênée car elle désirait se plonger dans un nouveau dossier.

\- Tu as déjà dîné ? Interrogea son mari déçu.

\- Non : c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Répondit la sorcière.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : le repas est très léger ce soir donc tu pourras picorer un peu. Insista Ron.

\- Oui Maman et puis Daddy a fait de bonnes choses ! Renchérit Hugo désireux de voir ses parents passer d'avantage de temps ensemble. _ »

XXXXX

Malgré son envie de se rendre à son bureau personnel, Hermione acquiesça afin de ne pas peiner son fils. La sorcière s'assit donc à table avant d'observer les tranches de poulet et les légumes vapeurs cuisinés par son mari. Hermione le remercia puis la jeune femme commença à manger tout en interrogeant Hugo sur sa journée à l'école. Toutefois, l'enfant curieux finit par l'interrompre pour lui poser une question :

« _ Maman tu es contente d'avoir vu Pansy aujourd'hui ?

\- Mm oui Hugo mais tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas parler de nos séances. Rappela Hermione.

\- Oui je sais : je voulais juste savoir si tu étais contente de faire ça. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Oui Hugo. Dit sa mère pour le rassurer.

\- Bon alors tu ne vas pas abandonner hein ? Insista son fils.

\- Non et nous avons rendez-vous avec Pansy la semaine prochaine. Affirma la sorcière.

\- Oui Dad me l'a dit mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche. Révéla l'enfant.

\- Tu es rassuré maintenant ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, bon je vais aller écrire à Rose puis j'enverrai Coquecigrue lui porter ma lettre ! Décréta Hugo avant de se retirer dans sa chambre._ »

* * *

Après le départ du petit garçon, un silence pesant s'abattit puisque Ron ne savait pas comment engager la conversation et Hermione mangeait afin de se donner contenance. Toutefois, le rouquin finit par s'agiter à la vue de son épouse en train de se lever pour rejoindre son bureau personnel. Il prit donc la parole :

« _ Hermione tu te souviens de ce que Pansy a dit ?

\- Elle a dit beaucoup de choses Ron donc de quoi veux-tu parler exactement ? Interrogea sa femme.

\- Elle nous a donné un exercice donc nous devons parler entre nous. Rappela Ron.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai mais on est obligé de commencer ce soir ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu as mieux à faire que de sauver notre famille ? Rétorqua Ronald vexé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Ron mais franchement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire en ce moment. Dit Hermione même si elle souhaitait vraiment plonger dans son dossier.

\- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron.

\- J'ai travaillé sur un nouveau dossier. Commença Hermione avant de retrouver un peu d'animation en parlant de son travail.

\- Cela m'a l'air très intéressant. Dit Ron au bout d'un moment même s'il s'était totalement ennuyé pendant le récit de son épouse.

\- Et toi tu as fait quoi ? Interrogea Hermione par politesse.

\- J'ai discuté avec l'un de nos fournisseurs afin d'obtenir un rabais de cinq pourcents, ce qui représente un économie considérable vu tout ce que nous commandons à ce type. Assura Ron fier de lui.

\- Oh c'est bien. Dit Hermione pas vraiment intéressée.

\- En tout cas, je suis content d'une chose aujourd'hui. Dit ensuite Ron songeur.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Nous parlons un peu plus que d'habitude grâce à la thérapie et puis nos enfants semblent heureux de voir que nous faisons des efforts. Estima Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai : je suppose que notre fils écrit une lettre à sa sœur pour la rassurer sur ce sujet. Estima Hermione.

\- Ils tiennent vraiment à nous voir faire des efforts et suivre la thérapie Hermione donc nous ne devons pas les décevoir. Renchérit son mari.

\- Nous ne les décevrons pas puisque nous ne souhaitons pas abandonner la thérapie. Répondit la sorcière.

\- Et nous allons aussi suivre le conseil de Pansy cette semaine n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Ron.

\- Oui Ron donc dis moi : as-tu un sujet de discussion pour ce soir ? Demanda Hermione résignée à mettre son dossier de coté pour le moment.

\- Mm, je crois en avoir deux. Dit le sorcier songeur.

\- Très bien alors parlons-en puis j'irai travailler un peu dans mon bureau. Décida Hermione._ »

XXXXX

Le sorcier agacé dissimula aussitôt son irritation afin de ne pas provoquer un esclandre, néanmoins, il n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation. Effectivement, Ronald avait l'impression que sa femme voulait le contenter en discutant avec lui pendant quelques minutes avant de fuir dans son bureau. Toutefois, le sorcier était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois :

« _ Hermione nous devons apprendre d'avantage de choses sur la technologie moldue je crois. Ce serait mieux pour Hugo. Tenta Ron.

\- Tu crois que l'exhibition de ton smartphone devant les enfants ce matin ne suffit pas pour les convaincre que nous sommes comme tout le monde ? Demanda Hermione qui préférait toujours ses livres.

\- Non je ne crois pas. En fait, je me demande si notre fils ne se sent pas différent des autres enfants à l'école. Avoua Ron.

\- Il l'est puisque c'est un petit sorcier Ron. Modéra Hermione.

\- Oui mais bon : Hugo restera encore à l'école moldue pendant un petit moment donc ce serait peut-être le cas de nous intéresser aux trucs moldus. J'ai bien vu le regard de notre enfant sur l'ordinateur du fils de Pansy l'autre jour. Insista Ron.

\- Oui je l'ai vu aussi donc je comprends ton point de vue mais tu as du cependant noter que les gamins de Pansy sont maintenant très souvent devant l'écran. Je ne veux pas voir Hugo rester agglutiné devant une chose de ce genre. Critiqua Hermione.

\- Oui je sais que les gamins de Pansy se sont englués dessus au début mais les parents ont vite remis les points sur les i donc les enfants ne peuvent pas jouer avec leurs jeux électroniques plus de deux heures par jour. En dehors de ces deux heures, les gamins peuvent utiliser l'ordinateur uniquement pour les recherches scolaires, écouter de la musique ou faire des recherches personnelles si j'ai bien compris. Autrement, ils vont jouer dehors ou ils s'amusent avec des jeux manuels. Modéra Ron.

\- Ron : Pansy et son mari peuvent surveiller leurs enfants car il y a toujours quelqu'un à la maison que ce soient eux, leurs parents ou leurs elfes mais nous comment ferions-nous pour surveiller Hugo en notre absence ? Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Hugo reste au Terrier ou chez tes parents après l'école jusqu'à ce que je vienne le chercher avant de le ramener à la maison donc je pourrai le surveiller puisque l'ordinateur serait allumé uniquement en ma présence. Répondit Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas : je suis souvent occupée le soir et toi tu vas peindre tes tableaux quand je suis là. Rappela Hermione.

\- Je peux peindre ici pour le surveiller quand il est sur l'ordinateur ou je peux même essayer d'apprendre à utiliser ce truc avec lui. Proposa Ron.

\- Je dois réfléchir. Décréta Hermione.

\- Hermione, nous devrions vraiment songer à acheter un ordinateur car Hugo s'est plaint l'autre jour du fait que c'est plus difficile de faire des recherches pour lui que pour les autres. Notre fils dit qu'il doit se coltiner des encyclopédies énormes alors que les autres enfants utilisent l'ordinateur chez eux pour trouver rapidement toutes les informations demandées. Insista Ron.

\- Les livres sont la source de notre savoir Ron : les informations données par internet ne sont pas toujours précises. Enfin, le web peut être dangereux pour les enfants ou même les adultes. Certaines pédophiles attirent les enfants grâce à des pièges et des voleurs volent l'argent de certains utilisateurs crédules. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui je sais : Kenji le frère de Pansy me l'a dit mais il affirme aussi qu'on peut éviter certains pièces en faisant attention. Aussi, je pense que nous pourrions acheter un ordinateur et surveiller ce que fait Hugo avec ce machin. Proposa Ron.

\- Ron : tu sais très bien que nous ne savons pas utiliser un ordinateur donc comment ferions-nous pour surveiller les gestes d'Hugo ? Contesta Hermione pas du tout désireuse de montrer ses lacunes.

\- Hugo sait un peu utiliser l'ordinateur puisqu'il a des cours d'informatique à l'école donc il pourrait nous montrer comment ça marche. Autrement, nous pouvons toujours demander à Pansy de nous aider puisqu'elle apprend l'informatique à son mari. Dit Ron.

\- Pansy ne sait pas beaucoup utiliser un ordinateur si j'ai bien compris puisque c'est Kenji qui lui a installé l'imprimante mais aussi certains programmes. Modéra Hermione.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais elle sait l'utiliser pour les choses de tous les jours et c'est ce que nous avons besoin. Rappela Ron.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Réitéra Hermione pas du tout désireuse d'abandonner ses chers livres.

\- … (dépit de Ron.)_ »

* * *

Le sorcier sentit poindre une sourde colère en lui, néanmoins, Ronald n'osait pas faire d'esclandre car il ne voulait pas agiter Hugo fortement perturbé par la dernière dispute de ses parents. Enfin, le sorcier craignait de voir sa femme réitérer ses menaces de le quitter en emmenant leur fils avec elle, si le rouquin osait ouvrir la bouche. Aussi il se tut.

« _ Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose également ? Demanda Hermione pour rompre le silence au bout de quelques instants.

\- Oui je voudrais savoir si tu es libre ce week-end comme ça nous pourrons aller acheter des vêtements moldus à Hugo. Expliqua son mari.

\- Mm, je te ferai savoir vendredi si je n'ai pas de dossiers urgents à régler. Répondit Hermione prudente.

\- Essaie de te libérer car c'est important Hermione : tu te souviens de la joie d'Hugo à la vue des baskets mais aussi des vêtements offerts par les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson ? De plus Hugo nous a fort bien fait comprendre qu'il en a marre d'être habillé avec des costumes classiques moldus. _Rappela Ron._ D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il a raison car ces choses ne sont pas adaptées. Reprit le sorcier hésitant de peur de s'attirer les foudres de sa femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les costumes ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Rien : ces costumes sont bien pour les mariages et les fêtes ou pour les adultes qui vont au travail mais pas pour un petit garçon Hermione. Tenta Ron.

\- Il endosse bien un costume et une cravate quand il va à l'école. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Oui mais c'est parce qu'il est obligé de porter un uniforme en classe comme nous quand nous étions à Poudlard. par contre, il porte les costumes que tu lui as acheté durant les activités extrascolaires et ça le différencie des autres. Tu n'as pas vu qu'il tente de mettre uniquement les vêtements offerts par ses amis ? Insista Ron.

\- Bon nous irons acheter le nécessaire ce week-end si tout va bien. A présent, je pense que nous avons fini non ? Reprit Hermione vexée par la soudaine répartie de son mari.

\- Attends : je voudrais te parler de quelqu'un. Réagit aussitôt Ron afin de la garder encore un peu auprès de lui.

\- De qui veux-tu me parler ? Interrogea la sorcière surprise.

\- De Misheel.

\- Ce serait mieux de dire _Michelle_ Ron sinon nous ne nous y habituerons pas. Conseilla Hermione.

\- Misheel ne se sent pas bien. Persista Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se sente mal après une transformation aussi précipitée. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup dans ce domaine, néanmoins, une thérapie est nécessaire avant de procéder à un changement de sexe par magie. Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- Oui je sais mais Misheel avait déjà fait plein de thérapies auparavant donc elle pensait probablement que ça suffisait et puis Pansy n'était pas encore sa psychomage. Enfin, Pansy n'était pas présente au moment de sa transformation donc Misheel a agi à sa guise sans réfléchir.. Rappela Ron.

\- Mm, j'imagine que la joie initiale de Michelle s'est évanouie et qu'elle a maintenant des doutes, c'est ça ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Des doutes je ne crois pas : car elle désirait devenir une sorcière et non rester un sorcier mais c'est vrai que sa transformation a été apparemment trop rapide. Reconnut Ron.

\- J'espère que Michelle va se reprendre rapidement. Dit Hermione.

\- Misheel était contente tant qu'elle restait sur le terrain de sa famille mais elle a eu un blocage après avoir été à Aviemore. Révéla Ron.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a aussi du mal à affronter le regard des gens ou à s'habituer à son nouveau corps, même si, elle le désirait tant. Estima Hermione.

\- Oui je crois que c'est ça : sa sœur l'a emmenée faire les boutiques,cependant, Misheel n'arrive pas à s'acheter des vêtements ou les essayer d'après ce que j'ai compris. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas une situation facile pour Michelle mais ce n'est aucunement insurmontable donc elle ira bientôt mieux tu verras. Le rassura Hermione.

\- Wow Hermione : tu te rends compte que c'est notre plus longue conversation depuis longtemps à part au cabinet de psychomagie ? Réalisa Ron songeur.

\- Euh oui c'est vrai : les rares fois où nous parlons longuement c'est lors de nos disputes. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Tu vois la thérapie commence déjà à nous faire du bien. Estima Ron.

\- Nous ne le savons pas encore Ron car nous avons discuté maintenant mais nous ne le ferons pas tout le temps je pense. Bon, maintenant je te prie de m'excuser mais je dois vraiment aller travailler un peu. Tu devrais aller peindre dans la serre. Suggéra Hermione.

\- Euh oui… Dit son mari surpris car il aurait préféré continuer de discuter.

\- Tu peux y aller tout de suite Ron car je serais dans mon bureau donc je m'occuperai d'Hugo en cas de besoins. Affirma Hermione avant de se lever sans se douter de la consternation de son conjoint._ »

Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de se rendre auprès de son fils qui avait fini d 'écrire sa lettre. Le sorcier l'observa enrouler son parchemin puis il l'accompagna jusqu'à la volière de Coquecigrue où le rouquin attacha la missive à la patte de son vieux rapace. Ensuite, le sorcier affirma à son fils qu'il était l'heure de se coucher puis il le borda une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Au moment de quitter la pièce, Ronald voulut rassurer son enfant en rappelant que Maman était présente au rez-de-chaussée pendant que lui-même allait peindre dans la serre. Enfin, Ronald sortit et ferma soigneusement la porte de la chambre d'Hugo. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de pousser un soupir en songeant à sa solitude quand son petit garçon dormait ou n'était pas là.

Le sorcier regrettait également l'attitude fuyante de son épouse qui s'était encore une fois réfugiée dans son travail au lieu d'affronter leurs problèmes. Ron ne vit donc pas l'heure de retourner au cabinet de psychomagie afin de pouvoir parler librement sans que sa femme ne puisse s'enfuir ou _l'envoyer bouler_ selon l'expression moldue employée par Kenji quelques fois.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rose reçut la lettre de son frère avant la lire avec attention. Miss Weasley songeuse émit le vœu de voir ses parents enfin régler leurs problèmes et ne vit pas l'heure de les rejoindre durant les vacances de printemps devenues une institution à Poudlard depuis leur promulgation au début des années 2000. Toutefois, ce n'était pas seulement l'envie de retrouver sa famille qui l'incitait à rentrer chez elle mais aussi son désir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le fameux Scott décrit par Hugo dans sa carte postale envoyée depuis Amsterdam.

L'adolescente saisit aussitôt la carte postale de son frère qu'elle relisait régulièrement et conservait précieusement dans sa poche depuis l'annonce du décès de Scorpius Malefoy :

« _ __Hi__ _ _Rosie,__

 _ _Aujourd'hui Papa nous a emmené à Amsterdam où nous avons retrouvé Pansy ainsi que sa famille avant de rencontrer aussi la famille de Gyrin l'un des cousins de Mrs Pansy. T__ _ _u__ _ _te souviens que je t'avais parlé de lui dans ma lettre après la journée à la cabane de pêche ? En fait, je croyais qu'il était célibataire mais aujourd'hui j'ai découvert qu'il a une femme et des enfants. Apparemment, ils étaient en Australie quand nous sommes allés à la cabane donc Gyrin dit que c'est pour ça que nous les avons pas vu avant.__

 _ _Le garçon s'appelle Scott: il a onze et demi ans comme toi. Il a une petite__ _ _sœur__ _ _qui s'appelle Cristina__ _ _mais__ _ _elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Crissy. Ils sont mongols et leur maman Ayleen aussi mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne comme dit notre Granny car ils ne parlent pas mongol.__ _ _Leur maman__ _ _a dit qu'elle a été adoptée par une sorcière écossaise qui vit en Australie et un oncle d'Archibald Mac Kintosh le papa de Toorj quand elle était petite avant de partir avec eux en Australie. Aussi, elle affirme avoir oublié le mongol depuis mais comment c'est possible si elle est mariée avec Gyrin qui vivait en Mongolie avant de partir ?__

 _ _Tu me suis jusque là ?__

 _ _Donc comme je te disais, nous avons vu la famille de Gyrin aujourd'hui car ils avaient besoin d'un chauffeur alors c'est Papa qui conduit le mini van de Pansy pendant qu'elle conduit son camping-car. Ouais je sais, je m'égare et je perds le fils de mon discours comme tu dis. Alors voilà, ces gens sont__ __gentils mais je les trouve bizarres : Scott parle super bien anglais et il n'a pas du tout l'accent australien comme Grand-père Granger quand il refait les Australiens, ni mongol comme son père ou les enfants de Pansy. En fait, sa sœur, sa maman et lui me__ _ _semblent plutôt anglais même s'ils ressemblent à des asiatiques.__

 _ _En plus il y a un autre truc bizarre car les parents de Scott ont dit qu'ils allaient se marier aujourd'hui. J'ai alors demandé s'ils n'étaient pas déjà mariés mais Scott m'a dit que si et que c'était seulement un jeu.__

 _ _Bon on ne parle plus d'eux maintenant. Je voulais te dire que Papa et Maman sont ensemble pour une fois. Ils se disputent toujours mais moins quand ils sont avec Pansy : c'est vraiment une super psychomage alors j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt commencer leur thérapie avec elle. Là nous avons vu le quartier sorcier d'Amsterdam et nous allons visiter le coté moldu. Je te raconterai tout quand on se voit pendant tes prochaines vacances.__

 _ _Bisous__

 _ _Hugo__ _._ _ »

En bonne Serpentarde, Rose avait appris à analyser chaque mot ou détail depuis son arrivée à Poudlard afin de pouvoir comprendre parfaitement chaque situation. Après l'annonce du décès de Scorpius puis les lapsus de Ron au sujet du jeune garçon pour consoler sa fille en pleurs, Rose avait donc longuement réfléchi aux propos de son frère sur sa rencontre avec ce Scott censé vivre en Australie ou en Asie mais qui parlait aussi bien anglais qu'eux et sans accent au point qu'Hugo le prenait pour un Britannique.

De plus, Gyrin l'un des cousins de Pansy était manifestement toujours seul avant l'apparition surprise de sa famille d'après Hugo. Or, cette arrivée soudaine coïncidait avec la mort des trois Malefoy dont on n'avait retrouvé aucun lambeau de peau ou autre après l'explosion d'après __La Gazette du Sorcier__. Rose se souvenait également du fait que Scorpius avait toujours le livre de __Scott le chasseur de dragons__ sur lui. L'adolescente le savait car il l'avait fait tomber de sa poche un jour avant de le ramasser devant elle. Enfin, la jeune sorcière ne cessait de songer également aux propos de son père au sujet de Scorpius ainsi que les tentatives de sa mère pour le faire taire comme s'il risquait de dévoiler un secret.

Depuis, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le fameux Scott évoqué par Hugo n'était pas en réalité Scorpius Malefoy transformé en ado asiatique grâce à la magie afin de fuir très loin de son père manifestement pas commode d'après un lointain cousin des Greengrass. Elle estimait également qu'une maman ne tuerait pas volontairement ses enfants à moins d'être totalement dérangée ou désespérée. Aussi, l'adolescente avait finit par se convaincre de la fuite des trois Malefoy après avoir provoqué une explosion pour convaincre les enquêteurs de ne pas rechercher de cadavres. Rose ne voyait donc pas l'heure de mener son enquête dés que son père l'emmenait en Écosse. La jeune fille ne voulait cependant pas agir ouvertement car elle était consciente du lourd secret qui devait entourer cette fuite.

En son for intérieur, Rose espérait vraiment retrouver Scorpius d'une manière ou d'une autre grâce à _Scott_ avant de réparer toutes ses erreurs _._ Effectivement, l'adolescente nourrissait un tendre penchant pour Scorpius depuis sa vision sur le quai de la gare le 1er septembre mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le réprimander à chaque erreur commise par le garçon ou de lui reprocher la perte de nombreux points à cause de son attitude. Toutefois, les moqueries de leurs camarades après la découverte de l'énurésie de Scorpius, son retrait de l'école par Draco Malefoy puis son suicide avaient remis en question les convictions de Rose.

A présent, Miss Weasley estimait que l'agressivité précédente du garçon était due aux moqueries, la méfiance des gens à son égard, son besoin de se défendre face aux accusations de certains ainsi que sa situation familiale probablement très difficile si sa mère n'avait pas trouvé mieux que la simulation d'un suicide, un changement radical puis un mariage éclair avec un inconnu pour pouvoir fuir très loin des Malefoy avec ses deux enfants. Rose poussa un soupir tout en se demandant ce que le fameux Scott faisait en ce moment...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je souhaitais montrer l'après séance si on peut dire ça comme ça. En ce qui concerne le passage sur la technologie, je trouve intéressant le contraste entre Hugo qui fréquente les deux mondes et ses parents qui "n'évoluent pas" puisqu'Hermione veut rester dans ses livres. Le cas de Ron est différent car sa "stagnation" n'est pas volontaire mais due à son manque d'information puisque personne ne lui parlait de ces choses avant. Par contre, Ronald a compris qu'il doit se remettre en question afin d'aider Hugo à s'épanouir puisque l'enfant se sent "différent" des autres.**_

 _ **Enfin, le passage sur Rose m'a permis de faire un petit résumé sur la situation des trois ex Malefoy pour les personnes qui n'ont pas lu la première partie.**_

 _ **Alors que pensez-vous des réactions de Ron, Hermione ou encore Hugo ?**_


	4. Une séance individuelle pour Ron

_****Bonsoir à tous,****_

 _ ** **Je suis désolée pour ma lenteur de parution dans mes fictions mais c'est un peu mouvementé chez moi en ce moment donc je n'ai pas toujours du temps pour rédiger les chapitres en paix. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas car aucune de mes fictions n'est abandonnée, même si, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre pour Merci Harry depuis un moment.****_

 _ ** **Maintenant, je tenais à remercier les reviewers: je réponds en MP à ceux inscrits sur le forum et ici aux guest. Aussi, merci à Lili, Lola, Jeanjean 96 pour vos reviews: Lili, merci pour tous tes compliments au sujet de la fiction ou encore l'approche des personnages. Enfin, tu confirme aussi mon défaut dans la première partie : le souci du détail qui me fait partir un peu de partout au lieu de rester sur la même trajectoire. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, j'ai décidé de créer la seconde partie afin de m'orienter d'avantage sur la thérapie, même s'il y a aura bien évidemment des chapitres sur tous les personnages.****_

 _ ** **Lola et Jeanjean96 j'ai vu que vous éprouvez beaucoup de sympathie pour Ron. Par contre, Lola n'en a pas beaucoup envers Hermione. Je confirme cependant les propos de Lili sur le fait que Ron et Hermione s'aiment mais ils sont vraiment dans une crise profonde donc ils ont besoin d'aide pour cerner leurs problèmes afin de discuter entre eux au lieu de fuir comme Hermione le fait actuellement. Cette dernière a probablement peur de beaucoup de choses.****_

 _ ** _Au fait, je sais que je me répète mais je ferai parfois des répétitions pour résumer la première partie. D'ailleurs, Lili confirme le fait que certains lecteurs avaient décroché dans la première partie donc ils risquent de se retrouver un peu "perdus" face à certaines choses._**_

 _ ** _Aussi, je voudrais faire un petit rappel sur les projets de Pansy, Toorj officiellement renommé Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh-Parkinson et toute leur famille._**_

 _ _ ** **Donc Pansy a la ferme, le mobile-home, ses terrains, le pub, la boutique de souvenirs et la brasserie achetés par son père en décembre 1997. La sorcière a également acheté la remise entre le pub et la boutique de souvenirs en février. Toorj et Pansy se sont associés avec Gyrin ("Guy" pour les britanniques) pour ouvrir une fromagerie puisque les sorciers ont des brebis, des moutons ainsi que quelques chèvres. Ils ont aussi acheté un fourgon adapté pour la vente des produits alimentaires sur le marché dont les fromages. La famille de Pansy produisait déjà des laitages et des fromages avant donc ce genre de commerce n'est pas nouveau pour eux mais ils doivent maintenant s'organiser pour reprendre leur activité en Grande-Bretagne.****__

 _ ** _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas: dans les derniers chapitres de la partie 1, Gyrin a découvert les véritables raisons du départ de sa mère puisque sa jumelle Naé maltraitait leur génitrice mais aussi ses cadets coupables de lui "voler" sa magie. Gyrin a su aussi que ses parents avaient obtenu des potions Bébé en 1986 donc ils ont eu Ana en 1986 puis les jumeaux Bayangar et Bayangal dans les années 90 par le biais de ces potions. En revanche, Misheel (Michelle pour les Britanniques) a été conçue de façon traditionnelle en 1987 puis les cadets Ghirgul (appelée Giorgia par les Britanniques) et Sasha quand ils se remettaient ensemble à l'insu de Gyrin._**_

 _ ** _A présent, ses parents sont en train de faire un nouvel essai de vie commune. Ils ont acheté un lopin de terre à Pansy pour s'y installer. Ana a fait pareil donc elle vit sur un autre petit terrain avec son mari et ses deux enfants. La sorcière n'aime pas Naé qui la maltraitait quand elle était petite à l'insu de Gyrin._**_

 _ ** _En fait, je ne voulais pas affronter le problème des familles recomposées ici quand j'ai du finalement emmener toute la famille de Gyrin en Grande-Bretagne donc j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils soient tous ses frères et sœurs (cf chapitre 101 à 107 pour ceux qui sont intéressés)_**_

 _ ** _Ah j'allais oublier: Ron et Hermione se sont disputés dans la première partie de manière assez grave selon Hugo qui a eu une crise de panique à cause de ça donc Ron n'a plus osé répondre à sa femme, ni faire un esclandre depuis (cf chapitre la crise d'angoisse d'Hugo)._**_

 _ ** _Enfin, Pansy veut que son père fasse un peu de rééducation et de massage grâce à un thérapeute moldu._**_

 _ ** _Voilà, maintenant place à la fiction donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) ._**_

 _ ** _Bonne lecture !_**_

* * *

Le vendredi après-midi, Ron releva la tête de son dossier après avoir entendu de petits coups à la fenêtre de son bureau. Le sorcier nota la présence d'un hibou du Ministère avant de saisir le message. Le rouquin intrigué s'empressa de lire la missive puis il poussa un soupir et jeta avec rage le parchemin dans la poubelle. Ronald brûlait d'envie de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie afin de faire un esclandre à sa femme, néanmoins, le sorcier ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle dispute après la crise d'angoisse d'Hugo peu avant le début de la thérapie. L'ex Gryffondor serra fortement un coin de son bureau entre ses mains mais il finit par cesser en estimant que ce pauvre meuble ne détenait aucune faute.

Ronald saisit sa baguette avant de lancer un __Wingardium Leviosa__ pour faire léviter le parchemin jusqu'à lui puis un __Recurvite__. Ensuite, il saisit la lettre afin de relire le message laconique de sa femme :

« _ __Ron,__

 _ _Nous avons une urgence au bureau car un loup-garou a été victime des préjugés. Aussi, je serai probablement occupée durant toute l'après-midi, voire, la soirée puisqu'il va me falloir enquêter moi-même puisque plusieurs collègues sont malades. Apparemment, Rupert a attrapé l'Eclabouille mais il pensait seulement avoir quelques boutons au début donc il est venu au bureau hier sans se douter de contaminer Jasmine puis Glenn. Ce matin, mes trois collègues ont envoyé leur certificat médicomagique pour justifier leur absence puis j'ai convoqué le médicomage du Ministère pour qu'il nous examine tous.__

 _ _Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas malade mais John, Nicholas et Pamela semblent avoir un début d'Eclabouille eux aussi donc ils ont été renvoyé__ _ _s__ _ _chez eux tout de suite. Du coup, nos effectifs sont réduits et je ne me vois pas demander à Karl, Walter ou Daisy de venir travailler à ma place ce soir car le premier doit assister à un match de quidditch avec son vieux père malade, le second fête l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents au restaurant à vingt heures et enfin Daisy a prévu de partir voir sa grand-mère à Leeds ce week-end.__

 _ _Voilà, je tenais à t'avertir de mon retard ce soir afin de ne pas t'inquiéter. Franchement, je suis sincèrement désolée Ron mais je ne crois pas pouvoir me libérer très tôt. Ne t'inquiète pas, je tenterai de tout régler avant demain pour que nous puissions aller au centre commercial moldu montré Pansy.__

 _ _Si jamais, je ne parviens pas à régler les choses avant demain, nous irons__ _ _au centre commercial__ _ _après-demain puisque les magasins sont ouverts dimanche ou la semaine prochaine.__

 _ _Ne m'attends pas pour dîner ce soir.__

 _ _A plus tard,__

 _ _Hermione.__ _ »

XXXXX

Ron poussa de nouveau un soupir et songea que sa femme effectuerait encore des heures supplémentaires. Le sorcier n'aurait rien dit si la situation était vraiment urgente, néanmoins, il estimait que ce n'était pas le cas, sinon, son épouse aurait contraint ses trois employés encore valides à renoncer à leurs week-ends puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé au point qu'un de ses collaborateurs avait failli démissionner à cause de sa dispute avec son épouse car le sorcier n'avait pas pu la rejoindre au restaurant pour fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage.

Une fois avertie des faits, Hermione gênée s'était excusée mais pas plus car elle estimait que le travail primait sur tout (y compris les conjoints) hormis les enfants ou les vieux parents malades...

Weasley chassa ses pensées puis il songea que son épouse ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts contrairement à lui qui tentait de faire la conversation tous les soirs au point de rester au salon pour attendre sa compagne jusqu'à deux heures, voire, trois heures du matin au lieu d'aller peindre dans sa serre. Le rouquin était conscient de l'absence d'amants dans la vie d'Hermione, néanmoins, Ron déprimé finit par estimer qu'un amant spécial était présent: ce n'était simplement pas un humain puisqu'il s'agissait du travail de sa femme…

Il se sentit encore une fois comme un vieux chaudron inutile qu'Hermione conservait uniquement par obligation ou pire par pitié. Au bout d'un moment, Ron finit par sortir de son bureau puis le sorcier affirma à George devoir rentrer chez lui. Son frère observa son visage et le laissa partir sans poser de questions tout en songeant que son cadet avait manifestement besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Ron se mit à marcher un moment puis il finit par décider de contacter Pansy. Toutefois, le sorcier était conscient que la jeune femme était peut-être chez les moldus à cette heure-ci donc il retira sa veste sorcière avant de se rendre du coté moldu afin de pouvoir l'appeler. Grace à Hugo, le sorcier avait pris soin de recharger son smartphone donc il put contacter la psychomage sans problèmes :

« _ Allô Pansy ?

\- Bonjour Ronald comment allez-vous ? Répondit la psychomage.

\- Franchement, je me sens mal donc pourrais-je vous parler aujourd'hui ? J'ai vraiment besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un avant de faire une bêtise. Confessa Ron.

\- Quand vous dites bêtises : vous ne parlez quand même pas d'un geste irréparable ? Demanda la psychomage d'un ton calme pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

\- Non,non je ne pense pas au suicide ou autre. La rassura Ron.

\- Bon vous me rassurez.

\- Par contre, j'avoue avoir envie de lancer un __Incendio__ dans le bureau d'Hermione afin de brûler tous ses dossiers car elle vient encore de me prendre pour un idiot. Avoua Ron.

\- Je suis chez mon père en ce moment car il est en train d'effectuer sa séance avec son masseur-kinésithérapeute. Voulez-vous nous rejoindre maintenant puis nous discuterons après, sinon, nous pouvons nous voir dans une demi-heure ? Proposa la psychomage.

\- Très bien j'arrive merci. Dit Ron.

\- Nous vous attendons : mon père sera très content de vous voir car vous provoquerez une diversion puisqu'il est un peu contrarié par les gestes du kinésithérapeute. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Comment ça : ce moldu lui fait du mal ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Non pas du tout mais mon père n'a pas l'habitude de faire de l'exercice physique, ni qu'un homme lui masse le dos, les bras ou les jambes. Avoua Pansy amusée.

\- Ah, je peux comprendre son trouble alors parce que je préférerai recevoir un massage de la part d'une jolie femme à la place. Taquina Ron hilare et soudainement plus tranquille grâce à l'image du vieil homme en train de se faire masser._ »

Le sorcier raccrocha avant de chercher un endroit discret pour transplaner près du quartier résidentiel moldu où se trouvait le chalet. Il rejoignit ensuite la demeure à pied et sonna au grand portail de la demeure cette fois-ci.

* * *

Après s'être annoncé, Ronald put entrer puis il parcourut l'allée enneigée où il rencontra Pansy. La sorcière lui souhaita la bienvenue et l'entraîna chez son père au rez-de-chaussée du chalet. Ronald la suivit à l'intérieur où il nota l'absence de Roby l'elfe de maison, néanmoins, le sorcier estima que le domestique devait être chez lui en ce moment puisque le soi-disant petit chalet de jardin flambant neuf installé près de la maison était en réalité la demeure du serviteur.

Le rouquin nota le landau de la fille de Pansy mais le sorcier constata l'absence du grand-père. Ron demanda où se trouvait Mr Parkinson avant d'entendre la voix du sorcier qui le salua depuis sa chambre dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la séance de massage grâce à son arrivée. Le kinésithérapeute salua aussi le visiteur depuis la chambre avant de continuer ses gestes tout en discutant avec son patient. Patrick Parkinson répondait poliment mais vaguement car il avait toujours du mal à se sentir à l'aise avec les moldus malgré les propos rassurants de sa fille sur le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne lui ferait jamais de mal puisqu'il n'avait jamais tué, ni blessé personne.

XXXXXX

Effectivement, Patrick Parkinson était bien un ex Mangemort mais le vieil homme n'avait participé à aucun seul raid de sa vie et il s'était « limité » à donner de l'argent à chaque fois que Voldemort l'exigeait. Dés le début de la première guerre, le sorcier avait regretté sa bêtise après son adhésion au groupe de Mangemorts pour briller aux yeux des autres sang-purs, néanmoins, il ne pouvait plus se rétracter de peur des représailles.

Au cours de son procès en 1998, le Magenmagot avait découvert sa profonde dépression commencée après la mort de son fils Patrick junior en 1989 avant de sombrer dans une psychose sévère en 1991 au moment où sa femme avait tenté d'enlever leurs deux enfants restants pour rentrer avec eux chez elle en Mongolie… A présent, le père et la fille s'étaient clarifiés et tentaient de faire table rase du passé afin de recommencer sur de bonnes bases.

Après avoir entendu la réponse de son géniteur, Pansy proposa à Ron de le rejoindre afin de ne pas le laisser seul avec le spécialiste. Le rouquin curieux suivit donc la psychomage dans la chambre du sorcier qui était totalement aménagée pour une personne à mobilité réduite. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron nota encore une fois les vastes dimensions de la chambre puis il observa le lit médicalisé à deux places où Patrick Parkinson était allongé en ce moment, l'armoire, la table de nuit, la desserte près du lit, la chaise, puis la petite TV fixée au mur depuis que des cadres photos avaient pris sa place sur la commode.

Le rouquin curieux contempla alors les clichés des sept petits-enfants de Patrick (y compris de Kaiden, même si, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas rejoint sa famille), une photographie où un Parkinson âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années environ posait avec ses trois enfants avant la mort de Patrick junior son fils aîné, un portrait de son fils défunt, une photo du vieil homme avec sa fille et toute sa famille. Il y avait également un cliché récent de Kenji avec sa propre famille, même si, le cracmol ne venait jamais voir son père.

XXXXX

Pendant ce temps, le masseur-kinésithérapeute continua de masser son patient encore quelques instants puis il l'aida à baisser le bas de survêtement avant d'utiliser la télécommande pour redresser le dossier du lit. Enfin, le spécialiste reprit la parole :

« _ Voilà Mr Parkinson : ce sera tout pour cette seconde séance. Dit le moldu.

\- Euh oui merci. Répondit le sorcier pas encore habitué à endosser les survêtements achetés par sa fille pour les séances, ni à se laisser masser.

\- Bien maintenant : vous allez vous asseoir de mon côté puis vous utiliserez le déambulateur pour rejoindre le séjour comme nous l'avons fait tout à l'heure. Reprit le moldu.

\- Je ne peux pas m'asseoir dans le fauteuil tout de suite ? Tenta Patrick.

\- Non Mr Parkinson mais ne vous inquiétez car vous pourrez le faire d'ici quelques minutes puisque vous avez déjà fait plusieurs exercices tout à l'heure. Le rassura le spécialiste.

\- Je dois encore marcher ? Interrogea le sorcier.

\- Oui c'est ça : vous devez marcher le plus possible afin de stimuler vos jambes. Elles sont fatiguées mais encore en état de fonctionner donc ce serait dommage de ne pas les faire travailler, n'est-ce pas ? Insista le moldu convaincu de se trouver avec une personne âgée un peu récalcitrante.

\- C'est que je me fatigue vite et je tremble donc j'ai peur de tomber avec la canne ou le déambulateur. Se justifia Patrick qui avait très vite délaissé la canne lors des exercices au cours de la première séance, même si, le sorcier utilisait auparavant une canne en prison avant son affaiblissement. Ensuite, il avait fait des difficultés avant d'accepter d'utiliser le déambulateur aujourd'hui pour faire plaisir à sa fille.

\- Oui je sais que vous avez des rhumatismes Mr Parkinson et que vous avez du mal à marcher mais ne vous inquiétez pas : vous ne tomberez pas si vous vous accrochez bien au déambulateur. De plus, quelqu'un est toujours là pour veiller sur vous : votre garde malade, Pansy ou Archibald lorsque la personne qui s'occupe de vous est absente. Répondit le spécialiste.

\- Oui. Dit Patrick.

\- Allez Mr Parkinson : faites plaisir à votre fille car elle était contente de vous voir debout tout à l'heure. L'encouragea le moldu.

\- C'était déjà très bien tout à l'heure donc __tu__ peux le refaire. Renchérit Pansy qui ne vouvoyait pas son père en présence du moldu, ce qui était facile en anglais puisque la différence se situait simplement au niveau du langage utilisé.

\- Bravo Mr Parkinson : Pansy sera très contente de vous voir marcher. Insista Ron conscient que le tutoiement de la part de Pansy devant le moldu était un grand pas en avant puisque la psychomage ne tutoyait plus son père depuis 1991 après que le sorcier avait imposé à sa fille le vouvoiement ainsi que __Père__ au lieu de Daddy.

\- Et en plus vous avez deux grands supporter qui vous soutiennent en musique. Rajouta le masseur-kinésithérapeute à la vue de Freedom et Hope venus se poser sur la commode puis les deux perruches ondulées s'étaient mises à chanter._ »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sorcier finit donc par s'installer devant son déambulateur. Le masseur-kinésithérapeute l'aida à marcher pendant quelques mètres puis il laissa Patrick Parkinson se « débrouiller » sous sa surveillance. Le sorcier parcourut encore quelques mètres avant de s'approcher de son fauteuil sous le prétexte de prendre le thé préparé par son enfant. Sa fille vint aussitôt l'aider tout comme Ron puisque Roby n'était pas là. En son for intérieur, Ronald songea que les deux Parkinson se rapprochaient petit à petit grâce à ce genre de gestes et en fut content pour eux.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy remercia le masseur-kinésithérapeute et le pria de rester encore un peu s'il avait le temps. Le moldu consulta sa montre tout en estimant détenir encore quelques minutes avant son prochain rendez-vous dans la rue voisine donc le spécialiste accepta puisqu'il connaissait Pansy, son frère Kenji mais aussi Archibald Mac Kintosh le beau-père de la jeune femme.

Ceci était du au fait que le moldu avait fréquenté les jumeaux pendant leurs vacances à Aviemore ou encore les soirées de Kenji au pub durant leur adolescence. Enfin, le masseur-kinésithérapeute se rendait souvent à la boutique de sports d'Archibald. Après tous les sortilèges lancés sur la population d'Aviemore et des environs (Kingraig, Kingussie ou encore tous les villages jusqu'à la ville d'Inverness incluse) par les aurors durant le sommeil des moldus, les gens ne s'étonnaient plus du changement physique des jumeaux, ni de l'arrivée du fils d'Archibald ou de toute leur famille.

Ainsi, les moldus qui fréquentaient les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson étaient donc convaincus d'avoir toujours fréquenté les jumeaux sous leurs véritables traits et de connaître Robert-Bruce surnommé Toorj le mari de Pansy dés son adolescence. Le masseur-kinésithérapeute prit donc volontiers le thé avec la jeune femme, son père et Ron avant de la complimenter pour sa tarte. Le moldu agréablement surpris observa aussi l'assortiment de fromages offert par Pansy puis il affirma les goûter en compagnie de sa famille ce soir. Il demanda ensuite comment procédaient les travaux pour la future petite fromagerie de la famille en ville.

XXXXX

En effet, Robert-Bruce ou Toorj Mac Kintosh-Parkinson, son épouse Pansy ainsi que Gyrin leur cousin étaient conscients de la nécessité de promouvoir les produits de leur production laitière. De plus, Archibald Mac Kintosh le beau-père de Pansy leur avait parlé des normes exigées par les moldus pour la fabrication mais aussi la vente de leurs fromages ou laitages. Les deux sorciers et Toorj ne s'étaient pas démontés pour autant avant de chercher une solution donc ils avaient fini par décider de réaménager la boutique, le pub de Pansy ainsi que la remise adjacente à ces deux locaux.

Ainsi, ils avaient modifié la boutique pour y accueillir leur future fromagerie puis la remise avait été réaménagée en trois parties. La première avait été aménagée de manière à agrandir le pub comme le recommandait Ethan le neveu d'Archibald. Ensuite, les sorciers avait utilisé la seconde pour recréer une boutique de souvenirs plus spacieuse que l'ancienne. Enfin, ils avaient nettoyé les murs, les vitres ainsi que le sol de la troisième partie en attendant l'agencement de la future galerie d'arts.

Grâce à l'aide des aurors chargés de leur protection, les sorciers avaient pu procéder à tous ces changements durant quelques nuits sans attirer l'attention des moldus qui ne se souvenaient plus de l'emplacement original de la boutique, ni de l'état de délabrement de la remise rachetée pour une bouchée de pain par le couple quelques semaine plus tôt ou encore la petitesse du pub à l'origine.

Le kinésithérapeute demanda cependant des détails :

« _ Votre fromagerie ne sera pas un peu petite ? Interrogea le moldu.

\- Non : nous avons même installé un petit atelier à l'arrière pour pouvoir y réaliser tous nos laitages en attendant de construire un local plus grand près de la ferme. Expliqua Pansy puisque l'arrière-boutique originale était maintenant devenue un petit atelier.

\- Mais vous allez vendre seulement du fromage de brebis ou de chèvre dans votre fromagerie ? S'enquit le moldu curieux.

\- Non : nous pourrons diversifier notre offre grâce à différents type de fromages car Archibald nous a mis en contact avec d'autres producteurs locaux. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mais ton mari Robert, ton cousin __Guy__ et toi allez vous occuper uniquement de la fromagerie ou vous comptez toujours utiliser votre camion pour vous rendre également sur les marchés ? Interrogea le masseur-kinésithérapeute.

\- Nous irons sur les marchés ensemble ou à tour de rôle sans problèmes car ma tante, Fiona la belle-mère de Guy et ma mère, voire, mon oncle s'alterneront pour s'occuper de la fromagerie en notre absence au début en attendant que ce soit assez rentable pour pouvoir embaucher quelqu'un. Enfin, la fromagerie sera également une épicerie fine également car nous proposerons aussi d'autres types de produits y compris ceux de la brasserie. Expliqua Pansy qui avait voulu retirer la partie épicerie fine de la boutique. _ »

Sur le conseil d'Archibald elle y avait cependant laissé quelques bouteilles de whisky, produits du terroir ainsi que des biscuits écossais pour les touristes.

XXXXXX

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de la fromagerie puis le masseur-kinésithérapeuthe songea alors à un détail :

« _ Et vous en êtes où avec votre auberge ? Demanda le moldu très curieux.

\- Nous allons pouvoir commencer les travaux d'ici peu donc je pense que le restaurant sera ouvert en premier puisque son aménagement sera bien plus rapide que la partie hôtelière. Répondit Pansy.

\- Ce sont tes cousins qui vont gérer le restaurant si je me souviens bien ? S'enquit le moldu curieux.

\- Oui:Wang-Min est un excellent cuisinier qui a notamment travaillé à Glasgow donc il connaît vraiment la cuisine écossaise, britannique ou encore occidentale. Enfin, sa femme Ana réalise de très bons desserts. Renchérit Pansy.

\- En revanche, ce sont ta cousine Michelle ainsi que ta tante qui vont gérer la galerie d'art, n'est-ce pas ? Continua le masseur.

\- Oui.

\- Enfin, si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est ta belle-sœur Naé a racheté la pâtisserie du vieux Mac Cormish ? Reprit ensuite le moldu.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Il y a une chose sur laquelle je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper : c'est Kenji qui ouvrira le nouveau restaurant asiatique car je me rappelle que ton frère en rêvait depuis son adolescence et il affirmait l'ouvrir ici. Conclut le moldu.

\- Bravo tu as tout deviné : je sais que c'est un peu compliqué de s'y retrouver au sein de ma grande famille puisque j'ai huit cousins. Enfin, Kenji a épousé Naé l'une de nos cousines donc ça prête parfois à confusion. Confirma Pansy.

\- Oui j'avoue que c'est un peu difficile de ne pas confondre tes cousins entre eux quand je les croise dans la rue mais bon, je finirai bien par m'y retrouver. Confirma le moldu amusé par la situation.

\- Oui vous verrez: j'ai fini par m'y habituer moi aussi… Renchérit Ron._ »

XXXXX

Le moldu acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ En tout cas, Les gens attendent la fin de tous vos travaux avec impatience puisque vous allez démarrer plusieurs activités mais surtout créer de nombreux emplois si tout marche bien. Dit le moldu.

\- Oui : Ana et Wang Min chercheront du personnel pour le restaurant d'ici peu puis nous embaucherons également d'autres personnes, que ce soit à la fromagerie, à la ferme, à la future galerie ou encore au centre équestre plus tard si le succès est au rendez-vous. Promit Pansy.

\- Il paraît que tu veux aussi faire venir au pub quelques musiciens de la zone de temps en temps ? Demanda le masseur.

\- Oui : ce serait bien de promouvoir le talent des artistes de notre si jolie ville ou encore des Higlands. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mes fils sont manifestement très intéressés par l'idée de se produire dans ton pub tout comme les membres de leur groupe donc ils m'ont recommandé de te demander quand tu comptais organiser des auditions ? . Expliqua le moldu.

\- Archibald a dit qu'elles auront lieu vendredi prochain. Par contre, nous avons fixé une limite d'âge : les musiciens devront avoir quinze ans au minimum et ils devront également fournir une autorisation écrite des parents pour pouvoir se produire au pub car nous voulons être certain qu'ils sont d'accord. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pas de soucis: je signerai l'autorisation pour mon second fils car il a seize ans. Déclara le moldu rassuré de voir le sérieux de la jeune femme.

\- D'accord : alors tu peux dire à tes fils et leurs amis de venir retirer un formulaire au pub pour pouvoir passer une audition. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je le leur dirai : ils seront vraiment contents. Enfin, ma fille cadette fait partie du club photo de la Primary School et elle m'a dit que son enseignante voudrait exposer leurs photographies dans ta galerie, c'est vrai ? Interrogea ensuite le moldu.

\- Oui Michelle souhaiterait organiser un projet avec les enfants et leur enseignante puis organiser une petite exposition en mai ou en juin si les parents sont d'accord. Confirma Pansy.

\- Je pense qu'ils le seront : en tout cas, moi je suis d'accord car c'est une bonne chose pour les gosses. Affirma le kinésithérapeute.

\- Michelle et Archibald sont en train de rédiger tous les formulaires donc ils vont les donner à l'enseignante de ta fille d'ici peu. Ainsi, tu pourras lire le document. Dit Pansy.

\- Très bien et vous comptez aussi exposer autre choses que des artistes en herbe ou des gens du coin ? S'enquit le moldu.

\- Oui: Michelle et sa mère vont tenter d'établir des contacts avec des artistes sur tout le territoire, voire, à l'étranger si possible. Enfin, nous exposerons aussi les œuvres de Ronald : j'espère que tu viendras les voir car il peint de très belles toiles. Affirma Pansy au praticien devant Ron un peu intimidé à l'idée d'affronter le regard des gens sur ses tableaux mais également flatté par la confiance de Pansy._ »

XXXXXXX

Le masseur-kinésithérapeute acquiesça puis il avoua à la jeune femme sa satisfaction de voir les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson songer également aux autres au lieu de travailler exclusivement en famille. Son impression favorable était d'ailleurs partagée par le reste de la population consciente du fait qu'ils entendait s'intégrer à la communauté comme Archibald avant eux grâce à leur collaboration avec d'autres producteurs locaux, le recrutement de main d'œuvre locale dans leurs différentes activités, la promotion des artistes, voire même leur participation à des projets scolaires.

Pansy confirma ce fait tout en jetant un regard équivoque à Ronald qui se rengorgea et se sentit satisfait de voir ses conseils appréciés. Effectivement, c'était le rouquin qui avait encouragé ses amis à recruter du personnel local afin de se faire accepter plus facilement par la concurrence mais aussi la population.

Au cours de ses explications, Ron leur avait affirmé que les habitants d'Aviemore ou des alentours seraient les seuls à fréquenter leurs locaux en dehors des saisons touristiques. Aussi, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson devaient susciter leur envie de venir manger au restaurant, se servir à leur fromagerie, visiter la galerie ou autre au lieu de s'attirer l'inimitié des moldus en employant uniquement des membres de la famille.

Archibald avait corroborré ses propos tout comme Ana et Wang Min étaient conscients de devoir lutter contre les préjugés au sujet d'un cuisinier asiatique qui proposait de la cuisine du terroir écossais. Les critiques n'étaient pas forcément à caractère raciste mais beaucoup de gens avaient du mal à dissocier un cuisinier asiatique de la restauration chinoise ou autre donc le couple désirait attirer les gens vers eux au lieu de susciter la méfiance en se montrant trop réservés.

* * *

Enfin, le masseur-kinésithérapeute prit congé puis Roby l'elfe de maison rejoignit les sorciers. Le domestique appréciait sa nouvelle demeure, néanmoins, il était très attaché au vieux Parkinson qu'il avait servi pendant plusieurs années au sein du Manoir Parkinson avant l'emprisonnement du vieil homme: aussi, l'elfe ne restait jamais très loin de son maître enfin retrouvé.

Après son arrivée, Pansy proposa à Ron de marcher un peu dans le jardin pendant le sommeil du bébé veillé par Roby ou encore le grand-père puis tous deux firent quelques pas avant de se rendre au cabinet de la jeune femme. Enfin, la sorcière entraîna le rouquin dans la partie salon où elle lui offrit quelques toffee puis elle prit la parole :

« _ Vous sentez-vous mieux Ronald ?

\- Oui, je me suis calmé. Reconnut Ron.

\- Vous avez encore envie de parler ou non ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oh oui : personne ne m'écoute d'habitude donc j'en ai gros sur le chaudron comme dit mon frère Percy. Avoua Ron conscient que personne ne voulait écouter les discours de son frère au sein de leur famille donc ce dernier était souvent taciturne durant les repas au Terrier depuis quelques temps. En revanche, il était plus volubile chez lui d'après Audrey ou au Ministère selon Harry.

\- Vous ne parvenez pas à discuter avec les autres ?

\- Disons que je discute avec beaucoup de gens à mon travail mais pas de choses très personnelles. Expliqua Ron pendant que Pansy l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Vous discutez de choses très personnelles avec les membres de votre famille ? Demanda Pansy en utilisant volontairement les termes employés par Ron.

\- J'adore mon frère George, néanmoins, je ne veux pas évoquer mes problèmes de couple avec lui, ni le reste de ma famille car ils ne les comprennent pas ou ils ont peur de s'en mêler. Rajouta Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas facile d'intervenir dans les affaires d'un couple y compris quand une personne veut simplement les aider à régler leurs problèmes.

\- Mais vous: vous vous écoutez bien mes propos. Modéra Ron.

\- Oui mais parce que c'est Vous qui venez me voir afin de me parler de vos problèmes. Précisa Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai que vous, vous êtes une psychomage. Répondit Ron.

\- Il vous faut comprendre que chaque geste ou une parole de trop de la part d'un familier, voire, un ami peut être très mal interprété par les autres donc les gens ont peur de faire un faux-pas ou d'aggraver les choses en se mêlant des histoires de couples. Vous: vous sentiriez-vous en mesure d'intervenir dans les affaires de vos frères ou sœur ?

\- Non mais seulement parce qu'ils se disputent pour des broutilles. Autrement, je n'aurais aucune hésitation si les choses allaient vraiment mal entre un membre de ma famille et son conjoint ou si l'un d'eux était malheureux. Dit Ron après réflexion.

\- Pensez-vous avoir besoin de l'intervention d'un membre de votre famille au sein de votre couple Ronald ? S'enquit la psychomage qui se demandait si Ronald attendait simplement un signe pour pouvoir discuter ouvertement de ses problèmes avec l'un de ses familiers malgré ses affirmations négatives.

\- Au début personne ne prenait au sérieux mes disputes avec Hermione puisque nous en avons toujours eu. Toutefois, l'année dernière ma mère a tenté d'intervenir une fois mais elle s'est vite fait remettre en place par Hermione donc elle n'a plus osé le faire. Je vois bien que Ginny et ma mère sont inquiètes toutes les deux mais elles ne peuvent pas se mêler de ça. Expliqua Ron.

\- Voulez-vous me révéler la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitiez lancer un __Incendio__ au bureau de votre femme Ronald ? Interrogea ensuite Pansy consciente que le sorcier désirait en parler.

\- Elle m'a envoyé ce torchon et ça m'a vraiment énervé. Avoua Ron avant de lui tendre la missive._ »

* * *

Pansy lut attentivement la missive et n'y vit rien de particulier, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne connaissait pas encore assez de détails sur la vie de ses deux patients pour juger les faits. Par contre, la psychomage était consciente du besoin de Ron de se défouler donc elle l'invita à le faire :

« _ Pourquoi cette lettre vous a énervé ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Ma femme avait promis de faire des efforts donc elle devait s'arranger pour passer la journée de demain avec mon fils et moi afin que nous allions lui acheter des affaires moldues. Expliqua Ron.

\- Hermione a écrit qu'elle allait tenter de finir avant demain, sinon, elle a proposé de remettre ça à dimanche. Modéra Pansy.

\- Mouais : elle a écrit ça mais je vous parie vingt gallions qu'elle va travailler tout le week-end encore une fois. Répliqua Ron.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle n'aura pas fini avant dimanche ?

\- Non et quand bien même, elle aurait fini, Madame aime beaucoup trop son travail pour le délaisser, ne serait-ce qu'un après-midi afin de passer un peu de temps avec moi. Décréta Ron avec amertume.

\- Apparemment, il s'agit d'une urgence non ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non Pansy : ma femme aurait obligé ses trois collaborateurs encore valides à rester au bureau ce soir s'il y avait une véritable urgence. Dévoila Ron.

\- Ah bon : elle a pourtant écrit ne pas vouloir les déranger puisqu'ils ont déjà des engagements ? S'étonna la psychomage.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas encore assez pour savoir que ma femme a contraint un de ses collaborateurs à rester au bureau un soir pour une affaire urgente, même s'il fêtait son premier anniversaire de mariage ce jour-là. Ensuite, ce pauvre type s'est disputé avec sa femme à cause de mon épouse donc il a failli démissionner de son travail. Hermione s'est excusée quand elle l'a su et l'a convaincu de rester. Toutefois, elle n'a pas changé ses habitudes donc je peux vous assurer que ma femme aurait fait pareil ce soir si la situation l'exigeait. Affirma Ron.

\- Donc la situation n'est pas si urgente que ça ?

\- Non donc le Magenmagot ne tiendra pas une session extraordinaire ou autre pour le bon plaisir d'Hermione ce week-end. Ma femme va probablement se damner pour faire son enquête et monter un dossier parfait avant d'exiger un procès dés lundi matin auprès du Magenmagot. Estima Ron.

\- Vous êtes déçu ou en colère contre votre femme Ronald ?

\- Pansy : je peux comprendre qu'elle travaille aussi le week-end quand il y a une véritable urgence mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas passer son week-end avec moi. Je me sens comme un vieux chaudron ou la cinquième roue du carrosse comme dit mon beau-père. Avoua Ron soulagé d'avouer enfin une telle chose à quelqu'un, même s'il n'avait jamais osé le faire avant.

\- Ronald : votre femme ne passera pas son week-end avec Hugo non plus si votre raisonnement est exact. Or, je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite négliger votre fils. Modéra Pansy.

\- Non : elle adore Hugo mais elle ne se rend pas compte de le négliger et moi aussi par la même occasion, ce qui est grave. J'avoue que j'en ai marre de me sentir mis de coté. Confessa Ron d'un ton las.

\- Avez-vous tenté d'en parler avec Hermione avant d'entamer cette thérapie ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui mais ça finissait toujours en dispute puis je ne disais plus rien à la fin. Pansy, je ne veux pas faire d'esclandre ce soir, ni demain car je refuse de provoquer une autre crise de panique à Hugo ou de voir ma femme me quitter mais j'avais vraiment besoin de parler de tout ça. Par contre, ne lui dites pas ce que je vous ai dit ça s'il vous plaît. Avoua Ron inquiet.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ronald : vous êtes mon patient. Enfin, nous sommes en pleine séance donc tout ce que vous me dites maintenant est et restera confidentiel. Le rassura la psychomage.

\- Merci : je ne veux pas perdre ma famille donc je dois me taire sinon Hermione finira par partir. L'autre jour, j'ai crié comme un dingue et ça m'a fait un bien fou mais je ne dois pas recommencer puisqu'elle avait menacé de retourner chez ses parents avec Hugo avant la crise de notre fils. Assura Ron inquiet tout en songeant à la dispute conjugale suivie des menaces d'Hermione ou encore la crise d'angoisse de leur fils.

\- Tout ce que vous me dites restera entre nous Ronald. _ Réitéra Pansy_ Par contre, vous gardez souvent vos sentiments, vos angoisses ou vos griefs pour vous ? Interrogea la psychomage._ »

* * *

La thérapeute laissa Ronald prendre son temps pour lui répondre tout en prenant discrètement quelques notes. Ensuite, elle s'interrompit au moment où le sorcier sortit enfin de son silence :

« _ Avant, je répondais à Hermione quand quelque chose ne me plaisait pas mais les disputes ne cessaient de reprendre. Un jour, je me suis donc tu pour ne pas faire d'histoires puis les disputes ont cessé pendant quelques temps. Répondit Ron après un moment de réflexion.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Les disputes ont recommencé au bout d'un moment mais j'ai noté que les choses étaient moins pénibles quand je laissais tomber avant de faire tout ce qu'Hermione voulait. Répondit Ron.

\- … (silence attentif de Pansy désireuse de laisser son patient s'exprimer).

\- Je pensais que les choses iraient mieux ainsi mais maintenant ma femme et moi en sommes arrivés au point de ne plus discuter. Nous ne passons pas non plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Notre plus longue conversation a eu lieu mardi après notre première séance de thérapie parce que je voulais faire votre exercice. Révéla Ron.

\- Avez-vous commencé à discuter d'avantage ensuite ? Demanda la psychomage.

\- Non : j'attends Hermione pour parler de notre journée tous les soirs mais elle rentre souvent tard donc nous ne discutons pas beaucoup. Dit Ron.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Ronald ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Maintenant ça va parce que je parle avec vous. Estima Ron.

\- Et comment vous sentez-vous quand vous êtes chez vous ?

\- Je me sens très seul quand Hugo est couché ou s'il est chez mes beaux-parents. Ma femme rentre tard presque tous les soirs. Se lamenta Ron.

\- Et que faites-vous quand elle rentre plus tôt ?

\- Nous mangeons avec Hugo puis elle s'occupe de lui avant de me dire quelques mots pour me faire plaisir. Ensuite, elle va dans son bureau et m'encourage à aller peindre dans ma serre. Avoua Ron.

\- Avez-vous tenté de lui proposer de passer la soirée ensemble ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Je lui ai souvent proposé de regarder la télé, même si, ça ne m'intéresse pas trop mais elle refuse.

\- Vous restez à la maison tous les soirs ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Euh oui.

\- Vous ne sortez pas dîner dehors tous les deux de temps en temps ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Franchement non : cela fait très longtemps que nous ne sortons plus hormis pour aller au Terrier, chez mes beaux-parents, aux réceptions du Ministère ou en vacances à Brighton l'été. Aussi, les seules fois où nous avons fait une sortie c'est quand nous sommes venus vous voir en Mongolie avant de vous rejoindre à Amsterdam. Cela faisait des années que nous ne sortions plus à part pour aller dans les endroits que je vous ai dit. Répondit Ronald songeur.

\- Vous ne dînez donc jamais dehors avec votre femme ou vos enfants d'habitude ?

\- Non nous restons à la maison. En fait, je ne sortais plus avec ma famille depuis longtemps. La seule fois où j'ai fait une sortie en compagnie d'un membre de ma famille seulement, je suis juste allé au restaurant de Goyle et Pucey à Sorrento avec mon fils parce que votre mari m'en avait parlé. Révéla Ron.

\- Vous ne dînez pas dehors parce que vous préférez rester à la maison ou pour une autre raison ?

\- Ma femme rentre souvent à des heures impossibles Pansy donc je prépare le dîner, sinon, Hugo ne mangerait pas ou alors très tard. Affirma Ron.

\- Mais vous aimeriez dîner dehors avec Hermione ?

\- Pourquoi pas mais il faudrait déjà que ma femme soit là et ne me pose pas un veracrasse. Dit Ron.

\- Vous avez peur qu'elle ne vienne pas à votre rendez-vous ?

\- Hermione est toujours occupée vous savez donc il lui est souvent arrivé de venir en retard aux repas de famille au Terrier, voire, pas du tout. Dit Ron.

\- Vous dînez parfois seuls tous les deux ? S'enquit la psychomage après avoir compris que son patient ne souhaitait pas parler ouvertement de ce sujet.

\- Non car nous ne dînons plus tous seuls depuis longtemps. Vous vivez probablement ça avec vos enfants vous aussi : les dîners en amoureux sont finis quand un bébé arrive. Enfin, Hermione a eu un empêchement la seule fois où nous devions manger dehors tous les deux après la naissance d'Hugo. Répondit Ron d'un ton vague._ »

* * *

La psychomage griffonna quelques mots avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Que voulez-vous faire maintenant Ronald ?

\- Boh, je ne sais pas : Hugo est encore à l'école à cette heure-ci donc je vais rentrer ou aller voir Zabini à la prison.

\- Je ne me suis pas bien exprimée, je voulais dire : que comptez-vous faire après avoir reçu cette lettre ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Euh : je me suis défoulé en discutant avec vous donc je ne dirai rien à Hermione ce soir, ni demain. Estima Ron.

\- Ronald : je sais que vous êtes déçu mais Hermione a pris la peine de vous avertir donc elle a songé à vous.

\- Mouais. Grommela Ron incrédule.

\- Pourquoi ne répondriez-vous pas à son message ? L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Que devrais-je lui dire ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Eh bien pourquoi vous ne lui rédigeriez pas un petit mot pour la rassurer au sujet d'Hugo et vous ce soir ou encore l'encourager au sujet de son enquête ? Vous pourriez aussi lui proposer de remettre votre projet à plus tard si ce n'est pas possible de vous rendre au centre commercial demain. Proposa Pansy.

\- Je veux bien la rassurer sur le sort de mon fils mais j'irai faire les magasins sans elle demain si c'est nécessaire. Hugo a honte des vêtements achetés par sa mère donc il n'est pas question de laisser mon gamin porter des trucs de vieux pendant encore des semaines. Affirma Ron.

\- … (silence attentif de Pansy pour l'inviter à poursuivre).

\- Je me suis aperçu de son problème après avoir vu Hugo laisser les costumes sur mesure dans un coin de son armoire et me demander de laver plus souvent le jean ou les pulls que vous lui avez offert. Pansy : vous ne le savez pas mais c'est moi qui fais la lessive à la maison à moins que ma mère ne vienne me donner un coup de main. Franchement, je ne connais pas beaucoup la technologie moldue mais j'adore la machine à laver. Dévoila Ron.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une invention moldue magnifique donc je ferai volontiers construire une statue en l'honneur de son inventeur. J'en avais marre de laver mes vêtements à la main comme les autres sorciers puisque cela ne me semble pas très sain d'utiliser des Recurvite à gogo pour les laver.

\- Comme je vous comprends: ma mère n'a pas l'électricité au Terrier donc elle fait encore sa lessive dans un baquet au milieu de la cuisine. Je lui ai proposé mille fois de porter son linge chez moi et d'utiliser la machine à laver achetée par Hermione mais elle ne veut pas. Déplora Ron.

\- ...

\- En tout cas, mon gamin s'est adressé à moi parce qu'il sait je le comprends. Je ne lave pas les vêtements tous les jours donc j'ai alterné les lavages à la machine à laver et les sorts de Recurvite pour qu'il puisse porter ses nouvelles affaires à la maison après l'école ou durant les activités extrascolaires quand il n'est pas obligé de porter son uniforme. Hugo utilise aussi les baskets que vos enfants et vous lui avez offert. Continua Ron.

\- … (silence attentif de Pansy).

\- Aussi, il n'est pas question de continuer de marginaliser mon gamin auprès de ses amis moldus parce que ma femme veut faire des heures supplémentaires demain au lieu de lui acheter des vêtements afin qu'il se sente mieux. Dit Ron.

\- Donc vous comptez toujours aller acheter des vêtements à Hugo demain, même, en l'absence d'Hermione ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Oui : je ne veux pas qu'Hugo reste encore comme ça. Décréta Ron qui prenait une initiative pour une fois.

\- …

\- Pansy, je ne comprenais pas la gêne de mon gamin avant mais maintenant je vois bien qu'il a honte de ses vêtements, ses chaussures ou même de nous puisque nous sommes très différents des autres parents. Reprit Ron heureux de pouvoir parler sans interruption et surtout d'être écouté.

\- Votre fils est à la croisée des deux mondes donc il constate les différences entre les sorciers et les moldus. Dit la psychomage.

\- Oui mais vous: vous êtes adaptée puisque vous envoyez vos gamins à la maternelle ou l'école primaire vous aussi.

\- C'est grâce à mon frère qui nous a guidé au sujet de ces choses. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est là où je voulais en venir Pansy: vous avez écouté ses conseils puis vous avez tenté de comprendre les besoins de vos gosses une fois qu'ils ont été en contact avec les petits moldus. Aussi, je ne pense pas que vous habilleriez vos gamins avec des costumes sur mesures tout droits sortis de Saville Row qui coûtent chers en plus ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non : attention, ce n'est pas une critique envers votre femme car les vêtements de votre fils sont très beaux Ronald mais mes enfants sont très vifs donc ils les ruineraient tout de suite durant leurs jeux. Répondit la psychomage d'un ton neutre pour ne pas créer de polémiques au sein du couple, même si, elle ne se verrait absolument pas gaspiller de l'argent en achetant des costumes sur mesures à ses petits garçons qui adoraient jouer dehors mais aussi monter à cheval, jouer au ballon, courir après les chiens...

\- Voilà : je veux que mon fils Hugo ai des vêtements pour s'amuser mais surtout se sentir bien comme les autres enfants donc je vais aller lui acheter le nécessaire demain. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est très bien de prendre des initiatives Ronald. L'encouragea Pansy

\- Merci.

\- Toutefois, vous devriez le dire à votre femme afin de ne pas la prendre au dépourvu. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Mm, si vous le dites.

\- Voulez-vous envoyer un message à votre femme maintenant ?

\- Oui… Décida Ron._ »

* * *

Le sorcier emprunta un parchemin et une plume à la psychomage avant de rédiger un message neutre à l'attention de sa femme :

« __Hermione,__

 _ _Excuse moi si je ne t'ai pas répondu plus tôt mais j'étais occupé moi aussi. Je suis bien content de savoir que tu n'es pas malade et que tu n'as pas couru de risques car l'Eclabouille est une maladie sérieuse. Merci pour m'avoir rassuré à ton sujet, sinon, je me serai inquiété pour toi. J'espère que tes collègues se rétabliront vite.__

 __En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hugo ou moi ce soir car nous saurons nous débrouiller (je vais peut-être aller manger une pizza avec lui) donc fais ce que tu as à faire. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir tout régler rapidement pour le loup-garou car ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui s'il est victime des préjugés. Pour ce qui est de demain, ne te fais pas de soucis si tu ne peux pas venir car j'irai faire un tour dans les magasins avec Hugo pour faire quelques repérages, voire, acheter des petites choses puis nous y retournerons avec toi dimanche.__

 _ _A ce soir ou à demain si__ _ _jamais__ _ _tu rentres tard et je dors déjà.__

 _ _Ron.__ _ »

Le sorcier retourna ensuite en bas avec la sorcière qui appela l'un de ses elfes avant de lui demander d'envoyer la lettre depuis le bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse afin qu'Hermione puisse la recevoir très rapidement.

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu.****_

 _ ** **Que pensez-vous de la lettre d'Hermione ou encore de la réaction de Ron ? Comment trouvez-vous les initiatives prises par Ronald puisqu'il a contacté Pansy au lieu de se précipiter dans le bureau de sa femme ou encore son idée d'aller acheter des vêtements pour son fils même en son absence ?****_

 _ ** **Enfin, que pensez-vous de cette séance ou encore des confidences de Ron à sa thérapeute ? D'après vous, Ronald va-t-il demander à effectuer une thérapie individuelle en plus de celle entreprise avec sa femme ?****_

 _ ** **Comment trouvez-vous l'évolution de la relation entre Pansy et son père ou encore les progrès des travaux ?****_


	5. La découverte de la moto

_****Bonsoir à tous,****_

 _ ** **Tout d'abord merci aux reviewers, j'ai répondu aux inscrits par MP et je remercie ici Guest ainsi que Lili. Guest, je ne connaissais pas du tout l'origine de la machine à laver donc merci pour tes renseignements. Lili: l'amitié entre Ron et Harry existe toujours mais ils sont trop accaparés par leurs vies respectives pour pouvoir discuter sérieusement. Harry a beaucoup de travail donc il veut profiter de son temps libre avec sa fille ainsi que sa femme. De plus, il n'ose pas trop se mêler des histoires de couple de Ron et Hermione car c'est très délicat. Enfin, il y a également des choses dont Ron se sent incapable de parler avec lui en raison de sa gêne mais aussi d'autres circonstances qui seront évoquées plus tard au cours de la thérapie.****_

 _ ** **Comme je l'avais dit précédemment: il n'y aura pas que des chapitres centrés sur la thérapie mais également sur les personnages secondaires. Je ne sais pas si les nouveaux lecteurs ont aussi lu le résumé donc je répète un peu certaines choses ici mais aussi dans le texte.****_

 _ ** **Donc Pansy a un oncle qui s'appelle Batbold (c'est le frère de sa mère) et une tante qui se prénomme Dolgormaa en mongol ou Dora pour les anglais. Les deux sorciers se sont séparés en 1990 à cause de Naé (la petite cracmolle était devenue violente envers sa cadette "coupable de lui avoir volé sa magie" selon elle) et son attitude envers sa mère, sa petite soeur Ana ou encore Misheel. Malgré leur séparation, les deux ex époux ont eu d'autres enfants ensuite.****_

 ** _ ** _En fait, ce n'était pas prévu car la maman de Gyrin s'était remariée. Toutefois, j'ai réalisé que l'existence du Rite du sang ( c'est un rite asiatique inventé par mes soins qui permet à un sorcier de transplaner auprès de ses enfants ou de les ramener jusqu'à lui) m'obligeait à emmener la mère de Gyrin mais aussi ses cadets en Grande-Bretagne sinon les ennemis de la famille se seraient servis d'eux pour retrouver Pansy et sa famille. Afin, de simplifier la question, j'ai donc crée une histoire sur les cadets de Gyrin à la fin de la première partie. Ce qui m'a permis d'éviter le problème des demi-frères ou autres car ce thème est déjà assez présent dans une autre fiction._**_**

 _ ** **Donc ne vous étonnez pas si Gyrin a plein de frères et sœurs. En gros, les parents de Gyrin avaient encore quelques potions Bébé donc sa mère a eu ses autres enfants en compagnie de son second mari. Ce dernier était totalement stérile et désireux de devenir père. Le sorcier connaissait l'existence des potions Bébés de son épouse donc c'est lui qui l'a encouragé à les utiliser: aussi, il n'y a jamais eu de tricherie là-dessus. Par contre, ce type était très volage donc la mère de Gyrin finissait parfois par revoir son premier mari quand le second partait en voyage avec sa nouvelle assistante.****_

 _ _ **Les frères et sœurs de Gyrin sont: Naé sa jumelle qui est cracmolle, Ana née en 1986, Misheel ou Michelle (née en 1987) maintenant devenue femme, les jumeaux Bayangar et Bayangal (nés en 1994), Ghirgul âgée de dix-sept ans**__ _ ** **ainsi que****_ ** _ ** _surnommée Giorgia pour les anglais et Sasha qui a quinze ans et demi. En théorie, toute la famille utilise d'autres prénoms devant les Britanniques mais je ne les ai pas encore tous choisi donc c'est pour ça que vous connaissez seulement celui de Gyrin (Guy), Ghirgul (Giorgia) et Dorlgormaa (Dora)._**_**

 _ ** **Toorj le mari de Pansy est le fils biologique de Nalaa une cracmolle maintenant décedée et d'Archibald Mac Kintosh qui le croyait mort-né. En réalité, le bébé avait été donné par sa mère à l'épouse d'un homme très riche et influent puis le pot au rose été dévoilé cette année, ce qui a entraîné la fuite de la famille de Pansy à cause des problèmes causés par cette révélation.****_

 _ ** **Mafalda Prewett: ce personnage devait entrer en scène dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. C'était la fille du cousin cracmol de Molly et Arthur, elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. c'était un mélange d'Hermione ainsi que de Rita Skeeter donc elle détenait l'intelligence d'Hermione mais elle était rusée et fouineuse comme Skeeter. Elle ne respectait pas non plus le règlement et se trouvait bien à Serpentard.****_

 ** _ ** _A l'origine, c'est Mafalda qui devait donner beaucoup d'infos à Ron, Harry et Hermione donc Rowling avait déjà écrit la moitié du livre quand elle a ensuite changé d'avis à cause de l'âge de Mafalda qui entre en 1ère année en 1994 donc elle estimait peu crédible le fait qu'elle trouve autant d'informations. Rowling a_**_** ** _ ** _finalement_**_** ** _ ** _crée le personnage de Skeeter à la place. Elle a manifestement regretté de ne pas insérer Mafalda de quelque manière mais elle dit que ce personnage existe (J K Rowling l'a même imaginée venir au mariage de Bill et Fleur)._**_**

 _ ** **Par contre, dans mon histoire les cracmols et leurs familiers sont toujours mis de coté donc les gens les évitent. Aussi, Mafalda ne fréquente pas les Weasley. D'ailleurs, c'est très plausible car je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais dans l'un des trois premiers tomes de la saga, Arthur avoue vaguement que la famille a un cousin cracmol qui travaille comme comptable chez les moldus mais il ne dit rien de plus à son sujet.****_

 _ ** **Dans la fiction, Ronald ne fréquentait pas non plus le cousin cracmol de sa mère avant de réaliser les dommages crées par l'attitude des sorciers envers les cracmols. Il voit donc ce type de temps en temps mais pas Mafalda qui refuse de le rencontrer. Ronald ne sait donc pas que l'employée de Pansy à la boutique est sa parente. Par contre, il est conscient que Pansy la connait et elle leur sert d'intermédiaire. Actuellement, Mafalda est en train de divorcer d'un moldu.****_

 _ ** **Pour ce qui est du permis en Grande-Bretagne: il faut payer un truc à la poste ou par CB puis le futur apprenti reçoit une licence provisoire afin de pouvoir s'inscrire à l'auto-école mais surtout apprendre à conduire auprès d'un conduction âgé de plus de 21 ans et avec trois ans d'expérience minimum. Un apprenti peut conduire avec quelqu'un même s'il n'a pas encore passé son code.****_

 ** _ ** _Pour la licence AM: c'est comme en France donc il faut l'attestation de sécurité qu'on peut passer à l'école ou à l'auto-école pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas eu à l'école. Ensuite, il faut sept heures de formation seulement pour obtenir sa licence puisqu'il n'y a pas d'examens. Sur les sites en anglais, j'ai vu_**_** ** _ ** _que_**_** ** _ ** _la licence AM peut s'obtenir à 16 ans ou quinze ans et neuf mois mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'information sur les gamins qui veulent conduire une moto à 14 ans donc je ne sais pas si ça peut se faire. En tout cas, Sasha peut passer la sienne car il a quinze ans et neuf mois._**_**

 _ ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Ron voulut saluer les deux Parkinson car il désirait se rendre à la prison. La psychomage lui demanda alors une faveur puis elle proposa à son père de les accompagner à la fromagerie, néanmoins, le sorcier refusa sous le prétexte de se sentir épuisé par sa séance de kinésithérapie. Pansy n'insista pas pour le moment, néanmoins, elle lui fit promettre de venir voir la transformation des locaux avant l'ouverture. Effectivement, Patrick Parkinson n'avait pas encore mis le pied dans le pub, la brasserie ou la boutique depuis son arrivée, même s'il les avait entrevu lorsqu'il était assis dans la voiture de Pansy l'autre jour. Le sorcier acquiesça et laissa son enfant partir puisqu'elle souhaitait donner du fromage à Ron mais aussi à Zabini.

Ensuite, Ron accepta de monter avec Pansy en voiture puisque la jeune femme ne voulait pas transplaner près de la boutique de souvenirs, ni le pub très fréquentés par les touristes en ces jours. Le rouquin suivit donc Pansy jusqu'à son mini van où il nota aussitôt la présence des macarons dotés d'un L positionnés à l'avant mais aussi à l'arrière du véhicule. Il se souvint alors de ses cours à l'auto-école durant lesquels un moniteur lui avait expliqué qu'un apprenti pouvait apprendre à conduire aussi bien en compagnie d'un professionnel de l'auto-école qu'avec un particulier muni d'un permis depuis quelques années.

Ronald estima donc que la psychomage servait de moniteur supplémentaire à son mari. Il dissimula aussitôt son sentiment de tristesse car sa propre épouse promettait toujours de le le faire conduire mais elle était trop occupée pour le faire. Aussi, le rouquin avait été contraint d'effectuer toutes ses heures de conduite en compagnie du moniteur de l'auto-école. Ronald ressentit donc un profond dépit à la vue d'une telle différence de traitement envers leurs maris respectifs de la part des deux épouses. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de poser une question à Pansy afin d'obtenir la confirmation de son hypothèse :

« _ Vous faites conduire Toorj ?

\- Oui mais je le fais conduire depuis deux jours seulement car je souhaitais qu'il apprenne d'abord les bases avec un moniteur en début de semaine. D'ailleurs, mon mari continue de suivre des leçons avec lui en plus de ses heures de conduite en ma compagnie ou celle de mon père. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous avez bien fait de le faire débuter par des leçons avec un moldu. _Approuva Ron._ Au fait, la conduite plaît à Toorj ? Je sais que votre mari n'était pas intéressé par les véhicules moldus avant. Reprit Ron.

\- Mon mari a du mal à gérer les vitesses de notre mini van donc il préfère largement la voiture de son père qui a une boite de vitesse automatique ou encore sa voiture sans permis qui fonctionne sur le même principe. Avoua Pansy.

\- Alors vous allez vendre votre mini van pour acheter une voiture comme celle d'Archibald ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Je ne crois pas Ronald car Toorj a compris que ce serait superflu puisque le camping-car et le fourgon ont également des boites de vitesses manuelles. A moins que nous utilisions la magie pour tout transformer en automatique comme l'a suggéré Archibald. Révéla Pansy.

\- En tout cas, je comprends les difficultés de votre mari : je n'aimais pas l'embrayage ou les vitesses au début car ces trucs moldus sont compliqués pour un sorcier pas du tout habitué à utiliser des engins moldus. Reconnut Ron.

\- Franchement, c'était pareil pour moi en 2014 quand il m'a fallu apprendre à conduire et c'était manifestement la même chose pour mon beau-père Archibald. D'ailleurs, il a utilisé une voiture sans permis un bon moment avant de se décider à s'inscrire à l'auto-école. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Ah oui : vous parlez des voiturettes. Comprit Ronald qui s'était souvenu des petites voitures entrevues aussi bien à l'auto-école que sur la route.

\- Oui c'est ça : mon beau-père ne voulait pas transplaner trop près des moldus à tout de bout de champs donc il utilisait sa voiture sans permis. Toutefois, Archibald s'est décidé à passer son permis pour ne pas sembler bizarre aux yeux des moldus.

\- Je comprends le choix d'Archibald : le père d'Hermione ne m'a jamais rien dit ouvertement mais je voyais bien qu'il me prenait pour un idiot incapable de passer son permis. Ensuite, je lui ai rabattu son caquet l'année dernière en lui montrant poliment la preuve que je l'avais bien décroché. Révéla Ron._ »

* * *

Pansy surprise ne dit rien pour ne pas envenimer les relations entre les deux époux, ni celles entre Granger senior et Ronald, néanmoins, elle plaignit silencieusement l'ex Gryffondor pour devoir supporter un beau-père pareil avant de changer de sujet pour ne pas l'attrister. Une minute plus tard, le sorcier monta enfin dans le mini van de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle installait sa fille à l'arrière. Une fois, Pansy au volant, Ronald retourna cependant sur le sujet du permis :

« _ Au fait, comment ça se passe pour Gyrin et Ayleen à l'auto-école puisqu'ils sont novices comme votre mari ?

\- Gyrin est très motivé donc il apprend vite puisque mon cousin veut pouvoir conduire notre fourgon pour se rendre sur les marchés. Révéla Pansy.

\- Et Ayleen ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Ayleen ne veut plus retourner à l'auto-école car elle se sent pas encore très à l'aise : elle reste tranquille sur sa chaise durant les cours de code si nous sommes près d'elle mais nous avons bien vu qu'elle n'aime pas monter à bord d'un véhicule avec un moniteur moldu. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Quand vous dites moniteur : vous sous-entendez un homme seulement ou elle a aussi des soucis avec les femmes ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Les deux car Ayleen ne veut pas rester longtemps seule avec eux et s'agite dans la voiture: aussi, elle a fini par trouver différents prétextes pour rester chez elle. Afin de la « contraindre » à sortir, Gyrin lui a alors proposé de passer sa licence AM en sa compagnie aujourd'hui donc elle est revenue à l'auto-école le temps d'effectuer la formation en compagnie d'une monitrice.

\- A quoi lui servira une licence AM ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Une licence AM permet de conduire une voiture sans permis ou un scooter. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui je sais mais elle va conduire en dehors de l'auto-école d'après vous ?

\- Gyrin l'espère : il lui a acheté une voiture sans permis et la lui offrira tout à l'heure. Révéla Pansy.

\- C'est un très beau cadeau. Au fait, tout se passe bien entre Ayleen et son mari ?

\- Oui : Gyrin la respecte donc elle apprend à lui faire confiance petit à petit. Répondit Pansy.

\- Comment Ayleen ne pourrait-elle pas se fier de lui après lui avoir demandé de se prêter à un serment inviolable pour lui garantir qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ni aux enfants ? Renchérit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour Ayleen : j'avais averti mon cousin qu'elle passerait par des phases d'« euphorie » pour sa liberté retrouvée mais également des périodes d'abattement puisque son passé est totalement perdu.

\- Elle regrette son ancienne vie ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Ayleen ne regrette pas du tout Malefoy mais elle est parfois un peu confuse après une fuite de ce genre puis tous les changements radicaux vécus en si peu de temps. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et qu'en pense Gyrin ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Il est toujours aussi gentil et aux petits soins avec elle.

\- Vous croyez que leur mariage arrangé peut vraiment fonctionner ? Je veux dire : Gyrin est patient pour le moment car ils sont mariés depuis peu de temps mais votre cousin pourrait devenir malheureux au bout de quelques mois si les choses ne changent pas. Enfin, personne ne sait si Ayleen ne finira pas par le quitter pour un autre homme un jour. Reprit Ron.

\- Gyrin est conscient des risques mais il les a accepté. De plus, le serment inviolable lui a garanti qu'Ayleen accepterait une garde conjointe en cas de séparation donc il sait que leurs petits Scott et Crissy ne lui seront jamais retirés. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui je sais que Gyrin a juré de respecter Ayleen et elle-même a fait le serment de ne jamais le séparer des enfants mais vous croyez qu'ils finiront par s'aimer un jour ? Insista Ron curieux.

Ayleen apprécie sa gentillesse ainsi que toutes ses attentions donc elle pourrait fort bien finir par s'intéresser réellement à lui un jour.

\- C'est possible. Reconnut Ron.

\- Enfin, je vois bien que mon cousin tient déjà à son épouse : Gyrin n'est pas encore amoureux, néanmoins, il l'a mise sur un piédestal puisqu'elle a accepté de l'épouser et de le rendre père sans se soucier du risque. Enfin, si ce risque existe vraiment. Dit Pansy._ »

* * *

Effectivement, l 'une des plus grandes terreurs des sorciers était de donner le jour à des cracmols. Ces derniers étaient rapidement écartés de leurs familles afin de sombrer dans l'oubli général. Les voisins et amis ne souhaitaient pas enquêter sur la « disparition » d'un enfant atteint de maladies infantiles. Les petits « disparus » n'étaient donc plus évoqués de peur de raviver la douleur des parents qui avaient perdu un enfant.

En réalité, les cracmols étaient envoyés à l'orphelinat ou dans un bon pensionnat pour les plus chanceux dont les parents scrupuleux désiraient se donner bonne conscience en leur faisant donner une bonne éducation pour qu'ils puissent s'insérer dans le monde moldu. Ces cracmols ne revenaient donc pratiquement jamais dans le monde sorcier à moins de devoir envoyer un de leurs enfants à l'école de magie. C'était la raison pour laquelle, Michael Prewett ne fréquentait plus le monde magique, ni sa famille d'origine dont sa cousine Molly Prewett devenue Mrs Weasley ainsi que son mari Arthur.

Toutefois, le sorcier surpris avait assisté aux manifestations de Mafalda sa cadette avant de l'envoyer à Poudlard où elle avait été répartie à Serpentard à l'insu des Weasley. Durant son enfance, Ron avait su par hasard que ses parents avaient un cousin cracmol mais il ne s'y était jamais intéressé avant les révélations sur les conditions de vie des familiers de cracmols au moment du procès de Pansy et tout ce que la famille avait du endurer.

Le rouquin s'était alors mis à la recherche de ce cousin éloigné puis Michael surpris avait fini par accepter de le rencontrer avant de le recevoir chez lui quelques fois. En revanche, sa fille Mafalda refusait de rencontrer ses cousins Weasley qu'elle considérait coupables de l'avoir mise de coté à Poudlard. Face à son refus, Ron s'était incliné pour l'instant mais il espérait bien la convaincre de se voir un jour.

En attendant, l'ex Gyrffondor avait réalisé l'hypocrisie des sorciers qu'ils soient sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou nés moldu à l'encontre des cracmols resté dans le monde magie ainsi que de leurs familiers.

XXXXX

En effet, il existait une règle tacite commune chez les sorciers de tous les continents au sujet des familiers de cracmols : ainsi, les sorciers évitaient de se marier avec le frère ou la sœur d'un cracmol de peur d'engendrer d'autres cracmols à leur tour. C'était donc pour ce motif que Gyrin était resté célibataire à cause de Naé sa sœur jumelle cracmolle avant de pouvoir enfin se marier grâce à Ayleen.

De son côté, Pansy semblait devoir connaître le même destin à cause de Kenji son propre frère cracmol également au point que son père avait tenté de changer les choses en 1991 en lui payant des fiançailles avec Draco Malefoy. Fort heureusement, cet arrangement avait été ensuite rompu en 1998 grâce aux actions de la jeune fille pas du tout désireuse de rester avec ce taré puis la sorcière s'était exilée en Mongolie.

En raison des tabous, Pansy pensait alors finir vieille fille comme son cousin, néanmoins, le destin lui avait fait rencontrer Toorj qui ne s'était pas soucié des risques de devenir le père d'un cracmol. Par une étrange ironie du destin, le mari de Pansy avait appris cette année la vérité sur ses véritables origines bien différentes des mensonges proférés par sa soi-disant mère. Effectivement, la véritable génitrice du mari de Pansy était une cracmolle qui l'avait donné à une sorcière extrêmement riche avant de s'exiler. Apparemment, la cracmolle était décédée depuis quelques années, néanmoins, le sorcier avait pu retrouver Archibald son père biologique.

XXXXX

Ronald chassa ses pensées puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Vous croyez que le fait d'avoir un cracmol dans une famille ne risque pas de provoquer la naissance d'autres cracmols ? S'enquit Ron surpris puisque toute la communauté sorcière était convaincue que les frères ou sœurs d'un cracmol pouvaient engendrer des cracmols à leur tour.

\- Franchement, je ne pense pas que les craintes des gens soient véridiques : mon mari avait une génitrice cracmolle même s'il ne s'en doutait pas et Kenji mon frère jumeau est un cracmol lui aussi donc nous aurions forcément du avoir des petits cracmols si les peurs des sorciers détenaient quelques fondements. Toutefois, nos fils sont des sorciers. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui mais votre fille est encore un bébé donc vous ne pouvez pas savoir si ce sera une sorcière ou non. Modéra Ron.

\- C'est vrai mais souvenez-vous que Pat mon neveu est un petit sorcier lui, même si, ses parents sont des cracmols. A mon avis, le fait de naître cracmol, moldu ou sorcier est donc le fruit du hasard. Estima Pansy.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison Pansy, néanmoins, je suppose que Kenji et Naé n'ont eu qu'un enfant à cause de leurs peurs d'engendrer un autre cracmol ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé ouvertement mais je pense que c'est possible car mon frère et ma cousine ne voulaient pas d'enfants au début de leur mariage en 2008. Ensuite, ils ont finalement eu Patrick en 2014 puis plus rien donc ils ont peut-être peur de blesser un autre gosse, si ce dernier ne peut pas faire de magie contrairement à son frère. Reconnut Pansy songeuse.

-Mm, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi Pansy puisque Naé était jalouse de ses cadets et leur faisait vivre un enfer avant la séparation de leurs parents. Dit Ron qui songea à l'histoire d'Ana manifestement "punie" pour avoir censément volé la magie de Naé ou encore la terreur de Misheel.

\- Peut-être... Répondit prudemment Pansy.

\- Au fait, comment va ma cousine Mafalda : je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me rencontrer mais j'aimerais savoir si elle va un peu mieux malgré son divorce ? Avoua Ron.

\- Mafalda a fini par tout dire à sa famille au sujet de son divorce et elle fait de son mieux pour se reprendre en s'occupant l'esprit grâce à son travail. Dit Pansy.

\- J'aimerais l'aider mais son père m'a dit qu'elle ne veut toujours pas me rencontrer, ni le reste de ma famille, même si, j'ai pu voir ses frères qui m'ont accepté malgré le fait que ce ne sont pas des sorciers. Dites : Mafalda déteste les Weasley tant que ça ?

\- Disons que Mafalda en veut à votre famille ou encore aux Prewett sorciers puisqu'ils ont toujours mis sa propre famille de côté parce que son père est un cracmol et sa mère une moldue. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mais je ne la connaissais pas, ni son père avant donc je ne faisais pas exprès ! Protesta Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Ronald : j'ai tenté de la raisonner à votre sujet mais elle est très têtue. Conclut Pansy._ »

* * *

Deux minutes plus tard, Pansy se gara devant le pub avant de remercier Ronald pour son aide lorsque le sorcier prit la poussette dans le coffre. La jeune femme y déposa sa fille pendant que Ron curieux observait une voiture sans permis, un scooter, deux motos puis une troisième plus impressionnante à ses yeux. Ronald avait obtenu son permis en 2017, néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux deux roues.

Ensuite, le rouquin apprit que la voiture sans permis était le futur véhicule d'Ayleen mais aussi les deux premières motos appartenaient aux jumeaux Bayangar et Bayangal. Enfin, la plus impressionnante des trois motos était l'un des bijoux de Misheel, néanmoins, Ron resta surpris par le nom du propriétaire du scooter.

« _ Toorj a un scooter maintenant ? S'étonna Ronald.

\- Oui : son cousin Ethan nous a trouvé une très bonne occasion car l'un des serveurs du pub vendait son scooter puis Archibald lui a également donné sa vieille voiture sans permis. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi votre mari voulait un scooter ? Reprit Ron curieux.

\- En fait, Toorj est tombé amoureux des motos de mes cousins mais il ne peut pas conduire d'engins aussi puissants sans permis donc il s'est rabattu sur le scooter pour le moment. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah il aime la moto maintenant. Constata Ron.

\- Oui donc il veut passer plusieurs permis motos contrairement à moi car j'ai peur de ces engins depuis mon accident en 1997. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous utilisiez déjà des engins moldus en 1997 Pansy ? Interrogea alors Ron surpris.

\- En fait, c'est Kenji qui les utilisait donc je montais derrière lui quand nous avions loué un scooter à l'insu de Birdie pendant nos vacances. Malheureusement, nous avons eu un accident un soir donc j'ai peur de remonter sur ces engins depuis. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends votre inquiétude dans ce cas.

\- En revanche, Toorj souhaite tellement conduire ces engins qu'il a obtenu sa licence AM du premier coup donc nous avons acheté le scooter pour fêter l'événement et Archibald lui a offert son ancienne voiture sans permis.

\- C'est très gentil de la part d'Archibald d'offrir une voiture à son fils. Déclara Ron ensuite.

\- Oh oui : Toorj était gêné au début, néanmoins, je lui ai fait comprendre que son père y tenait vraiment car Archibald a envie de rattraper tout le temps qu'ils ont perdu. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est vrai qu'Archibald a cru son enfant mort-né donc il n'a pas pu voir son fils grandir, ni le rencontrer avant ses trente-sept ans. Aussi, votre beau-père a manqué beaucoup de choses. Reconnut Ron.

\- C'est ça. De plus, les pères moldus aident souvent leurs enfants à choisir le premier scooter ou la première voiture donc mon beau-père tenait vraiment à faire pareil puisque nous vivons dans le monde moldu. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends son attitude dans ce cas. Vous pensez donc que je finirai par faire ces choses pour Rose et Hugo moi aussi ? Demanda Ron songeur.

\- C'est fort possible Ronald puisqu'ils côtoient les deux mondes. D'ailleurs, mon mari veut maintenant offrir une voiture à Kaiden et l'aider à repasser son permis ici si mon fils finit par nous rejoindre. Avoua Pansy avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Donc j'en déduis que votre fils a son permis comme vous ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui car nous le lui avions offert en Mongolie, même si, j'avais eu du mal à lui faire accepter le fait que son père tenait à participer à ce cadeau. Révéla Pansy avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Mm, votre fils ne veut toujours pas parler avec Toorj ?

\- Non toujours pas : Kaiden m'écrit parfois mais il ne répond jamais aux lettres de son père. Répondit Pansy.

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Oh oui mais bon, changeons de sujet: mes petits cousins Ghirgul et Sasha sont également en train de finir leur formation cet après-midi. Déclara alors Pansy pour ne pas s'appesantir sur ses problèmes.

\- Ils veulent la Licence AM eux aussi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui : ils en ont besoin pour pouvoir utiliser leurs scooters ici puisque leur licence mongole n'est pas considérée valable en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Ah c'est vrai mais je vois qu'il y a un siège auto sur le siège passager dans la voiture sans permis d'Ayleen. Constata Ron tout en examinant l'intérieur de la voiture.

\- Oui car elle pourra ainsi transporter Crissy sans problèmes. Toorj a également un siège auto pour nos cadets et même une nacelle pour notre fille dans la sienne. D'ailleurs, il a utilisé la voiture pour aller chercher Kushi à la maternelle tout à l'heure avant de le ramener à la maison.

\- Mm, c'est très bien. En tout cas, j'avoue que les motos de vos cousins me plaisent d'avantage que la voiture sans permis. Dit Ron très curieux, voire, fasciné par ces engins.

\- Vous devriez leur demander de vous faire faire un tour. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Ron.

\- Ah, je vois que ma tante, mon oncle et Archibald sont arrivés un peu plus tôt. Dit Pansy à la vue de sa tante en train de garer la voiture sans permis de ses cadets pendant qu'Archibald rejoignait sa bru afin de la saluer ainsi que Ron avant de contempler sa petite fille profondément endormie._ »

XXXXXX

L'oncle et la tante de Pansy les rejoignirent puis ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur de la future fromagerie afin de discuter avec Bayangar et Bayangal mais aussi Toorj en train de les aider à finir les travaux. L'ex Gryffondor salua les trois hommes avant de visiter l'atelier à l'arrière. Pansy en profita pour saisir plusieurs fromages afin de préparer un plateau pour Blaise Zabini. En raison de l'interdiction pour les prisonniers de posséder des couteaux hormis ceux en plastique, la sorcière songeuse finit par découper les fromages durs en tranches.

Ensuite, Dolgormaa et Batbold aidèrent leur nièce à confectionner le plateau fromager sous le regard attentif de Ronald qui nota leurs qualités professionnelles puis il estima que la fromagerie ou épicerie fine pourrait fort bien marcher. Le sorcier remercia également les trois sorciers qui confectionnèrent également un plateau pour lui.

Il observa ensuite Pansy saisir des pots de confitures de lait afin de les glisser dans un sac en papier avant d'apprendre que les sorciers la fabriquaient eux-mêmes, néanmoins, le sorcier n'en fut pas étonné au vu de toute leur production laitière. La jeune femme ajouta également une bouteille de lait puis elle se rendit à la supérette la plus proche pour acheter deux gros pains déjà coupés en tranches, des poires, des couverts en plastique, une tarte, des tranches de dindes rôties fumées, de la mayonnaise, de la confiture ainsi que des biscuits écossais.

XXXXXX

Une fois de retour, Pansy griffonna également quelques mots sur un parchemin :

« _ __Bonjour__ __Blaise,__

 _ _J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suppose que tu suis l'émission de Jordan Lee à la radio sorcière à cette heure-ci puisque tu m'as écrit qu'elle te plaisait beaucoup.__ _ _Je me souviens__ _ _que tu ador__ _ _ais__ _ _le fromage car c'était ton pêché mignon après la viande__ _ _donc__ _ _comptais te préparer un plateau de fromages avec calme ce week-end mais Ronald m'a dit qu'il va venir te voir aujourd'hui:__ _ _a__ _ _ussi, j'ai confectionné ce paquet à la hâte donc je m'excuse s'il n'est pas très rempli ou bien arrangé.__

 _ _A mes yeux,__ _ _tu étais pratiquement un expert__ _ _des fromages__ _ _à force de goûter à toutes sortes de variétés pendant tes voyages à l'étranger avec ta mère.__

 _ _Les fromages de vache ne sont pas produits par ma famille, ni la mozzarella de bufflonne mais j'aimerai bien avoir ton avis sur ceux de chèvre et de brebis car nous les produisons nous-même. D'ailleurs, nous avons aussi voulu nous essayer au Pecorino ton fromage préféré donc j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'ai découpé en tranche les fromages durs. Enfin, tu pourras manger ta ricotta sans problèmes__ _ _avec les couverts en plastique__ _ _(c'était ton second fromage préféré non?).__

 _ _Je t'ai mis aussi de la confiture de lait car mon père m'a dit que tu l'appréciais. Par contre, le gâteau vient d'un magasin__ _ _car je n'avais pas le temps de t'en faire un__ _ _mais je tenterai de__ _ _réaliser__ _ _un gâteau à la ricotta et au chocolat la prochaine fois. D'ailleurs, je suis preneuse si tu connais plein de recettes à base de ricotta puisque c'est toi le sorcier d'origine italienne.__

 _ _Mon père m'a dit qu'il t'a écrit hier donc tu sais probablement qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie petit à petit. Il n'aime pas beaucoup sortir pour le moment, néanmoins, ses nuits ne sont plus entrecoupées par les insomnies, ce qui est déjà un progrès. Mon père ne sort pas beaucoup mais il aime bien regarder les oiseaux par la fenêtre ou il se rend dans le jardin quand il ne fait pas froid. Il guette toujours l'arrivée__ _ _des mésanges__ _ _car nous mettons toujours des graines ou des boules de graisses à leur disposition sans compter__ _ _tous__ _ _les nichoirs qu'il fabrique lui-même.__

 _ _Enfin, tu es déjà au courant qu'il a deux perruches ondulées: mon père et moi avons toujours aimé ces oiseaux. Quand j'étais petite, il avait apprivoisé et « dressé »__ _ _Sparky__ _ _notre perruche donc tu devais voir les tours qu'il parvenait à lui faire faire ! D'ailleurs, tu les verras en mai quand tu nous rejoindras car mon père est en train de les enseigner à Hope et Freedom. Ses perruches savent déjà siffler un air particulier donc Merlin seul sait ce qu'elles seront capables de faire en mai.__

 _ _Une de mes cousines a__ _ _également__ _ _conseillé à mon père de prendre aussi des perruches calopsittes__ _ _avant de lui montrer__ _ _les siennes pour les lui montrer puis il a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir. Elle nous a aussi présenté son iguane ou encore son chien. Je pense que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux car c'est une artiste comme toi :__ _ _c'__ _ _est calligraphe__ _ _donc elle__ _ _exécute toutes sortes de calligraphies mais aussi des gravures. Ma cousine réalise également des estampes, des aquarelles ainsi que des toiles depuis quelques années. Elle a une maison ronde en bois dont elle utilise la majeure partie comme atelier.__

 _ _Enfin, sa mère est également une calligraphe dont les œuvres sont très belles. J'espère pouvoir te les présenter quand tu seras enfin libre car vous pourr__ _ _i__ _ _ez parler d'arts ensemble puisque ma cousine connaît également l'art moldu. D'ailleurs, Ronald va nous emmener voir tes toiles un de ces jours donc nous pourrons enfin les observer de près.__

 _ _Voilà Blaise,__ _ _désolée__ _ _mon mot est très court mais c'est parce que je ne veux pas retarder Ronald__ _ _donc je t'écrirai plus longuement plus tard.__

 _ _A bientôt__

 _ _Pansy.__ _ »

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Pansy tendit les paquets et le message à Ron puis elle songea à un détail avant de lui proposer de visiter la future galerie. Le sorcier curieux la suivit tout en passant devant la boutique de souvenirs où l'employée s'occupait de quelques clients. Ensuite, il observa la devanture de la future galerie et finit par pénétrer à l'intérieur où Misheel les salua. La sorcière profita alors de leur arrivée pour faire une petite pause en leur compagnie.

Au cours de la conversation, Ronald répondit à son salut puis il contempla la sorcière manifestement toujours vêtue d'une blouse ample afin de dissimuler ses formes. Le rouquin chassa cependant ses pensées afin de l'écouter parler des travaux ainsi que ses futurs projets pour la galerie. Ron éprouva aussitôt beaucoup d'intérêt face aux idées de la jeune femme avant de lui proposer son aide en cas de besoin, ce que la mongole apprécia. Les deux sorciers furent cependant interrompus par l'arrivée des parents de Misheel qui demandèrent à leur fille si elle souhaitait venir à l'auto-école afin de voir la réaction des cadets à la vue de la voiture.

Misheel acquiesça donc le petit groupe se rendit sur le trottoir où Ron constata que la mongole retirait parfois sa blouse puisqu'elle voulait endosser maintenant sa veste de motard. Cette dernière était assez masculine d'après sa mère, néanmoins, Misheel s'en moquait pour le moment car c'était l'un des rares vêtements où elle se sentait à l'aise et n'était pas gênée par « l'exposition » de ses nouvelles formes.

Ses deux frères et Toorj endossèrent également les leurs tout comme les casques puis le mari de Pansy tendit un second casque vert-et-argent à son épouse sous le regard hilare de Ron qui s'esclaffa aussitôt :

« _ Vous avez un casque aux couleurs de Serpentard Pansy ?

\- Je ne le savais même pas Ronald. Avoua Pansy surprise.

\- C'est un cadeau : je l'ai vu dans la vitrine ce matin et je me suis dit que c'était parfait pour toi. Intervint Toorj qui donna le casque à son épouse.

\- Oh merci. Répondit Pansy tout en examinant le casque entre ses mains.

\- A mon avis, elle aurait préféré le casque avec la jolie orchidée à la place. Se moqua gentiment Bayangar.

\- Mm, ça ne ferait pas un peu trop nunuche ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Oui ça ferait nunuche Toorj donc ne t'inquiète pas car je préfère celui-ci. Le rassura son épouse.

\- Il te plaît au moins, sinon, on va en chercher un autre. Proposa le sorcier.

\- Oui il me plaît. Dit Pansy avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

\- Bon alors ça va. A présent veux-tu tester ton casque ? Reprit le sorcier sorcier.

\- Maintenant ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Non demain ! S'esclaffa Toorj.

\- __Toorj 1-Pansy 0__! S'exclama Bayangar.

\- Mais et Saejin ? Répliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy 1-Toorj 1 ! Affirma Bayangal.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Intervint Archibald souriant.

\- Toorj 2- Pansy 1 ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux.

\- Allez monte Pansy. L'encouragea le sorcier conscient des craintes de son épouse face aux scooters.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas : j'ai peur de m'agiter et de nous faire tomber. Confessa Pansy inquiète.

\- J'irai très lentement donc nous ne risquons rien. Insista Toorj.

\- Bon d'accord mais tu roules doucement. Répondit Pansy consciente que son mari serait déçu face à son refus puisqu'elle était le seul membre de leur famille (hormis Saejin bien évidemment et Kaiden toujours caché dans son coin) qui n'était pas monté avec lui car les petits garçons avaient tous testé le scooter de Papa.

\- Oui promis. Répondit Toorj dont le visage s'éclaira._ »

La sorcière finit donc par attacher son casque avant de monter derrière Toorj sous le regard de Ron qui assista au départ des deux époux ainsi que des jumeaux. Il constata avec soulagement que Toorj tenait parole pour ne pas affoler sa compagne manifestement inquiète sur l'engin.

En son for intérieur, le sorcier songea que certaines épouses faisaient manifestement plus d'efforts que la sienne car Pansy tentait de surmonter sa peur pour faire plaisir à son mari contrairement à Hermione. Ronald était conscient que sa compagne n'était pas à l'aise avec les chevaux, cependant, elle n'avait pas voulu rester plus de deux secondes sur le cheval en sa compagnie lorsque Toorj avait organisé une promenade à cheval en Mongolie : aussi, le rouquin s'était senti profondément vexé au point d'estimer que sa femme n'avait pas confiance en lui.

XXXXXX

Les pensées de Ronald furent cependant interrompues par l'intervention de Misheel :

« _ Vous avez l'air intéressé par les motos : vous voulez faire un tour ? Proposa la sorcière.

\- Euh c'est que je dois aller à la prison et vous devez aller à l'auto-école. Hésita Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la fin des visites donc vous avez le temps. Enfin, mes cadets en ont encore pour un bon moment à mon avis. Répliqua la sorcière qui avait noté la soudaine tristesse du rouquin et souhaitait lui remonter le moral.

\- Mm, je peux laisser les paquets ici ? Demanda le rouquin désireux de monter sur la grosse moto bien plus puissante que celles des jumeaux ou le scooter de Toorj.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas: je les emmène avec moi. Ma bru m'a donné les clés de son mini van donc je vais ramener ma petite fille chez Patrick en voiture puisque Saejin est encore trop fragile pour pouvoir supporter un transplanage. Ensuite, je vais emmener la voiture d'Ayleen à l'auto-école avant de rejoindre Patrick donc vous pourrez aller chercher vos paquets chez lui. Intervint Archibald.

\- D'accord merci. Conclut Ron._ »

Ron déposa les paquet dans la voiture pendant qu'Archibald s'occupait de sa petite fille puis le sorcier les salua avant de partir.

* * *

Une fois seuls, Misheel saisit un second casque dans son petit coffre avant de le tendre au rouquin. Ce dernier l'attacha aussitôt et monta derrière Misheel tout en s'interrogeant sur l'attitude à adopter car le sorcier ne voulait pas l'indisposer par ses gestes ou une proximité inattendue. Ronald ne détenait aucune arrière-pensée en tête mais il ne connaissait pas l'étendue des troubles de Misheel donc le rouquin craignait de la gêner en l'effleurant. Toutefois, Misheel comprit son indécision et reprit la parole :

« Vous n'êtes jamais monté à moto ?

\- Non.

\- Bon alors : soit, vous vous tenez d'une main à la poignée passager et vous me ceinturez de l'autre, soit vous vous accrochez totalement à moi en m'enlaçant. Il faut que votre corps suive les mouvements du mien sur la moto. Expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Euh, je ne veux pas vous gêner. Rétorqua Ron légèrement cramoisi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : il n'y a rien de mal à enlacer un motard et puis vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous coller totalement à moi non plus. Le rassura Misheel.

\- Bon d'accord alors allons-y.

\- Ok accrochez-vous bien Ronald car ma moto n'est pas une brouette comme le scooter de Toorj. Plaisanta la sorcière._ »

Le sorcier enlaça innocemment la sorcière puis il resta impressionné par le vrombissement de la moto. Misheel s'assura de la sécurité de son passager avant de prendre la direction de l'auto-école, néanmoins, la sorcière constata que sa famille attendait encore ses cadets ainsi que sa belle-sœur. Aussi, elle proposa à son passager de poursuivre leur balade, ce que le rouquin accepta volontiers car il se sentait vraiment bien sur cette moto.

Une fois en dehors de la ville, Misheel accéléra pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron qui se sentit soudainement libre. Grisé par la vitesse, l'ex Gryffondor oublia tous ses soucis et eut l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau en train de voler sur son balai durant les parties de quidditch. Il se laissa donc porter par le vent ou plutôt par la moto de Misheel sans se soucier du reste pour le moment…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gyrin, ses frère et sœur ou encore Ayleen son épouse arrivèrent enfin à bord des voitures sans permis de l'auto-école puis ils saluèrent leurs familiers avant de suivre le personnel qui leur donna leurs attestations provisoires en attendant de recevoir la licence définitive par la poste puisque les sorciers avaient lancé des sorts pour que la poste mais aussi les facteurs moldus ne s'étonnent pas à la vue des boites aux lettres provisoirement installées le long de la route pour le moment.

Ensuite, Ghirgul et Sasha se précipitèrent sur leur mère afin de lui montrer leurs licences. En revanche, Gyrin rejoignit calmement les autres en compagnie d'Ayleen après s'être assurée du bien-être de son épouse toujours agitée en présence d'inconnus.

XXXXXX

Grâce aux potion ADN, le sorcier était maintenant le géniteur de Scott et Crissy qui étaient autrefois Scorpius mais aussi Cassiopée Malefoy avant leur transformation. Après un tel changement, Draco Malefoy ne pourrait jamais utiliser un rite magique pour les retrouver s'il finissait par découvrir leur survie car les deux gamins ne détenaient plus aucun lien biologique avec lui. L'ex Mrs Astoria Malefoy s'était également transformée en une autre personne et détenait nouveaux documents d'identité totalement légaux. Malgré sa transformation radicale, Ayleen demeurait toujours la mère biologique des deux enfants.

Une personne non avertie des faits aurait pu rester choquée par les actes des deux adultes en cas de découverte du pot au rose, néanmoins, les deux époux ne regrettaient absolument pas leurs gestes puisque Crissy serait déjà entre les mains d'un pervers en ce moment pendant que l'ex Mrs Malefoy et Scorpius croupiraient dans un asile psychiatrique russe, si les trois victimes de Malefoy ne s'étaient pas enfuies. D'ailleurs, Scott était consentant au moment des faits car c'était lui qui avait poussé sa mère à fuir pour éviter de subir de telles tragédies. Enfin, il avait inventé une histoire crédible pour sa cadette de deux ans et demi qui ne se souciait donc plus de leur passé, ni de leur changement d'apparence.

Effectivement, la petite Crissy découvrait maintenant une nouvelle famille tranquille où aucun __méchant blond__ ne criait, ni ne frappait sa mère ou son frère. La fillette était donc en train d'oublier rapidement son ancienne vie au point de s'accrocher à son nouveau Aav (papa en mongol) pendant que Scott pansait doucement ses blessures tout en apprenant à connaître son nouveau père. Enfin, Ayleen tentait de reprendre progressivement le contrôle de sa vie totalement régentée par Malefoy durant leur mariage.

La sorcière vivait donc maintenant avec son second mari Gyrin depuis une douzaine de jours puisque les deux sorciers avaient contracté un mariage arrangé afin de faire vivre leurs deux enfants au sein d'un foyer équilibré. Après un serment inviolable de la part de son futur époux, Ayleen avait pris conscience que Gyrin ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ni à leurs enfants. D'ailleurs, leur union n'était pas encore consommée et les deux époux faisaient chambre à part, néanmoins, ce fait ne semblait pas peser à son mari. Ayleen n'était pas amoureuse de lui, cependant, elle appréciait sa gentillesse totalement différente de l'attitude des Malefoy. De son coté, Gyrin découvrait la vie de famille puisqu'il était resté vieux garçon jusqu'à trente-sept ans avant de se retrouver soudainement marié avec Ayleen ainsi que papa d'un jeune garçon d'onze ans et demi ainsi qu'une fillette qui fêterait ses trois ans en juin.

Galvanisé par la présence de sa nouvelle famille, le sorcier faisait donc de son mieux pour aider son épouse et ses enfants à se reprendre après toutes les souffrances vécues au sein du Manoir Malefoy. Gyrin avait même troqué sa Ger (yourte en mongol) contre un chalet qu'il était en train d'agrandir. Le sorcier espérait aussi parvenir à se rapprocher de son épouse petit à petit une fois qu'elle se serait rassurée sur le fait que tous les hommes n'étaient pas tous des monstres prêts à battre leurs femmes ou vendre leurs enfants.

XXXXX

En attendant, le mongol essayait de la rendre plus sûre d'elle et de l'inciter à acquérir son autonomie. Grâce aux explications de Pansy, il savat également que son épouse subissait également le contre-coup de la fuite en ce moment. Bien évidemment, la sorcière ne regrettait absolument pas son départ du Manoir Malefoy mais elle devait affronter les souvenirs de son ancienne existence ainsi que ses peurs. La psychomage avait donc conseillé à Gyrin de continuer à encourager sa femme à sortir mais sans la forcer.

Le mongol était conscient d'avoir besoin du permis B pour pouvoir conduire le fourgon sans devoir demander l'aide de Pansy à chaque fois donc il n'entendait pas abandonner l'auto-école, néanmoins, Gyrin n'était pas certain qu'Ayleen s'y rendrait souvent pour le moment. Le sorcier s'était ensuite aperçu de la curiosité de son épouse à la vue des voitures sans permis avant de la pousser à passer sa licence AM. A l'insu de sa femme, il avait également acheter une petite voiture sans permis pour son épouse.

XXXXX

De leur côté, ses parents avaient voulu en faire de même pour leurs cadets. En raison des menaces qui pesaient encore sur la famille en Mongolie, les sorciers craignaient d'attirer l'attention sur eux si les plus jeunes cousins de Pansy ou le fils aîné de la sorcière entraient en cours d'année à Poudlard donc les adultes comptaient y envoyer les enfants seulement en septembre dans l'espoir que les mongols se seraient lassés de les chercher entre-temps ou qu'ils ne songeraient pas à tenter de les retrouver ici.

En attendant la rentrée à Poudlard, les parents de Ghirgul et Sasha estimaient donc que les deux adolescents devaient se comporter comme des moldus en dehors de leur terrain ou ceux de leurs familiers. Toutefois, le car scolaire ne passait pas devant chez eux : aussi, leur mère était contrainte de les accompagner à l'école située à Kingussie, soit, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la maison. Parfois, elle laissait Ghirgul transplaner en compagnie de Sasha puisque l'adolescente était âgée de dix-sept ans, néanmoins, ce n'était pas très pratique.

A la fin, les deux parents s'étaient donc décidés à imiter Gyrin après avoir constaté que certains lycéens moldus en possédaient également à cause de la distance entre l'établissement et leur village.

XXXXX

Sur les conseils d'Archibald, Gyrin et ses parents s'étaient alors rendus dans une casse d'Inverness avec lui avant de sélectionner deux véhicules. Les voitures étaient alors en très mauvais état donc les sorciers avaient pu les acheter à un prix très bas. Une fois rentrés chez eux ils avaient ensuite simplement entrepris de les réparer puis les Reparo des sorciers avaient donc redonné une nouvelle vie aux véhicules qui semblaient tout droit sorti de l'usine maintenant.

Deux minutes plus tard, Gyrin chassa ses pensées puis il discuta discrètement avec sa mère qui affirma qu'Archibald avait bien emmené la voiture jusqu'ici. Ensuite, elle lui donna la clé du véhicule blanc maintenant stationné à une vingtaine de mètres de l'auto-école. Le sorcier la remercia puis il observa son épouse manifestement amusée par la réaction de sa jeune belle-sœur Ghirgul ou encore le petit Sasha à la vue de la voiture offerte par les parents. Ces derniers s'approchèrent puis ils expliquèrent alors en avoir acheté une seule car Ghirgul était également en train de passer son permis de conduire. Enfin, la jeune fille s'était déjà acheté une petite voiture grâce à l'argent récolté pendant son job d'été l'année dernière donc l'achat d'un second véhicule sans permis leur semblait superflu. Les adolescents acquiescèrent avant de tourner autour de l'engin sous le regard hilare des adultes.

XXXXX

Gyrin profita alors de la distraction générale pour demander à son épouse surprise de le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques mètres puis le sorcier s'arrêta devant la voiture sans permis blanche maintenant surmontée d'un énorme nœud papillon en tissu. La sorcière abasourdie resta ensuite sans voix après les propos de son mari :

« _ Félicitations pour votre Licence AM Ayleen : maintenant vous pourrez circuler toute seule sans avoir besoin de personne ou de transplaner à tout bout de champs. Dit Gyrin avant de lui tendre la clé.

\- Gyrin pourquoi me donnez-vous cette clé ? Interrogea finalement Ayleen toujours incrédule.

\- Cette voiture est pour vous Ayleen mais elle ne vous plaît peut-être pas ? S'inquiéta Gyrin.

\- Si elle est superbe mais c'est trop ! Protesta Ayleen abasourdie.

\- Non ce n'est pas trop Ayleen : vous en avez besoin pour vous déplacer toute seule quand vous le souhaitez ou pour aller chercher Scott à l'école au lieu de transplaner. Tenta Gyrin.

\- Mais ces véhicules coûtent une fortune Gyrin : je le sais car j'ai demandé leur prix à Ghirgul l'autre jour ! S'exclama Ayleen partagée entre la joie, la surprise et l'inquiétude face à une telle « largesse » car le sorcier détenait bien des économies mais il devait tout recommencer de zéro ici donc la sorcière ne voulait pas le ruiner puisque Gyrin avait déjà acheté un terrain, un chalet et agrandirait leur maison d'ici peu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne veux pas vous paraître radin mais Archibald connaît de bonnes combines pour se procurer ce genre de véhicule à des prix plus que raisonnable. La rassura Gyrin.

\- Vous en être certains hein ? Je ne veux pas vous créer de problèmes. Confessa Ayleen sincère tout en observant avec envie la voiture sous le regard de son mari.

\- Oui c'est sûr : je ne veux pas vous donner de détails car c'est un cadeau mais cet achat n'a pas du tout été onéreux.

\- Mais elle a l'air neuve pourtant ! S'étonna Ayleen ravie tout en tournant autour du véhicule.

\- Elle l'est grâce au sortilège Reparo puis je l'ai fait contrôler par un garagiste qui a confirmé que tout est en excellent état. Enfin, la voiture est à votre nom et elle est déjà assurée donc vous pouvez la conduire dés maintenant. L'invita Gyrin.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire : merci ! Avoua Ayleen abasourdie.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Ayleen : je vois bien que vous avez du mal à interagir avec les moldus de l'auto-école et que vous ne voulez pas vraiment passer votre permis pour le moment.

\- Mm non, je ne me sens pas prête. Reconnut Ayleen.

\- Je comprends : c'est probablement trop tôt pour vous de fréquenter trop de gens en même temps. Toutefois, j'ai vu que vous savez utiliser une sans permis donc je vous propose un truc. Dit Gyrin.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Vous utilisez cette voiture pour vous déplacer à Aviemore ou aux alentours comme ça vous vous entraînez à votre rythme et sans stresser. Ensuite, vous passerez votre permis quand vous serez prête. Proposa Gyrin.

\- Oh c'est très gentil… Je suis désolée mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à rester longtemps dans une pièce avec beaucoup de gens pour le moment. S'excusa Ayleen.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : vous avez besoin de temps pour vous habituer c'est tout. Par contre, vous ne devez pas vous enfermer à la maison donc j'aimerai bien vous voir sortir avec cette voiture. L'encouragea le sorcier.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où aller. Confessa Ayleen.

\- Eh bien, vous pourriez déjà aller chercher Scott à l'école pendant la pause déjeuner, aller voir Patrick Parkinson, emmener Crissy au parc, vous balader avec Fiona votre mère ou vous rendre dans les magasins quand vous avez besoin de quelque chose. L'encouragea Gyrin.

\- C'est une idée. En tout cas merci de m'encourager sans rien demander en échange, ni me faire de reproches au sujet de l'auto-école. Dit Ayleen soudainement sérieuse.

\- C'est normal Ayleen, vous n'avez pas à me remercier:vous êtes mon épouse ainsi que la mère de mes enfants donc il m'est naturel de veiller sur vous. Conclut Gyrin.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais autant encouragé avant. Confessa Ayleen en songeant à la soumission exigée par ses parents puis Malefoy qui l'enfermait au Manoir. Ainsi, Astoria ne pouvait jamais sortir de chez elle à moins d'être accompagnée par son mari, sa belle-mère Narcissa ou encore ses parents…

\- Les mœurs des sang-purs traditionnels sont trop étriquées Ayleen mais ma famille ne partage pas ce genre de choses. Je reconnais que mon père a commis beaucoup d'erreurs avec ma mère avant leur séparation mais il ne l'a jamais privé de libertés élémentaires comme le fait de sortir de la maison.

\- J'espère que leur tentative de réconciliation marchera car vos cadets et vous me semblez plus sereins maintenant que vos parents vivent de nouveau ensemble. Dit Ayleen.

\- Oui c'est vrai : nous nous sentons mieux. Enfin, mes cadets et moi seulement car Naé reste toujours dans son coin. Répondit Gyrin dont le visage s'assombrit légèrement en songeant à l'attitude de sa jumelle.

\- Bon, je sais que les femmes adorent les bijoux en général mais personnellement, je préfère cette voiture alors merci ! Dit alors Ayleen avant d'embrasser furtivement Gyrin surpris sur la joue pour lui changer les idées.

\- Vous voulez la tester un peu ? Proposa le mongol soudainement plus joyeux.

\- D'accord !_ »

Ayleen se glissa donc au volant de SA voiture tout en songeant aux changements radicaux effectués dans vie en quelques semaines seulement depuis l'entrée de Pansy et Gyrin dans son existence.

La sorcière n'aurait jamais cru retrouver sa liberté un jour, ni se retrouver dans un véhicule moldu. Elle chassa cependant ses pensées et décida de ne pas se laisser attrister par le passé mais de vivre l'instant présent sans se douter que Ron en faisait de même sur la moto de Misheel… Les deux sorciers ne faisaient rien de mal car ils se baladaient simplement sur la route mais Ronald avait l'impression de découvrir un autre monde donc il songea sérieusement à s'acheter une moto un jour.

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.****_

 _ _ **La vie de la famille de Pansy continue depuis leur arrivée en Ecosse donc ces sorciers se reconstruisent petit à petit tout comme Ayleen ex Astoria Malefoy ou ses enfants Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Scott (ex Scorpius) a inventé une histoire pour sa petite sœur comme quoi le "méchant blond" les avait enlevé avant de changer leur apparence. Le jeune garçon lui a fait également croire que Gyrin était venu les chercher après avoir enfin retrouvé leur traces et qu'il allait les sauver des "méchants". La fillette y a cru**__ _ _ ** **donc****__ _ _ ** **elle oublie progressivement son ancienne vie puisqu'elle est maintenant heureuse.****__

 _ ** _En fait, Draco Malefoy battait sa femme et il avait commencé à frapper Scott après l'avoir retiré de Poudlard à cause de son énurésie. Draco est également devenu un joueur maladif qui ne pouvait pas accéder aux coffres de Malefoy selon son bon plaisir puisqu'il était contrôle par Lucius avant. A cause d'une dette de jeu, Malefoy junior avait donc fiancé Cassiopée à un homme qui comptait l'emmener chez lui aux USA dés cette année sous prétexte de la faire élever par sa propre mère. Il a même tenté de vendre ou "fiancer" Scorpius la veille de la fuite de ses trois victimes._**_

 _ ** _Ensuite, Draco a complètement déraillé ce soir-là au point de songer à envoyer sa femme et son fils dans un asile russe…_**_

 _ _ ** **Enfin,****__ _ _ **Ayleen a du changer l'ADN de ses enfants mais aussi le sien car Draco Malefoy a lancé un sort de traçage sur eux pour les retrouver en cas de nécessité. Après le changement ADN, ce rite ne peut pas fonctionner puisqu'Astoria, Scorpius et Cassiopée n'existent plus. D'ailleurs, tout le monde les croit morts dans l'explosion.**__

 _ _ ** **Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Blaise Zabini est en prison depuis son procès en 1998 mais sa peine prendra fin en mai. Ron s'occupe souvent de lui après lui avoir sauvé la vie en prison (Blaise avait tenté de se suicider) et il lui a obtenu une dispense spéciale qui lui a épargné les travaux à la mine. En fait, dans la fiction, les prisonniers d'Azkaban doivent travailler à la mine de charbon, sauf ceux qui en sont dispensés ou les malades .****__

 _ _ ** **Blaise peint des tableaux que Ron confie à un agent artistique moldu chargé de la carrière de Zabini. Nul n'a jamais rencontré l'artiste mais son "mystère" lui confère une aura spéciale aux yeux des gens. Il jouit d'un succès discret, ce qui lui a permis de mettre de l'argent de c****__ _ _ ** **ô****__ _ _ ** **té qu'il fait gérer par Ronald. Au moment de sa propre sortie de prison, le père de Pansy s'est débrouillé pour que le directeur de la prison lui permette d'utiliser une radio sorcière. Ainsi Blaise se sent moins seul dans sa cellule. Les Parkinson ne peuvent pas aller le voir puisqu'ils s'isolent mais ils lui écrivent et ils lui ont proposé de les rejoindre à sa sortie.****__

 ** _ ** _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_**_** _ ** **Je****_ ** _ ** _sais que beaucoup voulaient voir la réaction d'Hermione à la vue du message mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ;). En attendant, comment trouvez-vous l'attitude de Ron ou son soudain désir d'apprendre à conduire une moto ? Vous voyez Ronald tout seul sur une moto ?_**_**

 _ ** **Enfin que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Misheel, Gyrin ou encore Ayleen ?****_


	6. Un futur motard ?

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Bon courage à ceux qui révisent (j'ai réalisé que demain nous sommes en juin donc les examens approchent), aux syndicalistes et manifestants mais aussi à tous ceux qui sont pris en tenaille entre les uns ou les autres. J'assiste à tout ça de loin et ça me désole d'être impuissante devant les images. Bon retournons à quelque chose de plus joyeux, le chapitre a été divisé en deux pour donner plus d'espace à la réaction d'Hermione dans le prochain. Pour ceux qui lisent La Pomme Tendue par Le Serpent, l'Hermione d'ici peut sembler hargneuse mais elle n'est pas du tout méchante.**_

 _ **Ah pour ceux qui n'avaient pas lu la 1ère partie: Zabini sera logé chez les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson après sa libération qui est prévue début mai après vingt ans de prison. Ronald va le voir régulièrement et il s'occupe de lui. Enfin, Ron et Hermione ont passé une journée avec Pansy à Amsterdam. Pour ce qui est de Dudley, sa fille Sheila est une petite sorcière mais cela a crée des problèmes familiaux énormes donc elle est suivie par Pansy pour l'aider.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Misheel freina avant de se garer près d'une zone boisée à la vue d'un patronus. La sorcière fronça les sourcils car elle se demandait qui était assez imprudent pour envoyer un patronus en pleine zone moldue. Ensuite, la jeune femme l'observa s'approcher de Ron puis elle descendit de moto sous le prétexte de devoir régler un besoin pressant et s'éloigna afin de le laisser écouter son message en toute intimité. De son coté, Ron surpris observa le patronus de son épouse avant d'écouter sa réponse :

« _ _Ron, je viens de trouver enfin une petite minute de répit pour répondre à ton message. Je suis en train de voir comment aider mon nouveau protégé car les gestes discriminatoires_ _qu'il a subi_ _sont très subtils._ _Cet homme est sincère et il y a des témoins mais personne ne veut témoigner. Aussi,_ _ce ne sera pas évident de prouver ces choses puisque certains membres du Magenmagot contestent l'efficacité du Veritaserum sur les loups-garous. Je vais_ _devoir_ _étudier le dossier à fond dans l'espoir de trouver une faille afin d'éviter le recours exclusif du Veritaserum pour prouver les propos de la victime._ _Autrement, personne ne croira ses propos._

 _Je suppose que vous retournerez à La Trattoria della Serpeverde ce soir donc vous allez probablement vous régaler. Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de dîner au restaurant italien de Goyle et Pucey, néanmoins, la pizza que tu m'as fait goûter une fois puis toutes les autres ainsi que les plats qu'ils ont porté chez Pansy le 4, m'ont parfaitement démontré leur savoir-faire donc vous allez probablement vous régaler ce soir. Tu fais bien de ne pas m'attendre car j'en aurai probablement pour toute la nuit._

 _Par contre, je suis un peu inquiète à l'idée de vous laisser faire du shopping tous seuls Hugo et toi. Notre fils sait toujours te convaincre de lui acheter ce qu'il désire. Ron, je veux bien lui acheter quelques vêtements moldus mais pas n'importe quoi. De plus, je refuse de le voir porter des jeans troués comme certains de mes voisins durant mon adolescence. Enfin, ne te fais pas avoir non plus au sujet des chaussures car il paraît que les enfants moldus veulent des chaussures qui s'illuminent la nuit d'après Glenda. Or, notre fils ne doit pas ressembler à un clown._

 _Tu peux faire des repérages demain si tu y tiens tant que ça mais nous achèterons les nouvelles affaires d'Hugo ENSEMBLE dimanche. Je vais envoyer un patronus à Hugo pour lui faire un bisou._

 _A plus tard ou à demain Ron et bonne soirée._ _ »

Ron avait écouté le message de sa femme puis il se sentit de nouveau agacé par l'attitude d'Hermione. L'ex Gryffondor estimait que son épouse dépassait les bornes cette fois-ci car elle comptait manifestement imposer ses idées à leur fils. Certes, Ronald n'aimerait pas voir son gamin endosser des jeans troués lui non plus mais il ne comptait pas le gêner dans ses choix, quitte à lui laisser des chaussures lumineuses si le gamin en voulait. L'espace d'un instant, le rouquin voulut répondre à Hermione mais il finit par se raviser car le rouquin craignait de la voir ensuite partir en emmenant leur fils avec elle. Aussi, Ron décida de filer doux pour le moment puis de permettre à Hugo de choisir quelque chose demain à l'insu de sa mère sans se soucier de mettre Hermione au pied du mur.

* * *

Ensuite, le sorcier attendit le retour de Misheel qui finit par pointer le bout de son nez quelques minutes plus tard avant de plaisanter sur sa mauvaise habitude de boire du thé anglais à tout bout de champs depuis son arrivée en Écosse. En réalité, la sorcière s'était éloignée pour laisser Ron tranquille mais elle nota son air préoccupé et décida de lui remonter le moral à sa manière. La jeune femme reprit donc la parole :

« _ Ronald veuillez m'excuser : je suis vraiment incorrigible !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Ron.

\- J'ai oublié de vous prêter au moins une veste !

\- Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai un bon pull. Affirma Ron.

\- Vous en êtes sûr Ronald ? Non parce que je ne sais pas si votre pull est suffisant pour un Britannique puisqu'il fait bien plus froid en Mongolie qu'ici.

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas car le temps est clément aujourd'hui. Par contre, je ne dirai pas la même chose si le vent soufflait ou si la neige tombait à nouveau. La rassura Ron.

\- Mm, je vais quand même vous donner quelque chose de plus chaud car je ne voudrais pas vous voir prendre froid par ma faute. Insista Misheel avant de saisir sa baguette pour lancer quelques sorts.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Ron une minute plus tard à la vue de ses vêtements transformés en panoplie de motard. Il observa aussi ses bottes, ses gants avant de tâter l'épaisseur du tissu de la veste crée par la sorcière.

\- Voilà vous serez mieux Ron. Estima Misheel.

\- Merci !

\- J'espère que cette tenue vous plaît ? En tout cas, un simple sort vous permettra de rendre à vos vêtements leur première forme tout à l'heure. Dit la jeune femme.

\- Non, j'adore cette tenue donc je la garde ! Affirma Ron souriant.

\- Au fait, vous ne voulez pas un cliché souvenir de votre premier tour en moto ? Proposa Misheel pour rendre toute sa bonne humeur au rouquin.

\- Maintenant que vous me le dites, ce ne serait pas de refus ! Dit Ron._ »

Misheel fit donc poser le sorcier près de la moto puis sur l'engin avant de poser avec lui pour un dernier cliché. Ensuite, ils reprirent la route afin de continuer leur tour dans cette petite partie des Highlands où Ron contemplait les paysages tout en profitant de l'ivresse provoquée par la vitesse.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les deux sorciers retournèrent à l'auto-école, néanmoins, ils furent informée par l'un des moniteurs que la famille était déjà partie. Durant la conversation, le rouquin nota également l'intérêt de ce type envers Misheel puis sa suspicion à sa vue avant de se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Entre-temps, sorcière remercia poliment le moldu qui lui rappela ensuite leur prochain cours puisque la jeune femme était contrainte de repasser tous ses permis mongols en Grande-Bretagne avant un certain délai. Misheel acquiesça et lança ensuite une plaisanterie :

« _ Je parie que vous aurez bientôt un nouvel élève , n'est-ce pas Ronald ?

\- Mm, c'est possible car j'ai bien aimé cette balade à moto. Reconnut Ron sincèrement enthousiasmé par leur « périple ».

\- Il vous faudra cependant passer plusieurs permis avant de pouvoir conduire des motos du calibre de celle de _Michelle_. Répliqua le moldu.

\- Mm, il faudra que j'en parle à ma femme dans ce cas. Estima Ron songeur.

\- Ah mais vous êtes marié : je croyais que vous étiez le petit ami de Michelle. Dit le moldu soudainement plus souriant à Ronald.

\- Non, non : Ron est un ami de notre famille donc je lui ai simplement fait faire un tour sur ma moto. Précisa Misheel.

\- Oui je suis marié et j'ai deux enfants._ Spécifia Ron amusé avant de retirer son gant pour montrer son alliance. _ Je voulais voir ce que c'était de monter sur une moto car je n'étais jamais monté sur un tel engin avant. Rajouta le rouquin qui se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Ahh… Dit le moldu totalement rassuré. Et alors ça vous a plu ? Reprit le moniteur._ »

Ronald acquiesça puis il demanda au moniteur toutes les informations nécessaires. Le moldu s'informa d'abord sur la date du permis de Ron avant d'expliquer qu'il pouvait conduire seulement un scooter pour l'instant puisqu'il n'avait pas passé un CBT ou _compulsory basic training_ durant sa formation _._ Ron inquiet se demanda s'il devrait repasser le code par ailleurs raté à plusieurs reprises mais il retrouva le sourire après la réponse négative du moniteur puisqu'il avait eu son code l'année dernière. Aussi, le sorcier ne devrait pas de nouveau potasser des bouquin pour la partie théorique. Ensuite, le moniteur expliqua que dans son cas, le CBT requérait seulement un examen médical, des explications théoriques ainsi que des heures d'entraînement avec un moniteur sur un circuit ou une piste fermée puis sur la route.

Le moniteur conseilla à Ron de passer ensuite son permis A1 car il s'agissait de la première étape avant de pouvoir conduire de plus gros engins. Après, le rouquin pourrait passer un Restricted License afin d'avoir la possibilité de conduire jusqu'à des 250 cc. Enfin, il y avait le DAS qui permettait d'apprendre à conduire sur des grosses cylindrées. Autrement, le rouquin pourrait passer le Direct Access après son CBT ainsi que son A1 comme Michelle afin de pouvoir obtenir le permis moto sans attendre deux ans puisque tous deux avaient déjà dépassé leurs vingt-et-un printemps. Toutefois, le moniteur précisa que Miss Michelle agirait de cette manière uniquement parce qu'elle détenait déjà une grande expérience acquise en Mongolie ou durant ses voyages et devait seulement obtenir un permis homologuées en Grande-Bretagne. Ron curieux demanda alors conseil à Misheel qui lui suggéra de s'entraîner d'abord sur une moto légère avant de passer à un engin plus puissant.

A la vue de l'intérêt de l'anglais, l'écossais alla chercher plusieurs brochures et les donna à Ronald avant de saluer les deux amis. Misheel conduisit alors Ronald chez Patrick Parkinson avant de garer sa moto dans l'allée du jardin puisque Parkinson senior lui en avait donné la permission ainsi qu'à ses frère ou encore Toorj son gendre l'autre jour du moment qu'ils nettoyaient ensuite les traces de leur passage grâce à la magie. Ron descendit de la moto et salua Toorj qui venait de sortir de la maison afin de les rejoindre. Le mongol nota aussitôt la soudaine illumination de Ronald qui montra les brochures au mari de Pansy ravi à l'idée d'avoir un futur compagnon à l'auto-école car lui-même entendait bien passer tous les permis moto. Le rouquin se rengorgea sous les compliments de Toorj pour na nouvelle panoplie avant de poser avec lui pour quelques clichés devant et sur la moto de Misheel.

* * *

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure où le mari de la Serpentarde taquina sa femme pas du tout désireuse d'entrer dans la communauté des motards de la famille. Pansy confirma sa préférence pour les quatre roues même si elle avait bien aimé faire un tour avec Toorj. Ce dernier affirma l'emmener faire un voyage à moto plus tard quand il aurait son permis. La Serpentarde acquiesça car l'idée était intéressante, même si, elle ne comptait pas du tout prendre son relais pour conduire la moto durant leur périple. Son mari affirma conduire tout seul sans problèmes avant de s'imaginer partir en amoureux très bientôt. L'espace d'un instant, Ron se mit à rêver de voyager à moto avec Hermione lui aussi, néanmoins, il finit par remiser cette idée puisque sa femme serait probablement beaucoup trop occupée pour le faire. Ron chassa ses pensées et demanda à Patrick s'il accepterait de se laisser photographier pour montrer sa bonne mine à Zabini ainsi que l'intérieur de la maison. Enfin, il reprit la parole pour taquiner Misheel :

« _ Le charme de _Michelle_ fait déjà des ravages chez les moldus, notamment à l'auto-école auprès d'un moniteur. Dit Ronald.

\- Non vous exagérez un peu. Protesta Misheel gênée.

\- Mm, j'ai vu que l'un des moniteurs en pince pour toi Misheel. Dit Toorj.

\- C'est sûrement celui que nous avons rencontré quand nous sommes allés à l'auto-école : ce type n'était pas vraiment amical envers moi puis il est devenu tout gentil après avoir compris que je n'étais pas du tout le petit ami de Misheel. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Misheel tu brise déjà les cœurs des moldus du coin ? Taquina Toorj.

\- Mais non c'est ce type qui se fait des idées sur moi : je ne veux pas de petit ami ou autre pour le moment. Répondit Misheel gênée qui se sentait incapable de flirter ou exposer sa nudité devant un amant éventuel pour l'instant.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Confirma Pansy pour mettre fin aux taquineries.

\- Voilà tu as tout compris : je veux prendre mon temps avant de songer à flirter. Je vous rappelle que j'étais encore un homme il y a quelque jours donc ce sont des gay qui me draguaient d'habitude et pas des hétéros. Aussi, l'attitude de ce type est inédite pour moi : il me faut un peu de temps pour réaliser tout ça. Précisa Misheel aux deux autres.

\- Oui mais c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? S'inquiéta Toorj.

\- Oui je souhaitais vraiment devenir une femme et être courtisée en tant que telle. Mon rêve c'est de me marier avec un homme puis d'avoir des enfants avec lui un jour mais je ne me sens pas encore prête pour rencontrer quelqu'un, flirter ou plus pour le moment. Insista Misheel.

\- ça viendra quand tu te sentiras vraiment prête. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Bon je vais y aller maintenant car je voudrais acheter quelques affaires à Blaise avant d'aller à la prison. Affirma Ron.

\- Attendez une minute Ron que je vous envoie les photographies. Recommanda Misheel._ »

La jeune femme s'était déjà procurée une carte Sim britannique pour son smartphone et put donc envoyer les clichés à Ron abasourdi par la facilité avec laquelle Misheel semblait évoluer dans le monde moldu. La cousine de Pansy affirma ne détenir aucun mérite puisque Bayeeg son ex beau-père était un sorcier né-moldu. Le second mari de la mère de Misheel avait donc régulièrement entraîné sa femme et les enfants dans son monde, ce qui leur permettait maintenant de ne pas commettre d'impairs à Aviemore. A présent, Bayeeg vivait sa propre vie avec sa nouvelle famille depuis plus de quatre ans et les parents de la jeune femme avaient repris la vie commune depuis peu, néanmoins, Misheel n'oubliait pas celui qui fut un second père pour elle.

* * *

Ron acquiesça tout en contemplant les images numériques reçues sur son smartphone puis Misheel lui montra comment les enregistrer sur la carte SD de son appareil ou encore sur Google Photos. Le rouquin songeur finit par lui demander conseil pour l'achat d'un pc plus tard s'il parvenait à convaincre Hermione du bienfait d'une telle acquisition pour leur fils ou même eux. La jeune femme lui donna quelques explications avant d'avouer son intention de s'acheter un clavier qwerty pour ici puisque le sien était en caractères cyrilliques.

Au cours de la conversation, Misheel révéla avoir convaincu Pansy de la nécessité d'acheter au moins un ordinateur portable pour le bon fonctionnement de la future galerie mais aussi une petite imprimante pour imprimer elles-mêmes les premiers dépliant, documents ou autre au début. Ensuite, elles songeraient à solliciter les services d'une imprimerie si la galerie obtenait du succès. Aussi, Misheel proposa au sorcier de venir avec elles un de ces jours afin de pouvoir observer quelques modèles. Ron satisfait acquiesça puis il finit par songer à un détail avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Vous êtes une artiste mais j'ai l'impression vous connaissez également les ficelles du marché de l'art moldu non ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Vous savez que ma mère possédait son propre atelier en Mongolie ? Demanda Misheel.

\- Oui.

\- Elle avait fait toute sa formation auprès de ses parents du coté sorcier et s'était aussi intéressée au marché de l'art puisqu'elle devait vendre ses œuvres, démarcher des clients, faire de la pub etc... Ensuite, Bayeeg mon ex beau-père l'a convaincue de se former également chez les moldus puis de travailler dans une galerie d'art pendant quelques temps. Ma mère est même à l'étranger de temps en temps pour se former également en Chine, en Corée du Sud, au Japon et au Vietnam. Révéla Misheel.

\- Ah quand même. Dit Ron sincèrement impressionné.

\- Quand j'ai voulu devenir artiste, Bayeeg m'a encouragé à imiter ma mère afin de pouvoir évoluer dans les deux mondes. De plus, je n'avais pas d'enfant ou de conjoint donc je pouvais me déplacer plus facilement que ma mère. J'ai d'abord effectué ma formation auprès d'elle car tous les calligraphes se forment au sein d'un atelier. A la fin de leur formation, les apprentis passent leurs examens à la corporation nationale sorcière puis ma mère m'a poussée à les passer également à la corporation internationale. Enfin, je me suis formée au métier de marchand d'arts et expert dans les deux mondes avant de travailler dans une galerie moldue quelques temps. Expliqua Misheel.

\- Elle a également fait des stages à Hong-Kong, Shanghai, Pékin, Seoul, Hanoi, Tokyo, aux Seychelles, à Rome, Berlin, Londres et enfin à Glasgow. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Oui je voulais voir aussi comment fonctionnaient les galeries moldues occidentales et puis ça m'a permis d'établir quelques contacts. Enfin, je suis rentrée en Mongolie où j'ai travaillé avec ma mère puis dans un autre atelier mais j'ai aussi exposé dans quelques galeries moldues. Expliqua Misheel d'un ton modeste.

\- Vous avez très bien fait Misheel car vous saurez parfaitement gérer la galerie grâce à toutes vos expériences. Constata Ron sincèrement impressionné.

\- Ma mère pourrait le faire aussi vous savez mais bon elle veut aider Gyrin en ce moment donc je m'occuperai seule de la galerie pour l'instant. Ensuite, nous serons deux, ce qui nous permettra de nous alterner entre la gestion du local et la réalisation de nos propres œuvres. Dit Misheel.

\- Vous êtes très compétentes toutes les deux donc la galerie pourrait devenir professionnelle si le succès est au rendez-vous. Renchérit Patrick Parkinson.

\- Vous devriez venir voir la galerie où les toiles de Blaise sont exposées. Conseilla Ron.

\- Pourquoi pas : Pansy m'a montré les toiles de votre ami sur le site et j'aimerai les voir de près. Répondit Misheel.

\- Nous pourrions y aller tous ensemble Ronald ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui bien entendu : je ne sais pas encore si je peux vous accompagner ce dimanche car je dois d'abord attendre de savoir si Hermione sera à la maison ou non. Nous avions prévu de faire quelques courses donc je ne serai pas peut-être pas disponible.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous pourrons le faire une autre fois. Le rassura Misheel.

\- Dimanche prochain, je ne peux pas vous accompagner car ma mère va organiser une fête au Terrier. Dit Ron sans oser préciser qu'il fêterait son anniversaire le jeudi 1er mars afin de ne pas obliger Pansy ou sa famille à lui faire un cadeau. Par contre, sa mère organiserait un repas d'anniversaire comme d'habitude.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ronald, il n'y a rien qui presse. Affirma Pansy.

\- Alors nous pourrions aller à la galerie dans deux semaines si nous ne parvenons pas à aller à la galerie après demain, ? Proposa Ron.

\- Dans ce cas, nous en reparlerons dans quelques jours si nous ne pouvons pas y aller ce dimanche car j'attends la réponse de Mr Dursley pour savoir s'il vient le week-end prochain ou le suivant. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pas de soucis. Conclut Ron._ »

Ensuite, le rouquin fut contraint de boire plusieurs potions par Pansy après que Misheel ai révélé ses doutes sur le risque de rhume ou de grippe puisqu'il était resté sans protection pendant un petit moment. Bon gré, mal gré, Ron se soumit au traitement préventif pendant que Michelle était allée imprimer les photographies chez elle afin de les donner au sorcier. Ce dernier la remercia avant de l'interroger sur son papier puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple impression sur une feuille. Misheel lui apprit alors l'existence du papier photo prédécoupé selon le format choisi mais aussi celle des imprimantes lasers. Ainsi, la qualité était meilleure.

Ron songeur acquiesça et finit par endosser sa veste sorcière par-dessus la panoplie de motard puis il prit congé.

* * *

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, le sorcier transplana depuis le séjour de Patrick Parkinson avant de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse où il put acheter d'autres toiles ainsi que différentes fournitures. Ensuite, le rouquin effectua un second transplanage pour se rendre à la crique où le passeur attendait les éventuels visiteurs qui se rendait à Azkaban. Ron salua le sorcier puis il se tut durant le trajet car l'atmosphère se faisait déjà pesante depuis la rive qui conduisait à Azkaban.

Une fois parvenu à destination, Ronald poussa un soupir en songeant à Zabini qui n'avait tué personne mais était encore en train de purger sa peine à cause de son ralliement à Voldemort durant son adolescence. Après son emprisonnement, Blaise s'était montré hargneux aussi bien avec les gardiens dont Weasley que les autres prisonniers placés en détention préventive en attendant leurs procès. En tant que jeune auror, Ronald était alors affecté comme gardien des détenus entre mai 1998 et mai 2000 avec d'autres sorciers dont Neville pendant qu'Harry chassait les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté.

A l'intérieur de la prison, Ronald avait assisté au désarroi ou encore la déchéance de nombreux ex Mangemorts ou simples suspects comme les élèves de Serpentard. Durant la détention provisoire de ses camarades, Zabini s'était souvent montré hargneux, voire, odieux comme lorsqu'il avait affirmé à Pansy que le baiser du Détraqueur l'attendait et non la Mongolie au moment de son procès. Il s'était aussi moqué de l'homosexualité d'Adrian Pucey et ne cessait de provoquer Flint, Goyle ou Nott sans réaliser les conséquences puisque ses camarades l'avaient ensuite isolé au point de ne jamais demander de ses nouvelles après leur libération. Aucun d'eux ne sollicitait donc une entrevue au parloir avec lui, même si, certains d'entre eux venaient parfois rencontrer leurs parents.

Après sa condamnation, Blaise avait fini par sombrer dans le désespoir au point de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours mais fort heureusement Ron était parvenu à lui sauver la vie avant de réaliser progressivement le trouble de ce type. Le rouquin n'était pas un amant des privilèges ou des courbettes, néanmoins, il avait décidé de passer outre et d'utiliser son statut d' héros de guerre afin d'obtenir une dispense pour Zabini qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop fragile pour se rendre dans les mines. Le sorcier aurait également voulu améliorer le sort des autres prisonniers, néanmoins, il ne détenait pas le prestige d'Hermione ou d'Harry donc le rouquin n'y parvint pas. Le jeune homme avait bien tenté d'en parler à son meilleur ami, néanmoins, ce dernier était trop accaparé par les combats acharnés contre les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté pour songer aux prisonniers d'Azkaban. Ronald n'avait pas non plus reçu l'aide d'Hermione d'abord plongée dans la révision de ses Aspics durant sa dernière à Poudlard puis dans ses études de droit.

Écœuré par la vision de la dégradation d'Azkaban _censément plus humaine depuis la disparition des Détraqueurs_ et l'indifférence des gens envers des _prisonniers qui méritaient leur sort_ , le sorcier avait décidé de quitter les aurors quand ces derniers avaient quitté Azkaban après le recrutement de véritables gardes. Sa décision stupéfia tout son entourage mais Ron confirma ses intentions sans se soucier de la stupéfaction, voire, la tristesse d'Harry ou encore la déception d'Hermione. Ron s'était mis ensuite à travailler avec George devenu l'ombre de lui-même à la boutique. Le cadet aida son cadet à se reprendre un peu puis il devint son associé au bout de quelques années. Entre-temps, Neville avait également quitté les aurors afin de retourner à Poudlard pour y décrocher ses Aspics avant d'effectuer des études de botanique. Huit ans plus tard, il reprit le poste de Pomona Chourave partie à la retraite.

Après sa démission des aurors, Ronald n'avait cependant pas oublié Blaise et lui rendait souvent visite. Le sorcier lui portait du linge, des chaussures, des produits d'hygiène, de la nourriture supplémentaire puisque celle de la prison était infecte, des toiles, les fournitures nécessaires pour la peinture, des bricoles mais surtout il était devenu un repère essentiel pour Zabini qui ne détenait plus de famille depuis la mort de sa mère. Les années passèrent puis en janvier 2018, Blaise s'était mis à songer à sa sortie de prison car sa détention prendrait fin en mai.

Grâce à l'aide de Ron qui confiait les tableaux à un agent artistique moldu, les toiles de Blaise trouvaient des acquéreurs. L'agent virait ensuite l'argent de son client sur le compte fourni par Ronald sans se douter que le virement était effectué sur l'un des comptes spéciaux de Gringott puisque les Gobelins connaissaient le système bancaire moldu et s'étaient adaptés depuis plusieurs décennies afin de pouvoir gérer les clients sorciers qui vivaient également dans ce monde. Zabini n'était pas devenu millionnaire mais la gestion de cet argent par Ronald Weasley dont certains placements sécurisés lui assuraient des revenus discrets et confortables qui lui permettraient de vivre plus que décemment au lieu de se précipiter sur n'importe quoi afin de trouver un moyen de subsistance à sa sortie de prison.

En janvier, Blaise songeur avait cependant demandé au rouquin de continuer de gérer son argent après sa libération pour être certain de ne pas tout claquer d'un coup à cause de ses manies dépensières s'il retrouvait ses vieux démons d'avant-guerre. Aussi, le détenu avait également insisté pour signer des papiers officiels qui proclamaient Ron comme le gestionnaire légal de son argent ainsi que son tuteur. Ainsi, Ronald lui allouerait une certaine somme tous les mois pendant que le reste resterait sagement au coffre après l'achat ou la location d'une petite maison.

En effet, Blaise espérait continuer de vendre ses toiles aux moldus après sa libération mais il se montrait prudent au cas où le succès ne serait plus au rendez-vous. De plus, il ne pensait pas savoir se mouvoir au milieu des moldus donc il voulait continuer de rester dans l'anonymat au lieu de se rendre à des vernissages. Au début, Ronald avait pensé acheter une maison dans son quartier afin d'y installer Blaise après sa remise en liberté, néanmoins, le détenu refusait de rester dans une grande ville pour l'instant.

Enfin, l'ex Serpentard ne souhaitait pas non plus s'installer dans le monde sorcier car le détenu détenait quelques craintes face à une société sorcière dont il avait été coupé pendant vingt ans. Ron avait donc songé à louer une maison au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, néanmoins, l'arrivée de Pansy avait finalement permis au rouquin de trouver une autre solution car le sorcier estimait que Blaise serait rassuré s'il vivait à proximité de Parkinson senior ou de Pansy.

A présent, Ron était soulagé par le fait que Blaise se sentait maintenant un peu plus rassuré à l'idée de sortir grâce à l'assurance de ne pas rester seul puisque les Parkinson souhaitaient l'accueillir chez eux au début afin de lui donner le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. En son for intérieur, Ronald aurait bien voulu le faire également, néanmoins, il était conscient du refus d'Hermione donc le rouquin n'avait jamais osé le proposer à Blaise. L'ex Gryffondor était cependant conscient que Blaise devrait bien trouver sa voie et vivre de façon autonome un jour au lieu de squatter chez Parkinson senior ou Pansy toute sa vie.

Aussi, Ronald comptait donc éplucher les annonces immobilières moldues dés la semaine prochaine dans l'espoir de trouver une maisonnette dans les alentours d'Aviemore avant l'été. A moins que la sorcière accepte l'idée d'installer puis louer quelques chalets sur une petite partie de son terrain comme le lui suggérait son beau-père. Dans ce cas, Ronald s'arrangerait alors pour que la sorcière en loue un à Zabini durant plusieurs mois afin qu'il s'habitue progressivement à vivre seul avant de s'installer dans sa propre maison.

Le rouquin chassa cependant ses pensées après son arrivée puis il poussa un soupir à la vue de la forteresse avant de descendre sur le quai. Ronald s'efforça de ne pas observer la misère des lieux et suivit le gardien jusqu'au parloir où il attendit Zabini. Le détenu arriva peu après puis salua Ron qui constata sa meilleure mine depuis que Patrick Parkinson était parvenu à lui faire obtenir une radio sorcière.

Normalement, les prisonniers n'en possédaient pas mais Zabini était considéré comme un détenu fragile depuis sa tentative de suicide et pratiquement cloîtré dans sa cellule hormis durant la promenade dominicale donc le directeur avait fini par accepter la requête du père de Pansy sous le prétexte de tenter de rompre l'isolement psychologique du prisonnier. A présent, Blaise s'était mis à écouter la radio du matin au soir afin d'avoir l'impression que quelqu'un était avec lui dans la pièce. Il avait ainsi maintenant repris un certain contact, aussi infime, soit-il avec le monde sorcier. Zabini colportait ensuite les nouvelles de leur monde aux autres détenus durant l'heure de promenade le dimanche.

Ron chassa ses pensées et salua le prisonnier dont les tempes commençaient à devenir grisonnantes mais le visage ne détenait encore aucune ride. Il songea que Zabini avait brûlé sa jeunesse en prison et se sentit encore une fois peiné pour son ami qui aurait du sortir depuis longtemps. De son coté, Blaise curieux observa le rouquin, les paquets puis le panier posé sur la table en attendant d'être inspectés par le gardien. Le prisonnier prit ensuite la parole :

« _ Tu as meilleure mine aujourd'hui.

\- Ah bon, j'allais dire la même chose pour toi tu sais. Confessa Ron surpris.

\- C'est drôle ce que les petits détails insignifiants peuvent prendre de l'importance quand on en est privé pendant longtemps. Je n'écoutais pas souvent la radio sorcière avant mais maintenant oui car elle me fait compagnie. Affirma Blaise.

\- Tiens bon Blaise car le mois de février est pratiquement fini donc tu dois encore tenir deux petits mois seulement puis tu seras libre au début du mois de mai. L'encouragea Ron.

\- C'est vrai mais je t'avoue que j'avais peur de sortir avant de recevoir les lettres de Patrick. Ses mots me prouvent qu'une nouvelle vie est possible dehors pour nous après la prison. Confessa Blaise.

\- Oui : ce ne sera pas forcément facile au début mais tu ne seras pas seul car tu vivras chez Mr Parkinson ou Pansy jusqu'au moment où tu te sentiras prêt pour t'installer dans ta propre demeure. Enfin, je viendrais te voir Blaise donc tout ira bien. Le rassura Ron.

\- C'est parce que vous serez là tous les trois que tout ira bien Ron. Autrement, je t'avoue que je n'aurai pas supporté de rester tout seul dans un lieu inconnu en attendant tes visites, ni dans le monde sorcier ou chez moi si j'avais hérité de la maison de ma mère. Avoua Zabini conscient que la villa de sa génitrice avait été réquisitionnée par le Ministère puis ses avoir gelés après la fin de la guerre.

\- Tu seras très bien auprès des Parkinson Blaise car ils habitent dans un très bel endroit. D'ailleurs, j'ai emmené une photo de Mr Parkinson chez lui pour que tu puisse juger par toi-même. Expliqua Ron.

\- Patrick a meilleure mine et sa maison semble vraiment confortable. Estima Blaise à la vue du cliché posé contre la vitre du parloir par le rouquin.

\- Oui : je ne peux pas te dire où ils se trouvent pour l'instant mais je te jure que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix. Dit Ron.

\- Oui j'en suis convaincu, sinon, je n'aurais pas accepté de faire un serment inviolable. Répondit Zabini.

\- Je comprends que tu sois resté surpris par la demande des Parkinson mais la famille de Pansy court un grand danger. Aussi, ils doivent se cacher pour le moment donc aucun de nous ne doit révéler le lieu de leur cachette. Révéla Ron.

\- Oui je m'en doutais Ron, sinon, Pansy aurait profité de la faille dans la vente de son Manoir pour réclamer de l'argent au Ministère. Enfin, elle ne prendrait pas non plus autant de précautions si sa famille n'était pas en danger. Toutefois, je n'ai eu aucun problème à me soumettre au serment car elle m'accueille chez elle sans réserve malgré toutes mes erreurs donc il n'est pas question de la trahir. Le rassura Zabini.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas Blaise : le papa de Pansy ne sort pas encore beaucoup de chez lui, néanmoins, il commence à retrouver un peu de vigueur. Renchérit Ron.

\- Oui j'ai vu sur la photo : Patrick m'avait écrit que sa maison est le paradis comparé à sa cellule et maintenant je le crois sans soucis à la vue de son séjour Répondit Zabini.

\- C'est vrai : il aime bien sa demeure ainsi que son jardin. Pansy essaie de l'emmener en ville mais il ne sort pas souvent pour le moment. En tout cas, j'ai porté une photo

\- Patrick a probablement besoin de temps car ce n'est pas facile d'affronter de nombreux sorciers tout d'un coup. Expliqua Blaise.

\- Oui c'est ce que Pansy dit aussi donc elle ne le force pas à sortir. Par contre, elle commence à faire venir du monde chez lui pour l'habituer à recevoir de nouveau des gens ou discuter.

\- Il me l'a écrit. Apparemment elle lui fait voir un guérisseur très spécial puisque ce type lui masse les jambes et lui fait faire des exercices. Je ne savais pas que la médicomagie avait autant changé en vingt ans. Avoua Blaise surpris.

\- Ils vivent dans un endroit très particulier Blaise mais ne t'inquiète pas : Pansy agit ainsi pour le bien de son père. Le rassura Ron.

\- Oui, Patrick en est conscient tu sais. Il m'a écrit que ses petits enfants viennent le voir très souvent y compris le fils de Kenji. Enfin, il voit sa fille, son gendre mais aussi une partie de la famille de Pansy si j'ai bien compris. Par contre Kenji ne veut toujours pas le voir, ni la mère des jumeaux.

\- C'est ça mais bon les choses changeront peut-être un jour. Au fait, Pansy t'envoie un plateau de fromages. Déclara Ron.

\- Oh je vois qu'elle n'a pas oublié mes goûts. Dit Blaise ravi.

\- Une partie des fromages ont été faits par Pansy ou les membres de sa famille. D'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir déguster du Pecorino et de la Ricotta qui sont tes fromages préférés d'après elle. Expliqua Ron.

\- _Ma è meraviglioso_ _!_ (c'est merveilleux )S'exclama Zabini en italien.

\- Mm, je n'ai pas compris mais j'ai l'impression que tu es content. Estima Ron heureux.

\- oh oui j'adore ces fromages : ma mère m'en envoyait ainsi que des poires à Poudlard afin que je puisse les manger ensemble. Confessa Blaise.

\- Ah maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Pansy a rajouté des poires. Elle te voyait probablement manger ton fromage avec. Estima Ron.

\- Oui : je lui avait même fait goûter à l'époque et elle trouvait ça bon. C'est un assortiment simple mais jugé très raffiné, certain rajoutent aussi du miel, cependant le mariage de ces fromages et des poires est largement suffisant. C'est divin.

\- Tu préfères ces fromages italiens à notre bon vieux Cheddar anglais ? Feignit de s'offenser Ron hilare.

\- Le Cheddar est bon aussi mais ce sont des choses très différentes. Répondit Zabini italien par sa mère et anglais par son père, même si, le sorcier portait le nom de sa génitrice qui ne prenait jamais le nom de ses maris._ »

* * *

Ron acquiesça avant de demander à Zabini s'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Le détenu affirma que les nouvelles toiles tombaient à pic puisqu'il avait fini plusieurs tableaux. D'ailleurs, le sorcier les avait porté pour que Ron puisse les donner au moldu chargé de les vendre. L'ex Gyrffondor ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'art de Zabini, néanmoins, il était content du succès de son ami. Le sorcier complimenta donc le prisonnier pour ses toiles et affirma les porter chez le moldu lundi puisque l'agent travaillaient à la galerie le dimanche et refusait de recevoir de nouvelles toiles ce jour-là. Ensuite, Ronald répondit aux questions de Blaise dont il connaissait la passion pour les petits détails de la vie quotidienne.

Avant sa détention, Blaise ne se souciait pas de ces choses, néanmoins, il rêvait maintenant d'effectuer des gestes simples, voire, insignifiants pour une personne normale mais lourds de sens pour lui après tant d'années en prison. Par exemple, le sorcier ne voyait pas l'heure d'acheter une véritable cafetière italienne sorcière ou même moldue pour se préparer un café digne de ce nom avant de le savourer lentement comme durant ses soirées face au Vésuve en compagnie de sa mère. Blaise désirait également se promener dans un jardin fleuri, laisser les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau, s'asseoir quelques instant dans l'herbe, se baigner dans un lac mais aussi ressentir des gouttes de pluie sur son échine. Enfin, il rêvait de manger un vrai repas chaud digne de ce nom, de se doucher à l'eau chaude, se raser devant un lavabo propre, peindre dans un véritable atelier ou encore dormir dans un vrai lit…

Le détenu écouta donc le récit de Ron tout en restant surpris par sa soudaine connaissance des motos puis il observa le rouquin se lever pour ôter sa longue veste sorcière afin de lui montrer sa panoplie de motard en-dessous. Ensuite, Ronald plaqua les photos de lui sur moto face aux bois enneigés. Zabini contempla Weasley sur cet engin fantastique aux yeux de Ron avant de lui poser une question :

« _ Tu sais conduire une moto Ron ?

\- Non pas encore mais je vais apprendre ! _ Affirma Ron._ Mais tu connais les motos Blaise ? Reprit Ronald curieux.

\- J'en ai vu une une fois car un sorcier italien nous l'avait montré à ma mère et moi. Ce type voulait draguer _Mamma_ donc il a tenté de gagner ses grâces en me faisant faire un tour avec lui mais il a raté son coup.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Ouais : elle a eu peur à ma vue sur la moto donc elle n'a plus voulu le voir après la fin du tour. Affirma Blaise.

\- C'est dommage car la moto est un vrai plaisir. S'anima Ron.

\- ça doit vraiment te plaire si tu montres autant d'enthousiasme pour quelque chose Ron. Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi réjoui depuis longtemps. Affirma Zabini curieux.

\- La moto est un truc spécial Blaise : tu sais que j'aime le balai ou même le quidditch mais nous ne jouons plus beaucoup au Terrier. Je joue bien avec mon fils mais nous nous ennuyons un peu tout seuls. En revanche, je pourrai utiliser ma moto tout seul ou avec lui si ça lui plaît. L'avantage de la moto c'est que nous pourrions partir à l'aventure à la lumière du jour sans devoir nous cacher sur mon balai à cause des moldus.

\- C'est vrai que la moto était super. Se souvint Zabini.

\- J'aimerai bien faire un voyage à moto un jour. Confessa Ron qui se voyait déjà partir à l'aventure loin de Brighton après y avoir laissé ses beaux-parents pour tout l'été…

\- C'est possible ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Oui la cousine de Pansy a parfois visité des régions entières avec sa moto. Ses frères ou ses amis l'accompagnaient donc ils montaient une tente avec la magie dans un coin perdu pour dormir le soir ou ils allaient dormir dans des auberges avant de remonter sur les motos le lendemain. Insista Ron.

\- L'une des cousines de Pansy utilise aussi la moto ? S'étonna Blaise.

\- Oui : c'est sa moto sur la photo. Elle connaît beaucoup de trucs moldus et puis c'est une artiste comme toi elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peint ? Demanda aussitôt Zabini._ »

Ron évoqua les calligraphies, les estampes, les gravures, les aquarelles ou encore les toiles de Misheel qui voyageait souvent dans toute l'Asie et était même venue en Europe parfois. Le sorcier parla aussi de l'atelier de la jeune femme après avoir compris que ce genre de détails plaisaient beaucoup à Zabini qui se mit à rêver de créer son propre atelier dans sa future maison. Par contre, le détenu était perplexe face aux propos de Ron sur la maison manifestement ronde puis il songea que les mongols vivaient dans des yourtes donc ce devait être plus ou moins la même chose mais en bois. Blaise resta également impressionné par le fait que la jeune femme allait bientôt gérer une galerie. Enfin, il se rengorgea à l'idée qu'une autre artiste semblait intéressée à ses œuvres et comptait donc aller les voir.

Ronald songea ensuite à un détail puis il saisit l'une des photographies restées dans sa poche afin de la montrer au détenu qui lança un sifflement appréciateur à la vue de la jolie jeune femme qui posait auprès de l'ex Gryffondor. Toutefois, le prisonnier ne fit aucune plaisanterie puisqu'il connaissait assez le rouquin pour savoir que Weasley n'était pas le genre d'hommes à chercher une aventure extraconjugale même en cas de problèmes conjugaux. Depuis sa cellule, Blaise ne pouvait pas juger les relations du couple, néanmoins, il estimait que Granger ne devait pas apprécier son mari à sa juste valeur car le rouquin parlait toujours de ses toiles, ses plantes ainsi que ses enfants mais pas beaucoup de sa femme, si ce n'est pour se plaindre de leurs énièmes vacances à Brighton ou de tous les bouquins de son épouse. Au fil des années, Zabini s'était forgé quelques hypothèses sur le couple au point d'estimer que Weasley devait se retrouver seul très souvent car la sorcière passait son temps au travail. Le prisonnier déplorait silencieusement ce gâchis puisque Granger était dehors et ne profitait pas de la vie pendant que lui-même devait se contenter de rêver de liberté devant ses toiles.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron dut repartir mais il promit de revenir bientôt avant d'aller chercher son fils au Terrier. A présent, la colère, la frustration et l'amertume du sorcier s'étaient envolées donc il alla chercher son fils bien plus tôt que prévu. Molly agréablement surprise observa l'air réjoui de son Ronnie et pria silencieusement Merlin pour que son enfant retrouve enfin un peu de sérénité. Ensuite, Ron expliqua à Hugo que sa mère serait probablement en retard ce soir mais tous deux iraient manger au restaurant. Le petit garçon ravi acquiesça aussitôt avant de suivre son père.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez eux, Hugo montra ses devoirs à Ronald puis il écouta le récit de son père après avoir vu sa panoplie, les photographies ainsi que les brochures de l'auto-école. L'enfant resta agréablement surpris par l'initiative de son géniteur et il observa les photographies envoyées par Misheel avant de l'encourager de son mieux :

« _ Dad c'est super ! S'exclama Hugo souriant.

\- Tu trouve que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Ron agréablement surpris.

\- Oh oui c'est super : le papa de Jeff a une grosse moto et il l'emmène à l'école avec ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Ah oui : qu'est-ce qu'il a comme moto ? Demanda son père curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas mais elle est belle. Jeff dit que son père et sa mère ont des motos tous les deux donc ils vont faire un tour à moto tous les trois le dimanche. Quelques fois, ils partent tout le week-end. Expliqua Hugo.

\- Ce doit être bien de faire un voyage à moto. Michelle et ses frères le font parfois eux aussi.

\- Ouais j'imagine. Au fait, Daddy tu m'emmèneras sur ta moto plus tard ? S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Oui bien sûr si Maman est d'accord.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas si Maman acceptera. Dit Hugo soudainement déçu.

\- J'insisterai pour la convaincre Hugo. Promit son père.

\- Merci Daddy : je veux vraiment monter à moto avec toi ! Insista Hugo.

\- Promis Hugo : tu monteras à moto avec moi quand j'aurai mon permis. Affirma Ron prêt à braver la colère d'Hermione si nécessaire car il ne voulait pas décevoir leur fils.

\- Tu viendras me chercher à l'école avec ta moto quelque fois ? Demanda Hugo rêveur.

\- Oui pourquoi pas :. Répondit Ron heureux de voir son fils aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de faire quelque chose ensemble tous les deux.

\- Tu vas acheter une moto bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hugo : je dois apprendre à conduire la moto d'abord donc c'est peut-être inutile de l'acheter tout de suite. Répondit Ron hésitant.

\- Ah ouais t'as raison. Jeff m'a dit que ses parents ont mis du temps à trouver leurs nouvelles motos et qu'il faut pas acheter n'importe quoi. Au fait Papa, on peut aller la poste moldue ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda son père surpris.

\- Il y a une borne pour imprimer les photos : j'aimerai bien garder la photo de toi sur la moto donc on doit faire des copies comme ça tu gardes pour toi celles que Misheel a imprimé. Révéla Hugo.

\- Comme tu veux Hugo, sinon, je te donne la mienne.

\- Non, Non Daddy : tu la gardes car c'est ta photo et puis ce serait bien d'en envoyer une aussi à Rose. Dit Hugo qui voyait son père comme un héros. _ »

* * *

Effectivement, ce n'était pas Harry Potter le vainqueur de Voldemort, ni sa mère la protectrice des elfes, ni les joueurs de quidditch, les chasseurs ou éleveurs de Dragons qui impressionnaient Hugo mais son père. Certes, beaucoup d'enfants idéalisaient leur géniteur, néanmoins, l'admiration d'Hugo était renforcée par le fait que son père s'occupait de lui au point de comprendre ses besoins et tentait de s'intégrer d'avantage aux moldus pour lui. De plus, l'enfant se fiait d'avantage de son père que de sa mère souvent absente ou qui promettait des choses mais ne pouvait jamais maintenir ses promesses à cause de son travail.

Le petit Weasley savait que sa mère défendait les opprimés donc ses absences étaient justifiées, néanmoins, le petit garçon aurait voulu la voir passer d'avantage de temps avec eux. A ses yeux, Ronald était bien plus présent et faisait des efforts pour concilier son travail ainsi que leur vie de famille. Ensuite, l'enfant chassa ses pensées puis il observa son père qui alla chercher l'argent moldu conservé dans une boîte en fer par le couple. Une minute plus tard, Hugo songea à un détail et alla chercher le câble du chargeur du smartphone. Ron le félicita aussitôt pour son initiative car il avait bien vu Pansy imprimer ses photos depuis son téléphone à une borne à Aviemore, cependant, il n'avait pas encore testé ces choses donc il estimait que ce serait plus simple avec le câble. Enfin Ron reprit la parole :

« _ Hugo tu veux aller à la _Trattoria della Serpeverde_ ce soir ? Proposa Ron qui avait apprécié leur dîner au restaurant de Goyle et Pucey.

\- Euh Papa : on ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs cette fois ? Demanda Hugo songeur.

\- Oui si tu veux mais le repas ne t'avait pas plu ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Si, si mais voilà : Vikram est dans ma classe et ses parents ont ouvert un restaurant indien en janvier.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Ron qui avait compris mais souhaitait laisser son fils s'exprimer.

\- Les autres sont déjà allés à son restaurant mais pas moi. Ils disent que c'est très bon donc je voudrais y aller moi aussi. C'est pas cher en plus. Tenta Hugo.

\- D'accord Hugo nous allons là-bas si tu veux. Par contre, tu sais où se trouve le restaurant de ton ami ? Demanda Ron qui désirait faire plaisir à son fils en l'emmenant dans ce local.

\- Oui Vikram m'a dit qu'il n'est pas très loin de l'école et puis il nous a donné un papier pour qu'on se perde pas. Attends, je vais aller le chercher. Affirma le petit garçon avant de se rendre dans sa chambre._ »

Une fois de retour, Hugo tendit le prospectus à son père qui lut le nom du restaurant avant d'observer les images des plats proposés puis la petite carte géographique. Ron se sentit aussitôt rassuré par la proximité du local qui était situé dans le quartier voisin. Il observa également son cadet manifestement content d'aller au restaurant de son ami comme tous leurs camarades au lieu de se différencier encore une fois. L'ex Gryffondor songeur suivit ensuite son fils à la poste afin de pouvoir imprimer les photos avant l'heure de fermeture. Une fois parvenu à destination, Ronald salua la propriétaire avant de s'attarder devant la borne en compagnie d'Hugo. L'ex Gryffondor observa l'écran digital avec appréhension mais il fut rassuré par les explications volontairement simplistes qui apparurent sur l'écran. Grâce à l'aide de son enfant, Ronald parvint à imprimer les photographies et se rengorgea sous les compliments de son fils heureux de le voir se moderniser.

Ron en profita aussi pour imprimer également les photographies effectuées lors de la fête organisée par les Mac Kintosh.

Enfin, Hugo voulut l'entraîner à la papeterie afin qu'il puisse acheter des journaux spécialisés. Ron curieux se rendit donc à la papeterie également avant d'observer les rayons avec curiosité en compagnie d'Hugo qu'il autorisa à acheter quelques journaux pour les gamins de son âge. De son coté, Ronald découvrit avec intérêt les revues dont lui parlait son fils. Il finit par en saisir quelques unes afin de les lire en toute tranquillité chez lui. Une heure plus tard, les deux Weasley étaient de nouveaux chez eux et se mirent à feuilleter les magazines ensemble.

Ron avait une expérience très limitée de la mécanique, néanmoins, il estima pouvoir poser toutes ses questions aux cousins de Pansy.

* * *

Vers dix-neuf heures, Hugo songea à un détail avant de conseiller à son père d'effectuer une réservation. Le sorcier finit par acquiescer car une réservation n'était probablement pas superflue car le local risquait d'être plein puisque beaucoup de jeunes gens ou même des trentenaires sortaient dés le vendredi. Il composa donc le numéro du restaurant avant de réserver une table pour deux au nom de messieurs Weasley pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hugo face à cette marque d'attention.

Ensuite, le petit garçon se rendit dans sa chambre pour écrire un petit mot à sa sœur :

« _ _Rosie,_

 _Tu as vu la photo de Daddy ? Il est vraiment monté sur cette moto tu sais ? Bon c'est pas lui qui conduisait mais la cousine de Pansy car cette dame a vu que la moto lui plaisait donc elle lui a fait faire un tour. Papa a dit que la moto c'est génial donc il veut passer son permis. T'imagine Rosie : notre papa va nous emmener sur sa moto plus tard ! J'adore Pansy et sa famille car ils font beaucoup de bien à Papa. Je sais pas si c'est la thérapie qui fait ça mais il m'a l'air mieux depuis qu'il parle avec elle. Je sais qu'il est allé aussi la voir aujourd'hui._

 _En tout cas, il m'a accompagné à la poste pour imprimer la photo que je t'envoie. T'as vu comme la moto est belle ou pas ? Daddy aimerait bien une moto comme ça et moi aussi mais il a dit qu'il peut pas la conduire tout de suite car il faut un autre truc pour pouvoir conduire un engin aussi gros. Alors il achètera une moto plus petite pour commencer après son permis._

 _Ah j'allais oublier, Maman est encore au travail comme toujours mais Papa va m'emmener manger au Namaste. C'est le restaurant indien des parents de Vikram mon copain à l'école. Je suis trop content Rosie car tout le mon y était allé sauf moi ! Je dirais à Papa de faire des photos puis on te les enverra._

 _Daddy a dit qu'il nous emmènera tous les quatre au restaurant quand tu seras là._

 _Bisous !_

 _Hugo_._ »

Le petit garçon alla ensuite voir Coquecigrue avant de lui consigner sa lettre puis le rapace partit aussitôt.

* * *

A huit heures moins vingt, Ron songeur décida également d'envoyer un patronus à sa femme pour l'avertir :

« _ _Bonsoir Hermione, je m'excuse si jamais mon Patronus t'a interrompu durant ton travail mais je voulais juste t'avertir que_ _nous allons bien_ _dîner dehors_ _Hugo et moi._ _Il a un camarade dont les parents ont un restaurant indien pas loin de chez nous et notre fils_ _vient de me_ _fai_ _re_ _comprendre que tous ses camarades sont allés manger là-bas mais pas lui._ _Hugo_ _a_ _vraiment envie d'y aller_ _ce soir_ _donc_ _nous n'irons pas à la Trattoria della Serpeverde mais au_ _restaurant Le_ _Namaste :_ _ce n'est pas loin de chez nous_ _et de l'école d'Hugo_ _._ _Ensuite, nous y retournerons avec toi un autre jour si tu veux._

 _Hermione, je crois que tu as déjà mang_ _é_ _indien avec tes parents quelques fois non ? N'hésite pas_ _à me contacter_ _si jamais tu peux nous conseiller quelque chose car je ne connais pas du tout la cuisine indienne._

 _Au fait, je ne sais pas si ton client et toi avez mangé mais ce restaurant livre aussi_ _à domicile_ _donc fais moi savoir si vous voulez quelque chose._ _Dans ce cas,_ _je passerai ta commande avant de filer dans un coin discret pour te_ _l_ _'envoyer au Ministère par magie._ _Je vais attendre ta réponse quelques minutes_ _ici si tu jamais tu as le temps de m_ _e_ _répondre._

 _Ensuite, je_ _sortirai avec Hugo_ _donc utilise le smartphone que t'as donné Pansy si_ _jamais_ _tu veux_ _nous_ _joindre plus tard_ _car nous serons déjà chez les moldus._

 _En tout cas, bon courage_ _pour ton travail Hermione_ _et à_ _ce soir ou demain_._ »

Le sorcier demanda ensuite à son enfant de patienter quelques minutes puis il alla se changer tout en se demandant si sa femme daignerait les contacter ou non. Au bout de dix minutes de silence, le sorcier finit par aller chercher la voiture au garage et entraîna son fils avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera plus court mais c'est parce qu'il est centré exclusivement sur Hermione.**_

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	7. Thérapie au téléphone

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Comme je l'avais dit tout à l'heure, cette partie est plus courte car elle appartenait au chapitre précédent à l'origine. Toutefois, il me semblait plus judicieux de donner plus d'espace à la réaction d'Hermione au lieu de la noyer dans le reste.**_

 ** _Pour les lecteurs qui ne le savent pas, les vêtements achetés par Hermione proviennent de Savile Row: c'est une rue très connue pour toutes ses boutiques de tailleurs. Hugo a donc des pantalons très classiques sur mesure, des gilets, des cardigans, des chemises et des costumes... Bref, on dirait un petit prince (ce qu'il est probablement pour sa mère et c'est normal quand une maman aime ses enfants) mais Hugo souffre de ne pas ressembler aux autres enfants. Ce n'est pas qu'il veut effacer sa propre personnalité mais il se sent très différent à cause de ses vêtements. On peut comparer son état d'esprit à celui d'un type vêtu avec un vêtement moyenâgeux et qui se retrouverait au milieu de gens habillés selon les critères de maintenant._**

 ** _Je m'excuse si jamais il y a des fautes d'orthographe qui me sont passées sous le nez._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et Bonne Nuit !_**

* * *

 ** _fin du chapitre précédent:_**

« _ _Bonsoir Hermione, je m'excuse si jamais mon Patronus t'a interrompu durant ton travail mais je voulais juste t'avertir que_ _nous allons bien_ _dîner dehors_ _Hugo et moi._ _Il a un camarade dont les parents ont un restaurant indien pas loin de chez nous et notre fils_ _vient de me_ _fai_ _re_ _comprendre que tous ses camarades sont allés manger là-bas mais pas lui._ _Hugo_ _a_ _vraiment envie d'y aller_ _ce soir_ _donc_ _nous n'irons pas à la Trattoria della Serpeverde mais au_ _restaurant Le_ _Namaste :_ _ce n'est pas loin de chez nous_ _et de l'école d'Hugo_ _._ _Ensuite, nous y retournerons avec toi un autre jour si tu veux._

 _Hermione, je crois que tu as déjà mang_ _é_ _indien avec tes parents quelques fois non ? N'hésite pas_ _à me contacter_ _si jamais tu peux nous conseiller quelque chose car je ne connais pas du tout la cuisine indienne._

 _Au fait, je ne sais pas si ton client et toi avez mangé mais ce restaurant livre aussi_ _à domicile_ _donc fais moi savoir si vous voulez quelque chose._ _Dans ce cas,_ _je passerai ta commande avant de filer dans un coin discret pour te_ _l_ _'envoyer au Ministère par magie._ _Je vais attendre ta réponse quelques minutes_ _ici si tu jamais tu as le temps de m_ _e_ _répondre._

 _Ensuite, je_ _sortirai avec Hugo_ _donc utilise le smartphone que t'as donné Pansy si_ _jamais_ _tu veux_ _nous_ _joindre plus tard_ _car nous serons déjà chez les moldus._

 _En tout cas, bon courage_ _pour ton travail Hermione_ _et à_ _ce soir ou demain_._ »

Le sorcier demanda ensuite à son enfant de patienter quelques minutes puis il alla se changer tout en se demandant si sa femme daignerait les contacter ou non. Au bout de dix minutes de silence, le sorcier finit par aller chercher la voiture au garage et entraîna son fils avec lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione songeuse était devant ses dossiers et observait son département totalement vide à cette heure-ci car ses collaborateurs encore valides étaient partis tout comme le loup-garou rentré chez lui depuis une heure après avoir reçu l'assurance que la jeune femme continuerait de s'occuper de son dossier. La sorcière s'était jetée à corps perdu dans sa nouvelle bataille au point que la solitude ne l'avait pas dérangé jusqu'au moment où le patronus de Ron lui était parvenu. Hermione abasourdie songeait maintenant à ses propos au sujet d'Hugo qui lui avait demandé d'aller dîner au restaurant de son camarade de classe.

Effectivement, la sorcière se demandait la raison pour laquelle leur petit garçon avait fait part de son désir à son père mais pas à elle. Hermione était consciente de ne pas avoir toujours été présente dans la semaine, néanmoins, Maman faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper de son _bébé_ _en_ passant tout son temps libre avec lui afin de compenser ses absences. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne put ensuite s'empêcher de frissonner car nul n'avait songé à raviver les braises dans la cheminée. Hermione finit cependant par se ressaisir puis la colère l'envahit à l'idée que Ron prenait de telles initiatives sans lui en parler. La jeune femme furieuse saisit donc sa baguette afin de lui envoyer un patronus pour lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée, néanmoins, la sorcière se ravisa car son mari devait déjà se trouver dans la zone moldue. Hermione maudit ensuite sa propre négligence car elle avait laissé le smartphone dans un tiroir de sa commode.

La sorcière estima donc devoir rentrer à la maison pour appeler Ron au téléphone puis elle saisit ses dossiers afin de les étudier chez elle plus tard dans son bureau personnel bien chauffé. Une minute plus tard, Hermione transplana à son domicile avant de chercher son smartphone et voulut l'allumer, néanmoins, la sorcière constata qu'il était déchargé. Hermione contrariée prit donc le chargeur afin de charger l'appareil car elle ne connaissait pas le numéro de Ron puisqu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait écrit sur leur agenda. La sorcière extrêmement nerveuse attendit de voir l'écran s'allumer puis la jeune femme contacta Ronald mais elle tomba sur la messagerie avant de raccrocher.

Hermione observa sa maison vide jusqu'au moment où son regard tomba sur le petit moulin hideux acheté par Ron à Amsterdam l'autre jour. Dans un moment de colère, la sorcière saisit l'objet et le jeta contre le mur avant de s'asseoir par terre pour pleurer sans se soucier des débris sur le sol. Hermione finit cependant par se ressaisir pour utiliser son téléphone fixe. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy surprise qui répondit :

« _ Allô ?

\- Pansy c'est vous ? Interrogea son interlocutrice.

\- Oui Hermione c'est moi, tout va bien ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Oui… Non… Enfin, je peux vous dire un truc sans que vous ne le répétiez à Ron ? Demanda Hermione qui avait séché ses larmes.

\- Ce que vous me direz restera entre nous. Assura Pansy qui songea que le vendredi était manifestement le jour des confessions ou des thérapies individuelles des époux Weasley.

\- Je me sens vraiment énervée contre mon mari... Confessa Hermione gênée mais soulagée de se défouler.

\- Vous êtes agitée en ce moment ? Interrogea la psychomage d'un ton calme.

\- Oh oui... J'ai déjà envoyé le moulin de Ron valser contre un mur. Révéla Hermione soulagée par ce geste.

\- Hermione : où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis chez moi. Révéla la sorcière.

\- Ronald est avec vous ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Non il est parti manger au restaurant avec notre fils sans se soucier de moi. Se plaignit Hermione.

\- Il ne vous a pas prévenu, ni proposé de venir avec eux avant de partir ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Si : il a m'a envoyé un patronus pour me prévenir puis il est parti sans se soucier de moi !

\- Hermione vous étiez où quand il vous a envoyé le Patronus ? Reprit Pansy déjà prête à parier que sa patiente était alors au Ministère.

\- Au bureau. Répondit la sorcière.

\- Donc il a tenu à vous avertir afin de ne pas vous inquiéter puisqu'il pensait probablement que vous alliez rentrer tard. Modéra Pansy

\- Oui je sais mais il devait aller au restaurant de vos amis et pas au restaurant indien d'un camarade de classe d'Hugo ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change Hermione ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Il a pris une nouvelle initiative sans me consulter d'abord et puis il se fait ainsi passer pour le meilleur de nous aux yeux de notre fils . Affirma Hermione.

\- Vous estimez qu'il y a une compétition entre vous deux au sujet du meilleur parent ? Demanda la psychomage tout en prenant quelques notes._ »

* * *

Hermione gênée ne sut pas quoi répondre pendant un instant car elle avait toujours été considérée meilleure en tout que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou personnel. La sorcière se considérait également comme le phare du couple, voire, le chef de sa petite famille puisque son mari se pliait à toutes ses décisions d'habitude. Toutefois, les soudaines initiatives de Ron déstabilisaient l petit univers soigneusement construit par Hermione ou encore toutes ses habitudes. Or, la jeune femme ne voulait plus entendre parler d'aventures ou d'imprévus après la Chasse aux Horcruxes puis la bataille de Poudlard. Son mari était conscient de son désir de tranquillité ainsi que de stabilité, quitte, à s'enliser dans des habitudes confortables aux yeux de la sorcière. Aussi, Hermione se sentait vraiment contrariée par le soudain changement de Ron. Elle retint un soupir et estima devoir répondre à Pansy pour ne pas laisser la psychomage conclure que la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération pouvait s'estimer plus faible que son mari.

« _ Non il n'y a pas de concurrence entre nous mais mon mari est en train de céder à beaucoup de caprices de notre fils en ce moment alors que nous ne le faisons pas d'habitude. Répondit Hermione.

\- De quels caprices parlez-vous ?

\- Hugo va probablement faire un caprice si nous ne l'emmenons pas faire du shopping demain. Ron ne veut donc pas m'attendre pour l'accompagner au magasin même s'il sait que je dois travailler. Commença Hermione.

\- …

\- Mon mari m'a écrit qu'il veut faire de soi-disant repérages voire, acheter des petites choses et remettre les achats plus importants à dimanche mais je suis convaincue qu'il achètera n'importe quoi demain pour faire plaisir à Hugo. Continua Hermione dépitée.

\- Hermione pensez-vous pouvoir aller au magasin dimanche ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Allez-y. L'invita Hermione.

\- Vous vous souvenez qu'Hugo tenait beaucoup à aller acheter des vêtements ce week-end ?

\- Oui mais bon il a le nécessaire donc l'achat de vêtements plus à la mode peut attendre un peu non ? Je dois aider une victime de discrimination donc je ne pense pas avoir le temps de faire les magasins. Tenta de se justifier Hermione.

\- Comment s'habille Hugo quand il ne doit pas porter son uniforme scolaire ? Interrogea Pansy d'un ton toujours aussi posé.

\- Il porte des vêtements élégants…

\- Hermione : les gilets, les pantalons, les chaussures ou encore les chemises de votre fils sont vraiment magnifiques mais ces choses le rendent différent des autres enfants. Tenta Pansy.

\- Je préfère que mon enfant se distingue des autres par sa personnalité ou son look plutôt que de le voir devenir un adulte incapable de réfléchir par lui-même qui se contente de suivre les diktats de la mode ou des pensées de la communauté. Je ne veux pas voir mon fils se transformer en un mouton. Rétorqua Hermione..

\- Oui il est bon d'encourager l'épanouissement personnel et d'appuyer les choix de votre enfant s'il souhaite se démarquer par des vêtements très différents mais dites moi : lequel d'entre vous a choisi les vêtements présents dans l'armoire de votre fils ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Nous les avons choisi ensemble lui et moi en décembre. Je lui achète toujours un ou deux pantalons, deux chemises et deux pulls élégants à la rentrée, puis j'agrandis le stock à chaque saison. Ainsi, mon fils a tout le nécessaire durant toute l'année. Triompha Hermione.

\- Hermione votre fils a-t-il choisi ces choses avec satisfaction ou non ? Reprit la psychomage consciente des illusions d'Hermione au sujet des aspirations d'Hugo après avoir reçu les confidences de Ron.

\- …

\- Hugo est un gamin comme les autres donc il fait probablement des caprices quelques fois mais son désir de changer sa garde-robe ne me semble pas une simple lubie. Dit la thérapeute.

\- Oui mais bon, il a des vêtements de très bonne qualité donc c'est dommage de gaspiller de l'argent en achetant des affaires neuves. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Moi-même je n'achète pas des vêtements pour mes garçons ou mon bébé à tout bout de champs vous savez ? Aussi, j'ai profité de notre passage à Amsterdam pour leur prendre des affaires supplémentaires puisque c'étaient les soldes. Les affaires de mes aînés finissent également dans l'armoire des cadets quand ces choses sont devenues trop petites pour les plus grands. Aussi, il n'y a pas de gaspillage. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- Hermione j'ai vu comment s'habillent les enfants moldus en-dehors des écoles ou quand ils ne sont pas obligés d'endosser leurs uniformes. Ils portent des pulls, des jeans, des survêtements, des pantalons côtelés, en toile, voire, même en velours pour les fillettes parfois mais pas de tenues aussi élégantes que celles d'Hugo à moins de fréquenter des endroits extrêmement chics. D'ailleurs, je peux vous assurer que vous ne feriez pas souvent mettre des costumes aussi élégants à votre fils si vous n'étiez pas une sorcière. Estima Pansy.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça j'endossais bien des robes très classiques et je ne les ai jamais abîmé ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Hermione vous étiez probablement une enfant modèle comme tous les parents en rêvent mais Hugo ne l'est pas. C'est un petit garçon très gentil, néanmoins, il aime jouer comme les autres donc ne me dites pas que votre fils n'est jamais revenu avec des pantalons troués ou des taches très difficiles à lever sur des tissus aussi délicats que ceux de ses chemises ?

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Hermione vous pouvez lever les tâches difficiles et recoudre les pantalons en un instant grâce à votre baguette mais imaginez ce que vous devriez « endurer » si vous deviez compter uniquement sur votre baquet d'eau chaude ou la machine à laver ? Rappela Pansy en connaissance de cause puisqu'elle ne possédait pas de machine avant son installation au mobile-home.

\- Ce serait très contraignant.

\- Votre fils a envie de jouer ou de faire du sport comme bon nombre de gamins Hermione. Or, il ne peut pas vraiment le faire avec ses vêtements actuels. Insista Pansy.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas non plus le voir s'habiller n'importe comment.

\- Vous pourriez accompagner votre fils et votre mari faire du shopping ou alors leur donner quelques recommandations s'ils vont faire des emplettes sans vous à cause de votre travail. Hermione : je ne connais pas votre situation financière, néanmoins, vous avez l'air de détenir un style de vie confortable: aussi l'argent ne vous manque probablement pas. Dans de telles conditions, vous pouvez laisser Ron acheter quelques affaires à Hugo sans problèmes. Enfin, il y a des chaînes de magasins pour tous les prix donc vous pouvez fixer un budget avec votre mari pour les premiers achats puis vous lui proposerez de prendre d'avantage de choses au printemps. Reprit Pansy.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Céda Hermione.

\- Bien.

\- C'est encore ce que vous appelez _un compromis_ n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione en songeant à la leçon sur les compromis à Aviemore puis à Amsterdam.

\- C'est vrai : vous ne pouvez pas accompagner votre fils et votre mari demain donc vous les laissez aller aux magasins sans vous mais ils devront respecter certaines conditions en échange. Ainsi, vous pourriez leur fixer un budget à ne pas dépasser et vous affirmerez leur faire confiance. Je pense qu'ils seront très satisfaits ainsi et vous vous pourrez aller travailler sans crainte. Insista Pansy sans en avoir l'air. _ »

* * *

Hermione acquiesça, néanmoins, elle finit par se confier de nouveau à la psychomage :

« _ j'ai l'impression que Ron m'a manipulé.

\- Qu'entendez-vous dire par là ? Interrogea la thérapeute.

\- Il devait aller au restaurant italien puis d'un coup il change de programme donc j'ai l'impression que mon mari agit dans mon dos. S'entêta Hermione.

\- Vous estimez qu'il a agi dans votre dos ? S'enquit Pansy en reprenant volontairement les termes employés par la sorcière.

\- Oui et je n'aime pas ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il a agi dans votre dos ? Insista Pansy.

\- Eh bien il m'a envoyé un patronus pour m'expliquer son choix et il m'a donné dix minutes pour lui répondre avant de partir ! S'échauffa Hermione.

\- Ronald a du penser que vous ne pourriez peut-être pas lui répondre donc il est sorti sans attendre d'avantage. Modéra la psychomage.

\- Oui mais je suis revenue à la maison pour l'appeler sur son téléphone, cependant, je suis tombée sur la messagerie ! Je pense qu'il ne veut pas me répondre car il a peur que je ne le laisse pas aller au restaurant. A mon avis, c'est un moyen détourné de me faire accepter son choix sans m'affronter. Reprit Hermione.

\- C'est peut-être tout simplement qu'il n'a pas de réseau là où il se trouve maintenant. Modéra Pansy.

\- Je ne crois pas : Ron prends souvent la fuite quand les choses sont trop compliquées pour lui. Il a commencé à fuir durant la chasse aux Horcruxes et il continue de le faire ! Estima Hermione.

\- Hermione comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? Tenta Pansy après avoir compris que sa patiente ne changerait pas d'avis pour le moment.

\- Je me suis calmée…

\- Vous allez réparer le moulin de Ronald ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Mm oui c'est mieux, sinon, il va m'en vouloir. Ron tient beaucoup à ce truc. Décréta Hermione.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ensuite ?

\- Je vais travailler sur mon dossier ! Estima Hermione.

\- Hermione pourquoi vous ne rejoindriez-vous pas votre fils et votre mari au restaurant pour dîner avec eux ? Répliqua la psychomage.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui : vous avez déjà dîné ou pas encore ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Non je n'ai pas encore mangé et je suis très occupée par mon dossier donc je ne pense pas pouvoir cuisiner quoique ce soit. Répondit Hermione qui dissimula son manque d'entrain devant les fourneaux.

\- Vous devez présenter un dossier au Magenmagot demain ou non ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Non, je ne pourrai probablement pas le faire avant lundi ou mardi.

\- Alors pourquoi vous n'iriez pas rejoindre votre famille au restaurant ? Insista Pansy.

\- Je ne peux pas passer toute une soirée dehors car mon travail m'attend. Protesta Hermione.

\- Oui je comprends mais votre organisme a besoin de s'alimenter aussi. Or, un bon repas vous aiderait à recharger vos batteries mais aussi vous détendre afin de pouvoir ensuite étudier votre dossier avec plus d'attention.

\- Mais j'étudie toujours mes dossiers avec attention… Rétorqua Hermione piquée sur le vif.

\- Hermione je sais mais vous serez d'accord avec moi que la concentration d'une personne fatiguée ou tenaillée par un petit creux est bien plus basse non ?

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Bon alors vous allez tenter de rappeler Ronald ou vous allez le rejoindre directement au restaurant. L'invita Pansy.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le Namaste !

\- Ce local est près de chez vous ? Interrogea la thérapeute.

\- Ce n'est pas loin d'après Ron.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir le trouver ?

\- Mm, c'est un local qui a ouvert très récemment donc il n'est probablement pas dans l'annuaire. Répondit Hermione.

\- Attendez un instant._ »

* * *

Pansy songea que l'ex Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne devait toujours pas utiliser le smartphone donc elle effectua elle-même la recherche sur le sien avant de donner les indications à Hermione embarrassée. Ensuite, la sorcière reprit la parole :

« _ Tentez de rappeler Ronald maintenant.

\- Pourquoi : je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure mais il ne m'a pas répondu donc c'est à lui de me rappeler non ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Votre mari a un smartphone depuis peu Hermione donc il est possible qu'il ne lise pas la notification de l'appel manqué. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mouais mais bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de le rappeler : ce n'est pas très galant.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de galanterie ici mais de logique : Ronald n'a probablement pas vu l'appel manqué. Vous pourriez faire une autre tentative ou sinon vous le rejoignez directement là-bas. Suggéra la thérapeute.

\- Je ne me sens pas capable de me présenter au restaurant comme une intruse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une intruse Hermione mais une cliente qui va simplement rejoindre son mari et son fils pour manger avec eux.

\- …

\- Vous allez l'appeler ou pas ?

\- Je… Ah le smartphone sonne et c'est Ron. Dit Hermione après avoir vu le nom affiché

\- Bon alors répondez tout de suite et bonne soirée Hermione.

\- Mais je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire ! Protesta la sorcière.

\- Dites lui la vérité : que vous êtes rentrée et avez décidé de vous joindre à lui ce soir afin de passer la soirée en famille. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais il va me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à son Patronus tout de suite. Dit Hermione.

\- Mais non et si jamais c'est le cas, vous pouvez tout simplement dire que vous avez changé d'avis donc vous êtes rentrée avant de l'appeler. De plus, ce n'est pas un mensonge car c'est la vérité. Encouragea la psychomage.

\- …

\- Alors bonne soirée Hermione en tout cas, vous m'avez donné une idée donc ce soir nous allons manger indien nous aussi ma famille et moi. Conclut Pansy avant de raccrocher_ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, cette partie est courte mais j'ai pu me concentrer exclusivement sur Hermione. Comment trouvez-vous cette conversation au téléphone ?**_


	8. Ron et Hermione au restaurant

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Veuillez m'excuser pour la publication tardive mais ce n'est pas par manque d'envie ou d'inspiration. Parfois la vie de tous les jours et les petits soucis ne nous donnent pas le temps d'écrire ou de publier. En tout cas, le monde est de plus en plus dingue quand on voit ce qui se passe. Bon, changeons de sujet et pensons un peu positif.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas lu la première partie, Pansy, Toorj, Hermione et Ron ont rencontré Mafalda à Aviemore quand elle vendait son camping-car. Ron ne sait pas que c'est sa cousine car elle ne lui a pas dit son nom de famille et il ne l'a pas revue depuis. Par contre, il s'était enthousiasmé à la vue du camping-car et voulait l'acheter mais c'est Pansy qui l'a obtenu après avoir échangé son ancien SUV contre le camping-car de Mafalda. En bref, Mafalda voulait se débarrasser de ce véhicule car c'est son ex mari qui le lui avait offert et elle souhaitait acquérir une voiture à la place.**_

 _ **Après cet échange, Pansy et ses enfants ont utilisé le camping-car pour voyager depuis la Mongolie jusqu'à Rotterdam car le bébé ne pouvait pas transplaner (la nuit les elfes faisaient voler le camping-car dans les airs à l'insu des moldus et le jour Pansy ou son frère conduisait sur les routes moldues.) puis ils ont pris le ferry pour arriver en Grande-Bretagne.**_

 _ **Voilà, c'était juste une précision par rapport à certains propos tenus par Hermione dans ce chapitre.**_

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt :)_**

* * *

Hermione raccrocha avant de contempler le smartphone un instant. La jeune femme avait bien entendu les propos de la psychomage, néanmoins, elle n'était pas certaine de l'attitude à tenir. Toutefois, la sorcière finit par saisir le « gadget futile » comme son père le surnommait et répondit :

« _ Allô ?

\- Allô Hermione c'est bien toi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui Ron c'est bien moi au téléphone. Répondit sa femme qui s'efforça de ne pas lui faire une remarque sur l'inutilité de sa question puisqu'il avait appelé son numéro…

\- Ah d'accord : c'est que je suis surpris de te voir utiliser ton smartphone donc je me demandais si Pansy ne s'était pas trompée de nom en enregistrant ton numéro. Se justifia Ron.

\- Non, non c'est bien mon numéro : j'ai utilisé mon smartphone pour t'appeler tout à l'heure puisque tu es du coté moldu. Expliqua Hermione.

\- En fait, je n'avais pas entendu la sonnerie car Hugo avait baissé le son par erreur d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tout va bien Hermione ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Oui pourquoi ? S'étonna son épouse.

\- Tu ne m'appelle jamais d'habitude donc j'avais peur que tu aie utiliser le téléphone à cause d'une urgence. Avoua Ron.

\- Non, non tout bien. Dit Hermione.

\- Tant mieux, je me sens plus tranquille maintenant mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Interrogea Ron encore surpris.

\- Eh bien, il fait froid au Ministère car personne n'a attisé les braises de ma cheminée donc je suis rentrée à la maison afin de pouvoir travailler au chaud. Révéla Hermione.

\- Ah. Se contenta de dire Ron tout en s'interrogeant d'avantage._ »

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, Ronald se demanda si son épouse l'avait contacté pour lui demander de rentrer afin de préparer le dîner pour tous les trois, néanmoins, le rouquin ne comptait pas lui obéir cette fois-ci, ni décevoir Hugo en train d'écouter la conversation à côté de lui. De plus, le gamin ne voyait pas l'heure de sortir de la voiture garée dans le parking du restaurant et d'entrer donc le sorcier ne blesserait pas son fils pour satisfaire un caprice de Mrs Granger si jamais Hermione désirait gâcher leur soirée en les enfermant à la maison puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans son bureau chéri au Ministère ce soir… Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Hermione reprit la parole :

« _ Vous êtes déjà au restaurant Hugo et toi ? Demanda Hermione.

\- On est encore dans la voiture Maman : Papa vient de se garer ! Intervint Hugo puisqu'il avait mis le haut-parleur.

\- Bonsoir Hugo : j'entends parfaitement ta voix donc tu as l'air très près du téléphone. Dit sa mère surprise.

\- J'ai mis le haut-parleur comme ça je t'entends aussi ! Expliqua l'enfant.

\- Ah d'accord, je ne connais pas encore toutes les options de ces appareils. Je n'avais même pas un téléphone portable en 1997 contrairement à mes parents qui en avaient pris pour être facilement joignables par leurs patients en cas d'urgence. Aussi, c'est surprenant de voir l'évolution de la technologie en vingt ans. Dit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu as appelé : tu veux qu'on te commande un truc ? Interrogea Hugo.

\- Mm c'est vrai qu'ils livrent à domicile. Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- …

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ne commandez pas quelque chose puis vous rentrez et nous attendons d'être livrés afin de dîner tranquillement à la maison ? Tenta alors Hermione.

\- Hermione, nous avions prévu de dîner ici… Commença Ron agacé qui refusait de gâcher la soirée d'Hugo dont le regard était empli de larmes.

\- Mais c'est pareil Ron donc tu commandes puis tu rentres et nous mangeons ici. L'interrompit gentiment Hermione.

\- Non. Osa dire Ron.

\- Non ! Renchérit Hugo paniqué.

\- Comment ça non ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non Maman : on commande un truc pour toi puis un moldu te l'apportera à la maison si tu ne veux pas venir ici mais Papa et moi nous mangeons au restaurant. J'ai même rappelé le _Namaste_ pour dire qui j'étais à la maman de Vikram et elle lui a dit que j'allais venir. Vikram habite au-dessus du _Namaste_ donc il va descendre pour me venir voir quelques minutes ! Tu ne peux pas nous demander de rentrer ! Protesta Hugo.

\- Ah je comprends dans ce cas donc restez dîner là-bas. Dit Hermione pour ne pas blesser son petit garçon.

\- Et toi Hermione tu vas faire quoi ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Oh je me ferai un sandwich ou tu me fais livrer quelque chose. Répondit sa femme.

\- Je sais que tu dois travailler mais tu pourrais peut-être faire une pause et venir manger avec nous puis tu reprendra ton travail plus tard ? Tenta Ron songeur après s'être souvenu de sa conversation avec Pansy cet après-midi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Mais non : tu ne nous dérange pas. Dit Ron.

\- …

\- Bon je viens te chercher dans cinq minutes. Reprit Ron pour briser le silence.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine… Dit Hermione vexée

\- Maman ! L'interrompit Hugo.

\- Hugo laisse moi finir ma phrase : je voulais simplement dire que ce n'est pas la peine de revenir me chercher car je peux transplaner directement dans la voiture si elle est garée dans un coin discret. Ainsi, nous ne serons en retard si vous avez réservé. Inventa Hermione pour justifier ses premiers propos et ne pas peiner son fils.

\- Ah Ok : alors on t'attend Hermione. Affirma Ron agréablement surpris par la tournure inattendue de la soirée.

\- Je me change car j'ai encore ma robe de sorcière et j'arrive. Expliqua Hermione avant de raccrocher._ »

Hugo retrouva donc son entrain pendant que son père téléphonait de nouveau au restaurant pour modifier la réservation. Certes, le sorcier aurait pu se rendre directement au local, néanmoins, il souhaitait attendre sa femme pour franchir le seuil ensemble tous les trois. En son for intérieur, Ronald ressentit une certaine excitation à l'idée de dîner dehors en famille avec son épouse et son fils, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps car les Granger seniors étaient toujours avec eux lors de leurs vacances à Brighton. Enfin, les deux époux ne sortaient jamais ensemble hormis pour aller chez les beaux-parents respectifs, les frères et sœurs de Ron ou Pansy. Le rouquin était conscient que sa femme retournerait ensuite plancher sur ses dossiers après le dîner, néanmoins, il estimait qu'un repas ensemble tous les trois était un événement mémorable. Il se mit donc à discuter avec Hugo également joyeux en attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

* * *

De son côté, la sorcière endossa rapidement un tailleur-pantalon moldu et entortilla ses cheveux ébouriffés dans un chignon extrêmement strict avant de saisir son sac. La jeune femme observa son apparence puis elle s'estima satisfaite sans se soucier de mettre un peu de maquillage ou même du parfum. Effectivement, Hermione ne se valorisait jamais car elle estimait ces choses superflues et ne se souciait pas de plaire aux autres. A ses yeux, l'essentiel était la valeur de son travail accompli ainsi que l'affection de ses proches donc la jeune femme ne faisait jamais d'efforts vestimentaires ou autre. Enfin, Mrs Granger-Weasley se concentra et transplana à l'arrière de la voiture de Ronald qui la salua.

Hugo ravi saisit aussitôt le smartphone de son père afin de photographier sa mère surprise. Une minute plus tard, les trois sorciers sortirent de la voiture afin de se rendre au Namaste où ils admirèrent les couleurs chatoyantes des murs. Une très belle femme souriante et vêtue d'un sari s'approcha d'eux avant de les saluer. Ronald répondit à son salut et affirma avoir réservé au nom de Weasley. La moldue se présenta aussitôt avant de serrer la main des deux époux :

« _ Enchantée Mrs et Mr Weasley : je suis Namratha Raj la maman de Vikram.

\- Enchanté Mrs Raj. Répondit Ronald.

\- Bonsoir Mrs Raj. Rajouta Hermione.

\- Bonsoir Mrs Raj ! Intervint Hugo.

\- Bonsoir Hugo tu vas bien ? Demanda Namratha qui avait déjà entrevu Hugo à plusieurs reprises quand elle allait chercher ses enfants à la sortie de l'école.

\- Oui merci, Vikram n'est pas là ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Si : il va descendre dans quelques minutes. En attendant, je vais vous accompagner à votre table si vous voulez bien me suivre. Proposa Namratha souriante. _ »

La moldue guida ses clients à travers la salle où Ronald curieux observa les statues des divinités hindoues, les tissus ou encore toutes les décorations soigneusement placées par les propriétaires. Enfin Namratha s'arrêta devant une table et invita les Weasley à s'installer avant d'affirmer aller chercher Vikram. La jeune femme s'éclipsa un instant pendant que l'un des serveurs tira galamment la chaise pour Hermione agréablement surprise par cette attention. La petite famille s'installa puis les adultes commandèrent un apéritif et un soda pour leur fils pendant qu'Hugo curieux goûtait un pain au fromage ou plutôt galette à ses yeux que sa mère appela _Cheese Naan_.

Ronald finit par tester également et ne put s'empêcher de dévorer tout les Cheese Naan présents sans se douter de la gêne d'Hermione qui mourrait d'envie de lui reprocher sa gloutonnerie mais elle se retint en présence de leur fils. Loin d'imaginer l'agacement de sa mère, Hugo était heureux de s'être rendu non seulement au restaurant de son ami mais surtout de le faire en compagnie de ses deux parents. Aussi, il insista pour les photographier avant de se lever à la vue de Vikram qui rejoignit les Weasley afin de les saluer. Son père l'avait suivi afin de souhaiter également la bienvenue aux parents de l'ami de son fils et Namratha était aussi présente. Hermione nota aussitôt la politesse du gamin mais surtout le fait qu'il portait un jean au lieu d'une tenue traditionnelle comme sa mère ou les serveurs. Elle contempla également Hugo avant de réaliser qu'il endossait encore les baskets ainsi que les vêtements offerts par la famille de continua cependant de conserver un silence prudent sur le sujet et poursuivit sa conversation avec Namratha :

« _ Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley: Mr Plum et moi sommes les représentants des parents d'élève de la classe de nos deux enfants cette année donc cela me fait très plaisir de pouvoir vous parler.

\- Oh tout va bien avec Hugo ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Oui tout va très bien mais je recherche des volontaires parmi les parents des enfants pour nous aider à préparer une kermesse ou des événements en tous genre. Expliqua Namratha.

\- Vous voulez organiser une kermesse ? Demanda Ron qui se souvint des attractions proposées par Pansy et Kenji lors de leur fête.

\- Oui plusieurs parents voudraient acheter du matériel pour l'école: le vieil ordinateur de la bibliothèque s'est cassé et il faudrait également acheter de nouveaux livres. Intervint Kumar le papa de Vikram.

\- Enfin, nous aimerions aussi aider l'école à organiser des classes découvertes. Aussi, nous pensons organiser une kermesse, des vides greniers, des ventes de gâteaux et autre pour récolter des fonds. Expliqua Namratha.

\- Mm, ce sont de bonnes idées. Reconnut Ron.

\- Dans ce cas, seriez-vous disposé à nous aider tous les deux ? Interrogea Namratha.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas car j'ai toujours beaucoup de travail. Plaida Hermione gênée.

\- Mon papa pourra vous faire des gâteaux au chocolats et vous pourrez les vendre ! C'est mon Daddy qui fait les gâteaux pour les fêtes de l'école ! Intervint aussitôt Hugo car c'était toujours son père qui s'occupait de ces choses chez lui._ »

* * *

Effectivement, l'école primaire organisait toujours des fêtes avant les vacances de Noël, Pâques et la fin de l'année. Chaque élève devait porter de la nourriture pour le buffet donc Hugo demandait toujours à Ron de s'en charger. Le rouquin ne se considérait absolument pas comme un cordon bleu mais Molly affirmait qu'il réalisait le meilleur fondant au chocolat de la famille. Aussi, le sorcier mettait un point d'honneur à confectionner un gâteau à chaque fête de l'école pour qu'Hugo ne se rende pas à la fête les mains vides.

« _ Oui je peux en faire sans soucis. Confirma Ron prêt à aider les autres parents d'élèves.

\- Ce serait déjà très gentil merci Mr Weasley. Dit Namratha souriante.

\- De rien Mrs Raj : votre idée de kermesse est très bonne donc j'espère que vous parviendrez à l'organiser car les gamins pourraient s'amuser et puis cela vous aiderait à financer vos projets. L'encouragea Ron en parfait commerçant.

\- J'espère que nous y arriverons. Nous aimerions aussi augmenter le nombre de sorties sans pour autant demander encore de l'argent aux parents d'élèves. Expliqua Namratha.

\- Ah oui ? Interrogea Hermione pour montrer un intérêt poli.

\- Oui : certaines familles ne font pas participer leurs enfants aux sorties scolaires car il leur est difficile de payer les frais demandés pour leurs deux ou trois, voire, quatre gamins comme nous. Intervint Kumar.

\- Oh vous avez une grande famille alors. Estima Ronald souriant.

\- Oui : nous avons Kila notre fille aînée qui est entrée au Royal Ballet de Londres cette année, puis Vikram et enfin nos jumeaux Arun et Nirmala qui ont six ans. Révéla Kumar avec fierté car ses enfants étaient son univers.

\- Oh toutes mes félicitation pour votre fille : c'est une école très prestigieuse et il est très difficile d'y entrer. Dit Hermione car l'une de ses cousines avait tenté d'y entrer avant d'essuyer un échec lors de son audition en 1987 .

\- Merci : notre fille Kila a vraiment eu une très grande opportunité donc c'est pour ça que vous avons vendu notre restaurant à Leeds avant d'en ouvrir un ici. Au moins nous sommes près d'elle à Londres. Expliqua Kumar.

\- Notre fille va à l'école du royal ballet et nos cadet à celle de notre quartier mais vous imaginez les calculs que nous devons faire pour permettre à nos gosses de participer à des sortie scolaires ? Renchérit Namratha.

\- Oui cela peut poser un problème dans une famille où il y a d'un ou deux enfants. Estima Ron.

\- Certaines familles ne peuvent même pas envoyer un seul enfant quand les sorties ne sont pas gratuites. Aussi, nous voudrions tenter d'organiser des sorties à des prix plus modérés si l'association des parents d'élèves parvient à financer une partie des frais. Avoua Namratha.

\- Vous saviez que l'école organisait également des classes découvertes et même des cours de natation à la piscine municipale du quartier voisin jusqu'en 2012 ? Interrogea Kumar.

\- Non. Avoua Ron même s'il ne connaissait rien aux classes de découvertes.

\- Mrs Fielding la directrice a du arrêter de proposer ces choses car la mairie et les anciens mécènes de l'école ne l'aident plus à financer ces projets. Aussi, nous voulons également tenter de négocier des tarifs préférentiels avec la piscine municipale pour que les enfants puissent avoir des cours de natation durant les cours de sport. Dévoila Namratha.

\- Ce serait une très bonne idée car ils pourraient apprendre à nager et puis le sport c'est bon pour la santé. Approuva Ron.

\- Enfin, nous aimerions tenter d'organiser des classes découvertes dés l'année prochaine si c'est possible. Rajouta Mrs Raj.

\- Mm, ce serait cependant dommage d'envoyer ces enfants faire uniquement du ski. Il y a des colonies ou centres aérés qui peuvent se charger de ces choses. Les classes découvertes devraient surtout se baser sur des projets éducatifs. Critiqua Hermione agacée par la vision de son mari en train de se mettre en valeur grâce à ses gâteaux devant les deux moldus.

\- Il n'y a pas que du ski durant les classes de neige vous savez : ce genre de séjour est souvent basé sur un projet éducatif où ils vont certes s'amuser grâce au ski mais également continuer de suivre ds cours avec leur enseignant ou participer à des ateliers sur le milieu montagnard, la faune la flore ou même les activités agricoles. Certains séjours sont également centrés sur des activités artistiques sportives et même la découvertes des fonds marins ainsi que du littoral s'il s'agit de classe de mer. Expliqua Namratha d'un ton calme pour ne pas froisser Mrs Weasley._ »

En effet, Mrs Raj avait été informée par les autres parents du fait qu'Hermione Weasley était manifestement très austère et venait rarement à l'école à cause de son travail. D'après ces gens, le papa d'Hugo était plus ouvert même s'il était probablement très timide puisqu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui contribuait toujours au nécessaire quand l'école demandait aux parents de participer aux activités des enfants, c'était également Weasley qui attendait Rose puis Hugo devant l'école après chaque sortie scolaire le soir. A la fin, Mr Plum affirmait même que Weasley était beaucoup plus aimable, poli et simple que son épouse car il s'habillait normalement mais surtout ce type ne jugeait pas les gens d'après leur style vestimentaire contrairement à sa femme qui habillait son fils avec des tailleurs sur mesure en provenance de _Saville Row_ quand il ne portait pas l'uniforme scolaire.

D'après Plum, Ronald ne s'approchait pas beaucoup des autres parents uniquement à cause de sa femme très hautaine, voire, snob qui ne sortait pas de chez elle, ni ne se mêlait aux familles plus modestes de leur quartier ou même les familles bobo alors que ses parents avaient été les dentistes d'une grande partie des habitants des alentours avant leur retraite. Nul ne se serait permis de critiquer leur fille devant les vieux Granger mais beaucoup réprouvait son attitude. Aussi, l'attitude froide de Mrs Weasley éloignait tout le monde de chez elle y compris les quelques camarades de classes au primaire qui étaient restés ici. Pire encore, les voisins des Weasley ne songeaient pas à inviter le mari ou les enfants à prendre le thé chez eux de peur de devoir supporter Hermione.

La propriétaire du pavillon voisin avait même dit que cette femme maltraitait son mari après l'avoir entendu hurler sur lui comme sur un malpropre durant une dispute l'année dernière. Les enfants de l'école ou encore les parents avaient même fini par plaindre les gamins Weasley après avoir compris que ces deux pauvres gosses souffraient face aux choix vestimentaires imposés par leur mère. Certains membres du quartier avaient bien songé à contacter une assistante sociale, néanmoins, les gamins étaient équilibrés et ne semblaient pas souffrir donc les gens laissèrent tomber même s'ils plaignaient le mari pour supporter un dragon pareil.

* * *

Arrivés à Londres depuis l'été dernier seulement, les époux Raj avaient cru que les rumeurs sur les Weasley étaient uniquement des ragots, néanmoins, le contraste entre les deux époux était évident, même si, l'épouse ne semblait pas crier sur son mari. De plus, Vikram leur avait dit tout à l'heure qu'Hugo lui avait demandé le nom des boutiques où les parents achetaient ses affaires puisque son propre papa comptait lui en offrir demain pour qu'il ne soit plus différent des autres. Kumar et Namratha ne montrèrent aucunement leur opinion au couple mais le papa d'Hugo leur semblait bien plus sympathique que son épouse. Enfin, il se montrait soucieux du bien-être de son gosse, voire, ceux des autres. Les Raj eurent la confirmation de leurs impressions au moment où le rouquin reprit la parole :

« _ Les classes de découvertes peuvent manifestement proposer beaucoup de choses Hermione d'après ce que nous ont Mr et Mrs Raj. Dit Ron à sa femme secrètement vexée d'être remise en place par son mari qui avait parlé sans réaliser le risque de provoquer le courroux de sa femme.

\- Oui mais il y a déjà des centres qui proposent des séjours au ski pour les enfants l'hiver donc ce n'est pas la peine de proposer des classes de neige. Précisa Hermione.

\- Oui j'imagine que ces centres organisent de belles vacances mais dans ce cas, il ne s'agit pas d'un voyage de classe. Prenons l'exemple d'Hugo : notre fils passerait de jolies vacances avec d'autres gamins mais ce ne seraient pas ses camarades de classe. En revanche, il pourrait passer un moment avec eux en dehors de l'école s'il partait avec sa classe. Estima Ron.

\- C'est exact Mr Weasley vous avez tout compris : les classe découverte sont également un moyen de rapprocher tous les enfants dans un contexte différent et de renforcer leurs liens une fois de retour à l'école. Renchérit Namratha.

\- Un séjour de ce genre permettrait également à des enfants de sortir de chez eux et respirer l'air de la montagne au lieu de voir uniquement la grisaille de Londres. Rajouta Kumar.

\- De plus, ils ne font pas que jouer durant ce séjour mais ils apprennent aussi des choses avec leurs enseignants ou d'autres personnes qualifiées si j'ai bien compris ? Interrogea Ronald.

\- Oui l'instituteur réserve une partie de la journée à des cours donc les enfants ne perdent pas de leçons. Répondit Namratha.

\- C'est si cher que ça d'organiser une classe découverte ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Alors, les enseignants sont couverts et payés par l'état en cas de voyage scolaire d'après ce que m'a expliqué la directrice mais le reste n'est pas pris en charge donc les parents devraient payer toutes les activités ainsi que l'hôtel. Aussi, Mrs Fielding ne veut pas proposer des séjours exorbitants aux familles, ni voir plusieurs gamins d'une même classe rester à l'école s'ils ne peuvent pas payer une telle chose pendant que leurs camarades partent avec leur enseignant. Expliqua Namratha.

\- Mm, oui je comprends ce que vous sous-entendez. Dit Ron songeur car lui-même avait subi les moqueries sur la pauvreté de ses parents, ses habits recyclés, sa robe de bal horrible et tant d'autres choses à Poudlard.

\- Nous réservons notre hôtel longtemps à l'avance afin de bénéficier de tarifs raisonnables lors de notre séjour annuel à Brighton. Il faudrait peut-être que l'école et l'association des parents d'élèves s'organisent dés maintenant afin de trouver un séjour intéressant pour l'année prochaine. Intervint Hermione.

\- Il y a bien des offres sur internet mais c'est difficile d'organiser le voyage d'une classe entière. En tout cas, c'est vraiment dommage de ne plus pouvoir organiser ces choses pour les enfants car tout le monde ne peut pas payer des cours de natation à ses gosses, les frais d'un séjour au ski ou autre. Dit Namratha.

\- Mm, je n'aime pas l'idée que des gamins moins chanceux que nos enfants ne partent jamais en vacances, ni ne voient autre chose que Londres. J'aimerais bien aider l'association des parents d'élèves donc vous pourriez m'expliquer en quoi consistent les classes de découverte en détail ? Interrogea Ron songeur qui se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas faire d'une pierre deux coups._ »

* * *

En son for intérieur, Ron estimait pouvoir remplir la future auberge de Pansy grâce à des groupes scolaires tout en permettant aux enfants de passer quelques jours en Écosse à des prix abordables pour les familles s'il parvenait à trouver un accord satisfaisant pour tout le monde. Ronald estima devoir également parler à Archibald pour tenter de trouver un moniteur de ski disponible puis le sorcier songea que le mari de Pansy pourrait apprendre l'équitation aux gosses puis Gyrin leur enseignerait la fabrication du fromage et le cousin de Toorj celle du whisky à la brasserie. Enfin, Misheel serait certainement ravie de proposer des ateliers calligraphies aux enfants. Bref, plusieurs idées commençaient à germer dans l'esprit du rouquin qui finit cependant par chasser ses pensées pour écouter les propos de la maman de Vikram :

« _ Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous à la prochaine réunion comme ça nous en parlerons avec Mrs Fielding et les autres membres de l'association. Ainsi, vous pouvez dîner tranquille avec votre famille ce soir? Proposa Namratha.

\- Très bien où a lieu cette réunion ? Demanda Ron.

\- Chez Mrs Fielding : elle habite juste au-dessus de la papeterie près de l'école donc c'est plus pratique. Nous nous réunissons lundi à vingt-et-une heures afin que tout le monde ai eu le temps de dîner chez soi après son retour du travail. Expliqua Namratha heureuse de voir un autre parent s'investir.

\- Lundi le restaurant est fermé donc ma femme et moi pouvons venir pendant que ma mère garde les enfants. Ajouta Kumar.

\- Très bien alors je serais des vôtres lundi. Affirma Ron souriant sans se douter de la stupeur d'Hermione abasourdie de le voir s'investir autant dans autre chose que leur famille, le magasin des Weasley, ses plantes, Blaise ou sa peinture.

\- Alors à lundi Mr Weasley et maintenant, je ne vous accapare plus. Mrs Weasley, Hugo, Mr Weasley je vous souhaite une bonne soirée dans notre restaurant. Conclut Namratha avant de retourner à la réception pour accueillir d'autres clients.

\- Merci. Dirent les Weasley. _ »

* * *

Vikram repartit puis Kumar discuta un instant avec la petite famille pour l'aider à faire son choix car Ronald était manifestement perdu devant les différents plats ou menus. A la fin, Hermione opta pour un thali, ce que le cuisinier approuva car cela permettait ainsi de découvrir plusieurs plats. Il expliqua donc ce dont il s'agissait aux deux autres Weasley. Ron accepta aussitôt l'idée de son épouse tout comme Hugo curieux. Hermione se rengorgea puis elle laissa le moldu partir en cuisine avant de se tourner vers sa famille pour leur donner quelques explications supplémentaires car celles de Kumar ne lui semblaient pas assez détaillées.

Ronald eut aussitôt l'impression d'entendre un encyclopédie vivante lui expliquer que le **thali** était un repas indien et népalais dont la composition différait d'une région à l'autre. Il s'agissait d'un assortiment de plats (de l'entrée au dessert) servis généralement dans de petits récipients en métal disposés sur un plateau rond, également en métal. Malgré son envie de prier Hermione de changer de sujet puisque Kumar avait parfaitement résumer le principe du thali, Ronald se tut pour ne pas ruiner sa première soirée en famille depuis longtemps.

Il finit donc par se laisser distraire par la musique indienne sans trop se soucier des propos d'Hermione puis il se ressaisit à la vue des plats. Le sorcier curieux observa les légumes, le poulet, le riz ou encore le reste avant de se régaler tout comme son fils. Durant le repas, Hermione reprit la parole :

« _ Alors, je n'avais pas raison de commander un thali ?

\- Oui c'était une bonne idée. Reconnut Ron sincère.

\- Le papa de Vikram cuisine manifestement très bien car la cuisson est parfaite et c'est très savoureux mais pas trop épicé trop donc il a respecté ma demande. Dit Hermione.

\- Ah parce que ces plats seraient plus épicés sinon ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui : la cuisine indienne est très épicée et si tu regarde les plats des clients d'à côté , tu verras que leurs plats sont piquants que les nôtres. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé au papa de Kumar de ne pas trop forcer sur les épices comme ça tu ne prends aucun risque, ni Hugo ou moi. Répondit Hermione.

\- Quels risques ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Nous ne sommes pas habitués à manger une cuisine aussi épicée donc nous pourrions avoir des problèmes de digestions et des aigreurs d'estomac ensuite. Tu te rappelle que mes parents sont allés en Inde en 1977 ?

\- Oui ton père m'en a souvent parlé avant de me montrer toutes les photos et les objets qu'il a ramené. Rappela Ron.

\- Moi oui ! Dit Hugo innocemment.

\- Oui mais il ne t'a pas parlé de ses problèmes intestinaux durant le voyage de retour. En fait mon père adorait les épices donc il était tombé amoureux de la cuisine indienne. Aussi, il redemandait même aux serveur de pimenter d'avantage tous ses plats malgré les avertissements du guide. A la fin, mon père a fini par avoir le colon irrité et des petit problèmes donc il avait du mal à rester assis sur son siège durant son voyage de retour en avion. Affirma Hermione en songeant à la crise d'hémorroïdes de son père.

\- Ah bon ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

\- Oui je te jure que c'est vrai. Aussi, mon père m'a toujours recommandé de demander à ce que mon plat soit épicé avec modération si j'allais manger au restaurant indien. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah je comprends. Dit Ron qui ne put s'empêcher d'estimer que son beau-père n'était manifestement pas aussi parfait qu'il voulait le lui faire croire puisque Mr Granger ne cessait de se vanter de son voyage en Inde devant lui, d'exhiber ses photographies ainsi que ses objets souvenirs ou encore de parler de la culture indienne mais il n'évoquait jamais ses problèmes intestinaux ._ »

* * *

Le rouquin s'efforça de rester impassible au lieu de s'esclaffer puis il plaisanta un instant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione :

« _ Au fait comment vont tes collègues ce soir ? Interrogea Ronald.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de leur part depuis ce matin mais bon ils sont probablement en train de se reposer en ce moment donc je leur enverrai un patronus demain. Répondit Hermione.

\- Et ton nouveau protégé : comment se sent-il ? Demanda Ron pour montrer son intérêt envers le travail de son épouse et « dialoguer » comme le recommandait Pansy.

\- Il est assez inquiet. Répondit Hermione.

\- C'est un cas très difficile si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda Ron en songeant au patronus envoyé par sa femme.

\- Oui car personne ne veut témoigner en sa faveur. En plus, ce sorcier ne peut pas se rétracter après avoir dénoncé son employeur, ni retirer sa plainte car son patron en profiterait pour le licencier. Or, cet homme n'a pas d'autres sources de revenus puisqu'il n'a pas de famille pour le soutenir. Affirma Hermione.

\- Mm, c'est très délicat dans ce cas donc comment va-t-il pouvoir travailler dans de telles conditions ? Interrogea Ron.

\- J'ai pu obtenir l'anticipation de ses congés payés annuels pour qu'il ne soit pas contraint d'aller travailler en ce moment donc son patron ne peut pas le licencier. Dit Hermione en faisant référence au code sorcier.

\- Heureusement que tes collègues ont obtenu le droit des congés payés en 2003 sinon ton client se retrouvait à la rue maintenant! S'exclama Ron en toute innocence sans se douter de vexer sa femme qui s'était occupée uniquement des créatures magiques et jamais de droit social sorcier.

\- Oui heureusement que mes collègues se sont occupés de ça. Reconnut Hermione, même si, elle se sentait mise de côté, voire, son travail minimisé par les propos de Ron._ »

* * *

Au début de la carrière de sa future épouse, Ronald avait fortement encouragé mais aussi complimenté Hermione pour son travail acharné qui lui avait permis d'obtenir l'amélioration des conditions de vie des elfes de maisons maintenant payés et protégés. Toutefois, Hermione avait maintenant l'impression que son conjoint ne donnait plus aucune considération à ses œuvres, voire, qu'il estimait le travail de ses collègues bien plus importants. Effectivement, Ronald abasourdi avait réalisé les conditions précaires des femmes ainsi que des enfants après avoir discuté avec Pansy des agissements brutaux de Draco Malefoy envers elle durant leurs fiançailles, sa première épouse Daphné malheureusement morte puis Astoria la seconde ou encore leurs enfants. La famille Weasley ayant été toujours très unie, Ron n'avait jamais vu d'abus, ni de violence chez lui donc il ne s'était donc pas soucié du droit familial sorcier poussiéreux jamais révisé depuis des siècles.

Toutefois, le sorcier se rendait maintenant compte que de nombreux sorciers y compris des nés moldus profitaient des lois archaïques pour imposer leur volontés à leurs familles. Un mari ou un père pouvait ainsi répudier son épouse, la faire déclarer aliénée pour l'interner, l'asservir, la battre ou même abuser d'elle, frapper ses enfants et les donner en mariage avant leur majorité sous le regard indifférent du Magenmagot ainsi que des gens en général. Cette impunité ne concernait pas uniquement le monde sorcier britannique mais toutes les communautés sorcières de la planète. Apparemment, des gens commençaient à se battre pour changer les choses un peu partout dans le monde mais ils rencontraient de nombreuses difficultés. Fort heureusement, des mouvements secrets s'étaient organisés à travers le monde pour aider les victimes à changer d'ADN et d'identité afin de fuir des maris, oncles, père ou grands-père oppresseurs. En ce qui concernait la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, une première société secrète avait vu le jour au moment où Ronald, Hermione, Harry, Archibald, le cousins et le mari de Pansy avaient aidé la sorcière à préparer la fuite d'Astoria ainsi que de ses enfants puis leur transformation. Toutefois, le rouquin estimait qu'il fallait maintenant se battre pour aider également toutes les autres personnes.

Ronald était cependant conscient de l'immobilisme des sorciers peu désireux d'écouter de longs discours moralistes devant le Magenmagot ou de changer leur mode de vie. Aussi, il partageait l'opinion de Pansy et Hermione sur le besoin d'organiser des événements mondains, ludiques ou autres afin d'attirer l'attention. Le sorcier savait que la Serpentarde devait contacter Ernie Mac Millan le chef du conseil des Vingt-Huit très bientôt que ce soit par courrier, cheminée interposée, voire, une rencontre entre quatre yeux si elle se décidait à aller le voir. Aussi, Ronald espérait bien voir Mac Millan les aider grâce à son influence sur les sang-purs en raison de sa position sociale mais aussi les sang-mêlés et les nés moldus puisqu'il savait manifestement organiser des événements mondains d'après Pansy. Ron chassa ses pensées et reprit la parole :

« _ Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour convaincre tout le Magenmagot que le _Veritas_ _é_ _rum_ fonctionne aussi sur les loup-garous ? Reprit Ron.

\- J'étais en train de faire des recherches sur ce sujet avant de rentrer à la maison. Je dois t'avouer que la situation est paradoxale car beaucoup de sorciers sont convaincus que le _Veritas_ _é_ _rum_ fonctionne sur les humains mais ils ont des doutes sur les pouvoirs du _Veritasérum_ sur l'organisme des loup-garous.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne les considèrent pas comme des humains mais des monstres. Dit Ron songeur.

\- Je pense aussi mais bon je trouverai une autre solution pour prouver la vérité puisque l'utilisation du _Veritas_ _é_ _rum_ risque d'être contestée par la partie adverse. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Tu devrais tenter de voir si le patron a déjà licencié des employés auparavant et aller leur parler. Ces gens ne seront plus influencés par ce type donc ils pourraient témoigner sans problèmes s'ils ont eu des problèmes eux aussi. Suggéra Ron.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé Ron donc j'ai déposé une demande auprès du Magenmagot tout à l'heure afin de pouvoir contrôler le registre des employés de ce type le plus vite possible. Avoua Hermione.

\- Tu as déjà obtenu l'autorisation de le faire ou non ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Non pas encore car la plupart des membres du Magenmagot étaient déjà partis quand j'ai demandé une audience. Aussi, j'ai simplement pu déposer ma demande mais je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle soit examinée en premier lors de la prochaine session. Révéla Hermione qui ne s'était pas encore rendue compte de l'agacement de ses collègues dans d'autres départements de la justice magique car elle accaparait une bonne partie des sessions du Magenmagot sans réaliser ce fait.

\- La prochaine session aura lieu quand ? Interrogea Ronald.

\- En théorie lundi matin mais bon tu sais que les sessions sont parfois renvoyées à plus tard. Or, la personne que je défend est en congé mais cela ne durera pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera quand cet homme devra retourner au travail donc j'aimerai pouvoir enquêter et commencer le procès le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il ne soit pas pénalisé par son patron si ce dernier le harcèle dans l'espoir de lui faire retirer sa plainte avant l'audience préliminaire. Avoua Hermione.

\- Bon tu ne peux rien faire ce soir donc détends-toi un peu car nous sommes en train manger un bon repas tout en écoutant de la musique dans un très joli local. Tu y réfléchiras à tête reposée. Proposa Ron.

\- Oui mais bon… Reprit Hermione.

\- Maman arrête de parler de ton travail tout le temps : on est là nous aussi ! L'interrompit Hugo.

\- Hugo tu ne dois pas m'interrompre ainsi. Reprocha doucement Hermione surprise.

\- Hugo ta maman doit s'occuper d'un monsieur qui a été victime de méchanceté de la part de son patron parce que c'est un loup-garou. Ce sorcier a du prendre des jours de congé pour ne pas devoir aller travailler tant que le procès n'a pas eu lieu mais il pourrait perdre son travail et se retrouver sans rien après ses vacances si le méchant n'est pas puni et que Maman n'a pas prouvé la vérité avant… Expliqua Ron de manière simpliste.

\- Papa j'ai compris que ce monsieur a besoin d'aide et je suis pas fâché pour ça mais parce que Maman parle de son travail ici, même si, elle ne peut rien faire pour le moment et que nous sommes ensemble au restaurant tous les trois pour une fois. On peut parler d'autres trucs que le travail de Maman ? Demanda Hugo._ »

* * *

Ronald songeur contempla Hugo mais le sorcier ne réprimanda pas l'enfant car son fils s'était exprimé calmement et venait simplement d'avouer clairement son malaise face à l'attitude de sa mère. Aussi, Ron ne souhaitait pas provoquer le renfermement de son petit garçon en lui-même s'il craignait d'être réprimandé à la moindre plainte. Entre-temps, Hermione cramoisie observa son fils puis elle finit par s'agiter devant silence de son mari car la jeune femme avait l'impression que son mutisme était une forme de soutien envers Hugo. Malgré tout son amour envers Hugo, la sorcière n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle considérait comme un manque de respect à son égard. Elle s'efforça cependant de rester impassible avant de tenter de changer de sujet :

« _ De quoi aimerais-tu que nous parlions Hugo ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Des magasins pour demain: Vikram m'a donné le nom des boutiques où il va avec ses parents pour acheter ses habits donc on peut y aller nous aussi ! Affirma l'enfant ravi.

\- Est-ce que c'est loin de la maison Hugo ? Je connais seulement le grand magasin _Westfield Stratford City_ où nous a emmené Pansy donc je ne voudrais pas me perdre. Rappela Ron.

\- Non t'inquiètes pas : les boutiques sont là-bas. Affirma Hugo.

\- Bon alors ça va, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes pour nous y rendre dans ce cas. Estima Ron qui se souvenait du trajet en métro avec Pansy mais pouvait également transplaner discrètement dans les toilettes avec son fils.

\- On part à quelle heure demain ? Demanda l'enfant ravi.

\- Je ne sais pas : tu veux y aller à quelle heure ? Répondit son père décidé à se rendre aux magasins avec ou sans Hermione pour le bien de son fils.

\- Hugo tu tiens absolument à y aller demain ? Intervint Hermione.

\- Oui pourquoi : tu ne peux pas venir ? Interrogea Hugo inquiet.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour aider le monsieur Loup-garou comme te l'a expliqué Papa. Tenta Hermione gênée.

\- Et tu veux travailler juste demain hein ? Estima le petit garçon peiné.

\- Il s'agit d'un cas urgent mon chéri. Tenta Hermione.

\- Tu dis toujours ça quand tu dois t'occuper d'un elfe de maison ou de tes lois pour les elfes ! Protesta Hugo peiné.

\- Je ne m'occupe pas d'un elfe de maison qui a été insulté cette fois-ci mais un homme qui risque de tout perdre. Insista Hermione légèrement agacée.

\- Oui mais t'avais dit qu'on allait au magasin tous les trois… Rappela le petit garçon.

\- Hugo ne fais pas de caprice. Dit sa mère.

\- Hugo nous pouvons aller voir les magasins demain toi et moi pour voir un peu ce qui te plaît. Nous achèterons quelques petites choses avant de prendre le reste avec Maman dimanche. Intervint Ron pour consoler son fils.

\- C'est vrai Daddy : on ira au magasin tous les deux demain ? Reprit aussitôt Hugo rassuré de voir son père maintenir ses promesses comme toujours.

\- Oui et on prendra quelques petites choses en attendant dimanche. Le rassura son père.

\- Ron : vous pouvez prendre plus de choses demain comme ça vous ne serez pas contraints d'aller faire les magasins deux fois de suite. Suggéra Hermione.

\- Tu ne penses pas pouvoir venir dimanche ? Interrogea Ron, néanmoins, sa colère avait disparu après avoir compris que le cas du loup-garou était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Je ne sais pas Ron donc je ne veux pas décevoir Hugo. Maintenant, je vous propose de manger au Mac Donald's tous les trois demain ou dimanche soir si je peux pas demain. Tenta Hermione pour se rattraper.

\- Ok. Dit Hugo convaincu que c'était mieux que rien.

\- Hugo : Daddy va t'accompagner donc vous allez choisir tes nouvelles affaires ensemble mais je voudrais poser certaines limites. Commença Hermione.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent le père et le fils abasourdis.

\- Je n'aime pas les jeans troués ou les vêtements délavés donc essaie de choisir autre chose Hugo. Enfin, je t'avoue que l'idée de te voir endosser des chaussures qui clignotent ne me plaisent pas trop non plus. Demanda Hermione.

\- Ok je prendrais pas de trucs troués et puis pour les baskets, je préfère celle que nos amis m'ont rassura l'enfant qui adorait ses baskets offertes par la famille de Pansy.

\- Bien, Ron : nous sommes à la mi-saison donc je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de prendre beaucoup de choses puisqu'Hugo aura probablement besoin de nouveaux vêtements au printemps. Tenta Hermione.

\- Mm oui : de toute façon, nous retournerons probablement faire les magasins plus tard. Dit Ron prudent pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa femme.

\- Je pense que 15 gallions ( _108 euros environs note de l'auteur_ ) sont donc suffisants pour commencer. Décréta Hermione.

\- Oui, j'irai à Gringott demain matin pour changer 15 galions en livres sterling. Conclut Ron déjà heureux de ne pas devoir se disputer avec sa femme au sujet de l'achat de vêtements en son absence._ »

* * *

Le trio poursuivit son repas puis Hugo demanda à l'un des serveurs de les prendre en photo. Ensuite, l'enfant reprit la parole :

« _ Au fait, Papa j'aimerai bien trouver un blouson de moto comme le tien demain ! Avoua Hugo.

-Je ne sais pas si ces vestes existent pour les enfants mais je peux transformer l'un de tes cabans comme mon blouson. Promit Ron flatté par l'admiration de son fils.

\- Depuis quand tu as une veste pour la moto ? Interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- Depuis cet après-midi quand je suis allé voir Pansy. Révéla Ron.

\- Tu es allé voir Pansy ? S'étonna Hermione inquiète.

\- Oui : elle voulait donner du fromage à Zabini et savait que je comptais aller le voir donc elle m'a demandé de lui porter un paquet. Elle nous a offert du fromage également, je l'ai rangé dans la cuisine. Précisa Ron qui omit sciemment de parler de sa séance individuelle car il n'était pas certain de la réaction d'Hermione si elle venait à l'apprendre.

\- Ah d'accord, tu t'es rendu là-bas pour cette raison. Estima Hermione rassurée car elle refusait de laisser Ron parler d'elle avec leur thérapeute en son absence.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi elle t'a donné un blouson également ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas Pansy qui me l'a donné mais Misheel : j'avais vu le scooter de Toorj ainsi que les motos des cousins de Pansy avant de leur poser quelques questions sur ces engins. A la fin, Misheel m'a proposé de faire un tour puis elle a utilisé un sort pour transformer mes vêtements en tenue de motard. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah je comprends. Dit Hermione.

\- Daddy va avoir une moto lui aussi ! Affirma Hugo très fier.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

\- Pas tout de suite Hugo et puis je dois d'abord apprendre à conduire une moto et obtenir mon permis avant d'acheter quoique ce soit. Modéra Ron à la vue de l'expression surprise, voire, incrédule de son épouse.

\- A quoi te servirait une moto Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé mon tour à moto donc j'aimerai bien en conduire une que ce soit à Londres ou sur les routes dans les grands espaces. Tenta Ron.

\- Mais tu as déjà une voiture ! Rappela Hermione surprise.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Répliqua Ron.

\- Écoutes Ron : nous payons déjà le crédit de ta voiture plus deux assurances entre ta voiture et la mienne donc nous avons déjà assez de frais comme ça. Rappela Hermione.

\- Hermione : je ne veux pas acheter la moto dernier cri et puis j'ai vraiment adoré monter sur cet engin aujourd'hui. Insista Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu devrais acheter une moto Ron : tu t'enthousiasmes souvent pour un rien avant de laisser des objets dans un coin quand tu t'es lassé. Rappela Hermione inquiète

\- Je faisais ça à quinze ans mais j'ai changé tu sais ? Répliqua Ron légèrement vexé.

\- Tu voulais acheter un camping-car il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça puis tu as fini par laisser tomber. Remémora Hermione.

\- Oui c'est vrai je m'étais enflammé à la vue du camping-car acheté par Pansy et Toorj mais j'ai réalisé que c'est trop encombrant pour nous après avoir conduit le leur dix minutes. Enfin, nous pourrions toujours en louer un si cela devait nous servir un jour plutôt que d'acheter un véhicule dont il faudrait payer un emplacement dans un parc à caravanes puisque nous ne pourrions pas le garer dans notre rue. Par contre, une moto est bien plus petite donc elle peut rentrer dans notre garage ou je pourrais la garer dans le jardin. Affirma Ron.

\- Ron : tu ne conduis pas beaucoup ta voiture qui est très belle mais onéreuse donc j'avoue que je n'aimerais pas du tout devoir payer un second crédit pour une moto utilisée deux ou trois fois par an.

\- Hermione je paye mon crédit tout seul et ça ne pèse pas sur notre budget commun. Aussi, je peux continuer de le payer tout comme l'assurance et acheter une petite moto après mon permis. Rappela innocemment Ron dont le salaire était supérieur à celui de sa femme._ »

Après la guerre, Ron et Georges avaient du batailler pendant plusieurs années pour faire revenir les clients dans leur boutique puisque la société était endeuillée par la perte de nombreux jeunes gens. Au début, George lui-même n'était pas du tout enclin à produire de nouvelles inventions pour amuser la galerie car il pleurait son jumeau, néanmoins, le sorcier refusait de voir leur rêve commun partir en fumée. Aussi, George ne s'attardait pas sur sa peine et faisait de son mieux pour faire survivre sa boutique. Au moment de l'arrivée de son frère Ron, le sorcier s'était heureusement un peu repris puis le cadet avait démontré une certaine astuce pour la comptabilité ainsi que les affaires. Aussi, Ron avait su réaménager la boutique, attirer de nouveau les clients britanniques malgré la faiblesse numérique de la population puis il avait aussi su profiter de la manne des touristes américains venus visiter les vestiges puis le Chemin de Traverse après sa reconstruction. Aussi, la situation financière des frères Weasley s'était progressivement améliorée et ils parvenaient à maintenir une certaine marge de profits grâce à la vente de leurs produits aux étrangers curieux de visiter des endroits autrefois dévastés par la guerre. Ron commençait aussi à développer l'exportation de leur produits à l'étranger grâce à de nombreux intermédiaire donc George et son cadet détenaient maintenant des revenus confortables même s'ils étaient loin d'être millionnaires. Ainsi, les deux frères pouvaient être considéré comme des petits ou moyens bourgeois.

En revanche, les salaires des employés du Ministère n'avaient jamais été augmenté depuis 1998 car le monde de la magie britannique était encore en train de se reconstruire. La vente de certaines maisons d'ex Mangemorts comme le Manoir Parkinson en 2012 pour un million de gallions avait permis au ministère de payer les dettes contractées à l'étranger afin de reconstruire toutes les structures mais les caisses du Ministère étaient extrêmement maigres pour le moment. Aussi, le Ministre veillait à ce qu'aucune dépense superflue n'ai lieu et pratiquait l'austérité économique dans tous ses services. Il faisait aussi de son mieux pour vendre les autres manoirs des ex Mangemorts à de riches touristes étrangers. Par contre, les fonctionnaires ne recevaient donc aucune augmentation donc la déclaration de revenus d'Hermione était inférieure à celle de Ron.

Si le rouquin se moquait de ces choses, il n'en allait pas de même pour Hermione qui souhaitait se sentir indépendante. La jeune femme n'était pas jalouse du montant du salaire de Ron, néanmoins, elle refusait de dépendre des revenus de son mari. Aussi, elle avait insisté pour payer elle-même sa propre voiture et son mari l'imitait depuis le début de son crédit pour la sienne. Toutefois, la remarque du rouquin venait de la blesser car la jeune femme regrettait sincèrement de gagner moins d'argent que lui alors qu'elle se battait pour des causes importantes selon elle contrairement à son mari vendeur de farces et attrapes.

* * *

Les propos de Ronald la blessèrent mais elle reprit la parole :

« _ Je sais que tu peux te payer une moto sans problèmes Ron mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable car tu dois encore payer ta voiture. Répliqua la sorcière qui s'efforçait de conserver un ton calme devant l'enfant.

\- Mm, je pourrais aussi revendre la voiture et solder le crédit avec l'argent de la vente. Tenta Ron.

\- Tu vendrais une voiture pour acheter la moto ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Eh bien, je ne me sers pas beaucoup de cette voiture comme tu me l'as rappelé. Dit Ron.

\- Oui mais tu ne pourrais pas nous emmener à la gare tous les trois pour aller chercher Rose si tu restais sans voiture. Tu peux seulement porter une personne sur une moto. Rappela Hermione.

\- Après avoir soldé le crédit, je pourrai racheter une voiture moins chère et la moto. Précisa Ron.

\- Mais tu veux vraiment changer de voiture alors que tu tenais tant à ce modèle ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Oui car c'est une belle voiture mais je n'ai finalement pas besoin d'un modèle de ce genre. Affirma Ron qui avait surtout acheté cet enfin aussi cher pour clore le bec de son beau-père qui se vantait du sien devant lui. Le sorcier se moquait bien de posséder un véhicule luxueux ou non, néanmoins, la vision de l'ébahissement, voire, l'envie de son beau-père à la vue de l'engin de Ron valait totalement cet achat selon le rouquin. A présent, Ron estimait pouvoir le revendre à un très bon prix puisqu'il avait moins d'un an.

\- Mm Ron tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu as vraiment besoin d'une moto ? Reprit Hermione pour convaincre son mari de renoncer sans pour autant se disputer avec lui devant Hugo.

\- La moto m'a vraiment plu Hermione et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter un modèle luxueux. Insista Ron.

\- Mais tu es capable de conduire ce genre de truc ? C'est plus dangereux que la voiture tu sais ? Affirma Hermione.

\- Je peux apprendre Hermione : si Toorj l'a fait à trente-sept ans, je dois en être capable aussi non ? Répliqua son mari tout en s'efforçant de rester calme devant Hugo.

\- T'es le plus fort Daddy donc tu vas apprendre très vite ! Intervint son fils en admiration devant l'adulte.

\- Ah parce que Toorj aussi s'est mis à la moto ? S'exclama Hermione surprise tout en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire à la vue d'un futur quadra retombé en enfance.

\- Oui bon il a qu'un scooter pour le moment mais il est en train de prendre des leçons pour passer aussi bien son permis voiture que tous ceux pour les motos. Affirma Ron.

\- Ah d'accord. Dit Hermione.

\- Regarde Maman comme Daddy est super sur la moto ! Déclara Hugo avant de montrer les photographies de son père.

\- Mm oui je vois mais Ron cet engin est énorme : tu ne peux pas conduire ça tout de suite. Il faut plusieurs permis je crois avant de pouvoir rouler avec un tel engin. S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Oui je sais : Misheel me l'a expliqué mais je serais déjà content d'utiliser une moto plus petite.

\- Mm si tu le dis mais j'avoue avoir du mal à t'imaginer sur une moto pour le moment. Avoua Hermione en songeant à un ancien flirt moldu doté d'un moto et qui avait bien plus fière allure que son mari avec sa bedaine. Certes le moldu était aussi plus jeune que Ron à l'époque.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron surpris, voire, blessé.

\- Beh parce que tu ne conduis pas beaucoup Ron donc j'ai peur que tu ne te fasse mal sur un deux-roues. Tenta Hermione pour se rattraper après avoir noté l'air attristé de son mari.

\- Ah mais ne t'inquiète car je ne vais pas rouler sur les routes tout de suite puisqu'il faut que je fasse d'abord mon apprentissage sur une piste ou un circuit fermé. Affirma Ron qui s'était repris puisqu'il pensait qu'elle craignait simplement de le voir se blesser.

\- Bon c'est déjà plus rassurant Ron. Nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu veux vraiment monter sur une moto. En attendant que diriez-vous de commander un dessert ? Proposa Hermione pour gagner du temps et ne pas vexer son mari devant Hugo, ni ruiner la soirée du gamin, même si, elle n'entendait absolument pas laisser Ron se rendre ridicule sur un scooter ou autre à son âge.

\- Ok on en reparle dans quelques jours à tête reposée quand tu auras pu avancer ton dossier et moi j'aurais eu le temps de m'informer sur le permis moto. Conclut Ron pour ne pas se disputer.

\- Oui tu verras Papa tu seras le motard de la maison ! S'enthousiasma Hugo._ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, Ronald et Hermione ont enfin eu un repas au restaurant avec leur fils. Le sujet de la moto a été lancé par Hugo, Hermione a accepté de laisser Ron acheter des vêtements à son fils samedi et Ronald a fait de nouvelles connaissances. Alors que pensez-vous de ce repas en famille, de l'attitude des deux conjoints entre eux, celle d'Hugo ou des conversations qui ont eu lieu ?**_

 _ **Il y aura-t-il des conséquences ?**_


	9. Shopping !

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée pour mon immense retard mais j'ai beaucoup de contre-temps en ce moment et en plus des "pipelettes" chez moi. Franchement c'est dur d'écrire correctement dans ces conditions (je vais finir par m'enfermer dans une caverne pour avoir du silence lol parce que je les entends même avec un casque sur la tête !) alors j'attends d'être la seule personne réveillée à l'aube pour écrire MDR. En tout cas, c'est dur de se concentrer avec les pipelettes mais la rédaction du prochain chapitre de Merci Harry est en cours donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui suivent également cette fiction.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva très tôt et se prépara rapidement afin de partir au Ministère mais Ron ne se plaignit pas car il était conscient que la situation du protégé de son épouse était très grave contrairement aux cas des elfes dont elle s'occupait d'habitude. Après le dîner de la veille, la petite famille était rentrée sans encombre, néanmoins, les deux époux n'avaient pas continué la soirée ensemble puisque la jeune femme s'était enfermée dans son bureau. Ensuite, le rouquin chassa ses pensées et taquina son fils sur son réveil matinal à sept heures du matin. Toutefois, il comprenait son excitation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin acheter des vêtements comme ceux des autres enfants de son âge. Hermione acquiesça avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Bon shopping Hugo mais souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit hier. Rappela Hermione.

\- Oui Maman : pas de vêtements troués, pas de trucs délavés et pas de chaussures qui clignotent. Récita Hugo.

\- Exact et Papa dépensera seulement 15 gallions (108 euros) pour les vêtements d'aujourd'hui. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Oui bon je compte retirer un peu plus mais je te promets de ne pas dépasser le budget que tu as prévu pour Hugo. Intervint Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu veux retirer plus ? S'enquit Hermione surprise.

\- Je préférerai avoir de l'argent supplémentaire au cas où quelque chose devait me plaire et puis je veux aussi faire développer les photos que nous avons prises au restaurant hier. Expliqua Ron.

\- Oui Daddy : on doit envoyer des photos à Rose ! Rajouta Hugo.

\- Bon d'accord, retire plus dans ce cas. Concéda Hermione.

\- Je me demandais aussi si on ne devrait pas aussi envoyer un petit cadeau à Rose. Tenta Ron.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna son épouse.

\- Eh bien, nous allons acheter des vêtements à Hugo et Rose le sait donc ce ne serait pas gentil de ne rien lui prendre à elle aussi. Se justifia Ron.

\- Mm, je vois ce que tu veux dire mais le choix de vêtements en son absence est un peu délicat. Estima Hermione.

\- En fait, je juste lui choisir un pull et un jeans mais pas plus la mode féminine est un grand mystère pour nous. Enfin, je voudrais aussi lui prendre autre chose. Approuva Ron.

\- Tu voudrais lui prendre quoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Quelques accessoires moldus ou des livres qui viennent du centre commercial comme ça elle recevrait quelque chose elle aussi. Répondit son mari.

\- Mm oui c'est une bonne idée. Reconnut Hermione déçue de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Rose aime bien le maquillage. Intervint Hugo.

\- Comment ça elle aime le maquillage ? S'exclama Hermione surprise.

\- Euh Hugo : c'est à Maman de décider si Rose a le droit d'utiliser ce genre de choses ou pas. Enfin, je ne saurais pas choisir ces choses. Répliqua aussitôt Ron à la vue de la contrariété de son épouse.

\- Exact : je trouve que c'est trop tôt Ron donc ne lui achète pas de maquillage. Décréta Hermione.

\- Mais Rose m'a dit que les autres filles en mettent et elle a déjà testé leurs trucs . Révéla Hugo dans un lapsus.

\- Ah… Dit simplement Hermione.

\- Hugo : ta sœur se maquille parfois ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle le fait de temps en temps quand quelqu'un lui prête des trucs. Dévoila son cadet gêné._ »

Les parents s'observèrent un instant tout en essayant de réfléchir aux faits. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione reprit la parole :

« _ Notre fille nous cache des choses. Déplora Hermione extrêmement contrariée par ce fait.

\- Euh Hermione : je suis d'accord avec toi sur le maquillage mais Rose est à Poudlard donc on ne peut pas l'empêcher d'utiliser les affaires de ses amies. Commença Ron hésitant.

\- Je sais Ron : je m'en rends compte toute seule. Affirma Hermione agacée.

\- Euh, je me demandais s'il n'y a pas des trucs pour enfants ou des petites choses qui pourraient faire plaisir à Rose mais sans la faire ressembler à un pot de peinture comme Romilda Vane ? Tenta Ron.

\- Tu veux céder à son caprice ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Non mais je me disais qu'elle arrêterait peut-être d'utiliser le maquillage de ses amies si on lui donnait des choses plus simples et qui ne lui feraient pas de mal. Se justifia Ron.

\- Mm, tu as peut-être raison pour une fois Ron. Estima Hermione sans se douter de vexer son mari qui conserva cependant un silence prudent.

\- ...

\- Je suppose qu'on peut lui prendre des baumes à lèvres colorés ou des gloss. Après tout, j'utilisais parfois ces choses à son âge. Dévoila Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui mais c'était discret donc tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu puis j'ai réalisé que le maquillage est une perte de temps. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Alors tu pourrais lui prendre ces choses : ainsi, Rose se sentirait maquillée et importante mais elle ne ressemblerait pas à un épouvantail. Estima Ron.

\- Je n'ai franchement pas le temps d'aller chercher quoique ce soit Ron : ce n'est pas par paresse, désintérêt ou méchanceté mais le temps m'est compté pour mon client. Rappela Hermione.

\- Mm, je comprends, dans ce cas on lui prendra ces trucs la prochaine fois. Dit Ron d'un ton compréhensif.

\- Ce serait dommage de ne rien lui envoyer puisque Rose emprunte des choses à ses amies. Bon voilà ce que nous allons faire : tu vas acheter aller du baume à lèvres ainsi que des petits gloss pour Rose. Décréta Hermione.

\- Mais Hermione : je n'y connais rien au maquillage donc je ne saurais pas comment choisir ces trucs tout seul et puis j'ai trop honte pour demander ça à une vendeuse dans une parfumerie ! Avoua Ron abasourdi.

\- Alors demande à Pansy de t'aider : il y a du maquillage dans sa boutique de souvenirs et c'est une maman elle aussi donc elle ne te vendra pas n'importe quoi pour Rose. Proposa Hermione.

\- Alors ça va : Hugo et moi irons aussi en Écosse dans ce cas. Décida Ron rassuré.

\- Au fait, Ron n'oublie pas de conserver les tickets de caisse comme ça nous pourrons rendre ce qui ne va pas. Dit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Les adolescentes sont parfois difficiles Ron donc elle pourrait fort bien nous renvoyer ce qui ne lui plaît pas. Expliqua Hermione

\- Ah d'accord._ »

Enfin, Hermione partit au travail puis Ron et Hugo prirent leur petit-déjeuner avant de se préparer pour _le grand tour_ selon l'expression de l'enfant heureux de pouvoir enfin acheter des vêtements comme ceux de ses amis.

* * *

A huit heures trente, le père et le fils se rendirent donc au centre commercial en métro puisqu'Hugo voulait absolument imiter ses amis. Son père amusé y avait consenti car il était heureux de voir la lueur dans les yeux de son fils. Une fois parvenu à destination, ils cherchèrent le magasin recommandé par Vikram pour la modicité de ses prix. Ron surpris nota effectivement la différence du montant entre les vêtements proposés et ceux de Saville Row ou même de certaines enseignes de magasins moldus visités en compagnie de Pansy à Amsterdam. Certes, la qualité n'était peut-être pas la même mais cela ne poserait aucun problème pour Ron qui lancerait les sortilèges enseignés par sa mère pour préserver l'état des vêtements.

Effectivement, Molly avait protégé toutes les affaires de sa famille puisque les enfants Weasley étaient assez vifs et les parents n'auraient pas pu remplacer des vêtements ruinés. Ensuite, la sorcière avait enseigné ces sortilèges à ses enfants pour qu'ils puissent soigner leur linge à Poudlard. Ainsi, Ron entretenait discrètement ses affaires à l'insu d'Harry ou des autres garçons, ce qui lui permettait de les conserver longtemps. Revenu au présent, Ronald chassa ses pensées pour suivre Hugo dans les rayons pour enfants. Il s'amusa un moment avec son fils, cependant, Ronald se sentait parfois un peu dépaysé, voire, seul. De plus, il avait noté la présence de couples de parents qui effectuaient leurs achats ensemble donc il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier les maris en compagnie de leurs épouses.

Ron songeur tourna également autour des vêtements pour les filles car il avait noté plusieurs affaires à des prix très modérés. Le sorcier n'était pas un radin, cependant, il craignait de faire des achats inutiles si ces choses ne plaisaient pas à sa fille donc Ronald ne voulait pas dépenser une centaine de livres en vêtements sans Rose à ses côtés pour choisir elle-même ses affaires. Toutefois, le désir de voir Rose s'épanouir elle aussi l'emporta sur la raison du sorcier au moment où Hugo lui fit une confidence :

« _ Daddy : tu ne voudrais pas acheter plus qu'un pull et un jean à Rose ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas Hugo : je connais la taille des vêtements de ta sœur puisque c'est moi qui les lave mais je ne voudrais pas lui acheter des choses qui ne lui plaisent pas. Confessa son père.

\- Papa : Rose serait contente de recevoir des habits et puis ça l'arrangerait bien tu sais ? Insista Hugo.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle mets seulement son uniforme à Poudlard même le samedi et le dimanche. Révéla Hugo.

\- Hein comment ça : elle ne se change jamais ? Réalisa Ron inquiet.

\- Non Daddy : elle a trop honte de porter les vêtements de « vieille » que Maman lui achète. Révéla Hugo.

\- Ah… Dit Ron.

\- Papa : Maman ne veut pas comprendre mais toi tu as compris mon problème. C'est pareil pour Rose : elle ne veut pas être bizarre aussi à Poudlard. Elle m'a dit que même les sorcières sang-pures sont mieux habillées qu'elle alors que ces filles ont des robes sorcières et pas de pantalons, jeans ou autre.

\- Hugo, je ne comprenais pas ces choses avant mais ne t'inquiètes pas : on va prendre un peu plus de choses que prévu pour Rose aussi. Les prix sont bas ici donc Maman ne pourra rien me dire. Décida Ron peiné pour sa fille.

\- Merci Daddy : heureusement que tu es là pour nous ! S'exclama l'enfant soulagé._ »

* * *

Le rouquin acquiesça car il ne voulait absolument pas laisser Hugo continuer ainsi, ni voir sa fille s'isoler et conserver son uniforme y compris le week-end ou le soir dans la salle commune à cause des vêtements imposés par sa mère. En son for intérieur, Ronald estimait que sa fille ne faisait pas un caprice pour obtenir un vêtement de marque mais qu'elle souffrait manifestement de la situation crée par les choix d'Hermione. Aussi, le père était décidé à lui acheter de nouvelles affaires afin que l'adolescente puisse sentir à l'aise au sein de sa Maison ou son groupe d'amis. Toutefois, il ressentait cependant un certain embarras à l'idée de choisir _des affaires de filles_ tout seul. Le sorcier songea alors à un détail et il utilisa son smartphone pour contacter Pansy qui lui répondit aussitôt :

« _ Allô, bonjour Ronald comment allez-vous ? Le salua la jeune femme.

\- Bien merci et vous Pansy, je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non pas du tout: mon mari et moi avons enfin fini de dédoxyser toute la ferme il y a une heure. Révéla Pansy qui avait aidé son mari Toorj ou Robert-Bruce à traquer les dernier doxys à l'aube, même si elle ne dévoila bien évidemment pas à Ron la vente des doxys à Théodore Nott.

\- Ah ça y est la maison est enfin débarrassée des doxys donc vous allez pouvoir commencer les travaux ! Réalisa Ron.

\- Oui nous attaquerons les travaux lundi.

\- Mm vous n'êtes donc pas occupée en ce moment ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non. Le rassura Pansy.

\- En fait, je me demandais si vous pouviez me rendre un service ?

\- Bien entendu Ronald : dites de moi de quoi il s'agit puis nous verrons si je peux vous aider ou non. Répondit la psychomage.

\- Eh bien voilà, je suis au magasin moldu avec Hugo et j'aimerais prendre des vêtements à ma fille aussi mais j'ai peur de me tromper si je choisis tout seul. Avoua Ron.

\- Oh je comprends : mon père ratait souvent le coche quand il m'achetait des vêtements tout seul après « l'éloignement » de ma mère. Aussi, il a fini par m'accompagner chez la couturière ou il la faisait venir au manoir. Révéla Pansy.

\- Justement je souhaiterai éviter ça donc j'aimerais quelques conseils de votre part. Confessa Ron.

\- Hermione ne peut pas venir ?

\- Non le cas dont elle s'occupe est plus grave que ce que je pensais donc ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est absente cette fois-ci. Résuma brièvement Ron.

\- Vous voulez donc que je vous rejoigne ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus donc je peux venir vous chercher ? Demanda Ron soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution.

\- Vous êtes dans quel magasin Ronald ?

\- A _Westfield Stratford City_.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous rejoins d'ici peu avec Misheel car elle souhaitait également que je l'accompagne faire les magasins. Je vais aussi demander à Ghirgul si elle veut venir car ma petite cousine pourrait nous donner des conseils supplémentaires puisque c'est encore une ado. Affirma Pansy.

\- Très bien alors nous vous attendons mon fils et moi. Conclut Ron.

\- Je vous envoie un message quand nous serons arrivés puis vous me direz dans quel magasin vous êtes._ »

Après la fin de la discussion, le sorcier ressentit aussitôt un immense soulagement à l'idée de ne pas affronter tout seul le choix de vêtements pour Rose. De plus, Hermione ne pourrait rien dire car Pansy et Misheel mais surtout _Giorgia_ l'auraient guidé dans ses choix. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sorcier reçut un message puis il donna le nom de l'enseigne à la Serpentarde. Pansy le rejoignit aussitôt en compagnie de Misheel, les jumeaux Bayangar et Bayangal, Ghirgul dite _Giorgia_ ainsi que leur cadet Sasha âgé de quinze ans. Les sorciers saluèrent les deux Weasley puis ils discutèrent un peu tout en contemplant les vêtements déjà entrevus par Hugo. Sasha approuva son choix avant de lui en montrer d'autres. Le plus jeune écouta les conseils de l'aîné et saisit donc de nombreux vêtements afin de les essayer également.

Conscient des besoins de son enfant, le sorcier ne taquina aucunement son fils et le suivit sans sourciller jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Hugo passa donc un bon moment à se changer et se pavaner devant son père mais aussi le reste du groupe pour leur montrer le résultat. Durant les essais, les deux sœurs s'éclipsaient de temps en temps en compagnie de Pansy afin d'examiner les vêtement destinés aux adolescentes. Entre-temps, Hugo ravi finit par faire son choix puis il voulut suivre Sasha qui entraîna ses frères et les Weasley dans les rayons pour hommes.

* * *

Sous l'influence de son fils et des trois frères, Ron choisit quelques vêtements pendant que la fratrie en faisait de même. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa son fils sous la garde des jumeaux afin de rejoindre les femmes qui lui montrèrent les vêtements sélectionnés Ronald choisit alors deux pulls, un top à manches longues, une tunique, un sweat, deux jeans, un cardigan, une paire de leggings, des bijoux fantaisie et une paire de bottines avant de les déposer dans l'un des cabas mis à disposition de la clientèle. Ensuite, Pansy entraîna Misheel dans le rayon des femmes. Sa cousine s'agita mais la Serpentarde lui proposa d'observer les vêtements afin de l'aider à choisir quelque chose pour elle.

Ron curieux les rejoignit puis il observa le subterfuge de Pansy après avoir compris que Misheel n'osait toujours rien choisir :

« _ Misheel tu m'aide à chercher quelques vêtements moldus pour moi ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Tu as besoin d'autres vêtements ? S'étonna Misheel.

\- Oui car je dois aller voir le banquier avec Toorj dans la semaine et puis j'aimerais aussi trouver quelque chose de joli pour l'inauguration de la fromagerie lundi. De plus, j'ai également besoin de quelque chose de confortable puisque nous avons enfin obtenu la licence pour vendre nos fromages sur les marchés. Enfin, je voudrais quelque chose de neuf pour me rendre au loto cet après-midi et une autre tenue pour aller à la galerie où les tableaux de Blaise sont exposés. Inventa Pansy.

\- Mm donc tu as besoin d'une tenue plus formelle pour la banque, deux tenues légèrement chic mais pas trop pour l'inauguration de la fromagerie ou encore la visite de la galerie, des vêtements simples pour tous les jours ainsi qu' une tenue décontractée pour travailler au marché. Calcula Misheel.

\- Voilà tu as tout compris donc tu m'aide à choisir ? Insista Pansy.

\- D'accord. _ »

* * *

Ronald nota aussitôt l'apaisement de Misheel qui se détendit puisqu'elle devait chercher des vêtements non pas pour elle-même mais sa cousine. Pansy feignit de chercher quelque chose de son côté tout en surveillant discrètement Misheel pendant que Ron s'était pris au jeu et aidait la mongole. Il profita également de sa présence pour lui demander de l'aide :

« _ Je vois que vous avez très bon goût Misheel donc pourriez-vous me conseiller quelque chose pour Hermione ? J'aimerais lui faire un cadeau mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir car ma femme est un peu difficile. Affirma Ron.

\- J'ai vu que votre femme s'habille de manière élégante mais très classique. Dit Misheel songeuse.

\- Exact donc j'aimerai lui trouver une tenue élégante pour son travail mais aussi quelque chose de plus confortable pour tous les jours et surtout joli. Renchérit Ron.

\- Bon, il y a plein de jolies choses dans les rayons donc nous allons sûrement trouver une tenue adaptée. Le rassura Misheel plus détendue puisque les vêtements n'étaient pas pour elle._ »

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants, Misheel entraîna les sorciers aux cabines d'essayage pendant que les jumeaux occupaient Hugo en lui montrant leurs jeux sur leurs smartphones. Ensuite, Pansy feignit d'essayer les premiers vêtements avant de sortir de sa cabine pour les donner à Misheel :

« _ Misheel : cela me semble beaucoup trop grand pour moi donc tu ne voudrais pas l'essayer ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Avoua Misheel.

\- Je voudrais juste faire une comparaison entre nous deux. Insista Pansy.

\- Je suis sûr que ce chemisier serait très joli sur vous. Misheel ma femme est plus grande que Pansy donc votre cousine ne peut pas les essayer pour moi. Aussi, vous ne voulez pas me servir de mannequin également ? Renchérit Ron.

\- Vous voulez que je vous serve de mannequin ? S'étonna Misheel.

\- Oui, je pourrais voir comment sont ces vêtements sur vous avant de les offrir à ma femme. Expliqua Ron.

\- Vous ne voulez pas les acheter comme ça sans faire un essai ? Vous pourriez vous faire rembourser grâce au ticket de caisse si ça ne nous convient pas. Répondit Misheel.

\- Oui mais Ronald et moi ne pourrons pas revenir tout de suite tu comprends Misheel ? Intervint Pansy.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'essaie tous ces trucs ? Demanda Misheel surprise.

\- Oui cela nous aiderait vraiment, pas vrai Ronald ? Affirma Pansy.

\- Oh oui car je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir donc vous me rendriez un énorme service Misheel. Rajouta Ron.

\- Bon dans ce cas, je vais vous aider. Décida Misheel avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine avec les premiers vêtements._ »

* * *

Les sorciers attendirent une dizaine de minutes puis Pansy s'approcha du rideau afin de discuter quelques instants avec Misheel qui consentit enfin à sortir de la cabine sur l'insistance de Pansy gentille mais ferme cette fois-ci. La psychomage observa ensuite sa cousine entrouvrir le rideau puis elle la complimenta de manière détournée :

« _ Ce chemisier et ce pantalon sont parfaits sur toi.

\- Ils vous vont drôlement bien Misheel. Rajouta Ron sincère tout en admirant la grâce de la sorcière.

\- Vous trouvez ? Demanda Misheel agitée mais en même temps ravie face à ce compliments.

\- Misheel regarde toi dans le miroir et juge par toi-même. Dit Pansy avant de la saisir doucement pour la tourner vers l'immense miroir en trois parties qui permettaient aux clients de s'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

\- Misheel tu es… Commença Bayangar

\- Super canon donc mets toi en valeur comme ça au lieu de conserver tes trucs de garçons extra larges. Compléta Bayangal.

\- Je ne sais pas : ce n'est pas trop moulant ? S 'inquiéta la sorcière.

\- Il n'y a rien d'indécent mais par contre tu vas aller mettre ça en-dessous puis tu nous montres. Lui chuchota Pansy avant de glisser discrètement des soutiens-gorges ou encore de la lingerie dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- Euh je ne sais pas… Susurra Misheel cramoisie.

\- Bon que diriez-vous d'aller nous chercher de beaux manteaux et des chaussures pour compléter la tenue ? Proposa Pansy aux autres.

\- D'accord répondirent les autres après avoir compris que la psychomage souhaitait rester seule avec sa patiente quelques instants._ »

* * *

Une fois seules, Pansy tenta de convaincre sa cousine d'endosser enfin des sous-vêtements bien plus seyants que ses boxers masculins. De plus, la psychomage affirma à Misheel qu'un soutien-gorge serait d'un grand soutien pour sa poitrine et sa posture. Toutefois, Misheel n'osait pas en porter :

« _ Ma poitrine est petite Pansy donc je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Si tu en as besoin car un soutien-gorge soutiendra ta poitrine et tu seras mieux. Insista Pansy.

\- …

\- Misheel tu ne trouves pas que les vêtements que tu portes actuellement te vont bien mieux que tes tuniques extra-larges ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Euh oui. Reconnut Misheel.

\- Une femme a aussi besoin de soutien-gorges Misheel : tu n'es pas obligée d'en porter tout le temps mais ce serait mieux sous ce chemisier. Enfin, ton dos serait mieux soutenu ainsi. Inventa Pansy.

\- Pansy : mon père ne veut pas que j'en mette. Il m'a crié dessus comme un dingue quand j'ai essayé celui d'Ana. Dit Misheel inquiète.

\- Oncle Bat l'a fait il y a plus de quinze ans Misheel mais maintenant ton père pense probablement que tu en portes depuis ta transformation donc il ne te dira jamais plus rien à ce sujet. Insista Pansy.

\- Tu es sûre ? S'inquiéta Misheel.

\- Oui il t'as accepté comme fille ou plutôt femme vu ton âge. La rassura Pansy.

\- Tu crois qu'il l'a vraiment accepté et qu'il ne sera pas déçu ? Reprit Misheel inquiète.

\- Oncle Bat dit _ma fille_ quand il parle de toi maintenant.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Misheel.

\- Oui je l'ai entendu dire _ma fille Michelle_ quand il parlait de toi avec un moldu l'autre jour. Ce type lui demandait des informations sur la galerie après avoir lu que l'inauguration aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je me demande si mon père est vraiment heureux de mon choix ou s'il n'a pas seulement accepté pour faire plaisir à ma mère et la convaincre de se réconcilier avec lui… Dévoila Misheel taraudée par les doutes.

\- Misheel je ne peux pas savoir le fond de la pensée de ton père mais Oncle Bat semblait très fier de toi quand il parlait avec ce moldu. Tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Non quoi ? Interrogea Misheel avide d'entendre tous les détails.

\- Il a dit : _Michelle est une grande artiste_ _comme sa mère et elle connaît très bien le marché de l'art. Ma fille a déjà travaillé dans de nombreuses galeries aussi bien en Asie qu'en Occident dont un_ _établissement_ _à Londres et un autre à Glasgow_ _._ _Aussi_ _, elle saura parfaitement_ _diriger la galerie d'arts._ Répéta Pansy.

 _-_ Il a vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna Misheel.

\- Oui je l'ai entendu. Confirma Pansy.

\- Mon père me criait souvent dessus quand j'étais encore un garçon car il ne voulait pas me voir avec des trucs de filles donc ça me fait drôle d'entendre ça. Confessa Misheel.

\- Je sais qu'Oncle Bat n'est pas très communicatif mais il a changé tu sais. Par contre, il ne sait peut-être pas te le dire ou le montrer car vous n'êtes pas de grands bavards tous les deux, ni Ghirgul ou Gyrin.

\- C'est vrai : ma mère est plus communicative comme tu dis. Reconnut Misheel.

\- Oncle Bat t'a accepté comme tu es maintenant Misheel mais il ne sait pas forcément que tu as besoin de l'entendre. Toutefois, les propos que je viens de te répéter doivent te faire comprendre qu'il te considère comme sa fille. Réitéra Pansy.

\- Oui je crois que je dois réfléchir un peu sur tout ça.

\- En attendant pourquoi tu n'essaie pas les soutiens-gorges mais aussi le reste ? Après tout, tu as besoin d'une tenue toi aussi. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Pourquoi en ai-je besoin ? S'étonna Misheel.

\- Eh bien, tu ne veux pas te mettre en valeur pour l'inauguration de la galerie la semaine prochaine ? Répliqua la psychomage.

\- Mm…

\- De plus, que dirais-tu de te faire belle pour le loto de l'école cet après-midi ? Tes neveux comptent sur ta présence et je suis sûre qu'ils seraient contents de te voir avec de jolis vêtements pour une fois. Enfin, ton père serait certainement fier de toi lui aussi. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Bon d'accord, je vais essayer la lingerie et le reste._ »

Effectivement, Misheel se décida enfin à se dénuder devant un miroir après s'être réfugiée dans la cabine d'essayage. Jusqu'à présent, la sorcière ne s'était jamais plus contemplée devant un miroir depuis son blocage lors de sa virée dans une boutique avec ses sœurs. A présent, elle se lavait même à l'aveuglette dans des bains moussants avant de se tortiller dans d'immenses serviettes. Ensuite, la sorcière utilisait sa baguette pour enfiler ses vêtements.

A présent, la mongole ne détenait aucune serviette sur elle donc elle défit le chemisier avant de contempler enfin de nouveau sa poitrine petite mais ferme que Misheel n'avait plus regardé depuis son blocage dans la cabine d'essayage à Inverness. La sorcière la considéra pas si mal mais elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de son caleçon très masculin. La jeune femme finit donc par le retirer puis elle s'observa quelques instants tout en se demandant si un homme pourrait la trouver attirante un jour. Toutefois, Misheel se sentait incapable d'exposer sa nudité devant un sorcier ou un moldu pour le moment. Aussi, elle finit par saisir les dessous proposés par sa cousine et endossa un ensemble.

Misheel resta un instant sans voix face au résultat avant de s'admirer sans se soucier de l'approbation de son père ou non cette fois-ci. Les dessous proposés par Pansy étaient seyants mais simples car la psychomage ne voulait pas troubler sa cousine en lui portant de la lingerie trop sexy au début. Enfin, la mongole endossa de nouveau le chemisier et un pantalon en stretch. La sorcière nota aussitôt la différence et ressortit de la cabine pour la montrer à Pansy qui confirma les faits. Misheel heureuse consentit enfin à essayer tous les vêtements y compris ceux choisis pour Hermione puis elle salua le retour des autres sorciers qui lui présentèrent différents manteaux.

* * *

Ron agréablement surpris nota l'attitude différente de la sorcière avant de la complimenter également pour son bon goût :

« _ Ce pull et ce cardigan semblent vraiment faits pour vous Misheel. En plus, vous avez trouvé un pantalon qui va très bien avec !

\- Merci Ronald. Répondit Misheel flattée.

\- Vous devriez la voir avec les pulls, les jeans, les leggins, les autres chemisiers, les tuniques, le blazer ou encore les tailleurs. Rajouta Pansy avant de montrer aux autres les photographies de Misheel effectuées par la psychomage après chaque essai.

\- Tout vous va très bien Misheel. Renchérit le sorcier à la vue des photographies.

\- T'es un canon grande sœur ! Affirma Bayangar.

\- Ouais nous allons devoir surveiller les types qui viendront te voir à la galerie. Rajouta son jumeau.

\- N'exagérez pas les garçons. Protesta Misheel cependant flattée.

\- Ils ont raison : je ne disais pas à ma sœur combien elle était jolie mais je veillais jalousement sur elle à Poudlard car elle avait beaucoup de petits amis. Révéla Ron.

\- Les frères servent à embêter mais aussi protéger les sœurs. Renchérirent les jumeaux.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une démonstration d'arts martiaux à Rupert au lycée comme ça il a compris que je le plombe s'il fait du mal à _Gigi_. Intervint Sasha en utilisant le diminutif donné à sa sœur des années plus tôt.

\- Sasha arrête un peu ton cirque. Rétorqua Ghirgul agacée.

\- Y a déjà des garçons en train de lui tourner autour ? Demandèrent les jumeaux à leurs cadets.

\- Ouais ! Affirma Sasha.

\- Bon Gigi tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous en cas de besoin. Intervint Bayangar.

\- Tu te rappelle quand on a enfermé Dayig dans les toilettes avant de lui balancer une bombabouze à l'intérieur pour le punir après sa trahison ? S'esclaffa son jumeau.

\- Oui et il n'a plus embêté notre petite sœur depuis. Déclara Bayangar.

\- Ouais mais vous avez éloigné beaucoup de garçons comme ça car ils avaient peur de vous. Alors ne le faites pas ici. Tenta Ghirgul.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : on n'interviendra pas à moins que tu nous le demande. La rassurèrent les jumeaux.

\- De toute façon j'ai déjà dit à tout le monde que nous trois et Papa étions prêts à fracasser la gueule du premier type qui te fera du mal. Révéla Sasha fier de lui.

\- Bravo Sasha ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux satisfaits sous les éclats de rire d'Hugo.

\- Sasha… Déplora Ghirgul.

\- Et ce sera pareil pour toi Misheel : on lancera un sort sur chaque type qui t'embête si ce son des sorcier ou on leur pétera la gueule avec nos poings si ce sont des moldus… Affirmèrent les jumeaux.

\- Je sais me défendre. Rappela Misheel.

\- Ouais mais t'es une fille maintenant donc tu passe sous notre protection comme Gigi. Répliquèrent ses frères.

\- On est foutues alors ! Se lamenta Ghirgul dite Giorgia.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : les garçons oublieront vite les propos de Sasha puisqu'il est plus jeune qu'eux et puis nos frères ne sont pas des lourdauds. Dit Misheel à sa cadette pour la consoler.

\- Vous avez oublié de nommer votre frère Gyrin parmi les protecteurs de vos sœurs. Nota Ron curieux.

\- On n'a pas l'habitude de lui demander de l'aide ou de faire grand-chose en sa compagnie donc on ne pense pas à lui quand nous devons nous entraider . Révéla Bayangar en toute innocence.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'était pas souvent avec nous. Rappela Misheel.

\- Oui mais tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil entre nous cinq et lui. Affirma Bayangal car Ana, Misheel , les jumeaux et Ghirgul avaient passé leur enfance puis leur adolescence ensemble auprès de leur mère pendant que Gyrin restait chez leur père ainsi que Naé.

\- Il n'a pas pu venir plus souvent chez nous donc ce n'est pas sa faute. Insista Misheel.

\- Oui nous le savons mais bon notre grand-frère est marié donc il doit s'occuper de sa femme ainsi que de ses enfants. Aussi, il n'a pas le temps de vous protéger toutes les deux. Enfin, Ana a Wang-Min pour la protéger. Estima Bayangal.

\- Bon Misheel que dirais-tu d'essayer quelques manteaux car ton blouson de motard n'est pas adapté pour toutes tes tenues. Intervint Pansy._ »

La sorcière s'exécuta aussitôt avant de remercier Ron pour son aide puisque le sorcier lui tendait plusieurs manteaux, vestes, cabans, blousons ou même gilet. Le rouquin fut également flatté par les compliments de la jeune femme au sujet de sa galanterie, ce qui le changeait de l'indifférence d'Hermione qui ne faisait plus attention à ce genre d'attention, même si, Ronald continuait toujours de lui ouvrir la porte, lui tendre son manteau ou autre. Enfin, Pansy tendit également une robe en jersey à Misheel après avoir noté son envie à la vue de ce vêtement tout à l'heure. Sa cousine finit donc par l'essayer puis ses joues rosirent de plaisir sous les compliments de l'assistance.

* * *

A la fin, Misheel décida d'acheter toutes les affaires essayées ainsi que la lingerie proposée par Pansy mais bien évidemment pas exposée aux yeux des autres. La sorcière songea cependant à un détail et renonça aux vêtements choisis pour Hermione car elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. Ensuite, elle voulut aider son ami :

« _ Maintenant c'est à votre tour d'essayer les affaires que vous avez choisi car vous n' l'avez pas encore fait. Dit Misheel.

\- D'accord comme ça vous pourrez me conseiller mesdames. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Euh Daddy, je peux aller faire un autre magasin avec Sasha et les jumeaux pendant ce temps ? Demanda Hugo qui connaissait la manie de son père de passer un moment devant le miroir durant ses essayages.

\- Oui si les jumeaux veulent bien veiller sur toi. Répondit son père.

\- Pas de problèmes Ron : nous avons l'habitude de veiller sur nos cadets. Affirmèrent les jeunes gens.

\- Bon alors vas-y Hugo mais pouvez-vous revenir quand je vous appelle ? J'aimerai qu'Hugo contrôle une dernière fois ses achats avant de passer à la caisse. Expliqua Ron.

\- Pas de soucis. Le rassurèrent les jumeaux. _ »

Ensuite, les garçons partirent pendant que Ron essayait les vêtements tout en écoutant les conseils des trois sorcières. Le rouquin était heureux de recevoir des avis objectifs au lieu des moqueries d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas son sentiment de revanche quand il essayait des vêtements neufs au lieu de se contenter encore des vieilles affaires de sa fratrie. En effet, Ron ne possédait aucun habit neuf ou acheté uniquement à son intention jusqu'à l'achat de la robe de bal par les jumeaux. Aussi, Weasley aimait beaucoup se rendre chez Madame Guipure ou dans d'autres boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'essayer, voire, acheter différents modèles. Par contre, il s'était grandement vexé quand Hermione s'était moquée de lui au point de révéler sa manie à ses collègues de travail au Ministère.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron finit ses propres essais puis il saisit ses différents cabas avant de contacter les jumeaux. Ces derniers raccompagnèrent Hugo auprès de son père afin d'examiner une dernière fois les vêtements sélectionnés et s'assurer d'avoir fait le bon choix avant le passage en caisse. Le jeune garçon ravi calcula que le montant de tous les vêtements sélectionnés y compris une veste correspondait à la somme attribuée par sa mère donc il put tout acheter. Par contre, les sorcières n'avaient pas recommandé les produits de beauté du magasin car elles ne les connaissaient pas et ne voulaient donc pas prendre de risques pour la peau de Rose ou de Ghirgul.

Après le paiement de tous leurs achats par Ron, les jumeaux et Misheel qui offrit les vêtements aux deux cadets, les deux femmes proposèrent au papa de Rose de se rendre dans un magasin de cosmétiques biologiques présent au centre commercial. Hugo tiqua mais Ron promit à son fils d'être très rapide donc Hugo partit avec les garçons dans une autre boutique pendant que les femmes accompagnaient le sorcier au fameux magasin.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron curieux observa ensuite les rayons puis il écouta les conseils des sorcières au sujet de baumes à lèvres fruités, colorés et parfumés. Le rouquin en choisit donc plusieurs en raison de leur coût très bas ainsi que des gloss. Ron nota aussi des coffrets cadeaux donc il finit par en prendre un petit pour sa fille afin de lui offrir un parfum et un gel douche parfumé. Ensuite, Ronald sélectionna également un coffret plus élaboré pour l'offrir à Hermione. Ron prit également quelques vernis à ongles ainsi que des stickers à ongles pour sa fille puisque c'était la mode selon Giorgia. Le rouquin suivit aussi les sorcières dans une boutique où il acheta des accessoires pour les cheveux et même un petit beauty case pour sa fille chérie avant de choisir un beau foulard pour Hermione sur les conseils de Misheel.

Ronald voulut également se rendre dans une librairie afin d'acheter des livres à Rose. Durant sa visite, le rouquin nota aussi la présence des journaux intime et songea à sa sœur Ginny qui avait longuement écrit dans un second journal intime après les événements traumatisants vécus pendant sa première année à Poudlard. Au début, Molly effrayée refusait de voir sa fille tenir un nouveau journal mais Arthur estimait que c'était une forme de thérapie pour elle et cela s'était révélé juste. Ron en acheta donc un à Rose avant de rejoindre Hugo.

* * *

Le sorcier voulut alors inviter tout le petit groupe à déjeuner mais Pansy déclina son invitation car elle voulait rentrer à Aviemore pour passer un moment avec sa famille ainsi que son père. Avant de partir, la sorcière indiqua le salon de coiffure S _upercuts_ aux jumeaux qui désiraient rafraîchir leur coupe et ne connaissaient encore aucun coiffeur en Grande-Bretagne. La Serpentarde expliqua que son frère s'était fait couper les cheveux là-bas la semaine dernière tout comme Naé. Les jumeaux affirmèrent donc s'y rendre après le repas mais Pansy leur rappela un détail :

« _ Ne vous attardez pas trop dans les magasins ensuite vous risquez de rater le loto de l'école. Rappela Pansy.

\- Ah oui, il est à quelle heure déjà ? Demanda Bayangar.

\- A seize heures. Dit Pansy.

\- Bon on a encore largement le temps de manger et de se faire couper les cheveux même s'il y a du monde avant nous. Estima Bayangal.

\- C'est quoi le loto ? Demanda Ron innocemment.

\- C'est un truc moldu génial Ronald ! S'exclama Pansy avant de lui donner de nombreux détails sans se douter de l'intérêt croissant du rouquin au fil des explications.

\- Si je comprends bien, ce loto est organisé par l'association des parents d'élèves de l'école de vos enfants pour rassembler des fonds ? Interrogea ensuite Ron.

\- Oui : ils le font en cette période car les touristes sont présents donc ils peuvent ainsi attirer plus de monde. De plus, il y a beaucoup de lotos durant l'hiver car les gens aiment beaucoup ça. Bon je sais que certains moldus organisent aussi des lotos parfois l'été, voire, au printemps car mon frère en avait trouvé un au mois d'août mais c'est plus rare. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Par contre, il ne faut pas confondre ce genre de loto avec ceux où les moldus remplissent des tickets et placent des mises dessus dans l'espoir de gagner de l'argent. Précisa Misheel.

\- C'est certain : l'école organise un loto traditionnel ou bingo si vous préférez mais pas des jeux d'argent. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aimer ça Pansy. Constata Ron.

\- Oui Kenji m'emmenait au loto à Aviemore durant notre adolescence puis l'année dernière mon frère a découvert une association qui en organise un tous les ans près de chez nous en Mongolie donc nous nous y sommes allés en décembre. Révéla Pansy.

\- On va participer au loto nous aussi. Affirma Sasha.

\- En plus notre famille a également fourni des lots. Intervint Misheel.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Ron de plus en plus intéressé par le principe du loto traditionnel.

\- Oui : nous avons porté des plateaux de fromage, des bons d'achats pour la boutique de ma cousine, des bons pour des repas gratuits à _La Rose D'Écosse_ , des paniers garnis composé des produits de l'épicerie fine et des bouteilles de whisky de la brasserie de Pansy. J'ai aussi donné quelques tableaux et ma mère a proposé aussi certaines de ses calligraphies. Affirma Misheel.

\- Oui c'est important de donner sa contribution et puis cela nous fait aussi de la publicité. Mon beau-père Archibald a également offert des skis et de nombreux articles de sports. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Mm je vois mais vous Pansy, vous n'avez pas proposé à offrir un séjour dans votre auberge ou des repas au futur restaurant ? Demanda Ron songeur.

\- Nous l'aurions fait volontiers si nous avions pu mais nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts et Wang-Min non plus. A partir de lundi, nous allons utiliser les sortilèges de construction pour aménager la ferme puis nous devrons installer l'électricité et tout le nécessaire moldu avant de pouvoir ouvrir notre activité. Révéla Pansy.

\- C'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir obtenir un peu de pub gratuite grâce au loto. Déplora Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça : il y a des lotos toutes les semaines dans la zone en ce moment donc nous pourrons offrir un repas ou un séjour dés que les travaux seront finis. En attendant nous allons nous amuser à celui de l'école puis aux autres. Dit Pansy.

\- Dites votre loto est ouvert à tout le monde ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, certaines personnes réservent leur place à l'avance comme nous parce que nous sommes nombreux mais beaucoup se présentent au loto juste avant le début car l'entrée est libre. Vous voulez venir Ronald ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui j'aimerai bien. Avoua Ron.

\- Je vais vous réserver deux places puis venez chez mon père tout à l'heure comme ça nous pourrions y aller tous ensemble si vous voulez. En fait, je pensais que vous comptiez faire les magasins toute la journée, sinon je vous l'aurais proposé avant. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Pansy, Hugo voulait à tout prix faire les magasins ce matin et nous pensions avoir besoin de plus de temps pour choisir ses vêtements mais finalement nous avons fait toutes nos courses en une matinée donc nous pouvons aller au loto si mon fils est d'accord. Affirma Ron._ »

* * *

Le jeune garçon acquiesça puis Pansy les salua afin de se rendre chez son père où sa famille l'attendait. Pendant ce temps, Ron suivit les sorciers dans un restaurant chinois puis il laissa les autres s'installer pendant qu'il commanda deux plats à emporter, deux desserts ainsi que deux boissons avant de s'éclipser un instant avec son sac. Une fois dans les toilettes, le sorcier transplana au Ministère puis il se rendit au service d'Hermione déserté ce week-end et frappa à la porte de son bureau :

« _ Entrez. Dit Hermione surprise.

\- Service express ! S'annonça Ron.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Dit le sorcier surpris.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Salua Ron avant de déposer le sac contenant encore les plats, les desserts, les baguettes ainsi que les couverts en plastiques et deux _fortune cookies_ ou encore les sauces.

\- Henry : voici Ron mon mari, Ron : voici Henry. Mais que fais-tu là ? Interrogea Hermione abasourdie après avoir fait les présentations.

\- Je vous ai porté à manger. Répondit Ron.

\- Oh… Sut seulement dire Hermione qui s'efforça de ne pas commettre d'impair comme le soir où elle avait hurlé contre Ron sans se soucier de l'humilier devant ses collègues alors que le sorcier leur avait porté une pizza.

\- Je sais que tu t'engage corps et âme dans tes causes ou encore que Monsieur a besoin d'aide mais vous devez aussi faire une pause tous les deux. Affirma Ron.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, mais appelez moi Henry. En fait, j'ai un peu faim mais je n'osais pas proposé à Mrs d'aller manger quelque part. Avoua le sorcier encore surpris.

\- Alors appelez moi Ron. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas Henry : vous êtes entre de bonnes mains car ma femme est très brillante dans son domaine. Toutefois, vous avez besoin de faire une pause tous les deux donc mangez tant que c'est chaud. Décréta Ron.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse : Mrs a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un mari aussi attentionné que vous ! Affirma le sorcier.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, j'espère que vous aimez la cuisine asiatique ? Demanda Ron tout en se rengorgeant.

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama Henry.

\- Alors bon appétit à tous les deux ! S'exclama Ron.

\- En tout cas, je tiens encore à vous remercier pour votre gentillesse et votre compréhension : je suis désolé d'accaparer votre femme le weekend également mais ma situation est très particulière. Se justifia Henry penaud.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je comprends la situation. Répondit Ron sincère.

\- Ron : où est Hugo ? Interrogea Hermione inquiète.

\- Il est au restaurant avec Misheel, sa sœur et ses frères: en fait, ils ont fait les magasins avec nous. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah et tout s'est bien passé ? Interrogea Hermione qui n'osait pas demander des détails sur les achats d'Hugo en présence d'Henry.

\- Oui Hugo a trouvé tout ce qu'il voulait et nous avons respecté le budget. J'ai aussi pris quelques petites choses pour Rose donc j'aimerai bien le lui envoyer cet après-midi ou ce soir depuis Pré-au-Lard afin qu'elle puisse recevoir son paquet demain. Répondit Ron.

\- Je contrôlerai tes achats ce soir Ron puis tu pourras envoyer le paquet si tes achats sont corrects. Décida Hermione qui détenait un peu d'appréhension au sujet des goûts de son mari.

\- Très bien. Dit Ron un peu surpris par la réponse d'Hermione mais qui décida de ne pas s'énerver malgré le manque de confiance évident de sa femme.

\- ..

\- Bon maintenant je vous laisse car je vais rejoindre les autres. Ah Hermione, je serais à Aviemore cet après-midi avec Hugo mais nous risquons de rentrer tard, voire, après le dîner. Rajouta Ron.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui nous allons à un loto organisé par l'école primaire d'Aviemore à seize heures donc cela risque de finir assez tard. Révéla Ron.

\- Tu vas aller où ? S'exclama Hermione surprise

\- Tu ne connais pas les loto ou les bingos mais c'est moldu pourtant? _S'étonna Ron. _ Tu sais : les lotos où tu essaie d'aligner des quines ainsi que des cartons pour gagner des lots ? Précisa Ron.

\- Si,si je connais le _bingo_ mais ça fait des années que je n'y ai pas joué et je ne pensais pas que nos amis connaissaient ces choses. Avoua Hermione surprise par le soudain engouement de son mari pour des jeux de ce genre.

\- Apparemment oui et ils ont l'air d'aimer ça. En plus cela me semble vraiment sympa donc voilà quoi je voulais t'avertir afin que tu ne t'inquiètes pas si tu rentres avant nous. Dit Ron.

\- Très bien à ce soir. Répondit Hermione d'un ton machinal.

\- Au revoir Ron et encore merci, enfin, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre loto : ça a l'air intéressant. Conclut le troisième sorcier.

\- Merci et au revoir Henry ! Le salua Ron avant de transplaner._ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi la première partie de la fiction, Ron est allé manger au restaurant d'Adrian et Gregory Goyle-Pucey à Sorrento en Italie un soir (vive la poudre de cheminette lol: il l'a utilisé pour se rendre au restaurant). Ensuite, son fils Hugo lui avait proposé de porter une pizza à Hermione qui travaillait tard avec ses collaborateurs mais Hermione avait alors foutu une honte colossale à Ron car elle stimait qu'il la dérangeait... C'est la raison pour laquelle, Hermione est plus calme cette fois-ci.**_

 _ **Alors que pensez-vous de la séance shopping de Ron et Misheel ?**_

 _ **Misheel va-t-elle enfin résoudre ses problèmes ?**_

 _ **Pensez-vous que Ron a bien fait d'écouter son fils et d'acheter des vêtements ainsi que des gloss ou autres à sa fille ? Comment trouvez-vous des cadeaux qu'il a choisi pour Hermione: seront-ils appréciés selon vous ?**_

 ** _Que pensez-vous du geste de Ron envers sa femme et Henry le loup-garou ?_**

 ** _Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude d'Hermione au sujet du repas porté par Ron, du loto ou encore des achats pour Rose ?_**

 ** _Maintenant, je me demandais une chose: Ron va-t-il gagner quelque chose au loto selon vous et si oui qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez le voir gagner ? Autrement, quel membre de la famille de Pansy pourrait gagner quelque chose ?_**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	10. Histoire de Cheveux

**_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche,**_**

 ** _ **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à Alhena 09 pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur, merci beaucoup car je ne m'en étais vraiment pas aperçue ! Encore merci Alhena 09, sinon, je risquais de laisser ainsi jusqu'à ce soir ou demain car je risque de sortir. En tout cas, je suis contente que mes histoires vous plaisent. A bientôt j'espère :)**_**

 ** _ **Enfin, je m'excuse également envers ceux qui ont également lu avant la republication.**_**

* * *

 ** _ **Ce chapitre est un peu court mais en fait c'est parce que je l'ai divisé en plusieurs parties pour ne pas provoquer un immense fouillis entre le shopping, les différentes discussions et le loto. Enfin, j'avoue avoir eu envie de souligner un détail.**_**

 ** _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_**

* * *

Une fois de retour au centre commercial, Ron découvrit la signification du buffet chinois auprès de ses amis. Au bout d'un moment, Misheel s'éclipsa à son tour afin de déposer ses achats et ceux de sa sœur en Écosse avant de se changer dans sa propre chambre puis elle retourna dans les toilettes du restaurant à Londres. La sorcière rejoignit ensuite sa table sous les compliments sincères et sans aucune ambiguïté de Ron qui appréciait simplement la vision de Misheel manifestement plus féminine et jolie grâce à ses nouveaux vêtements bien plus adaptés que la tunique extra-large précédente.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le repas prit fin donc le rouquin finit par accompagner ses amis à __Supercuts__. Le sorcier curieux observa le salon de coiffure moldu pendant que Misheel jouait avec sa longue tresse. La sorcière finit par la défaire puis sa sœur curieuse l'observa et finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Tu vas couper tes cheveux ? Demanda Ghirgul.

\- Oui je souhaiterai donner une forme décente à ma crinière. Dit Misheel.

\- Cela fait plus de quinze ans que tu ne coupe pas tes cheveux. Calcula Bayangar.

\- Voilà pourquoi ils sont aussi longs ! S'exclama Ron surpris par la longueur des cheveux de Misheel.

\- Michelle : tu ressembles à Rapunzel mais en brune ! Renchérit Hugo à la vue des cheveux qui descendaient pratiquement jusqu'aux pieds de la sorcière.

\- Merci Hugo. Répondit la sorcière souriante.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez des cheveux aussi longs ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Avant ma transformation, mon père ne voulait absolument pas que je montre un signe de féminité quelconque et il m'interdisait même de porter une boucle d'oreille. Alors j'ai tenté de lui « désobéir » en me laissant pousser les cheveux pendant l'adolescence. Mon père n'aimait pas ça mais il ne pouvait rien me dire car d'autres adolescents, qui plus est hétéros, en faisaient de même et tressaient leurs cheveux. Révéla Misheel.

\- Maintenant votre père ne vous dira plus rien. Constata Ron.

\- Exact donc il est temps que je les coupe un peu car j'en ai assez de les natter puis de me faire un énorme chignon sur la tête. Affirma Misheel avant de contempler les coiffeurs moldus qui s'efforçaient de ne pas montrer leur stupeur à la vue de la longueur de la crinière de la mongole._ »

* * *

Ron songeur prit d'abord une photographie de la mongole avec ses cheveux encore intacts puis il continua de discuter avec le petit groupe. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier finit par proposer à son fils de se faire couper les cheveux lui aussi si c'était son souhait. Hugo le convainquit aussitôt d'en faire de même lui aussi. Afin de partager un moment de complicité avec son enfant, le rouquin accepta avant de poser avec son petit garçon pour de nombreuses photographies effectuées par leurs amis. A la fin de la séance, Hugo observa son père et reprit la parole :

« _ Ca te va bien Daddy !

\- Merci Hugo ! Répondit Ron souriant et très satisfait du résultat à la vue de ses cheveux plus courts mais sculptés par le coiffeur.

\- En plus, John dit que c'est facile à refaire à la maison ! Insista Hugo qui avait passé son temps à parler avec John le coiffeur pendant qu'il coupait les cheveux de son père.

\- Oui : vous mettez un tout petit peu de mousse dans vos doigts puis vous refaites les même gestes que moi. Renchérit John.

\- Oui je vais sûrement le faire : vous vendez le produit que vous avez utilisé n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Ron.

\- Oui. Confirma le coiffeur moldu.

\- Bon, je souhaite en acheter un flacon. Décida Ron qui se trouvait vraiment très bien ainsi.

\- Franchement, ça vous va bien Ron donc vous devriez toujours vous coiffer ainsi ! Approuvèrent les jumeaux.

\- On va voir où en sont les filles ? Proposa Hugo.

\- Allons-y. Répondit son père. _ »

XXXXX

Les hommes rejoignirent les deux sœurs avant d'observer Ghirgul ravie par son brushing mais ce fut Misheel qui obtint l'attention générale. Effectivement, le coiffeur avait considérablement raccourci la longueur de cheveux de la mongole, même si, Misheel avait insisté pour couper sa crinière uniquement jusqu'à ses hanches. A présent, la sorcière arborait des boucles voluptueuses qui la changeaient totalement de ses cheveux extrêmement lisses. Certes, Misheel n'était pas certaine de renouveler régulièrement ce genre de coiffure mais elle avait eu très envie d'essayer aujourd'hui donc la mongole s'était accordée un petit plaisir.

Durant la conversation, la sorcière retourna ses compliments à Ron qui se rengorgea aussitôt avant de la complimenter encore une fois.

* * *

Au moment du passage en caisse, Ronald curieux observa le coiffeur glisser deux boîtes dans un sac pour Misheel. Le sorcier attendit la fin de leurs transactions respectives pour lui demander des détails sur ses achats :

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous avez acheté ? S'enquit le rouquin.

\- J'ai pris des brosses à cheveux pour mes nièces Jade et Crissy. Affirma Misheel.

\- Ah voilà pourquoi vos brosses ressemblent à des pots de fleurs en plastique. Réalisa Ron.

\- Oui : en fait les brosses sont en forme de fleurs et sont posées dans un pot. Il paraît que ces gadgets sont très efficaces pour défaire les nœuds. Expliqua Misheel.

\- Mais vos nièces ont des cheveux très lisses donc je doute qu'elles aient des nœuds dans leurs cheveux. Contesta Ron surpris.

\- Jade en a : ma nièce bouge beaucoup durant son sommeil donc ses cheveux sont très emmêlés au réveil le matin. Dévoila Misheel.

\- Oh je connais ça : ma fille a malheureusement repris les cheveux de sa mère qui sont touffus, épais et plein de nœuds… Franchement, c'était infernal car je devais batailler pendant un bon moment chaque matin pour maîtriser les cheveux de Rose. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai donc fini par lancer des sorts sur les cheveux de Rosie pour les démêler, sinon, nous arrivions toujours en retard à l'école. Se souvint Ron.

\- Ma sœur Ana n'utilise pas de sorts pour démêler les cheveux de sa fille car elle est contre cette idée : aussi, elle lui brosse les cheveux mais Jade a souvent mal donc elle refuse de se laisser coiffer. Révéla Misheel.

\- Et vous croyez que cette brosse va aider votre sœur à démêler les cheveux de Jade ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Apparemment elle fonctionne très bien y compris sur des cheveux crépus donc cela devrait marcher sans problèmes sur ceux de ma nièce puisque les siens sont lisses quand Jade ne les emmêle pas durant son sommeil. Estima Misheel.

\- Mais pourquoi vous en avez pris deux ? Reprit Ron.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas pénaliser Crissy car la petite ne comprendrait pas pourquoi sa cousine a reçu un cadeau et pas elle alors que ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Jade. Je vais aussi aussi quelque chose pour John, Pat, Scott et les enfants de Pansy mais pas de brosses à cheveux. Expliqua Misheel.

\- Mm, vous êtes vraiment très gentille avec vos neveux et nièces. Constata Ron surpris.

\- J'adore m'occuper de Jade et John depuis leur naissance. Enfin, j'apprends aussi à connaître Pat, Scott ainsi que Crissy. Expliqua Misheel puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré les enfants de Gyrin ou Pat. En revanche, la jeune femme connaissait Kaiden qui était très ami des jumeaux et elle avait entrevus les cadets de Pansy quelques fois seulement avant la fuite de la famille en Écosse.

\- Mm, j'aimerais bien acheter une brosse de ce genre à Rose car ma fille a toujours des problèmes avec ses cheveux, néanmoins, j'hésite car ce modèle me semble vraiment trop enfantin pour elle puisque ma gamine a presque douze ans. Avoua Ron à la vue du pot en plastique.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ron : il y a aussi des modèles pour les adultes et ils sont également adaptés pour les adolescentes. Le rassura Misheel.

\- Ah alors je pourrais peut-être acheter une brosse à Hermione aussi ! Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus de problèmes avec ses cheveux ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Oui elle sera probablement contente ! Estima Hugo._ »

Le rouquin s'adressa aussitôt au coiffeur moldu qui lui montra les différents modèles. Ronald choisit donc une brosse salon élite, une __Aqua Splash__ pour les cheveux mouillés de Rosie après ou durant le lavage puis une brosse spéciale cheveux crépus et bouclés pour son épouse. Après ses achats, le sorcier se sentit aussitôt très heureux à l'idée d'offrir un beau cadeau à Hermione mais surtout très utile selon lui…

* * *

Enfin, ils sortirent du salon puis les jumeaux taquinèrent Misheel qui voulut se faire épiler les sourcils dans un institut. Pendant sa séance, Hugo entraîna son père, les jumeaux et Giorgia à la borne d'impression pour imprimer leurs clichés sous le regard songeur des trois mongols qui songèrent à l'anniversaire du rouquin jeudi.

Après le retour de Misheel, Hugo dut la conseiller pour trouver un petit cadeau à ses neveux et les enfants de Pansy car la sorcière ne voulait pas commettre d'impairs. Ensuite, le petit garçon agréablement surpris reçut également un présent de la part de la jeune femme en guise de remerciements.

Enfin, Ronald proposa à ses amis de venir prendre un thé chez lui. Les cousins de Pansy acceptèrent avant de suivre le sorcier.

XXXXXXX

Une fois chez Ron, les mongols curieux observèrent sa demeure ainsi que son jardin avant de contempler ses toiles avec curiosité. Ronald passa alors un agréable moment avec Misheel à parler de peinture puis ils se rendirent chez Patrick Parkinson une heure plus tard. Le vieil homme les salua et les invita à partager sa collation en compagnie de la famille de Pansy. Cette dernière en profita pour montrer à Ron curieux l'un des tracts du loto puis le sorcier lut attentivement la description des lots mais aussi de tous les tarifs d'un seul carton, deux, trois ou une planche complète.

Il posa alors quelques questions à son amie puis Pansy affirma qu'il y avait autant de lots car beaucoup de parents d'élèves étaient des commerçants ou hôteliers d'Aviemore donc l'association avait pu obtenir beaucoup de choses gratuitement et acheter seulement les gros lots ainsi que ceux de la tombola. Toutefois, Ron resta surpris par le plus gros lot de cette dernière :

« _ Les moldus mettent des lots comme des voitures dans leur tombola ? S'exclama Ron stupéfait.

\- Pas tous Ronald et encore moins les toutes petites associations. D'habitude, le premier prix de la tombola est une télévision, un salon ou un week-end dans l'un des hôtels de la zone. Modéra Pansy.

\- C'est la première fois que l'association des parents d'élèves propose une voiture donc les billets se sont vendus comme des petits pains depuis janvier. Il faut dire qu'ils ont eu une occasion en or. Révéla Archibald son beau-père.

\- Ouais mais quand même : une voiture n'a pas le même prix qu'une chocogrenouille donc cette association de parents d'élèves doit être assez riche. Contesta Ron.

\- Non mais il y a une concession qui a fait faillite à Inverness donc les véhicules ont été vendus aux enchères le mois dernier. L'association a donc sauté sur l'occasion pour acheter un beau SUV à un prix ridicule avant de rentrer dans ses frais grâce à la vente des billets depuis presque deux mois. Intervint Archibald le beau-père de Pansy.

\- Alors je comprends leur choix dans ce cas. Dit Ronald songeur.

\- Il y a des lotos où il n'y a pas ce genre de prix mais ils ont quand même du succès car les moldus adorent ça. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Le véhicule proposé est très beau mais personnellement je préférerais acheter un modèle comme celui de mon père, même s'il est d'occasion. Avoua son mari.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Robert-Bruce tu finiras par le trouver à la casse. Mentit Archibald à son fils car le sorcier avait déjà acheté un engin à la casse à l'insu de son fils pour le lui offrir après son permis. L'Écossais avait mis sa bru dans la confidence donc elle s'était débrouillée pour distraire Toorj lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus là-bas dans l'espoir de le trouver.

\- Vous achetez vos véhicules à la casse ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Pas tous : ma jeep vient de chez un concessionnaire mais je suis allé fureter dans une casse pour trouver un second véhicule moins encombrant pour la ville. Avoua Archibald.

\- Et vous avez trouvé votre bonheur là-bas ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Oui : j'ai racheté un modèle complètement détruit pour une bouchée de pain avant de lui redonner sa première jeunesse grâce à des __Reparo__. Enfin, je l'ai fait contrôler par un garagiste moldu. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Et vous avez réalisé une grande économie ainsi ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oh oui ! Affirma Archibald.

\- C'est bon à savoir, même si, je ne sais pas si c'est intéressant dans mon cas car j'ai une voiture pratiquement neuve et je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup. Révéla Ron.

\- Vous avez quoi comme voiture Ron ? Interrogea ensuite l'écossais avant d'écouter sa réponse.

\- Cette berline est un modèle extrêmement luxueux donc vous devriez la revendre à un moldu ou aller voir le concessionnaire qui vous l'a vendue afin d'obtenir une reprise et racheter un autre véhicule chez lui. Conseilla Archibald.

\- Oui j'y songerai mais d'abord je souhaite trouver un modèle adapté pour mes besoins car j'ai acheté ma voiture sans réfléchir. Confessa Ron.

\- Mm c'était votre premier achat n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Archibald.

\- Oui. Répondit Ron.

\- Et j'imagine que personne ne vous a vraiment conseillé. Estima Archibald.

\- C'est ça : ma femme était trop occupée et puis elle n'y connaît pas grand-chose donc elle ne pouvait pas m'aider. Enfin, Wendell mon beau-père a un modèle de cette marque lui aussi donc j'ai voulu acheter la même chose mais en plus grand. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah oui c'est compréhensible puisque votre beau-père a inconsciemment été votre modèle de référence… Dit Archibald.

\- Oui c'est probablement ça car je voulais un plus grand modèle que Wendell pour éviter de finir encore une fois entassés à six dans sa voiture ou celle de ma femme l'été prochain car nous passons nos vacances ensemble à Brighton. Expliqua Ron sans pour autant rajouter qu'il avait surtout acheté cet engin pour clore le bec de son beau-père.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous voulez quelque chose de neuf mais un véhicule comme celui de mon père serait peut-être intéressant pour vous car il est modulable donc vous pouvez aménager son espace en fonction du nombre de personnes à bord. Révéla Toorj.

\- Mm, c'est possible : en fait, je souhaite acheter quelque chose de plus petit que ma berline mais confortable et une moto peut-être. Révéla Ron.

\- Alors vous vous êtes décidé à passer votre permis moto ! Constata le mari de Pansy.

\- J'aimerai d'abord faire un essai avant mais j'y songe. Reconnut Ron.

\- On vous fera essayer le scooter de Sasha si vous voulez : ce n'est pas par manque de confiance envers vous mais nos motos sont trop puissantes pour les confier à quelqu'un de totalement inexpérimenté. Intervinrent Misheel et ses frères.

\- Sinon vous pouvez tester le mien. Proposa Toorj.

\- Eh Daddy : tu gagneras peut-être ta nouvelle voiture à la loterie. Affirma Hugo.

\- On peut toujours tenter en achetant un ticket de loterie mais je ne suis pas très chanceux. Répondit son père amusé.

\- Maman aimerait bien gagner la voiture pour mon Aav. Intervint Scott avant de brandir les billets de loterie.

\- C'est gentil Ayleen. Dit Gyrin agréablement surpris.

\- Ce serait vraiment bien car j'ai eu ma voiture donc il en faut aussi une pour toi. Affirma Ayleen._ »

XXXXXX

La sorcière était consciente de l'envie de son mari à la vue des véhicules moldus, néanmoins, le mongol prudent préférait économiser après avoir acheté un terrain à sa cousine ainsi que les chalets à partir desquels il construisait leur maison, sans compter tout le mobilier que le sorcier avait déjà pris. Le mongol avait également investi une partie de ses économies dans la fromagerie et le camion, sans compter le fait qu'il . comptait également installer l'électricité au sein de leur demeure et acheter de l'électroménager moldu pour améliorer leurs conditions de vie : aussi, il remisait l'achat d'une voiture à plus tard à moins d'en trouver une intéressante à la casse.

Certes, Ayleen et lui avaient reçu de l'argent de la part de Fiona et des parents du mongol en guise de cadeaux de mariage donc ils auraient pu acheter la voiture en un coup de baguette magique, néanmoins ils préféraient conserver ces économies afin de vivre confortablement en attendant les premiers profits tirés des activités de Gyrin plutôt que de tout dépenser à tort et à travers.

La veille , Ayleen avait cependant sursauté après avoir appris l'existence de la loterie donc elle s'était décidée à acheter quelques tickets dans l'espoir de gagner la voiture. La sorcière n'allait pas beaucoup en ville mais elle savait que tous les commerçant vendaient des billets : aussi, Pansy avait pu lui en vendre sans problèmes.

Ensuite, Ayleen s'était enfin décidée à aller au loto pour truquer la loterie si nécessaire. La sorcière n'éprouvait aucun scrupule car Ayleen désirait offrir la voiture à son mari qui la méritait vraiment d'après elle. Effectivement, la sorcière considérait que le sorcier était un homme digne de respect puisqu'il se comportait toujours très bien avec elle et ne lui imposait jamais rien en échange de la sécurité obtenue grâce à lui.

* * *

Entre-temps, Ron curieux reprit la parole :

« _ Le véhicule d'Archibald a l'air vraiment bien si vous en parlez ainsi. Constata Ron.

\- Oh oui : c'est très un bon véhicule et mon fils l'aime bien lui aussi. Affirma Archibald avant de lui donner plusieurs détails.

\- Vous voulez le voir ? Proposa alors le mari de Pansy avant de l'entraîner dehors._ »

Une minute plus tard, Ron curieux observa le SUV extrêmement séduisant à ses yeux. Le rouquin observa les 5 places originales puis les deux autres également disponibles si on rajoutait la banquette supplémentaire. Ce fait plaisait énormément au mari de Pansy qui estimait pouvoir ainsi faire monter ses cadets au complet quand tous les petits garçons et le bébé étaient présents.

Le reste du temps, il conserverait 5 places à bord seulement si la famille finissait par acheter ce modèle. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'engin, Ron se sentit parfaitement à l'aise puis il demanda à Archibald le prix actuel de ce véhicule avant de rester songeur face au montant largement inférieur comparé à celui de sa voiture pratiquement neuve.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur où Pansy discutait avec son père à présent en compagnie de Fiona la maman adoptive d'Ayleen. Parkinson senior semblait un peu mieux depuis sa libération d'Azkaban, néanmoins, il se sentait encore incapable d'affronter une pièce emplie de nombreux moldus donc Patrick n'assisterait pas au loto. Toutefois, Pansy était tranquille à son sujet car les elfes de maison seraient présents pour l'assister en cas de besoin mais surtout Fiona Mac Kintosh-Mac Nair la maman adoptive d'Ayleen passerait le reste de l'après-midi, voire, la soirée avec lui.

Effectivement, la vieille dame connaissait Patrick depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard au sein de la Maison Serpentard puis la sorcière était partie en Australie. La vieille écossais vivait toujours là-bas mais elle revenait maintenant régulièrement en Écosse depuis l'adoption d'Ayleen qui avait ainsi obtenu une identité officielle grâce à sa nouvelle mère. Fiona n'avait cependant pas exigé de lui faire utiliser une potion ADN car elle se souciait peu des liens du sang. Enfin, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin une famille à elle grâce à cette adoption inattendue.

Enfin, Fiona était très attentive envers sa fille adoptive rencontrée depuis peu ainsi que ses deux petits enfants qu'elle adorait déjà. La sorcière tentait également d'aider Ayleen à accepter tous les changements survenus en si peu de temps dans sa vie mais aussi à reprendre confiance en elle. L'écossais l'encourageait aussi de son mieux pour l'inciter à sortir un peu après avoir été confinée dans le Manoir Malefoy durant des années : aussi, elle avait soutenu Gyrin dans ses efforts pour convaincre la jeune femme de venir au loto organisé par l'école de Scott.

Ensuite, les sorciers finirent par se préparer pour sortir puis Fiona rassura Pansy au sujet de son père mais aussi de Saejin endormie dans son landau et qui resterait au chalet de Grandad sous les bons soins des sorciers ainsi que des elfes jusqu'à la fin du loto.

* * *

 ** _ **Voilà je sais que c'est court mais cette histoire de cheveux me semblait importante. Que pensez-vous du fait que Ron ai pris la décision de changer de coiffure ou encore de la décision de Misheel de couper ses cheveux ?**_**

 _ ** _ **J'avoue avoir bien ri en imaginant Ron acheter une tangle teezer à Hermione. Ces brosses britanniques sont censées être miraculeuses et nous savons tous qu'elle a des cheveux broussailleux**_**_ _ ** _ **(**_**_ _ ** _ **ici j'ai même rajouté qu'ils étaient crépus**_**_ _ ** _ **)**_**_ _ ** _ **. Aussi, Ron a acheté un modèle spécial donc que pensez-vous du cadeau du cadeau du sorcier et comment pourrait-elle le prendre ?**_**_

 ** _ **Au sujet des brosses des deux fillettes, il s'agit des tangle teezer Magic Flower Pot, je n'ai pas d'enfant donc je ne sais pas si ça marche vraiment mais les gens semblent vraiment contents.**_**

 _ _ **Enfin que pensez-vous de l'idée de Ron de changer de voiture ou du désir d'Ayleen de truquer la tombola ? Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un désir donc rien ne dit qu'elle le fera.**__


	11. Le Loto à Aviemore

_**Bonjour et bonne semaine à tous !**_

 _ **Bon j'ai relu plusieurs fois donc j'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou autre** **mais je m'excuse s'il en reste. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, il me semble avoir donné tous les détails importants sur les membres de la famille de Pansy mais n'hésitez pas à me demander des explications si quelque chose n'est pas clair ou si je n'ai pas précisé certaines choses. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore donné des noms anglo-saxons aux enfants de Pansy ou à tous ses cousins donc ils ont encore leurs noms mongols puisqu'ils parlent entre eux dans les scènes suivantes. Dolgy est le surnom de la tante Pansy également appelée Dora par les moldus britanniques, même si son vrai nom est Dolgormaa.**_

 _ **Gyrin n'a pas encore fini la construction car il en a acheté cinq mais avait seulement récupéré deux chalets au début. A présent, les trois chalets manquants sont enfin débarrassés des doxys mais pour l'instant deux sont juste posés sur le terrain en attendant leur rattachement à la maison principale puisque Gyrin a utilisé les deux premiers pour créer un chalet unique. En fait, le mongol attend de pouvoir récupérer le dernier qui est occupé par la grand-mère et la mère de Pansy qui emménageront à la ferme (future auberge) d'ici peu.**_

 _ **Son père a toujours vécu dans une Ger (yourte) mais il a décidé de construire une maison quand son ex femme et lui ont décidé de se redonner une chance après plusieurs années de séparation (en fait, Batbold va enfin tenir une promesse faite à son ex femme le jour de leur mariage en 1979 mais jamais tenue).**_

 _ **Les deux sorciers vivent donc dans la Ger sur leur terrain en compagnie de leurs cinq cadets. Misheel et les jumeaux ont leurs propres yourtes contemporaines en bois mais ils ont décidé de s'incruster chez leurs parents afin de vivre avec eux et leurs cadets pendant quelques temps puisqu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup connu une vie familiale tous ensemble.**_

 _ **Il me semble l'avoir déjà dit mais je me répète si necessaire: Wang-Min est le cousin par alliance de Pansy et le mari d'Ana l'une des cousines de la psychomage. Comme c'est un cuisinier, c'est lui qui va gérer le restaurant de l'auberge avec sa femme.**_

 _ **Organisation du loto:**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est du loto, il s'agit du loto traditionnel. En Angleterre, il y a parfois des confusions entre le bingo comme le loto traditionnel et celui où les gens gagnent de l'argent. J'ai tenté de trouver des informations sur le loto traditionnel comme le nôtre mais j'ai pas su en trouver. Aussi, je reproduis un loto traditionnel français.**_

 _ **Par contre, j'ai vu sur internet qu'il y a manifestement des différences entre les lotos dans le nord de la France et le sud que ce soit au niveau des prix des cartons, grilles ou planches (il y a ces trois expressions) ou des termes utilisés par les animateurs. J'ai halluciné quand j'ai lu que des planches de douze cartons se vendaient à seize euros o_O (enfin si j'ai bien compris les tarifs) alors que perso je paye cinq cartons 25 euros ou 3 quinze... Je précise ça pour que certains personnages ne soient pas perçus comme des radins de première catégorie puisqu'ils partagent les cartons entre eux.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est des termes employés par l'animateur ou les moldus durant le loto comme 'boulègue", je m'excuse si cela peut sembler bizarre mais c'est ceux que j'entends dans ma ville quand j'ai la chance de pouvoir aller au loto s'il y en a un pendant mes séjours en France.**_

 _ **Voilà et maintenant Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Misheel alla chercher sa voiture et revint rapidement pendant que Ron songeur demanda à ses amis de l'attendre car il se demandait ce que faisait Lily aujourd'hui. Le sorcier se rendit d'abord au Terrier où sa mère surprise le complimenta d'abord sur sa coupe puis elle l'informa que les parents finiraient très tard. Le rouquin transplana aussitôt dans le bureau d'Harry qui écouta sa requête et reprit la parole :

« _ Tu es différent Ron. Constata Harry content pour son beau-frère et ami.

\- Ah c'est parce que j'ai changé de coupe. Estima Ron.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça : je trouve que tu es plus motivé que d'habitude. Avoua Harry par ailleurs agréablement surpris.

\- Boh je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry : je suis content parce que je fais plein de nouvelles choses en ce moment.

\- Et c'est probablement ça qui te rend aussi enthousiaste. Dit Harry.

\- C'est possible : je suis content de voir et faire d'autres choses. Reconnut Ron.

\- Et ça va avec Hermione ?

\- Oui ça va, figures-toi qu'on est même allé au restaurant hier soir. Dévoila Ron.

\- Avec Pansy et sa famille ?

\- Non, non nous étions seulement tous les trois : ma femme, Hugo et moi. Affirma Ron.

\- Wow c'est très bien : je vois que la thérapie marche ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

\- On a à peine commencé la thérapie Harry donc nous n'avons pas tout réglé mais je peux te dire un truc : c'est que les séances me font beaucoup de bien. Confessa Ron.

\- Je vois ça. Constata Harry._ »

L'auror le remercia encore une fois pour avoir pensé à Lily puis Ron alla chercher sa nièce heureuse de participer à un jeu, même si, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un loto.

* * *

Sur les conseils de son fils, Molly transforma les collants de Lily en un vrai pantalon molletonné et transforma sa robe en un bon pull. Enfin, Lily put enfiler son manteau et suivit son oncle en Écosse où elle salua le vieux Parkinson ainsi que toute l'assistance. La fillette s'accrocha un instant à Pansy avant de tourner autour de Crissy pour jouer avec elle.

Enfin, les sorciers saluèrent les deux vieux sorciers, le bébé ainsi que les elfes avant de monter à bord des véhicules pour imiter les moldus. Le mari de Pansy se mit donc au volant du Suv de son père qui avait ajouté la banquette afin de permettre à ses quatre petit-fils de monter avec eux. Hugo suivit ses amis pendant que Ron montait avec Misheel et sa fratrie. Entre-temps, Gyrin se glissa sur le siège conducteur du mini van de Pansy qui lui servait de moniteur pour l'occasion. Lily suivit Crissy, Ayleen ainsi que Scott qui s'installèrent confortablement dans le mini van pendant que l'un des jumeaux était allé chercher sa propre voiture.

Après un bref trajet, les sorciers se garèrent sur le parking de l'école où ils retrouvèrent la mère de Pansy, la grand-mère ainsi que les parents de Misheel agréablement surpris par l'apparence de leur fille. Batbold le père n'était pas très expansif mais Dora la maman lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille donc il prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Tu es très jolie ainsi Misheel. Déclara Batbold.

\- Tu trouve ? Interrogea sa fille désireuse d'obtenir son approbation.

\- Oui : ne le dis pas à tes sœurs mais tu es la plus jolie de mes quatre filles. D'ailleurs, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère au même âge et c'était la plus belle sorcière de toute la Mongolie. Affirma l'éleveur.

\- Je te plais en tant que fille ? Je suis mieux maintenant ou tu me préférais en garçon ? Insista Misheel.

\- Tu n'étais pas heureuse en garçon donc tu es mieux ainsi. J'ai mis du temps à accepter ton choix mais je pense que tu te sentiras enfin épanouie quand tu auras réglé tous tes problèmes. Dit son père.

\- Wow je ne m'attendais pas à un tel speech de ta part ! Affirma Misheel surprise.

\- Tu vois je sais parler des fois et pas seulement crier. Répondit son père conscient d'avoir traumatisé Misheel quand c'était encore un adolescent en raison de ses cris furieux face à ses choix ou encore son refus de le laisser devenir une femme pendant des années au point que le jeune homme s'était éloigné après sa majorité.

\- Merci Aav (papa en mongol) pour tes compliments: c'est très important pour moi. Dit sa fille.

\- Euh de rien tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire donc c'est sincère. Affirma l'oncle de Batbold.

\- Oui je sais.

\- En tout cas, cette coiffure te va bien aussi : c'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi. Rajouta Batbold pour aider son enfant.

\- J'avais envie d'onduler mes cheveux et puis je me suis faite épiler les sourcils. Précisa sa fille avant de les lui montrer.

\- Oh là je ne comprends rien à ces trucs : moi tout ce que je vois c'est que tu es très jolie ainsi alors parles des détails techniques avec ta mère. Dit Batbold.

\- Tu es très belle ainsi. Intervint Dolgormaa ou Dora pour les Britanniques.

\- Merci Eej (maman en mongol).

\- Bon je vois que tu as choisi de jolis vêtements et tu as même mis des bijoux fantaisie. Approuva sa mère.

\- J'ai aussi pris du maquillage mais je ne sais pas l'utiliser. Confessa Misheel.

\- Je t'apprendrais à te maquiller si tu veux. Proposa sa mère.

\- Volontiers ! S'exclama sa fille._ »

* * *

Après l'arrivée d'Ana et sa famille puis de Kenji le frère de Pansy, le petit groupe entra à l'intérieur de l'école afin de se rendre au gymnase où l'association avait organisé le loto pour accueillir le plus de personnes possible. Ron curieux observa aussitôt l'aménagement du gymnase et compta le nombre de tables petites ou grandes puis leur disposition. Il contempla également la buvette et les stands de nourriture tenues par l'association. Le sorcier surpris réalisa également la présence d'un étal où Naé souriante proposait toutes ses créations. Kenji s'aperçut de sa stupeur et prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Mon épouse voulait aider l'association donc elle leur a proposé de vendre ses pâtisseries. Révéla Kenji.

\- Mm, elle obtient ainsi de la publicité gratuite et se fait un petit pécule. Approuva Ron.

\- En fait, tous les gains obtenus par Naé aujourd'hui seront intégralement reversé à l'association des parents d'élèves. Précisa Kenji très fier de l'initiative de son épouse et cousine.

\- Oh, c'est un très beau geste de sa part et elle va obtenir une publicité encore plus flatteuse donc l'ouverture de sa pâtisserie devrait être un succès. Estima Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais mon épouse le fait surtout pour aider l'association. Elle a fait pareil en octobre à l'école de notre fils en Mongolie quand l'établissement tentait de récolter des fonds pour construire un nouveau gymnase. Dévoila Kenji._ »

XXXX

Ron loua aussitôt la générosité de la cracmolle tout en songeant au contraste entre sa gentillesse envers des inconnus et son animosité à l'égard de sa fratrie hormis Gyrin. Le rouquin finit cependant par chasser ses pensées à la vue de tous les beaux gâteaux de soirées, les nombreuses pâtisseries en tout genre mais aussi des gâteaux entiers. Ronald finit donc par lui en acheter deux et les fit mettre de côté pour ce soir. Ensuite, le sorcier suivit ses amis jusqu'à la caisse afin de payer la location des cartons. Il lut les tarifs puis Hugo prit la parole :

« _ Daddy est-ce qu'on peut prendre trois planches complètes ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux autant de cartons Hugo ? S'étonna son père.

\- Comme ça on aura une planche chacun et plus de chance de gagner des lots ! Affirma son fils.

\- Bon d'accord : après tout, on est là pour s'amuser. Décida Ron.

\- Oncle Ron on peut acheter aussi des billets pour la loterie ? Tenta Lily.

\- Ok on en prend cinq : comme ça, nous en aurons un chacun y compris Auntie Hermione et Rose. Accepta Ron._ »

* * *

Après le paiement des planches ainsi que des billets, Les deux enfants follement excités finirent par suivre leurs amis désireux de voir les lots exposés sur l'estrade. La mère et la grand-mère de Pansy furent très intéressées par l'électroménager contrairement au petit Weasley en train de rêver devant des skis mais également une télévision LCD bien plus moderne que la vieille télé de sa mère :

« _ Wow t'imagines si on gagne la télé Daddy : on pourrait enfin avoir une bonne télé et jeter la vieille ? S'exclama Hugo.

\- Tu pense qu'on a besoin d'une autre télévision Hugo ? S'étonna son père.

\- Oui Daddy : elle est toute vieille et c'est un miracle de Merlin si on voit encore quelque chose. Affirma Hugo.

\- Ah bon, je n'en savais rien. Avoua Ron.

\- En fait, j'ai vu que vous avez une parabole chez vous donc c'est ce qui vous permet de capter encore les programmes. Affirma Bayangar féru de technologie moldue.

\- Bon votre antenne est vieille mais elle marche encore et heureusement sinon, vous ne pourriez rien voir avec votre télé. D'ailleurs, vous avez noté que votre image est un peu défectueuse comparé aux télévisions récentes ? Renchérit son jumeau.

\- Euh oui j'ai vu que la télévision de votre cousine a une meilleure image mais je n'y ai pas fait très attention. En fait, je regarde surtout la télé quand mon fils veut la voir, autrement, je ne l'allume jamais. Répondit Ron.

\- Le réseau est en HD maintenant donc soit vous lancez des sortilèges pour améliorer votre télévision et votre parabole, soit vous changez votre appareil. Conseilla Misheel songeuse.

\- Daddy achète une autre télé si on ne gagne pas celle-là. Tenta Hugo.

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard Hugo. Promit son père qui continua de contempler les différents lots._ »

Le sorcier se mit à répertorier les lots de manière discrète à l'aide du tract donné par Pansy tout à l'heure. Il étudia aussi la liste des parties puis Ronald songea que les moldus étaient parfaitement bien organisés donc il se promit de les imiter si son projet prenait forme.

* * *

Après la fermeture des portes, les deux Weasley et Lily suivirent les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson qui avaient réservé leurs places à l'avance en raison de la présence leur famille nombreuse ainsi que de leurs amis. D'ailleurs, la psychomage avait rappelé peu avant leur arrivée pour faire ajouter une place à table en raison de la présence de Lily. La fillette ravie avait retrouvé Jade et discutait donc avec elle puisqu'elle ne voyait pas souvent de petites filles d'habitude.

Entre-temps, Ron curieux observa la rangée de tables réservée au nom de Pansy puis il nota la présence d'une place supplémentaire avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Il manque quelqu'un ?

\- Oui Mafalda. Révéla Pansy.

\- Vous voulez dire que ma cousine Mafalda sera là ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi et content à la fois.

\- Oui : elle avait déjà prévu de venir au loto donc je l'ai averti de votre présence et elle a finalement accepté de vous rencontrer. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Hurla Ron._ »

XXXX

Le sorcier attendit donc l'arrivée de sa cousine avant de contempler avec surprise l'arrivée de la moldue qui avait échangé son camping-car contre le SUV de Pansy le mois dernier. Mafalda salua le petit groupe puis elle contempla Ron avant de prendre la parole :

« _ J'avais décidé de ne rien vous dire et Pansy a toujours respecté mon choix mais j'ai compris que nous finirons probablement par nous rencontrer régulièrement puisque vous venez souvent à Aviemore. Commença la rouquine.

\- Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de vous rencontrer ! S'exclama Ron sincèrement heureux de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Mafalda et qui ne releva pas le fait qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit lors de notre première rencontre.

\- Mon père m'a dit que vous teniez absolument à rencontrer toute la famille. Répondit Mafalda surprise par la joie sincère de Weasley.

\- Et comment : cela fait des années que je souhaite te rencontrer ! Affirma Ron qui passa au tutoiement.

\- Bon voilà c'est fait. Dit Mafalda.

\- Hugo, Lily: venez saluer notre cousine Mafalda. Demanda Ron à son fils.

\- Bonjour Mafalda. S'exécutèrent aussitôt les enfant très curieux.

\- Bonjour Lily et Hugo. Répondit gentiment la sorcière car les enfants n'étaient aucunement responsable des histoires des adultes.

\- Bon Mafalda je sais que j'ai foiré à Poudlard car je ne me suis vraiment pas du tout aperçu de ta présence au point de ne jamais venir te parler. Aussi, je m'excuse pour ma négligence. Affirma Ron.

\- Tu te disputais avec ta future femme et ta fratrie vous regardait au moment de ma répartition donc vous n'avez pas entendu mon nom. Précisa Mafalda surprise par l'attitude du rouquin.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir ensuite ? Insista Ron curieux.

\- Les Prewett y compris ta mère nous ont toujours mis de côté puisque mon père est cracmol donc j'ai pensé que les Weasley faisaient pareil, surtout que, j'étais à Serpentard et pas à Gryffondor. Répondit Mafalda.

\- Euh je sais que les familles sorcières dont la mienne fuient les cracmols mais franchement, je n'approuve pas ces choses. Bon, je n'étais peut-être pas très mature à Poudlard, cependant j'ai changé tu sais ? Tenta Ron.

\- Mon père dit que tu vas le voir souvent et même mes frères. Reconnut Mafalda.

\- Je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence mais que dirais-tu d'apprendre à nous connaître ? Demanda Ron.

\- Euh oui, on peut essayer mais par contre, je ne veux pas aller au Terrier, ni rencontrer ta mère car elle snobe toujours mon père. Enfin, je ne me sens pas prête à affronter toute ta fratrie d'un coup. Précisa Mafalda.

\- Il n'y pas de problèmes Mafalda. Pansy vous pouvez nous faire une photo s'il vous plaît ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Oui bien entendu. Acquiesça Pansy._ »

La sorcière s'exécuta donc Mafalda abasourdie se retrouva aussitôt enlacée par son cousin éloigné tout en constatant qu'il était manifestement très expansif mais pas méchant, ni snob.

* * *

Ensuite, Ron se plaça auprès de Mafalda afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle en attendant le début du jeu. Au bout d'un moment, Mafalda lui tendit trois kits contenant des jetons et un bâton magnétique ainsi qu'à Hugo. Ronald curieux l'examina avec attention puis il écouta ses explications au sujet de ces kits mais aussi les bols contenant les graines de maïs déposés par les membres de l'association sur toutes les tables pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de kits ou ne les achetaient pas à l'entrée. Ronald demanda des détails à Mafalda qui expliqua vendre également ce genre de kits dans la boutique de Pansy. Cette dernière lui avait demandé d'en porter pour leurs amis puis Mafalda avait insisté pour les leur offrir à la place de la psychomage.

Ron la remercia aussitôt puis Mafalda confia en avoir vendu plusieurs aux touristes en ces jours en raison des nombreux lotos présents en cette période. Elle expliqua également à son cousin que l'association en vendait également à la caisse mais à un prix supérieur afin d'augmenter ses profits. La sorcière montra alors discrètement les kits entre les mains de certains moldus attablés dans une autre rangée. Son cousin songeur commença à réaliser quelques calculs mentaux tout en songeant que ce genre de lotos pourrait fort bien aider l'école de son fils si l'association des parents d'élèves parvenait à en organiser un également.

Il nota aussi la présence des prospectus des différents commerçants ou encore de certains hôtels disséminés sur les tables puis Archibald affirma que les « sponsors » rentabilisaient ainsi leurs investissements ou dons grâce à la publicité. Ron acquiesça puis il nota les mouvement des moldus et s'attarda aussitôt sur leurs gestes. Effectivement, le sorcier était heureux d'être placé près de l'estrade, ce qui lui permettait donc d'observer toute la procédure effectuée par les moldus puisque le rouquin désirait tenter d'organiser un loto lui aussi. Aussi, Ronald écouta attentivement le discours de bienvenue du président de l'association puis les explications de l'animateur au sujet des règles du jeu.

Ron rassuré constata leur simplicité donc le sorcier estima pouvoir s'en sortir sans problèmes au lieu de devoir demander de l'aide à ses amis ou sa cousine. Il contempla également le moldu tourner la manivelle du boulier puis l'animateur saisit la boule et annonça le premier numéro. Le sorcier observa aussitôt ses six cartons mais il attendit puisque ce chiffre n'était pas présent sur sa planche. Ron en profita pour contempler Hugo très concentré et déjà dans le jeu. Son regard embrassa tout leur petit groupe dont la psychomage et son mari en train d'aider leur cadet Kushi qui ne savait pas encore lire.

Ronald réalisa enfin que les deux époux avaient pris trois planches seulement et les partageaient avec leurs quatre fils. Le sorcier estima donc que les familles nombreuses continuaient de tout mettre en commun au sein de leur unité familiale comme lors de son enfance lorsque les sept enfants Weasley vivaient tous au Terrier. Certes, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson n'étaient pas du tout pauvres puisqu'ils jouissaient d'une belle propriété mais aussi de leurs économies ainsi que des revenus accumulés sur le compte moldu écossais de Pansy pendant vingt ans à son insu grâce aux bons soins d'Archibald son chargé d'affaires. Toutefois, Ron comprenait la prudence des deux sorciers qui n'étaient pas radins mais prudents après avoir réalisé l'ampleur des investissements requis pour l'installation d'un ascenseur ou autre à l'auberge puis la réalisation du centre équestre.

Enfin, Ronald avait également compris que le couple ne voulait pas gâter leurs fils à outrance, ni les voir ressembler à leur neveu Pat le fils de Kenji extrêmement capricieux qui avait réclamé puis obtenu des dizaine de cartons pour lui tout seul même s'il n'était pas en mesure de lire les numéros… Aussi, c'était son père qui s'en chargeait à sa place. Ensuite, Ronald se détendit rapidement et s'amusa rapidement en écoutant des commentaires des uns ou des autres pendant l'annonce des numéros ainsi que les réponses de l'animateur. De son côté, Ayleen avait oublié sa nervosité initiale en public au point de se prendre au jeu elle aussi puisque personne ne prêtait attention à elle.

Au cours de la première partie, Ronald observa la distribution des premiers lots afin d'étudier la composition des paniers gourmands ou filets garnis selon certains moldus. Il nota aussi la machine à café mise en jeu pour le premier carton plein. Durant les jeux suivants, Ron nota la manne publicitaire récoltée par la famille de Pansy au moment où des moldus remportèrent les bons pour un dîner au restaurant de Kenji géré par Thomas le cousin de Toorj, ainsi que des assortiments de fromage disposés sur véritable plateau en compagnie d'une bouteille de whisky, d'articles d' épicerie fine, des couteaux à fromage ou encore une cloche à fromage. Sur tous les accessoires, la famille avait fait graver le nom de la fromagerie afin de rappeler la provenance des fromages à des clients éventuels.

Le rouquin constata également la présence d''autres types de paniers gourmands qui remportèrent également un grand succès même s'il ne s'agissait pas de produits raffinés mais de tous les jours ainsi que des assortiments pour bébés. Ronald comprit que cela permettait à certaines familles de remplir leur frigo ou leurs placards lorsque Mafalda satisfaite en gagna un. Ensuite, le sorcier continua de suivre le jeu tout en discutant avec sa cousine. Durant certaines parties, Ron nota l'intérêt des moldus pour les lots composés d'articles de sports en provenance du magasin d'Archibald comme les raquettes, les lunettes de soleil, les casques, un snowboard ou même de simples paires de gants. D'ailleurs, Ghirgul amusée gagna une paire de lunettes et voulut aussitôt les essayer sous le regard de Ronald qui se promit donc d'en parler avec Archibald.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les participants profitèrent de la pause pour se restaurer, ce qui fit réaliser à Ron les profits de l'association grâce à la vente des boissons, les friandises, les pizzas, les sandwiches en tous genre, les gaufres, les crêpes ainsi que les pâtisseries de Naé. Pansy profita de cet intermède pour s'éclipser un quart d'heure afin de veiller sur Saejin pendant que son conjoint s'occupait de leurs fils désireux de se restaurer. Ron et les autres parents imitèrent Toorj en emmenant leurs gamins aux stands pendant que d'autres parents avaient porté leurs propres en-cas.

Ronald nota également la présence d'une pêche surprise pour les enfants. Il l'examina de loin et comprit que le système était bien plus simple que celui de la pêche aux canards en plastique organisée par Kenji et Pansy durant leur fête familiale. Ainsi, ce système permettait aux moldus de faire gagner les enfants bien plus vite donc les parents payaient un tour pour leur gosse puis ce dernier utilisait une canne à pêche en plastique afin d'attraper une pochette surprise rose ou bleue selon le sexe de l'enfant. Ainsi, chaque gamin gagnait un lot et ne faisait pas de caprices aux parents. Durant sa partie, Hugo remporta ainsi un jouet tout comme Lily et leurs amis puis Pansy les rejoignit avant de remercier son mari à la vue du muffin acheté à son intention.

Ensuite, le rouquin profita de la distraction générale pour s'asseoir près d'Archibald afin de discuter avec lui après avoir lancé un _Assurdiato_ :

« _ Vous obtenez beaucoup de publicité grâce à aux lots. Constata le rouquin.

\- Oui et puis cela me permet aussi de contribuer au loto donc les habitants d'Aviemore sont contents. Ensuite, ils viennent plus volontiers dans mon magasins. Expliqua l'Écossais.

\- Mais ce genre de dons ne vous revient pas trop cher ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non car c'est un investissement publicitaire bien moins cher qu'une pub à la radio par exemple. J'ai un site internet donc je vend parfois des objets de cette manière mais, ce qui attire le plus les moldus, c'est le fait d'avoir gagné certains de mes articles ou de les entrevoir au loto. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu seulement les petits lots destinés aux quines mais il y a aussi deux cartons pleins avec des équipements complets en provenance de mon magasin. Affirma Archibald.

\- Vous donnez des choses aussi à d'autres loto ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oui ça m'arrive. Confirma Archibald.

\- Dites vous savez comment s'organise ce genre de loto ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oui il y a des règles à respecter mais c'est plus simple s'il s'agit d'un bingo pour une association caritative, sportive, culturelle ou autre et non pour une société de jeux. D'ailleurs, j'espère convaincre une association d'en organiser un à l'auberge quand elle sera prête, ce qui serait une bonne publicité. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Vous pourriez me les expliquer ? Demanda Ronald.

\- Oui mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Interrogea l'Écossais.

\- En fait, je dois rencontrer l'association des parents d'élèves de l'école de mon fils lundi et je sais qu'ils cherchent de récolter des fonds pour acheter des choses mais aussi organiser des voyages. Les moldus veulent organiser des ventes de gâteaux, des kermesses plus tard mais je me disais qu'un loto comme celui-ci serait parfait. Avoua Ron.

\- Donc vous voulez en organiser un. Devina Archibald.

\- Exact mais je ne connais rien aux lois fiscales moldues ou autre. Aussi, j'aurais bien besoin de votre aide.

\- Je peux vous donner toutes les informations nécessaires si vous voulez et même quelques articles pour votre loto. Après tout, cela me ferait également de la pub à Londres. Répondit Archibald.

\- Archibald j'aimerai aussi faire de la publicité à votre fils et Pansy ainsi que Wang-min mais surtout les aider à trouver leurs premiers clients. Dévoila Ron.

\- Dites moi tout . L'invita Archibald.

\- Voilà : une moldue m'a dit que les élèves ne partaient plus en classe de neige ou de découverte depuis longtemps. Alors je me disais que si Pansy et Toorj proposaient des tarifs préférentiels, les élèves pourraient peut-être loger à l'auberge et manger au restaurant puisqu'il est à l'intérieur. Ce serait un bon début pour commencer et puis ça aiderait aussi les gamins à voir autre chose que la grisaille de Londres. Tenta Ron.

\- C'est une idée extrêmement intéressante Ron : je n'y avais pas pensé mais ce serait vraiment génial ! Reconnut Archibald.

\- Je ne sais pas quand l'auberge sera prête donc les enfants ne pourraient peut-être pas venir pour la saison de ski mais ce printemps, voire, l'année prochaine. Rajouta Ron flatté.

\- Écoutez : je pense que l'auberge devrait être prête d'ici un mois sans l'ascenseur ou deux au grand maximum MAIS le restaurant sera prêt avant donc Wang-Min pourra rapidement assurer le service.

\- Oui mais où logeriez-vous les enfants s'ils viennent avant la fin des travaux à l'auberge ? Interrogea Ronald.

\- Dans de jolis chalets en bois vous savez que j'ai convaincu Pansy d'en installer quelques uns plus tard sur les parties de son terrain reliées à la route avant d'arriver à la future auberge ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors voilà : soient les enfants logeraient à l'auberge, soit dans un chalet et ils pourraient prendre leurs repas au restaurant. Nous pourrions aussi installer un autre chalet plus grand pour organiser une espèce de cantine bien plus près des enfants afin de les faire manger là si les adultes estiment que la ferme est trop loin. Wang-min pourrait également préparer les repas depuis sa cuisine avant de les faire parvenir là-bas grâce à ses serveurs. Calcula Archibald.

\- Mm, ce serait une très bonne idée ! En plus, le prix serait peut-être plus bas. Suggéra Ron.

\- Mm, vous souhaitez quelque chose d'économique ?

\- Oui : tous les parents n'ont pas une situation financière confortable comme la mienne donc l'association voudrait tenter de prendre la majorité des frais en charge. Toutefois, les finances de ce petit groupe ne sont pas très florissantes d'après ce que j'ai compris. Expliqua Ron.

\- Alors il faudrait construire un autre type de chalet que ceux que j'ai en tête. Calcula l'écossais.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Tout simplement que nous pourrions construire un grand chalet qui servirait de résidence pour les colonies. Les elfes de Pansy sont maintenant assez nombreux pour construire rapidement un édifice de ce genre. Estima Archibald.

\- La location de la résidence de vacances serait moins chère que celle de petits chalets ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oui parce que ses services et son mobilier seraient plus économiques. Attention, ne vous méprenez pas car je ne ferai jamais dormir un gosse dans un trou à rat mal construit, ni sur un matelas crasseux mais les enfants ne s'intéressent pas à des équipements luxueux. Précisa Archibald.

\- Juste donc vous pourriez effectuer des prix plus abordables en proposant des chambres simples mais fonctionnelles. Calcula Ron.

\- C'est ça et chaque chambre aurait bien évidemment une salle de bains. De plus, nous pourrions ajouter une petite cuisine et une grande salle qui servirait de petit restaurant ou cantine donc ils auraient tout à portée de main.

\- Dans ce cas, la cantine pourrait servir de salle de classe aussi en cas de besoin. Enfin, les moldus ne se douteraient pas que Wang-Min utilise la magie pour porter leurs plats. Proposa Ron.

\- Exact : nous sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde ! Reconnut Archibald.

\- Nous sommes commerçants tous les deux Archibald donc nous cherchons toujours à protéger nos intérêts et en tirer profit, sauf que là nous pourrions aussi aider des enfants à voir la neige ou la montagne seulement s'ils viennent au printemps.

\- Ce serait parfait car tout le monde serait gagnant. Renchérit Archibald.

\- Bon je ne sais pas si nous pourrons tout faire d'un coup mais je vais parler du loto à l'association. Dit Ron.

\- N'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide en cas de besoin. De plus, Pansy vous fournira probablement votre gros lot en offrant un séjour en pension complète cet été ou dés l'ouverture de l'auberge, voire, la construction de petits chalets. Estima Archibald.

\- Très bien, j'en parlerai avec elle quand j'aurais quelque chose de concret à lui proposer. Affirma Ron. _ »

Ron continua de discuter avec l'Écossais tout en songeant de plus en plus sérieusement à l'organisation d'un loto pour l'école de son fils puisque les moldus dépensaient volontiers de l'argent dans l'espoir de gagner des lots. Il retourna ensuite à sa place après la fin de la pause.

* * *

Au cours des parties suivantes, Ron nota la satisfaction des moldus qui gagnèrent différents bons pour le spa de l'un des hôtels, des boutiques ou encore un salon de coiffure local. Il resta ensuite songeur à la vue de leur intérêt pour l'électroménager dont la machine à laver, le sèche-linge, le robot de cuisine, différents appareils, les consoles de jeux… Le rouquin félicita également Lily heureuse de remporter un vélo avant de complimenter Misheel et sa mère pour leur talent à la vue des toiles gagnées par les moldus.

Ensuite, Ronald contempla avec curiosité le set de coiffure remporté par Misheel ravie à la vue des plaques lissantes, le sèche cheveux ou encore tous les accessoires fournis. Par contre, le rouquin curieux finit par observer discrètement le four micro-ondes gagné par une moldue à la table d'à côté avant de demander des explications à Pansy. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ronald comprit rapidement le principe et reprit la parole :

« _ Mais c'est génial ce truc : je vais en acheter un moi aussi. En général, je lance un sortilège pour conserver le plat d'Hermione au chaud quand elle ne dîne pas avec nous mais il m'arrive parfois de l'oublier donc ce truc permettrait à ma femme de se réchauffer son plat elle-même ! Estima Ron.

\- Oui c'est sûr Daddy. Renchérit son fils.

\- C'est vous qui cuisinez Ron ? Demanda Ayleen curieuse.

\- Oui : ne le dites pas à ma mère mais c'est un désastre en cuisine donc c'est Daddy qui nous fait à manger. En plus, ma maman rentre souvent très tard alors mon papa et moi nous mangeons sans elle. Intervint Hugo.

\- Votre épouse doit être heureuse de vous voir aussi prévenant avec elle. J'espère bien rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que vous plus tard. Affirma Misheel sincère.

\- Et tu serais comblée si tu trouve un homme du même genre que Mr Weasley : c'est beau de voir un époux prendre autant soin de sa famille et cuisiner pour son épouse. Mrs Weasley a beaucoup de chances de vous avoir Ron. Approuva Dora sans se douter des problèmes exacts des Weasley .

\- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose pour ce soir ? Intervint Batbold hilare.

\- Non Bat : c'est gentil merci mais je préfère cuisiner moi ou laisser mes elfes le faire plutôt que de te laisser devant les fourneaux. Répondit la mongole sur le même ton.

\- Eej a raison Aav : tu veux nous intoxiquer ? Renchérit Bayangar.

\- Votre cuisine est si horrible que ça ? Demanda Ron amusé au père de famille.

\- Franchement, je suis un désastre total . Affirma le mongol hilare.

\- Dans ce cas, t'es pas le mari idéal Aav. Se moqua Bayangar.

\- Eh : j'aide ta mère et les elfes à faire le ménage en lançant des Recurvite mais aussi en rangeant mes affaires maintenant. Enfin, j'ai fini les plans de notre future maison et je suis allé couper tout le bois nécessaire pour la fabriquer donc je fais de mon mieux pour rattraper mes erreurs précédentes. Rappela son père.

\- Ton père va tenir sa promesse cette fois-ci et il prend soin de nous maintenant. Le défendit Dolgormaa.

\- Beh je fais de mon mieux pour réparer mes erreurs mais aussi te convaincre de se remarier ou d'annuller notre séparation. Glissa Batbold.

\- Quand allez-vous construire la maison ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- D'ici une ou deux semaines car nous voulons d'abord aider ma mère et ma sœur à s'installer dans leurs appartement à la ferme. Ainsi, notre fils Gyrin pourra récupérer le dernier chalet et finir la construction de sa maison. Ensuite, _Dolgy_ , nos cadets et moi construirons notre maison puis nous ferons les finitions au fur et à mesure. Expliqua Batbold.

\- On va installer l'électricité ! Affirmèrent les jumeaux.

\- La rénovation des appartements devrait être rapide puisque nous sommes plusieurs et les elfes aussi donc vous pourrez récupérer rapidement votre dernier chalet. Affirma la mère de Pansy à Gyrin et Ayleen .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous le savons. L'apaisa Gyrin.

\- Et puis ça ne nous pose pas de problèmes d'attendre quelques jours supplémentaires. La rassura également Ayleen. _ »

* * *

Les sorciers poursuivirent joyeusement la conversation tout en continuant de suivre les parties. Au bout d'un moment, l'animateur annonça la tenue d'un carton plein exclusivement pour les enfants. Ces derniers se concentrèrent aussitôt puis Hugo euphorique finit par s'agiter sous les acclamations de son père ravi de voir son enfant gagner un carton plein :

« _ BINGO ! Hurla Hugo.

\- Bravo Hugo ! L'applaudirent ses amis ainsi que les adultes.

\- Ah quelqu'un a crié donc nous avons un gagnant éventuel mesdames et messieurs mais ne démarquez pas encore vos cartons tant que ce n'est pas officiel. John : à toi de jouer car c'est dans ton coin, juste devant l'estrade à gauche ! S'exclama l'animateur.

\- Oui. Répondit John qui rejoignit la table pour contrôler le carton d'Hugo avant d'annoncer tous les numéros à l'animateur.

\- …

\- Le carton est bon ! Confirma l'animateur au micro sous le regard attentif de Ron qui apprenait ainsi les gestes à suivre.

\- Ouais ! Hurla Hugo.

\- Alors le lot est adjugé Mesdames et Messieurs : le jeune garçon ici présent remporte un casque, des lunettes de ski, une combinaison, des chaussures de ski, des gants, une petite caméra Go Pro, un snowboard, un équipement de ski complet et des après-skis en provenance du magasin _Mac Kinstosh & Son Sports_ ! S'exclama l'animateur.

\- …

\- Mr Mac Kintosh a spécifié que le gagnant peut aller échanger les articles contre une autre taille selon l'âge de l'enfant ou ses mensurations donc les parents du jeune homme peuvent se rendre au magasin avec l'heureux gagnant si les articles ne sont pas à sa taille. Précisa l'animateur._ »

XXXX

Une minute plus tard, Hugo ravi observa les moldus lui porter plusieurs boîtes soigneusement emballées puis il les remercia avant d'examiner son lot sous toutes les coutures en compagnie de son père curieux. Toutefois, le petit garçon inquiet songea à un détail et reprit la parole :

« _ Je devrais peut-être donner mon lot à quelqu'un Daddy.

\- Pourquoi Hugo ? S'exclama son père et le reste de leur groupe abasourdi.

\- Maman ne voudra jamais me laisser apprendre à skier. Dit Hugo déçu à son père sous le regard peiné de l'assistance.

\- Je tenterai de la convaincre Hugo. Affirma aussitôt Ron.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez comme l'autre fois. Répondit son fils soudainement inquiet en songeant à la dispute entre ses parents à ce sujet le mois dernier.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas car nous ne nous disputerons pas cette fois-ci puisque je n'insisterai pas si elle est braquée contre cette idée. Le rassura Ronald.

\- C'est sûr Daddy : vous n'allez pas vous disputer à cause de moi hein ? Insista Hugo.

\- Non Hugo, je ne me disputerai pas avec Maman. Promit son père sous le regard songeur de Toorj.

\- Tu sais il existe des sorts pour éviter que les enfants se fassent mal Hugo et il me semble que Pansy compte les utiliser pour ses garçons au début. Aussi, parles en à ta mère car ça devrait la rassurer. Conseilla Mafalda

\- Oui j'essaierai merci ! Affirma Hugo rassuré. _ »

Entre-temps, Ron songea au projet de Pansy d'initier ses enfants ainsi que son mari au ski demain matin si la météo était clémente. Aussi, le projet de visiter la galerie avait été déplacé à l'après-midi. Ronald savait également que le couple aurait souhaité les inviter Hugo et lui ou encore Lily mais les deux conjoints redoutaient la réaction d'Hermione. Toutefois, le sorcier songeur estima que ce n'était pas juste de priver Hugo d'une telle possibilité alors qu'il avait la chance de trouver quelqu'un disposé à lui enseigner gratuitement le ski et qu'il possédait maintenant le matériel nécessaire. Ronald était conscient que Pansy ne dirait rien à Hugo tant qu'elle n'obtenait pas le consentement d'Hermione : aussi, il espérait bien convaincre sa femme de laisser Hugo tenter l'expérience.

* * *

Ensuite, le rouquin suivit deux autres parties puis l'animateur annonça une partie réservée aux femmes où Pansy abasourdie gagna au loto pour la première fois de sa vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, la psychomage reçut une très belle composition d'orchidées réalisée par la fleuriste de la ville dont les enfants étaient à l'école primaire également. Kenji hilare prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Dis moi: tu as utilisé ta baguette pour troquer le jeu et remporter les orchidées ? Plaisanta le cracmol.

\- Non : j'ai juste piqué ta chance habituelle. Répliqua Pansy sur le même ton.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne gagne rien aujourd'hui. Feignit de se lamenter Kenji.

\- Maman ne triche pas : elle dit que c'est mal et qu'une victoire truquée n'est pas une vraie victoire. Intervint Toorjii.

\- C'est vrai : il n'y a aucun plaisir à gagner si le jeu est truqué par la magie. Confirma sa mère.

\- Tu as bien raison. Renchérirent Gyrin et Toorj.

\- Même si quelqu'un truque le jeu pour la bonne cause ? Interrogea Ayleen inquiète qui ne désirait pas du tout s'attirer les foudres de son mari s'il découvrait ses intentions.

\- Pour moi une bonne cause pour truquer un jeu serait justifiable seulement si la personne en question n'a vraiment rien donc je ne critiquerai pas un sorcier qui utilise sa magie pour faire gagner un panier garni afin de se nourrir. Déclara Gyrin.

\- Oui c'est juste. Reconnut Ayleen.

\- Et puis le jeu c'est justement de tenter sa chance jusqu'au bout sans savoir. Autrement, quel goût il y aurait-il à jouer si nous truquions la loterie ou le loto au détriment des moldus ? Renchérit Gyrin._ »

* * *

Les sorciers acquiescèrent et continuèrent le jeu puis Ronald abasourdi nota qu'il lui manquait seulement un numéro pour remporter un carton plein. Le rouquin attendit donc la suite des événements :

« _ Le 40… Annonça l'animateur.

\- Envoie le bon ! Hurla un moldu hilare.

\- Il arrive, il arrive. Répliqua l'animateur avant d'extraire une autre boule.

\- Allez envoie le bon: il ne me manque qu'un numéro ! Renchérit Ron.

\- A moi aussi ! Hurlèrent plusieurs moldus.

\- Bonne chance ! Cria Ron sincère.

\- A vous aussi ! Répondirent les moldus amusé par l'enthousiasme du rouquin.

\- Le 10 ! Hurla l'animateur.

\- Boulègue ! L'encouragèrent des moldus.

\- Le 80 ! Annonça l'animateur.

\- BINGO ! Hurla Ron euphorique avant de se lever de sa chaise sous les applaudissements de sa table.

\- On a crié : Mesdames et messieurs ne démarquez pas encore. Avertit l'animateur.

\- BINGO ! Hurla un moldu.

\- Ah nous avons deux gagnants donc mes collègues vont contrôler les numéros puis nous effectuerons le tirage au saquet. Déclara l'animateur._ »

XXXX

Ron inquiet attendit le contrôle du carton du moldu puis il observa le sac tendu avant de piocher un numéro :

« _ Le premier gagnant a tiré le numéro 38 ! Annonça le moldu chargé de contrôler le bon déroulement de la procédure.

\- 38 : le second gagnant parviendra-t-il à faire mieux ? Lança l'animateur.

\- Le second a tiré le 37 ! Affirma l'un des membres de l'association.

\- Le sort s'est joué à un numéro près, mesdames et messieurs : l'ordinateur portable et sa sacoche sont adjugés au premier gagnant ! Le perdant ne sera cependant pas lésé car il a gagné une bouteille de whisky ! Rajouta l'animateur pour "consoler" le perdant.

\- Bravo Papa ! Affirma Hugo euphorique à son père.

\- C'est la première fois que je joue et je gagne quelque chose ! Réalisa Ron amusé.

\- Bravo Ronald ! S'exclama Pansy tout en l'applaudissant.

\- En plus ça tombe à pic puisque votre anniversaire a lieu jeudi ! Renchérit son mari.

\- Et il aura 38 ans donc le 38 vous porte chance Ronald ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Les moldus appellent ça la chance du débutant. Précisa Kenji.

\- Mais vous connaissez la date de mon anniversaire ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Oui : je me rappelle que votre mère envoyait un gâteau d'anniversaire à chaque membre de votre fratrie donc j'ai appris votre date d'anniversaire de cette manière. Révéla Pansy.

\- Voilà votre lot Monsieur. Intervint un moldu avant de donner la confection à Ronald agréablement surpris sous le flash de son smartphone manipulé par Hugo.

\- Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Ronald aussi excité que le jour où il avait enfin pu acheter sa propre baguette.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde moderne Ron ! Affirmèrent les jumeaux.

\- Merci mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'apprendre à utiliser ce truc ? Demanda Ron à ses amis.

\- Oui bien entendu ! Affirmèrent les jumeaux, Misheel, Pansy et Kenji. _ »

Le rouquin ouvrit rapidement son paquet avant d'observer son ordinateur portable sous toutes les coutures puis Misheel affirma qu'il s'agissait d'un très bel engin. Ronald euphorique contempla son nouveau "bijou" mais il finit cependant par le ranger afin de suivre les dernières parties où les moldus remportèrent un week-end au ski dans un hôtel d'Aviemore puis une mini croisière considérée comme le plus gros lot du loto.

* * *

Enfin, Ronald suivit attentivement le déroulement du tirage au sort pour la loterie mais il ne détenait aucun ticket gagnant. Toutefois, il ne fut pas déçu car il s'estimait déjà assez chanceux avec son ordinateur portable. Par contre, le sorcier nota les soupirs de dépit de plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient pas gagné le SUV. De son côté, Ayleen stupéfaite contemplait l'un de ses billets en silence en songeant que Merlin avait manifestement voulu donner raison à Gyrin ou Pansy au sujet d'une victoire honnête. La sorcière n'avait pas truqué le résultat mais elle attendit que la foule se soit dispersée pour prendre la parole :

« _ Gyrin attendez car nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant. Chuchota-t-elle à son mari pendant que le reste de leur groupe commençait à se lever.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? S'étonna le sorcier.

\- Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. Avoua Ayleen avant de lui montrer discrètement son ticket.

\- Par Gengis Khan ou votre Merlin : vous avez gagné la voiture Ayleen. Réalisa Gyrin tout en restant discret lui aussi.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas triché. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez contrôler ma baguette si vous voulez. Affirma Ayleen sincère.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin car je vous crois. En tout cas félicitations pour votre victoire. Reprit le mongol sincèrement content pour son épouse.

\- Non c'est votre victoire Gyrin. Corrigea Ayleen sur le même ton.

\- Hein ?

\- Gyrin, je me sens très bien avec ma petite voiture sans permis et je ne veux pas retourner à l'auto-école pour le moment. Vous en revanche, vous allez bientôt avoir votre permis donc cette voiture vous sera très utile alors je tiens à vous l'offrir. D'ailleurs, j'ai acheté les billets pour cette raison car je voulais vous faire un cadeau. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Mais c'est un cadeau bien trop gros. Tenta Gyrin abasourdi.

\- Non : vous vous m'avez bien offert la voiture et vous l'avez payé bien plus cher que ces tickets. Cela m'a fait très plaisir donc laissez moi vous offrir quelque chose moi aussi.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas vous priver d'une telle opportunité. Insista son mari.

\- Vous ne m'en privez pas Gyrin car je ne veux pas conduire un truc pareil ou alors pas avant longtemps. Enfin, nous avons besoin d'une voiture donc cette victoire est un don de Merlin. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Oui c'est sûr alors merci beaucoup pour votre cadeau : cela me touche beaucoup.

\- De rien ! Dit Ayleen.

\- Enfin, faisons comme ça : il s'agira de NOTRE voiture et pas seulement la mienne donc vous l'utiliserez aussi quand vous serez prête. En attendant, je vais me débrouiller pour obtenir mon permis le plus rapidement possible, comme ça je pourrais vous emmener promener les enfants et vous. Conclut Gyrin souriant._ »

Le mongol se rapprocha de son épouse et effleura rapidement ses lèvres avant de se détacher puisqu'il était conscient que la sorcière n'était pas encore prête pour tenter un rapprochement entre eux. Gyrin lui proposa ensuite de demander conseil à Archibald pour retirer leur prix sans trop attirer l'attention des moldus.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Alors que pensez-vous du déroulement du loto ou encore des lots gagnés par les uns ou les autres ? Je ne sais pas si ça se fait dans tous les lotos mais j'ai réellement assisté à une partie exclusivement réservée aux femmes. Par contre, j'avais envie d'ajouter celle des enfants donc je m'excuse si ça n'existe pas dans la réalité.**_

 _ **Comment avez-vous trouvé les différents personnages, situations ou encore leurs conversations, notamment celles d'Hugo ou encore de son père avec Archibald ?**_

 _ **Vous imaginez Ron organiser un loto moldu ? D'après vous, les sorciers vont réaliser un chalet pour les classes de neige ou pas , ce serait une bonne idée alors que l'auberge ne serait pas très loin ?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous du fait qu'Ayleen a renoncé à truquer la tombola mais qu'elle gagné la voiture quand même ?**_

 ** _Enfin, quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione à la vue des cadeaux achetés par Ron à son intention dont la tangle teezer, les cadeaux pour Rose ou encore les lots gagnés par son mari ainsi que son fils ? Hugo va-t-il tester le ski selon vous ?_**


	12. Ron opportuniste ou simplement papa ?

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Le chapitre est petit mais c'est parce que je tiens à séparer les prochains dialogues afin de leur donner plus de clarté sinon cela devient trop fouillis. Je peux bien évidemment me tromper mais les propos échangés dans ce chapitre me semblent à souligner. Enfin, je suis en train de fignoler les autres dialogues donc le prochain chapitre devrait paraître d'ici peu et sans que les histoires des uns ou des autres s'embrouillent.**_

 _ **Merci à Mimi 47 pour ta review, je suis restée sur le c-l après avoir lu les prix des cartons chez toi. Perso, ce ne sont pas les lots qui m'intéressent le plus (même si le fait de gagner quelque chose me ferait plaisir) mais l'ambiance et le fait de s'amuser pendant tout un après-midi. Aussi, j'aimerai bien avoir des lotos comme ça par chez moi car je pourrais y aller souvent au lieu de me limiter à un ou deux par an à cause des tarifs...**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie: Kenji le jumeau de Pansy a surnommé sa sœur Penny et lui il se surnomme Kenny.**_

 _ **Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

A la fin du loto, Kenji tenta de convaincre sa femme d'inviter toute la famille à dîner chez eux, néanmoins, Naé refusa en prétextant une immense fatigue ainsi que son labeur pas encore terminé puisqu'elle devait encore aider les moldus à tout ranger. La cracmolle exprima également un refus poli après la proposition de Wang-Min qui avait déjà préparé un buffet tout à l'heure. Devant la réticence de son épouse et cousine face à la perspective de se retrouver dans la même pièce que sa fratrie ou sa génitrice honnie durant des années, Kenji n'insista pas avant de saluer sa sœur :

« _ _Penny_ je vais aider Naé à tout ranger puis nous allons rentrer. De toute façon, nous nous verrons demain sur les pistes tous les deux. Affirma le cracmol.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ne te couche pas tard sinon tu seras sur les rotules demain matin et je ne pourrais pas savourer totalement ma victoire. Rajouta Kenji.

\- Tu me battrais sûrement à plate couture _Kenny,_ même si, j'allais dormir dés maintenant car je suis rouillée depuis plus de vingt ans. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- On verra bien _Penny_ : tu n'étais pas mauvaise au ski. Rappela son frère.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas skié depuis longtemps. Répliqua la sorcière.

\- Nous allons aussi nous reposer Eej et moi : votre grand-mère a besoin de repos et puis comme ça tu pourras emmener ton père à votre appéritif. Moi j'ai pu voir la ferme complètement nettoyée ce matin donc c'est son tour ce soir. Intervint Naraantuya.

\- Euh Eej c'est toi qui dis ça ? Demanda sa fille surprise.

\- Pansy : tu connais mon opinion sur lui et elle n'a pas changé mais je dois reconnaître que c'est grâce à son argent que j'avais pu acheter les propriétés où vous vivez maintenant ton frère et toi . Enfin, il vous a également garanti un patrimoine en vous achetant toutes vos activités actuelles, l'appartement de Kenji ou encore ton mobile-home. Répliqua Naraantuya.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu t'isole. Tenta Pansy.

\- Je ne m'isole pas Pansy : je souhaite sincèrement me reposer tout comme ma mère donc ça ne nous dérange pas si tu le fais venir à la ferme pendant que nous, nous serons dans notre chalet. Répondit Naraantuya.

\- Merci Eej. Dit Pansy._ »

Ensuite, les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture avant de transplaner discrètement à l'abri des regards afin de rentrer chez elles. Les sorciers surpris observèrent ensuite Scott venir chercher Archibald qui le suivit puisque les parents souhaitaient lui parler d'un détail sans attirer l'attention de la foule. Batbold curieux finit par les rejoindre avant de rester agréablement surpris par le récit de son fils mais il promit de rester discret et accepta de rendre service à l'écossais. L'éleveur retourna donc auprès de son épouse et lui tendit les clés du véhicule d'Archibald. Ainsi, ce fut Dora qui servit de moniteur à leur neveu puisque Robert-Bruce ne détenait pas encore son permis.

Bayangar servit donc de chauffeur à son père pendant que Pansy, Mafalda et Misheel reprirent leurs propres véhicules. La Serpentarde alla donc chercher son père et Fiona en voiture.

* * *

De son côté, Ron se fit accompagner par sa cousine et tenta d'appeler chez lui mais le sorcier comprit que sa femme n'était pas encore rentrée. Aussi, il envoya un patronus à Hermione depuis le véhicule :

« _ _Bonsoir Hermione, j'ai t_ _e_ _nté d'appeler à la maison mais tu dois être encore au bureau alors j'espère ne pas vous déranger Henry et toi. Je voulais juste t'avertir que le loto est fini mais c'est dommage que vous n'étiez pas là car nous nous sommes vraiment régalés Hugo, Lily ou moi. En plus,_ _chacun de nous_ _a gagné quelque chose tu te rends compte ? Ce serait vraiment bien si les sorciers organisaient ce genre de choses eux aussi !_

 _Ah oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit mais j'ai emmené Lily avec nous après avoir averti Harry. Là nous ne rentrons pas tout de suite car Wang-Min a organisé un apéritif dînatoire à la ferme. Je vais aussi avertir Harry et Ginny. Enfin, Hermione tu ne devineras jamais à côté de qui je suis : ma cousine Mafalda Prewett car nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés !_

 _J'ai plein de choses à te raconter alors à tout à l'heure Hermione et salue Henry !_ _ »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les véhicules d'Archibald conduit par son fils, de Wang-Min, Misheel, et Dora se garèrent devant la ferme où Wang-Min et son épouse avaient restauré le vieux mobilier présent à l'intérieur en compagnie de Toorj ce matin avant de l'utiliser pour meubler provisoirement la vaste salle à manger. Les deux époux avaient également disposé le buffet puis Ron entra en compagnie du reste de l'assistance. Le rouquin nota aussitôt la propreté de la ferme maintenant enfin débarrassée des doxys.

Après avoir observé les lieux, le sorcier estima que l'auberge serait vraiment très jolie lorsque tous les travaux seraient finis. Toorj acquiesça puis il remercia le rouquin qui voulut offrir l'un des gâteaux achetés à Naé. Ensuite, il entretint l'assistance en attendant l'arrivée de son épouse qui les rejoignit peu après en compagnie de leur bébé, la petite Crissy, Roby l'elfe de maison ainsi que des deux vieux sorciers.

Pansy affirma alors que Gyrin l'avait contacté pour lui dire de commencer sans eux et Archibald puisqu'ils étaient en train de discuter avec les moldus au sujet de la voiture. La Serpentarde était donc allée chercher la petite fille, les parents auraient aimé lui confier Scott également mais le jeune garçon voulait rester avec eux. Après ses explications, Batbold salua Patrick Parkinson qui était toujours son beau-frère d'un point de vue légal puisque les parents de Pansy n'avaient jamais pratiqué les démarches nécessaires pour obtenir une séparation officielle. De plus, les enfants de l'éleveur (hormis Naé) considéraient tous le vieil homme comme leur oncle et lui rendaient souvent visite depuis leur rencontre ici.

En raison de ses propres gestes qui lui avaient fait perdre son épouse ainsi que leurs cadets pendant des années, Batbold ne se permettait plus aucune critique envers ceux de Parkinson senior par ailleurs maintenant inoffensif sur son fauteuil roulant, même si, son esprit restait très vif. La grand-mère maternelle de Pansy était également devenue neutre envers son gendre après avoir appris l'adultère de sa fille, la dépression puis la folie de Parkinson senior à cause de la mort de leur fils aîné ainsi que la tentative d'enlèvement des autres enfants Parkinson par leur mère pour les emmener en Mongolie loin du père en 1991.

Certes, cela ne justifiaient pas tous les gestes du vieil homme mais la vieille mongole ne prenait plus le partie de son propre enfant contre le Britannique. Pour l'instant, la grand-mère de Pansy n'avait pas rencontré son gendre, cependant, elle se promettait de le faire un de ces jours afin de s'expliquer avec lui. En revanche, Naraantuya la mère des jumeaux Parkinson refusait de le faire et son mari préférait également l'éviter.

Aussi, Batbold se demandait comment sa nièce parviendrait à gérer cette situation au fil des années puisque ses parents restaient délibérément chacun de son côté et Kenji refusait de revoir son père. Aussi, la jeune femme devrait toujours trouver des solutions pour contenter ses parents ainsi que son frère au moment des fêtes ou même de simples repas en famille. Le mongol frissonna en songeant que lui-même avait perdu sa propre famille pendant des années, cependant, il finit par chasser ses pensées car Dora et leurs cadets étaient ici en sa compagnie.

* * *

Le petit groupe s'approcha du buffet puis Pansy donna deux lunch-box à Ron pour Hermione et Henry Le rouquin les remplit aussitôt avant de transplaner au Ministère afin de leur porter également à dîner. Son épouse surprise observa les assortiments portés par Ron en compagnie de deux bouteilles d'eau minérale moldue ainsi que deux verres en plastique. Henry prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Vous nous gâtez vraiment beaucoup trop Mr Weasley, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part mais je ne veux pas que vous vous donniez autant de peine pour moi. Affirma le sorcier sincère.

\- Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas Henry : nos amis ont organisé un apéritif dînatoire donc ils ont insisté pour que je vous apporte à manger à tous les deux. Le rassura Ron.

\- Dans ce cas, remerciez-les de ma part. Conclut Henry impressionné par la gentillesse mais aussi la courtoisie de Weasley très en retrait par rapport au reste du Trio d'or. Toutefois, c'était vraiment dommage car le sorcier démontrait un très grand savoir-vivre et semblait vraiment très sympathique.

\- Ce sera fait. Dit Ron.

\- Ils sont toujours aussi prévenants, c'est très gentil à eux d'avoir pensé à nous. Rajouta Hermione en songeant aux attentions de Pansy.

\- Et merci à vous pour nous avoir porté toutes ces bonnes choses._ Rajouta Henry._ Au fait, vous avez bien fait de vous couper les cheveux, ça vous va mieux ainsi. Décréta Henry très observateur mais surtout coiffeur.

\- Oh je n'avais pas vu ta coiffure Ron; Dit Hermione surprise.

\- Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda Ron content.

\- C'est bien. Dit simplement Hermione.

\- C'est plus que bien: votre visage est bien plus en valeur ainsi. Décréta Henry.

\- Oh merci : j'ai eu envie de changer de coupe et mon gamin aussi alors on a profité du fait qu'il y avait un coiffeur dans le centre commercial pour nous y rendre. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah Hugo aussi s'est fait couper les cheveux lui aussi. Dit Hermione.

\- Oui et il est très content. Affirma Ron.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien ce que je me disais : votre coiffeur est un moldu. Constata Henry.

\- C'est la première fois que je vais chez un coiffeur moldu mais comment vous le savez ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Parce que les sorciers sang-purs mais aussi les sorciers nés moldus qui ne sortent plus de monde sorcier, ne demandent pas ce genre de coupe. Affirma le loup-garou.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Je peux vous assurer que les clients ne sont pas intéressés donc mes collègues coiffeurs ne modernisent pas leurs coupes, ni leurs techniques. Expliqua Henry.

\- Et vous, vous le faites ? Interrogea Ron surpris car Henry arborait une longue crinière bleue surmontée d'une demie queue mais aussi des sourcils ou encore une barbe spectaculaire teinte en bleue également.

\- Ron ! Intervint Hermione gênée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione : Ron est simplement curieux à la vue de mon look. J'ai étudié aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers donc je suis coiffeur dans les deux mondes. Aussi, je fais de mon mieux pour me tenir à jour sur les tendances moldues, même si, seuls quelques clients m'interrogent à ce sujet dans le salon de mon patron. S'esclaffa le coiffeur.

\- Ah vous avez aussi étudié chez les moldus ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, car je m'étais dit que j'irai me réfugier chez les moldus si quelque chose n'allait pas dans le monde sorcier à cause de ma nature. D'ailleurs, je vais probablement devoir le faire si jamais le procès ne tourne pas en ma faveur car je ne retournerai pas travailler chez mon patron. Expliqua le sorcier._ »

Ron peiné songea qu'Henry allait devoir quitter toutes ses certitudes pour tenter de refaire sa vie ailleurs si jamais Hermione ne parvenait pas à gagner le procès. De son côté, la sorcière rassura son client puis elle reprit la parole pour changer de sujet afin de ne pas attrister son protégé :

« _ Hugo est probablement content d'avoir gagné un lot donc qu'est-ce qu'il a gagné ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il a gagné un équipement complet pour le ski. Révéla Ron.

\- Hugo a gagné des skis ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

\- Oui et pas seulement car il a reçu aussi des vêtements, un casque, des gants, des chaussures et tout et tout ! Affirma Ron.

\- Par la baguette de Merlin, c'est vraiment un très beau lot ! Je ne suis jamais allé à un loto, cependant, vous me donnez envie de m'y rendre la prochaine fois que je vois une affiche à ce sujet dans le Londres moldu ! Affirma Henry.

\- Mm, Ron : tu as pensé à faire échanger le lot d'Hugo contre un autre ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Hein non pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? S'exclama Ron.

\- Parce que notre fils ne sait pas skier donc il ne peut rien faire avec des skis. En revanche, il aurait pu échanger son lot contre quelque chose de plus intéressant pour lui . Expliqua Hermione.

\- Euh, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires mais vous semblez bien connaître Aviemore et votre fils a obtenu un kit pour le ski. Aussi, pourquoi ne lui apprenez-vous pas à skier ou ne lui faites-vous pas donner des leçons par un moniteur ? Demanda Henry surpris par l'attitude de son avocate.

\- Je ne sais pas skier mais j'aimerais bien apprendre moi aussi. Avoua Ron.

\- Et vous Hermione vous savez skier ? Reprit Henry.

\- Non: j'ai peur du ski depuis que je me suis cassée la jambe la seule fois où je m'y suis rendue en 1989. Aussi, je crains qu'Hugo ne finisse par se blesser lui aussi s'il va skier. Avoua Hermione gênée de devoir se justifier devant un client.

\- Oh, je comprends votre appréhension mais il existe des sorts pour protéger les enfants donc vous n'avez qu'à en lancer quelques uns comme ça votre fils ne se blessera pas en cas de chute. Conseilla Henry.

\- Nous avons des amis qui habitent pas loin d'Aviemore et la maman sait skier. Ce sont des sorciers eux aussi donc notre amie va utiliser des sorts pour protéger ses enfants. Renchérit Ron.

\- Vous voyez : ce n'est pas compliqué donc vous pourriez faire pareil. Les encouragea Henry.

\- En fait, nos amis pensent aller skier demain matin avec leurs enfants mais ils n'ont rien dit en présence de mon fils pour ne pas l'isoler des autres, ni nous créer de problèmes puisque mon épouse est un peu réticente. Rajouta aussitôt Ron après avoir compris que sa femme pourrait fort bien céder s'il la poussait dans ses retranchements en présence d'un tiers.

\- Hermione, vous ne voulez vraiment pas laisser votre fils y aller ? Ce serait dommage de le laisser en plan comme ça alors que ses amis vont s'amuser puis ils finiront bien par le lui dire donc il va se sentir mis de côté ensuite. Affirma Henry sans se douter de la gêne d'Hermione mise au pied du mur en public.

\- Hugo a très envie d'aller au ski et puis ce ne serait que pour la matinée car notre amie préfère initier ses gamins de manière progressive puisqu'ils habitent pas loin de la station. Renchérit Ron.

\- Pourquoi elle veut y aller seulement le matin ? S'enquit Henry surpris.

\- En fait, ils n'ont pas le problème de la limitation de durée comme pour les vacanciers qui séjournent une semaine ou un week-end seulement et doivent donc rester sur sur les pistes toute la journée pour en profiter au maximum. Renchérit Ron

\- C'est une très belle occasion alors : aussi bien pour votre fils que pour vous deux. Hermione, vous devriez aller passer la journée à la montagne demain et laisser votre fils apprendre à skier avec ses amis. Ensuite, nous nous reverrons lundi si vous le voulez bien. Proposa Henry.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas Henry : le temps nous est compté donc je ne vais pas vous abandonner à votre sort pour aller m'amuser ! Protesta Hermione éberluée.

\- Hermione : je vous ai déjà retenue tout votre samedi donc je ne veux pas abuser d'avantage de votre gentillesse ou celle de votre mari. Je suis en congé en ce moment : aussi, vous pouvez vous accorder une pause demain. Dit Henry même s'il était inquiet pour son propre sort.

\- Non donc nous allons continuer de travailler ce soir puis demain. Insista Hermione.

\- Hermione, je vous en suis très reconnaissant mais je ne veux pas non plus vous créer de problèmes avec votre famille. Vous avez la chance d'en avoir une contrairement à moi donc profitez en. Conseilla le sorcier.

\- Je comprends ce que vous dites mais le temps nous est compté Henry donc je ne veux pas perdre une journée entière. Répliqua Hermione gênée par les propos de son client probablement resté seul à cause de sa condition de loup-garou.

\- Henry : votre situation est sérieuse donc je peux comprendre que ma femme doit rester ici pour travailler car il ne s'agit pas d'une petite broutille. Intervint Ron.

\- Oui mais bon ça me gêne un peu d'accaparer votre femme durant vos moment de libre en famille.

\- Et si nous faisions un compromis pour demain ? Proposa alors Ron en songeant aux propos de sa psychomage sur les compromis.

\- Lequel ? Demandèrent les deux autres sorciers.

\- Hermione peut passer la matinée avec mon fils et moi puis vous vous rencontrez l'après-midi. Proposa Ron.

\- Cela m'inquiète un peu de perdre une matinée entière. Déclara Hermione.

\- Non : vous ne la perdez pas car vous allez souffler un peu et vous verrez les premiers pas de votre fils au ski. Enfin, j'en profiterai pour me détendre également puis nous nous retrouverons à tête reposée. Dit le loup-garou épuisé même s'il prenait consciencieusement sa potion et ne se transformait pas depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Oh je comprends… Alors nous nous verrons demain après-midi. Réalisa Hermione consciente que son client ne s'était pas transformé hier soir uniquement parce qu'il prenait la potion mais il était manifestement épuisé.

\- Alors voilà, je vais aller me reposer dés maintenant et nous nous verrons demain après-midi : vous me ferez savoir à quelle heure vous êtes-là puis je vous rejoindrais. Décida le sorcier.

\- Très bien. Affirma Hermione._ »

* * *

Les sorciers se saluèrent puis Ron insista pour qu'Henry emmène les deux lunch-box avec lui car Hermione mangerait finalement à Aviemore. Le loup-garou les remercia tous les deux pour leur gentillesse en particulier Ronald. Enfin, il transplana chez lui sans se douter de la contrariété de son avocate. En revanche, le mari nota aussitôt le regard noir de son épouse avant de tenter d'éviter sa colère en affirmant que tous deux devaient se rendre à Aviemore. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'entendait pas le laisser partir aussitôt :

« _ Ron tu ne vas pas t'enfuir après avoir semé le chaos dans mon bureau. Affirma Hermione.

\- Hein de quoi tu parle ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait. Reprit Hermione furieuse mais qui s'efforçait de rester calme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? S'exclama Ron.

\- Tu es venu nous porter à manger uniquement pour faire ton show devant Henry et me forcer à accepter de laisser Hugo faire du ski demain. Estima Hermione contrariée.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai : j'étais juste venu vous porter à dîner puis le discours est sorti tout seul quand tu m'as demandé ce qu'Hugo avait gagné. Se justifia Ron.

\- Mm j'ai des doutes…

\- Hermione : souviens toi que c'est TOI qui m'a ensuite demandé si j'avais fait en sorte qu'Hugo change de lot ! Insista Ron sûr de son bon droit.

\- Oui mais tu en as profité pour dire à Henry que nous avions une amie sorcière disposée à lui apprendre à skier et que c'est moi qui ne voulais pas laisser notre fils prendre des leçons. L'accusa Hermione.

\- C'est toi qui a parlé de ta peur du ski et de ta réticence. Répliqua Ron qui s'efforçait de rester calme pour ne pas gâcher cette belle journée à cause d'Hermione.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais tu as profité de la situation pour m'imposer de laisser Hugo apprendre à skier, même si, ce n'était pas mon intention. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Mais Hermione c'est quoi le problème : Pansy connaît des sorts pour le protéger donc il ne se blessera pas contrairement à toi pendant ton enfance ! Rétorqua Ron surpris.

\- Tu m'as prise de court Ron donc je n'ai pas pu dire non ou en discuter avec toi d'abord, c'est ça qui m'énerve. Avoua Hermione.

\- Parce que tu aurais vraiment accepté d'en discuter Hermione ? Insista Ron en proie au doute.

\- … (silence d'Hermione gênée).

\- Je vois… Dit Ron totalement déçu au point de ne même plus s'énerver._ »

* * *

Le sorcier voulut transplaner mais sa femme le retint pour continuer de discuter entre eux.

« _ Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter Ron donc reste avec moi.

\- Viens à Aviemore : nous devrions rejoindre Hugo au lieu de nous disputer sinon il va s'inquiéter et se demander s'il n'y a pas un problème car j'aurais du déjà le rejoindre après vous avoir porté à manger. Dit Ron.

\- Oui NOUS allons le rejoindre mais je n'aime pas le fait que tu m'as pratiquement imposé de laisser Hugo apprendre à skier demain matin et que je vais devoir aller au ski moi aussi. Grommela Hermione.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu veux rester à la maison ou à ton bureau. Répliqua Ron légèrement agacé.

\- Ron qu'est-qui te prends de me répondre ainsi ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Rien Hermione : je voulais juste te dire que personne ne t'oblige à venir partager un moment de complicité avec nous deux demain matin si tu préfères rester seule. Déclara Ron encore incrédule pour avoir osé dire une telle chose à sa femme.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule donc je viens avec vous. Répliqua sa femme d'un ton maussade.

\- Alors ne fais pas cette tête devant Hugo sinon il va se sentir coupable et il souhaitera de nouveau échanger son lot contre autre chose. Affirma Ron.

\- Ah tu vois que j'avais raison: il ne voulait pas garder son lot mais l'échanger contre autre chose de bien plus utile ! Triompha Hermione ravie.

\- Non Hermione : Hugo rêvait de gagner ce lot dés qu'il l'a vu sur l'estrade. Aussi, il était très heureux après l'avoir reçu mais ensuite notre fils a eu peur de provoquer une dispute entre nous s'il le conservait. Tu aurais du voir sa tête ! Affirma Ron avant de résumer les faits à son épouse abasourdie.

\- Je ne peux pas croire à une telle chose. Répliqua Hermione gênée, voire, incrédule.

\- C'est vrai Hermione : Pansy et sa famille, Mafalda, Lily ou encore Archibald ont tout vu. J'ai cru que mon ventre allait se tordre quand j'ai entendu les propos d'Hugo ! Renchérit Ron.

\- C'était peut-être un mensonge pour te faire craquer et te convaincre de le laisser aller skier avec ou sans ma permission. Tenta Hermione.

\- Non : je suis convaincu qu'il était sincère mais tu peux demander à Pansy si tu ne veux pas me croire. Insista Ron.

\- Ron tu me fais sentir comme une mauvaise mère ou un monstre sans cœur comme ça. Répliqua Hermione partagée entre l'agacement et la honte.

\- Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, ni un monstre mais je t'en ai parlé pour te montrer comment Hugo réagit. Se justifia Ron.

\- Je ne te crois pas…

\- Attends j'appelle Pansy. Affirma Ron_ »

Une minute plus tard, la sorcière répondit à son appel puis elle s'éloigna en songeant que les Weasley avaient manifestement besoin de plus d'une séance par semaine pour discuter entre eux. La sorcière les écouta un instant et leur demanda de la rejoindre au cabinet d'ici peu. Ensuite, elle retourna rassurer Hugo en affirmant que ses parents arriveraient d'ici peu après avoir aidé le protégé d'Hermione. Une fois l'enfant rassuré sur la raison du retard de ses parents, Pansy prétexta se rendre aux toilettes au mobile-home puis elle transplana non pas dans son logis provisoire mais à son cabinet avant d'attendre ses patients.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? D'après vous, Ron a bien fait d'agir ainsi en profitant de la présence d'Henry pour convaincre Hermione de laisser leur fils apprendre à skier ?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione ?**_

 _ **Enfin, que va-t-il se passer pendant la séance de psychomagie ?**_


	13. Seconde séance commune de Ron& Hermione

_****Bonjour à tous,****_

 _ ** **Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai reçu une nouvelle assez triste donc je n'avais pas envie de relire le texte hier soir. Comme j'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai voulu séparer les dialogues pour plus de clarté car la relation entre Ron et Hermione est très compliquée donc je ne veux pas toujours la mélanger au reste de l'histoire ou des soucis des autres personnages.****_

 ** _ ** _J'espère que cette seconde séance commune de thérapie (souvenez-vous que Ron et Hermione en ont_**_** ** _ ** _eu_**_** ** _ ** _une seule ensemble puis Ron s'es adressé seul à la psychomage_**_** ** _ ** _et_**_** ** _ ** _sa femme en a fait également de même mais aucun des deux époux ne le sait)._**_**

 ** _ ** _Petit rappel pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie de la fiction:_**_** ** _ ** _Hermione ne le sait pas quand elle envie la famille de Pansy mais la psychomage et son mari ont été séparés pendant pratiquement quatre ans à cause des machinations de la soi-disant mère du mari. Pour ceux qui ont lu la pomme tendue par le serpent, vous connaissez les raisons de la séparation de Pansy et son mari dans cette fiction là. La soi-disant mère de Toorj a provoqué des problèmes similaires au couple mais la ressemblance s'arrête là dans la mesure où la situation était cependant moins grave dans la Psychomagie que dans la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent._**_**

 _ ** **Ainsi, ici dans la première partie, Toorj a bien subi des Imperium par la vieille folle mais il n'a pas vraiment abandonné sa famille. Aussi, il venait voir ses enfants à la Ger de Pansy tous les jours contrairement à son refus dans la pomme tendue par le serpent. Enfin, Toorj n'a pas eu d'autres femmes, même s'il ne regardait pas non plus Pansy à cause des Imperium (les sorts jetés par la folle l'ont rendu impuissant à son insu et celui de la vieille sorcière mais Toorj s'en foutait car il se sentait vide et ne s'intéressait qu'à ses gosses même s'il ne comprenait pas qu'il allait à la Ger pour voir également leur maman ).****_

 ** _ ** _Aussi, Tsetseg n'avait pas pu le séduire contrairement aux événements de la Pomme Tendue Par le Serpent. Devant l'indifférence de Toorj, la mongole et la vieille folle ont décidé de lui faire croire qu'il avait engrossé Tsetseg au cours d'une cuite. Elles ont donc volé la dernière potion bébé du couple restée au laboratoire car les parents ne pensaient pas l'utiliser à cause de leur séparation. Ensuite, Tsetseg a porté Saejin et comptait modifier son ADN après sa naissance pour lui donner le sien mais elle l'a rejetée après avoir appris que Toorj n'était pas le fils d'un riche seigneur mongol mais celui d'une cracmolle._**_**

 _ ** **C'est ainsi que Toorj a du se soumettre à une enquête pour prouver son innocence face à son usurpation d'identité puis les sorts lui ont été retiré et il a récupéré ses esprits (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, il voulait dire la vérité à son soi-disant père après avoir appris les faits par un tiers mais la vieille folle l'en a empêché en lui lançant des Imperium et des sortilèges d'amnésie pour lui faire changer d'avis).****_

 _ ** **Les aurors ont aussi découvert que la vieille a provoqué la séparation du couple en faisant croire à Toorj que sa femme avait voulu le tuer en compagnie de son amant (la vieille maîtrisait parfaitement les sortilèges de confusion).****_

 _ ** **Aussi, Pansy avait été internée à l'asile pendant deux mois puis relâchée à cause de ses soi-disant aveux causés par sa peur de perdre tous ses gosses si elle restait dans un institut. Ensuite, elle a été privée d'une grande partie de sa magie pendant quatre ans avant de travailler chez les moldus dans un hôtel en Mongolie. Pansy était consciente des machinations de la vieille folle mais elle s'est tue pendant pratiquement quatre ans pour ne pas retourner à l'asile.****_

 _ ** **Après la découverte des méfaits de la vieille et de Tsetseg, Pansy a pu récupérer sa magie pendant que Toorj reprenait ses esprits. Ensuite, la sorcière abasourdie a fini par découvrir l'existence de sa fille trois jours après la naissance de Saejin avant de la récupérer. Enfin, les parents se sont donnés une autre chance pour le plus bonheur de leurs fils.****_

 ** _ ** _Toutefois, leur fils aîné_**_** ** _ ** _Kaiden_**_** ** _ ** _avait très mal vécu cette séparation_**_** ** _ ** _au point de partir de la maison près sa majorité_**_** ** _ ** _donc tout n'avait pas été rose pendant quatre ans_**_** ** _ ** _pour la petite famile. Ce n_**_** ** _ ** _'est pas non plus maintenant_**_** ** _ ** _puisque Kaiden n'est pas encore revenu auprès de ses parents_**_** ** _ ** _, même si, les deux époux se sont enfin réconciliés et veulent se reconstruire en Ecosse._**_**

 ** __**Aussi, Hermione envie leur famille sans se douter de leurs propres problèmes puisque seul Ron est réellement au courant des faits**__** ** _ ** _(sauf pour Kaiden)_**_** ** _ ** _hormis la famille de Pansy._**_**

 _ ** **Voilà, Bonne Lecture et à bientôt,****_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière observa l'arrivée d'Hermione manifestement contrariée ainsi que de Ron plutôt agacé. Pansy les accueillit de nouveau dans son cabinet puis elle les entraîna dans la partie salon où elle les laissa choisir leurs sièges avant de prendre place en face d'eux. Au bout d'une minute, la psychomage reprit la parole :

« _ Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez aussi agités et souhaitiez me parler dans mon cabinet à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Pansy d'un ton neutre mais ferme pour leur faire comprendre que les séances à l'improviste ne devaient pas devenir une habitude.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure-ci mais c'est Ron qui a insisté. Affirma Hermione.

\- Euh désolé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide sinon ma femme et moi allons passer la nuit à nous disputer donc Hugo sera malheureux. Décréta Ron.

\- Pour quelle raison devriez-vous vous disputer ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Ma femme m'accuse de l'avoir forcée à laisser Hugo apprendre à skier. Révéla Ron.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai peut-être : il nous a porté à manger à mon client et moi pour que je ne puisse pas refuser en présence d'un tiers ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Vous pensez que Ronald a délibérément préparé un plan pour vous imposer une telle chose ? Intervint Pansy tout en griffonnant discrètement quelques mots.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas exactement mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il en a profité. Répondit Hermione .

\- Hermione : je ne prends la défense de personne ici car un psychomage est toujours neutre. Toutefois, je dois sortir un instant de mon rôle de thérapeute pour vous avouer que c'est moi qui ai proposé à votre mari de vous porter à manger ainsi qu'à votre client après avoir su que vous resteriez probablement l'estomac vide ce soir. C'est également moi qui lui ai donné les __lunch-box__ pour qu'il puisse les remplir. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Hermione.

\- Après cette brève parenthèse, reprenons où nous en étions : en tant que psychomage, je voudrais comprendre la raison pour laquelle vous considérez Ronald responsable de votre choix ? Demanda Pansy d'un ton plus professionnel.

\- Mon mari a dit devant Henry que je ne voulais pas laisser Hugo apprendre à skier. Ensuite, Henry est resté surpris par mon refus donc j'ai du me justifier au sujet de ma peur devant lui, ce qui est très pénible. Avoua Hermione.

\- Cette confession a donc conditionné votre choix selon vous ? Reprit la psychomage.

\- Évidemment : j'ai du lui expliquer ma propre peur puis Henry m'a demandé pourquoi je n'utilisais pas des sortilèges pour protéger Hugo. On aurait dit qu'il tentait d'expliquer une chose évidente à une gamine donc cela m'a vexé. Affirma Hermione.

\- C'est uniquement à cause des propos de votre client que vous avez accepté de laisser Hugo apprendre à skier ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Oui. Confirma Hermione.

\- Ah tu vois : tu l'as enfin avoué ! Triompha Ron.

\- Oui mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi car tu m'a forcée la main. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? S'emporta Hermione tout en s'adressant à Pansy.

\- Non. Répondit la psychomage d'un ton neutre.

-Ron a dit à Henry qu'une de nos amies comptait emmener ses enfants sur les pistes pour leur apprendre à skier. De plus, mon mari a précisé que cette personne utiliserait des sortilèges pour les protéger et serait d'accord pour s'occuper également de notre fils. Henry a alors dit que c'était une excellente opportunité donc je ne devais pas en priver Hugo . En gros, je me suis sentie comme la méchante sorcière qui ne veut pas laisser son gosse aller au ski ! Se défoula Hermione.

\- Nul ne peut vous obliger à vous faire faire quoique ce soit donc Hugo n'ira pas au ski si vous ne voulez vraiment pas le laisser y aller. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Mon mari va m'y obliger. Estima Hermione.

\- Non Hermione : on peut clore le sujet ici et ne pas envoyer Hugo au ski demain. Je te promets de ne rien lui dire donc notre fils ne t'en voudra pas si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Reprit Ron.

\- Tu accepterais vraiment de ne rien lui dire ? Interrogea sa femme tentée.

\- Oui car je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute encore une fois, ni agiter notre fils. Il a déjà fait une crise d'angoisse l'autre jour donc je refuse de lui en provoquer une autre. Mais… Commença Ron puis il se tut.

\- Mais ? L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Mais, Hugo va probablement passer plusieurs jours à attendre de pouvoir essayer ses skis puis il sera triste après avoir compris que ce n'est pas possible. En plus mon fils sait très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui veut l'en empêcher mais sa mère donc il sera déçu par ta réaction Hermione. Estima Ronald.

\- Ah vous voyez : Ron fait tout pour me faire culpabiliser ! Insista Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai mais tu n'as rien compris de ce que j'ai dit ! Hermione écoutes moi : notre fils sait très bien qu'il pourrait aller faire du ski dés maintenant si cela dépendait uniquement de moi, alors, je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire culpabiliser mais t'avertir. Répliqua Ron qui se sentait en sécurité dans le cabinet et se permettait donc de répondre.

\- Ton avertissement ressemble à de la pression. Décréta Hermione.

\- Vous voyez : __ma femme__ ne me laisse pas parler et ne m'écoute pas quand elle le fait. Hermione ne comprend rien. Se désola Ron auprès de Pansy avant de s'enfermer dans son mutisme.

\- Comment ça je ne comprends rien ? S'insurgea Hermione furieuse sous le regard de Pansy. _ »

* * *

La psychomage laissa Hermione se défouler pendant quelques secondes tout en observant attentivement son comportement tout comme celui de Ron en train de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans son siège pour ne pas répondre. La sorcière songea au caractère explosif de Weasley à Poudlard puis son espèce de soumission actuelle, néanmoins, elle nota également qu'il se tordait nerveusement les mains. Aussi, la thérapeute conclut qu'il rêvait de répliquer mais ne le faisait pas de peur de provoquer un drame. Pansy estima alors avoir assez étudier les réactions du couple pour le moment puis elle reprit la parole :

« _ Bien, Hermione vous avez exprimé votre point de vue mais il me semble que Ronald n'avait pas fini ses explications. Aussi, que diriez-vous de le laisser poursuivre : Ronald avez-vous envie de reprendre votre discours ? Proposa Pansy d'un ton calme.

\- Oui j'ai beaucoup des choses à dire moi aussi ! Affirma Ron qui se ragaillardit puisque la psychomage veillait au grain et empêcherait Hermione de monopoliser la conversation.

\- Très bien Ronald : nous vous écoutons. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Alors voilà je tiens d'abord à préciser que je suis vraiment allé porter à manger à Hermione et Henry sans aucune arrière-pensée donc mes propos sur Hugo ou le ski n'étaient pas du tout préparés à l'avance. Se justifia Ron.

\- … (silence contraint d'Hermione et silence attentif de Pansy).

\- Ensuite, ma femme m'a demandé quel lot Hugo avait gagné avant de s'énerver devant Henry parce que je ne le lui avait pas fait échanger contre un autre. Mais ça : Hermione ne vous l'a pas dit quand elle m'accusait de lui __forcer la main ou de la culpabiliser__. Poursuivit Ron.

\- J'ai oublié d'en parler c'est tout. Se justifia Hermione.

\- Laisse moi parler Hermione car c'est mon tour : c'est ta faute si Henry a posé des questions car il est resté bête après avoir entendu tes propos puisque tu me faisais des reproches. D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'aurais du imposer un échange à notre fils alors qu'il était content ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Je pensais que notre fils n'aurait pas besoin de skis donc il me semblait plus judicieux de choisir un autre lot. Se défendit Hermione abasourdie de devoir se justifier ainsi face à Ron.

\- Mouais : dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas qu'il aille faire du ski. Vous savez quoi Pansy ? Interrogea Ron.

\- __Non quoi__ Ronald ? Reprit Pansy en reprenant délibérément les termes utilisés par son patient.

\- Ma femme ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai raconté la réaction d'Hugo ! Affirma Ron.

\- Cela me semble difficile de croire que notre fils voulait se priver volontairement d'un lot à cause de sa soi-disant crainte de créer d'autres conflits entre nous. A mon avis, c'était un caprice pour te convaincre de tout faire pour me convaincre de le laisser skier avec ses amis demain. Estima Hermione sûre d'elle.

\- Non, ce n'était pas un caprice de gamin et puis les enfants ne lui ont rien dit pour demain. Enfin, moi-même je l'ai su uniquement parce que nos amis ne peuvent pas venir voir les tableaux de Blaise à la galerie demain matin mais demain après-midi. Insista Ron.

\- Hugo ne sait vraiment rien ? Insista Hermione incrédule.

\- Non : mon mari et moi avons veillé à ce que les enfants ne disent rien et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait sinon nous l'aurions su à cause du vacarme qu'ils auraient fait. A mon avis, mes gamins se sont tellement pris au jeu du loto qu'ils en ont oublié le ski. Intervint Pansy.

\- Ah. Dit Hermione.

\- Tu vois que je ne te mens pas non plus au sujet des propos de notre fils désireux d'échanger ou donner son lot à quelqu'un d'autre uniquement à cause de ses craintes. Affirma Ron.

\- En fait, Hugo a parlé de donner le lot à quelqu'un d'autre et pas de faire un échange. Corrigea Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai : je me suis tellement pris la tête avec les histoires d'échanges racontées par ma femme que je me suis emmêlé les baguettes. Dit Ron.

\- Hugo a vraiment voulu donner son lot ? Interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- Oui : votre petit garçon était inquiet au sujet de votre réaction car il ne veut pas provoquer de problèmes entre votre mari et vous. Répondit la psychomage.

\- Je ne suis pas psychomage mais l'attitude d'Hugo n'est pas normale n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione songeuse à la thérapeute.

\- Un enfant de cet âge et qui a vécu dans une famille aisée, ne renonce pas volontairement à un cadeau, ni ne se sacrifie ainsi. Confirma la thérapeute.

\- Mais Hugo va bien : comment avez-vous trouvé sa réaction ? Je veux dire, il ne __souffre pas de troubles graves__ ? Reprit Hermione.

\- Je ne peux pas établir un diagnostic comme ça en deux secondes, néanmoins, Hugo ne me semble __pas souffrir de troubles graves__ pour l'instant _ _.__ Répondit la thérapeute en reprenant les termes de sa patiente.

\- Vous avez dit __pour l'instant__ donc il pourrait fort bien en souffrir plus tard ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre car les choses peuvent changer au fil du temps. A première vue, Hugo souffre d'anxiété et d'insécurité par moments mais ce n'est pas encore irrémédiable puisqu'il se ressaisit rapidement. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais il était inquiet tout à l'heure. Constata Ron.

\- Oui mais il s'est ensuite rassuré après votre promesse de ne pas vous disputer avec votre femme au sujet du ski si elle ne voulait pas le laisser y aller. Rappela Pansy.

\- Et tu vas dire que c'est de ma faute hein ? Affirma Hermione à son mari.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Ron.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour chercher un coupable mais résoudre vos problèmes et vous donner l'envie de chercher des solutions afin d'y remédier. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui je sais. Se défendit Hermione.

\- Oui. Rajouta Ron.

\- Alors reprenons où nous en étions. Les invita la thérapeute.

\- Oui donc nous parlions de l'anxiété d'Hugo. Reprit Ron._ »

* * *

Le sujet fut encore abordé quelques instants par le sorcier sous le regard honteux de sa femme qui se sentait pratiquement mise au pied du mur. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise devant ce « déballage public » de son mari manifestement soulagé de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un sans se disputer ou être interrompu. Toutefois, Hermione sursauta au moment où Ron conclut par une phrase déconcertante à ses yeux :

« _ J'ai vraiment besoin de parler et surtout de demander l'aide car j'ai découvert que ma fille a également un problème elle aussi. Affirma Ron.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Ron ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Ronald ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Euh je ne sais pas comment dire ça sans vexer ma femme et j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille se disputer quand nous serons seuls sans vous. Avoua Ron à sa psychomage.

\- Ron ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Protesta Hermione gênée.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas vrai peut-être : soit tu décides tout et donc tout va bien, soit on se dispute si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta décision. Répliqua son mari.

\- Les disputes ne sont pas toujours mauvaises si elles permettent de régler des conflits. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui je comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais ma femme ne discute pas avec moi. Elle crie et ne m'écoute jamais. Alors, moi je finis par céder pour ne pas effrayer mon fils mais aussi ma fille quand elle est là. Avoua Ron.

\- J'ai pu constater que vous n'aviez plus l'habitude de discuter sans que cela ne tourne au drame. Constata Pansy.

-Je suis devenu trop faible, voire, soumis mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre parce que ça barde trop quand nous nous disputons vraiment ma femme et moi. Or, je ne veux pas que mon fils fasse encore une crise d'angoisse ou que Rose devienne trop secrète à cause de nos disputes. Confessa Ron un peu honteux face à une telle confession mais en même temps soulagé d'avoir enfin parlé.

\- Ronald : vous ne faites pas preuve de faiblesse car vous vous emmurez dans votre silence non pas par lâcheté mais parce que vous pensez éviter ainsi les conflits ou de blesser vos enfants, du moins, j'ai cette impression. Corrigea aussitôt Pansy.

\- Oui c'est ça, c'est exactement ça ! S'exclama aussitôt Ron.

\- Je comprends votre idée Ronald, néanmoins, vous ne devez pas garder autant de choses pour vous car ce n'est pas bon que ce soit pour vous-même mais aussi votre femme et vos enfants. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui mais que puis-je faire quand ma femme ne m'écoute pas ? Demanda Ron.

\- (silence gêné d'Hermione).

\- Avez-vous tenté de discuter en ces jours ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- On a un peu parlé quand nous sommes allés au restaurant. Reconnut Ron.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé ce moment ? Demanda la psychomage aux deux époux.

\- C'était très bien car nous étions détendus au lieu de nous disputer. Dit Hermione.

\- J'ai trouvé ça incroyable : je mangeais un bon morceau avec ma famille et ma femme me parlait. Merlin était gentil avec moi ce soir-là car il a réalisé un miracle. Renchérit Ron.

\- Ron : nous nous parlons aussi à la maison. Dit Hermione gênée.

\- Mouais on se parle quand nous devons prendre des décisions pour les enfants mais après il n'y a rien d'autre. Ah si, nous avons un nouveau sujet de conversation : Henry car je m'intéresse à son histoire. Affirma Ron.

\- J'ai du travail Ron et puis toi tu peins dans ta serre quand je rentre donc nous sommes tous les deux occupés le soir. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Ronald, Hermione : sauriez-vous me dire quand avez-vous commencé à passer vos soirées chacun de votre côté quand vous êtes chez vous ? Interrogea Pansy tout en continuant de rédiger quelques notes.

-Euh, je ne m'en rappelle franchement pas. Avoua Hermione.

\- Moi non plus : avant nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble quand nous rentrions le soir au début de notre mariage. Ensuite, nous nous sommes occupés des petits, puis je m'en chargeais seul quand ma femme rentrait tard le soir. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione a eu de plus en plus de travail et moi j'ai découvert la peinture donc je me suis mis à peindre pendant que mes enfants dormaient. Expliqua Ron.

\- Est-ce que votre conjoint ne vous manque pas le soir quand vous rentrez chez vous ? Demanda la thérapeute aux deux époux.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux sorciers.

\- Pourquoi vous ne laissez pas vos problèmes de travail ou autre sur le seuil de la porte quand vous rentrez chez vous ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- C'est difficile en ce moment car le cas d'Henry est urgent. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui : j'ai vu que c'est un cas très particulier donc Hermione doit vraiment aider ce type. Renchérit Ron.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as agi comme un rustre tout à l'heure ? Protesta Hermione.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua son mari.

\- Tu ne devais pas intervenir ainsi devant mon client, ni me ridiculiser en proposant un compromis ou en modifiant mon rendez-vous de demain. Expliqua sa femme.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé mais Henry qui t'a proposé de passer la journée en famille pendant qu'il se reposerait. Dit Ron.

\- Je sais qu'il est fatigué à cause de la pleine lune, même s'il ne se transforme pas grâce à la potion Tue-loup mais le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas énormément de temps pour tenter d'obtenir un procès. Rappela sa femme.

\- Je sais qu'il devra retourner travailler chez son patron après ses congés ou se licencier mais il a vraiment besoin de se reposer demain matin. Répliqua Ron.

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas à toi d'intervenir Ron. Insista sa femme.

\- L'intervention de votre mari vous a posé des problèmes ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Oui : imaginez que votre mari intervienne dans l'une des conversations avec vos patients et que ce soit lui qui vous impose la date de votre prochain rendez-vous sans vous consulter d'abord ? Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et puis vous n'étiez plus en train de travailler puisque j'étais là, sinon, je ne me serais pas permis de me mêler de votre conversation. Affirma son mari.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'était pas à toi d'intervenir donc cela m'a énervé. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Je ne le ferais plus, ça va maintenant ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Oui et maintenant passons à un autre sujet. Décréta Hermione pas du tout désireuse de s'étendre là-dessus._ »

XXXXX

Ron voulut aussitôt retourner sur le sujet du ski :

« _ Hermione est-ce que tu accepte de laisser Hugo aller au ski ou pas ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je refuse après avoir entendu tes propos ainsi que leur confirmation par Pansy ? Répliqua Hermione d'un ton las.

\- C'est très bien Hermione donc je te remercie pour Hugo. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est pour lui que je le fais, même si, j'espère qu'il ne se blessera pas. Dit Hermione.

\- Alors nous irons à la station de ski tous les trois demain matin. Enfin, si tu veux venir avec nous. Dit Ron à sa femme.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin Ron tu me fais sentir comme une intruse, voire, une indésirable. Dit Hermione agacée.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas indésirable mais tu t'es entendue ? Rétorqua son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Tu dis que tu le fais pour Hugo mais tu ne peux pas dire ça à notre gosse, ni faire une tête pareille devant lui, sinon, il va se sentir mal. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ron je suis sa mère donc ne t'inquiète pas : je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'Hugo soit content. Le rassura son épouse.

\- Mais vous Hermione : souhaitez-vous vraiment venir demain ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Pas vraiment mais bon comme vous dites et Ron le répète également : il faut faire des compromis donc nous allons au ski demain puis j'emmène manger ma famille à Mac Donald comme je l'ai promis à Hugo hier et ensuite j'irai travailler dans l'après-midi. Ainsi, mon petit garçon sera heureux de passer un moment avec ses parents ensemble pour une fois. Enfin, il ne sera pas triste si je vais au Ministère plus tard. Estima Hermione.

\- Mettons de côté la question du ski pour le moment, maintenant chacun de vous va nous dire ce qu'il ressent à l'idée de passer un moment ensemble tous les deux demain matin ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Moi je suis content car on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble d'habitude. Affirma Ron.

\- Je suis contente de faire plaisir à ma famille. Décréta Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, voilà ce que je vous propose : demain matin, vous irez au ski avec nous MAIS vous devrez laisser votre travail de côté Hermione et vous tenterez de vous DÉTENDRE. Commença Pansy.

\- J'ai un peu peur de m'ennuyer pendant que vous serez sur les skis. Dit Hermione.

\- Vous ne vous ennuierez pas car vous remonterez sur des skis Hermione. Dit Pansy.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

\- Vous ne serez pas obligée d'effectuer quelques descentes mais que diriez-vous d'apprendre les premiers gestes en compagnie des enfants ainsi que de votre mari aux pieds des pistes? Reprit la psychomage.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas. Répondit Hermione.

\- Cela ferait plaisir à Hugo. Tenta Hugo.

\- Bon j'essaierai pour Hugo. Accepta la sorcière. _ »

* * *

Hermione voulut ensuite changer de sujet et reprit la parole :

« _ Tu as dit que notre fille a un problème donc je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit. Affirma Hermione.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver, ni de rien dire à Rose ou Hugo ? Tenta d'abord Ron.

\- Oui je te le promets devant notre thérapeute, ça te va ? Répondit Hermione.

\- D'accord alors voilà : Hugo m'a demandé d'acheter aussi des vêtements pour Rose afin d'aider sa sœur.

\- Comment ça : en quoi notre fille a besoin d'aide et pour des vêtements en plus ? Répliqua Hermione abasourdie.

\- Hugo m'a dit qu'elle a honte de ses vêtements actuels qui sont trop euh… élégants et classiques ? Tenta Ron.

\- J'ai vu des filles de sorciers sang-purs habillées comme au XVIIIe siècle sur le quai du Poudlard Express donc tu ne pense pas exagérer un peu ? Rétorqua sa femme surprise.

\- Apparemment, les vêtements de ces filles seraient bien mieux que ceux de Rosie d'après Hugo. Ce n'est pas moi qui dis ça : c'est elle qui le pense. Précisa Ron.

\- J'imagine que c'est un caprice d'adolescente comme pour le maquillage donc ça lui passera. Estima Hermione rassurée puisque le problème en question était seulement une broutille.

\- Euh je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement un caprice car Hugo m'a révélé un truc vraiment triste. Affirma le sorcier inquiet.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Hermione surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas psychomage mais Pansy sera sûrement d'accord avec moi sur le fait que le comportement de Rose n'est pas normal, ni un simple caprice. Dit Ron.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Ronald ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Hugo m'a dit que Rose porte son uniforme également le week-end et le soir dans la salle commune pour ne pas utiliser ses propres vêtements. Apparemment, elle a trop honte de porter les affaires achetées avant son retour à Poudlard. Avoua Ron tout en espérant que sa femme n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour dire une chose pareille.

\- De quoi a-t-elle honte : ce sont des vêtements de qualité ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Oui mais ce sont des vêtements de… Euh de grandes ? Tenta Ron pour ne pas mortifier son épouse.

\- Comment ça : ma fille endosse des vêtements de grande ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Hermione notre fille n'a pas des vêtements de son âge mais du tien donc elle voudrait des choses plus modernes. Dit Ron.

\- Je vois : ma fille ne veut plus des vêtements que nous choisissons ensemble mais ceux des boutiques pour les ados déjantés. Déclara Hermione vexée qui avait l'impression de perdre __sa petite Rosie chérie__.

\- Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu votre fille mais je peux vous assurer que tous les ados se détachent de leurs parents pendant un temps, ce qui est normal et les aident à développer leur autonomie. Intervint la thérapeute.

\- Oui je sais mais je suis sa mère donc pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit dans ce cas et pourquoi c'est son père qui sait ces choses au lieu de MOI ? Rappela la sorcière blessée.

\- Ronald nous a bien dit que c'était Hugo qui lui avait révélé le secret de sa sœur donc votre fille ne s'est pas confiée à votre mari mais à son petit frère. Aussi, c'est Hugo qui a pris l'initiative d'en parler à Ronald et pas elle. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oui mais cela signifie que mes enfants ne parlent pas avec moi et n'ont pas confiance en leur maman. Insista Hermione avant de verser quelques larmes sous le regard de son mari qui tenta de s'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter mais Hermione se tourna afin de ne pas se montrer ainsi._ »

* * *

Son geste blessa légèrement son mari qui ne comprit pas que l'attitude de son épouse était due à sa fierté. Entre-temps, Pansy utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter la boîte à mouchoirs jusqu'à Hermione qui la saisit afin de sécher ses larmes avant de se moucher bruyamment sans soucis du décorum pour une fois. Ensuite, la psychomage reprit la parole :

« _ Hermione vous ne devez pas vous sentir trahie par vos enfants ou votre mari : les adolescents sont très secrets et ne font pas toujours confiance aux adultes. Il y a des moments où ils s'éloignent de nous autres parents puis ils reviennent vers nous avant de repartir. C'est la phase de l'adolescence. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous ne me semblez pas avoir ce genre de problèmes avec votre fils Toorjii vous ! Répliqua Hermione légèrement jalouse à la vue de la famille manifestement très unie de la psychomage.

\- Ne croyez pas que tout soit rose dans les autres familles et encore moins la mienne. Mon fils a déjà eu des périodes de rebellions : Toorjii nous en a fait baver à Noël à mon mari et moi. A présent, il s'est rapproché de nous deux car nous affrontons une situation très particulière mais mon fils aura probablement d'autres phases de rébellion. Répliqua la psychomage sans pour autant évoquer également ses problèmes avec Kaiden.

\- Oh, je m'excuse car je n'avais pensé à votre fuite, ni votre isolement chez les moldus ici. Se souvint Hermione honteuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais ne parlons plus de ma famille ou de moi durant nos séances de thérapie car ceci est hors-sujet. Répondit Pansy calme mais désireuse de conserver ses distances dans le cabinet.

\- Juste : nous sommes ici pour régler nos problèmes. Hermione : on ne peut pas laisser Rose continuer de s'habiller uniquement avec son uniforme ? Je ne suis pas super intelligent comme toi mais son comportement n'est pas un caprice. Alors nous devrions lui envoyer les vêtements que j'ai acheté pour commencer puis tu choisiras autre chose avec elle à son retour pour les vacances. Proposa Ron.

\- Oui mais c'est toi qui a tout choisi. Rappela Hermione légèrement contrariée.

\- Vous pouvez toujours aller faire les magasins avec votre mari demain puis rajouter de nouvelles affaires dans le colis destiné à votre fille. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui et puis de toute façon, je dois encore voir ce que tu as pris. Dit Hermione à son mari.

\- Attends : __Accio cadeaux pour Rose__ ! Lança Ron avec sa baguette._ »

XXXXX

Hermione abasourdie assista à l'apparition des vêtements soigneusement pliés dans le sac d'une enseigne moldue, les bottines dans un second sac, les produits de beauté toujours emballés mais déjà disposés dans le vanity-case, les bijoux fantaisie, les accessoires pour cheveux dont la fameuse tangle teezer, les livres ou encore le journal intime. La sorcière resta interdite à la vue de toutes ces choses puis la jeune femme se sentit légèrement flouée, voire, dépassée car son mari avait manifestement fait de très bons choix donc elle ne pouvait émettre aucune critique.

Hermione songea également que c'était aux mamans de s'occuper de ces choses, néanmoins, Rose ne lui avait jamais confié son problème. Elle réprima ensuite un soupir avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Tout me semble très bien. Dit la sorcière.

\- Oh tu crois que Rosie sera vraiment contente alors ? S'enthousiasma Ron heureux de faire plaisir à sa fille.

\- Oui : je pense que n'importe quelle gamine moldue le serait à sa place à la vue de toutes ces choses. Maintenant, les adolescentes sont parfois compliquées donc il se peut qu'elle demande d'autres choses ou qu'elle souhaite échanger quelques articles. Répondit sa femme.

\- Ah ça : j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire à la vue des choix de Ghirgul ou encore Sasha : les ados sont vraiment compliqués donc je suppose que nos gamins vont nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs plus tard. Estima Ron.

\- Tu peux lui envoyer ton paquet dés ce soir si tu vas à Pré-au-Lard : ce n'est pas très très loin d'ici. De plus, le bureau de poste est ouvert 24/24 donc l'un des employés réceptionnera ton colis ce soir puis il l'expédiera demain matin afin que notre fille puisse le recevoir tout de suite à l'heure du courrier. Dit Hermione dépassée par ces choses ou encore la vision de la prévenance de Ron envers leur fille.

\- Oui je le ferai. Affirma Ron content d'avoir reçu l'approbation de sa femme pour une fois.

\- Et vous Hermione : vous ne souhaitez pas ajouter quelque chose dans le colis de votre fille ? Intervint Pansy qui avait noté le désappointement d'Hermione.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai ajouter car mon mari a déjà pensé à tout. Estima la sorcière.

\- Je ne veux pas vexer Ronald mais il y a des petites choses qui peuvent faire plaisir à votre fille et auxquelles un père ne pense pas à moins d'y être contraint. Répliqua la psychomage pour aider sa patiente.

\- Mm… Dit Hermione pour se donner contenance même si elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Les petits sorciers nés moldus ou sang-mêlés réclament souvent des magazines moldus ou des petits objets qui n'ont pas besoin d'électricité. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Hermione.

\- De plus, je ne connais votre fille mais j'avais des patientes de son âge qui étaient très coquettes et réclamaient des dessous (bien évidemment adaptés à leur âge) quand elles commençaient à prendre des formes. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai : c'est ma femme qui s'est occupée de choisir les premières brassières et les premiers soutiens-gorges avec ma fille. Affirma Ronald qui avait compris ce dont la psychomage parlait puisque c'était lui qui lavait aussi ce genre de choses.

\- Exact : Ronald a cherché d'aider Rose aujourd'hui mais il ne se serait certainement pas risqué à fureter dans le rayon des dessous pour adolescentes ou ceux des journaux pour les gamines. Confirma Pansy.

\- Euh non : je veux bien aller dans une parfumerie pour aller acheter des gloss ou des vernis à ongles mais ne me demandez pas de m'occuper de choses aussi féminines. S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Je vais m'en occuper Ron mais tu ne pourras pas envoyer ton colis tout de suite dans ce cas car les magasins sont fermés à cette heure-ci. Or tu sais que le courrier des élèves ne peut être consigné à Poudlard qu'entre sept et neuf heures du matin donc elle le recevra lundi seulement. Estima Hermione après constaté qu'il était vingt-et-une heure trente.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Ron un peu déçu mais prêt à faire une concession.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que votre colis arrive demain matin ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui. Dit Ron.

\- Alors : je connais un pub qui détient aussi une petite boutique : elle vend un peu de tout y compris des vêtements ainsi que des journaux. Officiellement la boutique est fermée à cette heure-ci mais le patron du pub laisse les clients fureter dans les rayons puis il encaisse leurs achats sans problèmes. Bon vous aurez probablement moins de choix que dans le centre commercial mais vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose là-bas. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Dirent les deux époux._ »

Ensuite, la sorcière proposa de mettre fin à cette séance courte mais intense afin de ne pas susciter de questions de la part d'Hugo face au retard de ses parents et l'absence prolongée de Pansy.

XXXXX

Une fois les sorciers sortis du cabinet, Ron songea à un détail et demanda à la Serpentarde, s'ils ne pourraient pas plutôt se servir dans sa boutique probablement bien plus fournie que celle du pub. Pansy finit par accepter de les y emmener après avoir prévenu son mari puis elle laissa Hermione effectuer des achats en toute tranquillité avant de refermer la boutique après la fin de leurs achats. Enfin, les deux époux se rendirent également au pub pour trouver également des magazines pendant que la psychomage rejoignait les autres.

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la seconde séance de Ron et Hermione ensemble ? Comment trouvez-vous leur attitude à chacun ?****_

 _ ** **A bientôt !****_


	14. Vous avez le meilleur des maris Hermione

_**Bonjour à tous et bon week-end,**_

 _ **Le titre de ce chapitre est assez révélateur du contenu donc je ne développerai pas plus :). Par contre, je reconnais qu'il est assez court mais c'est pour éviter de mélanger les réactions d'Hermione ou autre et l'histoire des Parkinson. En fait, dans mes fictions on trouve les Parkinson partout et à force, je leur construis un petit univers à eux sauf dans la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent puisque Pansy est la fille de Rogue dans cette fiction là. Aussi, nous reparlerons de la famille Parkinson dans le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **ps: je sais qu'il y a des erreurs de syntaxes et de vocabulaire quand Hugo parle mais c'est volontaire car j'imagine mal un gamin de cet âge (à moins que ce soit un Hermione Bis) parler correctement ou de manière soutenue.**_

 _ **ps2: pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, vous trouverez un résumé sur Patrick Parkinson à l'intérieur du chapitre. Le sorcier est devenu fou après la disparition du frère aîné de Pansy en 1989 puis la trahison de son épouse suivie de son désir de rentrer chez elle avec leurs derniers enfants donc très loin du sorcier bien plus âgé qu'elle. Si quelque chose n'est pas clair ou si vous voulez plus de précisions faites le savoir.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Une fois de retour à la ferme, Ronald présenta son épouse à Mafalda Prewett qui répondit poliment au salut de sa cousine par alliance, néanmoins, la rouquine plaignit silencieusement Weasley pour supporter une femme manifestement très austère. Ensuite, Hugo légèrement inquiet demanda à ses parents la raison de leur retard puis il fut rassuré par les explications de sa mère sur l'achat de quelques bricoles supplémentaires pour Rose. Hermione surprise complimenta aussi son fils au sujet de sa coupe avant de féliciter également Misheel pour son changement de look. Apaisé par la vision de ses parents manifestement calmes, le petit garçon osa enfin montrer son lot à sa mère qui le félicita pour sa victoire, même si, elle dissimulait son inquiétude ou encore son ennui à l'idée d'aller au ski demain.

De leur côté, les époux Mac Kintosh-Parkinson attendirent de voir la suite des événements pour parler ouvertement du ski devant Hugo et Lily. Les deux sorciers observèrent donc Ron montrer son ordinateur portable à Hermione qui afficha un intérêt poli mais ne comptait pas apprendre à s'en servir. Elle affirma ensuite à son fils que tous deux regarderaient ses nouveaux vêtements ensemble plus tard ou demain. Hugo acquiesça mais il songea à un détail et reprit la parole :

« _ Daddy : tu devrais aller chercher les cadeaux que tu as pris à Maman et les lui montrer maintenant ! Dit-il à son père.

\- De quels cadeaux parlez-vous ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance Hermione car vous possédez un époux très gentil et attentionné envers vous. En plus c'est un artiste donc j'aimerai bien rencontrer quelqu'un dans le même style que Ron un jour. Intervint aussitôt Misheel souriante et sans arrière-pensée.

\- Euh c'est gentil merci. Répondit Hermione abasourdie par les louanges de cette femme au sujet de son mari.

\- Franchement, vous ne serez pas déçue car Ron vous a pris de très jolies choses. Renchérit Giorgia.

\- Mon mari m'a pris quoi ? Demanda Hermione incrédule.

\- Daddy t'a acheté des vêtements, un coffret avec plein de trucs de beauté pour les filles, une brosse à cheveux pour que tu te coiffe sans problèmes et un joli foulard ! S'exclama Hugo désireux de mettre son père en valeur.

\- Tu m'as acheté une brosse à cheveux ? Interrogea Hermione qui s'efforçait de rester calme en présence des autres mais la sorcière se sentait profondément vexée puisqu'elle était consciente que les gens se moquaient énormément de ses cheveux broussailleux dans son dos.

\- Oui mais il ne vous a pas pris n'importe quelle brosse Hermione : il vous a pris une tangle teezer. Ces brosses sont très à la mode et surtout fonctionnelles. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux donc je suis bien contente que mon mari m'en ai offerte une à Tsagaan Sar ! Affirma aussitôt Pansy pas du tout désireuse de laisser Hermione faire un esclandre devant son propre fils.

\- Mon épouse trouve ça vraiment très bien. Intervint également son conjoint pour soutenir leur ami.

\- J'ai pris deux brosses pour mes nièces aussi. Affirma Misheel.

\- J'en ai pris une aussi pour Rose tu te souviens ? Rajouta Ron.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai mais pourquoi tu m'as acheté toutes ces choses Ron ? Noël est passé et mon anniversaire n'aura pas lieu avant septembre. Rappela sa femme surprise.

\- J'ai eu envie de te faire quelques cadeaux mais surtout de te faire plaisir quand j'ai vu toutes ces jolies choses et puis ça change un peu des livres que je t'offre d'habitude. Répondit Ron à sa compagne stupéfaite, voire, inquiète car tous deux ne détenaient pas du tout les même goûts .

\- Ron avait envie de vous faire plaisir ! Rajouta Misheel pour aider son ami après avoir noté le regard étrange d'Hermione.

\- Vous êtes vraiment chanceuse d'avoir un mari aussi gentil qui vous prépare également à dîner tous les soirs. Renchérit sa mère.

\- Oui. Dit poliment Hermione sincèrement surprise face à l'enthousiasme des sorcières envers Ronald connu pour son côté pantouflard, sa bedaine due à ses petites soirées au pub ainsi que son bon coup de fourchette plutôt que pour son soi-disant côté prévenant envers son épouse.

\- Alors Maman : tu veux tes cadeaux maintenant ? S'exclama Hugo

\- Euh : nous n'allons pas embêter nos amis en déballant ces choses ici. Modéra Hermione.

\- Hugo : ton papa et ta maman ont parfois besoin de passer du temps ensemble tous seuls. Intervint Pansy de manière simpliste.

\- Ah ok donc il lui donnera ses cadeaux tout seul alors ? Interrogea Hugo soudainement content à l'idée de voir ses parents _rester un peu tous seuls_.

\- Oui je les donnerai à ta mère tout à l'heure. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui je verrai ça avec ton père tout à l'heure. Confirma Hermione.

\- Mais quand vous allez envoyer ses cadeaux à Rose ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Pansy nous a donné un grand carton donc on a déjà tout mis à l'intérieur. Aussi, nous allons rédiger un petit mot puis nous l'enverrons depuis Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure, comme ça, elle le recevra demain matin. Répondit Ron.

\- Trop bien : Rose sera contente d'avoir enfin des _vêtements mettables et pas des trucs de vieille comme Maman_! Enfin, Maman aussi sera plus jolie avec les trucs que tu lui as acheté au lieu de porter encore ces machins tout moches ! Avoua Hugo dans un lapsus avant de regarder craintivement sa mère vexée mais qui s'efforçait de conserver son calme.

\- Hugo plaisante Hermione ! Tenta aussitôt Ron pour apaiser sa femme.

\- Mes enfants aussi me disent que j'ai des _trucs de vieille_ mais c'est parce que nous n'avons pas le même âge. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui et pourtant mon épouse ne met pas des _trucs de vieille_ comme sa grand-mère mais de jolis vêtements. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Nous c'est pareil : nous disons toujours à Maman de se mettre des jupes plus courtes ou des pantalons plus modernes quand elle utilise des vêtements moldus. Pas vrai Eej ? Rajouta Ana.

\- Ce matin, Sasha m'a demandé si je croyais vivre encore au temps de Gengis Khan ou de votre Merlin si vous préférez. Affirma Dora à Hermione.

\- Je dis ça aussi à ma mère et même à ma sœur car elle est en train de prendre le même chemin. Affirma Batbold pour aider le rouquin.

\- Ah bon : pourtant, Naraantuya aimait la mode avant : elle se rendait souvent chez Madame Guipure pour renouveler sa garde-robe mais aussi s'informer sur les nouvelles tendances. Ensuite, elle étudiait toutes les revues que je lui portais quand elle était_ euh bon vous savez où_ puis je lui commandais tous les vêtements qu'elle voulait. Affirma Patrick surpris pendant que sa fille songeait à la situation dramatique provoquée par la mort de son frère aîné suivie de la maladie mentale de son père puis l'enfermement de sa mère à l'asile par le père après sa tentative d'enlèvement des deux autres enfants Parkinson.

\- Euh ma sœur était probablement plus coquette avant mais elle s'habille presque comme ma mère maintenant. Bon c'est peut-être du au fait qu'elles vivent ensemble. Révéla Batbold à son beau-frère surpris._ »

* * *

En raison des éclaircissements récemment obtenus sur la dépression sévère et pas soignée de Patrick Parkinson après la mort de son premier enfant en 1989 ainsi que les gestes de Naraantuya durant les deux dernières années de vie commune des deux époux, Batbold estimait que les torts étaient partagés par les deux parents pour la désagrégation de leur famille. D'ailleurs, l'éleveur ressentait une honte immense depuis qu'il avait été informé de certains détails. Enfin, il estimait que son beau-frère avait fini par perdre définitivement la tête après les menaces de Naraantuya désireuse d'emmener leurs deux derniers gosses encore vivants loin du père.

Certes, la réaction de Parkinson après la tentative d'enlèvement ratée avait été disproportionnée et resterait toujours lamentable mais l'éleveur considérait maintenant que sa propre sœur n'aurait pas du agir ainsi non plus. Batbold réprouvait donc le sortilège d'amnésie lancé sur Naraantuya suivie de sa réclusion dans un asile pendant sept ans par Parkinson, néanmoins, elle fut toujours bien traitée et vécut pratiquement comme une reine dans une chambre extrêmement luxueuse tout en recevant de nombreux cadeaux de la part du Britannique qui satisfaisait tous ses caprices durant ses visites.

Lors d'une récente conversation à ce sujet entre Batbold et sa sœur, la sorcière reconnaissait n'avoir jamais souffert durant cette période car elle ne se souvenait pas de ses enfants et vivait dans un cocon tout en profitant du confort, des cadeaux de Patrick mais aussi des activités organisées par l'asile pour les pensionnaires plus tranquilles comme les amnésiques placés dans une unité différente de celle des vrais malades mentaux. La sorcière n'avait donc pas envie de quitter l'institut où elle avait même eu une aventure avec un médicomage. Aussi, Naraantuya changea d'avis seulement après avoir retrouvé sa mémoire car elle s'était alors souvenue de l'existence de ses deux enfants encore vivants avant de s'inquiéter de leur sort.

En revanche, les gosses avaient porté le deuil de leur mère et subi une transformation radicale imposée par leur père alors en proie à la folie ainsi que convaincu d'agir pour leur bien, en particulier celui de sa fille. Après la victoire de Potter, Parkinson senior avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, pendant que ses enfants rejoignaient leur mère en Mongolie. Si Kenji renia aussitôt son père, Pansy ne le fit pas, même si, elle était trop terrorisée par son géniteur pour lui rendre visite à la prison ou lui écrire.

Durant ses sept années de folie, Parkinson avait cru agir pour leur bien commun à sa fille et lui ainsi que la prospérité des Parkinson sans réaliser de livrer Pansy à un monstre si elle fut devenue l'épouse de Draco Malefoy. Après son emprisonnement mais surtout, la révélation des détails de la vie de Daphné Malefoy avant sa mort durant l'automne 1998 par certains prisonniers, Parkinson avait cru toucher le fond au moment où Grant Goyle l'un des codétenus et père de Gregory Goyle lui révéla que sa fille avait subi également les coups de ce petit fumier de Malefoy durant leurs fiançailles à Poudlard avant que Goyle junior n'aille dénoncer les faits à Rogue. Après ses révélations, le vieil homme choqué s'était ensuite demandé pourquoi son enfant s'était tue sur son calvaire avant de se souvenir de toutes ses menaces débiles sur l'éloignement ou l'éventuelle disparition de Kenji en cas de rupture des fiançailles à cause de la rébellion de Pansy.

Au moment où Parkinson réalisa ce à quoi sa fille avait échappé, le sorcier comprit enfin la portée de ses gestes pendant sept ans. Le vieil homme livide s'était donc enfoncé dans ses regrets pour avoir enfermé sa femme dans un asile avant d'annoncer sa mort à leurs gosses déjà déboussolés par le décès de leur frère deux ans auparavant. Pire encore, sa fille aurait pu mourir sous les coups de Malefoy si elle n'avait pas crié des âneries sur Potter dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ce fumier et d'un père taré… Ensuite, Parkinson était resté stupéfait par la visite d'Haje l'elfe de maison de Pansy qui lui avait porté un premier colis de la part de la jeune femme en janvier était aussi resté surpris par le maintien de son nom sur le certificat de naissance de Pansy qui ne le renia jamais contrairement à Kenji qui avait pris soin de lui faire parvenir une copie des documents où il se proclamait maintenant de père inconnu.

Le sorcier abasourdi avait également constaté la continuité de cette distribution mensuelle et reçut également des faire-parts lui annonçant le mariage de sa fille ou encore chaque naissance de ses petits-enfants.

En effet, la sorcière n'avait pas voulu le laisser dans le dénuement le plus total en prison contrairement à sa mère et son frère désireux de l'oublier au plus vite, même si, elle avait trop peur de lui pour venir le voir ou oser lui écrire personnellement puisque la jeune femme se sentait responsable de son emprisonnement. Pansy était sincèrement convaincue que ses propos sur Potter puis ceux tenus sur son père durant son procès avait provoqué l'emprisonnement de Patrick Parkinson.

En réalité, il n'en était rien car la fortune du vieil homme faisait envie à beaucoup trop de personnes. Durant la guerre, Parkinson avait déjà tenté de se préparer une porte de sortie pour sa fille et lui pendant des mois entre 1997 et 1998. Il avait donc offert de gros pots-de-vin à des membres du Magenmagot restés neutres qui empochèrent l'argent mais ne firent pas grand-chose pour lui durant son procès car le coffre des Parkinson suscitait les convoitises du Ministère puisque les fonctionnaires nécessitaient d'argent pour tout reconstruire après la guerre. Toutefois, ces gens ne se doutaient pas que le coffre avait déjà été mis à mal par les pots-de-vin versés et auparavant par Voldemort lui-même sans que Parkinson ne puisse s'y opposer car sa complaisance lui permettait d'acheter son droit de rester à l'arrière au lieu de participer aux raids ou autre. Aussi, le Ministère ne trouverait pas grand-chose dans son coffre si les gobelins permettaient au Ministre d'y accéder. Par contre, le sorcier avait pu sauver une toute petite partie de son argent grâce à des investissements chez les moldus au nom de Pansy et Kenji.

A l'époque, Pansy ne se doutait cependant pas de posséder des biens en Écosse, ni Kenji. Les jeunes gens s'adaptaient donc à leur nouvelle vie en Mongolie loin des souvenirs pénibles en Grande-Bretagne. Durant les décennies suivantes, la sorcière n'envoya pas seulement des colis mais elle paya également tous les frais médicaux nécessaires pour son père. Le sorcier avait ainsi été soumis à une thérapie en 2005 et semblait avoir repris ses esprits mais il n'osait jamais transmettre de messages à Pansy malgré sa nostalgie à l'égard de son enfant ou encore ses regrets.

Par contre, le vieil homme était bien heureux de savoir que quelqu'un pensait encore à lui malgré tous ses méfaits. Le vieil homme estimait également ne posséder plus personne hormis sa fille, même si, elle ne venait pas le voir à cause de toutes ses frasques dignes du croquemitaine tant craint par Pansy durant son année, pansy s'était enfin décidée à surmonter sa peur afin d'aller le voir après les propos alarmistes de Ron sur la santé de son géniteur . A présent, ils étaient parvenus à renouer progressivement le dialogue et la jeune femme s'occupait de son père depuis la sortie de prison du vieil homme. Les deux sorciers devaient encore régler de nombreuses choses entre eux mais ils étaient déjà satisfaits ainsi et Parkinson continuait ses séances auprès de son thérapeute qui se déplaçait chez son patient en raison des problèmes du vieil homme incapable de transplaner dans son état.

Après l'arrivée de Parkinson senior en Écosse, Batbold avait observé son beau-frère durant leurs rencontres avant de demander à son beau-fils Wang-Min d'utiliser la légillimancie sur lui puisque le sorcier chinois connaissait cet art. Après de nombreuses difficultés pour tenter de percer les barrières du vieil homme sans attirer son attention, Wang-Min n'avait pas pu voir grand-chose, néanmoins, le sorcier put confirmer à son beau-père que Parkinson senior était en voie de guérison mais surtout il regrettait sincèrement ses gestes envers sa famille et ne détenait aucune intention hostile envers Naraantuya ou Kenji. De plus, le chinois avait également affirmé que le sorcier souhaitait simplement rattraper le temps perdu avec sa fille ainsi que ses petits-enfants tout en ne désespérant pas de se réconcilier avec son fils un jour. Enfin, le vieil homme faisait manifestement de son mieux pour trouver une solution aux problèmes de la famille afin de neutraliser leurs ennemis.

* * *

Rassuré par les propos de son gendre, Batbold ne se méfiait donc plus de son propre beau-frère. Il continua donc de discuter de Naraantsuya avec son beau-frère qui reprit la parole :

« _ Euh, je ne sais pas ce que porte votre mère maintenant car nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis quarante-et-un ans. Toutefois, votre sœur n'a que cinquante huit ans donc c'est un peu tôt pour endosser des vêtements de vieille dame, même si, nous sommes devenus grands-parents non ? Répliqua Patrick surpris.

\- Je sais mais bon ma sœur est déjà vieille dans sa tête. Répondit son beau-frère.

\- C'est dommage pour elle de ne pas profiter de la vigueur qui lui reste avant de vieillir vraiment. Personnellement, je ferais bien des choses à sa place si je n'avais pas quatre-vingt-cinq ans mais cinquante-huit comme elle. Répliqua Patrick.

\- Père vous pouvez encore faire beaucoup de choses et peut-être même marcher sans canne si vous suivez tous les conseils de votre kinésithérapeute. Intervint Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon : je pourrais faire plus de choses que ce soit avec toi ou tous mes petits-enfants si j'avais cinquante-huit ans moi aussi. On a perdu trente ans par ma faute Pansy car j'ai commencé à perdre ma tête en 1989 avant de vous éloigner de moi par mes gestes débiles. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Père : profitons de ce que nous avons maintenant et ne regardons plus le passé. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Votre fille a raison Patrick : vous devez profiter de ce que vous avez maintenant. Moi c'est ce que je fais avec Ayleen, Gyrin et mes petits-enfants. Intervint Fiona.

\- Bien : Hermione, Ronald venez vous restaurer car vous n'avez pas encore touché au buffet. Les invita Toorj afin de changer les idées de son beau-père inquiet à l'idée de mourir sans avoir pu passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait avec sa fille ou même se réconcilier avec Kenji._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Patrick chassa ses pensées et se détendit en compagnie de Pansy puis les sorciers passèrent un bon moment. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Mafalda voulut rentrer chez elle et salua toute l'assistance sans se douter de l'arrivée des époux Potter peu après. Les parents de Lily écoutèrent le récit de leur fille avant d'admirer le vélo gagné par Lily, le lot d'Hugo ou encore l'ordinateur portable de Ron. Ensuite, Harry dut promettre à sa fille de lui apprendre à pédaler sous le regard soudainement envieux d'Hugo qui prit de nouveau la parole :

« _ Papa on pourrait apprendre à faire du vélo plus tard nous aussi ? Parce que la Rosalie c'était bien mais le vélo doit être super aussi, sauf que ça m'a l'air plus compliqué.

\- Oui volontiers : on louera des vélos au magasin d'Archibald comme ça nous pourrons apprendre grâce à Oncle Harry. Répondit Ron.

\- Je vous apprendrai moi car je sais pédaler. Intervint Hermione un peu agacée par la tendance de sa famille à réclamer l'aide des autres.

\- Super ! S'exclama Ron sincèrement heureux de faire quelque chose en compagnie de son épouse.

\- Mais tu auras le temps Maman ? Demanda Hugo d'un ton incertain car il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions.

\- Oui nous le ferons au printemps quand le temps sera plus clément. Promit Hermione.

\- D'accord. Dit son fils cependant toujours en proie au doute._ »

XXXXX

La sorcière nota la contrariété de son enfant puis elle se sentit blessée par l'attitude d'Hugo qui se tourna ensuite vers son père. Une minute plus tard, la sorcière décida donc d'aborder le sujet du ski pour s'attirer de nouveau les bonnes grâces de son fils. Elle reprit donc la parole tout en feignant d'admirer la panoplie d'Hugo :

« _ Je n'avais pas eu droit à de telles choses quand nous sommes allés au ski mes parents et moi. Déclara Hermione.

\- L'équipement a beaucoup évolué depuis les années 80 et les couleurs des combinaisons aussi. Renchérit Archibald.

\- Tu trouves ces choses jolies Maman ? Interrogea Hugo soudainement intéressé par les propos de sa mère.

\- Oui je dois dire que ces articles sont très soignés donc ils semblent d'excellente qualité. Répondit Hermione.

\- Oui : je n'ai pas offert les meilleures marques au loto mais ce lot est composé de matériel de très bonne qualité car je ne vendrai, ni ne donnerai jamais de la camelote ou des objets dangereux à quelqu'un. Se rengorgea Archibald.

\- Oui mais bon je ne peux pas l'utiliser. Regretta Hugo.

\- Hugo tu tiens vraiment à apprendre à skier ? Feignit d'interroger Hermione sous le regard attentif de Pansy.

\- Oui j'aimerais bien mais tu veux pas. Rappela Hugo attristé.

\- Hugo : ce n'est pas que _je veux pas_ comme tu dis mais j'ai peur que tu ne te fasses mal. Corrigea Hermione.

\- Je ferai attention. Tenta Hugo.

\- Je l'espère Hugo car je ne peux pas t'apprendre à skier moi-même, ni te surveiller tout le temps si je t'attends aux pieds des pistes pendant que tu feras quelques descentes demain matin. Dit sa mère.

\- Attends : nous allons au ski demain matin ? Demanda Hugo en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Pansy et Toorj vont emmener leurs enfants sur les pistes et ils l'ont dit à Daddy. Aussi, nous en avons parlé ton père et moi avant de décider de les accompagner s'ils le veulent bien. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui cela nous ferait plaisir. Dirent les deux intéressés.

\- Merci ! S'exclama Hugo euphorique.

\- On va bien s'amuser Hugo ! Affirmèrent aussitôt les fils de Pansy.

\- Harry, Ginny : voulez-vous vous joindre à nous demain ? Proposa Toorj.

\- C'est quoi le ski ? Demanda Ginny curieuse avant d'écouter les explications de Pansy.

\- Cela m'a l'air très intéressant et nous ne travaillons pas demain pour une fois donc tu veux y aller Lily ? S'enquit ensuite Ginny

\- Oui ! Hurla sa fille.

\- Bon alors on y va pas vrai Harry ? Affirma la flamboyante rousse.

\- Euh oui si tu veux mais bon nous ne savons pas skier. Rappela son mari surpris.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : ma femme, mon beau-frère et mon père vont nous apprendre. Affirma Toorj.

\- Nous allons apprendre nous aussi ! Affirmèrent les jeunes cousins de Pansy._ »

Hugo euphorique posa aussitôt de nombreuses questions à ses amis pendant que Pansy et Toorj donnaient des détails aux adultes sur le programme de la matinée. Les sorciers affirmèrent qu'ils pouvaient également louer des skis au magasin près du restaurant ou encore chez Archibald, voire, une autre boutique puisque les commerçants ouvraient leurs magasin dés sept heures du matin pour permettre aux skieurs d'acheter ou louer du matériel pour la journée. Ron affirma aussitôt se rendre chez Archibald car le rouquin se fiait de l'Écossais.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione face aux remarques des femmes sur son mari ? Comment trouvez-vous les propos d'Hugo sur les "vêtements de vieille" de sa mère ? Enfin, que pensez-vous du fait qu'Hermione laisse vraiment son fils aller au ski lui aussi et sur sa manière d'aborder le sujet ?**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera d'avantage centré sur les Parkinson pour plusieurs motifs dont peut-être un de mes grains de folie habituels si je me décide (oui je sais que je ne devrais pas mais ça fait des jours que j'y pense donc j'espère ne pas faire une "connerie" mais il faut que ça sorte MDR).**_


	15. Tartan à Pansy& des cadeaux à Hermione

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **J'avais commencé à écrire l'intro du chapitre mais l'internet a sauté et elle n'a pas été sauvée. Je vais essayer de résumer ce que je voulais dire car je ne me souviens plus de tout MDR.**_

 _ **Donc comme j'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, celui-ci sera en partie consacré aux Parkinson et le reste à Ron, Hermione ou encore Hugo. Pour ceux qui suivent les autres fictions, vous avez que Pansy a souvent le rôle principal hormis dans Merci Harry où c'est bien évidemment Harry le protagoniste absolu. Dans deux de mes fictions (la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent et une Opportunité Inattendue) Pansy est la fille de Rogue mais dans les autres c'est bien une Parkinson. Rowling n'a jamais rien précisé sur cette famille à part les actions d'un ancêtre donc cela m'a permis d'inventer plusieurs choses et de créer tout un petit monde.**_

 _ **Je ne reviendrais pas sur la famille mongole de Pansy mais j'aimerais m'étendre un peu sur les Parkinson. Pour ceux qui suivent Un cottage dans le Northumberland, vous savez déjà qu'ils viennent de cette région. En fait, ce comté m'a beaucoup plu pour toutes ses particularités (merci internet) donc j'espère bien y aller un jour. Auparavant, je pensais faire en sorte que la famille de Pansy s'était transférée du nord de l'Angleterre à Manchester mais finalement, le Manoir Parkinson sera bien dans le Northumberland. Pour ce qui est de Kenji qui a étudié à Manchester, j'ai corrigé le tir donc une raison sera donné pour ce choix.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie : **_

_**Pansy a sept elfes de maison: un couple Haje et Hie, les parents d'Hie, Trin le cousin d'Hie, Birdie son ancienne nounou, Roby qui s'occupe de son père. Elle a aussi accueilli Honi une elfe de maison libre qui est la cousine d'Hie. En fait, quand Pansy a compris qu'elle devait quitter la Mongolie, elle a songé à la famille d'Hie et a donc racheté les parents de son elfe ainsi que le cousin Trin afin de ne pas les séparer. Honi est une elfe libre qui les a suivi de plein gré.**_

 _ **Dans la fiction, les elfes de maison sont mieux lotis en Mongolie car ils ont droit à plus d'égards de la part de leurs maîtres. Les elfes libres ont crée un Collège Pour les Elfes où ils enseignent des métiers mais aussi des notions de culture générale à leurs élèves. Certains maîtres n'hésitent pas à y envoyer leurs jeunes elfes de maison pour avoir ensuite des serviteurs d'élite. Selon la loi mongole, un elfe de maison doit être habillé d'un deel (manteau mongol), un chapeau, une ceinture et des bottes. Ces vêtements sont dotés d'un losange rouge pour certifier leur appartenance à un maître.**_

 _ **Pansy leur fait également porter d'autres vêtements comme des chaussettes mais elle s'arrange pour qu'ils les tricotent eux-même et elle ne le leur donne pas donc ils restent à son service. D'ailleurs, ils ne veulent pas être libérés. Enfin, les parents d'Haje sont les elfes d'Odval la grand-mère de Pansy. La Serpentarde et son mari ont aussi donné du bois à leurs elfes pour qu'ils se construisent des maisonnettes.**_

 _ **En Grande-Bretagne, Hermione a changé beaucoup de choses pour les elfes donc les maîtres ne peuvent pas les insulter, ni les frapper et doivent leur fournir un salaire minimum mais elle veut maintenant s'inspirer des lois mongoles pour améliorer la vie des elfes de maison britanniques.**_

 _ **Enfin Pansy et Toorj avaient vendu leur maison au cours de l'année 2014 mais ils ont pu la racheter avant leur départ de Mongolie. Donc ils ont emmené leur chalet avec eux et ils compte bien s'y installer de nouveau plus tard quand tout sera mis en place entre l'auberge ainsi que le reste. Au début (sauf changement dans mon esprit) ils logeront dans l'un des appartements de l'auberge à moins qu'ils ne confient la gestion de l'auberge à quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'ils ne laissent l'appartement à Wang-Min.**_

 ** _Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Aviemore, Archibald régla enfin toutes les formalités pour le compte des deux époux puis Ayleen et Gyrin observèrent les clés données par l'organisateur de la tombola. Les deux sorciers remercièrent le moldu et le beau-père de Pansy avant de les suivre afin de récupérer leur véhicule soigneusement garé dans le parking des enseignants depuis cet après-midi pour le protéger des curieux.

Effectivement, la voiture neuve ayant été achetée à une vente aux enchères et non chez un concessionnaire, elle était donc restée dans le garage de l'organisateur pendant plusieurs jours. A présent, le moldu était donc très heureux de la donner aux gagnants dés ce soir au lieu de continuer à surveiller cet engin. Afin de pouvoir le leur confier tout de suite, l'écossais avait du convaincre un autre membre de l'association qui était également l'assureur de Pansy, Archibald ou encore la voiture sans permis d'Ayleen, d'assurer tout de suite le véhicule au nom de _Guy_. Aussi, tous les documents étaient maintenant en règle donc la voiture était maintenant au nom du sorcier. Scott follement excité tourna autour du véhicule avant de monter à l'intérieur pendant que ses parents appliquaient le macaron _L_ sur l'avant et l'arrière de l'engin après en avoir fait apparaître deux une fois le moldu parti.

Enfin, Gyrin encore surpris mais vraiment content se glissa au volant pendant qu'Archibald s'installait près de lui en tant que moniteur. Scott observa avec attention son père essayer ce nouvel engin plus volumineux et puissant que la voiture sans permis d'Ayleen puis il fut très satisfait par le comportement de son père qui parvint à le conduire au bout de quelques minutes. Les sorciers rejoignirent donc rapidement la ferme où ils furent salués par les applaudissements de leur grande famille venue sur le perron pour les saluer mais aussi contempler le véhicule. Au bout d'un moment, Gyrin, sa femme ainsi que leur fils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et firent honneur au buffet eux aussi.

Au cours de la soirée, Pansy et Toorj estimèrent que la magie avait maintenant assez réchauffé le reste de l'édifice puis ils proposèrent à Patrick de visiter toute la ferme enfin nettoyée puisqu'il avait vu seulement la véranda et le garage lors de sa dernière visite. Toute l'assistance les suivit hormis Ayleen désireuse de veiller sur Crissy endormie dans un canapé. Durant la visite, Harry abasourdi constata le contraste éclatant entre l'état de propreté de la ferme maintenant et son état insalubre le mois dernier. D'ailleurs, Lily en parla aussitôt :

« _ Par les chaussettes de Merlin : on dirait pas que c'est la même maison ! S'exclama Lily en songeant à sa première visite durant laquelle elle s'était effrayée à la vue de la saleté, la moisissure, le pourrissement des poutres en bois, l'insalubrité des lieux mais surtout l'invasion des doxys.

\- Ouais t'as vu : ils sont forts nos parents hein ? Se rengorgea Nansal.

\- Les elfes aussi nous ont beaucoup aidé. Rappela gentiment Pansy sous le regard approbateur d'Hermione.

\- Au fait, comment va Hie ? Demanda Hermione puisque l'elfe de maison était enceinte.

\- Hie va bien et se repose chez elle, même si, elle continue de venir souvent. Expliqua Pansy puisque son elfe de maison n'aimait pas rester oisive. Toutefois, les autres elfes de maison limitaient les efforts de leur cousine, épouse, fille ou belle-fille avec l'approbation des sorciers.

\- Haje a fini de construire leur maison ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui, ses parents, ses beaux-parents ainsi que ses cousins ont également fini les leurs. Expliqua Toorj.

\- J'aimerai bien faire appliquer ici les lois mongoles sur les elfes de maison : j'ai lu la traduction des textes de lois que vous m'avez donnée. Aussi, je compte bien m'appuyer sur votre traduction pour obtenir le même résultat plus tard. Affirma Hermione.

\- Au fait, Trin a commencé à mettre vos terres en valeur ou pas ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Oui il est en train d'aménager plusieurs lopins de terre mais également un grand potager et il soigne aussi le verger qui est en train de renaître grâce à lui. D'ailleurs, il m'a aussi beaucoup aidé pour mon projet. Lui révéla Toorj avant d'engager une conversation avec lui sur les baie de Goji puisque le mongol avait tenu à emmener non seulement des semences, des plants mais aussi ses propres plantes qu'il avait soignée pendant des années avant la perte du chalet familial. Après le rachat de la petite propriété, le sorcier avait donc repris ses biens et comptait bien créer un petit carré de Mongolie en Écosse grâce aux baies de Goji. _ »

* * *

En revanche, Patrick préféra s'intéresser aux détails de la demeure avant d'écouter sa fille qui lui parla de ses réflexions avec son époux au sujet de la création d'autres cloisons ou non afin d'obtenir quelques chambre supplémentaires. Archibald en profita pour parler avec les deux Parkinson de l'idée de Ron au sujet d'un chalet pour accueillir des colonies ou des classes de neige mais sans préciser le futur projet du rouquin puisque Weasley souhaitait en parler seulement quand il pourrait présenter quelque chose de concret à la jeune femme. Le père et la fille estimèrent le projet faisable en raison de l'immensité des terrains de Pansy. Patrick songeur reprit la parole :

« _ Tu devrais utiliser l'une de tes parcelles près de la route pour y installer ce chalet. Ainsi, les moldus pourront y accéder facilement ainsi qu'au centre équestre quand il sera construit mais sans pour autant déranger les clients de l'auberge puisqu'elle sera plus loin. Suggéra le vieil homme.

\- Oui c'est une très bonne idée. Approuva sa fille.

\- Et comme ça les clients de l'auberge ne devront pas supporter le vacarme d'une colonie de vacances ou d'une classe. Ainsi, vous pourrez gérer vos différents types de clientèle sans inconvénients. Estima Archibald conscient que les clients de l'auberge rechercheraient plutôt la tranquillité.

\- On pourrait aussi utiliser ce chalet pour certains clients du centre équestre si Toorj parvient à organiser des séjours hippiques plus tard. Ajouta Pansy songeuse.

\- Oui ce serait une très bonne idée. Dirent les deux hommes.

\- Enfin, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit au sujet d'un mini village : vous pourriez dire à vos elfes de vous construire une dizaine de chalets _cosy_ pour des familles ou des couples désireux de se gérer eux-même et non dépendre d'un hôtel durant leur séjour au ski. Rappela Archibald.

\- Oui bien entendu : nous allons créer tout ça mais d'abord, il nous faut des plans concrets pour que tout puisse fonctionner sans problèmes puisque les différents types de clientèles devraient se fréquenter dans les lieux communs comme le centre équestre mais pas dans leurs propres parties. Je souhaiterai également éviter de mélanger les enfants des classes ou colonies donc sans leurs parents avec des clients adultes car on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : nous allons esquisser des plans de construction. Enfin, nous lancerons également des sortilèges sur tous vos terrains quand tout sera construit afin que les personnes malintentionnées passent leur chemin très loin de votre propriété. La rassura Archibald conscient que les pervers existaient partout aussi bien chez les sorciers que les moldus. De plus, l'Écossais était devenu grand-père à présent donc son sentiment de protection envers les gosses s'était accru car il ne laisserait jamais personne blesser ses cinq petits-enfants et encore moins ceux des autres grands-parents.

\- Lancez également des sortilèges pour que les mauvais payeurs et les voleurs passent leur chemin également. Conseilla Parkinson.

\- C'était prévu Patrick. Le rassura Archibald._ »

* * *

A la fin de la visite, les sorciers retournèrent à la salle à manger où ils trouvèrent Ayleen en train de jouer un morceau sur le vieux piano restauré par Toorj grâce à la magie. L'assistance l'écouta puis Gyrin complimenta son épouse flattée par ses compliments car Malefoy ne lui en faisaient plus depuis très longtemps. Le mongol songeur prit alors la parole :

« _ Ayleen tu aimerais avoir un piano chez nous ? Interrogea le sorcier qui tutoyait sa femme en public, ce qui était facile en anglais car seules quelques formules soulignaient le vouvoiement ou le tutoiement dans cette langue.

\- Oui j'aimerais bien un jour mais pas tout de suite. Répondit sa femme heureuse d'avoir pu jouer un morceau, néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir se ruiner pour l'achat d'un piano afin de lui faire plaisir.

\- Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Demanda le sorcier déjà prêt à courir au premier magasin disponible demain.

\- Nous avons d'autres priorités comme l'aménagement de la maison une fois qu'elle sera complètement finie. Rappela Ayleen pour évoquer de manière discrète mais élégante qu'ils avaient des frais bien plus urgents que l'achat d'un piano.

\- Oui mais bon tu en auras un le plus vite possible. Décréta Gyrin désireux de faire plaisir à son épouse.

\- Ayleen, Gyrin : j'ai un second piano si vous voulez. Il est dans la Ger où nous avons rassemblé mon trousseau. Proposa Pansy.

\- Pansy, c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas abuser. Affirma aussitôt Ayleen avec l'approbation de Gyrin.

\- Merci encore pour ta gentillesse Pansy, cependant, j'avoue avoir envie d'offrir moi-même un piano à ma femme donc je ne veux pas non plus en profiter. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Comme vous voulez mais Ayleen peut m'emprunter le piano et l'utiliser chez vous en attendant de choisir le sien. Dit Pansy.

\- Oh tu voudrais me prêter ce piano ? Intervint Ayleen.

\- Non pas celui-ci mais l'autre : ce piano restera ici ou chez mon père en attendant que je puisse l'installer chez moi puisque le mobile-home est trop petit. Précisa Pansy.

\- Non Pansy : je ne veux pas utiliser l'autre, c'est un piano de grande marque. Protesta Ayleen.

\- Je sais que tu y feras très attention. Estima Pansy.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui prête pas plutôt celui-ci ? Demanda Gyrin car le piano était pratiquement redevenu neuf grâce aux bons soins de Toorj mais le mongol estimait que ce piano devait être moins précieux que l'autre s'il était resté à la ferme et sous une couche de crasse pendant des années.

\- Gyrin ce n'est pas possible : Pansy nous a expliqué tout à l'heure qu'il s'agissait du piano de sa grand-mère. Intervint Batbold.

\- Oh je suis désolé, je n'en savais rien donc tu as bien raison de le conserver précieusement Pansy. Affirma Gyrin.

\- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris les premières bases du piano donc j'y tiens beaucoup. De plus, nous l'avons à peine retrouver donc je refuse de m'en séparer maintenant. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ma mère était musicienne avant d'épouser mon père mais elle avait vendu son piano pour l'aider à ouvrir le magasin. Mon père lui avait promis d'en racheter un plus tard mais il n'y parvenait pas. Un jour, mon grand-père a vu que des moldus se servaient d'un terrain vague pas très loin de notre ferme comme d'un dépotoir donc il est allé voir ce que les gens y jetaient. Commença Parkinson.

\- …

\- Ensuite, mon grand-père a vu un piano pratiquement défoncé parmi tous les objets démodés ou ruinés jetés par les moldus. Aussi, il l'a dit à mon père qui est allé voir puis il a trouvé non seulement le piano mais aussi plein d'objets intéressants. Mon père a d'abord ramené le piano avant de le cacher à ma mère le temps de le réparer et le remettre à neuf grâce à la magie. Enfin, il le lui a offert pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Poursuivit le sorcier.

\- …

\- Il est retourné plusieurs fois au dépotoir et nous y a également emmené pour nous montrer tout ce que les moldus jetaient. Mon père allait donc chercher les objets les plus intéressants avant de les restaurer et les vendre comme occasions donc personne n''était trompé sur la qualité des marchandises. Affirma Parkinson.

\- En tout cas, je suis bien contente que nous ayons retrouvé le piano Père car je le croyais vendu par erreur après la saisie. Confessa Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui ma mère était venue chercher nos affaires personnelles dont ce piano puisque ma grand-mère me l'avait légué mais elle ne l'a pas trouvé, même si, les aurors affirmaient que rien n'avait été encore vendu. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Mais alors comment se fait-il que ce piano se trouve ici ? Reprit Ron surpris.

\- Franchement, c'est un mystère total : je croyais au début que c'était ma mémoire qui flanchait et donc que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir eu un piano à la ferme avant quand nous sommes revenus pour la première fois en janvier. Confessa Pansy.

\- Ah. Dit Ron.

\- Toutefois, mon mari a enlevé toute la couche de poussière sur le piano ce matin et l'a remis à neuf grâce à la magie avant de noter un détail. Révéla Pansy.

\- En fait, j'ai noté les initiales _PP_ donc je me suis demandé s'il s'agissait du fameux piano de la grand-mère de ma femme. Aussi, je lui ai dit de venir voir puis elle en a parlé avec son frère et à sa mère lorsqu'ils sont venus mais aucun d'eux ne se souvient d'avoir emmené le piano ici. Ajouta Toorj.

\- J'ai donc parlé du piano à mon père pendant notre déjeuner puis il m'a confirmé mon impression quand je lui ai montré le piano tout à l'heure. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Oui : ce sont bien les initiales de ma mère là. Enfin, ma fille a utilisé l'anneau de la famille et ce dernier a confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien du piano de ma mère ou de ma fille maintenant. Affirma aussitôt Patrick en montrant les initiales _PP_ sur le couvercle.

\- Vous avez les même initiales que votre grand-mère. Constata Harry.

\- C'est exact : je voulais appeler ma fille Pénélope puisque c'était la première fille née au sein de la famille Parkinson depuis très longtemps mais Naraantuya trouvait ça trop vieillot. Aussi, je lui ai laissé choisir le premier prénom de notre fille à condition qu'il commence par la lettre P et que Pénélope soit le second. Ensuite, ma femme a voulu rajouter le sien ainsi que celui de sa mère donc mon enfant s'appelle _Pansy Pénélope Naraantuya Odval_. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Voilà pourquoi votre frère vous surnomme Penny. Réalisa Ginny.

\- Oui et moi je le surnomme Kenny car il s'appelle _Kenji Kenneth Ku_ _shi_ _Batbold_. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Kushi comme votre fils cadet. Dit Harry.

\- Oui : en fait, mon arrière-grand-père maternel s'appelait Kushi donc mon frère porte également son prénom. Enfin, il nous plaisait aussi à mon mari et moi donc nous l'avons donné à notre fils. Par contre, aucun de nous ne souhaitait faire porter à nos enfants des noms à rallonges comme le mien ou ceux de mes deux frères. Affirma Pansy.

\- Quand ton frère aîné est venu au monde, ta mère a voulu lui donner mon prénom mais aussi honorer nos familiers donc on lui en a trois autres puis nous avons fait la même chose avec vous deux. Se justifia son père.

\- Comment s'appelait Patrick alors ? Demanda Misheel curieuse.

\- Il s'appelait _Patrick Henry Kendrick Gyrin Parkinson:_ Henry en l'honneur de mon père, _Kendrick_ était le prénom de mon frère décédé et Gyrin celui du père de Naraantuya. Répondit Patrick.

\- Nous avons fait un peu pareil Dolgormaa et moi en appelant notre premier fils Gyrin pour honorer mon père. Dit Batbold.

\- Et d'où vient le prénom Kenneth pour Kenji ? Demanda Dolgormaa curieuse

\- Mon grand-père s'appelait Kenneth. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Pansy, Robert-Bruce ne m'oubliez pas si vous avez un dernier bébé d'ici quelques années. Plaisanta Archibald.

\- Euh nous n'avons pas encore décidé si nous aurons un autre bébé, même si j'aimerai beaucoup et Pansy ne serait pas contre cette idée non plus. Enfin, ce ne serait peut-être pas un garçon mais une petite sœur pour Saejin puisque c'est notre seule fille au milieu de quatre garçons. Dévia Toorj qui refusait d'appeler un de ses enfants Archibald.

\- Robert ne t'inquiètes pas : je plaisantais ! Tu sais que je déteste mon prénom et ton oncle Ridge aussi n'aime pas le sien donc je t'aurais plutôt supplié de ne pas donner mon nom à l'un de mes petits-fils si tu avais eu une telle idée. S'esclaffa Archibald hilare à la vue de l'expression soulagée de son fils et sa bru.

\- Mais Pansy : vous voulez vraiment un autre enfant, vous n'avez pas peur pour votre carrière si vous passez autant de temps à vous occuper de vos cadets ? Intervint Hermione surprise dans un lapsus.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour du travail Hermione et puis la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Affirma Ron.

\- Vous savez : j'ai eu une carrière intéressante en Mongolie au sein de l'hôpital mais maintenant je prends les choses avec plus de modération. De toute façon, je peux toujours exercer ici en tant que psychomage libéral et profiter de ma famille durant mon temps libre. Enfin, mes parents et mes elfes m'aident beaucoup en s'occupant de mes enfants s'ils ne sont pas à l'école quand je travaille. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oui l'essentiel c'est que ce soit votre propre choix mais personnellement, je suis bien contente que mes enfants soient grands car je ne pourrais franchement pas m'occuper d'un autre bébé maintenant. Avoua Hermione.

\- Moi par contre, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un troisième enfant mais bon c'est comme ça. Conclut Ron dépité sous le regard peiné de Ginny, Harry et attentif de Pansy.

\- Ron tu savais très bien que je voulais seulement deux enfants avant même de nous marier. Aussi, je ne risque pas de demander la création d'une autre potion Bébé. Rappela Hermione.

\- Nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve Ronald donc profitez bien de votre temps avec vos enfants. Affirma Patrick en songeant à son fils malheureusement décédé.

\- Et puis vous serez déjà occupé par votre permis moto Ron. Intervint Misheel pour aider Ron.

\- Enfin, vous pourrez toujours profiter du temps passé avec vos petits enfants plus tard. Conclut Pansy.

\- Et vous : Gyrin, Ayleen vous pensez agrandir votre jolie famille dés cette année ou pas ? Demanda Dolgormaa.

\- Wow on aura un nouveau neveu ou une nouvelle nièce ! S'enthousiasma Giorgia.

\- Euh on verra ça plus tard. Dit Gyrin un peu embarrassé.

\- Oui nous devons déjà nous installer ici et puis Crissy est encore petite. Ensuite, nous verrons bien si nous aurons un troisième enfant ou non plus tard. Renchérit Ayleen également gênée. _ »

En réalité, l'idée ne déplaisait pas à Gyrin qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant avant l'adoption de Scott et Crissy. Toutefois, le mongol estimait que cela serait impossible si sa femme ne souhaitait pas se rapprocher de lui. Effectivement, le sorcier ne voulait pas imposer un enfant non désiré à son épouse,. Certes, le sorcier était conscient que son épouse n'était pas « contrainte » de partager le même lit que lui pour avoir un troisième enfant puisqu'elle était stérile comme Pansy et toutes les autres sorcières britanniques nées avant le 2 mai 1998 à cause de la malédiction lancée par Voldemort juste avant sa mort. Aussi, Ayleen pouvait procréer uniquement grâce à une potion Bébé mais Gyrin refusait de donner le jour à un bébé si la maman n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour le papa hormis de la reconnaissance comme maintenant.

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy proposa à son père de jouer un morceau ensemble _comme avant_. Roby poussa le fauteuil de son maître près de la jeune femme. Les mains du sorcier se posèrent maladroitement sur le clavier mais il n'en avait cure car c'était un nouveau pas dans son rapprochement progressif avec sa fille. A la fin du morceau, Harry reprit la parole :

« _ En tout cas, l'histoire de ce piano est très étrange : vous pensez que quelqu'un a pu s'introduire chez vous au manoir et prendre le piano avant de le déposer ici ? S'étonna Harry.

\- C'est possible mais je ne comprends pas la raison d'une telle chose car un voleur l'aurait revendu et non caché ici. Confessa Pansy.

\- Je suppose que c'est moi qui ai du le déplacer ici ou j'ai demandé à l'un de nos elfes de le faire sinon, je ne comprends pas non plus. Comme vous le savez, je n'avais pas toute ma tête à ce moment-là donc je ne m'en rappelle probablement pas. Dit Patrick à Harry.

\- Roby et Birdie ne peuvent pas vous renseigner ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Ils disent que je ne leur ai rien demandé et je ne sais pas où sont nos autres anciens elfes de maison donc je peux pas poser de questions. Affirma Parkinson.

\- Oui je comprends: vos elfes de maison ont été répartis dans des services du Ministère, vendus à d'autres personnes ou relâchées. Dit Hermione.

\- C'est ça mais nous avons pu au moins retrouver Roby et Birdie puis les racheter. Rajouta Pansy qui les avait retrouvé durant sa visite à Azkaban où ils servaient l'administration.

\- En tout cas, vous aviez toujours votre tête pour vos affaires Patrick et pour assurer un futur à vos deux gosses puisque vous m'avez écouté avant d'acheter des biens chez les moldus. Modéra Archibald

\- Oui c'est vrai mais pas pour le reste, sinon, je n'aurais jamais enfermé Naraantuya à l'asile, ni imposé une transformation radicale à mes enfants avant de fiancer ma fille à un taré. Insista Parkinson_ »

* * *

Pansy changea aussitôt de sujet en rappelant à son père les leçons qu'il lui donnait avant de lui donner des professeurs, notamment pour un instrument très particulier et typique de leur région afin de ne jamais oublier ses origines. Patrick acquiesça et révéla donc un détail à l'assistance:

« _ Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous le savent mais nous sommes originaires du Northumberland aux pieds des monts Cheviots. Affirma le vieil homme.

\- Oui c'est écrit dans vos fichiers. Avoua Harry.

\- Nous aussi nous le savons depuis longtemps. Affirmèrent Archibald et Toorj ainsi que les enfants du couple.

\- Une fois, j'ai demandé à Maman de quelle région anglaise elle venait et elle nous l'a dit il y a très longtemps. Renchérit Toorjii.

\- Mais Kenji a dit qu'il est allé dans un collège à Manchester donc vous n'habitiez pas là-bas ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Non : je me trouvais très bien dans ma région et ma fille aussi tout comme Pat avant sa mort mais Kenji trouvait le Northumberland pas assez bien pour lui dés son enfance car nous vivions dans un endroit très retiré. Il affirmait tout le temps partir à Manchester. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette ville lui plaisait énormément. Expliqua Patrick.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Naraantuya avait donc décidé de lui trouver un beau pensionnat pour continuer ses études à Manchester après l'école primaire. Elle a ensuite choisi une belle école privée à Manchester en 1991 puis Pansy a insisté pour que je l'envoie là-bas en septembre comme prévu donc mon fils y a poursuivi tout le reste de sa scolarité moldue. Affirma Patrick Parkinson.

\- Kenji a toujours aimé le béton armé Père donc il se sent mieux en ville. Affirma Pansy.

\- Dis Maman : maintenant que t'as plus peur de l'Angleterre, on pourrait aller voir comment c'est le Northumberland un jour ? Demanda son fils Severus curieux.

\- Oui. Répondit Pansy.

\- J'aimerais bien retourner dans le Northumberland un jour moi aussi. Affirma Parkinson à sa fille .

\- Oui nous pourrions nous y rendre quand vous vous sentirez en mesure de voyager. Proposa Pansy.

\- Ce serait bien mais on ne restera pas trop longtemps car l'Angleterre me rappelle Azkaban. Enfin, je ne veux pas m'approcher du Manoir, ni de la ferme. Dit Patrick qui dissimula son immense tristesse pour la mort de son fils aîné mort au Manoir Parkinson construit par le sorcier. Enfin, la ferme de ses grands-parents appartenait maintenant au fils de son neveu donc il ne voulait pas le rencontrer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Père : nous nous rendrons du côté de Craster où Toorj pourrait pêcher et nous nous irions promener dans des criques désertes comme avant. Le poisson de Craster est fameux Toorj donc cela devrait te plaire et puis nous pourrions tous loger à la cabane si tu rajoute une pièce supplémentaire comme tu l'avais dit. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui ce serait une très bonne idée. Approuva son mari.

\- Vous voulez agrandir votre cabane ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Oui, je souhaite créer une chambre supplémentaire au rez-de-chaussée pour les amis mais aussi mon beau-père quand il est là. Comme ça il pourra venir avec nous et dormir dans la cabane au lieu de rester tout seul dans le camping-car quand nous voyagerons par moments. Expliqua Toorj puisque les deux petites chambres de la cabane était à l'étage donc inaccessible pour le vieil homme dans son état.

\- Mm ce serait parfait mais on pourrait aussi revoir les Monts Cheviots si on reste au moins à cent kilomètres du manoir et de la ferme ? Proposa Patrick.

\- Oui c'est aussi une possibilité. Bon vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Père : vous devez prendre toutes vos potions et faire vos séances de kinésithérapie comme ça vous serez assez en forme pour entreprendre le voyage quand nous serons prêts. Rajouta Pansy.

\- J'aime pas les exercices du moldus ou ses massages. Protesta le vieil homme.

\- Oui mais ils vous font du bien et vous devez récupérer des forces : que ce soit pour monter sur Britannicus votre cheval ou pour aller dans le Northumberland. Insista Pansy en bonne Parkinson.

\- Je t'ai trop bien éduquée Pansy car tu utilises mes tactiques. Répliqua son père amusé.

\- Les Parkinson sont les Parkinson. Déclara sa fille en bonne Serpentarde._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Pansy expliqua à ses cousins mongols curieux que le Northumberland était l'un des comtés frontaliers de l'Écosse. En raison de cette proximité, les unions mixtes n'étaient pas rares donc la culture locale avait été aussi bien influencée par les anglais que les Écossais. Ainsi, les habitants du Northumberland étaient les seuls anglais à détenir un tartan mais aussi une cornemuse spécifique.

Ron curieux insista alors pour voir ces choses donc jeune femme fit apparaître une photographie de toute la famille Parkinson vêtue de tartans aux couleurs de ce comté. Ensuite, Ron s'étonna à la vue des trois enfants Parkinson en train de jouer à la cornemuse avec leur père. Patrick reprit alors la parole :

« _ C'est une cornemuse anglaise et pas écossaise :il s'agit de la _Northumbrian small pipe._

 _-_ Maintenant, je m'explique comment votre fille parvenue à apprendre à jouer de la cornemuse écossaise en quelques années seulement puisqu'elle savait déjà jouer de la petite cornemuse _._ Dit Fiona.

\- Euh, ce ne fut pas facile d'apprendre à jouer de la cornemuse écossaise qui est plus grande que la Northumbrian _small pipe_ et puis le jeu est totalement différent : vous n'avez pas besoin de souffler de l'air dans la cornemuse de notre comté, contrairement à la cornemuse écossaise _ou les scottish small pipe._ Aussi, il m'a fallu du temps pour vraiment commencer à jouer correctement de la cornemuse écossaise. Modéra Pansy.

\- A propos de Northumbrian _small pipe,_ heureusement que je t'en ai glissé une dans ton trousseau, sinon tu n'en aurais plus puisque tu as perdu la première. Affirma Patrick.

\- Et où est la votre Mr Parkinson ? Demanda Ron.

\- Le Ministère l'a probablement saisie avec tout le reste de nos biens. Expliqua Patrick en songeant à la saisie effectuée pendant son emprisonnement et donc il avait été informé ensuite.

\- …

\- Pansy : je sais que vous avez pu récupéré vos affaires personnelles ta mère, ton frère ou toi mais que sont devenues celles de Pat ? Demanda Parkinson soudainement agité.

\- Eej a pu récupérer les récupérer toutes. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Tant mieux : je ne veux pas qu'elles soient utilisées par d'autres personnes ou vendues. Confessa Patrick soulagé.

\- Non, non : Kenji, Maman et moi en avons toujours pris soin. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- J'en suis content. Affirma Parkinson senior.

\- Au fait Pansy, vous aviez donc perdu deux cornemuses à Poudlard ? Interrogea Harry pour détourner l'attention du vieil homme.

\- Oui donc soit quelqu'un les a prises, soit elles sont amassées dans un coin depuis le temps. Déplora Pansy.

\- Mm, vous n'avez jamais tenté de lancer un _Accio_ pour les récupérer ? Demanda Harry surpris.

\- Non, en fait, j'avais fait un blocage total sur la Grande-Bretagne pendant mon exil donc je ne voulais plus songer à rien. Rappela Pansy.

\- Et vous ne voulez toujours pas tenter maintenant ? Intervint Ginny.

\- Je pourrais tenter mais j'ai peur que quelqu'un ne se pose des questions s'il a trouvé mes instruments à Poudlard depuis le temps et les utilise donc je risquerai de les lui piquer. Répondit Pansy songeuse.

\- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Rappela son père._ »

* * *

Sa fille acquiesça avant de lancer deux _Accio_ puis la sorcière souriante nota l'apparition de ses instrument manifestement intacts avant de se demander où ils avaient été dissimulés toutes ces années. Toutefois, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ses pensées car son mari et ses enfants insistaient pour la voir jouer un morceau. Entre-temps, les anglais ainsi que les mongols curieux observèrent les deux instruments avant de s'attarder sur la small pipe bien plus petite que sa consœur écossaise :

« - Mais c'est une cornemuse bien plus petite que celle des écossais ! Constata Ginny curieuse.

\- Oui elle est différente des grandes cornemuses écossaises classiques dite des Highlands mais aussi des scottish small pipe ou petites cornemuses écossaises. Confirma Archibald

\- La _small pipe_ ou _Northumbrian pipe_ , est la cornemuse du comté de Northumberland qui était autrefois le royaume de Northumbrie. Le musicien l'alimente en air non pas par son propre souffle comme les autres mais grâce à un soufflet placé sous le bras. En fait, c'est une cornemuse anglaise. Expliqua Patrick Parkinson.

\- Oui les musiciens qui utilisent ce genre d'instruments ne soufflent pas dans la cornemuse contrairement à nous autres écossais. Affirma Fiona.

\- Cela permet au musicien qui utilise la _Northumbrian Small Pipe_ de chanter s'il le souhaite.

\- Le son et les mélodies qu'on peut jouer avec cette petite cornemuse sont également différents de ceux de la cornemuse écossaise. Rajouta Pansy._ »

Les Parkinson expliquèrent à l'assistance que le chalumeau du Northumbrian pipes étant fermé à son extrémité, il en résultait une différence majeure dans le jeu par rapport à la plupart des cornemuses comme les Border pipe, Scottish smallpipes et Great Highland bagpipe ce que confirmèrent Archibald ainsi que Fiona.

En effet, le Northumbrian small pipes permettait de jouer en staccato, alors que les trois autres étaient généralement obligées de jouer en phrasé legato. Certains comparaient le son à celui de l'uilleann pipes ou cornemuse irlandaise lorsque le chalumeau était posé sur le genou, fermant ainsi son extrémité. Chaque note était jouée en levant un doigt seulement ou en utilisant une clé. Le but étant de jouer chaque note sur toute sa durée mais en la détachant de la note suivante.

XXXX

Toorj curieux encouragea donc sa femme à jouer avec sa Northumbrian small pipe. Par contre, le sorcier ne révéla pas à son beau-père que Kenji avait détruit la sienne reçue durant son enfance. Quelques minutes plus tard, il chassa ses pensées pour écouter son épouse exécuter un morceau tout en chantant dans l'un des patois du Northumberland puis les sorciers réalisèrent que la mélodie était effectivement différente de celles produites par les cornemuses écossaises. Ensuite, Patrick reprit la parole après la fin de la mélodie :

« _ J'avais l'impression d'être retourné dans le Northumberland comme quand j'étais gosse et mes parents me laissaient chez mes grands-parents pour que je ne m'ennuie pas au magasin. Avoua le vieil homme.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de la ferme de vos grands-parents ? Demanda Harry curieux à Parkinson senior car il n'avait pas entrevu cet édifice parmi l'inventaire des possessions des Parkinson en 1998.

\- J'ai cédé mes parts de la ferme à mon neveu afin de régler l'un de nos conflits et nous ne nous sommes plus revus depuis. En fait, je ne savais même pas qu'il était mort avant de regarder la tapisserie familiale avec Pansy l'autre jour. Expliqua Parkinson senior.

\- Mais alors Pansy tu avais un autre cousin. Déclara Misheel.

\- Oui mais nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés et je ne connais pas non plus son fils. Répondit sa cousine.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être lui rendre visite pendant votre séjour dans le Northumberland. Suggéra Misheel.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas : nous avons eu pas mal de problèmes avec son père par le passé et puis nous devons rester discrets pour votre sécurité à tous. Avoua Patrick.

\- Mon père a raison Misheel : mon cousin était assez malveillant donc j'ai un peu peur de son fils. Mon père n'avait pas regardé la tapisserie depuis la mort de mon frère donc nous ne savions rien de l'adoption de ce type par mon cousin en 1989. De plus, cet homme a manifestement de gros problèmes puisqu'il se donne un autre nom que Parkinson en face des gens si j'en crois la tapisserie de notre famille. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait vous faire du mal ? Interrogea Misheel surprise.

\- Franchement, nous n'en savons rien mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il profite de notre présence pour obtenir de l'argent en vendant à Skeeter la nouvelle de notre installation en Grande-Bretagne. Confessa Pansy inquiète.

\- Je peux toujours tenter de me renseigner sur lui. Offrit Archibald.

\- Oui ce serait bien Archibald merci. Dit sa bru.

\- Les aurors vont aussi enquêter sur ce type si vous me donnez les informations nécessaires : vous êtes dans le programme de protection donc notre service gère aussi ces choses. Affirma Harry.

\- Merci. Dit Pansy.

\- Et que ferez-vous si ce type est un homme bien mais qu'il a vraiment des ennuis pour en arriver à dissimuler son nom ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

\- Nous l'aiderons de manière anonyme donc ses problèmes seront résolus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais tu n'es pas curieuse à son sujet ? Insista Misheel surprise.

\- Non car son père a fait beaucoup de mal à toute ma famille donc je veux bien l'aider de manière anonyme s'il en a besoin mais pas plus pour le moment. Répondit Pansy prudente. _ »

Les sorciers changèrent aussitôt de sujet pour ne pas embarrasser les Parkinson sur une question aussi délicate. Ron voulut voir le tartan du Northumberland en vrai après avoir appris que Pansy possédait plusieurs arpents de tissus et tartans de son comté d'origine. Enfin, elle détenait également un kilt sorcier décliné au féminin donc doté d'une jupe extrêmement longue, un corsage noir, une chemise blanche et un tartan.

La sorcière utilisa sa baguette pour l'endosser sans devoir se déshabiller et l'ajusta à sa taille puis elle s'amusa à draper son père avec d'autres tartans puisque Parkinson ne voulait pas endosser un kilt à son âge. Patrick Parkinson se retrouva donc avec un immense tartan sur la poitrine et les épaules ainsi qu'un autre sur les jambes en guise de plaid. Ron songeur fit aussitôt prendre la pose aux deux Parkinson avant de déployer les tartans autour d'eux puis ils les prit en photographie.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, les Potter prirent congé tout comme Gyrin et sa famille. Ron décida donc de rentrer lui aussi mais il nota que Misheel et ses frères n'avaient manifestement pas envie d'aller se coucher. Le rouquin décida donc de leur demander de l'aide :

« _ Dites Misheel, Bayangar ou Bayangal : vous pourriez m'apprendre à utiliser l'ordinateur ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oui quand vous voulez Ron. Dirent les trois sorciers.

\- Euh c'est possible ce soir ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oui nous pouvons vous montrer un peu comment utiliser l'ordinateur même si bon ce sera un peu limité à cause de l'absence d'internet. Répondirent les jumeaux.

\- Il peut utiliser son smartphone comme hot-spot. Intervint Pansy._ »

XXXX

Les trois cousins de Pansy suivirent donc les Weasley chez eux puis Hermione surprise prépara donc le thé avec Misheel pendant que les hommes observaient l'ordinateur portable en compagnie d'Hugo.

Les deux femmes finirent par les rejoindre avant de les contempler. Hermione observa l'intérêt de son fils ou encore son mari pour cet objet de consommation puis elle dissimula un soupir avant de tenter de se concentrer sur sa conversation avec la mongole :

« _ Vous avez un très bel intérieur Hermione. Complimenta Misheel.

\- Merci.

\- Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup lire. Dit ensuite Misheel pour meubler le silence tout en indiquant la bibliothèque.

\- Oui c'est ma passion mais bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour lire en ce moment.

\- Oh c'est votre fille Rose j'imagine ? Demanda Misheel en observant l'un des cadres photos posés sur l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque.

\- Oui : Rose va bientôt avoir douze ans et elle a de très bonnes notes à Poudlard. Affirma Hermione avec orgueil.

\- Votre fille est très jolie : elle vous ressemble beaucoup mais la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux sont celles de son papa. Constata Misheel.

\- Oui : elle a repris de nous deux mais bon, son goût pour les études lui vient de moi car Ron n'a jamais été très passionné par les études.

\- Votre fille a aussi repris votre goût pour la lecture d'après Ron. Rajouta Misheel.

\- Oui : vous la verrez toujours avec un lire à la main, bien que maintenant, ce sont les magazines pour adolescentes qui l'intéressent d'avantage. Déplora Hermione.

\- C'est probablement l'adolescence qui fait ça.

\- Oui c'est probable. Dit Hermione qui s'interrompit à la vue d'un détail._ »

* * *

Effectivement, Hermione nota enfin les sacs des enseignes moldues et comprit qu'il s'agissait des présents achetés par Ron à son intention. Malgré les propos tenus devant l'assistance, la sorcière était soudainement trop curieuse pour attendre plus longtemps avant de les ouvrir puisque son mari comptait rester avec les jumeaux encore un bon moment. Elle s'approcha donc des sacs pendant que Misheel voulut donner le signal de départ à ses frères mais Hermione affirma aussitôt qu'ils pouvaient rester.

D'ailleurs, Ron fut de son avis afin d'éviter un esclandre si jamais les cadeaux ne plaisaient pas à son épouse. Hugo rejoignit aussitôt sa mère et l'observa ouvrir ses paquets pendant que son père surveillait la réaction d'Hermione du coin de l'œil tout en écoutant les explications des jumeaux. Pendant ce temps, Hermione abasourdie resta sans voix devant les vêtements choisis par son mari. La sorcière ne put que constater leur jolie coupe féminine et les trouva simples mais élégants en même temps. Hugo finit par prendre la parole :

« _ Ils te plaisent Maman ?

\- Oui je dois dire qu'ils sont très jolis. Avoua Hermione surprise.

\- J'ai tenté de chercher quelque chose de confortable mais joli en même temps. Intervint Ron satisfait.

\- Je vois ça. Répondit sa femme encore stupéfaite.

\- Cela te change un peu de tes tailleurs. Enfin, je trouve que tu peux aussi les mettre au travail puisqu'ils sont _casuals_ mais de style classique. Affirma Ron fort de son initiation à la mode moldue par Giorgia.

\- Oui je verrais mais c'est vrai que c'est très joli pour aller et venir. Reconnut Hermione surprise par le soudain bon goût de ton mari.

\- Je t'ai pris un jean aussi : ça pourrait peut-être te servir un jour. Affirma Ron.

\- Oh c'est gentil, merci pour toutes ces choses Ron. Dit sa femme abasourdie.

\- De rien : je les trouvais très jolis donc je suis content de t'avoir fait plaisir. Répondit son mari satisfait.

\- Tu as vu aussi la brosse et ton foulard ? Insista Hugo heureux de voir son père recevoir l'approbation de sa mère pour une fois.

\- La brosse est très originale et le foulard est très élégant. Dit Hermione à son fils.

\- Oui il paraît que toutes les moldues adorent ces brosses donc je t'ai pris la _special curly_ pour les cheveux bouclés. Rose a la même comme ça vous aurez moins de difficultés pour démêler vos cheveux. Expliqua Ron.

\- D'accord. Sut seulement dire sa femme encore surprise par la vision de tous ces cadeaux.

\- Enfin, le foulard me semblait très chic pour ajouter un accessoire à ta tenue quand tu vas au Ministère.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout Ron. Dit sa femme surprise.

\- J'avais envie de te faire un cadeau et puis pour le coffret : je t'ai pris celui à la rose anglaise car il y a un parfum à la rose comme tu les aimes. Après bon, je ne connais pas tous les machins à l'intérieur mais tu trouveras probablement ton bonheur là-dedans. Tenta Ron pour justifier son choix.

\- Oui c'est euh parfait Ron. Merci. Affirma Hermione vraiment surprise par le geste de son mari.

\- Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un mari aussi attentionné et toujours aussi amoureux de vous au bout de tant d'années. Ron nous a dit que vous êtes ensemble depuis presque vingt maintenant. Intervint Misheel.

\- Oui nous sommes ensemble depuis le 2 mai 1998. Précisa Ron.

\- Wow moi j'ai jamais résisté plus de trois semaines avec la même copine ! Dit Bayangar.

\- Et moi mon record ça a été six mois ! Affirma Bayangal.

\- Vous avez des cœurs d'artichauts. Reprocha Misheel.

\- Mais non : c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas encore rencontré la bonne personne. Vous verrez comme les choses changeront dés le jour où ils trouveront leur âme sœur. Répliqua Ron.

\- Nous ne sommes pas pressés contrairement à Misheel. Se moqua gentiment Bayangar.

\- T'es lourd Bay donc laisse tomber. Dit sa sœur.

\- Mm, Misheel on va t'aider à trouver ton prince charmant : tu veux quoi un beau brun, un beau blond ou un rouquin comme Ron ? Plaisanta Bayangar.

\- J'en sais rien les gars : je verrais bien plus tard. Dit Misheel cramoisie.

\- Ne tarde pas trop sinon tu vas finir vieille fille. La taquina Bayangal.

\- Mais non : j'ai vu comment le moniteur moldu regardait Misheel et puis votre sœur est jolie donc elle trouvera très vite quelqu'un. Prédit Ron.

\- On verra bien Ron. Au fait, vous en êtes où avec l'ordinateur les garçons ? Répondit Misheel pour changer de sujet.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les trois sorciers prirent enfin congé car ils ne voulaient pas avoir une panne d'oreillers demain matin. Après leur départ, Ron et Hermione rédigèrent un mot avant de le glisser dans le colis destiné à leur fille.

« _ _Très chère Rosie,_

 _Nous avons pris de nouveaux vêtements à Hugo et nous avons donc décidé de te faire une surprise à toi aussi. J'espère que les bottines et les vêtements choisis par Papa au magasin moldu te plairont mais tu peux nous renvoyer tout ce qui ne te convient pas. Rassure-toi Rose, la lingerie a été choisie par Maman et elle est dans la pochette rose donc ne sois pas embarrassée car Papa ne l'a pas vue. J'ai aussi rajouté une veste en tartan écossais car tous les moldus imitent la princesse Kate qui en portait une l'autre jour et une veste hivernale noire pour tous les jours si tu sors dans le parc. Comme pour les vêtements, tu peux nous renvoyer la lingerie ainsi que les vestes si ça ne va pas._ (phrase rajoutée par Ron après avoir vu Hermione écrire celle sur les vêtements.)

 _Papa et Maman t'ont également pris une brosse à cheveux, des gloss, des baumes du vernis à ongle et des petits trucs car nous avons appris que tu utilise le maquillage des autres filles. Rose, Maman n'est pas contente quand tu cache des choses donc tu aurais du nous parler de ton désir de te maquiller. Je ne veux pas que tu ressemble à un pot de peinture ambulant mais Papa et moi avons décidé de te laisser utiliser des baumes à lèvres ainsi que des gloss. Pour ce qui est du fond de teint, les fards à joue, paupière, mascara ou autre, tu devras attendre encore un peu._

 _Nous savons que les adolescentes sont coquettes donc nous t'avons pris aussi des bijoux fantaisie. Enfin, Papa a pensé à te prendre des livres et Maman t'a choisi des magazines moldus en espérant qu'ils te plaisent._

 _Demain nous ne serons pas à la maison car nous allons nous rendre au ski avec nos amis. Tu sais Pansy et sa famille ? Ils habitent dans les Highlands donc nous ne serons pas très, très loin de toi mais malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas venir te voir puisque ce n'est pas permis. Papa te fait dire que nous retournerons au ski durant tes vacances, quitte à provoquer des chute de neige grâce à la magie pour prolonger l'ouverture de la station de ski._

 _Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça très juste mais Papa dit que les moldus de la station seront très contents car ils pourront continuer de travailler. Au fait, j'allais oublier de te dire (__ insistance de Ron pour rajouter ce fait_) _que Papa a gagné un ordinateur portable au loto traditionnel moldu, ton frère une panoplie complète pour le ski et Lily un vélo. Papa dit qu'il trouvera un loto et t'y emmèneras quand tu seras en vacances comme ça tu verras ce que c'est toi aussi._

 _Voilà, Rosie nous t'embrassons très très fort tous les deux. Je sais qu'Hugo va aussi t'écrire une lettre donc il tient à te saluer lui-même._

 _Nous t'aimons plus que tout._

 _Maman et Papa._ _ »

Enfin, les parents fermèrent le colis puis Ron se rendit au bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard pour le poster ainsi que la lettre d'Hugo déjà soigneusement sigillée par l'enfant :

« _ _Rosie,_

 _Tu n'imagine pas la belle journée que j'ai passé avec Papa, Pansy et sa famille puis Maman est venue manger avec nous ce soir. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer tellement j'ai de choses à raconter. Euh attends : ah si, tu dis toujours que je dois commencer par un ordre chonolo-lo-lo… Ah ça y est : chronologique ! Alors voilà : Papa m'a emmené faire les magasins et j'ai eu plein de truc donc je vais enfin pouvoir m'habiller comme tout le monde et non comme les vieux quand je porte pas l'uniforme._

 _Ensuite, Rosie ne m'envoie pas de beuglantes mais j'ai parlé de ton problème à Papa. Je sais que tu voulais rien dire mais crois moi : Papa comprends tout donc on peut avoir confiance en lui. Aussi, il a voulu acheter des vêtements pour toi donc il a demandé de l'aide à notre amie Pansy, à Giorgia sa petite cousine et à Misheel une autre cousine de Pansy très, très jolie ! Elles ont cherché des vêtements pour toi puis c'est Papa qui a choisi. Ensuite, Papa t'a pris aussi du maquillage car je lui ai dit que tu l'utilisais (maman était pas contente car je l'ai dit devant elle donc j'te demande pardon mais bon à la fin tu as du maquillage donc sois contente!)._

 _Papa t'a pris aussi des bijoux, des trucs de beauté et une super brosse à cheveux. On s'est aussi coupés les cheveux lui et moi à Supercuts un salon de coiffure moldu ! Ah et tu sais quoi : il a aussi acheté plein de vêtements, des machins pour les filles et un foulard à Maman ! Elle était vachement surprise et les a trouvé joli._

 _Après on est allé aussi à un loto parce que Pansy a parlé de ce truc super à Papa. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai gagné un truc de ouf pour aller au ski, Papa un ordinateur portable et Lily un vélo ! En plus le plus beau c'est que Maman est d'accord pour me laisser skier demain matin ! Ne le dis pas à Papa et Maman mais je suis sûr que c'est Pansy leur psychomage qui l'a fait accepté ça au lieu de lancer un Stupéfix sur Papa ! Ils croient que j'ai rien compris mais Pansy a reçu un coup de téléphone avant de partir aux toilettes après que Papa était allée voir Maman à son travail._

 _Pansy est restée trop longtemps aux toilettes à mon avis donc je parie dix chocogrenouilles qu'elle est allée dans son cabinet pour parler avec Papa et Maman. Tu sais que Maman ne voulait pas me laisser skier (je t'avais raconté sa colère noire quand Papa voulait me laisser tenter l'autre fois) donc je suis sûr que Pansy lui a parlé. Parce que je t'explique Pansy est revenue puis deux minutes après Papa et Maman arrivent donc tu crois pas qu'ils étaient avec elle avant ? Enfin, les deux vestes et les magazines ou encore la pochette rose ont été achetés par Maman ce soir donc elle est allée à la boutique de Pansy sinon qui lui ouvrait un magasin à cette heure ?_

 _Alors demain matin on va au ski avec toute la famille de Pansy mais aussi Lily, tonton Harry et Tata Ginny ! Je ferais plein de photos et je t'en enverrais très très vite dés que Papa sera allé à la borne pour les imprimer._

 _Purée Rosie : ma vie est plus belle depuis que Papa a revu Pansy et Maman se sent mieux grâce à elle alors j'espère qu'ils vont continuer d'aller la voir !_

 _XXX_

 _Hugo le skieur d'Aviemore !_ _ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. En tout cas, merci à wikipédia pour ses explications sur la Northumbrian small pipe car je n'aurais pas su donner autant de détail. Cette petite cornemuse a vraiment un son très différent de l'écossaise et le musicien ne doit pas souffler donc il peut chanter et jouer en même temps. D'ailleurs, il y a une chanteuse fameuse en Angleterre qui fait ça.**_

 _ **Le Northumberland a bien un tartan et parfois quelques personnes mettent des kilts aux couleurs du Northumberland. Ces gens sont anglais et pas écossais. Pour ce qui est du kilt sorcier de Pansy, c'est une invention.**_

 _ **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous la partie sur les Parkinson ou encore l'attitude des uns ou des autres sur le sujet des bébés ? Dans la première partie on voyait bien les regrets de Ron de ne pas avoir eu un troisième enfant mais Hermione montre bien son refus.**_ ** _Vous pensez qu'Ayleen et Gyrin en auront un ?_**

 ** _Comment trouvez-vous la réaction d'Hermione à la vue des cadeaux puis celle de Ron ainsi que d'Hugo ?_**

 ** _Enfin que pensez-vous des lettres des parents et d'Hugo ?_**


	16. Notes Arbre généalogique

_**_Bonjour car c'est 1H49 du matin,_**_

 _ ** _voici quelques arbres généalogiques pour clarifier la situation de chacun puisque j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu embrouillé certains lecteurs. J'espère que ce sera plus simple ainsi ;)._**_

* * *

 _ ** **ARBRES GÉNÉALOGIQUES:****_

 _ ** **I la famille Parkinson jusqu'à Pansy et le fils adoptif de son cousin****_

 _ ** **Famille Parkinson****_

_ Mariage en 1900

Kenneth Parkinson_ Glenda

Enfants:

2 filles , Henry Parkinson ( né 31-03-19O5)

XXXXX

_ Mariage d'Henry en 1929 avec Pénélope

Enfants:

\- Kendrick Parkinson né 25-05-1930

\- Patrick Parkinson né le 19-02-1933

XXXXX

_Mariage de Kendrick en 1949 avec Rose Shafiq

Enfant:

\- Anton Parkinson né le 26-09-1950 (neveu de Patrick Parkinson senior et cousin de Pansy)

XXXXX

1978 : Mariage de Patrick (né le 19-02-1933) et Naraantuya (née le 1-01-1960)

Enfants :

\- Patrick junior né prématuré le 16-06-1978

\- Jumeaux Kenji et Pansy le 31-12-1980

XXXXX

Pas de mariage pour Anton qui adopte Henry en 1989. Henry Parkinson utilise cependant un faux nom en ce moment.

 _ ** **Donc Patrick junior le frère de Pansy et Kenji n'est plus depuis juin 1989. Anton Parkinson le neveu de Patrick était le cousin de Pansy et Kenji, il avait trente ans de plus qu'eux au moment de la naissance des jumeaux ainsi que vingt-huit lors de celle de leur frère Patrick junior. Il avait aussi dix ans de plus que Naraantuya qui est bien plus jeune que Patrick Parkinson senior (le père de Pansy a vingt-sept ans de plus que sa femme). A cause de toutes ses frasques, Anton ne s'est jamais marié mais il a adopté Henry. Pansy n'a pas connu son cousin car son père l'a éloigné d'eux à plusieurs reprises et à juste titre.****_

 _ ** **Effectivement, Anton a d'abord séduit la mère de Toorj en Mongolie alors qu'il travaillait là-bas avec Archibald pour le compte de Patrick Parkinson senior puis Naraatuya en 1991. Ensuite, il a songé à piéger Pansy en 1996 lors de son séjour en Ecosse mais son père et Archibald ont intercepté ce type avant qu'il ne s'approche de l'adolescente. Anton était un homme sans scrupule qui était jaloux de ses cousins coupables selon lui de lui voler la fortune de son oncle Patrick. Aussi, il désirait séduire Pansy afin de l'engrosser et l'épouser pour empocher son héritage après la mort de Patrick senior.****_

 _ ** _Le père de Patrick a donc cédé toutes ses parts de la ferme familiale à son neveu et l'a contraint à renoncer à la fortune du vieil homme ou à s'approcher de sa fille ainsi que ses enfants. Les descendants d'Anton donc Henry en l'occurrence ne peuvent rien réclamer non plus à Pansy mais elle se méfie de cet inconnu._**_

* * *

 _ ** **II la famille Mac Kintosh****_

_ Mariage en 1954 de Robert et Maureen Mac Kintosh

Enfants:

\- Archibald Mac Kintosh ( 5-10-1950)

\- Reginald Mac Kintosh ( 20-08-1962)

XXXXX

_ Liaison entre Archibald et Nalaa Deriig dite Gireed entre 1975 et 1980

\- Enfant:

\- Toorj ou Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh (15-07-1980) mais son père le croit décédé

XXXX

_ Mariage Reginald et Colleen Mac Kleen en 1985

\- Enfants :

\- Ethan né en 1986

\- Thomas né en 1988

\- Kelly née en 1992

 _ _Autres Mac Kintosh:__

\- Brandon Mac Kintosh oncle d'Archibald décédé mais devenu le père adoptif d'Ayleen à titre posthume.

\- Fiona Mac Kintosh-Mac Nair: ex flamme de Brandon délaissée par son fiancé peu avant le mariage. La sorcière s'ext exilée en Australie avant de prendre le nom de Brandon en plus du sien à la mort de Brabdon qui lui a légué ses biens et son nom en guise de mariage posthume puisque le sorcier a toujours regretté sa bêtise mais sans oser la contacter.

\- Ayleen: officiellement adoptée par Fiona et Brandon (adoption antidatée pour que ce dernier résulte comme son père adoptif avant sa mort).

 _ ** **Les Mac Kintosh sont à l'origine des brasseurs-malteurs: Robert et Maureen détenait une brasserie à Inverness pas très loin d'Aviemore. Archibald était lui aussi un brasseur-malteur mais une explosion de la brasserie a provoqué la mort de ses parents en 1968 lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans. Il s'est donc retrouvé avec son petit frère à nourrir alors que Reginald n'avait que six ans. Les deux fils Mac Kintosh avaient bien un oncle (Brandon) qui leur a donné le gite et le couvert mais pas plus.****_

 _ ** **Aussi, Archibald a accumulé les petits boulots pour élever son frère puisque leur oncle ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'eux. Ensuite, il a fini par travailler dans les industries Parkinson avant de se retrouver sous l'aile de Patrick Parkinson senior qui en avait fait son bras droit.****_

 _ ** **En 1980, Archibald a été quitté par sa compagne Nalaa une cracmolle mongole qui lui a préféré Anton Parkinson. Le sorcier a demandé à Patrick de le faire rentrer en Grande-Bretagne puis il n'a plus rien su de cette femme jusqu'en juillet après avoir appris la naissance d'un bébé mais aussi les problèmes financiers de Nalaa. Il est donc allé la voir à la maternité mais une infirmière lui a annoncé le décès de l'enfant ainsi que le départ de la mère pour la Mongolie Intérieure afin d'oublier tout ça.****_

 ** _ ** _En réalité, le fils d'Archibald avait été acheté par une femme extrêmement riche pendant que l'Ecossais a perdu son fils pendant trente-sept ans. A présent, Archibald a retrouvé son fils appelé Toorj en Mongolie mais qu'il a reconnu comme Robert-Bruce Mac Kintosh en Grande-Bretagne. Toorj a déjà rencontré son oncle et ses cousins mais sa_**_** ** _ ** _tante_**_** ** _ ** _est malheureusement morte._**_**

* * *

 ** _ ** _III_**_** ** _ ** _La Famille Mac Kintosh Parkinson_**_**

 ** _ ** _Depuis leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne Pansy et Toorj ont repris les noms de leurs pères donc ils ont formé la famille Mac Kintosh-Parkinson avec leurs_**_** ** _ ** _enfants_**_** ** _ ** _. A la fin, Kenji a aussi repris le nom de Mac Kintosh-Parkinson pour lui ainsi que sa femme Naé et leur fils Patrick dit Pat._**_**

 _ ** **La famille de Gyrin a également repris ces deux noms tout comme son père Batbold, sa mère ainsi que ses cadets pour ne pas révéler le leur qui serait facilement repérable si quelqu'un tentait de les retrouver. Seuls Ana et Wang-Min ont conservé le nom de famille de ce dernier.****_

 _ ** **Pour l'instant, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson se font discrets mais les choses changeront plus tard car Pansy fait partie du conseil des 28 familles sang-pures même si beaucoup n'y participent pas à cause de leurs exclusions ou leur refus d'y participer lors de sa création (comme les Weasley par exemple).****_

 _ ** **Voilà, j'espère avoir été assez claire mais faites-moi savoir s'il y a encore des zones d'ombre. Ah je n'ai pas donné les dates de décès mais c'est volontaire.****_

 _ ** **A bientôt !****_


	17. Préparatifs pour le ski !

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bel été. Je souhaite (avec un peu de retard désolée) une bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui ont repris les chemins de l'école ou de l'université puisque certaines ouvrent déjà leurs portes en septembre.**_

 _ **En ce qui me concerne, je travaille toujours mais le rythme s'est un peu ralenti car il y a moins de touristes. Aussi, j'ai profité de mon premier jour de congé (je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler depuis le début du mois d'août) pour souffler un peu et écrire aussi. Pour les lecteurs de Merci Harry, ne vous inquietez pas car je publierai le prochain chapitre dés que possible. Toutefois, je suis sincère avec vous: la fiction de Merci Harry aborde un moment crucial de la fiction entre Regulus, la réaction d'Orion à la réception de la lettre ou encore la situation de Sirius donc j'ai besoin de calme et de temps pour aborder ces choses. Alors je vous demande un peu de patience (je retourne au travail vendredi et demain je dois aller chez le dentiste donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à écrire).**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui j'ai écrit un chapitre divisé en deux parties pour cette fiction car le sujet du ski et la réaction de Rose face à ses cadeaux sont bien plus légers.**_

 _ **Petit rappel pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, il y a plusieurs jumeaux dans la famille de Pansy donc je vous dresse la liste :**_

 ** _-Naraantuya et Batbold (l'oncle et la maman de Pansy)_**

 ** _\- Pansy et Kenji._**

 ** _\- Naé et Gyrin les cousins de Pansy._**

 ** _\- Bayangar et Bayangal leurs frères ainsi que cousins de Pansy._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hugo s'éveilla à six heures trente avant de se ruer dans la chambre de son père amusé par la vision de l'enthousiasme de son enfant. D'ailleurs, Ron était lui aussi très enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir le ski mais surtout passer une matinée entière avec son fils ET sa femme. De plus, les Granger ne seraient pas de la partie donc il ne devrait pas supporter les critiques ou les « conseils » de son beau-père toujours prêt à lui démontrer son savoir pour tout ce qui concernait le monde moldu.

Ensuite, Ronald saisit son gamin afin de se chamailler avec lui quelques instants avant de le caler sur ses épaules afin de l'emmener à la cuisine où le sorcier prépara un bon petit-déjeuner. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione les rejoignit , même si, l'idée d'aller skier ne l'enchantait guère. La sorcière nota cependant l'enthousiasme de sa famille et se promit de ne pas ruiner la journée de son fils cette fois-ci. Elle dissimula donc son ennui puis Hermione écouta le discours d'Hugo follement excité au point de vouloir se ruer chez les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson tout de suite. Ron amusé lui demanda d'attendre encore un peu :

« _ Hugo nous devons manger d'abord et puis on ne va pas se présenter chez les Mac Kintosh à cette heure-ci donc tu dois patienter encore un peu. Rappela Ron.

\- J'ai pas faim Papa : on peut aller skier de suite ? Proposa Hugo surexcité.

\- Hugo tu ne peux pas aller skier l'estomac vide donc tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Recommanda Hermione.

\- Oui Maman mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Confessa Hugo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri : les pistes de ski ne sont pas encore ouvertes à cette heure-ci. Affirma Hermione.

\- Ah. Se rassura Hugo.

\- Oui et nous devons nous procurer le nécessaire Maman et moi. Rappela Ron.

\- Mais Archibald ouvre à quelle heure Daddy ?

\- Il ouvre son magasin à sept heures l'hiver pour louer des skis aux touristes. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ron : nous pourrions éviter de louer des skis ou d'acheter des combinaisons en utilisant nos baguettes pour copier les modèles des moldus, voire, ceux de Pansy et Toorj. Proposa Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Parce que cela me semble un peu bête d'acheter une combinaison de skis pour un jour seulement. Dit Hermione.

\- Je pourrais l'utiliser si j'y retourne durant le reste de la saison. De plus, Archibald m'a dit qu'il existe des vestes très discrètes et même adaptées à la ville tout comme les pantalons donc ce n'est pas un achat inutile. Répliqua Ron désireux de tester de véritables vêtements de ski moldu mais aussi de s'informer sur le monde du sports d'hiver en vue de son futur projet pour les classes de neige.

\- Achètes ce que tu veux mais personnellement, je pense utiliser ma baguette pour copier un modèle. Dit Hermione.

\- Comme tu veux : sinon, tu peux aussi acheter une tenue d'occasion si tu veux car Archibald en vend. Affirma Ron.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna son épouse._ »

Effectivement, Archibald Mac Kintosh avait noté que certains clients ne portaient pas leurs combinaisons plus d'un an ou deux, en particulier les enfants en pleine croissance, voire, les adultes qui prenaient du poids et ils devaient donc racheter une autre panoplie. Le matériel subissait également l'effet de la mode donc l'écossais avait décidé de fidéliser une partie de sa clientèle en leur proposant de racheter à un « bon prix » leur matériel ou les affaires dont ils ne se servaient plus. Ses clients aimaient ce principe aussi, ils effectuaient donc le renouvellement de leur garde-robe sportive chez lui après lui avoir vendu les choses précédemment achetées.

Quand aux affaires et au matériel d'occasion, ils étaient revendus à une clientèle moins aisée et heureuse de trouver ces choses à un prix modique tout ayant conscience d'acheter des articles déjà utilisés. Grâce à la magie, ces « bonnes affaires » étaient cependant soigneusement réparées ainsi que nettoyées par Archibald donc les clients y trouvaient leur compte. Certains achetaient même directement des skis d'occasion au lieu de les louer pendant leurs vacances. Ainsi, Archibald servait aussi bien une clientèle extrêmement aisée que des personnes au budget bien moins élevé mais désireuses de skier elles aussi.

Ron curieux ne savait pas encore s'il achèterait des skis un jour mais il souhaitait tester le plus de choses possible.

* * *

Ensuite, le rouquin changea de sujet avant de servir le petit-déjeuner à Hugo qui attendit impatiemment les Potter puisque les deux familles avaient décidé de partir ensemble. Le petit garçon salua donc avec enthousiasme l'arrivée des Potter à sept heures trente. Harry contempla l'enthousiasme contagieux des deux hommes Weasley puis le sourire un peu crispé d'Hermione avant d'émettre silencieusement le vœu de ne pas voir sa meilleure amie provoquer des tensions au sein de son couple aujourd'hui à cause de son manque d'attrait pour le ski. Il s'efforça de chasser son anxiété afin de répondre à la question de Ron :

« _ Alors vous êtes prêts pour cette nouvelle expérience ? Interrogea Ron débordant d'enthousiasme.

\- Oui même si j'étais un peu dubitatif, voire, surpris au début hier soir après la proposition de Pansy et son mari. En fait, je ne suis jamais allé au ski car les Dursley me laissaient chez Mrs Figg quand ils partaient aux sports d'hiver. Avoua Harry.

\- Je suis curieuse de voir ce truc après les explications de Pansy, Archibald et Harry. Aussi, je me ferais une meilleure idée en observant les moldus utiliser leurs skis et leurs bâtons. Affirma Ginny.

\- Auntie ! Regarde moi : je suis déjà habillé pour le ski ! Intervint aussitôt Hugo surexcité et désireux de montrer tout son matériel.

\- Tu es beau comme un prince mon poussin. Dit sa tante gentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas un poussin mais un grand garçon ! Se défendit Hugo hilare.

\- Ok Hugo : tu es beau comme un prince mon grand. Rectifia sa tante.

\- Je veux la même tenue qu'Hugo Maman ! S'écria Lily.

\- Choisis la couleur que tu veux ma chérie et je transforme tes vêtements en trucs de ski. Affirma sa mère souriante avant de saisir sa baguette.

\- Tu vois que j'avais raison Ron: tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter une combinaison de ski si tu transformes tes vêtements. Triompha alors Hermione.

\- Non : je préfère acheter quelque chose chez Archibald. De plus, il m'a dit qu'il a des tenues à tous les prix que ce soit du neuf ou des affaires d'occasions donc cela ne nous ruinera pas. Répliqua son mari.

\- Gin : dis à ton frère que c'est idiot de dépenser de l'argent pour une tenue qu'il utilisera une seule fois pour le moment. Tenta Hermione.

\- Mon frère fait ce qu'il veut Hermione : il est assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Répliqua Ginny d'un ton neutre pour ne pas irriter sa belle-sœur, néanmoins, la flamboyante rousse ne voulait pas priver Ronald de son plaisir à cause de la soudaine pingrerie d'Hermione.

\- Au fait à quelle heure Archibald ouvre son magasin déjà ? Intervint Harry.

\- A sept heures pour que les skieurs puissent acheter ou louer le nécessaire avant d'aller sur les pistes. Aussi, nous trouverons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Expliqua Ron.

\- Dudley louait lui aussi des skis quand il allait aux sports d'hiver. Se souvint Harry.

\- Je ferai pareil aujourd'hui afin de tester de vrais skis moldus plutôt que d'en créer en utilisant la magie. Affirma Ron.

\- Bravo Daddy ! Approuva son fils.

\- Bon que fait-on : nous allons directement au magasin de Mac Kintosh ou d'abord chez Pansy ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Nous allons d'abord chez Pansy car tout le monde se réunit là-bas. Dit son frère après avoir lancé un _Tempus_ qui lui annonça qu'il était sept heures trente._ »

Les sorciers transplanèrent devant la porte du mobile-home avant de frapper à la porte de la famille déjà habillée.

* * *

Les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson insistèrent pour leur offrir une collation déjà préparée à l'avance puis Ron observa les tenues du couple ainsi que des enfants avant de poser quelques questions à Toorj. Ce dernier affirma avoir reçu la sienne en cadeau de la part de son père qui en offrit également à toute la famille, même si, Pansy endossait aujourd'hui la panoplie offerte par son jumeau pour Tsagaan Sar.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sorcier nota l'arrivée de Gyrin avec sa propre famille puis l'oncle et la tante de Pansy arrivèrent avec leurs cadets dont en compagnie de son conjoint ou encore ses enfants. Naraantuya la mère de la psychomage les rejoignit aussi contrairement à la grand-mère de Pansy plutôt désireuse de se reposer. Enfin, Kenji arriva lui aussi au volant de son Suv avant de sonner à la porte du mobile-home. Après l'entrée de la petite famille à l'intérieur du logis, Ron complimenta Kenji pour son allure mais aussi sa tenue. Effectivement, le cracmol affichait une mine assurée qui lui donnait une certaine prestance dans son ensemble malgré son embonpoint.

En revanche, Naé affichait un air maussade et s'assit dans un coin afin de rester à l'écart de ses cadets après avoir salué l'assistance. La cracmolle aurait préféré les éviter, néanmoins, son mari avait insisté pour qu'elle passe enfin une matinée avec eux ainsi que sa mère au lieu de les ignorer. Le frère de Pansy croyait bien faire et rapprocher la fratrie de cette manière, cependant, les jumeaux, Ana inquiète, Ghirgul ou encore Sasha n'étaient pas très à l'aise en compagnie de leur sœur. Ils finirent cependant par se détendre puisqu'elle adoptait une attitude polie. Au bout d'un moment, Ronald s'amusa à la vue de l'enthousiasme de Kenji qui taquina sa sœur au sujet de sa future victoire durant leurs descentes :

« _ Le moment de vérité approche Penny ! Proclama Kenji euphorique.

\- Ne chante pas victoire trop vite Kenny. Plaisanta sa sœur même si la jeune femme était convaincue de perdre puisqu'elle ne skiait pas depuis vingt ans.

\- Tu es rouillée donc j'ai toutes mes chances et puis je suis toujours le plus fort au ski depuis que nous sommes petits. Répliqua son frère sur le même ton.

\- Dis surtout que tu es le plus entraîné de nous deux car tu as continué de skier contrairement à moi. Surenchérit sa sœur hilare.

\- Penny ne minimise pas ma future victoire ! Feignit de se lamenter son jumeau.

\- Eej : Kenji commence à m'embêter. Dit Pansy à sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Maman ! Protesta son frère comme un gamin de dix ans.

\- Mais oui que c'est vrai : hein Eej ? Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Mes jumeaux sont retombés en enfance. Estima Naraantuya hilare.

\- Mais non : on s'amuse à te charrier. Répliqua son fils.

\- C'est clair. Rajouta Pansy.

\- De toute façon, c'est quand même moi le plus fort Penny. Renchérit Kenji avant de se chamailler joyeusement avec sa sœur.

\- Ils me rappellent Fred et George, même si, ce ne sont pas des jumeaux monozygotes ou deux garçons. Avoua Ron nostalgique à sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils me semblent aussi liés qu'eux, bien que, nos frères n'étaient pas aussi gentils entre eux. Reconnut Ginny à la vue de Kenji qui avait gagné le « combat » et était maintenant en train de lisser du plat de sa main les cheveux ébouriffés de sa sœur après leur jeu.

\- C'est un peu différent entre deux frères : nous nous bagarrons plus longtemps pour nous amuser et puis aucun de nous ne penserait à prendre _une petite laine_ pour couvrir l'autre. S'esclaffèrent Bayangar et Bayangal à la vue de Kenji qui avait fini de recoiffer sa jumelle et tentait de lui enfoncer son propre bonnet sur la tête pour la protéger du froid malgré les protestations hilares de la jeune femme.

\- Kenji est conscient de sa force par rapport à Pansy : aussi, il fait attention afin de ne pas la blesser quand ils s'amusent ensemble. Intervint Toorj pour qui son épouse était aussi délicate qu'une orchidée à ses yeux.

\- C'est ça la différence : il n'y pas de côté féminin pour nous modérer mon frère et moi donc on se file de vrais coups sans le vouloir parfois. Renchérit Bayangal hilare.

\- Fred et George étaient très fusionnels eux aussi donc notre frère a eu beaucoup de mal à se reprendre un peu après la mort de son jumeau. En fait, il vit sa vie mais bon nous savons bien qu'une partie de lui s'est éteinte en même temps que Fred. Confessa Ginny.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vit votre frère : Bayangar fait partie de moi, même si, on se dispute parfois. Reconnut Bayangal attristé.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Bon nous ne sommes pas toujours collé l'un à l'autre car nous menons chacun notre vie mais je ne me verrais pas vivre très loin de lui, ni ne plus le revoir durant des semaines ou des mois. Renchérit Bayangar.

\- Tu t'habituerais petit à petit à son absence si tu étais contraint de vivre loin de lui. J'ai vécu des mois sans Naé quand j'étais à l'école de magie donc je t'assure qu'on finit par s'habituer à l'absence de son jumeau. .

\- Pansy et Kenji ont fait pareil durant leur scolarité ou encore quand Kenji est parti travailler à Oulan-Bator pendant plusieurs mois. Renchérit Naraantuya._ »

* * *

Toutefois, Batbold prit la parole afin d'exprimer son propre point de vue :

« _ C'est sûr que les jumeaux sont très liés quand ils s'entendent bien. Par contre, j'en ai beaucoup voulu à ma sœur jumelle quand elle est partie une nuit après avoir laissé un mot sur la table pour nous révéler sa décision de se marier avec Patrick le lendemain matin afin de le suivre en Angleterre sans même nous saluer. D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai pas parlé tout de suite quand nous nous sommes revus en 1998. Confessa Batbold.

\- Ne crois pas que j'étais fière de moi le jour de ma fuite mais je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé me marier avec Patrick si je te l'avais dit. Dit Naraantsuya honteuse.

\- Maman et moi aurions fini par te laisser épouser Patrick si tu y tenais tant mais tu es partie comme une voleuse. Ensuite, tu ne nous as jamais contacté, pas même pour nous annoncer la naissance de tes enfants donc nous ne savions même pas où tu vivais. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi durant toutes ces années mais tu t'en foutais. Lui reprocha son frère jumeau.

\- Je sais que j'ai foiré mais tu ne devrais pas me faire de reproches car tu ne t'es pas bien comporté avec ta propre famille toi non plus. Rappela Naraantuya.

\- J'en ai conscience mais bon nous aurions peut-être pu nous aider mutuellement et éviter de faire toutes nos erreurs si nous avions gardé le contact toi et moi. Estima Batbold.

-Tu crois Bat ? Interrogea sa sœur surprise.

\- Naraa c'est clair non ? Maman n'osait pas intervenir pendant mes « bêtises » mais toi tu m'aurais probablement botté le cul avant de me raisonner si tu m'avais vu agir aussi mal avec ma femme et mes enfants pendant que je laissais Naé agir comme bon lui semble ! S'exclama Batbold sous le regard agacé de Naé.

\- C'est clair que je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. Reconnut sa sœur consciente du mauvais caractère de sa nièce et belle-fille.

\- Enfin, j'aurais pu t'aider à surmonter la mort de ton fils aîné et convaincre ton mari de se faire soigner pour sa dépression. Ainsi, vous ne vous seriez pas enlisés dans des non-dits puis des situations de plus en plus difficiles avant de sombrer totalement en 1991. Estima Batbold.

\- C'était très compliqué à l'époque car nous ne nous entendions plus à cause de nos disputes après la disparition de notre fils. Se justifia Naraantuya.

\- Oui mais ton mari était manifestement dépressif donc tu lui as porté le coup « fatal » en tentant d'enlever vos deux derniers enfants après tes frasques avec tu sais qui. Dit Batbold qui ne se serait jamais imaginé fréquenté une des nièces de sa femme.

\- Je ne suis pas fière de moi Bat mais je ne rendais pas compte des problèmes de mon mari de plus en plus froid et distant avec moi. Dit Naraantuya gênée tout en songeant à son idiotie car elle s'était laissée submerger par sa propre douleur et crut que son mari la repoussait alors qu'il était manifestement en train de sombrer lui aussi. La sorcière regretta sincèrement de s'être laissée berner par un type malveillant au lieu de tenter de forcer Patrick à lui parler.

\- C'est vraiment dommage car vous ne seriez peut-être pas dans une telle situation maintenant si quelqu'un vous avait aidé à surmonter vos problèmes. Insista Batbold.

\- Qui sait : vous vous seriez peut-être réconciliés avant de reprendre une vie de famille normale. Ajouta Gyrin heureux de voir ses propres parent réunis.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Gyrin. Répondit sa tante.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru revoir mes parents ensemble et pourtant ils sont maintenant devant moi tous les deux. Aussi, tu pense vraiment qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Oncle Patrick et toi finissiez par vous réconcilier ? Insista Gyrin.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible après mes actes ou ceux de mon mari : comment veux-tu que nous puissions surmonter de telles choses ? Répliqua sa tante abasourdie.

\- Des miracles existent parfois. Dit son neveu.

\- Cela me semble difficile pour nous ou alors il faudrait un miracle comme ceux des moldus. Conclut Naraantuya avant de rester en silence à la vue de ses jumeaux en train de revenir vers eux._ »

* * *

Afin de changer de sujet, Ron plaisanta en proposant à Bayangar et Bayangal hilares de parier sur le nombre de chutes effectuées ce matin. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent puis ils contemplèrent ensuite leur père avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Aav tu veux parier toi aussi ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

\- Non : sinon, je perdrai tous mes gallions contre vous car je serais probablement celui qui en fera le plus. Plaisanta Décréta Batbold.

\- Tu es certain d'être encore assez en forme pour pouvoir apprendre à skier ? Le taquina Bayangar.

\- Si ma sœur peut skier à son âge, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas moi aussi ! Affirma Batbold.

\- On y arrivera Bat ! L'encouragea Dolgormaa.

\- Je vais réaliser la vidéo du siècle avec Papa et Maman sur des skis ! Affirma Sasha en montrant son smartphone.

\- Sasha : je veux aussi une photo d'Aav et Eej sur les skis ! Intervint Ghirgul hilare.

\- Nous la voulons tous Gigi ! Renchérit Bayangal.

\- Et je veux les photos de leurs futures gamelles aussi ! Plaisanta Ana.

\- Les enfants : ne vous moquez pas de votre Aav ou de moi car vous ne savez pas skier vous non plus. Intervint Dolgormaa.

\- Eej a raison ! Triompha Batbold.

\- Nous allons sûrement faire quelques chutes nous aussi. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Mm tu es sûre que tes sorts de protection fonctionnent Pansy ? Demanda aussitôt Ayleen inquiète tout en observant son fils.

\- Oui : ce sont ceux que ma mère nous lançait à Kenji et moi donc nous ne nous faisions jamais mal. Ensuite, nous nous sommes débrouillés tous seuls comme les moldus à partir de l'hiver 1992 puisqu'elle n'était plus là. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Heureusement que nous savions déjà skier cette année-là car Pansy n'avait pas le droit de lancer des sorts en-dehors de Poudlard puisqu'elle était mineure et Birdie l'elfe ne pouvait pas nous accompagner sur les pistes. Rajouta Kenji.

\- Donc vos sortilèges sont efficaces ? Demanda Hermione rassurée à Naraantuya.

\- Oui mes jumeaux ne se faisaient jamais mal durant leurs chutes. Affirma la sorcière. _ »

Enfin, les sorciers sortirent du logis puis les membres du petit groupe observèrent Toorj faire apparaître sa « cabane de pêche » en rondins et la miniaturiser afin de pouvoir la glisser dans sa poche. Effectivement, la famille comptait déjeuner à l'intérieur mais aussi aller chercher Saejin plus tard. En attendant, le bébé dormait paisiblement sous l'œil vigilant de Birdie. Les adultes saisirent les enfants avant de transplaner discrètement dans l'arrière-boutique de la fromagerie encore fermée. Ensuite, ils sortirent tranquillement par la grande porte puis rejoignirent le magasin d'Archibald à pied.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'édifice, Lily ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de tous les articles de sports dont beaucoup lui étaient inconnus puis Archibald rejoignit les autres sorciers après avoir demandé à son employée et le jeune homme engagé pour les week-ends de s'occuper des autres clients. L'écossais les entraîna avec lui dans les rayons destinés au ski tout en leur fournissant de nombreuses explications en compagnie de Kenji et Pansy. Ron curieux écouta donc avec attention les propos des trois sorciers sur les skis, les fixations, les casques, les bâtons ou les chaussures tout en examinant plusieurs modèles neufs ou d'occasion présentés par Mac Kintosh.

Au cours de leur exploration, Archibald expliqua également aux sorciers comment choisir les skis en fonction de leur taille mais aussi leur poids. Ron acquiesça avant de lui montrer une paire de ski dotés des fixations pour débutant dont le prix était très intéressant puisque cet article faisait partie _des bonnes affaires d'occasion_. Archibald calcula la stature de Weasley ainsi que son poids puis il approuva son choix avant d'aider les Potter mais aussi Hermione à trouver leur bonheur parmi les skis et les chaussures de ski en locations. Il héla son employé qui vint ensuite l'aider à mesurer puis fixer les fixations sur tous les skis. En son for intérieur, Ron observa leurs gestes tout en se promettant d'acheter ses skis plus tard, s'il finissait par se mettre vraiment à ce sport. Ensuite, le rouquin essaya des chaussures après-ski tout en suivant les conseils de Pansy et Kenji qui aidèrent également leurs amis ou familiers avant de les entraîner du coté des vêtements...

Ron songeur observa alors les vêtements de ski neufs et d'occasion puis il tomba sous le charme d'une très belle veste qui semblait également taillée pour la ville. Aussi, il estima pouvoir l'utiliser également à Londres l'hiver ou à Aviemore durant ses visites chez Pansy y compris certains soirs d'été quand le temps se rafraîchissait. Le sorcier voulut aussitôt l'essayer ainsi qu'un pantalon sous le regard d'Hermione mais aussi de Ginny et même Misheel. Le rouquin se vêtit rapidement avant de sortir de la cabine d'essayage :

« _ Alors comment tu me trouves ? Demanda le sorcier à sa femme.

\- ça va. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Tu trouves que ça me va bien ou pas ? Insista Ron.

\- Oui c'est bien et c'est à ta taille. Calcula Hermione.

\- C'est tout ? Tenta Ron un peu déçu car il aurait aimé recevoir des compliments de sa part.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet ensemble Ron. Intervint Ginny.

\- Cette veste est vraiment belle et puis je me sens bien dans le pantalon. Reconnut Ron.

\- Tu es parfait ainsi Ron . Estima sa sœur désireuse de faire un compliment à son frère puisqu'Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre le souhait de Ronald..

\- Votre sœur a raison. Renchérit Misheel.

\- Vous trouvez ? S'enquit aussitôt Ron flatté.

\- Oui franchement : on dirait que ces vêtements ont été dessinés pour vous. Insista Misheel sincère car la veste flattait le rouquin puisque le tissu dissimulait sa bedaine.

\- T'es super comme ça Daddy ! S'exclama Hugo.

\- Cela vous va très bien Ronald. Rajouta Pansy qui s'était approchée.

\- Ronald : elle vous plaît ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Oui. Avoua le rouquin.

\- Cette veste allie technicité pour le ski et élégance. En plus, vous pouvez aussi la porter en dehors des pistes y compris en ville. J'ai vu des moldus aller dîner au restaurant avec ce genre de modèle après avoir skié toute la journée. Franchement, cet ensemble vous va bien et il est neuf, sans compter, son prix raisonnable donc vous devriez le prendre. Intervint Kenji en connaisseur.

\- Mm. Dit Ron songeur tout en lisant les étiquettes des prix.

\- …

\- Le prix est vraiment très intéressant donc je les achète. Décréta Ron satisfait d'avoir trouvé son bonheur pour une centaine de livres seulement au lieu de devoir débourser jusqu'à 700 ou 800 comme certains clients désireux d'acheter des modèles de grandes marques.

\- Bravo Papa et maintenant on va prendre un truc à Maman ! Insista Hugo.

\- Moi aussi je veux un joli vêtement comme Crissy : y en a plein pour les petites filles ici ! Intervint Lily.

\- Nos parents nous ont offert ces trucs à Tsaagan Sar. Affirma Scott._ »

Le jeune garçon rejoignit ensuite son père désireux de lui faire essayer un casque. Si la plupart des adolescents ou préadolescents rechignaient face aux interventions des adultes, ce n'était pas le cas de Scott qui ne recevait jamais autant d'attention de la part de Malefoy. Aussi, l'ex Scorpius était maintenant content de voir Gyrin prendre soin de lui, même s'il ne se sentait pas encore très proche de son nouveau papa. En tout cas, son sentiment de culpabilité envers Draco Malefoy s'atténuait progressivement tout comme sa peur des hommes à cause des coups reçus durant ses derniers jours de vie commune avec son premier père.

Il chassa ses pensées et observa avec curiosité les casques montrés par son père puis Scott en essaya plusieurs avant de faire son choix. Le jeune sorcier observa aussi ses parents curieux face aux ensembles pour les adultes et faire rapidement leur choix contrairement à Ghirgul mais surtout Misheel.

* * *

Si leurs frères les taquinèrent sur leur lenteur, Ron au contraire les encouragea à choisir quelque chose qui leur plairait vraiment sans se soucier du regard moqueur de sa propre femme. A la fin, les deux sœurs se décidèrent enfin puis le rouquin complimenta particulièrement Misheel pour sa tenue :

« _ Vous êtes resplendissante Misheel: vous allez briser bien des cœurs sur les pistes. Affirma Ron d'un ton amusé.

\- Elle va surtout les aveugler avec son look _so milkyy_ ! La taquina Bayangar.

\- Misheel fais gaffe à ne pas te perdre car nous ne pourrons pas te retrouver dans la neige vu que ton ensemble est tout blanc. Renchérit Bayangal.

\- Vous n'y connaissez rien : j'ai pris un ensemble très glamour et puis mes lunettes et les bottes sont noires. Rappela Misheel tout en virevoltant sur elle-même pour faire admirer sa veste et son pantalon moulants.

\- Ok _Milky_ : tu veux jouer à la reine des neiges ? Se moqua Sasha.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux _Tomato Heinz_ car tu ressemble à une bouteille de ketchup avec ta combinaison rouge ! Répliqua Misheel hilare avant de saisir son cadet pour le chatouiller sans se soucier de ses protestations amusées.

\- En tout cas, vous avez bien choisi Misheel. Approuva Ginny qui arborait maintenant une combinaison noire et blanche.

\- Merci : votre ensemble est vraiment très joli aussi et il vous va à ravir ! Dit Misheel ravie.

\- Et nous alors ? Plaisantèrent Ana et Ghirgul.

\- Mes filles et leur maman sont très belles toutes les cinq. Intervint Bayangar pour inclure également Naé qui se tenait volontairement en retrait.

\- Et nous on sent le chaudron pourri : tu ne nous fais pas de compliments Aav ? S'esclaffèrent les jumeaux et Sasha.

\- Vos trucs vous vont bien les garçons donc que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de compliments entre hommes. Rétorqua leur père vêtu d'une combinaison totalement noire comme celle de Kenji.

\- Parlez pour vous : ça me fait plaisir quand j'en reçois. Glissa Ron hilare.

\- Bon moi aussi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire à un type ou même à mes fils des trucs du genre : _cette tenue te va à ravir_. Expliqua Batbold en imitant Misheel avant de s'esclaffer.

\- Moi non plus. Reconnut Ron amusé.

\- Mais mon mari est très coquet. Rajouta Hermione.

\- Et il n'y a pas de mal à ça : c'est bien de voir un homme prendre soin de lui du moment que ça ne tourne pas à l'obsession. Affirma Misheel.

\- C'est clair : je m' épile les sourcils donc je me sens plus propre. Affirma Batbold.

\- Tu t'épiles les sourcils Aav ? S'exclama Naé surprise.

\- Oui mais c'est discret car je lève juste le superflu. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur donner une forme particulière comme vous les bonnes femmes. Répondit Batbold.

\- Mais nous ne l'avons jamais su. Dirent ses premiers jumeaux surpris.

\- Parce que j'ai commencé à le faire la veille de mon mariage avec votre mère donc avant votre naissance. A l'époque, mes sourcils étaient tellement touffus qu'ils formaient une ligne continue au-dessus de mes yeux. Franchement, je ne voulais pas garder cette chose donc j'ai demandé de l'aide à ta mère. C'est elle qui m'a épilé la première fois et le résultat m'a plus. Aussi, j'ai fini par apprendre à m'épiler les sourcils tout seul pour ne pas l'embêter à chaque fois. Expliqua son père.

\- Un homme doit prendre soin de lui et puis ce n'est pas long car on n'a pas grand-chose à faire contrairement à nos épouses qui se mettent plein de crèmes ou s'épilent partout. Approuva Toorj.

\- Tu vois que j'ai raison Hermione. Triompha Ron ravi.

\- Harry n'a pas besoin de s'épiler les sourcils mais j'aimerais bien qu'il prête un peu plus d'attention à ses vêtements au lieu de s'habiller encore avec le premier truc qui lui tombe sous la main le matin. Plaisanta Ginny tout en adressant un clin d'œil amusé avec son mari.

\- Ginny je ne suis pas aussi attentif à la mode que toi : ma femme pourrait tenir la chronique tendance du journal car elle connaît très bien ce domaine, même si, le sport reste sa priorité. D'ailleurs, c'est la meilleure chroniqueuse sportive du journal. Affirma Harry qui s'était saisi de la première combinaison à sa taille et se trouvait satisfait ainsi.

\- Merci Harry. Gloussa sa femme.

\- Bon est-ce que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Intervint Toorj.

\- Mm non : Hermione n'a pas encore choisi sa tenue. Dit Ron.

\- J'ai vu un modèle qui me plaît donc je vais utiliser ma baguette pour transformer mes vêtements. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah Ok. Dit simplement Toorj qui ne releva pas le fait qu'il s'agirait d'une copie de l'un des ensembles présents au magasin de son père._ »

En revanche, Ron ne l'entendait pas ainsi car Archibald leur avait dédié beaucoup de temps. Aussi, il comptait bien lui acheter quelque chose pour Hermione donc il reprit la parole :

« _ Quel modèle te plaît Hermione ?

\- J'aime bien celui-ci. Dit innocemment sa femme tout en désignant un ensemble.

\- Alors je te l'offre ! Décréta Ron avant de saisir la panoplie.

\- Mais Ron : je n'en ai pas besoin puisque nous allons skier une seule fois ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourras aussi utiliser la veste en ville et tu mettras le pantalon quand nous irons chez Pansy durant le reste de l'hiver. Il fait froid ici alors je veux que tu sois bien au chaud : que ce soit dans tes vêtements ou tes après-ski. Insista Ron sous le regard attentif de Pansy qui étudia la réaction d'Hermione.

\- Vous êtes vraiment chanceuse Mrs Weasley d'avoir un mari aussi attentionné. La complimentèrent la tante, la mère et les cousines de Pansy

\- Euh… Oui, bon merci beaucoup Ron. Conclut Hermione encore surprise par le geste de son époux.

\- De rien : je vais tout de suite régler nos achats à la caisse comme ça nous pourrons nous habiller. Affirma Ron. _ »

Le sorcier s'exécuta avant de donner sa panoplie à Hermione abasourdie qui dut s'engouffrer dans l'une des cabines d'essayage pour se changer.

* * *

Une fois prête, la sorcière sortit avant de rougir sous les compliments de son époux ainsi que de son fils :

« _ Cette tenue te va drôlement bien Hermione. Affirma Ron.

\- Ouais Maman t'es jolie comme ça ! Décréta Hugo.

\- Le bleu te mets en valeur Hermione : ta robe de bal était de la même couleur et tu étais aussi jolie dedans que maintenant. Approuva Ron sincère.

\- Euh merci.

\- Bon je me change moi aussi. Conclut Ron puisque les autres sorciers retournaient également dans les cabines afin de se changer après avoir payé leurs achats ._ »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le rouquin sortit de la cabine d'essayage avant de poser avec sa femme pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hugo. Misheel finit également par prendre un cliché des trois Weasley tout en les complimentant sur leur jolie famille. Enfin, le joyeux groupe fut prêt puis Archibald donna le signal de départ et les entraîna à la station du funiculaire après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations à ses employés.

Les fils de Pansy, son neveu Pat, Lily et Hugo avaient déjà eu l'occasion de le tester mais pas Scott, Crissy, Jade ou John qui ouvrirent de grands yeux à la vue du funiculaire tout comme Ayleen. La sorcière posa aussitôt quelques questions à son mari au sujet de cet engin moldu étrange à ses yeux. Ensuite, Kenji fit poser à plusieurs reprises toute compagnie pour des photos de groupes, de couple ou de famille. Hugo heureux observa avec joie les clichés où ses parents posaient avec lui avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de Kenji qui saisit sa jumelle afin d'effectuer LEUR cliché.

De son côté, Gyrin posa joyeusement avec sa femme et ses enfants agréablement surpris par son enthousiasme communicatif. Malgré sa réticence, Naé dut également se placer près de sa fratrie puisque son père exigeait un portrait de tous ses enfants ensemble puis avec leur mère et lui. Au bout d'un moment la séance photo prit fin puis les enfants curieux se ruèrent sur les portes du funiculaire avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai voulu séparer cette partie de la réaction de Rose car ce sont deux choses séparées et qui se déroulent plus ou moins au même moment. Pour ce qui est des tenues, je ne sais pas trop si on peut nommer beaucoup de marques mais disons qu'Archibald vend des trucs qui vont du premier prix à des équipements de luxe. En ce moment, je vois des choses incroyables à mon travail ou du moins pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait parfois de la vraie fourrure sur certaines combinaisons de ski (je suis contre ces choses mais bon je ne peux rien dire au boulot). Il y a des gens qui achètent leurs accessoires ou même les tenues maintenant car c'est à moitié pris en cette saison.**_

 _ **Franchement, je ne peux dire qu'une chose: il y a des ensemble magnifiques dont des tenues fuselées et très féminines comme celles de Misheel mais les prix sont parfois hallucinants. Alors vive les chaines de magasins comme Décathlon, Go Sport, internet ou autre, sinon, les gens disons normaux ne pourraient pas s'acheter de combi de skis, ni de matériel. Je vois des clients acheter une combi en promo à 700 euros au lieu de 1400 o_o. Bon il y a aussi des tenues pour enfants autour de 200 euros, voire, pour les adultes mais ça tourne plutôt dans les 300 minimum dans les boutiques des stations de ski... J'aimerais avoir les même moyens que les clients des boutiques mais pas pour m'acheter ces choses MDR.**_

 _ **Alors comment trouvez-vous les préparatifs des uns et des autres ?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione et celle de Ron ou encore de leur entourage ?**_

 _ **D'après vous, les parents de Pansy pourraient-ils se réconcilier un jour afin d'entretenir au moins des relations courtoises entre eux ?**_

 _ **En serait-possible qu'ils se remettent en couple ou non ?**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est centré sur Rose: on voit un peu sa réaction face aux cadeaux mais c'est surtout un rappel des circonstances du "suicide collectif" des trois ex Malefoy. Je vous avertis à l'avance au cas où certains lecteurs veulent sauter cette partie. En fait, cela me permet de rafraîchir la mémoire de certains à ce sujet mais aussi d'informer les nouveaux lecteurs ou ceux qui avaient abandonné la lecture de la première partie en cours de route.**_


	18. La garde-robe de Rosie et ses espoirs

**_Et voilà la partie centrée sur Rose, sa réaction face à ses cadeaux mais aussi ses doutes sur Scott. Aussi, il y a certains passages extraits du chapitre Les doutes de Rose dans la première partie._**

 ** _Ah pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Rose a été répartie à Serpentard._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rose Weasley avait quitté les cachots afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner toute seule puisque ses amies dormaient encore. L'adolescente endossait son uniforme mais les rares personnes déjà présentes dans la grande salle un dimanche matin n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Au début, ses camarades s'étaient interrogés sur sa manie de s'habiller avec leur uniforme comme si elle ne possédait pas d'autres vêtements alors que les filles de son dortoir étaient parfaitement au courant de l'existence de sa valise. Toutefois, l'une de ses amies avait ensuite discrètement rappelé aux autres la mise austère de sa mère sur le quai de la gare.

Ensuite, une autre adolescente avait estimé que Mrs Granger devait donner des vêtements aussi horribles que les siens à sa fille donc la pauvre Rose ne voulait probablement pas porter ces oripeaux. Aussi, ses camarades ne l'interrogeaient pas à ce sujet et ses amies lui prêtaient parfois leur maquillage tout en la plaignant secrètement.

Entre-temps, Rose s'assit avant de contempler la grande salle pratiquement vide. La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de songer que Scorpius était aussi matinal qu'elle avant sa disparition. Le remords envahit aussitôt de nouveau ses pensées car l'adolescente lançait régulièrement des reproches envers l'héritier Malefoy à table, dans leur salle commune ou après leurs cours puisqu'il faisait souvent perdre des points à leur Maison. La sorcière secrètement amoureuse de lui tentait alors de le guider à sa manière mais Rose ne se doutait pas encore des problèmes d'énurésie de son camarade, ni de la méfiance générale injustifiée envers lui ou les provocations subies par l'adolescent.

A présent, elle était consciente que Scorpius se levait toujours tôt à Poudlard afin de nettoyer ses draps avant le réveil des autres garçons qui partageaient son dortoir. Ces mêmes personnes mais aussi bon nombre d'élèves ne cessaient de le provoquer, néanmoins Rose n'avait alors rien compris car elle était alors persuadée que c'était Malefoy qui commençait toutes les bagarres ou les disputes.

Enfin, les professeurs en étaient convaincus également donc ils considéraient le garçon aussi insolent que le père. La directrice Mac Gonagall avait ainsi reçu des rapports très négatifs à son sujet de la part de ses enseignants : aussi, elle ne s'était pas interrogée non plus avant le drame provoqué par les élèves. A présent, la sorcière s'estimait en partie responsable du drame vécu par Scorpius Malefoy avant sa mort puisqu'elle n'était pas intervenue pour faire cesser les moqueries au sujet de son énurésie.

Effectivement, Scorpius ne s'était manifestement pas réveillé à temps un matin puis ses camarades avaient découvert son secret avant de se moquer de lui. Pire encore, ils dévoilèrent ce fait au reste de l'école et un courrier anonyme fut envoyé à Draco Malefoy pour se moquer de son héritier.

De son côté, Minerva croyait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait simplement de ragots: aussi, elle n'était pas intervenue dans des querelles censément enfantines. Toutefois, la sorcière regrettait maintenant son immobilisme puisque son silence incita les autres élèves à mortifier d'avantage leur camarade. Elle s'estimait également responsable de l'envoi de la lettre anonyme à cause de son silence.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Rose poussa un soupir tout en songeant à la pâleur de Scorpius lorsque Slughorn vint le chercher en plein cours de sortilèges pour lui annoncer que son père était venu le chercher afin de le ramener à la maison. De son côté, Minerva Mac Gonagall n'avait pas pu s'y opposer mais elle était alors convaincue que Scorpius reviendrait rapidement à Poudlard.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la sorcière abasourdie crut cependant que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête après l'annonce du suicide collectif d'Astoria Malefoy et ses enfants dans une explosion puis la parution l'interview de Draco Malefoy à ce sujet. Ces deux événements déclenchèrent aussitôt une vague de remords dans le cœur de bon nombre d'élèves mais aussi des enseignants.

Les première années de Serpentard en particulier s'en voulaient pour avoir dénoncé l'énurésie de leur camarade. Toutefois, les autres n'étaient pas en reste car les élèves des autres Maisons s'étaient également sentis responsables de son suicide puisqu'ils ne cessaient de se moquer ou provoquer Scorpius Malefoy tous les jours depuis la rentrée en septembre. Les enseignants se sentaient également tiraillés par la culpabilité au point de se reprocher de ne pas avoir voulu dépasser leurs préjugés afin d'aider leur élève manifestement en difficulté et qui cachait ses problèmes sous sa soi-disant insolence. Enfin, Mac Gonagall se repentait amèrement de ne pas s'être intéressée au gamin.

Si la disparition tragique des trois Malefoy ne faisait plus la une des journaux, elle restait cependant ancrée dans les esprits des élèves de l'école mais aussi les enseignants. Les psychomages continuaient donc leur permanence provisoire à Poudlard afin d'aider le personnel ainsi que les élèves. La directrice Minerva Mac Gonagall ne cessait d'ailleurs de remercier Harry pour son initiative sans se douter de la gêne du chef des aurors car l'idée ne venait pas de lui mais de Pansy. Toutefois, Potter ne pouvait pas le révéler tant que la Serpentarde ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour annoncer son retour en Grande-Bretagne.

De son côté, Rose s'était effondrée au début puis les lapsus de son père ainsi que la carte postale de son frère lui donnèrent l'espoir de revoir Scorpius si sa théorie était la bonne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer encore une fois à sa conversation avec ses parents et en particulier les lapsus de son père :

_ Flash-back après l'annonce de la mort de Scorpius dans le journal ainsi que la parution de l'interview de Malefoy :

 _Rose tremblante s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer mais elle continuait de se reprocher sa soi-disant négligence puisqu'elle avait toujours pris Scorpius pour un idiot insupportable sans se douter de ses problèmes. Son père tenta de la consoler mais Rose réfuta tous ses arguments :_

 _« _ Papa, j'ai toujours crié sur Scorpius et je lui faisais des tonnes de reproches au sujet des points perdus par sa faute mais maintenant je réalise qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif. En fait, beaucoup de gens se moquaient de lui ou le provoquaient pour lui faire perdre ces stupides points ! Affirma Rose ébranlée._

 _\- Rosie, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tenta Hermione._

 _\- Maman: tout le monde dit que je suis aussi intelligente que toi et je l'ai cru mais ce n'est pas vrai car je n'ai pas vu que Scorpius n'allait pas bien ! Protesta Rose accablée._

 _\- Je ne vois pas tout Rose donc tu ne dois pas dire ça. Contesta sa mère._

 _\- Mais toi tu n'as jamais tout le temps crié sur quelqu'un, ni fait des reproches à un garçon qui ne le méritait pas. Affirma Rose._

 _\- Maman me criait souvent dessus et me reprochait beaucoup de choses comme ma manière de manger. Elle crie encore maintenant tu sais. Modéra Ron._

 _\- Ouais mais ce n'est pas pareil car toi tu es vivant et marié avec elle mais moi je ne pourrais jamais faire pareil avec Scorpius plus tard parce qu'il est mort ! S'exclama Rose dans un lapsus._

 _\- Rose : le petit Scorpius te plaisait c'est ça ? Interrogea Hermione surprise._

 _\- Oui mais je ne faisais que crier sur lui comme toi tu le fais sur Papa. Scorpius devait me détester et il est mort sans que je lui dise que je l'aime. Avoua Rose avant de finir par pleurer dans les bras de sa mère soucieuse._ »_

 _Ron accablé tenta de consoler son enfant lui aussi et il se demanda comment l'apaiser sans révéler le secret des Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Sa raison lui ordonnait de rester en silence sur ce sujet mais la vision de l'accablement de sa fille chérie finit par le convaincre de lui donner un peu d'espoir sans pour autant trahir ses amis. Le rouquin reprit donc la parole :_

 _« _ Rosie : Scorpius est probablement mieux là où il est. Dit Ron avec gaucherie._

 _\- Ron ! Hurla Hermione inquiète pour le ramener à l'ordre._

 _\- Papa : comment peux-tu dire ça ! Scorpius est mort donc je ne vois pas comment il peut se sentir mieux ! Hurla Rose furieuse._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, ni qu'il est mort mais… S'emmêla Ron penaud._

 _\- Hein : qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Rose surprise tout en observant son père._

 _\- Ron : tais-toi bon sang ! S'exclama Hermione._

 _\- Mais… S'exclama Ron._

 _\- Mais tu vas te taire oui : Scorpius est mort donc ne donnes pas d'étranges idées à notre fille sur sa survie miraculeuse. L'interrompit Hermione agacée._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse si elle l'aime vraiment : après tout, toi et moi nous avons commencé par nous disputer au même âge puis nous avons fini par nous marier. Qui peut dire si elle ne finira pas par faire pareil ? Tenta Ron penaud._

 _\- Papa si tu dis ça, cela signifie que Scorpius est vivant alors ? Demanda Rose emplie d'espoir à voix basse._

 _\- Euh Rosie… Cafouilla Ron inquiet._

 _\- Non Rosie : je suis désolée mais Papa a dit ça dans l'espoir de te consoler un peu. Scorpius n'est plus là, cependant, il est probablement mieux avec Merlin au ciel loin de son ancienne vie si triste. Affirma Hermione avec douceur._

 _\- Tu crois ? Demanda Rose surprise._

 _\- Oh oui il est beaucoup mieux là où il est maintenant. Affirma Hermione dans un lapsus car elle était consciente du danger encouru par le petit Scorpius avant sa fuite puis sa transformation._

 _\- Vous croyez que je reverrais Scorpius un jour ? Interrogea alors l'adolescente songeuse tout en étudiant soigneusement la réaction de ses géniteurs._

 _\- Oui ! Affirma Ron dans un autre lapsus pour la consoler._

 _\- Oui mais seulement quand Merlin te rappellera à lui donc ce sera dans très très longtemps. Entre-temps, tu auras vécu ta vie et rencontré un homme charmant avant de devenir la maman de beaux bébés. Aussi, Scorpius ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Édulcora Hermione._ »_

 _Fin du flash-back. __

* * *

Après avoir entendu les propos de son père, Rose avait alors commencé à douté de la mort de Scorpius car elle avait reçu une carte postale de son frère qui lui avait fait part de sa curiosité au sujet des « bizarreries » de trois membres de la famille Mac Kintosh. Depuis ce jour-là, l'adolescente ne cessait d'échafauder plusieurs hypothèse sur la survie miraculeuse de Scorpius ou sa fuite loin de son père. Elle avait même effectué des recherches sur les sortilèges de Glamour ainsi que le système de l'adoption chez les sorciers. Ainsi, Rose abasourdie avait réalisé qu'une adoption par le sang changeait complètement l'ADN d'un enfant puisqu'il prenait celui de ses parents adoptifs et devenait alors leur fils ou fille biologique.

Depuis l'adolescente s'était convaincue que le soi-disant Scott Mac Kintosh était probablement Scorpius manifestement désireux de fuir son père, s'il en était arrivé à changer son ADN. Afin de se convaincre d'avantage de la survie de Scorpius, Rosie ne cessait de relire la carte postale de son frère mais aussi l'article de journal découpé dans _La Gazette du Sorcier._ D'ailleurs, la jeune fille profita de son moment de solitude pour les relire à nouveau après les avoir extrait de son livre de poche où elle les dissimulait :

_ Extrait de l'interview de Draco malefoy après la notice nécrologique des trois Malefoy décédés dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ :

« _ _Rita Skeeter : Mr Malefoy, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte tragique._

 _- Draco Malefoy : Merci Mrs._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Pouvez-vous nous dire quelque mots sur votre femme ou encore vos enfants dont votre fils __aîné_ _Scorpius qui était scolarisé à Poudlard avant son départ précipité de l'école l'autre jour ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Mes enfants étaient toute ma vie mais ils étaient très malheureux à cause de l'hostilité générale envers nous ou encore la fragilité psychologique de leur mère._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Que voulez-vous dire : votre femme était souffrante ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Mon épouse était très fragile et souffrait d'une grande tristesse ou anxiété, même si, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'apaiser. Malheureusement, je me suis montré trop faible envers elle: aussi, j'ai trop attendu donc je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider._

 _- Rita Skeeter : De quoi parlez-vous ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Ma chère épouse détenait un comportement très dépressif vous savez donc elle ne voulait plus sortir. Enfin, elle était attachée de façon morbide à nos enfants. D'ailleurs, Astoria ne supportait pas d'être séparée de notre fils Scorpius._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Je vois donc c'est pour cette raison que vous aviez ramené votre fils chez vous ou parce que les rumeurs au sujet de son énurésie sont fondées ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Je constate que rien ne vous échappe Mrs. En fait, je n'ai pas retiré mon cher Scorpius de l'école pour satisfaire un caprice d'Astoria mais parce qu'il souffrait vraiment d'énurésie et mon pauvre enfant vivait un martyr à Poudlard._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Votre fils subissait des brimades ou des actes malveillants là-bas ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Oui Mrs car mon fils a toujours été l'objet des moqueries ainsi que des insultes, de la méfiance générale, voire, de l'animosité de la part de tous ses camarades à cause de moi._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Les enfants s'en prenaient à lui à cause de vous ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Exact: je reconnais mes propres erreurs donc je veux bien qu'on s'en prenne à moi mais pas à mon fils qui n'avait rien fait lui. Scorpius n'était même pas né au moment des faits ! Pourtant, tous les élèves y compris de ceux de sa Maison se moquaient de lui et l'agressaient verbalement par des insultes ainsi que des moqueries blessantes sous l'œil indifférent du corps enseignant !_

 _- Rita Skeeter : Vous voulez dire que les enseignants n'ont jamais aidé ou défendu votre fils ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : C'est ça Mrs, mon fils me ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau donc les enseignants le prenaient pratiquement pour moi et le haïssaient. Scorpius s'est défendu de son mieux face à l'hostilité générale mais il a fini par se renfermer sur lui-même puis les gens y compris les professeurs ont considéré son attitude comme de l'agressivité ou de l'effronterie. Les adultes ont donc commencé à lui retirer des points à tour de bras sans se soucier des problèmes de mon pauvre fils au sein de sa Maison ensuite puisque ses camarades le considéraient responsable de la perte de ces points._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Du coup, vous avez fini par retirer Scorpius de Poudlard en raison de l'hostilité des gens ou de son énurésie ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : je l'ai retiré de l'école pour ces deux motifs. En fait mon fils était tellement stressé et perturbé par ces choses qu'il a fini par souffrir d'énurésie dés le mois d'octobre même s'il ne m'en a rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre anonyme envoyée par un élève de Poudlard ne m'informe de son problème. Je suis donc venu chercher mon enfant pour le ramener à la maison et l'aider de mon mieux._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Pauvre enfant, il s'est donc confié à vous ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Oui, Scorpius m'a avoué qu'il se débrouillait pour se réveiller aux aurores afin de nettoyer ses draps grâce à un Recurvite avant d'aller se doucher pour ne pas révéler son secret. Il vivait dans la peur permanente de ne pas se réveiller à temps et c'est ce qui est malheureusement arrivé un jour donc ses camarades de dortoir ont fini par découvrir son problème._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Ces jeunes messieurs se sont moqués de lui avant de tout révéler au reste de l'école sans se soucier de le blesser. D'ailleurs, les enseignants n'ont rien fait pour empêcher la diffusion des rumeurs. Mon pauvre fils a donc souffert encore une fois puis je suis allé le chercher quand j'ai appris les faits. Nous avons discuté de la situation et j'ai alors réalisé sa terreur face à ses camarades ainsi que ses enseignants. Mon fils ne voulait plus retourner à Poudlard de peur de subir de nouvelles brimades ou moqueries cruelles donc j'ai réfléchi un moment avant de trouver une solution._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Dans ce cas, pourquoi votre femme a-t-elle décidé de s'ôter sa propre vie ainsi que celle de vos enfants ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Ma femme était dépressive donc elle n'avait pas accepté ma décision de quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, Astoria a préféré entraîner nos enfants dans la mort avec elle plutôt que de me laisser les sauver en les emmenant ailleurs._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Vous comptiez vous exiler ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Oui Mrs Skeeter car les problèmes de Scorpius à Poudlard m'avaient fait comprendre que mes enfants souffriraient toujours à cause de mes actes passés ou ceux de mes parents. Aussi, je comptais m'installer aux Etats-Unis avec ma famille afin d'envoyer mon fils à l'institut de Salem et trouver un bon parti pour Cassiopée plus tard. Ainsi, je pensais que ma fille éviterait de subir actes malveillants de la part des garçons de Poudlard plus tard puisque les hommes ne sont pas toujours respectueux __envers les_ _femmes ou_ _les_ _jeunes filles innocentes._

 _- Rita Skeeter : votre femme ne voulait pas partir ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Non. En fait, je n'ai pas été un bon mari puisque j'ai préféré me voiler la face sur les problèmes mentaux d'Astoria pendant des années au lieu de l'envoyer se faire soigner à Sainte-Mangouste dés le début de notre mariage. A cause de ma faiblesse, Astoria a eu tout le temps de convaincre notre fils de l'aider à organiser leur suicide en mon absence puisque je m'étais rendu à l'étranger pour mes affaires._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Votre femme a vraiment convaincu votre fils de se suicider ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : Vous devez savoir que Scorpius était tellement traumatisé par les brimades de ses camarades à Poudlard qu'il avait peur de retourner là-bas ou même d'intégrer une autre école de peur de subir la même chose. Astoria l'a donc convaincu de mettre fin à ses souffrances de façon radicale au lieu d'affronter le problème puis ils ont décidé d'emmener Cassiopée avec eux. A présent, mes pauvres enfants sont tous deux morts par la faute de ma femme et je me sens responsable de tout ce gâchis…_

 _- Rita Skeeter : Je vous fais encore une fois toutes mes condoléances._

 _- Draco Malefoy : Merci Mrs Skeeter, vous êtes l'une des rares personnes qui m'a fait ses condoléances sans me toiser de haut ou avec mépris._

 _- Rita Skeeter : Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?_

 _- Draco Malefoy : J'aimerai m'éloigner du Manoir pour oublier cette tragédie mais mon père est alité donc je vais rester ici pour le moment. Ensuite, je ne sais pas. _ »_

* * *

Rose connaissait la mauvaise réputation de Draco Malefoy donc elle se posait des questions sur ce type ou encore ses affirmations. De plus, le jour de la parution de l'article annonçant la mort de Scorpius, l'adolescente avait reçu une carte postale de la part de son frère avant de s'interroger sur certains détails troublants. En effet, son père avait payé le tarif express pour qu'elle arrive aujourd'hui et non dans deux ou trois jours, voire, une semaine. L'adolescente agréablement surprise avait ainsi appris le séjour de ses parents aux Pays-Bas mais surtout les propos de son frère lui donnait l'espoir que Scorpius était en vie et se cachait maintenant sous une autre identité. L'adolescente relut donc la carte pour la énième fois :

_ Carte postale d'Hugo envoyée par hibou depuis le quartier sorcier d'Amsterdam :

« _ _Hi_ _Rosie,_

 _Aujourd'hui Papa nous a emmené à Amsterdam où nous avons retrouvé Pansy ainsi que sa famille avant de rencontrer aussi la famille de Gyrin l'un des cousins de Mrs Pansy. T_ _u_ _te souviens que je t'avais parlé de lui dans ma lettre après la journée à la cabane de pêche ? En fait, je croyais qu'il était célibataire mais aujourd'hui j'ai découvert qu'il a une femme et des enfants. Apparemment, ils étaient en Australie quand nous sommes allés à la cabane donc Gyrin dit que c'est pour ça que nous les avons pas vu avant._

 _Le garçon s'appelle Scott: il a onze et demi ans comme toi. Il a une petite sœur qui s'appelle Cristina,_ _même si,_ _elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Crissy. Ils sont mongols et leur maman Ayleen aussi mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne comme dit notre Granny car ils ne parlent pas mongol. Cette dame a dit qu'elle a été adoptée par une sorcière écossaise qui vit en Australie et un oncle d'Archibald Mac Kintosh le papa de Toorj quand elle était petite_ _puis qu'elle est partie_ _avec eux en Australie. Aussi, elle affirme avoir oublié le mongol depuis mais comment c'est possible si elle est mariée avec Gyrin qui vivait en Mongolie avant de partir ?_

 _Tu me suis jusque là ?_

 _Donc comme je te disais, nous avons vu la famille de Gyrin aujourd'hui car ils avaient besoin d'un chauffeur alors c'est Papa qui conduit le mini van de Pansy pendant qu'elle conduit son camping-car. Ouais je sais, je m'égare et je perds le fils de mon discours comme tu dis. Alors voilà, ces gens sont_ _gentils mais je les trouve bizarres : Scott parle super bien anglais et il n'a pas du tout l'accent australien comme Grand-père Granger quand il refait les Australiens, ni mongol comme son père ou la maman, le mari et les enfants de Pansy. En fait, sa sœur, sa maman et lui me_ _semblent plutôt anglais même s'ils ressemblent à des asiatiques._

 _En plus il y a un autre truc bizarre car les parents de Scott ont dit qu'ils allaient se marier aujourd'hui. J'ai alors demandé s'ils n'étaient pas déjà mariés mais Scott m'a dit que si et que c'était seulement un jeu aujourd'hui._

 _Bon on ne parle plus d'eux maintenant. Je voulais te dire que Papa et Maman sont ensemble pour une fois. Ils se disputent toujours mais moins quand ils sont avec Pansy : c'est vraiment une super psychomage alors j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt commencer leur thérapie avec elle. Là nous avons vu le quartier sorcier d'Amsterdam et nous allons visiter le coté moldu. Je te raconterai tout quand on se voit pendant tes prochaines vacances._

 _Bisous_

 _Hugo_._ »

* * *

En bonne Serpentarde, Rose avait appris à analyser chaque mot ou détail depuis son arrivée à Poudlard afin de pouvoir comprendre parfaitement chaque situation. L'adolescente songeuse estimait donc que l'incompréhension de son frère était légitime car Gyrin était manifestement toujours seul avant l'apparition soudaine de sa famille. Or, ce fait coïncidait justement avec la mort des trois Malefoy dont on n'avait retrouvé aucun lambeau de peau ou autre d'après _La Gazette du Sorcier_. De plus, l'absence d'accent australien, la parfaite maîtrise de l'anglais sans aucun accent étranger par la maman et les deux enfants lui semblait également la preuve que ces gens étaient bien des anglais donc pas des australiens ou des mongols puisqu'ils ne parlaient pas la langue maternelle de leur mari ou père.

Les lapsus de son père renforçaient également la conviction de Rose au sujet de Scorpius puisque sa mère tentait de le faire taire comme s'il risquait de dévoiler quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...

Rose estimait également qu'une maman ne tuerait pas ses enfants ainsi à moins d'être totalement dérangée ou désespérée. Aussi, l'idée de la fuite des Malefoy après avoir provoqué une explosion pour convaincre les enquêteurs de ne pas rechercher de cadavres avait commencé à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de l'adolescente. Miss Weasley s'était donc intéressée aux sortilèges de _Glamour_ mais aussi les principes de l'adoption sorcière.

En raison de sa passion pour les livres, Rose ne s'était pas découragée devant les ouvrages poussiéreux avant de trouver un livre plus récent sur les sortilèges de _Glamour_ manifestement publié en 1999. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur un cas qui avait fait scandale en 1998 avant de lire attentivement l'histoire de l'eurasienne Pansy Parkinson et son frère cracmol Kenji. Ainsi, les jumeaux _Parkinson_ avaient été transformés en occidentaux par leur père grâce à des sortilèges de Glamour afin de répondre aux critères exigés par Abraxas Malefoy pour sceller les fiançailles de son petit-fils Draco avec cette fille puisque les Malefoy ne voulaient pas d'une fiancée asiatique pour leur héritier.

Ensuite, Pansy Parkinson avait effectué sa scolarité à Poudlard où une bonne partie des sang-purs connaissaient la vérité sur elle mais pas les Weasley, ni les nés-moldus. D'après l'auteur, la jeune femme ne s'entendait pas du tout avec son fiancé et refusait de conserver un visage ou un corps qui n'étaient pas les siens. Aussi, elle simulait sa soumission tout en guettant l'occasion propice pour reprendre sa liberté ainsi que son apparence réelle. Le soir du 2 mai 1998, Pansy avait estimé qu'une chance se présentait enfin donc elle provoqua un énorme scandale peu avant la bataille avant d'affronter sa détention préventive puis son procès. Ce dernier la blanchit de toutes les accusations et lui permit de rompre ses fiançailles mais également de retrouver son apparence puisque le Magenmagot contraignit son père à lever tous les sortilèges de Glamour sur elle.

Au cours de la lecture, Rose abasourdie avait enfin réalisé qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Pansy Parkinson dont lui parlait son père quelques fois. L'adolescente connaissait donc l'histoire de cette fille qui avait feint de vouloir livrer Oncle Harry à Voldemort dans l'espoir de retrouver sa propre liberté grâce au scandale. D'après son père, la sorcière avait ensuite affronté avec courage sa détention préventive et discutait quelques fois avec lui puisque Ronald Weasley était l'un de ses gardiens. Enfin, Rose connaissait l'existence des cartes de vœux échangés entre son père et son amie Pansy qui vivait en Asie.

La semaine dernière Rose avait alors décidé d'interroger le vieux Slughorn sur cette ancienne élève. Le directeur de sa Maison était un lèche-botte de première classe donc il avait volontiers répondu aux question de la fille de deux héros nationaux. Le sorcier lui avait d'abord parlé de sa méfiance envers Draco Malefoy puis de la préfète Pansy Parkinson qui se faisait de plus en plus discrète à partir de la sixième année d'après les ragots entendus par le professeur revenu à Poudlard cette année-là. Slughorn avait également évoqué le physique ingrat de la pauvre enfant à cause des sortilèges de _Glamour_ lancés par son père manifestement en proie à une maladie mentale durant cette période. Aussi, ce n'était manifestement pas seulement pour répondre aux critères d'Abraxas Malefoy que le sorcier l'avait transformée ainsi mais aussi pour qu'elle ne ressemble plus à sa mère. Apparemment, tout le monde la surnommait Pékinois à Poudlard y compris ceux qui connaissaient la réalité des faits.

Slughorn avait poursuivi son discours en décrivant Pansy Parkinson comme une élève consciencieuse mais secrète et qui trompait son monde en se faisant passer pour une cruche totale aux yeux des autres. Son petit jeu fonctionna si bien que les Mangemorts ne songèrent jamais à la recruter malgré le fait que son père était l'un des "mécènes" financiers de Voldemort. De plus, Pansy laissait également d'autres filles dont les sœurs Greengrass flirter avec son promis officiel donc tout le monde la prenait pour une véritable idiote.

Au cours du récit, Slughorn affirma avoir ensuite compris lors des déclarations de Pansy durant son procès que la préfète n'était pas heureuse avec ce type donc elle avait provoqué le fameux scandale pour s'en débarrasser. En raison de sa présence dans la salle d'audience durant le procès, le professeur pouvait témoigner du fait que la jeune femme n'était pas du tout une grande blonde aux yeux bleus comme son père mais une jolie petite brune aux yeux noirs en amande puisqu'elle avait hérité ses traits de sa mère asiatique.

Pendant des années, nul ne sut ce qu'elle était devenue, même si, des rumeurs circulaient sur son mariage avec un sorcier sang-pur asiatique . Toutefois, Slughorn s'était ensuite vanté de son vaste réseau de connaissances, ce qui lui avait permis de savoir qu'elle était allée voir son père à Azkaban cette année avant de se réconcilier avec lui. L'enseignant avait aussi affirmé que d'après l'une de ses connaissances, cette femme avait également obtenu la libération de son géniteur en échange de l'abandon définitif de son Manoir vendu de manière irrégulière par le Ministère. Ensuite, elle s'était éclipsée avec son père afin de retourner chez elle en Asie d'après les rumeurs.

Le professeur avait alors réalisé sa bourde avant de changer de sujet puis Rose avait du supporter la conversation de Slughorn sur le Club de Slug mais elle ne s'en repentait pas puisqu'il s'était révélé un bon informateur.

* * *

Une fois seule, Rose avait ressassé les informations obtenues dont le fait que la fameuse Pansy Parkinson était venue en Grande-Bretagne cette année mais que peu de personnes semblaient être au courant. La jeune sorcière s'était ensuite souvenue de certains détails dont les invitations de la psychomage de ses parents chez elle en Mongolie le mois dernier avant son départ puis à Amsterdam durant son voyage de retour avant son installation en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, Rose abasourdie avait enfin réalisé son identité mais surtout son désir de dissimuler son retour au pays. L'adolescente ne connaissait pas les motivations de la sorcière qui la poussèrent à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne mais elle devait probablement posséder une bonne raison pour ne pas révéler sa présence. Aussi, elle ne comptait absolument pas la trahir.

Par contre, Rose estimait que si quelqu'un connaissait des sortilèges de Glamour capables de changer radicalement l'apparence de quelqu'un, c'était bien cette Pansy Parkinson ou son propre géniteur puisque ce type l'avait transformé en occidentale pendant sept ans. Aussi, l'adolescente pensait que la transformation de Scorpius en un ado asiatique pour lui donner une nouvelle identité était possible. A moins que Scorpius n'ai pris l'ADN de son nouveau père si le fameux Gyrin l'avait adopté par le sang.

De plus, le prénom Scott n'était pas anodin selon Rose qui connaissait un détail particulier sur Scorpius. En effet, le jeune garçon semblait adorer le livre _Scott le chasseur de dragons_ puisqu'il le gardait toujours sur lui à Poudlard. La jeune fille était donc convaincue que Scorpius avait choisi ce nouveau prénom afin d'obtenir une nouvelle identité après s'être enfui de chez lui. A présent, Rose ne cessait donc d'inventer des thèses sur le « sauvetage » de Scorpius par les Mac Kintosh.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Rose dut cependant chasser ses pensées à la vue de plusieurs hiboux en train de transporter un immense paquet dans sa direction. Les rares élèves présents furent surpris de voir les hiboux déposer le colis en face de Rose abasourdie ainsi qu'une lettre de son petit frère Hugo. Dévorée par la curiosité, l'adolescente ouvrit rapidement le paquet avant de rester sans voix à la vue des vêtements neufs soigneusement pliés, les chaussures ou encore tout le reste. Rose crut donc vivre un rêve éveillé puis elle saisit son colis afin d'observer ses nouveaux trésors en toute intimité avant de les exposer à la vue de tous.

L'adolescente se rendit rapidement à son dortoir où ses amies dormaient encore. Ensuite, elle tira les rideaux de son lit avant de rouvrir son carton. Rose surprise et ravie à la fois saisit enfin les vêtements, les dessous dans la pochette rose, les chaussures, les bijoux fantaisies, la brosse à cheveux, le maquillage, les produits de beauté, les livres, les magazines puis le journal intime avant de s'interroger sur l'origine de ce miracle. Le mystère fut cependant rapidement résolu lors de la lecture de la lettre de ses parents. Au début, Rose s'énerva contre son frère qui avait trahi son secret, néanmoins, sa colère s'estompa rapidement car elle finit par songer que ce petit monstre s'était finalement montré bien plus astucieux qu'elle.

En effet, l'adolescente n'avait pas osé parler de ses problèmes avec ses parents en raison de sa peur d'envenimer les rapports des deux adultes déjà tendus. Rose craignait également de blesser sa mère en lui demandant clairement des vêtements différents des siens puisque la jeune femme semblait contrariée la seule fois où l'adolescente tenta de lui faire comprendre son point de vue au sujet de ses choix vestimentaires. Fort heureusement, Hugo s'était manifestement révélé plus perspicace puisqu'il avait su convaincre leur père de leur acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Enfin, la fameuse Pansy semblait avoir apaisé leur mère puisqu'Hermione l'autorisait maintenant à utiliser un peu de maquillage mais surtout à s'habiller comme une fille de son âge.

Rose décida de tout essayer donc elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec son butin avant de faire ses essais devant la glace. Au bout de plusieurs essayages afin de composer plusieurs looks, Rose heureuse s'estima satisfaite puis elle finit enfin par sortir après s'être maquillée, coiffée et changée.

C'est alors que ses amies sortirent de leurs lits respectifs avant de rester agréablement surprises par la vision de l'adolescente. Lauren prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ J'adore ton pull Rose !

\- Merci. Répondit Rose ravie de recevoir un compliment.

\- Ton jean te va bien Rosie : tu devrais te mettre en valeur plus souvent le week-end ! Approuva une autre camarade.

\- J'aime bien la couleur de ton gloss. Dit Lauren.

\- Je te le ferai essayer si tu veux. Proposa Rose.

\- Ok merci mais comment ça se fait que tu as finalement mis quelque chose d'autre que ton uniforme ou ton pyjama ? Interrogèrent toutes les filles._ »

Rose hésita un instant mais elle estima que la vérité était bien plus simple à dire que d'inventer une histoire peu crédible puisque l'adolescente ne pouvait pas affirmer avoir ses vêtements dans sa valise depuis leur retour à l'école en janvier et les sortir seulement maintenant. Elle reprit donc la parole pour donner un semblant d'explications :

« _ Je les ai reçu ce matin par hiboux : apparemment, mon petit frère a fait comprendre à mon père notre problème vestimentaire. Il s'est alors décidé à l'emmener au magasin pour nous acheter des vêtements de notre âge au lieu de nous condamner à porter des tenues de vieux. Expliqua Rose dont le langage était aussi soutenu que celui de sa mère au même âge, même si, l'adolescente faisait de son mieux pour se rapprocher de celui de ses camarades.

\- Alors Jane avait bien raison : tes vêtements ne te plaisaient pas avant donc c'est pour ça que tu les laissais dans ta valise. En déduisit Lauren.

\- Oui c'est ça : je ne veux pas vexer ma mère mais bon elle m'achetait toujours des vêtements moldus d'une femme de quarante ans ou plus. Expliqua Rose.

\- Ne te vexe pas Rose mais je préfère encore les tenues sorcières achetées par ma mère que les vêtements de la tienne parce qu'elle portait un truc horrible à la gare. Franchement, ton père a bien meilleur goût et pourtant c'est un homme. Dit Jane une sorcière sang-pure.

\- Tu ne me vexe pas car je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. D'ailleurs j'ai vu que tu portes un jean de temps en temps toi aussi depuis la rentrée mais comment ça se fait ? Interrogea Rose.

\- J'ai adoré le jean de Lauren quand elle me l'a prêté donc j'ai cassé les pieds à ma mère pour qu'elle change des gallions en livres avant d'aller dans un magasin moldu pour acheter un jean. Ma mère trouve les jeans bizarres mais bon elle a accepté de me laisser en porter. Expliqua Jane.

\- Mais ton père a choisi aussi le maquillage ? Demanda Lauren curieuse.

\- Apparemment, il a été aidé par des amies de la famille mais à la fin, c'est lui qui a choisi ce qu'il voulait m'acheter ou non. Dit Rose en admiration devant son père.

\- Tu nous montres ce que tu as reçu ? S'enquit Jane.

\- Oui mais on peut regarder ça après le petit-déjeuner si vous voulez bien ? Tenta Rose.

\- J'avoue que ça m'arrangerait aussi car j'ai faim. Avoua Lauren.

\- Mais tu n'as pas encore mangé Rose ? S'étonna Jane consciente des habitudes matinales de sa camarade.

\- Non car j'ai reçu mon colis juste après mon arrivée dans la grande salle donc je suis revenue au dortoir afin de le déballer ici. Expliqua Rose.

\- Bon alors on mange puis on passe tout en revue ! S'exclama Lauren ravie._ »

Les filles sortirent en riant puis Lauren donna un petit coup de coude à Rose pour lui montrer l'intérêt de Michael un élève de leur maison à la vue de la petite Weasley bien plus jolie que d'habitude. Rose s'en amusa, néanmoins, l'adolescente pensait exclusivement à Scorpius ou plutôt Scott maintenant si son hypothèse était la bonne. Miss Weasley suivit donc ses amies tout en serrant ses parchemins dans son sac car elle comptait répondre rapidement à son frère et ses parents.

* * *

Effectivement, Rose prit son petit-déjeuner tout en rédigeant deux petits mots pour sa famille :

« _ _Chers Papa et Maman,_

 _Merci, merci, merci, merci des milliards de fois pour votre magnifique cadeau: franchement, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, même si, ce n'est pas encore mon anniversaire et que Noël est déjà passé ! Je m'excuse si je vous ai fâché pour avoir utilisé le maquillage des autres filles en cachette mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Maman. Maman, ne te fâche pas mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas le maquillage donc tu aurais dit non si je t'avais demandé quoique ce soit. En tout cas promis, je ne me maquillerai plus en cachette._

 _Mon amie Jane a un appareil photo sorcier donc elle a dit qu'elle va me prendre en photo tout à l'heure. Ensuite, elle enverra la pellicule chez le photographe sorcier et me donnera les photos quand elle les recevra. Ainsi, vous pourrez voir le résultat de vos achats. Tout me plaît donc je ne vous renvoie rien du tout ou alors seulement les vêtements que j'avais jusqu'ici._

 _Maman, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser mais les vêtements que tu m'avais pris sont trop sérieux pour l'école. Aussi, je préfère les vestes que tu m'as acheté hier ainsi que les affaires prises par Papa. Au fait, Papa j'ai vu tes photos sur la moto: tu as l'air vraiment heureux sur cet engin. De plus ton blouson de motard te va trop bien alors j'espère que tu vas vraiment passer ton permis modo !_

 _J'ai lu que vous allez au ski avec vos amis dont Pansy votre psychomage ce matin. C'est vraiment super comme idée alors profitez-en bien ! N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des photos de vous trois. Vous me manquez beaucoup donc j'adore recevoir vos photos !_

 _En tout cas, j'espère bien pouvoir skier très bientôt moi aussi ! Merci Papa d'avoir songé à utiliser la magie afin que la neige continue de tomber jusqu'à mon arrivée mais ne t'inquiètes pas car mes vacances de printemps commenceront la dernière semaine de mars puisque Pâques a lieu le dimanche 1er avril pour les moldus chrétiens catholiques, protestants ou autres (sauf les orthodoxes qui fêtent Pâques plus tard : je le sais car Lauren est orthodoxe.). Aussi, je pense qu'il y aura encore de la neige à ce moment là. Franchement, j'espère que nous pourrons donc aller skier ensemble tous les quatre mais aussi aller voir Amsterdam puisque l'école ne reprend que le 8 avril._

 _Bon je ne vous embête pas plus car vous devez probablement vous préparer ou skier déjà à cette heure-ci._

 _Gros Bisous_

 _Rosie._ _ »

« _ _Hugo mon petit monstre,_

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois te crier dessus ou t'embrasser pour avoir tout avoué à Papa et Maman. Enfin, je vais plutôt t'embrasser quand je te vois car j'ai eu de beaux cadeaux grâce à toi. Merci petit frère: tu me sauve la mise à Poudlard ! De plus, Papa est vraiment le meilleur papa du monde puisqu'il nous a aidé et il a probablement du lutter contre Maman pour lui faire accepter toutes ces choses._

 _Au fait, je pense que tu as raison sur Mrs Pansy car elle fait faire plein de choses à Papa et Maman. J'espère la rencontrer bientôt ainsi que toute sa famille. Au fait Hugo, je suis très curieuse au sujet de tes nouveaux amis. J'ai demandé à Papa de faire plein de photos de vous trois mais j'aimerais aussi que tu en fasses une avec tous tes copains : Scott et les autres (je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms) puis tu me l'envoie. Aussi, ce serait bien si tu m'écris leur noms derrière la photo comme ça je saurais à quoi ils ressemblent quand je les verrais pendant les vacances._

 _Enfin, je suis contente pour toi car tu as gagné un très beau lot alors n'oublie pas de m'envoyer une photo de toi sur les skis et de tout me raconter !_

 _Bisous_

 _Rosie._ _ »

En son for intérieur, Rose songea qu'Hugo se plierait sans doute à sa demande donc elle pourrait enfin voir le nouveau visage de Scorpius si c'était bien lui. L'adolescente ne pensait pas pouvoir lui parler directement du passé lors de leur première rencontre, néanmoins, elle estima pouvoir gagner sa confiance au fil des années avant de lui demander toute la vérité.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Rose face aux cadeaux ou encore de sa réponse à ses parents ?**_

 _ **D'après vous, la venue de Pansy en Angleterre sera bientôt connue de tous ou non ?**_

 _ **Rose peut-elle représenter un danger pour le secret de Scott ou non ?**_

 ** _Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre car j'ai peu de temps libre même si c'est déjà plus que durant tout l'été. Enfin, je voudrais aussi écrire des chapitres pour mes autres fictions. Toutefois, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée donc je vous remercie pour votre patience._**


	19. La 1ère descente des enfants

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée pour mon énième retard mais des problèmes familiaux se sont ajoutés au reste depuis le mois de septembre. Il m'a donc fallu rentrer en vitesse en France et gérer certaines choses pas toujours faciles...**_

 _ **Enfin, je suis revenue en Italie et je reprendrai peut-être le travail en novembre si tout va bien mais quoiqu'il en soit, je vais tâcher de m'organiser pour continuer de publier sans de trop grands retards.**_

 _ **J'avais commencé ce chapitre avant de partir mais mon inspiration a été vraiment réduite à néant à cause de certaines choses donc il m'a fallu du temps pour reprendre. En tout cas, l'envie d'écrire me reprend petit à petit et puis ça me permet de penser à autre chose. Aussi, le voici donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **Ps : les nouveaux lecteurs ou ceux qui avaient abandonné la première partie en cours de route ne connaissent probablement pas la cabane de pêche de la famille de Pansy même si les personnages l'ont évoqué dans un chapitre précédent. C'est son mari et elle qui l'ont construite avant de lancer des sorts pour la rendre insubmersible ou encore la protéger des incendies. Ils se sont d'abord basés sur le modèle des cabanes de pêche blanche ou pêche sous la glace pratiquée au Canada mais aussi en Russie et d'autres parties du monde probablement. Les gens sont à l'intérieur de ces cabanes et ils ont des trappes qu'ils ouvrent puis ils trouent la glace afin d'y pêcher. Pour ce qui concerne Toorj et Pansy, ils ont aménagé plusieurs choses grâce à la magie donc leur cabane est plus grande. Toorj a aussi les cannes à pêches nécessaires pour pêcher sur la glace s'il reste dehors et creuse simplement un trou.**_

* * *

Durant le trajet, Ayleen, Crissy et Scott curieux admirèrent le panorama qui s'offrait à eux tout en posant de nombreuses questions à Gyrin au sujet du funiculaire. Archibald donna également quelques détails sur les montagnes mais aussi la station de ski. De son côté, Ron prit plusieurs photographies du paysage avec son smartphone tout en discutant de son nouveau projet avec Misheel :

« _ Ce panorama est magnifique donc j'ai bien envie de le peindre. Confessa Ron.

\- Je vous comprends car c'est magnifique. Au fait, Ron vous avez déjà une idée sur le thème de votre exposition ? Interrogea Misheel.

\- Euh non pas encore et puis bon, je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Répondit Ron content mais encore un peu gêné, voire, inquiet à l'idée d'exposer devant un vrai public.

\- Pourquoi me feriez-vous perdre mon temps ? S'étonna Misheel.

\- Vous devez rentabiliser la galerie après son ouverture donc je ne veux pas vous faire perdre de l'argent à cause de mes toiles si elles prennent de la place pour rien et ne se vendent pas. Dit Ron sous le regard d'Hermione et Pansy.

\- Ronald : vous ne nous ferez rien perdre du tout car j'ai vu vos tableaux et ils sont vraiment beaux ! Protesta Misheel.

\- Ah bon vous trouvez ? S'enquit Ron flatté.

\- Oui : il y a plusieurs courants ou style de peintures donc nous allons exposer de tout. Alors, vos toiles auront aussi leur place. Insista Misheel.

\- C'est clair : elles me plaisent également beaucoup et à Pansy aussi donc nous voulons vraiment les voir exposer. Intervint Toorj puisque son épouse était la propriétaire de la galerie.

\- Oui nous y tenons car vos toiles sont vraiment belles donc il faut les sortir de leur placard.

\- D'ailleurs, je voudrais vous demander une chose Ron. Commença Misheel.

\- Ah bon ? Répondit le rouquin surpris.

\- Nous allons ouvrir la galerie la semaine prochaine mais sans organiser de véritables expositions tout de suite car ces choses se préparent soigneusement. Déclara Misheel.

\- Exact : Misheel dit qu'il faut une bonne organisation pour ça y compris pour l'exposition des œuvres des gamins de l'école. Affirma Toorj.

\- Aussi, elle a tenté de trouver des œuvres de toutes sortes pour pouvoir ouvrir la galerie aux touristes même sans exposition puisque ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la saison touristique. Intervint Archibald.

\- C'est clair : vous devez en profiter maintenant car il y a plus de clients potentiels. Reconnut Ron en bon commerçant.

\- Du coup, nous allons proposer des peintures, des photographies sur les Highlands, des sculptures et objets artisanaux d'artistes locaux pour attirer les touristes. Toutefois, je souhaite aussi diversifier les œuvres afin de ne pas transformer la galerie en un magasin de souvenirs. Aussi, nous exposerons les créations 'autres artistes britanniques ou étrangers. Pour l'instant, je n'ai que mes œuvres et celles de ma mère pour assurer le côté international de la galerie mais j'espère attirer rapidement d'autres artistes. Expliqua Misheel.

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez aussi nous confier quelques unes de vos toiles avant votre exposition. Révéla Misheel.

\- Vous voulez les montrer aux gens dés maintenant ? Interrogea Ron qui s'affola un peu.

\- En fait, je voudrais en montrer quelques toiles une seulement pour l'instant cela vous permettrait de voir comment fonctionnent les choses. Proposa Misheel.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un peintre connu ! Répliqua Ron surpris.

\- Justement : la galerie a pour but de promouvoir de nouveaux artistes et pas seulement ceux qui ont déjà le vent en poupe. Insista Misheel.

\- Mais qui dit que les gens seront intéressés ? Rétorqua Ron songeur.

\- Nul ne le saura si elles restent cachées donc c'est le moment de tenter de les exposer. Insista Toorj.

\- Ronald : vos œuvres seraient exposées au milieu de celles d'autres artistes donc vous pourrez observer la réaction du public sans devoir prendre la parole si vous souhaitez rester discret . Aussi, vous saurez vraiment ce que les gens en pensent puisqu'ils ne saurons pas qui est l'artiste et pourront parler franchement. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ensuite, nous préparerons tranquillement votre exposition si cette première expérience vous a plu. Renchérit Misheel.

\- Ah j'ai compris : c'est un premier essai donc je pourrais tout observer tranquillement comme n'importe quel visiteur. Réalisa Ron soudainement soulagé et plus détendu.

\- Voilà c'est ça. Intervint Pansy.

\- Vous avez une idée du genre de toiles que je dois porter ? Demanda Ron à Misheel.

\- Vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez Ron. L'encouragea Misheel qui avait obtenu le consentement de Pansy pour laisser le rouquin exposer ce dont il avait envie.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas quoi choisir car la grange et le grenier de mes parents ou encore ma serre sont pleins à craquer. Révéla Ron de manière innocente.

\- Alors faisons comme ça : venez me voir à mon atelier tout à l'heure car j'y ai déposé toutes les œuvres que m'ont confié les artistes. Vous pourrez peut-être faire un choix plus facilement ensuite. Affirma Misheel.

\- D'accord. Conclut Ron._ »

Ensuite, le sorcier s'attarda sur l'appareil photo de Misheel après avoir noté l'objectif monté par la jeune femme. La jolie sorcière lui révéla alors les utiliser régulièrement en raison de sa passion pour la photographie mais aussi les soucis du détail. Au cours de la conversation, Misheel lui montra son objectif puis le rouquin constata la qualité de ses photos sur l'écran LCD. Le sorcier se promit de l'interroger d'avantage plus tard avant d'accepter de poser avec sa famille sous l'objectif de la mongole.

Pansy en fit même avec la sienne tout comme Gyrin, Ana avec les leurs puis Naé sous l'insistance de Kenji. Naraantuya posa également avec ses enfants et ses petits-enfants. Batbold finit par l'imiter puis Kenji voulut aussi un cliché avec sa jumelle. Enfin, les sorcier reprirent leur matériel après l'arrêt de l'engin qui était arrivé à la station.

* * *

Une fois descendue du funiculaire, Ayleen et ses enfants abasourdis observèrent la petite gare, l'immense chalet en bois divisé en un restaurant, un café ainsi que des boutiques. En revanche, Hugo connaissait déjà les lieux donc il voulut aussitôt entraîner ses parents sur les pistes. Toutefois, Ron amusé lui demanda cependant d'attendre un peu avant d'effectuer d'autres clichés de son fils devant la station ou encore le paysage. Le rouquin insista aussi pour faire poser Hermione surprise par la vision de son mari aussi détendu et qui finit par la rejoindre afin d'effectuer quelques photos ensemble grâce à Misheel ou encore les Mac Kintosh.

Après l'énième cliché, Scott curieux posa ensuite de nouvelles questions à son père à la vue _des_ _sièg_ _es dans les airs_. Gyrin les observa et répondit :

« _ Pansy appelle ça des télésièges : elle m'a dit que cela permet aux skieurs de rejoindre le sommet des pistes. Expliqua le mongol.

\- On va monter sur ces trucs alors. Estima Scott.

\- Oui mais pas tout de suite car nous allons d'abord rester aux pieds des pistes afin de vous montrer comment skier. Intervint Pansy.

\- Eh Penny : tu as vu là-bas ? Intervint Kenny hilare en tendant le bras vers une petite piste réservée aux enfants.

\- Non quoi ? Répondit sa sœur

\- Regardes : les moldus ont rénové plein de trucs mais pas ce machin. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de lui ? Plaisanta Kenji tout en indiquant un téléski.

\- Oui je m'en souviens. Dit sa jumelle tout en dissimulant son dépit.

\- C'est quoi ? S'enquit Nansal curieux.

\- C'est un tire-fesse donc tu passe la perche entre tes jambes et tu accroche tes mains à ce truc puis tu te laisses glisser sur tes skis. Ainsi, le tir-fesse t'emmène en haut de la piste. Dit Kenji hilare.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Nansal avec une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux après avoir vu un enfant l'utiliser.

\- Ta mère détestait ce truc car elle n'arrivait jamais à monter dessus ou alors elle tombait en moins de deux secondes donc Pansy devait rejoindre le sommet de la piste à pieds. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Je préfère le télésiège : au moins, je ne peux pas tomber. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Maman ne sait pas monter sur le tire-fesse ! La taquina aussitôt Nansal.

\- Mais nous on va monter sur ce truc tout de suite : c'est trop facile hein Aav ? Renchérit Severus.

\- Je pense utiliser le télésiège moi aussi car l'autre machin ne me plaît pas à moi non plus. Dit son père.

\- De toute façon, Aav et moi ne pouvons pas monter dessus car ce tire-fesse est utilisé pour l'une des pistes réservées aux enfants. Affirma Pansy.

\- Penny : je suis sûr que les moldus feront une exception et te laisseront utiliser ce truc vu ta taille. La taquina Kenji puisque le cracmol dépassait largement sa jumelle. La sorcière n'était pas une naine mais Pansy était l'adulte la plus petite de la famille Mac Kintosh-Parkinson-Panshriij .

\- Kenji tu connais le dicton : _Plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon mais plus c'est grand, plus c'est casse-bonbon_ … Répondit Pansy d'un ton plaisantin après avoir modifié la fin de sa phrase pour ne pas traiter son frère de con.

\- Oui je sais car c'est moi qui te l'ai appris mais j'assume ! S'esclaffa Kenji avant de soulever sa sœur pour s'amuser.

\- Allez encore une fois Onc' Kenji ! L'encouragèrent ses neveux.

\- Pas trop quand même ! S'inquiéta Toorj à la vue de son beau-frère en train de lancer la sorcière dans les airs trois fois de suite.

\- T'inquiètes Toorj : je prends soin de mon petit nain de jardin ! Décréta affectueusement le cracmol.

\- T'es pas possible Kenny : t'es aussi délicat qu'un troll! Dit Pansy hilare une fois de retour sur le sol sous les exclamations des enfants amusés par le cirque des deux adultes.

\- Tu sais très bien que chez nous : c'est toi le cerveau Pansy et moi les muscles. Conclut son jumeau amusé._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les enfants se détournèrent des jumeaux afin de contempler l'agitation des moldus petits et grands aux pieds des fameuses pistes. Hugo excité prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Allez les gars on y va ! S'exclama le petit Weasley.

\- Ouais on va glisser sur les pistes comme ça nous aussi ! Affirma Toorjii.

\- Attendez les enfants : nous devons d'abord vous montrer comment skier. Intervint de nouveau Pansy amusée par l'enthousiasme des gamins.

\- Et toi Robert tu es prêt pour ta première leçon avec ton vieux père ? Intervint Archibald tout en observant son fils.

\- Oui. Dit le sorcier, même s'il était un peu dubitatif à la vue des descentes des moldus.

\- Aav tu es tout vert comme pour l'avion ! Décréta Nansal conscient de la peur de son père dans l'avion la seule fois où Pansy l'avait convaincu de tester cet engin moldu au cours d'un voyage.

\- Mais non : je ne suis pas vert. Protesta son père gêné.

\- Non… Ironisa son fils hilare.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais je me languis de skier ! Par la baguette de Merlin, ce truc a l'air génial ! S'exclama alors Ron euphorique.

\- Suivez-nous dans un coin un peu plus discret d'abord. Les invita Toorj._ »

Les sorciers curieux suivirent Toorj et sa femme jusqu'à une zone hors piste qu'ils avaient fait sécuriser la veille par leurs elfes afin qu'aucune avalanche ne puisse se déclencher dans cet endroit. Les elfes de maison avait aussi camouflé les lieux derrière un immense tas de neige censément sale et déposée là par les chasses-neige moldus.

Afin de parfaire la cachette, ils avaient aussi lancé plusieurs repousse-moldu donc aucun skieur ou membre du personnel de la station ne s'approchait de cet endroit. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, les enfants observèrent l'espace blanc immaculé au-delà du tas entassé pour dissimuler l'endroit ou encore les sapins enneigés. Enfin, Robert-Bruce fit apparaître sa cabane de pêche qui ressemblait plutôt à une petite maison en rondins selon Ron par ailleurs très intéressé par cette maisonnette rustique mais pratique à ses yeux.

* * *

Après l'apparition de la « cabane », Pansy invita les autres à y déposer leurs affaires personnelles à l'intérieur avant de retourner sur la piste. Ron observa encore une fois les lieux puis il nota que les trappes rectangulaires situées le long des murs étaient fermées cette fois. Toorj acquiesça avant d'affirmer qu'il ne pratiquerait pas de pêche blanche (pêche sous la glace) aujourd'hui. Lily curieuse intervint aussitôt :

« _ Vous n'ouvrez pas les trappes même si vous pêchez pas ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux époux.

\- Non car cela ne me servirait à rien. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise car les rivières, les fleuves, les lacs ou autre ne manquent pas dans les Highlands. Estima Ron.

\- Oui mon père m'a dit que nous avons également de beaux poissons sur nos terrains donc j'ai très envie de sortir mon matériel la semaine prochaine. Répondit Toorj puisque le domaine de la famille disposait de plusieurs cours d'eaux.

\- J'ai envie d'utiliser ma barque, sinon on pourra pêcher sur la rive si tu veux. Dit Archibald.

\- D'accord, on pourrait même manger sur place si on reste plus d'une matinée car ma femme a envie de fish&chips, pas vrai Pansy ? La taquina son mari.

\- Oui et mon père aussi donc je vais l'emmener avec nous. Répondit Pansy sur le même ton._ »

Ensuite, Pansy appela de ses elfes de maison afin qu'il puisse préparer le déjeuner tout à l'heure. Entre-temps, Ron voulut aider Toorj à allumer son poêle sorcier mongol pour réchauffer la pièce principale mais aussi la mezzanine si quelqu'un décidait de revenir ici avant la fin de la matinée. En son for intérieur, Hermione ressentit aussitôt un certain soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir se retirer dans cet endroit confortable d'ici une heure ou deux puis de lire l'un des bouquins de Pansy en attendant le retour des autres skieurs.

De son côté, les cadets de Gyrin, sa mère, son épouse, ses enfants, son beau-frère Wang-Min mais aussi Jade et John ses neveux contemplèrent la pièce principale avec curiosité puisqu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu la cabane, ni participé à une session de pêche contrairement aux Weasley ou aux Potter. Gyrin avait parlé du principe de la pêche sur la glace que ce soit dehors ou à l'intérieur d'une cabane de pêche comme celle-c.

Ayleen ne s'intéressait cependant pas à la pêche donc elle s'attarda plutôt sur le poêle, la table en bois, les deux bancs, la fenêtre au-dessus du petit canapé positionné contre le mur en face de l'entrée dotée d'une porte vitrée. Elle observa également le plaid tissé jeté sur le canapé, les nombreux coussins brodés par Pansy puis posés dessus en guise de dossiers supplémentaires, un coffre dans un angle, un combi TV-DVD portable posé sur un coffre, des tréteaux utilisés pour déposer le berceau du bébé d'après Gyrin et deux paravents. La sorcière contempla aussi des placards fixés aux murs, le baquet manifestement utilisé pour laver la vaisselle ou autre, le tapis au sol, les étagères ornées de napperons brodés et recouvertes d'objets. Ayleen nota ensuite l'échelle en bois qui conduisait à la mezzanine car Toorj expliquait certains détails à Misheel curieuse à la vue de la mezzanine suspendue qui faisait tout le tour de la pièce. Wang Min s'interrogeait également sur la solidité du couloir qui permettait de circuler d'un point à l'autre de la mezzanine en toute sécurité et sans entrer dans toutes les pièces pour rejoindre celle du fond.

Après quelques explications techniques de la part du mari de Pansy, Misheel finit par demander la permission de visiter la mezzanine donc Toorj finit par faire monter tous les cadets de Gyrin, les enfants, d'Ana, Dolgormaa mais aussi Ayleen et Scott. Une fois en haut, Misheel reconnut aussitôt la véracité des propos de son cousin par alliance au sujet de la sécurité des lieux car une rambarde permettait de parcourir toute la mezzanine sans risque de tomber depuis le couloir extrêmement étroit. De son côté, Dolgormaa curieuse s'attarda d'avantage sur le minuscule garde-manger. Kenji était resté en bas mais le cracmol hilare hurla à sa belle-famille pour révéler sa contribution au confort de la cabane grâce à WC portable chimique moldu, ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas se les geler dehors quand ils auraient un besoin pressant au cours du repas de midi.

Il expliqua également que les sorciers remplissaient le réservoir d'eau grâce à un __Aguamenti__ et nettoyaient tout grâce à un bon __Recurvite__ avant de tout vider à l'aide d'un __Evanesco__. Pansy gênée tenta de convaincre son frère de ne pas donner autant de détails techniques en public mais ce fut pire Kenji finit par en rajouter pour taquiner sa jumelle qui lui lança donc un oreiller pour le convaincre de se taire.

Afin de changer de sujet, Toorj montra à leurs cousins la salle de bain minimaliste inspirée de celles des sorciers japonais. Scott curieux nota aussitôt la petite baignoire en bambou, le tabouret et un petit baquet. Face au tabouret, les sorciers avaient positionné un petit meuble bas japonais surmonté d'une cuvette en porcelaine, une cruche et un miroir. Misheel nota aussi les serviettes brodées suspendues à plusieurs crochets mais aussi un petit placard mural.

Ensuite, Ghirgul observa Toorj ouvrir l'un des panneaux coulissants pour montrer la chambre des enfants où les matelas futon avaient été rangés dans leurs coffres. Par contre, Crissy se précipita sur les jouets contrairement à sa mère bien plus intéressée par les tapis, les tatamis et les lanternes japonaises ne détenaient aucun attrait à ses yeux. Elle demanda quelques détails au mari de Pansy puis la sorcière considéra l'aménagement astucieux car l'absence de meubles permettait à la famille de pouvoir dormir la nuit sans être trop serrée dans la mezzanine. De plus, les enfants pouvaient y jouer le jour. Elle constata également que la chambre des adultes était similaire à celle des gosses avant de contempler les estampes japonaises au mur.

Enfin, tout le monde redescendit puis Ayleen mais aussi Dolgormaa ou encore Misheel complimentèrent le couple pour leur cabane de pêche. Toorj se rengorgea sous les compliment avant de rappeler l'un de ses projets :

« _ Je vais agrandir la cabane quand nous aurons un moment de répit.

\- Alors ça y est vous êtes décidé ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui : nous allons avoir besoin d'une chambre supplémentaire pour notre fille car elle ne pourra pas dormir avec les garçons plus tard . Enfin, nous souhaitons aussi créer trois petites pièces en bas. Répondit Toorj.

\- Ah bon vous n'aviez pas parlé d'une seule pièce supplémentaire afin de créer une chambre pour votre beau-père ? S'étonna Ron car la cabane était déjà parfaite pour des week-ends, une journée de pêche ou de longues vacances selon lui.

\- Oui c'est vrai nous avions pensé créer seulement la chambre au début mais Toorj a pensé à un détail donc nous avons modifié nos projets pour pouvoir l'accueillir correctement tout comme ma grand-mère quand elle passe une journée ou deux à la cabane avec nous. Expliqua brièvement Pansy.

\- En fait, Toorj a vu qu' _Emee_ (grand-mère en mongol) a du mal à monter sur l'échelle en bois depuis un moment donc elle est obligée d'utiliser sa baguette pour rejoindre la salle de bains ou la chambre de mes cousins si elle veut se reposer sans devoir supporter les jeux des gamins. Intervint Kenji déjà au courant de tout.

\- Du coup, nous nous sommes dit qu'une petite salle de bain serait parfaite pour elle mais aussi mon père car ils pourraient ainsi utiliser des sanitaires en bas sans devoir transplaner. Rajouta sa sœur.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Approuva Naraantuya.

\- En plus, cela vous permettrait d'avoir une vraie chambre d'amis au lieu de céder la vôtre et de dormir en bas. Estima Gyrin en toute connaissance de cause puisqu'il avait vu le couple agir ainsi quelques fois lorsque des collègues de Toorj venaient pêcher avec eux avant.

\- Je suppose que vous allez agrandir en créant une extension, ce qui vous permettra aussi d'augmenter la surface de votre mezzanine ? Calcula Ron.

\- C'est ça donc nous en profiterons aussi pour aménager le garde-manger en bas comme ça nous gagnerons de la place dans la mezzanine. Confia Toorj._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les sorciers conclurent leur discussion et se positionnèrent tous face à Naraantsuya afin qu'elle puisse leur lancer les sortilèges utilisés des années plus tôt pour protéger ses enfants au ski durant leur enfance. Au bout de dix minutes, la sorcière satisfaite rangea sa baguette puis la mère de Pansy affirma que tout le monde était maintenant protégé avant de rassurer les autres mères :

« _ Les sortilèges amortiront tous les chocs donc vos enfants ou vous-même ne ouvrez pas vous blesser ce matin. Promit Naraantuya.

\- Bien : Hugo ne risque donc pas grand-chose dans ce cas. Estima Hermione rassurée.

\- Non. Confirma Naraantuya.

\- Par contre, vous ne devez pas non plus faire n'importe quoi pour autant les enfants, sinon, les moldus vont se poser des questions s'ils vous voient faire des gestes insensés sans que vous ne soyez blessés. Avertit Pansy.

\- OK Eej t'inquiète pas. Affirma Toorjii.

\- Oh regardez deux hiboux sont en train de cogner à la vitre ! S'exclama Ayleen curieuse.

\- Quelqu'un a reçu du courrier. Affirma Toorj qui ouvrit la fenêtre puis l'un des rapaces se dirigea sur Hugo pendant que l'autre tendit sa patte à Hermione.

\- C'est Rose qui m'écrit ! Dit Hugo après avoir saisi et lu sa propre lettre.

\- Elle nous a écrit aussi pour nous remercier. Dit Hermione après la lecture de son message.

\- Ses cadeaux lui plaisent ? Demanda Misheel curieuse.

\- Et comment : elle veut tout garder ! Affirma Ron ravi.

\- Et elle veut plein de photos de nous mais aussi de moi avec mes amis ! Rajouta Hugo.

\- Ce ne sont pas les photos qui manqueront aujourd'hui donc tu pourras la contenter sans problèmes. S'amusa Gyrin sans se douter du plan de Rose.

\- Bon nous vous avons montré comment vous chausser et déchausser vos skis au magasin alors que diriez-vous de les remettre dés que nous serons près des pistes ? Invita Archibald._ »

Les sorciers acquiescèrent puis ils sortirent et retournèrent aux pieds des pistes pour les débutants mais aussi les enfants. Ces derniers follement excités furent ensuite aidés par les adultes afin de chausser leurs skis. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les membres du petit groupe furent prêts avant d'observer les démonstrations de Pansy, Kenji, Archibald, Naraantuya ou encore Naé qui avait appris à skier depuis longtemps grâce à son mari.

* * *

Enfin, Ron décida de se lancer lui aussi donc il fut le premier à tenter quelques « pas » avec ses skis et ses bâton comme s'il effectuait du ski de fond d'après Pansy. Le sorcier réalisa aussitôt que ce sport était plutôt physique mais ce fait ne le découragea pas pour autant. Il se soumit ensuite aux premiers exercices recommandés par Pansy qui l'encouragea à continuer ainsi. Le rouquin se rengorgea sous ses compliments mais aussi le regard de son fils très fier de lui pendant qu'Hermione se tenait immobile de peur de tomber au moindre mouvement.

Effectivement, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se sentait pas encore prête à skier malgré l'absence de risques grâce aux sortilèges de protection. Elle resta donc immobile sous le prétexte de regarder son mari en train d'apprendre à ralentir puis faire un arrêt. Misheel, ses parents, sa fratrie ou encore Harry et Ginny finirent cependant par imiter le rouquin sous les encouragements des autres :

« _ Très bien Ronald : continuez ainsi, vous aussi Harry, Ginny, Ayleen ! Commença Pansy.

\- Bat détends toi, tu es trop rigide ! Insista Naraantuya avant de s'approcher de son frère.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux Auntie Dolgormaa ! Encouragea également Pansy.

\- Bravo : comme ça Ana, Wang-Min, vous vous sentez mieux ainsi non ? Demanda Kenji.

\- Oui, je n'avais pas la bonne posture. Reconnut Ana

\- Bon ça y est on a fini ? Je veux skier moi ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Oui tu vas skier d'ici peu Hugo quand tu seras prêt. Recommanda Pansy.

\- Ne croise pas les skis comme ça Gyrin ! Recommanda ensuite Kenji à son beau-frère.

\- Robert-Bruce ne sois pas aussi tendu. L'invita son père avant de lui montrer de nouveau quelques mouvements.

\- Oui. Répondit le mari de Pansy.

\- Ça va Scott ? Interrogea Gyrin.

\- Oui et toi ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Mm, c'est un peu compliqué mais bon je finirai bien par y arriver. Répondit son père. _ »

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'échauffement, Archibald proposa enfin aux sorciers de tenter quelques descentes. L'Écossais les guida jusqu'à la billetterie afin de prendre un forfait pour la matinée. Il montra également aux parents le jardin des neiges dédiés aux jeunes enfants puis un autre pour les gamins jusqu'à dix ans. Toutefois, les gamins voulaient passer le reste de la matinée avec leurs parents donc ils affirmèrent s'y rendre un autre jour. D'ailleurs, Scott était le plus déterminé à rester auprès des adultes, car il ne désirait pas s'éloigner de ses parents pour le moment, ni affronter des petits moldus inconnus puisque ce n'étaient pas ceux de sa classe ou même de son école.

Les parents acceptèrent pour ce matin puis ils suivirent le reste du petit groupe pour retourner à la partie des pistes réservées aux enfants et aux débutants. Une fois parvenu à destination, Archibald reprit alors la parole :

« _ Bon : je vous propose de faire débuter les enfants ou au moins les plus grands sur cette piste. Dit le sorcier aux parents avant d'indiquer l'une d'elle.

\- Quelle est la hauteur de la piste ? Interrogea Hermione inquiète.

\- Elle ne fait qu'une cinquantaine de mètres : c'est une piste pour les débutants. Enfin, vous voyez l'autre piste là-bas ? C'est une piste pour les tous petits comme mon petit-fils Kushi, sa cousine Crissy et son cousin John. La rassura Archibald.

\- Bon alors ça va, je suis plus tranquille. Reconnut Hermione.

\- De toute façon, notre fils ne risque rien grâce aux sortilèges et puis il a aussi un casque. Rappela son mari.

\- Oui je sais mais bon… Dit Hermione avant de se taire pour ne pas passer pour une rabat-joie.

\- C'est normal de vous inquiéter : je suis inquiète moi aussi. Intervint Pansy pour l'apaiser.

\- Vous ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui mes gamins n'ont jamais skié donc je suis un peu préoccupée même s'ils sont protégés. Je pense que c'est pareil pour toutes les autres maman. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je reconnais que ce truc a l'air bien mais bon j'ai maintenant un peu peur pour Lily. Reconnut Ginny.

\- Je m'inquiète pour mes enfants moi aussi. Rajouta Ayleen.

\- Idem pour moi. Avoua Ana.

\- Ah bon ? Vous êtes bien peureuses pour des sorcières, moi en revanche je suis une cracmolle mais je n'ai pas peur du tout. Triompha Naé heureuse de « surpasser » les sorcières pour une fois.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non car mon fils a déjà été au ski deux fois donc nous lui avons montré comment skier son papa et moi. Enfin, il va également au jardin des neiges depuis quelques jours. Révéla Naé.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est normal que tu sois tranquille puisque ton fils a déjà skié contrairement aux autres. Modéra Batbold. _ »

Les autres mères acquiescèrent puis elles se rapprochèrent de leurs enfants dans le but de leur donner leurs dernières recommandations sous le regard hilare d'Archibald.

* * *

Ensuite, Ron encouragea Hugo qui saisit ses bâtons de ski et se présenta devant le tir-fesse en premier. Le jeune garçon observa la perche avec attention avant de se laisser porter tout en poussant un cri de triomphe sous le flash de Ron heureux de voir son fils aussi enthousiaste. Quelques minutes plus tard,Toorjii, Nansal le rejoignirent rapidement en compagnie de Jade et Lily mais pas Severus, ni Scott déçu. Pendant ce temps, Naé réprimanda son fils pour une fois :

« _ Pat : arrête de crier car tu ne peux pas monter sur cet engin. Ordonna Naé.

\- Mais Eej : je veux faire comme eux ! Hurla Pat tout en désignant les enfants déjà parvenus en haut.

\- C'est pour les grands comme Toorjii, Scott ou Nansal. Expliqua sa mère.

\- Regardes : Kushi, Crissy et John ne peuvent pas l'utiliser non plus. Intervint Kenji pour raisonner son fils.

\- Mm, Severus est aussi trop petit d'après la moldue qui gère cet engin. Elle dit que c'est pour ça qu'il n'y arrive pas. Dit Archibald.

\- Mais il a l'âge requis ! Protesta son fils surpris.

\- Elle parlait de sa taille. Précisa Archibald.

\- Severus n'est pas petit : ses frères étaient comme lui au même âge. Répliqua Toorj pour défendre son gamin.

\- Vous devriez lui faire parcourir la montée à pieds. Suggéra Naé.

\- Eej : je suis pas petit, je veux monter sur le tire-fesse moi aussi ! S'entêta Severus honteux et qui cherchait l'appui de sa mère revenue auprès de lui après avoir accompagné Harry et Ginny en haut de la piste afin que quelqu'un surveille les enfants.

\- Mais bien sûr que tu vas le faire : _Sevy_ , tu dois juste te concentrer sur la perche et non te laisser distraire par le paysage ou les gens. Le rassura sa mère de manière simpliste.

\- Ah : tu crois que je vais y arriver alors ? Reprit l'enfant rassuré.

\- Mais oui : allez viens, nous allons t'accompagner jusqu'à la perche Aav et moi puis tu te concentreras d'accord ? L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Oui !

\- Tu peux veiller sur Kushi ? Demanda Toorj à son père.

\- Oui pas de problèmes. Répondit l'écossais._ »

* * *

Les parents entourèrent leur troisième fils avant de l'encourager durant ses deux autres échecs. Lors de son troisième essai en présence des adultes, le petit garçon souriant poussa un cri de triomphe au moment où il saisit enfin la perche et se laissa porter jusqu'au sommet de la mini piste. En revanche, Scott ne savait plus où se mettre après son quatrième échec car Pat prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui:

« _ T'es trop nul Scott ! Se moqua Pat.

\- … (silence de Scott honteux).

\- Ne l'écoutes pas : tu n'es pas du tout nul Scott. Dirent les parents de l'adolescent à l'unisson.

\- … (gêne de Scott).

\- Écoute moi : je ne sais pas monter sur ce truc moi non plus, ni ta maman, ni Pansy. Toutefois, tu sais que Maman est une super cuisinière, je fais du fromage et Pansy c'est une psychomage. Alors, tu vois : nous sommes capables de faire d'autres chose donc le fait de ne pas savoir utiliser un tire-fesse ne fait pas de nous des nuls, ni toi. Dit aussitôt Gyrin à son fils.

\- Aav a raison Scott. Renchérit Ayleen.

\- Oncle Gyrin toi t'es bien mais Scott est nul, Scott est trop nul ! Hurla Pat jaloux de son cousin et ravi de p _ouvoir l'enfoncer pour une fois_ _comme_ _disait sa mère quand elle parvenait à rabattre le caquet de quelqu'un_ _._

\- Tais-toi Pat ! Intervint Kenji agacé.

\- Silence Pat : tu ne dois pas dire ces choses, ni t'en prendre à ton cousin. Renchérit Gyrin agacé.

\- Mais c'est vrai : il arrête pas de tomber et il sait pas skier ! Renchérit Pat sans se soucier de mortifier Scott devant les autres.

\- Pat ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla son père furieux.

\- Kenji : ne crie pas sur Pat car c'est encore un bébé. Le défendit Naé avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

\- Naé cesse de le materner : ce n'est plus un gentil bébé mais un gosse méchant et capricieux s'il se moque de son cousin comme ça ! Répliqua son mari honteux et énervé par l'attitude de son fils.

\- Mon frère a raison : Pat est petit mais cela ne justifie pas tout quand il se montre méchant envers les autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il a dit à mes fils le mois dernier. Il est temps d'agir afin de l'aider à modifier son attitude. Invita Pansy puisque Pat avait raconté des horreurs à ses cousins à cause des médisances de Naé.

\- T'as raison. Reconnut son frère honteux qui gâtait son fils sans problème d'habitude mais le cracmol refusait maintenant de le voir s'en prendre aux autres enfants de cette manière.

\- J'avoue que je n'aime pas l'attitude de Pat. Dit discrètement Ayleen à son mari.

\- Moi non plus : il n'est pas question de laisser notre neveu se moquer de NOTRE fils. Approuva son mari tout aussi discret.

\- …

\- Pat, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais. Tu n'es pas gentil car tu fais de la peine à Scott et donc à moi aussi. Reprit Gyrin d'un ton neutre mais ferme.

\- Onc'Gyrin je ne veux pas te rendre triste… Tenta Pat surpris par l'attitude de son oncle préféré.

\- Tu le fais quand tu te moques de Scott ou Crissy : ce sont mes enfants et tes cousins donc tu dois te montrer gentil avec eux. Renchérit son oncle.

\- Gyrin : ne te fâche pas envers Pat car il est petit donc il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit ! Protesta doucement Naé.

\- C'est à toi de lui expliquer ce qui est bien ou pas mais tu ne lui apprends pas la gentillesse, ni même la politesse. Répliqua son jumeau de manière discrète pour ne pas blesser son neveu.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ? Répondit Naé trop surprise pour s'énerver son son frère adoré.

\- Non Naé : tu as éloigné Maman et nos cadets par tes gestes donc nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls avec Aav trop bête pour te remettre en place. Commença Gyrin.

\- ...

\- Aussi, je refuse de voir Pat devenir comme toi au même âge sinon je te jure que tu ne me verras plus, ni ma femme ou mes gosses si ton enfant continue de les blesser. L'avertit Gyrin toujours de manière discrète mais sans mâcher ses mots envers Naé puisqu'elle laissait Pat s'en prendre à Scott. Or Gyrin pouvait tout tolérer sauf le manque de respect ou de la méchanceté gratuite envers ses enfants et sa femme satisfaite de le voir prendre leur défense.

\- Euh, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça car Pat n'a rien entendu mais Scott si … L'invita Ayleen pour ne pas troubler la matinée, cependant, la sorcière était heureuse face à l'attitude de son époux. Enfin, Scott se sentait également mieux après avoir vu son père prendre sa défense.

\- Bon, je vais tenter de monter sur le tir-fesse moi aussi ! Déclara ensuite Pansy pour amuser la galerie et détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais t'es trop vieille pour utiliser ce truc : c'est réservé aux gamins ! Protesta Naé surprise.

\- Kenji a dit qu'ils feront peut-être une exception vu ma taille et mon poids. Répliqua Pansy. _ »

* * *

La sorcière se rendit donc devant la cabine afin de parler avec la moldue qui refusa au début mais la sorcière lui lança discrètement un sortilège de confusion puis elle put prendre place dans la file sous le regard curieux de ses enfants et des adultes. Ensuite, Scott ressentit un peu de peine pour les nombreux échecs de _Tata Pansy_ mais surtout un profond soulagement puisqu'il n'était pas le seul à tomber. Au bout de plusieurs chutes, la Serpentarde montra la mini piste à l'assistance et leur demanda de l'observer.

De leur côté, ses fils, son mari ainsi que les enfants ou encore les autres adultes déjà au sommet applaudirent son arrivée après l'avoir vu les rejoindre à pieds. Pansy les salua puis elle attendit que les petits skieurs moldus aient fini leur descente pour s'élancer également sous le regard admiratif de Scott. Après sa descente, le jeune garçon la rejoignit aussitôt puis Pansy souriante reprit la parole :

« _ Tu as vu Scott ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas utiliser le tire-fesse moi non plus mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas skier. Affirma Pansy.

\- Toi t'es forte mais pas moi. Dit Scott.

\- Scott : ne crois pas que j'ai su skier dés mon premier jour. En fait, je tombais très souvent. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ah bon : tu as mis du temps pour apprendre à bien skier ? Demanda Scott légèrement rassuré ?

\- Oui comme tout le monde: je tombais souvent sur les fesses et une fois j'ai même fini par me planter contre un arbre. Le pauvre, il n'était pas content du tout ! Renchérit Pansy d'un ton tragi-comique pour amuser la galerie.

\- Ah ouais quand même ! S'esclaffa Scott.

\- Ensuite, j'ai fini par apprendre à skier correctement donc tu peux le faire toi aussi si tu le souhaite. Insista Pansy.

\- Mm… Commença Scott.

\- Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas car les autres pistes ont des télésièges donc tu seras assis pendant les montées. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Alors ça va: je ne veux pas monter sur le tir-fesse mais j'essaierai le ski quand même Dit Scott rassuré. _ »

* * *

Entre-temps, les sorciers encore en bas de la piste s'étaient rapprochés. Ainsi, Gyrin avait entendu les propos de sa cousine tout comme Ayleen rassurée de voir son fils revigoré par les paroles de la psychomage. Le mongol reprit ensuite la parole :

« _ Scott tu veux monter à pieds comme _Tata Pansy ?_ Proposa Gyrin.

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai peur que les autres se moquent de moi eux aussi quand on sera là-haut. Avoua Scott à voix basse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : ils ne le feront pas. Le rassura Gyrin conscient que Pansy et Toorj ne laisseraient pas leurs gamins agir ainsi. Enfin, les enfants d'Ana lui semblaient également bien éduqués par les parents donc ils ne se le permettraient pas non plus.

\- Alors on va en haut ensemble. Décida Scott.

\- Et je vous suis car le tire-fesse n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je viens aussi. Décréta Ayleen. _ »

* * *

Gyrin acquiesça puis il feignit de demander de l'aide à leur fils pour chausser ses skis. Devant la maladresse de son père, Scott oublia ses propres difficultés et l'aida de son mieux avant de lui montrer comment planter ses bâtons comme Pansy le leur avait appris. Ron songeur se tourna alors vers sa femme :

« _ On monte nous aussi ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Hermione paniquée.

\- J'aimerais bien voir le départ d'Hugo. Expliqua Ron.

\- Alors vas-y et moi je reste ici. Dit Hermione.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Comme ça l'un de ses parents assistera à son arrivée car tu ne pourras pas transplaner devant les moldus pour revenir ici tout de suite. En plus, je peux utiliser mon téléphone, si tu me montres comment filmer la course d'Hugo. Proposa Hermione pas encore prête à bouger sur ses skis. Effectivement, la sorcière les tenait près d'elle pour le moment.

\- Ah oui tu as raison car je pourrai seulement filmer Hugo de dos si je suis en haut ! Reconnut Ron.

\- Voilà c'est ça : donc notre fils aura ainsi deux vidéos si tu filme son départ et moi le reste. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Ok alors je te montre vite fait comment utiliser ton téléphone. Conclut Ron._ »

* * *

Ronald montra alors à Hermione l'icône de l'appareil photo sur le smartphone puis celle de l'enregistrement vidéo. Rassurée par la facilité de l'engin, son épouse affirma filmer toute la course avant de le laisser partir. Ron saisit donc ses bâtons et effectua la petite montée sous les encouragements enthousiastes de son fils. Malgré quelques difficultés puis une chute, Ron hilare parvint enfin au sommet de la piste avant de photographier Hugo en compagnie de ses amis. Enfin, les parents donnèrent les dernières recommandations aux enfants qui finirent par se positionner. Hugo prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Bonne chance !

\- Ouais ! Hurlèrent les autres enfants sous les flashes des adultes.

\- Lily fais-bien attention. Recommanda Harry un peu inquiet.

\- Mais oui Papa ! S'exclama sa cadette déjà follement excitée.

\- Eh Aav après c'est toi qui va skier ! Plaisanta Toorjii à la vue de son père pas très rassuré sur les skis.

\- Mouais. Dit son père pas très convaincu.

\- Papa est tout vert comme pour l'avion ! Taquina Nansal.

\- Mais non, je ne suis pas tout vert ! Protesta son père.

\- Ok si tu le dis. Répondit l'enfant.

\- Bon : les enfants, souvenez-vous de ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure et maintenant amusez-vous bien. Les encouragea Pansy pour changer de sujet._ »

Les gamins ravis s'élancèrent enfin tout en poussant des cris emplis d'allégresse sans se soucier de l'inquiétude des mamans. D'ailleurs, Hermione tremblante fit de son mieux pour filmer la descente de son fils et ses amis sans faire tomber son smartphone. Durant leur « course », Scott fut le seul à ne jamais faire de chutes contrairement aux autres qui se relevaient rapidement grâce aux sortilèges de Naraantuya. Rassurés, les parents se contentaient donc de les rejoindre pour les aider à se remettre en piste puis ils s'éclipsaient aussitôt de la piste pour ne pas embarrasser leurs gamins.

* * *

De son côté, Scott surpris mais secrètement ravi dévala donc la piste sans encombre avant de se sentir flatté par les compliments de tous les adultes ainsi que la fierté évidente de son nouveau père. Enfin, les autres enfants arrivèrent puis les parents, grands-parents, cousins, oncles, tantes ou amis se rapprochèrent aussitôt pour les féliciter :

« _ Bravo, vous êtes tous arrivés jusqu'aux bas des pistes ! Affirmèrent les adultes.

\- Hugo ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? S'enquit Hermione inquiète.

\- Non Maman les sorts marchent super bien ! Affirma Hugo indemne malgré deux chutes.

\- Tu vois : il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Affirma Ron à sa femme.

\- Ouais et puis le ski c'est super rigolo ! En tout cas, Scott c'est le meilleur de tous car il est pas tombé ! Décréta Hugo

\- C'est la première fois que nous faisons ça donc j'ai eu de la chance mais je tomberai peut-être tout à l'heure. Répondit Scott d'un ton modeste pour ne pas passer pour un prétentieux comme à Poudlard, néanmoins, le jeune garçon était secrètement ravi d'avoir pris sa revanche après les moqueries de Pat.

\- Vous êtes tous formidables ! Renchérit Archibald pour les encourager.

\- Hugo tu auras une belle vidéo et vous aussi car j'ai filmé tout le monde. Rajouta Hermione très fière d'elle.

\- Merci !

\- Alors Maman t'es contente de me voir sur des skis ? Interrogea Hugo.

\- Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller pour une première fois mais tu dois rester prudent. Recommanda sa mère.

\- Bon les enfants : que diriez-vous de continuer à skier encore un peu ici sous le regard de votre grand-mère ? Proposa Toorj à ses trois premiers fils.

\- Et toi tu vas où ? Demanda Nansal curieux.

\- Il vient avec moi pour me voir skier et Maman aussi ! Affirma Kushi

\- Ah oui c'est vrai : toi t'as pas encore skié ! Réalisèrent ses frères.

\- Voilà : Maman et moi vous avons vu tous les trois donc maintenant c'est le tour de Kushi. Simplifia Toorj.

\- Jade tu restes ici toi aussi pour t'amuser avec tes cousins et tes amis. Recommandèrent ses parents désireux d'emmener également John sur la piste réservée aux tous petits.

\- Oui je reste avec Lily. Répondit leur fille.

\- Scott : nous voulons aussi aider Crissy pour ses premiers pas au ski donc nous pouvons te laisser avec tes amis ? Demanda Gyrin.

\- Oui pas de problème ! Décréta Scott revigoré par sa victoire. _ »

Le jeune garçon remonta en haut des pistes toujours à pieds mais ses amis le suivirent cette fois-ci pendant que Kushi, John et Crissy se ruèrent vers leur piste en compagnie de Pat.

* * *

Une fois devant la mini descente prévue pour les tous-petits, les parents examinèrent encore une fois l'équipement de leurs bambins afin de s'assurer de leur sécurité. Pansy répéta de nouveau les gestes montrés tout à l'heure puis les plus petits sorciers du groupe testèrent enfin leurs skis. Durant sa descente, Crissy fit une chute dans la neige, néanmoins, elle ne fut pas épouvantée pour autant contrairement à ses parents qui se ruèrent à son secours. Toutefois, ils se rassurèrent rapidement à la vue de l'hilarité de la fillette qui ne souffrait d'aucune blessure grâce aux sortilèges de Naraantuya. Ils l'aidèrent donc à se relever et l'encouragèrent à recommencer.

Les plus jeunes skieurs se lassèrent cependant rapidement puis ils se mirent à jouer au bord de la piste au lieu de skier. Gyrin songeur affirma alors aux autres parents que le jardin des neiges était probablement plus adapté pour les bambins car les moniteurs leur apprenaient probablement le ski à travers des jeux ludiques contrairement à eux. A la fin, les adultes finirent donc par les emmener à proximité de la piste utilisée par leurs autres enfants afin de pouvoir veiller sur tout leur petit monde en même temps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Archibald réalisa cependant que les adultes étaient maintenant en train de jouer avec les plus jeunes pour les occuper pendant les descentes des plus grands. Aussi, les Potter, les Weasley, la famille maternelle de Pansy ou Robert-Bruce le fils d'Archibald ne pouvaient pas tester le ski. L'Écossais en parla avec Naraantuya qui proposa donc de veiller sur tous les enfants en compagnie de Naé et Kenji pendant que les autres pourraient enfin tenter l'aventure.

Après avoir entendu la proposition de la sorcière, Ronald ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fut donc le premier à Archibald jusqu'aux remontées mécaniques. En revanche, Hermione n'en menait pas large car la jeune femme aurait préféré rester avec Naraantuya en bas des pistes. Elle resta cependant en silence afin de ne pas décevoir Hugo puisque les enfants avaient décidé de suivre les adultes puis de les attendre au bas de la piste afin d'assister à leur première descente...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A l'origine, le "grand moment" de Ron devait être dans ce chapitre tout comme la suite mais je préfère finalement le couper en deux. Alors comment trouvez les premiers pas des jeunes sorciers au ski ou encore l'attitude des uns et des autres ?**_ _ **Pensez-vous qu'Hermione va finir par skier ou pas ?**_


	20. Hermione et Ron au ski

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Merci à Lola pour ta review, c'est vrai que Kenji a intérêt à remettre les pendules à l'heure avec son gamin capricieux. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir détester autant Naé MDR.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira: il est surtout centré sur Ron, Hermione et Hugo. Je reconnais qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues mais ce n'est pas par feignantise comme certains me l'ont dit par MP au sujet de la fiction. Souvenez-vous que Ron et Hermione traversent une crise et qu'elle ne peut se résoudre qu'à travers le dialogue donc c'est important qu'ils commencent à vider leurs sacs lors des disputes et discuter entre eux.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Une fois parvenue devant les télésièges, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains afin de déclarer forfait :

« _ Allez-y sans moi. Décréta Hermione à son mari après avoir discrètement lancé un _Assurdiato_.

\- Hein mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

\- Je ne veux toujours pas skier. Dit sa femme.

\- Mais c'est dommage Hermione : tu ne vas pas laisser tomber maintenant ? Protesta Ronald.

\- Je n'aime pas le ski Ron et tu le sais alors ne me force pas ! Répliqua Hermione.

\- Mais on avait dit qu'on passerait la matinée ensemble ! Rétorqua Ron qui ne se souciait pas du public puisque personne ne pouvait les entendre.

\- Nous sommes en train de le faire là non ? Répliqua Hermione agacée.

\- Oui mais je pensais que nous nous mettrions au ski ENSEMBLE TOUS LES DEUX. Précisa le rouquin.

\- Écoutes Ron : je ne veux pas skier mais je te regarderai durant ta descente. Ainsi, nous vivrons ton premier essai au ski ensemble d'accord ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Non : ce n'est pas pareil ! Protesta Ron soudainement attristé sous le regard attentif de Pansy en train de les observer pendant que les autres sorciers occupaient les enfants qui ne s'étaient pas aperçus du brouhaha,, même si, ce dernier les empêchaient d'entendre la dispute des deux adultes._ »

* * *

Pansy finit cependant par noter qu'Hugo se tournait vers ses parents donc elle détourna son attention en lui montrant la planche de surf d'un moldu avant de lui demander s'il avait porté la sienne gagnée au loto hier. Entre-temps, Harry et Ginny rejoignirent les Weasley. Hermione contrariée observa son meilleur ami avant de lever l' _Assurdiato_ puisqu'il souhaitait leur parler :

« _ Ron, Hermione que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Je veux rester en bas mais Ron refuse de me laisser ici car il veut absolument que j'aille skier avec lui. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Ron : laisse Hermione rester en bas si elle en a envie. Conseilla Harry.

\- Harry : je sais que tu le fais par gentillesse mais pourrais-tu éviter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Demanda Ron d'un ton poli mais ferme.

\- Euh, je voulais juste… Commença Harry surpris.

\- Harry peux-tu cesser de prendre la défense d'Hermione à chaque fois que tu interviens pendant nos disputes ? L 'interrompit Ron agacé.

\- Euh Ron : je voulais juste vous aider. Dit Harry gêné.

\- Je sais Harry mais tu n'interviens pas d'habitude ou alors tu prends uniquement le parti d'Hermione les rares fois où tu le fais. Rappela Ron.

\- Non je ne prends pas toujours le parti d'Hermione. Affirma Harry surpris.

\- Si alors, je préfère te voir rester en-dehors de tout ça. Insista Ron excédé par les interventions de son beau-frère et accessoirement meilleur ami quand il ne prenait pas le parti d'Hermione.

\- Harry mon frère a raison : je ne m'en mêle pas de leurs affaires, même si, je suis sa sœur. Enfin, mes parents ou mes frères ne le font pas non plus donc tu devrais en faire de même. Intervint Ginny .

\- Désolé Gin : je croyais bien faire. S'excusa Harry.

\- Harry : je comprends ton intention mais il me semble que ton intervention est en train de créer d'avantage de problèmes. Estima Ginny.

\- Exact ma sœur a raison. Approuva Ron.

* * *

Hugo conclut sa conversation avec Pansy juste à ce moment-là donc le petit garçon se tourna vers ses parents. Il s'inquiéta à la vue des traits tirés de son père mais la jeune femme fit aussitôt apparaître la planche du gamin pour l'inciter à la montrer de nouveau aux autres enfants. Hugo oublia aussitôt sa contrariété à la vue des regards de ses amis et finit par en discuter avec eux. La psychomage profita de la distraction du petit garçon pour rejoindre les deux couples :

« _ Ginny, Harry : vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux sorciers surpris.

\- Alors vous devriez rejoindre les autres, sinon, vous allez perdre votre tour dans la file. Les invita Pansy.

\- D'accord. Affirma Ginny avant d'entraîner son mari surpris avec elle.

\- Tout va bien : Hermione, Ronald ? Interrogea Pansy une fois les Potter partis et après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence pour que personne ne puisse les entendre tous les trois.

\- Non car Hermione refuse de venir en haut de la piste avec moi. Répondit aussitôt Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça : j'ai dit que je souhaite rester en bas car je ne veux pas skier. Précisa Hermione.

\- C'est pareil car cela signifie que tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi. Insista Ron.

\- Et que faisons-nous en ce moment Ron : nous ne sommes pas ensemble là peut-être ? Je te signale que je suis en train de me disputer avec toi. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Super : ce n'est pas ainsi que je me voyais passer du temps avec toi ! Tu es là uniquement pour Hugo donc tu te dispute avec moi parce que tu n'as pas envie de rester en ma compagnie. Déplora Ronald peiné.

\- Mais non ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Si ! Estima Ron.

\- Ronald : laissez votre épouse exprimer son point de vue. Bien, Hermione vous préférez rester en bas ? Interrogea Pansy d'un ton neutre.

\- Oui. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Vous ne voulez pas monter sur le télésiège parce que vous ne voulez pas rester avec votre mari ou parce que vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de skier.

\- Je n'ai rien contre mon mari mais je ne me sens pas capable de skier donc je ne veux pas monter… Avoua Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas des conséquences d'une chute ou autre car vous êtes protégée par les sortilèges. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon… Commença Hermione.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas Pansy : Hermione rêve simplement de retourner travailler. L'interrompit Ron attristé.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Ah non alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas skier ? Insista Ron.

\- Euh je… Commença sa femme gênée avant de se taire.

\- Nul ne vous forcera à skier si vous n'en avez pas envie ou si vous éprouvez quelques craintes. Intervint Pansy.

\- Tu as peur : toi Hermione ? S'étonna Ron.

\- … (silence honteux d'Hermione cramoisie).

\- Hermione : tu as affronté tant de choses à Poudlard puis pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, sans compter, les tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange ou encore tous les Mangemorts au cours de la bataille ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as peur du ski ? Réalisa enfin Ron abasourdi.

\- Oh ça va Ron, ne tente pas de me faire avoir honte. Se défendit Hermione.

\- Et qui a dit que je veux une telle chose ? Se défendit Ron agacé.

\- Il n'y a rien de honteux : j'ai peur de plusieurs choses moi aussi. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Moi aussi : j'ai peur des araignées par exemple mais ma femme n'a jamais peur de rien d'habitude. S'étonna Ron.

\- Hermione vous n'êtes pas obligée de skier si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Rajouta Pansy.

\- J'ai peur des pistes. Confessa Hermione toujours cramoisie.

\- Euh désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas compris que tu avais peur. S'excusa alors Ron qui regrettait maintenant son éclat.

\- C'est rien. Je vais rester en bas avec Hugo. Décréta Hermione d'un ton neutre, néanmoins, sa nervosité envers Ron ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la psychomage.

\- La vue est belle d'en haut donc pourquoi n'utiliseriez-vous pas le télésiège vous aussi afin d'admirer le panorama ? Proposa alors Pansy.

\- Hem : comment ferais-je pour redescendre puisque je ne peux pas transplaner au milieu des moldus ? Rappela Hermione.

\- Vous avez payé le forfait donc vous avez un accès illimité aux télésièges pour toute la matinée. Alors vous pouvez les utiliser aussi bien pour monter que pour descendre autant de fois que vous voulez. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi devrais-je monter en haut ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Eh bien vous pourriez accompagner Ronald jusqu'en haut et l'observer se préparer pour sa descente. Ensuite, vous pourrez redescendre si vous en avez toujours envie . Proposa la psychomage.

\- Mm…

\- Ce serait un bon compromis non : vous partagez ce moment avec Ronald puis vous redescendez à bord du télésiège pendant qu'il effectue sa descente ? Tenta Pansy.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Déclara Ron.

\- Bon on peut faire ça. Céda Hermione.

\- Alors en route ! S'exclama Pansy avant de les pousser gentiment vers la file._ »

* * *

Hugo s'aperçut de l'arrivée de ses parents et les rejoignit avant de se rassurer à la vue de leur calme apparent. De son côté, Harry sincèrement surpris dut reconnaître auprès de sa femme que la psychomage connaissait manifestement bien son travail. Les sorciers accueillirent les trois adultes puis Pansy laissa Hermione et Ron rassurer leur fils :

« _ Tout va bien Hugo, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est sûr hein ? S'enquit Hugo.

\- Oui, oui. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes restés dans votre coin avec Pansy alors ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Euh, tu sais que Maman n'aime pas voler sur le balai. Commença Ron qui ne savait pas quoi inventer pour se justifier.

\- Ouais et alors ? Reprit Hugo.

\- J'ai peur de l'altitude Hugo donc le fait d'aller sur les pistes m'inquiète. Avoua Hermione.

\- C'est ça donc Pansy et moi rassurions ta mère. Ajouta Ron.

\- Ah c'est vrai donc tu vas pas skier ? Interrogea Hugo un peu déçu.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, je verrai bien quand je serais en haut. Déclara Hermione pour ne pas peiner son fils.

\- Voilà Maman c'est bien : un vrai Gryffondor se dégonfle pas ! Décréta Hugo rassuré.

\- Hugo : il ne s'agit pas de se battre ou autre pour sauver quelqu'un. Ta maman va monter avec nous puis elle verra si elle se sent de skier ou non. Il ne faut pas la forcer, ni lui mettre la pression. Intervint de nouveau Pansy.

\- Euh ouais c'est vrai. Bon Maman tu fais ce que tu veux mais toi Daddy tu vas skier hein ? S'exclama Hugo en admiration devant son père.

\- Ou Hugo : je vais faire une descente et tant pis, si je tombe ! Décréta Ron souriant.

\- Tu te relève et tu repars ! Approuva Hugo.

\- Et toi Aav ? T'as pas peur ? Dit alors Toorjii hilare.

\- Non. Répondit le mari de Pansy, même s'il n'en menait pas large.

\- C'est clair : Robert-Bruce n'a pas peur et puis je vais lui montrer comment skier. Affirma Archibald à son petit-fils._ »

Toorj acquiesça puis la file se réduisit enfin donc les sorciers se préparèrent pour monter sur les télésièges. Afin de ne pas décevoir ses gamins, l'époux de Pansy monta en premier avec cette dernière puis Hermione abasourdie fut soulevée par Ron afin de les suivre. La sorcière surprise se retrouva donc assise en moins de deux et la barre de sécurité se fixa aussitôt sur les occupants.

* * *

Au début la jeune femme était crispée, néanmoins, elle finit par se détendre face aux panorama. Ron en profita pour reprendre la conversation :

« _ On n'est pas bien là tous les deux ? Demanda Ron.

\- Euh oui.

\- Je ne te forcerai pas à skier mais tu vas au moins assister à mon départ ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Bien entendu Ron, sinon, je ne montais pas. Affirma Hermione.

\- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas compris que tu avais peur. Répéta alors Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Réitéra Hermione._ »

Ensuite, elle se concentra sur le panorama pendant que Ron dépité poussait un soupir tout en déplorant silencieusement le mutisme de sa femme. Le rouquin finit cependant par chasser ses pensées à la vue des mouvements de Pansy et Toorj dans leur nacelle juste devant celle des Weasley. Ron intrigué observa alors Toorj tenir un bâton au bout duquel Pansy avait accroché son smartphone puis il eut l'impression de les voir poser devant l'objectif. Ensuite, le mongol taquina sa femme sur sa manie sans se douter de l'envie de Ron à la vue de leur complicité malgré tous les problèmes vécus par les Mac Kintosh-Panshriij pendant quatre ans.

* * *

A la fin, Ronald curieux ne résista pas et finit par hausser la voix afin de se faire entendre :

« _ Pansy, Toorj, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec un bâton ?

\- C'est une perche télescopique pour pouvoir effectuer des selfies Ronald. Expliqua Pansy sans pour autant se retourner car elle était bloquée par le système de sécurité.

\- C'est la même que celle que vous avez reçu à Tsagaan Sar. Dit Toorj puisque le couple avait offert des smartphones, un appareil photo numérique ou encore une perche aux époux Weasley, sans compter d'autres choses.

\- Ah d'accord, je n'ai pas encore utilisé la perche. Comment trouvez-vous la vôtre ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Je dois reconnaître que cela nous permet de faire de beaux autoportraits ou selfie comme disent les gamins. Dévoila Toorj.

\- Mais ça marche comment ? Interrogea Ron.

\- J'accroche mon portable ou un appareil photo au bout de la perche puis je choisis la longueur que je veux en appuyant sur un bouton. Commença Pansy.

\- Ce truc peut s'allonger jusqu'à 1,20 mètres. Précisa Toorj.

\- Après j'appuie sur un bouton pour enclencher la photo, ce qui nous permet de prendre un cliché de nous deux sans devoir demander l'aide de quelqu'un. Rajouta Pansy qui ne voulait pas utiliser sa baguette de peur d'être vue par un moldu.

\- Oui : Pansy veut immortaliser notre première montée ensemble. Affirma Toorj.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, j'ai la mienne dans mon sac. Bon Hermione, nous allons tester tout de suite nous aussi ! Décréta Ron.

\- Ron : il n'y en a pas besoin. Protesta sa femme.

\- Mais si comme ça nous aurons un souvenir de nous deux sur le télésiège ! Répliqua Ron._ »

Le sorcier fouilla dans son sac et saisit la perche tout en demandant des explications à Pansy qui lui expliqua à voix haute comment l'utiliser. Ron comprit rapidement le système puis il prépara sa perche avant de saisir Hermione surprise pour la rapprocher de lui. Weasley tendit ensuite sa perche avant de sourire à l'objectif. De son côté, la sorcière songea que c'était leur premier rapprochement depuis longtemps donc elle resta près de son mari pour ne pas le vexer.

* * *

Après quelques clichés, Ronald rangea tout son attirail puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison. Reconnut Hermione qui finit cependant par se détacher de Ron qui l'étouffait.

\- C'est vraiment un bel endroit ici. Reprit Ron pour faire la conversation.

\- Oui, le paysage est magnifique. Répondit Hermione.

\- Franchement, je suis content d'être ici avec Hugo et toi ce matin. Avoua Ron.

\- Moi aussi. Dit sa femme sincère.

\- Hermione : pourquoi nous ne sommes pas aussi tranquilles le reste du temps ? Demanda soudainement Ron.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux dire : on est bien là tous les deux maintenant donc pourquoi on se dispute tout le temps comme tout à l'heure ou alors on ne se parle pas beaucoup ? Interrogea Ronald.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas et toi tu as une idée ? Confessa Hermione.

\- Non je ne comprends pas moi non plus : on n'arrive pas à se parler sans crier ou alors tu es la seule qui peut discuter et moi je dois obéir. Répondit Ron.

\- Ron je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là sinon nous allons nous disputer de nouveau. Déclara Hermione soudainement agacée par les propos de son mari.

\- Tu vois : je ne peux pas dialoguer avec toi. Déplora Ron.

\- Si : nous parlons quand Pansy est là.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais bon il nous faudra bien finir par parler sans elle au milieu un jour. Insista Ron.

\- Oui mais par pour l'instant car nous finissons toujours par nous disputer. Franchement, tu sais que je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue par les bienfaits d'une thérapie au début. Toutefois, je me rends compte que nous avons vraiment besoin car notre thérapeute parvient à nous modérer et nous recentrer sur notre objectif au lieu de nous laisser nous disperser dans des disputes.

\- C'est vrai qu'on se parle d'avantage grâce à elle et puis nous sommes en train de le faire également maintenant parce qu'elle t'as convaincu de monter sur le télésiège. Reconnut Ron.

\- Ron je ne le fais pas exprès mais notre conversation est en train de m'agiter donc pouvons nous changer de sujet et remettre les choses sérieuses à notre prochaine séance de thérapie ? Ce n'est pas par méchanceté mais parce que je ne veux pas ruiner ce moment. Insista Hermione.

\- D'accord : je ne veux pas ruiner cet instant moi non plus. Céda Ron.

\- Merci._ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers se turent un instant puis ils furent distraits par les exclamations des jumeaux :

« _ Par le bâton de Gengis Khan : tu as perdu un de tes skis _Bad Boy_ ! S'esclaffèrent Bayangar et Bayangal.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde les garçons. Protesta leur père gêné.

\- _Pas de Bol_ a perdu son ski ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux en anglais.

\- Bayangar, Bayangal laissez votre père tranquille et cessez de l'appeler _Bad Boy_ ou _Pas de Bol_. Intervint Dolgormaa.

\- Ok Eej. Répondirent ses fils.

\- Dolgy : tu as un bâton comme celui de Pansy toi aussi ? Interrogea Batbold.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda la sorcière.

\- J'aimerais bien essayer ce truc avec toi. Affirma Batbold.

\- D'accord. Dit Dolgormaa avant de saisir sa perche pour y fixer son smartphone.

\- Bay : on se fait un selfie en amoureux comme les parents ? Plaisanta Bayangar après avoir vu ses géniteurs poser ensemble puis Batbold tenter d'embrasser Dolgormaa qui concéda seulement sa joue puisqu'ils étaient toujours au stade « essai ».

\- Oui bien sûr : viens me faire un câlin. Répliqua son frère hilare avant de saisir son frère pour chahuter entre eux.

\- …

\- Ah mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait tomber quelque chose ! Commenta Batbold après avoir vu Bayangar faire tomber sa perche.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin : mon smartphone ! Hurla son fils à la vue de la perche et son téléphone en train de faire une chute vertigineuse...

\- Tu iras le chercher tout à l'heure. Le consola Batbold.

\- Ouais si personne ne me l'a piqué avant. Grommela Bayangar.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : les mol_hem_ les touristes ne le feront pas car personne ne veut des miettes d'un smartphone. Estima Dolgormaa.

\- C'est clair : ton truc a dû s'écraser comme un gâteau. Renchérit Batbold.

\- Ouais… Se lamenta Bayangar.

\- Allons ne « pleure » pas : tu pourras utiliser ta baguette quand nous serons à l'abri des regards des moldus puis tu retrouveras vite ton appareil avant de le réparer. Affirma Bayangal en mongol.

\- Heureusement ! Répliqua son frère.

\- Vos frères sont vraiment très amusants. Dit Ayleen à Gyrin.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir l'habitude de les voir ainsi. Confessa Gyrin attristé et conscient des malentendus crées par leur père puisque les jumeaux s'étaient sentis délaissés par leur grand-frère. Aussi, ils se montraient gentils polis mais très réservés envers lui.

\- Mm, vous voulez faire un selfie avec moi ? Proposa Ayleen pour lui changer les idées.

\- Oui pourquoi pas ! Se ragaillardit Gyrin avant de saisir sa perche._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers arrivèrent enfin en haut des pistes puis Bayangar et son père s'isolèrent un instant afin d'utiliser leurs baguettes pour récupérer le ski ainsi que le smartphone aussitôt réparé par le jeune homme. Après leur retour, Misheel voulut effectuer de nombreuses photos de groupe mais aussi des couples, de sa famille ou encore des portraits de chacun. Afin de ne pas plomber l'ambiance, Hermione se soumit à tous les clichés elle aussi, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne voyait pas l'heure de redescendre. Toutefois, elle suivit d'abord les autres pour assister au départ de son mari comme promis.

* * *

De leur côté, Ron , Ginny et Harry curieux observèrent enfin la piste censément adaptée aux débutants adultes et enfants confondus. Ils écoutèrent les énièmes explications d'Archibald pendant qu'Hermione contemplait les skieurs moldus heureux d'être là contrairement à elle. Au bout d'un moment, Mac Kintosh encouragea son fils à skier enfin puis Toorj acquiesça tout en conservant pour lui son appréhension face à ce sport bizarre à ses yeux. En revanche, Ron ressentit une poussée d'adrénaline à la vue des skieurs en train de dévaler la piste à toute allure. Il fut donc le premier à se positionner sous le regard admiratif de Misheel. Ron abaissa sa visière et prit la parole :

« _ Allez on y va !

\- Ron attends : tu es sûr que c'est prudent ? Intervint Hermione soudainement inquiète.

\- Mais oui Hermione : nous sommes protégés grâce aux sorts de Naraantuya. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui alors on y va ! Affirma Ginny.

\- Attends moi. Dit Harry à sa femme. _ »

* * *

Les deux époux se positionnèrent puis ils partirent en même temps sous les encouragements de Ron.

« _ Bon Bay, Misheel, Ana, Wang, Sasha, Gygy on y va ensemble ? Demanda Bayangal à sa fratrie ainsi que son beau-frère.

\- Oui nous y allons tous ensemble. Répondirent les autres.

\- Attendez nous ! Intervint alors Ayleen désireuse de voir son mari se rapprocher de sa fratrie.

\- Oui nous venons nous aussi ! Affirma Gyrin.

\- Scott sera fier de nous deux. Décréta Ayleen à son mari.

\- Bien dit Ayleen ! Renchérit son mari. _ »

Gyrin, sa fratrie, son épouse et Wang-Min partirent en même temps sous le regard des parents ou beaux-parents qui les acclamèrent.

* * *

Ensuite, Batbold reprit la parole :

« _ A nous Dolgormaa : on va les rejoindre rapidement.

\- Oui ! S'exclama la mongole.

\- Je veillerai sur toi pendant la descente. Proposa Batbold avant de s'élancer._ »

* * *

Les sorciers encore en haut observèrent leurs familiers ou amis dévaler la piste. Durant la descente, certains firent quelques chutes, néanmoins, ils se relevèrent rapidement sous les encouragements de Ron. Ce dernier en profita également pour tenter de convaincre Hermione :

« _ Tu as vu : ils sont tombés mais ils ne se sont pas faits mal. Dit Ron.

\- Oui je vois ça. Répondit Hermione.

\- Alors tu ne veux vraiment pas tenter une descente ? Proposa Ron empli d'espoir.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Affirma Hermione apeurée.

\- Bon euh, ça te dérange si j'y vais ? Reprit Ron un peu déçu et qui désirait vraiment essayer.

\- Non, non vas-y : je te regarde dévaler la piste puis je redescends avec le télésiège. L'encouragea Hermione.

\- D'accord alors j'y vais. Dit son mari.

\- Attendez moi Weasley : je pense que mon fils a envie de descendre avec Pansy donc je viens avec vous. Intervint Archibald.

\- Ok. Répondit Ron.

\- Bon Robert-Bruce : réserve moi la seconde descente. Décréta l'Écossais avant de s'élancer en même temps que Ron_ »

Weasley tenta de reproduire les mouvements enseignés par Archibald et Pansy puis la vitesse le grisa. Le sorcier poussa donc un cri de joie sans se soucier du reste. Pansy contempla Hermione et lui proposa une dernière fois de skier mais la jeune femme n'insista pas face à son refus. Ensuite, la sorcière décida de laisser Mrs Weasley un peu seule pour tester sa réaction.

Elle chassa ses pensées puis se concentra sur son mari désireux de skier ensemble même si Toorj ressentait une certaine appréhension. La psychomage encouragea alors son époux de son mieux sous le regard d'Hermione. La sorcière nota que l'inquiétude du mongol s'amenuisa peu à peu et il finit par s'élancer en même temps que sa femme.

* * *

Après leur départ, Hermione réalisa alors de se trouver toute seule au milieu des moldus pendant que Ron hilare avait fait une chute et tentait de se relever en compagnie de Ginny toute aussi joyeuse. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Misheel et Harry tombés plus haut avant de discuter avec animation pendant qu'Archibald encourageait son fils depuis les pieds des pistes :

« _ Allez une petite photo ! S'exclama Misheel avant de saisir son appareil fort heureusement protégé contre la casse, les chutes ou autres grâces à de nombreux sortilèges de protection.

\- Merci Misheel ! S'exclama Ron avant de poser avec sa sœur puis son beau-frère.

\- Faisons aussi une petite photo de vous deux : Harry, Ginny. Encouragea Misheel.

\- Vous aimez beaucoup les photos. Estima Harry après la pose.

\- J'adore ça ! Avoua Misheel.

\- Attendez : je vais vous en faire une moi aussi. Décréta Ron avant de tester l'appareil de la jeune femme.

\- Merci. Dit Misheel souriante.

\- De rien : c'est un plaisir. Harry, Ginny, Misheel vous m'inspirez beaucoup aujourd'hui tous les trois ce paysage magnifique. Je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par vous peindre ! Affirma Ron.

\- Cela me ferait très plaisir que tu fasse notre portrait; j'ai vu celui que tu as fait de la famille de Pansy et il est vraiment magnifique ! S'exclama Ginny agréablement surprise.

\- Ce serait également un honneur pour moi de poser pour vous ! Répondit Misheel flattée.

\- Pas besoin de poser Misheel car une photo me suffirait. En fait, j'ai reproduit la photo de famille de Pansy. Avoua Ron avant de lui rendre son appareil.

\- Ah d'accord et vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire poser un modèle ? S'enquit Misheel.

\- Non: en fait, je n'avais jamais fait de portrait avant celui de la famille de Pansy. Confessa Ron.

\- Ah ok, vous devriez cependant essayer de peindre un modèle un jour. Conseilla Misheel. _ »

* * *

Du haut de la piste, Hermione ressentit une point d'envie face à la joie du quatuor avant de prendre une décision totalement en contradiction avec sa peur. Ainsi, la jeune femme se positionna sur ses skis et s'élança sur la piste sous le regard abasourdi de Ron qui finit cependant par l'acclamer bruyamment :

« _ BRAVO HERMIONE : T'ES LA PLUS FORTE ! L'acclama Ronald ravi.

\- ALLEZ MAMAN VAS Y ! Hurla Hugo depuis le bas de la piste après avoir reconnu sa mère inquiète et affolée qui se demandait comment ralentir.

\- C'est bien Hermione : continuez ainsi ! L'encouragea Pansy.

\- AU SECOURS, JE NE SAIS PAS M ARRÊTER ! Hurla Hermione quand elle arriva à leur hauteur tout en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber.

\- ATTENDS J'ARRIVE ! S'écria Ron qui s'élança afin de la rejoindre._ »

* * *

Entre temps, Toorj se releva après sa propre chute puis il rejoignit sa femme qui s'était arrêtée afin de l'aider à se relever en cas de besoin. Elle l'encouragea par un baiser et tous deux repartirent avant de rejoindre leurs enfants mais aussi Archibald. Une minute plus tard, Ron rattrapa son épouse qui tenta de s'accrocher à lui puis tous deux chutèrent avant de rouler dans la neige sous les éclats de rire du rouquin. Hermione apeurée lui ordonna de cesser :

« _ Ne ris pas : on va s'écraser ! Paniqua Hermione.

\- Mais non : nous sommes protégés par la magie et puis ne t'inquiètes pas car je te tiens ! Décréta Ron sous le flash de Misheel désireuse d'immortaliser l'événement. _ »

* * *

Effectivement, Ron protégea son épouse de son mieux puis il parvint à ralentir leur descente en plantant ses fesses dans la neige a. Le couple fut aussitôt rejoint par leurs amis et Hugo inquiet mais l'enfant se rassura à la vue de ses parents indemnes grâce aux sortilèges de Naraantuya.

Empêtrée dans ses skis, Hermione tenta de se relever tout en remerciant Pansy pour son aide. La sorcière agacée aurait voulu faire une remarque acerbe sur le ski qui était trop dangereux à ses yeux, néanmoins, les propos de son fils l'incitèrent à conserver ses pensées pour elle :

« _ Bravo Maman !

\- Mais Hugo pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis tombée. Rappela sa mère surprise.

\- Oui mais c'est pas grave : je suis content parce que tu as skié comme nous ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Moi aussi, je suis vraiment content que tu nous ai rejoint Hermione ! Renchérit Ron souriant.

\- Oui mais de c'est ma faute si tu es tombée la deuxième fois car je me suis accrochée à toi. Insista Hermione.

\- Ce n'est rien : je m'en fous. Enfin, je suis vraiment content ! La rassura Ronald.

\- Tu es content de quoi ? S'étonna son épouse.

\- Du fait que tu as fini par me rejoindre pour skier ensemble ! Révéla Ron euphorique.

\- Oh… Dit simplement Hermione surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à venir ? Interrogea son mari.

\- Je ne sais pas : je t'ai vu puis je me suis lancée. Affirma Hermione.

\- C'est vraiment bien ! Affirma son mari.

\- Bon : tout le monde a fait un premier essai donc que diriez-vous d'essayer tous ensemble maintenant ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Tu veux dire avec les enfants ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Oui c'est une piste pour les débutants qui s'adressent aussi bien aux adultes qu'aux enfants hormis les plus petits comme Kushi, John, Pat et Crissy. Expliqua Pansy.

\- C'est une super idée : Scott, Ayleen vous voulez faire une descente ensemble tous les trois ? Demanda alors Gyrin à sa famille.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Scott enthousiaste.

\- Toorj vas-y avec Archibald d'abord. Conseilla la psychomage à son époux.

\- Ah ? Interrogea le mongol.

\- Oui : ce serait bien qu'Archibald et toi alliez skier tranquillement ensemble. Affirma Pansy

\- Mais vous allez faire quoi les enfants et toi ? Demanda son conjoint.

\- Nous allons faire une première descente ensemble puis tu nous rejoins pour la prochaine. Dit Pansy à son mari maintenant plus rassuré après ce premier essai.

\- Ok : on va faire une descente père-fils puis nous revenons vous chercher ! Affirma l'écossais à sa bru. _ »

Les sorciers retournèrent donc au télésiège en compagnie des enfants plus âgés. En raison des six places présentes sur toutes les nacelles, les parents n'eurent aucune difficulté pour monter avec leurs enfants. Ron profita cependant de la distraction générale pour dupliquer sa perche à selfie grâce à sa baguette et prêta le smartphone d'Hermione à Harry afin que les trois Potter puissent effectuer un selfie ensemble. Lily ravie put ainsi poser avec ses parents durant la montée avant de skier avec eux.

* * *

De son côté, Ron radieux utilisa également plusieurs fois son smartphone pour effectuer plusieurs selfie à trois pendant le trajet. Il prit également de nombreuses photos aux cours des arrêts dus aux chutes du sorcier ainsi que sa famille pendant les différentes descentes. Malgré ses peurs initiales ou encore plusieurs chutes, Hermione finit par se détendre et même à rire de bon cœur avec son mari ainsi que son fils sous le flash de Misheel. Au cours de la matinée, Hugo finit même par prendre la parole pour exprimer sa joie :

« _ J'adore le ski ! S'exclama l'enfant surexcité.

\- Je vois ça. S'esclaffa Ron heureux de voir son fils aussi content.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup le ski. Constata Hermione.

\- Ouais mais je suis surtout content parce que nous faisons un truc ensemble tous les trois pour une fois ! Révéla Hugo.

\- Oh. Dit Hermione agréablement surprise.

\- Je suis content moi aussi. Avoua Ron vraiment ravi de passer un moment serein en famille.

\- Il ne manque plus que Rose ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Elle sera là pour les vacances de Pâques donc nous l'emmènerons skier elle aussi. Promit son père souriant.

\- Oui ce serait super de venir skier ici tous les quatre ! Décréta Hugo.

\- Oui. Dit son père.

\- Papa fais-nous un autre selfie ! Ordonna alors Hugo

\- Encore ? S'amusa son père.

\- Ouais : je veux une autre photo de nous trois ensemble parce que c'est trop beau d'être ici avec vous deux ! S'exclama Hugo sans se douter du sourire de Pansy qui avait tout entendu car elle n''était pas loin avec sa propre famille puisque Toorj relevait Severus hilare après une chute avec son père. »

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Toorj et Pansy décidèrent d'emmener Kushi sur le télésiège pour qu'il puisse au moins participer à une montée. Gyrin, Ayleen, Wang-Min et Ana en firent de même avec leurs cadets tout comme Kenji avec Naé. Libérée de la surveillance des tous petits, Naraantuya en profita pour monter également sur le télésiège. Chaque famille effectua des selfies puis Misheel affirma réaliser une photo de groupe.

Effectivement, la jeune femme était dans la première nacelle parmi celles utilisées par les sorciers. Aussi, elle avait fixé son appareil professionnel sur une perché de professionnel également avant de prendre une photographie de tout leur petit groupe grâce aux différentes options de son bijou. La jeune femme utilisa ensuite le zoom pour effectuer des clichés de chaque famille et individus. Une fois en haut des pistes, les plus jeunes enfants ne pouvaient pas skier mais ils s'amusèrent avec leurs parents quand ils étaient là ou les grands-parents pendant la descente des adultes avec leurs aînés.

Vers midi, Kenji amusa la galerie en entraînant sa jumelle sur une piste noire afin d'effectuer la fameuse course puis Toorj applaudit avec enthousiasme la victoire de sa femme pendant que le cracmol hilare feignait de se lamenter. Ron se joignit également aux applaudissements tout comme Hermione détendue pour une fois puis ils repartirent skier. Une demi-heure plus tard, Archibald proposa alors d'emmener les enfants faire quelques descentes de luge avant le déjeuner. Toutefois, les gamins ne furent pas les seuls à se prendre au jeu donc les adultes hormis Hermione finirent par les rejoindre à bord des luges mises à disposition par l'écossais. A la fin, Toorj saisit même sa femme hilare afin de faire de la luge ensemble mais Hermione refusa de le faire avec Ron légèrement déçu qui s'efforça cependant de se contenter des beaux moments passés ensemble ce matin. Il chassa donc sa légère mélancolie et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hugo quand son fils leva son casque.

* * *

A treize-heures trente, Toorj décida de donner le signal du départ :

« _ Le repas doit être prêt donc que diriez-vous de retourner à la cabane ?

\- J'avoue avoir un petit creux ! Affirma Kenji.

\- Moi aussi. Confessa Ginny.

\- Nous aussi ! Renchérirent les enfants surexcités par une aussi belle matinée.

\- Bon on y va alors . Intervint Ron également affamé.

\- Euh attends Ron, nous ne pouvons pas y aller car j'avais promis d'emmener Hugo au fast-food. Rappela Hermione.

\- C'est vrai Maman mais j'ai envie de rester avec les autres. Confessa Hugo penaud.

\- Mm… Commença Hermione songeuse.

\- Euh t'es fâchée Maman ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Non Hugo : je comprends ton désir de rester avec tes amis. Le rassura sa mère.

\- Alors on reste nous aussi ! Jubila Hugo.

\- Le seul souci c'est que je pensais me changer en deux secondes à la cabane puis manger rapidement au fast-food et avoir ainsi le temps de faire un brin de toilette avant d'aller au travail. Confessa sa mère gênée.

\- Ah oui: c'est vrai tu dois rejoindre Henry ! Se rappela Ron.

\- Euh Ron on avait dit que… S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas : il n'y a pas de soucis. J'avais juste oublié. La rassura son mari.

\- Ah ok. Dit Hermione soulagée.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons rentrer comme ça tu pourras te préparer tranquillement. Décida Ron.

\- Non Ron, ce ne serait pas juste pour vous deux donc restez ici Hugo et toi afin de manger tranquillement. Je vais manger un sandwich à la maison puis je me prépare pour aller travailler. Proposa Hermione.

\- Non Hermione il n'en est pas question. Décida Ron.

\- Mais Papa… Tenta Hugo.

\- Hugo : Maman a tout fait pour passer la matinée avec nous alors c'est maintenant c'est à nous de la soutenir. Alors, nous n'allons pas laisser ta mère manger toute seule. De toute façon, nous reverrons nos amis tout à l'heure. L'interrompit Ron d'un ton gentil mais ferme.

\- Euh ce n'est pas grave Ron : je peux rentrer toute seule. Proposa de nouveau Hermione.

\- Non : nous sommes partis ensemble tous les trois ce matin donc nous ne te laisserons pas manger toute seule. S'entêta Ron.

\- Hermione le repas est sûrement prêt car mes elfes sont ponctuels donc vous pouvez manger tranquillement sans craindre de perdre du temps à cause de l'attente. De plus, vous pouvez vous préparer à la cabane : j'ai demandé aux elfes de porter tout le nécessaire après notre départ. Aussi, vous trouverez des peignoirs, des serviettes, des cosmétiques, des gels-douches, shampoings ou autres dans notre salle de bains. Elle est petite mais vraiment fonctionnelle... Intervint Pansy.

\- Euh, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Dit Hermione surprise.

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas absolument car nous avions déjà tout prévu pour que tout le monde puisse se laver et se changer à notre retour ou après manger. Révéla Toorj.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui : notre elfe est même allé chercher des perles de bains du onsen préféré de ma femme. Affirma Toorj amusé.

\- Vous avez pensé même à ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui donc vous pourriez vous détendre un peu comme si vous étiez dans un vrai bain japonais avant d'aller au travail. Bon il n'y a pas toute l'atmosphère d'un onsen mais je vous jure que ça vraiment vous relaxer. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas de refus merci : comme ça j'ai le temps de manger correctement et de me préparer avant de partir. Conclut Hermione._ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous du dialogue entre Ron et Hermione ? Auriez-vous imaginé Hermione finir par skier ou non ? Pourquoi s'est-elle décidée selon vous ? Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Ron ou encore l'attitude d'Hugo après que sa mère se soit décidée à skier elle aussi ?**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	21. Un bain et une discussion

_****Bonsoir à tous,****_

 _ ** **Ce chapitre ne concerne pas exclusivement Ron et Hermione mais les projets des uns et des autres ainsi que les Parkinson en général. Ah pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie: Bituun est la soirée juste avant Tsagaan Sar. Les mongols organisent un grand dîner abondant ce soir-là et c'est tout aussi important que Tsagaan Sar.****_

 _ ** **A bientôt et bonne lecture !****_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers se réchauffèrent devant le poêle mongol pendant que Pansy allait chercher son bébé. La jeune femme revint peu après tout en acceptant l'aide de son mari pour sortir du poêle avec leur fille. Quelques instants plus tard, Ayleen constata l'exactitude des propos de Gyrin au sujet de l'utilisation des tréteaux à la vue de Toorj en train d'y positionner le couffin de l'enfant. Lily alla aussitôt voir le bébé puis Ron curieux demanda à la psychomage si Saejin pouvait maintenant transplaner ou non puisque la famille avait du voyager à bord du camping-car depuis la Mongolie car le bébé était alors trop faible pour supporter un transplanage ou même un trajet à travers les cheminées sorcières.

La psychomage expliqua que le médicomage l'avait rassuré sur l'état de Saejin maintenant assez forte pour supporter des petits trajets de cheminées ou poêles mongols grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Le spécialiste estimait également que les parents pourraient commencer à tester le transplanage d'ici peu lorsqu'elle aurait trois mois. Ron acquiesça puis les sorciers mangèrent de bon appétit le succulent repas préparé par les elfes. Après le dessert, Hermione fut la première à bénéficier de la salle de bains où Hie avait déjà tout organisé pour le bain de la sorcière.

XXXXXX

La jeune femme agréablement surprise observa la baignoire en bois où l'eau tiède et parfumée l'invitait à se plonger dans un océan de volupté. La sorcière curieuse nota aussi l'atmosphère romantique crée par les bougies disposées un peu partout. Hermione remercia l'elfe avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. La jeune femme nota alors le coffret des perles de bains, le savon, les gels douches, shampoings, après-shampoings, un second coffret contenant des crèmes en tout genre puis un coffre empli de différents gants, des éponges mais aussi les peignoirs, les serviettes, ou encore des pantoufles comme dans un spa.

Non pas que la sorcière soit déjà allée dans un institut de ce genre, néanmoins, elle avait vu parfois des dépliants publicitaires à l'hôtel de Brighton donc elle connaissait le principe. Hermione surprise s'aperçut aussi de la présence du miroir en pied collé à l'une des parois et estima que cette mini salle de bains était plus que fonctionnelle. Elle se déshabilla rapidement avant de plonger dans le bain puis la jeune femme saisit les perles du onsen pour les utiliser. La sorcière nota aussitôt la formation de la mousse et ressentit des picotements sur sa peau, néanmoins, cela n'était pas désagréable car cela ressemblait à une espèce de massage.

Durant ce moment de détente, Hermione finit même par somnoler paisiblement quelques instants avant de sortir du bain à regret. La sorcière nota aussitôt le nettoyage de la baignoire grâce à un sortilège probablement lancé par les elfes puis elle s'enveloppa dans le peignoir et glissa ses pieds dans les pantoufles avec délices. Enfin, Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret tout en observant les produits de beauté posés sur le meuble bas japonais. La jeune femme intriguée décida de les tester avant de saisir la cruche pour rincer son visage et ses mains dans la cuvette posée sur le meuble.

La pureté de l'eau ne l'étonna pas car elle était également convaincue que les elfes avaient également pensé à ce détail. Elle s'amusa ensuite à tester de nombreux produits avant de s'habiller enfin.

* * *

C'est donc une Hermione détendue pour une fois qui rejoignit sa famille et le reste de l'assistance en train de l'attendre pour prendre le thé. La sorcière curieuse observa alors les gestes de Toorj désireux de leur faire essayer le thé japonais. Après avoir lancé un __Tempus__ , la sorcière se rassura puis elle accepta d'en prendre une tasse puisqu'Henry et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle le contacte après son arrivée au bureau. Au cours de la dégustation, Archibald finit par poser une question à Hermione :

« _ Votre bain vous a détendue Hermione ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- En fait, je voulais votre opinion afin de convaincre mon fils et ma bru d'ouvrir un spa. Dévoila Archibald.

\- Archibald : ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de parler de ça… Dit Pansy.

\- Mais si puisque vos amis peuvent vous donner un avis objectif après avoir testé votre baignoire. Insista l'écossais.

\- Vous voulez créer un spa comme celui où nous sommes allées l'autre jour ? C'était vraiment un bel endroit ! Intervint Ayleen qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au milieu des moldus mais elle s'était vraiment détendue au spa où Pansy et elle s'étaient rendues puisque leurs conjoints respectifs leur avaient offert des bons.

\- Vous voyez Pansy : les femmes sont intéressées par ce genre de choses. Triompha Archibald.

\- Archibald, je reconnais que l'idée est excellente mais un spa c'est pour les hôtels de luxe et pas notre établissement qui sera bien plus simple. De plus, il y a déjà plein d'instituts de beauté ou de spas dans les hôtels d'Aviemore. Rappela Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous leur faire construire un spa ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que je vais construire un double kota comme ceux des prospectus moldus que m'avait montré Kenji. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Ah oui je me souviens que vous parliez de construire un kota-grill finlandais. Affirma Ron

\- Oui mais j'ai finalement décidé de créer un double kota avec le grill dans le premier et une petite salle de bains, un sauna, un petit vestiaire mais aussi une pièce pour le jacuzzi dans le second. Ensuite, mon père s'est aussitôt emballé quand il a entendu ça donc il veut nous convaincre de le transformer en spa pour les clients. Affirma Toorj.

\- Vous pourriez proposer d'autres services aux clients grâce à ce truc ! Affirma Archibald.

\- Non : je veux pouvoir y aller au kota à tout moment avec ma femme, ma famille ou mes amis pour en profiter et non devoir attendre que les clients aient fini leurs séances de sauna, de jacuzzi ou d'utiliser mon grill. S'entêta Toorj.

\- Alors construis un autre kota pour ouvrir un spa réservé aux clients. Reprit Archibald sans se démonter.

\- En parlant de chalets, vous ne comptez pas toujours vivre dans le vôtre ? Demanda alors Harry au couple car l'auror avait sincèrement admiré la maison en bois construite par le couple en Mongolie et qu'ils avaient fait venir jusqu'en Écosse grâce aux elfes.

\- Non pas tout de suite car nous voulons rester à l'auberge au début afin de veiller au bon démarrage de notre activité. De plus, il n'a pas l'électricité au chalet donc mes gosses ne veulent pas y retourner non plus pour l'instant tant que je ne l'y installe pas puisqu'ils utilisent maintenant tous leurs trucs moldus au mobile-home. Répondit Toorj pas du tout désireux d'évoquer l'appréhension de son épouse à l'idée de dormir dans leur ancienne demeure après l'intrusion de leur __ennemie numéro 2__ au chalet lorsque Pansy et lui l'avaient récupéré le 14 février.

\- Vous avez raison : vous devez veiller sur votre activité. Vous pourrez toujours vous installer au chalet plus tard si vous finissez par confier la gestion de votre établissement à un directeur. Intervint Ron pour aider Toorj puisque le sorcier était conscient de la terreur de Pansy après l'intrusion de Tsetseg. _ »

* * *

Ronald songea ensuite aux explications données par les époux Mac Kintosh sur les onsen lors de la fête de Saejin puis il s'imagina en train de se baigner tout nu dans des sources chaudes au Japon ou encore de se faire masser. Ron se demanda cependant si Hermione accepterait de l'y accompagner car elle avait refusé lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé , même si, Pansy assuraient que les onsen normaux moldus et sorciers confondus n'étaient pas mixtes donc il n'y avait pas de risques de mauvaises surprises. Par contre, les onsen sorciers réservés au couples prévoyaient des bassins privés pour permettre aux amoureux de se retrouver en toute intimité et sans le risque de se faire voir par les autres. Il y avaient aussi des onsen sorciers pour des groupes mixtes mais ils étaient manifestement plus rares.

En son for intérieur, le rouquin décida de ne pas se priver d'un petit plaisir si les prix étaient raisonnables et tant pis pour Hermione si elle refusait de l'accompagner. Il finit donc par demander un détail :

« _ Au fait, quels sont les tarifs d'un onsen ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Tout dépend du onsen que vous choisissez : il y a des petits onsen sorciers gérés par des familles dont les prix sont très accessibles, des établissements moyens et ceux de grand luxe. C'est la même chose du côté moldu. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Vous y alliez souvent avant ? S'enquit Ron

\- Oui car nous allions dans des petits ou moyens onsen. En revanche, je n'ai jamais pu emmener ma femme dans un onsen de luxe et c'est bien dommage. Regretta Toorj.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'un onsen de luxe pour apprécier les sources chaudes. Modéra Pansy.

\- Et vous ne voulez pas construire un onsen ici ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des sources chaudes sur le terrain. Dit Toorj amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : j'ai vu qu'il y a des établissement en Europe qui copient des onsen tout en précisant que ce sont des spa qui s'inspirent des traditions japonaises. Intervint Archibald avant de brandir des feuillets imprimés depuis internet.

\- Mm oui, je suppose qu'on pourrait créer une décoration japonaise et même un beau décor mais bon je ne sais pas trop. Confessa Toorj.

\- Vous pourriez rentabiliser rapidement cet investissement car un onsen ou un spa serait un plus pour attirer vos clients. Insista Archibald.

\- Tu en pense quoi Sissy ? Interrogea Toorj.

\- L'idée est intéressante si les clients se contentent du sauna et du jacuzzi, voire, du grill, néanmoins, ton père souhaite ajouter également d'autres services. Or, ces choses nous contraindraient à créer un véritable institut mais aussi employer d'avantage de main d'œuvre pour assurer certains services. Répondit son épouse.

\- Pansy, Robert-Bruce : tous les spa ne sont pas forcément luxueux comme ceux des hôtels d'Aviemore. Insista Archibald.

\- Nous devons réfléchir. Répliquèrent les deux époux.

\- Je serais votre première cliente si vous ouvrez un spa. Dit alors Ayleen qui se sentirait plus à l'aise chez la cousine de son mari.

\- Tu plaisantes : on ne te fera rien payer si tu veux aller au spa des clients. Autrement, tu pourras toujours utiliser notre propre kota quand nous ne l'utilisons pas ma femme et moi. Répliqua Toorj.

\- Non : j'insiste moi aussi. Nous irons à votre kota quand vous nous invitez mais pas plus si nous ne payons rien au spa. Il n'est pas question de vous faire perdre des clients en occupant les lieux gratuitement. Insista Gyrin._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Naé nota les doutes du couple et prit la parole :

« - Pansy, Toorj vous avez bien raison de ne pas vous lancer à l'aveuglette là-dedans car c'est un investissement important. Estima Naé.

\- C'est exact. Reconnurent les deux époux.

\- Oui mais Pansy pourrait masser les clients puisqu'elle masse certains de ses patients. Intervint innocemment Batbold.

\- Vous massez vos patients ? Demanda alors Hermione abasourdie à Pansy.

\- Oui cela m'arrive parfois car les futurs psychomages apprennent aussi ce genre de choses vous savez : les massages peuvent détendre certains patients trop tendus. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un psychomage qui massait ses patients en Grande-Bretagne. Avoua Harry surpris.

\- Tous les psychomages sont habilités à faire des massages y compris les psychomages britanniques comme Cho Chang ou Roger Davies par exemple mais ils ne le font pas toujours. D'ailleurs, je ne masse pas tous mes patients moi non plus. Modéra Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Ginny curieuse.

\- Certaines personnes s'attachent beaucoup à leur psychomage donc il faut s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre le praticien et le patient avant de le masser. Précisa Pansy.

\- Oh je comprends. Dit Ginny.

\- Enfin, je masse uniquement des personnes sujettes à des maux psychosomatiques. Parfois, j'organise aussi des séances de relaxation et même du yoga avec certaines personnes, cependant tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise avec ces choses. C'est la raison pour laquelle les psychomages « se contentent » surtout de dialoguer avec leurs interlocuteurs s'ils estiment que les patients ne sont pas réceptifs ou risquent de les prendre pour des charlatans. Expliqua Pansy.

\- D'accord. Dit Ginny.

\- Par contre, je ne suis pas un masseur-kinésithérapeute moldu donc je ne suis absolument pas qualifiée pour soulager des douleurs dues à des fractures, ni guérir des côtes fêlées, soigner l'arthrose ou d'autres pathologies… Précisa Pansy.

\- Juste. Reconnut Hermione.

\- C'est dommage que cette spécialité n'existe pas chez les sorciers. Je trouve que les potions ne font pas toujours beaucoup d'effets sur Patrick contrairement aux séances avec le kinésithérapeute moldu. Affirma Archibald.

\- Pansy : vous faites d'autres choses aussi à part parler, faire du yoga avec vos patients ou les masser ? Interrogea Harry curieux.

\- Bien entendu mais tout dépend du contexte et du parcours de mes patients. Enfin, je peux aussi leur prescrire des potions en tant que psychomage. Dit Pansy.

\- Et elle peut également les fabriquer elle-même, ce qui n'est pas le cas de beaucoup de psychomages. Renchérit Toorj très fier de sa femme.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Un psychomage peut prescrire des potions mais il ne pourra pas vous en vendre s'il n'a pas une attestation qui lui permet de les fabriquer. En revanche, Pansy peut le faire car elle a obtenu sa maîtrise en tant que potioniste de potions psychomagiques et thérapeutiques durant son cursus en psychomagie. Résuma Toorj très orgueilleux à l'égard de son épouse.

\- Vous êtes donc une maîtresse des potions comme Rogue. Réalisa Harry.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas la même spécialisation car je m'occupe uniquement de potions thérapeutiques et psychomagiques. Modéra Pansy.

\- Attention Penny n'en dis pas plus sinon les gens vont t'appeler __La Chauve Souris des Cachots__. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Ce serait un grand honneur mais je n'arrive pas du tout aux chevilles du grand Severus Rogue. Affirma Pansy.

\- Vous pourriez remplacer Slughorn à Poudlard le jour où il ira enfin à la retraite. S'amusa Ron.

\- Je suis avant tout psychomage et pas enseignante. Dit la jeune femme amusée._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Hermione songeuse intervint de nouveau :

« _ En tout cas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un psychologue ou psychiatre qui faisait ce genre de choses chez les moldus. Avoua Hermione.

\- C'est l'une des différences entre la psychomagie et les différentes spécialisations moldues. Bien que, les thérapeutes moldus reconnaissent eux aussi le bienfait des massages relaxants, mes confrères moldus gardent plus de distance avec leurs patients et laissent ce domaine à d'autres personnes. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends. Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- Tu vois : tu pourrais faire des massages relaxants à vos clients si vous montez un institut. Estima Batbold.

\- Je ne serais pas toujours présente à l'institut Oncle Bat. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Kaiden pourrait gérer le spa s'il finit par venir et sa petite amie coiffeuse-esthéticienne s'occuperait du salon de beauté. Tenta alors Archibald.

\- Nous y songerons uniquement si notre fils décide de venir et s'il veut vraiment gérer un établissement de ce genre. Modéra alors Toorj conscient que _son_ _peti t_ continuait de s'isoler dans son coin.

\- Votre fils travaille dans un spa ? S'enquit Ron curieux car la jeune femme n'évoquait pas souvent son fils à cause du différend entre Kaiden et Toorj.

\- Oui il travaille dans un spa en Australie en ce moment mais c'est un sorcier polyvalent donc il a déjà testé plusieurs choses. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas encore choisi sa voie si vous dites qu'il a testé plusieurs choses. En conclut Hermione convaincue que _le gamin_ avait dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans au grand maximum si ce Kaiden était né avant le mariage de ses parents qui se connaissaient depuis pratiquement vingt ans.

\- Vous avez parfaitement deviné: notre fils aime la botanique, la psychomagie, la finance et tant d'autres choses. C'était un étudiant brillant donc il a eu tous ses Aspics avec mention et peut choisir plusieurs formations… Confirma Toorj.

\- Il aime aussi les affaires comme ses deux grands-père et a toujours été fasciné par l'ascension de mon père. Renchérit sa femme.

\- A un moment donné, il voulait aussi se lancer dans la médicomagie avant d'y renoncer. Rappela Bayangar.

\- Oui Kaiden aime beaucoup de choses donc il n'a pas encore fait de choix définitif au sujet de son futur métier. Confirma Pansy.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne pourrions pas confier à Kaiden la gestion d'un spa sans de solides garanties au sujet de sa motivation. Révéla Toorj.

\- Vous pourriez toujours engager du personnel si mon petit-fils ne veut pas s'occuper du spa et salon de beauté: un institut de ce genre serait un petit plus pour votre établissement. Insista Archibald.

\- Je sais mais c'est également un gros investissement. Déclara Pansy heureuse de changer de sujet.

\- Oui mais vos clients dépenseraient tout leur argent chez vous entre le restaurant de Wang-Min ainsi que le spa. Affirma Archibald._ »

XXXXXX

Effectivement, l'écossais estimait que le couple devait rentabiliser ses investissements le plus vite possible en tentant d'inciter les futurs clients à ne pas quitter leur terrain après leur séance de ski. Aussi, ils devraient leur fournir plusieurs services dont le restaurant, le futur centre équestre quand Toorj l'aurait construit mais aussi un spa.

Toutefois, la raison principale de l'insistance de Mac Kintosh n'était pas la rentabilisation de l'auberge mais son désir d'attirer Kaiden pour que _le gamin cesse enfin de bouder dans son coin…_ Effectivement, Patrick et lui désiraient aider leurs enfants à convaincre Kaiden de rentrer au bercail donc ils continueraient d'insister au sujet de la création d'un spa.

* * *

Loin de se douter des pensées d'Archibald, la parole « coiffeur » avait fait réfléchir Ron qui reprit donc la parole :

« _ Vous pourriez engager Henry si vous avez besoin d'un coiffeur. Proposa Ron.

\- Mais cet homme est un sorcier : nous aurions plutôt besoin d'un coiffeur moldu si nous décidons d'écouter mon père. Répliqua Toorj.

\- Henry est diplômé aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus ! Pas vrai Hermione ? Renchérit Ron heureux d'avoir peut-être trouvé un nouveau travail à Henry.

\- Oui c'est vrai : il nous l'a dit mais rien ne dit que nos amis veulent construire un salon de coiffure Ron. Modéra Hermione.

\- Oh c'est vrai. Le seul truc, c'est que je ne pense pas qu'Henry puisse rester à son travail, même s'il gagne son procès. De plus, il n'y a que deux salons de coiffures sur le Chemin de Traverse donc je ne crois pas que la patronne du second l'emploierait si elle a peur qu'il ne la dénonce aussi un jour… Déplora Ron.

\- Mm, ce type est un gamin ou un adulte ? Demanda Archibald.

\- Il va avoir trente-neuf ans en juin donc il a une certaine expérience professionnelle. Enfin, Henry a eu des formations aussi bien chez les sorciers que les moldus. Précisa Hermione.

\- Et il continue de s'informer sur les tendances des moldus ! Affirma Ron.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas si nous ouvrirons un spa ou un salon de coiffure un jour mais nous tiendrons la candidature de ce sorcier en compte si c'est le cas. Enfin, si votre ami se soumet d'abord au protocole de sécurité du programme de protection comme Mafalda Prewett l'a fait. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui : ce Henry devrait se soumettre au serment inviolable pour ne pas trahir votre présence ici. Rappela Harry puisque la famille Mac Kintosh-Parkinson était dans un programme de protection.

\- Et je pense qu'il devrait aussi changer de couleur de cheveux. Dit Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- C'est clair : je ne sais pas si un coiffeur aux longs cheveux bleus serait très apprécié dans un spa. Reconnut Ron.

\- Un spa est un endroit où les gens viennent se relaxer donc ce genre d'originalité pourrait leur déplaire. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Votre client est assez original. Dit Dolgormaa amusée à Hermione.

\- Les coiffeurs sont des artistes à leur manière eux aussi. Résuma Hermione._ »

XXXXXX

Ensuite, Ron songea à un détail :

« _ En tout cas, Henry est trop fort car sa barbe et ses sourcils sont bleus également ! Affirma Ron.

\- Ah oui : il est vraiment très original... Dit Harry abasourdi.

\- A moins que ce type soit simplement un métamorphomage : dans ce cas, c'est facile de changer de couleur pour lui. Modéra Kenji.

\- Les métamorphomages sont rares. Franchement, je n'en ai vu que deux dans ma vie : Nymphadora Tonks et son fils Teddy qui est mon filleul. Précisa Harry.

\- Cette femme a transmis son don à son fils ? Interrogea Pansy curieuse.

\- Je ne saurais pas vous dire, même si, je pense que c'est un simple hasard car il n'y avait pas de métamorphomages avant Nymphadora dans la famille Black et chez les Tonks non plus puisque le grand-père de Teddy était le premier sorcier de sa famille. Avoua Harry.

\- C'est clair : c'est le fruit du hasard car il n'y avait pas de métamorphomages dans notre famille non plus avant notre frère Patrick. Renchérit Kenji dans un lapsus.

\- Votre frère était un métamorphomage ? S'enquit Harry abasourdi.

\- Oui donc c'était parfois drôle quand Patrick changeait de couleur de cheveux à cause de ses changements d'humeur. Une fois, on l'a même vu avec des cheveux vert et argent quand il a essayé le vieil uniforme de mon père. Ce jour là, Patrick était excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard en septembre car il rêvait de se rendre à Serpentard. Malheureusement, notre frère est décédé peu après. Dévoila Pansy d'un ton nostalgique.

\- Ouais mais c'était moins drôle le jour où il s'est volontairement métamorphosé pour ressembler à un occidental. Grommela Kenji.

\- C'est vrai que ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir avec des yeux bleus comme ceux de notre père et des cheveux blonds ce jour là. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Kenji : ton frère ne l'avait pas fait pour vous vexer mais parce que ça l'amusait de changer de visage. Modéra Naraantuya.

\- Oui mais quand même : j'avais l'impression qu'il avait honte de nos traits asiatiques ou de nos yeux bridés car il ne nous ressemblait plus. Insista Kenji.

\- Je n'ai pas apprécié sa blague ce jour-là moi non plus. Avoua Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaisait pas ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Mon frère avait pris une apparence très différente de la nôtre au point de passer pour un occidental donc nous nous sommes profondément sentis blessés. Cela peut vous sembler bête mais nous avions l'impression qu'il nous reniait, même s'il a affirmé le contraire après nous avoir vu pleurer. Dévoila la psychomage.

\- Votre frère voulait seulement s'amuser puis il s'est excusé et a repris son apparence normale quand il a compris votre chagrin. Intervint de nouveau Naraantuya.

\- Oui je sais mais tu ne peux pas comprendre combien de fois j'ai ensuite regretté son idiotie après que notre père nous ai transformé. Affirma Kenji avant de soupirer.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Parce que Pat avait vu l'une des photos notre père enfant et il a repris son apparence. Ensuite, Kenji est devenu ainsi lui aussi en 1991 quand notre père nous a lancé les sortilèges qui nous ont transformés en occidentaux. Révéla Pansy.

\- A l'époque, nous ne pouvions pas savoir que notre père souffrait de troubles mentaux donc je me plaignais sans réaliser qu'il avait probablement voulu me faire ressembler à lui ou à notre frère. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Ah je comprends. Répondit Ronald conscient des troubles des jumeaux transformés en blonds aux yeux bleus extrêmement moches pendant des années sans pouvoir retrouver leur véritables traits jusqu'en 1998.

\- Père n'avait pas toute sa tête en cette période Kenji mais il regrette beaucoup ses gestes maintenant. Le consola sa sœur.

\- Mouais je sais mais bon : il nous faudrait un miracle pour nous réconcilier. Répliqua Kenji.

\- Alors je vais aller déposer un cierge à l'église et prier pour en obtenir un. Rétorqua sa sœur sous le regard curieux des autres sorciers.

\- Si tu veux Penny mais en parlant d'église : vous avez déjà une date pour le baptême de Saejin ou pas ? Demanda ensuite Kenji aux deux parents.

\- Non nous devons encore aller voir le révérend pour en discuter. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy : vous avez fait bénir vos gosses selon le rite de Gengis Khan Toorj et toi mais vous suivez aussi des trucs moldus ? Interrogea alors Misheel surprise.

\- Oui car Pansy est également anglicane tout comme Kenji. Affirma Toorj sous le regard surpris de certains

\- Vous ne l'aviez pas compris ? S'étonna Kenji.

\- Vous n'aviez pas fait gaffe au petit crucifix qui est posé près de notre autel ? Demanda également Toorj surpris aux autres sorciers.

\- Franchement non. Avouèrent Archibald, les cadets de Batbold, les Weasley et les Potter abasourdis.

\- Mais comment êtes-vous entrés en contact avec les religions moldues ? Demanda alors Hermione aux jumeaux.

\- En fait, je suivais des cours de catéchisme pendant mon internat car c'était un établissement privé religieux. J'allais donc à la messe tous les jours puis j'ai fini par me faire baptiser avant d'en parler à ma sœur. Pansy était très surprise au début mais elle a fini par tenter de comprendre mon choix. Commença Kenji.

\- ...

\- Aussi, elle venait avec moi à la messe à Aviemore pendant nos vacances puis elle s'est vraiment intéressée à la religion au bout d'un moment. Après notre arrivée en Mongolie, je l'ai convaincue de se faire baptiser à Oulan-Bator où les moldus étaient moins rigoureux qu'ici au sujet du catéchisme. Poursuivit Kenji tout en dissimulant un détail.

\- Mais ça ne vous dérange pas Toorj ? Nous sommes des sorciers donc on n'a pas vraiment de religion, même si, nous autres britanniques fêtons Noël ou pensons à Merlin comme le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Interrogea Harry surpris.

\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me poserait problème : ma femme croit aussi à Gengis Khan donc nous avons trouvé un accord. Affirma Toorj.

\- Cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? Insista Hermione en songeant au dépit de ses parents car elle n'avait pas fait baptiser Rose et Hugo, ni ne s'était mariée à l'église.

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas: c'était tout à normal pour moi de laisser Pansy baptiser nos gamins si elle le souhaitait. De plus, j'étais content du fait que nos bébés recevaient une seconde bénédiction à mes yeux. Enfin, le prêtre moldu respectait mon choix de ne pas me faire baptiser également donc il n'y avait vraiment aucun problème à mes yeux. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Alors vous connaissez plus de choses sur les moldus que ce que vous pensez. Estima Hermione.

\- Mm non, je ne crois pas : il n'y avait pas d'églises moldues en Mongolie comme celle que m'a montré Kenji l'autre jour car il y a peu de mongols chrétiens. Expliqua Toorj.

\- C'est vrai : il n'y a pas encore de véritables églises en Mongolie pour le moment donc les missionnaires organisent les messes dans des salles.. Affirma Kenji.

\- Vous allez aussi baptiser Saejein ? S'enquit Archibald.

\- Oui. Dirent les deux époux.

\- Il y a aura donc une autre fête de famille d'ici peu. Constata Archibald songeur.

\- Oui, même si, ce sera une petite fête bien plus intime que celle de la présentation devant le chamane puisque nos amis mongols ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt de la cérémonie. En fait, il n'y aura que vous, Oncle Reggie, mes cousins, leur famille et... Commença Toorj avant de contempler sa femme.

\- J'aimerai aussi faire venir Père. Avoua Pansy à sa mère et son frère

\- Ce serait bien ! Dites Naraantuya, Kenji : vous laisseriez Patrick assister au baptême de Saejin ou venir à la fête, s'il ne se sent pas d'aller à l'église ? Renchérit alors Archibald qui ne perdait pas le nord._ »

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ces deux déclarations pendant que les enfants continuaient de jouer dans leur coin sans se soucier du reste. Ron ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à la vue de la bouche ouverte de Naraantuya malgré les reproches de sa femme gênée. Pansy inquiète observa ensuite son frère saisir son paquet de cigarettes afin d'aller fumer dehors. La jeune femme affirma le suivre et sortit avec lui afin de l'apaiser.

* * *

Ron curieux se rendit aussitôt à la fenêtre pour observer les jumeaux mais il n'entendit bien évidemment pas leurs propos. Entre-temps, Pansy tenta de convaincre son frère de ne pas fumer autant :

« _ Kenji tu ne devrais pas fumer autant.

\- J'ai besoin d'une clope pour me calmer Penny. Affirma son frère.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, ni Archibald par nos propos.

\- Je sais mais bon pourquoi tu veux inviter le Vieux au baptême de Saejin alors que c'est un événement moldu et que le Vieux s'en fout de la religion ? Grommela Kenji.

\- Cela me fait beaucoup de peine d'exclure Père quand je ne peux pas l'inviter à cause de ta présence ou celle d'Eej. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Tu n'exclus pas le Vieux : il a fêté Bituun avec toi et tu es allée le voir à Tsagaan Sar. Rappela Kenji.

\- Oui je sais mais souviens toi qu'il n'a pas participé au repas de Tsagaan Sar avec toute la famille ensuite. C'était triste de le laisser au chalet pendant que nous, nous étions en train de festoyer. Confessa Pansy.

\- Penny : je comprends ton point de vue.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit sa jumelle.

\- Oui car mon fils ne comprends pas pourquoi Grandad Patrick n'était pas là à Tsagaan Sar. Bref, mon gamin se pose pas mal de questions parce qu'il voit bien que c'est toi qui l'emmène voir Grandad et pas sa mère ou moi. Révéla Kenji

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Kenny : c'est une situation délicate mais tu sais que je ne t'imposerais rien, ni à Eej. Précisa Pansy.

\- Pat me pose de plus en plus de questions et il m'a même demandé si je détestais notre père. Avoua alors Kenny tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- …

\- En tout cas, c'est Eej qui a provoqué nos problèmes familiaux en s'occupant de notre cousin au lieu de faire soigner le Vieux et de nous consoler après la mort de Pat. Dit son jumeau pour changer de sujet.

\- Elle nous consolait Kenny, ne dis pas le contraire. Par contre, elle était dépassée au sujet de notre père car tous deux s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Enfin, elle ne se rendait pas compte du fait qu'il sombrait dans la folie et nous ne le comprenions pas non plus. La défendit Pansy.

\- Mouais mais nous c'est normal car nous étions des gosses Pansy. Par contre, Maman n'a pas d'excuse : elle a délaissé notre père malade pour s'amuser avec un autre type, qui plus est le neveu du Vieux, pendant que lui, il perdait les pédales au point de parler à la poupée de Patrick en cachette. Rétorqua son frère

\- Je ne justifie pas les gestes de notre mère mais le passé est loin. Aussi, nous devons penser au présent : Père n'est pas éternel Kenji donc j'espère que tu régleras tes problèmes avec lui un jour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Confessa Pansy.

\- Mouais on verra. En tout cas, tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi. Répliqua son frère songeur.

\- Tu es mon frère Kenny et je sais que la pensée de notre père te perturbe donc c'est normal pour moi de m'inquiéter. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oui mais toi tu as sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour moi. S'entêta Kenji.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que les propos de notre père étaient des menaces dans le vent dictées par sa folie et qu'il ne t'aurait pas abandonné si j'avais refusé mes fiançailles avec Malefoy.

\- Ouais mais bon tout est de ma faute. Regretta Kenji.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Répliqua sa sœur.

\- J'aurais du m'enfuir quand nous étions plus grands Penny. Ainsi, tu aurais pu rompre tes fiançailles dés cette année là et le Vieux n'aurait pas pu te mettre la pression puisque je n'étais pas là. Répliqua le cracmol.

\- Kenny, ce n'aurait pas été une solution non plus. En fait, j'aurais du tout avouer à Père mais j'avais trop peur de lui pour le faire. Affirma Pansy.

\- Euh ce n'est pas ta faute Penny : le Vieux ne nous frappait pas mais il était effrayant , même pour moi par moments donc je te rappelle qu'on avait peur de le voir te marier avec Malefoy avant l'heure à cause de ta grossesse. Modéra Kenji.

\- Nous en avons discuté avec Père l'autre jour

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? Interrogea Kenji curieux.

\- Père m'a dit qu'il m'aurait retiré de Poudlard si je lui avait tout révélé puis il nous aurait envoyé très loin en sécurité toi et moi. Ensuite, il aurait annulé mes fiançailles avec Malefoy avant de faire de son mieux pour amoindrir la curiosité des gens au sujet de ma rupture ou encore notre disparition. Révéla Pansy avant de soupirer.

\- Par les bottes de Merlin : nous avons vraiment été bêtes car nous aurions évité bien des problèmes si nous étions allés parler au Vieux au lieu de tenter de nous débrouiller tous seuls. Déplora Kenji.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière Kenji donc essayons plutôt d'apprécier notre présent. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm oui tu as raison: tu sais que je ne veux pas revoir le Vieux mais j'accepterai sa présence au baptême de Saejin. Décréta alors Kenji songeur.

\- Sérieux ? S'exclama Pansy abasourdie.

\- Oui mais à condition que nous restions chacun de notre côté et qu'il ne tente pas de me parler. Précisa Kenji.

\- Je pense que c'est faisable.

\- Oui de toute façon, tu ne vas pas baptiser ta fille tout de suite donc j'aurais le temps de me faire à cette idée. Estima Kenji en proie à différentes émotions mais également désireux de faire plaisir à sa sœur.

\- Mais tu crois qu'Eej va l'accepter ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Je saurais la convaincre. Promit Kenji avant de tendre sa cigarette à sa jumelle._ »

* * *

Pansy observa la cigarette et finit par la saisir pour en tirer une bouffée avant de la rendre à son frère hilare. Les jumeaux rentrèrent peu après puis Kenji affirma à Archibald que le baptême de Saejin serait un événement familial. Naraantuya livide tenta de protester :

« _ Mais Kenji…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Eej : tu seras de ton côté et notre père du sien donc vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous parler. L'interrompit Kenji.

\- Euh… Bredouilla sa mère incrédule.

\- De toute façon, Saejin ne sera pas baptisée avant quelques semaines au moins, voire, plusieurs mois, si les parents décident d'attendre jusqu'à cet été donc tu auras le temps de te faire à l'idée. Décréta Kenji.

\- Ton fils a raison Naraantuya : ton mari a beaucoup de torts c'est vrai mais toi aussi donc il est temps que vous vous tolériez afin de permettre à vos enfants et petits enfants dans un climat plus serein. Intervint Batbold.

\- Patrick sera ravi d'assister à la cérémonie et ne vous embêtera pas Naraantuya. Affirma Archibald.

\- Euh je l'espère. Dit Naraantuya.

\- Mais oui : il restera de son côté comme votre fils l'a dit. Déclara Archibald.

\- Tu vas enfin parler avec ton père ? S'enquit Toorj auprès de son beau-frère.

\- Non, je serais de mon côté et lui du sien mais au moins nous serons tous présents pour le baptême de Saejin. Déclara Kenji.

\- Patrick sera déjà content de vous voir de loin et de participer à un événement familial avec ses deux enfants. Estima Archibald._ »

Ensuite, Hermione finit par prendre congé pendant que Ginny curieuse allait tester la fameuse baignoire. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron hilare protesta et affirma vouloir prendre un bain lui aussi. Sa sœur finit par sortir à regret de la salle de bains afin de lui céder sa place tout en décrétant venir régulièrement au spa si les deux époux finissaient par l'ouvrir. Ron fut également de son avis dés le moment où il plongea dans l'eau avec délice...

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'idée d'un spa (perso je n'y suis jamais allée donc si vous avez des détails, je suis preneuse car je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on peut y faire à part des massages, le sauna, jacuzzi ou hammam) et un petit salon de coiffure ?****_

 _ ** **D'après vous, les problèmes de Ron avec ses beaux-parents ont-ils commencé à cause du fait qu'il n'y a pas eu de mariage religieux ou moldu tout court ? Ou alors ils ont commencé avant ?****_

 _ ** _Vous imaginez Henry travailler chez les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson ?_**_

 _ ** _Que pensez-vous aussi de l'éventuelle présence de Parkinson au baptême de Saejin ?_**_

 _ ** **A bientôt****_


	22. Petit Rappel et Lettre à Mac Millan

**_Bonjour à tous et bon week-end,_**

 ** _Perso, je me suis réveillée à 4h ce matin donc j'en ai profité pour retravailler ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (c'est dix heures) mais je n'arrive pas à dormir donc je poste maintenant. Pour ceux qui ont lu la première partie, il s'agit d'un gros rappel au sujet de la question des Malefoy et du projet de nos amis pour le piéger. En effet, Pansy pourrait peut-être l'envoyer en prison à cause du vol de ses bijoux mais Hermione, Ron et tout leur petit groupe souhaitent le faire condamner pour ses gestes envers ses victimes dont sa première femme Daphné la sœur d'Astoria, cette dernière, ses enfants et Pansy. Ils veulent créer un précédent afin de pouvoir obtenir la modification des lois._**

 ** _Toutefois, ils ont compris que les mentalités ne changeront pas facilement donc ils souhaitent demander de l'aide à Mac Millan à travers Pansy afin qu'il finisse par s'engager dans cette cause et organiser des événements pour sensibiliser l'opinion publique._**

 ** _Ce chapitre résume toutes ces choses et se conclut par la réponse de Pansy à Mac Millan._**

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **ps: je ne parle pas beaucoup ici de l'altercation entre son père et Draco au sujet de l'addiction de ce dernier au jeu et le vol de l'un des bijoux, cela sera abordé en détail de nouveau plus tard.**_

* * *

Entre-temps, Ayleen songeuse se demandait si la missive était déjà arrivée ou non chez Mac Millan. Effectivement, Pansy avait enfin répondu à la lettre de Lord Ernest Mac Millan chef de la famille Mac Millan mais surtout du Conseil des Vingt-Huit, ce dont il était très fier, même si, la plupart des sièges du conseil étaient vides entre les purges effectuées après la seconde guerre des Sorciers ainsi que l'exil de certains Lords ou Lady dont Pansy et Théodore.

Lors de l'organisation de la fuite mais aussi la préparation du « suicide » d'Astoria, Scorpius et Cassiopée Malefoy, Pansy avait demandé à Mrs Malefoy d'écrire une lettre au Lord afin d'attirer son attention sur sa détresse. L'objectif n'était cependant pas de sauver les trois victimes de Malefoy du suicide puisque la loi n'était pas de leur côté mais plutôt une manière d'interpeller Mac Millan sur les problèmes de ses paires ainsi que des autres sorcières qu'elles soient nées moldues ou sang-mêlée puisque le code sorcier de la famille s'appliquaient à toutes sans distinction. D'après, Pansy, le Lord ne saurait rester indifférent à une telle lettre pour plusieurs raisons :

\- _Le sentiment de culpabilité de Mac Millan_ :  le Lord était conscient des doutes de beaucoup de personnes sur les agissements de Malefoy après l'annonce la mort de sa première femme Daphné mais il était resté silencieux comme tous les autres sorciers puisque le code sorcier permettait à un mari ou père d'agir comme bon lui semble.

\- _La gentillesse de Mac Millan_.

\- _L'orgueil de Mac Millan :_ Le Lord se sentirait flatté si on faisait appel à lui en tant que Chef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit

\- Le sentiment de devenir le paladin ou le chevalier des opprimés : Ernie se sentirait important, voire, chargé d'une mission pour sauver les victimes.

\- _L'influence de Justin Finch-Fletchey sur Mac Millan_ : d'après les rumeurs, le sorcier né-moldu l'avait convaincu des années plus tôt d'exclure les Greengrass du Conseil des Vingt-Huit après avoir su ses doutes sur les circonstances du décès de Daphné Malefoy.

\- _Le désir d'éviter un autre suicide de la part de mères et d'enfants __désespérés_ : la création d'un refuge permettraient aux victimes de se réfugier quelque part ...

\- _L_ _'ambition et le_ _désir de Mac Millan de redorer le blason des Sang-purs _ : son action pour changer les mentalités mais aussi les lois démontrerait le fait que les sang-purs n'étaient pas tous des nostalgiques de Voldemort aux yeux des nés moldus ou des sangs-mêlés.

Effectivement, Pansy et Hermione estimaient que le changement devait venir des sorciers eux-même puisque les encroûtés du Magenmagot y compris les nés moldus ne changeaient pas des lois archaïques. D'ailleurs, Hermione honteuse s'était enfin rendue compte de la situation cette année après avoir compris que des sorciers et pas seulement des sang-purs continuaient d'appliquer des principes issus d'un code poussiéreux. La jeune femme avait alors tenté de proposer son aide au département des affaires sociales et de la famille mais ses collègues l'avaient poliment renvoyé dans son service : celui de la protection des créatures magiques.

Aussi, elle avait fini par approuver l'idée de Pansy après avoir compris que les sang-purs mais aussi une grande partie des sang-mêlés étaient toujours attirés ou intrigués par les gestes du Conseil des Vingt-Huit même s'il était officiellement considéré _has-been_. D'après Pansy, le Lord Mac Millan était très ambitieux sous ses dehors pompeux et désirait à tout prix redorer l'image des sang-purs aux yeux du reste de la population donc la Serpentarde estimait que le Chef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit finirait par réaliser les possibilités offertes par les deux femmes. Ces deux dernières étaient également persuadées que Lord Mac Millan pourrait attirer l'attention des gens en agissant non pas au Magenmagot tout de suite mais dans les salons mondains ou en organisant des événements pour sensibiliser ses pairs ainsi que le reste de la population sorcière sur le sujet. De plus, cela lui permettrait de donner une bonne image des sang-purs aux yeux des nés moldus.

* * *

En cas d'échec, la Serpentarde pouvait également tenter d'envoyer Draco Malefoy en prison grâce à deux autres options :

\- L _e non remboursement des 500 millions de gallions aux Malefoy donnés par Patrick Parkinson senior lors de la signature du contrat de fiançailles entre Draco et Pansy : _ Or, le contrat précisait que les Malefoy devaient absolument rembourser les Parkinson en cas de rupture des fiançailles. Toutefois, Draco ainsi que ses parents avaient profité de l'emprisonnement de Patrick senior et l'exil de sa fille pour éviter de remplir cette clause puisqu'ils ne possédaient plus tout cet argent et conservèrent le reste pour redorer leur image grâce à des donations ou autres après la guerre.

\- Le _recel des bijoux de Pansy :_

Les bijoux de la jeune femme avaient été à l'origine « réquisitionnés » par Voldemort qui dévalisa le coffre à bijoux prévu pour Pansy par son père contraint de céder pour éviter de voir ses enfants torturés devant lui. Fort heureusement, le Mage Noir s'était uniquement intéressé à l'argent et aux métaux précieux, donc Pansy avait pu récupérer le reste immense trousseau (meubles, tissus, œuvres d'art...) cette année.

Les bijoux détenaient tous le poinçon _PP_ pour Pansy Parkinson qui ne pouvait pas être enlevé par magie ou autre à moins de faire fonder les métaux précieux. Après la guerre, Lucius Malefoy avait profité de la mort de Voldemort pour conserver les bijoux de Pansy et ceux de Naraantuya encore présents dans la cache du sorcier. Une fois, ses finances réduites à néant à cause des "donations" à Voldemort d'abord puis aux œuvres caritatives pour redorer son image après la guerre, le père de Draco avait commencé à vendre ceux de la mère de Pansy puisqu'ils étaient sans poinçon. Toutefois, la folie de Draco pour le jeu (manifestement héritée de son grand-père Abraxas) l'avait convaincu de puiser dans la cachette de son père afin de régler certaines dettes à son insu.

Ainsi, Harry était parvenu à retrouver un bracelet de Pansy chez Barjow&Beurk ce mois-ci avant de « convaincre » le receleur de collaborer au cas où le vendeur reviendrait puisque Draco Malefoy avait pris soin de se camoufler donc personne ne pouvait l'accuser d'avoir rendu le bijou.

Pansy savait que les Malefoy détenaient ses bijoux car Astoria le lui avait révélé après l'avoir elle-même appris lors de l'altercation entre Draco et son père la nuit précédant le « suicide ». Toutefois, la psychomage refusait de voir Malefoy junior uniquement condamné pour le recel des bijoux ou ruiné à cause de son incapacité à rembourser les Parkinson. Effectivement, la sorcière mais aussi Hermione et Ayleen souhaitaient le voir jugé pour les coups et les blessures aussi mentales que physiques infligés à toutes ses victimes.

Aussi, le petit groupe avait commencé à échafauder plusieurs stratagèmes afin de pouvoir le coincer, notamment, grâce à Mac Millan s'il se présentait en tant que défenseur des droits des femmes pour redorer le blason des sang-purs. Effectivement, ces derniers étaient régulièrement mis de côté au point de n'occuper aucun poste de prestige au sein de la société sorcière. Beaucoup se sentaient donc exclus car seuls les héros de guerre comme Neville étaient tenus en considération. Bref Pansy espérait bien faire réagir Mac Millan depuis l'envoi d'une lettre à ce type par l'ex Astoria Malefoy juste avant son « suicide ».

* * *

L'homme n'avait pas trompé ses attentes car il avait fini par lui écrire quelques jours _après la tragédie de la famille Malefoy_ :

Lettre de Mac Millan :

« _ __Très chère Milady Pansy Pénélope Odval Naraantsuya Parkinson,__

 _ _La magie de votre anneau s'est enfin activée : ce fait nous est parvenu au siège du Conseil des Vingt-Huit depuis quelques jours donc je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez pas oublié vos racines, ni votre statut et que vous avez à cœur les intérêts de votre famille malgré votre exil. Milady Parkinson, des rumeurs vous concernant circulent dans notre cercle et les maisons de nos pairs au sujet de votre venue exceptionnelle en Grande-Bretagne pour rencontrer votre père à Azkaban. Mr Slughorn vient parfois prendre le thé chez moi et il m'a rapporté les propos d'un parent éloigné qui se trouve à Azkaban en ce moment. Cet homme lui a écrit que vous étiez parvenue à négocier la libération de votre géniteur en échange de votre silence sur la vente illégale de votre Manoir. Ensuite, vous auriez emmené votre père chez vous en Asie.__

 _ _Afin de m'assurer de la véracité de ces rumeurs, je me suis donc informé auprès d'une source infaillible vous concernant: notre pair mais surtout votre grand ami Lord Nott qui m'a confirmé les faits. Toutefois, Lord Nott ne semble visiblement pas connaître votre nouveau lieu de résidence puisque vous auriez déménagé selon lui afin d'éviter les importuns comme Rita Skeeter au cas où la nouvelle venait à être révélée au grand public.__

 _ _En tout cas, votre geste vous honore ma très chère Milady car vous avez fait preuve d'une immense générosité mais surtout un grand amour filial envers votre père puisque vous avez renoncé à votre Manoir en échange de sa liberté pour qu'il puisse vivre en paix ses derniers moments car son état de santé n'est malheureusement pas très bon d'après Lord Nott.__

 _ _Milady Parkinson, je ne sais pas si vous avez eu l'occasion de fréquenter Justin Finch-Fletchey lors de notre scolarisation à Poudlard: Mr Finch-Fletchey est le sorcier qui a racheté votre Manoir mais je peux vous assurer que c'est un homme droit et honnête. Aussi, il ne se doutait aucunement de l'erreur lamentable commise par le Magenmagot. Ce sorcier a acheté cette propriété en toute bonne foi donc j'ose espérer que vous ne lui tiendrez pas rigueur de ce fait.__

 _ _Toutefois, ce n'est pas seulement pour vous féliciter au sujet de votre accession totale à la magie de votre anneau, vous parler de la libération de votre père ou encore de Justin que je vous écris. En fait, je voudrais aussi évoquer avec vous un sujet bien plus délicat. Je ne sais pas si vous obtenez parfois des nouvelles de la Grande-Bretagne, ni même si vous recevez La Gazette du Sorcier en Mongolie donc vous trouverez un journal dans l'enveloppe.__

 _ _Avant que vous ne le lisiez Milady, je tiens cependant à vous informer du décès de Mrs Astoria Malefoy et ses enfants dans des circonstances tragiques. Peu avant de mourir, cette sorcière m'a fait parvenir une lettre dans laquelle elle m'exposait certains détails extrêmement troublants. Mrs Astoria Malefoy m'a affirmé que vous pourriez probablement en confirmer certains.__

 _ _Je ne souhaite cependant pas parler de ces choses par lettre interposée donc je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous en toute discrétion si vous l'acceptez. Milady, je suis prêt à vous rencontrer en Asie ou dans l'endroit de votre choix si vous ne souhaitez pas venir chez moi, au siège du Conseil des Vingt-Huit, ni même en Grande-Bretagne. Autrement, nous pouvons nous parler à travers le réseau de cheminette puisque nous connaissons tous les deux le moyen de nous assurer de parler à la bonne personne et non un imposteur.__

 _ _Veuillez me répondre Ma très chère Milady car votre témoignage risque d'être décisif au sujet d'une question de la plus haute importance.__

 _ _Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées,__

 _ _Lord Ernest Mac Millan,__

 _ _Chef de la famille Mac Millan__

 _ _Chef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit.__

 _ _Sang-pur depuis plus de huit générations.__ _ »

Après la réception de cette lettre, Pansy avait décidé d'attendre plusieurs jours pour lui répondre afin que le sang-pur ne puisse pas deviner qu'elle se trouvait en Grande-Bretagne à cause de la rapidité de sa réponse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Ayleen finit cependant par se reprendre au moment où Pansy lui fit un signe d'encouragement discret pour l'inciter à ne pas se trahir devant Ginny Potter ou la belle-famille de l'ex Astoria Malefoy. La psychomage lança un _Tempus_ puis elle estima en son for intérieur que le hibou avait du arriver chez Mac Millan qui habitait lui aussi dans les Highlands…

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un manoir au fin fond du district de Lochaber dans les Highlands, Lord Mac Millan leva la tête et acclama le retour de son hibou préféré. Le sorcier était heureux de le revoir mais surtout satisfait de recevoir enfin une réponse de la part de Milady Parkinson après plusieurs jours d'attente. Conscient de la lenteur du courrier par hibou entre la Grande-Bretagne et l'Asie, Ernie ne s'était pas étonné face au silence de la jeune femme pendant plusieurs jours. Ce laps de temps lui avait également donné l'opportunité de songer encore une fois aux propos tenus par son grand-père en 1996.

Effectivement, Lord Maximilien Mac Millan lui avait reproché d'avoir dédaigné leur invitée lors d'une fête donnée par les Mac Millan un soir d'été puisque le jeune Ernie ne l'avait pas invitée à danser une seule fois, ni saluée avant le départ des Parkinson à la fin de la fête. Face aux reproches de son grand-père, Ernest avait alors répliqué que _Parkinson fille_ était un roquet désagréable qui méritait bien le surnom de Pékinois à cause de sa voix de crécelle ainsi que son mauvais caractère. De plus, c'était une fille tellement méchante que son visage s'était enlaidi à cause de sa cruauté. Enfin, cette idiote état tellement bête que même certains Serpentards ne la supportaient pas !

Toutefois, le Lord furieux lui avait alors interdit de parler ainsi avant de rappeler à Ernie la mort de Patrick Parkinson junior en 1989, celle de Mrs Parkinson en 1991 puis la transformation physique de l'adolescente contre son gré et ses fiançailles avec Malefoy la même année. Maximilien avait alors remémoré à son petit-fils le décès de ses propres parents Ernest et Pamela. Enfin, il lui avait demandé si lui-même serait aussi gentil avec les autres si les élèves de Poudlard se moquaient de lui dans son dos à cause d'un frère cracmol et d'un physique ingrat infligé par un père qui avait manifestement perdu ses esprits après la disparition de deux membres de sa famille… De plus, le grand-père d'Ernie disait que Mac Kintosh avait manifestement apprécié sa conversation avec la fille de son employeur.

Aussi, cela signifiait que l'adolescente raisonnait normalement en présence de personnes neutres . D'après Maximilien, Pansy simulait donc simplement une certaine idiotie pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le vieux Lord Mac Millan affirma à son petit-fils surpris avoir vu Patrick Parkinson en faire de même parfois durant leur scolarité à Poudlard quand leurs camarades de Serpentard se moquaient de lui à cause de ses parents boutiquiers et son grand-père fermier. Ensuite, cet homme avait fini par prendre sa revanche en bâtissant une fortune qui éclipsait celle des Mac Millan, des Malefoy, des Black, des Londubat ou des Potter…

Le lord Mac Millan affirmait aussi que la soif de revanche de Patrick lui avait fait commettre une seule erreur : son enrôlement aux Mangemorts pour se rapprocher des sang-purs les plus influents des années 70. L'anglais s'était ensuite débrouillé pour en faire le moins possible en donnant de l'argent, ce qui lui permettait d'éviter de participer aux actes des autres sbires du Mage Noir. Le vieil écossais estimait que le Magenmagot avait laissé Parkinson tranquille après la guerre car il n'avait jamais participé à des raids ou autres.

A présent, Patrick devait probablement devoir tenter de se faire tout petit à nouveau maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu. Aussi, Maximilien estimait que la gamine Parkinson faisait de même pour ne pas se faire recruter puisque le retour du Mage Noir avait été finalement reconnu par le Ministère cette fois-ci.

Après cette conversation, Ernest songeur reconnut son propre désarroi depuis la mort de ses propres parents. Il avait alors promis à son grand-père de réfléchir à ses propos mais l'idiotie évidente de Parkinson fille durant leur septième année l'avait convaincu que sa première impression était la bonne. Ce fut donc seulement après les procès des deux Parkinson qu'Ernie abasourdi réalisa la justesse des propos de son grand-père mais il ne parvint pas à discuter avec la jeune fille qui partit en Mongolie dés la fin de son procès sans un seul regret pour son pays natal.

Les années passèrent puis Ernest prit la place de son grand-père en tant que chef de famille après sa mort tout en tentant de préserver l'unité des sang-purs pratiquement devenus des exclus au sein de la nouvelle société où les sang-mêlés et les moldus détenaient tous les postes clés. Seuls le Ministre et des héros de guerre sang-pur obtenaient différentes satisfactions professionnelles sans se douter du sentiment d'amertume en train d'envahir leurs pairs. En raison de son réel désir de soutenir les sang-purs face à ce qu'il considérait une injustice, Ernie fut rapidement élu chef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit après la mort de son prédécesseur.

Malgré la présence de nombreux sièges vides entre les purges et l'absence des exilés, Lord Mac Millan parvenait à maintenir des liens entre les sang-purs puisqu'ils se tournaient vers lui en cas de problèmes. Il envoyait aussi régulièrement des messages aux rares exilés qui conservaient leurs titres comme Lord Nott et Milady Parkinson pour les convaincre de venir siéger, néanmoins, seules des réponses polies lui parvinrent car ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se présentaient jamais aux réunions. Pire encore, Milady Parkinson n'avait même pas utilisé l'anneau des Parkinson une seule fois pour revendiquer sa charge ainsi que son titre, même si, son père y avait renoncé en sa faveur quelques heures avant la bataille le 2 mai 1998.

Toutefois, Ernie avait jubilé au début du mois cette année après avoir reçu la notification magique de l'anneau au conseil des Vingt-Huit pour signaler qu'il avait enfin été « réveillé » par sa propriétaire légitime. Ensuite, les informations données par Slughorn l'avait convaincu que la jeune femme serait maintenant peut-être d'avantage intéressée par son siège au conseil puisqu'elle était enfin venue en Grande-Bretagne pour voir son père et le faire libérer. Mac Millan avait donc espéré attirer Pansy jusqu'au Conseil puis la voir convaincre Nott de venir également. L'euphorie d'Ernest avait cependant été ternie par la lettre d'Astoria Malefoy…

* * *

Depuis, le chef du Conseil des Vingt-huit choqué se demandait si les propos tenus par la défunte dans cette missive détenaient un fond de vérité ou s'il s'agissait de l'énième acte de folie d'une femme dépressive d'après les propos de son mari dans le journal. Ernest indécis ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait croire mais il avait écrit à Pansy afin de lui demander une entrevue pour discuter clairement du comportement de son ex fiancé avec elle durant leurs fiançailles. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lord Mac Millan chassa enfin ses pensées et saisit l'enveloppe. Il constata la présence du scellé magique des Parkinson avant de décacheter la lettre afin de la lire

« _ _Très Estimé Lord Ernest Mac Millan_ _et_ _C_ _hef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et je vous remercie pour vos félicitations au sujet de la libération de mon père mais aussi l'officialisation de ma charge en tant que chef de la famille Parkinson ainsi que membre du Conseil des Vingt-Huit. Certes, je sais que mon titre et mon siège m'étaient déjà acquis depuis le 2 mai 1998 quand mon père y a renoncé en ma faveur, néanmoins, vous savez que je n'ai jamais tenté d'en profiter. A présent, je compte bien en faire bon usage si ma présence est requise au Conseil un jour. Toutefois, elle ne me semble pas nécessaire pour le moment donc je ne sais pas quand je m'y rendrais, néanmoins, soyez assuré Milord de mon respect envers vous notre chef ainsi que les autres membres du Conseil._

 _Vous ne m'avez pas seulement écrit pour me féliciter mais pour me parler d'Astoria Malefoy. Avant toute chose Milord, vous devez comprendre ma surprise car votre attitude est très différente de celle nos pairs ainsi que des sorciers de sexe masculin en général. Milord, ne protestez pas après avoir lu mes propos puisque vous êtes probablement conscient vous aussi du peu de considération des hommes sang-purs pour les femmes hormis pour réchauffer leurs draps, leur donner un héritier, les servir et organiser des réceptions pour faire honneur à la famille._

 _Aussi, Lord Mac Millan dites-moi si m'avez-vous écrit pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire par simple curiosité ou pour chercher la vérité puisque le Chef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit est le protecteur de tous les Sang-Purs de la Grande-Bretagne ? Pardonnez-moi de vous poser une telle question mais aucun sorcier de haut-rang n'a JAMAIS tenté de porter secours à des sorcières, ni cherché à comprendre les problèmes qu'elles peuvent rencontrer au sein de leurs foyers ou sous le joug des conjoints, pères, grands-pères, oncles ou même fils le cas échéant. Mon cher Milord vous ne pouvez pas me contredire car vous le savez aussi bien que moi : les femmes sang-pures sont éduquées pour obéir aux ordres des hommes et se taire._

 _Toutefois, je me souviens de vous comme quelqu'un de droit et honnête à Poudlard. Aussi, nous pourrions nous rencontrer un jour comme vous me l'avez demandé afin de discuter de tout ça si vous me garantissez que vous cherchez vraiment à connaître la vérité sur cette histoire et non satisfaire une simple curiosité. Pardonnez-moi ma "méfiance" mais la plupart de nos pairs se sont toujours montrés offensants ou moqueurs à mon égard durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Aussi, mes rares amis britanniques dont quelques exilés issus de la Maison Serpentard comme Lord Nott, se comptent sur les doigts..._

 _Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser Milord mais nous n'avons jamais été proches vous et moi, même si, vous avez fait preuve de courtoisie à mon égard en m'invitant à votre mariage ou encore en m'envoyant toutes les dates des réunions du Conseil ainsi que les comptes-rendus. J'avoue avoir longuement hésité à vous répondre car votre lettre ainsi que la tragédie par Mrs Malefoy ont rouvert de nombreuses blessures personnelles. Toutefois, vous semblez vraiment vous soucier du sort des sang-Purs car j'entends souvent parler de vos actions pour tenter de rétablir notre réputation puisque nos pairs sont en marge de la société sorcière britannique depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers d'après les récits des familiers d'autres exilés._

 _Enfin, vous êtes notre Chef au sein du Conseil donc je vous fais confiance pour votre discrétion au sujet de mes confidences. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que Mrs Astoria Malefoy vous a écrit dans sa lettre mais sachez que je me suis moi-même reconnue dans beaucoup de passages de la lettre d'adieux qu'elle m'a envoyé. Je n'étais pas présente au Manoir durant la vie conjugale d'Astoria, cependant, cette sorcière m'a parlé de certains détails qui m'ont rappelé des choses extrêmement douloureuses. Aussi, je peux vous assurer qu'Astoria ne vous a pas menti si elle vous a décrit les mêmes. Toutefois, il m'est impossible d'en parler ici sur un morceau de parchemin et c'est également très difficile de les évoquer de vive voix._

 _Franchement, le simple fait d'y penser me fait trembler de la tête aux pieds mais je vous prie de ne pas mettre mes propos sur le compte de l'imagination débordante d'une sorcière qui lit trop de romans à l'eau de rose. Franchement, mes fiançailles ne ressemblaient pas du tout à un conte de fée durant les dernières années où je fus la promise officielle de Draco Malefoy. Ce n'était pas non plus l'amour fou entre nous deux pendant les premières malgré le fait que beaucoup de mes camarades de Poudlard m'estimaient folle de lui._

 _Par contre, je reconnais avoir eu une certaine affection pour cet homme avant son changement de personnalité après l'arrestation de son père. Quoique, mon fiancé était probablement déjà comme ça mais il n'avait pas encore montré sa vraie nature..._

 _Aussi, je vous conjure de ne pas prêter foi aux insanités racontées par le mari d'Astoria dans le journal que vous m'avez envoyé car la lettre que son épouse m'a écrite n'était pas du tout celle d'une femme dépressive désireuse de garder ses enfants avec elle mais plutôt d'une maman désespérée. Milord : sa mort et celle de ses enfants sont une véritable tragédie, cependant, j'ai su par les récits de mes amis exilés que leurs décès ont déjà sombré dans l'oubli en Grande-Bretagne. Trouvez-vous cette situation normale ou encore le fait que tout le monde semble plaindre le mari pour la folie de sa femme sans chercher à comprendre les motivations d'Astoria pour en arriver à un tel geste ?_

 _Milord Mac Millan: vous connaissez mon isolement pendant pratiquement vingt ans et le fait que je suis revenue en Grande-Bretagne uniquement cette année pour revoir mon père et régler certaines questions, notamment, celle du Manoir. Toutefois, je regrette maintenant ma réserve car les deux sœurs Greengrass n'ont pas compris mon désir de fuir mon ex fiancé et pas seulement mon père. Aussi, elles se sont seulement réjouies de mon départ car mon ex redevenait libre. J'aurais peut-être dû être plus explicite, même si,_ _mes propos sur mon ex fiancé le soir de la bataille quand nous étions enfermées dans le donjon après mon éclat sur Potter, me semblaient assez clairs ._

 _En effet, j'ai publiquement jubilé devant tous les Serpentards présents car j'étais assurée de voir les Malefoy rompre les fiançailles à cause du scandale (j'étais déjà convaincue de la victoire de Potter à ce moment-là). Vous pouvez écrire à mes ex camarades de Serpentard et pas seulement Lord Nott si vous voulez une confirmation de ce fait. Ils le feront sans problèmes car tout le monde a bien vu j'étais enchantée de me débarrasser de « ce tas de merde de Malefoy ». Veuillez me pardonner cette vulgarité mais ce sont mes propos exacts et j'avais même dit à Daphné de le garder si elle voulait vraiment de ce type._

 _Ensuite, mes propos lors de mon procès me semblaient également assez clairs pour faire comprendre la nature malsaine de Draco Malefoy qui ne comptait pas me libérer des sortilèges lancés par mon père pour me transformer en occidentale. Pire encore, cet homme comptait également transformer nos enfants si nous en avions eu après notre mariage car ses parents et lui ne voulaient pas de petits eurasiens dans leur famille._

 _Enfin, tous les sorciers présent y compris le président du Magenmagot ont réalisé que j'en étais arrivée à crier des âneries sur Harry Potter afin de me libérer de mon fiancé, quitte à finir en prison ou subir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Aussi, toute l'assistance a du bien comprendre que ce type était malfaisant non ? Certaines personnes m'ont traitée de folle suicidaire pour agir mais regardez où Astoria en est arrivée après plusieurs année de mariage avec mon ancien promis ?_

 _En 1998, j'étais assez naïve pour croire que mes propos suffiraient à faire comprendre la situation sans entrer dans les détails. Ensuite, je suis restée surprise après avoir appris le premier mariage de mon ex fiancé, néanmoins, cet homme avait toujours fait preuve d'égard auprès de Daphné Malefoy à Poudlard. Aussi, j'ai sincèrement cru qu'il ne lui ferait pas subir le même sort que moi donc j'ai décidé de ne plus m'intéresser à eux, ni à Astoria quand elle est devenue la seconde Mrs Malefoy… Comme je vous l'ai écrit précédemment, je regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir été plus explicite, même si, cela n'aurait probablement rien changé car les deux sœurs étaient trop folles de Malefoy pour m'écouter ou même suivre les conseils de Severus Rogue qui lui était bien conscient de mes problèmes à Poudlard._

 _D'habitude, les sang-pures ne sont pas habituées à parler de ces choses en public donc les femmes se taisent sur certains arguments, pire, elles vont les nier si quelqu'un leur pose des questions. Toutefois, j'ai fini par tout révéler à mon directeur de Maison car deux personnes ont vu le comportement de mon ex fiancé envers moi et ils l'ont dénoncé de manière discrète au professeur Rogue. Milord, je sais que le Maître des Potions est toujours honni par ses anciens élèves malgré tous les efforts de réhabilitation entamés par Mr Potter, néanmoins, cet homme est devenu un héros à mes yeux parce qu'il m'a tendu la main contrairement aux autres. Grâce à lui, j'ai appris qu'on pouvait parler de ces choses et lutté pour s'en sortir. Aussi, je lui dois vraiment beaucoup._

 _Par contre, Daphné n'a jamais voulu écouter ses avertissements et vous connaissez son triste destin. Certes, sa chute dans les escaliers fut accidentelle mais les exilés, les ex Mangemorts détenus à Azkaban et beaucoup de sang-purs ont des doutes sur les motivations qui l'ont poussé à dévaler des marches à toute allure…_

 _Lord Mac Millan vous êtes un homme donc vous ne pouvez pas comprendre l'asservissement (ce terme n'est pas assez fort pour décrire ce phénomène) auquel les femmes sorcières sont condamnées. Dans une famille aimante, nul ne s'en rend compte car le mari ou le père ne lèvera jamais la main sur son épouse, ni sur sa fille. Ces gens ne prêteront donc pas attention aux lois archaïques du code sorcier de la famille qui régissent encore la famille. Par contre, un homme malintentionné ou cruel pourra faire ce qui lui chante de sa famille, quitte à battre sa femme ou donner ses enfants en mariage à n'importe qui du moment qu'il y trouve son compte…_

 _Vous me direz : pourquoi les femmes ne se rebellent pas ? Parce qu'elles risquent de perdre la garde des enfants, de se faire jeter à la rue par les maris ou même enfermer à l'asile. Enfin, beaucoup de parents refusent de reprendre une femme répudiée chez eux car elle est considérée comme la honte de la famille. Aussi, ces femmes ne savent pas où aller car il n'existe aucun refuge pour elles contrairement à ceux des moldus ! Lord Mac Millan : vous rendez-vous compte que les sorciers dont les sang-purs n'ont rien pour les aider ou les protéger si ce sont des victimes ? Où en sommes-nous arrivés pour que peu de personnes se soucient de ces choses et oublient la mort tragique d'une femme ainsi que de ses enfants en quelques jours seulement ?_

 _L'absence de refuge et le refus des parents de reprendre leurs filles en cas de répudiation provoquent également la permanence de ces pauvres femmes auprès de leurs maris ou plutôt bourreaux. Apparemment, ce fut également le cas de Daphné et sa sœur Astoria qui ont connu une triste fin toutes les deux. Les deux enfants d'Astoria Scorpius et Cassiopée Malefoy sont également victimes des mœurs de notre société où le père a tous les droits sur ses gosses..._

 _Milord, je ne peux pas vous parler de certaines choses par lettre mais je peux vous dire que mon père était très secoué après avoir appris la mort de Daphné Malefoy car un détenu a également révélé les rumeurs me concernant au sujet de mes « problèmes conjugaux » durant mes fiançailles._

 _Lors de nos retrouvailles, mon géniteur m'a donc juré qu'il était très heureux du fait que je me sois enfuie très loin au lieu de me marier avec Draco Malefoy. Il m'a également dit qu'il aurait rompu les fiançailles tout de suite, si j'avais osé lui parler de mes problèmes en 1996 mais j'étais alors trop terrorisée par lui pour le faire. Enfin, mon père ne m'aurait pas abandonné s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des faits avant mon mariage mais ensuite. Aussi, il n'aurait pas imité les Greengrass et se serait plié en quatre pour convaincre mon mari de me laisser partir (quitte à lui donner toute sa fortune si nécessaire). Mon père se serait également moqué du scandale provoqué par ma répudiation car ma vie était bien plus précieuse à ses yeux que le reste …_

 _Donc vous voyez, je ne mets pas tous les hommes dans le même chaudron car certains se soucient de leurs enfants et de leur conjoint (mon mari est ainsi donc c'est lui qui m'a rendu confiance dans les hommes). Mes propos au sujet de mon père doivent probablement vous surprendre mais nos retrouvailles nous ont permis de clarifier certains points. Comprenez-moi bien Milord : je n'excuse pas les actes de mon père par le passé, ni son appartenance aux Mangemorts car son argent a financé une partie des actes de Voldemort._

 _Je voudrais cependant préciser certaines choses: peu de personnes le savent mais mon père souffrait d'une sérieuse dépression depuis la mort de mon frère Patrick junior en 1989. Malheureusement, il n'a pas été soigné et a donc fini par développer de nombreux troubles de plus en plus graves. C'est la raison pour laquelle mon père a fait enfermé ma mère quand elle a tenté de nous enlever pour nous emmener loin de lui mon frère jumeau et moi. Ce sont aussi ses troubles mentaux qui l'ont convaincu de me fiancer censément pour mon bien et de changer mon apparence afin que je ne ressemble plus à ma mère mais à lui ainsi qu'à une occidentale pour satisfaire les exigences des Malefoy._

 _Malheureusement, mon frère jumeau et moi étions des enfants donc nous ne pouvions pas réaliser ses problèmes. A présent, mon père a enfin repris ses esprits grâce à une thérapie en prison et qu'il continue de suivre. Aussi, il regrette ses gestes que ce soit envers moi, mon frère et ma mère. Enfin, il déplore aussi sa bêtise qui l'a conduite à s'enrôler chez les Mangemorts dans les années 70 afin de se rapprocher des "grands" sang-purs. Il n'est pas fier non plus d'avoir financé Voldemort, néanmoins, mon géniteur n'aurait pas pu refuser de céder une bonne partie de notre ancienne fortune au Mage Noir durant la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers. Autrement, cet être immonde nous aurait torturé mon père, mon frère et moi avant de nous tuer tous les trois en guise de représailles._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, mon père a payé pour ses erreurs en passant pratiquement vingt ans en prison (il a été condamné pour complicité à cause de l'argent versé mais le procès a clairement établi qu'il n'a jamais participé à un seul raid, ni torturé ou tué qui que ce soit. De plus son comportement envers ma mère, mon frère et moi a été jugé comme une conséquence de ses troubles et la tentative d'enlèvement effectuée par ma mère) et doit pouvoir maintenant vivre en toute tranquillité…_

 _Durant son emprisonnement, j'étais sincèrement terrorisée à l'idée de le rencontrer ou de lui parler mais je ne l'ai pas abandonné pour autant. Aussi, mon père a toujours reçu tous les traitements médicomagiques, les lunettes, les cannes et tous les soins qui lui étaient nécessaires en prison puisque j'en assumais la charge financière. Enfin, je lui faisais livrer des colis tous les mois pour qu'il puisse se nourrir correctement, se vêtir sous son uniforme de détenu, se chausser, dormir dans des couvertures, utiliser des manteaux durant les heures de promenade dans la cour de la prison et ne pas avoir froid aux pieds grâce aux chaussures. Fort heureusement, mon père ne travaillait pas à la mine en raison de son âge (sinon il serait mort en quelques jours) donc je faisais de mon mieux pour l'occuper dans sa cellule en lui envoyant des livres ou autres._

 _Lord Mac Millan : vous avez été un apprenti auror comme beaucoup de jeune gens après la fin de la guerre. D'ailleurs, je sais que vous avez également servi de gardien à Azkaban en 1998 avant de démissionner deux ans plus tard à la suite d'autres personnes. Aussi, vous êtes conscient des conditions de dégradation de cet endroit horrible et toujours aussi déprimant maintenant. Or mon père est âgé donc je faisais de mon mieux pour lui assurer les meilleurs conditions de vie possibles. Alors il n'était pas question pour moi de le laisser mourir seul en prison ou de le laisser à la rue s'il finissait par être gracié._

 _Vous me direz pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rétabli le dialogue avec votre père avant dans ce cas? Parce que mon père et moi nous sommes montrés bêtes tous les deux au point de finir par nous enliser dans des non-dits. En fait, je n'osais pas écrire à mon père car j'avais peur de lui et lui il estimait ne pas pouvoir le faire non plus après ses propres actes. Aussi, nous aurions continué ainsi encore longtemps si on ne m'avait pas informé de la dégradation de l'état de mon père. Ce fait m'a alors poussé à me rendre à Azkaban cette année, même si, je craignais de recevoir son mépris ou un Avada Kedavra de sa part puisque je me croyais responsable de son emprisonnement à cause de mes cris sur Potter puis mes propos durant mon procès._

 _Milord, vous n'imaginez pas dans quel état mon père se trouvait quand je l'ai vu ! Mon géniteur recevait les soins des spécialistes nécessaires et il était bien traité mais il souffre de graves rhumatismes et a du mal à se lever ou marcher. Bref, il venait de recevoir sa chaise roulante et son lit médicalisé le jour de notre rencontre. Vous imaginez un prisonnier handicapé à Azkaban ? La prison devenait vraiment beaucoup trop insalubre pour lui !_

 _Aussi, je pense que sa libération n'est pas seulement liée à ma décision de renoncer au Manoir mais également au fait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus rester à Azkaban, sinon, il n'aurait pas résisté un hiver de plus dans un tel état. D'ailleurs, sa libération a été anticipée avant celle des autres graciés car mon père ne pouvait vraiment plus rester dans une cellule._

 _Depuis sa sortie de prison, nous apprenons à vivre l'un près de l'autre de nouveau sans trop nous attarder sur notre passé hormis les belles choses que nous avions vécu avant la mort de Patrick junior. Ma famille et moi lui faisons également prodiguer tous les soins possible dans l'espoir de le voir marcher de nouveau plus de quelques secondes au lieu de rester assis dans un fauteuil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il vivre encore mais j'espère pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec lui..._

 _Maintenant, passons à un sujet plus léger : Mr Finch-Fletchey. Lord Mac Millan, je me souviens avoir entrevu votre ami Justin à Poudlard et il me semblait une personne très bien. De plus, je suis consciente qu'il ne se doutait absolument âs du fait que le Ministère lui a vendu mon manoir sans respecter la procédure. Aussi, rassurez votre ami sur ma parfaite compréhension de la situation donc je ne compte absolument pas lui réclamer des dommages et intérêts, ni la restitution de la propriété. Le manoir n'est plus aux Parkinson mais à Mr Finch-Fletchey maintenant. Ce sorcier ne doit donc pas se soucier de mes descendants ou moi-même ne lui demanderont jamais rien, si ce n'est peut-être de nous permettre de revoir cet endroit un jour._

 _Voyez-vous Milord : mes sentiments sont contrastés envers cette propriété car mon jumeau et moi y avons souffert après la mort de Patrick junior. Toutefois, c'est aussi le lieu où je suis née tout comme mes frères. Nous y avons également vécu une enfance heureuse en compagnie de mes parents avant les tragédies qui se sont abattues sur nous donc je ne peux pas l'oublier d'un coup de baguette magique (je refuse de tout oublier à cause d'un Oubliette !)._

 _Je ne me sens pas capable de m'y rendre pour le moment, néanmoins, mes enfants sont très curieux au sujet du manoir donc je souhaiterai le leur montrer le jour où je m'en sentirais capable et surtout si Mr Finch-Fletchey accepte de nous recevoir._

 _Lord Mac Millan, il est temps pour moi de vous saluer mais je vous promets de vous répondre ou vous contacter si vous m'envoyez une nouvelle lettre. Par contre, je vous demande un peu de patience pour la lenteur de mes réponses ou ma tendance à me cacher mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de renouer avec le monde sorcier britannique après toutes ces années. D'ailleurs, je vous prierais de rester discret à mon sujet car je ne veux pas du tout attirer l'attention des sorciers sur moi._

 _Lord Mac Millan, je ne dis pas ça pour minauder avec vous comme certaines de nos paires. Toutefois, les hommes peuvent se montrer très cruels parfois et infliger une peur difficile à surmonter. J'ai surmonté ma peur face à mon père mais pas envers Draco Malefoy donc ce n'est pas facile pour moi de m'imaginer le revoir ou même des sorciers de mon passé qui me traitaient d'idiote ainsi que de Pékinois…_

 _ _Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'agréer mes salutations les plus distinguées__ _ _envers vous__ _ _,__

 _ _Milady Pansy, Pénélope, Naraantuya, Odval Parkinson__

 _ _Chef de la famille Parkinson__

 _ _Membre du Conseil des Vingt-Huit__ _ __ »__

* * *

 ** _ _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la lettre de Pansy ? Comment va réagir Mac Millan après la lecture ? Vous pensez qu'il va y répondre ou non ? Le feriez-vous à sa place ?__**

 ** _ _A bientôt !__**


	23. Ron sur un scooter

_**Bonjour à tous et bonne fin de semaine,**_

 ** _Ce chapitre est plus court qu'à l'origine car je souhaite retravailler sa seconde partie. Il y a deux idées qui me trottent dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois et qui n'étaient pas présentes à l'origine de cette histoire donc deux événements risquent d'avoir lieu. Toutefois, cela ne changera pas l'histoire de Ron et Hermione, ni leur thérapie. Enfin, il n'y aura aucun événement illogique, ni de Retourneur de Temps, de sortilège d'Amnésie ou de voyage dans le passé comme dans La Pomme Tendue Par le Serpent. Aussi, les deux événements seront insérés de manière logique afin de ne pas créer de voyages dans le temps, d'incompréhension des lecteurs ou autre._**

 ** _Ah, je ne suis pas douée en mécanique donc je m'excuse si certaines descriptions sont limitées._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Londres, Hermione surprise attendait Henry qui s'était excusé en affirmant arriver en retard à cause d'un imprévu. Le loup-garou fini cependant par se présenter enfin avant de se confondre en excuses :

« _ Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard Hermione mais je vous assure que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. S'excusa le sorcier en proie à une grande agitation.

\- Henry tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione dont la contrariété s'était dissipée pour laisser la place à l'inquiétude après avoir noté les troubles de son protégé.

\- Oui… Euh, enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Bredouilla le sorcier encore choqué.

\- Henry : vous me semblez très agité donc que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolé Hermione mais c'est très délicat donc je ne peux pas en parler. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Henry : vous avez assez d'argent pour vivre ou pour payer votre loyer ? Demanda Hermione songeuse car on était à la fin du mois donc les propriétaire de logements sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ réclamaient les loyers en cette période.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne soyez pas gêné si vous avez besoin d'aide Henry : _Le Chaudron Baveur_ vous fera probablement crédit, si je me porte garante pour vous. Tenta Hermione inquiète.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas : je possède ma propre maison dans un endroit isolé donc personne ne peut m'expulser mais merci pour votre proposition. Précisa Henry touché par la gentillesse de la jeune femme.

\- Alors quel est le problème Henry ?

\- Ce n'est rien de grave donc pouvons nous commencer ? Éluda Henry pas du tout désireux de se confier.

\- Très bien comme vous le souhaitez. Conclut Hermione curieuse.

* * *

Loin de là dans les Highlands, Ron sortit du bain et redescendit avant de confirmer l'impression positive de Ginny (ou encore Hermione avant son départ) sous le regard triomphant d'Archibald. Ronald affirma également renouveler l'expérience le plus vite possible dans un spa mais le sorcier confessa son plus grand désir :

« _ Je suis sûr que le spa c'est bien mais j'aimerais vraiment tester aussi un onsen un jour après tout ce que vous nous avez raconté dessus Toorj. Dit Ronald.

\- Alors faites-le car vous ne vous en repentirez pas Ron : c'est vraiment une belle expérience, surtout, si vous allez dans un onsen qui a aussi des bassins à l'extérieur. Ainsi, vous pourrez jouir des bienfaits du bain tout en contemplant un superbe paysage. Affirma Toorj.

\- Mon seul souci c'est la langue : je ne parle pas japonais. Rappela Ron.

\- Il y a beaucoup de moldus et de sorciers japonais qui parlent anglais donc vous n'aurez pas de problèmes pour vous faire comprendre. Affirma Toorj.

\- Ok alors ça va mais bon je pense que j'attendrais le _Hanami_ pour aller au Japon puisque vous avez proposé de nous y emmener. Rappela Ron.

\- C'est quoi le _Hanami_ ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

\- C'est le premier jour de la floraison des fleurs de cerisiers au Japon : les sorciers et moldus japonais aiment se retrouver sous les cerisiers ce jour-là pour admirer les fleurs. Ils font souvent un pique-nique sous les arbres mais il y a aussi des festivals, des fêtes et tant d'autres choses. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Cela fait un petit moment que nous n'y sommes pas allés donc nous voulons y retourner avec nos enfants cette année. Nous voulons également emmener Saejin au Onsen car il y a des bains adaptés aux bébés. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Oui : Kushi et Saejin n'ont jamais encore vu le _Hanami_ donc j'espère que notre fille sera assez en forme pour venir avec nous au Japon grâce au réseau de cheminette, un portoloin ou un transplanage. Autrement, elle assistera au _Hanami_ l'année prochaine, si ce n'est pas possible cette fois-ci. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Tu sais que le _Hanami_ a lieu parfois avec quelques jours, une ou deux semaines, voire, un mois d'écart d'une région à l'autre donc Saejin sera peut-être prête pour le dernier _Hanami_ , si elle ne l'est pas pour le premier. Intervint Archibald.

\- Faites-moi savoir si vous y allez car je viendrais avec vous puis au onsen. Réitéra Ron.

\- Oui pas de soucis. Dit Toorj.

\- En attendant, je vous emprunterai souvent votre baignoire ici ou j'irais régulièrement à votre spa si vous l'ouvrez car j'ai adoré ce bain. Affirma Ron.

\- En tout cas, vous devriez vous faire masser après vos prochains bains car ça fait beaucoup de bien. Affirma Toorj.

\- J'avoue avoir toujours imaginé les spa et les massages comme des trucs pour les femmes avant de tester. Avoua Wang-Min.

\- Et maintenant tu aimes ça ! Le taquina Ana son épouse.

\- Wang-Min a raison : c'est un moment de détente pour tous. Insista Toorj.

\- ça dépend pour qui. Intervint Pansy amusée.

\- Ah bon : il y a quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les massages ? S'enquit son mari surpris.

\- Mon père n'aime pas ceux de son kinésithérapeute. Rappela la sorcière.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! S'esclaffa Toorj._ »

Les autres invités mais aussi les membres de la famille Mac Kintosh-Parkinson s'esclaffèrent puis ils finirent par se rafraîchir également avant de se changer. Après son propre bain, Harry surpris partagea l'avis de Ron sur la baignoire en bois. D'ailleurs, les époux Potter unanimes affirmèrent renouveler l'expérience un jour. Toorj leur promit de leur faire essayer également le sauna une autre fois.

* * *

Vers seize heures, les cousins de Pansy finirent par retourner chez eux afin de se reposer après cette belle journée, même si, Misheel affirma rejoindre sa cousine et Ron à dix-sept heures trente pour se rendre à la galerie. De son côté, Naraantuya souhaitait également rentrer puis Archibald retourna à son magasin afin de ranger le matériel. En revanche, les Weasley décidèrent de suivre leurs amis chez eux où Pansy voulait prendre son mini-van dans l'espoir de convaincre son père de sortir un peu.

Effectivement, Patrick Parkinson n'était pratiquement pas sorti de chez lui depuis son arrivée au chalet à part pour se rendre dans son jardin ou chez son enfant. Ginny curieuse voulut alors voir voir la maison du vieil homme car elle ne s'y était encore jamais rendue contrairement à Harry ou Lily. Pansy les invita donc à venir puis Harry affirma l'attendre devant le portail puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous rentrer dans le mini van. En son for intérieur, Kenji fut amusé par le fait que Potter qui était pourtant un né-moldu, ne conduisait pas. Il proposa donc de les accompagner en voiture avant de les emmener chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Potter s'engouffrèrent dans le 4x4 de Kenji en ville pendant que Ron observait Toorj se glisser au volant du mini van et Pansy se positionner à ses côtés pour lui servir de moniteur. Durant le trajet, le rouquin attristé songea que sa femme n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire conduire au moins une fois. Il finit cependant par chasser ses pensées pour observer Hugo en train de rire avec les garçons. Entre-temps, Kenji gara son véhicule devant le portail de son père puis il affirma devoir partir :

« _ Bon je vous laisse ici car je dois y aller. Déclara Kenji aux Potter.

\- Pourquoi tu viens pas Aav? Demanda Pat

\- Euh, j'ai un truc urgent à faire. Prétexta Kenji.

\- Pourquoi Auntie Pansy va voir ton papa et pas toi ? Insista Pat.

\- Parce que je suis occupé mais je le verrai bientôt au baptême de Saejin. Affirma Kenji.

\- Dis Aav : avant tu disais que ton papa était méchant et maintenant tu dis qu'il était malade donc que c'était pas sa faute s'il était méchant. Commença Pat.

\- Oui c'est vrai : ton grand-père n'allait pas bien mais je ne le savais pas donc je ne pouvais pas comprendre que j'aurais du le faire soigner au lieu de m'en prendre à lui. Confirma Kenji tout en contemplant le chalet depuis la vitre de la voiture.

\- Nous allons attendre Ron et Hugo pour les emmener avec nous. Ainsi, nous vous laisserons entre vous si vous souhaitez aller voir votre père . Proposa alors Harry.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas : vous pouvez entrer chez mon père dés maintenant car je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le voir. Répliqua aussitôt Kenji affolé.

\- Aav pourquoi t'as pas le temps ? Insista Pat curieux.

\- Je dois aider Maman à tout ranger dans sa pâtisserie. Mentit son père.

\- Ouais mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Pat : dis bonjour de ma part à ton grand-père et dis-lui qu'on se verra au baptême de Saejin. L'interrompit Kenji.

\- C'est pas juste ! S'exclama l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? Interrogea Kenji.

\- Auntie Pansy et mes cousins font plein de choses avec Grandad mais pas moi ! Affirma Pat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes : tu vas souvent le voir donc tu fais plein de choses avec lui toi aussi. Rétorqua son père.

\- Je viens pas tout le temps comme les autres ! En plus, c'est toujours Tata qui porte des gâteaux ou des trucs à manger. Pourquoi moi je porte rien ? Protesta Pat.

\- … (silence embarrassé de Kenji).

\- Maman fait de supers gâteaux et toi tu cuisine trop bien mais tu me donne rien pour Grandad ! C'est toujours tata ou mes cousins qui portent des trucs ! Même Oncle Gyrin a donné des fromages à Grandad mais moi rien et tu viens pas, ni Maman, c'est pas juste ! Protesta Pat.

\- Pat : donnes ça à tata Pansy et dis lui de vous acheter des pâtisseries à la petite épicerie pas loin si vous ne sortez pas. Sinon, vous achèterez des sachets de graines pour les oiseaux si vous allez au lac. Comme ça tu pourras donner à manger aux animaux avec ton grand-père, il adore les oiseaux tu sais ? Éluda Kenji en donnant un billet à son gamin.

\- Auntie achète déjà des graines pour Grandad ! Affirma Pat.

\- Eh bien aujourd'hui c'est moi qui achèterai les graines ou des pâtisseries pour Grandad, ça te va comme ça ? Répliqua son père.

\- Oui mais je veux que tu vienne toi aussi ! Protesta Pat.

\- Bon écoute, je viendrais peut-être plus tard ici ou au lac si j'ai le temps. Mentit le cracmol.

\- Ok. Conclut Pat apaisé par cette promesse._ »

Le cracmol attendit que ses passager descendent du véhicule et partit afin de fuir très loin de la maison de son père car il ne savait pas comment l'affronter après toutes ces années. Le petit garçon voulut aussitôt entrer sans attendre sa tante donc il appela Roby qui vint ouvrir aux sorciers à l'insu des moldus. Ginny curieuse observa le gros chalet, le garage en bois puis son mari lui montra le second accès à la demeure mais qui était délimité de manière à ce que les patients de la jeune femme ne puissent pas se rendre dans le reste du jardin ou au rez-de-chaussée. Ginny acquiesça tout en contemplant les fenêtre de l'étage où son frère suivait sa thérapie conjugale depuis peu.

Elle finit cependant par chasser ses pensées et suivit l'elfe à l'intérieur où Parkinson les reçut. Le sorcier les salua avant de rester surpris par les propos de son petit-fils sur son père qui passerait peut-être plus tard. Le vieil homme ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions sur les mensonges de Kenji probablement désireux d'apaiser le gamin. Par contre, il resta sans voix après les affirmations du petit garçon sur le désir de Kenji de le revoir au moment du baptême de Saejin. Parkinson senior reçut également une confirmation de ce fait par Harry puis le vieil homme abasourdi estima devoir attendre l'arrivée de sa fille pour obtenir des précisions sur ce miracle.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le mini van arriva puis Toorj proposa à Ron, Harry et aux enfants de le suivre au garage. Ginny feignit de vouloir l'accompagner tout en entraînant Lily avec elle afin de laisser les Parkinson discuter en toute intimité. Tandis que, Pansy profitait de leur absence pour discuter avec son père encore surpris par l'attitude de Kenji, Toorj fit apparaître son scooter dans le garage puis il proposa au rouquin de l'essayer, Ronald se jucha aussitôt sur l'engin encore à l'arrêt sous les encouragements de sa sœur avant d'écouter les explications de Toorj.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier finit par tenter de faire démarrer le véhicule puis il ressentit une impression de liberté grisante au moment où il parcourut quelques mètres dans le jardin. Les enfants l'applaudirent et les époux Potter aussitôt puis Roby, Pansy ainsi que son père le contemplèrent depuis la baie vitrée. Après avoir parcouru l'allée, Ronald euphorique se rua sur le portail entre-temps ouvert par le mari de la psychomage pour lui permettre de se rendre dans la rue déserte à cette heure-ci. Toutefois, Hugo inquiet finit par se précipiter sur son père après la chute du rouquin sur la chaussée. Le sorcier souriant rassura rapidement son fils :

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas Hugo : je vais bien !

\- T'es sûr Papa ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Oui j'ai eu plus de peur que de mal et puis c'est le scooter qui a morflé, pas moi. Affirma Ron.

\- Ron ça va ? Intervinrent les trois adultes enfin arrivés à leur hauteur.

\- Oui : je n'ai rien mais votre scooter oui Toorj. Avoua Ron gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : nous pouvons le réparer grâce à la magie. Au fait, ça vous a plu ou pas ? S'enquit Toorj.

\- C'était génial donc je voudrais bien en refaire ! S'exclama Ron qui était encore sous l'effet des sortilèges de Naraantuya lancés ce matin pour les protéger durant les chutes donc le sorcier ne s'était heureusement pas blessé.

\- Pas de soucis : on le répare dans le garage à l'abri des moldus puis vous remontez dessus. De toute façon, Misheel vient seulement à dix-sept heures trente. Rappela Toorj._ »

Les sorciers ramenèrent le scooter à l'intérieur du garage où Pansy finit par les rejoindre avec son père. Ensuite, les deux hommes lancèrent plusieurs sorts à l'abri des regards des moldus. De son côté, le vieux Parkinson ne dit rien de désobligeant, néanmoins, il se retenait à grand-peine pour ne pas rire devant eux car il avait l'impression de voir deux petits garçons en train de réparer puis lustrer leur plus beau jouet... Son amusement était également partagé par Ginny et Harry, cependant, les deux époux étaient heureux de voir Ron joyeux car cela faisait des années qu'il ne passait pas une aussi bonne journée.

Après quelques explications et conseils supplémentaires, Toorj prêta de nouveau son scooter à son ami qui effectua de nombreux allers et retours dans l'allée pour le moment. Durant ses essais, Ronald effectua plusieurs dérapages et même des chutes mais il finit enfin par prendre confiance sur l'engin pour le grand ravissement de son fils Hugo en train de filmer _l'événement du siècle._ Par contre, Hugo déplora silencieusement le fait que la vidéo serait silencieuse car le vieux Parkinson avait demandé à son beau-fils de jeter un sort de silence sur le scooter pour ne pas effrayer ses deux perruches ondulées qui s'étaient posés sur ses doigts.

Effectivement, les deux volatiles Hope et Freedom n'étaient pas privés de liberté puisqu'ils pouvaient sortir librement de la cage pour voler dans toute la maison mais aussi le jardin où Pansy avait lancé de nombreux sortilèges pour sécuriser les lieux. Ainsi, les deux petites perruches ne risquaient pas de finir dans le ventre d'un chat errant, ni ne pouvaient être attaquées par des rapaces ou les rongeurs dont l'écureuil présent dans l'un des arbres. De plus, les deux oiseaux étaient sous l'influence d'un sortilège qui les incitait à rentrer dans leur cage avant la tombée de la nuit s'ils avaient passé un moment dehors.

* * *

Ensuite, le sorcier fut distrait par l'arrivée d'Archibald qui avait laissé son magasin aux bons soins de ses employés afin de rejoindre sa famille. Le sorcier savait qu'ils géraient parfaitement la situation donc l'écossais souhaitait profiter de sa journée avec ses petits-enfants ainsi que son fils puisqu'on était dimanche. Il salua l'assistance puis Mac Kintosh écouta les propos de son fils qui proposa alors à Ron de se rendre jusqu'au lac. Toorj expliqua qu'il pourrait rouler pas loin de la rive ainsi que aménagements réalisés par les moldus. D'après Toorj, le rouquin pourrait vraiment tester le scooter au lieu de se contenter de le conduire quelques mètres dans l'allée.

Enfin, les autres pourraient se promener au bord du lac puis ils le rejoindraient afin de prendre un chocolat chaud à l'intérieur du petit chalet moldu. Autrement, les deux hommes pouvaient se rendre à la ferme mais les sorciers devraient se rendre à Londres d'ici trois quart-d'heure donc Toorj estimait que ce n'était pas la peine. Ronald fut de son avis et accepta de le suivre. Les garçons voulurent aussitôt les accompagner puis Pansy proposa alors à son père surpris de se rendre au lac comme Kenji l'avait également conseillé à Pat. Le vieil homme tenta de protester mais sa fille lui fit justement remarquer un détail :

« _ Père : vous devriez commencer à faire des petites promenades dehors afin de vous habituer progressivement à fréquenter des lieux moldus. Conseilla Pansy.

\- Pourquoi : je suis bien dans mon jardin et puis je n'ai pas besoin de sortir à part pour aller chez toi. Répliqua le vieil homme.

\- Oui mais vous serez au milieu des moldus pendant le baptême de Saejin donc vous devriez commencer à vous habituer à cette idée. Suggéra sa fille.

\- Mm tu as raison… Reconnut son père.

\- Une promenade au bord du lac serait un début. Insista Pansy.

\- En plus, mon papa a dit qu'il viendra peut-être au lac alors viens Grandad ! Encouragea Pat.

\- Ton papa est très occupé donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse venir. Inventa son grand-père conscient que Kenji avait menti pour ne pas provoquer de peine à son gosse.

\- Oh… Dit Pat déçu.

\- Oui je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous rejoindre mais ne t'inquiète pas Pat car Grandad et ton papa se verront au baptême de Saejin. Le consola sa tante.

\- Ok mais tu viens au lac quand même hein Grandad ? Reprit Pat.

\- Euh… Commença le vieil homme gêné.

\- Père : le lac est très joli et puis il y a un parcours aménagé pour les promeneurs y compris ceux à mobilité réduite donc vous pouvez venir. Intervint Pansy.

\- Ouais mais que vont dire les moldus à ma vue ? Répliqua son père un peu inquiet.

\- Rien car vous ne leur avez pas fait de mal. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de moldus près de ton lac ? Demanda le sorcier inquiet.

\- Non pas à cette heure ci : la plupart seront encore en train de rentrer du ski. Répondit Archibald.

\- Mm… Grommela le vieil homme.

\- Nous pourrions également profiter de ce moment pour prendre un bon chocolat chaud au chalet. Tenta Pansy.

\- Pansy : je ne bois pas de chocolat depuis 1989. Rappela son père hilare.

\- Justement : vous ne voulez pas prendre un bon chocolat avec les enfants et moi maintenant ? Insista sa fille.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de moldus dans le chalet ou non ? Interrogea Parkinson senior.

\- Je ne crois pas : la plupart en ont profité de cette belle journée pour aller skier. Estima Pansy.

\- Allez Grandad viens au lac avec nous ! Tentèrent les garçons.

\- Allez Père faites nous plaisir ! Renchérit Pansy.

\- Bon j'ai compris : je viens. Céda le vieil homme._ »

La sorcière accompagna un instant son père à l'intérieur où Roby aida son maître à enfiler son manteau mais aussi tout le nécessaire pour une promenade dehors. L'elfe de maison lui donna également du pain et suivit les sorciers jusqu'au mini van où il fit léviter le vieil homme sur le siège avant. Ensuite, Hugo prit un cliché de Toorj et Ron sur le scooter puis le mongol partit en avant pendant que le reste du petit groupe s'entassait dans les véhicules de Pansy et Archibald.

* * *

Une fois le véhicule en marche, Hugo s'agglutina à la fenêtre afin de prendre quelques clichés des deux hommes durant le trajet. De son côté, Patrick curieux observa le paysage puis il constata que sa fille n'avait pas menti sur le faible nombre de promeneurs près du lac. L'homme n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour le ski donc il ne comprit pas comment les gens pouvaient préférer glisser sur des planches en bois au lieu de marcher près de la rive.

Une minute plus tard, Toorj, son père et sa femme se garèrent sur le parking puis les hommes aidèrent Parkinson senior à s'installer sur son fauteuil. Toorj contempla le sentier tout en estimant que son beau-père ne risquait rien. Ensuite, il proposa à Ron de rouler près de la rive ou dans le bois juste à côté. Ronald acquiesça avant de remettre le casque vert et argent de Pansy sous les acclamations d'Hugo pendant que Pat insistait pour utiliser l'argent donné par son père afin d'acheter les graines comme promis. En son for intérieur, Patrick aurait préféré offrir lui-même les sacs de graines à ses petits-enfants, la petite Lily ou encore Hugo plutôt que de « piquer » l'argent de Kenji mais il conserva un silence prudent de peur de vexer son fils par sa proposition si Pat lui répétait ses propos à sa manière.

Le sorcier laissa donc sa fille accompagner Pat jusqu'au petit kiosque pas loin du chalet puis le petit garçon tendit un sachet de graines au vieil homme qui lui demanda de remercier son père de sa part :

« _ Remercie ton papa de ma part pour le sachet de graines. Dit Parkinson senior à son petit-fils.

\- Ok. Répondit Pat.

\- Bon : tu crois qu'on va trouver des oiseaux près du lac ? Demanda le vieil homme à son petit-fils.

\- Oui : je suis déjà venu et on en a vu avec Papa et Maman ! Affirma Pat.

\- Bon alors tu vas pouvoir nous guider et nous faire découvrir tous les bons coins. Décida Parkinson senior pour amuser le gamin.

\- Ouais ! Grandad tu allais voir les oiseaux avec mon papa aussi ? Demanda Pat.

\- Oui : ton papa aimait bien ça lui aussi mais après il voulait courir après son ballon. Affirma Patrick.

\- Je veux qu'il vienne aujourd'hui. Avoua Pat.

\- Moi aussi : j'aimerais beaucoup le voir tu sais ? Confessa Patrick.

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit Pat.

\- Oh oui mais ton papa a beaucoup de choses à faire pour aider ta maman donc ce n'est peut-être pas possible. Aussi, dis à Kenji que j'attends le baptême de ta cousine avec impatience afin de pouvoir le rencontrer. Conclut le sorcier._ »

Ensuite, Pansy tenta de changer de sujet en proposant à l'assistance de se promener un peu. Ron en profita pour rouler autour du lac sous les encouragements du petit groupe dont Patrick Parkinson qui observa avec amusement les agissements du rouquin. Le sorcier resta cependant sur le sentier crée par les moldus pour les personnes à mobilité réduite. Sa fille resta à ses côtés et laissa les garçons courir en avant avec Toorj, Archibald, Harry ou encore Ginny. Enfin, Lily ravie s'amusait à pousser le landau de Saejin. Au cours du trajet, Hugo admira son père de loin et discuta joyeusement avec ses amis sous le flash de Toorj.

Pendant la promenade, le vieux Parkinson contempla le panorama avec avidité après avoir passé pratiquement vingt ans dans sa cellule. Le sorcier eut même l'impression de retourner en arrière dans le temps quand il emmenait ses trois enfants se promener au bord d'un lac pas loin de chez eux dans le Northumberland. Le sorcier ne put aussi s'empêcher de rappeler à sa fille leurs séances de natation puisqu'il tenait à ce que ses trois gamins ou encore Naraantuya apprennent à nager après avoir appris la mort des parents du petit Ernest Mac Millan à cause d'une noyade en 1985. Pansy acquiesça puis les deux sorciers donnèrent de nombreux détails sur Kenji à Pat curieux qui était revenu auprès d'eux afin de leur demander plusieurs choses au sujet de son père. Ensuite, le vieil homme nota la présence des cygnes, des lagopèdes d'Écosse, des oies et des canards sauvages. Il saisit donc le sac de pain préparé par Roby et partagea son contenu avec les enfants qui s'amusèrent à attirer les oiseaux auprès d'eux grâce à la nourriture. Pansy prit plusieurs photographies et promit aux Potter de leur envoyer les photographies de Lily ou encore d'Hugo.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, ils reprirent leur promenade avant de noter plusieurs volatiles perchés dans les arbres. Parkinson senior décida de les attirer près d'eux afin de pouvoir les montrer aux gamins curieux donc il jeta d'immenses poignées de graines dans l'herbe. Les moins farouches ne résistèrent pas longtemps puis Pat et Kushi jubilèrent à la vue des moineaux, des pigeons et d'autres oiseaux qui finirent par s'approcher d'eux pendant que Pansy filmait la scène. Toorjii curieux demanda alors à son grand-père s'il connaissait certains oiseaux car lui-même n'en avait jamais vu avant son arrivée ici. Parkinson expliqua alors ce sont il s'agissait :

« _ Ce sont des perruches à colliers. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Oui c'est ça : j'en vois souvent à Londres. Avoua Hugo.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Toorjii curieux.

\- Oui : mon grand-père dit que ces oiseaux ont été acheté en Inde ou en Afrique par des gens puis que ces idiots les ont relâchés à Londres. Ces perruches se sont bien adaptés à la ville et ils sont maintenant très, très nombreux donc tu peux en voir partout. Affirma Hugo.

\- Ton grand-père a probablement raison au sujet de ces oiseaux: nous pensions la même chose sur le Chemin de Traverse , même si, nous ne savons pas si ce sont des sorciers ou des moldus qui ont relâché les perruches à collier. Renchérit Patrick.

\- Mon grand-père n'aime pas ces oiseaux qui sont très bruyants. Il a donc fait plusieurs pétitions pour faire chasser les perruches à collier de notre quartier mais personne ne fait rien. Rajouta Hugo.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils font beaucoup plus de bruit que les perruches de Grandad ou nos oiseaux chez nous. Reconnut Toorjii.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont très nombreux. Estima Pansy.

\- Je préfère le cri des perruches ondulées même quand il y en a plusieurs comme à la boutique où nous avions acheté Sparky. Décréta son père.

\- Mon papa m'a montré les photos de Sparky et il dit qu'elle faisait de supers tours ! Dit alors Pat.

\- Oui c'est vrai : Grandad avait appris plein de choses à Sparky qui savait chanter, parler ou encore jouer avec lui. Ton papa et moi adorions _le_ regarder. Confirma Pansy.

\- Sparky était un garçon ? S'étonna Pat car son père parlait toujours de Sparky comme _la super perruche_.

\- Oui c'était un mâle : nous voulions lui prendre une perruche toute blanche pour lui faire compagnie mais nous y avons renoncé après que ton oncle Patrick et Sparky soient partis rejoindre Merlin. Dit le vieil homme avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Père ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. La rassura son père.

\- Tu crois que Freedom et Hope vont avoir des bébés ? Demanda alors Pat qui n'avait pas réalisé la tristesse de son grand-père.

\- Peut-être : il faut d'abord leur laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer à leur nouvelle maison avant de songer à ces choses. Modéra le vieil homme.

\- Grandad : je veux tous leurs bébés donc tu les donnes qu'à moi ! Affirma Pat habitué à satisfaire tous ses caprices.

\- Pat : les oiseaux ne sont pas des jouets donc je ne compte pas les donner à moins d'être certain qu'ils recevront de bons soins chez leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Répondit Patrick car il ne voulait pas imposer ses animaux à Kenji, ni apprendre leur décès parce que les parents de Pat ne s'en occupaient pas puisqu'ils avaient déjà donné leur seul chien à Pansy.

\- Tu vas tous me les donner car les bébés sont tous à moi ! Trépigna Pat.

\- Pat : Grandad gardera tous les bébés que ça te plaise ou non. Répliqua alors Pansy pas du tout désireuse de voir un autre animal négligé par sa belle-sœur qui avait voulu une chienne japonaise Chin pour satisfaire un caprice avant de la lui laisser _parce qu'elle n'avait_ _finalement_ _pas le temps de s'en occuper_.

\- Et toi Pansy : tu ne veux vraiment plus de perruches ? Demanda son père.

\- Tu vas lui donner les bébés à elle et pas à moi ? Se plaignit Pat jaloux.

\- Non je ne donnerais pas les bébé. Par contre, ta tante voulait une perruche toute blanche quand elle était petite donc c'est pour ça que je voulais en prendre une pour tenir compagnie à Sparky. Aussi, je me demandais si elle en veut toujours une ou pas. Affirma Patrick.

\- T'aime les perruches blanches Maman ? Demanda Kushi surpris qui ne connaissait pas ce détail contrairement à Toorjii et Nansal.

\- Oui je les trouve très jolies, même si, les perruches ondulées albinos sont censément plus fragiles. Avoua Pansy.

\- Vous avez déjà plein d'oiseaux mais pas de perruches. Constata Ginny qui était revenue auprès d'eux.

\- C'est vrai, même si, j'ai gardé une perruche calopsitte pendant quelques temps une fois. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ah bon mais je l'ai jamais vu ! Dit alors Severus.

\- Tu étais bébé et puis tes frères étaient petits également donc je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en rappellent. Répondit sa mère.

\- Moi oui mais elle n'est pas restée. Dit Toorjii.

\- La perruche n'était pas à nous Toorjii. Rappela Pansy.

\- Ouais donc tu devrais prendre une perruche blanche rien que pour toi maintenant. Insista alors Toorjii.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Je te la prendrais moi ce sera mon cadeau. Affirma son père.

\- Merci. Le remercia la jeune femme souriante.

\- Je te prendrais aussi un mâle mais souviens toi que les bec droits comme ton canari ne s'entendent pas avec les becs crochus comme les perruches donc tu devras leur prendre une volière. Rappela son père.

\- Oui je ne les mettrais pas dans la même volière que le canari de Severus, ni celle des rossignols du Japon ou des Hua-Mei. Le rassura la jeune femme.

\- Au fait, tu ne devrais pas laisser ton canari tout seul, même s'il peut voler sur ton terrain quand il fait assez beau. Conseilla Parkinson senior.

\- T'inquiète pas Grandad : Papa et Maman m'ont promis de me prendre un autre canari comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Intervint son petit-fils. »

* * *

La sorcière proposa ensuite de se rendre au chalet pour déguster un chocolat puis les garçons allèrent chercher Ron et Toorj. Le rouquin éprouva un immense regret au moment où il dut rendre le scooter, néanmoins, il se consola rapidement à la vue de la gaieté de son fils. Ron remercia donc Toorj pour lui avoir permis d'essayer son véhicule avant de révéler sa décision :

« _ J'ai beaucoup aimé conduire votre engin mais j'aimerais aussi utiliser une moto donc je vais m'inscrire à l'auto-école moi aussi ! Annonça Ron.

\- Bravo Ron : vous ne le regretterez pas ! L'applaudit Toorj qui estima avoir trouvé le cadeau d'anniversaire parfait pour le rouquin...

\- Bravo Daddy ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Ron : c'est une très bonne idée car on voit bien que ce truc te plaît. L'encouragea Ginny.

\- Je me demande ce qu'en pensera Hermione. Intervint Harry.

\- J'espère que Maman te laissera faire Daddy : vous n'allez pas vous disputer à cause de la moto hein ? S'inquiéta Hugo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas car je saurais la convaincre. Affirma Ron décidé à devenir un motard, même si, Hermione craignait de le voir se blesser au début. _ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Désolée si mes descriptions du scooter ou des essais de Ron sont très réduites mais je n'y connais rien en mécanique.**_ _ **En tout cas, comment trouvez les essais de Ron ou encore sa décision de passer son permis moto et c**_ ** _omment Hermione va-t-elle réagir selon vous ? Enfin que_** _ **pensez-vous de l'attitude de Kenji ?**_


	24. Le pasteur Mac Gillys

_**_Bonjour à tous,_**_

 ** _ ** _J'avoue avoir mis du temps à écrire cette partie et les prochaines. En fait, à l'origine, je n'avais pas prévu que l'un des personnages serait aussi grand mais j'ai fini par changer d'avis car les bébés sont jolis, néanmoins,_**_** _ _ **ce genre de personnage ne peut pas interagir énormément dans l'histoire selon**__ **_**_son_**_** ** _ ** _âge._**_**

 _ ** **Je n'en suis pas encore certaine mais il pourrait y avoir****_ ** _ ** _d'autres enfants par la suite puisque nous avons plusieurs couples. Qui sait: Ron et Hermione pourraient peut-être y songer eux aussi durant leur thérapie ?_**_**

 ** _ ** _Toutefois, on ne peut pas vraiment_**_** ** _ ** _créer de grandes trames pour_**_** ** _ ** _un bébé depuis le ventre de sa mère ou le berceau. Enfin, j'ai eu une idée tordue encore une fois mais ne vous inquiétez pas: il n'y a pas de Retourneur de Temps ou autre, ni d'actions illogiques_**_** ** _ ** _comme dans La Pomme Tendue Par le Serpent_**_** ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _Autre chose: nous avons évoqué la question du baptême de Saejin et de l'église : en Grande-Bretagne, il y a plusieurs confessions (judaïsme, christianisme, islam, bouddhisme, la religion hindoue...) mais également plusieurs courant au sein du christianisme:_**_** ** _ ** _on trouve donc des_**_** ** _ ** _protestants, baptistes, luthériens, catholiques, méthodistes, anglicans... Certains protestants vont au temple et d'autres à l'église, même s'ils font partie de différentes branches du protestantisme. Il y a aussi l'église épiscopale d'Ecosse..._**_**

 ** _ ** _Bref, il avait pas mal de choix_**_** ** _ ** _au sujet de la religion des jumeaux Parkinson_**_** ** _ ** _. A la fin,_**_** ** _ ** _j'ai décidé que_**_** ** _ ** _Kenji et Pansy suivent le courant anglican._**_** ** _ ** _En_**_** ** _ ** _France, on appelle les officiants: prêtres anglicans et en Grande-Bretagne,_**_** ** _ ** _les britanniques les appellent_**_** ** _ ** _pasteurs ou ministres selon les paroisses ainsi que les courants religieux. Aussi, j'utiliserai donc aussi bien le terme de pasteur, que de prêtre ou ministre. Je suis désolée d'écrire tout un parchemin là-dessus mais c'est pour bien expliquer le contexte ou encore l'emploi des trois termes. Merci à tous pour vos reviews y compris à Tommy et Lola qui sont des guest._**_**

 _ ** **Tommy tu m'a demandé qui va ressusciter cette fois : disons qu'il n'y a pas de résurrection, si des gens apparaissent dans la fiction, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Quelqu'un pouvait croire à leur mort si des gens ont maquillé certaines choses en décès mais pas plus. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas: il n'y aura pas de voyages dans le temps ou autre.****_

 _ ** **Lola: Hermione risque de ne pas apprécier que Ron veut s'inscrire à l'auto-école mais nous le verrons dans un autre chapitre.****_

 _ ** **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !****_

* * *

Les sorciers se rendirent ensuite au chalet où Patrick Parkinson fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son anxiété face aux rares moldus présents y compris le personnel de l'établissement. Toutefois, le vieil homme finit par se détendre une fois installé à table car ses petits enfants s'amusèrent à commenter à haute-voix les différents chocolats proposés, les crêpes, les gâteaux ou encore les glaces proposées.

De son côté, Ron se sentit bien au coin du feu tout en observant le scooter depuis la fenêtre de temps en temps. Toorj nota son envie face à son engin mais il estima ne pas pouvoir se cotiser avec les cousins de sa femme et son père pour en offrir un à Weasley, sinon, Hermione risquait de se fâcher à la vue d'un tel présent... Par contre, le mongol voulait offrir un casque ou un bon à l'auto-école au rouquin pour son anniversaire. Le sorcier finit cependant par chasser ses pensées après l'arrivée de la commande une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Ron observa d'abord son chocolat viennois similaire à celui d'Harry avant de s'attarder sur les tasses de chocolat aux marshmallows, aux __smarties__ ou encore aux bonbons à la fraise des enfants et Pansy. Il contempla également avec curiosité le chocolat au citron de Ginny, celui à l'orange de Lily tout en s'interrogeant sur ce mélange puis celui aux amandes de Toorj ou encore à la cannelle de son beau-père, sans compter, le chocolat chaud au Nutella d'Hugo. En revanche, Archibald avait préféré commander un __Irish coffee__ sous le regard envieux de Patrick qui s'était décidé pour un chocolat uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa fille.

Durant la dégustation, Ron apprécia son breuvage puis il goûta celui de son fils afin de tester le Nutella tant réclamé par son gamin depuis quelques jours. Il finit même par essayer ceux de sa sœur ainsi que de sa nièce également. Toutefois, ce ne furent pas ces boissons mais celle de Pansy qui l'attira d'avantage à la vue des marshmallows que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas du tout. Le sorcier voulut en goûter un puis il tomba aussitôt sous le charme de ces friandises ou encore des smarties.

XXXXXX

Ron n'osa cependant pas en redemander à Pansy jusqu'au moment où il nota qu'elle ne parvenait pas à finir sa tasse ni ses bonbons. Il reprit donc la parole :

« _ Vous ne finissez pas vos bonbons ou votre chocolat ? Demanda Ron à Pansy.

\- Non c'est trop copieux pour moi. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est dommage car c'est très bon. Déplora Ron.

\- Ma fille : tu dois manger plus car tu es trop maigre. Intervint Parkinson.

\- Vous l'êtes vous aussi Père. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui mais moi c'est ma constitution qui veut ça. Estima Parkinson.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Répliqua sa fille.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça : ton mari m'a dit que le médicomage te donne des compléments alimentaires car tu souffres de nombreux désordres. En plus, Toorj veut aussi t'emmener voir un spécialiste moldu donc tu as des problèmes de santé. Rappela le vieil homme inquiet pour sa fille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Père : je mangerai de nouveau ce soir mais là c'est vraiment trop pour moi. En plus, je préfère le salé. Dit Pansy.

\- C'est sûr que le chocolat c'est bon mais cela n'a rien à voir avec un bon __fish &chips__ et un verre de whisky. Décréta Patrick.

\- Mm, Père : ne me tentez pas ainsi car je ne mangerai malheureusement pas de __fish &chips __ce soir. Plaisanta Pansy.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Patrick.

\- Parce que j'ai encore plein de restes du repas de midi, même si, j'en ai donné à nos amis ici présent et à Roby pour vous deux. Répondit Pansy.

\- Tu mets tes restes de côté pour demain : ce soir tu mangeras un __fish &chips __car je vais demander à Roby d'en préparer puis tu restes dîner avec moi. Vous êtes invités aussi. Dit Patrick aux autres.

\- C'est gentil merci mais nous devons rentrer d'ici peu car nous devons nous lever très tôt demain matin. Précisèrent les Potter.

\- Merci pour votre invitation Père mais pourquoi vous ne préparez pas le _ _fish &chips __vous-même ? Personne n'a jamais su refaire votre recette. Tenta Pansy.

\- Je suis fatigué Pansy mais je t'en ferais une autre fois. Promit son père.

\- Mon papa vous ressemble pas : il n'aime pas le __fish &chips__. Aav préfère les gâteaux et la viande. Dit alors Pat au père et à la fille.

\- Il a repris ça de ta grand-mère Naraantuya. Ton oncle Patrick était pareil lui aussi : mes fils ne voulaient manger que de la viande ou des chocogrenouilles. Par contre, ta tante et moi aurions pu manger du __fish &chips__ tous les jours. Affirma Patrick.

\- Oh oui donc merci de nous inviter ce soir Père ! S'exclama Pansy ravie.

\- Maman on peut prendre tes bonbons ? Demanda Kushi.

\- Bien entendu : prenez-les les enfants. Invita Pansy.

\- Eh Daddy : Pansy a dit les enfants, pas les grands ! S'esclaffa Hugo à la vue de son père en train de saisir plusieurs friandises.

\- Ah mais je suis un grand enfant ! Plaisanta Ron sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance._ »

XXXXXX

Au bout d'un moment, les sorciers finirent par décider de partir puisqu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Les Potter et Ron voulurent partager l'addition avec les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson mais Patrick insista pour offrir cette collation à tout le groupe. Ils tentèrent alors de protester contrairement à Pansy qui remercia son père et le laissa faire afin de ne pas le vexer. Les autres sorciers l'imitèrent puis la sorcière demanda donc à l'une des serveuses de leur porter la note. Ensuite, les deux Parkinson attendirent l'addition à table en compagnie de Saejin pendant que les autres voulurent sortir pour admirer le panorama.

* * *

Après avoir noté le regard surpris d'Harry qui était conscient que le vieil homme ne possédait plus aucune source de revenus, Archibald attendit d'être dehors pour lui confier un détail à l'insu de son fils manifestement en train d'ajuster le manteau de son cadet :

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry : Patrick n'a pas de revenus cachés qu'il aurait déterré depuis sa sortie de prison. Dit l'écossais.

\- Mm, je ne voulais pas insinuer ça. Répliqua Harry d'un ton poli.

\- Oui mais vous vous interrogez probablement sur la provenance de l'argent de Patrick pour payer l'addition. Déclara Archibald pas dupe.

\- J'ai vu que Mr Parkinson a pu récupérer sa chevalière et une montre à gousset au moment de sa sortie de prison donc je suppose que son argent provient de sa vente. Éluda Harry qui venait de se souvenir de ce détail.

\- Non : Patrick n'a pas vendu sa montre et encore moins sa chevalière. D'ailleurs, il ne vendra jamais sa bague à moins d'y être obligé car elle lui a été offerte par ses parents donc il y tient beaucoup. De plus, il veut la léguer à sa fille. Révéla Archibald.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que Mr Parkinson possède de l'argent moldu ? Interrogea Harry sincèrement curieux.

\- Je suppose que Pansy doit lui en donner. Intervint alors Ron.

\- C'est ça : Patrick refusait de recevoir cet argent au début mais Pansy lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas lui faire la charité, ni lui donner de l'argent de poche comme à un petit garçon. Confirma Archibald.

\- Mr Parkinson m'a l'air assez fier donc comment votre belle-fille est parvenue à lui faire accepter l'argent ? S'enquit Harry surpris.

\- Rappelez-vous que Patrick lui avait acheté des biens pour qu'elle puisse subsister sans lui puisqu'il était conscient de finir à Azkaban donc il ne voulait pas la laisser dans le besoin. Aussi, Pansy l'a convaincu d'accepter de l'argent en affirmant vouloir lui donner une petite part des bénéfices du pub, de la brasserie et de la boutique comme s'il était son associé. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Mr Parkinson a fini par accepter ? S'enquit Ginny simplement curieuse.

\- Oui parce que sa fille lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un acte de charité de sa part mais une manifestation de sa reconnaissance envers lui. De plus, elle affirme que c'est son associé officieux donc Patrick a accepté parce qu'il ne reçoit pas l'aumône. Répondit Archibald.

\- Ce ne doit pas être facile pour une personne âgée de dépendre de ses enfants pour tout : mes parents ne veulent pas de notre aide eux non plus donc ils vivent de la retraite de mon père. Par contre, Mr Parkinson n'a plus de revenus: aussi, Pansy a bien fait d'agir ainsi car cela permet ainsi à son père de conserver sa dignité et un peu d'indépendance. Estima Ron.

\- Il peut ainsi s'acheter ce dont il a envie ou offrir quelque chose aux autres, notamment, ses petits-enfants sans devoir demander quoique ce soit à sa fille. Constata Harry songeur.

\- Vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation tous les deux. Renchérit Archibald.

\- C'est vrai que notre mère ne veut pas recevoir de l'argent de notre part, même pour s'acheter quelque chose pour elle. Reconnut Ginny.

\- Je pense que nous agirions de la même manière, si nous étions à la place de tes parents ou le père de Pansy et que nos enfants voulaient nous donner de l'argent. Dit Harry songeur.

\- Oui mais vous: vous avez des revenus, vous travaillez et cotisez au fond de retraite donc vous aurez une retraite plus tard donc votre situation est différente de celle de Mr Parkinson qui ne perçoit probablement rien du tout. Rappela Ron.

\- Mr Parkinson ne perçoit aucune retraite de la part du fond de retraite sorcier ? Interrogea Harry surpris.

\- Non puisqu'il était emprisonné à Azkaban jusqu'à l'autre jour. Toutefois, Pansy et moi nous demandons s'il pourrait maintenant en percevoir une maintenant qu'il est libre. Dit Archibald.

\- Mm… Réfléchit Harry.

\- Je sais que Patrick a toujours cotisé au fonds de retraite sorcier avant son emprisonnement : aussi, il devrait y avoir droit en théorie, néanmoins, c'est un ex prisonnier donc nous ne savons pas si sa retraite ne lui a pas été retirée d'office. Toutefois, nous avons peur d'attirer l'attention sur Pansy et lui en tentant de nous renseigner. Confessa Archibald.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : ils font tous deux partie du programme de protection donc c'est mon service qui doit se charger de toute leur paperasse. Je vais donc demander à l'auror comptable de se renseigner sur la question de manière discrète. Affirma Harry.

\- Merci. Dit Archibald. _ »

En son for intérieur, Harry songea alors encore une fois que le Pékinois était vraiment différent de ce que la sorcière laissait entrevoir à Poudlard car il n'aurait jamais eu un tel comportement envers son père à sa place. Malgré le fait que, Parkinson n'avait pas enfermé sa fille dans un placard durant son enfance comme les Dursley le firent avec Harry, l'auror estimait que ce type avait totalement traumatisé sa gamine pendant plusieurs années à cause de ces gestes causés par sa folie momentanée : aussi, Potter ne se serait jamais montré aussi généreux avec lui. D'ailleurs, il ne l'aurait pas été avec les époux Dursley non plus, même s'ils avaient été dans le besoin.

* * *

Le sorcier finit cependant par chasser ses pensées après avoir entendu Archibald saluer un moldu avant de le leur présenter :

« _ Je vous présente le pasteur Michael Mac Gillys. Présenta Archibald.

\- Enchanté. Répondit le prêtre anglican.

\- Vous vous souvenez de mon fils Robert-Bruce ? Reprit Archibald.

\- Oui : je me souviens de l'avoir souvent vu auprès des jeunes Parkinson sur les pistes ou en ville. Par contre, votre fils Robert-Bruce ne venait jamais assister à la messe avec eux, ni vous Archibald : aussi, je vous attends à la prochaine messe tous les deux. Plaisanta le pasteur lui aussi sous les effets des charmes lancés par les aurors.

\- Révérend: je préfère plutôt vous faire attendre devant un bon verre de whisky au pub ou au presbytère. Répliqua Archibald hilare.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible Archibald. Le taquina le pasteur.

\- Désolé Révérend mais je ne pense pas venir souvent à votre église sauf pour préparer le baptême de ma fille ou pour faire plaisir à ma femme quelques fois. En fait, je ne suis pas anglican comme Pansy ou vous mais bouddhiste et puis je crois aussi aux dogmes mongols. Spécifia Toorj gêné.

\- Robert ne t'inquiète pas: le pasteur Mac Gillys voulait juste plaisanter donc il ne t'attends pas vraiment à la messe, ni moi puisqu'il sait que je ne suis pas croyant, même si, je respecte l'église, néanmoins, cela ne nous empêche pas d'être amis pour autant donc on plaisante souvent sur ce sujet. Précisa Archibald.

\- Ah tu me rassures. Dit Toorj.

\- Oui : ne vous inquiétez pas car je respecte la foi de chacun. Précisa le révérend sincère.

\- Je fais pareil donc je respecte celle de ma femme Pansy qui s'est faite baptisée en Mongolie. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Je ne suis pas étonné par la décision de votre épouse car elle y songeait déjà en 1997. Affirma le pasteur tout en songeant à un détail avant de chercher quelqu'un parmi les garçons présents.

\- Notre petite dernière est née en janvier mais nous n'avons pas pu la faire baptiser avant notre départ: aussi, ma femme souhaiterait organiser son baptême ici si c'est possible. Annonça Toorj.

\- Oui bien entendu : je serais heureux de baptiser votre fille si votre femme et vous le souhaitez. En tout cas, votre épouse doit être contente d'avoir enfin une petite fille après _tous ces_ garçons ! Affirma le pasteur souriant à la vue de la fratrie.

\- Oui Pansy est vraiment heureuse. Confirma Toorj.

\- Notre centre paroissial organise aussi des activités pour toutes les familles donc vous pourriez peut-être venir. Proposa la pasteur.

\- Euh oui merci. Dit Toorj un peu surpris.

\- Enfin, venez me voir au presbytère quand vous serez enfin installés votre épouse et vous comme ça nous pourrons ainsi discuter tranquillement du baptême de votre fille. L'invita Mac Gillys.

\- Oui nous le ferons. Conclut Toorj._ »

* * *

Une minute plus tard, l'écossais les salua avant de rentrer à l'intérieur où il comptait prendre un thé avec des amis. Le moldu s'attarda cependant d'abord auprès des deux Parkinson pour discuter avec eux. Pansy présenta donc le pasteur à son père qui le salua et écouta ses propos :

« _ Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Mr Parkinson.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit le sorcier surpris.

\- Enfin, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir Miss Parkinson ou plutôt Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson maintenant. Déclara le moldu.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir moi aussi Révérend. Affirma Pansy.

\- J'ai vu votre mari Robert-Bruce dehors : il m'a dit que vous alliez probablement venir me voir très bientôt pour parler du baptême de votre fille. Dit le pasteur.

\- Oui.

\- Elle est très jolie. Complimenta le moldu en observant le bébé avant de demander son prénom et discuter avec la maman.

\- … (discussion sur le bébé).

\- Très bien Mrs : je vous attends donc au presbytère votre mari et vous pour discuter de son baptême quand vous serez prêts. Au fait, n'oubliez pas de me porter une copie du certificat du vôtre ainsi que ceux de vos cadets pour que je puisse les enregistrer sur nos registres paroissiaux comme celui de Kaiden votre fils aîné. Conseilla le pasteur.

\- Oui bien sûr. Dit Pansy.

\- A propos de votre fils aîné, je n'ai pas vu Kaiden à l'entrée: il n'est pas revenu en Écosse avec vous ? S'enquit le pasteur.

\- Non : Kaiden est toujours à l'étranger pour le moment donc je ne sais pas s'il pourra venir pour assister au baptême. Répondit Pansy attristée et mal à l'aise.

\- Ah d'accord : je me souviens de lui car c'est le premier enfant que j'ai baptisé donc j'aimerai vraiment le revoir. Et vous Mr Parkinson : vous serez présent au baptême cette fois ? Reprit le moldu.

\- Oh oui : je ne le manquerai pour rien au monde. J'ai raté celui de Kaiden mon premier petit-fils uniquement parce que ma fille avait très peur de moi au point de me cacher la naissance de son bébé, sinon, j'y aurais assisté également. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Oui j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez à l'étranger entre 1996 et 1997 donc votre fille vous avait caché la naissance de son enfant. D'ailleurs, votre maman non plus n'était pas là non plus Mrs, ni Archibald ou Robert-Bruce. Se souvint le pasteur.

\- Notre fille nous avait caché sa grossesse puis la naissance de son bébé puisque Archibald et moi étions partis en Chine pour affaires. De plus, ma femme m'avait suivi pour régler certaines choses pendant que Robert-Bruce était parti à l'étranger afin de suivre des cours dans une école particulière donc ma fille était restée seule avec son frère ainsi que la gouvernante. Ensuite, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ensuite quand le papa de Kaiden a pu rejoindre ma fille. Mentit aussitôt Patrick pour couvrir les gestes de Pansy.

\- Je sais que votre femme et vous êtes séparés, même si, vous n'êtes pas divorcés. Elle est également rentrée elle aussi non ? Reprit le moldu.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

\- Donc toute la famille sera réunie cette fois : aussi, j'espère que Kaiden pourra venir rapidement. Bon, au revoir Mr Parkinson, Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson : je vous attends au presbytère afin de préparer le baptême de votre cadette. Les salua le moldu.

\- Oui au revoir. Dirent le père et la fille._ »

XXXXX

Les deux sorciers observèrent le pasteur rejoindre une autre table puis Patrick contempla l'expression attristée de sa fille qui s'efforça cependant de reprendre une expression neutre comme le vieil homme le lui avait enseigné des années plus tôt pour ne pas montrer ses états d'âme. En son for intérieur, le vieil homme déplora alors encore une fois sa propre folie qui ne lui permit pas de voir les problèmes de son enfant bien trop jeune pour les affronter toute seule durant son adolescence.

Le sorcier ne s'était jamais douté de l'existence de son premier petit-fils jusqu'au moment où Pansy avait envoyé une photo du bambin au moment de son mariage. Au début, Parkinson avait supposé qu'il s'agissait uniquement du fils de Toorj et que Pansy l'avait simplement adopté avant de finir par avoir plusieurs doutes à la vue des faire-parts suivants. Enfin, sa fille avait fini par répondre à toutes ses questions après sa libération d'Azkaban et surtout à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Depuis, le vieil homme se repentait d'avantage pour ses erreurs, même si, sa fille affirmait qu'il n'était aucunement responsable du départ de Kaiden. Il avait également demandé à Archibald de faire de son mieux pour convaincre le couple de monter un spa dans l'espoir de susciter le désir de Kaiden de les rejoindre pour s'en occuper.

* * *

Cette nuit, Pansy surprise avait été réveillée par les coups de bec de l'aigle de Kaiden à sa fenêtre puis la jeune femme s'était aussitôt précipitée sur la lettre attachée à la patte du rapace. La sorcière en avait parlé à son mari avant de contacter son père surpris mais content pour elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, Patrick Parkinson finit cependant par se ressaisir après les propos de sa fille :

« _ Il est temps de rentrer Père car c'est dix-sept heures vingt donc Misheel ne devrait par tarder à nous rejoindre. Dit Pansy.

\- Mm oui tu as raison, c'est tard.

\- En tout cas, je suis contente que vous soyez enfin sorti. Répondit Pansy qui s'était ressaisie.

\- Mouais mais bon j'avoue que je m'attendais pas à discuter avec le pasteur. Estima Patrick.

\- Au moins, vous l'avez rencontré une fois avant le baptême donc vous ne serez pas surpris s'il vous adresse la parole. De toute façon, j'espère que vous continuerez à sortir un peu plus afin de vous habituer au monde moldu. Dit Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je m'adapterai à la situation le moment venu car la cérémonie ne dure pas des heures. Ensuite, nous irons manger à la ferme. Répliqua son père.

\- Justement : je me demande si nous ne devrions pas aller manger au restaurant à la place. Avoua Pansy.

\- Hein pourquoi tu veux nous faire manger dans un local empli de moldus au lieu de faire un repas de famille chez toi ? Interrogea son père surpris.

\- Parce que nous serions ainsi en terrain neutre. Affirma Pansy.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de nous rendre sur un terrain neutre ?

\- Père : le jour du baptême de Saejin sera aussi celui où vous reverrez Kenji mais aussi Eej pour la première fois. Aussi, je n'aimerai pas les voir mal interpréter vos regards ou vos gestes avant de commencer les hostilités à cause d'un malentendu.

\- Mais je ne leur dirais rien de désobligeant, même si, je compte bien profiter de ce moment unique pour contempler mon fils puisqu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis vingt ans ! Ce n'est quand même pas interdit ça ? Répliqua Patrick.

\- Non Père : je comprends votre désir mais je ne sais pas comment EUX vont réagir. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors : détourner le regard à chaque fois qu'ils me regarderont ? Ce serait encore pire car ils penseront que je les méprise. Estima son père.

\- Je sais Père donc c'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller au restaurant : ainsi, ils ne pourront pas faire d'esclandres en présence des moldus. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est une bonne idée : ton frère et ta mère seront obligés de se tenir tranquilles. Reconnut le vieil homme.

\- Voilà donc vous devez commencer à vous habituer à fréquenter des moldus de temps en temps. Triompha Pansy.

\- Oui s'il le faut mais Pansy tu veux vraiment que je vienne au truc moldu de ta fille : ma présence risque de te créer beaucoup de problèmes non ? Je peux rester chez moi si c'est trop compliqué. Proposa son père soudainement inquiet.

\- Non Père : il n'est pas question de vous priver du baptême de Saejin ou des autres fêtes de famille. Vous êtes resté chez vous à Tsagaan Sar mais c'était très dur pour moi de vous imaginer tout seul. Je sais bien que je n'étais pas présente pour vous pendant votre emprisonnement mais je me rends compte du vide que votre absence me causait donc je ne veux plus revivre ça. Répliqua Pansy.

\- C'est ma faute Pansy : je t'ai éloigné de moi à cause de mes gestes débiles. Rappela son père.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas venir vous voir en prison et vous abandonner. Se reprocha Pansy.

\- Tu ne m'as pas abandonné car tu t'es toujours soucié de mon bien-être, de mes soins médicomagiques et tant d'autres choses. C'est plus que ce beaucoup de détenus ont pu obtenir en vingt ans. Insista Patrick.

\- Oui mais bon…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais : je sais ce que je dis car beaucoup de prisonniers ne voient plus leurs enfants depuis longtemps puisqu'ils se sont exilés très loin ou alors parce qu'ils sont fâchés contre eux. Prends le père de Gregory Goyle par exemple: ce type n'a pas revu son gamin depuis un moment et il ne sait même pas que son fils va avoir autre gosse ! L'interrompit Patrick.

\- Je ne mêle pas des décisions de Gregory. Spécifia Pansy.

\- Je sais mais ce je veux juste te faire comprendre la différence car tu ne m'as pas abandonné à mon sort, même si, tu en avais tous les droits après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Reprit Patrick.

\- Père : je n'avais pas compris que vous aviez besoin de soins, sinon, vous n'en seriez pas arrivé là. Se reprocha Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu n'étais qu'une gosse donc tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ces choses à l'époque. La mort de ton frère m'a fait perdre mes esprits mais j'aurais du cesser de parler à la poupée de Patrick et t'observer d'avantage. Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir tes problèmes ou de ton état ? Kaiden et toi auriez pu mourir à cause de ton accouchement prématuré dans une salle de Poudlard parce que je n'avais pas vu que tu avais besoin de mon aide. Se reprocha Patrick.

\- Père tout va bien maintenant donc n'y songez plus. L'apaisa Pansy._ »

* * *

Le père et la fille se turent un instant puis le vieil homme reprit la parole :

« _ Tout va bien pour moi maintenant mais pas pour toi je vois bien que l'absence de ton fils Kaiden te tracasse. Commença le sorcier.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je sois tranquille en sachant que mon fils nous en veut toujours à Toorj et moi. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Oui mais ton fils est quand même venu vous voir au moment de la présentation de Saejn au chamane. Enfin, il t'as envoyé une lettre cette nuit donc il va peut-être se décider à te rejoindre enfin.

\- Que Dieu, Gengis Khan ou encore Merlin vous entendent Père. Dit Pansy.

\- En tout cas, comment ton fils a-t-il pu s'éloigner de toi comme ça alors que tu t'es toujours cassée la tête pour lui depuis sa naissance ? Fulmina Patrick.

\- Parce que notre dernière dispute était assez grave au point que j'ai fait de nombreux reproches à mon fils avant de le comparer à Malefoy. Avoua Pansy inquiète.

\- Tes propos étaient uniquement des paroles en l'air Pansy : je t'ai sorti des choses probablement bien pires quand je te criais dessus. La consola Patrick.

\- Oui c'est vrai : mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée mais mon enfant a probablement cru que je le reniais moi aussi après ça. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'était déjà senti rejeté par Toorj à cause de leurs différends. Supposa Pansy inquiète.

\- C'est sûr que ton gamin n'a pas du apprécier le comportement de ton mari pendant votre séparation. Reconnut Patrick.

\- Oh non : Kaiden adorait son père donc il a été très déçu, même si, je lui expliquais sans cesse que Toorj n'était pas dans son état normal. Malgré ses airs de « dur », mon fils est très sensible, néanmoins, il s'efforce de le dissimuler aux autres et il fuit tous les conflits. Reconnut Pansy

\- …

\- Enfin, Kaiden est également très rancunier car il est venu à la cérémonie de Saejin pour passer un moment avec nous mais il s'est débrouillé pour rester au milieu des invités afin que nous puissions pas lui parler en toute intimité. Ensuite, il a fui avant que nous ne puissions le retenir pour discuter. Confessa Pansy.

\- Mouais il a un caractère un peu difficile… Grommela son père convaincu que _le gamin_ était aussi capricieux que son parrain Kenji.

\- Franchement, je ne sais plus quoi faire Père.

\- Il t'as vu seule pendant quatre ans donc il lui faut du temps pour accepter le retour de son père à tes côtés et s'assurer qu'il ne reparte plus. Estima Parkinson.

\- Oui je comprends mais bon je préférerai le savoir en sécurité auprès de nous ainsi que sous la protection des aurors dés maintenant plutôt que de l'imaginer exilé en Australie et seul si jamais les Adiriig tentaient de nous chercher là-bas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy: tu verras qu'il va venir d'ici peu, sinon, il ne te poserait pas autant de questions sur ta nouvelle vie dans sa dernière lettre … La rassura Patrick.

\- J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront aussi entre Kenji et vous. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Il faudrait un miracle pour que Kenji accepte de discuter avec moi _pour tenter d'arranger les choses_ comme tu dis. Grommela Patrick.

\- Vous parlez comme Kenji Père. Affirma Pansy.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Mais oui et puis vous verrez que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous car Kenji est bien plus réceptif qu'avant à votre égard. Ensuite, j'espère que mon fils suivra l'exemple de son parrain. Insista Pansy._ »

XXXXX

Le sorcier acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Tu devrais révéler aux Weasley et aux Potter les circonstances de la naissance de ton fils pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris par son âge si Kaiden finit par décider de tout leur révéler à l'improviste. Conseilla son père.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le leur dire car mon fils m'a obligé à leur mentir donc je n'ai pas pu leur dire sa date de naissance. En fait, les Weasley, Ayleen et les Potter pensent que mon gamin a dix-huit ans. Quoique, j'ai l'impression que Ronald a quelques doutes. Avoua Pansy.

\- Alors Weasley ne sera pas surpris et puis les autres comprendront ton attitude si tu leur révèle tout ce que tu as du faire pour sauver ton fils des griffes de Malefoy.

\- Par la baguette de Merlin : mon fils est vraiment têtu donc il me met parfois dans des situations vraiment impossibles. Déplora Pansy.

\- Tu as répondu à sa lettre ou pas ? Demanda son père.

\- Oui bien sûr je l'ai fait cette nuit.

\- Au fait: comment il a su pour ma libération et la mort des trois Malefoy ? S'enquit le sorcier.

\- Apparemment, les Higgs vont souvent au spa où travaille Kaiden en ce moment: ces gens ne connaissent pas mon fils, ni ne se doutent de son existence donc ils ont commenté _La Gazette du Sorcier_ devant lui avant de parler des rumeurs sur ma venue à Azkaban pour vous faire libérer en échange du Manoir. Répondit sa fille.

\- Ah mais comment se fait-il qu'ils ont parlé de ça dans un spa et surtout pourquoi seulement maintenant ? S'étonna Patrick.

\- En fait, Terrence Higgs est abonné à __La Gazette du Sorcier__ pour s'informer de tout ce qui se passe en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, le journal lui est livré avec beaucoup de retard à cause de la distance donc je suppose qu'il venait à peine de le recevoir quand il en a parlé avec sa sœur durant leur séance au spa. Kaiden l'a entendu puis il a fini par m'écrire pour savoir si les rumeurs étaient fondées ou non.

\- C'est un bon début Pansy : ton fils n'a pas voulu te suivre en exil, ni même discuter en détail avec Archibald quand ton mari le lui a présenté mais il va peut-être changer d'avis maintenant. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lui as écrit cette nuit ? Interrogea Parkinson.

\- Je lui ai dit que nous sommes en train de nous reconstruire tous ensemble et que nous n'attendions plus que lui pour reprendre notre vie d'avant.

\- C'est tout ? Réprouva son père.

\- Non : je lui ai encore une fois écrit qu'Aav a vraiment repris ses esprits et qu'il ne partira plus ou encore que Toorj veut lui demander pardon pour tout. Mon mari lui a écrit une énième lettre lui aussi pour lui dire tout ça.

\- Toorj aurait du aller lui parler directement quand il a repris ses esprits. Reprocha Patrick.

\- Nous avons tenté de le faire mais Kaiden a bloqué le Rite du Sang donc nous ne pouvons pas le rejoindre. En fait, nous ne savions même pas qu'il se cachait en Australie jusqu'à ce que sa lettre m'arrive cette nuit. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais est-ce que Kaiden saurait où nous retrouver s'il décide de venir ?

\- Non : je ne lui ai pas dévoilé notre cachette pour le moment car vous savez que nous ne devons pas prendre de risques. Aussi, Kaiden devra me contacter d'abord s'il veut venir me voir mais je pense que sa rencontre avec Archibald lui a fait comprendre que nous sommes en Grande-Bretagne. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je suis sûr que ta nouvelle lettre va lui donner envie de nous rejoindre. Insista Patrick.

\- J'aimerais être aussi confiante que vous Père mais mon fils nous en veut probablement encore s'il n'a même pas voulu venir passer Tsagaan Sar avec nous. Estima Pansy inquiète.

\- Un enfant peut se fâcher mais il désire toujours retrouver ses parents au bout d'un moment, sinon, ton frère n'accepterait pas de me revoir le jour du baptême de Saejin. Insista Patrick.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison Père. Dit Pansy préoccupée.

\- Kaiden a été perturbé par beaucoup de choses dont votre séparation ou encore ses altercations avec ton mari mais tu verras qu'il finira par vous rejoindre. Vous êtes ses deux parents donc il vous aime, même si, Kaiden est encore remonté contre vous. Insista Patrick.

\- J'espère ne pas devoir attendre vingt ans comme vous pour revoir mon gosse. Avoua Pansy avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Pleure pas : ton fils va revenir bientôt. Dit son père d'un ton maladroit pour la consoler.

\- ...

\- Bon, tu dois maintenant en parler avec Ron et Potter afin de leur expliquer pourquoi tu n'as révélé l'âge exact de ton gamin. Ensuite, ils comprendront que tu n'as pas menti par ta propre volonté mais à cause du choix de ton fils qui est majeur et peut décider tout seul. Insista Patrick. _ »

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà, je sais que cela va vous surprendre mais Kaiden était prévu lui aussi tout comme Bora. Au début, je pensais qu'ils seraient juste mentionnés plus tard****_ _ ** **comme les nouveaux enfants du couple****_ _ ** **mais ça ne m'aurait pas permis de leur créer quelques trames.****_

 _ ** **La thérapie de Ron et Hermione sera longue. Enfin, souvenez-vous que le rouquin aurait voulu un troisième enfant donc la question sera abordée. Il a également son problème d'impuissance dont il va bien finir par parler à moins que ce ne soit Hermione qui ne le fasse.****_

 _ ** **Pour ce qui est de Kaiden: il n'est pas ressuscité,****_ _ ** **ni****_ _ ** **arrivé là grâce à un Retourneur de Temps. Ses parents ne l'ont pas vraiment perdu puisqu'il s'est éloigné sciemment depuis****_ _ ** **janvier****_ _ ** **et on est fin février donc ce n'est pas très grave.****_

 _ ** **Alors j'ai modifié certains détails dans la première partie donc Kaiden est revenu voir sa famille deux fois en janvier : la première après les révélations sur Saejin puis lors la cérémonie de présentation par le chamane. Toutefois, il s'est disputé avec ses parents lors de son premier retour avant de se débrouiller pour ne pas s'isoler avec eux lors de sa seconde visite.****_

 _ ** **Ensuite, il est reparti.****_

 _ ** **Enfin, que pensez-vous de l'envie de Ron envers le scooter ou encore du fait qu'Harry semble connaître certains détails ?****_

 _ ** _A bientôt !_**_


	25. Hermione fifille à Daddy et Mummy ?

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est centré sur Hermione, Henry mais aussi en partie sur les Granger. Merci Rose-Eliade pour ta review !**_

 _ **Bon week-end à tous et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait longuement discuté des différentes procédures avec Henry. Ce dernier s'était ressaisi afin d'écouter les propos de la sorcière avec attention. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier finit cependant par consulter discrètement sa montre puis il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme avant de confesser son besoin de sortir. Effectivement, le loup-garou devait acheter un peu de nourriture puisqu'il avait un invité chez lui donc le sorcier devait donc cuisiner ou commander un repas pour deux ce soir. Hermione acquiesça tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

« _ C'est très bien de ne pas rester seul en ce moment Henry : un peu de compagnie vous aidera à vous détendre mais surtout penser à autre chose. Estima Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me détendre ainsi car j'ai plutôt d'autres pensées supplémentaires maintenant à cause de cet « invité surprise ». Répondit Henry.

\- Visiblement cette visite ne vous fait pas plaisir. Dit Hermione

\- Franchement : non et je pense que c'est pareil pour mon invité car ce n'est pas moi qu'il pensait trouver mais une autre personne. Déclara Henry d'un ton empli d'amertume.

\- Comment ça : votre invité est bien venu chez vous pourtant ? S'étonna Hermione dont la curiosité s'était maintenant attisée.

\- Oui mais seulement parce que c'est l'ancienne demeure de notre famille donc il s'attendait à trouver une autre personne à ma place. Expliqua Henry morose.

\- Mais Henry cela signifie que vous avez encore de la famille alors que vous m'aviez dit que vous n'en avez plus. Pourquoi avez-vous menti ? Interrogea Hermione

\- Je ne vous ai pas menti Hermione car ce n'est plus ma famille à mes yeux. Expliqua le sorcier.

\- Votre famille vous a maltraité ou mis de côté à cause de votre statut de loup-garou, c'est ça ? S'enquit Hermione peinée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, c'est juste que je suis très bien tout seul. Éluda le sorcier.

\- Vous ne sembliez pas penser ça quand vous m'avez encouragé à passer ma matinée avec mon fils et mon mari. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil : il s'agit de votre enfant ainsi que de votre compagnon. Moi je suis célibataire, sinon, je m'occuperai de ma propre famille moi aussi. En revanche, _les autres_ ne comptent pas à mes yeux. Expliqua Henry.

\- Mais vous avez encore vos parents Henry ? Interrogea Hermione avec gentillesse.

\- Oui ils sont vivants. Dévoila Henry.

\- Ils ne vous manquent vraiment pas ? Tenta Hermione avec douceur.

\- Non pas du tout… Je ne les ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Se justifia Henry à la vue du regard empli de reproches d'Hermione.

\- Mais ils doivent être très inquiets à votre sujet. Lui reprocha Hermione.

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas : ils m'ont oublié depuis longtemps grâce à mes cadets et tous leurs petits-enfants. Rétorqua Henry.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Insista Hermione.

\- Oui. Décréta Henry. _ »

* * *

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione reprit la parole :

« _ Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour rester aussi détaché de votre famille : mes parents m'ont énormément manqué après que je les ai envoyé en Australie pendant la guerre. Confessa Hermione.

\- Je suis mieux sans mes parents : vraiment. Affirma Henry.

\- Je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester loin de mes parents : je me sens mal si je ne les vois ou ne les entends pas pendant deux jours. Révéla Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- Ne plaisantez pas ainsi Hermione, sinon, je vais croire que vous êtes _une fifille encore attachée à Daddy et Mummy_. S'esclaffa Henry.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer. Mentit Hermione gênée.

\- C'est clair : vous vous imaginez partir avec votre mari, vos enfants et vos parents pour toutes vos vacances ? Ricana Henry.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Répliqua Hermione surprise car elle-même partait toujours avec ses parents en vacances à Brighton.

\- C'est simple : une personne trop attachée à ses parents les emmènent probablement en vacances avec elle. Insista Henry sans se douter des gestes d'Hermione.

\- Henry : les parents âgés ne peuvent pas rester seuls très longtemps donc je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait de les emmener en vacances avec nous serait un problème. Modéra Hermione.

\- Je suis d'accord : il ne faut pas isoler ou abandonner des personnes âgées mais les respecter et s'en occuper. Une personne peut même emmener ses parents en vacances quelques fois mais pas tout le temps, sinon _bye bye_ l'intimité avec son conjoint ou de bons moment avec les gosses. Estima Henry.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ?

\- Non je ne pense pas : je connais une sorcière allemande qui s'était mariée à un moldu puis cette femme a fini par divorcer parce que ce type lui imposait ses parents tout le temps y compris durant toutes leurs vacances, que ce soit en hiver ou en été ! Dévoila Henry.

\- Ah bon : elle a divorcé à cause de ses beaux-parents ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui: ces gens ne l'ont jamais apprécié car c'était une sorcière. En fait, ils ne l'ont jamais considérée assez bien pour leur fils chéri. De plus, cet idiot n'a jamais défendu sa femme, pire encore: ce crétin trouvait qu'elle exagérait lorsqu'elle émettait quelques plaintes. Reprit Henry.

\- Ah. Constata Hermione.

\- Ce type était un idiot : je ne dis pas ça parce que c'était un moldu mais parce qu'il n'écoutait jamais les lamentations sa femme au point d'emmener ses parents avec eux durant TOUTES leurs vacances ! Il les faisait venir aussi tout le temps chez eux ou alors c'était mon amie qui devait aller manger chez ses beaux-parents tous les dimanches. A la fin, elle a fini par craquer un soir après l'énième remarque de sa belle-mère puis elle a divorcé. Raconta Henry.

\- Cette femme aurait peut-être du patienter un peu avant de divorcer : je suppose que la maman de son mari avait peur de perdre son fils donc votre amie devait faire preuve de patience au lieu de divorcer tout de suite. Déclara Hermione d'un ton empli de reproches.

\- Ahem, mon amie est restée mariée treize ans avec ce type donc il me semble qu'elle a été plus que patiente. Précisa Henry.

\- Ah, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. Dit Hermione qui songea à son propre mariage en 2005 donc son mari et elle fêteraient treize ans de mariage cette année.

\- …

\- Cette femme a des enfants ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui : elle a une fille et un garçon. Les deux gamins ont été très tristes au début mais maintenant ça va mieux car cela fait trois ans que leurs parents sont divorcés. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, cependant les gosses sont conscients que leur mère va mieux depuis que leurs grands-parents ne peuvent pas débarquer chez elle sans frapper à la porte, ni la blesser par leurs remarques insidieuses. Répondit Henry.

\- Et comment va son ex mari ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Ce type a tenté de refaire sa vie quelques fois mais ses nouvelles compagnes ont toutes fini par le quitter à cause de ses parents. Apparemment, sa gamine m'a dit qu'il regarde souvent mon amie avec nostalgie, cependant, je connais bien Gretchen donc je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne voudra jamais se réconcilier avec lui s'il continue de se cacher sous les jupes de Maman comme ça. Affirma Henry.

\- Mm, je comprends. Dit Hermione._ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers se levèrent afin de sortir mais ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à la vue d'un patronus. Hermione reconnut celui de Ron et écouta son message :

« _ _Hermione,_ _nous sommes chez nos amis à Aviemore : Hugo_ _n'a pas envie de venir à la galerie mais plutôt de rester avec les garçons. Aussi, j_ _e le laisse à la ferme avec eux puis j'irai le chercher tout à l'heure._ _Là,_ _on attend Michelle puis nous utiliserons notre cheminée pour aller à Londres. Nous allons aller à_ _la galerie moldue pour voir les tableaux de Blaise. Tu sais où elle est et puis j'ai mon portable si jamais tu as besoin de me joindre chez les moldus._

 _Bon courage pour ton travail et salue Henry de ma part !_ _ »

Les deux sorciers écoutèrent le message puis Henry souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi à la galerie avec Ronald. Hermione surprise rectifia aussitôt les propos du loup-garou :

« _ C'est mon mari qui souhaite aller à la galerie avec nos amis, pas moi. Précisa Hermione.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas le rejoindre ? S'étonna Henry.

\- Non car j'ai déjà vu les tableaux de l'ami de mon mari puisque c'est Ronald qui se charge de les porter à la galerie et de négocier les contrats de ce type avec le directeur. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas curieuse de voir comment le directeur de la galerie les a inséré parmi les autres œuvres ? S'enquit Henry.

\- Mm, non j'avoue que les peintures de type ne me plaisent pas beaucoup.

\- Ah je comprends mais bon vous allez faire quoi en cette fin d'après-midi dans ce cas ? Demanda Henry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas rester toute seule pendant que votre mari va à la galerie ? S'inquiéta Henry.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. _Le rassura Hermione._ Je vais aller voir mes parents car je ne les ai pas vu cette semaine. Précisa Hermione.

\- Ah. Dit Henry_ »

* * *

Le sorcier rajusta son manteau puis il se ravisa après avoir songé à un détail. Henry retint donc Hermione un instant :

« _ Au fait : c'était bien le ski ou pas ce matin ? Interrogea Henry.

\- Oui c'était intéressant. Répondit Hermione qui désirait rester vague car Henry était l'un de ses assistés et pas un ami ou un proche.

\- Tant mieux pour vous : le ski est assez amusant. Estima Henry.

\- Vous connaissez le ski Henry ? S'étonna la jeune femme car le loup-garou affirmait être un sang-pur.

\- Oui, je suis même allé skier à Aviemore : c'est l'une des meilleures stations en Grande-Bretagne. Affirma Henry.

\- Ah donc vous connaissez cet endroit. Réalisa Hermione.

\- Oui. Par contre, je ne savais pas qu'une seconde famille de sorciers s'était installée là-bas après les Mac Kintosh. En fait, je connaissais surtout Mrs Mac Kintosh car elle venait se faire couper ses cheveux au salon de mon patron avant sa mort puis je suis allé acheter quelques trucs à sa boutique de souvenir une fois. Par contre, ses enfants et son mari ne viennent plus sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis la mort de cette charmante dame.

\- Ils vivent complètement du côté moldu maintenant. Confirma Hermione prudente.

\- Oui : j'avais cru comprendre ça car Mrs Mac Kintosh disait que sa fille n'avait pas trouvé de place comme vétomagique donc elle avait fini par étudier l'équivalent moldu. Mrs Mac Kintosh vivait très bien à Aviemore mais elle regrettait parfois le choix de sa famille qui a suivi son beau-frère chez les moldus. Affirma Henry.

\- Vous connaissez bien ces gens Henry ? S'alarma Hermione.

\- Je connaissais surtout Mrs Mac Kintosh comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai aussi coupé les cheveux de ses enfants quelques fois quand ils étaient plus jeunes et que leur mère les envoyait au salon avant leur rentrée à Poudlard mais pas plus. Il m'est aussi arrivé de m'occuper du mari Reginald, le beau-frère Archibald ou encore le patriarche Brandon Mac Kintosh avant sa mort quelques fois, cependant, nous n'avons pas sympathisé. Expliqua Henry.

\- Bon je dois y aller Henry mais nous nous reverrons demain. Proposa Hermione.

\- Oui d'accord mais au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit le nom de la seconde famille de sorciers qui s'est installée là-bas ? Il n'y avait que les Mac Kintosh dans ce coin avant. Je sais que les Mac Millan vivent eux aussi dans les Highlands car le Lord organise souvent des événements pour les sang-purs dans son manoir qui se trouve le district de Lochaber. Après, il y a bien les Mac Laggen qui vivent près de Glasgow puis les Mac Kleen, les Mac Cullough, les Mac Farlane ou encore quelques autres sang-purs écossais mais ils ne vivent pas dans les Highlands.

\- Vous êtes mieux renseignée que moi sur les Sang-purs écossais Henry. Éluda Hermione pour gagner du temps.

\- Non : c'est juste que les sang-purs et les sang-mêlés aiment se retrouver entre eux pendant les soirées au manoir de Lord Mac Millan. Du coup, nous en profitons pour parler entre nous ou nous amuser librement sans être jugé par les autres. Expliqua Henry.

\- Comment ça : qui vous juge ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je ne veux pas vous vexer en disant ça. Hésita Henry.

\- Vous ne me vexerez pas Henry donc parlez librement car je suis curieuse de connaître vos opinion. L'invita Hermione.

\- Eh bien c'est simple : les sangs-purs n'ont plus vraiment aucun rôle politique ou autre dans notre société. Nous nous sentons donc souvent en marge car tous les meilleurs postes sont occupés par les sorciers nés-moldus ou des sang-mêlés mais ces derniers se plaignent également d'être tout juste toléré par les né-moldus.

\- Vous ne pensez pas exagérer un peu : Shacklebolt est le ministre. Rappela Hermione.

\- Oui mais vous avez vu un autre sang-pur occuper un poste important à part lui, Neville Londubat ou sa femme ? Je crois que Susan Bones en a un également mais pas les autres. Quand il y a un concours, les premières places sont toujours données à des nés moldus.

\- C'est parce qu'ils le méritent. Modéra Hermione.

\- Pas toujours : je connais un type qui a été floué parce que c'est un sang-pur. Cet homme a même des preuves mais personne ne l'a écouté puis les employés du Ministère l'ont placé sur une liste noire. A la fin, le seul poste qu'il a trouvé au Ministère c'est celui de nettoyeur d'égout alors qu'il avait obtenu tous ses Aspics. Déplora Henry.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui donc les autres sang-purs ont saisi le message et ne se plaignent plus. Enfin, personne ne se plaignait jusqu'à moi : d'habitude, je supportais tout mais pas cette fois car mon patron ne se moquait plus de mon statut de sang-pur mais de ma condition de loup-garou.

\- Mais il y a des sangs-purs au Ministère : ceux du Magenmagot par exemple. Rappela Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu que ce sont uniquement des vieux croûtons qui ont réussi à sauver leur siège après la guerre ? Contesta Henry.

\- La plupart sont âgés c'est vrai mais vous exagérez, il y a des sang-purs plus jeunes au Magenmagot.

\- Il y a des sexagénaires c'est vrai. _Ironisa Henry._ Par contre, les quinqua et les quadra sont tous des nés moldus ou quelques sang-mêlés. Affirma Henry.

\- La plupart des sang-purs se sont mal comportés durant la guerre donc c'est normal qu'il n'aient pas pu reprendre leurs anciens privilèges après la guerre. Modéra Hermione mal à l'aise.

\- Oui je veux bien pour les vieux mais les gens de mon âge ou les plus jeunes se sentent exclus. A présent, nous sommes l'équivalent des nés moldus traités de _sang-de-bourbe_ avant la guerre. Se lamenta Henry.

\- Vous exagérez un peu Henry.

\- Demandez à Lord Mac Millan ce qu'il en pense Hermione. Il se lamentera avec vous du fait que beaucoup de sang-purs se sont exilés et d'autres songent à le faire également d'ici peu car ils en ont marre. L'invita Henry.

\- Je le ferais. Promit Hermione surprise par les derniers propos du sorcier.

\- Bon je vais y aller mais j'avoue ma curiosité : c'est quelle famille de sorciers qui s'est installée à Aviemore ? Insista encore une fois Henry.

\- Ce sont des Mac Kintosh eux aussi. Affirma Hermione sans entrer dans les détails.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux leur choix dans ce cas : la plupart des sorciers ne s'installeraient pas dans une station de ski donc cela me semblait surprenant.

\- Bon je vous salue Henry.

\- Oui moi aussi mais à propos où se situe la galerie où va votre mari ? Interrogea le loup-garou.

\- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

\- Parce que mon invité s'ennuie chez moi donc je pourrai peut-être l'emmener voir des œuvres d'art pour le distraire puisqu'il connaît déjà _Pré-au-Lard_ et le _Chemin de Traverse_. Répondit Henry.

\- Ah, je ne me rappelle pas de l'adresse exacte. Hésita Hermione car la galerie se trouvait dans son quartier.

\- Bon ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai bien autre chose pour l'occuper. Et vous Hermione vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer avec vos parents ? Reprit Henry.

\- Non pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Ils doivent être âgés non : je me demandais s'ils étaient de bonne compagnie un dimanche après-midi. Enfin, bon, vous vous entendez probablement mieux avec vos parents que moi avec les miens donc ce n'est pas la même chose. Estima Henry.

\- Vous devriez contacter les vôtres Henry : ils doivent s'inquiéter pour vous.

\- Non : ils sont très bien sans moi, ce n'est pas à trente-neuf ans et demi que je vais aller pleurer dans les jupes de ma mère. Répliqua Henry.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas trente-huit ans ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non je suis de 1978 pas de 1979 comme vous.

\- Comment vous savez mon âge ? Reprit Hermione.

\- Vous êtes dans les cartes de Chocogrenouilles Hermione donc votre date de naissance est écrite dessus. Rappela Henry.

\- Oh c'est vrai mais je ne pensais pas que vous en mangiez.

\- Je n'en mange pas d'habitude mais mon invité m'en a donné pour amoindrir l'effet de son arrivée en fanfare. Je n'avais pas fait de courses donc j'ai mangé ses chocolats en guise de petit-déjeuner. C'est ainsi que j'ai obtenu votre carte, même si, je ne fais plus la collection des cartes de chocogrenouilles depuis longtemps. Répliqua Henry.

\- Mais vous avez mangé quoi à midi dans ce cas ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Mon invité m'a emmené manger dehors donc j'ai eu droit à un bon repas. Affirma le sorcier.

\- C'était gentil de sa part.

\- Non c'était la moindre des choses pour débarquer chez moi à l'improviste. Estima Henry très opportuniste.

\- Bon, il faudra que je corrige mes informations car j'ai mal du déchiffrer votre date de naissance.

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai une écriture de veracrasse. Reconnut Henry.

\- Oui bon, je me souviens de la rue : c'est au _48 Arlington Street_ … Commença Hermione peinée pour ce type rendu amer par la vie mais surtout pour son _pauvre « invité »_ qui méritait bien de sortir un peu au lieu de supporter un loup-garou malheureux, mélancolique ainsi que rongé par son amertume.

\- Merci je lui proposerai d' y aller.

\- Et puis je connais un restaurant sorcier italien à Sorrento où vous pourriez manger ce soir. Autrement, vous pouvez toujours commander une pizza et la manger chez vous si vous préférez. Lança Hermione.

\- Ils livrent des pizzas depuis l'Italie ? S'étonna Henry.

\- En fait, c'est vous qui devriez la chercher : ils ont une cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette international. Précisa Hermione.

\- Alors c'est une bonne idée merci comment s'appelle ce restaurant ?

\- _La Trattoria della Serpeverde._

\- Mm ce n'est pas un peu lugubre comme endroit : Serpente signifie serpent en italien et Verde c'est vert. S'esclaffa Henry.

\- Ce sont d'anciens Serpentards qui ont ouvert un restaurant là-bas. Mon mari y a commandé de très bonnes choses car ils ne font pas que des pizzas. J'ai eu aussi l'occasion de tester d'autres plats des deux cuisiniers lors d'une fête où ils étaient invités eux aussi. Alors je peux vous assurer que c'est très bon. Enfin, le local est très joli d'après Ron.

\- Vous n'êtes pas allée manger là-bas avec lui ? S'étonna Henry.

\- Non : nous le connaissons depuis peu donc nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps. Mentit Hermione gênée.

\- Ah je comprends : bon, je vais aussi proposer cet endroit à mon invité dans ce cas comme ça il ne pourra pas se plaindre de mon sens de l'hospitalité. En plus, ça devrait lui plaire puisque nous sommes des ex Serpentards nous aussi. Décréta Henry.

\- Vous étiez donc à Poudlard en même temps que nous ! Réalisa Hermione.

\- Oui mais pas dans la même année : je suis de 78. Rappela Henry.

\- Mais vous aviez déjà été mordu ou non Henry à ce moment-là ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui j'avais déjà été mordu.

\- Vous avez donc du vous cacher dans la Cabane Hurlante les soirs de pleine Lune comme Remus Lupin en son temps ?

\- Oui mais ensuite la potion Tue-Loup a été crée donc le professeur Rogue m'a fourni la potion sur ordre de Dumbledore. Ainsi, j'ai pu vivre une vie un peu plus normale. Résuma Henry. _ »

* * *

Afin de couper court à cet entretien soudainement trop personnel à ses yeux, Henry la salua une seconde fois puis il sortit du Ministère. Hermione songea alors à sa chance car elle détenait ses parents, ses enfants et son mari auprès d'elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner puis elle rejoignit ses géniteurs heureux de la revoir. Les vieux Granger furent contents de passer un moment avec elle, même s'ils déplorèrent l'absence d'Hugo :

« _ Tu aurais du emmener Hugo avec toi. Lui reprocha sa mère.

\- Notre petit-fils nous manque tout comme Rose. Renchérit Mr Granger.

\- Vous l'aurez avec vous demain. Au fait, j'aimerais vous demander un service. Commença Hermione.

\- Lequel ? Demandèrent les parents.

\- Pourriez vous me garder Hugo pour la nuit puisque c'est vous qui allez le chercher à l'école demain ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui bien entendu : je serais heureuse de garder notre petit-fils ! S'exclama Mrs Granger ravie.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous devons garder Hugo : ton mari ne va pas passer la nuit chez vous ? Interrogea Mr Granger soudainement soupçonneux à l'égard de son gendre insignifiant mais qui était le mari de sa fille donc le rouquin n'avait pas intérêt à la tromper.

\- Ron doit aller à une réunion de parents d'élèves demain soir. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Lui : il va aller à une réunion de parents d'élèves ? S'étonna Mrs Granger.

\- Depuis quand les réunions de parents d'élèves ont lieu le soir ? Renchérit son mari méfiant.

\- Nous avons rencontré l'une des membres de l'association des parents d'élèves : elle a demandé de l'aide à Ron pour organiser certaines activités. Justifia Hermione.

\- Mais son mari la laisse sortir le soir ? Remarqua Mr Granger.

\- Il sera présent à la réunion lui aussi tout comme la directrice de l'école. Précisa Hermione.

\- Bon alors ça va. Grommela son père.

\- Daddy pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que tu es une princesse Hermione et la plus intelligente ainsi que merveilleuse des femmes après ta mère donc ton mari n'a pas intérêt à te tromper sinon je ressors ma fraise puis je lui règle son compte, même si, je n'ai pas de baguette. Décréta son père.

\- Daddy : tu n'as pas besoin de sortir ta fraise car Ron est très fidèle ! S'esclaffa Hermione_ »

La sorcière cacha cependant à ses parents l'impuissance de son mari depuis plusieurs semaines, voire, plusieurs mois puisqu'aucun des deux époux n'avaient tenté d'avoir un peu d'intimité avant leur tentative désastreuse en décembre. Les deux conjoints faisaient chambre à part depuis septembre après leur énième dispute due cette fois-ci à la répartition de Rose à Poudlard, cependant, Hermione songea que leur dernière nuit remontait à une période encore plus lointaine. Aussi, elle ne se souvenait vraiment pas de la dernière fois où ils firent l'amour...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, vous devez savoir que Ron avait très mal pris la répartition de Rose à Serpentard. Après une violente dispute, Hermione l'a chassé de leur chambre à coucher. Elle l'a fait revenir dans leur chambre en décembre pour rassurer Rose après son retour de l'école pour les vacances.**_

 _ **Hermione a voulu aussi tenté de se rapprocher de nouveau de Ron grâce au sexe mais le rouquin inquiet s'est retrouvé impuissant avant de prétexter un mal de ventre. Après un second échec, il est retourné de lui-même dans sa propre chambre (l'ancienne chambre d'amis) pour éviter d'affronter le problème pour le moment.**_

 _ **En tout cas que pensez-vous de la conversation d'Hermione et Henry au sujet des fiffilles à Daddy, des vacances avec les parents, du divorce de la sorcière allemande ?**_

 _ **Enfin comment trouvez-vous les Granger, leur rapport avec leur fille ou leur opinion sur leur cher gendre ?**_

 _ **Au fait, vous n'avez pas répondu sur Kaiden (une seule personne l'a fait merci pour ses conseils). Ce n'est pas une critique mais j'espère ne choquer personne par la suite au sujet de Kaiden .**_

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	26. Bonus ou Hors-Sujet Kaiden

_**_Bonsoir à tous,_**_

 _ ** _Ce chapitre est un hors-sujet ou Bonus comme certains auteurs décrivent ce genre de choses dans leurs propres fictions. Après avoir lâché la "bombe" sur Kaiden, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être faire un flash-back pour expliquer certaines choses. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, Toorj a porté la poupée Mulan à Pansy le 25 puis celle de Shang le 31 décembre ainsi que la fameuse orchidée qui durera tant qu'ils nourriront des sentiments l'un envers l'autre._**_

 _ ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**_

* * *

 _ _31 décembre 1998 :__

A des milliers de kilomètres de la Grande-Bretagne en Mongolie, Pansy tentait de reprendre sa vie en main malgré toutes ses difficultés. Après bien des hésitations, la jeune femme s'était également inscrite à l'école sorcière afin d'obtenir ses Aspics dans l'espoir de pouvoir offrir de meilleures conditions de vie à Kaiden plus tard au lieu de dépendre de sa propre mère pour pouvoir effectuer tous les achats nécessaires au petit garçon.

De son côté,Toorj s'était entêté à la courtiser malgré les refus de Pansy car il tenait vraiment à elle. Grâce à Kenji, le sorcier connaissait l'intérêt de la sorcière pour les orchidées donc il s'était rendu dans une pépinière sorcière afin de lui en offrir une pour son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Face à l'immensité du choix, le jeune homme avait alors expliqué au pépiniériste son désir d'offrir une orchidée à sa belle afin de lui déclarer sa flamme mais aussi tenter de la convaincre de la sincérité de ses sentiments puisque la sorcière refusait de le croire. L'horticulteur avait alors proposé à Toorj d'acheter une orchidée encore en bouton mais très particulière puisque plusieurs sorts avaient été appliqués sur cette plante.

D'après le sorcier, le jeune homme saurait si ses sentiments étaient partagés au moment où l'heureuse élue effleurerait sa main et le vase en même temps car les fleurs s'ouvriraient aussitôt en cas de réponse positive. Toorj s'était aussitôt emballé à cette idée avant d'acheter la fameuse orchidée puis Kenji lui avait promis de veiller à ce que toute la famille hormis Pansy sorte de chez eux le 30 au soir.

XXXXXX

Le cracmol avait tenu parole donc il alla ouvrir la porte de la Ger après avoir entendu quelques coups discrets à 23h50 :

« _ Bonsoir Toorj entre vite, tu dois être congelé. Dit Kenji tout en observant le mongol enseveli sous une énorme couche de neige.

\- Merci Kenji : il fait vraiment froid ce soir. Répondit le sorcier avant d'entrer.

\- T'es venu en balai depuis Oulan-Bator ? S'enquit Kenji surpris.

\- Non : j'ai utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour aller au pub du village sorcier le plus proche de votre Ger puis j'ai volé jusqu'ici. Expliqua Toorj puisqu'il n'avait pas utilisé le réseau de cheminette cette fois-ci afin de faire une surprise à Pansy.

\- Ah oui : Gyrin m'a parlé de ce trou perdu car ma famille se rend au marché là-bas le jeudi. Se souvint Kenji puisque les Panshriij faisaient plusieurs marchés dans la semaine pour vendre leurs produits laitiers, leur laine mais aussi de la viande.

\- Je sais : je vais sur les marchés tous les jours en ce moment pour voir Pansy quand elle y est. Affirma Toorj puisque les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin : t'es vraiment accro à ma sœur. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Oui donc je la rejoins sur les marchés dés que je peux mais Pansy ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec moi. De plus, elle rentre toujours très vite ici après la fin des ventes. Se lamenta Toorj.

\- Elle a beaucoup de choses à faire à la Ger. Éluda Kenji.

\- Elle a des choses à faire même le soir ? Ta sœur refuse d'aller danser ou même de prendre un verre au pub. Argumenta Toorj qui se positionna devant le poêle pour se réchauffer après avoir retiré sa pelisse et posé son balai dans un coin. Il utilisa cependant sa baguette pour nettoyer le tapis de sol trempé par sa faute à cause de la neige avant de faire apparaître une boîte ainsi que la fameuse orchidée.

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver la Ger puisque c'est la première fois que tu viens ici en balai ? Demanda le cracmol pour changer de sujet.

\- Un peu mais bon l'essentiel c'est d'être arrivé à temps pour être le premier à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Pansy. Affirma Toorj qui avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour venir à Noël._ »

Le sorcier affirma alors être raide dingue de la sorcière qui ne lui semblait pas non plus indifférente malgré tous ses refus. Le mongol révéla n'avoir jamais ressenti un truc pareil pour ses ex pourtant nombreuses donc Toorj ne comptait pas abandonner, même s'il devait se prendre un énième râteau ce soir.

Kenji amusé observa alors ce type tout en songeant qu'un sorcier s'intéressait vraiment à sa sœur contrairement aux prédictions de toute la famille puisque les gens fuyaient les familiers des cracmols d'habitude.

* * *

En son for intérieur, le jumeau de Pansy était convaincu que Toorj aimait sincèrement sa jumelle et il savait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Malheureusement, la jeune femme détenait non seulement une peur immense des hommes après les coups subis mais aussi un très lourd secret. Aussi, elle restait en retrait pour se protéger elle-même ainsi que son petit garçon. D'ailleurs, la sorcière inquiète avait failli faire une crise de panique quand Toorj était venu à Noël avant de demander innocemment des nouvelles de _son neveu_ souvent entrevu de loin à Oulan-Bator lorsque Kenji avait emmené le bébé voir _Tata Pansy_ durant les week-end puisque les élèves pouvaient sortir de l'école le samedi ou le dimanche.

Le cracmol avait alors devancé sa sœur en confirmant les supposition de Toorj avant d'inventer que son fils dormait en attendant que sa mère vienne le chercher. Kenji avait même menti sur son mariage raté ou encore la garde conjointe du gosse avant de rester sans voix face au petit cadeau porté par le mongol à l'intention de son soi-disant fils. Pendant ce temps, Pansy était restée silencieuse un moment avant de remercier Toorj pour ses propres présents tout en se demandant comment le faire partir sans le blesser: elle était très touchée par ses gestes, néanmoins, la jeune femme estimait devoir l'éloigner afin de préserver Kaiden. Toutefois, Pansy avait fini par se détendre un peu en compagnie du sorcier puisque Kaiden dormait à ce moment-là donc le sorcier ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin, la jeune femme n'était pas parvenue à chasser Toorj: aussi, elle avait fait de son mieux pour gérer la situation.

XXXXX

Au bout d'un moment, Kenji finit cependant par chasser ses pensées pour écouter Toorj :

« _ Vous avez pas encore levé votre sapin ? Demanda le mongol qui ne connaissait pas Noël avant d'en avoir entendu parler par Kenji.

\- Non : nous allons le garder encore pendant quelques jours. Expliqua Kenji.

\- Mm, je serai venu vous voir avant Noël si tu m'en avais parlé avant : comme ça, j'aurais pu vous aider à le décorer. Dit le mongol qui avait débarqué le jour de Noël pour faire une première surprise à Pansy.

\- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Répliqua Kenji gêné car il était conscient que la famille ne recevait pas grand-monde pour éviter de devoir cacher Kaiden à chaque visite. Les Panshriij n'avaient pas honte de lui mais ils ne voulaient pas le voir finir blessé par les remarques des gens. Enfin, Pansy avait du mal à renouer contact avec son gamin donc elle n'aurait pas aimé partagé ce moment avec quelqu'un d'autre y compris Toorj.

\- Ta sœur dort ou pas ? Demanda ensuite le sorcier.

\- Oui donc tu vas pouvoir la réveiller à minuit une comme tu le souhaitais. S'esclaffa Kenji.

\- Tu es sûr que ta famille ne va pas débarquer ? Interrogea Toorj.

\- Non et puis je vais sortir moi aussi dés maintenant donc tu peux aller jusqu'à la chambre de Pansy sans problèmes car vous serez tous seuls. Enfin, ma mère ne te lancera de sorts pour t'empêcher d'entrer dans la pièce. Plaisanta Kenji.

\- Ta mère n'a pas à inquiéter car je serais un parfait gentleman ce soir. En plus, je serais déjà bien content si Pansy m'écoute enfin car elle m'a toujours envoyé balader jusqu'à présent. Édulcora le mongol, même s'il serait également ravi de pouvoir s'attarder ensuite dans la chambre de la sorcière si elle l'invitait à rester..._ »

* * *

Le sorcier curieux suivit ensuite le cracmol à travers la yourte sorcière divisée en plusieurs pièces grâce à des tentures. Au bout d'un moment, Kenji s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et chuchota à Toorj qu'il s'agissait de celle de la chambre de Pansy. Le mongol acquiesça puis Kenji lui souhaita bonne chance avant de le laisser seul ou du moins, c'est ce que le sorcier avait cru jusqu'aux révélations de Kenji cette année.

XXXXX

Toorj attendit impatiemment minuit une et se mit alors à chanter dans un très mauvais anglais :

« _ __Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Pansy !__ Chanta Toorj.

\- Hein qui est là ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée à travers la tenture.

\- C'est moi Toorj ! S'exclama le mongol.

\- Toorj mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Interrogea Pansy trop abasourdie et ensommeillée pour réagir d'avantage.

\- Je suis venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire : __Happy Birthday to you , Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you__ _ _Pansy!__ Reprit le mongol qui se mit à chanter de plus en plus fort.

\- Chut Toorj : tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Chuchota Pansy surprise qui finit par lancer un sortilège de silence dans toute la Ger avant de glisser sa tête à travers la tenture pour parler au jeune homme.

\- Mais non y a personne : Kenji est sorti donc nous sommes seuls tous les deux pour que je puisse te souhaiter bon anniversaire en premier ! Avoua Toorj.

\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour ça ? S'étonna Pansy car la famille Adiriig habitait dans la banlieue d'Oulan-Bator comme tous les riches donc très loin du Mont Altaï où résidaient les Panshriij.

\- Oui ! Confirma Toorj.

\- T'es vraiment aussi imprévisible qu'une tornade Toorj. Estima Pansy amusée.

\- Oui c'est vrai maintenant viens : j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Reprit le mongol tout en tendant sa main pour saisir celle de la sorcière.

\- Je suis en pyjama: donne moi une minute et je viens. Décréta la jeune femme avant de tirer la tenture. _ »

* * *

Après s'être changée, la jeune femme transplana pour faire face au mongol subjugué par la sorcière si jolie à ses yeux. Le mongol souleva ensuite son vase où il avait également glissé son deuxième cadeau à l'intérieur :

« _ Bon anniversaire Pansy c'est pour toi. Déclara le mongol souriant.

\- Oh : merci pour cette orchidée et cette nouvelle poupée ! S'exclama Pansy agréablement surprise.

\- De rien : l'orchidée est encore en bourgeon mais tu verras qu'elle fleurira très bientôt. Promit Toorj ravi de voir ses cadeaux appréciés.

\- Merci : je n'ai jamais eu d'orchidées avant car j'avais peur de ne pas savoir m'en occuper. Révéla Pansy agréablement surprise.

\- Et n'oublie pas non plus Shang le copain de Mulan : ce type manquait beaucoup à ta poupée donc je le lui ai porté. Rajouta Toorj en montrant la boîte.

\- Ah bon : il lui manquait tant que ça ? Répliqua Pansy sincèrement amusée.

\- Oui donc ils seront mieux ensemble et puis ces poupées nous représentent tous les deux, même si, nous ne sommes pas chinois mais mongols. D'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir mettre un deel à Shang car je t'en ai porté un. Décréta Toorj toujours souriant qui lui avait déjà donné une panoplie mongole pour Mulan.

\- Tu as vraiment de la suite dans les idées. Remarqua Pansy sincèrement amusée.

\- C'est vrai et maintenant tu veux bien prendre ton orchidée ? L'invita Toorj désireux de savoir enfin si la jeune fille partageait ses sentiments comme il s'était mis à l'espérer ou non.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ces beaux cadeaux. Dit Pansy sincère avant de poser ses mains sur le pot et elle effleura également les mains de Toorj par la même occasion.

\- (éclosion des bourgeons) …

\- Par la baguette de Merlin mais c'est magnifique Toorj : comment tu as fait pour réaliser une telle merveille ? S'exclama Pansy émerveillée par la soudaine floraison de l'orchidée.

\- Ce n'est pas moi mais la magie de l'amour qui a tout fait ! Affirma alors Toorj euphorique puisque la floraison lui prouvait que ses sentiments étaient vraiment partagés par Pansy.

\- La magie de l'amour vraiment ? Demanda Pansy surprise par le soudain romantisme de ce type.

\- Cette orchidée est soumise à plusieurs sorts : en fait, elle ne peut fleurir que si nous avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Elle restera également en vie tant que nous nous aimerons. Révéla Toorj.

\- Toi : tu m'aimes ? Demanda Pansy surprise en songeant à toutes les histoires de Toorj jusqu'à cette année d'après les rumeurs.

\- __Oui Pansy, je t'aime vraiment__ et je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Confirma Toorj.

\- … (silence de Pansy sincèrement surprise au point de ne pas réagir quand le mongol prend délicatement le vase de ses mains pour le poser sur le sol)

\- Il y a du gui au-dessus de nous : les occidentaux s'embrassent dessous non ? Déclara ensuite Toorj après avoir fait apparaître une branche de gui. Ensuite, il s'approcha de la sorcière afin de l'embrasser._ »

La jeune femme se laissa alors griser par les lèvres du mongol au point d'oublier tout le reste y compris son passé quelques instants. La sorcière s'abandonna donc totalement à l'étreinte du sorcier qui finit par l'enlacer d'avantage après avoir constaté qu'il n'était pas repoussé.

* * *

Le baiser devint de plus en plus ardent mais Toorj finit par ressentir des picotements à un mollet :

« _ Eh ! S'exclama le mongol avant de se tourner pour chercher le coupable.

\- __Pan-Pan__ à Kaiden, pas à Toorj ! Répliqua alors un bambin.

\- Salut Bébé t'es là : t'es pas chez ta maman ? S'étonna Toorj car Kenji lui avait dit que le bambin était avec sa mère pour le Réveillon. Le jeune homme ne songea donc pas que le cracmol puisse lui avoir menti pour couvrir sa sœur.

\- __Pan-Pan à Kaiden__! Répéta le bambin avant de saisir de nouveau le mollet du « grand »

\- Kaiden lâche Toorj tout de suite. Gronda doucement Pansy.

\- Alors tu t'appelle Kaiden ? Demanda gentiment Toorj dans un mélange de mongol et d'anglais puisque le petit garçon semblait baragouiner quelques mots dans les deux langues.

\- _Yes_ ! S'exclama Kaiden.

\- Je ne vais pas te la voler tu sais ? Tenta de le rassurer Toorj.

\- Il t'a fait mal ? Interrogea la sorcière tout en saisissant le bambin.

\- Non ça va mais comment se fait-il que ton neveu ne soit pas chez sa mère en ce moment ? Demanda le mongol surpris.

\- Kenji t'a menti l'autre jour pour protéger Kaiden: ce n'est pas son bébé mais mon fils. Révéla Pansy gênée et un peu inquiète au sujet de la réaction de Toorj.

\- Ton fils : tu es maman ? Réalisa Toorj stupéfait.

\- Oui mais ne le dis à personne : je ne veux pas que les gens se moquent de lui. Le pria Pansy inquiète.

\- Euh oui d'accord mais c'est qui le père ? Demanda le jeune homme abasourdi.

\- Kaiden n'a pas de papa. Déclara Pansy.

\- Mm, donc tu n'es pas mariée mais séparée de ce Malefoy ou divorcée comme dit Kenji ? Voulut s'assurer Toorj inquiet à l'idée que ce type puisse débarquer en Mongolie pour emmener Pansy loin de lui à cause du bambin.

\- Non : je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre car je préfère crever plutôt que de me marier avec ce fumier de Malefoy ! Affirma Pansy.

\- Mais il sait que vous avez un gosse ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Non : Malefoy le croit mort et c'est bien mieux pour Kaiden. Dit alors Pansy.

\- Tu es certaine que ton fils est mieux sans son papa ? Interrogea Toorj surpris.

\- Oui : Malefoy ne voulait plus de moi depuis quelques temps et me frappait déjà avant que je ne lui révèle ma grossesse. Ce dingue est alors devenu furieux après avoir appris mon état puis il m'a battu d'avantage pour me « punir ». Révéla alors Pansy tremblante.

\- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Toorj choqué par l'attitude de ce type.

\- Non pas du tout : Malefoy m'a menacé de me faire vivre un enfer au Manoir Malefoy si nous étions obligés de nous marier plus tôt que prévu à cause de l'enfant. Ce taré a également dit qu'il ne respecterait pas sa promesse donc je serais restée sous mon apparence factice puis Kaiden serait devenu un petit occidental blond aux yeux bleus lui aussi pour ne pas défigurer sur les tableaux de la famille Malefoy. Répondit Pansy qui s'efforça de ne plus trembler.

\- Mais c'est un vrai malade ce type : je vais aller lui casser la gueule tout de suite… Affirma Toorj horrifié.

\- Non tu ne feras rien Toorj : Malefoy ne doit pas savoir où je suis, ni que Kaiden est vivant. Répliqua Pansy paniquée.

\- Oui d'accord mais on ne peut pas laisser ce malade continuer ainsi. Protesta Toorj.

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre lui sinon, il pourrait réclamer mon fils en représailles : la loi sorcière donne la garde des enfants aux pères donc Malefoy ruinerait la vie de Kaiden s'il parvenait à le récupérer. Aussi, mon petit garçon est bien mieux avec une maman célibataire, même si, je dois le cacher plutôt qu'avec un taré qui lui changera son apparence et le battra. Rappela Pansy.

\- C'est vrai : j'avais oublié cet aspect de la loi. Reconnut Toorj._ »

XXXXX

Ensuite, le sorcier demanda plusieurs détails sur cette histoire à la jeune femme donc tous deux s'assirent devant le poêle de la Ger afin de discuter commodément pendant que Kaiden s'amusait avec ses jouets puisqu'il ne voulait pas retourner se coucher.

A la fin du récit, le sorcier observa longuement Kaiden tout en se demandant comment se comporter envers ce garçonnet : Toorj avait bien des petits frères et sœurs ainsi que plusieurs cousins, néanmoins, le mongol n'était jamais sorti avec une maman, ni ne s'était occupé du gamin d'un autre type. Le jeune homme était sincèrement amoureux de Pansy : aussi, il ne voulait pas la perdre, cependant, le sorcier ne se sentait pas prêt pour devenir le père ou beau-père d'un petit garçon. Toorj désirait également sortir et s'amuser comme les autres mais Pansy ne semblait plus en mesure de le faire, ni de lui accorder beaucoup d'attention puisque l'enfant était justement sa priorité…

XXXXX

Perdu dans ses pensées, le sorcier ne réalisa pas que son silence faisait croire à un refus total de Kaiden aux yeux de Pansy. Cette dernière affligée n'en voulait cependant pas au sorcier car la sorcière comprenait les réserves de ce type bien trop jeune pour se coltiner le gosse d'une petite amie.

De plus, la Serpentarde elle-même aurait parfois aimé troquer ses responsabilités de maman célibataire contre une soirée sans arrières-pensées en compagnie de ses camarades. A dix-huit ans, la sorcière estimait cependant que les sorties n'étaient plus d'actualité, ce que sa mère, sa grand-mère ou encore Batbold confirmaient contrairement à Naé, Kenji et Gyrin désireux de la voir sortir un peu au lieu de devenir totalement adulte trop tôt selon eux.

Pire encore, son oncle l'encourageait à se trouver un gentil mari désireux d'adopter Kaiden par le sang, ce qui permettrait d'effacer toute trace de l'ADN de Malefoy et d'assurer la sécurité totale de l'enfant si son premier géniteur ne pouvait plus le réclamer. Toutefois, Pansy refusait de se marier pour le moment car elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ces choses, ni ne souhaitait contracter un mariage arrangé malgré les encouragements de Batbold qui affirmait connaître un gentil garçon susceptible de lui plaire.

* * *

Entre-temps, Toorj finit par se ressaisir et reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy pourquoi tu n'as pas changé l'ADN de Kaiden en lui donnant une potion ADN ? Tu éviterais ainsi que Malefoy ne puisse le découvrir et le reprendre un jour.

\- Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je ne veux pas changer l'apparence de mon petit garçon sur un coup de tête donc il aura un nouvel ADN uniquement si un papa désire vraiment l'adopter un jour. Affirma Pansy puisque l'adoption par le sang était courante chez les sorciers en cas de remariage avec un veuf ou une veuve doté(es) d'enfants à charge. Certes, Pansy n'était pas veuve mais elle estimait que son célibat était plus ou moins similaire.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé le courage de faire tout ça mais tu as bien fait de cacher ton fils puisque ce Malefoy est un vrai malade. Estima Toorj.

\- Merci de me le dire : ça me rassure un peu car je me sens parfois coupable envers mon fils. Dit Pansy en proie à une immense culpabilité.

\- Ton fils finira par comprendre ton choix un jour. Enfin, si tu lui parle de ce type.

\- Kaiden finira bien par me poser des questions donc j'y serais probablement obligée. Estima Pansy convaincue de rester seule toute sa vie car le refus de Toorj ne serait probablement que le premier si d'autres types décidaient de la courtiser un jour.

\- Mais ce Malefoy a vraiment cru à la mort de votre fils sans vérifier les faits ? S'enquit Toorj.

\- La guérisseuse avait maquillé un poupon en nouveau-né grâce à la magie pour simuler le décès de mon fils, néanmoins, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de l'utiliser car Malefoy était tellement soulagé par l'annonce de sa mort qu'il n'a même pas demandé à voir son corps. Dévoila Pansy.

\- C'est un connard. L'insulta Toorj écœuré.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire : il était tellement ravi de ne pas devoir m'épouser tout de suite qu'il n'a pas posé de questions avant d'aller fêter la soi-disant mort de notre fils avec l'une de ses copines. Révéla Pansy.

\- Mais c'est un monstre ce mec et sa copine aussi ! S'exclama Toorj dégoûté.

\- Daphné ne savait rien de tout ça et elle le saura encore moins maintenant qu'elle est devenue la femme de Malefoy. Modéra Pansy pas encore au courant de la mort de la jeune femme.

\- J'espère pour elle que ce type ne lui fera pas vivre la même chose qu'à toi. Déclara Toorj songeur.

\- Il la traitait comme une reine à Poudlard donc je suppose qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal. Estima Pansy loin de se douter de la vérité.

\- Qui est au courant pour Kaiden ?

\- Ma famille et Kumbat Dangiig l'auror qui m'a emmené en Mongolie après mon procès mais personne ne dira rien. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Mais ton père est en Grande-Bretagne : tu es sûre qu'il ne dira rien ?

\- Oui car mon père n'a jamais su que j'étais enceinte et les parents de Malefoy non plus. En gros, personne ne se doute de rien en Grande-Bretagne. Expliqua Pansy._ »

* * *

Il y eut encore un silence puis Pansy finit par le rompre :

« _ Toorj promets-moi de ne jamais rien dire à personne sur Kaiden.

\- Je veux bien Pansy mais tu ne pourras pas toujours cacher ton fils : ce gamin devra bien aller à l'école sorcière un jour si c'est un petit sorcier. Estima Toorj.

\- Oui mais j'aurais un diplôme et un travail d'ici-là donc je pourrai toujours l'envoyer à Mahoutokoro si jamais les gens d'ici ne l'acceptent pas. Estima Pansy.

\- Tu voudrais l'envoyer à l'école japonaise et pas à la nôtre ? S'étonna Toorj.

\- Je ne le ferais que s'il ne se sent pas accepté en Mongolie. Précisa Pansy.

\- Mahoutokoro est la meilleure école de toute l'Asie Pansy mais elle n'est pas gratuite pour les étudiants étrangers. L'avertit Toorj.

\- Je sais donc c'est pour ça que je veux réussir mes études afin de pouvoir élever Kaiden sans soucis et lui payer l'école de Mahoutokoro plus tard si nécessaire. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je vois que tu t'es déjà fixée tes buts dans la vie. Constata Toorj.

\- Oui pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi ?

\- Oui : je souhaite devenir un grand auror et puis je serais le khan de mon clan un jour donc il me faudra bien m'en occuper. Cependant, je veux quand même m'amuser un peu avant mais toi tu ne le fais pas puisque tu ne sors jamais le soir depuis que nous sommes en vacances. Répondit Toorj.

\- Je dois m'occuper de Kaiden quand je peux passer du temps avec lui. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour nous deux de nous retrouver car je n'ai pas pu le voir souvent après sa naissance hormis pendant les vacances. En fait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment que j'étais sa mère mais maintenant Kaiden m'accepte mieux et m'appelle __Pan-Pan.__ Aussi, j'espère qu'il finira par m'appeler Maman. Confessa Pansy.

\- Qui s'est occupé de lui tout ce temps ?

\- Un couple de sorciers : mon professeur a trouvé de braves gens qui se sont engagés à prendre soin de mon bébé et me le garder jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'en occuper. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Toi tu leur as fait confiance: tu n'avais pas peur qu'ils gardent ton bébé avec eux ? S'étonna Toorj qui connaissait le caractère méfiant de Pansy.

\- Le professeur Rogue nous a servi d'enchaîneur pour un serment inviolable : ces gens ont donc juré de me rendre mon enfant dés que je pourrai le reprendre et de prendre soin de lui, le protéger mais aussi de lui parler de sa maman au lieu de me voler ma place. Précisa Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends mieux maintenant : ils n'allaient pas risquer la mort pour ton fils.

\- Exact mais je te jure qu'ils ont été récompensés pour leur serment car ils ont reçu des bijoux dont la valeur équivalait à 300000 gallions (2175000 euros). Précisa Pansy.

\- Ah quand même. Dit Toorj.

\- Ces gens ont pris soin de Kaiden et me le portait pendant les vacances quand je n'étais pas au manoir de ma famille mais dans une résidence secondaire loin de mon père. Ensuite, ces gens me l'ont rendu quand je suis allée le chercher chez eux en France cet été. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Les gens disaient que ta famille était très riche avant la guerre et l'emprisonnement de ton père mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez un manoir. Avoua Toorj surpris.

\- Mon père avait bâti une fortune immense. Enfin, ma famille fait partie du conseil des Vingt-Huit qui regroupent les familles de sang-purs : c'est un peu comme votre conseil des Clans. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ton père était l'équivalent d'un Khan alors ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Oui c'était Lord Parkinson. Enfin, tu as devant toi Milady Parkinson : la dernière héritière des Parkinson ou encore le chef de la famille Parkinson puisque mon père m'a laissé son titre juste avant la fin de la guerre mais bon, il n'y a plus que mon père, mon fils et moi au sein de la famille officielle puisque Kenji a renié notre père, sans compter le refus de ma mère de porter le nom Parkinson.

\- Mais alors t'es une noble anglaise donc l'équivalent d'une Katoun ici ! Se réjouit Toorj qui estimait que ses parents ne pourraient rien dire contre les origines de Pansy dans ce cas.

\- Oui mais mon titre ne vaut pas grand-chose ici et puis je ne retournerai jamais en Grande-Bretagne donc les Parkinson sombreront dans l'oubli là-bas.

\- C'est dommage. Déplora Toorj.

\- La liberté n'a pas de prix Toorj : il n'est pas question pour moi de retourner en Grande-Bretagne après tout ce que j'y ai subi. Enfin, Kaiden ne pourra jamais y aller non plus ou du moins, pas avant sa majorité, sinon, son père risquerait de me le prendre. Rétorqua Pansy._ »

XXXXX

Toorj acquiesça car il estimait que Pansy n'était pas du tout une dingue mais une personne censée : aussi, elle ne priverait pas un enfant de son père s'il était normal.

De plus, le comportement de la jeune femme envers lui, lui avait souvent démontré sa peur envers les garçons ou les hommes jusqu'à ce soir. Elle avait toujours également exprimé son refus de se laisser acheter par les présents somptueux qu'il lui offrait à l'école et qu'elle lui restituait tout de suite après les avoir reçu par courrier. Bref Pansy n'avait accepté que les poupées et l'orchidée jusqu'à présent alors que ses ex auraient critiqué le choix de cadeaux aussi « simples » et "peu onéreux".

L'attitude de Pansy avait été la première chose qui avait incité le sorcier à persister dans ses tentatives de lui plaire malgré son refus puisque c'était la seule fille qui lui disait non sans se soucier du prestige de la famille du jeune homme ou encore de sa position sociale. Ensuite, Toorj avait découvert les qualités de la sorcière durant les mois suivants avant de tomber follement amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Toorj ne connaissait pas les circonstances de la conception de Kaiden donc rien ne disait que ce bébé fut le fruit d'un viol. D'ailleurs, il émit silencieusement le vœu que cet enfant soit issu d'une nuit consentie et pas de la violence. Enfin, le sorcier n'était pas jaloux du fait de ne pas être le premier à effleurer la sorcière s'ils finissaient au lit ensemble un jour car lui-même avait déjà connu plusieurs personnes y compris plus âgées que lui en raison de l'intérêt de ces filles qui désiraient devenir une Katoun grâce à leur éventuel mariage.

En revanche, Pansy n'avait jamais réagi de manière positive face à ses cadeaux ou ses mimiques habituelles. De plus, son choix de garder son fils, sa décision de lutter pour rompre ses fiançailles, quitte à risquer le Baiser du Détraqueur à la fin de son procès ou encore son désir de protéger son gamin envers et contre tout, renforcèrent l'admiration du mongol envers la sorcière.

Enfin, la floraison de l'orchidée lui prouvait également que la sorcière l'aimait vraiment pour lui-même et non pour son prestige ou son argent. Aussi, Toorj ne voulait pas la perdre, même s'il ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter dans un tel contexte. Il finit donc par reprendre la parole :

« _ Pansy : je comprends que tu veuilles passer le plus de temps possible avec ton fils pendant les vacances mais tu ne penses pas pouvoir t'organiser pour sortir un peu de temps en temps ? Ta mère ne pourrait pas te le garder un soir pendant qu'il dort ? Proposa Toorj.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux lui demander une telle chose: ma mère me le garde déjà quand je suis à l'école puisque je n'ai pas voulu rester ici et m'occuper uniquement de Kaiden ou encore des fromages de ma famille. Confessa Pansy.

\- Tu devrais tenter de lui demander de garder Kaiden le soir afin de sortir un peu de temps en temps : t'as dix-huit ans seulement donc tu dois t'amuser comme tout le monde.

\- Je suis maman donc je ne pense que cela me soit permis. Dit Pansy gênée.

\- Bien sûr que si : tu as un petit garçon d'accord mais il ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre non plus. Enfin, tu ne lui manqueras pas quand il dort. L'encouragea Toorj.

\- Oui peut-être mais bon, ce n'est pas évident. En tout cas, c'est très gentil à toi de ne pas te moquer ou me critiquer pour mes choix : je n'oublierai pas ta gentillesse Toorj. Maintenant tu peux partir si tu veux. Déclara Pansy soudainement attristée.

\- Hein pourquoi tu veux me chasser ? Rétorqua Toorj surpris.

\- Toorj : tu as dix-huit ans et le droit de t'amuser tranquillement au lieu d'écouter mes lamentations. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de te lamenter et puis j'ai le droit d'être ici à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ? S'inquiéta Toorj.

\- Toorj tu ne comprends pas la situation… Commença Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que ta situation n'est pas facile : je pouvais m'attendre à tout sauf à ça mais c'est à moi de décider de rester ou partir _si toi_ tu veux bien m'accepter. L'interrompit Toorj encore surpris face à Kaiden mais pas du tout désireux de renoncer à Pansy.

\- Je ne veux pas bouleverser ta vie, ni t'imposer la présence de Kaiden.

\- Ton fils ne t'empêche pas de vivre normalement, de t'amuser ou de sortir avec quelqu'un. Enfin, tu ne me l'impose pas. Insista le mongol.

\- Les gens se moqueront de toi si tu sors avec moi et qu'ils apprennent l'existence de Kaiden. Je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes avec les gens ou ta famille, ni te faire honte. Répliqua Pansy inquiète.

\- Tu serais prête à renoncer à moi pour ne pas me faire honte et ne pas me créer des problèmes avec ma famille ? Demanda Toorj abasourdi car ses ex ne songeaient pas à ce genre de choses d'habitude.

\- C'est évident non : personne ne sait rien pour Kaiden mais je ne pourrais pas tout le temps le cacher comme tu l'as souligné donc je ne veux pas t'éclabousser par le scandale qui suivra cette découverte, ni te créer de problèmes avec ta famille à cause de ça. Affirma Pansy sincère.

\- Par la baguette de ton Merlin : tous les autres garçons et filles de mon entourage ou de l'école m'ont toujours flatté pour gagner mon amitié, pour que j'aide leur famille à obtenir des avantages auprès de mon père ou pour tenter de devenir ma future femme mais toi: tu t'éloignes de moi pour ne pas me créer de problèmes. Réalisa Toorj abasourdi.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Et alors : Pansy, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi ! Tu es la seule personne qui m'aime pour ce que je suis moi et pas parce que je suis le fils du Khan. Affirma Toorj bouleversé.

\- … (silence de Pansy qui ne sait pas quoi dire).

\- Une de mes ex était enceinte l'année dernière puis elle m'a fait croire que c'était mon bébé donc je songeais à l'épouser avant de découvrir ses mensonges car le père était un autre type. Révéla Toorj.

\- C'est un coup classique et c'est dégueulasse. Estima Pansy.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit : que tout se serait arrangé grâce à une potion ADN puisque son gosse serait devenu le mien mais j'ai refusé puis elle a avorté avant de me dire c'était ma faute. Confessa Toorj.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : tu n'étais pas le père de son gosse donc ce n'était pas à toi d'assumer ce gamin, si tu n'en voulais pas. Elle ne devait pas non plus te demander de changer l'ADN de ce bébé pour qu'il devienne le tien car une telle chose doit venir de toi et personne d'autre. Enfin, c'était son choix d'avorter alors ne te sens pas coupable. Insista Pansy pour le déculpabiliser.

\- Ouais un de mes amis m'a dit ça lui aussi mais je me suis senti coupable. Et toi pourquoi tu n'as pas avorté, ce n'est pas difficile d'élever ton fils toute seule ? Demanda Toorj curieux.

\- J'ai failli avorter moi aussi parce que la situation me semblait trop dure mais j'ai fini par changer d'avis. Franchement, j'ai des moments de doutes parfois, cependant, Kaiden vaut tous les sacrifices. Enfin, ma famille ainsi que les elfes de ma grand-mère m'aident beaucoup donc c'est un peu plus facile. Avoua Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu vas aller au marché tout à l'heure ou tu reste ici puisque c'est ton anniversaire ? Demanda ensuite Toorj.

\- Je vais au marché pour aider ma mère comme d'habitude puis je rentre pour rester avec Kaiden. Dit Pansy loin de se douter du repas d'anniversaire préparé par sa famille pour son frère et elle. En revanche, Toorj était au courant grâce à Kenji.

\- Bon alors, je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure et ne cache pas Kaiden cette fois-ci. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? Je lui ai juste porté un petit truc à Noël donc je voudrais lui faire un vrai cadeau maintenant. Dit Toorj sans se soucier de la stupeur de Pansy._ »

* * *

La sorcière abasourdie observa le jeune homme puis son fils avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Toorj : tu te rends compte que j'ai un petit garçon ?

\- Oui et alors : c'est ton fils donc il fait partie de toi. Il faut juste que je m'habitue, c'est tout. Déclara Toorj encore surpris mais pas du tout désireux de partir.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux : tu pourrais sortir avec d'autres filles sans problèmes au lieu de te coltiner un boulet comme moi? Insista Pansy sincèrement surprise par sa réaction.

\- Tu n'es pas du tout un boulet ! Ces filles ne sont pas toi donc il n'est pas question de renoncer à une histoire entre nous à cause de ton petit garçon. Répliqua Toorj.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans un truc compliqué. Répéta Pansy.

\- Tu ne m'entraîne pas dans un truc compliqué : je t'aime donc je veux rester avec toi c'est tout. Déclara Toorj.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que j'ai autant envie de te croire ? Je n'ai confiance en personne d'habitude à part mes proches, encore moins un type. Avoua la sorcière troublée qui renonça à saisir sa baguette pour lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie par derrière au moment du départ du sorcier.

\- Je ne suis pas Personne mais Toorj et tu m'aime donc c'est normal de me faire confiance. C'est ton cœur qui te le dit. Affirma Toorj flatté par une telle confidence de la part de Pansy toujours très méfiante d'habitude.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi au sujet de mes sentiments.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? S'enquit Toorj soudainement affolé.

\- Si. Confessa Pansy à la vue du désarroi du sorcier incapable de dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Par Gengis Khan : ne me fais plus des peurs de ce genre Pansy ! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait éclater. Confessa Toorj partagé entre le soulagement et une certaine tension.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais ma situation est compliquée donc je me protège comme je peux. Enfin, j'ai peur de faire confiance à quelqu'un après Malefoy. Avoua Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas car je ne suis pas violent comme ton ex. Dit doucement Toorj conscient des craintes de sa belle après les traumatismes subis.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui et je t'aime c'est vrai mais…

\- Tu as dit que tu m'aime ! L'interrompit Toorj euphorique.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de vivre une vie normale, ni devenir un poids pour toi ou t'imposer Kaiden. Confessa Pansy inquiète.

\- Pansy : je ne sais pas de quoi le futur sera fait donc je ne peux pas te promettre de t'épouser plus tard ou devenir le papa de Kaiden. Commença Toorj.

\- Je te ne demande pas de devenir son père, ni de lui donner ton ADN ou de te marier avec moi. Précisa Pansy.

\- Je sais. _La rassura le mongol. _ Par contre, je t'aime vraiment donc que dirais-tu de profiter un peu du présent puis nous verrons ce qui se passera plus tard ? Proposa Toorj avant de l'embrasser de nouveau._ »

Quelques instant plus tard, Toorj dut cependant se détacher de Pansy de nouveau afin de saisir Kaiden curieux qui ne voulait pas rester dans son coin mais s'amuser avec le sorcier.

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà, j'espère que ce bonus ou flash-back rend les choses un peu plus claires. Comment trouvez-vous cet épisode ? D'après vous, Kaiden a-t-il été adopté par Toorj par le sang ou non ? Enfin à quelle école Kaiden est-il allé ?****_


	27. La Galerie

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Ce chapitre porte sur la galerie comme son nom l'indique. A l'origine, il était le prélude à un chapitre portant sur Ron et ses beaux-parents mais je préfère finalement insérer les conversations entre ses trois personnages dans un chapitre à part.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

En attendant l'arrivée de Misheel qui les avait averti de son retard, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson avaient proposé aux autres sorciers de visualiser les photographies et vidéos effectuées grâces à leurs appareils respectifs. Ron s'amusa aussitôt à leur vue sur la télévision puis il affirma faire développer rapidement toutes les photographies à la borne de la poste moldue près de chez lui. Archibald lui proposa alors d'imprimer ses photos chez le couple puis l'écossais lui montra le cadeau qu'il avait offert à son fils et sa bru après avoir noté leur tendance à se rendre régulièrement à la borne pour imprimer les photos de tous leurs enfants dont le bébé qui changeait très rapidement d'après sa bru, des deux grands-père avec leurs enfants ou petits-enfants, du couple, de Naraantuya, des cousins, des travaux de l'auberge...

Aussi, Archibald s'était décidé à contacter ses fournisseurs afin de commander une imprimante spécifique pour l'impression de photographies ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de cartouches. Grâce à cet appareil ainsi que le WI-FI, la famille pouvait maintenant développer ses clichés depuis les appareils photos, les smartphones, tablettes ou autres sans problèmes. Ron songeur observa le sorcier manipuler leurs appareils pour les connecter à l'imprimante avant d'imprimer tous leurs clichés, même s'il dut changer la cartouche deux fois. Weasley contempla ensuite les photos imprimées sur du papier photo déjà taillé sur mesure puis il se promit d'acheter une imprimante de ce genre, même si, Archibald affirma qu'il valait parfois mieux commander un tirage sur internet ou à la borne selon le nombre de photos à imprimer. Ronald demanda alors la raison pour laquelle l'écossais avait alors imprimé tous ces clichés puis il hocha la tête après avoir entendu le beau-père de Pansy parler des tarifs préférentiels accordés par ses fournisseurs pour les cartouches.

Ronald songea cependant qu'un appareil de ce genre pourrait lui servir donc le sorcier s'entêta à vouloir en acheter un plus tard ainsi qu'une imprimante multifonction classique comme celle de Toorjii puisque le rouquin détenait maintenant un ordinateur portable. Il finit cependant par s'esclaffer après avoir entendu l'écossais parler de la borne d'impression installée à la boutique de Pansy par un technicien moldu depuis hier pour que les touristes par les bons soins d'Archibald afin d'encaisser si jamais l'un d'eux voulaient imprimer une photo, une carte postale, un calendrier ou autre à partir de ses propres selfies, photographies, CD, clés USB…

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny voulut rentrer avec Lily mais Pansy demanda alors discrètement à Harry une entrevue demain afin de discuter d'un problème personnel avec lui ainsi que Ronald. L'auror proposa discrètement aux deux sorciers de se revoir demain durant la pause déjeuner de Ron qui acquiesça. Ils finirent cependant par changer de sujet après avoir entendu la sonnette puis l'assistance salua Misheel qui s'excusa pour son retard avant de donner des albums à Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Patrick et Archibald. Ron agréablement surpris contempla les photos prises ce matin par la jeune femme avant de louer leur qualité. Patrick remercia la jeune femme tout en s'attardant sur les clichés de son fils Kenji. Ginny souriante proposa alors à Harry de se rendre au Terrier afin de montrer toutes ces belles photographies à ses parents. Les Potter saluèrent encore une fois leurs amis avant de partir.

Pansy profita de la confusion provoquée par le départ de la petite famille ainsi que de la discussion de Misheel avec les enfants pour s'adresser discrètement à Ron :

« _ Ronald je vous prie de m'excuser pour vous imposer de venir ici demain mais je dois vous parler d'une chose importante ainsi qu'à Harry. Vous pouvez même venir avec Hermione si vous voulez, néanmoins, je tenais à vous avertir du fait que je ne dirais pas tout en leur présence. Nous vous fournirons plus de détails à vous si vous le souhaitez en privé mais pas à eux. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Que se passe-t-il Pansy ? Vous avez un problème ou vous êtes en danger : les ennemis de Toorj vous ont trouvé ? S'alarma Ron qui resta cependant discret.

\- Non grâce à Merlin : ces gens ne savent pas où nous sommes mais Toorj et moi avons un secret. En fait, nous n'en avons pas honte, néanmoins, l'autre personne concernée nous avait demandé de ne pas en parler. Confessa Pansy.

\- Alors ne nous en parlez pas si ce n'est pas seulement votre secret. Conseilla Ron.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas garder ça éternellement et puis nous sommes franchement mal à l'aise Toorj et moi : spécialement envers vous Ronald. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Pourquoi vous sentez vous mal à l'aise envers moi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Parce que vous avez fait tant de choses pour nous et nous vous en sommes vraiment très reconnaissants. J'espère que vous saurez nous pardonner nos « omissions involontaires ». Dit Pansy inquiète.

\- Si j'ai bien compris : ces « omissions » vous ont été imposées par quelqu'un ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oui et nous avons peur de provoquer la colère de cette personne en vous en parlant mais on ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

\- Ce secret concerne donc cette personne : ce type ou cette femme ne veut pas être mentionné, néanmoins, vous voulez nous en parler. Reformula Ron.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et si vous ne donnez pas tous les détails à Harry ou Hermione mais seulement à moi, c'est que vous avez des problèmes avec cette personne depuis vos déboires en Mongolie. Continua Ron conscient que le couple ne pouvait pas tout avouer à Harry et Hermione.

\- Oui vous avez tout deviné : ma famille connaît ce secret donc ils sont discrets mais je ne veux absolument pas révéler à Harry, les cousins de Toorj ou Hermione tous les problèmes que nous avons affronté ces dernières années. Rappela Pansy.

\- Vous avez raison : ce sont des choses trop personnelles. De plus, je ne sais pas comment Hermione ou Harry réagiraient face à Toorj s'ils connaissaient toute la vérité. Confessa Ron.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Ronald ? S'enquit Pansy un peu inquiète.

\- Ma femme est très gentille Pansy mais elle a des idées arrêtées sur certaines choses : je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait pardonné, si je l'avais répudiée comme Toorj l'a fait pour vous. Avoua Ron_ »

Effectivement, les Granger avaient inculqué une certaine rigueur morale à leur fille qui avait eu du mal à perdre son sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'Hermione fit l'amour avec son futur mari pour la première fois bien avant leur mariage. Pourtant, elle l'aimait sincèrement mais Ron avait du la rassurer de son mieux sur le fait que ce n'était pas honteux, ni un crime. Le sorcier admirait l'intelligence de sa femme, néanmoins il savait qu'elle était assez pudibonde de ce point de vue-là ainsi que très rigide au sujet du mariage. Aussi, le rouquin n'osait pas imaginer les remarques acides ou les critiques acerbes d'Hermione à l'égard de Toorj pour avoir répudié sa femme sans aucun véritable motif car Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne se soucierait probablement pas du fait qu'il était alors sous l'effet des __Imperium__.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy reprit la parole :

« _ Toorj ne se rendait compte de rien car la vieille lui avait lancé des _Imperium_ pour qu'il me quitte. Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui je sais mais Hermione ne lui aurait pas pardonné quand même à votre place. Enfin, Harry est un auror lui aussi donc j'ai peur qu'il ne se demande comment l'un de ses collègues peut se faire avoir de cette manière. Harry ne dira rien de désobligeant mais il n'en pensera pas moins. Estima Ron.

\- Je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais votre femme ou Potter ne devraient pas émettre des jugements sur de simples impressions. Dit Pansy.

\- Je sais mais ils sont faits comme ça. Aussi, ne leur dites rien sur les _Imperium_ car votre mari n'est pas un idiot : Toorj a seulement fait confiance à a soi-disant mère donc il ne mérite pas d'être humilié par les remarques de ma femme ou le regard condescendant d'Harry. Affirma Ron.

\- Nous ne donnerons tous les détails qu'à vous Ronald si vous nous en demandez d'autres après nos explications parce que vous êtes probablement le seul qui ne nous jugera pas. Décida Pansy.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Pansy : je ne sais pas de quoi vous comptez nous parler mais je ne vous jugerai pas et ne me vexerai pas non plus si c'est ça qui vous fait peur. Promit Ron flatté par la confiance de la jeune femme.

\- Merci pour votre compréhension : nous tenons vraiment à votre amitié donc ce n'est pas facile pour nous de gérer ça.

\- Bon nous devons aller à la galerie mais nous en reparlerons demain si vous voulez bien ? Proposa Ron.

\- Très bien. _ »

Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées et proposa aux adultes de se rendre à la galerie où les œuvres de Blaise étaient exposées. Archibald rassura les sorciers sur le sort des enfants ainsi que Patrick puis le petit groupe saisit la poudre de cheminette afin de se rendre chez Ronald. Ce dernier aida les deux femmes à sortir de la cheminée puis Toorj les suivit.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois autres sorciers curieux le suivirent dans les rues du quartier tout en contemplant les lieux. Enfin, le rouquin leur montra l'enseigne de la galerie puis il les invita à le suivre à l'intérieur. Ronald était conscient que Zabini attendait de savoir si les tableaux plaisaient à Pansy ainsi que sa cousine _Michelle_ donc il les guida directement jusqu'à ses œuvres. La galerie était le lieu moldu le mieux connu par Ron puisque les cours de peinture offerts par Harry dés années plus tôt s'étaient déroulés dans une salle adjacente. Effectivement, le professeur de peinture et le directeur de la galerie étaient la même personne donc Ron n'avait eu ainsi aucun mal à trouver une galerie pour Zabini.

Ronald salua amicalement l'employée qui discuta un instant avec lui ainsi que ses trois amis. Ensuite, la jeune femme se rendit auprès d'autres visiteurs. Les trois sorciers curieux observèrent longuement les toiles puis Toorj admira le contraste entre les couleurs. Il avoua cependant sa préférence pour certains tableaux plus réalistes que d'autres car le mongol affirmait les comprendre d'avantage que l'art abstrait.

En revanche, Misheel ressentit de profondes émotions à la vue de la douleur, la tristesse ainsi que la rage exprimées par certaines des toiles. De son côté, Pansy confirma son impression au sujet du trouble de l'artiste mais elle lui fit également noter aussi son envie de vivre malgré tout puisque l'artiste avait ajouté certains détails positifs comme des fleurs ou même des soleils dans certaines de ses toiles.

Les sorciers parcoururent ensuite les autres allées de la galerie et rencontrèrent le directeur qui les salua :

« _ Bonjour Ron, mesdames, monsieur bonjour.

\- Bonjour Mike : je vous présente mes amis : Pansy, son mari Robert-Bruce et leur cousine Michelle. Répondit Ron souriant.

\- Bonjour. Dirent les sorciers.

\- Vous êtes venu voir la galerie ou pour me porter des tableaux de _BZ_ Ron ? Demanda le moldu.

\- J'irai voir BZ d'ici quelques jours donc je vous dirais s'il a peint de nouvelles toiles. En fait, je voulais montrer votre galerie à mes amis. Dit Ron.

\- D'accord saluez BZ de ma part et vous : la galerie vous plaît ? S'enquit le moldu.

\- Oui : il y a beaucoup de choses à voir. Dirent les deux époux

\- J'aime beaucoup l'agencement de votre galerie mais aussi la manière dont vous avez su marier les toiles avec les sculptures. Enfin, l'éclairage ajoute aussi une certaine aura aux toiles. Ajouta Misheel.

\- Merci. Se rengorgea le directeur flatté par les remarques de cette jolie jeune femme.

\- de rien : j'avoue que vous me donnez des idées pour modifier la galerie de ma cousine. Avoua Misheel.

\- Ah vous êtes une collègue ? Interrogea le moldu intéressé.

\- Oui : elle fait comme vous donc Misheel travaille dans le monde de l'art tout en continuant son travail d'artiste. Intervint Ron.

\- Et où se trouve votre galerie Miss ? S'enquit le moldu.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma galerie : c'est celle de ma cousine Pansy mais c'est moi qui vais a gérer. En fait, j'ai déjà travaillé dans des galeries avant mais c'est la première fois que je me retrouve à la tête de l'une d'elles. Précisa Misheel.

\- Oui mais tu as de l'expérience et puis tu es toi même une artiste comme ta mère donc vous saurez gérer la galerie toutes les deux. Dit Pansy.

\- Et vous Mrs : vous ne comptez pas vous occuper de votre galerie ? Interrogea le moldu curieux.

\- Disons que je suis plus un mécène qu'autre chose : j'aime bien l'art mais franchement, je n'ai pas les capacités de juger une toile ou autre, ni même de vous dire à quel courant une œuvre appartient. Répondit la sorcière.

\- C'est déjà très bien Mrs : beaucoup d'artistes ne pourraient pas s'en sortir sans mécènes pour les aider. De nombreuses personnes ont du talent mais très peu arrivent à percer donc c'est très important d'avoir le soutien de quelqu'un. La rassura le moldu.

\- La galerie va ouvrir très bientôt : vous pourriez peut-être y aller un jour ou vous échanger des œuvres. Intervint Ron.

\- Pourquoi pas : vous allez ouvrir où ? Demanda le moldu aux deux femmes.

\- A Aviemore.

\- C'est un bel endroit et il y a beaucoup de touristes donc de visiteurs potentiels. Constata le moldu.

\- Oui après nous verrons bien s'il y a aussi des acheteurs parmi ces touristes. Modéra Misheel.

\- La vente est la partie la moins agréable de notre métier car beaucoup de visiteurs viennent mais peu ont les moyens ou désirent acheter des œuvres selon ce que la galerie expose. Reconnut le directeur.

\- Oui c'est sûr qu'il faut bien calculer ses choix mais aussi sa position géographique. Affirma Misheel.

\- Vous comptez exposer quoi exactement ? Demanda le directeur curieux.

\- Je ne compte pas me limiter à un seul domaine donc il y aura aussi bien des toiles classiques, des aquarelles, des estampes japonaises, de la calligraphie, de la gravure que de l'art abstrait, des sculptures, des poteries, des photographies, de l'artisanat, de l'art contemporain… Je vais aussi aider l'école à organiser une petite exposition des œuvres des élèves et peut-être même organiser des cours d'art plastiques. Expliqua Misheel.

\- Oui vous avez raison de ne pas vous limiter : tout est bon attirer du monde et se faire connaître au début. Ensuite, vous pourrez définir un style particulier lorsque vous aurez du succès ou des artistes connus attachés à votre galerie. Expliqua le moldu.

\- Oui c'est une idée. Reconnut Misheel.

\- Vous savez : je donnais moi-même des cours de peinture pour arrondir les fins de mois les premiers temps puis je me suis d'avantage occupé de la galerie quand elle a vraiment démarré. A présent j'ai deux employés dont un professeur qui assure les cours et mon assistante mais uniquement parce que je m'en sors financièrement. Avoua le moldu.

\- Je me souviens de vos cours : vous étiez le meilleur. Affirma Ron.

-C'est très gentil Ron et j'aimais bien donner des cours mais grâce à BZ ou encore d'autres artistes, je dois maintenant gérer d'avantage leur carrière ainsi que la galerie donc je n'ai plus le temps de m'occuper des élèves.

\- BZ a beaucoup de succès ? Demanda Toorj qui était au courant que BZ était le pseudonyme de Blaise Zabini.

\- Oui: certains admirateurs fidèles ont acheté plusieurs de ses toiles au fil des ans et d'autres personnes s'arrêtent souvent devant ses œuvres avant d'en acheter une sur un coup de cœur. C'est l'un de nos artistes qui parvient à vivre de son art sans devoir demander l'aide un mécène ou de sa famille. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Expliqua le directeur.

\- Il est bien placé je trouve pour quelqu'un qui joue de son mystère et ne s'expose jamais lui-même : j'ai vu sur internet que certaines de ses toiles se sont vendues à plus de 6000 livres. En tout cas, BZ mérite vraiment son succès car ses œuvres sont magnifiques. Intervint Misheel.

\- Son mystère attire beaucoup les clients. Franchement, je dois beaucoup à BZ car ma galerie vivotait avant que Ron ne me porte ses toiles. C'est donc grâce à lui que j'ai pu me spécialiser et exposer ce que je souhaitais. Affirma le moldu._ »

* * *

Au cours de la conversation, le moldu révéla avoir ouvert sa galerie dans son quartier uniquement parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'hériter le local de sa mère. Autrement, l'homme se serait probablement « contenté » d'un poste de directeur dans une autre galerie ou de professeur dans une école puisqu'il ne possédait pas le talent des artistes qu'il exposait, ni les moyens de louer un local au début. Ensuite, il félicita Ron après avoir appris l'intention de Misheel d'exposer ses œuvres :

« _ Bravo Ron : vous vous êtes enfin décidé ! S'exclama le directeur.

\- Oui.. Enfin, on verra bien, Michelle va d'abord exposer quelques toiles au milieu des autres pour qu'on puisse observer les réactions des gens puis nous déciderons si ça vaut la peine d'exposer ou pas. Modéra Ron qui se sentait toujours inférieur aux autres au niveau peinture.

\- Vous verrez que les réactions seront positives Ron : vos tableaux sont très intéressants. Beaucoup de gens aiment les natures mortes ou les paysages donc ils vont probablement réagir favorablement à leur vue. Après, personne ne peut vous garantir que vous deviendrez millionnaire ou que vos toiles vont se vendre. BZ ne les vends pas toutes lui non plus. Précisa le directeur de peur que Ron se sente déstabilisé en cas d'absence de vente.

\- Je peins surtout pour le plaisir donc je serais déjà bien content si les gens aiment mes toiles. Après, l'argent n'est pas le principal. Précisa Ron.

\- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès Ron : je dois reconnaître que je ne pourrais pas exposer vos toiles car elles sont trop différentes du style de la galerie mais elles sont vraiment très belles. Affirma le moldu avant de les saluer pour rejoindre son assistante qui semblait avoir besoin de lui._ »

Misheel discuta encore quelques instants avec Ron de ses toiles puis le rouquin finit par affirmer venir demain pour visionner les œuvres déjà entreposées chez la sorcière avant de choisir celles qu'il lui porterait.

* * *

Entre-temps, Pansy et Toorj curieux observèrent la toile d'un peintre inconnu pour eux puis le sorcier reprit la parole :

« _ Sissi : il y a vraiment des gens qui payent pour un tableau où un type a peint un fond bleu et des points jaunes, oranges, noirs ou encore rouge dessus ? Demanda le sorcier en mongol pour être certain de ne vexer personne.

-Toorj : chacun a sa sensibilité et ses goûts. Je suppose que ce tableau est très beau pour d'autres personnes. Répondit son épouse.

\- Sûrement mais Ron peint mille fois mieux que ce peintre à mes yeux. Eh, j'ai une idée : nous devrions demander à Kushi ses dessins pour les vendre à la galerie comme ça notre fils nous rendra millionnaire. Plaisanta Toorj.

\- Ok on peut tenter. Répondit Pansy sur le même ton.

\- En tout cas, qui va payer 800 livres pour ça ? S'étonna Toorj en désignant de nouveau la toile.

\- Peut-être le type qui nous regarde en ce moment : il a l'air de vouloir s'approcher de la toile mais nous sommes devant donc on le gêne peut-être. Dit Pansy tout en dévisageant discrètement un type aux longs cheveux bleus et la barbe de la même teinte.

\- Ouais ce doit être son genre vu la teinte de ses cheveux : c'est la même que celle de la toile. Affirma Toorj curieux.

\- Chut Toorj : il pourrait nous entendre. Murmura sa femme gênée.

\- Ouais mais il ne nous comprendra pas : tu connais beaucoup d'occidentaux qui connaissent le mongol dans le coin à part nos pères ?

\- Certains commencent à apprendre le chinois depuis quelques années vu la puissance économique de la Chine. Rappela Pansy.

\- Justement: le chinois, pas le mongol donc ce moldu ne nous comprendra pas. Ce type doit nous prendre pour des touristes chinois ou japonais. Estima Toorj.

\- Peut-être mais nous devrions nous déplacer pour le laisser observer cette toile tranquillement. Proposa Pansy._ »

Les deux époux se rendirent dans une autre partie de la galerie pendant que l'homme curieux les observa s'éloigner avant de rejoindre la toile afin de l'examiner lui aussi. Toutefois, le visiteur ne s'attarda pas longtemps devant la toile puis Toorj estima que ce type devait la trouver trop chère lui aussi. Pansy acquiesça et proposa ensuite à son mari de rentrer après avoir consulté sa montre moldue. Le mongol hocha la tête avant de la suivre jusqu'auprès de Ron toujours avec Misheel afin de les saluer. Le rouquin souriant affirma venir les voir demain tout en les accompagnant jusqu'à la porte puis il resta avec Michelle.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron heurta un homme avant de s'excuser mais Ronald resta surpris par l'identité de ce type:

« _ Henry : que faites-vous ici ? S'étonna Ron.

\- C'est Hermione qui m'a parlé de cette galerie alors j'ai décidé de venir avec mon invité pour le distraire mais il s'est vite lassé donc il est allé dans la boutique juste à côté. Expliqua Henry.

\- Vous avez un invité chez vous ? S'étonna Ron car Henry n'était pas censé avoir de famille.

\- Oui un invité surprise mais que je ne peux pas renvoyer donc il faut bien que je m'en occupe. Dit Henry.

\- Alors c'est vous le fameux Henry ! Se laissa échapper Misheel tout en contemplant le sorcier d'un œil appréciateur à la vue de ses cheveux bleus ou encore sa barbe savamment taillée.

\- Comment ça le fameux Henry : vous me connaissez ? Demanda le sorcier surpris.

\- Non pas vraiment mais Ron nous a dit que vous êtes coiffeur et un sorcier comme nous. Or mes cousins vont peut-être ouvrir un spa ainsi qu'un petit salon de coiffure plus tard donc il nous a parlé de vous. Continua Misheel.

\- Oh c'est très gentil de votre part Ron : où se trouverait ce salon ? Interrogea le coiffeur.

\- A Aviemore mais bon mes cousins ne sont pas encore décidés. Dit Misheel.

\- Ah d'accord. Au fait comment vous appelez-vous Miss ? Interrogea Henry.

\- _Michelle._ Répondit Misheel agréablement surprise.

\- Je suppose que vos cousins habitent à Aviemore s'ils comptent peut-être ouvrir un salon là-bas, vous habitez donc à Aviemore vous aussi ? Demanda Henry sur un ton badin.

\- Oui j'habite pas loin. Dit Misheel amusée par le comportement du sorcier.

\- Vous êtes coiffeuse et vos cousins aussi ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- Non : je suis une artiste et mes cousins ne sont pas des coiffeurs non plus mais ils vont ouvrir une auberge et ils souhaiteraient offrir plusieurs services aux clients. Expliqua Misheel.

\- Ah oui : une auberge qui offre les services d'un spa et d'un coiffeur est assez intéressante mais vos cousins comptent ouvrir un établissement sorcier en pleine station moldue ? S'étonna Henry.

\- Non ils veulent ouvrir un complexe moldu. Précisa Misheel.

\- Ah je comprends mieux. En tout cas, vous avez pris de belles couleurs Ron : l'air de la montagne vous a fait du bien. Affirma Henry.

\- Euh oui merci mais votre invité ne s'ennuie pas tout seul ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Non : il est en train de chercher des cadeaux pour sa famille en particulier pour _sa chère Maman_. Expliqua Henry d'un ton légèrement moqueur mais aussi plein d'amertume…

\- (sonnerie du portable de Ron).

\- Excusez moi. Dit Ron avant de chercher son smartphone.

\- Dites Miss : je ne voudrais pas sembler grossier mais vous n'êtes pas d'ici vu votre accent , vous venez d'où ? Interrogea Henry

\- D'Asie. Répondit Misheel.

\- L'Asie est vaste Miss donc vous venez d'où exactement : de Chine, de Thaïlande, du Vietnam, de la Birmanie, du Laos, de la Mongolie ou du Japon peut-être ? Tenta de deviner Henry.

\- Je vous laisse deviner. S'amusa Misheel.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu. Feignit de se lamenter Henry._ »

* * *

Entre-temps, Ron répondit à Hermione :

« _ Allô Hermione ?

\- Oui Ron c'est moi, tu es où ?

\- A la galerie avec Misheel et Henry. Répondit Ron.

\- Ah Henry est allé à la galerie finalement ?

\- Oui mais comment se fait-il que tu lui ai parlé de la galerie ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Il a entendu ton patronus Ron puis Henry s'est montré insistant car il doit occuper un invité surprise qui a débarqué chez lui. Au fait, tu as pu voir cette personne ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non : Henry a dit que son invité est allé dans la boutique d'à côté car la galerie ne l'intéressait pas trop.

\- Mm, je pense plutôt que cette personne doit un peu s'ennuyer avec Henry : il était assez amer tout à l'heure. Avoua Hermione.

\- A cause de son invité ? S'étonna Ron tout en s'efforçant de rester discret pour ne pas se faire entendre des deux autres sorciers.

\- Oui : apparemment, Henry a encore de la famille dont ses parents mais ils ne se parlent plus depuis longtemps donc c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Apparemment, son invité surprise cherchait quelqu'un d'autre parmi les membres de la famille, néanmoins, seul Henry était présent et il ne semblait pas content du tout de recevoir de la visite.

\- Mm, les histoires de familles sont toujours compliquées donc mieux vaut ne pas s'en mêler. Constata Ron.

\- Oui c'est exact. En fait, je t'appelais juste pour te demander de venir chez mes parents avec Hugo à vingt-heures car ils nous ont invité à dîner. Annonça Hermione sans se douter de la grimace de Ron en revanche aperçue par ses deux amis qui cessèrent aussitôt leur conversation afin d'aider le sorcier en cas de besoin.

\- Euh, il est huit heures moins vingt et je suis encore avec mes amis donc je pourrais peut-être venir une autre fois, si tu vas chercher Hugo pour l'emmener toute seule chez tes parents. Tenta Ron.

\- Ron voyons : tu n'es pas venu voir mes parents depuis les fêtes. Ils vont finir par croire que tu les évites ou que tu ne les aimes plus ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Mais non Hermione que vas-tu penser ! Mentit Ron qui aurait volontiers envoyé ses beaux-parents en Australie pour toujours.

\- Salue Misheel et Henry, va chercher Hugo puis viens tout de suite Ron. Ordonna gentiment Hermione.

\- Mais Hermione on ne peut pas y aller une autre fois ? Tenta Ron

\- Ron : nous n'avons pas été manger chez eux depuis un moment et ils n'ont pas vu Hugo du week-end. De plus, nous serons au Terrier pour fêter ton anniversaire dimanche prochain donc tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de venir voir mes parents ? Insista Hermione légèrement agacée.

\- Bon, bon j'arrive. Capitula Ron pour ne pas ruiner cette belle journée.

\- Très bien, nous vous attendons. A tout à l'heure Ron. Répliqua Hermione heureuse.

\- Oui. Maugréa Ron avant de raccrocher._ »

* * *

Les deux autres sorciers l'observèrent puis Misheel prit la parole :

« _ Tout va bien Ron ?

\- Oui, Oui Misheel ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que je dois aller chercher Hugo et me rendre chez mes beaux-parents qui nous ont invités à dîner chez eux donc je ne peux pas rester avec vous ici. Répondit Ron dont la contrariété se lisait ouvertement sur son visage.

\- Ah oui Hermione m'a dit qu'elle allait chez eux tout à l'heure puisqu'elle ne les avait pas vu cette semaine. Commenta Henry curieux.

\- Oui c'est ça. Confirma Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ron, je ne vous retiens pas d'avantage si vous devez partir. En tout cas, merci pour cette visite : j'aime beaucoup cette galerie. Dit Misheel.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous la montrer ainsi qu'à vos cousins. Henry, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt. Salua Ron.

\- A bientôt Ron. Conclut Henry._ »

Ensuite, Misheel feignit de se rendre dans les toilettes pour femmes afin de transplaner directement en Écosse pendant que Ron sortait de la galerie pour utiliser le réseau de cheminette chez lui. Henry le contempla un instant tout en s'interrogeant sur les beaux-parents du rouquin dont la contrariété ne lui avait pas échappé. Le loup-garou finit cependant par se ressaisir afin de se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Désolée si je ne décris pas vraiment les tableaux, ni les autres œuvres d'art de la galerie mais franchement, je ne suis pas très calée sur l'art moderne. Donc je préfère éviter de faire un cafouillis. Blaise et Ron ne connaissent pas les banquettes BZ donc ils n'y ont pas pensé quand le prisonnier a du prendre un pseudo puisqu'il ne voulait pas signer de son nom complet.**_

 _ **En tout cas, comment trouvez-vous le fait que Pansy ai tenté de ménager Ron en lui promettant de lui donner d'autres explications après ses révélations et pas aux deux autres ?**_

 _ **Comment trouvez-vous cette visite ?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de la conversation entre Ron et Hermione au téléphone ?**_

 _ **D'après vous, comment va se passer le dîner et comment sont les relations et Ron et ses beaux-parents ?**_

l


	28. Les beaux-parents de Ron ou Détraqueurs

**_Bonsoir,_**

 ** _Voici le chapitre donc je parlais dans le précédent qui est un prélude à celui-ci donc ne vous étonnez pas si je rentre directement dans le feu de l'action (le chapitre est surtout centré sur les dialogues, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mouvements). A l'origine, le chapitre était plus "violent" mais disons qu'il vaut mieux l'amoindrir pour éviter une rupture complète entre ses personnages ou un clash totale entre Ron et Hermione._**

 ** _Il existe vraiment des cartes prépayées qu'on peut acheter chez le buraliste._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt_**

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron se présenta sur le perron des Granger en compagnie d'Hugo. Le petit garçon sonna à la porte puis son grand-père vint ouvrir avant de l'accueillir avec joie :

« _ Hugo te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Mr Granger.

\- Grandad ! Hurla Hugo heureux de voir son grand-père.

\- Entre-vite mon grand : Granny a fait une bon rôti et des pommes de terre au four comme tu les aimes ! Affirma le vieil homme.

\- Wow on mange quand ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Tout de suite mon grand: nous n'attendions plus que to_ vous_. Se reprit le grand-père à la dernière minute après avoir réalisé que Weasley était là lui aussi.

\- Bonsoir Wendell. Intervint Ron d'un ton poli.

\- Bonsoir Ron : vous avez failli être en retard. Dit Wendell en guise d'accueil à son gendre car Mr Granger était très à cheval sur la ponctualité.

\- Oui mais je ne le suis pas car c'est vingt-heures moins cinq. Affirma Ron d'un ton poli mais ferme.

\- Daddy a raison Grandad ! Renchérit Hugo qui ne se rendait pas compte de la tension entre les deux hommes.

\- Oui entrez et lavez-vous les mains : nous vous attendons à table. Ordonna Wendell._ »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Hugo rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger où la grand-mère ravie se leva pour serrer son petit-fils contre son cœur avant de saluer poliment son gendre. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut avant de la complimenter :

« _ ça sent très bon Monica : vous avez probablement fait des merveilles comme d'habitude. Commenta Ron.

\- Merci Ron. Répondit Monica Granger.

\- Ma femme est la meilleure cuisinière de l'univers. Rajouta Wendell fier de sa femme.

\- Molly cuisine très bien aussi Daddy. Modéra Hermione en toute honnêteté.

\- Oui je reconnais que Mrs Weasley fait de très bons plats mais Monica restera toujours la meilleure à mes yeux. Décréta son père.

\- Asseyez-vous Ron, je vais vous servir. L'invita Monica.

\- Alors Hugo tu as fait quoi cet après-midi pendant que ta maman était avec nous ? Demanda le grand-père.

\- Je suis allé au lac avec mes amis et Papa : c'était trop bien. On s'est amusé puis on a donné à manger aux oiseaux avant de boire un chocolat ! Résuma Hugo ravi.

\- Mm, n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents ce soir car souviens toi que _le sucre est…_ Commença son grand-père pas du tout heureux que son petit-fils risque de s'abîmer sa jolie dentition à cause des caries.

 _\- Le sucre est l'ennemi des dents tout comme les boissons gazeuses._ L'interrompit Hugo qui connaissait la ritournelle par cœur.

\- Daddy : aujourd'hui est une exception car Hugo a passé la journée avec ses amis : nous n'allions pas le priver, ni le rendre différent des autres. Il se lavera bien les dents ce soir puis tout ira bien. Intervint Hermione.

\- Mouais. Grommela son père.

\- Daddy montre toutes les photos à Maman, Granny et Grandad ! S'écria Hugo après s'être souvenu de ce détail.

\- Oui. Dit son père.

\- Oh vous avez déjà développé les photographies ? Demanda Hermione souriante.

\- Oui c'est Archibald qui a développé les nôtres et celles de Pansy puis Misheel nous aussi porté les siennes. Enfin, j'ai aussi porté les photos d'Amsterdam, du loto et quelques clichés de la fête de Saejin en janvier. Nous ne les avons pas encore montré à tes parents donc j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion pour le faire. Affirma Ron.

\- Montre les nous tout de suite. L'invita Hermione.

\- Non faites-le après manger Ron : Monica a cuisiné et ça va refroidir si nous nous mettons à regarder les photos. Proclama Wendell.

\- Mais Papa… Tenta Hermione.

\- Non : tu dois respecter ta mère qui nous a préparé le dîner. De toute façon, les photos peuvent bien attendre une petite heure non ? L'interrompit Wendell d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Oui Papa. Dit Hermione d'un ton contrit._ »

Il y eut ensuite un long silence seulement interrompu par les bruits de fourchettes, les compliments de Ron sur la cuisine de sa belle-mère, les questions des Granger à leur petit-fils, le bulletin d'information à la télévision ou encore les commentaires de Wendell au sujet de l'actualité. Hermione tenta de suivre le discours de son père, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne connaissait plus grand-chose de son monde donc elle se contentait d'opiner du chef pour montrer son approbation au chef de famille.

* * *

De son côté, Ron mastiquait machinalement ses pommes de terre ainsi que ses tranches de rôti tout en s'ennuyant énormément au point d'envier l'invité d'Henry : le loup-garou n'était peut-être pas ravi de sa visite, néanmoins, il s'occupait de cette personne au point de l'emmener à la galerie pour le distraire un peu. Henry ne mettait probablement pas non plus son invité de côté comme les Granger le faisaient avec lui en ce moment, ni ne le dénigrait. Parfois, Ron se sentait non seulement transparent, inexistant mais surtout EN TROP, VOIRE, INDÉSIRABLE aux yeux des Granger.

En son for intérieur, le rouquin estimait que les Granger regrettaient d'avoir laissé Hermione rejoindre Poudlard en 1991 au lieu de l'obliger à continuer l'école moldue. Certes, les parents de Miss Granger étaient très fiers d'elle au début, néanmoins, ils avaient probablement fini par déchanter au fil des années puisque leur unique enfant s'éloignait d'eux de plus en plus ainsi que de leur monde. Avant de découvrir la magie, Hermione rêvait de devenir dentiste et de travailler avec ses parents puis de reprendre leur cabinet après la retraite.

Toutefois, elle s'était ensuite laissée happer par son nouveau monde avant de troquer la fraise des Granger contre sa baguette ainsi que ses nombreux projets de lois pour les elfes sans se douter de décevoir énormément ses géniteurs. Ron était également convaincu que ses beaux-parents auraient préféré un gendre moldu ou au moins un sorcier né-moldu issu de leur monde. Ronald pouvait comprendre en partie leur dépit car lui-même serait probablement déçu si ses enfants abandonnaient totalement le monde de la magie pour celui des moldus, cependant, le sorcier estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de devenir le bouc-émissaire de ses beaux-parents. De plus, Ron avait calculé que les Granger étaient encore en âge de faire un second enfant pendant la scolarité d'Hermione donc ils n'avaient qu'à faire un bébé à ce moment-là puis reverser tous ses espoirs sur lui.

Ron retint un soupir puis il engloutit une autre pomme de terre afin de ne pas montrer son ennui. Toutefois, ses beaux-parents ne réalisèrent pas les intentions du rouquin et estimèrent silencieusement que ce Weasley ne savait que se goinfrer. D'ailleurs, les Granger estimaient que toute la famille de ce type était pareille puisque _la mère_ _Molly_ (surnom donné par Monica mais seuls les Granger le connaissaient) les avait habitué à manger comme quatre depuis l'enfance.

D'ailleurs, les effets de cette mauvaise éducation alimentaire commençaient à s'entrevoir puisque Ron détenait maintenant une petite bedaine. Les Granger s'efforcèrent de ne rien laisser transparaître de leur réprobation puis Monica alla chercher la salade de fruits réalisée pour le dessert. En raison de la présence de sucre dans les fruits, Mrs Granger n'en rajoutait pas, même si, son gendre regrettait ce fait. Ronald ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et mangea son dessert en silence tout en observant avec espoir l'horloge en face de lui.

* * *

Effectivement, le rouquin estimait pouvoir fuir _ce nid de vipère_ à neuf heures trente sous le prétexte de devoir coucher Hugo. A la fin du dessert, Hermione voulut montrer enfin les photographies donc Ronald saisit d'abord celles effectuées en Mongolie :

« _ Vous avez vu comme notre petit Hugo est beau sur ce poney ? Commenta Hermione avec orgueil.

\- Oui c'est un amour et le plus beau de tous les gamins présents ce jour-là. Décréta Monica.

\- Il a fière allure sur ce gispy cob. Renchérit Wendell orgueilleux.

\- Vous connaissez ces poneys Wendell ? Demanda Ron pour faire la conversation.

\- Oui : le voisin de mon grand-père en possédait donc je montais souvent dessus pendant mes vacances à la campagne. Dévoila Wendell.

\- Nos amis veulent monter un centre équestre plus tard donc j'aimerais y inscrire Hugo s'il a envie de faire un peu d'équitation. Dit Ron.

\- Oh Hermione : tu es montée sur un cheval toi aussi ! S'exclama Monica à la vue de sa fille positionnée contre Ron sur un grison.

\- Mais tu as toujours eu peur des chevaux ! Rappela Wendell surpris.

\- Elle a eu moins peur en ma compagnie. Affirma Ron souriant pour une fois.

\- Je ne suis pas restée longtemps non plus : nous avons fait la photo puis je suis montée sur un traîneau car ma peur est plus forte que tout. Modéra Hermione en toute honnêteté sans réaliser de vexer son mari.

\- Ah ça me semblait bizarre aussi : tu es montée avec moi une fois mais pas longtemps tu te souviens ? Intervint Wendell.

\- Oui mais ça remonte à longtemps. Dit sa fille.

\- Oh oui c'était le bon temps où tu étais notre petite fille RIEN QU'A NOUS. Reconnut Wendell nostalgique avant d'aller chercher un album pour montrer une photographie de lui en compagnie de sa fille et SURTOUT SANS CETTE SALETÉ DE MAGIE QUI VOLAIT LES ENFANTS DES SOI-DISANT MOLDUS. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Hugo voulut montrer les clichés de leur journée à Amsterdam puis à Rotterdam ainsi que leur voyage à bord du ferry. Les Granger curieux admirèrent leur petit-fils et leur fille sur la péniche, devant le musée Van Gogh, dans le parc, sur la rosalie, au marché aux fleurs flottants, au zoo de Rotterdam… Wendell songeur prit alors la parole :

« _ Hugo : Granny et moi n'y avons pas songé car tu aimes surtout la magie mais tu veux que Grandad t'apprenne à faire du vélo ? Proposa Wendell.

\- Euh… Commença Hugo tout en observant son père.

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué tu sais : il suffit juste que tu trouve ton équilibre sur deux roues puisque ce n'est pas un véhicule à quatre roues comme la rosalie. Je t'emmène choisir un vélo après l'école demain puis on essaie si tu veux ? L'interrompit Wendell.

\- C'est gentil Wendell, merci mais Hugo, Rose, Hermione et moi irons acheter des vélos pour nous quatre quand ma fille sera là. Intervint Ron.

\- Ah vous comptez vous mettre au vélo Ron ? Répliqua Wendell d'un ton calme pour ne pas affoler Hugo mais l'ex dentiste se demandait comment Ron comptait apprendre à pédaler.

\- Oui : nous avons essayé la rosalie et ça m'a beaucoup plu donc je veux essayer un vélo. Répondit le sorcier d'un ton poli également mais Ron refusait de se faire voler SON FILS par son beau-père soudainement désireux de lui apprendre à faire du vélo alors qu'il aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps quand Ron ne connaissait rien de ces choses.

\- Mais qui va vous montrer comment en faire ? Demanda Monica curieuse.

\- Hermione : elle nous l'a promis. Avoua Ron avant de se tourner vers son épouse.

\- Oui Maman va nous montrer hein Maman ? Renchérit Hugo.

\- Oui. Confirma Hermione mise au pied du mur, même si, elle éprouvait de la peine pour son père manifestement déçu.

\- Bon c'est bien mais au fait vous connaissez les différents types de vélos Ron ? Ma fille n'est pas calée dans ce domaine donc vous risquez de vous faire gruger si vous aller au magasin tous seuls. J'irai avec vous. Décréta Wendell pour ne pas perdre du terrain.

\- C'est gentil merci : vous pourrez venir avec nous si vous voulez. Par contre, vous devrez utiliser la poudre de cheminette, accepter de transplaner avec nous ou utiliser votre voiture pour nous rejoindre car je ne compte pas acheter les vélos à Londres. Dit Ron.

\- Comment ça vous comptez les acheter où : les sorciers ne font pas de vélo que je sache ? Rétorqua Wendell tout en relevant un sourcil légèrement moqueur.

\- Il y a des sorciers qui connaissent votre monde Wendell. Le père de l'un de nos amis a un magasin de sports chez les moldus et je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne me grugera pas. Enfin, il m'a parlé de modèles qui conviennent aussi bien à la ville qu'à la campagne ou en montagne donc mon choix se portera sur ceux-là s'ils plaisent aussi à mes enfants ainsi que ma femme. Résuma Ron.

\- Archibald a de tout dans son magasin Grandad : c'est trop super ! Renchérit Hugo.

\- Et où se trouve ce fameux magasin puisque j'ai besoin d'utiliser la magie ou ma voiture pour vous accompagner ? Interrogea Wendell contrarié mais déterminé à venir coûte que coûte.

\- A Aviemore. Révéla Ron.

\- Oh c'est là où vous êtes allés skier, je comprends mieux maintenant. Dit Wendell.

\- Wendell : notre voisin ne va pas là-bas en avion quand il va aux sports d'hiver ? Intervint Monica pour soutenir son mari.

\- Oui c'est vrai : il m'a dit qu'il y a des vols low cost à l'aéroport d'Inverness qui est tout près. Bon, nous avons résolu le problème : je prendrais l'avion avec Monica, Hermione et les enfants pendant que vous : vous utiliserez la magie pour nous rejoindre. Déclara Wendell d'un ton pompeux.

\- Wow on va prendre l'avion ! S'exclama Hugo follement excité sous le regard surpris, voire, peureux d'Hermione qui ne rêvait pas de ce genre de choses.

\- Oui bien sûr que NOUS prendrons l'avions Hugo : tu sais que nous avons un bon pour passer un week-end à Amsterdam tous les quatre et des billets d'entrée pour le parc Keukenhof ? Rappela Ron.

\- Oui tu m'avait dit qu'on irait là-bas pendant les vacances et qu'on dormirait sur une péniche ! Se souvint Hugo.

\- Oui c'est ça donc je voulais faire une surprise à vous trois mais bon Wendell a parlé de l'avion donc je dois vous révéler ma surprise dés maintenant. Improvisa Ron pour ne pas se laisser dénigrer par son beau-père qui l'avait délibérément exclu du voyage en avion à Inverness.

\- Alors tu vas nous emmener à Amsterdam en avion Papa ! S'exclama Hugo.

\- Oui : bon c'était une surprise mais tant pis. Inventa Ron.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler Ron pour que je m'organise. Reprocha Hermione surprise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione : ce sera pour le dernier week-end pendant les vacances de Rose donc nous partirons le vendredi 6 avril au soir pour passer le week-end aux Pays-Bas. Nous reprendrons l'avion le dimanche puis Rose sera reposée et prête pour prendre le train le lundi . Inventa Ron

\- Mm…

\- Je sais que tu as déjà tout organisé pour pouvoir être présente au moins le week-end durant les vacances puisqu'elle sera là donc tout est en ordre. Mentit Ron qui estima devoir ensuite courir chez Pansy ou la contacter pour lui demander de l'aider.

\- Mais il ne faut pas nos papiers d'identité pour réserver des billets ? Rappela Hermione.

\- Oui. Affirma Wendell.

\- Mais comment tu as fait dans ce cas : nos documents moldus sont toujours dans le tiroir de mon bureau depuis notre retour d'Amsterdam. Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Oui mais tu te rappelles que nous avons des photocopies ? J'ai donc utilisé l'une d'elle pour faire les réservations. Inventa Ron légèrement mal à l'aise mais déterminé à ne pas perdre la face contre Wendell.

\- Mais ils vous demandent vos papiers d'identité quand vous réservez des billets à l'agence de voyages et pas des photocopies. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir vraiment réservé des billets d'avions ? Rétorqua Wendell en proie au doute.

\- Personne ne vous demande le document original sur internet. Répliqua alors Ron qui bénit Pansy, Archibald, Misheel et ses frères pour leurs explications.

\- Ron a du faire comme notre voisin : ce type dit toujours que c'est moins cher de passer par internet que par l'agence de voyage. Intervint Monica songeuse.

\- Voilà : vous avez tout deviné Monica. Approuva Ron souriant mais surtout soulagé de recevoir l'aide involontaire de sa belle-mère.

\- Ce foutu internet est en train de ruiner tous les rapports humains : je vois bien que nos voisins ne nous disent même pas bonjour parfois car ils sont scotchés sur leurs smart-machins ! Fulmina Wendell vexé.

\- Ces objets s'appellent smartphone. Rectifia Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous : vous n'utilisez pas notre technologie ? Répliqua Wendell d'un ton bourru.

\- J'ai un appareil photo numérique, un smartphone et Hermione en a un elle aussi. Révéla Ron.

\- Oui je sais que ma fille en a un : je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Affirma Wendell.

\- Je ne sais pas si Hermione vous l'a dit mais j'ai gagné un ordinateur portable au loto organisé par l'école d'Aviemore hier. Révéla Ron avant de montrer son téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'une preuve irréfutable pour se défendre contre les accusations de Wendell abasourdi.

\- Oui d'accord mais vous savez vous servir de ces choses : VOUS ? Faillit s'étrangler Wendell mortifié d'être pris en défaut par son beau-fils sorcier puisque le moldu ne possédait pas ces choses, ni ne savait comment les utiliser.

\- Un petit peu : je ne suis pas très calé mais j'arrive à faire des choses basiques comme faire des photos, appeler ou écrire un message. Je suis même allé sur internet et je vais prendre des cours d'informatique auprès de quelqu'un. Renchérit Ron.

\- Ce sont des choses très simples Daddy donc tu pourrais les faire toi aussi, si tu t'intéresse enfin à la technologie. Intervint Hermione pour consoler son père.

\- Oui je sais mais je m'y refusais jusqu'à présent. Grommela Wendell._ »

* * *

Il y eut un court silence puis Mr Granger reprit la parole :

« _ Mais Ron : comment vous avez fait pour payer vos billets puisque vous n'avez pas de cartes de crédit, ni de débit mais un simple compte dépôt à la banque moldue Hermione et vous ? Interrogea Wendell qui s'était ressaisi.

\- Et alors ? Répliqua Ron pour gagner du temps.

\- Et alors : il faut une carte pour payer ses achats sur internet. Insista Wendell qui voulait vérifier si le rouquin était sincère car le moldu ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire.

\- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas Wendell mais il existe des cartes de débit qui s'appellent _cartes prépayées_ et peuvent s'acheter à la poste ou même chez des marchands de journaux. J'en ai acheté une puis je me suis débrouillé avec. Mentit Ron mal à l'aise mais qui s'était heureusement souvenu des explications de Misheel à ce sujet puis de la carte montrée par la sorcière lorsqu'elle lui avait configuré l'ordinateur portable chez lui la veille.

\- Ah je me souviens : Misheel t'as montré la sienne hier c'est vrai ! Rajouta Hermione.

\- Oui donc j'en ai pris une moi aussi pour pouvoir vous faire ma surprise. Affirma Ron.

\- Mais quand l'as-tu acheté ? S'étonna sa femme.

\- Cet après-midi pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Répondit Ron.

\- Ah je t'ai pas vu le faire. Intervint Hugo en toute innocence.

\- Je l'ai fait avant d'aller à la galerie avec Pansy, Toorj et Misheel. Inventa Ron.

\- Mais Ron tu as vraiment su faire une réservation sur internet ? Intervint Hermione sincèrement surprise.

\- Je me suis fait aider par Pansy tout à l'heure mais l'essentiel c'est que je l'ai fait non ? Répliqua Ron qui s'efforçait de conserver un ton calme pour ne pas s'énerver devant Hugo trop épris par sa joie de voler en avion pour se rendre compte de la tension entre les deux hommes. Toutefois, le sorcier se sentait vexé par l'incrédulité de sa propre femme.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, c'est juste que je suis un peu surprise. Confessa Hermione.

\- Mais où sont les billets : vous nous les montrez ? Interrogea Wendell toujours suspicieux.

\- Je ne les ai pas sur moi, c'est Pansy qui les a car je ne voulais pas que ma femme ou mes enfants les trouvent par hasard en mon absence. Je comptais leur faire une surprise mais tant pis. Rétorqua Ron en priant Merlin qu'Hermione ne lui demande pas de les faire apparaître maintenant.

\- C'est pas grave Daddy : moi je suis trop, trop, trop content, merci pour ce cadeau ! Hurla Hugo avant de commencer à faire la java dans la salle à manger puis il se rendit dans les autres pièces.

\- Hugo ne crie pas aussi fort. Le gronda doucement Monica.

\- Laissez le faire Monica : c'est normal qu'il soit content. Mon fils m'a fait comprendre que ses amis de l'école ont souvent déjà pris l'avion ou le train. Or, je veux Rose et Hugo connaissent aussi bien le monde moldu que sorcier au lieu de s'éloigner du premier après leur entrée à Poudlard. Décréta Ron heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet.

\- Ah. Dit Wendell « muselé » par cette réplique.

\- D'ailleurs, j'avais aussi pensé que nous pourrions utiliser le train de nuit pour aller à Aviemore au moins une fois et non l'avion ou le transplanage quand nous irons au ski le premier week-end des vacances de Rose. Avoua Ron qui profita de son avantage pour clouer définitivement le bec de Wendell.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi : le voyage est long jusque dans les Highlands ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Oui mais Pansy et Archibald m'ont parlé des trains de nuit : notre amie en a utilisé parfois et cela lui a permis de faire une belle expérience avec son frère. Aussi, je me disais que nous devrions faire pareil avec les enfants puisqu'il y a des couchettes dans chaque compartiment. Expliqua Ron.

\- Tu as déjà réservé ça aussi ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Non mais ce serait une bonne idée. Insista Ron._ »

* * *

Le sorcier se rengorgea sous les compliments de son fils revenu auprès d'eux quelques secondes avant de repartir de nouveau à l'étage mais Wendell refroidit l'ambiance en évoquant un détail :

« _ Hem : vous comptez partir deux week-ends entiers sans nous ? Demanda le moldu.

\- Eh bien : ce ne sont que deux jours donc nous ne vous abandonnons pas. Rappela Ron d'un ton poli.

\- Oui mais vous partez quand même sans nous : comment peux-tu nous faire ça Hermione ? Se lamenta Monica.

\- Tu nous avais promis de ne plus nous exclure de ta vie quand tu nous a rendu nos souvenirs en 1998. Renchérit Wendell.

\- Papa, Maman : je ne peux pas vous emmener à Amsterdam car nous avons un bon pour quatre personnes. Dit Hermione qui ressentit aussitôt une profonde culpabilité.

\- Alors nous irons au ski avec vous. Décréta Wendell.

\- QUOI ? S'exclama Ron pas du tout ravi.

\- Nous allons bien devoir vous accompagner : sinon quand verrons-nous Rose puisque vous partez deux week-ends consécutifs ? Rétorqua Wendell.

\- Alors je vous précise que nous irons à Aviemore dés le vendredi 23 mars ou avant si Hermione peut venir puisque Rose rentre le mercredi et nous serons rentrés le dimanche, voire, le lundi matin au plus tard. Enfin, nous irons à Amsterdam durant le dernier week-end que Rose sera là. Aussi, vous pourrez la voir durant le reste du temps et le dimanche de Pâques que nous passerons chez vous. Répliqua Ron puisque les sorciers ne fêtaient pas Pâques.

\- Oui mais elle veut souvent aller chez vos parents à vous donc nous risquons de ne pas la voir du tout si elle parvient à vous convaincre de la déposer au Terrier plutôt que chez nous. Bougonna Wendell.

\- Mais si vous la verrez : nous allons répartir les jours entre vous et mes parents donc vous ne serez pas lésés. Tenta Ron.

\- Oui mais vous vous rendez compte qu'elle s'ennuie parfois avec nous parce que nous ne faisons pas de magie ? Répliqua Monica.

\- Mais non. Nia Ron.

\- Si donc le seul moyen que nous ayons pour conserver nos petits-enfants auprès de nous c'est de leur montrer des choses moldues aussi intéressantes que la magie. Or, vous tentez de nous voler ces choses Ron en leur faisant découvrir l'avion, le ski ou le vélo. Ceci appartient à ma civilisation, pas la vôtre donc c'est à moi de le leur montrer. Insista Wendell d'un ton calme au lieu de crier de peur d'agiter Hugo encore en train de courir dans toute la maison et qui n'avait pas entendu les derniers propos échangés.

\- Vous auriez pu NOUS les faire découvrir avant Wendell. Répliqua Ron agacé.

\- Pardon ? S'insurgea Wendell.

\- Ron : arrête de t'en prendre à mon père. Intervint Hermione troublée par l'attitude de son mari et la « peine causée à son père ».

\- Non : je n'offense personne en disant la vérité Hermione. Je ne connaissais pas ces choses car elles ne font pas partie de mon monde c'est vrai MAIS je viens de les découvrir donc je veux en profiter avec nos enfants et toi. Commença Ron.

\- Ron… Tenta Hermione.

\- En revanche, tes parents et toi ne nous en avez jamais parlé avant. Or, Wendell aurait pu apprendre aux enfants à faire du vélo ou même les emmener quelque part en avion. J'aurais été très content pour eux mais il ne l'a pas fait. L'interrompit Ron conscient que les Granger détenaient des retraites très confortables ainsi que de belles économies donc nul ne pouvait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se payer ces choses.

\- Nous n'y avons pas pensé, c'est tout. Répliqua Wendell réduit au silence par ses remarques.

\- Ron s'il te plaît : sois gentil avec mon père qui est fatigué. Modéra Hermione.

\- Euh : je suis gentil et poli, c'est lui qui s'énerve. Se défendit Ron.

\- Ron n'insiste pas : mon père doit surveiller sa tension… Répliqua sa femme agacée.

\- Wendell est en bonne santé et il est plus jeune que Mr Parkinson qui a quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Dit Ron.

\- La situation n'est pas comparable. En tout cas, Toorj ne proteste pas lui quand ses beaux-parents viennent avec lui. Il a emmené sa belle-mère avec nous ce matin puis il a passé l'après-midi avec son beau-père parce que ce sont les parents de Pansy. Rappela Hermione.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais Mr Parkinson et Naraantuya ne partent pas toujours avec eux. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Cette Pansy est une ingrate pour délaisser ses parents quand elle part en voyage. Déplora Monica.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout une ingrate : elle s'occupe de ses parents et aide même son père qui a des problèmes de santé mais elle se garde aussi du temps pour son mari ainsi que ses enfants. Répliqua vertement Ron pour défendre son amie.

\- Ron : nous allons déjà passer un week-end à Amsterdam tous les quatre donc quel est le problème si mes parents viennent skier avec nous à Aviemore ? Rose ne sera là que pendant deux semaines donc ils veulent en profiter, c'est normal. Tenta Hermione qui ne comprenait vraiment pas la réticence de son mari.

\- Et pourquoi on emmènerait pas mes parents aussi alors ? Se défendit Ron conscient que son épouse adorait les Weasley mais elle était trop gênée par la curiosité maladive d'Arthur devant le moindre petit objet moldu pour l'emmener dans un endroit moldu.

\- Tes parents ne souhaiteraient probablement pas venir : ils s'ennuieraient puisqu'ils ne vont pas skier. Estima Hermione gênée.

\- Hermione : je te rappelle que nous avons arrêté de skier pour toi car tu ne voulais plus y aller après ta chute. Intervint Monica.

\- Oui je sais. Reconnut Hermione honteuse sous le regard surpris de Ron qui ne connaissait pas ce détail.

\- Oui alors maintenant que tu es enfin remontée sur des skis, tu voudrais encore nous priver d'un moment sur les pistes avec toi ? Renchérit Wendell.

\- Ron : mes parents viendront avec nous et ce n'est pas négociable. Décida alors Hermione pour se donner bonne conscience.

\- Mais je veux skier avec les enfants et toi moi. Rétorqua Ron qui serra fortement un pan de table entre ses mains pour ne pas hurler sa rage.

\- Tu le feras et puis mes parents seront là eux aussi c'est tout. Décréta Hermione peinée par les lamentation de ses géniteurs et qui ne se souciait donc plus des propos d'Henry sur la lassitude de la sorcière allemande qui avait fini par divorcer au bout de treize ans de mariage à cause des agissements de son mari ainsi que ses beaux-parents._ »

Ron voulut répondre mais il se ravisa à la vue d'Hugo souriant sur le seuil. Wendell en profita aussi pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son petit fils surpris mais content.

* * *

En son for intérieur, Ron peiné s'estima coincé par sa femme avant de ruminer dans son coin pendant que son fils inconscient de son trouble montrait les photos prises ce matin. Le rouquin ne réagit qu'après les remarques des Granger au moment où Hugo montra fièrement les clichés de son père sur le scooter :

« _ Vous êtes pas un peu vieux Ron pour conduire un scooter ? Remarqua Wendell.

\- Non : il y a plein d'adultes qui utilisent des scooters en attendant d'avoir leurs permis motos. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Mouais mais bon : vous, vous ne comptez pas le passer donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de monter sur un scooter. Décréta Wendell.

\- Si : je vais le passer. Annonça alors Ron d'un ton de défi.

\- Ron non: la moto est trop dangereuse ! Protesta Hermione affolée.

\- Maman : Papa peut utiliser les sortilèges de Naraantuya pour se protéger ! Estima Hugo.

\- Oui mais bon : ton papa a une voiture, une assurance et un crédit à payer : cela représente déjà beaucoup d'argent. Expliqua Hermione doucement à son petit garçon chéri.

\- Je ne pense pas garder la voiture donc je la rendrai au concessionnaire s'il me la reprend. Révéla Ron.

\- Vous allez rendre un aussi beau modèle ? S'exclama Wendell abasourdi.

\- Oui : vous le voulez Wendell ? Proposa Ron.

\- Non : je préfère acheter du neuf et pas de l'occasion. Déclara Wendell.

\- La voiture est pratiquement neuve et encore sous garantie Papa. Intervint Hermione.

\- Oui mais non : elle a déjà été utilisée et puis ma voiture me suffit pour le moment. Décida son père.

\- Mais Ron : vous voulez échanger votre voiture contre une moto ? Comment ferez-vous ensuite pour emmener Rose à la gare ? Demanda Monica.

\- C'est notre fille qui s'en chargera Monica ou nous. Estima Wendell.

\- Non c'est gentil merci Wendell mais je pourrais toujours emmener ma petite Rosie à la gare. Décréta Ron.

\- Et comment : en empruntant la voiture de ma fille ? Ironisa Wendell.

\- Non : je vais vendre mon premier véhicule puis utiliser l'argent obtenu pour rembourser intégralement le crédit avant d'acheter une autre voiture plus adaptée à mes besoins ainsi qu'une moto. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Votre voiture est le plus beau modèle de la gamme et le plus luxueux donc en quoi n'est-elle pas adaptée à vos besoins ? Rétorqua Wendell.

\- Cette berline est très spacieuse mais c'est une cinq places. Or, j'ai un vu un SUV très intéressant qui se transforme en sept places en cas de besoins grâce à deux sièges supplémentaires. Je trouve ce modèle bien mieux et plus adapté à mon caractère car cet engin peut aller partout y compris sur la neige. Décréta Ron.

\- Votre berline aussi peut aller sur la neige si vous montez des chaînes ou des pneus adaptés. Contesta Wendell.

\- Oui mais je me suis laissé influencé par la vision des autres véhicules de ce côté du quartier. Toutefois, cet engin est trop snob et prétentieux pour moi. De plus, je trouve le SUV plus dynamique, sympa ainsi que pour des _jeunes quadra dynamiques_ à mes yeux. Rétorqua Ron.

\- ... (silence vexé de Wendell qui a parfaitement saisi l'allusion)

\- Enfin, ce modèle me permettrait de vous faire asseoir confortablement quand nous partons ensemble à Brighton au lieu de nous entasser à six dans la voiture de ma femme comme les années précédentes. D'ailleurs, nous étions en infraction Hermione car Monica n'aurait pas du tenir Hugo sur ses genoux autant de temps. Estima Ron puisque la voiture de sa femme était une cinq places.

\- Brighton n'est qu'à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Londres donc ce n'est pas loin alors c'est faisable. Rétorqua Wendell de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ron : je veux bien que tu changes de voiture mais tu veux vraiment monter sur une moto à ton âge ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie.

\- Oui pourquoi tu me trouves trop vieux pour ça ? Interrogea Ron sincèrement peiné.

\- Non mais cela me fait peur de te voir sur un moto car tu ne conduis pas beaucoup. Inventa Hermione gênée et pas du tout désireuse de lui faire de la peine en lui révélant le fond de sa pensée.

\- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas : les leçons se font d'abord sur un circuit fermé donc je ne risque rien. D'ailleurs, Toorj ne m'a pas fait conduire sur la route mais dans un coin de la rue, dans le jardin de son beau-père puis dans le bois. Se reprit Ron sincèrement convaincu par les propos de sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas trop Ron : cela me semble dangereux. Insista Hermione pas du tout désireuse de voir son mari se couvrir de ridicule à son âge.

\- Mais non. Insista Ron.

\- Maman laisse Daddy essayer ! Intervint Hugo pour aider son père.

\- Mais Hugo…

\- Maman : c'est son anniversaire jeudi donc laisse le faire. Allez c'est ton deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire pour lui ! L'intérrompit Hugo hilare.

\- Oh il y a un cadeau d'anniversaire pour moi ? Feignit de demander Ron d'un ton plus joyeux.

\- Euh oui… Mentit Hermione gênée qui n'avait pas encore trouvé quoique ce soit qui lui plaisait pour son mari.

\- Et moi aussi j'en ai un Daddy ! Affirma Hugo.

\- Wow : je serais très gâté cette année. Décréta Ron.

\- Allez Maman : laisse Papa essayer la moto ! Insista Hugo.

\- Et puis Hermione : tu te rappelle du fait que nous devons faire des compromis d'après Pansy ? Demanda Ron songeur qui estima que Pansy avait déteint sur lui par certains côté.

\- Oui. Reconnut Hermione en songeant aux propos de la psychomage.

\- Alors j'accepte que Grandad et Granny viennent au ski avec nous mais en échange tu me laisse passer mon permis moto. Décréta Ron légèrement inquiet devant ses beaux-parents mai décidé à ne pas renoncer à son nouveau rêve.

\- Mais Ron… Commença sa femme.

\- Daddy demande jamais rien d'habitude alors laisse le faire Maman ! Intervint de nouveau Hugo.

\- Bon d'accord Ron mais promets moi d'arrêter si c'est trop dangereux. Capitula Hermione.

\- Promis. Conclut Ron qui ne digérait toujours pas le fait de devoir se coltiner les Granger au ski mais au moins, il avait obtenu de passer son permis moto en échange. _ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron voulut rentrer après avoir constaté qu'il était vingt-et-une heure quarante cinq. Hermione acquiesça puis la famille prit congé des Granger et marcha pour retourner chez elle. Hermione inquiète nota le silence de son mari et se demanda s'il acceptait vraiment la présence de ses parents au ski. En son for intérieur, Hermione ne concevait pas de les laisser seuls, néanmoins, le spectre de la séparation de la sorcière allemande lui revint à l'esprit.

De son côté, Ron ruminait son amertume car sa victoire au sujet du permis moto était entachée par l'attitude de ses beaux-parents ainsi que celle de sa femme. Une fois rentré chez lui, il se ressaisit pour border son fils. Ensuite le sorcier sortit de la pièce avant de se trouver nez à nez avec Hermione qui était venue chercher un gilet en haut. La sorcière voulut parler mais Ron prit peur donc il affirma vouloir se coucher tôt car il était fatigué avant d'annoncer à son épouse la requête de Pansy. Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir venir mais elle affirma tenter de passer. Ron acquiesça puis il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre sans susciter la moindre réaction d'Hermione trop heureuse d'éviter une dispute pour protester contre ce retrait stratégique.

Une fois en sécurité, Ron lança un sortilège de silence pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait sa conversation puis il saisit le smartphone afin de contacter la psychomage :

« _ Allô Pansy, je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non mais tout va bien Ronald ? S'inquiéta Pansy après perçu la tension dans sa voix.

\- Oui et non donc j'aimerais vous demander un service si possible. Confessa Ron.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne veux pas vous demander une séance maintenant.

\- Je sais Ronald. Précisa Pansy pour ne pas le vexer.

\- En fait, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un service pour un truc moldu donc vous me sauveriez la vie si vous m'aidiez. Expliqua Ron.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider Ronald ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Voilà : je sais que ce n'est pas beau de mentir mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement donc j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour couvrir mes arrières car je vous ai mise dans mon « mensonge ». Commença Ron embarrassé.

\- Je vous écoute. L'invita Pansy qui ne voulait pas le juger sans savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- En fait, je suis désolé de vous mêler à ça mais j'ai fait croire à mes beaux-parents, ma femme et Hugo que j'avais acheté une carte prépayée aujourd'hui avant de réserver des billets d'avion à Amsterdam pour ma famille grâce à votre aide. Mon beau-père ne semble pas me croire et a déjà tenté de me demander de lui montrer les billets donc j'ai dit qu'ils étaient chez vous. Avoua Ron.

\- Mm, vous avez du être vraiment poussé à bout pour inventer une telle histoire. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui mais comment vous le savez ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Ronald : vous êtes la franchise même donc c'est dur de mentir pour vous. D'ailleurs, je comprends que votre beau-père ai quelques doutes car je suis certaine que vous étiez très mal à l'aise pendant votre récit.

\- Oui donc je veux assurer mes arrières au plus vite mais je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi maintenant. Confessa Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ronald : vous n'avez pas vraiment menti vous savez ?

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- En fait, je ne devrais pas dire ça car c'était votre cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous mais mon mari et moi vous avons pris la fameuse prépayée ainsi que les billets pour vous quatre. Confessa Pansy.

\- Non c'est pas vrai ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

\- Si : souvenez-vous à la galerie quand Toorj vous a demandé quand vous pensiez aller à Amsterdam : vous nous aviez dit que le dernier week-end des vacances de votre fille vous semblait le moment le plus approprié donc nous nous sommes décidés à agir mon mari et moi. Enfin, Misheel nous avait également parlé de votre intérêt pour la carte prépayée et je comptais en prendre une aussi pour mon père. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- Nous avons vu qu'il y avait une papeterie pas loin de l'école de votre fils. Aussi, nous sommes partis avant vous afin de procéder à l'achat de la prépayée en votre nom. D'ailleurs, la buraliste confirmera que c'est vous qui avait fait cet achat car mon mari lui a lancé un sortilège de confusion en ce sens. Ensuite, nous avons rechargé la carte avant de procéder à la réservation des billets. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- ...

\- A présent, vous pourrez recharger votre carte vous-même auprès de la moldue quand vous en avez besoin mais aussi faire vos futurs achats sur internet ou dans les boutiques moldues sans devoir porter tout l'argent moldu sur vous. Expliqua Pansy qui dissimula cependant le projet de son mari qui souhaitait aussi acheter un casque au rouquin.

\- Vous êtes vraiment dingues tous les deux. Commenta Ron soulagé et ému à la fois.

\- Non : nous avons simplement cherché à vous faire plaisir. Maintenant c'est à vous de décider quand venir chercher ces choses.

\- Je pense le faire en présence d'Hermione ou d'Harry si c'est possible comme ça il pourra témoigner de ce fait. Avoua Ron.

\- Pas de soucis, j'avertirai Toorj comme ça il ne sera pas surpris.

\- Pansy je vous remercie mille fois pour votre cadeau mais je voudrais vous le rembourser s'il vous plaît. Dit alors Ron après avoir songé à un détail.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne le prenez pas mal car j'apprécie vraiment votre cadeau mais voyez-vous : je tiens vraiment à l'offrir moi-même à ma femme et mes enfants afin de leur faire plaisir mais aussi clouer le bec de mes beaux-parents qui sont devenus mes _Détraqueurs Personnels_ depuis des années. Confessa Ron.

\- Mm, je comprends dans ce cas et j'expliquerai la situation à Toorj si vous me le permettez. Répondit Pansy sincèrement peinée pour Ron car un tel surnom laissait présager que ses beaux-parents devaient être sinistres.

\- Oui je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. En tout cas, comment vous avez fait pour les réservations : mon beau-père dit qu'il faut les numéros des cartes d'identité ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de la photocopie que nous vous avions demandé pour censément contrôler si nos papiers étaient bien en règle après les avoir comparés à vos cartes d'identité ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Nous en avions ensuite fait une copie pour pouvoir réserver vos billets sur le ferry donc j'ai donné vos données au site. Ah à ce propos, je dois vous avouer que nous n'avons pas pris une compagnie low cost mais la _British Airways_ car ses billets sont modifiables ou remboursables. En fait, je dois vous confesser que nous n'étions pas sûrs de la disponibilité d'Hermione donc nous ne voulions pas vous créer de problèmes. Précisa Pansy

\- C'est bien cette _British Airways_ Pansy ? Demanda Ron songeur.

\- Oui c'est la compagnie nationale britannique Ronald. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Alors c'est parfait: Wendell Granger ne trouvera donc rien à redire.

\- Bon, je précise que nous n'avons pas pris des billets en classe affaires mais en classe économique. Je dois avouer avoir été surprise car la _British Airways_ pratique plusieurs prix pour concurrencer les low-cost. En tout cas vos billets sont modifiables Ronald donc vous pourrez toujours changer la date de la réservation ou l'annuler en cas de besoin. Précisa Pansy.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis Pansy: vous me dites le montant des billets et de la carte puis je vous rembourse demain. En tout cas, merci pour tout car vous me sauvez la mise face à ma famille ainsi que mes deux Détraqueurs. Commenta Ron.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire : Ronald, vous n'avez pas menti car vous avez bien des billets et une carte prépayée donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour le reste. Par contre, je peux vous demander une chose ?

\- Oui laquelle ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Je voudrais juste que vous ne pensiez pas que nous avons fait ça pour vous acheter avant notre révélation.

\- Non Pansy : je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous êtes sincère avec moi donc je ne le penserais pas quelque soit la nature de vos révélations. Précisa Ron conscient que la Serpentarde pouvait ruser avec les autres pour préserver ses intérêts mais qu'elle se montrait honnête envers lui. _ »

Les deux sorciers discutèrent quelques instants puis Ronald raccrocha et se sentit un peu plus tranquille, même s'il était profondément déçu par le comportement de sa femme. Ron tenta de trouver le sommeil avant d'aller chercher une potion dans la salle de bains pour dormir au lieu de continuer à se lamenter sur son sort.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'avoue m'interroger sincèrement sur vos réactions mais je**_ _ **ne vous pose pas de questions pour ne pas influencer votre jugement. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Au fait, la British Airways fait vraiment des tarifs parfois: en ce moment on peut trouver le vol Londres-Amsterdam à 39 livres donc Pansy ne ment pas quand elle parle de ces choses.**_


	29. Confession Pansy et Toorj partie 1

**_**Bonjour à tous,**_**

 ** _ **Les prochains chapitres seront plus courts car il me semble plus avisé de partager la confession de Pansy et Toorj en deux ou trois parties pour éviter un énorme cafouillis puisqu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues et d'explications.**_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron se rendit chez Pansy durant sa pause-déjeuner et il y trouva les deux époux, Mr Parkinson, Archibald, Gyrin ou encore Ayleen. Harry les rejoignit une minute plus tard puis Pansy leur proposa un brunch en attendant Hermione qui finit enfin par passer au bout d'une demie-heure. Après son arrivée, Harry demanda alors à Pansy la raison pour laquelle elle les avaient tous réuni ici. Toorj nota l'inquiétude de son épouse et posa sa main sur la sienne afin de l'apaiser puisque tous deux avaient décidé de suivre le conseil de Parkinson senior.

Effectivement, Toorj approuvait les propos de son beau-père sur l'importance de tout révéler à Potter et Ronald mais aussi Ayleen pour leur faire comprendre la raison du silence du couple ainsi que du reste de la famille... Enfin, la jeune femme prit la parole :

« _ Je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important et dont je ne vous ai pas parlé avant. Confessa Pansy à Ayleen, Hermione, Harry et Ron.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogea Harry.

\- J'avoue ne pas savoir par où commencer : il ne s'agit pas seulement de mon secret mais aussi celui de Kaiden notre fils aîné. En fait mon enfant m'a interdit de parler de lui donc je suis pratiquement en train de trahir sa confiance pour vous avouer ces choses. Confessa Pansy mal à l'aise sous le regard soudainement songeur d'Ayleen qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ses soupçons étaient justes et si un miracle avait donc eu lieu..

\- Pansy : ne nous parlez pas de ce secret alors puisqu'il s'agit aussi de celui de Kaiden. Affirma Ron surpris sous le regard tranquille d'Harry déjà au courant à l'insu des deux époux.

\- Je sais mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Estima Pansy.

\- C'est quelque chose de difficile à expliquer parce que notre fils est têtu mais franchement, cela nous gêne beaucoup de vous induire en erreur au sujet d'un détail sur lui. Rénchérit Toorj.

\- Sachez que notre silence n'est pas du à un manque de confiance en vous Ronald, Hermione ni vous Harry ou toi Ayleen, cependant, Kaiden refusait de mentionner certaines choses très personnelles. Il souhaiterait probablement me voir continuer de garder le silence à son sujet mais je ne me vois pas continuer ainsi toute ma vie et puis la vérité finira par éclater s'il finit par nous rejoindre un jour. Rajouta Pansy qui se tut un instant afin d'utiliser son inhalateur pour reprendre son souffle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Ma fille n'avait que quinze ans et demi quand elle s'est retrouvée enceinte. Pansy avait donc peur des réactions de beaucoup de gens y compris la mienne : aussi, elle a caché sa grossesse. Intervint Patrick Parkinson pour défendre sa fille pendant qu'Ayleen réalisa avoir vu juste et se sentit heureuse pour Pansy, même si le jeune homme et sa mère semblaient en froid en ce moment.

\- Pansy : vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez eu Kaiden avant que la malédiction qui nous rends tous stériles, ne prenne totalement effet sur vous donc Kaiden a plus de dix-huit ans, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda gentiment Ron déjà conscient que l'enfant était probablement né avant la rencontre des deux époux. Il songea également aux révélations de Pansy et Astoria sur le comportement de Malefoy puis le rouquin s'inquiéta au sujet des circonstances de la conception de ce Kaiden.

\- Vous avez eu votre fils entre 1996 et 1997. Estima Hermione après avoir fait un rapide calcul puis la jeune femme inquiète estima que Malefoy avait probablement profité de la situation pour violer Pansy…

\- Pansy, Toorj : ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends la raison de votre silence et le ministre aussi. Intervint alors Harry.

\- Hein comment ça? Dirent les deux époux surpris.

\- Vos documents mentionnent l'existence de votre fils Kaiden dont sa date de naissance mais le Ministre et moi avons respecté votre silence au sujet de l'âge Kaiden. Expliqua Harry.

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir menti Ronald, Harry, Hermione, Ayleen mais Kaiden nous avait interdit de révéler son âge exact. Répéta Pansy sincèrement agitée.

\- Pansy, Toorj : ne soyez pas inquiets au sujet de notre réaction car ce n'est pas vous mais Kaiden qui vous a imposé une telle chose. Dit Ron pas rancunier pour deux mornilles à la vue du trouble de ses deux amis.

\- Oui mais vous comprenez notre embarras envers vous alors que vous nous avez aidé à revenir ici afin de fuir des tarés prêts à tous nous tuer ? Répliqua Pansy gênée à Ron.

\- C'était très gênant pour nous de ne rien vous dire mais nous ne voulions pas voir Kaiden s'éloigner définitivement de nous à cause d'une autre dispute si nous n'avions pas respecté son souhait. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Toorj, Pansy, ne vous inquiétez pas : vous ne me vexez pas car je connais les difficultés des parents face aux ados ou aux jeunes adultes moi aussi. Mon filleul Teddy m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs durant son adolescence et il continue encore maintenant par moments. De plus, vous ne nous avez pas vraiment menti puisque vous ne nous avez pas caché l'existence de Kaiden. Ce jeune homme est majeur et il vit de son côté donc je comprends que vous respectiez son choix. Dit Harry.

\- Ayleen je… Commença Pansy gênée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Pansy : tu ne me dois aucune explication. Malefoy avait parlé de votre fils censément mort-né à Daphné puis elle me l'avait révélé dans une lettre. Toutefois, je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que ce dingue me confirme lui-même les faits un soir après notre mariage et se réjouisse de sa mort. A présent, je suis donc très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il est en vie. L'apaisa Ayleen.

\- Vous avez bien fait de cacher votre fils dans ces conditions. Renchérit Hermione abasourdie par les propos d'Ayleen au sujet de la joie de Malefoy à propos du décès de son propre enfant.

\- Harry et Ayleen ont raison : vous ne nous avez absolument pas menti au sujet de Kaiden mais simplement jamais dit son âge exact. Ce jeune homme est majeur et semble vivre de son côté, même si, Kaiden est venu vous voir pendant la fête de Saejin avant de prendre la fuite. A présent, c'est donc Toorjii qui est devenu votre fils aîné au sein de votre foyer depuis le départ de son grand-frère. Estima Ron.

\- Oui Toorjii est l'aîné de la fratrie en ce moment mais seulement parce que son grand frère n'est pas là. Kaiden est mon fils lui aussi quelle que soit sa date de naissance. Affirma Toorj.

\- Kaiden n'a qu'un seul père : c'est toi Toorj, même s'il est en colère contre nous en ce moment. Renchérit Pansy.

\- C'est contre moi qu'il en a et pas après toi Pansy. La rassura Toorj avant de pousser un soupir._ »

* * *

Le sorcier s'affaissa un instant puis Pansy tenta de l'aider à se reprendre :

« _ Toorj ce n'est pas seulement ta faute : je te rappelle que je me suis aussi disputée avec lui en janvier… Insista la sorcière.

\- Votre dernière dispute a donc eu lieu depuis peu. Calcula Ron.

\- Oui mais nous avions déjà des problèmes auparavant. Au bout d'un moment, mon fils s'était donc lassé de mes bêtises donc il avait fini par me « renier » en prenant uniquement les noms de mon épouse à notre insu. Il a ensuite utilisé sa baguette pour le faire également sur ses documents moldus. Révéla Toorj.

\- Nous n'en savions vraiment rien car nous n'avions pas regardé nos papiers depuis la naissance de Kushi et un truc l'année dernière… Renchérit Pansy gênée qui ne comptait pas évoquer l'officialisation de sa répudiation devant le Magenmagot mongol avant d'être annulée en janvier cette année.

\- Toutefois, vous imaginez ma colère puis nous avons fini par nous disputer durant les fêtes de fin d'années avant de remettre le couvert après la naissance de Saejin et les menaces des deux clans à notre égard. Expliqua Toorj avant de rester silencieux un instant.

\- Toorj j'étais en colère moi aussi donc nous étions deux à nous en prendre à lui… Rappela Pansy.

\- Oui mais Kaiden t'adore donc il te pardonnera sans problèmes tes reproches. En revanche, notre fils me déteste en ce moment au point de m'avoir pratiquement renié. Rajouta Toorj troublé sous le regard compatissant de Patrick conscient de sa peine puisque lui-même a été officiellement renié par Kenji.

\- Toorj : ne parle pas ainsi, il ne te déteste pas. Kaiden est simplement en colère contre nous mais ça va lui passer. Tenta Pansy.

\- Il a de bonnes raisons pour m'en vouloir car j'ai foiré plusieurs choses pendant quatre ans donc je comprends son attitude ou encore son envie de me fourrer son poing dans la gueule en janvier. D'ailleurs, il l'aurait probablement fait si tu n'étais pas intervenue pour calmer ses esprits… Reprit Toorj gêné puis Pansy serra la main de son conjoint honteux et accablé. Toutefois, elle n'en fit pas plus puisque la psychomage était consciente que son mari ne voulait pas être enlacé, ni consolé devant toute l'assistance.

\- Non: il ne l'aurait jamais fait Toorj car tu es son père. Kaiden était furieux donc il a prononcé des paroles en l'air avant de gesticuler n'importe comment mais il ne t'aurait jamais frappé. Insista Pansy.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous en dire plus. Dit alors Harry peiné à la vue de l'abattement de ce type et qui ne souhaitait pas entrer dans les affaires privées du couple.

\- C'est clair : nous n'avons pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Ils ont raison tous les deux: cela ne nous regarde pas. Renchérit Ron pour protéger ses amis car il était conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout révéler à Harry, Ayleen ou Hermione, notamment les agissements du mongol à cause des __Imperium__ subis.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir rectifié l'âge de notre fils avant lorsque vous le preniez pour un ado de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans mais Kaiden nous a demandé de ne rien dire. Déclara alors Pansy.

\- Il est majeur donc c'est à lui de décider… Renchérit Patrick.

\- Mais pourquoi avez-vous rompu le silence maintenant Pansy ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que j'ai reçu une lettre de Kaiden durant ce week-end : mon fils s'est installé au sein de la communauté sorcière en Australie depuis quelques temps. Il m'a écrit que des rumeurs à circuler là-bas parmi les exilés au sujet de la libération de mon père ainsi que de la mort des trois Malefoy donc Kaiden m'a demandé si ces rumeurs étaient fondées ou non. Répondit Pansy avant d'utiliser de nouveau son inhalateur.

\- Mm vous n'aviez pas pu lui parler de votre père ou Archibald quand il est venu vous voir pendant la fête de Saejin ? S'étonna Ron qui se souvenait d'avoir vu Toorj parler avec Archibald et son fils, même si, ce dernier s'était ensuite mêlé aux invités pour éviter de rester seul avec son géniteur.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu en parlé longuement car il y avait trop de monde autour de nous. Kaiden sait que j'ai pu revoir mon père et qu'Archibald est également son grand-père mais nous n'avons pas pu lui en dire plus. Regretta Pansy.

\- C'est exact : mon fils nous a présenté mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter vraiment avec Kaiden car il a filé auprès des autres invités. Aussi, Kaiden ne sait rien au sujet des circonstances qui ont permis à Toorj de me rencontrer, ni des espoirs que nous nourrissions au sujet de la libération de Patrick. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas parler de ces choses en public. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Je comprends. Dit Ron.

\- Votre fils est en sécurité ou non ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Kaiden dit qu'il est en sécurité en Australie mais bon je préférerai le savoir avec nous. Confessa Pansy.

\- Est-ce que votre fils sait qu'il fait partie du programme de protection puisque c'est votre enfant, même si, c'est un adulte ? Reprit l'auror.

\- Oui : Kaiden le sait mais il voulait rester dans son coin jusqu'à présent. Révéla Pansy.

\- Il sait donc où vous êtes ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Non pas exactement : nous n'avons pas révélé notre cachette à notre fils puisque nous sommes dans le programme de protection. Répondit Toorj.

\- Toutefois, je suis convaincue qu'il a compris que nous sommes en Grande-Bretagne après avoir rencontré Archibald et Ronald ou encore appris mes retrouvailles avec mon propre père. Toutefois, Kaiden a bloqué le Rite du Sang après notre dernière dispute donc il ne va pas apparaître devant nous pour le moment et nous ne pouvons pas le rejoindre non plus. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Votre fils finira peut-être par vouloir vous rejoindre bientôt afin de rencontrer enfin son grand-père Patrick puisque c'est le seul qu'il n'a pas encore vu. Dit Ron peiné pour Toorj manifestement rejeté par son fils.

\- Je l'espère et surtout qu'il se réconciliera avec moi. Confessa Toorj.

\- Ouvre un spa : ton gamin sera certainement heureux de s'en occuper avec sa petite amie coiffeuse-esthéticienne. Estima Archibald.

\- Ah oui, vous nous aviez dit qu'il travaillait dans un spa. Se souvint Ron.

\- Oui mais bon notre fils est un peu touche à tout donc rien ne dit qu'il voudra travailler toute sa vie dans un institut. Répéta de nouveau Toorj.

\- C'est clair : Kaiden a notamment repris la passion de son père pour la botanique. Précisa Pansy.

\- Oui : Kaiden est passionné par les plantes comme moi mais aussi la psychomagie comme sa mère et surtout par l'argent. Il cherche donc le meilleur emploi pour bâtir une fortune comme mon beau-père en son temps. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Comme vous voyez : Kaiden n'a pas encore vraiment choisi sa voie donc nous devrions avoir certaines garanties avant de lui ouvrir un spa comme le conseille mon beau-père. Précisa Pansy. _ »

* * *

Il y eut une pause puis Patrick Parkinson songea à un détail et reprit la parole :

« _ N'oubliez pas de dire qu'il est allé à Poudlard aussi après avoir eu ses Aspics en Mongolie. Révéla Patrick orgueilleux.

\- Quoi : il est allé à Poudlard ? S'exclamèrent Harry, Ayleen, Hermione et Ron abasourdis.

\- Oui mais Kaiden ne nous avait rien révélé sur son projet. En fait, il était censé passer des vacances avec ses amis au Japon puis faire une formation à Kyoto pendant l'automne donc nous ne sommes doutés de rien avant qu'il n'envoie une lettre à sa mère pour lui annoncer __la bonne nouvelle__. Avoua Toorj.

\- Mais comment il a fait pour se faire accepter ? Demanda Harry.

\- Kaiden est allé voir la directrice en août afin de lui présenter la lettre qu'il avait reçu à onze ans mais qui ne l'avait pas intéressé jusqu'alors. Mon fils a ainsi réussi à se faire accepter en septième année puisqu'il avait l'âge requis. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ensuite, Kaiden s'est rendu à Londres pour passer ses Buses britanniques en candidat libre au Ministère avant de faire ses achats sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ avant de prendre le __Poudlard Express__ le 1er septembre pendant que nous l'imaginions en train de commencer sa formation. Rajouta Toorj.

\- Vous imaginez ma tête quand j'ai reçu sa lettre ainsi que des photos de lui en uniforme ? Renchérit Pansy.

\- Notre petit-fils est vraiment magnifique sur ces photos. Affirma Patrick.

\- Oui il a vraiment fière allure dans son uniforme ou encore avec son écusson Serpentard. Reconnut Archibald.

\- Ah voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression de le voir marmonner quelque chose quand Pansy et les autres Serperntards ont lancé leur cri de guerre Serpentard un jour... Serpentard toujours avant la course. Affirma alors Ron.

\- Il est allé à Serpentard et ça ne vous a pas dérangé ? Demanda Harry curieux à Archibald.

\- Non pourquoi ça m'aurait dérangé ? Ces histoires de Maison sont pour les gamins de Poudlard pas les adultes. Franchement, je suis fier du fait que Kaiden soit aussi allé à Poudlard parce que c'est notre école donc il a suivi nos traces. Après, je me moque bien de la couleur de sa cravate. Affirma Archibald.

\- En tout cas, il a de la suite dans les idées ce gamin ! S'esclaffa Ron.

\- Oh oui : Kaiden a repris mon côté réfléchi, voire, méfiant mais il possède aussi le côté tornade de Toorj donc c'est un mélange explosif par moments quand notre fils décide de faire une petite « folie ». Dit Pansy.

\- Notre fils était content de son coup mais il a quand même eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas révéler l'identité de Pansy pendant son séjour à Poudlard, même si, Kaiden comptait déjà prendre le nom des Parkinson et ne plus garder le mien puisque nous nous disputions déjà. Affirma Toorj.

\- Attendez : votre fils s'est présenté à Poudlard comme _Kaiden Parkinson_ ? S'enquit Harry abasourdi par les gestes du gamin.

\- Non : c'était écrit Adiriig sur la lettre donc il a été réparti comme tel mais notre fils a ensuite fait modifier son nom sur ses Aspics et ses Buses britanniques. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et Mac Gonagall n'a rien vu ? Insista Harry.

\- Non car il a demandé cette modification après son départ de l'école. Apparemment, Mac Gonagall ne s'occupe pas des dossiers donc elle n'en a rien su. Estima Pansy.

\- Notre petit-fils est un vrai petit roublard. Dit Patrick avec orgueil à Archibald.

\- Oh oui : il a repris de nous deux. Confirma l'écossais hilare.

\- En tout cas, je suis soulagé de voir que vous ne vous sentez pas vexés par notre attitude Ronald , Hermione, Ayleen ainsi que vous aussi Harry. Avoua Toorj.

\- J'avais compris que votre fils vivait manifestement de son côté donc je ne me suis pas vexé. Dit Harry.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je mal le prendre ? Vous n'avez pas parlé de l'âge exact de votre fils car c'était sa volonté et pas la vôtre. Rajouta Ron bien plus fin que beaucoup de personnes le pensaient._ »

* * *

Au bout de quelques instants _ _,__ Ronald reprit cependant la parole afin d'obtenir des détails sur Kaiden :

« - Quel âge a votre fils exactement ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Kaiden a eu vingt-deux ans en décembre. Révéla Pansy.

\- Le père est donc Malefoy ! Estima Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- Non le papa de Kaiden n'est pas Malefoy mais Toorj. L'autre ne compte plus depuis le jour où il m'a frappé __pour me punir d'être restée en cloque d'un mini Pékinois eurasien aussi moche que moi__ _selon ses propres mots_. Rectifia Pansy d'un ton poli.

\- Oh oui pardon. S'excusa Hermione contrite.

\- Donc vous étiez déjà enceinte à la fin de notre cinquième année ou au début de la sixième. Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Disons que Malefoy était déprimé après l'arrestation de son père et il pleurait vraiment. Je veux dire, ce fumier ne montrait pas encore son vrai visage donc nous avons discuté de tout ça la veille de notre départ de l'école à la fin juin puis d'autres choses ont suivi. Commença Pansy.

\- ...

\- Ensuite, je ne l'ai pas revu jusqu'à la rentrée donc j'avais décidé d'attendre notre retour à l'école pour lui annoncer ma grossesse de vive voix et pas par courrier. Résuma brièvement Pansy pas du tout désireuse d'en révéler d'avantage.

\- Mais Pansy vous étiez à Poudlard en décembre 95 donc comment vous avez fait pour cacher votre grossesse ou la présence du bébé à l'école ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

\- J'utilisais des sortilèges de _ _Glamour__ pour dissimuler mes formes. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous êtes aussi forte que votre père pour les sortilèges de __Glamour__ car je n'ai jamais noté votre état. Estima Ron.

\- Non : je ne suis pas aussi douée, sinon, j'aurais levé ceux qui pesaient sur moi. Je suis seulement parvenue à cacher mon ventre. Modéra Pansy.

\- Mais nous ne nous sommes pas aperçus de votre absence cette année-là donc où avez-vous accouché ? Demanda Hermione.

\- A Poudlard. Répondit Pansy.

\- Vous avez accouché à Poudlard ! S'exclama Ron surpris.

\- Ma fille ne m'a rien dit que quand nous nous sommes vus par moment durant les vacances cet été-là: autrement, vous pensez bien que je l'aurais gardée au manoir au lieu de la laisser retourner à l'école ! Je l'aurais ensuite envoyée chez les meilleurs médicomages à l'étranger pour la faire suivre en toute tranquillité à l'insu de Malefoy au lieu de la laisser retourner à Poudlard et accoucher prématurément là-bas. Déplora Patrick.

\- Père : je ne savais pas quoi faire alors. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy : tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ou non ? Insista son père.

\- Mrs Pomfresh suivait ma grossesse et puis Kenji m'emmenait plusieurs fois chez un gynécologue à Aviemore pendant nos vacances cet été-là,. Elles disaient toutes les deux que tout allait bien : j'ai même vu Kaiden sur les échographies donc tout semblait normal: personne ne pourrait savoir que j'accoucherai avant mars à cause de mon angoisse causée par Malefoy. Modéra Pansy.

\- Mouais mais tu aurais pu crever sous les coups de Malefoy et ton bébé aussi durant l'automne si le professeur Rogue ne t'avait pas protégée. Grommela Patrick.

\- Je suppose que Malefoy n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle et qu'il a commencé à vous battre à cause de ça ? Demanda Ron peiné.

\- Non: il avait déjà commencé à me battre en septembre dés le premier soir de la rentrée. En fait, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait autant changé depuis son retour au Manoir Malefoy puis j'ai commencé à avoir peur au point de ne pas oser lui parler du bébé au début... Commença Pansy.

\- … (horreur d'Hermione qui ne pouvait pas imaginer un tel comportement et compassion d'Ayleen qui a connu la même chose)

\- Un soir, j'ai cependant fini par le faire de peur de perdre mon enfant à cause des coups mais ce fut encore pire : Malefoy m'a alors massacrée pour me punir car il ne voulait plus de moi et encore moins du __mini Pekinois eurasien aussi moche que moi__. Poursuivit Pansy avant d'utiliser son inhalateur encore une fois pendant que son mari inquiet avait oublié sa peine pour tenter d'apaiser la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry horrifié.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre : il vous frappait même en sachant que vous portiez son enfant ? S'indigna Ron.

\- Malefoy est capable de choses bien pires mais bon, j'avoue ne pas avoir envie d'en parler pour le moment s'il vous plaît. En tout cas, c'est ce soir-là que j'ai décidé de ne plus supporter les coups et de fuir le plus loin possible avec l'aide de Kenji afin de sauver mon bébé des griffes de Malefoy. Vous devez me comprendre : ce fumier comptait transformer notre vie en enfer et comptait également transformer mon bébé en blond aux yeux bleus comme moi s'il était contraint de le reconnaître. Dit Pansy.

\- Je te comprends parfaitement car Malefoy m'a fait perdre mon premier bébé à cause des coups quand il était en colère un soir. Affirma Ayleen à Pansy sous le regard peiné des autres. _ »

* * *

 ** _ **Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie est assez claire mais n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si elle ne l'est pas.**_**

 _ ** _ **Kaiden a**_**_ _ ** _ **fini par renier**_**_ _ ** _ **Toorj en 2017 après la séparation officielle des parents puis le mariage de Toorj avec Tsetseg.**_**_

 ** _ **Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**_**


	30. Confession Pansy et Toorj partie 2

_**_Voilà la suite de la confession et il y aura un troisième chapitre sur le sujet afin de faire des coupures et s'arrêter sur certains détails._**_

 _ ** _A bientôt pour la suite !_**_

* * *

Les sorciers britanniques observèrent les deux femmes s'enlacer silencieusement quelques secondes puisqu'elles avaient partagé les même peines. Ensuite, Harry reprit la parole au moment où elles se détachèrent :

« _ Si j'ai bien compris: Malefoy ne se doute pas de la survie de Kaiden donc votre fils est en sécurité de ce côté là. Calcula Harry.

\- C'est ça : Malefoy était tellement heureux de ne pas devoir s'occuper d'un gosse qu'il n'a rien demandé, encore moins à le voir avant sa soi-disant incinération. Affirma Pansy.

\- Vous lui avez fait croire d'avoir fait incinérer Kaiden pour faire disparaître toutes ses traces. Réalisa Hermione.

\- Exact mais Mrs Pomfresh avait également transformé un poupon en un nouveau-né pour confirmer la mort de mon fils si jamais Malefoy avait voulu le voir. Toutefois, nous n'en avons finalement pas eu besoin puisque ce fumier s'en foutait ! Ensuite, il est allé fêter la disparition de Kaiden avec Daphné mais je précise qu'elle ne se doutait de rien. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Daphné ne l'a su qu'après leur mariage quand Malefoy l'a puni pour lui avoir menti sur sa grossesse fantôme. Il lui a dit que toi au moins, tu ne l'avais pas piégé donc c'était uniquement à cause d'une potion contraceptive avariée que vous aviez eu un gosse ensemble puisque vous aviez toujours pris vos précautions à chaque fois. Avoua Ayleen.

\- Vous avez donc eu ce bébé à cause d'une potion contraceptive avariée et pas un viol alors ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui : je n'ai heureusement pas été violée car Malefoy et moi nous entendions encore plus ou moins bien en cinquième année. De plus, nous étions censés nous marier plus tard donc nous n'avions pas attendu la nuit de noces si c'est ça que vous sous-entendez. Répondit Pansy.

\- …

\- Ensuite, je ne voulais plus du tout m'approcher de Malefoy après avoir découvert sa véritable nature et il ne s'intéressait plus à moi de ce point de vue là donc nous nous sommes éloignés, même s'il continuait de me harceler. Rajouta Pansy.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous gardé votre bébé au lieu d'avorter si vous n'aimiez pas le père ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse car elle n'aurait pas gardé un enfant dans de telles conditions.

\- J'y ai songé au début car j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir. Toutefois, j'aimais déjà mon bébé donc j'ai décidé de le garder après l'avoir vu durant ma première échographie à Aviemore. Avoua Pansy.

\- …

\- C'est mon propre choix : personne ne me l'a imposé et je ne l'ai pas fait à cause de la morale ou autre. L'important c'est que mon fils sache que nous sommes très heureux de l'avoir Toorj qui est son vrai père et moi. Déclara Pansy pour qui Malefoy ne détenait plus aucun rôle auprès de Kaiden.

\- En tout cas, vous avez bien fait de lui faire croire à la mort de votre fils Pansy, sinon, votre fils et vous seriez devenus aussi malheureux qu'Ayleen, Scott ou encore Crissy si vous aviez du vous marier avec Malefoy. Approuva Ron.

\- Pansy : personne n'a jamais vu ce bébé à Poudlard donc où l'avez-vous caché ? Demanda ensuite Harry.

\- Le professeur Rogue m'avait trouvé une famille sorcière qui s'était réfugié en France après avoir appris le retour de Voldemort et qui acceptait de me garder Kaiden le temps que je puisse venir le chercher. Répondit la psychomage.

\- Rogue vous a aidé ? Interrogea Harry abasourdi.

\- Oui donc je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour Kaiden et moi. Affirma Pansy.

\- Le professeur Rogue était notre lointain parent éloigné car ma mère était une cousine d'Aurelius Prince, le père d'Eileen Rogue. Rajouta Patrick.

\- Vous êtes parent avec Eileen Prince ? Interrogea Hermione qui en avait appris d'avantage sur le professeur après sa mort que de son vivant.

\- Oui : ma mère Pénélope était une Prince avant son mariage mais sa propre famille ne détenait pas le titre, ni la fortune des parents d'Eileen. Précisa Patrick.

\- Vous parlez de la mère de Rogue avec une certaine familiarité donc vous la connaissiez ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Oui : nous étions dans la même année à Poudlard. Eileen pouvait sembler maussade mais c'était seulement due à sa grande timidité, néanmoins, nous ne fréquentions pas beaucoup en-dehors de l'école car ma famille sentait trop le purin aux yeux de son père. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Charmant ce type… Ironisa Ron.

\- Et pas commode surtout : il a répudié sa fille unique après son mariage avec le moldu avant de léguer tous ses biens à l'un de ses cousins. Affirma Parkinson senior.

\- Oui j'ai appris ce fait mais aussi les difficultés financières des Rogue quand j'ai fait des recherches à ce sujet après la guerre. Avoua Hermione.

\- Leur existence était très difficile : ma mère ou moi avons toujours porté de la nourriture, des onguents, potions ou autres à Eileen durant nos visites chez elle puisqu'elle n'acceptait pas d'argent, ni rien d'autre malgré toute sa misère. Nous avions souvent proposé à ma cousine de venir chez nous ou de nous laisser emmener au moins le petit Severus mais Eileen a toujours refusé. Autrement, ma cousine serait peut-être encore en vie et son fils aussi. Confessa Patrick avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Nous sommes souvent trop fiers nous autres sang-purs. Reconnut Ron.

\- C'est vrai et c'est un problème quand nous avons besoin d'aide mais que notre orgueil nous pousse à refuser la moindre main tendue. Déplora Archibald.

\- Nous avons donc du ruser pour payer en grande partie la baguette, les uniformes mais aussi les fournitures scolaires de Severus à l'insu d'Eileen. Elle ne se doutait pas que les prix dérisoires demandés étaient dus au fait que nous nous étions engagés à payer le reste à sa place. Ensuite, nous envoyions aussi des colis au futur professeur Rogue à Poudlard pour lui fournir d'autres choses pendant l'année comme des vêtements, des plumes supplémentaires ou autres mais sa mère n'en savait rien. Révéla Patrick.

\- … (surprise des membres du Trio d'Or face à la générosité inattendue des Parkinson).

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rogue vous a aidé dans ce cas. Dit ensuite Harry à Pansy.

\- Mon père ne m'avait jamais parlé de ces choses avant cette année donc je ne me doutais de rien, ce que, le professeur savait puisque c'était un grand __legillimens__ et qu'il ne s'est pas gêné pour fouiller dans mon esprit afin de s'assurer que je ne lui cachais pas une partie des sévices infligés par Malefoy. Commença Pansy

\- …

\- En tout cas, cette lointaine parenté ne modifie pas mon admiration pour lui car le professeur a empêché Malefoy de continuer à me frapper après avoir découvert mes problèmes ainsi que mon état. Il a aussi chargé Mrs Pomfresh de suivre ma grossesse. Poursuivit la sorcière.

\- …

\- Enfin, le professeur a brassé les potions nécessaires pour aider mon bébé qui était assez faible à sa naissance avant de les envoyer aux sorciers qui le gardaient. Conclut Pansy. _ »

* * *

Patrick prit ensuite la parole :

« _ En tout cas, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il te manquait des bijoux. Avoua Patrick

\- Ce n'était pas les miens puisque vous les aviez tous fait marquer d'un poinçon donc j'avais peur que vous ne notiez leur disparition. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm tu as pris ceux de ta mère alors. Devina Patrick.

\- Oui : j'avais pris les bijoux que Maman aimait le moins à l'époque et qui étaient encore dans ses coffrets. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de voler mais je devais bien donner quelque chose à ces gens pour qu'ils acceptent de faire un serment inviolable. Se justifia Pansy.

\- Vous avez imposé un serment inviolable à des gens qui vous ont aidé ? S'indigna Hermione choquée.

\- Hermione : ne me dites pas que vous auriez confié Rose ou Hugo à des inconnus avant de les laisser l'emmener en France sans garantie ? Ces gens ne comptaient pas m'aider gratuitement et puis je devais leur confier mon bébé : la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux. S'insurgea Pansy sous le regard de Ron qui la laissa faire car il estimait qu'Hermione n'avait pas le droit de faire la morale à la Serpentarde.

\- Mm, non. Reconnut Hermione gênée et rarement contestée ou remise en place.

\- Rogue estimait ces gens sûrs mais il ne comptait pas les laisser embarquer mon fils sans garanties lui non plus. Rajouta Pansy._ »

Hermione acquiesça puis la Serpentarde finit par révéler un détail :

« _ Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais je ne suis pas le premier cas de filles-mères à Poudlard. Expliqua la sorcière.

\- Ah bon ? Demandèrent Harry et Hermione.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai : il y a souvent eu des rumeurs quand Bill et Charlie étaient à l'école. Une fois Bill en a parlé à ma mère puis elle nous a confirmé le fait qu'il y avait parfois des filles-mères à Poudlard donc soient, elles rentraient chez elle avant de se marier, soient il n'y avait censément pas de bébé au bout de neuf mois donc les rumeurs cessaient. Intervint Ron.

\- Il devait bien y avoir un bébé Ron sinon c'est que les rumeurs de grossesse étaient fausses. S'impatienta Hermione.

\- Non les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses mais les bébés étaient simplement éloignés de Poudlard le plus vite possible. En fait, ma mère le savait car l'une de ses amies a accouché à Poudlard dans une salle secrète avant de reprendre ses cours quelques jours plus tard pendant que le bébé était confié à une famille adoptive puisqu'elle ne voulait pas le garder. Révéla Ron.

\- C'est ça Ronald, votre mère est très bien renseignée : il y a une salle pour les parturientes puis les bébés sont rapidement emmenés hors de Poudlard pour que personne ne se doute de rien et que la réputation de l'école ne soit pas entachée par le scandale. Affirma Pansy.

\- Il y a avait déjà des rumeurs à mon époque au sujet d'une salle spéciale. Renchérit Archibald.

\- C'était pareil durant ma propre scolarité. Affirma Patrick.

\- Ce système a permis de sauver des enfants mais aussi des jeunes filles si elles ne souhaitaient pas garder leurs enfants, ni risquer d'être mises au ban de la société. Estima Ron.

\- Oui quand elles ne voulaient pas garder leur bébé mais il y avait parfois des drames quand ces mères souhaitaient reprendre leurs enfants après leurs Aspics. Dévoila Pansy attristée.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Ron inquiet

\- Parfois, les adolescentes ne voulaient pas donner leur bébé mais juste les confier le temps de finir leur scolarité avant de fuir très loin avec leur enfant. Malheureusement, Dumbledore ou ses prédécesseurs ne contrôlaient pas les couples à qui ils confiaient les enfants : aussi, certains sorciers ont refusé de rendre ces bébés à leurs mères quand elles tentaient de les récupérer après leur majorité ou leurs Aspics. Raconta Pansy.

\- Mm, ça ne me surprend pas : Dumbledore m'a laissé chez les Dursley à cause de la protection du sang mais il ne s'est jamais intéressé à mon sort ensuite jusqu'en 1991. Intervint Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas que de telles choses existaient. Confessa Hermione surprise.

\- Ce ne sont pas des choses si secrètes pourtant : enfin, des rumeurs courraient dans ce sens à mon époque. Avoua Archibald surpris.

\- Et cette salle existait encore à notre époque car je n'étais pas la seule à en bénéficier. Une fille de Gryffondor y a accouché aussi en 1995. Dévoila Pansy.

\- C'était qui ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

\- C'était Patty Smith qui était en septième année au moment de son accouchement. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mm, je me souviens de Patty Smith : c'était une fille très silencieuse donc on ne faisait jamais attention à elle. Dit Hermione songeuse.

\- D'après le professeur Rogue, Dumbledore a pensé agir pour le bien de l'enfant en le confiant aux Diggory en attendant que Miss Smith décide de son sort puisque la maman ne savait pas quoi faire. En juin 96, cette fille a cependant fini par vouloir récupérer son petit Dylan après avoir obtenu ses Aspics mais ces gens n'étaient pas bien depuis la mort de leur fils donc les Diggory ont refusé de le lui rendre avant de fuir en Nouvelle Zélande avec le petit. Révéla Pansy.

\- Pauvre femme ! S'exclama Ron choqué.

\- (silence d'Hermione choquée).

\- Mais les Diggory sont rentrés en Grande-Bretagne durant la guerre : je sais qu'Amos a trouvé un bébé devant sa porte avec un billet qui disait plus ou moins: " __prenez soin de la petite Delphini car ses parents sont morts et personne ne peut s'occuper d'elle__ " quelques jour après la victoire avant de l'adopter par le sang. Enfin, ils ont aussi adopté de la même manière un petit orphelin qui s'appelle Rodric mais ce n'est probablement pas le fameux Dylan. S'étonna Harry.

\- Disons que Patty Smith a eu un petit coup de pouce pour récupérer son enfant au cours de l'automne 1996 donc je suppose que les Diggory sont ensuite rentrés chez eux après avoir enfin repris leurs esprits. Ensuite, ils ont du adopter ces deux autres gosses. Dit Pansy.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup la magie asiatique alors mais le Rite du Sang oui car ma mère me l'avait enseigné pour que je la rejoigne en cas de besoin quand j'étais petite. Révéla Pansy.

\- Vous auriez donc pu retrouver votre mère avant 1998. Estima Ronald.

\- Oui mais je la croyais morte à ce moment-là donc je ne songeais pas à l'utiliser. Par contre, quand Mr Rogue m'a parlé de la douleur de Patty Smith donc j'ai aussitôt envoyé une lettre anonyme à cette fille pour lui expliquer comment utiliser le rite. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai reçu une lettre de remerciements adressée à _la bienfaitrice anonyme_ car elle avait enfin pu récupérer son enfant avant de fuir avec lui à Salem sans se soucier de la peine des Diggory. Raconta Pansy.

\- Vous avez bien fait Pansy ! Approuva Ron.

\- Oui mais vous avez pensé à la peine des Diggory ou au trouble de l'enfant ? Protesta Hermione.

\- Le bébé n'avait que quelques mois quand sa mère l'a repris donc je dirais qu'il a probablement rapidement oublié les Diggory. Enfin, ces gens me faisait un peu de peine c'est vrai puisqu'ils avaient perdu leur premier fils mais Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de les envoyer auprès d'un psychomage tout de suite plutôt que de leur confier un bébé puisque cet enfant n'était pas proposé en adoption mais seulement placé. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Juste. Reconnut Hermione. _ »

XXXXXXX

La jeune femme resta en silence un instant avant d'écouter les propos de Pansy :

« _ Vous savez pourquoi ces dérives peuvent avoir lieu ? Déclara Pansy.

\- Parce que les sorciers n'ont pas changé leurs mentalités, ni leurs lois. Estima Ron peiné.

\- Oui mais aussi parce qu'il n'y a rien pour accueillir les filles-mères, les femmes battues, les enfants maltraités ou abandonnés ainsi que les orphelins en Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Vous savez que je dois me cacher pour l'instant mais franchement, j'espère convaincre Mac Millan de fonder un foyer d'accueil pour ces victimes de notre société ou le créer moi-même dés que je pourrais s'il ne le fait pas. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous trois. Affirma Toorj en incluant son père et son beau-père qui confirmèrent les faits.

\- Tu peux aussi compter sur nous. Dirent Ayleen et Gyrin.

\- Nous vous aiderons nous aussi. Affirmèrent Ron et Harry.

\- je le ferais moi aussi. Affirma Hermione.

\- En tout cas, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je voulais un serment inviolable de la part de ces gens ou non ? Reprit Pansy à l'adresse d'Hermione.

\- Oui je comprends. Répondit Hermione.

\- En tout cas, rassurez-vous Hermione : ces gens n'ont pas rechigné après avoir compris qu'ils recevraient des bijoux d'une valeur de 300000 gallions (2175000 euros) en échange des soins pour mon fils et d'un serment inviolable où ils s'engageaient à prendre soin de lui, lui parler de sa maman, me le porter quand j'étais à Aviemore mais SURTOUT à me le rendre quand je pourrais venir le chercher. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ont accepté tes conditions à la vue de la valeur des bijoux. Estima Patrick.

\- J'ai aussi pris les traités de potions très rares que vous aviez dans la bibliothèque puisque vous ne les lisiez jamais : le professeur en revanche les a beaucoup apprécié, c'est le seul cadeau de remerciement qu'il ai accepté. Se justifia Pansy auprès de son père. _ »

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. Je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit mais bon les spoilers m'ont révélé plus ou moins toute l'intrigue.****_

 ** __**L'histoire de Delphini m'a fait beaucoup de peine car tout part du fait qu'elle n'a pas été aimée mais manipulée toute sa vie et qu'elle cherche ses origines. Aussi, j'ai eu envie de lui donner une autre existence dans cette fiction (après, je l'utiliserai peut-être dans une autre un jour) donc Amos Diggory l'a trouvé**__** ** _ ** _e devant sa porte_**_** ** _ ** _peu après la_**_** _ ** **fin de la****_ ** _ ** _guerre._**_**

 ** _ ** _Sa femme et lui se remettaient difficilement de la perte du petit Dylan après celle de Cédric :_**_** ** _ ** _aussi,_**_** ** _ ** _ils ont décidé d'adopter la petite par le sang pour que personne ne leur enlève_**_** ** _ ** _l'enfant_**_** **_**_cette fois-ci_**_** ** _ ** _. Ils ont aussi recueilli un petit garçon avant d'en faire de même pour lui._**_** ** _ ** _Dans cette fiction,_**_** ** _ ** _Delphini Diggory ne se cherche_**_** ** _ ** _donc_**_** ** _ ** _pas d'autres parents_**_** ** _ ** _et_**_** ** _ ** _ne créera aucun ennui._**_**

 _ ** **Que pensez-vous des conditions des filles-mères ou du droit des enfants ici ?****_

 _ ** _A bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à demander des précisions si quelque chose n'est pas clair._**_


	31. Confession Pansy et Toorj partie 3

_**_Et voici la fin de la confession, rassurez-vous les prochains chapitres porteront sur Ron, la thérapie, ses discussions et plein d'autres choses encore car Ron en a gros sur la patate après sa conversation de la veille avec les Granger..._**_

 _ _ ** **ps: le passage du flash-ba****__ _ _ ** **ck****__ _ _ ** **d'Harry est un rappel de la première partie au moment où il était allé discuter avec Mac Gonagall après la soi-disant mort de Scorpius. Tous deux se trouvaient dans le bureau de la directrice donc les cadres de Severus et Dumbledore ont pu participer à la conversation.****__

 _ ** _A bientôt et Bonne Lecture !_**_

* * *

Le vieil homme acquiesça et reprit la parole :

« _ Pansy : je sais que tu pensais ne pas avoir le choix donc tu as bien fait. En plus, je ne lisais jamais ces trucs donc je ne me suis même pas aperçu de leur absence. Enfin, je n'ai pas réalisé celle des bijoux de ta mère puisque je commençais déjà à devoir les donner à Voldemort pour rester à l'arrière et acheter notre sécurité à tous les trois. Dit Patrick.

\- ...

\- Par contre, j'ai l'impression que plein d'autres choses ont disparu du manoir en cette période comme le piano de ma mère par exemple mais je ne sais pas à qui j'ai demandé de le porter à la ferme en 1998. Confessa Patrick troublé.

\- Père ne vous souciez plus de ces choses. Tenta Pansy.

\- Oui j'essaie mais je me pose parfois des questions car il manquait de l'argent aussi par moment depuis 1989. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton frère, ni toi qui le voliez car j'avais lancé des sortilèges pour vérifier. Révéla Patrick.

\- Ah bon vous nous avez soupçonné ? S'étonna sa fille.

\- Pas toi mais Kenji car il avait ouvert mon coffre-fort une fois avec Patrick en 1988, néanmoins, je n'avais rien dit car tes frères voulaient simplement s'amuser à ce moment-là. Aussi, j'avais des soupçons sur lui mais ils étaient heureusement infondés. Déclara Patrick pour se justifier.

\- Mais alors où est passé cet argent ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je ne sais franchement pas: seuls vous deux, Patrick et votre mère connaissiez la combinaison mais votre frère n'est plus Enfin, Naraantuya ne risquait pas de prendre quoique ce soit dans son état durant nos dernières années de vie commune ou depuis l'asile ensuite. Franchement, j'en viens donc à me demander si je ne suis pas allé l'enterrer quelque part sur vos terrains ou dans le carrelage de la ferme puisque vous avez retrouvé le piano ici. Avoua son père.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Père. Répondit sa fille intriguée.

\- Tu sais: je me faisais parfois peur à moi-même après avoir parlé avec la poupée. Dit Patrick.

\- Ah bon: mais vous aimiez lui parler pourtant ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui parce qu'il y avait des moments où elle me semblait tenir des discours censés. Certains soir, j'avais même l'impression de voir ton frère m'apparaître à la place de la poupée et non plus comme un petit garçon mais un adolescent. Confessa son père.

\- Mais tout ça a cessé après que vous ayez mis la poupée dans le coffre ou pas ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

\- Oui, même si, je parlais à la photo de Patrick en prison. Des fois, j'ai également cru le voir dans ma cellule en tant qu'adulte et habillé en gardien puis la thérapie avec le psychomage que tu as envoyé m'a permis de reprendre ma lucidité. Confessa son père.

\- Oui donc il faut continuer votre traitement et votre thérapie. Le rassura sa fille.

\- C'est clair : la lucidité n'a pas de prix. _ Affirma son père._ Par contre ta mère et Kenji ne devraient pas se moquer de moi pour ma folie précédente car ils ont fait de grosses bêtises avec notre argent. Reprit le sorcier.

\- Père ils ne se moquent pas de vous ...

\- J'en doute un peu Pansy. En tout cas, ta mère a toujours reçu des bijoux fabuleux de ma part et beaucoup de choses luxueuses pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Je regrette mes gestes, néanmoins, je tiens à dire qu'elle était traitée comme une reine car j'y ai toujours veillé. L'interrompit Patrick.

\- Ne vous agitez pas trop Père : ce n'est pas bon pour votre tension. Modéra Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je ne m'énerverai pas. Toutefois, ta mère n'aurait pas du donner tous les bijoux à des œuvres de bienfaisance ou encore tous les cadeaux que je lui ai fait pendant son séjour à l'institut. Affirma Patrick.

\- Elle ne voulait plus rien des Parkinson et souhaitait que nous apprenions à nous débrouiller par moi-même. Tenta Pansy gênée .

\- Oui d'accord mais tu avais besoin d'argent Pansy pour élever ton gosse. Enfin, Kenji n'est pas en reste non plus pour avoir dépensé en moins d'un an les 50000 gallions que je lui ai fait parvenir pour son dix-huitième anniversaire . Grommela son père.

\- Il a compris sa bêtise depuis. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon : vous n'auriez pas eu à racler les fonds de chaudron Toorj et toi pour payer la potion ADN de Kaiden ou encore vos potions Bébé si ces deux idiots n'avaient pas tout gaspillé. Bougonna Patrick.

\- Kenji a compris la leçon à la vue de nos problèmes Père donc je vous assure qu'il fait maintenant très attention à son argent. Dit Pansy.

\- De toute façon, l'essentiel c'est que nous ayons pu tout faire. Modéra Toorj sous le regard d'Harry._ »

* * *

L'auror reprit alors la parole :

« _ Vous avez donc donné votre ADN à Kaiden ? Demanda Harry à Toorj.

\- Oui : nous avons procédé en toute légalité grâce à une adoption par le sang. Précisa Toorj.

\- C'est mieux pour Kaiden : au moins, il n'a plus rien de cette brute de Malefoy. Approuva Ayleen.

\- Et puis Malefoy ne pouvait pas non plus vous le reprendre avant sa majorité si jamais ce fumier avait appris sa survie. Renchérit Ron.

\- Oui mais ne pensez pas que je lui ai donné mon ADN pour une question d'orgueil ou autre. En fait, j'avais déjà reconnu Kaiden comme mon fils le jour de son troisième anniversaire en décembre 1999 car je me considérais son papa donc j'aimais vraiment mon petit bonhomme sans me soucier du reste. Précisa Toorj.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que vous changiez d'avis dans ce cas ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Eh bien, Kaiden s'était pratiquement rendu malade après sa rencontre avec mes soi-disant parents qui ne l'acceptaient pas en décembre 1999 puisque ce n'était pas mon fils biologique. J'ai contesté leurs propos puis nous sommes rapidement partis du palais, néanmoins, notre petit bonhomme était très choqué par leurs propos donc il craignait que je ne finisse par l'abandonner : aussi, mon gamin voulait le même sang que moi à tout prix, même si, je lui jurai de me moquer de ces choses et de ne jamais le quitter. Répondit Toorj.

\- Mm, cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous deux ou le petit après une telle rencontre. Estima Ron peiné.

\- Oh non : Kaiden se sentait très mal après sa rencontre avec les Adiriig car ces gens nous ont totalement rejeté mon fils et moi avant d'affirmer que Toorj n'était pas du tout son père donc nous avons du le rassurer pendant plusieurs jours sur les sentiments de son papa ou encore sa permanence à nos côtés. Affirma Pansy.

\- Ensuite, nous avons décidé de changer finalement son ADN pour qu'il puisse enfin se tranquilliser puisque son chagrin n'était pas un simple caprice mais un véritable trouble. Ajouta Toorj.

\- Nous nous sommes alors faits suivre par un psychomage à partir de janvier afin de préparer le petit puis nous avons aussi contracté un crédit pour acheter la potion ADN afin de pouvoir procéder à une adoption par le sang. Ensuite, tout est rentré progressivement dans l'ordre après la transformation de Kaiden peu avant notre mariage. Renchérit Pansy._ »

* * *

Harry acquiesça puis il changea de sujet :

« _ Le révérend Mac Gyllis a parlé de vos cinq garçons durant sa conversation avec votre mari hier donc j'ai compris qu'il connaît l'existence de votre premier enfant. Kaiden est souvent venu ici ? Demanda Harry à Pansy.

\- Oui : les sorciers me l'emmenaient souvent ici pour que je puisse le voir pendant les vacances. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu le faire baptiser par le révérend au cours de l'été 97. Résuma Pansy.

\- Cela a dû être très dur de vous séparer de votre fils à chaque fois. Intervint Hermione.

\- Oui mais j'étais convaincue de ne pas avoir d'autre choix à l'époque donc je préférais savoir Kaiden en sécurité loin de moi plutôt que près de Malefoy si nous nous étions transférés au manoir de ce taré en cas de mariage. Confessa Pansy en tremblant à cette seule idée.

\- J'aurais fait pareil à ta place si j'avais compris ce qui m'attendait. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Kenji m'avait expliqué ce qu'était un tire-lait donc je pompais mon lait tous les jours pour l'envoyer à ces gens afin qu'il puisse le donner à Kaiden . Ensuite, j'allaitais mon bébé quand je pouvais m'en occuper et je faisais aussi tout ce que font les autres mamans afin de rattraper le temps perdu pendant les vacances mais c'était difficile. Reconnut Pansy.

\- ...

\- Franchement, j'aurais bien voulu garder Kaiden tout le temps pendant les vacances, néanmoins, mon père venait parfois me chercher ou me voir pour me donner des leçons donc nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque qu'il ne découvre le pot-au-rose. Expliqua Pansy.

\- J'aurais du le découvrir Pansy: ainsi tu serais partie avec ton fils et Kenji en Mongolie ou ailleurs tout de suite au lieu de souffrir. Regretta Patrick.

\- J'ai été bête de ne rien vous dire Père mais nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Regretta sa fille._ »

* * *

En tant qu'auror, Harry avait l'habitude de déchiffrer l'expression des gens donc il vit la sincérité de Toorj. En temps normal, Pansy était plus difficile à cerner puisque les Parkinson savaient très bien dissimuler leurs émotions, néanmoins, la jeune femme était totalement désorientée en ce moment : aussi, Potter lisait parfaitement le désarroi de la sorcière sur son visage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry songea ensuite que la vie ne s'était pas montrée tendre avec Pansy Parkinson mais qu'elle avait aimé son fils plus que tout au point de le garder malgré tous les problèmes endurés à cause de son père biologique.

Effectivement, Harry connaissait déjà la date de naissance de Kaiden dés le début mais le Ministre et lui n'avaient pas voulu brusquer sa mère en évoquant ce gamin. Par contre, Harry ne se doutait pas des problèmes de Pansy en sixième année à cause de Malefoy avant les détails fournis sur Astoria et ses enfants, mais surtout, la lecture du dossier médicomagique de l'élève Pansy Parkinson que l'auror avait obtenu auprès de Mrs Pomfresh.

En effet, les propos du portrait de Rogue n'était pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd le jour où Harry s'était rendu à Poudlard après l'annonce du suicide de Scorpius. Aussi, il avait décidé d'aller chercher le fameux dossier afin que leur petit groupe ai une preuve supplémentaire lors du procès qu'ils comptaient bien intenter contre Malefoy plus tard :

XXXXXXX

 _ _« _ Flash-back d'Harry Potter :__

 _ _Harry avait discuté avec Minerva Mac Gonagall pour tenter de la déculpabiliser, néanmoins, la directrice de Poudlard s'estimait alors en partie responsable du drame vécu par Scorpius Malefoy puisqu'elle n'était pas intervenue auprès des élèves pour faire cesser les moqueries au sujet de l'énurésie de l'adolescent. En fait, Minerva croyait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait simplement de ragots et elle n'était donc pas intervenue dans des querelles censément enfantines. Toutefois, la sorcière regrettait maintenant son immobilisme puisque son silence avait incité les autres élèves à mortifier d'avantage leur camarade avant d'avertir son géniteur des déboires de son fils.__

 _ _Durant la conversation, Minerva avait affirmé que Draco Malefoy disait la vérité pour une fois puisque son enfant avait été négligé et mis à partie à Poudlard au point de préférer mettre un terme à son existence plutôt que de retourner ici ou d'intégrer un autre établissement. Rogue avait alors pris la parole depuis son cadre :__

 _ _« _ Vous ne devriez pas accorder autant de crédit à Draco Malefoy : cette vermine est un lâche qui frappe ses compagnes et peut-être même ses enfants car un homme pareil ne peut pas être un bon père. Estima Rogue.__

 _ _\- Severus n'inventez point des sottises : cet homme est désespéré par la perte de sa famille. Protesta Minerva.__

 _ _\- Minerva : cette crapule battait Miss Parkinson ici même à Poudlard durant leurs fiançailles et Albus le sait. Vous pouvez le lui demander ou même à Mrs Pomfresh : cette sorcière est à la retraite mais cette femme n'est pas encore sénile donc elle peut vous confirmer les faits. De plus, Mrs Pomfresh détient une copie des examens effectués à ma demande sur Pansy Parkinson : vous y trouverez notamment la description des coups reçus__ _ _par cette demoiselle__ _ _en cette période ou encore d'autres choses très délicates. Il y a également la certification des traces d'ADN de Draco Malefoy sur les traces de coups puisque ce fumier plantait même ses ongles ou encore ses dents dans la peau de cette gamine pour la blesser d'avantage. Déclara Rogue d'un ton tranchant sous le regard songeur d'Harry.__

 _ _\- Vous plaisantez ? Demanda Minerva Livide.__

 _ _\- Non absolument pas. Déclara Rogue.__

 _ _\- Albus : vous saviez ces choses et vous n'avez rien fait pour aider cette petite ? Interrogea Minerva indignée.__

 _ _\- Minerva : la loi permet à un mari ou un père de faire ce que bon lui semble de sa famille. Le père de Miss Parkinson l'avait fiancé à Draco Malefoy donc je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Se défendit Albus.__

 _ _\- Il n'a rien fait non plus pour moi Minerva et vous non plus d'ailleurs, ni Slughorn. Rappela Severus battu par son père Tobias pendant toute son enfance puis adolescence.__

 _ _\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Severus : nous n'étions pas habitués à nous occuper de ces choses à l'époque mais je pensais que c'était différent du temps de Miss Parkinson ou encore maintenant. S'excusa Minerva contrite.__

 _ _\- Des enfants malheureux continueront de pulluler Poudlard parce qu'ils n'oseront pas parler puisque la loi n'est pas de leur c__ _ _ô__ _ _té. Aussi, nous n'avons pas fini de voir des gamins battus et des femmes à la merci d'un mari, fiancé ou père, voire, un fils tant que personne ne change les lois ! Insista Severus Rogue.__

 _ _\- Les femmes sont également touchées par ce phénomène ? Demanda Minerva.__

 _ _\- Oh oui mais aucune d'elles ne se rebelle puisqu'un mari peut leur ôter les enfants ou les envoyer à l'asile d'un simple claquement de doigt. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'ex Serpentards sont convaincus que la première épouse de Draco Malefoy n'est pas tombée toute seule dans les escaliers. Affirma Rogue.__

 _ _\- Sa première femme : Mr Malefoy a donc été marié deux fois ? Interrogea Minerva surprise.__

 _ _\- Oui sa première femme était Daphné Greengrass la sœur d'Astoria Malefoy. Révéla Harry.__

 _ _\- Mm, je me rappelle vaguement d'une autre demoiselle Greengrass : elle était aussi à Serpentard. Se souvint Minerva.__

 _ _\- Oui et c'était une idiote qui courrait après Draco Malefoy malgré mes tentatives de la convaincre de renoncer à ce veracrasse. Minerva: j'ai tenté de faire comprendre le danger à cette jeune fille sans mêler Miss Parkinson à cette histoire mais Miss Greengrass était trop aveuglée par ce petit fumier pour réaliser la perversité de ce sale fumier. Affirma Severus.__

 _ _\- Elle ne vous a donc pas écouté ? Demanda Minerva.__

 _ _\- Non et je savais qu'elle écouterait encore moins Miss Parkinson puisqu'elle la considérait sa rivale. De plus, je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de Miss Parkinson car Draco Malefoy ne la frappait plus depuis mon intervention mais je craignais qu'il ne finisse par recommencer s'il se fâchait de nouveau contre elle et ne se souciait plus de mes menaces.__

 _ _\- Vous avez menacé un élève ? Interrogea Minerva abasourdie.__

 _ _\- Je ne l'ai pas menacé physiquement mais je lui ai fait croire que Voldemort n'aimerait pas voir Parkinson senior l'un de ses plus importants "sponsors financiers" se plaindre des Malefoy si sa fille finissait sérieusement blessée à cause de lui. Minerva je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour aider cette gamine. Révéla Rogue.__

 _ _\- Mm, je comprends. Dit Minerva.__

 _ _\- Par contre, je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider Miss Greengrass puisqu'elle ne m'a pas écouté. En revanche, Miss Parkinson a suivi mes conseils avant de provoquer le scandale que nous connaissons tous le soir de la bataille, ce qui lui a permis de se débarrasser de son bourreau. D'ailleurs, Miss Parkinson m'est tellement reconnaissante pour mes conseils qu'elle fait livrer des bouquets de fleurs sur ma tombe quatre fois par an: à mon anniversaire, le 2 mai lors des commémorations, à la Toussaint et à Noël. C'est bien plus que vous Minerva ou vous Potter et compagnie. Affirma Severus sans se soucier de la surprise des deux sorciers.__

 _ _\- Je vois … Dit Minerva accablée en songeant à tout ce qui lui échappait au sein même de Poudlard.__

 _ _\- Minerva : ce n'est pas votre faute si le jeune Scorpius Malefoy est mort. Enfin, nul ne peut dire si son suicide est vraiment lié aux événements survenus à Poudlard ou à son désir d'échapper aux coups subis si son père le battait. Intervint Albus songeur.__

 _ _\- C'est aussi une possibilité mais malheureusement, Malefoy ne sera jamais puni, même si, vous trouviez des preuves. Affirma Rogue.__

 _ _\- Non : je ne laisserai pas le geste du jeune Scorpius Malefoy s'effacer de nos mémoires qu'il soit dicté par son trouble à cause des méchancetés de ses camarades, ma négligence ou son désespoir à cause des éventuels coups de son père. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je me battrai pour changer les lois afin que d'autres enfants ne subissent pas le même sort. Affirma Minerva qui s'était soudainement redressée. _ »__

 _ _XXXX__

Quelques jours après cette conversation, Harry s'était donc rendu chez Mrs Pomfresh pour obtenir le dossier médicomagique de Pansy durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. La vieille guérisseuse inquiète avait refusé de le lui donner. Par contre, elle avait fini par accepter de le laisser lire certains passages après avoir exigé un serment inviolable où Harry s'était engagé à ne jamais faire un mauvais usage de cette lecture, ni révélé le contenu du dossier au public si Pansy ne voulait toujours pas en parler.

Mr Pomfresh s'était proposé comme enchaîneur puis Harry avait enfin pu lire la partie concernant la sixième année de Pansy. L'auror avait alors ressenti une immense peine pour la première victime de Malefoy à la lecture de certains détails. Il avait ensuite du laisser le dossier à Mrs Pomfresh mais Harry s'était promis de convaincre Pansy de l'utiliser en guise de preuve plus tard.

* * *

Potter finit cependant par se ressaisir afin de rassurer Pansy et Toorj :

« _ Je suis certain que vous allez bientôt revoir votre fils : il a probablement envie de retrouver toute sa famille y compris vous Toorj. Dit Harry.

\- Kaiden me manque beaucoup donc j'ai hâte de le revoir mais surtout de me réconcilier enfin définitivement avec lui au lieu de le voir s'agglutiner aux gens pour ne pas rester seul avec moi. Dit Toorj

\- Kaiden finira par vous rejoindre vous verrez. Insista Ron.

\- Que votre Merlin vous entende Ron. Dit Toorj sincère mais qui ne pouvait pas révéler devant Harry, Ayleen ou Hermione la nature de ses disputes avec le jeune homme.

\- Ensuite, nous le ferons entrer dans le programme de protection puisqu'il y est inclus. Promit Harry.

\- J'avoue que ce serait le mieux : ainsi, il serait en sécurité ici. Confessa Pansy._ »

XXXXX

Harry acquiesça avant de songer à un détail mais il décida de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet pour le moment à la vue des deux parents manifestement épuisés après de tels aveux. Le sorcier curieux ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander si Kaiden avait finalement regretté son adoption par le sang.

Effectivement, Harry estimait que c'était la seule explication possible pour que le jeune homme ait renié le mongol. En raison de son ignorance, Potter ne pouvait donc pas imaginer que Kaiden déçu avait renié son père à cause de la répudiation de sa mère puis le mariage de Toorj avec Tsetseg, même si, le jeune homme était conscient des __Imperium__ subis par le sorcier.

* * *

L'auror curieux observa ensuite Pansy lancer un __Accio cadres__ puis ces derniers lévitèrent depuis la chambre parentale jusqu'au séjour.

Effectivement, la jeune femme affirma qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de les cacher maintenant que tout était révélé au sujet de Kaiden. Toorj acquiesça avant de contempler avec nostalgie les clichés du bébé puis Ronald, Ayleen, Hermione et Harry curieux s'en approchèrent quand le sorcier eut fini de les disposer sur les murs ou les meubles en compagnie de ceux du reste de la famille.

Les Britanniques contemplèrent un nouveau-né malingre sur le premier cliché, le bébé doté de lunettes pour nourrissons et tenu par Kenji encore sous les effets de Glamour devant l'autel de la petite église d'Aviemore sur le second puis ils s'attardèrent sur le troisième où le jeune Toorj tentait d'amuser le gamin devant un arbre de Noël le 31 décembre 1998.

« _ C'est celle que je préfère car c'est la première photo de Kaiden avec son papa. Confessa Pansy tout en contemplant les autres clichés déjà présents parmi ceux du reste de la faille où Kaiden posait avec ses parents dans la cabane de pêche, à cheval ou même durant leurs voyages.

\- A propos, je n'ai jamais osé vous le demander avant mais c'est quoi comme cérémonie sur cette photo ? Demanda Harry à la vue du jeune homme vêtu d'un somptueux deel, un chapeau sur la tête et qui brandissait un parchemin .

\- C'est la cérémonie de diplômes pour les Aspics mongols.

\- Et ça c'est le portrait de votre fils devant l'écusson de Serpentard. Glissa Ron d'un ton malicieux en montrant une autre photo que Toorj avait également fait appaître.

\- Oui et il y tient beaucoup. Avoua Pansy.

\- Il s'entend bien avec sa fratrie ? Demanda Ayleen à la vue des clichés où tous les enfants posaient ensemble.

\- Oui: bon, ça lui a fait un peu drôle de ne plus être enfant unique après la naissance de Toorjii en 2006 mais il s'y est habitué et il adore s'occuper de ses cadets. Répondit Pansy.

\- Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas en parler à Scott car c'est un peu son frère à lui aussi, même s'ils n'ont plus d'ADN commun. Proposa Ayleen songeuse.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée si tu es d'accord : je n'ai rien dit à Kaiden au sujet de ta survie et des enfants pour le moment. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu pourras lui dire la vérité quand il sera là puis nous testerons sa réaction. Décida Ayleen.

\- D'accord.

\- Scott est content d'être ici mais il a des moments de trouble donc ça pourrait peut-être lui faire du bien de parler à un grand frère s'il ne veut pas venir au cabinet de Pansy. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Euh au fait, Ayleen : j'espère que tu n'en veux pas à Gyrin par notre faute : je sais qu'il ne te cache rien d'habitude mais notre cas était un peu particulier. Dit Pansy.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas : mon mari ne me cache pas ce qui le regarde lui ou nous. Le reste ne me regarde pas donc il n'y a pas de problèmes. La rassura Ayleen. _ »

Ensuite Ron décida de profiter de la présence d'Harry et Hermione pour enfin évoquer les fameux billets d'avion.

* * *

 _ ** **Et voilà, la confession est finie. Alors qu'en pensez-vous: tout est clair ou il y a besoin de précisions sur certains points ?****_


	32. Porter ses parents en vacances ou non ?

_**_Bonjour à tous,_**_

 _ ** _La vie continue comme on dit mais bon, je voudrais tout d'abord dédier mes pensées à toutes les victimes des attentats où qu'ils soient. Il y en a tellement qu'on en oublie les autres, notamment, celui en Turquie avant que Berlin ne soit aussi touchée ou encore les personnes malheureusement coincées dans des territoires en guerre. Toutes mes condoléances aussi à tous ceux qui ont perdu un être cher durant ces actes de barbarie._**_

 _ ** _Maintenant passons à la fiction si vous le voulez bien. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, ne vous étonnez pas s'il est fait mention de Dudley Dursley puisque sa fille Sheila suit elle aussi une thérapie avec Pansy. Il doit venir voir le cabinet d'ici peu (on en reparlera dans un autre chapitre)._**_

 _ _ ** **Enfin, quand Pansy parle du fait qu'elle peut organiser un sé****__ _ _ ** **j****__ _ _ ** **our à Amsterdam c'est parce qu'un sorcier doit beaucoup d'argent à sa famille puisqu'il a emprunté de l'argent à Patrick Parkinson pour financer ses péniches de loisirs à Amsterdam.****__ _ _ ** **En fait,****__ _ _ ** **cet homme n'a pas remboursé tous les prêts puisqu'il a profité de la guerre puis l'emprisonnement du père de Pansy pour ne pas le faire.****__

 _ _ ** **A présent que Pansy est le nouveau chef de famille****__ _ _ ** **donc****__ _ _ ** **Archibald est allé rappeler sa dette****__ _ ** _à ce type_**_ _ _ ** **. Pansy ne réclame pas d'argent pour le moment car elle a peur que le Ministère ne le lui prenne ensuite sous prétexte que cette somme était due à l'ancien chef de famille des Parkinson. Toutefois, il y un autre moyen légal à disposition des sorciers pour rembourser leurs dettes: ainsi, les gens peuvent rembourser en partie quelqu'un en lui rendant certains services. Le type rembourse donc une petite partie de sa dette en mettant ses péniches amsterdamoises à la disposition de Pansy quand elle le souhaite. C'est pour cette raison qu'Ayleen et Gyrin se sont mariés sur une péniche.****__

 _ ** _Ce chapitre est d'avantage centré sur Hermione et Ron, les réactions des gens autour d'eux mais il y a aussi d'autres choses._**_

 _ ** _Bonne Lecture,_**_

 _ ** _Ah je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes si je ne publie pas de chapitre avant et à bientôt !_**_

* * *

Le rouquin observa Pansy préparer du thé pour tout le monde afin de se reprendre un peu puis il la rejoignit afin de discuter :

« _ Ronald, je vous demande pardon pour vous avoir caché tout ça. Avoua discrètement Pansy après s'être aperçue de sa présence.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Pansy : j'ai compris vos raisons. La rassura Ron.

\- Tant mieux : je ne voudrais pas perdre votre amitié à cause de mes « omissions ». Confessa Pansy.

\- Mais non Pansy ne vous inquiétez pas. La rassura Ron flatté.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas en avoir dit d'avantage tout à l'heure mais vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons rien dire devant votre femme, votre beau-frère ou Ayleen. Confessa Pansy.

\- Je vous comprends Pansy : ce sont des choses bien trop personnelles et délicates pour en parler ouvertement devant ma femme ou Harry qui jugent rapidement sans chercher à comprendre vraiment les choses. Approuva Ronald.

\- Merci : Toorj vous en parlera probablement lui-même quand il se sentira prêt car il vous apprécie beaucoup et ne veut pas perdre votre amitié ou votre estime. Insista Pansy.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Pansy : je comprends son attitude. Franchement, j'avais beaucoup de peine pour votre mari quand il nous a avoué son reniement tout à l'heure. Confessa Ron.

\- Toorj ne pouvait rien faire contre les __Imperium__ donc il ne se rendait pas compte de la réalité, ni des dégâts causés mais je vous assure qu'il regrette ses gestes maintenant. Mon époux se sent extrêmement coupable envers les enfants ou moi. Expliqua Pansy.

\- J'imagine que Kaiden a renié Toorj à cause de tout ce qui vous est arrivé ces dernières années, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Oui : Kaiden lui en a beaucoup voulu pour mon internement puis la limitation de ma magie. Ensuite, mon fils a décidé de quitter le monde magique mongol sans se soucier du refus de son père. Il a également renoncé au titre d'héritier de Toorj au sein du clan Adiriig à sa majorité, ce qui a profondément blessé mon mari. En revanche, les Adiriig en étaient bien contents car ils préféraient largement Toorjii à Kaiden.

\- Pourquoi ces gens préféraient Toorjii alors qu'il est plus petit que Kaiden ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Ces gens ne le disaient pas ouvertement devant mon mari ou moi mais Toorjii était le véritable fils aîné de Toorj aux yeux de ces fumiers et pas Kaiden, même s'il avait été adopté par le sang. Expliqua la sorcière.

\- Ah.

\- A la fin, Toorjii est donc devenu le deuxième dans la ligne de succession du Khan après Toorj puis mon cadet est pratiquement devenu l'aîné de la fratrie aux yeux des gens qui ont fini par oublier Kaiden.

\- Mm, je comprends donc Toorj et Kaiden se sont éloignés dés ce moment-là ? Présuma Ron.

\- Oui, Kaiden n'écrivait jamais à Toorj pendant ses séjours à l'étranger, ni n'allait le voir au palais. Ils se voyaient donc uniquement durant les séjours de mon fils chez moi et encore : Kaiden faisait de son mieux pour éviter son père.

\- Mm, j'ai vu qu'il a fait pareil lors de la fête de Saejin en se mêlant aux invités ou à sa fratrie pour ne pas s'isoler avec Toorj. Se souvint Ron.

\- Il faisait déjà la même chose avant donc Toorj était vexé par son attitude jusqu'à cette année car mon mari savait que Kaiden passait le plus de temps possible avec moi depuis notre séparation mais que notre fils ne voulait pas en faire de même avec lui. Toutefois, Toorj ne disait rien puisque nos cadets étaient toujours là quand notre aîné se montrait en sa présence.

\- Mais leur statu-quo a fini par dégénérer. Devina Ron.

\- Oui : Kaiden s'est encore plus éloigné de Toorj après avoir appris le mariage de son père avec Tsetseg peu après ma répudiation officielle chez les sorciers en 2017 puis la grossesse de cette idiote. Mon fils a tenu pendant des mois avant de craquer après le Réveillon. Il a cependant attendu que ses cadets soient couchés pour régler ses comptes avec son père donc mes autres enfants ne se doutent de rien. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Je ne peux pas critiquer votre fils Pansy car il ne devait plus supporter une telle situation. Estima Ron.

\- Je ne le condamne pas moi non plus, néanmoins, Toorj est son père et pas son pote donc je n'ai pas accepté les gestes ou les propos de Kaiden. Mon fils s'est alors probablement senti rejeté par moi aussi car je lui ai fait des reproches assez graves donc il est rentré chez lui.

\- Mais Pansy : votre fils est ensuite revenu en janvier puisqu'il est lui aussi sur les photos du faire-part de Saejin donc il semblait avoir oublié votre dispute. Aussi, que s'est-il passé pour que ça dégénère à nouveau ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Kaiden a eu peur quand il a compris les menaces des deux clans et il a aussi du mal à accepter le retour de Toorj parmi nous. Mon fils m'a d'ailleurs reproché mon choix car je suis trop gentille selon lui et il a également traité son père d'opportuniste qui profite de mes sentiments ainsi que de ma faiblesse. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je comprends la tristesse de votre mari dans ce cas mais vos autres enfants sont au courant de son rejet par Kaiden ?

\- Non : nous leur avons dit que Kaiden devait repartir pour son travail. Ensuite, ils ont fini par y croire puis leur conviction a été renforcée par le retard de Kaiden à la fête de Saejin ou encore son départ en trombe pour aller à son travail. Mon fils a également fait de son mieux pour les rassurer également à Tsagaan Sar en leur envoyant un patronus pour leur souhaiter de bonnes fêtes tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir venir à cause de son travail. Répondit Pansy.

\- Au fait Pansy, je vous porterai l'argent plus tard pour les billets car je ne voudrais pas vous le donner devant ma femme ou Harry. Dit ensuite Ron pour changer de discours.

\- Oui : il n'y a pas de problèmes Ronald, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura Pansy._ »

XXXXX

Ensuite, ils retournèrent à table puisque Birdie voulut se charger du thé. La Serpentarde en profita pour s'asseoir auprès de son époux afin de le soutenir de son mieux sous le regard de Ron qui émit le vœu de retrouver une telle « solidarité » entre sa propre femme et lui un jour. Par contre, le sorcier était très satisfait par l'attitude de Pansy qui lui donnait des explications supplémentaires sur sa situation. Effectivement, Ronald se sentait comme le plus proche ami du couple ici donc il estimait avoir droit à ce genre d'égard contrairement à Hermione ou Harry.

* * *

Ronald se ressaisit et reprit la parole :

« _ Au fait, Pansy, Toorj : ce n'est plus la peine de cacher ma surprise. Commença Ron.

\- Ah bon ? Feignirent de demander les deux époux.

\- Oui : j'ai du tout dévoiler à Hermione et notre fils après que mon beau-père ai parlé d'un voyage en avion. Dit Ron.

\- Ah d'accord: je vais vous donner vos billets tout de suite dans ce cas. Déclara Pansy avant de se lever pour ouvrir un tiroir.

\- …

\- Voilà : vous trouverez aussi votre carte à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe Ronald puisque vous nous l'aviez laissé en cas de problèmes. Rajouta Pansy pour continuer de jouer le jeu devant Hermione.

\- Merci Pansy. Dit Ronald avant de saisir l'enveloppe.

\- Tu vas prendre l'avion Ron ? Demanda Harry agréablement surpris.

\- Oui mais je ne serais pas tout seul : Hermione, Hugo et Rose seront là également. Ce sera donc notre premier véritable voyage en famille. Déclara Ron souriant.

\- Ron : nous voyageons en famille tous les étés pour aller à Brighton donc ce n'est pas notre premier séjour familial. Corrigea Hermione gênée.

\- Ron voulait probablement parler de votre premier voyage en famille à l'étranger. Dit Harry pour l'aider.

\- Non, non Harry tu te trompes : je considère bien ce séjour aux Pays-Bas comme notre premier véritable voyage en famille, c'est à dire, SEULEMENT NOUS QUATRE. Avoua Ron qui trouvait le courage de parler en présence de SES AMIS A LUI : les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson.

\- … (silence d'Hermione cramoisie après avoir noté les regards incrédules de Gyrin, Toorj, Archibald ou encore Parkinson senior pendant que les deux femmes restent neutres).

\- Pourquoi : qui vient avec vous à Brighton d'habitude ? Demanda Archibald en toute innocence.

\- Nous y allons chaque année avec mes parents. Répondit Hermione d'un ton de défi.

\- Ah d'accord. Déclara simplement Archibald après avoir senti l'hostilité d'Hermione dans sa voix._ »

* * *

Il y eut un silence embarrassé puis Toorj décida de prendre la parole pour dissiper la tension :

« _ Vous irez bien voir le Keukenhof Ron ?

\- Oui : j'en ai vraiment envie. Répondit le rouquin.

\- Bon alors vous pourrez m'en parler et nous montrer vos photos puisque vous irez visiter ce parc avant nous. Décréta Toorj.

\- Vous comptez y aller quand ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Nous pensons y aller le dernier week-end d'avril car la saison de ski sera finie donc nous ne perdrons pas de clients si nous sommes parvenus à ouvrir l'auberge ou louer quelques chalets entre-temps. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Enfin, nous avons pensé que ce serait aussi plus pratique pour nous car nous serons rentrés au moment de la libération de Blaise le 1er mai. Archibald, mon père et vous pourriez alors nous rejoindre à ce moment-là puis nous voyagerions en camping-car ou en mini-van jusqu'en Écosse. Proposa Pansy.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Approuva Ron.

\- Pourquoi comptez-vous emmener Zabini en Écosse ? S'étonna Hermione pas encore au courant du projet des Parkinson, Ron et Zabini.

\- Parce que Pansy, Toorj et Mr Parkinson ont proposé de l'accueillir chez eux après sa libération. Révéla Ron soulagé par ce fait car lui-même ne pouvait pas le faire en raison de l'hostilité d'Hermione. De plus, le rouquin ne voulait pas laisser Zabini se débrouiller tout seul au début après tant d'années d'isolement.

\- Blaise logera d'abord chez moi car c'est plus tranquille que chez ma fille. Ensuite, nous verrons ce qu'il a envie de faire. Renchérit Patrick.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Hermione d'un ton neutre, néanmoins, la sorcière les considérait trop gentils avec quelqu'un dont ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment la santé mentale après plusieurs années en prison.

\- Oui : il sera au calme chez vous. Blaise n'a pas l'habitude des enfants mais bon je suis persuadé qu'il viendra souvent à la ferme par la suite Pansy. Estima Ron.

\- Il est le bienvenu quand il veut. Dit Toorj rassuré par son propre examen lorsqu'il avait utilisé la légillimancie sur ce type mais aussi par les propos du psychomage de son beau-père qui s'occupait également de Zabini maintenant._ »

XXXXX

Effectivement, Pansy avait convaincu Ron de préparer Blaise à sa libération. Aussi, elle lui avait recommandé le psychomage de son père habitué à faire face à des détenus ou encore des patients complexes.

De son côté, Harry avait tenté de parler des idées de la sorcière à Kingsley au sujet d'une préparation psychomagique pour les futurs graciés puis un suivi régulier après leur sortie de prison. Le Ministre songeur avait promis d'y réfléchir mais il ne donnait aucune réponse à ce sujet pour le moment donc Harry estimait que le Ministère ne voulait pas dépenser de gallions supplémentaires pour les prisonniers.

Aussi, Ron avait décidé de régler les consultations du psychomage grâce à la procuration fournie par Zabini sur ses avoirs. Au début, le détenu surpris avait hésité un moment avant d'accepter la requête de Pansy, néanmoins, il avait rapidement réalisé que cela lui permettait de sortir de sa cellule pour se rendre dans l'un des locaux de l'infirmerie. De cette manière, Blaise pourrait ainsi parler avec un autre être humain en-dehors des gardiens.

A présent, le détenu attendait donc les séances avec impatience pour discuter de tout et de rien en compagnie du thérapeute. Ronald ne savait pas si Zabini se ferait suivre longtemps par le psychomage mais au moins, le futur ex prisonnier bénéficierait de son soutien pendant ses dernières semaines en prison ainsi que ses premiers moments de liberté.

En raison du serment inviolable durant lequel Blaise s'était engagé à ne jamais trahir les Parkinson, le psychomage (après avoir obtenu l'accord de Pansy) comptait également évoquer le monde moldu de manière progressive mais aussi l'Écosse pour que le détenu connaisse sa destination avant sa sortie de prison. Le thérapeute ne comptait cependant pas le faire tout de suite car il avait compris que Blaise ressentait grandement le besoin de parler et ne l'écouterait pas pour le moment.

* * *

Ensuite, Ron chassa ses pensées au moment où Hermione curieuse reprit la parole :

« _ Pourquoi vous souhaitez ramener Zabini en voiture au lieu de le faire venir directement chez vous Mr Parkinson : ce sorcier n'a pas vos problèmes de santé donc il peut utiliser la cheminée non ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui Blaise pourrait venir directement en Écosse grâce à la poudre de cheminette mais il risque ensuite de s'enfermer chez moi dés son arrivée comme je l'a fait. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Oui : bon ma fille saurait mieux vous expliquer ça que moi mais j'ai peur de sortir. Toutefois, je reconnais que ça me fait du bien de voir l'extérieur quand je me laisse convaincre comme hier. Blaise est plus jeune que moi donc il doit sortir encore plus au lieu de s'enfermer comme un vieillard. Affirma Patrick.

\- Il ne faut pas que Blaise décide de rester à l'intérieur, sinon, ce serait comme s'il s'enfermait dans une nouvelle cellule, certes, plus confortable que la sienne à Azkaban mais une cellule quand même. Dit Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends ce que vous sous-entendez. Finit par céder Hermione.

\- Enfin, Ronald dit que Blaise adore tous les petits détails donc nous voulons lui montrer plusieurs choses de manière progressive pour lui donner l'envie de sortir afin de les revoir ou même les peindre. Un voyage en voiture ou en camping-car serait déjà un bon début pour lui faire voir le paysage. Rajouta Pansy.

\- On pense aussi s'arrêter en chemin pour faire un barbecue ou manger dans un restaurant s'il se sent en mesure d'y aller. Renchérit son mari.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il ne s'accroche à vous et refuse de prendre des initiatives si vous le maternez trop ? Rétorqua Hermione songeuse aux trois autres sorciers.

\- Nous ferons attention à ne pas exagérer mais vous devez comprendre que Blaise ne peut pas affronter seul un changement aussi radical. Souvenez-vous qu'il est enfermé dans sa cellule toute la journée depuis bientôt vingt ans donc il ne sait plus ce qui est normal ou pas. De plus, Blaise ne va pas travailler à la mine donc il ne voit pratiquement personne hormis les gardiens, le psychomage ou votre mari. Rappela Pansy.

\- Mm c'est vrai… Reconnut Hermione.

\- Blaise n'entendait rien non plus durant la journée puis seulement les lamentations des autres prisonniers le soir après leur retour de la mine. A présent, il a une radio sorcière dans sa cellule depuis peu mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui faire reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Poursuivit la psychomage.

\- Enfin, tu sais que Blaise est fragile Hermione donc on ne peut pas le laisser complètement seul. Renchérit Ron.

\- Tu crois que Zabini pourrait refaire une tentative de suicide ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Non je ne crois pas mais il a peur de rester seul donc nous ne pouvons pas le laisser livré à lui-même au bout de deux ou trois jours de liberté. Répondit Ron.

\- Il ne le sera pas : Blaise restera avec mon père au début mais nous irons le voir. Ensuite, nous l'inciterons à sortir puis à devenir autonome de manière progressive. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oui ce serait le mieux. Au fait, Toorj, Pansy : vous projetez toujours de construire quelques chalets pour les touristes ou pas ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oui : nous commencerons par en construire quatre ou cinq pour tenter l'expérience comme nous le conseille mon père puis nous en rajouterons si ça devient intéressant. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Bien : nous verrons comment Blaise va réagir après sa libération mais je vous en louerai peut-être un quand il se sentira en mesure de vivre seul. Je pense que ce serait bien pour lui d'avoir un premier logement provisoire pas loin de quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Enfin, je ne veux pas gaspiller son argent en achetant une maison pour rien s'il n'y reste pas. Expliqua Ron.

\- C'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eu Ronald. Je ne dis pas ça parce que vous nous fourniriez un client mais parce que ce serait un bon début pour Blaise. Le félicita Pansy.

\- Merci. Se rengorgea Ron.

\- Nous pourrions même vous louer le chalet gratuitement mais bon ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée car nous risquerions de déresponsabiliser Blaise s'il ne doit pas se soucier de ses dépenses ou des choses du quotidien. Reprit Pansy songeuse.

\- Tu as raison Sissy : nous ne vous demanderons pas grand-chose Ron mais il vaut mieux que votre ami ai conscience de devoir payer un loyer et d'affronter des choses pratiques. Ainsi, Blaise reprendra pied puis il s'habituera à une vie normale que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou chez les sorciers s'il retourne là-bas ensuite. Estima Toorj.

\- Oui vous avez raison tous les deux donc Blaise vous paiera comme tout le monde s'il devait loger dans un de vos chalets plus tard. Ensuite, il deviendra peut-être plus autonome puis il sera alors à même de choisir une ville, une maison ou un appartement avant de le louer, voire l'acheter. Calcula Ron. _ »

* * *

Peu après, le sujet des billets d'avions fut de nouveau évoqué au moment où Hermione voulut les voir. Ronald saisit donc l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avant de lire rapidement les documents puis il les tendit à sa femme. Hermione ne put que constater la véracité des propos de son mari la veille. Non pas qu'elle doutait de lui, néanmoins, la sorcière était vraiment surprise de constater la précision de son époux. Ce dernier observa ensuite Hermione pendant qu'Ayleen le complimentait :

« _ C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part Ron : vous êtes un mari attentionné envers votre famille comme Gyrin l'est pour nous. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Merci. Dit Ron flatté.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être prendre l'avion un jour nous aussi Ayleen quand vous vous sentirez prête ? Proposa Gyrin.

\- Oui pourquoi pas mais pas tout de suite car vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire entre les animaux, les marchés et l'ouverture de la fromagerie d'ici peu. Affirma Ayleen.

\- Au fait, c'était votre premier jour de marché moldu aujourd'hui donc ça s'est passé comment ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Ça c'est très bien passé : pas vrai Pansy, Toorj ? Commenta Gyrin.

\- Oui : les gens de Kincraig se sont souvenus que nous sommes du coin nous aussi grâce à tous les sortilèges lancés par les aurors lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Aviemore. Aussi, ils ne nous ont pas regardé avec méfiance donc les moldus sont venus voir notre étalage puis nos produits les ont intéressés. Affirma Pansy.

\- Nous avons vendu pas mal de choses : que ce soient les fromages, les produits laitiers, les œufs ou même les gâteaux ainsi que les biscuits d'Ayleen. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Vous êtes allée au marché ? Demanda Hermione à Ayleen.

\- Non mais j'ai préparé plusieurs petites choses car Gyrin a pensé que ce pourrait être intéressant de les vendre. C'est donc Pansy qui les a vendu à ma place. Répondit Ayleen.

\- Et toutes ces bonnes choses se sont très bien vendues Ayleen donc vous devriez en refaire quand vous pouvez. L'encouragea Gyrin.

\- Oui j'y penserai. Affirma Ayleen agréablement surprise par l'attitude de son mari mais aussi des deux autres sorciers qui lui avaient intégralement reversé les gains de ses gâteaux et biscuits._ »

XXXXXX

Jusqu'à présent, l'ex Mrs Malefoy n'avait jamais rien gagné par elle-même. Certes, Gyrin lui confiait la bourse du ménage et Fiona leur avait offert de l'argent en guise de cadeau de mariage, néanmoins, ce n'était pas la même chose. Aussi, la sorcière avait enfin ressenti une certaine fierté face à la somme gagnée par ses propres moyens et qui lui permettrait de faire quelques achats sans dépendre de personne.

Ayleen songeuse comptait donc bien renouveler l'expérience en attendant de se sentir assez forte pour tenter de chercher un travail chez les moldus ou collaborer avec Gyrin à la fromagerie mais aussi au marché. D'ailleurs, Scott et elle iraient le voir sur le marché d'Aviemore ce jeudi avant que l'enfant n'aille à l'école afin d'observer leur mari ou père devant son étalage.

* * *

Entre-temps, Ron reprit la parole pour annoncer __sa nouvelle__ à Toorj :

« _ C'est officiel : je vais passer mon permis moto moi aussi ! Proclama Ron.

\- Super : vous vous êtes déjà inscrit à l'auto-école ? Demanda Toorj.

\- Non pas encore : en fait, je me demandais si j'allais retourner à celle de Londres ou vous rejoindre dans la vôtre. Avoua Ron.

\- Venez à Aviemore comme ça nous passerons notre permis ensemble, ce serait plus sympa ! Proposa aussitôt Toorj.

\- Tu vas passer ton permis moto Ron ? Demanda Harry curieux.

\- Oui : j'en ai vraiment envie. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est très bien Ronald. L'encouragea également Pansy.

\- Wow : tu seras le premier motard de la famille alors ! Calcula Harry souriant et content de voir l'éclat soudain de son meilleur ami et beau-frère.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Se rengorgea Ron.

\- Et vous ça ne vous intéresse pas ? Demanda Ayleen curieuse à Archibald, Gyrin et Harry.

\- Franchement non : j'ai surtout hâte de pouvoir conduire le fourgon et notre voiture pour pouvoir me débrouiller sans devoir demander à Pansy, Archibald ou ma mère de me servir de moniteur. La moto ne m'intéresse pas. Confessa Gyrin.

\- La moto ne m'attire pas non plus. Dit Archibald.

\- Moi non plus mais je vais peut-être devoir passer mon permis si ça continue. Confessa Harry, même si, l'auror pas vraiment intéressé.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui ta sœur trouve que la voiture c'est pratique finalement depuis qu'elle t'a vu conduire puis Pansy ou encore Archibald hier. Elle me pousse donc à passer mon permis depuis cette nuit. Expliqua Harry.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pratique : tu te souviens quand nous devions réserver un taxi pour aller à Londres depuis le Terrier ? Reprit Ron.

\- Oui mais bon : nous utilisons toujours la poudre de cheminette pour nous rendre dans les auberges sorcières où nous logeons pendant nos vacances donc je me demande si nous en avons vraiment besoin. Avoua Harry.

\- Le permis peut toujours vous servir donc vous devriez vraiment y songer. L'encouragea Archibald.

\- Et puis vous pourriez aussi organiser un voyage en famille moldu ou une escapade avec votre femme du côté moldu et l'emmener en voiture. Ce serait un truc marrant mais surtout différent de ce qu'elle voit d'habitude. Conseilla Toorj.

\- Mm, oui il faut voir. Reconnut Harry songeur.

\- Mon épouse ne voit pas l'heure que j'ai mon permis pour que je puisse conduire le camping-car pour emmener ma famille quelque part comme je le lui avais promis quand nous avons échangé son premier véhicule contre le camping-car de Mafalda. Enfin, elle viendra également avec moi faire un voyage à moto quand j'aurais aussi mon permis moto. Rajouta Toorj.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Au fait Harry: nous pouvons vous organiser un séjour sur une péniche à Amsterdam si vous voulez : que ce soit en amoureux ou pour toute votre famille. Vous pourriez ainsi voir la ville moldue comme Lily mais aussi le quartier sorcier. Rappela Pansy à Harry.

\- C'est gentil merci : j'en parlerai avec ma femme. Dit Harry sincèrement intéressé.

\- Vous pourriez venir en même temps que nous dans ce cas. Proposa Hermione sans se douter de la contrariété de son mari en revanche désireux de vivre un séjour seulement à quatre.

\- Mm, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible car beaucoup d'aurors veulent des congés pendant les vacances de leurs enfants. J'ai eu une semaine l'année dernière à la même période donc c'est au tour de l'un de mes collègues d'en profiter. Déclara Harry pour le plus grand soulagement de Ron.

\- Bon alors on pourra peut-être passer un moment tous ensemble avec vos enfants et les nôtres si vous venez passer une journée, voire, le week-end à la neige avec nous. Estima Hermione pendant que Ron restait en silence puisque de toute façon, __son séjour aux sports d'hiver était déjà__ _ _foutu à cause de Wendell et Monica Granger..__.

\- Mm : il faudra peut-être songer à réserver dans un autre établissement si l'auberge de Pansy et Toorj n'est pas prête à ce moment-là. Dit Ron songeur.

\- Ah non, non : vous ne réservez rien du tout car vous serez nos invités pour votre premier séjour. C'est pareil pour vous Harry. Rappela Toorj qui avait affirmé offrir le premier séjour au rouquin et comptait en faire de même envers l'auror pour remercier également Potter.

\- Euh oui c'est gentil : mais vous aurez de la place pour tous nous loger ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ron : nous serons probablement installés à la ferme à ce moment là que l'auberge soit ouverte ou pas donc nous vous laisserons le mobile-home. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Ou l'un des chalets si j'en ai déjà construit quelques uns. Renchérit Toorj.

\- Euh, le problème c'est que nous ne serons pas quatre mais six durant notre premier séjour. Avoua alors Ron gêné et surtout furieux contre Hermione maintenant embarrassée après s'être enfin souvenue qu'ils seraient les hôtes des deux sorciers. Aussi, elle ne voulut pas leur imposer ses parents.

\- Comment ça vous serez six : qui va venir avec vous ? Demanda Toorj curieux avant qu'Hermione cramoisie n'ait le temps de réagir.

\- Mes beaux-parents désirent venir avec nous. Déclara Ron d'un ton empli de lassitude.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Toorj finalement pas si surpris après les explication de son épouse au sujet des billets mais aussi des propos d'Hermione sur les vacances estivales à Brighton...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Toorj, Pansy : nous réserverons des chambres dans un autre hôtel si le vôtre n'est pas prêt car je ne veux pas vous imposer mes parents, ni que vous les receviez gratuitement. Ce ne serait pas juste pour vous. Décréta Hermione gênée.

\- Ah mais non : ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pourrons loger vos beaux-parents aussi. Protesta Toorj pas du tout désireux de manquer à sa promesse.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous imposer deux personnes supplémentaires ! Protesta Ron gêné.

\- Notre mobile-home est assez grand pour tous vous accueillir. Je vous rappelle que nous avons quatre chambres, sans compter la mezzanine. Vous pourriez donc prendre l'une d'elle et vos beaux-parents une autre. Enfin, Hugo et votre fille auront l'embarras du choix pour les deux autres chambres restantes ou encore la mezzanine. Alors, il n'y a aucun problème. Affirma Toorj.

\- Enfin, vos parents ne seront pas dépaysés puisque le mobile-home est doté de toutes les commodités moldues. Rajouta Pansy à l'intention d'Hermione.

\- Et les chalets le seront aussi, si j'en ai construit quelques uns d'ici-là. Renchérit Toorj.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Remercia Ron._ »

* * *

Pansy songea cependant à un autre détail et reprit la parole :

« _ Maintenant je viens de penser à un truc : Archibald va nous prêter son mobile-home pour loger Mr Dursley ce week-end ou le prochain. Le mobile-home de mon beau-père est un peu plus petit que le nôtre mais il est moderne et encore plus confortable. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- Aussi : nous pourrions vous prêter les deux comme ça vos parents pourraient dormir de leur côté Hermione. Je pense qu' ils seront bien plus tranquilles pour se reposer la nuit qu'avec vos deux enfants et vous tous les soirs. Proposa Pansy qui avait compris que son ami ne devait pas être en très bons termes avec ses beaux-parents.

\- Merci beaucoup Pansy : ce serait parfait ainsi ! Décréta aussitôt Ron visiblement soulagé de ne pas devoir dormir avec Monica et Wendell près de lui.

\- Non c'est trop Pansy : ça me gêne un peu. Protesta Hermione cramoisie.

\- Mais non : ne vous gênez pas, nous avons la place donc ce n'est pas un problème. Intervint Toorj désireux d'aider le rouquin à vivre un peu en paix au lieu de le laisser se farcir ses beaux-parents y compris le soir pendant toutes ses vacances.

\- D'ailleurs, vous pourriez aussi emmener vos parents Ronald, sinon, c'est vous qui pouvez emmener vos beaux-parents Harry si vous le souhaitez. La seule chose c'est que je vous demande c'est qu'ils ne révèlent pas où nous sommes aux autres sorciers. Dit Pansy désireuse de rester discrète.

\- Euh c'est gentil merci : je le leur proposerai mais je ne sais pas si Molly et Arthur auront envie de faire du ski. En fait, ils viennent rarement en vacances avec nous car _ _ils ont peur de nous gêner__. Dit Harry dans un lapsus sans réaliser de lâcher une __bombabouse imaginaire__ en pleine figure d'Hermione qui ne sut plus où se mettre à la vue des regards de l'assistance.

\- Oh je les comprends : je suis content de passer du temps avec ma fille et sa famille ou encore d'aller dans le Northumberland avec eux plus tard mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer non plus. Affirma Patrick.

\- Vous ne vous imposez pas puisque c'est nous qui vous proposons de partir avec nous ou de passer du temps ensemble. Affirma Toorj à son beau-père.

\- C'est ce que je disais : c'est vous qui me le proposez donc ce n'est pas moi qui vous le demande ou l'exige. Insista Patrick.

\- Oui mais bon c'est normal qu'ils vous emmènent avec eux pendant un voyage familial. Modéra Hermione qui ne savait pas comment se justifier aux yeux de l'assistance.

\- Oui de temps en temps mais pas à chaque fois, sinon, ma fille et mon gendre passeraient plus de temps à s'occuper de moi que de leurs enfants ou d'eux-même s'ils désirent rester un peu seuls tous les deux. Rétorqua Patrick.

\- … (silence d'Hermione cramoisie sous le regard de Ron).

\- Vous savez : je m'occupais de mes parents avec Naraantuya puisque Rose la mère de mon neveu ne le faisait plus depuis la mort de mon frère. En fait, notre belle-sœur gérait seulement le magasin que mes géniteurs avaient laissés à ce fumier à la place de son pauvre père défunt. Commença Patrick.

\- ...

\- Toutefois, mes parents n'étaient pas toujours fourrés chez nous non plus. Mes géniteurs se sentaient encore assez autonomes donc ils préféraient vivre dans l'ancienne ferme de mon grand-père que j'avais fait restaurer plutôt que de rester tout le temps chez moi. Je leur avais également donné trois elfes qui se chargeaient de toute l'organisation de la maison. Affirma Patrick.

\- Oui mais vous passiez bien du temps avec eux ou vous leur faisiez voir leurs petits enfants non ? Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Oui bien sûr: nous allions souvent à la ferme et ils venaient souvent au Manoir, néanmoins, je ne passais pas tout mon temps libre non plus avec eux non plus car cela n'aurait pas été correct envers ma femme, ni mes enfants. Enfin, je voulais aussi profiter de certains moments uniquement avec mon épouse ou ma propre famille quand nos trois enfants nous accompagnaient. Il est donc normal que je laisse vivre la même chose à ma fille et mon beau-fils. Répliqua Patrick.

\- ... (silence d'Hermione remise poliment en place par cette leçon de savoir-vivre).

\- Archibald et moi aimons passer du temps avec eux ou nos petits-enfants mais nous comprenons sans problèmes qu'ils ont également droit à un peu d'intimité. Rétorqua Patrick d'un ton neutre car il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune femme mais lui faire comprendre de ne pas imposer à Ron ses parents à chaque vacances.

\- C'est sûr : nous n'allons pas gâcher le week-end en amoureux de nos enfants en les suivant à Amsterdam. Renchérit Archibald pendant que Ron satisfait dégustait sa tassé de thé tout en observant Hermione gênée par les propos tenus par les deux hommes.

\- Au fait, Pansy, Toorj : vous devriez me donner des copies de quelques clichés de Kaiden bébé seul mais aussi en votre compagnie et celle de vos cadets pour modifier de nouveau la mémoire des moldus sur lui au vu de son âge. Intervint Harry songeur pour changer de sujet afin d'aider sa sœur de cœur.

\- Oui bien entendu. Dirent les deux époux avant de faire apparaître plusieurs albums en plus des cadres._ »

* * *

Les autres sorciers curieux en découvrirent d'avantage sur le couple, leur famille ou encore Kaiden à travers les clichés, y compris celles du jeune homme à sa naissance détenues par Pansy ou pendant ses vacances à Aviemore avec le bébé. Ensuite, Harry et les deux conjoints sélectionnèrent plusieurs photographies, notamment, celle où Toorj tenait le garçonnet sur ses épaules durant leur premier trekking pendant l'été 1999. Ces clichés remémorèrent à Patrick Parkinson ses propres voyages en famille :

« _ Tu te rappelles; nous faisions nous aussi du cheval pendant nos voyages Pansy ? Reprit Patrick songeur à la vue des clichés du trekking.

\- Oui je m'en souviens Père : vous aimiez beaucoup marcher aussi. Répondit sa fille.

\- C'était le bon temps car nous n'avions pas de soucis : ton frère Patrick était encore en vie, ta mère ne me trouvait pas trop vieux pour elle, ni n'avait tenté de vous enlever et Kenji ne me traitait pas de vieux connard. Déclara le vieil homme d'un ton nostalgique.

\- …

\- Enfin, j'étais encore en assez bonne santé pour te porter sur mes épaules quand tu en avais marre de marcher mais maintenant c'est toi qui pousse mon fauteuil. Se lamenta Patrick avant de pousser un soupir.

\- C'est simplement à mon tour de vous soutenir Père mais vous pourriez peut-être remarcher totalement un jour si vous faites bien vos exercices avec votre kinésithérapeute. Glissa Pansy.

\- Je n'aime pas ses massages ou ses exercices. Bougonna son père.

\- Oui mais ils vous font du bien Père. D'ailleurs, nous n'allons pas tarder à retourner chez vous pour ne pas le faire attendre si jamais il vient à l'avance. Dit Pansy.

\- Mm, il faut que j'aille voir Misheel avant de retourner au bureau. Affirma Ron après avoir lancé un __Tempus__.

\- Oh je dois partir moi aussi car je suis en retard ! Constata Hermione._ »

* * *

Les sorciers voulurent prendre congé mais ils changèrent d'avis après l'arrivée d'un hibou. Toorj ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire entrer le rapace à l'intérieur avant de la refermer afin de le retenir. Pansy affirma que la lettre venait de Mac Millan avant de la lire à voix-haute :

« _ __Très chère et estimée Milady Pansy, Pénélope, Naraantuya, Odval__ _ _Parkinson,__

 _ _En raison de la lenteur du courrier, je vous demande pardon pour ne pas vous écrire une lettre plus formelle mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Sachez cependant que ma hâte n'est pas du tout un manque de respect de ma part envers vous Très chère Milady. En fait, j'ai lu votre lettre à plusieurs reprises depuis sa réception, ce qui m'a permis de comprendre__ _ _non seulement__ _ _votre trouble__ _ _mais aussi__ _ _que certains faits ne sont manifestement pas le fruit de la folie de Mrs Malefoy__ _ _mais d__ _ _e son désespoir puisque votre lettre semble aller dans ce sens.__

 _ _Milady, je comprends votre réticence à m'écrire sur de tels sujets car personne ne vous a jamais tendu la main durant votre calvaire parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Moi-même, je n'ai pas été un bon camarade envers vous puisque je vous ai ignorée alors que nous aurions du tisser des liens privilégiés vous et moi puisque nos deux familles ont toujours été liées depuis plusieurs générations.__

 _ _En effet, votre père et mon grand-père étaient très amis jusqu'en 1985 quand mon grand-père s'est isolé en ma compagnie dans notre manoir après la mort de mes parents. Mon aïeul a fini par sortir de son silence au bout de quelques années mais vous et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous revoir avant Poudlard.__

 _ _Nos deux familles ont toujours été liées donc j'espère que nous pourrons de nouveau recréer des liens par la suite puis que nos enfants continueront de cultiver l'amitié entre nos deux familles. Je souhaiterai vous présenter mon épouse Milady Mac Millan mais aussi rencontrer votre époux Lord Parkinson un jour lorsque vous serez prête à venir chez moi en sa compagnie. Je serai également ravi de revoir votre père.__

 _ _En attendant Milady, je souhaiterais vous parler en personne de feu Mrs Astoria Malefoy, ses enfants, sa sœur Daphné ou encore de vous. Aussi, faites moi savoir quand et où nous pourrions nous rencontrer : je suis prêt à vous rejoindre à l'endroit de votre choix et à vos conditions.__

 _ _Dans l'attente de votre réponse, soyez assuré ma très chère Milady de ma discrétion ainsi que de mes salutations les plus distinguées.__

 _ _Lord Ernest Mac Millan,__

 _ _Chef de la famille Mac Millan__

 _ _Chef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit.__

 _ _Sang-pur depuis plus de huit générations._ »__

* * *

Ayleen songeuse resta silencieuse un instant contrairement à Hermione euphorique qui se sentit vivante pour la première fois depuis longtemps et en oublia même son travail :

« _ Ça y est : Mac Millan va nous aider ! S'exclama Hermione tout d'un coup aussi énergique durant ses années à Poudlard.

\- Mm Mac Millan a dit qu'il veut discuter avec Pansy mais rien ne dit qu'il va nous aider tout de suite. Modéra Ron plus prudent.

\- Ron, c'est clair qu'il va le faire : Mac Millan veut demander à Pansy des détails sur ce que les épouses, les enfants de Malefoy ont subi et sur ce que fou lui a fait. Insista Hermione.

\- Ce type va d'abord vouloir récolter des preuves mais aussi prendre son temps avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Mac Millan va pas se lancer dans une guerre ouverte contre Malefoy, ni demander un procès contre lui en deux, trois mouvements. Expliqua Ron.

\- Je le sais Ron donc ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme à une gamine. Répliqua Hermione de mauvaise grâce sous le regard inquiet d'Harry, le regard peiné d'Ayleen et de Gyrin mais aussi ceux agacé de Toorj, Parkinson ou encore Archibald.

\- Je souhaite seulement t'expliquer comment ce type va réagir. Se défendit Ron.

\- Parce que tu connais bien Mac Millan toi ? Rétorqua Hermione avec humeur.

\- C'est un sang pur donc je sais comment les gens comme moi réagissent contrairement à toi. Décréta Ron.

\- Ah parce que le fait que tu es un sang-pur toi aussi te donne plus de connaissances que moi sur notre monde ? S'insurgea Hermione qui se sentait toujours piquée sur le vif quand quelqu'un lui rappelait qu'elle n'appartenait pas au monde sorcier avant de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Répliqua Ron gêné de devoir se justifier devant les autres.

\- Hermione : Ron voulait juste dire que… Commença Harry.

\- Harry ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plaît car cette conversation ne te regarde pas. L'interrompit Hermione agacée envers son beau-frère depuis qu'il avait évoqué la réticence de leurs beaux-parents à les accompagner de peur de les déranger contrairement aux Granger. Le sorcier n'avait pas parlé des parents d'Hermione, néanmoins, la sorcière estimait que le sous-entendu était bien là.

\- Hermione buvez votre thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse. De toute façon, nous aurons l'occasion de reparler de Mac Millan une autre fois puisque je ne lui répondrais pas tout de suite. L'invita Pansy d'un ton gentil mais ferme.

\- Oui mais vous avez vu le ton sur lequel il me parle ? Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal et je n'ai pas crié ! Se défendit Ron sous le regard inquiet d'Harry, compatissant d'Ayleen mais agacé des autres hommes.

\- Pourquoi vous sentez-vous offensée par les propos de Ronald, Hermione ? Demanda Pansy d'une voix calme.

\- Il semble vouloir me donner des leçons donc je n'aime pas ça. Avoua Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Répliqua Ron.

\- Hermione : Ronald a simplement exprimé son point de vue afin de vous expliquer le raisonnement de Mac Millan. Cet homme est gentil mais comme Ronald vous l'a expliqué : le Lord ne va pas s'engager dans une bataille contre Malefoy après notre première rencontre, même si, je lui montrais nos preuves. Commença Pansy.

\- Oui mais… Tenta Hermione.

\- Hermione : les sang-purs y compris Kingsley tiennent à leur réputation. Or, Ernie ne veut pas risquer la sienne en tentant de lutter pour rien contre le Magenmagot puisque les sang-purs sont rarement écoutés par les membres de cette institution ou le Ministère depuis la fin de la guerre. Ernest va donc s'assurer de nombreuses choses et organiser plutôt des événements pour attirer l'attention sur le problème avant de s'en prendre directement à Malefoy. L'interrompit Pansy.

\- …

\- Ronald connaît l'attitude de nos pairs britanniques y compris nous deux, Archibald ou Ayleen donc c'est uniquement pour cette raison que votre mari a modéré votre enthousiasme de peur que vous ne soyez déçue puisque les choses ne bougeront pas tout de suite. Conclut Pansy.

\- Oui voilà c'est ça ! Renchérit Ron heureux que quelqu'un ai compris son point de vue.

\- Oui mais bon, ce n'est pas gentil de s'exprimer ainsi car je ne suis pas une ignorante et puis il ne sait pas plus de choses que moi sur les sang-purs parce que je suis une née moldue. S'entêta Hermione sans se soucier de son manque de logique évident aux yeux des sang-purs présents._ »

* * *

La psychomage reprit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Hermione : votre mari ne faisait pas référence à votre statut pour vous traiter d'ignorante mais il tentait simplement de vous expliquer que vous ne connaissez pas toutes les traditions ou la mentalité des sang-purs britanniques puisque vous n'avez pas été élevée selon nos dogmes. Affirma Pansy à la sorcière.

\- Parce qu'il y a autre chose à apprendre sur les sang-purs hormis leurs préjugés sur le sang ou l'asservissement de leurs femmes ? Se moqua Hermione.

\- Oui : nous avons nos histoires et nos traditions. Malheureusement, beaucoup de choses nous ont été levées, notamment par Albus Dumbledore, pour ne pas choquer les sorciers nés moldus mais ce type ne s'est pas soucié de nous blesser. Répliqua Archibald d'un ton toujours aussi calme pour ne pas provoquer de polémiques mais la jeune femme commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

\- De quelles traditions parlez-vous ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Par exemple, nous avions les feux de Beltane qui sont maintenant imités par certains moldus eux-même descendants de cracmols à leur insu. Nous organisions également de nombreuses autres cérémonies dont le Sabbat sorcier entre autres mais il n'y avait rien de satanique là-dedans, ni d'orgie ou de sacrifice d'enfants comme le prétendent des moldus. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Toutefois, nos fêtes nous ont été levées puis elles sont devenues hors-la-loi car on nous a dit que les sorciers nés-moldus nous prendraient pour des païens. Renchérit Archibald.

\- C'est vrai. Confirmèrent Pansy, Ayleen, Patrick et même Ron.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ces choses. Répliqua Hermione surprise

\- Parce que ce n'est pas écrit dans les livres, ni enseigné en cours d'histoire de la magie. Dit Archibald.

\- Je suppose que le professeur Binns continue d'enseigner les guerres entre Gobelins et ne parle pas de la société sorcière en elle-même. C'est vraiment dommage car nous nous privons d'une partie de notre histoire et les sorciers nés moldus ne la connaissent pas non plus alors qu'ils font partie de notre monde dés leur entrée à Poudlard. Expliqua Pansy.

\- J'ai vu le dernier Sabbat en 1986 et j'ai beaucoup aimé ça donc c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse plus en refaire. Regretta Ron.

\- Toi tu as participé à un Sabbat ? Demanda Hermione abasourdie à son mari.

\- Oui je suis un sorcier sang-pur, même si ma famille n'adhérait pas au discours de Voldemort tu sais ? De plus, il n'y avait rien de macabre, ni d'orgies contrairement aux insinuations de certains moldus au Moyen-age. Aussi, les sorciers s'y rendaient en famille. Révéla Ron.

\- ...

\- Alors quand un sorcier a envoyé des messages discrets à tous les autres pour organiser un dernier Sabbat, nous nous y sommes rendus parce que mon père avait conscience que nous n'aurions probablement plus jamais l'occasion d'en voir un. Il ne s'est pas trompé puisque Dumbledore les a fait interdire sous le prétexte que nous risquions de choquer les autres sorciers ou de raviver les espoirs des partisans de Voldemort. Répondit Ron.

\- Dumbledore avait raison. Estima Hermione.

\- Non : Voldemort n'avait rien à voir avec nos traditions mais tout ce qui est sang-pur est pratiquement assimilé à lui maintenant. Regretta Archibald.

\- On ne peut pas non plus remettre un sorcier né-moldu à sa place quand il nous manque de respect car Dumbledore a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne connaît pas nos coutumes mais pourquoi les élèves n'apprennent-ils pas nos traditions à l'école ? Il y a bien un cours sur les moldus qui est devenu obligatoire depuis la fin de la guerre alors pourquoi ne pas en donner aussi aux élèves moldus ou sang-purs confondus sur les traditions des sorciers ? Renchérit Ayleen.

\- Il y a probablement des livres là-dessus donc les gens peuvent étudier ces choses en-dehors des cours s'ils sont intéressés. Estima Hermione soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Non : les livres n'ont pas été réédités depuis longtemps sous le prétexte que nous risquerions de favoriser l'essor de nouveaux Mangemorts. Je le sais car j'étais le propriétaire de __Plume Magique__ avant ma ruine donc les propriétaires des autres sociétés d'édition m'ont averti que c'était hors-la-loi quand j'ai tenté de publier simplement un livre d'histoire sur nos traditions. Répliqua Patrick.

\- La société d'édition __Plume Magique__ était à vous ? Interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- Oui je l'avais racheté ainsi que tant d'autres choses après l'essor de ma compagnie d'import-export Parkinson' Company. Par exemple, je possédais aussi le salon de coiffure __Red Velvet__ mais bon tout a été revendu après ma condamnation. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Le salon __Red Velvet__ : c'est là que travaillait Henry ! Constata Ron.

\- Ah : alors je l'ai probablement vu quelques fois quand j'allais là-bas mais ce type ne devait pas encore avoir de cheveux bleus à l'époque, sinon, je me serais souvenu d'un énergumène pareil. Estima Archibald.

\- En tout cas, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais le propriétaire actuel de __Plume Magique__ a déposé le dépôt de bilan il y a trois mois. A présent, l'entreprise est en liquidation judiciaire car personne ne rachète cette société. Expliqua ensuite Ron à Patrick.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à imprimer Ron à part les manuels scolaires et quelques romans donc pratiquement toutes les sociétés d'éditions ont fermé. Il n'en reste plus qu'une ainsi que les journaux. Déplora Hermione.

\- C'est dommage. Mm, combien son rachat coûterait-il ? Reprit Patrick songeur.

\- Pas grand-chose Patrick : Plume Magique ne possède plus rien hormis la presse typographique et un petit local poussiéreux dans un cul de sac au fin fond du Chemin de Traverse puisque la société avait vendu son immeuble il y a dix ans. Révéla Archibald.

\- Quel gâchis : Pansy tu devrais la racheter si elle ne coûte pas grand-chose. Conseilla Patrick à sa fille.

\- Et qu'en ferais-je Père ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- __Peony Poesy__ n'a pas quelques romans d'amour de côté pour la relancer ? Demanda alors le sorcier sans se soucier des regards surpris d'Hermione, Harry, Ayleen, Archibald et Ron mais pas de Toorj ou Gyrin.

\- Elle en a plein et elle a également des contes pour enfants inventés pour amuser les nôtres mais aussi des traités sur la psychomagie. Malheureusement, elle n'a jamais voulu les publier. Révéla Toorj.

\- Qui est cette femme ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- C'est mon épouse mais elle n'a jamais voulu donner un manuscrit à une maison d'édition. Révéla Toorj.

\- Pansy : tu l'avais fait pourtant à l'époque. Contesta Patrick surpris.

\- Oui mais __Plume Magique__ était à vous Père donc je n'avais aucun mérite quand vous m'aviez sélectionnée. Estima Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : tu avais envoyé ton manuscrit sous un pseudonyme donc Maureen et Ian mes rédacteurs l'avaient aimé sans savoir que c'était le tien. Moi-même, je n'en savais rien jusqu'à ce que Maureen me montre le manuscrit et que je reconnaisse ton écriture. Aussi, nous comptions vraiment le publier puis je t'aurais fait la surprise en t'envoyant la première copie à Poudlard. Révéla Patrick.

\- Ah bon : je croyais que vous aviez d'abord accepté pour me plaisir avant de finir par changer d'avis parce que c'était trop mauvais pour être publié. Révéla Pansy surprise.

\- Non c'est simplement que j'ai du cacher Maureen et Ian à cause de la guerre donc nous avons mis le livre de côté comme tous les autres puis tu connais la suite. Dit Patrick.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous caché ces gens ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Parce que Maureen est une sorcière née-moldue et Ian un sang-mêlé donc je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit soumise au jugement d'Ombrage ou que Ian subisse des problèmes lui aussi. Alors je les ai envoyé en Islande où ils sont restés cachés durant toute la guerre. Avoua Patrick.

\- Ils sont toujours là-bas mais Maureen aimerait peut-être revenir puisqu'elle a perdu son mari islandais. Spécifia Archibald.

\- Vous : vous avez sauvé une née moldue mais pourquoi vous n'en avez rien dit durant votre procès ? S'exclama Harry surpris.

\- Euh : j'en ai parlé donc le Magenmagot en a tenu compte tout comme du fait que j'étais en proie à la folie à cause de la mort de Patrick, les frasques de ma femme avec mon neveu, la tentative d'enlèvement de mes gosses et tout le reste. Déclara Patrick.

\- Kenji ne m'en a jamais rien dit Père alors qu'il m'a affirmé avoir lu le compte-rendu de votre procès. Confessa Pansy surprise.

\- Il ne tenait probablement pas à amoindrir ta peur de moi, de peur que tu ne vienne me voir. Kenji a toujours été très possessif à ton égard. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça le plus important mais plutôt le fait que tu pourrais relancer la maison d'édition si tu publies tes romans. Les histoires sentimentales plaisent beaucoup aux femmes donc beaucoup achèteront tes livres s'ils restent à des prix abordables. Insista Patrick.

\- Père : je veux bien mais c'est vous et Archibald qui devrez alors gérer la société depuis votre chalet si jamais nous reprenons cette maison d'édition car je n'aurais pas toujours le temps de le faire. Décida Pansy désireuse de donner une occupation à son père.

\- Oui si tu veux : je me replongerai avec joie dans la comptabilité et les affaires. Et vous Archibald ça vous dit ? Interrogea Patrick.

\- Et comment : j'aime bien mon magasin ou encore la gestion des biens de Pansy mais un nouveau défi serait le bienvenu. En plus, je suis persuadé que nous pourrions réembaucher Maureen pour nous aider. Il suffirait juste qu'elle se soumette aux conditions requises pour pouvoir nous voir vu que nous sommes tous sous le programme de protection. Dit Archibald.

\- C'est clair : cette femme devra s'y soumettre si elle devient votre collaboratrice. Intervint Harry.

\- On pourrait peut-être même convaincre Ian de rentrer lui aussi et de travailler pour vous Pansy.

\- Ce serait parfait donc pourriez-vous vous renseigner Archibald ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Pas de problème. Décréta Archibald.

\- Mais vous aurez le temps de vous occuper de toutes ces choses ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui car j'ai confiance en Maureen donc c'est elle qui serait notre porte-parole si elle accepte de travailler pour Pansy. Elle se chargerait également de la publication ainsi que de la publicité nécessaire. De plus, la presse fonctionne toute seule grâce à la magie donc je ne devrais pas être tout le temps derrière. En fait, la presse et le bureau officiel pourraient rester dans le local sur le Chemin de Traverse puis Maureen pourrait faire ses comptes-rendus chez Patrick qui dirigera tout de chez lui grâce aux hiboux ainsi que la poudre de cheminette. Estima Archibald.

\- Ce serait bien comme ça nous resterions toujours dans l'ombre. Calcula Patrick.

\- Exact donc nous n'aurons aucun problème. Que dites vous de fêter plusieurs choses ce soir ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Lesquelles ? Demanda Ayleen surprise.

\- Nous devons fêter le retour de mon père et Archibald aux affaires, notre premier succès au marché, la vente de tes biscuits, le futur permis moto de Ronald, celui de mon mari, notre amitié avec Hermione et Harry… Rajouta Pansy pour ne pas les exclure.

\- Euh : je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà un engagement ce soir et Hugo dort chez ses grands-parents maternels donc nous ne pourrons pas venir. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah vous allez où ce soir tous les deux ? Demanda Harry joyeux aux époux Weasley.

\- Nulle part : je travaille au Ministère et Ron va aller à une réunion de parents d'élèves de l'école d'Hugo. Répondit Hermione.

\- Ah. Répliqua Harry déçu.

\- C'est très bien Ronald : je ne savais pas que vous vous investissiez autant pour les enfants de l'école de votre fils. Le félicita Pansy.

\- Merci : en fait c'est la première fois que je vais à une réunion mais j'espère vraiment pouvoir aider les autres. Avoua Ron.

\- Je suis sûre que vous le ferez. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Oui sûrement : vous êtes tellement gentil. Renchérit Ayleen.

\- Oh oui et il a plein de bonnes idées ! Rajouta Archibald au courant du projet de Ron._ »

* * *

Hermione surprise observa tous ces sorciers féliciter Ron à qui mieux, mieux et la délaisser elle qui avait toujours l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention. Miss-je-sais-tout n'était pas vaniteuse mais elle ne comprenait pas l'attroupement de ces gens autour de Ronald. Elle songea ensuite à un détail puis elle reprit la parole :

« _ Vous devriez plutôt publier vos essais en psychomagie au lieu de ruiner votre réputation de psychomage en publiant des romans à l'eau de rose pour une poignée de mornilles. Conseilla Hermione.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Déclara simplement Pansy d'un ton neutre mais la jeune femme était blessée par ce genre d'affirmations.

\- C'est clair : les soi-disant romans à l'eau de rose font rêver bon nombre de femmes. J'adorais les lire quand Narcissa en achetait car ils me permettaient de m'évader de ma triste vie et de remplacer Malefoy par un homme plus gentil. Intervint Ayleen.

\- … (silence gêné d'Hermione).

\- Ayleen : est-ce que tu te substituais à l'héroïne de ces livres quelque fois ? Demanda Pansy songeuse.

\- Euh oui parfois mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'étonna la sorcière.

\- Parce que je me disais qu'on pourrait commencer à changer les mentalités des femmes à travers des histoires sur des héroïnes fragiles mais qui trouvent la force de se rebeller ou fuir. De plus, les maris et les pères ne se douteront rien s'ils pensent que ces romans sont de simples histoires à l'eau de rose. Répondit Pansy.

\- Oui ce serait une excellente idée. Reconnut Hermione surprise, voire, dépitée de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

\- Merci, je pense que nous pourrions aussi publier d'autres choses pour faire avancer notre cause plus tard mais également des livres en tout genre. Au fait Hermione : avez-vous compris ce que votre mari voulait dire vous dire tout à l'heure ? Reprit Pansy d'un ton posé.

\- Mm oui : je me suis probablement trompée. S'inclina Hermione.

\- Bon : nous en reparlerons demain tous les trois si vous voulez bien ? Les invita Pansy sans parler ouvertement de leur rendez-vous devant les autres.

\- Oui d'accord. Dit Ron.

\- Très bien et maintenant je dois vraiment partir. Affirma Hermione soudainement gênée.

\- Mm, je dois partir moi aussi : j'ai rendez-vous avec Misheel avant la fin de ma pause. Rappela Ron agacé par l'attitude d'Hermione mais soulagé par le fait que la psychomage ne l'avait pas laissée prendre le dessus. _ »

Ensuite Hermione prit de nouveau congé puis Harry voulut proposer à son beau-frère d'aller boire un verre afin de discuter de son altercation avec son épouse mais il finit par y renoncer de peur d'un nouveau refus après celui essuyé hier puis la rebuffade d'Hermione.

* * *

Le rouquin décida de partir enfin mais il resta surpris par l'agitation des deux époux à la vue d'un aigle en train de frapper à la vitre à l'aide de son bec. Ron décida alors de s'attarder un instant pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer après avoir appris que le rapace était celui du fils aîné du couple.

Pansy fébrile prit la lettre attachée à la patte de l'aigle avant de la lire silencieusement en compagnie de son mari :

« _ __Maman,__

 _ _Je sais que je ne me suis pas montré mature après le Réveillon,__ _ _mon retour à la maison en janvier ou encore ma fuite pendant la fête de Saejin. Je suis égaleme__ _ _n__ _ _t conscient que__ _ _je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à Papa mais bon il a des torts lui aussi.__

 _ _T__ _ _u vas__ _ _également__ _ _me dire que j'aurais du venir avant au lieu de bouder dans mon coin depuis__ _ _ma visite éclair à la Ger pendant la fête de Saejin__ _ _, cependant, tu sais qu'__ _ _Aav__ _ _m'a blessé par son comportement pendant quatre ans donc j'ai eu envie de lui donner une leçon et de lui faire comprendre__ _ _ce que toi et moi avons vécu par sa faute__ _ _, même si, j'ai conscience qu'il était alors sous Imperium.__

 _ _Je ne ne débloque pas le Rite du Sang tout de suite car je ne veux pas vous voir transplaner au milieu des gens puisque je suis chez les moldus__ _ _en ce moment__ _ _. Tu dois te dire : comment se fait-il que__ _ _l'__ _ _aigle__ _ _de mon petit Kaiden__ _ _chéri__ _ _ai été aussi rapide pour__ _ _me__ _ _porter deux lettres en aussi peu de temps ?__

 _ _Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas en Australie mais en Grande-Bretagne.__ _ _B__ _ _en oui__ _ _j'avais compris que tu allais te réfugier dans notre pays natal à tous les deux pour plusieurs raisons :__

 _ _\- tu as été aidée par le Gardien Weasley pour fuir.__

 _ _\- tu as récupéré l'anneau de la famille Parkinson et les animaux de ton père.__

 _ _\- tu as pu récupérer mon grand-père Patrick Parkinson au passage en échange du Manoir d'après les rumeurs.__

 _ _-__ _ _Aav a trouvé son père Archibald__ _ _Mac Kintosh :__ _ _ce type__ _ _est un écossais vu son nom__ _ _donc il allait sûrement vous aider à vous installer en Grande-Bretagne__ _ _.__

 _ _Aus__ _ _s__ _ _i, j'étais tranquille au sujet de ton sort,__ _ _néanmoins,__ _ _j'ai décidé de__ _ _vous rejoindre__ _ _après avoir entendu les propos de ce Flint puisque c'était mon dernier jour de remplacement au spa__ _ _(__ _ _ne t'inquiète pas: je ne me suis pas licencié encore une fois comme en Chine__ _ _)__ _ _.__

 _ _Je me suis__ _ _alors__ _ _souvenu de tous les propos d'Oncle Kenji ainsi que des photos sur votre maison de ville à Aviemore qu'il me montrait parfois__ _ _sur des photos__ _ _donc je suis__ _ _directement__ _ _venu en Écosse__ _ _car Parrain__ _ _m'avait appris l'adresse par cœur au cas où je souhaiterai aller la voir un jour: aussi, c'est là que je me suis rendu.__

 _ _Oncle Kenji et Tante Naé n'étaient pas là mais dis Maman : comment Oncle Kenji a fait pour récupérer cette baraque ? Je sais que c'est la sienne car j'ai vu trois noms sur la boîte aux lettre : Cherry Blossom Restaurant puis Kenji et Naé Mac Kintosh-Parkinson.__

 _ _C'est quoi ce délire Maman : depuis quand Parrain va ouvrir un restaurant (j'ai vu que c'est encore en travaux)__ _ _et__ _ _encore plus étrange, il a__ _ _non seulement__ _ _repris le nom des Parkinson__ _ _mais il a également pris__ _ _celui de mon grand-père paternel__ _ _maintenant__ _ _?__

 _ _En tout cas, comme je ne savais pas où vous trouver, ni Parrain__ _ _, je suis allé voir l'église où tu m'as fait baptiser puis le pasteur__ _ _Mac Gyllis__ _ _m'a vu et m'a demandé si je voulais quelque chose. Au cours de notre discussion, je lui ai dit que j'avais été baptisé ici puis ce type m'a demandé si j'étais Kaiden Mac Kintosh-Parkinson__ _ _avant de me__ _ _di__ _ _re__ _ _qu'il t'a vue hier.__ _ _En fait,__ _ _ce moldu aime discuter donc il a répondu à mon petit interrogatoire sans en avoir l'air.__

 _ _C'est ainsi que j'ai ainsi appris que vous vivez dans la ferme que Granny Naraa avait acheté mais je ne sais pas où c'est.__

 _ _Ensuite,__ _ _je__ _ _suis allé__ _ _à la boutique Mac Kintosh &Son d__ _ _e mon grand-père__ _ _. Les moldus du coin sont sympas : la dame de la boutique de sports m'a dit que__ _ _mon grand-père__ _ _était chez vous et elle m'a__ _ _aussi__ _ _expliqué où se trouvait__ _ _ton__ _ _pub.__ _ _T__ _ _es employés m'ont ensuite laissé entrer avec tous mes trucs après avoir compris que j'étais__ _ _ton__ _ _fils aîné__ _ _donc je vous attends au pub Aav et toi__ _ _.__

 _ _Euh Maman__ _ _à propos de Papa__ _ _, j'ai un service à te demander : tu arranges toi le coup avec Aav avant que vous veniez me chercher s'il te plaît ?__ _ _C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne veux pas utiliser le Rite du Sang car je préfère que tu arranges le coup avant de le voir.__

 _ _J'ai lu sa lettre donc je suppose qu'il ne va pas me passer un chaudron pour__ _ _nos disputes ou encore mon manège pour l'éviter le plus possible durant la fête de Saejin, néanmoins,__ _ _ce serait mieux qu'on ne parle pas de ces choses et qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.__ _ _Franchement,__ _ _je ne saurais pas comment réagir__ _ _car__ _ _j'ai honte en face de Papa en ce moment donc demande-lui de ne pas me stresser par ses envies de discuter__ _ _ou de s'isoler avec moi comme il a tenté de le faire pendant la fête (j'ai tellement stressé que j'ai fini par partir__ _ _dés que possible__ _ _ce jour-là)__ _ _…__

 _ _Au fait, j'ai plein de cadeaux pour vous tous (y compris mes deux grands-pères et le gardien Weasley puisque c'est lui qui vous a permis de venir ici ) : Tsagaan Sar peut durer jusqu'à un mois après Bituun et le premier jour de Tsagaan Sar donc c'est encore valable !__

 _ _Ah__ _ _Maman, vu que vous vivez aussi prés des moldus : tu as toujours ta voiture ou pas ? En fait, je ne peux pas tout faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique devant les moldus et te suivre car je suis chargé. Il y a un SUV qui ressemble au tien devant la boutique à côté du pub : c'est le tien ou celui d'une autre personne puisque la plaque est britannique ? D'ailleurs, il paraît que la boutique et la fromagerie mais aussi la future galerie sont__ _ _également__ _ _à toi et que tes cousins sont aussi là ?__

 _ _Maman c'est quoi ce délire : une employée du pub m'a dit que ce sont les frères et sœurs de Naé__ _ _?__ _ _Depuis quand Bayangar et Bayangal ou encore__ _ _toute__ _ _leur fratrie sont aussi tes cousins ou les enfants d'oncle Batbold ?__

 _ _Bon,__ _ _j'arrête là mon roman parce que j'ai la tête qui va exploser avec toutes ces questions. Alors,__ _ _pouvez-vous venir très vite ma petite Maman chérie parce que les touristes moldus sont très, très curieux à la vue de mes paquets et tous les animaux ?__

 _ _Dis à Aav de ne pas être jaloux : je ne me vois pas lui dire Papa chéri (ça t'est réservé Maman Pan-Pan et puis lui c'est un mec donc pas question que j'appelle un homme chéri AHAHA !).__

 _ _Ah autre chose : je suis venu seul car j'ai rompu avec Mei-Li ( elle est trop compliquée cette fille donc on s'est quitté à l'amiable) mais bon c'est pas grave : une de perdue, dix de retrouvées!__

 _ _Kaiden. _ »__

 _ _XXXXX__

Toorj euphorique relut rapidement la lettre puis les deux époux utilisèrent la légillimancie pour communiquer entre eux leur joie ainsi que leurs espoirs à l'insu des autres. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se tournèrent vers les sorciers avant de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Les deux grand-pères discutèrent un instant à voix basse et prirent enfin la parole :

« _ Bon Archibald a proposé de me ramener chez moi puis il va me tenir compagnie quand le kinésithérapeute sera là. Dit le vieil homme.

\- Comme ça vous pourrez aller au pub sans soucis pour voir votre fils avant de le ramener ici pour discuter entre vous. J'irais aussi chercher les petits à l'école et Birdie gardera Saejin donc vous serez tranquilles. Rajouta Archibald.

\- Je vais voir Misheel puis j'irai travailler. Euh au fait, on peut renvoyer notre rendez-vous de demain à un autre jour si vous voulez ? Proposa Ron à Pansy.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Ronald : nous pouvons maintenir la séance de demain. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Par contre : on peut renvoyer la fête de ce soir ? Demanda Pansy aux autres.

\- Mais oui bien entendu ! Reprirent les sorciers.

\- Je vais avertir les aurors chargés de votre protection de l'arrivée de Kaiden. Ensuite contactez-nous quand vous serez prêts à nous le présenter. Dit Harry.

\- D'accord, merci pour tout. Le remercièrent les deux époux euphoriques._ »

Ensuite, Ayleen souriante les encouragea à sortir avant de les observer se ruer sur le mini-van pour aller à Aviemore…

* * *

 _ ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue m'interroger sur vos réaction vu l'attitude d'Hermione et Ron en public. Enfin, que pensez-vous des réactions des autres mais aussi des lettres de Mac Millan et Kaiden ?_**_

 _ ** _A bientôt pour la suite et bonnes fêtes si on ne se voit pas avant !_**_


	33. Le grand frère et Ron l'organisateur !

_****Bonjour à tous,****_

 _ ** **Tout d'abord, je vous fait tous mes vœux pour une année 2017 meilleure que 2016 et qui vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez ou vous avez besoin. Pour ma part, je suis contente que 2016 soit finie car elle m'a enlevé un membre de ma famille en septembre et j'ai encore du mal à y faire face...****_

 _ ** **Bon j'arrête là mes blabla à part pour m'excuser au sujet de ma lenteur de parution mais j'ai repris un travail saisonnier donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire.****_

 _ ** **Merci à Levana158 pour sa review ainsi que tes compliments au sujet de la fiction. Je comprends ton irritation envers Hermione mais il faut comprendre qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est toujours auréolée de sa gloire (la sauveuse, le cerveau du Trio d'Or, l'esprit le plus brillant de sa génération...), des attentions de Maman et Papa donc elle ne se remet aucunement en question.****_

 _ ** **Enfin, personne ne la critique jamais au travail, ni dans son entourage: aussi, elle s'est construit son monde sans rien entrevoir de la réalité.****_

 _ ** **Toutefois, son monde ou plutôt sa tour de verre commence à se fissurer depuis qu'elle fréquente la famille de Pansy, la psychomage durant les séances de thérapies et enfin les amis de Ron qui le défendent de leur mieux. Attention, la famille de Ronald ne l'abandonne pas mais ils n'osent pas intervenir car ils ont peur des réactions d'Hermione.****_

 _ ** _Cependant, les choses changeront progressivement. Ce chapitre ne parle pas de la nouvelle séance, néanmoins, il est tout de même important puisque Kaiden fait son entrée et Scott apprend son existence. De plus Ron va discuter non seulement avec son frère, mais aussi avec des moldus. On voit que le cercle des relations de Ron va s'élargir petit à petit..._**_

* * *

Pendant que, les époux Mac Kintosh-Parkinson se rendaient à Aviemore, Ron frappa à la porte de Misheel qui le salua avant de le faire entrer à l'intérieur de sa yourte contemporaine en bois dotée de tout le confort moldu possible grâce aux panneaux photovoltaïques installés par les jumeaux. Ron admira encore une fois la maison puis il expliqua à la jeune femme agréablement surprise les derniers événements au sujet de Kaiden puisque Gyrin avait affirmé avertir le reste de la famille. Misheel prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Je suis heureuse que Kaiden soit venu et que Pansy vous ai enfin tout expliqué au sujet de son fils car elle se sentait coupable envers vous. Affirma Misheel.

\- Oui j'ai compris qu'elle se sentait coupable tout comme son mari mais je ne leur en veux pas du tout car c'est leur fils qui leur a imposé une telle chose. Commenta Ron.

\- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien Ron : peu de personnes sont aussi compréhensives et gentilles. Affirma Misheel impressionnée.

\- Oh, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, j'ai beaucoup de défauts. Répondit Ron amusé.

\- En tout cas, je suppose que mes cousins seront plus tranquilles maintenant que Kaiden est ici. Estima Misheel. _ »

Ensuite, le rouquin suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la partie transformée en atelier où il oublia tout le reste avant d'admirer les toiles de Misheel ainsi que ses calligraphies. Ronald se sentit tout petit face à la puissance d'une telle artiste, néanmoins, il dissimula son sentiment d'infériorité et s'intéressa également aux œuvres des autres peintres, sculpteurs, artisans ou autres qui seraient exposés à la galerie d'ici peu. Au cours de son examen, Ron prit des notes mentalement puis il rassura Misheel en affirmant effectuer rapidement son choix au sujet de ses propres toiles.

Misheel acquiesça puis ils discutèrent encore un peu devant une tasse de thé. Au bout de quelques instants, Ronald dut cependant partir afin d'aller travailler, néanmoins, le sorcier aurait largement préféré rester dans l'atelier de Misheel pour discuter avec elle ou même l'observer peindre.

* * *

De leur côté, Ayleen et Gyrin parlèrent de Kaiden entre eux avant de décider d'annoncer la nouvelle à Scott. Malgré son jeune âge, les sorciers estimaient lui devoir quelques explications au sujet de Kaiden puisque le jeune homme et lui avaient eu le même père biologique avant leurs transformations respectives. Bien qu'ils ne possèdent plus ce trait commun, Ayleen considérait Kaiden comme une espèce de grand-frère pour Scott. Ce dernier commençait à se sentir un peu mieux depuis leur arrivée en Écosse, mais le jeune garçon possédait encore de nombreux troubles. Aussi, sa mère se demandait si son fils ne se sentirait pas plus en confiance avec Kaiden au point de lui en parler après avoir appris à le connaître.

Gyrin partageait son avis, ce qui confortait Ayleen dans son choix. La jeune femme ne regrettait absolument pas Malefoy, même si, elle l'avait aimé des années plus tôt. Certes, elle n'était pas amoureuse de son nouveau mari non plus, cependant, ce type la respectait et écoutait son point de vue avant de discuter ensemble des décisions à prendre, ce qui lui avait fait gagner le respect d'Ayleen à défaut de son amour. La sorcière l'appréciait également beaucoup, ce qui suffisait largement à Gyrin qui ne recherchait pas non plus le grand amour, ni même la passion mais une vie de famille tranquille.

Bien que le mongol admirait discrètement son épouse et espérait bien que la jeune femme finisse par l'accepter en tant qu' _ _ami-amant__ un jour à défaut de l'homme de sa vie, il ne lui mettait donc aucune pression pour partager la même chambre. Tous deux continuèrent donc de discuter tranquillement puis les deux époux saisirent la poudre de cheminette au bout d'un moment afin de pouvoir se rendre à la fromagerie.

XXXXXXX

Une fois parvenus dans l'arrière-boutique, les sorciers sortirent par la porte. Ayleen curieuse chercha des yeux la voiture de Pansy puis son absence lui fit estimer que les parents étaient probablement déjà retournés chez eux avec leur fils. Elle chassa donc ses pensées et se rendit à l'école avant d'attendre la sortie des écoliers en compagnie de son époux qui lui montra l'arrivée d'Archibald quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux conjoints interrogèrent aussitôt l'écossais qui les rassura sur la confrontation entre Kaiden et ses parents :

« _ Tout s'est manifestement bien passé entre eux puisqu'ils ont débarqué tous les trois chez Patrick pendant sa séance de kinésithérapie. Les rassura Archibald.

\- Ah bon : ils ne sont pas allés au mobile-home d'abord ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Si, si mais ils sont ensuite rapidement venus chez Patrick car Kaiden voulait le rencontrer lui aussi. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Comment va Kaiden : il est content d'être enfin revenu auprès de ses parents ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- Oui : j'ai bien vu que mon petit-fils tient énormément à ses parents, même s'il s'était débrouillé pour prendre la fuite après la fête de Saejin pour ne pas devoir discuter sérieusement avec eux. Affirma Archibald.

\- Au fait, comment va Pansy maintenant ? Demanda Ayleen.

\- Ma belle-fille est tellement heureuse qu'elle pourrait probablement léviter dans le ciel sans avoir besoin d'utiliser un balai. Répondit Archibald d'un ton amusé mais pas du tout moqueur à l'égard de sa bru.

\- Et Toorj ? Interrogea Ayleen.

\- Il pourrait faire pareil. Dit Archibald.

\- Vous semblez manifestement très content vous aussi Archibald donc je suppose que votre deuxième rencontre avec Kaiden s'est bien passée. Constata Ayleen.

\- Oui car j'ai pu enfin vraiment discuter avec lui. Enfin, Patrick était également très heureux de le rencontrer enfin. Confirma Archibald.

\- Comment trouvez-vous Kaiden ? Interrogea Ayleen curieuse.

\- Mon petit-fils me semble très gentil, même s'il peut paraître un peu distant avec les gens au début parce qu'il est assez réservé, voire, méfiant comme sa mère. Toutefois, ce sont des traits typiques des Parkinson puisque Patrick est pareil et son propre père l'était aussi d'après ce que j'avais pu voir donc ça ne m'a pas surpris. Affirma Archibald.

\- Kaiden est toujours chez Mr Parkinson en ce moment ? S'enquit Ayleen.

\- Oui donc Patrick en profite pour faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. En fait, Kaiden n'est pas venu chercher ses cadets avec moi uniquement parce qu'il veut leur faire la surprise. Dévoila Archibald.

\- Kaiden aime bien ses frères ? S'enquit Ayleen.

\- Oui : vous devriez le voir s'occuper de Kushi ! Kaiden a beau être bien plus grand que son cadet, il n'en reste pas moins joueur avec le petit et il ne l'envoie pas balader. En fait, son attitude m'a rappelé la mienne quand je m'occupais de Reginald. Assura Archibald.

\- Les petits de la maternelle sortent avant donc vous avez déjà récupéré Kushi. Réalisa Gyrin.

\- C'est ça donc Kushi a été ravi de retrouver son grand-frère. Expliqua Archibald.

\- Nous voulons parler de Kaiden à Scott avant de révéler notre survie à votre petit-fils. Dévoila alors Ayleen.

\- Vous avez raison : au moins, votre fils sera préparé à une telle rencontre au lieu de rester surpris par l'apparition de Kaiden si Scott vient chez mon fils et Pansy en ces jours. De plus, Kaiden sera probablement heureux d'apprendre votre survie à tous les trois Ayleen. Dit Archibald.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? S'étonna Ayleen.

\- Parce qu'il a remercié sa mère pour l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Malefoy en 1996 devant nous avant de regretter votre décès ainsi que celui de vos deux enfants. Répondit Archibald.

\- Qu'est-ce que Pansy lui a dit à notre sujet ? S'enquit Ayleen.

\- Elle a changé de sujet en lui proposant d'en parler plus tard à tête reposée et surtout loin des oreilles de Kushi. Pansy ne dira rien sur vous tant que vous ne l'autoriserez pas à le faire. La rassura Archibald.

\- Oui je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. En tout cas, nous dirons la vérité à Kaiden dés que Scott aura accepté la situation. Affirma Ayleen._ »

Les trois adultes changèrent ensuite de sujet à la vue d'Ana arrivée juste à temps pour la sortie des enfants de l'école.

* * *

Une fois les écoliers dehors, Gyrin nota de nouveau le fait que Scott restait près de Toorjii, même si, le jeune garçon parlait parfois avec d'autres élèves d'après le fils de Pansy. L'ex Scorpius Malefoy faisait sincèrement des efforts pour s'ouvrir aux autres mais il restait méfiant, voire, un peu apeuré par les élèves après les vexations subies à Poudlard. Toutefois, Toorjii semblait veiller au grain en faisant de son mieux pour inclure son cousin Scott dans toutes les conversations ou ses activités en compagnie des autres élèves.

Le jeune garçon surpris apprenait donc à jouer au foot, au rugby, au volley-ball mais aussi à utiliser des consoles de jeux ou encore à discuter des émissions regardées par les autres. Grâce au panneau photovoltaïque et la télévision offerts par les Mac Kintosh-Panshriij pour Tsagaan Sar, Scott curieux suivait effectivement les même programmes télévisés que ses camarades pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Gyrin lui avait aussi proposé de rejoindre le club de ski de l'école mais Scott ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ce genre de choses.

XXXXX

En attendant, le mongol avait affirmé l'emmener au cinéma un de ces jours afin de voir le film d'animation du moment après avoir compris que Scott aimait vraiment ce genre de choses puisqu'il regardait souvent les DVD offerts par Pansy pour Tsagaan Sar. L'adolescent apprenait aussi à vivre en compagnie de son nouveau père qui ne passait pas son temps à frapper sa mère, ni à tourner en rond à cause de son ennui puisque les Malefoy ne travaillaient pas. Scott curieux allait donc souvent observer le mongol à la fromagerie après l'école ou il le rejoignait à l'étable, voire, sur le terrain quand les bêtes allaient paître. Le jeune garçon posait alors plusieurs questions à son nouveau géniteur sur son métier mais aussi la fabrication du fromage ainsi que des produits laitiers.

L'enfant aidait également sa mère à préparer un potager puisqu'Ayleen s'était trouvée une nouvelle occupation. Enfin, Scott découvrait également l'attention qu'un père portait à ses enfants et son épouse puisque Gyrin faisait de son mieux pour passer le plus de temps possible avec eux.

XXXXXX

Scott chassa ensuite ses pensées à la vue de ses parents puis il les rejoignit avant de saluer sa tante Ana. La jeune femme répondit à son salut tout en saisissant le cartable de Jade sa propre fille. De son côté, Gyrin limitait les effusions pour le moment de peur d'épouvanter son fils encore traumatisé par les coups subis mais il saisit cependant le sac d'école de Scott avant de lui poser des questions sur sa journée, ce qui était très apprécié par le garçon pas du tout habitué à ce genre de choses auparavant. Ensuite, Ana proposa à Gyrin de conduire sa voiture pour les raccompagner puis ils saluèrent Archibald et les garçons avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Trudy leur annonça que le goûter serait bientôt prêt et que Crissy faisait encore sa sieste. Ayleen acquiesça puis elle se tourna vers son fils avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à table afin de discuter tous les trois. Scott surpris s'inquiéta aussitôt :

« _ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta Scott.

\- Non Scott ne t'inquiètes pas : nous voulons simplement discuter avec toi. Le rassura aussitôt Gyrin.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? Demanda Scott légèrement rassuré.

\- Nous avons quelque chose à te raconter. Intervint Ayleen.

\- Ah c'est quoi ? Répliqua Scott.

\- Eh bien voilà : tu sais que Tata Pansy a été fiancée avec M… Commença Ayleen.

\- Ouais avec __l'Autre__ mais c'est très, très loin tout ça. L'interrompit son fils pas du tout désireux d'évoquer Draco Malefoy.

\- Oui mais Tata Pansy avait un secret : bon en réalité, je le connaissais, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas vous en parler avant donc je n'ai rien pu vous dire moi non plus. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? Répliqua Scott curieux.

\- Tu sais c'est comme pour nous : nous avons notre petit secret que Tata Pansy ne dira à personne et elle a le sien donc il ne faut pas le répéter non plus. Expliqua Gyrin tout en établissant une comparaison entre le besoin de dissimuler la survie des trois ex Malefoy et celui de protéger Kaiden.

\- Elle doit cacher un truc très grave alors. Estima Scott de plus en plus curieux et pas du tout vexé par les précautions prises par la psychomage puisque lui-même devrait toujours dissimuler son propre secret.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave mais elle voulait protéger une personne. Affirma Gyrin.

\- __L'Autre__ croyait cette personne morte et il en était bien content. Rajouta Ayleen.

\- Mais toi Maman tu connaissais cette personne ? Interrogea Scott surpris.

\- Non je ne connais pas ce jeune homme, cependant, __l'Autre__ m'avait dit qu'il avait failli avoir un premier enfant en 1996 mais que le nourrisson était mort. Aussi, je croyais que ce bébé était mort moi aussi donc j'avais de la peine pour Tata Pansy. Commença Ayleen.

\- Oh… Dit simplement Scott partagé entre la curiosité et la stupeur.

\- Toutefois, elle l'avait simplement caché pour que l'Autre ne lui fasse pas de mal puis elle a emmené son bébé avec elle en Mongolie après son départ. A présent, je suis donc bien contente de savoir que son fils est en vie comme nous trois : Crissy, toi et moi. Rajouta Ayleen.

\- C'est qui : c'est Kaiden le frère de Toorjii qui travaille en Australie ? C'est un Malefoy ? Interrogea Scott abasourdi et surpris.

\- Oui c'est Kaiden mais il n'a jamais été un Malefoy car __l'Autre__ ne voulait pas de lui. C'est donc uniquement le fils de Tonton Toorj et Tata Pansy. Édulcora Gyrin.

\- Et l _ _'Autre__ le croit mort depuis très, très, très longtemps. Rajouta Ayleen.

\- Donc __Scorpius__ a eu un grand-frère ? Demanda Scott les yeux ronds.

\- Scorpius a eu un grand-frère en 1996 mais son père n'en voulait pas et il frappait Tata Pansy quand elle attendait Kaiden. A la fin, elle lui a donc fait croire que leur fils était mort à la naissance puis elle a caché son enfant en France avant de l'emmener avec elle en Mongolie en 1998. Réexpliqua Ayleen tout en cherchant ses mots.

\- Ensuite, Toorj a voulu devenir son papa donc Kaiden n'a plus rien de __l'Autre__ lui non plus. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Alors Scorpius et Cassie avaient un grand-frère mais il n'existe plus ! Réalisa Scott qui continuait de dissocier sa vie en deux : la période Scorpius Malefoy et sa nouvelle vie. _ »

* * *

Effectivement, le jeune garçon estimait que __ce passé n'existait plus et qu'il pouvait ainsi « oublier » toutes ses blessures ou encore son premier père s'il se concentrait uniquement sur Scott Mac Kintosh__. Gyrin reprit cependant la parole :

« _ Kaiden n'est plus un Malefoy mais c'est aussi un Mac Kintosh-Parkinson-Panshriij comme toi Scott. Tenta Gyrin.

\- Mm oui : c'est vrai. Mais Kaiden est un cousin comme Toorjii ou c'est un frère pour Crissy et moi ? Demanda alors Scott troublé.

\- En théorie, c'est un cousin mais il pourrait devenir aussi une espèce de grand-frère pour vous deux si vous le souhaitez et lui aussi. De plus, Kaiden est plus grand que toi donc il a l'habitude de s'occuper de ses petits frères. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Kaiden ressemble à qui ? Voulut savoir Scott.

\- Je dirais qu'il a repris aussi bien des traits de Tonton Toorj que de Tata Pansy. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? Demanda Scott.

\- Kaiden est grand comme tonton Toorj et il a aussi une partie de ses traits. Décrivit Gyrin.

\- Ah alors il nous ressemble pas. Estima Scott légèrement dépité.

\- Si : Kaiden nous ressemble un peu car il a les yeux mais aussi la fossette de Tata Pansy comme les nôtres. Souligna Gyrin pour que son fils puisse estimer avoir quelque chose en commun avec Kaiden malgré le changement d'ADN.

\- Ah alors c'est bien ! Au fait, tu as des photos de Kaiden ? S'enquit Scott.

\- Oui._ »

* * *

Gyrin alla chercher un album avant de montrer plusieurs photographies de la famille Panshriij où Kaiden figurait sur certains clichés. Scott curieux observa le bambin, le garçonnet puis l'adolescent et enfin le jeune homme présent auprès de ses parents, ses cadets, Gyrin, Kenji, Naraantuya, Odval mais encore Batbold. L'ex Scorpius Malefoy nota aussitôt l'air heureux de Kaiden devenu le fils biologique de Toorj puis il estima que cet enfant avait probablement eu une vie plus sereine que la sienne grâce aux stratagèmes de sa mère. Aussi, Scott approuva silencieusement le choix de __Tata Pansy__ et il reprit la parole :

« _ Est-ce que Kaiden sait que Scorpius a disparu ? Interrogea Scott.

\- Oui : Kaiden est d'ailleurs resté très choqué par la nouvelle avant de contacter Tata Pansy pour lui demander des détails sur la disparition de Scorpius, Cassiopée et Astoria. Avoua Gyrin.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il sait TOUT ? Insista Scott.

\- Non : Tata Pansy ne lui a pas révélé que nous sommes ici. Dit Ayleen.

\- __Que Scott, Crissy et Maman vivent avec Aav__. Rectifia Scott.

\- Oui si tu veux. Céda sa mère.

\- En tout cas, il semble avoir beaucoup de peine pour Scorpius, Cassiopée et Astoria. Reprit Gyrin.

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit Scott.

\- Oui : Kaiden pensait comme sa mère que Malefoy ne serait pas violent avec sa famille puisque ce sorcier avait épousé sa femme de son plein gré. Toutefois, Kaiden a fini par s'inquiéter après avoir appris leur suicide collectif dans le journal. Il est donc venu ici pour en parler avec sa maman mais aussi pour la revoir puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques temps. Édulcora Gyrin.

\- … (silence de Scott en train de réfléchir).

\- Qu'est-ce que Tata Pansy lui a dit sur nous ? Reprit le jeune garçon au bout de quelques instants.

\- Rien : elle a changé de sujet pour le moment puisque c'est notre secret. Répondit Gyrin.

\- Donc Kaiden ne sait vraiment rien sur Scott, Crissy ou leur maman ? Insista l'adolescent.

\- Non et cela restera ainsi à moins que nous ne souhaitions lui en parler. Le rassura Ayleen.

\- Mm… Dit l'enfant d'un ton vague.

\- Tout peut rester comme maintenant si tu veux donc il n'en saura jamais rien. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Non car je serais alors un simple cousin comme John ou Jade aux yeux de Kaiden ! Protesta alors Scott soudainement jaloux.

\- Tu voudrais qu'il soit plus proche de toi ? S'enquit Gyrin curieux.

\- Mm, je sais pas quoi penser mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il m'ignore ou qu'il me voit comme un autre cousin. Dit Scott.

\- Il ne t'ignorera pas, même s'il pense que tu es son cousin et pas son frère. Affirma Gyrin.

\- Ouais mais ce n'est pas pareil. S'entêta Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Scott donc prends ton temps pour réfléchir et décider ce que tu veux faire. Conseilla son père.

\- Je voudrais voir Kaiden. Décida alors Scott trop curieux pour rester en retrait, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir pour le moment.

\- Nous irons le voir ce soir si tu veux ou nous pouvons les faire venir ici. Proposa alors Ayleen._ »

La sorcière écrivit ensuite un message à Pansy avant de l'envoyer par hibou sous le regard approbateur de Scott.

* * *

De son côté, Ron était immergé dans les comptes de la boutique. L'après-midi s'écoula lentement pour Ronald conscient de ne pas devoir aller chercher Hugo ce soir puisque les Granger le garderaient cette nuit. A vingt-heures, George voulut fermer la boutique puis son cadet ressentit alors une profonde lassitude en songeant à sa maison vide. Son frère inquiet nota son air soudainement attristé donc il posa un instant les clés sur le comptoir et prit la parole au lieu de sortir:

« _ Ron tout va bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? S'étonna son frère.

\- Je vois bien que tu es contrarié alors que tu étais tout joyeux tout à l'heure. Demanda George.

\- Non je ne suis pas contrarié. Modéra Ron.

\- Tu en es certain ? Insista George.

\- Oui. Déclara Ron.

\- Hermione est là ce soir ou elle est au Ministère ? Interrogea George.

\- Elle travaille. Répondit Ron.

\- Mm, vous voulez venir manger à la maison Hugo et toi ? Angelina a préparé de bons petits plats. Proposa George.

\- Merci George mais ne t'inquiète pas : Hugo est allé dormir chez les Granger. Enfin, j'ai un rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de venir dîner. Expliqua Ron.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui donc je ne veux pas vous déranger Angelina et toi en vous forçant à manger votre repas à toute vitesse pour ne pas me mettre en retard. Affirma Ron.

\- Tu as rendez-vous avec Dean ou Seamus au pub ? Questionna George.

\- Non : j'ai rendez-vous avec d'autres parents d'élèves de l'école d'Hugo. Révéla Ron.

\- Ah bon : vous devez vous réunir pour faire quoi ? S'étonna George sincèrement curieux puisque les parents d'élèves de Poudlard ne se réunissaient jamais entre eux.

\- Eh bien : nous allons discuter avec la directrice de ce qui ne va pas à l'école et de ce qu'on peut faire pour améliorer les choses mais aussi des projets que les parents aimeraient tenter de mettre en place pour les enfants.

\- Ah c'est bien ce genre de choses : c'est un peu comme le conseil de l'école à Poudlard. Estima George songeur.

\- C'est ça mais les parents des petits moldus discutent de plus de choses. Souviens-toi que les moldus ne disposent pas de baguette magique pour les aider dans leur quotidien donc ils tentent d'améliorer les choses par eux-même et ils en discutent entre eux. Expliqua Ron.

\- Mm, oui je comprends mais comment ça se fait que tu vas à cette réunion : je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant aux choses moldues ? Confessa George.

\- En fait, j'ai discuté avec des parents d'élèves l'autre jour et ça m'a intéressé donc je vais à une réunion ce soir. Avoua Ron._ »

* * *

Les deux frères acquiescèrent et sortirent mais Ron fit alors tomber un petit porte-clé en forme de ski de sa poche puis George le ramassa. Le sorcier le contempla un instant avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Au fait, Ginny nous a montré des photos de vous six puisque vous êtes allé en Écosse Hermione, Harry, Gin, les enfants et toi. Elle ne m'a pas dit qui vous a invité mais tu étais trop bien sur les skis! Affirma George.

\- Merci ! S'exclama Ron réjoui.

\- Tu passe beaucoup de temps chez les moldus en ce moment non ? Demanda George.

\- C'est vrai donc je découvre pas mal de choses intéressantes sur les moldus en ces jours : aussi, je m'y intéresse d'avantage maintenant que durant toutes mes années de mariage . Dit Ron.

\- Je vois ça. Dis donc Ron : je te trouve également bien plus en forme que d'habitude depuis quelque temps hormis quand t'avais ta petite mine tout à l'heure. Enfin, tu semble d'avantage t'ouvrir envers les autres. Commença George agréablement surpris.

\- Oui.. Dit Ron qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

\- En plus, tu es allé aux Pays-Bas, sans compter que tu as coupé tes cheveux. Quelque chose a changé en toi.

\- Et c'est bien ou c'est mal ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Tu rigoles Ron : c'est plus que bien ! Cela faisait des années que je ne t'avais pas vu avec un peu d'éclat. Franchement, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça donc je me demandais juste ce qui provoquait une telle chose. Avoua George.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça. George : seul Papa, Maman, Harry et Ginny sont au courant d'un truc.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda son frère surpris.

\- Si, si, si mais ce n'est pas facile de dire ça. En fait, ils l'ont su uniquement parce que j'étais obligé de le leur dire. Affirma Ron.

\- Tu as un secret si lourd à porter ? S'inquiéta George.

\- Non mais en fait, je veux que ça reste très discret sinon Rita Skeeter écrirait n'importe quoi sur Hermione ou moi sans se soucier de blesser nos gosses au passage.

\- Mm, je comprends. Dit George._ »

* * *

Il y eut un silence puis Ron finit par se décider avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ George : tu sais que je te fais confiance mais tu ne dois rien dire à Angelina, Percy, Bill, Audrey ou Fleur parce qu'ils sont un peu bavards par moment. Expliqua Ron.

\- OK: je ne dirais rien. Promit George heureux d'être mis dans la confidence.

\- Eh bien voilà: j'ai retrouvé une vieille amie et puis j'ai commencé une thérapie de couple avec Hermione.

\- C'est la thérapie ou ton amie qui te font cet effet Ron ? Demanda George pas du tout choqué par le fait que son frère suive une thérapie.

\- Les deux: surtout que mon amie est ma thérapeute. Dit Ron.

\- Ah bon: qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? Interrogea George curieux et conscient que Ron n'était pas amoureux de cette femme vu le ton qu'il employait.

\- Ma thérapeute m'écoute quand je parle de mes problèmes mais surtout: elle sait comment me faire parler que ce soit durant une séance ou en-dehors quand nous ne sommes plus patient et thérapeute. Or tu sais que j'ai du mal à le faire. Confessa Ron.

\- Je suis content que tu aie trouvé un bon spécialiste Ron: tu as toujours eu du mal à t'ouvrir aux autres, même à nous. Déclara George sincère.

\- Euh George ne le prends pas mal. Tenta Ron inquiet.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas: je suis vraiment heureux que quelqu'un parvienne enfin à te faire __sortir de ton chaudron__ tu sais ? Fred et moi, nous t'avons souvent taquiné pendant ton enfance, voire, même traumatisé en transformant ton ours en peluche en araignée, ce qui ne t'as pas aidé à prendre confiance en toi. Dit George.

\- Non…

\- Si Ron : je me suis rendu compte de ce que nous faisions après avoir du emmener Freddie effectuer quelques séances auprès d'un psychomage . L'interrompit gentiment George.

\- Ah bon: Freddie a des problèmes ? S'inquiéta Ron pour son neveu.

\- Il va mieux à présent mais mon fils se sentait mal par ma faute car je voulais à tout prix revoir Fred en lui. Or, ce n'est pas mon jumeau mais mon enfant donc Freddie doit développer sa propre personnalité au lieu de se forcer à faire des blagues pour me faire plaisir. Répondit George.

\- …

\- En fait, je ne me rendais pas compte de le bloquer en lui reprochant son manque d'entrain face aux blagues ou son côté trop réservé. Avoua George.

\- J'avoue ne m'être jamais rendu compte de ces choses. Confessa Ron.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal car nous avons chacun nos propres soucis. Enfin, Freddie va mieux : il n'a plus peur de finir comme un clone de mon frère à mes yeux et il fait même quelques blagues parfois. Rajouta George.

\- ...

\- Alors, je suis vraiment heureux que tu parvienne enfin à parler de tous tes problèmes à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance. L'encouragea George avant de donner une accolade amicale à son frère._ »

Les deux frères discutèrent encore quelques instants puis Ron rentra enfin chez lui pour se changer mais aussi manger un sandwiche.

* * *

Pendant ce temps en Écosse, Scott triturait son pull pour se donner contenance puisque sa mère lui avait dit que Tata Pansy allait venir avec Tonton Toorj et Kaiden. Ce dernier curieux s'interrogeait sur la nouvelle famille de Gyrin puisque le mariage du sorcier équivalait à un miracle. Sa mère lui avait affirmé en parler plus tard donc le jeune homme avait attendu que ses cadets aillent se coucher pour pouvoir sortir avec leurs parents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott sursauta après avoir entendu quelques coups à la porte puis Gyrin alla ouvrir. Son épouse et son fils curieux observèrent aussitôt le beau jeune homme qui salua le mongol avant de se tourner vers eux. Ayleen constata que Kaiden détenait bien les yeux ainsi que la fossette de Pansy mais le garçon ressemblait également à son père.

De son côté, Scott intrigué contempla Kaiden et lui trouva quelques ressemblances avec lui, notamment la fossette, ce dont il se sentit heureux, même s'il ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec le jeune homme.

XXXXX

Trente secondes plus tard, Gyrin entraîna Kaiden auprès d'Ayleen et Gyrin afin de les présenter :

« _ Kaiden : voici Ayleen ma femme et Scott notre fils. Nous avons aussi une fille Crissy mais elle dort déjà donc nous te la présenterons demain. Expliqua Gyrin.

\- Bonsoir Ayleen, Salut Scott. Les salua Kaiden souriant.

\- Salut. Dit le jeune garçon.

\- Bonsoir Kaiden. Ajouta Ayleen curieuse.

\- Tenez : ça c'est pour toi Scott, ça c'est pour Crissy et ça c'est pour vous deux. Affirma alors Kaiden en tendant un boomerang à Scott, une peluche kangourou pour Crissy et une peinture aborigène pour les parents.

\- Oh merci : il ne fallait pas. Répondit Ayleen agréablement surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais bon j'avoue avoir été surpris par votre mariage ou encore l'existence de vos enfants ainsi que l'arrivée de la fratrie de Gyrin donc j'ai tenté de parer au mieux pour pouvoir offrir quelque chose à tout le monde. S'excusa Kaiden.

\- C'est déjà très gentil de ta part d'avoir songé à nous donc ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Gyrin.

\- Asseyez-vous : le thé et le gâteau sont prêts. Dit Ayleen aux trois Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. _ »

XXXXX

Les sorciers s'exécutèrent puis Scott en profita pour observer celui qui aurait dû être son grand-frère. Il le trouva aussi longiligne que sa mère et avec un teint tout aussi clair, voire, blafard mais ce type était musclé comme son père. Ce dernier ne se montrait pas forcément très démonstratif, néanmoins, son regard attentif sur son fils parlait pour lui aux yeux de Scott.

Le petit sorcier estima donc que le mongol tenait vraiment à Kaiden, même si, tous deux ne s'enlaçaient pas ou ne se faisaient pas de mamours comme le jeune homme et sa mère. Effectivement, Kaiden saisissait souvent Pansy pour lui ébouriffer ses cheveux ou la taquiner sans se soucier des protestations amusées de la psychomage sous le regard tranquille de Toorj conscient que son fils était maintenant trop grand pour des manifestations de ce genre avec lui.

D'ailleurs, Robert-Bruce lui-même ne se voyait pas embrasser son propre père ou lui faire des mamours comme avec ses fils cadets ou son bébé. Par contre, le mongol était heureux de pouvoir discuter avec Kaiden rassuré par sa tranquillité puisque Toorj avait choisi de céder au désir de son fils pour l'instant afin de ne pas le braquer ou l'apeurer en tentant de crever l'abcès tout de suite. De toute façon, le mongol avait été rassuré par Pansy sur le fait que les explications entre eux auraient sans doute lieu à un moment donné ou un autre donc ce n'était pas la peine de prendre le risque d'assister à l'énième fuite de __leur petit__ à peine revenu sous le toit familial à cause de la précipitation.

* * *

Toorj répondit donc d'un ton tranquille à une taquinerie de Kaiden puis ce dernier se tourna vers Scott quand le jeune garçon prit la parole :

« _ Tu vas rester ici toi aussi ? Interrogea Scott.

\- Je pense que oui puisque ma famille habite ici maintenant. Enfin, j'aimerais aussi passer du temps avec mes deux grand-pères pour apprendre à les connaître. Répondit Kaiden.

\- Tu vas vivre avec tes parents ou dans ta maison ? Demanda Scott curieux car le jeune homme lui semblant très grand par rapport à lui.

\- Mon Aav a dit que la quatrième chambre du mobile-home est pour moi donc je vais habiter avec ma famille pour le moment. Expliqua Kaiden.

\- Tu sais que tu peux rester avec nous tant que tu veux. Intervint aussitôt Toorj.

\- Oui c'est sûr mais bon je suis grand Aav donc je risque d'avoir besoin d'espace pour inviter des amies par moments. Affirma Kaiden un peu gêné sans pour autant nommer ouvertement ses éventuelles futures copines.

\- Oui c'est normal donc nous allons chercher une solution adéquate : nous pourrions te construire un chalet tous les deux ou nous pouvons aussi t'aménager un appartement à l'auberge quand elle sera prête, voire, te laisser le mobile-home plus tard ? Proposa Toorj désireux de garder son fils près de lui après tous les événements survenus.

\- Oui pourquoi pas : ce sont de bonnes idées. Renchérit Pansy.

\- L'idée de l'appartement et du chalet me plaisent bien. Je t'avais un peu aidé à construire notre maison Aav, tu te rappelle ? Demanda Kaiden à son père.

\- Oui je m'en souviens très bien. Dit Toorj d'un ton nostalgique en songeant au __petit__ qui lui portait ses outils puis le père faisait de son mieux pour l'occuper grâce à de petites tâches afin de lui permettre de participer à la construction. Ensuite, le petit garçon était devenu un adolescent qui l'aidait à entretenir leur maison…

\- Je suis content que vous ayez récupéré le chalet car c'est notre maison. Rajouta Kaiden.

\- Vous pourriez construire ton propre chalet ensemble Aav et toi si tu en veux un plus tard. Reprit Pansy.

\- Oui mais pas tout de suite Maman : je souhaiterai d'abord aider Aav à rénover l'auberge puis construire les chalets des clients, le centre équestre et enfin nous devrons aussi nous occuper de notre première maison. Bon, si tu as envie que je t'aide bien sûr. Proposa Kaiden à son père.

\- Oui bien entendu : je serais très content de faire toutes ces choses avec toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de ton arrivée ! Répondit son père sincèrement content de le voir revenir à la maison pendant quelques temps. Le sorcier espérait bien retrouver son ancienne complicité avec son fils durant leur cohabitation maintenant qu'aucun __Imperium__ ne l'éloignerait plus de lui.

\- Et puis je préférerai rester avec vous ou prendre un petit studio dans l'auberge plus tard avant de construire mon propre chalet car je n'ai pas de copine avec qui je veux partager ces choses pour le moment. Décréta Kaiden _ »

XXXXXX

Pansy acquiesça avant de subir les taquineries de Gyrin sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser son petit Kaiden s'envoler loin de la maison. Sa cousine amusée répliqua que c'était faux car son fils Kaiden était déjà venu en Grande-Bretagne tout seul avant de vivre en Chine, au Japon puis en Australie sans que Maman ne l'en empêche. De plus, il avait déjà vécu deux fois en couple et ses compagnes ne la trouvaient pas chiante puisque la sorcière restait à sa place lors de ses visites chez eux, ce que Kaiden confirma.

Le jeune homme ajouta également que sa mère était simplement consciente du fait qu'il avait du mal à trouver son idéal donc elle n'était pas étonnée par son choix de rester à la maison tout en se rendant quelques fois dans un autre appartement lorsqu'il souhaitait inviter des amies certains soirs...

* * *

Scott curieux prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ C'est quoi ton idéal ?

\- Bah, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais disons que j'aimerais vivre la même chose que mes parents. Révéla Kaiden.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? S'étonna Scott.

\- Parce qu'ils s'aiment vraiment depuis très longtemps : mes parents ont eu des problèmes comme tout le monde mais à la fin, ils sont toujours ensemble parce qu'ils tiennent énormément l'un à l'autre. Affirma Kaiden.

\- Ouais bof, c'est plus les filles qui aiment ces choses. Estima Scott un peu perplexe.

\- Pas toujours Scott et puis tu sais les garçons aiment aussi ce genre de choses quand ils tombent vraiment amoureux. Par exemple, mon père se foutait de ces trucs lui aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ma mère. Ensuite, il était tellement amoureux de Pan-Pan qu'il a voulu rester auprès d'elle après avoir appris mon existence puis il est devenu mon papa. Tu sais: ce n'était pas facile pour lui de rester avec ma mère ou de me supporter au début quand j'avais peur qu'il me pique ma maman Pan-Pan. Affirma Kaiden

\- Eh : tu n'as jamais été insupportable… Protesta Toorj amusé.

\- Bon : je ne t'ai pas fait beaucoup de caprices c'est vrai mais je ne vous laissais pratiquement jamais seuls au début quand tu venais à la Ger de Granny Naraantuya. En plus, elle m'encourageait à vous suivre. Rappela Kaiden hilare.

\- Elle voulait que tu nous serves de chaperon. Révéla Pansy.

\- Ouais je m'en rappelle: elle m'a incité à rester toute la nuit avec Aav le premier soir où il a pu dormir à la Ger. Se remémora Kaiden.

\- C'était bien. Affirma Toorj_ »

Le sorcier se souvint aussitôt de l'arrivée surprise du bambin qui s'était glissé dans la « chambre d'amis » préparée à la hâte par Naraantuya pour leur visiteur puisque ce dernier s'était débrouillé pour lui imposer de le laisser rester un soir. Après l'intrusion du _petit_ , le jeune homme avait ensuite averti Pansy puis cette dernière surprise les rejoignit pour reprendre son fils mais elle s'était finalement résolue à lui laisser Kaiden pour la nuit car Kaiden n'avait pas voulu retourner dans sa propre chambre ou dormir près d'elle.

XXXXX

Ensuite, Toorj se ressaisit pour écouter les propos de son fils :

« _ Oui mais bon je me rendais pas compte de gâcher votre tranquillité par moment. Estima Kaiden.

\- Mais non tu ne gâchais rien du tout : j'étais content de jouer avec toi ou de passer des moments ensemble tous les deux ou tous les trois avec Maman. Avoua Toorj.

\- Aav était totalement dingue de toi et puis tu le lui rendais bien donc tu ne le dérangeais pas du tout. Renchérit son épouse.

\- De plus, nous avions du temps pour nous ta mère et moi quand nous étions à l'école ou quand tu n'étais pas avec nous pendant les sorties: aussi, tu ne nous privais de rien. D'ailleurs, nous voulions te voir le plus possible car tu nous manquais beaucoup. Surenchérit Toorj.

\- C'est sûr que j'étais sûrement plus mignon que le fils de Mei-Li : ce gosse était un vrai petit diable. Bougonna Kaiden.

\- Certains enfants ont besoin de temps pour se rassurer face au compagnon de leur mère car ils se sentent en compétition avec lui : aussi, ils les testent ou ils font n'importe quoi pour les éloigner de leur maman. De plus, Mei-Li n'est séparée que depuis un an donc ce gamin doit encore espérer de la voir se réconcilier avec son papa, néanmoins, cela finira bien par lui passer. Estima Pansy.

\- Ouais mais bon : ce morveux a pris les bijoux de sa grand-mère pour les glisser dans mes affaires et m'accuser de vol auprès de Mei-Li. C'est très grave, surtout que mon ex a mis du temps à croire en mon innocence puis elle n'a pas obligé son fils à s'excuser. Répliqua Kaiden.

\- Ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus mais bon Mei-Li finira peut-être par se rendre compte de la situation puis vous pourriez en reparler. Dit sa mère.

\- Nan : je suis fatigué des caprices du gamin car le vol des bijoux n'est pas la première crasse qu'il me fait et tu le sais Maman. Enfin, tu avais une situation difficile toi aussi en 1998 mais bon : tu ne m'a jamais laissé pourrir la vie d'Aav quand il a commencé à venir, même si, je lui ai pincé le mollet lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. Insista Kaiden.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais fait de trucs du même genre que le gosse de Mei-Li donc Maman n'a pas eu besoin d'intervenir souvent. Enfin, c'était normal que tu sois jaloux au début quand tu m'as vu débarquer à la Ger pour courtiser Eej puis les choses se sont arrangées à partir du moment où tu m'as accepté comme Papa. Glissa Toorj.

\- C'est ça la différence Aav et elle est colossale donc je me sens mieux tout seul ou avec de simples amies plutôt qu'avec Mei-li. Décréta Kaiden.

\- Bon l'essentiel c'est que tu te sente bien comme ça et puis tu finiras bien par trouver ta perle rare un jour. Le consola Toorj.

\- Oui et puis l'essentiel pour le moment c'est que nous soyons tous ensemble maintenant sans que personne ne puisse plus nous faire du mal. Dit Kaiden

\- Non: personne ne nous en fera plus et j'y veillerai car je suis devenu bien plus méfiant. Le rassura Toorj à demi-mots._ »

* * *

Son fils acquiesça puis Ayleen voulut prendre la parole mais Scott la devança :

« _ Ton papa t'as donné son ADN comme mon Aav l'a fait pour moi. Mon ancienne vie ne me manque pas mais toi tu as regretté ton ancien père un jour ? Demanda Scott de but en blanc.

\- Non. Avoua Kaiden un peu surpris par cette demande.

\- Tu as déjà eu envie de le rencontrer ? Insista Scott.

\- Je l'ai vu une fois avec ses parents et le petit Scorpius pendant mon premier séjour en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Scott.

\- Oui j'ai rencontré Draco Malefoy par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant mes achats avant de rentrer en Mongolie pour Noël. Toutefois, le regard méprisant de cet homme et ses deux vieux sur moi à cause de mes traits asiatiques m'ont permis de comprendre que j'étais bien mieux sans eux dans ma vie… Expliqua Kaiden.

\- Donc tu ne le regrette pas ? Insista Scott.

\- Non pas du tout: ma mère a bien fait de lui faire croire à ma mort car nous avons ensuite vécu une vie heureuse avec mon Aav au lieu de souffrir comme Scorpius, Cassiopée ou leur maman. Révéla Kaiden sous le regard abasourdi d'Ayleen, Scott et Gyrin mais pas de ses parents déjà au courant.

\- E donc tu as vu Scorpius ? Interrogea ensuite Scott qui tentait de retrouver le souvenir d'une telle rencontre.

\- Oui : c'était un beau petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus et aux joues rouges. Il venait manifestement de recevoir un cadeau donc il me semblait content : aussi, je ne pouvais pas me douter de ses problèmes ou ceux de sa mère, sinon, je serais allé les chercher au fin fond du Wiltshire pour les sortir de cet enfer. Regretta Kaiden dont la sincérité était évidente aux yeux de Scott surpris ainsi que ses parents.

\- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux Malefoy ? Demanda alors Scott.

\- Oui et ça m'a vraiment fait mal d'apprendre une telle tragédie. Je n'avais plus le même sang que Scorpius et Cassiopée mais ils étaient quand même mes petits frère ou sœur eux aussi à mes yeux. Enfin, j'ai également beaucoup de peine pour leur mère car elle devait beaucoup souffrir pour en arriver à un tel geste. Franchement, j'aurais voulu l'aider à fuir comme ma mère l'a fait en 1998 mais je n'ai pas su protéger mon frère, ma sœur ou cette dame donc ils sont morts maintenant. Confessa Kaiden surpris par l'interrogatoire du gamin mais sincère._ »

* * *

Scott abasourdi observa Kaiden dont les yeux humides ou encore le regard attristé démontrait sa peine évidente pour __son petit frère__. L'ex Scorpius Malefoy n'avait jamais eu de grand frère donc il était vraiment troublé par l'attitude de __ce grand.__ Le petit sorcier observa Pansy consoler discrètement son fils puis il décida de ne pas le laisser souffrir ainsi. Le jeune garçon reprit alors la parole :

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas Kaiden : mon Aav, le tien et ta maman ont sauvé ton petit frère, ta petite sœur ainsi que leur maman. Révéla alors Scott.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Kaiden abasourdi.

\- Ta maman ne pouvait pas te le dire sans notre permission mais les trois pauvres Malefoy ont fui le manoir Malefoy grâce au suicide pour vivre une vie meilleure ici. Ils sont morts mais nous: nous sommes là Scott, Crissy et moi à leur place. Édulcora Ayleen.

\- Maman, Aav: c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Interrogea Kaiden choqué et empli d'espoir à la fois.

\- Oui : Scott, Crissy, Ayleen sont en sécurité avec Oncle Gyrin et nous mais personne ne doit jamais le savoir. Affirma Pansy.

\- C'est notre secret Kaiden : tes frères, ta grand-mère Naraantuya, ton parrain Kenji mais aussi mes parents, ma fratrie ou encore mes neveux et nièce n'en savent rien. Renchérit Gyrin.

\- Seuls Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, sa femme Hermione, Fiona la nouvelle maman d'Ayleen, tes grands-pères et nous tous dans cette pièce savons la vérité car nous avons tout fait pour libérer Scott, Cassie, Ayleen. Personne d'autre ne doit jamais le savoir Kaiden. Insista Toorj en reprenant les termes de son épouse.

\- C'est un vrai miracle : je vous promets de ne rien dire ! Affirma Kaiden heureux avant de s'approcher de son petit frère surpris par son attention mais finalement content d'avoir un grand-frère lui aussi..._ »

Gyrin proposa ensuite de remettre les explications à plus tard pour laisser Scott et Kaiden faire connaissance puis les adultes les laissèrent tranquilles tout en les observant discrètement...

* * *

Loin de là à Londres, Ronald Weasley sortit enfin de chez lui afin de rejoindre les autres parents d'élèves. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron curieux appuya sur la sonnette d'une porte avant de monter des escaliers qui le conduisirent à l'appartement au-dessus de la papeterie. Le sorcier se remémora vaguement Mrs Fielding la directrice de l'école à sa vue puis il s'anima en présence de Plum et des Raj. Le rouquin fit aussi la connaissance des autres parents d'élèves présents avant d'accepter l'un des amuses-gueules préparés par Kumar pour l'occasion.

Au bout de quelques instants, tout le monde s'assit afin de discuter, ce qui permit à Ron de découvrir les intérêts de l'association des parents d'élèves mais aussi les problèmes de l'école. Ronald écouta attentivement tous les propos afin de s'informer le plus possible puis il prit également quelques notes. Après l'exposé de chacun, Namratha parla de son projet de kermesse mais certains parents émirent quelques doutes :

« _ L'idée est très bonne Namratha mais le problème c'est qu'il faudrait louer plusieurs stands, des attractions ainsi que des jeux pour attirer les enfants et les parents. Souligna une autre femme.

\- Il faut aussi demander une autorisation, voire, contracter une assurance au cas où l'un des enfants se ferait mal. Renchérit un homme.

\- L'école est assurée donc il n'y a aucun risque de ce point de vue là. Intervint Mrs Fielding.

\- On peut toujours tenter de vendre des gâteaux. Proposa une moldue.

\- Mm, on ne gagnera pas beaucoup avec les gâteaux. Estima un type.

\- Et si on faisait un loto ? Proposa alors Ron qui finit enfin par intervenir.

\- Comment ça un bingo ? Reprit le boucher du quartier.

\- En fait, je ne parle pas d'un jeu d'argent mais un loto où les gens achèteraient des cartons pour gagner des lots. Expliqua Ron qui commença à s'animer.

\- Mm, un loto de ce genre serait beaucoup moins dangereux qu'une kermesse puisque les gens seraient tranquillement assis. Calcula la première moldue qui avait rejeté l'idée d'une kermesse.

\- Et puis les lotos attirent beaucoup de monde s'il y a de beaux lots. Rajouta Mrs Fielding songeuse.

\- Je veux bien mais où trouverions-nous des lots intéressants et surtout à moindre coût,sinon, tous les profits du loto seraient engloutis par le remboursement de ces achats. Estima le boucher.

\- Une partie des lots ne nous coûteraient pas grand-chose si les commerçants nous aidaient. Insista Ron déjà en train de s'imaginer solliciter tous les propriétaires des commerces du quartier.

\- Comment pourrions-nous vous aider ? Demanda le boucher surpris.

\- Eh bien : Mr et Mrs Raj pourraient offrir un bon pour un dîner au restaurant, nous pourrions demander à l'épicier de nous confectionner des paniers garnis et de les vendre à un prix préférentiel. D'ailleurs, vous : vous pourriez aussi nous fournir un beau panier de viande par exemple. Commença Ron.

\- Mm… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Reconnut le boucher songeur.

\- C'est clair ! Renchérirent les Raj.

\- Ma sœur est coiffeuse donc elle pourrait nous offrir un bon pour une coupe gratuite ou d'autres choses dans son salon. Estima alors la première femme.

\- Mon épouse tient l'institut de beauté du quartier : elle pourrait aussi nous aider. Intervint un moldu.

\- Vous voyez : nous pouvons trouver des lots intéressants petit à petit si nous réfléchissons bien. Enfin, les commerçants seront également gagnants grâce à cette initiative car ils obtiendront une très bonne publicité ! Renchérit Ron.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda le boucher visiblement intéressé.

\- Oui car nous disposerons des prospectus de chaque commerçant, restaurateur ou artisan qui aura participé à notre initiative sur toutes les tables. Ces gens seront nos mécènes donc ils seront également nommés dans les discours de remerciements comme toutes les associations le font à chaque loto. Répondit Ron.

\- Mm, cela nous ferait une belle publicité afin de reconquérir certains habitants du quartier qui nous délaissent pour faire tous leurs achats dans les supermarchés. Reconnut alors le boucher.

\- Ce serait une très bonne publicité pour nous également donc je pense que d'autres restaurateurs pourraient être intéressés. Dirent les Raj.

\- A mon avis, la femme qui tient la boutique de vêtements deux rues pas loin pourrait nous aider aussi. Dit Mr Plum.

\- Le couple de tailleurs-couturiers seraient peut-être intéressés eux aussi. Renchérit un autre moldu.

\- Mon mari tient l'épicerie de notre quartier : je vais lui en parler car il sera probablement d'accord pour confectionner de beaux paniers garnis à un bon prix si c'est pour l'association des parents d'élèves. Intervint une moldue.

\- Je verrais avec ma femme ce qu'elle peut offrir comme soins esthétiques en échange de la publicité obtenue. Renchérit le mari de l'esthéticienne.

\- Nous pourrions aussi reprendre en partie l'idée de kermesse de Mrs Raj. Rajouta alors Ron.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Namratha aussitôt intéressée.

\- Eh bien : vous pourriez organiser une pêche surprise ou un jeu d'adresse avec des balles en mousse et des boîtes de conserves pour attirer les enfants. Ils seraient contents de gagner des lots pendant la pause du loto. Expliqua Ron.

\- C'est une très bonne idée et puis nous pourrions aussi vendre des billets pour une tombola. Dit Namratha souriante.

\- Oui et nous pourrions aussi vendre des gâteaux, des sandwiches ou des boissons aux gens si nous nous mettons à plusieurs pour préparer tout le nécessaire mais aussi tenir la buvette ! Rajouta Kumar.

\- Oui vous avez totalement raison Mr Raj : les gens voudront sûrement boire et manger pendant toute l'après-midi ou la soirée. Dit Ron.

\- Je vous en prie : appelez moi Kumar. Répondit le moldu flatté.

\- Alors appelez-moi Ron. Mrs Fielding : il nous faudrait un local donc serait-il possible d'organiser un loto à l'école ou pas ? Demanda ensuite Ron.

\- Oui : nous pourrions le faire dans le gymnase car il est assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde et puis il est chauffé. Répondit la directrice._ »

XXXXX

L'assistance discuta encore un moment puis Kumar souleva un point important :

« _ Nous devrions cependant trouver également des gros lots pour attirer le plus de monde possible. Je sais bien que nous pouvons acheter une télé, un téléphone ou des petits appareils d'électroménager si nous mettons tous la main à la poche, cependant, les gens veulent aussi un plus gros lot comme un voyage dans ce genre de loto non ? Rappela Kumar.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne crois pas que l'association des parents d'élèves puisse se permettre ce genre de choses. Avoua Mr Plum gêné.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution, voire, deux. Intervint alors Ron.

\- Ah bon ? Demandèrent les moldus.

\- Eh bien, mes amis vont ouvrir une auberge à Aviemore donc pas loin de la station de ski. Ils vont avoir besoin de publicité : aussi, je pense qu'ils pourraient nous fournir une formule pour deux personnes, voire, quatre le temps d'un week-end. Avoua Ron prêt à payer le séjour de sa poche si nécessaire.

\- Ce serait vraiment un très beau lot ! Affirma Mrs Fielding surprise.

\- Oui et ce n'est pas tout : le père de l'un des propriétaires de l'auberge est un commerçant d'articles de sports à Aviemore ! Cet écossais pourrait donc nous fournir des lots que ce soient des skis, des vélos ou autre en échange d'un peu de publicité à Londres puisque des touristes viennent également se servir chez lui. Enfin, mes amis possèdent également une boutique de souvenirs, un pub là-bas et une fromagerie avec leur cousin. Le frère de mon amie a un premier restaurant et il va en ouvrir un second à Aviemore également donc ils pourraient nous fournir de nombreuses choses en échange de la publicité gratuite. Répéta Ron.

\- Ce serait parfait Ron ! Affirma Kumar.

\- C'est clair ! Renchérirent les autres.

\- Au fait, c'était quoi votre deuxième solution ? Demanda la directrice curieuse.

\- Eh bien, mon amie pourrait peut-être nous procurer aussi un second week-end à Amsterdam. Révéla Ron qui voulait cependant payer les frais de ce séjour.

\- Wow, ce serait un loto très juteux dans ce cas ! S'exclama Mr Plum abasourdi.

\- De tels lots attireraient des personnes de tous les coins de Londres et pas que de notre quartier. Estima Namratha.

\- Exact donc nous pourrions réunir l'argent nécessaire pour effectuer toutes les réparations, acheter un ordinateur et peut-être même envisager quelques classes de neige. Estima Ron.

\- Vous croyez que nous pourrions organiser des classes de neige grâce à la recette du loto ? Interrogea Namratha surprise.

\- Je pense que mes amis pourraient probablement nous proposer des tarifs préférentiels donc un voyage serait envisageable. Expliqua Ron.

\- Oui : ce serait une très bonne solution si vos amis nous aidaient. Reconnut Namratha.

\- Et en échange, nous leur ferions beaucoup de publicité auprès de nos familiers mais aussi sur les réseaux sociaux. Je pourrais également conseiller leur établissement à d'autres écoles. Affirma Mrs Fielding.

\- En attendant, comment pourrions-nous organiser le loto ? Interrogea Mr Plum.

\- Mon ami Archibald va nous aider car il connaît bien l'organisation des lotos donc nous nous en chargerons lui et moi. Affirma Ron déterminé à organiser un superbe loto malgré toutes les contraintes moldues possible.

\- Ok: faites-nous savoir ce qu'il vous faut et nous vous aiderons. Je vais déjà commencer à préparer le terrain en faisant le tour des commerçant du quartier pour tenter de les convaincre de participer. Proposa Mr Plum.

\- Nous allons contacter d'autres restaurateurs. Affirmèrent les époux Raj prêts à faire le tour de tous leurs collègues ou concurrents.

\- Je vais en parler à ma femme. Rajouta le moldu dont l'épouse était esthéticienne.

\- J'en parlerai aussi avec mon mari. Renchérit la moldue dont le mari était épicier.

\- Et moi à ma sœur ! Affirma la sœur de la coiffeuse.

\- En tout cas bravo Mr Weasley : vos idées vont nous permettre de résoudre une grande partie de nos problèmes. Dit la directrice de l'école.

\- Oh oui c'est certain ! S'enthousiasmèrent les autres._ »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Ron se rengorgea sous les compliments des autres avant de rentrer chez lui. Pour une fois, le sorcier était tellement content après cette soirée qu'il ne se soucia pas du fait qu'Hermione n'était pas encore rentrée. Le rouquin alla donc se coucher dans sa propre chambre sans songer à sa solitude ou ses problèmes...

* * *

 _ ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je m'excuse si c'est un peu fouillis mais l'action se déroule plus ou moins durant la même période que ce soit à Londres et en Ecosse donc je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation autrement._**_

 _ ** _Alors que pensez-vous de Kaiden ou encore de l'attitude de Scott après avoir appris son existence et que pensez-vous de leur rencontre ? Pour ce qui est des deux frères Weasley, comment trouvez-vous leur conversation ? Enfin, que pensez-vous de la réunion des parents d'élèves ou encore l'attitude de Ron mais aussi celle des Moldus face à toutes ses idées ?_**_

 _ ** _A bientôt dés que j'ai un moment de libre pour écrire !_**_


	34. Troisième Séance Ron et Hermione Part 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse vraiment pour mon retard, ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions savent déjà que j'ai eu des difficultés à cause de mon deuil et du travail qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Toutefois, je ne sais pas si c'est la vue du soleil ou si le temps guérit tout comme on dit mais disons que je me suis remise à écrire. Voici donc la première partie de la troisième séance de Ron et Hermione. Le texte n'est pas très long mais je voulais souligner plusieurs choses et effectuer une césure volontaire pour ne pas encore créer un cafouillis. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop lourd.**_

 ** _Le chapitre est essentiellement basé sur le dialogue et sur des tableaux mais c'est une séance de thérapie donc il me semble que c'est normal._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt pour la parution du second chapitre ( ce sera aujourd'hui si possible sinon demain ou après-demain si tout va bien)._**

* * *

Le lendemain, Ron salua son frère George dix minutes avant sa séance puis il saisit la poudre de cheminette afin de se rendre dans un minuscule _abri de jardin_ situé près du cabinet de psychomagie de Pansy cette fois-ci contrairement à la maisonnette de Roby l'elfe de maison. A l'intérieur de ce petit cabanon se trouvait une cheminée sorcière reliée au réseau de cheminées depuis deux jours, même si, seuls les aurors ou les proches de la jeune femme connaissaient l'existence de cet endroit. Une fois parvenu à destination, Ronald sortit de la cheminée protégée par différents sortilèges tout en songeant au fait que Pansy n'avait pas voulu relier directement son cabinet au réseau afin de ne pas épouvanter Dudley Dursley ou d'éventuels parents moldus par l'apparition d'une sorcier dans la cheminée de la salle d'attente si d'autres enfants sorciers nés moldus comme Sheila Dursley ou leurs géniteurs devaient devenir la consulter plus tard.

Une minute plus tard, le rouquin ouvrit la porte de l'abri et monta les marches puis il sonna à la porte avant d'entrer. Ron se rendit ensuite à la salle d'attente où le rouquin s'assit en attendant l'arrivée de son épouse. Hier soir, Ronald s'était rapidement endormi donc il ne s'était pas aperçu du retour d'Hermione vers une heure du matin. La sorcière s'était couchée dans sa propre chambre sans faire aucun bruit. Ce matin, la jeune femme était repartie assez tôt ce matin donc les deux conjoints ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la fin de leur entrevue avec les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson, Archibald ou encore Harry. Ronald n'avait éprouvé aucune inquiétude à ce sujet ce matin, néanmoins, l'angoisse commençait à l'étreindre après avoir constaté qu'Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas.

Le rouquin se demanda si sa femme serait en retard ou si pire encore, elle ne viendrait pas au rendez-vous. Ronald tenta de se raisonner un moment, néanmoins, l'anxiété prit le dessus sur lui au moment où Pansy fit son apparition sur le seuil de la salle d'attente à 13:10 puisque ses patients ne la rejoignaient pas. La sorcière comprit aussitôt la situation à la vue de l'absence d'Hermione mais elle conserva une expression neutre afin de ne pas affoler d'avantage le rouquin après avoir noté son inquiétude. La thérapeute tenta ensuite de le rassurer :

« _ Bonjour Ronald vous venez ?

\- Euh bonjour Pansy mais… On n'attend pas Hermione ? Interrogea Ron un peu inquiet face à l'absence de son épouse.

\- Si mais nous pouvons l'attendre à l'intérieur du cabinet. Proposa Pansy pas du tout désireuse de laisser Ron tout seul dans la salle d'attente après avoir noté son agitation.

\- Euh je m'excuse pour le retard de ma femme. Déclara Ron déçu par le comportement de son épouse.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Ronald. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon je suis désolé de vous faire attendre. S'excusa Ron penaud et contrarié par l'attitude de sa femme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Au fait, que diriez-vous de rencontrer Kaiden maintenant ? Proposa alors Pansy pour aider Ron à se détendre un peu.

\- Vous voulez quitter le cabinet mais dans ce cas Hermione ne saura pas où nous sommes si elle arrive après notre départ. Protesta Ron surpris.

\- Ronald : je vous ai donné un smartphone à tous les deux. Rappela Pansy.

\- …

\- Ces deux appareils sont ensorcelés de manière à ce que nous puissions nous joindre tous les trois en cas de besoin y compris quand vous êtes du côté sorcier car j'ai obtenu l'autorisation du chef des aurors pour ça. Précisa Pansy à qui Harry avait bien volontiers donné cette autorisation dans l'espoir que ses deux amis et beaux-frère ou sœur puissent régler leurs problèmes conjugaux grâce à la psychomage._ »

XXXX

Le rouquin surpris acquiesça puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Je suis vraiment bête : je n'ai pas pensé à l'appeler moi-même. En fait, je ne pensais pas pouvoir la joindre grâce au smartphone car les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas au Ministère d'habitude et je ne voulais pas envoyer de Patronus à ma femme de peur qu'il ne soit entendu par d'autres personnes. Se justifia Ron penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous voulez l'appeler ou je m'en charge ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Appelez-là. L'invita Ron gêné et en même temps un peu irrité envers Hermione qui était en retard sans se soucier du fait d'abuser de la disponibilité de la psychomage qui les recevait durant les heures des repas… Aussi, le rouquin ne voulait pas risquer de s'énerver au téléphone à cause de ça.

\- Bien.

\- … (composition du numéro…)_ »

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Londres, Hermione était plongée dans ses dossiers donc elle sursauta après la sonnerie de son smartphone jeté négligemment au fond de son sac depuis la veille. La sorcière lança aussitôt un _Accio Smartphone_ afin de saisir le téléphone avant de froncer les sourcils à la vue du numéro affiché sur l'appareil puis elle répondit :

« _ Allô Pansy ? Répondit Hermione.

\- Bonjour Hermione : je ne vous dérange pas ? Interrogea Pansy

\- J'étais plongée dans mes dossiers mais il y a un problème ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non tout va bien mais c'est que nous vous attendions : il est treize heures quinze. Déclara Pansy après avoir lancé un _Tempus_.

\- Comment ça c'est treize heures quinze ? S'exclama Hermione paniquée.

\- Oui et nous sommes mardi aujourd'hui. Rappela doucement Pansy.

\- Oh par Merlin: je… Je croyais que c'était midi quinze. Confessa Hermione abasourdie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais pouvez-vous venir maintenant ou pas ?

\- Je vais prendre ma pause le plus vite possible et je vous rejoins. Au fait, je suppose que mon mari est déjà avec vous ? Interrogea Hermione un peu inquiète à l'idée d'essuyer des remarques au sujet de son retard de la part de son époux.

\- Oui il est là. Confirma Pansy.

\- Mm, vous avez déjà commencé la séance ? S'enquit Hermione

\- Non : nous vous attendons pour le faire. La rassura Pansy.

\- Nous avons eu un contre-temps au bureau : d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, mes collaborateurs ne sont pas encore revenus des archives ! Il faut que j'aille les chercher, sinon, ils ne prendront pas leur pause déjeuner. Tenta de se justifier Hermione gênée puisque ses collègues et leurs trois secrétaires étaient allés dans les archives pour chercher les centaines de parchemins réclamés par la jeune femme.

\- Très bien Hermione: Ronald et moi nous vous attendrons chez mon père donc venez chez lui. Déclara Pansy.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez m'attendre chez votre père ? S'enquit Hermione surprise.

\- Parce que mon fils Kaiden est chez lui donc vous pourrez ainsi le rencontrer. Harry l'a déjà vu ce matin. Déclara Pansy.

\- Mm oui bien entendu. Conclut Hermione avant de raccrocher. _ »

Une fois la conversation finie, Pansy résuma la situation à Ronald contrarié par l'étourderie de sa femme, néanmoins, le rouquin était soulagé par le fait qu'elle détenait vraiment une excuse et n'avait pas tenté d'esquiver leur séance.

* * *

Le sorcier suivit ensuite Pansy au rez-de-chaussée où le sorcier curieux observa Kaiden après les présentations d'usage. En son for intérieur, Ron le trouva très ressemblant à Toorj, même si, ses yeux ou encore sa fossette étaient les même que ceux de sa mère. De plus, il détenait également la peau blafarde de la psychomage manifestement héritée de Patrick Parkinson. Ron constata également les regards orgueilleux des deux grands-pères envers leur petit-fils puis il estima que le jeune homme les mettrait rapidement dans sa poche si c'était son souhait.

Durant leur conversation, Ron trouva le jeune homme très bien éduqué, même s'il semblait un peu réservé, voire, timide selon lui. Ronald ne connaissait pas le contenue de la lettre du jeune homme car Pansy l'avait simplement résumé la veille. Aussi, il ne s'attendait pas au geste de Kaiden qui tenait absolument à lui offrir un présent:

« _ Tenez c'est pour vous Mr Weasley. Déclara le jeune sorcier.

\- Pour moi : mais il ne fallait pas ! Protesta Ron surpris.

\- Si, si j'y tiens : vous avez fait preuve de savoir-vivre avec ma mère durant sa détention préventive en 1998 et c'est ce qui lui a permis de tenir à Azkaban. De plus, vous avez aidé mes parents à venir ici cette année donc je veux vous remercier pour tout. Répliqua Kaiden.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de m'offrir quoique ce soit : je l'ai fait parce que ce sont mes amis. Dit Ron agréablement surpris.

\- Oui je sais mais j'y tenais vraiment. Réitéra Kaiden avant de lui glisser un paquet entre les mains.

\- Bon merci. Finit par dire Ron avant de déchirer le papier.

\- …

\- Wow : c'est une très belle peinture aborigène ! Déclara Ron à la vue de la première toile.

\- Oh vous connaissez ? Demanda Kaiden curieux.

\- Oui mon beau-père en a quelques unes chez lui car il a séjourné là-bas pendant un peu plus d'un an. Dévoila Ron tout en songeant que son beau-père n'avait jamais songé à lui en offrir une malgré le fait qu'il en détenait une vingtaine...

\- Ah d'accord. Dit le jeune homme.

\- Ce tableau est également très beau. Affirma Ron à la vue de la toile où des oiseaux asiatique se faisaient la cour sur une branche de cerisier.

\- Ma mère m'avait expliqué dans l'une de ses lettre que vous êtes un artiste donc je me suis dit que pourriez apprécier l'œuvre de vos collègues : du coup, j'ai choisi une toile australienne puisque j'étais en Australie et un tableau chinois puisque vous aimez bien les fleurs ainsi que les hua-mei selon Maman. Expliqua Kaiden.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil merci. Affirma Ron très content._ »

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques instants durant lesquels Ron dut aussi faire honneur à la collation préparée par Roby. Enfin, Hermione les rejoignit puis la jeune femme gênée s'excusa pour son énorme retard avant de rencontrer le fils aîné de Pansy elle aussi. Hermione surprise observa les toiles offertes par le jeune homme à Ron puis elle dut également manger pour faire plaisir à Roby pas du tout désireux de voir la sorcière jeûner. Au bout de quelques minutes, la psychomage finit par ouvrir la porte qui conduisait à l'étage afin de rejoindre le cabinet en compagnie du couple et les invita à la suivre.

* * *

Une fois dans les escaliers, Ronald perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur après avoir réalisé qu'il était maintenant treize heures trente. En son for intérieur, le rouquin estima devoir écourter la séance ou laisser George ouvrir la boutique sans lui après la fin de leur pause. Certes, son frère avait affirmé à Ronald qu'il pouvait ouvrir la boutique tout seul sans problème si la séance était plus longue que prévue, néanmoins, le cadet se sentait un peu gêné de laisser son aîné s'occuper de tout en compagnie de leur employée. Toutefois, le rouquin tut ses pensées pendant la montée des marches puis il suivit les deux femmes jusque dans la partie salon du cabinet principal.

Pansy invita alors ses patients à s'asseoir avant de prendre place en face d'eux tout en saisissant son carnet. La psychomage observa ses deux patients dont Ron manifestement tendu et Hermione plongée dans ses pensées puis elle resta en silence quelques secondes pour laisser à l'un des époux le choix de prendre la parole en premier ou non. En raison de leur mutisme, la thérapeute prit donc la direction des opérations :

« _ Bien, nous allons pouvoir entamer notre séance : est-ce que l'un de vous a envie d'aborder un sujet en particulier ? Interrogea Pansy désireuse d'évoquer le sujet des vacances déjà abordé la veille, néanmoins, la psychomage ne voulait pas braquer Hermione en parlant de ce sujet tout de suite…

\- Non, il n'y a rien de particulier qui me vienne à l'esprit. Affirma Hermione gênée après son retard.

\- Moi si par contre : veuillez nous excuser encore une fois pour notre retard Pansy. Intervint Ron.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà excusé Ronald. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Et moi aussi je l'ai fait quand je suis arrivée : je n'avais vraiment pas vu l'heure. Rajouta aussitôt Hermione désireuse de se justifier encore une fois.

\- Oui cela peut arriver à tout le monde. L'essentiel c'est que cela ne devienne pas une habitude. La rassura Pansy d'un ton gentil mais ferme.

\- Non, non je vous le promets. Décréta Hermione gênée.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec ma prochaine patiente à seize heures donc nous ne sommes pas contraints d'écourter la séance malgré votre retard. A moins que vous ne soyez contraints de partir à quatorze heures. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Vous voulez donc effectuer une séance d'une heure comme prévu ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Exact. Confirma Pansy.

\- …

\- Mm, cela vous pose peut-être un problème au niveau de votre planning ou de votre travail si nous continuons la séance jusqu'à quatorze heures trente ? Réalisa Pansy.

\- Non car j'ai donné pause prolongée à mes collègues pour m'excuser donc je suis libre jusqu'à quinze heures environ. Dévoila Hermione.

\- Je peux m'arranger moi aussi car George peut ouvrir seul. Déclara Ron qui se promit cependant de récompenser son frère par un petit cadeau.

\- Très bien alors nous pouvons commencer la séance. Déclara Pansy._ »

XXXX

Les deux époux acquiescèrent puis la thérapeute décida d'aborder un sujet anodin avant d'évoquer celui des vacances qui lui semblait une très grande source de conflit entre le couple après avoir observé leur manège la veille. La jeune femme baissa son carnet avant de s'enquérir d'un détail :

« _ Comment s'est passée votre matinée ce matin ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Ce fut une matinée très stressante car nous avons eu beaucoup de travail. Confessa Hermione.

\- En revanche, la mienne a été plus tranquille à la boutique. Estima Ron.

\- Vous n'avez donc pas pu régler tous vos dossiers hier soir Hermione ? Demanda Pansy consciente que la jeune femme était restée travailler au Ministère.

\- Non : j'ai de nouveaux projets de lois à rédiger et puis je dois aussi m'occuper du cas d'Henry. Précisa Hermione.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit. Constata Ron.

\- Oui : j'ai fait attention à ne pas te réveiller à cause du bruit. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah ouais. _ Dit simplement Ron. _ Au fait, tu as vu Henry hier soir ? S'enquit Ron curieux.

\- Non, nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi. Révéla Hermione sous le regard attentif de Pansy qui nota alors un détail et décida d'intervenir.

\- Ronald : vous avez posé cette question à Hermione parce que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de le faire ce matin au petit-déjeuner ? Interrogea la thérapeute.

\- Nous n'avons pas pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble ce matin car je devais partir très tôt. Se justifia Hermione sans laisser à Ron le temps de répondre.

\- Mais vous êtes-vous vus ce matin au réveil ? Insista Pansy.

\- Non : je suis partie vraiment très tôt et Ron dormait encore. Répliqua Hermione.

\- … (griffonnement de Pansy sur l'une des pages de carnet).

\- Est-ce que cela vous arrive souvent de ne pas prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble ou c'est seulement de temps en temps quand vous devez partir tôt ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- C'est seulement de temps en temps. Affirma Hermione gênée.

\- Non Hermione : c'est souvent. Rectifia Ron dans un lapsus.

\- Mais non Ron ce n'est pas souvent donc cesse de dire des bêtises. Répliqua Hermione gênée.

\- … (agacement de Ron qui se retient cependant de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver).

\- Hermione : votre mari et vous détenez probablement une vision différente des choses donc vous pensez manifestement que cela n'arrive pas souvent. En revanche, Ronald a un autre point de vue donc il estime que c'est fréquent. Intervint aussitôt Pansy.

\- Voilà c'est ça ! Triompha Ron.

\- Si vous le dites. Concéda Hermione.

\- Nous allons faire une petite expérience : voici deux morceaux de papiers et deux stylos moldus, je souhaite que chacun de vous écrive le nombre de fois où vous avez déjeuné ensemble cette semaine puis vous me les donnerez mais aucun de vous ne doit lire la réponse de l'autre. Les invita Pansy._ »

* * *

Les deux époux s'exécutèrent avant de tendre leurs réponse à la psychomage qui les lut en silence puis elle reprit la parole :

« _ Bien : vous allez maintenant répondre à ma question chacun à votre tour. Commença Pansy.

\- … (Acquiescement des deux autres sorciers par un signe de la tête.).

\- Hermione : qu'est-ce que le petit-déjeuner représente pour vous ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- C'est le premier repas de la journée. Répondit Hermione par réflexe.

\- Et vous Ronald que pensez-vous du petit-déjeuner ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Comme ma femme vous l'a dit avant moi c'est le premier repas de la journée donc je prépare un bon petit-déjeuner pour Hugo afin qu'il soit plein d'énergie pour affronter l'école. Affirma Ron.

\- Vous préparez le petit-déjeuner seulement pour Hugo ou pour vous-même également ? S'enquit Pansy tout en préparant sa prochaine question.

-Je le prépare pour nous deux. Répondit Ron sans malice.

\- Et vous ne le préparez pas pour Hermione ? Interrogea alors Pansy.

\- Si, si je le prépare également pour elle quand ma femme est là mais Hermione est toujours pressée donc elle ne mange pas grand-chose. Déclara Ron.

\- J'ai mangé tout ce que tu as préparé pour le petit-déjeuner quand nous sommes allés au ski ! Protesta sa femme.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est rare que tu manges plus qu'un toast ou un biscuit d'habitude. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Ron tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas très faim le matin. Se justifia Hermione.

\- Et tu n'as pas très faim le soir non plus quand tu rentres, enfin, si tu rentres à temps pour le dîner. Affirma Ron.

\- J'ai du travail donc je ne peux pas toujours rentrer à l'heure. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui je sais. Dit simplement Ron pour ne pas provoquer de tension avant de s'emmurer dans un profond silence.

\- ...

\- J'ai constaté que vous êtes tous les deux très honnêtes puisque vos réponses concordent. Reprit Pansy au bout de quelques instants.

\- … (acquiescement des deux époux).

\- Maintenant je voudrais vous voir répéter le même exercice pour le dîner et le déjeuner. Affirma Pansy avant de leur tendre deux autres feuillets à chacun.

\- ( exécution de la requête de Pansy puis la jeune femme lit les feuillets tendus.)

\- Vous n'avez pas dîné souvent ensemble cette semaine non plus, ni même partagé un bon déjeuner le midi à part quand vous êtes venus nous voir. Constata la thérapeute après sa lecture.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail. Se justifia Hermione pour la énième fois.

\- Dites moi : votre pause a bien lieu à la même heure non ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Oui. Reconnurent les deux époux.

\- Et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée de déjeuner ensemble ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Euh non car je déjeune à la cantine du Ministère si mon travail me laisse un peu de répit. Confessa Hermione.

\- Et moi je déjeune au _Chaudron Baveur_ quand George vient avec moi, sinon, je me fais livrer un sandwich par hibou si je reste seul au travail. Avoua Ron.

\- Vous déjeunez parfois seul Ronald ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui si George rentre chez lui durant la pause. Répondit Ron.

\- Donc cela vous arrive de manger seul au _Chaudron Baveur_? Interrogea alors Pansy.

\- Non je n'y vais pas sans lui car je n'aime pas me rendre au pub pour manger tout seul. Dit Ron.

\- Tu vas bien boire au _Chaudron Baveur_ de temps en temps le soir. Rajouta cependant Hermione.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas seul puisque je vais rejoindre Seamus ou d'autres personnes. Rappela Ron.

\- Et vous Hermione : vous mangez parfois seule le midi ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui : je mange toujours seule à la cantine ou à mon bureau. Répondit la jeune femme sans arrière-pensée.

\- Vous ne mangez pas avec vos collègues ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non… Je n'y pense pas et puis ils n'y pensent pas non plus. Déclara Hermione soudainement gênée car personne ne l'invitait jamais à partager son repas ou sa table.

\- Que diriez-vous de déjeuner ensemble tous les deux un de ces jours ? Demanda alors Pansy aux deux époux.

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas… Commença Ron surpris mais pas contre cette idée.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps donc je n'aimerais pas me retrouver le ventre vide à cause de la lenteur du service du _Chaudron Baveur_. Confessa Hermione inquiète.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas être pressé pour manger là-bas depuis qu'Hannah a vendu le pub afin de suivre Neville à Poudlard ! Reconnut Ron

\- C'est clair : mes collaborateurs se sont plaints que le nouveau gérant met énormément de temps à cuisiner ou à servir les tables. Rajouta Hermione.

\- Oh oui : donc il vaut mieux prendre juste une pinte de bière si on est pressé. Renchérit Ron.

\- Mm, je comprends mais il n'y a pas un autre local où vous aimeriez manger sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ? Insista Pansy.

\- Euh, je n'en ai aucune idée car je ne fréquente pas d'autres pubs, ni les restaurants ou les cafés. Avoua Ron.

\- Moi non plus : je vais uniquement à Gringott ou acheter ce dont j'ai besoin à Fleury&Bott, à la Boutique de l'Apothicaire ou chez Madame Guipure. Confessa Hermione.

\- Vous ne vous baladez jamais sur le Chemin de Traverse seule ou avec votre famille ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Non hormis si les enfants ont besoin de quelque chose. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Et vous Ronald ? Reprit Pansy.

\- J'y vais déjà tous les jours sur le Chemin de Traverse puisque je travaille à la boutique donc je fais mes courses avant ou après le travail puis je me fais livrer par lé réseau de cheminette. Aussi, je ne pense pas à me promener souvent là-bas durant mes heures de loisir. Affirma Ron.

\- Donc il n'y a pas un local où vous souhaiteriez manger sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ ? Insista Pansy.

\- Non. Reconnurent les deux époux.

\- Vous aviez l'habitude de partager tous vos repas à Poudlard non ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui. Confirmèrent les deux autres sorciers._ »

XXXX

La sorcière écrivit quelques lignes dans son carnet avant de s'adresser à eux:

« _ Est-ce que vous avez continué à manger ensemble après la fin de la guerre ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Au début oui car nous avons passé quelques jours ensemble au Terrier avant qu'Hermione n'aille chercher ses parents en Australie. Avoua Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai puis j'ai passé du temps avec mes parents après leur retour à Londres avant ma nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez pas accompagné Hermione en Australie ? S'enquit Pansy auprès de Ronald.

\- Non : je voulais le faire mais j'ai fini par y renoncer car ma famille avait vraiment besoin de moi après la mort de Fred. Enfin, j'avais aussi commencé mon service en tant qu'apprenti auror. D'ailleurs, vous connaissez la suite Pansy puisque j'étais votre gardien à Azkaban. Répondit Ron.

\- Oui je comprends mais avez-vous passé du temps ensemble tous les deux après le retour d'Hermione d'Australie ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Oui : nous faisions tout pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure ensemble durant cette période. Reconnut Ron avec nostalgie.

\- Oui c'est vrai : tu venais même me voir à Pré-au-lard avec ton panier pique-nique durant les sorties. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Donc vous faisiez des pique-niques ? Insista Pansy.

\- Oui : Nous mangions n'importe où puisque je portais aussi une nappe. Avoua Ron.

\- Est-ce que vous avez continué des pique-pique après l'entrée d'Hermione à l'université de droit magique ? Reprit la psychomage.

\- Non je ne préparais plus de pique-niques mais je rejoignais Hermione à la faculté de droit sorcier pour manger avec elle. Autrement, c'est elle qui m'attendait sur la berge après la fin de mon service à Azkaban quand j'étais encore auror puis nous allions manger au Chaudron Baveur. Répondit Ronald.

\- Oui c'était le bon temps. Reconnut également Hermione en songeant à son futur mari en robe d'apprenti auror.

\- Nous faisions ce que nous pouvions pour nous voir puisqu'Hermione habitait chez ses parents jusqu'au jour de notre mariage. Avoua Ron de manière innocente sous le regard songeur de la psychomage.

\- Vous dites tous les deux que c'était une très belle période et vous en parlez avec nostalgie mais qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que vous ne pensiez pas à manger ensemble maintenant ? Répliqua alors la thérapeute.

\- Je ne sais pas : avant nous trouvions du temps pour nous voir le midi. Avoua Ron.

\- Vous trouviez du temps pour manger ensemble y compris après votre mariage ? Insista Pansy.

\- Oui. Confirma Hermione._ »

XXXX

La psychomage griffonna quelques mots sur son carnet puis elle posa une nouvelle question :

« _ Quand avez-vous commencé à ne plus partager vos repas de manière régulière ? Interrogea la thérapeute.

\- Mm, je dirais : après la naissance de Rose non ? Demanda Ron à son épouse.

\- Oui : nous la laissions à Molly ou à mes parents toute la journée donc chacun de nous allait la voir dés que possible durant sa propre pause. Renchérit Hermione.

\- Ensuite, nous avons eu Hugo donc nous étions vraiment accaparé par les gosses. Dit Ron.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais songé à prendre une pause rien que pour vous deux sans Rose ou Hugo au milieu ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Mm non : mon travail est très prenant donc je ne peux pas passer avec mes enfants autant de temps que je le voudrais. Aussi, je fais de mon mieux pour me ratrapper dés que j'ai un moment de libre. Confessa Hermione.

\- Nous sommes des parents donc nos enfants sont notre priorité. Déclara Ron sincère, même si le sorcier se demandait à présent si cette vision des choses était vraiment la plus sage.

\- Vos enfants sont votre priorité Ronald ? Relança Pansy.

\- Oui.

\- Et pour vous Hermione ?

\- Oui je pense la même chose que mon mari. Reconnut la sorcière.

\- Donc vous songez d'abord aux enfants s'ils sont avec vous ? Insista Pansy.

\- Oui : je pense que tous les parents font ça. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui mais n'avez-vous jamais songé à vous réserver un peu de temps pour vous ? Redemanda la thérapeute.

\- Si : je lis dés que je peux. Affirma Hermione.

\- Et moi je peins ou je m'occupe de mes plantes. Enfin, je veux maintenant passer mon permis moto. Renchérit Ron.

\- Je voulais dire : vous ne _**vous réservez jamais du temps**_ _ **rien que**_ _ **pour**_ _ **vous deux**_ ? Souligna Pansy.

\- Mm… Non. Reconnut Hermione soudainement gênée.

\- Euh… Non. Renchérit Ron embarrassé.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de travail tous les deux donc nous passons le plus de temps possible avec les enfants. Ensuite, je vais me coucher car je suis fatiguée donc je lis juste quelques pages avant de m'endormir. Révéla Hermione.

\- C'est la seule raison ? Insista Pansy car elle sentait bien qu'Hermione ne disait pas tout.

\- Beh je crois que c'est aussi du au fait qu'on se dispute presque tout le temps. Intervint Ron sincère.

\- C'est vrai que je préfère m'éloigner après une dispute mais je ne suis pas la seule car Ron fait pareil. Rajouta Hermione.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des sujets de conversation commun en dehors des disputes ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui nous parlons d'Hugo ou de Rose quand nous devons régler quelque chose. Affirma Hermione.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas de centres d'intérêts communs à part les enfants ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Mm pas vraiment car nous n'avons pas les même goûts. Déclara Hermione.

\- Si : nous avons maintenant Henry comme je vous le disais l'autre jour. Dit alors Ron à Pansy.

\- Je crois que nous venons de mettre le doigt sur l'une des origines de vos problèmes conjugaux. Déclara Pansy.

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Oui : nous devons encore approfondir le sujet mais j'ai bien l'impression que vous vous êtes progressivement effacés en tant que couple afin de devenir uniquement parents. Expliqua Pansy.

\- … (silence songeur de Ron)

\- Nous ne pouvons pas négliger nos enfants. Se défendit Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout dit ça Hermione: vous êtes très attentive à vos enfants donc il n'y a aucune négligence de votre part, néanmoins, vous n'est pas seulement une maman. Enfin, Ronald n'est pas non plus seulement un papa : c'est un homme et vous une femme donc _**vous avez tous deux besoin d'affection, d'attention, d'amour mais aussi de temps exclusivement pour vous**_. Déclara Pansy puis elle se tut un instant pour les laisser digérer ses propos._ »

XXXX

La psychomage profita du silence pour saisir de nouvelles feuilles et les stylos avant de proposer un autre exercice aux deux époux :

« _ J'aimerais que vous m'écriviez ce que vous aimeriez faire ensemble tous les deux si vous aviez du temps rien que pour vous deux sans les enfants ou vos familles au milieu. Proposa Pansy.

\- Euh nous devons écrire ce qui est uniquement possible ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Non, non : vous pouvez écrire tout ce que vous voulez y compris des choses qui vous semblent impossible. Encouragea Pansy.

\- Bon d'accord. Dit Ron.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire. Affirma Hermione surprise. _ »

Les deux sorciers saisirent leurs stylos avant de réfléchir à la question : Ron n'était pas contre l'idée de passer du temps avec son épouse, néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer ou de la voir bouder dans son coin. De son côté, Hermione retint un soupir en songeant qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec son mari puisque tous deux détenaient des goûts très différents. Toutefois, la psychomage avait affirmé qu'ils pouvaient aussi écrire des activités qui leur semblait impossible : aussi, la sorcière décida donc de faire preuve de sincérité, même si, Ron ne l'accompagnerait jamais voir un ballet...

* * *

 __ Liste d'Hermione :_

 _\- Avoir des sujets de conversation avec Ron._

 _\- Assister à un opéra avec Ron sans qu'il ne rouspète._

 _\- Assister à une pièce de théâtre avec lui._

 _\- Assister à un ballet avec mon mari._

 _\- Aller à la librairie ensemble._

 _\- Pouvoir lire un livre à deux._

 _\- Assister à une conférence en compagnie de Ron._

 _\- Recevoir des compliments de la part de mon mari pour mon travail_

 _\- Recevoir des compliment pour mes qualités mais aussi mon physique. __

* * *

 __ Liste de Ron :_

 _\- Passer une journée tranquille avec Hermione sans que chacun ne finisse dans son coin ou qu'elle s'en aille pour retourner au travail..._

 _\- Pouvoir discuter ensemble sans se disputer._

 _\- Recevoir des compliments d'Hermione au sujet de ma peinture._

 _\- Me sentir apprécié par ma femme et non considéré comme un poids mort._

 _\- Aller boire un chocolat chaud plein de marshmallows avec Hermione au chalet près du lac._

 _\- Pique-niquer avec Hermione._

 _\- Retourner passer une belle journée au ski avec ma femme._

 _\- Emmener Hermione faire un tour en moto quand j'aurais mon permis._

 _\- Manger à la Trattoria della Serpeverde avec Hermione._

 _\- Aller au onsen au Japon avec ma femme._

 _\- Aller dans un spa moldu ensemble._

 _\- Partir quelque part avec Hermione pour un week-end sans mes beaux-parents qui nous accompagnent tout le temps._

 _\- Apprendre à Hermione à jouer aux échecs._

 _\- Apprendre à faire du vélo grâce à Hermione si elle maintient sa promesse._

 _\- Aller au cinéma ensemble._

 _\- Jardiner avec ma femme._

 _\- Aller à un loto avec Hermione. __

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes les deux époux consignèrent leurs listes à Pansy qui ne les lut cependant pas à voix haute. Après la lecture des feuillets, la psychomage saisit sa baguette afin de faire apparaître deux immenses tableaux noirs et un plus petit. La jeune femme satisfaite les observa avant de prendre une craie spéciale pour écrire sur les tableaux noirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux conjoints curieux purent les consignes ou conseils rédigés sur les deux tableaux de manière identique.

 __ A la découverte de l'autre : _

_\- Apprendre à connaître les goûts et les passions de votre conjoint._

 _\- Découvrir ou **Redécouvrir** les qualités de l'autre afin de les apprécier._

 _\- Passer toute une journée ensemble sans se disputer._

 _\- Aller boire un chocolat chaud ou un thé en tête à tête au chalet du lac._

 _\- Assister à un vernissage ensemble._

 _\- Faire du vélo en compagnie de votre conjoint._

 _\- Assister à un opéra en compagnie de votre époux ou épouse._

 _\- Vous rendre à une pièce de théâtre ensemble._

 _\- Assister à un ballet en compagnie de votre conjoint._

 _\- Faire une promenade en moto ou en scooter à deux._

 _\- Retourner au ski en tête à tête._

 _\- Déjeuner ensemble dans un local moldu._

 _\- Dîner à deux dans un restaurant moldu._

 _\- Déjeuner en tête à tête dans un restaurant sorcier._

 _\- Dîner ensemble dans un local sorcier._

 _\- Lire un livre à deux ( attention : ce doit être un livre qui vous intéresse tous les deux)._

 _\- Passer un après-midi ou une journée au spa avec votre conjoint._

 _\- Effectuer un trekking d'au moins une heure en montagne ou ailleurs avec votre conjoint en présence d'un guide si vous le souhaitez._

 _\- Passer une journée au travail de l'autre sans rien commenter, ni intervenir au sujet des décisions ou actes de votre conjoint mais juste pour observer son métier et réaliser ce que signifie vraiment s a profession._

 _\- Cuisiner un repas à deux dans votre cuisine._

 _\- Prendre un train quelconque en tête à tête._

 _\- Voyager en avion assis à côté l'un de l'autre._

 _\- Traverser le Tunnel sous la Manche en train puis en voiture ou vice et versa_

 _\- Aller su un ferry_

 _\- Faire une croisière classique ou une mini croisière._

 _\- Faire de l'aviron ou une promenade en barque_

 _\- Passer une soirée ensemble dans votre séjour._

 _\- Partir un week-end en tête à tête._

 _\- Arranger votre jardin ensemble depuis aujourd'hui jusqu'à Noël._

 _\- Observer et tenter de comprendre la passion de l'autre : la passion de Ronald pour la peinture et l'engouement de la lecture pour Hermione._

 _\- Assister à un loto ou bingo ensemble_

 _\- Jouer aux échecs ensemble._ »_

* * *

Durant leur lecture, Pansy se mit à rédiger quelques mots sur le plus petit tableau :

 __ **Le petit coin d'Hermione et Ronald** __

* * *

Après avoir reposé la craie, le psychomage donna enfin quelques détails aux deux époux :

« _ Le premier grand tableau restera ici mais nul ne pourra lire ce qui est écrit dessus en-dehors de nous trois. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire de l'autre ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- Le second sera fixé sur le mur de votre cuisine pour vous deux d'ici quelques minutes mais personne d'autre ne pourra le voir à moins que vous n'en donniez l'autorisation à quelqu'un. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Vous voulez qu'on mette un tableau noir sur le mur de notre cuisine ? S'exclama Hermione surprise.

\- Oui : je me souviens très bien que l'un des murs de votre cuisine est totalement nu donc cela ne devrait pas modifier votre décoration. Affirma Pansy.

\- Oui c'est vrai : le tableau ne nous dérangera pas mais à quoi peut-il nous servir ? Interrogea Ron.

\- C'est très simple : vous devrez juste suivre ces consignes puis elles s'effaceront au fur et à mesure quand vous aurez vraiment décidé de les respecter. Par contre, leur disparition ne signifiera pas que vous ne devrez plus les suivre. Expliqua Pansy.

\- D'accord. Dit simplement Ron secrètement ravi par la perspective de voir certains de ses souhaits exprimés sur le tableau.

\- D'ailleurs, certaines consignes pourraient réapparaître en cas de besoin et d'autres feront leur apparition sur le tableau selon l'évolution de la thérapie ou votre comportement. Décréta la psychomage.

\- Mm, je vois. _Déclara Hermione songeuse._ Mais vous avez retranscrit nos listes ou vous avez songé vous-même à de telles choses ? Reprit la sorcière curieuse à la vue de toutes les activités proposées.

\- Je me suis inspirée de vos listes tout en ajoutant certaines choses de mon cru. Enfin, je continuerai de rajouter des conseils ou des consignes au fur et à mesure. Répondit la thérapeute.

\- Et à quoi peut nous servir Le petit coin d'Hermione et Ron ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Ce sera votre messagerie quand vous n'avez pas le temps de communiquer entre vous si vous ne vous voyez pas le matin. En fait, ce tableau sera également sur le mur de votre cuisine et vous devrez y laisser au moins un message à l'autre le matin pour que votre conjoint puisse le voir à son réveil ou à son retour. Décréta Pansy.

\- …

\- Êtes-vous prêts à suivre ces indications ou non ? Reprit Pansy pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer entre eux.

\- Oui. Acquiesça Ron.

\- Oui. Renchérit Hermione, même si, elle se demandait quand ils pourraient faire toutes ces choses.

\- N'oubliez pas une chose: tous les gestes y compris les plus petits peuvent vous aider à communiquer entre vous mais aussi vous rapprocher. Un petit message (ne serait-ce que de deux ou trois mots seulement) , voire, un dessin est toujours un moyen de montrer qu'on pense à l'autre et qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Insista Pansy. _ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà j'espère que cette première partie de la séance vous a plu. Que pensez-vous des révélations sur les habitudes de Ron et Hermione, de leurs listes ou encore des deux tableaux élaborés par Pansy ?**_


	35. Troisième séance de Ron&Hermione Part 2

_**Bonsoir, voici la seconde partie du chapitre: n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez besoin d'un récapitulatif du Tableau A la découverte de l'autre après l'ajout de nouvelles consignes durant le chapitre. Merci Rose-Eliade pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Entre-temps, la psychomage se décida enfin à aborder le thème des vacances après avoir noté les tensions des deux époux sur se sujet la veille hier :

« _ Ronald, Hermione : vous avez lu la proposition de partir un week-end tous les deux ? Commença la sorcière.

\- Oui Confirma Ron.

\- Oui. L'imita Hermione mal à l'aise.

\- Que pensez-vous de cette idée ? Tenta la psychomage.

\- Pourquoi pas : ce serait bien de partir avec mon épouse. Confessa Ron.

\- Tu voulais effectuer un voyage en famille hier. Répliqua Hermione surprise puisque tous deux n'étaient pas très liés en ce moment.

\- Oui bien entendu : je souhaite passer des vacances exclusivement avec nos enfants et toi (d'ailleurs, nous le ferons en allant à Amsterdam) mais je ne serais pas contre l'idée de partir en week-end tous les deux plus tard. Déclara Ron.

\- Tu veux partir avec moi ? Insista Hermione interdite.

\- Oui pourquoi ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Mais Ron : nous nous disputons tout le temps ou nous sommes chacun de notre côté d'habitude donc je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions passer un week-end en tête à tête tous les deux. Tenta d'expliquer Hermione avec le plus de tact possible.

\- Mm, c'est vrai. Reconnut Ron peiné.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de partir en week-end tout de suite. D'ailleurs vous devriez plutôt commencer par suivre d'autres directives plus simples avant de songer à une telle chose. Intervint Pansy pour l'apaiser.

\- Oui c'est vrai : nous devons procéder par petits pas avant de pouvoir partir en vacances uniquement tous les deux sans les gâcher par nos attitudes. Se reprit Ron soulagé.

\- Oui c'est ce que je voulais dire : nous ne sommes pas prêts pour une telle chose. Estima Hermione.

\- L'essentiel c'est de savoir si vous avez envie de passer du temps avec conjoint. Est-ce que vous désirez partager de bons moments avec votre mari ? Demanda ensuite Pansy à Hermione.

\- Oui. Dit Hermione sincère, même si, elle ne savait pas encore comment une telle chose pourrait se réaliser entre leurs métiers respectifs, leurs caractères, leurs obligations ainsi que leurs enfants.

\- Et vous Ronald ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Oui. Affirma Ron.

\- Hier nous avons fini par évoquer les vacances au cours de la conversation avec mon mari, Harry, mon père et mon beau-père. Or, j'ai cru noter certains désaccords entre vous sur ce sujet. Aborda enfin Pansy.

\- … (silence gêné d'Hermione).

\- Mm, c'est vrai. Reconnut Ron un peu inquiet.

\- Écoutez Hermione : je comprends votre gêne et je ne veux pas forcer vos confidences, néanmoins, il nous faudra bien aborder ce sujet à un moment ou un autre puisque ce thème semble créer des conflits entre vous deux. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Non, non il n'y a pas de conflits entre nous sur ce sujet. Décréta Hermione.

\- Vous êtes d'accord avec Hermione ? S'enquit la thérapeute auprès de Ron.

\- … (hésitation du sorcier de peur de subir les foudres de sa femme, néanmoins, le rouquin estime que c'est le moment de changer un peu les choses, quitte à se disputer avec Hermione ce soir au lieu de supporter Brighton ainsi que les beaux-parents pendant toutes ses prochaines vacances).

\- Non. Avoua donc Ron qui parla sans regarder son épouse.

\- Ron ! Protesta Hermione surprise.

\- Hermione : ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris mon opinion sur le sujet ? Rétorqua son mari.

\- Que veux-tu dire : nous allons à Brighton chaque année et tu ne t'es jamais plaint. Répliqua Hermione abasourdie et sincèrement convaincue par ses propos.

\- Je me suis plaint au début mais tes lamentations au sujet de ton désir de rattraper le temps perdu avec tes parents puis tes colères ont fini par me convaincre de laisser tomber. Toutefois, je te rappelle avoir dit plusieurs fois devant nos amis que je m'étais lassé d'aller TOUJOURS au même endroit. Affirma Ron encore choqué par son propre aveu mais vraiment soulagé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Brighton ou contre mes parents ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Rien de particulier mais… Commença Ron.

\- Ron, ne mens pas : j'ai bien vu que tu étais énervé contre mon père dimanche soir. L'interrompit Hermione.

\- J'étais en train de parler et tu m'as interrompu encore une fois ! Protesta Ron agacé.

\- Parce que tu m'agresses en critiquant mes parents ou notre choix d'aller à Brighton donc je les défends. Décréta Hermione.

\- Hermione : le ton de Ronald était très calme mais vous-même vous sentez agressée par ses propos. Voulez-vous nous donner la motivation d'un tel sentiment ? Ensuite, veuillez laisser Ronald exprimer son point de vue. Intervint Pansy.

\- C'est simple : il n'est pas content que mes parents viennent avec nous au ski et puis mon mari a tout fait pour les empêcher de venir à Amsterdam. Enfin, Ron semble en avoir marre de Brighton alors qu'il sait que c'est un lieu très important pour moi donc j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me comprend plus. Se défendit Hermione avant de se taire un instant_ »

* * *

La psychomage décida cependant de ne pas la laisser se renfermer sur elle-même : aussi, elle reprit donc le discours:

« _ Qu'est-ce que Brighton représente pour vous Hermione ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- C'est le lieu où je passais mes vacances avec mes parents et mes grands-parents donc cette station balnéaire représente beaucoup pour moi. Franchement, c'est le lieu où je peux me ressourcer. Confessa Hermione.

\- Vous aimez donc vous ressourcer là-bas chaque année en compagnie de votre famille. Constata Pansy.

\- C'est ça. Confirma Hermione.

\- Combien de semaines passez-vous à Brighton ? S'enquit la thérapeute.

\- Une ou deux semaines au grand-minimum, sinon c'est trois, voire, un mois, si je peux prendre plus de congés durant l'été. Avoua Hermione sans aucune malice.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de réduire un peu la durée de votre séjour là-bas afin de visiter également d'autres lieux durant le reste de vos congés ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Non : je me sens vraiment bien à Brighton donc je ne ressens pas le besoin de voir autre chose. Affirma Hermione pour qui Brighton était son oasis de paix.

\- Bien Hermione : vous avez pu exprimer votre point de vue sans aucune interruption de la part de votre mari donc je souhaiterais que Ronald puisse faire la même chose. Précisa Pansy.

\- Mm oui. Dit Hermione._ »

* * *

La thérapeute se tourna alors vers Ron afin de l'encourager à livrer également ses pensées au sujet de Brighton :

« _ Comment trouvez-vous Brighton Ronald ?

\- C'est une jolie station. _ Reconnut Ron._ Mais bon… Reprit le sorcier avant de se taire un instant.

\- Mais bon ? L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Mm, ma femme va encore dire que je l'agresse si j'ose émettre une critique. Estima Ron.

\- Non Ronald : Hermione a eu la possibilité d'exprimer son point de vue donc c'est à votre tour de le faire et sans aucune interruption. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm bon alors je vais essayer d'expliquer mon point de vue comme vous dites : ma femme se rend tous les étés à Brighton depuis qu'elle est toute petite mais elle y a renoncé en 1997 après avoir envoyé ses parents en Australie pour les protéger. Ensuite, il y a eu la guerre puis Hermione est partie en Australie pour aller chercher ses parents. Enfin, ma future femme a pu recommencer à se rendre à Brighton avec ses parents en 1999. Commença Ron.

\- … ( agitation d'Hermione mais un regard de Pansy l'incite à respecter le temps de parole de son mari.).

\- Au début, son désir ne m'a pas dérangé en 1999 puisqu'elle m'envoyait des lettres par hiboux et puis elle est venue ensuite me voir au Terrier dés le jour de son retour de vacances. Toutefois, je n'ai pas apprécié son choix de retourner là-bas l'année suivante. Confessa Ron avant de faire une pause.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Eh bien, je souhaitais passer des vacances en Irlande avec elle mais Hermione voulait absolument retourner à Brighton donc c'est moi qui l'ai rejoint là-bas pour passer une semaine ensemble après le départ de ses parents. Répondit Ron.

\- Vous n'avez pas apprécié votre séjour là-bas ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Si mais le problème c'est que nous sommes ensuite retournés à Brighton tous les ans y compris pour notre voyage de noces ! D'ailleurs, les Granger nous ont rejoint deux jours avant la fin de notre lune de miel. Dévoila Ron.

\- … (stupeur de Pansy qui maintient cependant un masque impassible et invite Ron à poursuivre d'un geste de la main tout en griffonnant dans son carnet).

\- L'année suivante nous avions Rose avec nous : Hermione voulait montrer Brighton à notre bébé donc j'ai accepté de lui faire plaisir encore une fois. Toutefois, mes beaux-parents nous ont rejoint à Brighton une semaine plus tard sous le prétexte de nous garder Rose quelques heures par jour pour nous laisser nous reposer. Ensuite, ils ont pris l'habitude de venir avec nous durant les vacances suivantes donc nous partons ensemble tous les six maintenant. Maugréa Ron.

\- ...

\- Vous n'êtes jamais allés nulle part ailleurs durant vos vacances ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Non : ma femme souhaite toujours aller à Brighton donc nous ne pouvons jamais aller ailleurs. Dit Ron.

\- Ron : nous n'allons pas qu'à Brighton car nous sommes parfois allés chez Bill en Cornouailles ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Vous voyez : elle est incapable de laisser les autres s'exprimer un moment ! Ma femme doit toujours intervenir. Se lamenta Ron auprès de la psychomage.

\- Hermione : veuillez laisser votre mari s'exprimer et ne pas l'interrompre car Ronald a respecté votre temps de parole donc vous devriez faire preuve de la même courtoisie. Invita Pansy d'un ton gentil mais ferme.

\- … (silence stupéfait et honteux d'Hermione rarement remise en place).

\- Bien Ronald : êtes-vous allé en Cornouailles quelques fois ? Reprit Pansy.

\- Oui mais seulement parce que Bill invitait toute la famille pour un ou deux jours afin de célébrer l'anniversaire de sa fille Dominique. Ce n'étaient donc pas de vraies vacances car nous restions chez lui. Aussi, nous n'avons jamais rien vu de la Cornouailles hormis les alentours du cottage de mon frère. En plus, toute la famille était là ainsi que les Delacour donc je ne passais pas du temps en toute intimité avec ma femme et mes enfants seulement. Expliqua Ron.

\- ...

\- A ce propos: vous avez dit que vos beaux-parents vous accompagnent lors de vos séjours à Brighton mais est-ce que vous parvenez à préserver quelques moments d'intimité familiale avec votre femme et vos enfants malgré leur présence? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais seuls à part quand les Granger font la sieste. Révéla Ron.

\- Vos beaux-parents sont donc toujours avec vous durant le reste de la journée ? S'enquit la thérapeute.

\- Oui : ils sont toujours auprès de nous que ce soit durant les repas, nos promenades, nos baignades ou pendant les séances de lecture d'Hermione et mes beaux-parents sur leurs transats. Dévoila Ron heureux de pouvoir révéler ses griefs à quelqu'un.

\- Quand vous dites qu'ils sont toujours là : vous sous-entendez aussi la nuit ? Vous partagez leur chambre ? Interrogea Pansy sous le regard cramoisi d'Hermione.

\- Heureusement non : mes beaux-parents dorment dans leur propre chambre. Au moins, ils m'épargnent cette chose, sinon, je n'aurais pas une seule minute de tranquillité ! S'exclama Ron._ »

* * *

Pansy reprit son carnet pour rédiger quelques notes avant d'interroger son patient :

« _ Ronald : vous sentez-vous agacé par la présence de vos beaux-parents pendant toutes vos vacances ? Interrogea la thérapeute.

\- Oui. Osa enfin avouer Ron dont un poids venait d'être levé de ses épaules.

\- … (Agitation d'Hermione).

\- Détestez vous vos beaux-parents ou pensez-vous leur manquer de respect en ne souhaitant pas leur présence durant vos vacances ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Non : je les respecte car ce sont les parents d'Hermione. Déclara Ron sincère.

\- En quoi leur présence vous gêne ? Demanda la thérapeute

\- Mes beaux-parents me critiquent souvent sans en avoir l'air et ils nous collent tout le temps ! Je veux bien comprendre qu'ils aient envie de passer du temps avec les enfants ou leur fille mais j'en ai le droit moi aussi ! S'insurgea Ron en train de vider son sac pour une fois.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vous privent de ce droit par leur présence ? Tenta la psychomage.

\- Oui un peu car je ne peux pas emmener les enfants où je veux, ni m'amuser avec eux sauf pendant la sieste des Granger. Révéla Ron.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne puissiez pas faire ce que vous voulez avec vos enfants ? Interrogea la thérapeute.

\- Les Granger décident de tout le programme de la journée puis Hermione leur obéit et moi je subis parce que la moindre de mes objections est vite balayée par ma femme. Avoua Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que vos beaux-parents prennent comme décision ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Eh bien : mes beaux-parents choisissent la plage où nous allons, ce sont eux qui décident de l'heure de notre déjeuner ou du dîner. Ils commandent sur tout... Commença Ron.

\- … (griffonement de Pansy dans ses notes)

\- Il ne faut pas non plus crier, ni trop gesticuler sur le sable si nous sommes près d'eux. Mes baux parents nous commandent également sur nos sorties ! En fait, nous ne pouvons pas sortir le soir car ils ont peur que quelqu'un nous agresse alors que je peux désarmer un voleur en moins de deux avec ma baguette ! Reprit le rouquin.

\- Vous avez tenté d'expliquer votre malaise à votre femme ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oui : j'ai tenté plusieurs fois et j'ai également demandé à ma femme de ne pas les écouter. Malheureusement, elle estime qu'ils s'inquiètent donc ses parents risquent de s'agiter en notre absence : aussi, nous devons rentrer nous coucher très tôt, même si, la ville organise des spectacles pour les touristes tous les soirs. Continua Ron heureux de pouvoir se libérer d'un poids en révélant ses griefs.

\- Comment se comporte votre beau-père envers vous durant vos vacances ? Interrogea ensuite Pansy.

\- Wendell affirme que je suis trop dépensier ou que je jette l'argent par les fenêtres quand je propose de manger dehors pour une fois et pas à l'hôtel où nous sommes en pension complète. Il me critique également sur ma manière de construire des châteaux de sable avec mes enfants ou nos jeux si je les fais sauter dans les vagues. Mon beau-père voulait aussi apprendre à nager à mes gosses mais je me suis imposé cette fois-là pour pouvoir le leur apprendre comme je l'entends. C'est moi leur père et pas lui ! Poursuivit Ron.

\- Et que fait votre belle-mère ? S'enquit la thérapeute.

\- Ma belle-mère Monica n'est pas mieux que Wendell car elle pense que je ne couvre pas assez mes gosses ou que je les néglige parce que je ne mets pas de la crème solaire sur les gamins toutes les demi-heures. Elle croit également que je suis trop exubérant parce que je crie ou je cours après mes enfants dans l'eau quand nous jouons ensemble tous les trois. Mes beaux-parents protestent aussi quand je veux acheter une glace à Rose et Hugo puis Hermione boude parce que je n'écoute pas les recommandations de ses parents au sujet du sucre. Rajouta Ron.

\- …

\- Je ne peux quand même pas priver mes gamins d'une glace parce que des ex dentistes retraités estiment qu'ils ne peuvent pas en manger ? Mes enfants ne mangent des glaces que lorsque je peux leur en acheter à Brighton. Vous vous rendez compte ? En plus, mes beaux-parents estiment que je donne de mauvaises habitudes à Rose et Hugo s'ils crient avec moi pendant leurs jeux. Conclut Ron heureux de se défouler.

\- Une plage est faite pour s'amuser et gesticuler ou crier du moment qu'on ne nuit pas à la tranquillité des autres personnes présentes. Constata Pansy.

\- Oui je sais donc je m'éloigne des lieux où les gens ont installé leurs transats, leurs serviettes et tout le tralala. Aussi, je ne dérange personne mais ma belle-mère insiste alors pour nous suivre avec son transat puis elle s'installe au bord de l'eau afin de contrôler que tout va bien. Mes beaux-parents souhaiteraient lire en paix sur leur transat mais ils n'ont qu'à pas me suivre. S'enhardit Ron.

\- Mm : vous vous sentez jugé, contrôlé et même critiqué par vos beaux-parents . Estima Pansy.

\- C'est ça : vous avez tout compris ! Affirma Ron heureux de voir quelqu'un comprendre son point de vue puisqu'Hermione ne semblait pas réaliser.

\- Avez-vous tenté d'en parler avec Hermione ? S'enquit la thérapeute.

\- Oui mais elle n'a jamais réalisé ce que vous venez de me dire. Avoua Ron sous le regard penaud d'Hermione.

\- Vous avez tenté d'en discuter aussi avec vos beaux-parents ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui mais ils m'ont traité d'égoïste avant de me rabrouer puis ma femme m'a pris la tête à ce sujet donc je n'ai plus rien dit. Confessa Ron.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous avez associé Brighton à un lieu où vous n'êtes pas libre, ni véritablement en vacances puisque vous vous sentez contrôlé. Résuma Pansy.

\- Exact et puis j'en ai marre d'aller toujours là-bas. Je voudrais aller passer des vacances dans un autre endroit au lieu de me coltiner Brighton tous les ans ! Affirma Ron._ »

* * *

Pansy contempla le rouquin agité mais heureux de s'être enfin libéré d'un poids qui devait lui peser depuis des années avant de s'attarder sur Hermione manifestement gênée. La psychomage songea à un détail et décida de leur en parler :

« _ Dites moi vous deux : vous n'avez jamais songé à organiser vos vacances de manière à passer une partie de vos vacances à Brighton et une autre ailleurs ? S'enquit la sorcière.

\- Non. Avoua Hermione sincère.

\- Ce serait mieux que rien ! Décréta Ron.

\- Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscrète mais vous me semblez détenir un niveau de vie assez élevé donc cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes de budget ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Mm non : cela ne nous poserait aucun problème financier . Affirma Ron.

\- Vous pourriez donc faire un compromis : une semaine ou deux à Brighton pour permettre à Hermione de se ressourcer là-bqs puis vous rendre ans un autre lieu de villégiature pour le reste de vos vacances. Proposa Pansy.

\- Mais mes parents ont leurs habitudes à Brighton donc je ne pense pas qu'ils aimeraient changer de destination ! Protesta Hermione.

\- ( déconfiture évidente de Ron à l'idée d'emmener ses deux Détraqueurs personnels durant toutes ses prochaines vacances jusqu'à leur mort).

\- Hermione : je vous proposais de partir à Brighton avec votre famille et vos parents pendant quelques temps puis de vous rendre dans un autre lieu _**uniquement avec votre mari ainsi que vos enfants**_. Précisa Pansy.

\- Mes parents ne veulent pas rester seuls : ils se sont pratiquement sentis mal dimanche soir après avoir compris que Ron ne voulait pas les emmener avec lui à Amsterdam donc je ne peux pas les abandonner pendant les vacances ! Protesta Hermione inquiète.

\- Hermione : je ne veux pas abandonner tes parents mais j'estime avoir le droit de passer des vacances uniquement avec nos deux gosses et toi… Insista Ron découragé par l'attitude de sa femme.

\- Je les ai envoyé en Australie en 1997 puis mes parents m'en ont énormément voulu après avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Ils m'ont fait promettre de ne plus jamais m'éloigner d'eux. Rappela Hermione.

\- Hermione : vous n'abandonneriez pas vos parents en les laissant seuls quelques jours. De plus, ils ne semblent pas détenir de graves problèmes de santé donc cela ne devrait poser aucun problème. Autrement, vous pouvez toujours solliciter les services d'une garde-malade pendant votre absence. Intervint la psychomage pour apaiser la jeune femme.

\- C'est ce que vous comptez faire pour votre père quand vous irez en vacances sans lui ? La mit au défi Hermione.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit l'autre fois de ne pas aborder ma vie privée ici car je suis là en tant que thérapeute. Précisa Pansy d'un ton calme mais très sévère cette fois.

\- Mm oui désolée. S'excusa Hermione remise au pas par le ton de la psychomage.

\- Bien alors détendez-vous un peu pendant que je rajoute plusieurs choses sur les tableaux avant de créer quatre cartes. Décida Pansy._ »

* * *

La jeune femme rajouta des consignes sur les tableaux :

« _ _Observer le comportement de ses parents envers son conjoint._

 _\- Discuter avec ses parents pour s'assurer qu'ils respectent son conjoint si nécessaire._

 _\- Faire comprendre à ses parents le ressenti de son conjoint face à leur attitude si leur comportement est discutable._

 _\- Remettre ses parents en place en cas de besoin s'ils ne veulent pas comprendre les faits._

 _\- Discuter avec ses parents et son conjoint pour établir des compromis_ _au sujet des vacances,_ _du respect des uns et des autres ainsi que_ _de la vie privée de chacun_ _._ _ »

* * *

Ensuite, la psychomage utilisa sa baguette pour faire apparaître deux cartes géographiques de la Grande-Bretagne avant de mettre plusieurs lieux en évidence :

« _ _**Liste des lieux à visiter à deux ou avec la famille et les amis mais à condition que les deux conjoins souhaitent la présence de ces personnes:**_

_ **Villes ou villages :**

 _\- Exeter près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule dans le Devon_

 _\- Torquay (Devon)_

 _\- Craster et le château de Dunstanburgh (Northumberland)._

 _\- Leeds (West Yorkshire)_

 _\- Manchester (Greater Manchester)_

 _\- Canterbury et sa cathédrale (Kent)_

 _\- Bath et sa station thermale (Somerset)_

 _\- Inverness (Highlands)_

 _\- Durham (Comté de Durham (Suffolk) )_

 _\- Oxford (Oxfordshire)_

 _\- Rye (East Sussex)_

 _\- Saint Ives (Cornouailles)_

 _\- l'île de Wight_

 _\- Salisbury (Wiltshire)_

 _\- Édimbourg (Écosse)_

 _\- Glasgow (Écosse)_

 _\- Liverpool (Merseyside)_

 _\- York (North Yorkshire)_

 _\- Newcastle (Tyne and Wear)_

 _\- Île de Skye_

 _\- Île d'Harris et Lewis_

 _\- Île Shetland_

 _\- Île de Jersey_

 _\- Île d'Anglesey_

 _\- La ville de Blackpool et sa baie (Lancashire)_

 _\- Lliandudno (Pays de Galles)_

 _\- Chester (Cheshire)_

 _\- Îles Scilly en Cornouailles._

 _\- Douvres (Kent)_

 _\- Goodwood (West Sussex)_

 _\- Scarborough (North Yorkshire)_

 _\- Harrogate (North Yorkshire)_

 _\- York (North Yorkshire)_

 _\- Cambridge (Cambridgeshire)_

 _\- Leicester (Leicestershire)_

 _\- Bristol (Somerset)_

 _\- Glastonbury (Somerset)_

 _\- Norwich (Norkolk)_

 _\- King's Lynn (Norfolk)_

 _\- Lincoln (Lincolnshire)_

 _\- Stamford (Lincolnshire)_

 _\- Worcester (Worcestershire)_

 _\- Stratford (Warwickshire)_

 _\- Corbridge (Northumberland)_

 _\- Rothbury (Northumberland)_

 _\- Bournemouth (Dorset)_

 _\- Pool (Dorset)_

 _\- Corfe (Dorset)_

 _\- Birmingham (West Midlands)_

 _\- Plymouth (Devon)_

 _\- Salcombe (Devon)_

 _\- Lancaster (Lancashire)_

 _\- Nottingham (Nottinghamshire)_

 _\- Lundy (Devon)_

 _\- Portsmouth (Hampshire)_

 _\- Castleton (Derbyshire)_

 _XXXX_

 **_ A Londres :**

 _\- British Museum_

 _\- Buckingham Palace_

 _\- Big Ben_

 _\- La Tour de Londres_

 _\- Abbaye de Westminster_

 _\- Camden Town_

 _\- Houses of Parliament._

 _\- Hyde Park_

 _\- National Gallery_

 _\- Oxford Street_

 _\- Picadilly Circus_

 _\- Soho_

 _\- Portobello Road_

 _\- Tower Bridge_

 _\- Trafalgar Square_

 _\- Musée Tussaud_

 _XXXX_

_ **Parc d'attraction :**

 _-_ _Thorpe Park (Chertsey dans le Surrey)_

 _XXXX_

_ **Parc naturels et lieux historiques** :

 _\- Dartmoor National Park_

 _\- Caingorn National Park_

 _\- Stonehenge_

 _\- Dunnotar Castle_

 _\- Blair Castle_

 _\- Brecon Beacon Park_

 _\- Pembrokeshire Coast National Park_

 _\- Snodownia National Park_

 _\- Weston Park_

 _\- Tintagel Castle_

 _\- Aydon Castle (Northumberland)_

 _\- Northumberland National Park_

 _\- Greensand Ridge Park_

 _\- Cotswold Water Park_

 _\- Le mur d'Hadrien_

 _\- Richmond Park_

 _\- Sudeley Castle_

 _XXXX_

 _ **\- Les plages :**_

 _\- Plages de Torquay_

 _\- Woolacombe Bay dans le Devon_

 _\- la plage de Saunton Sands dans le Devon._

 _\- la plage de Blackpool Sands toujours dans le Devon et à ne pas confondre avec la ville de Blackpool dans le Lancashire_

 _\- la plage de Bamburg Beach et le château de Bamburg dans le Northumberland_

 _\- la plage de Porthmeor Beach en Cornouailles._

 _\- Holkham Beach (Norfolk)_ »_

* * *

Une fois sa première tâche remplie, Pansy fit apparaître deux planisphère géographiques afin de rajouter d'autres lieux :

_ _**A la découverte du monde**_ :

 **Pays :**

 _\- Seychelles_

 _\- Vietnam_

 _\- Irlande_

 _\- France_

 _\- Grèce_

 _\- Italie_

 _\- Suisse_

 _\- Allemagne_

 _\- Autriche_

 _\- Australie_

 _\- Nouvelle-Zélande_

 _\- Russie_

 _\- Mongolie_

 _\- Chine_

 _\- Thaïlande_

 _\- Japon_

 _\- Corée du Sud_

 _\- Polynésie française_

 _\- Inde_

 _\- Pologne_

 _\- Danemark_

 _\- Suède_

 _\- Hongrie_

 _\- Maroc_

 _\- Tunisie_

 _\- Afrique du Sud_

 _\- Émirats Arabes Unis_

 _\- Océanie_

 _\- Espagne_

 _\- Portugal_

 _\- Pérou_

 _\- Argentine_

 _\- Mexique_

 _\- Chili_

 _\- Mozambique_

 _\- Cap Vert_

 _\- Moldavie_

 _\- Belgique_

 _\- Luxembourg_

 _\- Cuba_

 _\- Équateur_

 _\- Bolivie_

 _\- Turquie_

 _\- USA_

 _\- Égypte._

 _\- Islande_

 _\- Canada_

 _\- Lettonie_

 _\- Lituanie_

 _\- Estonie_

 _\- Pays-Bas__

 _XXXX_

 **\- Villes :**

 _\- Alicante_

 _\- Vilnius_

 _-Istanbul_

 _\- Djerba_

 _\- Pescara_

 _\- La Haye_

 _\- Livourne_

 _\- Gênes_

 _\- Cancun_

 _\- Acapulco_

 _\- Carmel_

 _\- Los Angeles_

 _\- Madras_

 _\- Bombay_

 _\- San Remo_

 _\- New York_

 _\- Washington_

 _\- Miami_

 _\- Parme_

 _\- AdelaÏde_

 _\- Brisbane_

 _\- La Havane_

 _\- Richmond_

 _\- Newport_

 _\- Fez_

 _\- Sorrento_

 _-_ _Syracuse_

 _\- Bergame_

 _\- Genève_

 _-_ _Gstaad_

 _\- Stockholm_

 _\- Reykjavík_

 _\- Alexandrie_

 _\- Haiphong_

 _\- Coimbra_

 _\- Lisbonne_

 _\- Da Nang_

 _\- Hué_

 _\- Vung Tau_

 _\- Bangkok_

 _\- Porto_

 _\- Shenzen_

 _\- Tokyo_

 _\- Kyoto_

 _\- Xian_

 _\- Shanghai_

 _\- Hong-Kong_

 _\- Hanoï_

 _\- Klosters_

 _\- Vienne_

 _\- Salzbourg_

 _\- Tunis_

 _\- Casablanca_

 _\- Hô-Chi-Minh-Ville_

 _\- Oulan-Bator_

 _\- Irkoutsk_

 _\- Riga_

 _-_ _Saint-Pétersbourg_

 _\- Moscou_

 _-Kazan_

 _\- Buenos Aires_

 _\- Paris_

 _\- Dijon_

 _\- Cambrai_

 _\- Lilles_

 _\- Aix en Provence_

 _\- Aix-la-Chapelle_

 _\- Aix-les-Bains_

 _\- Florence_

 _\- Dublin_

 _\- Belfast_

 _\- Rome_

 _\- Venise_

 _\- Avignon_

 _\- Marseille_

 _\- Embrun_

 _\- Briançon_

 _\- Liège_

 _\- Bruxelles_

 _\- Anvers_

 _\- Hambourg_

 _\- Munich_

 _\- Berlin_

 _\- Sotchi_

 _\- Mahé_

 _\- Rio de Janeiro_

 _\- Brazilia_

 _\- Quito_

 _\- Paris_

 _\- Lyon_

 _\- Embrun_

 _\- Chamonix_

 _\- Sorrento_

 _\- Naples_

 _\- Milan_

 _\- Otrante_

 _\- Rabat_

 _\- Oran_

 _\- Foggia_

 _\- Palerme_

 _\- Catane_

 _\- Séville_

 _\- Tolède_

 _\- La Paz_

 _\- Bastia_

 _\- Calvi._

 _\- Toronto_

 _\- Québec_

 _\- Montréal._

 _\- Grasse_

 _\- Athènes_

 _\- Mykonos_

 _\- Sparte_

 _\- Patras_

 _\- Corfou_ »_

* * *

Ensuite, la thérapeute se tourna vers les deux époux afin de leur faire une proposition :

« - Que diriez-vous de profiter de vos week-end ou de vos vacances pour visiter ces endroits ?

\- Nous devons tous les visiter ? Interrogea Hermione abasourdie.

\- Non, non ce sont simplement des suggestions de lieux situés en Grande-Bretagne ou ailleurs. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Eh : il y a même des endroits pas loin de chez mes parents dans le Devon ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Oui : j'ai d'abord pensé à Exeter puisque cette ville se trouve pas loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule : vous pourriez donc vous y rendre très facilement depuis la demeure de vos parents. Enfin, je me suis dit que votre femme devait connaître l'Australie donc elle pourrait vous servir de guide là-bas. Dit Pansy.

\- Oui c'est une très bonne idée ! Approuva Ron.

\- Vous voulez aussi nous faire visiter les lieux touristiques de Londres ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Oui : vous pourriez les redécouvrir ensemble ou avec vos enfants. Affirma Pansy.

\- Wow je ne connais pas grand-chose de Londres à ce que je vois mais bon : je souhaiterais visiter la _National Gallery_ avec Blaise. Avoua Ron.

\- Vous pouvez visiter d'autres lieux à visiter avec Hermione et les enfants en attendant la libération de Blaise. L'encouragea la thérapeute.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin Pansy : je vois que vous avez ajouté des choses au sujet des beaux-parents sur le tableau. Constata Ron sans malice.

\- Oui : je souhaiterais que votre épouse et vous observiez le comportement de vos parents respectifs envers l'autre. Déclara Pansy.

\- D'accord : je le ferais. Dit Ron sûr de lui au sujet de ses parents et surtout désireux de voir Hermione se rendre compte de l'attitude des siens.

\- Mes parents sont très gentils avec Ron donc il n'y a rien à dire sur eux. Tenta Hermione gênée.

\- Hermione : vos parents sont probablement gentils mais Ronald se sent manifestement contrôlé par eux. Aussi, vous pourriez vérifier si c'est le cas ou non. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Mm je le ferais mais je doute que mes parents agissent ainsi. Décréta Hermione désireuse de protéger ses parents.

\- (Grimace de Ron qui prouve le contraire à Pansy déjà consciente que des problèmes existent après la confession du rouquin au sujet de ses deux _Détraqueurs Personnels_ _ainsi que le comportement de Wendell au sujet des billets d'avion_ ).

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron : pourquoi grimaces-tu ainsi ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Parce que tu sais très bien que ton père me prend souvent pour un demeuré. Dit Hugo.

\- Mais non Ron. Protesta Hermione.

\- Si : Wendell ne me croyait pas dimanche à propos des billets d'avion et il voulait à tout prix prendre ma place pour choisir un vélo avec Hugo ! S'insurgea Ron.

\- Ron : mon père est âgé donc il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce fait. Tenta Hermione penaude.

\- Ton père n'a que soixante-cinq ans Hermione donc il n'est pas si vieux que ça. Rétorqua son mari.

\- Il est fatigué et malade. Le défendit la sorcière

\- Wendell doit juste surveiller son cholestérol et puis il va faire son jogging tous les jours donc il n'est pas si fatigué. Souligna son mari.

\- Ron mon père a des petits problèmes de santé … Déclara Hermione.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas comparer son état à celui de Mr Parkinson qui est cloué sur un fauteuil roulant et souffre de rhumatisme ? Insista Ron.

\- Mm non c'est vrai : mon père est en bien meilleure santé. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Tu vois donc tu ne peux pas dire qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte des faits. Triompha son mari.

\- Voulez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dimanche soir ? Les invita Pansy.

\- C'est simple : mon beau-père voulait enseigner le vélo à Hugo mais j'ai alors révélé à mes beaux-parents la promesse d'Hermione. J'ai également dit que nous comptions acheter le vélo d'Hugo chez Archibald donc Wendell a alors tenté de m'exclure en affirmant payer un voyage en avion à Hugo, Monica ma belle-mère et ma femme pour se rendre à Aviemore tous les quatre avant de me dire que je pouvais les rejoindre grâce à la magie. Expliqua Ron.

\- Mon père ne voulait pas t'exclure. Contesta Hermione cramoisie.

\- Si : il voulait vous emmener en avion tous les trois sans moi. Insista Ron.

\- Ron : il y a des grands-parents qui achètent des vélos à leurs petits enfants ou qui les emmènent en voyage en l'absence des parents. Modéra Hermione.

\- Oui je comprends et je serais content si Wendell emmenait Hugo ou Rose quelque part pendant que je suis au travail. Tu pourrais même y aller avec eux si tu veux **MAIS** Wendell a sciemment tenté de m'exclure du voyage en avion à Aviemore puisque j'aurais du vous rejoindre par magie selon lui… Rappela Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Ron : mon père pensait probablement que tu ne serais pas intéressé par un voyage en avion. Dit Hermione.

\- Mouais si tu le dis. En tout cas, il n'est pas content du fait que je vous emmène à Amsterdam en avion puisque ton père a fait des histoires. Décréta Ron.

\- Mais non : il ne comprenait simplement pas comment tu t'étais débrouillé pour trouver des billets. Justifia Hermione.

\- Wendell ne me croyait pas donc c'était blessant, sans compter le fait que tes parents nous ont imposé leur présence durant notre futur séjour au ski. Rappela Ron heureux de pouvoir se défouler puisque la psychomage veillait au grain donc Hermione ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- Mes parents ont peur de perdre Rose et Hugo puisque notre fille est à Poudlard puis notre cadet la rejoindra d'ici deux ans. Aussi, ils veulent simplement passer du temps avec eux : ce ne fut pas facile pour eux de ne plus me voir qu'à Noël ou un mois pendant les vacances d'été quand j'étais à Poudlard. Souviens-toi que je venais au Terrier durant le mois d'aout Expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui d'accord mais tes parents pourront voir les enfants dans la semaine et puis nous passerons le dimanche de Pâques avec eux. Rappela Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas beaucoup pour des grands-parents, ni pour nous : franchement, j'aimerais tant que Poudlard ne soit pas un internat. Ainsi, nos enfants rentreraient tous les soir après les cours grâce à la magie. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui je peux comprendre mais tes parents sont TOUJOURS avec nous pendant toutes les vacances ou les fêtes depuis notre mariage. Alors ils peuvent bien nous laisser un peu de temps seulement pour nous quatre non ? Insista Ron.

\- Je… Tu sais qu'ils se sentent abandonnés quand je ne suis pas auprès d'eux. Tenta de se justifier Hermione.

\- Oui mais tu ne vas pas les abandonner. A moins que tu ne préfères rester avec eux et non avec moi ? Répliqua Ron agacé et blessé.

\- Ron pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille : je me suis mariée avec toi pour vivre à tes côtés et non avec mes parents. Rétorqua Hermione abasourdie.

\- J'espère bien mais bon tu ne me défends pas devant tes parents et tu les emmène partout avec nous. Qu'est-ce que tu me dirais si je faisais pareil avec mes parents ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas car je ne vois pas les choses que tu dis. Avoua Hermione.

\- Tu réagirais très mal à ma place et tu m'aurais vite remis en place ainsi que mes parents. Prédit Ron.

\- … (honte d'Hermione)._ »

* * *

A la vue du malaise de sa patiente, Pansy décida de reprendre la parole :

« _ Hermione nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous accuser mais pour régler vos problèmes.

\- Oui je sais. Répliqua Hermione un peu sur la défensive.

\- Il est normal d'aimer ses parents et de vouloir les défendre ou de passer du temps avec eux, néanmoins, vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de partir seule avec votre mari ou vos enfants quelques fois ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas : cela ne nous est jamais arrivé depuis la naissance de Rose. Confessa Hermione.

\- Eh bien, votre week-end à Amsterdam sera l'occasion de tester un séjour avec votre mari et vos enfants uniquement. L'encouragea Pansy.

\- Oui. Répondit Hermione.

\- Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la réaction de vos parents : certaines personnes font inconsciemment ou non du chantage affectif à leurs enfants adultes pour les retenir auprès d'eux, néanmoins, ces gens finissent par cesser de bouder si leur progéniture les habitue au fait de partir sans eux de temps en temps tout en les rassurant sur leur présence en cas de besoin. Déclara Pansy.

\- … (inquiétude d'Hermione).

\- Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable Hermione : dites-vous que vous devez privilégier votre vie de famille et votre COUPLE en ce moment. Rajouta la thérapeute.

\- Oui je comprends mais ce n'est pas facile. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Voulez-vous sauver votre couple ou non ? Insista Pansy.

\- Certes, sinon, je ne serais pas ici. Déclara Hermione.

\- Alors vous devez vous rapprocher de votre mari afin de le redécouvrir et partager des moments complices avec lui. C'est pareil pour vous Ronald. Dit Pansy avant de noter le visage cramoisi du rouquin ainsi que le regard soudainement baissé d'Hermione.

\- Je parlais de moments complices comme le fait de converser tranquillement autour d' un verre de vin ou de s'amuser ensemble durant une sortie. Précisa Pansy puis elle nota le soulagement évident des deux conjoints après avoir entendu ses derniers propos.

\- ...

\- Souvenez-vous qu'Hugo m'a dit que vous faites chambre à part : je ne veux pas vous gêner mais est-ce encore le cas ? Interrogea Pansy.

\- Oui. Confirma Ron.

\- Est-ce que cela vous pèse de faire chambre à part en ce moment ? S'enquit la thérapeute.

\- Euh non. Confessa Ron cramoisi et pas encore prêt à révéler son problème d'impuissance.

\- Non. Renchérit Hermione gênée mais consciente de leurs problèmes.

\- Vous vous êtes probablement beaucoup éloignés depuis des années au point de ne plus ressentir le besoin de sentir l'autre près de vous durant la nuit. Constata Pansy.

\- Mm oui sûrement mais ça ne signifie pas que je n'aime plus ma femme. De plus, je ne l'ai jamais trompée. Affirma Ron.

\- Je n'ai jamais trompé mon mari moi non plus. Précisa Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez le soir quand vous partagiez la même chambre ? Interrogea la thérapeute.

\- ( gêne des deux époux).

\- Je ne voulais pas parler de votre intimité sexuelle mais de vos habitudes comme le fait de vous endormir rapidement, vous parler le soir, vous souhaiter bonne nuit. Précisa Pansy qui n'entendait pas forcer ses patients à parler de leur vie sexuelle, même si, la thérapeute estimait qu'il devait détenir des problèmes aussi sur ce plan-là vu leur gêne et le fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas dérangés par le fait de ne pas partager leur lit depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Ah… Je lisais plusieurs pages avant de m'endormir. Précisa Hermione.

\- Oui et moi je la regardais un moment avant de finir par m'endormir, même si, la lumière était encore allumée. Rajouta Ron.

\- Vous discutiez de vos journées respectives avant de vous endormir ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Mm non. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Ma femme a toujours dix ou vingt gros livres sur sa commode auprès de son lit donc elle en prend trois ou quatre et elle se met à lire dés qu'elle se couche, ce qui n'encourage pas la discussion. Renchérit Ron.

\- Toi tu vas bien peindre le soir. Se défendit Hermione.

\- Oui mais je ne restais pas dans la serre aussi tard avant. Répliqua Ron.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une télévision dans la chambre ? Demanda la thérapeute.

\- Non. Répondirent les deux époux.

\- Donc vous n'aviez aucune distraction dans votre chambre conjugale. Constata la psychomage.

\- Non. Dit Hermione.

\- Non à part tes livres ou tes dossiers quand tu devais travailler jusque sur notre lit. Répliqua Ron.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des décorations dans la chambre ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Mm non pas vraiment à part une photo de notre mariage et des photos des enfants. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de la décorer ? Interrogea la psychomage.

\- Si nous l'avions fait au début de notre mariage puis les enfants sont arrivés donc ils nous ont cassé certains trucs durant leur enfance. Aussi, nous nous sommes rapidement lassés de devoir lancer des _Reparo_ à tout va puis nous les avons mise de côté. Confessa Hermione.

\- Est-ce que vous avez refait la peinture ou la tapisserie, voire, changé le mobilier de votre chambre à coucher depuis votre mariage ? S'enquit la psychomage.

\- Mm non. Reconnut Ron.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez encore votre chambre conjugale telle qu'elle est ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Mm, je dois reconnaître que la tapisserie est un peu vieille et criarde : je n'ai probablement plus les même goûts que durant notre première année de mariage. Estima Hermione songeuse.

\- Les meubles aussi me semblent tristounets et un peu vieux. Renchérit Ron.

\- Et que pensez-vous du reste de la maison ? Intérrogea Pansy.

\- Mm, nous devrions peut-être rafraîchir certaines pièces ou changer quelques meubles. Suggéra Ron.

\- Alors je vais rajouter cette tâche sur le tableau. Conclut Pansy satisfaite._ »

XXXX

« _ _Choisir la nouvelle décoration de la maison ensemble ._

 _\- Rénover le mobilier avec son conjoint._

 _\- Choisir les nouvelles tapisseries ou peintures à deux_._ »

* * *

Ensuite, la sorcière voulut interroger Ron :

« _ Au fait, comment s'est déroulée la réunion des parents d'élèves ? Demanda-t-elle au rouquin.

\- Très bien : nous avons parlé des problèmes de l'école mais aussi des idées de chacun pour tenter de gagner des fonds. Expliqua Ron soudainement radieux.

\- C'est très bien : vous pensez continuer à assister aux réunions ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui et je vais aider les autres parents à organiser un loto comme celui de l'école d'Aviemore ! Révéla Ron.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui : les moldus ont dit que c'était une super idée. S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Mm mais où allez-vous trouver des lots ? Interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Eh bien : les Raj vont nous donner un bon pour un dîner, une autre personne offrira également des bons pour son salon de coiffure, une esthéticienne devrait aussi nous aider, l'épicier va confectionner des paniers garnis et puis nous allons faire le tour des autres commerçants du quartiers pour trouver d'autres offres. Enfin, nous pensons aussi nous cotiser pour acheter certains lots. Expliqua Ron qui s'animait au fur et à mesure de la conversation au sujet du loto.

\- C'est très bien de vous investir autant pour une cause qui vous tient à cœur. Déclara Pansy.

\- Oui, oui j'y tiens beaucoup. Au fait j'aimerais aussi vous parler ainsi qu'à votre mari, Gyrin, Kenji, Wang-Min et Archibald pour vous proposer de la publicité en échange de lots si vous nous offrez quelque chose ou encore des services. Révéla Ron.

\- D'accord nous en parlerons après votre séance. Proposa Pansy.

\- Mm, nous avons dépassé largement notre temps de séance Pansy donc je suis désolée mais là je dois vraiment y aller car mes collaborateurs vont revenir ! Affirma Hermione après avoir noté que c'était quinze heures.

\- Oh c'est vrai : je suis désolé moi aussi. Renchérit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas grave : l'essentiel c'est que vous ayez enfin commencé à vous livrer aujourd'hui. De toute façon ma prochaine séance a lieu à seize heures.

\- Vous allez recevoir Misheel alors. Estima Ron.

\- Non je vais rendre visite à Sheila. Dévoila Pansy.

\- Oh : elle ne vient toujours pas au cabinet ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Non je pense qu'il est préférable que son père voit d'abord le cabinet ce week-end avant d'emmener la fillette ici, sinon, il risque de s'inquiéter. Répondit la sorcière.

\- Oh je comprends. Est-ce que je peux venir vous voir plus tard ou demain pour vous parler de mon projet ? Interrogea Ron._

\- Oui il n'y a pas de problèmes Ronald. Conclut Pansy. »

Ensuite, les deux époux saluèrent la psychomage avant de sortir après avoir été prévenu que le tableau et la carte ainsi que le planisphère seraient accrochés au mur de leur cuisine d'ici peu grâce à la magie.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la discussion au sujet des vacances, de l'attitude de Ron qui s'est "défoulé" et a "vidé son sac" ainsi que la réaction d'Hermione ? Que pensez-vous des autres révélations sur le couple ou les agissements de Pansy ?**_

 _ **Comment trouvez-vous les cartes et les planisphères ? ( des villes ou des payes pourront être ajoutés mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées pour le moment).**_

 _ **Comme je le disais au début: faites moi savoir si vous avez besoin d'un résumé du tableau ou pas après tous les ajouts effectués.**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	36. Le petit coin d'Hermione et Ronald

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Ce chapitre est tout petit mais il me semble judicieux de séparer cette partie du reste (vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin). Merci à tous pour continuer de suivre cette fiction et à Levana pour sa review. Levana tu as raison de dire qu'Hermione commence à ouvrir les yeux mais comme tu l'as vu, il lui faut encore du temps pour réaliser plusieurs choses. Il est clair que la thérapie ne va pas fonctionner tout d'un coup car chacun veut des choses comme les compliments souhaités par Hermione mais il faut aussi qu'elle les mérite. Ici son mari va lui en faire mais rien ne dit qu'il lui en fera très souvent pour le moment._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de son physique il est clair qu'Hermione doit apprendre à s'aimer un peu et prendre soin d'elle. C'est la classique stakhanoviste qui ne "vit" que pour son travail, même si, Hermione aime vraiment ses enfants, ses parents et Ron (oui, oui elle l'aime encore mais tous deux se sont tellement éloignés qu'ils ont du mal à se rapprocher). L'idée des Granger en thérapie m'a fait vraiment sourire tu sais ?_**

 _ **Pour ce qui est des autres fics (je réponds aussi bien à Levana qu'aux autres lecteurs qui me laissent des messages en mp), le prochain chapitre de Merci Harry est en cours d'écriture mais bon il me faut encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à toutes vos réponses à mes questions ainsi que les implications de nombreuses choses. En ce qui concerne La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent, j'y réfléchis ( à cause de l'autopsie je suis un peu coincée ) et je commence aussi à songer au prochain chapitre du Cottage dans le Northumberland. Désolée pour mon retard monstre mais le travail et mes problèmes personnels me prennent un bonne partie de mon énergie. Enfin, l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là pour les deux dernières fictions citées précédemment. Alors, je me concentre d'avantage sur cette fiction et Merci Harry en ce moment.**_

 _ **Enfin merci à Levana ici mais aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutien dans une période aussi compliquée et difficile.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Après sa séance, Ron se sentit soudainement plus léger comme si le fait d'avoir enfin confessé ses griefs venaient de lui lever un énorme poids sur les épaules. L'euphorie du rouquin était telle qu'il n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude au sujet de la réaction d'Hermione. De toute façon, la moindre crainte aurait été vaine car la jeune femme troublée s'était senti incapable de contester les propos de Pansy ou ceux de Ron après les mises au point du thérapeute durant la séance.

Hermione inquiète s'était ensuite souvenue des réactions du mari, du père et du beau-père de Pansy au sujet des vacances en compagnie de ses parents avant de mourir de honte au moment où la psychomage avait demandé à Ronald si les Granger seniors dormaient avec eux la nuit. En son for intérieur, Hermione ne voulait pas douter des actions de ses parents envers Ron, néanmoins, son conjoint semblait manifestement exaspéré donc elle entendait bien les observer comme le recommandait Pansy. En attendant, elle retourna rapidement au Ministère pendant que son époux se rendait à la boutique.

Une fois parvenu à destination, le sorcier s'excusa auprès de George pour son retard mais ce dernier le rassura aussitôt :

« _ C'est mardi donc il n'y a pas grand-monde à cette heure-ci alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Enfin, tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin Ron si tes séances te font autant de bien. L'encouragea George qui n'avait pas vu son frère aussi détendu depuis longtemps avant le début de sa thérapie.

\- Merci George mais je ne veux pas abuser non plus. Dit Ron sincère.

\- Ron : nous sommes associés donc tu n'es pas obligé de venir tout le temps. Rappela George.

\- George… Commença Ron.

\- Non, non laisse moi finir petit frère : je ne dis pas ça pour minimiser ton travail car je ne pourrais pas avancer sans toi, néanmoins, je veux te voir suivre tes séances sans t'inquiéter des horaires. L'interrompit George sérieux.

\- C'est gentil George.

\- De rien Ron : c'est normal de s'entraider entre frères !

\- En fait, je n'ai pas pu venir avant car nous avons du commencer la séance plus tard que prévu puisqu' Hermione n'était pas à l'heure. Dévoila Ron.

\- Ah et ta psy n'a pas écourté la séance ? Demanda George surpris car cela était arrivé une fois à Freddie lorsqu'il était arrivé en retard un jour.

\- Non : elle devait voir sa prochaine patiente à seize heures seulement donc elle nous a proposé de faire une séance d'une heure comme prévu et on a même prolongé un peu. Expliqua Ron.

\- C'est vraiment sympa de sa part. En tout cas, je me répète encore une fois mais prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin quand tu fais ta thérapie. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas en cas de retard ou si tu ne peux pas venir travailler. Insista George.

\- Merci vraiment pour ta gentillesse et ta compréhension. Déclara Ron sincèrement ému par l'attitude de son frère.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Ron : tu fais pareil pour moi quand j'ai mes moments de faiblesse. D'ailleurs, tu sais très bien que la boutique serait fermée depuis longtemps sans toi. Déclara George. »

Effectivement, George taquinait parfois la bouteille ou il s'enfermait dans des phases dépressives par moments quand la mort de Fred devenait trop dure à supporter. Or, seul Ron parvenait à lui faire reprendre pied durant ces périodes. Enfin, le rouquin aidait aussi Angelina à patienter en attendant que son époux reprenne ses esprits.

Fort heureusement, George s'enfermait dans la cave ou l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique (inhabité depuis la naissance du premier enfant du couple puisque le logement était très exigu). Aussi, Fred ou Roxanne ne se doutaient de rien donc Angelina ne se disputait plus avec George sur le sujet et le laissait tranquille dans son coin avant de l'accueillir chaleureusement au bercail après son retour à la sobriété.

* * *

Ronald se ressaisit puis il reprit la parole :

« - On s'entraide entre frères comme tu l'as si bien dit. Dit Ron.

\- Oui c'est sûr. En tout cas, tu peux dire à ta psychomage qu'elle est la bienvenue à la boutique : nous lui ferons toujours des ristournes exclusives ! Affirma George.

\- Ok, je le lui dirai mais je ne sais pas si elle pourra venir car elle est très occupée. Dit Ron.

\- Alors tu lui porteras l'un de nos catalogue comme ça elle pourra commander par hibou ou passer par toi sans problèmes. Insista George désireux de remercier la psychomage d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je lui porterai deux ou trois catalogues car ses enfants mais aussi ses cousins seront probablement intéressés eux aussi. Estima Ron.

\- Au fait, tu pourrais peut-être inviter ton amie à ta fête d'anniversaire chez les parents ? Proposa le sorcier.

\- Mm, j'aimerai beaucoup mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse venir car elle devrait recevoir un patient ce week-end. Regretta Ron, même s'il était conscient d'avoir seulement dit une partie de la vérité à George puisque Pansy évitait le monde sorcier le plus possible pour le moment.

\- Ah mince c'est vraiment dommage. Déclara George.

\- Oui : j'aurais voulu l'inviter ainsi que toute sa famille car ils sont tous très sympas. Déplora Ron sincèrement désireux d'inviter Pansy, Toorj mais aussi tout le reste de la famille.

\- Ah tu connais aussi sa famille ? S'enquit George curieux.

\- En fait, je passe également du temps avec mon amie en dehors de la thérapie : c'est elle qui nous a invité au ski car mon amie connaît bien le monde moldu. Révéla Ron.

\- Ah maintenant je comprends mieux comment tu as pu aller au ski machin car Hermione ne me semble pas le type à faire ce genre de choses, même si, c'est un truc de son monde. Estima George.

\- Notre thérapeute nous stimule beaucoup y compris sur ces choses et puis je passe aussi du temps avec son mari qui est vraiment très sympa.

\- Ron, Ginny et Harry la connaissent aussi puisqu'ils sont venus avec vous. Constata George.

\- Oui mais tu sais c'est une femme très discrète donc elle ne fréquente plus vraiment le monde sorcier. Répondit Ron prudent.

\- Attends : tu veux dire qu'elle a son cabinet chez les moldus ? S'enquit George surpris.

\- Oui. Reconnut Ron.

\- Ce doit être la seule alors car tous les autres psychomages exercent soit à Sainte Mangouste, soit dans leurs propres cabinets sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard. Dit George.

\- C'est une psychomage très discrète donc sa clientèle arrive jusqu'à elle uniquement sur recommandation. D'ailleurs, ce sont ses compétences mais aussi sa discrétion qui attirent ses patients car ils sont rassurés sur le fait que personne ne pourra rien révéler aux réseaux de mouchards de Skeeter. Inventa Ron.

\- Mm oui tu as raison : cette peste cherche toujours à publier n'importe quoi sur vous ou Harry. Reconnut George._ »

* * *

Ron chercha ensuite à dévier la conversation puis George nota enfin le paquet entre les mains de son frère avant de l'interroger à ce sujet. Ronald lui montra aussitôt les deux tableaux reçus en cadeaux tout en s'animant durant la conversation. L'aîné l'écouta avec attention et songea que la peinture était vraiment la passion de son cadet : aussi, il se promit donc de choisir un autre cadeau d'anniversaire probablement plus adapté que celui prévu à l'origine. Enfin, George se souvint d'un détail et reprit la parole :

« _ Au fait comment s'est passée ta réunion hier soir ?

\- C'était très intéressant et en plus les moldus ont beaucoup aimé l'une de mes idées. Avoua Ron fier de lui.

\- C'est super Ron ! Le félicita George sincère et conscient que son frère avait besoin d'encouragements.

\- D'ailleurs je me demande si cette idée ne nous serait pas utile ici aussi pour animer notre monde mais aussi augmenter notre chiffre d'affaires ! S'exclama Ron avant de se frapper le front pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- De quoi tu parles Ron ? S'enquit aussitôt son frère.

\- George que dirais-tu d'organiser un loto comme les moldus ? S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- C'est quoi un loto ? Interrogea George curieux.

\- C'est un truc génial que m'a fait découvrir mon amie ! S'enthousiasma Ron._ »

Le sorcier donna quelques explications à George songeur qui prit son idée de plus en plus au sérieux au fur et à mesure du récit. L'aîné demanda donc des détails supplémentaires avant de demander à Ron de contacter _son ami écossais_ puisque ce type connaissait si bien les lotos. Ainsi, cet homme pourrait leur leur donner des conseils pour adapter le système au monde sorcier. En raison de sa propre frénésie à l'idée d'organiser un tel événement, George omit de demander l'identité de l'ami de son frère et ne s'interrogea plus sur l'identité de la psychomage de son cadet.

De son côté, Ron sincèrement ravi observa la soudaine animation de son frère qui affirma se rendre à la cave avant de siffloter. Weasley estima que le loto serait une bouffée d'air frais non seulement pour la société sorcière mais surtout pour George qui n'était pas très stimulé en ce moment.

Ron se rendit ensuite à son bureau pendant que l'employée s'occupait du reste. A la fin de sa journée, le sorcier alla chercher son fils puis il voulut rapidement rentrer afin de voir si les deux tableaux étaient bien présents.

* * *

Une fois chez lui, Ronald laissa donc Hugo regarder la télévision avant de se ruer dans la cuisine où il contempla les deux cadres déjà fixés sur le mur par magie. En son for intérieur, Ron ne put alors s'empêcher de nourrir l'espoir que ces consignes l'aideraient à se rapprocher enfin de son épouse. Ensuite, le rouquin ouvrit son frigo pour commencer à préparer le dîner, cependant, il finit par le refermer afin d'écouter le patronus d'Hermione désireuse de l'avertir de son retard :

« _ _Ron je suis désolée de ne pas rentrer dîner mais nous avons une urgence : le Magenmagot a anticipé l'audience pour le procès d'Henry contre son patron donc je dois plaider_ _jeudi_ _matin. Franchement, c'est un événement totalement inattendu car le Magenmagot l'avait fixée à la semaine prochaine. J'ai tenté de m'opposer à une telle chose mais ma requête n'a pas été écoutée._ _En revanche,_ _Henry_ _ne m'a pas semblé surpris par ce changement de programme : il pense même_ _que son patron a probablement soudoyé certains membres du Magenmagot_ _pour parvenir à une telle chose_ _mais je refuse de croire une telle chose._

 _Bon je sais que Pansy nous a dit que nous devons nous rapprocher et je te jure que je voulais vraiment faire des efforts mais là : je ne peux vraiment pas rentrer tôt ce soir, ni demain car nous devons nous préparer pour le procès. Walter m'a dit que ma plaidoirie est déjà bonne (j'avais heureusement commencé à la préparer mais tu comprends que je comptais la retravailler avec plus de soins si j'avais trouvé d'autres indices et arguments durant le reste de mon enquête cette semaine ! ) mais rien ne dit que ce sera suffisant !_

 _Je suis franchement très stressée et il y encore beaucoup de choses à faire donc je ne peux pas te donner l'heure de mon retour. Bon je vais probablement rentrer à un moment ou un autre pour me laver, manger un morceau et dormir mais ma nuit sera beaucoup trop courte ! Ron c'est l'enfer au bureau ce soir et je pense que ce le sera aussi demain puisque nous sommes déjà mardi soir !_

 _Je te demande donc pardon pour ne pas rentrer surtout après notre séance d'aujourd'hui mais je ne peux vraiment pas revenir dîner ou passer la soirée avec toi car c'est pratiquement la vie d'Henry qui est en jeu. Certes, je peux toujours faire appel en cas d'échec mais lui il ne pourra pas retourner à son travail si les choses tournent mal jeudi._

 _Embrasse Hugo pour moi et à demain Ron car je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer._ _ »

Ronald écouta avec attention le patronus de sa femme mais il ne ressentit aucune colère ou amertume après avoir réalisé les faits. En son for intérieur, Ron plaignit même Henry, néanmoins, il n'était pas surpris par les soupçons du loup-garou car il doutait de l'intégrité de certains membres du Magenmagot. D'ailleurs, Harry l'avait compris également après les révélations de Pansy et son père sur la corruption de certaines personnes manifestement insoupçonnables puisqu'elles n'avaient jamais participé de près ou de loin aux actions de Voldemort. Aussi, une partie de ces gens étaient donc encore présents au sein de cette institution.

Effectivement, Parkinson senior avait tenté de se préparer une porte de sortie pour sa fille et lui en 1997 et 1998 afin de ne pas subir de dommages la fin de la guerre en soudoyant plusieurs membres du Magenmagot restés neutres pendant le conflit. Malheureusement pour lui, ces gens avaient simplement pris l'argent avant de convaincre les autres d'arrêter aussi les deux Parkinson après la victoire. Si Patrick ne pouvait pas nier sa participation financière aux œuvres de Voldemort, le sorcier était cependant resté choqué par l'emprisonnement de sa fille qui avait seulement crié sur Potter.

Après sa libération cette année, le vieil homme avait ensuite expliqué à Harry Potter que les personnes corrompues désiraient probablement effacer toutes les traces de leurs méfaits donc lui ou encore sa fille si jamais Parkinson avait révélé les noms de ces gens. Malgré les tentatives de l'auror pour convaincre les Parkinson de porter plainte maintenant ou de lui donner les noms des personnes corrompues, le père et la fille avaient refusé de peur des rétorsions. Ils craignaient également le désir de vengeance de ces gens forts capable de se rendre en Mongolie pour tenter de trouver des informations sur Pansy puis de s'allier aux ennemis de Toorj. Enfin, les deux Parkinson estimaient que leurs plaintes ne seraient jamais prises en considération en raison de l'état mental de Parkinson senior durant la guerre.

* * *

Ronald se ressaisit et chassa ses pensées avant de projeter son propre patronus :

« _ _Hermione ne t'inquiète pas car je comprends la situation. Bon courage à Henry, ton équipe et toi pour demain. Je suis sûr que vous ferez votre maximum donc tout sera prêt avant l'audience._ _Tu veux que je te fasse livrer des pizzas dans la cheminée de ton bureau ?_ _ »

Le sorcier observa son patronus s'élever dans les airs puis il attendit la réponse.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione resta surprise par la vision du patronus de son mari mais la sorcière l'écouta avec attention puisqu'elle était seule dans les toilettes où elle était en train de se rafraîchir. La première idée d'Hermione fut de refuser afin de ne pas se laisser distraire durant son travail, néanmoins, elle finit par changer d'avis en songeant que ses collaborateurs auraient probablement besoin d'une pause.

La sorcière envoya donc un second patronus pour remercier son mari :

« _ _Merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse Ron : j'avoue que cinq pizzas et des bouteilles d'eau ne seraient pas du luxe car les elfes se sont déjà retirés dans leur quartier_ _donc_ _je ne veux pas les déranger. Fais-les livrer à mon bureau et encore merci._ _ »

* * *

Après avoir reçu la réponse de sa femme, Ron utilisa la poudre de cheminette afin de contacter La Trattoria della Serpeverde à travers le réseau de cheminette:

« _ _Trattoria della Serpeverde buonasera, good evening, bonsoir, buenas noche !_ Commença l'une des employées préposée au service de cheminette.

\- Bonsoir Miss je voudrais commander des pizza à emporter. Dit Ron en anglais.

\- Certes Mr quelles pizzas désirez-vous commander ? S'enquit alors la jeune femme dans la même langue.

\- Envoyez moi le menu car je ne me souviens pas du nom de toutes vos pizzas. En fait, je souhaite en commander cinq plus dix bouteilles d'eau minérale et cinq desserts. Expliqua le sorcier.

\- Très bien Mr : je vais vous envoyer notre prospectus comme ça vous pourrez le lire mais aussi le garder pour vos prochaine commande. Vous désirez vous faire livrer à domicile ou vous souhaitez venir chercher votre commande vous-même ? Demanda l'employée.

\- En fait, je souhaite envoyer ma commande au bureau de mon épouse car elle travaille tard ce soir. Déclara Ron.

\- Dans ce cas veuillez me donner l'adresse de livraison je vous prie.

\- Bureau d'Hermione Granger-Weasley au Ministère de la magie à Londres. Récita Ron avant de choisir les pizzas après avoir reçu le menu à travers la cheminée.

\- Très bien Mr votre commande sera prête dans une vingtaine de minutes pour un total de dix gallions. Conclut la jeune femme après avoir reçu les noms des pizzas et des desserts choisis par le client._ »

Le sorcier salua l'employée avant de glisser l'argent dans une petite bourse en tissu pour l'envoyer à travers le réseau de cheminette. Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione nota l'apparition d'un immense sac contenant la commande puis elle le saisit afin d'offrir le repas à ses collaborateurs et Henry.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron décida de renvoyer sa visite à Pansy à demain et resta donc avec Hugo puisque la maman n'était pas là. Le rouquin passa un bon moment avec son fils avant de le border. Ensuite, le sorcier se rendit à la serre afin de peindre au lieu de rester seul dans le salon. Vers une heure du matin, Ron décida cependant d'aller se coucher puis il rentra à l'intérieur avant de rester songeur face au tableau noir intitulé _Le petit coin d_ _'Hermione et Ronald_. Le sorcier décida alors de tenter une expérience : aussi, il saisit la craie posée sur le rebord du tableau et écrivit quelques mots à l'attention de son épouse :

« _ _Chère Hermione, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée en ce moment. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais je suis certain que tu donneras le meilleur de toi-même et que ta plaidoirie sera parfaite_ _jeudi_ _. Bon courage pour cette nuit mais aussi demain : n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou m'envoyer un patronus si tu as besoin de quelque chose_ _durant la journée ou même la nuit_ _. Je peux_ _aussi_ _vous envoyer autre chose que des pizzas si vous voulez_ _un repas chaud_ _pour le déjeuner ou le dîner._

 _En tout cas, je suis fier de toi car tu te dépense sans compter pour les causes qui te tiennent à cœur. Or peu de personnes agissent ainsi donc Henry a vraiment beaucoup de chance à t'avoir comme avocate._

 _A demain !_

 _Ron._ _ »

XXXXX

Le sorcier prépara ensuite un thermos de thé et le déposa sur table avant de l'ensorceler afin qu'il reste chaud pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures car le rouquin ne savait pas à quelle heure son épouse l'utiliserait. Ronald rajouta alors quelques mots sur le tableau :

« _ _Ps : il y a du thé dans le thermos :_ _je lui ai lancé un sort d_ _onc il restera chaud pendant vingt-quatre heures. Porte-le avec toi afin de te détendre un peu et reprendre des forces_ _pendant ton travail_ _._ _ »

Ronald alla ensuite se coucher et n'entendit pas Hermione rentrer une heure plus tard.

* * *

La sorcière épuisée se dirigea comme une automate jusqu'à son lit sans noter le message sur le tableau noir. Vers cinq heures du matin, la jeune femme se leva afin de se préparer avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour boire une tasse de thé. Toutefois, Hermione trouva deux surprises qui l'attendaient : la jeune femme pantoise relut plusieurs fois les messages de son mari avant de contempler longuement le thermos.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par l'ouvrir et se versa une tasse de thé puis elle revissa aussitôt le bouchon de peur de renverser le liquide brûlant par inadvertance puisqu'Hermione n'était pas vraiment bien réveillée. La sorcière savoura sa tasse de thé en silence et décida d'emmener le thermos avec elle.

Après son petit déjeuner, Hermione finit rapidement de se préparer et saisit le thermos afin de partir, néanmoins, elle songea à un détail avant de retourner dans la cuisine où la sorcière saisit la craie à son tour :

« _ _Bonjour_ _Ron,_

 _Merci_ _pour_ _le thermos et pour tes messages_ _:_ _franchement, je ne me suis rendue compte de rien à mon retour hier soir à cause du sommeil_ _donc ce fut vraiment une très belle surprise quand j'ai trouvé_ _tout ça ce matin._

 _Je me répète mais je tiens vraiment à te remercier_ _pour ton thé qui m'a vraiment requinqué_ _ce matin_ _et surtout pour tes encouragements._ _Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de tels compliments de ta part donc je suis très touchée par tes propos._ _Je te dis à plus tard si jamais je rentre tôt ce soir mais ça risque d'être difficile. Heureusement, je plaide jeudi matin donc je serais ensuite tranquille_ _l'après-midi_ _et nous pourrons dîner ensemble tous les trois demain soir pour ton anniversaire._

 _A bientôt Hermione._ _ »

La sorcière se rendit ensuite à son bureau pendant que Ron dormait encore un peu.

* * *

Le sorcier se leva une heure plus tard et resta agréablement surpris par la vision du message de son épouse. En son for intérieur, Ronald songea que _le petit coin d_ _'Hermione et Ronald_ était vraiment une très bonne idée avant de siffloter tout en préparant le petit déjeuner sous le regard de son fils heureux de le voir aussi joyeux.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

 ** _Attention, les problèmes ne se sont pas réglés d'un coup mais disons que des petits messages peuvent améliorer la communication entre les deux époux._**

 ** _A bientôt !_**


	37. Henry: victime ou manipulateur ?

_****Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche,****_

 _ ** **Parfois, je souhaiterais vraiment qu'Harry Potter, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor et tous les supers héros existent réellement vu tout ce qui se passe en France mais aussi dans le monde. Je comptais rentrer en France pour voir ma famille, voter et aller à Paris en avril mais ça ne s'est pas fait donc j'observe l'actualité depuis l'Italie et ça me fait mal au cœur tout ça. En tout cas, j'espère que les choses finiront par s'arranger partout...****_

 _ ** **Bon, laissons ce registre pas très joyeux et passez un bon dimanche. Je sais que beaucoup s'attendait à lire quelque chose sur l'anniversaire de Ron mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre ou le suivant.****_

 _ ** **A bientôt et Bonne Lecture****_

* * *

Durant sa pause-déjeuner, Ronald reçut un message par hibou de Pansy désireuse de l'inviter à déjeuner ainsi qu'Hermione surprise qui finit cependant par accepter puisque les collègues de la jeune femme et même Henry avaient manifestement besoin de s'aérer l'esprit en déjeunant dehors après une matinée très intense…

Les deux époux Weasley se retrouvèrent donc à la vieille ferme où la sorcière les attendait en compagnie de son père, Toorj, Archibald, Kaiden, Batbold, Dolgormaa ainsi que leurs enfants et même Harry invité par la sorcière désireuse de communiquer une chose importante aux deux beaux-frères, Hermione ou encore sa famille maternelle en même temps. Les membres du Trio d'Or intrigués acquiescèrent mais Hermione et Harry durent patienter car la jeune femme céda d'abord la parole à Ronald.

Le rouquin satisfait y consentit car il estima pouvoir parler à quasiment toute la famille en même temps hormis Kenji, Odval, Naé ou Naraantuya absents pour des raisons évidentes, ce qui lui ferait gagner du temps. Effectivement, Ronald désirait les convaincre de collaborer aussi bien au loto dé l'école que celui des sorciers en tant que sponsors, même si, la participation de la famille serait probablement plus limitée pour le second en raison de la discrétion de la Serpentarde. Toutefois, Ron savait que la mère, l'oncle, la grand-mère comptaient vendre leurs produits de la famille au marché de Pré-au-Lard ainsi que celui du Chemin de Traverse donc ils seraient probablement partants pour obtenir un peu de publicité en échange.

Au cours du repas, Ron exposa donc ses idées aux Mac Kintosh-Parkinson et Wang-Min qui l'écoutèrent avec attention tout comme Harry sincèrement impressionné par l'esprit d'initiative de son beau-frère. Ensuite, Toorj le complimenta pour ses idées puis il affirma se débrouiller pour accueillir la première classe de neige à l'auberge ou dans un chalet spécifique bien avant la fin de la saison de sport d'hiver le 27 avril. Pansy approuva ses propos car tout le monde serait gagnant puisque les écoliers pourraient venir skier à moindre coût et les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson recevraient des clients, sans compter, la publicité gratuite obtenue à Londres grâce au loto. Elle affirma également contacter Mr Smith afin d'organiser le séjour à Amsterdam pour les heureux gagnants.

Ensuite, les deux époux se tournèrent vers Wang-Min pour savoir s'il consentait à offrir également la pension complète aux gagnants du séjour au ski. Le cuisinier y consentit volontiers puisque ce serait également une excellente publicité pour le restaurant de l'auberge. Archibald affirma alors offrir la location du matériel aux heureux gagnants du séjour mais aussi des articles pour le loto moldu. Il proposa également à Ron de l'emmener chez certains fournisseurs afin que le rouquin puisse acheter d'autres choses au prix coûtant. Misheel proposa quelques unes de ses œuvres puis l'écossais suggéra à sa bru et sa cousine de profiter de la publicité obtenue à Londres durant le loto pour tenter de vendre sur internet une partie des œuvres de la galerie ou encore des objets de la boutique de souvenirs, voire, de la fromagerie-épicerie fine.

Durant la conversation, Patrick Parkinson senior songea à la valeur commerciale d'un séjour au ski ou encore de celui à Amsterdam puis il conseilla à Ron d'organiser non pas un mais deux lotos afin de pouvoir attirer d'avantage de monde. Ainsi, les parents d'élèves pourraient doubler les bénéfices de l'association si les moldus venaient participer aux deux événements ou après-midi dans l'espoir de gagner le voyage à Amsterdam durant le premier puis le séjour au ski pendant le second loto. Ron songeur approuva son idée avant d'interroger Archibald sur le nombre de lotos qu'une association pouvait organiser chaque année.

Les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson félicitèrent aussi Patrick pour son idée avant de promettre à Ron de lui fournir des lots pour les trois lotos. Kaiden ajouta que sa mère pourrait peut-être lui donner aussi des livres pour le loto sorcier si la maison d'édition __Plume Magique__ avait déjà imprimé quelques ouvrages puisque Pansy en était maintenant la nouvelle propriétaire depuis ce matin.

XXXX

Effectivement, les Gobelins faisaient preuve de zèle quand il s'agissait de gagner ou de récupérer de l'argent perdu. Or, la maison d'édition était en liquidation judiciaire depuis trois mois donc l'ex propriétaire n'avait pas payé ses dettes, ce qui contrariait fortement les employés de Gringott. Aussi, la proposition de rachat de Pansy avait été la bienvenue: Srimgurg (le gobelin qui gérait son coffre) s'était aussitôt chargé de toutes les formalités nécessaires en compagnie d'Archibald puisque le sorcier avait été mandaté par __Milady Parkinson ou Mac Kintosh-Parkinson.__ En raison de la discrétion des Gobelins, Pansy était rassurée sur le fait que nul ne se douterait de l'identité de la nouvelle propriétaire pour le moment.

Ronald acquiesça avant de complimenter les sorciers pour l'avancée des travaux puisque la salle du restaurant avait déjà été repeinte. Wang-Min acquiesça avant d'affirmer choisir rapidement la décoration définitive en compagnie de son épouse et de leurs deux cousins d'ici peu. Toorj approuva ses propos d'un hochement de tête puis le cuisinier expliqua ensuite au Trio d'Or que les jumeaux, Misheel et lui avaient installé plusieurs compteurs électriques ainsi que des compteurs d'eau pour séparer la cuisine, son annexe et le restaurant du reste de l'auberge dont les différents appartements présents au sein de l'édifice.

Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas de calculs compliqués à faire pour que chacun puisse régler sa part de frais lors de l'arrivée des factures. De cette manière, Wang-Min se chargerait donc de celles du restaurant et la cuisine pendant que les époux Mac Kintosh régleraient les leurs tout comme Naraantuya ou Odval. Par contre le beau-frère, les frères et sœur de Gyrin étaient conscients de leur propre ignorance au sujet des ascenseurs moldus donc ils étaient bien heureux de la décision des époux de faire appel à des spécialistes pour installer ce genre de choses. La vieille plomberie avait également été remise à neuf au sein de tout l'édifice grâce aux sortilèges donc Archibald s'était chargé de la paperasse nécessaire auprès des moldus. Grâce à son aide, l'eau courante était enfin de nouveau présente à la vieille ferme.

Depuis lundi, les époux Mac Kintosh avaient donc pu commencer les travaux pour aménager l'auberge pendant que Wang-Min se chargeait de ceux de la cuisine. Toorj et les elfes avaient alors décidé de s'occuper d'abord des deux petits appartements destinés aux deux femmes afin de leur permettre de quitter rapidement le chalet racheté par Gyrin. Rassurées par la vision du fonctionnement de l'électricité, de l'eau courante ou encore des salles de bains rénovées par Toorj dans leurs deux logements, Naraantuya et Odval avaient donc donné le chalet à Gyrin ce matin, ce qui permettrait au sorcier de finir la construction de sa propre maison. Les deux femmes s'étaient ensuite installées dans leurs appartements respectifs situés au au rez-de-chaussée de la future auberge. Grâce à l'aide d'Archibald, elles seraient également bientôt pourvues de leurs propres lignes de téléphone puisqu'elles appréciaient maintenant toute la technologie moldue.

XXXX

Ron acquiesça avant de répondre aux questions de Misheel sur Henry mais il nota alors que Pansy ne semblait pas surprise après le récit de sa cousine sur sa rencontre avec ce type à la galerie. Toorj ne l'était pas non plus, cependant, il fronça les sourcils car les révélations de Kaiden ce matin sur le fameux type aux cheveux bleus entrevu ce jour-là ne lui plaisaient pas du tout malgré les excuses de son fils sur son silence au sujet de ses gestes avant son arrivée à Aviemore.

Après un regard éloquent à Kaiden, le mongol conserva un silence prudent devant Ronald pour ne pas le vexer au sujet de son nouvel ami. Toutefois, son attitude ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du rouquin qui voulut lui poser quelques questions, cependant il dut patienter afin de laisser Hermione répondre à la demande de Pansy sur le cas d'Henry.

Malgré sa gêne, Hermione confessa son inquiétude sur l'issue du procès en raison de son anticipation, mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Aussi, la sorcière affirma chercher toutes les solutions possibles puis faire appel si la sentence n'était pas promulguée en leur faveur demain. Pansy inquiète acquiesça, néanmoins, Parkinson senior renforça la préoccupation de sa fille par ses propos :

« _ Le procès risque de déboucher sur un non-lieu si __Henry__ n'a pas de témoins. En fait, ce sera sa parole contre celle de son patron. Calcula Patrick.

\- Père je le sais… Dit Pansy.

\- Mon service a fait promulguer de nombreuses lois en faveur des loup-garous donc je suis sûre que tout peut s'arranger. Déclara Hermione vexée.

\- Mrs Weasley, je vous le souhaite, néanmoins, __ce Henry__ sera toujours perdant, même si, vous parveniez à remporter le procès demain. Estima Patrick sous le regard abasourdi de Kaiden.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Grandad ? S'enquit son petit-fils surpris.

\- Parce que le patron d'Henry ne serait pas content de le reprendre dans son salon donc il se débrouillerait d'une manière ou d'une autre pour le convaincre de se licencier. Expliqua le vieil homme.

\- Mm, c'est possible. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Enfin, _ _Henry__ ne retrouvera jamais un emploi en tant que coiffeur sur le Chemin de Traverse car la patronne de __Mèches Magiques__ n'engagera jamais un type qui a dénoncé son premier patron. Renchérit Patrick puisqu' Archibald affirmait que seuls ces deux salons : le __Red Velvet__ et __Mèches Magiques__ existaient encore sur le Chemin de Traverse à cause de la faiblesse numérique de la population sorcière depuis la fin de la guerre ainsi que l'exil des ex Serpentards.

\- Henry connaît bien le monde moldu donc il pourrait travailler pour toi sans problèmes si tu parviens à le convaincre de gérer ton salon de coiffure. Intervint Kaiden auprès de sa mère.

\- Alors vous allez ouvrir un salon ? Demanda aussitôt Ron au couple.

\- C'est possible si Henry accepte la proposition de ma femme, ce dont je doute. D'ailleurs, je ne vous cache pas que j'espère vraiment un refus de sa part. Affirma Toorj.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogèrent les Weasley surpris.

\- Parce que __le cousin de ma femme__ est un grand manipulateur qui a roulé Pansy, son père et mon fils donc je n'ai absolument pas confiance en lui. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Il ne m'a pas manipulé Aav. Rétorqua Kaiden vexé.

\- Kaiden : je suis mieux placé que toi pour connaître les drames provoqués par la confiance mal placée donc je ne fais pas confiance à ce type. Rappela son père en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il ne m'a rien fait et qu'il m'a même donné des cadeaux pour Maman. Répliqua Kaiden.

\- Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne cherche pas à amadouer ta mère grâce à ses cadeaux. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Mais Papa arrêtes de t'inquiéter : Henry n'est pas méchant et ça se voit. Insista son fils.

\- Non je ne cesserai pas de m'inquiéter : tu te rends compte que ce type aurait pu te faire du mal ou non ? Reprocha ensuite Toorj à son fils sans se soucier du Trio d'Or gêné d'assister à cette dispute familiale.

\- Mais Aav je suis grand donc je peux me défendre… Affirma Kaiden.

\- Aav le sait Kaiden mais tu nous as caché tes gestes jusqu'à ce matin donc nous sommes un peu choqués. Intervint Pansy.

\- Pan-Pan je ne savais pas où vous étiez exactement donc je pensais vous trouver là-bas au début. Se justifia Kaiden.

\- Tu aurais su où nous trouver tout de suite si tu étais resté avec nous après la présentation de ta petite sœur au chamane le 4 février. Tu sais que c'est un événement très important pour un bébé mais aussi toute sa famille, néanmoins, tu es parti comme un voleur ensuite ! Dit Toorj dans un lapsus.

\- Je suis venu donc c'est l'essentiel. Enfin, je n'avais pas envie que tu me coince dans un coin pour discuter avec moi. Rétorqua son fils.

\- Je peux comprendre ta colère envers moi mais ce n'est pas la fuite qui t'aidera à régler tous tes problèmes. Enfin, tu ne dois pas prendre des risques inconsidérés comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour. De plus, tu as risqué notre vie à tous également car Henry sait maintenant où nous sommes. Répliqua Toorj passablement énervé.

\- Il le savait déjà à cause des propos des Weasley. Toutefois, je peux repartir tout de suite si tu pense que je vous mets en danger et que je sais seulement fuir. Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu me laisse tomber. Rétorqua Kaiden avant de se taire à la vue de l'expression blessée de son père.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux. Intervint Pansy inquiète.

\- … (silence de Toorj blessé qui s'efforce cependant de se contrôler pour ne pas hurler et provoquer une nouvelle fuite de la part __du petit__ qui préfère toujours éviter les conflits).

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça Aav mais tu m'énerves quand tu me traites comme un petit garçon de l'âge de Kushi puis je dis n'importe quoi. Tenta de se justifier Kaiden penaud.

\- Je sais bien que tu es un homme mais tu resteras toujours __mon petit__ à mes yeux quel que soit ton âge donc je m'inquiètes : c'est tout. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si tu étais arrivé non pas à sept heures du matin chez ce type mais en pleine nuit puisqu'Henry était alors sous sa forme de loup-garou ? Tu as réalisé que c'était encore la pleine lune ? Répondit son père d'un ton plus calme.

\- Henry prends la potion tue-loup donc il n'est pas dangereux... Intervint Hermione de manière machinale pour défendre son protégé.

\- Un oubli peut vite arriver Hermione donc mon fils aurait fort pu bien trouver un loup-garou furieux à la place d'Henry s'il s'était présenté plus tôt. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon imprudence mais je ne savais pas que c'était un loup-garou. S'excusa Kaiden d'un ton piteux.

\- Je m'excuse moi aussi pour m'être énervé mais comprends moi: je t'ai déjà perdu une fois donc je ne veux pas revivre ça. Se justifia Toorj à présent calmé à la vue du trouble de son gamin déjà en train de se tasser, voire, de chercher un moyen de fuir.

\- Kaiden: nous savons que tu es assez grand pour vivre ta vie mais tu dois comprendre l'inquiétude de ton père. D'ailleurs, je ne m'approcherai pas d'Henry tant qu'Aav n'a pas vérifié les intentions de mon cousin. Dit Pansy afin d'apaiser son fils et son mari.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez : Henry est votre cousin ? Insista Ron surpris .

\- Ron a raison : qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'enquit Batbold.

\- C'est une longue histoire donc je vous ai tous réunis ici pour que Ronald puisse vous parler de son projet mais aussi vous révéler des détails sur Henry . Révéla Pansy avant de commencer son récit._ »

* * *

La sorcière poussa un soupir puis elle affirma ne s'être jamais doutée que le fils de son cousin et son ami étaient la même personne avant les résultats des recherches d'Archibald et Toorj désireux de s'assurer de l'innocuité du __cousin Parkinson__. Les deux hommes s'étaient donc rendus à la lisière de la propriété d'Henry Parkinson ce matin pour prendre quelques photos des lieux avant de noter un détail sur la boîte aux lettres moldue manifestement installée par le petit neveu de Parkinson .

En effet, la lecture des noms présents avaient révélé que le fils adoptif du cousin de Pansy n'en était pas à son premier changement d'identité puisqu' _ _Henry Parkinson, Paxton Chang et Henry Atkinson__ étaient présents sur la boîte. Leur première exploration s'était arrêtée là pour ne pas se faire repérer par __le mouton noir de la famille__ _s'il était présent_. Ensuite, les deux hommes avaient rapporté à Patrick senior et sa fille que le nom __Atkinson__ apparaissant sur la tapisserie familiale n'était que le dernier d'une série de noms d'emprunts utilisés par le fameux Henry.

Toutefois, Archibald ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Pansy contrairement à Toorj qui connaissait l'amitié de la sorcière pour un certain __Paxton Chang__ durant son adolescence. La sorcière ébranlée avait fini cependant par se ressaisir afin de révéler certains détails à son géniteur et son beau-père. Au cours de la discussion qui suivit, Parkinson senior avait réalisé d'avoir été dupé par ce type avant d'en tirer des conclusions extrêmement alarmantes, néanmoins, Kaiden était alors intervenu pour plaider en faveur d'Henry et dévoiler son séjour chez lui…

XXXXXXX

Après cette brève introduction, Pansy révéla au Trio d'Or et sa famille maternelle les circonstances de sa rencontre avec un certain __Paxton Chang__ dans la salle commune de Serpentard en septembre 1991. Effectivement, le garçon lui fut attribué comme tuteur puisque Severus Rogue avait institué un système de tutorat entre les premières et les troisièmes années de la Maison Serpentard puisque les élèves de troisième années étaient beaucoup moins chargés de devoirs que leurs camarades de quatrième, cinquième, sixième ou septième année.

Lors de leur rencontre, Pansy resta pratiquement fascinée à sa vue, néanmoins, ce fait n'était pas du à une infatuation de la part de l'adolescence mais d'une véritable fascination pour ce type qui lui rappelait beaucoup son frère Patrick malheureusement décédé deux ans plus tôt. Malgré son trouble, Pansy tenta donc d'en savoir plus sur son tuteur qui lui affirma être un lointain cousin de Cho Chang, ce que la petit sorcière crut rapidement puisque le garçon traînait souvent avec cette fille. Durant l'automne, Pansy s'attacha beaucoup à Paxton qui lui rappelait son frère aîné donc elle décida de trouver un moyen pour le fréquenter même après la fin de la période de tutorat.

Au cours des semaines, la sorcière réalisa rapidement la nature du jeune garçon à cause de ses séjours à l'infirmerie après chaque pleine lune. Aussi, la gamine lui rendit visite le plus souvent possible afin de le distraire pendant sa convalescence. Par un accord tacite, les deux petits sorciers se retrouvaient également dans des couloirs peu fréquentés, de vieilles salles inutilisées, la salle de musique ou au parc loin du regard de Malefoy afin d'éviter les commérages.

XXXXXX

Effectivement, tous deux aimaient la musique classique donc ils jouaient souvent ensemble dans la salle de musique de Poudlard lorsque les élèves de la chorale ou du club de musique ne s'entraînaient pas. Pansy lui avait aussi montré sa __northumbrian small pipe__ avant de rester agréablement surprise par la bravoure de Paxton qui apprenait très rapidement à jouer. Toutefois, la sorcière estimait à présent qu'Anton le neveu de Parkinson senior avait du lui enseigner les bases et que l'adolescent avait donc feint de les découvrir grâce à elle afin de ne pas susciter sa curiosité.

Lors de leurs discussions, la sorcière avait également reçu plusieurs confidences de Paxton sur son abandon par ses parents : apparemment, ces gens craignaient de se faire mordre pendant l'une de ses transformations donc ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que de le céder à un autre loup-garou durant son sommeil. Ensuite, l'adulte avait attendu le réveil du gamin pour lui expliquer la situation et devenir son père adoptif...

Le jeune garçon s'était également confié sur l'avidité de l'adulte pour l'argent au point d'utiliser son propre fils pour en soutirer à un autre type. Devant le regard horrifié de son amie, Paxton l'avait rassuré sur le fait que son père adoptif ne le prostituait pas, néanmoins, l'adolescent devait manipuler quelqu'un par ses propos et se faire reverser de l'argent, sinon, il recevait des coups à son retour chez lui. Malgré ses tentatives, Pansy n'obtint pas d'avantage d'explications puis elle avait fini par ne plus aborder ce sujet afin de ne pas indisposer Paxton.

Au cours des premières vacances scolaires, la sorcière lui avait envoyé des petits objets et des vêtements moldus achetés à Aviemore comme cadeaux de Noël puisqu'il avait du rester à Poudlard. Ensuite, Pansy l'avait invité à Aviemore pendant l'été malgré l'opposition de Kenji et Birdie qui le trouvaient très louche, même s'ils reconnaissaient leur propre trouble face à ce sorcier très ressemblant à Patrick junior. En tant qu'elfe de maison, Birdie ne pouvait pas s'opposer à la volonté de Pansy mais Kenji oui donc il en profita pour refuser plusieurs visites de la part de Paxton.

XXXXXX

Après de nombreuses disputes orageuses, les jumeaux avaient cependant trouvé un compromis : ainsi, le loup-garou venait chez eux seulement en l'absence de Kenji quand le jeune garçon se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis moldus. L'hiver suivant, l'adolescente ravie avait appris que Paxton ne resterait pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël cette fois-ci donc elle avait pu lui faire découvrir les sports d'hiver quand Kenji skiait avec ses amis moldus.

Ainsi, le jeune loup-garou oubliait un peu ses soucis et son père qui le contraignait toujours à voler le fameux type pendant les vacances. Pansy avait également appris avec horreur que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas refuser à moins de souhaiter finir encore plus amoché au cours des combats contre son père les soirs de pleine lune puisque l'adulte refusait d'utiliser la potion tue-loup ou de laisser son fils l'utiliser lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble...

En revanche, Paxton avait fini par bénéficier de cette potion à Poudlard grâce au professeur Rogue depuis l'arrivée du professeur Lupin. Après s'être assuré du bon fonctionnement de la potion, Dumbledore avait alors autorisé le loup-garou à rester dans une aile secrète au fond des donjons au lieu de l'enfermer dans la cabane hurlante lors de la pleine lune. Un soir, il avait confessé à Pansy son anxiété ou encore sa solitude durant ses transformations puisqu'il était conscient pendant cette période. La sorcière avait alors décidé de rester avec lui les soirs de pleine lune afin de ne pas le laisser seul puisque le loup-garou était maintenant inoffensif grâce à la potion.

XXXX

Durant cette partie du récit, Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son verre de vin avant d'interroger la jeune femme sur la nature de ses sentiments envers ce type pour en arriver là. Toutefois, la psychomage affirma qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux entre elle et Paxton puis elle réitéra s'être simplement attachée au loup-garou comme à une espèce de frère .

Leur amitié fraternelle se renforça d'avantage à partir de ce moment-là puis les choses continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore en 1996 et les Aspics de Paxton la même année. Effectivement, le loup-garou avait alors proposé à Pansy de fuir avec lui en Europe loin des menaces qui pesaient sur la Grande-Bretagne depuis le retour de Voldemort, néanmoins, le loup-garou refusait de __s'encombrer de Kenji__. Toutefois, la sorcière ne voulait absolument pas abandonner son jumeau malgré les protestations de Paxton qui ne supportait pas le cracmol en raison de leur hostilité mutuelle bien que tous deux s'efforcaient de rester neutres durant leurs rares rencontres pour ne pas peiner l'adolescente.

De plus, Pansy refusait de se l'avouer, néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus laisser son père tout seul à son âge malgré sa terreur face à , la future maman ne se voyait pas du tout partir dans son état, même si, elle finit par changer d'avis dés l'automne à cause des coups de Malefoy ou encore la peur de voir Kaiden finir martyrisé en cas de vie commune avec son père. Toutefois, elle ne songeait pas encore à ces choses en juillet 1996 donc l'adolescente refusa de suivre son ami et ne lui révéla pas sa grossesse non plus.

Devant l'absence d'explications, Paxton déçu avait estimé compter bien moins que son frère biologique Kenji ou son père à ses yeux avant de se disputer avec elle sur le sujet. Au bout d'un moment, le loup-garou était donc parti sans l'adolescente sans jamais plus lui donner de ses nouvelles.

De son côté, la sorcière avait donc fini par ranger tous ses souvenirs dans une boîte après deux ans de silence de la part de Paxton puis elle n'avait pas du tout songé pas à faire le rapprochement entre son ami et __Henry le coiffeur loup-garou__ quand Ronald leur avait parlé de ce type.

XXXXX

A présent, les révélations d'Archibald, de Toorj et de Kaiden ce matin venaient de lui révéler la vérité mais aussi la raison du silence de son ami puisque Paxton ou __Henry maintenant__ craignait manifestement de subir des représailles de sa part après la découverte de la vérité sur leur parenté ainsi que ses agissements envers Parkinson senior.

Interrogée par Kaiden sur la justesse des appréhensions d'Henry ou non, Pansy avait alors reconnu son trouble puisque Paxton avait profité de sa ressemblance avec Patrick junior pour soutirer de l'argent à Patrick senior. Cependant, la sorcière se souvenait également des coups subis par Henry en cas de refus d'obéissance envers son père adoptif : aussi, elle ne se montrait pas aussi vindicative que Parkinson senior et souhaitait donc accorder le bénéfice du doute à Paxton à condition d'obtenir des explications franches de sa part sur ses actions ou encore sur les manipulations subies pour ressembler autant à Pat.

* * *

Après ce récit, Harry abasourdi se posa aussitôt des questions au sujet de la trop grande gentillesse de la psychomage pendant qu'Hermione inquiète songea aux conséquences des mensonges d'Henry. Ensuite, Mrs Granger-Weasley demanda au vieil homme des détails sur les manipulations subies. Patrick se sentit aussitôt gêné, néanmoins, il finit par répondre :

« _ C'est très simple : je croyais que la poupée de mon fils se transformait en Patrick adolescent quand ce petit fumier de Paxton débarquait dans ma chambre donc je lui donnais tout ce qu'il voulait pour le convaincre de revenir me voir de temps en temps. Avoua Parkinson senior.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

\- Oui : il a profité de ma faiblesse pour m'extorquer beaucoup d'argent. D'ailleurs, je suppose que j'ai du finir par lui donner la combinaison de mon coffre-fort chez moi, ce qui lui permettait de se servir tout seul par moment quand je n'étais pas là. Expliqua Parkinson senior passablement remonté.

\- Merlin… Sut seulement dire Hermione choquée.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui faisait disparaître de l'argent n'importe où mais en fait c'était ce petit fumier qui le prélevait. Apparemment, c'est aussi lui qui a volé le piano de ma fille pour le mettre à la ferme ! Fulmina Parkinson.

\- Il a mis le piano de Maman à la ferme pour éviter sa saisie par le Ministère puisqu'il savait qu'elle y tenait beaucoup. Henry ne savait pas que Maman serait parvenue à s'en sortir lors de son procès. Renchérit Kaiden.

\- Cela ne change pas le fait que ce type m'a extorqué de l'argent et qu'il me prenait pour un idiot. Répliqua Parkinson senior.

\- Je sais Père, néanmoins, Paxton n'était pas méchant et pas du tout fier de ses gestes non plus. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix car son père adoptif le battait s'il ne lui ramenait pas de l'argent. J'ai vu les traces de ses coups une fois donc je peux vous assurer que votre neveu Anton ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Dit Pansy.

\- Tu as peut-être raison mais Henry devra s'expliquer sur ses gestes un jour ou l'autre. Insista Parkinson.

\- Oui bien entendu : je ne vais pas absoudre Pax_ hem_ Henry en deux coups de baguette magique. Le rassura sa fille.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher tant que je ne serais pas rassuré sur ses intentions. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui je sais et je ne m'y oppose pas. Dit Pansy consciente que son mari voulait simplement la protéger.

\- Donnez moi toutes vos informations et j'irai l'interroger. Affirma alors Harry à Toorj.

\- J'aimerais être présent durant l'interrogatoire si ça ne vous dérange pas. Répondit Toorj.

\- Pas de problèmes. Décréta Harry._ »

* * *

La psychomage pria cependant les deux hommes d'attendre la fin du procès afin de ne pas perturber Henry, ce à quoi, ils consentirent puisque l'audience aurait lieu demain. Pendant ce temps, les Weasley abasourdis discutèrent entre eux à voix basse afin de confronter leurs opinions. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps les deux époux se retrouvèrent d'accord sur une chose puis Hermione reprit la parole :

« _ Votre cousin est asiatique ou eurasien comme vous puisqu'il ressemble à votre frère Patrick, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione à la psychomage.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

\- Henry le coiffeur a des yeux bleus et ne possède pas du tout des traits asiatiques donc ce n'est pas votre cousin. Affirma alors Hermione.

\- Ma femme a raison : vous vous trompez Pansy. Ajouta Ron.

\- Ils ont raison tous les deux : Henry ne nous ressemble pas du tout car c'est un occidental. Renchérit Misheel.

\- Non: c'est bien le petit neveu de Grandad ou le cousin au second degré de Maman comme vous préférez. En fait, Henry porte des lentilles de contact de couleur bleue et se teint les cheveux, les sourcils ou encore sa barbe parce que ça l'amuse de changer souvent de look. Intervint Kaiden.

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises Kaiden, je sais encore reconnaître un asiatique quand j'en vois un puisque j'en suis une. Rétorqua Misheel vexée.

\- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Insista Kaiden.

\- Euh Kaiden : Henry n'a pas les yeux bridés. Dit alors Ron gêné pour prêter main forte à Misheel.

\- Les yeux de ma mère ne sont pas totalement bridés non plus : certains eurasiens sont également un peu moins typés que les personnes dont les deux parents sont asiatiques. Répliqua Kaiden.

\- Kaiden : ce type ne ressemble _pas du tout_ à un asiatique. Insista Misheel.

\- Si mais Henry est aussi clair que ma mère, mes cadets ou moi donc les occidentaux ne notent pas la forme de ses yeux quand il modifie leur couleur. Je sais ce que je dis puisque c'est moi l'invité surprise dont Henry vous a parlé à la galerie. Affirma Kaiden avant de montrer une photo d'Henry au volant d'un véhicule à Misheel, Hermione et Ron stupéfaits._ »

* * *

Un silence abasourdi s'abattit aussitôt puis Kaiden révéla à l'assistance sa décision de rejoindre sa famille après la fin de son travail temporaire ainsi que la lecture de l'article sur la famille Malefoy. En fait, le jeune sorcier ébranlé voulait retrouver sa mère afin de se rassurer à sa vue mais aussi la remercier pour l'avoir caché loin de Draco Malefoy toutes ces années. Il souhaitait également s'expliquer avec son père donc le jeune homme avait fini par débarquer en Grande-Bretagne, néanmoins, Kaiden ignorait le lieu de résidence de ses parents.

Après réflexion, il avait estimé qu'ils devaient loger à la vieille ferme de la famille puisqu'il ignorait sa donation au neveu de Parkinson senior. Toutefois, ce ne furent pas ses parents mais un Henry abasourdi qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

XXXXX

Malgré sa réticence initiale et son caractère acerbe, Henry avait écouté les explications du jeune homme sur la raison de sa présence avant de rester sans voix en apprenant la libération inattendue de Parkinson senior. Le sorcier abasourdi s'était donc tu tout en mangeant les chocolats offerts par Kaiden pour se donner contenance. Il avait également contemplé les photos de Pansy adulte, de Parkinson senior chez lui envoyées par la mère du jeune homme à son fils, de la fratrie de Kaiden, la famille de Kenji et des clichés de Naraantuya.

Le sorcier avait ensuite observé le jeune homme avant de se demander comment le mettre à la porte sans passer pour un rustre avant d'y renoncer. Enfin, Henry avait accepté l'invitation à déjeuner du jeune sorcier puis il s'était rendu à un rendez-vous important après le repas pendant que Kaiden restait chez le loup-garou en son absence.

XXXX

Le jeune homme curieux en avait alors profité pour fouiller discrètement la demeure : au début, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à part des objets ramenés de voyages, des photos du loup-garou avec ses ex ou ses amis. Toutefois, le sorcier était ensuite resté sans voix à la vue des photographies de sa mère en compagnie d'un certain __Pat, Pax ou Paxton__ à Poudlard mais aussi à Aviemore, des clichés de toute la famille Parkinson jusqu'en 1989 y compris de Patrick junior ainsi que des photos de sa grand-mère alors âgée d'une trentaine d'année avec un homme ressemblant à Patrick senior en plus jeune.

Kaiden inquiet avait donc attendu le retour du loup-garou pour obtenir des explications mais le fils de Pansy n'avait pas le temps de lui poser des questions puisqu'Henry désirait l'emmener à la galerie où Kaiden s'ennuyait ferme à la vue des tableaux d'art contemporain. En réalité, le jeune homme ne se doutait pas du désir du loup-garou de le remettre discrètement à sa mère puisque le sorcier était convaincu que c'était l'amie dont Ron parlait tant.

De plus, le coiffeur savait non sulement que Mac Kintosh avait été le bras droit de Parkinson senior mais qu'il était aussi le beau-père de la jeune femme maintenant donc Henry était certain que ce type avait du aider Pansy à rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. Aussi, le loup-garou insistait pour rester à la galerie sous le prétexte de contempler les différentes œuvres mais il laissa Kaiden sortir un moment après avoir compris que le gamin ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'intérieur de cet édifice.

XXXXXX

A l'origine, Henry pensait aller chercher Kaiden après l'arrivée de Pansy et le laisser en plan dans la galerie avant de s'éclipser, néanmoins, la vision de la sorcière l'avait troublé. En raison de ses gestes envers Parkinson senior, le loup-garou n'osait cependant pas l'approcher puis sa discussion avec Ron et Misheel avait changé ses plans donc il était allé chercher Kaiden afin de le ramener chez lui pour discuter .

Une fois de retour dans le Northumberland, le fils de la psychomage fut surpris par le « dégel » du loup-garou qui avait alors commencé à demander des détails sur la vie de son amie d'enfance ainsi que la date de naissance de Kaiden au vu de leur âge respectif. Ensuite, Henry abasourdi avait enfin réalisé la grossesse de l'adolescente lors de leur dernière rencontre et comprit la véritable raison de son refus de le suivre selon lui. Après le récit de Kaiden, le loup-garou avait alors loué la justesse de la décision de cousine mais pas seulement à cause de sa grossesse.

Effectivement, Henry révéla s'être fait prendre en plein délit de fuite par son père adoptif qui l'avait aussitôt enchaîné avant de le battre. Ensuite, Anton lui avait lancé plusieurs sorts pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir lorsque ce taré le libérait afin d'aller réclamer de l'argent à Parkinson senior. Aussi, Henry était bien heureux que Pansy ne soit pas avec lui à ce moment-là car nul ne savait ce que l'autre loup-garou aurait pu lui faire…

XXXX

Entre-temps, le tourment d'Henry continua donc jusqu'au moment de l'arrestation de Parkinson senior puis Anton l'avait libéré car le jeune homme ne lui servait plus à rien maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus soutirer de l'argent au vieux. Le jeune loup-garou s'était donc retrouvé à la rue mais il s'était faufilé au Manoir Parkinson dont il connaissait les moindres recoins avant de voler plusieurs objets dont le piano afin qu'ils ne soient pas mis aux enchères puisque la demeure avait manifestement été saisie.

Ce fut également lui qui alla récupérer les affaires de Pansy à Poudlard dont ses cornemuses (que la jeune femme avait manifestement récupéré depuis peu puisqu'elles avaient disparu de chez lui) au cours des premiers travaux de rénovation de Poudlard où tous les volontaires étaient les bienvenus. Ensuite, Henry s'était caché de son mieux dans la forêt pendant des semaines pour éviter les rafles puisque les aurors recherchaient tous les ex Serpentards…

XXXXX

Au bout d'un moment, il avait cependant fini par décider de se réfugier chez les moldus afin de ne pas continuer à vivre dans les bois comme une bête. Henry avait alors repris son véritable nom Henry Parkinson avant de soumettre un employé de mairie à plusieurs sortilèges afin d'obtenir des papiers moldus puis le jeune homme obtint une place dans un foyer pour sans abris. Au bout de quelques mois, il avait accepté de suivre un plan de réinsertion avant de finir par devenir coiffeur.

Ensuite, Henry était resté chez les moldus pendant plus de trois ans sans oser remettre les pieds chez les sorciers.

XXXXXX

Au bout d'un moment, il avait cependant fini par s'y risquer afin de chercher des informations sur le sort des autres Parkinson, en particulier Pansy. C'est ainsi qu'Henry stupéfait avait appris la libération de Pansy, son départ pour la Mongolie et l'emprisonnement de Parkinson loup-garou s'était alors débrouillé pour se faire passer pour un gardien d'Azkaban afin d'aller voir le vieil homme en prison.

Ensuite, il s'était rendu en Mongolie dans le but d'entrevoir Pansy de loin avant d'apprendre son mariage ainsi que la naissance de son fils aîné. Toutefois, le loup-garou ne se doutait pas de l'âge exact de l'enfant puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu donc le sorcier était alors convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né. Rassuré sur le sort de la jeune femme, Henry était retourné en Grande-Bretagne puis il attendit encore quelques temps avant se présenter comme _Henry Atkinson_ pour postuler à l'offre d'emploi du Red Velvet.

Quelques années plus tard, le destin avait fini par le venger puisqu'Anton son père adoptif mourut lors d'une rixe avec un autre sorcier. En tant qu'unique héritier, Henry avait donc récupérer la maison et s'y était installé.

XXXX

Après son récit, Henry avait alors confessé à Kaiden sa nostalgie pour son amitié avec Pansy avant d'affirmer que c'était toujours la plus gentille de tous les Parkinson puisqu'elle désirait manifestement aider un loup-garou en ouvrant un salon sans se douter de sa véritable identité. Il avait également révélé à Kaiden son hostilité envers __Kenji la__ _ _tête à claque qui faisait tout pour l'éloigner,__ son ressentiment envers Parkinson senior __qui ne se rendit jamais compte de rien, ce qui l'obligea__ _ _it__ _ _à continuer de le voler, sa haine totale__ envers Anton mais aussi __son dégoût__ envers Naraantuya qui trompait son mari avec Anton le neveu de Patrick senior.

Par contre, Henry affirmait que Pansy était aussi maligne que les autres Parkinson donc tous les deux s'amusaient bien quand ils jouaient des tours ou marchandaient pour obtenir un rabais auprès des marchands moldus pendant les visites du garçon à Aviemore. En revanche, le loup-garou avait confessé son ignorance sur les cousins de Pansy dont une certaine Misheel entrevue à la galerie puis Kaiden surpris avait révéla sa stupeur puisque cette femme et sa fratrie n'étaient censément pas issus d'Oncle Batbold.

Ensuite, Henry avait donné au jeune homme l'adresse de la maison de ville à Aviemore et de la ferme mais Kaiden estimait ne pas pouvoir trouver cette dernière puisqu'elle était en dehors de la ville.

XXXX

Afin de ne pas faire voyager le jeune sorcier de nuit, Henry avait alors proposé à son « invité surprise » de rester dormir chez lui avant de l'emmener dîner à __la Trattoria della Serpeverde__ où Kaiden gêné mentit à plusieurs reprises aux Goyle-Pucey quand les deux époux l'entraînèrent dans la cuisine sous un faux prétexte pour s'assurer de la sécurité de Pansy. Après le repas, Kaiden avait servi de guide à Henry qui ne connaissait pas du tout Sorrento.

Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient tombés sur une kermesse moldue sur le point de fermer à trois heures du matin puis le sorcier plus âgé s'était immobilisé à la vue d'un stand où un forain exhibait un perroquet décharné attaché à un perchoir afin d'attirer les clients qui payaient ensuite un tour à leurs enfants désireux de jouer à la pêche aux canards ou encore de lancer des balles dans des boules de verres en plastique afin de gagner les derniers poissons rouges et oiseaux restants encore en train d'attendre leur triste sort.

Le loup-garou s'était aperçu que les poissons étaient tous relégués dans un bidon en plastique dont le couvercle avait été posé par terre pendant que les oiseaux s'entassaient dans une petite cage. Effectivement, le forain les parquaient dans ces choses car il faisait de son mieux pour vendre les valisettes en plastiques et des cages plus grandes à part afin d'augmenter ses gains. Face à cette vision lamentable, Henry avait aussitôt décidé de ne pas laisser les animaux ici car il ne supportait pas la moindre maltraitance après avoir été lui-même traité comme une bête par son père adoptif qui l'attachait à une chaîne pour l'empêcher de fuir en 1996.

Le loup-garou avait rajusté son long manteau afin de dissimuler sa baguette sous l'une de ses manches longues avant de lancer un informulé pour provoquer l'arrêt de la machine du forain. Ce dernier surpris chercha aussitôt la panne de sa machine sous les protestations des gamins qui étaient en train de jouer à la pêche aux canards.

Les adultes tentèrent aussitôt de rasséréner leurs enfants et ne firent donc pas attention aux gestes d'Henry qui en profitait pour refermer le bidon et le glisser dans son grand sac fourre-tout doté d'un sort extensible. Le sorcier en avait fait de même pour la cage des oiseaux.

En raison des cris des petits moldus, nul ne prêtait non plus attention à ceux du perroquet rapidement saisi par le loup-garou avant de finir dans le sac lui aussi sous le regard médusé de Kaiden. Satisfait par le bon déroulement de son larcin, Henry avait tranquillement repris sa route sans se faire remarquer par les moldus qui réalisèrent la disparition des animaux seulement quelques minutes plus tard au moment du redémarrage de la machine.

Entre-temps, le loup-garou avait proposé à Kaiden de transplaner un peu plus loin afin de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. Une fois de retour dans le Northumberland, Henry avait crée un immense bac en plastique provisoire pour y déposer les poissons rouges à l'intérieur avant de métamorphoser des objets en une énorme volière pour les oiseaux et un perchoir pour le perroquet. Après s'être assuré du bien-être des animaux pour la nuit, le loup-garou avait ensuite demandé à Kaiden abasourdi de les porter à Pansy en guise de cadeau.

XXXXXX

Face à la surprise du jeune homme, Henry lui avait affirmé que Pansy serait probablement contente de recevoir des poissons rouges, __le clone de Sparky__ , d'autres perruches, un canari et enfin un perroquet. Certes, il n'y avait pas de perruches ondulées albino dans le lot mais le loup-garou était certain qu'elle serait déjà contente ainsi. Kaiden avait alors tenté de le convaincre de venir avec lui à Aviemore pour les donner lui-même à Pansy, néanmoins, le sorcier refusait de l'accompagner de peur de recevoir des __Doloris__ de la part des Parkinson après ses agissements envers le vieux Parkinson ou ses mensonges à l'égard de Pansy.

Henry affirmait également ne jamais pouvoir supporter l _ _a vision de ce gamin pourri gâté de Kenji, ni du vieux Parkinson ou de Naraantuya__. Ensuite, il était allé se coucher après avoir préparé la chambre d'amis pour __son neveu__ comme il surnomma Kaiden.

XXXX

Le lendemain, Henry avait pris sa voiture pour accompagner le jeune homme à la gare d'Édimbourg puisque le jeune homme était chargé entre ses affaires, ses propres animaux et ceux pour sa mère de nouveau glissés dans le sac fourre-tout du loup-garou. Durant le trajet, Kaiden avait observé l'aisance du sorcier au volant puis il affirma posséder son permis lui aussi car son parrain Kenji avait conseillé à Pansy de l'inscrire à l'auto-école lors de ses dix-huit ans. Ainsi, ses parents lui avait offert son permis en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de route, les deux hommes étaient enfin à la gare où Henry avait acheté un billet de train pour Kaiden afin qu'il puisse se rendre commodément à Aviemore. Le loup-garou affirmait que le train était celui emprunté par Kenji et Pansy à plusieurs reprises pour se rendre à la station de ski donc Kaiden pourrait ainsi vivre la même expérience. Enfin, Henry salua _son neveu_ tout en lui recommandant de garder le secret sur les circonstances de son arrivée à Aviemore ou leur rencontre.

Kaiden avait acquiescé et maintint son secret jusqu'à ce matin. Hermione réalisa alors la raison du retard d'Henry au bureau lundi matin, ce que Kaiden confirma.

* * *

Après son récit, l'assistance silencieuse contempla Kaiden et réfléchit sur les conséquences de ses gestes mais aussi les propos d'Henry. Toutefois, l'instinct d'auror reprit le dessus sur Harry qui finit par poser quelques questions aux Parkinson :

« _ Pansy : vous avez dit que ce type ressemblait à votre frère mais comment est-ce possible ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas mort : vous êtes sûre qu'Henry n'est pas votre frère ou que c'est bien Patrick junior qui a été enterré ? Demanda alors Ron dans un lapsus.

\- Ron comment oses-tu dire des âneries pareilles ! S'insurgea Hermione cramoisie pendant que les Parkinson choqués se remettaient de leurs émotions après de tels propos.

\- Pardon c'est sorti tout seul. Affirma Ron penaud.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ronald : franchement, j'aurais pensé la même chose que vous la première fois que j'ai vu Pax_hem_ Henry, si je n'avais pas vu mon frère décedé sur son lit ou dans son cercueil le jour de son enterrement. Confessa Pansy attristée.

\- C'est moi qui aurais du mourir et pas Pat. Déclara Patrick.

\- Père : ne dites pas des choses pareilles car j'espère vous voir vivre encore longtemps ! Nous avons perdu beaucoup trop de temps tous les deux donc je veux en rattraper le plus possible. De plus, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous et vous le savez : alors, ne vous mettez pas de telles choses en tête ! Affirma alors Pansy pour aider son père, néanmoins, la sorcière était sincère.

\- Oui je sais Pansy : ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai tout mon possible pour rester encore longtemps auprès de toi. Déclara Parkinson fortement stimulé par les propos ainsi que la présence de sa fille.

\- Mm reprenons : vous avez une idée pour expliquer la ressemblance entre votre frère et ce Henry ? Intervint Harry pour ne pas laisser le vieil homme s'enliser dans des pensées morbides.

\- Nous avons deux hypothèses : soit, mon neveu Anton a provoqué la ressemblance du gamin avec mon fils grâce à des sortilèges de __Glamour__ , soit, il lui a donné une potion ADN pour créer le clone de mon enfant afin de profiter de ma faiblesse à sa vue et celle de ma fille. Estima Patrick.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ce type aurait pu en arriver là ? S'enquit Hermione choquée.

\- Oh oui : Anton était un génie en potions mais il n'a jamais vraiment voulu travailler donc il vivait d'abord aux crochets de ses parents puis de sa mère après la mort de mon frère et enfin aux miens. En tout cas, il avait les connaissances requises pour fabriquer une potion de ce genre. Dévoila Parkinson senior.

\- Mais où a-t-il pu trouver les cheveux de votre fils pour confectionner la potion ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Nous pensons qu'Anton a agressé mon fils un an avant sa mort donc il a du en profiter pour lui arracher quelques mèches de cheveux. Révéla Parkinson senior_ »

XXXX

Le vieil homme précisa cependant ne s'être douté de rien jusqu'à ce matin car il n'imaginait absolument pas que son neveu était devenu un loup-garou puisqu'il avait envoyé Anton __travailler pour lui__ à l'étranger __ou plutôt escroquer une place vu sa paresse__ à cause de l'animosité de son neveu envers Naraantuya. Effectivement, Anton se considérait comme l'héritier de son oncle à cause du long célibat de Patrick donc il ne voulait pas assister à la naissance des héritiers de Parkinson senior _ _.__

Aussi, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas revus jusqu'à moment où Anton apprit la mort du petit Patrick et sollicita la permission de venir soir son oncle mais aussi Naraantuya afin de les soutenir. Toutefois, le patriarche des Parkinson ne pouvait absolument pas se douter que ce fumier était revenu au moins une fois en Grande-Bretagne avant la mort de l'enfant pour transformer son fils en loup-garou un an auparavant, ni qu'il comptait également séduire sa femme dans l'intention de lui soutirer de l'argent.

* * *

Si la famille maternelle de Pansy connaissait le secret des Parkinson, il n'en était pas de même pour le Trio d'Or ou Ayleen donc les Britanniques restèrent surpris par cette révélation totalement inattendue. Au bout d'un moment, Ron rompit cependant le silence :

« _ Votre fils était donc un loup-garou lui aussi comme Henry et comme votre neveu ! Réalisa Ron.

\- Oui mon fils a été transformé parce que je n'ai pas su le protéger. Révéla Patrick senior attristé.

\- Père : ce n'est pas de votre faute. De plus, vous n'étiez même pas là au moment des faits ! Modéra Pansy.

\- J'aurais dû être présent au Manoir afin d'empêcher ton frère de sortir ce soir-là. Insista Patrick.

\- Père : les elfes nous avaient mis au lit tous les trois donc personne ne pouvait se douter que Pat serait sorti de sa chambre puis de notre propriété pour gambader dehors à minuit passée et qu'il se ferait mordre par votre neveu Anton ! Protesta Pansy.

\- Mais comment se fait-il que votre frère soit sorti de votre Manoir ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- A l'époque, Patrick nous disait qu'il souhaitait tester le balai de mon père en cachette donc il serait sorti de la propriété de peur de se faire repérer par les elfes s'il restait dans le jardin. Toutefois, je me demande maintenant s'il n'y avait pas autre chose puisque nous pensons que c'est ce Anton qui l'a transformé. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm c'est possible : ton frère a peut-être menti si mon neveu l'a menacé de représailles. Reconnut Parkinson senior.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour dissimuler cette tragédie à vos amis ? Interrogea Ayleen sincèrement surprise car nul n'en avait jamais parlé dans leur cercle, ni à Poudlard.

\- J'ai soudoyé le médicomage qui a soigné mon fils pour m'assurer qu'il respecterait le secret professionnel y compris avec ses confrères de Sainte-Mangouste. Révéla Patrick.

\- Vous avez donc dissimulé l'état de Patrick junior à tout le monde. Constata Harry.

\- A l'époque, il n'y avait pas de lois pour protéger les loups-garous donc mon épouse et moi voulions préserver mon fils afin qu'il ne soit pas mis au ban de la société. Révéla Parkinson senior.

\- Juste : j'ai du batailler longuement pour obtenir des droits aux loups-garous mais cela ne suffit pas puisqu'Henry a des problèmes. Dit Hermione.

\- Oui donc imaginez ce que mon fils aurait vécu à l'époque. Renchérit Patrick.

\- Je ne devrais pas dire ça puisque votre colère est légitime mais je plains Henry car ses parents l'ont d'abord cédé à un autre loup-garou puis ce monstre lui a probablement changé son ADN pour le faire ressembler à une personne décédée avant de le maltraiter pendant des années. Estima Ron.

\- Je ne sais quoi dire : d'un côté, je suis en colère contre votre ami Henry mais de l'autre, je me dis que le clone de mon fils n'est pas très loin de nous donc j'aimerais le voir. Confessa Parkinson senior troublé.

\- Il ressemble un peu moins à Patrick maintenant à cause de ses lentilles et la teinte de ses cheveux mais je vous assure que c'était frappant quand il avait sa couleur naturelle. En tout cas, j'avoue être en colère contre Henry moi aussi mais je ne peux pas le haïr au vu de tout ce qu'il a souffert. Reconnut Pansy après avoir vu la photo._ »

XXXXXXXX

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas reconnu Paxton à la galerie puisqu'elle l'avait vu de loin mais le cliché lui avait permis de noter tous les détails. Ensuite son père reprit la parole :

« _ Tu aurais dû me parler de Paxton dés 1991 Pansy : ainsi, je me serais informé sur lui avant de le garder avec nous après avoir convaincu Anton de me le laisser. Regretta son père qui aurait payé une fortune pour obtenir le gamin.

\- J'y ai souvent pensé Père mais vous me faisiez trop souvent peur pour que j'ose vous en parler. Avoua Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends car je me faisais peur à moi aussi parfois. Dit son père.

\- Oui mais bon, les souffrances de ce Henry ne justifient pas tout. Décréta Toorj.

\- Oui je sais. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- En tout cas, je comprends votre choix de protéger votre fils ou frère de cette manière car Remus Lupin ne trouvait pas souvent de travail à cause de la peur ou la méfiance générale envers les loup-garous. D'ailleurs, il a même préféré démissionner de Poudlard en 1994 pour ne pas créer de problèmes à Dumbledore quand les gens ont appris sa nature. Déclara Ron pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui cela ne nous a pas surpris ma fille et moi donc je lui ai fait parvenir discrètement une lettre anonyme avec une bourse de gallions afin de l'aider un peu. Révéla alors Parkinson senior.

\- Non ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

\- Si mon père l'a fait. Confirma Pansy.

\- Vous étiez vraiment généreux avec les loup-garous : je suis sûr que votre frère était très heureux d'avoir une famille telle que la vôtre. Approuva Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas : Patrick nous en voulait quand nous le laissions seuls durant les soirs de pleine lune. Dit Pansy en proie à la culpabilité.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas rester avec lui, sinon, ton frère aurait pu finir par nous tuer ou nous transformer nous aussi. Répliqua son père qui s'était repris à la vue du tourment de sa fille car le vieil homme refusait de voir son enfant se tourmenter ainsi.

\- Je sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir coupable donc c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je restais avec Henry les soirs de pleine lune après qu'il ai commencé à utiliser la potion Tue-Loup. Dit Pansy.

\- Vous enfermiez donc votre fils dans la cave de votre Manoir les soirs de pleine lune ? S'enquit Ronald curieux auprès de Parkinson.

\- Oui : nous lui avions aménagé une cave souterraine donc nous l'y enfermions puis nous allions dormir chez mes parents avec nos elfes afin de ne prendre aucun risque si jamais Pat réussissait à ouvrir la porte avant de remonter jusqu'à nos chambres. Ensuite, je revenais ouvrir la cave au petit matin. Expliqua Patrick._ »

* * *

Les propos du sorcier provoquèrent la confusion d'une partie de l'assistance qui se tut aussitôt, néanmoins, Pansy refusait de laisser quelqu'un dénigrer son père pour une telle chose. Certes, Parkinson senior avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie mais pas dans ce cas précis. Aussi, elle reprit la parole afin de le défendre :

« _ Mon père a agi ainsi pour nous protéger car la potion Tue-loup n'existait pas encore à l'époque donc nous ne pouvions pas risquer de nous faire mordre ou pire : tuer. C'était mieux pour mon frère aussi, même s'il se sentait probablement blessé par notre fuite car je ne pense pas que Pat aurait pu supporter l'idée de blesser, voire, de mordre l'un d'entre nous ou pire. Le défendit Pansy.

\- Pansy a raison : c'était une situation très dangereuse. D'ailleurs, je parle en toute connaissance de cause car mes collègues et moi nous sommes retrouvés face à un loup-garou une fois durant une patrouille puis l'un de mes camarades a failli se faire déchiqueter pendant le combat. Rajouta Toorj.

\- Je ne critique pas votre choix Oncle Patrick car j'aurais probablement fait pareil pour protéger ma famille puisque la potion tue-loup n'existait pas alors. Dit aussitôt Gyrin qui s'était repris de sa surprise.

\- Mon mari a raison. Rajouta Ayleen.

\- J'aurais agi ainsi moi aussi si l'un de mes gosses avait subi la même chose. Estima Batbold en songeant au récit de sa sœur sur la tragédie vécue par Patrick junior.

\- Moi aussi, je comprends votre choix : franchement, un loup-garou enragé ne peut pas se contrôler s'il n'a pas pris la Tue-Loup donc c'était trop risqué de rester auprès de votre fils les soirs de pleine lune. Renchérit Harry en songeant à la transformation de Lupin durant sa troisième année.

\- C'est vrai mais Pat estimait que j'avais peur, voire, honte de lui parfois. Confessa le vieil homme attristé.

\- C'était un enfant ou un pré-adolescent donc il faisait des caprices comme tous les gamins mais il aurait fini par comprendre en grandissant. L'apaisa Pansy._ »

XXXXXXX

Ensuite, la psychomage changea de sujet en demandant à Hermione de ne rien dire à Henry pour le moment afin qu'il ne soit pas perturbé durant son procès. L'avocate acquiesça, néanmoins, elle précisa régler ses comptes avec le loup-garou plus tard car elle n'aimait pas être prise pour une idiote. Ron approuva ses propos puis Pansy renchérit en confessant en discuter avec Henry plus tard quand Toorj et Harry se seraient assurés des intentions de ce type.

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?****_

 _ ** **Que pensez-vous des révélations des Parkinson sur Patrick junior ou encore celles sur Henry ? Vous considérez Henry comme une victime ou un manipulateur ?****_

 _ ** **Enfin, comment considérez-vous le comportement d'Henry maintenant ?****_

 _ ** **Pensez-vous qu'il puisse rejoindre les Parkinson ?****_

 _ ** **Que pensez-vous de sa ressemblance avec Patrick junior ?****_


	38. Bon Anniversaire Ron !

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 _ **Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voulais anticiper vos réactions: le chapitre porte surtout sur Ron et Hermione mais on y retrouve aussi Henry. Oui je sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Ron, néanmoins j'avais eu la "brillante idée" (c'est de l'ironie due à ma bêtise) d'établir la date du procès le 1er mars dans les chapitres précédents alors Henry est au milieu.**_

 _ **Le chapitre est court mais parce que je souhaitais montrer deux choses en particulier au lieu de les noyer dans un pavé.**_

 _ **ps: Tesco est une marque de supermarchés en Grande Bretagne.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Ron et Hermione prirent congé afin de retourner à leurs activités. Le soir, le rouquin reçut un nouveau patronus l'avertissant du retard de son épouse puis le sorcier proposa à son fils de commander de nouveau quelque chose et de le porter au Ministère pour qu'Hugo puisse voir sa maman quelques instants. Une heure plus tard, les deux Weasley père et fils se rendirent donc au bureau d'Hermione puis ils saluèrent l'assistance.

Malgré les avertissements de Pansy sur l'apparence d'Henry sans sa teinture ou ses lentilles puisqu'il avait été manifestement soumis à des sorts de _Glamour_ ou une potion ADN, Ronald ne put cependant s'empêcher de fixer le loup-garou à cause de sa transformation radicale. Effectivement, la crinière, les sourcils et la barbe du sorcier étaient maintenant devenus noirs de jais tout comme ses yeux auparavant bleus. Une minute plus tard, Henry réalisa la curiosité de Ron à son égard et se méprit sur la raison de son trouble avant de prendre la parole :

« _ J'ai repris ma véritable couleur de cheveux afin de ne pas choquer les vieux croûtons du Magenmagot demain... Expliqua Henry conscient que _son originalité capillaire_ ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur face à ces gens.

\- Euh je suis désolé de vous fixer comme ça mais c'est que… Commença Ron hésitant.

\- Oui : c'est surprenant de me voir ainsi, je sais. L'interrompit Henry tout en caressant sa barbe pour se donner contenance.

\- Vous êtes donc asiatique : franchement, on ne s'en douterait pas à cause de vos teintures et de votre teint clair. Dit Ron pour tester sa réaction.

\- En fait, je suis eurasien : ma mère est asiatique mais mon père est un anglais. Précisa le sorcier.

\- Ah. Feignit de constater Ron.

\- Je change souvent de couleurs de cheveux donc aucun des clients du salon Red Velvet , mes collègues, mes ex ou même mon patron ne s'en doutent car je me teins depuis mes vingt ans. Rajouta le sorcier.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas seulement la couleur de vos cheveux qui me surprend mais aussi celle de vos yeux : vous utilisez quels sorts pour les rendre bleus ? Interrogea Ron désireux d'enquêter sur Henry pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait mentir pour couvrir ses arrières.

\- Ron, ce ne sont pas des choses à demander ! Feignit de protester doucement Hermione qui rêvait elle-même d'interroger Henry.

\- Oui je sais mais c'est surprenant et tu pense la même chose non ? Répliqua Ron tout en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

\- Oui. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : votre curiosité ne me vexe pas. En fait, j'utilise aussi des lentilles de couleurs moldues d'habitude. Affirma le sorcier.

\- Mm, Henry je me mêle probablement de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais vous devriez peut-être vous raser demain car les membres du Magenmagot n'apprécient pas beaucoup l'originalité. Tenta Ron qui désirait voir le visage entier du sorcier afin de pouvoir s'assurer de la ressemblance exacte entre les jumeaux et ce type. _ »

Effectivement, le rouquin estimait que l'homme détenait la même forme des yeux de Pansy mais son immense barbe mangeait le reste de son visage. Hermione approuva aussitôt les propos de son époux qui se rengorgea tout en estimant secrètement avoir reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance ce soir puisqu'il recevait rarement l'approbation de son épouse. Entre-temps, Henry surpris affirma y réfléchir cette nuit puis Ronald prit congé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione grogna après avoir entendu la sonnerie de son réveil à sept heures et se glissa sous les couvertures pour ne plus l'entendre, néanmoins, son sens du devoir reprit le dessus donc elle finit par se lever malgré son envie d'envoyer Henry balader après les révélations de la veille. Effectivement, l'avocate se sentait prise pour une idiote par le loup-garou qui l'avait manipulée afin d'obtenir des informations sur le lieu de résidence de Pansy, sa nouvelle identité mais aussi l'adresse de la galerie afin de la rencontrer. Elle n'appréciait pas non plus le fait qu'il ai menti sur de nombreuses choses, cependant, les propos de Pansy sur l'abandon du loup-garou durant son sommeil par ses géniteurs puis sa vie misérable auprès d'Anton Parkinson donnaient des circonstances atténuantes à Henry.

Aussi, Hermione chassa ses pensées et se prépara avant de se rendre à la cuisine comme une automate. Une fois encore, la sorcière resta surprise par les soudaines attentions de Ron à la vue du nouveau message sur le tableau, le thermos , un sac mais aussi du petit-déjeuner manifestement préparé hier soir. La jeune femme songeuse lut donc les propos de son mari :

« _ _Bonjour Hermione,_

 _Il y a du thé chaud dans le thermos mais aussi des scones et des muffins sur la table. Au cas où tu ne mange pas (je sais que tu es souvent nouée avant chaque procès mais tu dois manger un peu sinon, tu risques de ne pas te sentir en forme durant l'audience), tu peux rajouter le tout dans le sac où j'ai glissé des mini sandwiches comme ceux que l'elfe de Pansy avait préparé l'autre fois. Il y en a pour tous les goûts : dinde rôtie, saumon, concombre, poulet-mayonnaise-salade et cheddar-bacon donc tu pourras les partager avec tes collègues ou Henry sans problèmes durant votre pause si la session devait se prolonger toute la journée. J'ai aussi rajouté deux bouteilles d'eau minérale, des gobelets et des cuillers en plastique pour le thé, du sucre ainsi que des serviettes en papiers._

 _Bonne chance pour le procès et à plus tard !_

 _Ron._ _ »

XXXX

Hermione surprise relut plusieurs fois le message de son mari tout en songeant que Ron était manifestement devenu plus attentionné grâce au _Petit Coin d'Hermione et Ronald_. Malgré son stress, la jeune femme décida donc de prendre le temps de lui répondre au lieu de filer directement au Ministère. Aussi, elle prit la craie afin d'écrire :

« _ _BON ANNIVERSAIRE RON !_

 _Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et surtout tes encouragements car j'en ai bien besoin après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps (l'anticipation du procès, les révélations sur Henry…) ! Normalement, c'est moi qui aurais du préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toi ce matin mais je dois partir, néanmoins, je te promets de faire mon possible pour ne pas rentrer trop tard comme ça nous pourrions enfin dîner tous les trois à La Trattoria della Serpeverde ce soir si tu veux ?_

 _A plus tard,_

 _Hermione._ _ »

Hermione prit son petit déjeuner puis elle lança un _Recurvite_ sur la vaisselle avant de la faire léviter jusqu'au placard pour ne pas imposer à Ron le nettoyage des restes de son petit-déjeuner le jour de son anniversaire.

* * *

C'est alors que la sorcière vit son fils arriver dans la cuisine afin de préparer sa surprise à son père puisque le petit garçon n'allait pas à l'école aujourd'hui en raison d'un mouvement de grève. Aussi, Ron avait pris sa journée pour rester avec leur fils. La sorcière salua gentiment Hugo avant de l'aider à porter son présent, même si, ce n'était pas très lourd d'après le petit garçon qui en profita cependant pour demander à sa mère des détails sur le cadeau qu'elle avait choisi pour Daddy.

La jeune femme inquiète ressentit aussitôt un profond embarras tout en se demandant si elle aurait le temps de trouver un cadeau pour son mari avant ce soir puisqu'elle n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de lui acheter quoique ce soit entre son travail, la matinée au ski et la séance de psychomagie. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout mentir à son fils, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine : aussi, la maman chercha une solution pour pallier à son problèmes sans devoir s'enliser dans des mensonges compliqués auprès de son enfant. A la fin, la sorcière trouva une parade et l'utilisa :

« _ Mon cadeau pour Papa est encore à la boutique ce matin. Édulcora Hermione puisque le futur cadeau de son mari n'était pas encore acheté et se trouvait donc logiquement dans un magasin pour le moment.

\- Donc tu vas aller le chercher tout à l'heure. Constata Hugo un peu désappointé.

\- Mm oui. Reprit Hermione gênée mais elle estimait ne pas mentir puisqu'elle allait vraiment aller chercher un cadeau tout à l'heure ou ce soir.

\- Dis Maman tu pourrais pas rendre ton cadeau et en prendre un autre au magasin de Pansy ? Demanda alors Hugo avec espoir.

\- Mm, tu as vu un cadeau qui pourrait vraiment plaire à Papa ? S'enquit Hermione secrètement intéressée si son fils détenait une solution à son problème.

\- Oui mais bon je ne veux pas t'obliger à acheter un deuxième cadeau. Hésita Hugo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hugo : je peux en acheter deux ou rendre le mien sans problème si tu pense que Papa serait vraiment content de recevoir celui que tu as vu chez Pansy. Le rassura aussitôt Hermione.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Hugo aussitôt joyeux.

\- Oui : tu sais que j'ai toujours du mal à trouver un cadeau susceptible de plaire à Papa donc je serais ravie de lui acheter un présent qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Affirma Hermione sincère.

\- Alors tu veux pas qu'on aille chez Pansy maintenant Maman ? Demanda alors Hugo.

\- Hugo : je ne crois pas que la boutique soit ouverte à huit heures moins dix. Expliqua Hermione abasourdie.

\- Pansy est au marché d'Aviemore ce matin donc elle pourrait nous aider en ouvrant le magasin juste pour nous avant l'arrivée de Mafalda. Ce serait bien si Papa trouve ton cadeau sur la table ce matin comme ça il pourra s'en servir tout de suite ! Insista Hugo.

\- Tu pense vraiment que ce cadeau pourrait lui servir tout de suite ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui car je voudrais que tu lui achètes une machine à café ! Avoua Hugo.

\- Mais Hugo: Papa boit du thé et pas de café donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on lui prenne une machine de ce genre ? Interrogea Hermione abasourdie.

\- Parce qu'il y a une machine qui ne fait pas que du café mais aussi du thé et même plusieurs chocolats ! Daddy pourrait donc faire de bons trucs avec pour le petit-déjeuner ou le goûter. Expliqua Hugo à sa mère surprise. _ »

XXXX

La jeune femme songea à leur visite à la boutique l'autre jour à l'insu de Ron puisque les enfants désiraient offrir un four micro-onde à leur père et qu'Hugo avait affirmé que Pansy vendait quelques petits modèles d'après Nansal, néanmoins, le petit garçon n'avait pas parlé de la machine à café à sa mère ce jour-là. Elle interrogea donc son enfant à ce sujet puis le gamin expliqua l'avoir noté durant leur visite mais il avait déjà choisi le four micro-ondes donc il renonça à la machine.

Ensuite, Hugo expliqua à sa mère que _cette machine était géniale_ pour obtenir une boisson chaude ou froide à toute heure et n'importe où du moment qu'on possédait l'électricité. D'ailleurs, Mafalda affirmait vendre régulièrement ces petits modèles de machine à cafés à des touristes comme les propriétaires de camping-cars _pas_ _du tout désireux_ _de perdre du temps_ en utilisant une cafetière ou une bouilloire classique dans leur engin.

La plupart de ces véhicules n'étaient pas fournis de fours donc ils achetaient parfois des micro-ondes pour réchauffer un plat surgelé acheté au Tesco du coin s'ils n'avaient pas envie de cuisiner. De plus, ils pouvaient ensuite emporter la machine et même le four micro-ondes afin de les utiliser chez eux: auss, leur achat ne leur semblait pas superflu. Hermione écouta le récit d'Hugo puis elle demanda le prix de l'appareil avant d'affirmer l'acheter sans problèmes pour la plus grande joie de son fils.

Hugo insista aussitôt pour contacter Pansy dés maintenant puis Hermione gênée finit par céder au caprice de son gamin avant d'utiliser le téléphone pour appeler la psychomage. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme fut rapidement rassurée par les propos de la sorcière qui se trouvait vraiment au marché et affirma les attendre à la boutique d'ici quelques minutes. Ensuite, Hermione utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre l'arrière-boutique de la future fromagerie reliée au réseau de cheminette. Pansy les rejoignit peu après avant de les faire entrer dans la boutique où Miss-Je-Sais-Tout curieuse observa la machine à café convoitée par Hugo pour son père.

La Serpentarde lui expliqua les avantages et les inconvénients de ce modèle à capsules qu'Archibald avait offert à Toorj avant de confesser ne pas l'utiliser souvent, ni le modèle italien à dosette, capsules et café moulu offert par les Goyle-Pucey quelques années plus tôt ou celui de Kaiden fan d'une autre machine à capsule italienne découverte à Sorrento l'autre jour. En revanche, Parkinson senior s'était aussitôt intéressé à ce système quand Archibald lui en avait parlé car cela lui permettait de ne pas toujours dépendre des autres sorciers quand il désirait un thé pendant les heures de repos de Roby. L'écossais lui avait montré différents modèles puis Parkinson senior se décida pour l'appareil à capsule comme celui offert par l'écossais à son fils avant d'apprendre à l'utiliser.

Durant ses explications, Pansy montra à Hermione un rayon où la sorcière pouvait trouver les différentes capsules, dosettes mais aussi du café moulu, voire, en grains. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout curieuse nota alors les différentes variétés disponibles selon les marques originale ou compatibles. Hermione observa donc les différents thé, chocolats, cafés et autres proposés avant d'estimer qu'un appareil leur simplifierait la vie de tous les jours pour le thé quand Ron n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour en préparer ou si elle-même était trop ensommeillée pour s'en faire ou surveiller l'eau en train de bouillir le matin.

Pendant son exploration du rayon, Mrs Weasley constata également la présence de nombreux types de tasses, de verres, de porte-capsules avant de s'intéresser à toutes ces choses. Ensuite, Hermione chassa ses pensées avant de se concerter avec Hugo pour le choix de l'appareil puis tous deux décidèrent d'acheter le même que ceux de Patrick senior et Pansy. Ils sélectionnèrent ensuite plusieurs saveurs pour les futurs cafés, thés, chocolats ou autres de la famille et un porte-capsule. Pansy les laissa faire leur choix en toute tranquillité puis elle confectionna de beaux paquets cadeaux pour leurs achats pendant qu'Hermione choisissait une carte de vœux.

Enfin, elle les emmena chez elle pour leur montrer le fonctionnement de son appareil avant de discuter discrètement avec Hermione pour lui rappeler que la présence de cette machine ne la dispenserait pas d'une sortie au chalet pour prendre un chocolat avec son mari. Sa patiente acquiesça avant d'observer la psychomage activer la machine. Après la démonstration et la dégustation de la boisson, Pansy lui rappela l'invitation de Naé pour l'inauguration de la boulangerie-pâtisserie de Naé cet après-midi.

Hermione acquiesça puis salua Pansy désireuse de retourner au marché. Deux minutes plus tard, la mère et le fils se rendirent au local de Naé puisque la sorcière n'était pas certaine de pouvoir venir cet après-midi. La cracmolle les fit donc entrer pour leur faire visiter les lieux en exclusivité puis Kenji leur apprit que son épouse avait conservé les deux employées déjà embauchées par son prédécesseur des années plus tôt, ce qui lui valut aussitôt l'approbation et l'estime des habitants. Elle avait aussi engagé un boulanger avant d'aménager un coin boulangerie pour attirer d'avantage de monde. Mrs Granger-Weasley nota la qualité de la nourriture puis elle en profita pour acheter du pain frais, des pâtisseries et des viennoiseries avant de raccompagner son fils chez elle.

XXXX

La sorcière aida ensuite Hugo à préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner des deux hommes de la famille puis elle profita de la distraction de son fils pour modifier son message sur le tableau à l'insu du petit garçon qui ne voyait pas les deux cadres :

« _ _BON ANNIVERSAIRE RON !_

 _Merci pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner que tu m'as préparé mais surtout pour tous tes encouragements car j'en ai bien besoin après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps (l'anticipation du procès, les révélations sur Henry…) ! Bon je vais essayer de ne pas trop parler de mon travail car c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui !_

 _Afin de fêter dignement ce grand-jour, Hugo et moi nous sommes chargés de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour vous deux ce matin donc il ne te restera plus qu'à préparer vos boissons chaudes ou réchauffer les viennoiseries que nous avons acheté. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester avec vous ce matin, néanmoins, je te promets de faire mon possible pour ne pas rentrer trop tard comme ça nous pourrions enfin dîner tous les trois à La Trattoria della Serpeverde si tu veux ?_

 _A plus tard,_

 _Hermione._ _ »

* * *

Enfin, Hermione salua Hugo et se rendit au Ministère où elle salua les deux réceptionnistes puis les trois femmes s'interrompirent à la vue d'un livreur chargé de porter différents bouquets de fleurs censés égayer les couloirs, les bureaux ainsi que les salles de l'édifice ou du moins apporter une touche de couleur dans la grisaille du Ministère. Hermione se remémora alors le bouquet de pivoines multicolores qu'elle avait offert à son mari sur les conseils de Pansy à Amsterdam pour s'excuser auprès de lui après ses erreurs ce jour-là puis elle interrogea aussitôt le livreur sur la provenance de toutes ces fleurs. Le sorcier lui apprit alors l'existence de _L_ _a_ _J_ _ardinerie_ _M_ _agique_. Mrs Je-Sais-Tout remercia aussitôt l'employé pour toutes ses informations et consulta sa montre puis elle estima avoir encore un peu de temps avant de se rendre à son bureau afin d'utiliser sa cheminée pour aller à la jardinerie manifestement déjà ouverte.

Une fois parvenue à destination, Hermione observa avec curiosité _La Jardinerie Magique_ qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visitée puisque la sorcière ne s'intéressait pas au jardinage donc c'était toujours Ron qui choisissait les semis, les bulbes ou autre pour leur jardin. Ensuite, la sorcière salua le patron du local qui la reçut avec beaucoup de courtoisie avant de lui faire visiter le magasin tout en affirmant voir son mari de temps en temps lorsqu'il venait chercher des plantes, des bulbes ou du matériel. Hermione acquiesça tout en songeant soudainement à son ignorance au sujet des fleurs préférées de son mari contrairement à l'employé de _La Jardinerie Magique_. La jeune femme confuse fit cependant de son mieux pour dissimuler son trouble en présence du sorcier avant de faire son choix à la vue d'une plante.

XXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione régla son achat et retourna au Ministère puis elle attendit l'arrivée de ses collaborateurs ainsi que d'Henry manifestement rasé de près ce matin. Les sorciers curieux observèrent alors le loup-garou dont ils voyaient enfin le visage en entier. Après un examen minutieux, Hermione ressentit alors une immense pitié pour cet homme qui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Kenji, voire, à Pansy puisqu'il détenait la même fossette ou encore les yeux des jumeaux. Sa colère envers le sorcier s'évanouit donc rapidement car Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était maintenant convaincue qu'Henry détenait l'apparence adulte du défunt Patrick Parkinson junior à cause des manipulations d'un taré et non celle qu'il aurait du posséder réellement.

Mrs Granger-Weasley plaignit donc secrètement Henry pour ce fait avant de se demander comment aborder le sujet sans le troubler avant le procès ou manquer à la parole donnée à Pansy. Elle finit cependant par s'efforcer de chasser ses pensées puis l'avocate entraîna son client ainsi que Walter jusqu'à la salle d'audience du Magenmagot. Malheureusement, la jeune femme contrariée apprit alors que le procès avait été reporté à midi au lieu de dix heures. Elle tenta de protester mais dut ensuite s'incliner avant de s'excuser auprès d'Henry pour ce contre-temps. Le coiffeur la rassura aussitôt en affirmant ne pas en prendre ombrage.

D'habitude, Hermione aurait été ravie d'une telle aubaine afin de revoir une dernière fois sa plaidoirie, néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Effectivement, la jeune femme rentrait tard le 1er mars les années précédentes donc la famille ne fêtait pas l'anniversaire de Ron le jour-même mais le dimanche suivant au Terrier avec tous les Weasley, cependant, la sorcière ne voulait pas décevoir son conjoint cette fois-ci après avoir pris conscience qu'ils étaient au bord du gouffre si elle n'y mettait pas du sien. De plus, la sorcière avait promis à Hugo de dîner tous les trois à _La Trattoria della Serpeverde_ ce soir donc la jeune femme ne voulait pas non plus provoquer de peine à son petit garçon.

Hermione finit cependant par se ressaisir avant d'emmener les deux hommes jusqu'à son bureau où ils notèrent aussitôt le cadeau posé sur la table. Face à leurs regards curieux, la jeune femme gênée se justifia aussitôt :

« _ Mon mari aime beaucoup les plantes fleuries donc je lui ai acheté celle-ci pour son anniversaire.

\- Ah c'est aujourd'hui ? Demanda Walter.

\- Oui. Répondit la sorcière.

\- Bon anniversaire à ton mari alors. Déclara Walter.

\- Merci. Dit Hermione.

\- Il a donc trente-huit ans aujourd'hui non ? Intervint Henry en songeant que le rouquin était entré à Poudlard la même année que Pansy.

\- Oui c'est exact. Confirma Hermione.

\- Il est déjà parti travailler ? Interrogea Henry.

\- Non : il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui car il doit garder notre fils. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas les rejoindre dans ce cas ? Proposa alors Henry.

\- Mais vous n'y pensez pas : nous devons profiter du report de votre comparution pour revoir votre défense avant l'audience ! Rappela Hermione abasourdie.

\- Hermione : je vous remercie pour tout mais vous ne devez pas empiéter sur votre vie de famille à cause de moi. Rétorqua alors Henry.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute si nous sommes ici mais celle de votre patron ! Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais tous ces revirements démontrent parfaitement que le sort est joué d'avance. Alors, je ne veux pas que vous négligiez votre famille par ma faute donc vous devriez profiter de ce retard pour porter votre cadeau à votre mari. S'entêta Henry.

\- Mais qu'es-ce que vous dites : tout n'est pas joué d'avance ! Protesta Hermione abasourdie.

\- Je suis sûr que mon ex patron a graissé la baguette de certains membres du Magenmagot alors je vais probablement perdre le procès. Aussi, je dois me faire à l'idée de devoir émigrer comme le reste des ex Serpentards après la guerre. Estima Henry.

\- Vous voulez tout abandonner et partir en catimini ? Rétorqua Hermione surprise.

\- Oui alors ne perdez pas de temps inutile. L'invita Henry.

\- Ce n'est pas du temps inutile donc vous allez rester ici et vous battre Henry sinon, j'irai vous débusquer où que vous soyez pour vous faire comparaître devant le Magenmagot ! Répliqua Hermione furieuse sous le regard blasé de Walter habitué à ses éclats.

\- Ok si vous le dites: je ne vais pas partir tout de suite. L'apaisa Henry un peu inquiet à la vue de la soudaine agressivité de la sorcière.

\- Bien: soyez raisonnable Henry car vous ne devez pas ruiner votre vie à cause de votre pessimisme. Dit Hermione gênée pour se justifier après son éclat.

\- D'accord mais vous devriez profiter de ce retard pour aller souhaiter un bon anniversaire à votre mari et lui offrir votre cadeau. Tenta Henry.

\- Vous ne comptez pas profiter de mon absence pour tenter de fuir ? Répliqua Hermione avec méfiance.

\- Non je vous le promets. De plus, je suppose que l'un de vos collègues pourrait vous avertir si jamais les _enfoirés_ _ hem_ les membres du Magenmagot devaient encore changer l'heure de ma comparution. Répondit Henry pour l'apaiser.

\- Oui mais je n'ai jamais agi ainsi et nous devons profiter de ce nouveau laps de temps pour revoir votre défense. Insista Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : cela peut sûrement attendre une petite demi-heure. D'ailleurs, je vais en profiter pour sortir moi aussi car j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu en fumant une clope. Insista Henry avant de saisir son paquet de cigarettes.

\- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? L'interrogea Hermione surprise.

\- Oui: ne délaissez pas votre famille à cause de votre travail, même si, votre cause peut vous sembler juste. Votre mari et vos enfants sont ce que vous avez de plus important au monde alors ne les négligez pas, sinon, vous finirez seule comme moi. Prédit Henry.

\- Henry : vous m'avez dit que vous avez une famille quelque part, notamment la personne qui est venue vous voir donc vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir renouer de contacts avec vos parents ou votre fratrie ? S'enquit Hermione soudainement plus calme et maintenant curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

\- Oh oui : je suis certain de mon choix car ma famille est tout sauf une famille aimante puisque mes parents ont attendu que je m'endorme un soir pour m'abandonner en catimini chez un autre loup-garou ! Rétorqua Henry avec amertume.

\- Par la baguette de Merlin: quels parents indignes peuvent faire une telle chose ! S'exclama Walter choqué par cette révélation.

\- Les miens : mon père est un taré obnubilé par l'argent ainsi que le nom de sa famille et ma mère une traînée qui va au plumard avec n'importe qui donc leurs gestes ne sont pas surprenants à mes yeux. Affirma Henry d'un ton empli d'amertume.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous Henry … Déclara Walter peiné pour le loup-garou.

\- Merci mais ne vous inquiétez pas car je m'en suis remis. Enfin, je suis bien mieux tout seul plutôt qu'avec mes parents débiles ou mon frère qui est un véritable connard. Décréta Henry.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance: tous les membres de votre famille sont aussi mauvais que vos parents ou votre frère ? Demanda Walter curieux.

\- Mm, non ma sœur est différente d'eux. Dit alors Henry.

\- Vous avez une sœur Henry ? S'étonna Hermione tout en songeant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la première famille biologique d'Henry avant sa transformation par Anton Parkinson.

\- Oui. Répondit Henry sous le regard songeur d'Hermione qui se demanda alors si le sorcier parlait d'une sœur issue de sa première famille ou de Pansy si jamais le loup-garou la considérait comme sa sœur puisqu'ils partageaient le même ADN depuis sa transformation.

\- Vous ne devriez pas affronter votre procès tout seul donc vous ne voulez pas la contacter pour qu'elle vienne vous soutenir ce matin ? Tenta Hermione maintenant sincèrement peinée pour le sorcier.

\- … (hésitation d'Henry en songeant à Pansy).

\- Mm non, c'est trop compliqué entre nous donc je ne préfère pas. Dévoila Henry

\- Ecoutez : je me dispute souvent avec ma sœur moi aussi mais on oublie tout quand l'un de nous a des problèmes. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour vous deux donc contactez-la. Insista Walter.

\- Non ma sœur est bien mieux sans moi. Décréta alors Henry gêné et troublé en songeant à toutes les manipulations, mensonges ou événements survenus durant des années.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de votre choix ? Insistèrent Walter et Hermione.

\- Oui. Bon, je vais aller fumer une clope et vous : vous allez voir votre mari. D'ailleurs, souhaitez-lui un bon anniversaire de ma part. Conclut Henry nerveux et troublé avant de sortir du bureau._ »

Hermione songeuse demanda à Walter de ne pas le perdre de vue puis elle saisit la poudre de cheminette afin de rentrer chez elle quelques instants.

* * *

Entre-temps, Ron avait été réveillé par Hugo qui l'avait rejoint sur son lit avec fracas afin de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Le rouquin souriant s'était aussitôt saisi de son fils pour chahuter ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, le petit garçon voulut cependant entraîner son père à la cuisine. Le rouquin le suivit avant de rester sans voix à la vue de la belle nappe sur la table de la cuisine, le service à thé des grands jour sorti pour l'occasion, les viennoiseries, les pâtisseries ainsi que les cadeaux présents. Le rouquin agréablement surpris posa aussitôt une question à son fils :

« _ Par le caleçon de Merlin : tu as fait ça tout seul ? Demanda son père.

\- Non : Maman m'a aidé ce matin avant d'aller au travail.

\- Ah d'accord : vous êtes allé à la boulangerie ! S'exclama Ron abasourdi par cette soudaine attention de la part de sa femme.

\- Oui et maintenant ouvre tes cadeaux Daddy !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin : c'est pour moi tout ça ? Interrogea Ron à la vue de deux paquets de moyenne dimension et plusieurs petits paquets.

\- Oui : Rose et moi t'avons pris un cadeau puis Maman a acheté le reste. Avoua Hugo.

\- Eh bien dis donc : j'ai été gâté cette année ! Constata Ron vraiment abasourdi._ »

XXXX

Le sorcier s'interrogea alors sur la soudaine prodigalité de sa femme : non pas que cette dernière soit pingre, cependant, les deux époux avaient l'habitude de s'offrir un seul cadeau pour leurs anniversaires respectifs depuis des années et de couvrir uniquement les enfants de plusieurs présents. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se tourner vers le tableau noir : _Le petit coin d'Hermione et Ronald_ afin de trouver une explication aux gestes de sa femme avant de rester également surpris par son gentil message.

En son for intérieur, Ronald estima alors que la psychomage avait manifestement vu juste en leur imposant un tel exercice car les deux époux recommençaient ainsi à communiquer petit à petit. Il fut ensuite distrait par l'apparition d'Hermione dans la cheminée avec un paquet sous le bras. La sorcière constata qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses cadeaux donc elle estima être arrivée à temps :

« _ Bon Anniversaire Ron ! S'exclama alors la sorcière en guise de salutations.

\- Merci Hermione ! Répondit Ron souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas encore ouvert tes cadeaux à ce que je vois ?

\- Non. Reconnut Ron.

\- Bon alors que dirais-tu de commencer maintenant : je pense qu'Hugo doit s'impatienter. Proposa Hermione à la vue de son petit garçon en train de s'agiter.

\- Oui d'accord mais tu ne devrais pas être au Ministère pour le procès ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi par la vision de sa femme à la maison à cette heure-ci.

\- L'audience a été repoussée jusqu'à midi donc je suis venue te souhaiter bon anniversaire. Révéla Hermione.

\- Wow : c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche alors. Déclara Ron sans aménité, ni ironie.

\- Si tu le dis et maintenant ouvre tes cadeaux. L'encouragea Hermione un peu gênée par cette remarque.

\- Attends Maman : je vais faire des photos avec l'appareil photo de Papa comme ça on pourra les envoyer à Rose plus tard ! Décréta Hugo.

\- Ok laisse moi juste déposer le dernier cadeau de Daddy sur la table de la cuisine et ensuite tu peux commencer ton _reportage_. Dit sa mère amusée.

\- Encore un cadeau pour moi : mais vous ne deviez pas vous donner autant de peine ! Protesta Ron agréablement surpris.

\- Mais si Daddy : Maman avait déjà pris un cadeau mais elle a fini par prendre d'autres trucs parce que je lui ai dit que ça te plairait ! Rétorqua son fils.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron._ »

Son fils résuma brièvement leur visite à Aviemore puis Ron resta sans voix en apprenant que son épouse s'était donc rendue en Écosse afin d'aller chercher d'autres cadeaux pour lui en plus de celui choisi auparavant et qu'elle devait récupérer ce matin. Le rouquin ne put donc s'empêcher de la contempler quelques instants avant de se ressaisir afin de satisfaire la curiosité de son fils désireux de voir sa réaction à la vue de son présent choisi par ses soins avec la bénédiction de Rose.

XXXX

Le rouquin ouvrit donc d'abord le cadeau de ses deux enfants puis il manifesta bruyamment son contentement à la vue du four micro-ondes. Ensuite, le rouquin curieux ouvrit le second paquet avant de rester perplexe face à la vision de la machine à café sous le regard gêné d'Hermione qui estima avoir raté le coche encore une fois. Toutefois, son mari la détrompa rapidement après avoir compris toutes les capacités de la machine grâce aux explications de son fils. Ronald curieux ouvrit donc toutes les autres confections pour découvrir les saveurs de chaque coffret de capsules ou encore le porte-capsule. L'ex Gryffondor remercia chaleureusement sa femme rassurée par ses exclamations mais ce fut l'orchidée qui remporta le plus grand succès aux yeux de Ron.

Ce dernier loua sa beauté et remercia encore une fois son épouse sincèrement surprise face à un tel enthousiasme pour une simple plante. Ensuite, Hermione se reprit avant de confesser son soulagement :

« _ Je suis contente que mes cadeaux te plaisent autant Ron.

\- Tu plaisantes : je ne sais plus où donner de la tête à la vue de toutes ces choses. En plus, cette orchidée est vraiment MAGNIFIQUE ! S'enthousiasma Ronald.

\- Je me souviens que tu disais en désirer une l'autre jour à force de voir celles de Pansy et Toorj donc je suis allée faire un tour à _La Jardinerie Magique_ pour en trouver une. Révéla Hermione.

\- Toi tu es allée à _La Jardinerie Magique_ ? S'exclama Ron abasourdi car son épouse n'avait jamais voulu l'accompagner nulle part quand il désirait acheter des bulbes ou des outils pour le jardin.

\- Oui puisque c'est la seule jardinerie du Chemin de Traverse. J'avoue que cet endroit est très joli, même si, je ne suis pas aussi passionnée par les fleurs que toi. Dit Hermione.

\- Par les chaussettes de Merlin : je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée aller ailleurs qu'à F _leury &Bott, Tissard&Brodette_ ou chez _Madame Guipure_ pour me chercher un cadeau. Avoua Ron agréablement surpris.

\- En fait, un employé de _La Jardinerie Magique_ est venu nous porter des plantes au Ministère donc ça m'a inspiré puisque tu les aimes tant et que tu semblais avoir apprécié mon bouquet de pivoines à Amsterdam. Révéla Hermione.

\- C'est vraiment gentil: j'aime beaucoup cette orchidée bleue. Affirma alors Ron sincèrement touché par une telle attention totalement inattendue de la part d'Hermione.

\- C'est sa couleur qui m'a plu car elle me rappelle celle de tes yeux. Affirma la sorcière.

\- Oh… Dit seulement Ron abasourdi par une telle confidence.

\- Daddy : t'aimes pas le four micro-ondes ou la machine à café ? Intervint Hugo inquiet face au «désintérêt » de son père pour les autres cadeaux.

\- Mais si bien sûr Hugo : je les adore ! Affirma aussitôt Ron.

\- T'es sûr hein ? Insista Hugo afin de s'en assurer.

\- Et comment : le four micro-ondes va bien m'aider quand je dois réchauffer ou décongeler quelque chose ! Le rassura son père.

\- Tu vas pouvoir l'utiliser tout de suite pour réchauffer les croissants et le reste Daddy ! S'enthousiasma Hugo.

\- Oui et je vais aussi tester la machine : vous voulez quoi du thé, du café, du cappuccino, du latte macchiato, du chocolat, du milka, une tisane ou un autre truc parmi toutes ces capsules ? Proposa Ron tout en lisant les différentes étiquettes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est _un latte macchiato_ mais ça m'a l'air très invitant. Déclara Hermione à la vue de l'image sur la boîte._ »

* * *

Ensuite, le rouquin se fit aider par Hermione pour déballer les appareils sous le flash d'Hugo souriant. Une minute plus tard, Ronald songea alors à un détail :

« _ Eh Hermione : tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous commençons à changer quelque chose dans la maison depuis des années comme nous l'a conseillé Pansy ?

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Hermione surprise.

\- Franchement, c'est mon plus bel anniversaire aujourd'hui : il ne manque plus que Rose pour que ma joie soit complète. Avoua Ron sincère.

\- Je vais tout faire pour me libérer ce soir afin qu'on puisse dîner ensemble mais bon je ne te garantis rien puisque l'audience a été repoussée à midi. Commença Hermione prudente.

\- Oui je comprends Hermione car tu dois aider Henry mais ne t'inquiètes pas : je suis franchement déjà heureux que tu puisses passer un moment avec nous ce matin. Affirma Ron secrètement touché par les gestes de sa femme aujourd'hui.

\- Ron : je sais bien que tout n'est pas rose entre nous mais je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'on remonte la pente, même si, nous nous disputons souvent ou si ça doit nous prendre des années. Dit sa femme.

\- Et je suis sûr que nous nous en sortirons si nous continuons ainsi. Décréta Ron souriant.

\- Oui… Enfin tout ça pour te dire que j'irai voir Mac Gonagall si je ne finis pas trop tard. Ainsi, je pourrais lui demander de nous laisser emmener Rose avec nous ce soir pour dîner dehors. Elle ne devrait pas nous refuser cette faveur. Estima Hermione.

\- Ce serait génial Hermione ! S'exclama Ron enthousiaste.

\- Ce serait super : bravo pour ton idée Maman ! Renchérit Hugo tout aussi joyeux.

\- Je ne peux pas vous promettre de rentrer tôt mais je vous assure de faire de mon mieux pour que nous puissions passer un moment ensemble tous les quatre ce soir. Dit Hermione._ »

La sorcière resta ensuite vraiment touchée par la joie de sa famille puis elle songea aux propos d'Henry et en conclut qu'il avait raison…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je n'ai pas encore la suite mais je pense (à moins d'un changement d'idées ) que les Weasley pourraient fort bien dîner en famille le soir.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, je voulais juste préciser une chose puisque les Weasley ne sont pas trop technologiques donc l'appareil photo de Ron est moldu, il lui a été offert par Panst et Toorj.**_

 _ **Alors que pensez-vous des cadeaux reçus par Ron ou de son début de matinée ?**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione envers Ron ou encore ses choix ?**_

 _ **Je sais que ça peut faire bizarre de mélanger les deux situations entrevues dans ce chapitre mais j'avais vraiment envie de montrer à Hermione les risques qu'elle prend en ne s'occupant pas assez de sa famille et la situation d'Henry en proie à une grande solitude.**_

 ** _D'après vous que va-t-il se passer par la suite pour Ron mais aussi pour Henry durant la journée, même si, leurs situations sont totalement différentes ?_**

 _ **A très bientôt !**_

 _ **Ps: je ne sais pas si on peut faire de la pub mais la machine à café choisie par Hermione et Hugo peut vraiment faire du thé, du café, latte macchiato e tutti quanti. On trouve aussi bien cette marque en Grande Bretagne (j'ai vérifié pour rester crédible) que dans le reste du globe.**_

 _ **Perso, je n'ai pas celle-là mais le modèle italien offert par les Goyle-Pucey: il peut aussi bien faire des capsules spécifiques de la marque, le café moulu que les dosettes adaptées aux modèles italiens puisque les dosettes sont plus petites ici que ceux des appareils à dosettes présents en France que je vois dans les supermarchés.**_


	39. Des cartes de vœux et des doutes

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 _ **Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le long retard (franchement, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue entre mon travail (quand je travaille car c'est en fonction de la demande et du flux de touristes ), la vie de tous les jours et l'écriture des chapitres de Merci Harry parus ces dernières semaines. En plus, j'ai malencontreusement effacé plusieurs fichiers dans mes fictions notamment les prochains chapitres de cette fiction, de Merci Harry, la Pomme et même le nouveau chapitre Un Cottage dans le Northumberland que j'avais laissé en suspens depuis un moment T_T .**_

 _ **J'ai réussi à récupérer celui-ci: il est court mais parce que je voulais mettre l'accent sur certaines choses (enfin, je dois réécrire la suite donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps alors je m'excuse à l'avance pour l'attente).**_

 ** _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione affirma devoir repartir puis elle fit part de son idée à son mari. Ce dernier l'écouta avant de prendre la parole :

« _ C'est une bonne idée mais Pansy évite le monde sorcier en ce moment donc je la vois très mal te suivre jusqu'au Magenmagot afin de rencontrer Henry puis le soutenir durant son procès. Dit Ron.

\- Mm, tu as peut-être raison mais ils pourraient se voir ici si tu l'acceptes. Proposa alors Hermione.

\- Tu voudrais organiser leur rencontre ici : chez nous ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Oui.

\- Sérieux ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Ron, je suis désolée car je sais que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et que tu veux rester tranquille mais Henry m'a vraiment fait de la peine tout à l'heure. Se justifia Hermione

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas pour mon anniversaire : l'essentiel c'est que nous ayons passé du temps ensemble tous les trois Hugo, toi et moi ce matin. La rassura Ron conciliant pour une fois.

\- Ah tu me rassures car j'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Expliqua Hermione.

\- C'est juste que je suis resté surpris car tu n'invites pratiquement jamais personne d'habitude donc ça m'a fait un choc. Avoua Ron car _**c'était la première fois que son épouse demandait son avis pour**_ _ **organiser**_ _ **quelque chose chez eux**_

\- En fait, j'ai eu l'impression qu'Henry parlait de Pansy quand il évoquait sa sœur donc je pense qu'il a besoin de son soutien. Franchement, je n'aime toujours pas inviter du monde à la maison mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour provoquer une rencontre entre eux car Toorj ne me laissera probablement pas emmener Henry chez lui à Aviemore. Expliqua Hermione extrêmement pragmatique.

\- Mm je ne le pense pas moi non plus donc fais venir Henry ici si tu veux. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et de ranger un peu.

\- Tu es certain que cela ne te dérange pas ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Non pas du tout car c'est important pour Henry et probablement pour Pansy aussi. Assura Ron.

\- Très bien alors je te préviendrais si jamais je parviens à convaincre Henry de me suivre. Expliqua Hermione. »

Ron acquiesça, néanmoins, il suggéra à son épouse de contacter Harry pour l'avertir car les aurors chargés de la protection de Pansy s'apercevraient rapidement des fait. Aussi, Ronald estimait que leur meilleur ami ou beau-frère préférerait le savoir à l'avance plutôt que d'apprendre l'initiative d'Hermione de la bouche de ses collègues. Hermione songeuse resta surprise par le raisonnement de son mari, néanmoins, elle finit par reconnaître la justesse de ses propos.

* * *

Toutefois, la jeune femme protesta après avoir entendu la proposition de Ron désireux de se rendre à Aviemore pour convaincre Toorj de laisser Pansy rencontrer Henry malgré l'absence d'un interrogatoire préliminaire. Hermione décréta aussitôt que Mac Kintosh n'était pas le maître de la jeune femme, ni son gardien mais _simplement_ son mari donc c'était uniquement à la psychomage de prendre sa décision. Ron retint un soupir puis il reprit la parole pour défendre son ami :

« _ Ne fais pas d'amalgame entre un gardien et un mari : Toorj ne veut pas emprisonner sa femme mais juste la protéger après tout ce qu'il a entendu sur le soi-disant Paxton.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui de juger Henry. Répliqua Hermione.

\- C'est vrai mais il est inquiet puisqu'Henry a manipulé les Parkinson pendant des années, même si, c'est son père adoptif qui l'obligeait à agir ainsi donc Toorj veut simplement protéger son épouse alors laisse-le agir comme il l'entend. Affirma Ron.

\- Mm…

\- Tu crois que ton père ou moi te laisserions partir rencontrer un type comme Henry sans prendre de précaution si ce n'était pas Pansy mais toi qui étais à sa place ? Insista Ron.

\- Je suppose que non mais Henry n'est pas méchant. Tenta Hermione.

\- Oui je sais parce que nous l'avons vu mais Toorj ne connaît rien de ce type à part ce qu'il a découvert sur son passé, la visite de son fils chez lui ou encore l'attitude d'Henry à la galerie donc il est simplement inquiet. Répéta Ron.

\- Tu as raison. Bon je vais aller en parler à Harry dans ce cas et toi tu iras voir Toorj ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui faisons comme ça. Conclut Ron qui détenait une petite idée derrière la tête._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron se reprit et remercia Hermione encore une fois pour ses cadeaux mais surtout sa présence ce matin :

« _ En tout cas merci pour tout Hermione. Déclara Ron.

\- Merci pour quoi Ron ?

\- Eh bien pour tes cadeaux mais surtout pour ton message et ta présence ce matin. Expliqua son mari.

\- Oh… J'ai pu venir car j'ai eu un instant de répit. Répondit Hermione surprise.

\- Oui je sais mais j'ai vraiment apprécié le fait que tu sois venue au lieu de rester au Magenmagot. Insista Ron.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas très présente à cause de mon travail mais je te promets de faire des efforts maintenant. Dit Hermione après avoir songé aux propos de la psychomage.

\- Et je ne t'en demande pas plus Hermione. Dit Ron souriant._ »

* * *

Ensuite, les deux époux interrompirent leur discussion à la vue de plusieurs hiboux et même deux aigles en train de donner des coups de bec à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le sorcier se leva afin d'ouvrir aux rapaces qui déposèrent aussitôt des billets de vœux et même un paquet. Ronald fut heureux de recevoir autant de cartes de vœux cette année:

« _ _Salut Ron !_

 _Bon Anniversaire !_

 _Amuse-toi un peu et ne travaille pas trop aujourd'hui !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Zabini ton Serpentard préféré !_ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Bon Anniversaire Ronnikinns !_

 _On se voit demain puisque tu restes avec Hugo aujourd'hui mais je tenais à te souhaiter ton anniversaire maintenant ! Profite bien de votre journée entre hommes et surtout fais-toi un peu plaisir petit frère ! Enfin, sois tranquille car je gère la boutique._

 _A demain_

 _George_

 _ps :_ _Angelina, Roxanne, Fred_ _te souhaitent aussi un bon anniversaire_ _._ _Ma femme_ _tient à_ _que je te donne ton cadeau en sa présence dimanche donc il te faudra patienter_ _jusque-là_ _petit frère_ _pour ouvrir ton paquet_ _mais promis, ce ne sera pas un cadeau_ _potache_ _cette année !_ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Bon Anniversaire Ron !_

 _On se voit dimanche pour fêter ton anniversaire au Terrier donc je te dis à très bientôt !_

 _Percy_ _et famille_ _._ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Joyeux Anniversaire Ron !_

 _Trente-huit ans c'est la jeunesse petit frère alors profite bien de ta journée et à dimanche ! Fleur et nos enfants te souhaitent aussi un bon anniversaire !_

 _Bill._ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Hello petit frère !_

 _Je suis en train de soigner un dragon en ces jours mais je n'ai pas oublié que le 1er mars tu prends un an de plus Ronny alors bon anniversaire ! Je viens au Terrier dimanche donc on se verra là-bas comme d'habitude !_

 _Charlie._ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Bonjour Ron,_

 _Bon Anniversaire mon Vieux (bon tu n'es pas vieux, c'est juste une expression moldue ),_

 _Je ne peux pas passer chez toi pour te saluer ce matin mais je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire quand même ! Nous nous verrons dimanche (oui je te promets de tout faire pour ne pas être en retard à ta fête d'anniversaire cette fois, sinon, Ginny me fera dormir sur le canapé du salon ou pire encore avec Kreattur !) ou avant si je peux passer dans la semaine._

 _A très bientôt_!

Harry._ »

XXXX

« _ _Bon Anniversaire Ron !_

 _Trente-huit ans ça s'arrose donc on fera la fête tous ensemble au Terrier dimanche ! Il me tarde de te voir et à Lily aussi car tu es son oncle préféré ! Enfin, James et Albus-Severus te souhaitent également un bon anniversaire !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Ginny_ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Bon Anniversaire Ron,_

 _Mes enfants, mon épouse et moi te souhaitons un bon anniversaire !_

 _Michael Prewett._ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Bon Anniversaire Papa !_

 _J'espère que ton cadeau te plaît : Hugo m'a dit que tu voulais un four micro-ondes. J'aurais bien voulu t'offrir un casque de moto à la place mais bon je préfère te l'offrir à la fête des père ou à Pâques car je pourrai le choisir avec Hugo puisque je serais bientôt en vacances._

 _Bisous,_

 _Rosie._ _ »

* * *

Ron souriant déposa les cartes de vœux sur la table avant d'ouvrir le paquet envoyé par sa mère puis il lut la carte de vœux:

« _ _Bon Anniversaire mon chéri,_

 _Maman et Papa te souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire ! Trente-huit ans déjà que tu es dans notre vie : je me souviens encore quand tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé qui réclamait toute mon attention. Le temps passe vraiment trop vite : j'aimerais tellement que tu redevienne tout petit ainsi que le reste de ta fratrie afin de vous avoir de nouveau auprès de moi au Terrier !_

 _Je t'ai tricoté un nouveau pull donc j'espère qu'il te plaira mon chéri ! Enfin, tu trouveras aussi un petit gâteau d'anniversaire dans le paquet comme ça vous pourrez fêter ça Hugo, Hermione et toi si elle n'a pas trop de travail aujourd'hui. En tout cas, je te promets un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire pour dimanche, nous t'aimons très fort Daddy et moi !_

 _Ta maman_

 _Ps : Bon Anniversaire Fils (Maman a écrit sur toute la surface de la carte donc il me reste pas beaucoup de place mais bon elle a résumé ce que je voulais dire moi aussi._

 _A dimanche Ron !_

 _Papa.__ »

Ronald observa le pull amoureusement tricoté par sa mère puis le gâteau avant de proposer d'en manger une part à sa famille mais Hermione et l'enfant avouèrent être déjà rassasiés donc ils décidèrent d'attendre pour y toucher.

* * *

Ensuite, le rouquin curieux observa les autres missives avant de les ouvrir :

« _ _Bon Anniversaire Ron !_

 _Nous, nous verrons peut-être à l'inauguration de la pâtisserie de Naé si vous pouvez passer. Autrement, nous fêterons votre anniversaire un autre jour._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Gyrin, Ayleen, Scott, Crissy et Fiona._ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Joyeux Anniversaire Ronald,_

 _Trente-huit ans c'est la jeunesse alors profitez bien de cette journée pour vous amuser avec votre fils ce matin et passez une bonne soirée avec votre femme ce soir. « Cueillez dés aujourd'hui les roses de la vie » disait un moldu d'après ma fille._

 _Patrick Parkinson._ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Cher Ronald,_

 _Nous vous souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire . Nou_ _s espérons vous voir très bientôt afin de partager un verre ou un chocolat chaud avec vous pour fêter dignement un tel événement._

 _Pansy, Toorj_ _et_ _toute notre meute._ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Bon Anniversaire Weasley !_

 _Archibald Mac Kintosh._ _ »

XXXX

« _ _Bon Anniversaire Ron,_

 _Profitez de cette journée pour faire tout ce que vous voulez car tout vous est permis aujourd'hui ! On vous attends pour fêter votre anniversaire en Écosse et même vous faire faire un tour en moto si vous voulez !_

 _Bayangar, Bayangal, Ghirgul, Sasha, Batbold et Dolgormaa.__ »

* * *

Ensuite, Ron observa avec attention la carte peinte à la main par Misheel avant de la lire:

« _ _Cher_ _Ron,_

 _Pansy nous a dit que vous passez la journée avec votre fils donc nous ne nous verrons peut-être pas aujourd'hui si vous ne vous venez pas à l'inauguration de la pâtisserie de Naé. Aussi, je voulais vous souhaiter un très bon anniversaire et illuminer cette journée par quelques couleurs chatoyantes puisqu'il pleut à Londres d'après la météo._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Misheel.__ »

XXXX

« _ _Hello Weasley,_

 _Mon père m'a dit que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui alors je te fais tous mes vœux pour tes trente-huit ans ! Passe une bonne journée et à bientôt !_

 _Mafalda Prewett._ _ »

Ronald sourit à la vue de toutes les cartes reçues puis Hermione partit pendant que son mari rangeait un peu.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin utilisa la poudre de cheminette en compagnie de son fils pour rejoindre la maison de Parkinson senior. Une fois parvenus à destination, les deux Weasley saluèrent le vieil homme qui souhaita ensuite un bon anniversaire au papa. Ensuite, le petit garçon curieux nota un détail et demanda alors au sorcier la raison pour laquelle il endossait un manteau, des gants, une écharpe ou encore un bonnet à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Patrick expliqua qu'Archibald l'avait convaincu de se préparer pour aller voir sa fille mais aussi faire quelques courses au marché.

Malgré les craintes du vieil homme face aux moldus, le sorcier s'était finalement laissé convaincre de sortir par Archibald après les révélations de l'écossais sur la visite de Kenji et Naraantuya au stand de Pansy tout à l'heure puisque c'était son premier jour de marché sur Aviemore. Bref, Patrick s'était aussitôt senti coupable de ne pas en faire autant donc il avait décrété se rendre là-bas lui aussi. Une fois averti, Roby l'avait donc aidé à se préparer pendant qu'Archibald était allé chercher sa voiture.

Une minute plus tard, l'écossais entra et salua les deux Weasley avant de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Ronald. Il proposa également aux deux anglais de venir avec eux ce dont Ron profita pour observer de nouveau le véhicule d'Archibald qui lui plaisait bien. Le rouquin trouva le coffre spacieux car le fauteuil roulant de Patrick y entrait sans problèmes. Le sorcier songea aussi que la banquette supplémentaire amovible était également parfaite puisque l'écossais put la rajouter et obtint ainsi deux places supplémentaires avant d'aller chercher Saejin et Kaiden à la fromagerie.

Après avoir récupéré les petits-enfants d'Archibald, Ron calcula qu'ils étaient maintenant six à bord puis il estima que c'était la même chose pour lui lorsqu'il devait se coltiner les Granger seniors en vacances... Aussi, un véhicule de ce genre lui permettrait de faire monter à bord Monica et Wendell sans devoir s'entasser à six dans la voiture d'Hermione prévue pour cinq personnes seulement. Il chassa ensuite ses pensées avant de discuter avec les trois hommes durant le trajet :

« _ Vous allez mieux depuis hier ? Demanda Ronald au vieil homme.

\- Oui ça va merci : bon, je suis toujours énervé contre _Henry_ mais je me rends bien compte que c'était une victime lui aussi puisque mon fumier de neveu le frappait s'il ne lui ramenait pas assez d'argent après nos rencontres. Répondit Patrick senior.

\- Henry n'est pas méchant Grandad et puis il est de la famille. Tenta Kaiden.

\- Oui je sais que c'est le clone de Pat donc Henry est en théorie mon fils lui aussi. Estima Patrick senior.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ce matin puisqu'hier vous pensiez que ce n'était pas forcément le clone de votre fils, si votre neveu Anton avait peut-être simplement lancé des sorts de _Glamour_ sur Henry ? Rappela Ron surpris.

\- En fait, ma fille a utilisé l'anneau de notre famille pour vérifier ce fait: c'est ainsi que nous avons ainsi pu constater qu'Henry est vraiment devenu son frère biologique comme Kenji mais aussi Pat avant sa mort. Aussi, Henry est également mon fils ainsi que celui de Naraantuya. Révéla Parkinson senior encore troublé par ce fait._ »

XXXX

Patrick expliqua que des enfants adoptés étaient des Parkinson à tous les effets tout comme les conjoints devenaient des membres de la famille à part entière, néanmoins, le lord ou la lady en titre pouvait savoir qui détenait une réelle filiation biologique ou non avec sa propre personne. Hier soir, Pansy avait donc utilisé l'anneau de la famille afin de déterminer ses liens de parentés avec le loup-garou : le rituel était extrêmement simple puisqu'il suffisait au chef de famille de poser son doigt orné de son anneau sur le nom du membre de la famille pour savoir si c'était un parent adoptif, par alliance ou biologique. Grâce à ce rite, Pansy choquée avait ainsi réalisé qu'Henry détenait le même ADN qu'elle et Kenji ou encore Patrick avant sa mort.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce fait mais la transformation de la tapisserie qui stupéfia le plus la sorcière hier soir. Patrick expliqua alors que les effigies d'Henry et Patrick junior avaient toujours été séparées jusqu'au sort lancé par la jeune femme. Toutefois, la tapisserie devait avoir subi quelques troubles au moment de l'établissement de la filiation biologique de Pansy avec Henry mais surtout, la constatation de la similitude de l'ADN entre le loup-garou et le défunt Patrick junior.

Effectivement, les effigies d'Henry et Patrick junior avaient manifestement fusionné après le rite donc Henry le petit neveu de Parkinson n'était plus reconnu comme le fils d'Anton le neveu de Patrick mais comme Patrick junior le fils biologique de Parkinson senior et Naraantuya. Pire encore, l'ancienne effigie de Patrick junior s'était effacée au profit de celle d'Henry auprès des jumeaux. Ainsi, Patrick junior ne résultait plus mort et le fils adoptif d'Henry avait disparu sur la tapisserie.

Ce fait avait totalement choqué les deux Parkinson puis Pansy s'était décidée à contacter le psychomage de son père pour lui demander une nouvelle faveur. Effectivement, la jeune femme s'était excusée auprès de son confrère pour le déranger encore une fois en dehors des rendez-vous déjà préétablis pour son père, néanmoins, elle sollicitait son aide en raison des circonstances exceptionnelles. Après le bref résumé de sa consœur, le pychomage se déplaça aussitôt afin de s'occuper du vieil homme pendant qu'elle-même révélait ces choses à son jumeau mais aussi sa mère troublée.

La sorcière en avait aussi fait part à Harry qui avait cependant promis de rester discret jusqu'à la fin du procès d'Henry pour ne pas le troubler. De plus, la psychomage était d'accord avec l'auror mais aussi son mari sur la nécessité de prendre des précautions avant de revoir cet homme. Aussi, les trois sorciers avaient décidé de lancer un sortilège à Naraantuya pour l'empêcher de se précipiter chez Henry puisque la Mongole troublée voulait rencontrer le clone de son fils tout de suite...

Ensuite, Pansy était retournée auprès de son père afin de discuter de la situation avec lui et le psychomage. Au début, la jeune femme craignait simplement d'assister à une rechute de son géniteur face à de telles choses, néanmoins, Pansy avait fini par discuter de son propre trouble avec son confrère avant de s'apaiser. Par contre, elle éprouvait moins d'inquiétude pour sa mère et Kenji car tous deux étaient très entourés par leur famille maternelle contrairement à Patrick Parkinson qui restait seul en compagnie de Roby quand la jeune femme, sa propre famille ou Archibald n'étaient pas là.

Ron songeur acquiesça avant d'estimer que sa théorie de la veille détenait donc de plus en plus de fondements entre les propos des Parkinson la veille, ceux d'Hermione ce matin au sujet de la confirmation des circonstances de l'adoption d'Henry et maintenant de telles révélations sur la transformation de la tapisserie familiale des Parkinson.

De plus, Ronald estimait que Pansy était probablement la sœur évoquée par le loup-garou puisqu'elle était restée à ses côtés à Poudlard au point de lui tenir compagnie durant les soirs de pleine lune. La conviction du rouquin était aussi renforcée par le fait que le loup-garou avait manifestement tenté de l'emmener avec lui pour fuir la guerre sans se soucier de Kenji ou de Parkinson senior.

Apparemment son attachement à Pansy ne s'était pas démenti après la guerre puisque le loup-garou s'était également soucié de son sort au point d'aller l'observer en secret en Mongolie une fois qu'il avait appris sa survie. Enfin, la vision de la jeune femme à Londres avait manifestement suscité quelque chose en lui l'autre jour, même si, le sorcier refusait de la rencontrer de peur des représailles. Quoique, Ron estimait que ce n'était pas le risque d'une vengeance de la part de la sorcière qui devait inquiéter le coiffeur mais plutôt la crainte d'un rejet à son encontre si Pansy lui en voulait pour ses gestes envers Parkinson senior ainsi que tous ses mensonges.

Toutefois, un détail ne coïncidait pas entre la théorie de Ron et les propos d'Henry puisque les époux Parkinson seniors avaient tout fait pour assurer à Patrick junior les meilleurs conditions de vie possibles depuis sa transformation. Aussi, ils n'auraient jamais donné leur fils en adoption au fameux Anton, dont ils ne se doutaient même pas de la lycanthropie à l'époque. Enfin, les Parkinson semblaient certains d'avoir bien enterré le petit Patrick junior donc Ronald se posait beaucoup de questions au sujet d'Henry.

Le sorcier décida de ne pas parler de ses doutes au vieillard pour le moment mais seulement à Toorj, même s'il approuva les propos de Kaiden sur l'importance vitale d'une discussion entre Henry et les Parkinson:

« _ Vous avez besoin de discuter avec Henry : Maman, Granny, Parrain et toi afin de mettre tout ça au clair donc tu devrais convaincre Papa d'aller l'interroger le plus rapidement possible. Tenta Kaiden auprès de Parkinson senior.

\- C'est à ton père de décider quand il souhaite interroger Henry et pas à moi. Répliqua son grand-père avec l'approbation silencieuse d'Archibald satisfait de voir que son mentor ne comptait pas remettre en cause les décisions de Robert-Bruce.

\- Oui mais Henry est très seul. De plus, il est en train d'affronter un procès en ce moment donc je pense qu'il aurait besoin de notre soutien. Expliqua Kaiden.

\- L'audience a été reportée à midi . Révéla Ron.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Kaiden.

\- Oui c'est Hermione qui m'a dit que l'audience a été reportée mais à mon avis, elle sera encore retardée car les membres du Magenmagot voudront probablement déjeuner d'abord. Confirma Ron.

\- Dans ce cas, Grandad tu devrais dire à Aav de laisser Maman rejoindre Henry dés ce matin. Insista Kaiden.

\- Kaiden : je suis d'accord avec ton père sur le fait que nous devons prendre des précautions avant de laisser ta mère rencontrer Henry car ce type a une grande emprise sur elle. Enfin, j'avoue qu'il me faisait beaucoup d'effet aussi donc il vaut mieux que ton père s'assure des intentions d'Henry avant de le laisser nous approcher car je ne veux pas voir ta maman souffrir, ni perdre ma tête encore une fois par la faute du loup-garou. Répliqua son grand-père.

\- Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je suis certain qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à Maman. Tu devais voir l'expression d'Henry quand il a enfin commencé à parler de Pan-Pan : à mon avis, il la considère vraiment comme sa petite sœur en raison de son attachement sincère et non pas à cause de son changement d'ADN. Avoua Kaiden sans se douter de renforcer les doutes de Ron.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Kaiden mais je partage l'inquiétude de ton père sur le risque qu'Henry puisse blesser ta mère par son attitude. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais réagir moi non plus, même si, je souhaite lui parler moi aussi. Modéra son grand-père qui en avait longuement discuté avec sa fille et même son psychomage.

\- Oui je sais donc je suis déjà content de te voir aussi conciliant contrairement à Parrain qui ne veut pas du tout en entendre parler. Affirma Kaiden.

\- Kenji ne veut pas voir Henry ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Non : mon parrain le déteste donc il était furieux quand Maman lui a parlé de ma rencontre avec lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé contre moi : Parrain m'a même accusé d _'avoir_ _provoqué l'apocalypse_ car Henry n'est qu' _un_ _imposteur et un_ _manipulateur_ selon lui _._ Affirma Kaiden.

 _-_ Mm, Kenji risque d'empêcher Pansy de revoir Henry dans ce cas. Dit Ron inquiet.

 _-_ Non car Maman lui a promis de faire attention donc mon oncle a du céder mais bon il n'est pas du tout content. En fait, Parrain déteste Henry depuis leur première rencontre : il m'a affirmé ne pas du tout le considérer comme son frère _,_ même s'ils possèdent le même ADN puisque c'est le clone de Patrick junior. Expliqua Kaiden.

\- Mm... Commenta Ron.

\- Heureusement que Maman est parvenue à calmer mon oncle, sinon, Parrain serait encore en train de crier contre Henry ou moi à cette heure-ci. Dit Kaiden sans révéler toutes les insultes de son oncle à l'encontre d'Henry devant Hugo heureusement distrait par la vision d'un dessin-animé sur l'écran LCD installé par Archibald sur l'un des sièges arrières pour ses petits-fils.

\- Kenji s'emporte facilement donc il peut dire n'importe quoi durant ses crises de colère mais il n'est pas méchant. Le défendit alors Parkinson senior gêné sous le regard stupéfait du rouquin et Kaiden.

\- Oui d'accord mais bon, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère contre moi au point de m'accuser de provoquer une nouvelle blessure à ma mère puisque Parrain dit que c'est ma faute si Henry est de nouveau dans sa vie. Affirma son petit-fils à Ron.

\- Kenji a toujours adoré sa sœur puis il est devenu encore plus protecteur à son égard après la mort de Patrick junior. Aussi je pense qu'il a simplement peur qu'Henry ne la blesse. Toutefois, ta mère trouvera sûrement une solution pour calmer ton parrain. Affirma Patrick senior. _ »

Les quatre hommes changèrent ensuite de sujet.

* * *

Une fois parvenu à destination, Archibald se gara sur un emplacement réservé aux personnes handicapées puis il montra à Ron curieux le macaron obtenu par sa bru pour pouvoir se garer sur ces places quand elle se déplaçait avec son père. Cette fois-ci c'était l'écossais qui l'utilisait sur son pare-brise puisque Patrick était en sa compagnie. Il aida ensuite son ami à s'installer dans son fauteuil pendant que Parkinson senior s'efforçait de simuler un air serein en face des moldus.

Afin de ne pas le stresser d'avantage, Archibald s'était garé pas loin du côté maraîcher du marché, ce qui lui permit d'emmener rapidement Patrick jusqu'à l'emplacement de leur famille au lieu de traverser les emplacements réservés aux marchands de vêtements, linge de maison, bazar ou autres. Durant le trajet, Ron curieux observa donc cette partie du marché réservée aux étalages des marchands de fleurs, de plantes, de volailles, d'animaux, des maraîchers, poissonniers, bouchers mais encore les camions de pizzas, les buvettes ou autres puis il salua les trois sorciers installés dans leur propre camion. Pansy agréablement surprise rejoignit aussitôt son père avant de saluer Ronald et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Une minute plus tard, Patrick senior protesta pour la forme quand sa fille rajusta son écharpe mais il était très heureux de recevoir ses attentions. De plus, le sorcier était satisfait de voir la mine réjouie de son enfant manifestement contente de le voir ici. Il la contempla aussi s'occuper de Saejin quelques instants puis la maman la laissa sous la surveillance de Kaiden après s'être assurée que l'enfant ne risquait pas de prendre froid. Enfin, Parkinson senior se détendit un peu avant d'observer avec attention l'agencement des produits, le comptoir ou encore les panneaux installés par les trois associés. Il se mit ensuite un peu en retrait pour laisser son enfant travailler après l'arrivée de deux clientes, néanmoins, le sorcier ne perdit pas une miette de ses gestes, ni de ses propos en présence des deux femmes.

Durant son analyse des ventes réalisées par son enfant, le sorcier nota la similitude des comportements adoptés par les clients sorciers et moldus. Pendant les transactions, le vieil homme approuva les méthodes de sa fille tout en songeant qu'il avait au moins su réussir son éducation à défaut du reste puisque Patrick estimait avoir traumatisé ses deux gosses encore en vie par ses actes débiles durant leur adolescence. De son côté, Ron amusé finit par complimenter les trois sorciers après le départ des clientes puis il se mit à chercher le moyen d'attirer Toorj dans un autre endroit afin de discuter avec lui sans mêler Pansy à leur conversation pour le moment.

C'est alors que Parkinson senior lui fournit son aide involontaire en proposant à sa fille d'aller voir les marchands d'animaux dans l'espoir de trouver une perruche albino puisque _Daddy_ n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Pansy resta surprise un instant, cependant, elle songea alors que cette promenade contraindrait son père à s'approcher des moldus. Toutefois, elle se demanda si c'était raisonnable de laisser ses deux associés en plan pendant une petite demi-heure, voire, un peu plus. C'est alors son mari la rassura aussitôt tout comme Gyrin fort capable de gérer la situation en raison de sa propre expérience sur les marchés.

Aussi, la sorcière souriante accepta avant de remercier son père pour son intention. Ensuite, les parents installèrent confortablement Saejin dans la partie avant du camion pour qu'elle puisse rester au chaud à l'intérieur. Enfin, la sorcière saisit les poignées du fauteuil de son père avant de partir avec lui mais aussi Hugo.

* * *

Ron décida alors de profiter de cette occasion en or pour révéler aux autres sa conversation avec sa femme au sujet d'Henry mais aussi son projet si les Mac Kintosh y consentaient. Si Kaiden approuva aussitôt l'idée, il n'en fut pas de même pour son père extrêmement méfiant :

« _ Henry ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance donc je ne veux pas laisser ma femme se rendre chez vous sans m'être d'abord assuré des intentions de ce type. Dit Toorj.

\- Aav : Henry n'est pas méchant et puis il considère vraiment Maman comme sa sœur donc il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. De plus, c'est bien sa sœur biologique puisqu'il a manifestement bu la potion contenant l'ADN de Patrick junior. Tenta Kaiden.

\- A mon avis, il n'a pas eu besoin de boire une potion ADN pour devenir le frère de Pansy car je suis convaincu qu'Henry et Patrick junior sont la même personne. Dévoila Ron qui avait fini par décider de révéler son hypothèse non plus à Toorj seulement mais également aux trois autres hommes afin de bénéficier de leur aide pour convaincre l'ex auror d'aller voir Henry tout de suite.

\- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent Gyrin, Kaiden, Toorj et Archibald choqués.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous y avez pas pensé : vous croyez vraiment qu'une tapisserie familiale peut se tromper ou qu'elle agirait ainsi si Henry n'était pas le vrai Patrick junior ? Je ne crois pas qu'une potion ADN puisse berner un Artefact sorcier aussi puissant qu'une tapisserie. Répliqua Ron.

\- Il y avait un Patrick junior et un Henry sur la tapisserie jusqu'à hier soir. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Oui mais n'oubliez pas qu'Henry a été adopté si j'ai bien compris donc la tapisserie a peut-être estimé que Patrick junior n'existait plus en 1989 avant de rétablir la vérité au moment où Pansy a décidé de vérifier la filiation d'Henry. Répliqua Ron.

\- Votre raisonnement me semble très logique : surtout qu'Henry possède des photos de mes grands-parents, ma mère et ses frères avant la mort de Pat junior. Enfin, il a plein de trucs de la famille car il est allé les récupérer avant que les huissiers ne puissent tout saisir. Dit enfin Kaiden après réflexion.

\- Mm c'est un peu difficile pour moi de croire une telle chose : je vous rappelle que le petit Patrick a été déclaré décédé par des médicomages avant d'être enseveli en 1989 puis ses restes ont été déterrés avant d'être incinérés en Mongolie en 1998. Rappela son père.

\- Si c'est bien le corps du petit Patrick junior qui a été enterré puis incinéré. Décréta Ron.

\- Hein : vous pensez que quelqu'un a échangé le corps de mon cousin avec celui d'un autre gosse ? S'exclama Gyrin choqué.

\- J'ai vu le corps du petit pendant la veillée funèbre donc je peux vous assurer c'était bien Patrick junior. Intervint Archibald qui était venu au Manoir pour participer à la veillée pendant que les cadets de Patrick étaient confiés aux bons soins des elfes afin qu'ils n'assistent pas à une telle chose.

\- Quelqu'un a très bien pu modifier l'apparence du corps d'un autre enfant défunt pour tromper les Parkinson. Insista Ron.

\- Mais qui aurait fait une telle chose et pourquoi ? Rétorqua Toorj sceptique.

\- Anton le neveu de votre beau-père a peut-être tout organisé pour transformer Patrick junior en loup-garou, l'enlever au moment propice puis l'utiliser pour voler de l'argent à son vrai père. Estima Ron._ »

* * *

Le rouquin rappela aussitôt à son auditoire les propos de Parkinson senior sur ses doutes au sujet de l'auteur de la transformation de Patrick junior en loup-garou. De plus, Anton Parkinson avait probablement prélevé des cheveux de l'enfant pendant l'agression du petit garçon. Aussi, il n'était probablement pas difficile pour lui de modifier ensuite l'apparence d'un cadavre afin que les Parkinson horrifiés croient à la mort inattendue de leur fils simplement malade de la Dragoncelle. Toorj songeur reconnut la logique du raisonnement de Weasley, néanmoins, cela lui semblait vraiment difficile d'imaginer une telle chose :

« _ Dans ce cas, pourquoi Henry aurait-il menti sur son identité tout ce temps et volé son père au lieu de lui dire toute la vérité si c'est vraiment Patrick junior? Insista Toorj malgré le doute en train de l'envahir.

\- Souvenez-vous des propos de Pansy au sujet de l'adoption d'Henry. Or, il a confirmé les faits à ma femme sur le rejet de ses parents qui se sont débarrassés de lui en le donnant à un autre loup-garou pendant son sommeil. Aussi, je suppose qu'Anton Parkinson a manipulé Patrick junior pour lui faire croire à une telle chose de la part des époux Parkinson. Estima Ron.

\- Mm, c'est possible : ce fumier d'Anton était un feignant mais je dois reconnaître que c'était un menteur, un vendeur et un manipulateur de première classe quand il voulait bien participer aux négociations pour obtenir des contrats au lieu de laisser les autres faire son travail. Intervint Archibald.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Patrick junior s'est laissé convaincre si facilement d'avoir été abandonné ? Je te rappelle que mes beaux-parents faisaient manifestement tout leur possible pour que leur fils ne se sente pas mal à l'aise à cause de ses problèmes. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Oui mais souviens-toi des propos de Patrick sur les doutes de son fils aîné durant les derniers mois avant sa mort réelle ou non si c'est Henry. Rappela Archibald.

\- Mm...

\- J'ai eu des problèmes avec Reginald au même âge donc je suppose que c'est pareil pour tous les garçons. Tu as probablement eu les même déboires avec Kaiden quand il est devenu un ado ? D'ailleurs, tu n'en as pas avec Toorjii en ce moment ? Demanda Archibald à son fils.

\- Mm oui : ça m'est arrivé avec Kaiden et puis c'est vrai que Toorjii a besoin d'attention en ce moment. Reconnut Toorj.

\- Je suppose que les problèmes de Patrick junior étaient bien plus graves qu'une petite crise d'adolescence donc il a du finir par se laisser convaincre par les mensonges de ce Anton. Enfin si c'est bien lui qui se cache sous le nom d'Henry. Renchérit Ron.

\- Oui mais alors pourquoi Patrick junior se serait rapproché de ma femme quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard, si ce n'était pas pour profiter de sa faiblesse ? S'enquit Toorj.

\- Je suppose qu'il a du avoir envie de parler à sa petite sœur après leur séparation pendant pratiquement deux ans. Estima Ron.

\- Mm, je m'engueule parfois avec Naé donc je lui parle pas pendant un moment comme lors de notre dernière dispute mais c'est ma sœur donc je pense quand même à elle. C'est probablement pareil pour Henry : enfin, si c'est bien Patrick junior. Précisa Gyrin en proie au doute.

\- Par contre, Henry ne ressent probablement pas la même chose pour Parrain si c'est bien son frère et c'est réciproque. Ils se détestent tous les deux. Intervint Kaiden.

\- C'est probablement une histoire de rivalité entre frères mais ça devrait vite s'arranger s'ils acceptent de se parler. Modéra Ron.

\- Euh j'espère sinon, je ne sais pas comment Maman pourra gérer ses deux frères si Henry est bien Patrick junior. Avoua Kaiden inquiet.

\- Ta mère a toujours su ménager les uns et les autres donc je suppose qu'elle finira par les raisonner, voire, les aider à se réconcilier ou au moins, les contraindre à se tolérer durant nos fêtes familiales, si Henry est vraiment Patrick junior. Dit Toorj.

\- Ton parrain a prénommé son fils comme son frère Patrick junior donc je suppose que Kenji oubliera rapidement ses griefs contre Henry si c'est bien son frère chéri disparu. Renchérit Archibald.

\- Bien maintenant Toorj pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Henry tout de suite avec Harry ? Tenta Ron._ »

L'ex auror décréta se rendre auprès d'Harry plus tard après le marché car il refusait de laisser Gyrin seul en attendant le retour de Pansy. Son cousin affirma cependant pouvoir s'occuper de leurs clients donc Ron fit de son mieux pour convaincre le mongol manifestement méfiant et indécis.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, les autres fichiers ayant été effacés (honte à moi !) de manière involontaire, je vais devoir réécrire la suite, voire, la changer. Que pensez-vous qu'il puisse se passer ou comment imaginez-vous la suite ?**_

 _ **Vous pensez que Toorj va aller voir Henry ou non ? D'après vous, Pansy devrait-elle le rencontrer, même sans aucun interrogatoire préliminaire ? Comment réagirait-elle face à Henry selon vous et lui que ferait-il ?**_

 _ **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous des cartes de vœux ou de la discussion entre Ron et Hermione ? D'après vous, le raisonnement de Ron est correct ou non ?**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	40. Rencontre Inattendue au Marché

**_Bonsoir à tous,_**

 _ **Non vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un nouveau chapitre MDR. Je suis désolée du temps que ça m'a pris mais le fait d'avoir perdu mes fichiers m'a posé pas mal de problèmes parce que c'est dur de retrouver le fil ou de reconstruire ce qui avait déjà été écrit. Aussi, je suis repartie de zéro. C'est pareil pour La Pomme Tendue par Serpent IV donc je ne sais pas si j'évoquerai tout de suite les résultats des expertises de Pansy, Théodore et de Severus Rogue depuis son portrait. Comprenez-moi: je ne veux pas écrire n'importe quoi juste pour publier.**_

 ** _Aussi, je ne sais pas si le mystère Henry sera résolu dans les prochains chapitres. Il est fort possible que Pansy accepte simplement de revoir puis soutenir Henry durant son procès pour le moment. Ensuite, tous deux pourraient continuer de se fréquenter en attendant d'affronter une véritable discussion plus tard uniquement quand ils seront prêts._**

 ** _Entre-temps, cela me permettrait d'avancer au sujet de Ron et Hermione (je n'ai pas oublié le fameux dîner à quatre à La Trattoria Della Serpeverde, ni le loto ou encore le voyage à Amsterdam ;) )._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi la première partie: Pattenrond est mort de vieillesse mais Ronald avait oublié de l'emmener faire le rappel de ses vaccins puis le chat est mort le lendemain. Malgré les dénégations du spécialiste ou d'Hermione, Ron se sent responsable de sa mort. De plus, la mort l'angoisse depuis le décès de Fred et du chat donc il ne veut pas d'animaux de peur de revivre ces choses. Enfin,_** ** _Kenji a surnommé son père Le Vieux._**

 ** _Enfin, je rappelle que le révérend est un ministre du culte anglican: on appelle un officiant pasteur, prêtre ou encore révérend donc ne vous étonnez pas à la vue de tous ces titres._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Entre-temps, Pansy et son père s'étaient rendus auprès de quelques stands afin d'observer les différents animaux : furets, rats, lapin nains, oiseaux, hamster, volailles ou autres en compagnie d'Hugo. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu obtenir un animal de compagnie, néanmoins, il n'en parlait pas à son père de peur de l'agiter car sa mère lui avait expliqué le désarroi de Ron à la mort de Pattenrond. Aussi, il se contentait de l'oiseau siffleur sous forme de jouet offerts par les Mac Kintosh à Ronald.

Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant fut cependant distrait par les propos de Parkinson senior qui avait enfin trouvé des perruches ondulées avant de chercher des albinos pour les offrir à sa fille. Patrick en trouva une et voulut aussitôt l'acheter ainsi qu'un second volatile à la vue de son beau plumage arc-en-ciel. Le sorcier songeur demanda donc à sa fille d'interpeller le vendeur. Pansy s'exécuta et demanda le prix des perruches puis son père finit par se mêler à la discussion pour le plus grand contentement de son enfant.

Enfin, Patrick senior régla rapidement son achat avant de tenir le carton contenant les oiseaux sur ses genoux. Sa fille feignit alors de rajuster la couverture posée sur son père avant de glisser sa baguette sous le tissu pour lancer quelques sortilèges afin d'apaiser les animaux mais aussi réchauffer le carton pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid à l'intérieur. Le vieil homme surprit alors son enfant en lui demandant si les vendeurs de plantes pouvaient détenir quelques bonsaïs en ce moment. Pansy songea alors aux propos glissés par Kaiden l'autre jour sur le fait que son parrain en désirait quelques uns pour décorer son futur restaurant puis elle proposa à son père d'aller voir les plantes.

Lors de leurs recherches, Parkinson trouva deux bonsaïs et voulut les acheter puis son enfant les posa sur ses genoux après qu'Hugo ai accepté de porter le carton des perruches. Ensuite, la jeune femme poussa le fauteuil de son père avant de s'arrêter un instant pour acheter des friandises au petit garçon afin de chasser sa légère tristesse car la sorcière avait noté le regard d'envie de l'enfant sur les animaux.

Malgré sa peine pour Hugo, la psychomage n'avait cependant pas proposé au petit garçon de lui offrir des oiseaux ou d'autres animaux car elle ne tenait pas à imposer un animal aux parents s'ils ne souhaitaient pas s'en occuper. De plus, elle était consciente du refus de Ron manifestement pas désireux d'en reprendre un depuis la mort de Pattenrond. Aussi, elle espérait distraire le gamin en lui offrant autre chose. Une minute plus tard, le trio reprit son trajet pendant lequel Pansy répondit au salut des moldus qu'elle connaissait puis son père en fit de même malgré son appréhension.

* * *

C'est alors qu'un événement inattendu se produisit quand ils se retrouvèrent face à Kenji avec un bouquet de fleurs entre ses mains. Les trois Parkinson abasourdis restèrent un instant sans voix pendant lequel Patrick observa son fils avec avidité puisqu'il l'avait seulement revu sur les clichés jusqu'à présent. De son côté, Kenji troublé resta choqué par la vision de son père aussi diminué, même si, sa sœur affirmait que son état s'était amélioré depuis sa libération. Toutefois, son regard semblait toujours aussi vif qu'avant, même si le Vieux devait souffrir d'allergie ou autres car ses yeux étaient un peu humides.

Effectivement, Kenji ne parvenait pas à imaginer que la soi-disant humidité était du à la montée de quelques larmes aux yeux du vieil homme qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, néanmoins, Parkinson senior n'était pas un sentimental non plus donc il ne comptait pas se jeter dans les bras de son fils. D'autant plus que le sorcier était conscient de l'hostilité de son enfant à son égard car Kenji était aussi rancunier, voire, colérique que lui dans ses mauvais jours donc Parkinson ne tenait pas à subir un rejet en public ou sa colère…

Une minute plus tard, le cracmol fut le premier à se ressaisir donc il songea à fuir cette situation vraiment pénible à ses yeux, néanmoins, le révérend Mac Gillys nota alors le trio ainsi que le petit garçon avant de se précipiter sur eux, ce qui contraignit Kenji à rester :

« _ Bonjour, Kenji, Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson, Mr Parkinson et toi jeune homme, comment allez-vous ? Demanda le prêtre anglican.

\- Très bien merci et vous ? Répondit Kenji qui avait revu le révérend l'autre jour en allant lui rendre visite au presbytère.

\- Bonjour Révérend. Rajouta Pansy heureuse de l'intervention du moldu car ce dernier contraignait ainsi Kenji à rester au lieu de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

\- Bonjour Révérend. Répéta Parkinson encore secoué par la vision de son fils mais il s'était ressaisi pour faire face au moldu.

\- Bonjour ! Déclara Hugo.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à l'école mon enfant ? Demanda le moldu surpris.

\- Hugo ne vit pas à Aviemore Révérend donc il n'est pas scolarisé ici. Enfin, son école est en grève donc il est venu nous voir sur le marché avec son papa. Résuma simplement Pansy.

\- Ah d'accord, tu ne vas pas à l'école d'Aviemore. Réalisa le prélat.

\- Non. Dit simplement Hugo.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien de vous voir ensemble tous les trois. Constata le révérend conscient des tensions entre Kenji et son père puisqu'il se souvenait que le jumeau de Pansy ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur durant l'adolescence. De plus, la séparation des parents n'avaient pas du arranger les choses...

\- Oui. Dit Pansy qui sourit aussitôt car elle serait ravie d'assister à la réconciliation des deux hommes.

\- Oui et c'est plus que bien. Tenta alors Patrick tout en observant son fils gêné qui ne savait où se mettre pour ne pas affronter le regard de son géniteur.

\- Je vois que vous êtes venus voir Pansy au marché et que vous avez fait quelques courses. Affirma le moldu aux deux hommes.

\- Oui : c'est le premier jour de ma sœur au marché d'Aviemore donc je ne me voyais pas le manquer. Aussi, je suis venu la voir plus tôt ce matin et là j'étais revenu pour acheter des fleurs. Se justifia Kenji vraiment embarrassé par la situation car il se sentait examiné sous toutes les coutures par son père. _ »

* * *

D'habitude, Kenji ne se souciait pas de son embonpoint, néanmoins, le cracmol ressentait maintenant une certaine gêne car son père devait le prendre pour un gros lard toujours en train de se goinfrer dans sa cuisine s'il établissait une comparaison entre les jumeaux puisque le père était aussi maigre que la fille. D'ailleurs, Kenji estimait que Le Vieux l'était même un peu trop. En revanche, le cuisinier ne se privait pas de nourriture, même s'il ne grignotait pas toute la journée non plus. Aussi, le cracmol ne ressemblait absolument plus à l'adolescent fin et musclé comme son père avant sa prise de poids et l'affaiblissement du vieillard.

Certes, Le Vieux détenait des photos récentes de lui grâce à Pansy donc Parkinson était conscient de la corpulence actuelle de son fils, néanmoins, Kenji gêné se sentait soumis à un examen complet sans se douter que son géniteur voulait simplement le redécouvrir. Les Parkinson durent cependant chasser leurs pensées pour répondre à la question du révérend :

« _ Vous allez ouvrir votre restaurant bientôt ? Demanda le moldu à Kenji.

\- Oui car les travaux sont presque finis donc je commence déjà m'occuper de l'achat de mon matériel ainsi que de la décoration. Révéla le cuisinier puisque sa famille avait rapidement réalisé le plus gros des travaux grâce à la magie.

\- C'est très bien et vous Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson : vos travaux avancent aussi ? Interrogea le révérend.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

\- En attendant l'ouverture de nos locaux, vous devriez venir à l'inauguration de la boulangerie-pâtisserie de ma femme cet après-midi. Elle a conservé les employées de Mr Mac Cullough et engagé un boulanger. Glissa Kenji par réflexe puisque Le Vieux lui avait appris à profiter de n'importe quelle opportunité pour attirer la clientèle.

\- Mm, je passerai. Promit le révérend

\- Très bien Révérend : nous vous attendrons, sinon, je vous porterai quelques une des merveilles de ma femme au presbytère si vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer. Affirma Kenji.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je viendrais sans faute. Aurais-je aussi le plaisir de vous revoir cet après-midi Mr Parkinson ? Interrogea ensuite le prêtre désireux d'aider le père et le fils à se réconcilier.

\- … (silence gêné de Kenji)

\- Mm, je… Je ne sors pas beaucoup à cause de ma fatigue mais aussi du froid donc tout dépendra du temps qu'il fera tout à l'heure. Finit par mentir Patrick pour ne pas gêner son fils manifestement soulagé par sa réponse.

\- Oh j'espère que les températures ne se rafraîchiront pas trop dans ce cas car ce serait dommage que vous n'assistiez pas à cette inauguration. Enfin, je suppose que vous vous rattraperez à celle du restaurant de votre fils si vous ne pouvez pas assister à l'ouverture de la boulangerie-pâtisserie de votre bru. Reprit le pasteur.

\- Oui bien entendu ! Déclara Patrick, même si, le sorcier ne pensait pas pouvoir y aller car il craignait d'offenser son fils par sa présence. D'ailleurs, Kenji lui jeta un drôle de regard donc son père s'en inquiéta légèrement mais le vieil homme finit par se rassurer en estimant que son fils ne se mettrait pas à hurler sur lui devant le moldu ou Hugo.

\- Vous devez être fier de la réussite de vos enfants, en particulier de Kenji qui va ouvrir son restaurant d'ici peu non ? Insista le révérend sous le regard toujours gêné du cuisinier .

\- Oui je suis très fier d'eux que ce soit ma fille ou Kenji qui est un grand cuisinier. A présent, mon fils va enfin ouvrir son propre restaurant asiatique mais surtout il a su se créer une très jolie famille unie contrairement à moi donc c'est ce que j'admire le plus chez lui. Dit Patrick pendant que son fils abasourdi faillit faire tomber son bouquet après avoir entendu une telle chose.

\- Attention. Déclara aussitôt le révérend avant de rattraper le bouquet au vol.

\- Mm oui merci. Se reprit Kenji puis il reprit son bouquet.

\- Vos fleurs sont très belles : elles sont pour votre épouse ? Interrogea le révérend.

\- Oui. Répondit Kenji.

\- Oh c'est très bien et vous : vous avez acheté quoi ? Demanda le révérend aux trois autres.

\- Je n'ai rien acheté car j'étais sur mon stand jusqu'à présent. En fait, c'est mon père qui voulait effectuer quelques achats donc nous l'avons simplement accompagné Hugo et moi. Affirma Pansy tout en observant son père.

\- Ouais : Mr Parkinson a acheté des perruches pour Pansy et des bonsaïs pour Kenji ! Révéla Hugo avec insouciance sans noter la stupéfaction de Kenji abasourdi par ses propos ainsi que la vision des plantes sur les genoux de son père.

\- Oui : Kaiden lui a dit que tu voulais des bonsaïs donc _Papa_ a voulu voir si quelqu'un n'en vendait pas au marché. Intervint Pansy afin de désamorcer la tension entre le père et du fils._ »

La sorcière n'appelait pas son géniteur _Father_ en public pour ne pas détonner au milieu des moldus et elle le tutoyait également. Toutefois, elle n'avait encore jamais appelé son père Daddy (Papa) depuis leurs retrouvailles donc Parkinson était vraiment surpris et ravi par ce fait, même si, Pansy ne s'était probablement pas rendue compte de son lapsus.

* * *

En revanche, Kenji abasourdi se demandait s'il était en plein rêve ou plutôt cauchemar face au Vieux en train de parler de sa fierté à son égard ou encore manifestement désireux de lui faire un cadeau malgré tous leurs violents litiges durant son adolescence, sans compter l'attitude de sa sœur visiblement contente de passer du temps avec _son cher_ _DADDY_ comme pendant leur enfance.

Quoique, ce dernier fait ne devrait pas le surprendre puisque Pansy avait toujours été _la fi_ _fille_ _à son papa_ _chéri_ jusqu'à ce que le Vieux perde les pédales. Ensuite, elle s'était éloignée à cause de sa terreur, néanmoins, Kenji estimait que sa jumelle n'avait pas oublié Daddy donc elle devait être contente de le retrouver maintenant qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé sa lucidité.

De son côté, le cuisinier ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de leur géniteur. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré continuer d'éviter son père le plus possible jusqu'au baptême de Saejin. Malheureusement, l'intervention du révérend Mac Gillys les contraignait maintenant à se faire face sans aucune préparation, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout les affaires de Kenji.

En son for intérieur, le cracmol fut cependant forcé de reconnaître que son géniteur semblait assez faible à présent. De plus, Kenji était conscient de devoir montrer un peu de reconnaissance envers le Vieux s'était montré plus que généreux avec lui entre l'achat du restaurant _La Rose_ _d'Écosse_ à son insu avant la fin de la guerre, l'appartement au-dessus, la chevalière, le 4X4 ou encore les 50000 gallions offerts pour ses dix-huit ans. Malheureusement, Kenji ne raisonnait pas vraiment à l'époque puisqu'il avait dépensé inconsidérément l'argent offert de manière futile en moins d'un an.

Certes, le cuisinier s'était ensuite assez bien débrouillé au point de parvenir à s'acheter deux appartements en Mongolie grâce à son travail, néanmoins, c'était sa sœur qui lui avait fourni son local en lui cédant la maison de ville à Aviemore. Enfin, les revenus engrangés par le restaurant _La Rose_ _d'Écosse_ lui avaient permis d'accumuler des revenus confortables à son insu jusqu'à son arrivée en Écosse. C'était donc également grâce au Vieux que Kenji pouvait maintenant ouvrir son restaurant asiatique en toute sérénité au lieu de demander un emprunt à la banque ou de se faire aider encore une fois par sa jumelle qui lui avait déjà donné la maison.

Une minute plus tard, le cracmol dut cependant chasser ses pensées pour écouter les propos de sa sœur :

« _ Tes mains tremblent Papa : les vases sont trop lourds ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

\- Non, non ça va. Répondit son père qui s'efforçait de rester calme, néanmoins, il était troublé par la vue de son fils mais aussi le fait d'être appelé de nouveau Papa.

\- Tu veux les donner maintenant à Kenji puisqu'il est là ? Proposa alors la psychomage à son père qui avait prévu de les lui faire envoyer par Pansy tout à l'heure.

\- Oui c'est une très bonne idée. Décréta le vieil homme tout en observant son fils surpris par sa réponse.

\- …

\- Tiens Kenji c'est pour toi. Tenta donc Patrick avec un peu d'anxiété avant de tendre les vases tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler en raison de ses problèmes de santé mais aussi son émotion face à son enfant.

\- Oh… Euh… Merci. Dit simplement Kenji extrêmement troublé et incapable de formuler ses pensées._ »

* * *

Face au regard insistant de sa jumelle, le cracmol finit donc par s'approcher de son père avant de se retenir pour ne pas sursauter au moment où il effleura les mains du vieil homme pour saisir les vases. Le cuisinier réalisa la fragilité de son géniteur puis Kenji sentit le regard attentif du pasteur sur lui donc il reprit la parole :

« _ Merci. Répéta Kenji sur un ton machinal.

\- De rien : Kaiden m'a dit que tu cherchais des bonsaïs pour décorer ton restaurant donc j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire plaisir. Dit son père qui se traita silencieusement d'idiot pour tenir des propos aussi niais au lieu de tenter de renouer le dialogue, néanmoins, il se sentait perdu face à son fils pratiquement devenu un inconnu après toutes ces années.

\- C'est gentil de ta part. Répliqua Kenji tout aussi perdu.

\- Viens au stand avec nous: comme ça nous pourrions parler tous les trois ? Proposa Pansy à son frère.

\- C'est que je devrais rejoindre Naé pour déjeuner ensemble. Rétorqua aussitôt Kenji paniqué.

\- Mm, je comprends. Dit Patrick déçu mais lucide sur la rancune tenace de son fils car Kenji était bien plus dur que Pansy.

\- Alors tu nous rejoindras au stand ou chez notre père une autre fois ? Tenta sa sœur.

\- Oui, on fera ça une autre fois. Déclara aussitôt Kenji heureux de se dépêtrer de cette situation.

\- Allons : vous avez bien cinq minutes à consacrer à votre famille. D'ailleurs, je vais venir avec vous moi aussi comme ça, j'en profiterai pour voir vos fromages Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson. Intervint le pasteur avant de se rapprocher de Kenji.

\- Je serais ravie de vous faire goûter tous nos produits Révérend. Renchérit aussitôt Pansy avant de pousser son père tout en enjoignant les autres à les suivre._ »

C'est ainsi que bon gré, mal gré, Kenji fut contraint de rester en leur compagnie, ce dont il profita pour observer son père à la dérobée avant d'estimer que sa jumelle n'avait vraiment pas exagéré ses affirmations sur la fragilité de leur père. D'ailleurs, le cracmol n'osait pas imaginer l'état du Vieux avant sa libération puisque son état semblait s'être légèrement amélioré depuis son arrivée à Aviemore. Ensuite, Kenji s'efforça de suivre la conversation tout en répondant par monosyllabes aux questions du pasteur.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaiden, Gyrin, Archibald, son fils ou encore Ron restèrent donc sans voix à la vue du trio en compagnie d'Hugo ainsi que le pasteur toujours aussi souriant. Les hommes s'efforcèrent cependant de se ressaisir puis Toorj feignit d'admirer les oiseaux et les bonsaïs avant de déposer le carton à l'intérieur du véhicule pour mettre les animaux à l'abri.

Entre-temps, Pansy fébrile et Gyrin présentèrent leur étalage au prêtre anglican qui testa plusieurs fromages mais aussi les gâteaux d'Ayleen ou encore les produits bientôt vendus à l'épicerie fine avant d'en acheter plusieurs. Les deux cousins lui firent alors cadeau d'une bouteille de whisky, ce que le moldu apprécia avant de plaisanter avec Archibald sur leur prochain rendez-vous devant un bon verre…

Pendant ce temps, Kaiden s'était placé près de son parrain pour retenir Kenji à ses côtés de peur qu'il ne prenne _la fuite à la Parkinson_ puisque c'était leur spécialité à tous les deux. Le cracmol était cependant trop choqué pour y songer donc il ne disait rien et se contentait de fixer son père également troublé. Ce fut donc Hugo qui alimenta la discussion par ses commentaires sur les animaux entrevus. Kaiden curieux finit cependant par lui poser une question :

« _ Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer les animaux donc tu n'aimerais pas en adopter un ou deux ?

\- Euh j'aimerais bien mais je sais pas si Papa et Maman seraient d'accord. Déplora Hugo.

\- Hugo : nous travaillons beaucoup Maman et moi donc nous ne pourrions pas nous occuper correctement d'un chat ou d'un chien. Se justifia alors Ron.

\- Oui mais bon je pourrai m'occuper facilement d'un ou deux oiseaux comme ceux de Pansy. Tenta Hugo dans un lapsus.

\- Hugo tu pourrais t'en occuper tant que tu es là mais ensuite, je devrais m'en charger après ton entrée à Poudlard. Aussi, je ne veux pas qu'un animal souffre à cause de ma négligence involontaire. Rétorqua Ron en songeant à Pattenrond qu'il avait oublié d'emmener chez le vétomagique pour effectuer le rappel de ses vaccins la veille de sa mort.

\- … (dépit évident d'Hugo).

\- Mm, tu pourrais toujours prendre un ou deux oiseaux et nous les confier Hugo : mes parents n'auront pas de problèmes à s'occuper de deux animaux supplémentaires. Proposa alors Kaiden peiné à l'enfant agréablement surpris.

\- Tes parents vont finir par monter un élevage avec tous leurs oiseaux. Estima Kenji.

\- Non : ils ne veulent pas les vendre, même s'ils vont construire des volières pour chaque espèce. Glissa Kaiden.

\- J'en avais construit une aussi pour Sparky à l'époque afin qu'il ne reste pas dans une petite cage. Tu t'en rappelle Kenji ? Tenta alors Parkinson senior dans l'espoir d'amorcer un début de dialogue grâce à une conversation anodine.

\- Mm oui. Reconnut son fils qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- J'avais aussi lancé des sortilèges pour que Sparky puisse sortir dans le jardin sans danger et rentrer au bercail avant la nuit. Rajouta le vieil homme.

\- Aav et Eej ont fait la même chose donc je pense que tu pourrais leur demander d'accueillir tes oiseaux avec les nôtres si tu en prends toi aussi mais que tu ne peux pas les garder chez toi. Répéta Kaiden en s'adressant à Hugo.

\- C'est très gentil Kaiden mais je ne vais pas imposer des animaux à vos parents car ces oiseaux ne seraient pas vraiment à mon fils s'il ne s'en occupe pas lui-même. Enfin, j'avoue ne plus avoir envie de prendre un animal depuis la mort de notre chat. Expliqua Ron avant de réprimer son sentiment de malaise en songeant au décès de l'animal dont il se sentait toujours responsable malgré les dénégations du spécialiste ou d'Hermione.

\- Oh, je comprends : j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de la mort de Gobi mon chien quand j'étais petit. Affirma Kaiden.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai que tu adorais ce chien. Reconnut Kenji qui oublia ses soucis un instant.

\- C'est clair et puis c'est toi qui me l'avais offert. Rappela son filleul.

\- Je l'avais trouvé près de mon travail mais personne n'en voulait alors comme je savais que tu voulais un chien, je l'avais emmené chez tes parents pour te l'offrir mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de ce fait. Se souvint Kenji.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas le garder au début mais t'as tout fait pour les convaincre. Renchérit Kaiden hilare.

\- Ta sœur ne peut pas me refuser grand-chose. Se vanta Kenji.

\- Hem, Parrain je dirai que c'est plutôt le contraire : c'est toi qui ne peut pas refuser grand-chose à Maman. Taquina Kenji.

\- Bon d'accord, ta mère parvient à me faire céder plus facilement quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord, néanmoins, elle ne fait rien sans m'en parler à moins que ce ne soit strictement nécessaire. Modéra le cuisinier.

\- C'est vrai. Reconnut Kaiden.

\- En tout cas, ton père cédait à chaque fois que tu faisais _ta petite tête_ _de chien battu_ comme je te l'avais enseigné donc c'est grâce à cette astuce que tu as pu obtenir Gobi. S'esclaffa Kaiden sans songer que c'était son propre père qui lui avait appris ce tour afin de tout obtenir de la part des autres adultes en cas de besoins.

\- … (silence de Parkinson qui écoute la conversation)

\- Ma petite tête faisait céder Aav au début mais ça n'a malheureusement pas marché longtemps quand j'ai grandi. Déplora Kaiden.

\- Filleul : nous ne sommes pas des petites filles, ni des femmes mais des hommes donc on n'a pas autant de pouvoirs que ces dames sur nos pères. Affirma Kenji.

\- Hein ? Commenta son neveu.

\- Les hommes font n'importe quoi pour leurs filles : mon père aurait satisfait n'importe quel caprice de ta mère, mon beau-père a toujours cédé aux caprices de ta tante Naé jusqu'au retour de ma belle-mère et Toorj est déjà gaga de ta sœur Saejin alors que ce n'est qu'un bébé donc je le vois bien les imiter plus tard. Heureusement que je n'ai pas de fille, sinon, je deviendrais probablement aussi bête qu'eux. Répliqua son oncle._ »

* * *

Hugo curieux observa son père, Kenji, le vieux Parkinson puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Tu trouves que les filles ont plus de pouvoirs que nous sur les papas ? Demanda Hugo au cuisinier.

\- Oh oui : elles leur feraient faire n'importe quoi... Confirma Kenji à l'enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Kenji : je traite mes enfants de la même manière. Décréta Ron.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Kenji en proie au doute.

\- Oui donc il n'y a pas de préférence entre ta sœur et toi. Assura Ron à son fils.

\- Bon si vous le dites. En tout cas, ma sœur n'était pas très capricieuse mais mon père aurait fait n'importe quoi pour offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait à sa Pansy chérie quand elle était petite. Affirma Kenji dans un lapsus.

\- Eh : je faisais n'importe quoi pour ton frère et toi aussi donc vous avez toujours eu tout ce que vous m'avez demandé pendant votre enfance jusqu'à la mort de Pat. Rappela son père surpris.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais bon Pansy était plus affectueuse que nous avec toi donc c'était probablement et c'est toujours ta préférée non ? Rétorqua Kenji.

\- Vous êtes mes enfants tous les trois donc il n'y a pas de préférence entre vous. Mentit Patrick.

\- Mouais si tu le dis. Répondit le cuisinier estomaqué par la déclaration de son géniteur._ »

* * *

De son côté, Patrick avait menti afin de ne pas vexer Kenji sur son attachement viscéral à sa jumelle, néanmoins, ce fait n'était pas du à un manque d'affection envers son fils mais à l'attitude de Pansy envers lui dés son enfance ainsi que son désir de passer du temps ensemble maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Aussi, Parkinson senior était simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa fille mais il serait également ravi de passer du temps avec Kenji si ce dernier acceptait de le revoir. Face au regard empreint de doutes de son fils, le sorcier finit par tenter d'expliquer certaines choses :

« _ Les pères peuvent sembler plus affectueux avec les filles mais c'est seulement du au fait que les fillettes sont plus expansives que les garçons envers eux. De plus, elles veulent aussi rester dans les bras de leurs papas contrairement aux garçons qui se montrent d'avantage démonstratifs envers leurs mères. Affirma Patrick.

\- Mm… Grommela Kenji d'un ton dubitatif

\- Souviens-toi que tu jouais avec moi mais c'est ta mère dont tu voulais les bras ou les câlins. En revanche, je devais insister pour pouvoir te garder sur mes genoux un moment ou dans mes bras quand tu étais petit et c'était pareil pour ton frère. Vous préfériez toujours rester dans les jupes de votre mère, même si, je passais du temps avec vous et que je vous emmenais voir des parties de Quidditch ou autre. Affirma Patrick.

\- Mm c'est vrai que j'étais plus derrière Eej et mon fils fait pareil avec sa mère maintenant. Reconnut Kenji en songeant à son enfance ou encore l'attitude de son propre gosse.

\- Moi non : je passe plus de temps avec mon Daddy : il est plus gentil que ma maman et il s'amuse plus avec moi. Dévoila Hugo.

\- Hermione travaille beaucoup. Précisa Ron.

\- Oui mais toi aussi tu travailles Daddy : le truc c'est que tu fais tout pour trouver du temps pour faire des choses avec nous donc on adore être avec toi Rose et moi. Affirma Hugo qui aimait beaucoup sa mère, néanmoins, il préférait rester avec son père devenu son héros à ses yeux.

\- Comme quoi chaque famille est différente mais une chose est la même pour tous : les parents aiment tous leurs enfants sans aucune distinction. Tenta de conclure Patrick pour éviter de continuer de discuter sur un sujet aussi _dangereux_ à ses yeux.

\- Il y a des distinctions quand même : un sorcier a du mal à accepter un gosse cracmol. Déclara Kenji dans un lapsus.

\- Parrain… Commença Kaiden.

\- Quoi : dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai. _ Répliqua son oncle avant de se tourner le vieil homme._ Et toi ne mens pas car tu aurais sûrement préféré avoir un autre fils sorcier plutôt que moi. Décréta Kenji à son père penaud, voire, inquiet car le vieil homme se sentait faible face à son fils._ »

* * *

Inquiet de la tournure prise par la conversation, Kaiden se tourna aussitôt vers sa mère pour lui faire un signe discret donc Pansy les rejoignit pendant que Gyrin répondait à une question du révérend. La psychomage inquiète observa les deux hommes en compagnie de Toorj qui venait de les rejoindre également puis elle prit la parole :

« _ Tout va bien ?

\- Mais oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas : je ne vais pas le bouffer tu sais ? Se défendit son jumeau tout en observant Parkinson senior.

\- Je le sais bien mais Kaiden semble inquiet donc je pense que quelque chose a du l'inquiéter. Rétorqua sa jumelle.

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien. Modéra leur père pour éviter de provoquer une dispute entre les jumeaux.

\- Nous échangions juste nos point de vue sur la préférence des parents envers l'un des enfants, notamment quand l'un est sorcier mais l'autre pas. Dit Kenji soudainement désireux de crever l'abcès tout de suite.

\- Mm… Hugo tu veux pas aller voir si Saejin est en train de dormir et si les oiseaux vont bien s'il te plaît ? Demanda alors la sorcière au petit garçon afin de l'éloigner.

\- Oui d'accord ! S'enthousiasma l'enfant car la conversation des adultes commençait à l'ennuyer.

\- Kaiden : accompagne-le. L'invita Toorj.

\- Ok. Dit son fils.

\- Kenny : Père n'avait pas de préférence entre nous et il ne t'a pas délaissé non plus à cause de ton statut. Commença Pansy après que le petit garçon se soit éloigné en compagnie de Kaiden.

\- Hem Penny : il m'a envoyé en pensionnat. Rappela Kenji.

\- Souviens-toi que c'est toi qui a voulu aller à Manchester donc Papa t'a simplement envoyé là où tu voulais pour continuer tes études. Répliqua sa sœur d'un ton très calme.

\- Ok mais je me suis senti dénigré par mon père comme tous les autres cracmols quand les parents les envoient au loin avant de les déclarer morts dans le monde sorcier. Révéla Kenji.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas déclaré mort, ni retiré mon nom, ni placé à l'orphelinat contrairement aux autres parents donc tout le monde était conscient de ton existence. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as renié ensuite en faisant retirer mon nom de ton certificat de naissance avant de me faire parvenir les documents. Tenta Patrick.

\- … (silence embarrassé de Kenji quelques secondes)

\- Oui mais tu m'as utilisé comme moyen de chantage pour contraindre Pansy à se fiancer avec Malefoy en la menaçant de me jeter dehors si elle ne le faisait pas. Enfin, nous nous disputions souvent donc j'ai fini par agir en conséquence. Se défendit Kenji qui s'efforçait de ne pas hurler puisque le cuisinier ne tenait pas à dévoiler leurs affaires familiales en public.

\- Je regrette vraiment mes gestes Kenji que ce soit envers ta sœur, ta mère ou toi mais je ne me rendais pas compte de mes actes alors. En tout cas, je ne songeais absolument pas à te jeter dehors. Avoua Patrick.

\- Vraiment ? Insista son fils.

\- Je te jure de te dire la vérité : tu peux me donner du _Véritasérum_ pour m'interroger si tu veux. A l'époque, je racontais n'importe quoi à cause de mes problèmes mentaux mais jamais oh grand jamais, je me serais séparé de toi. Je n'aurais franchement pas supporté de perdre un autre enfant ! Je te demande donc pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. S'excusa Parkinson senior troublé.

\- … (stupeur évidente de Kenji qui ne s'attendait pas à des excuses).

\- Kenny : Papa n'est pas éternel donc j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir faire la paix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tenta Pansy.

\- C'est un peu difficile après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Dit son frère sous le regard gêné de Parkinson senior.

\- Je ne dis pas de vous embrasser, vous cajoler ou de vous voir forcément tous les jours mais ce serait bien si vous pouviez au moins discuter de manière civile et vous supporter lors de nos fêtes familiales comme le baptême de Saejin, voire, durant vos rencontres fortuites comme maintenant. Insista Pansy.

\- C'est ce que nous faisons que je sache : je ne suis pas en train de crier ou d'agresser notre père. Répliqua son frère.

\- Non mais je vois bien que tu en as très envie et que tu as du mal à résister. Rétorqua sa sœur.

\- A qui la faute Penny : il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Se justifia le cuisinier tout en contemplant son père en train de se tasser.

\- Écoute : je sais qu'il a fait de nombreuses erreurs mais n'oublie pas que notre père n'était pas du tout dans son état normal à l'époque. Commença Pansy.

\- …

\- La mort de Pat nous a tous chamboulé, néanmoins, personne ne nous a aidé et nous n'avons pas compris que Papa était en train de sombrer dans la folie... Poursuivit la jeune femme

\- La folie ne justifie pas tout. Décréta Kenji.

\- Non c'est vrai mais Papa regrette ses gestes maintenant qu'il a retrouvé sa lucidité. Enfin, notre père t'a demandé pardon. Reprit sa jumelle.

\- Mouais… Grommela Kenji pour se donner contenance.

\- Malgré toutes ses folies, il s'est aussi soucié de nous en 1997 au point de nous assurer un avenir ici après la guerre. Insista Pansy consciente que son jumeau était sensible à ce genre d'arguments.

\- Oui et c'est la seule chose dont je lui suis reconnaissant. Déclara Kenji sous le regard surpris de son père abasourdi par cette manifestation de gratitude.

\- …

\- Merci pour le restaurant : il m'a assuré de bons revenus qui me permettent d'ouvrir maintenant le local de mes rêves sans devoir faire de crédit ou m'inquiéter de la dépense. Dit ensuite Kenji à son père sans se soucier de la stupeur de Ron ou Toorj.

\- De rien : c'est normal de veiller sur ses enfants, même si, je ne suis pas le meilleur des pères. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs notamment envers toi ou ta mère mais je ne savais plus ce que je faisais durant ton adolescence. Insista Patrick profondément chamboulé au point de trembler.

\- Euh oui je comprends donc ne t'agite pas… Dit aussitôt son fils à la vue de ses tremblements.

\- Cela fait presque vingt ans que je ne t'ai pas vu Kenji donc c'est normal que je m'agite… Déclara le père.

\- Ouais je comprends que tu sois chamboulé car je suis tout retourné moi aussi. Confessa le cuisinier.

\- Écoutez-moi tous les deux : nous avons déjà perdu Pat puis notre famille après la séparation de Papa et Eej mais nous détenons une petite chance de recoller les morceaux maintenant. Reprit Pansy._ »

* * *

La psychomage saisit la main de son frère avant de la poser sur celle de son père puis elle emprisonna leurs mains entre les siennes. Ensuite, la jeune femme reprit la parole :

« _ Je ne dis pas que tout redeviendra comme avant et que nos parents se réconcilieront ou que Pat ressuscitera car c'est impossible de revenir d'entre les morts à moins d'utiliser la nécromancie. Toutefois, je te demande de ne pas ruiner l'opportunité de retrouver un certain équilibre familial en tournant le dos à notre père. Tenta la psychomage auprès de son frère.

\- Je ne lui tourne pas le dos puisque je suis ici en train de discuter avec vous. Répliqua Kenji qui ne parvint pas à retirer sa main de l'emprise de sa jumelle.

\- Tu es resté parce que tu n'as pas pu faire autrement car le pasteur t'a forcé la main. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Hem oui mais bon, tu sais que ce n'est pas facile de revoir le Vi_ Hem_ Notre père… Se justifia son jumeau conscient que c'était la vérité.

\- Je sais donc je suis heureuse que tu sois resté et je t'en suis profondément reconnaissante. L'apaisa sa jumelle tout en lui lançant un long regard.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu me fais _une certaine tête_ _de chien battu_. Feignit de plaisanter Kenji.

\- Kenny : ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que tu dois rester mais aussi pour toi car tu sentiras un poids en moins sur tes épaules si vous vous côtoyez au moins de temps en temps tous les deux. Lui affirma sa jumelle.

\- Mais Penny : comment veux-tu que nous fassions après tout ce qui s'est passé ou ce que je lui ai sorti durant nos disputes ? Protesta Kenji troublé.

\- Euh, je me souviens pas vraiment de tout ce que tu as pu me dire durant nos disputes car mon cerveau était beaucoup trop troublé à cette époque. Mentit Parkinson pour ne pas braquer son fils._ »

* * *

Effectivement, Patrick était conscient que Kenji détenait le même défaut que Kaiden : c'est à dire, l'envie de fuir quand ils ne se sentaient pas à l'aise durant une situation ou pas en position de force par rapport aux autres. Enfin la psychomage reprit la parole :

« _ Tu vois Kenji : il ne se souvient de rien. Insista Pansy consciente des mensonges de son père mais désireuse de l'aider à se rapprocher de Kenny car l'important était de renouer au moins un début de dialogue. Ensuite, les véritables explications auraient lieu plus tard lorsqu'ils se sentiraient assez confiance.

\- Mouais… Débita Kenji indécis.

\- Et puis pense à ton fils Patrick : je vois bien que Pat est troublé par le fait que tu ne viennes jamais avec lui pour voir son grand-père. Argumenta Pansy.

\- C'est vrai que toute cette histoire le chamboule un peu. Reconnut Kenji.

\- Tu devrais donc le rassurer en tentant de retrouver un certain équilibre avec notre père. Je suis certaine que mon filleul serait plus épanoui et ne se poserait plus de questions s'il te voyait fréquenter son grand-père de temps en temps. Enfin, tu te sentirais mieux toi-même. Insista Pansy.

\- C'est bon Penny : tu m'as convaincu mais c'est uniquement pour mon fils que je le fais. Précisa Kenji.

\- Oui je le comprends et je t'en remercie. Déclara sa jumelle.

\- Et je t'en remercie moi aussi. Intervint Patrick Parkinson.

\- Oui… Bon, je suppose que nous nous verrons tout à l'heure à l'inauguration de la boulangerie-pâtisserie dans ce cas ? Reprit Kenji tout en observant son père.

\- Oui si ma présence ne te dérange pas. Répondit Patrick Parkinson encore en train de se demander s'il était en plein rêve ou pleine cuite pour que son fils l'invite à l'inauguration.

\- Non ta présence ne me dérange pas… Mon fils a probablement besoin de voir que notre famille a un certain équilibre et puis ce serait mieux aussi pour le public : je ne veux pas que le révérend ou les les gens commencent à jaser sur nous donc tu dois venir toi aussi. Se justifia Kenji encore troublé et désireux de trouver une justification quelconque pour expliquer son invitation.

\- D'accord. Dit simplement son père conscient de l'attitude du cuisinier.

\- Et puis ce sera mieux aussi pour toi petit à petit : tu verras que le fait de fréquenter notre père te fera le plus grand bien. Intervint Pansy.

\- Euh oui probablement si tu le dis. Décréta Kenji d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Par contre, tu pourrais te charger de l'annoncer à Eej ? Tu sais qu'elle t'écoute plus que moi car tu es l'aîné et puis tu sais toujours la convaincre. Le flatta Pansy.

\- Oui je sais Penny donc ne t'inquiètes pas car je m'occuperai d'Eej : aussi, tu peux emmener notre père à la boutique en toute tranquillité car elle ne lui fera rien. Affirma Kenji tout en se rengorgeant.

\- Merci pour ta compréhension : je n'aurais pas su comment la convaincre. Affirma Pansy.

\- T'inquiète : je sais comment m'occuper d'Eej donc tu peux venir sans problème. Affirma ensuite le cuisinier à son père.

\- Merci : ça me rassure car j'ai peur de sa réaction à ma vue après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Avoua le sorcier d'un ton préoccupé.

\- C'est vrai que tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal en la séparant de nous et en lui ôtant ses souvenirs avant l'enfermer dans un asile mais elle n'est pas une innocente victime non plus après toutes ses frasques donc Eej n'a rien à dire. De plus t'as passé pratiquement vingt ans à Azkaban donc tu as _été assez puni_. Décréta Kenji à la surprise des autres hommes mais pas de Pansy consciente des sentiments contrastés de son jumeau envers leurs parents maintenant.

\- …

\- Tu aurais du tout me dire sur ses frasques dés que tu as découvert l'aventure d'Eej avec ton neveu Anton car je n'aurais jamais tenté de partir avec elle dans ces conditions. Aussi, je serais resté avec toi si Eej était rentrée en Mongolie. Insista Kenji auprès de son père sans se soucier de la surprise de son beau-frère ou de Ron.

\- Comment pouvais-je te dire une telle chose Kenji : je… J'avais du mal à comprendre moi-même donc je ne risquais pas de te traumatiser en te racontant le béguin de votre mère pour votre cousin Anton. Se justifia Patrick abasourdi.

\- Cela m'aurait probablement moins traumatisé que tes agissements ensuite. La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne dire mais elle l'aurait été dans ce cas. Franchement, j'en aurais voulu à Eej pendant un bon moment, néanmoins, les choses se seraient arrangées par la suite. Estima Kenji.

\- Je ne raisonnais plus correctement à l'époque : la mort de ton frère m'avait déboussolé puis cette découverte mais surtout les menaces ainsi que votre tentative d'enlèvement ont fini par me faire craquer. Expliqua Parkinson.

\- Ouais j'imagine mais bon, nous aurions pu nous trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez nous voir tous les deux Eej et toi sans que l'un de vous ne soit lésé, même si vous vous étiez séparés. Enfin, je ne t'aurai pas sorti des horreurs sur mes grands-parents pour te faire chier, ni déifié ma mère qui ne le méritait absolument pas au vu de ce qu'elle a osé te faire. Rétorqua Kenji.

\- Kenji : ta mère souffrait de la mort de Patrick elle aussi. De plus, je m'étais éloigné de vous trois sans m'en rendre compte à force de m'enfermer dans mon chagrin donc je suppose qu'elle s'est agrippée à la première main tendue. Estima Patrick lucide.

\- Mouais mais bon tu n'es pas allé te taper la première venue, même si, tu avais perdu ton fils toi aussi. Rétorqua Kenji.

\- Euh, je n'étais pas forcément mieux en me consacrant à mes affaires, mon whisky ou la poupée de ton frère avant de me faire avoir par Henry... Répliqua Patrick.

\- C'est quand même moins dégueulasse à mes yeux. Je ne tolère pas l'adultère donc je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester aussi calme. Franchement, je ne mettrai pas Naé à l'asile mais je divorcerai tout de suite si elle ose me tromper un jour ! Avoua Kenji.

\- Je suis calme parce que j'ai eu presque vingt ans pour réfléchir à tout ça pendant ma réclusion. Expliqua Patrick.

\- Mm, je ne crois pas que je serai aussi magnanime à ta place, même plus de vingt ou trente ans après les faits. Répliqua Kenji.

\- J'aurais du comprendre que j'étais trop vieux pour ta mère et que notre mariage ne pourrait jamais marcher pendant très longtemps. Aussi, la trahison de ta mère avec un homme plus jeune et plus attirant que moi est compréhensible. Estima Patrick.

\- Non car elle connaissait votre différence d'âge dés le début. S'entêta Kenji.

\- Oui mais bon elle n'avait que dix-huit ans et moi quarante-cinq ans quand nous nous sommes mariés. Rappela Patrick.

\- Eej n'allait pas bien non plus Kenji après la mort de Pat donc je pense comme notre père qu'elle s'est agrippée à la première main tendue sans se douter de la malveillance de ce type . De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de remuer ces choses maintenant car nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm, c'est bien dommage. Déplora Kenji.

\- Nos parents sont séparés depuis des décennies mais nous pouvons restaurer un certain équilibre au sein de notre famille si tu m'aide à maintenir un statu-quo entre eux. Déclara Pansy.

\- On peut essayer Pansy. Conclut Kenji troublé._ »

Ensuite, le révérend observa le trio puis il fut satisfait par la vision de leur dialogue. Une minute plus tard, le pasteur prit donc congé également pendant que Parkinson abasourdi contempla son fils puis le vieil homme utilisa la légillimancie pour remercier discrètement Pansy au sujet de son intervention car ses tactiques avaient convaincu son jumeau de lui parler. Certes, Patrick senior n'espérait pas une réconciliation rapide entre son fils et lui, néanmoins, il estimait que c'était déjà un bon début.

* * *

Ensuite, le père , le fils la fille restèrent surpris par les propos de Ron qui s'était décidé à attendre le départ du pasteur pour discuter d'Henry avec Pansy dans l'espoir d'inciter la jeune femme à convaincre Toorj de la laisser le rejoindre. Après son récit, le rouquin nota avec satisfaction le trouble de la psychomage malgré les lamentations de Kenji désireux d'envoyer le loup-garou au diable puis la sorcière songeuse contempla son mari pendant que Kenji levait les yeux au ciel.

Effectivement, le cuisinier était convaincu que sa jumelle finirait par aller soutenir son cher Paxton aujourd'hui même après avoir entendu les propos de Ron. Toutefois, Kenji était conscient de ne pas pouvoir empêcher sa sœur de revoir ce type, même si, le cracmol lui fit part de sa désapprobation encore une fois :

« _ Penny : je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à Paxton pendant vos années à Poudlard mais c'est un manipulateur donc j'espère que tu ne te feras pas avoir de nouveau à cause de ses belles paroles ou son apparence. Insista le cuisinier.

\- Non : je ne suis plus aussi ingénue qu'avant Kenny. Le rassura sa sœur sous le regard de leur père qui estimait que sa fille n'avait jamais été vraiment ingénue hormis durant son enfance donc Patrick en conclut qu'elle se montrait volontairement plus fragile aux yeux de son jumeau afin de pouvoir obtenir son consentement de la laisser revoir le loup-garou sans faire d'histoires.

\- Mm, je sais mais Paxton est ton talon d'Achille car il t'a toujours troublé par sa voix et sa ressemblance avec notre frère. Rappela Kenji.

\- J'ai rapidement différencié Paxton et Pat : notre frère était plus doux que Paxton avant sa transformation en loup-garou. En revanche, Pax a toujours eu un sacré caractère, même s'il était gentil avec moi. Déclara Pansy.

\- Mm, Pat n'était pas toujours gentil Penny. En plus, Patrick n'aimait pas perdre contre moi durant nos jeux donc il râlait énormément, même si, notre frère nous adorait et que nous lui rendions la pareille. Modéra Kenji

\- Sa mort a du me faire oublier ce détail. Estima Pansy.

\- En revanche, je me rappelle fort bien qu'il t'a foutu la frousse en se faisant passer pour un monstre quand Maman t'avait enfermé. Tu te souviens qu'il avait endossé son costume et pris les faux-ongles crochus du mien pour gratter à la porte afin de faire croire que le croquemitaine était venu te chercher ? Rappela son jumeau.

\- C'était un enfant. Modéra Pansy.

-C'est vrai. En tout cas, revenons-en à nos moutons : tu as toujours eu de l'affection pour Paxton qui n'a cependant pas hésité à renforcer la folie de notre père en se faisant passer pour Pat afin de lui soutirer de l'argent. Insista Kenji inquiet et furieux contre Paxton.

\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier ce fait et notre père non plus. Se défendit Pansy.

\- C'est clair. Renchérit son père sincèrement troublé par la mention d'Henry.

\- Toutefois, tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il était manipulé par Anton l'ordure qui nous servait de cousin. Enfin, je peux t'assurer que nous avions un véritable lien fraternel Pax et moi donc il voulait m'emmener avec lui durant l'été 1997 afin d'échapper à la guerre. Modéra Pansy.

\- Oui mais bon il s'est manifestement fait avoir par Anton donc heureusement que tu ne l'as pas suivi sinon notre cousin t'aurait emprisonnée toi aussi ou pire. Rappela Kenji.

\- …

\- Franchement, Merlin aurait du faire crever Anton dans le sein de sa mère et provoquer la fausse-couche de cette femme car ce type n'était qu'un fouteur de merde. Décréta Kenji sans se soucier de son langage puisque le petit Hugo était encore dans le véhicule et ne l'entendait pas. De plus, Toorj avait lancé un _Assurdiato_ donc les moldus ne pouvaient pas se douter de la teneur de leur conversation.

\- C'est sûr que mon pauvre frère et sa femme Rose auraient mérité un autre fils. Estima Patrick senior.

\- Bon, je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression mais il est midi moins vingt Pansy. Intervint alors Ron afin de ne pas laisser Kenji dévier la conversation.

\- Mm, je ne pourrai probablement pas interroger ce type avant le début de l'audience. Dit Toorj à son épouse.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera reportée à treize ou quatorze heures car les membres du Magenmagot vont probablement vouloir déjeuner d'abord. Insista Ron.

\- Je pensais attendre la fin de son procès pour le contacter afin de ne pas le perturber, néanmoins, je ne sais plus quoi penser après avoir entendu vos propos. Avoua Pansy.

\- Je pense qu'Henry a vraiment besoin de vous tout de suite Pansy car c'est probablement de vous qu'il parlait en évoquant sa sœur. Renchérit Ron

\- Toorj : le marché va finir d'ici peu et tous les autres marchands ont déjà commencé à ranger leurs étalages depuis un petit moment. Je peux donc ranger rapidement le nôtre avec Gyrin puis ramener le fourgon à la maison si tu décide d'aller voir Henry. Ensuite, j'attendrai ton retour et tes réponses pour prendre une décision. Proposa la sorcière à son époux._ »

Pansy était consciente que Toorj était inquiet au sujet des intentions de Paxton et qu'il ne la laisserait pas se rendre auprès d'Henry sans avoir contrôlé les intentions de ce type. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'en prenait pas ombrage puisqu'elle comprenait qu'il souhaitait simplement lui éviter de tomber dans un piège. D'ailleurs, la psychomage préférait également laisser son mari ou encore Potter interroger Henry car elle-même n'était pas certaine de conserver toute sa lucidité à sa vue en raison de leur affection fraternelle durant leur adolescence mais aussi les révélations effectuées par la tapisserie. Or, la sorcière voulait avoir des réponses sur toute cette histoire, même si, elle connaissait assez Paxton pour savoir qu'il ne lui dirait jamais toute la vérité d'un coup.

* * *

Aux yeux de Pansy, le loup-garou avait effectivement hérité de l'attitude fuyante des Parkinson lors de son changement d'ADN donc Paxton ou Henry fuyait maintenant les confrontations au point de s'isoler et couper tout lien avec les autres en cas de litige. Pansy ne pouvait cependant pas le critiquer car elle-même avait fui son père pendant pratiquement vingt ans malgré tous les colis envoyés ainsi que le règlement des notes des soins nécessaires. D'ailleurs, Kenji n'était pas mieux non plus puisqu'il avait fallu l'intervention du pasteur pour que son jumeau affronte leur géniteur et enfin Kaiden les avait imité en s'emmurant dans le silence pendant des semaines après le retour de Toorj au bercail. Bref, Henry était décidément un Parkinson lui aussi donc une discussion franche entre eux serait très difficile au début.

Ensuite, la sorcière chassa ses pensées pour demander à Ronald de contacter Hermione afin de savoir si l'audience avait été reportée ou non. Toutefois, le rouquin n'en eut pas le temps car ce fut son épouse qui le contacta sur son smartphone pendant que Walter s'occupait d'Henry. Durant leur conversation, la jeune femme l'informa alors que la séance avait été reportée à quatorze heures. Kenji calcula que l'inauguration de la boulangerie-pâtisserie de Naé aurait lieu à dix-huit heures donc Pansy serait rentrée à temps pour y assister si elle tenait vraiment à rencontrer Henry, même si, le cracmol estimait que ce parasite ne méritait aucunement leur considération.

D'ailleurs, Kenji confirma à Ron les propos de son neveu sur son refus de considérer Henry comme son frère malgré leur ADN commun. De son côté, Toorj contempla alors le trouble de sa compagne puis il songea aux théories farfelues de Ron avant de céder aux prières de Pansy afin de tirer cette histoire au clair. Il affirma cependant aider d'abord son épouse et Gyrin à ranger leur stand avant de se rendre chez les Weasley pour interroger le fameux Henry.

Ronald estima ne pas pouvoir insister d'avantage donc il expliqua la situation à son épouse au téléphone puis Hermione inquiète songea à un détail avant de s'affoler car elle n'avait rien de prêt pour accueillir des invités pour le déjeuner. Toutefois, Ron la rassura en affirmant acheter le nécessaire au marché. Il alla donc prendre du poulet rôti et plusieurs assortiments à l'un des rôtisseurs en compagnie d'Hugo, quelques fruits à un primeur puis le rouquin insista pour payer les fromages choisis au stand de Pansy.

Ensuite, Kenji songeur s'éclipsa pour expliquer la situation à sa femme mais aussi convaincre sa mère de ne pas faire d'histoire au sujet de la venue de son père à l'inauguration tout à l'heure. Après son départ, Pansy proposa à Hugo de rester déjeuner à la ferme avec elle et sa famille. Le petit garçon acquiesça afin de pouvoir observer la sorcière s'occuper des oiseaux une fois de retour chez elle. Archibald accompagna donc ses petits-enfants, Hugo, Ron et Patrick à la ferme en attendant le retour de la psychomage.

Grâce à la magie, les trois associés rangèrent rapidement leur stand avant de tout nettoyer autour à l'insu des moldus puis Pansy se mit au volant. Une fois de retour chez eux, Pansy salua tout le monde pendant que son mari se rendait dans leur chambre sous un prétexte afin de saisir une fiole de Véritasérum puisque Parkinson senior avait pris soin d'en insérer dans le trousseau de sa fille enfin récupéré par la jeune femme quelques semaines plus tôt.

En temps normal, Toorj n'aurait pas songé à utiliser de tels subterfuges, ni à cautionner les tendances méfiantes, voire, manipulatrices des Parkinson dont sa femme et son fils aîné inclus, néanmoins, il tenait à protéger sa famille donc le sorcier n'hésiterait pas à faire boire quelques gouttes du précieux liquide à Henry afin d'obtenir des réponses claires si le loup-garou ne se montrait pas coopératif. Une minute plus tard, Pansy le rejoignit pour lui donner quelques conseils avant de noter le flacon.

La sorcière songeuse lui expliqua que Paxton ou Henry était encore plus méfiant qu'elle face aux inconnus. Aussi, il n'accepterait probablement pas de boire, ni manger de peur que Toorj ou Potter ne tente de lui faire ingérer du Véritasérum _grâce à un verre de vin, la sauce d'un plat ou autre._ Le sorcieracquiesça avant de déplorer ce fait, néanmoins, il pouvait toujours utiliser la légillimancie pour tenter de découvrir les secrets de ce type.

Pansy lui recommanda la plus grande prudence car Paxton s'était beaucoup intéressé à l'occlumencie à Poudlard. Aussi, le loup-garou risquait de sentir sa tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit puis de se braquer. Toorj affirma trouver une autre solution dans ce cas.

La psychomage acquiesça puis le mongol suivit donc Ron chez les Weasley pendant que la jeune femme montrait à Hugo ravi les oiseaux ainsi que le perroquet offert par Henry. Le petit garçon oublia donc le départ de son père un moment afin d'observer Pansy aménager une autre cage pour les perruches achetées aujourd'hui afin de les placer en quarantaine quelques temps afin de s'assurer de l'absence de maladies avant de les laisser rencontrer leurs nouvelles compagnes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Kenji et son père ou encore leur confrontation et quelles seront les conséquences ?**_ ** _L'action de Ron pour convaincre Toorj mais aussi Pansy vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ?_**

 ** _Ah si jamais quelqu'un se pose des questions au sujet du fait que le marché sembler s'arrêter vers midi, il faut savoir que les marchés en montagne s'arrêtent plus tôt durant l'hiver à cause de la neige, du vent ou du froid selon les températures. En général, les marchands commencent à ranger leurs marchandises dés onze heures et demi et parfois, même avant, si le temps est trop mauvais. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas rare que le marché soit tout simplement annulé en cas de trop mauvais temps._**

 ** _Je peux en témoigner car je constate régulièrement ces choses en hiver ici : le marché est annulé ou les forains commencent à tout remballer vers 10h30 quand le temps est trop mauvais. Après il y a des endroits où le marché se tient quand même lorsque le mauvais temps est quotidien (j'ai vu des reportages sur la Iakoutie en Sibérie et c'est impressionnant: les marchands sont contraints de rester là toute la journée durant l'hiver et ils vous vendent du poisson totalement congelé par exemple ! Je sais que les Iakoutes sont habitués à de telles températures mais c'est quand même hallucinant)._**

 ** _J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre mais il n'est pas encore fini donc je vous dis à bientôt !_**


	41. Une bonne oeuvre ou un Traquenard ?

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Je suis désolée pour la lenteur du rythme de parution mais je travaille énormément durant l'été et le début de l'automne (ici on vit du tourisme donc le touriste est roi ). Aussi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ou relire. Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de congé hebdomadaire (pour ceux qui me connaissent depuis un moment, vous savez que je n'en avais pas l'année dernière mais cette fois j'ai un meilleur travail et surtout réglementé) mais je dois faire plein de choses dans la journée et me lever aussi tôt que d'habitude donc ce n'est pas vraiment un jour de repos._**

 ** _Du coup, je profite de mon insomnie pour poster cette première partie (le chapitre a été divisé en deux pour plus de clarté). La seconde sera postée plus tard dans la journée: elle est prête mais je voudrais essayer de corriger des fautes éventuelles quand je serais plus tranquille tout à l'heure. Les deux parties portent surtout sur Henry puis la suite sera centrée sur Ron et Hermione lorsque j'aurais le temps de l'écrire._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt._**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était retournée auprès d'Henry et Walter avant de les entraîner à son bureau quelques instants. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme glissa quelques mots à son collègue surpris par ses propos, néanmoins, il finit par comprendre ses intentions après avoir été informé que Weasley avait manifestement trouvé la sœur du loup-garou. Aussi, Walter accepta d'aider Hermione donc le sorcier feignit d'afficher un air indifférent lorsque la jeune femme prit la parole une fois dans le bureau :

« _ Bon, nous avons revu notre stratégie donc tout est prêt pour l'audience, même si, le Magenmagot l'a retardé encore une fois. Aussi, je pense que nous pouvons nous accorder un bon repas en attendant votre comparution. Proposa Hermione à Henry.

\- Faites donc Hermione: vous devez avoir faim et vous aussi Walter. Les invita le loup-garou.

\- Mais vous : vous n'avez pas faim vous aussi ? S'enquit Hermione.

\- Mm non, j'ai l'estomac beaucoup trop noué pour songer à avaler quoique ce soit. Confessa Henry.

\- Vous devez manger quelque chose vous aussi Henry. Intervint Walter.

\- J'en suis incapable car l'attente me rend dingue. Franchement, j'aurais préféré que le Magenmagot juge mon affaire tout de suite, même si, ces gens vont probablement donner raison à mon patron plutôt que d'attendre ainsi et gamberger. Expliqua le loup-garou.

\- Henry : nous ferons appel si le Magenmagot ne reconnaît pas la vérité. En attendant, voulez-vous boire une potion calmante ? Demanda Hermione habitué à l'anxiété de ses protégés.

\- Non, je vous remercie : je n'aime pas utiliser ces potions car leurs effets sur l'organisme sont trop forts à mon avis. Se justifia le loup-garou qui estimait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions lorsqu'il buvait ce genre de mixtures.

\- Comme vous voulez mais vous venez déjeuner avec nous. Ordonna Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas faim donc je peux vous attendre ici. Répliqua Henry.

\- Mais non : vous n'allez pas rester tout seul ici. Intervint Walter.

\- Ce serait le plus simple pour vous car je ne serais pas un compagnon très agréable à la cafétéria du Ministère. Insista Henry désireux de rester seul et en paix.

\- Mais qui a parlé d'aller à la cafétéria : nous allons déjeuner chez moi. Rétorqua Hermione sans se soucier de la stupeur de Walter, même si, le sorcier s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa surprise puisque la jeune femme n'invitait jamais aucun collaborateur ou client chez elle d'habitude.

\- Hem, je ne vais quand même pas débarquer chez vous durant le repas d'anniversaire de votre mari ! Protesta Henry abasourdi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : nous fêterons son anniversaire ce soir au restaurant donc nous n'avons rien prévu de spécial pour ce midi. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Oui mais bon, nous n'allons pas vous faire cuisinier à l'improviste. Tenta Henry peu désireux de déjeuner ou même de se rendre chez son avocate.

\- Mon mari est manifestement allé acheter du poulet rôti au marché donc cela ne posera aucun problème. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui mais… Reprit Henry.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Henry : vous devez manger vous aussi. L'interrompit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Ne tentez pas de faire fléchir Hermione car c'est impossible. Intervint Walter.

\- Bien allons-y. Dit Hermione.

\- Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes car je voudrais d'abord envoyer un hibou à ma femme afin de l'avertir. Mentit alors Walter qui était de mèche avec Hermione.

\- Très bien ! Conclut la jeune femme._ »

Hermione saisit le bras d'Henry abasourdi et le fit transplaner sans lui laisser le temps de refuser encore une fois.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint Ron et Toorj puis les trois hommes s'étaient dissimulés dans la demeure en attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione en compagnie du loup-garou. Ce dernier se sentait plutôt agacé par l'insistance de la jeune femme, néanmoins, il estimait devoir lui obéir afin de ne pas la braquer puisque c'était son avocate.

Une fois chez Hermione, Henry observa avec curiosité les murs du salon avant de noter l'absence de toiles, ce qui le surprit puisque Ron peignait de nombreux tableaux d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Ensuite, le sorcier surpris observa la table déjà apprêtée pour six personnes avant de saluer Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce puis Henry s'excusa pour son intrusion involontaire mais le rouquin le rassura aussitôt sur le fait que sa visite lui faisait plaisir. Ronald affirma également attendre deux autres personnes en plus de Walter puis il incita son invité surprise à s'asseoir.

Le loup-garou s'exécuta puis Henry nota l'arrivée du fameux Harry Potter, néanmoins, il n'en fut pas trop surpris puisque c'était le beau-frère des Weasley. Le sorcier en conclut donc que le second invité devait être Ginny Potter mais le coiffeur nota avec surprise les gestes des deux hommes qui s'assirent à ses côtés. Henry se retrouva donc coincé entre eux juste avant l'irruption du mari de Pansy sur le seuil. Le sorcier inquiet se sentit aussitôt berné par son avocate donc il tenta de s'échapper mais Toorj ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité en interceptant sa baguette grâce à un informulé pendant que Ron maintenait fermement Henry sur son siège.

Entre-temps, Harry utilisa un sortilège pour bloquer toutes les issues afin d'empêcher la fuite du coiffeur et Hermione lança un sortilège pour que le sorcier ne puisse pas non plus transplaner.

En réalité, Potter aurait bien aimé lancer un _Petrificus Totalus_ plus connu sous _le maléfice du saucisson_ afin de le paralyser mais l'auror était conscient qu'Henry serait alors peu enclin à les écouter après une telle chose. Aussi, il émit silencieusement le vœu de voir le loup-garou se montrer coopératif malgré cette entrée en matière _un peu brusque._

* * *

Malheureusement pour l'assistance, Henry s'estima pris au piège donc il lança un regard furieux à toute l'assistance, en particulier à Hermione gênée puisque c'était elle qui l'avait conduite dans ce piège. A la vue de son irritation, la jeune femme tenta de l'apaiser :

« _ Henry : calmez-vous je vous en prie car nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de vous faire du mal. Affirma Hermione.

\- Je demande à voir car votre beau-frère a bloqué toutes les issues. Répliqua Henry extrêmement méfiant.

\- Nous avons juste pris nos précautions pour pouvoir vous parler sans que vous ne tentiez de nous abandonner avant la fin de la discussion ou de ce repas. Modéra Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas très légal tout ça et vous devriez le savoir Messieurs en tant qu'auror, ex auror, apprenti auror ou encore vous Hermione. Rétorqua Henry.

\- Je sais mais nous ne vous ferons aucun mal et puis soyez sincère Henry : vous ne m'auriez jamais suivi jusqu'ici si je vous avais avoué la présence du mari de Pansy chez moi. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda alors Henry à Toorj d'un ton acerbe pour cacher son anxiété.

\- Je veux juste vous parler. Répondit Toorj d'un ton calme.

\- C'est le vieux Parkinson qui vous envoie ? Je ne peux pas lui rembourser tout ce qu'Anton m'a obligé à lui voler donc c'est inutile de me menacer dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'argent. Déclara Henry.

\- Non mon beau-père ne m'a pas fait venir ici pour vous demander de l'argent. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Dans ce cas, il vous a envoyé pour me punir ? Insista Henry.

\- Il n'a absolument aucune intention de ce genre. Répondit Toorj.

\- Alors pourquoi vous voulez me parler ? S'enquit Henry toujours méfiant.

\- Je suis venu pour vous parler afin de connaître vos intentions envers ma famille. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Je n'ai rien contre votre famille donc vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et me laisser partir tout de suite. Répliqua Henry.

\- Vous n'avez rien contre ma famille mais vous semblez vouloir nous cacher votre existence donc je m'interroge à votre sujet. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Je vois que Kaiden ne sait manifestement pas tenir sa langue contrairement à Pansy qui sait garder un secret _elle_. Estima Henry tout en songeant à la jeune femme.

\- Ne croyez pas que Kaiden nous a tout dit dés son arrivée. En fait, il nous a avoué votre rencontre seulement après avoir appris ma visite chez vous et ma découverte au sujet de votre identité. Dévoila Toorj.

\- Quoi : vous êtes venu fouiller chez moi en mon absence ? ! S'exclama Henry furieux.

\- Non : je ne suis pas entré dans votre demeure. Précisa le sorcier.

\- Et alors pourquoi vous êtes venu jusque chez moi ? Demanda le loup-garou.

\- En fait, j'étais venu pour rencontrer le cousin de ma femme et discuter avec lui pour savoir quelles étaient ses intentions envers notre famille. Toutefois, je n'ai pas frappé à votre porte après avoir noté les prénom et nom _Paxton Chang_ sur la boîte aux lettres car Pansy m'avait parlé de cette personne. Aussi, j'ai voulu en discuter avec mon épouse puis elle a alors réalisé que vous étiez son cousin. Édulcora Toorj.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Pansy n'est pas venue me voir elle-même afin d'en discuter tous les deux ? Rétorqua Henry soudainement blessé.

\- Mon épouse voulait venir vous parler tout de suite mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me laisser discuter avec vous d'abord. Édulcora Toorj.

\- Et pour quelle raison vous avez imposé une telle chose à Pansy ? Demanda Henry tout en arborant une expression énigmatique.

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne vous connais pas contrairement à Pansy donc j'ai peur que son jugement à votre égard ne soit pas objectif. Affirma Toorj.

\- Je vois… Commenta Henry.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de m'assurer de vos intentions envers ma femme et mon beau-père après tout ce que vous avez vécu tous les trois par le passé. Rétorqua le mongol d'un ton calme et sans nommer ouvertement les manipulations réalisées par Henry ou ses mensonges afin d'éviter de le braquer totalement.

\- Je ne compte absolument pas leur faire du mal et encore moins à Pansy. Se défendit de nouveau Henry.

\- C'est ce que Pansy m'a dit elle aussi mais vous devez comprendre ma méfiance au vu des actes de votre père Anton ou ceux qu'il vous a forcé à faire à l'égard de mon beau-père. Modéra Toorj tout en rejetant les fautes d'Henry sur Anton.

\- Anton n'est absolument pas mon géniteur et ce n'est pas non plus mon père adoptif à mes yeux, même si, ce fumier a trafiqué des documents pour m'adopter. En fait, ce type se considérait comme mon maître car c'est lui qui m'a mordu, même si, je ne le savais pas au début. Avoua le loup-garou dans un lapsus.

\- C'est lui qui vous a transformé ? Demanda aussitôt Ron de plus en plus convaincu que sa théorie était la bonne.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous connaissiez celui qui vous a transformé Henry mais que vos parents vous ont donné à un autre loup-garou durant votre sommeil. Vous m'avez donc menti ? Intervint Hermione agacée.

\- Je n'ai pas menti : mes parents m'ont donné à ce type car mon père savait que c'était un loup-garou d'après Anton. La seule chose que mes vieux ne savaient pas, c'est que c'était ce fumier d'Anton qui m'avait transformé mais je ne vois pas pour quel motif vous auriez du être informée de ces choses car cela ne concerne pas notre affaire. D'ailleurs, vous avez outrepassé votre rôle d'avocate en vous mêlant de ma vie privée. Répliqua Henry d'un ton poli mais froid.

\- … (silence stupéfait d'Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle remise en place).

\- Elle l'a fait pour votre bien Henry donc ne soyez pas aussi agressif envers ma femme. La défendit Ron sous le regard encore plus surpris de son épouse qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel acte de la part du rouquin.

\- Je ne voulais offenser personne donc je m'excuse si vous vous êtes sentie blessée Hermione mais j'ai simplement énoncé les faits et sans aucune agressivité. S'excusa Henry pas vraiment désolé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien : je comprend votre colère après avoir subi notre traquenard. Répondit Hermione songeuse.

\- Comprenez-moi : vous me forcez à venir chez vous sous le prétexte de déjeuner ensemble puis vous me faites pratiquement comparaître devant trois espèces de juges encore pires que le président du Magenmagot entre votre mari, votre beau-frère qui est aussi le chef des aurors et le mari de Pansy qui semble me prendre pour un psychopathe puisqu'il ne permet pas à sa femme de me parler sans sa permission. En plus, ils ont bloqué les issues et m'ont volé ma baguette pour m'empêcher de fuir. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si je montais un tel traquenard à vos dépens avant de vous faire subir la même chose ? Renchérit Henry.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez un psychopathe. Se défendit Toorj tout en estimant que ce type faisait preuve de la même répartie que Pansy, sauf que la jeune femme se montrait beaucoup plus subtile et aucunement agressive contrairement à Henry.

\- Vous m'avez volé ma baguette donc c'est que vous refusez de me laisser la possibilité de me défendre. L'accusa le loup-garou.

\- Mais non : je ne veux pas vous attaquer. En fait, c'est simplement une mesure préventive pour éviter votre fuite donc je vous la rendrai après notre discussion. Rétorqua le sorcier.

\- Vous avez monté un traquenard avec Hermione donc pourquoi aurais-je envie de discuter avec vous ? Répliqua le coiffeur.

\- Henry, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Tenta Hermione.

\- Je sais que vos gestes sont provoqués par votre gentillesse mais n'oubliez pas le fameux proverbe moldu : _L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions_. Cita Henry.

\- … (silence d'Hermione gênée).

\- En tout cas, je ne ressemble absolument pas à Anton. D'ailleurs, j'étais l _a chose_ _d'Anton_ , _sa bête_ ou _son esclave_ _mais pas son fils,_ même si, ce fumier a truqué des documents pour m'adopter alors ne m'assimilez pas à ce type. Enfin, j'ai dérobé le vieux Parkinson uniquement pour ne pas finir estropié ou pire: mort sous les coups de mon maître… Insista Henry.

\- Pansy m'a affirmé la même chose car vous étiez manifestement sous le joug de cet homme violent. Déclara Toorj pour apaiser le loup-garou et l'inciter à collaborer.

\- Pansy a toujours été consciente que cet enfoiré d'Anton me contraignait à voler, même si, _Penny_ ne se doutait pas de l'identité de mon soi-disant père adoptif, ni celle de ma victime durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. Déclara Henry dans un lapsus sous le regard attentif de Toorj et Ron conscients que seul Kenji appelait sa jumelle Penny d'habitude._ »

* * *

Les quatre sorciers observèrent le loup-garou quelques instants puis Harry songea à la théorie farfelue de son beau-frère avant de se demander si elle ne détenait pas quelques fondements finalement. Aussi, il décida d'intervenir pour poser quelques questions :

« _ Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rien dit à Pansy après votre rencontre à Poudlard en 1991 ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Je répondrai seulement à Pansy sur ce sujet car cela ne regarde que nous deux. Répliqua Henry d'un ton poli mais sans réplique.

\- Mm, je comprends mais c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas avoir parlé de tout ça avec elle durant vos années à Poudlard car ma femme vous aurait aidé à fuir très loin de son cousin. Renchérit Toorj pour amoindrir la méfiance de ce type qui connaissait leur adresse.

\- Disons que mon histoire est très compliquée donc je ne savais pas comment lui en parler lorsque nous étions encore des enfants à Poudlard. Dévoila Henry qui estimait que tous deux étaient plus des gamins déboussolés que des ados à l'époque.

\- … (silence de Toorj qui examine le sorcier pour tenter de déterminer sa personnalité.)

\- Je sais que vous avez rompu le contact avec Pansy en 1997 avant d'aller l'espionner en cachette pour vous assurer de son sort quelques années plus tard après avoir appris son exil en Asie. Aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas repris contact avec elle à ce moment-là ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Disons que j'avais honte de mes actes précédents et puis je pensais que Pansy m'avait oublié. Éluda le loup-garou.

\- Pansy ne vous a jamais oublié. D'ailleurs, elle s'est toujours demandée ce que vous deveniez, néanmoins, mon épouse n'osait pas vous écrire de peur de vous froisser après la fin de votre amitié. Ma femme a fait la même erreur avec son père car elle se sentait responsable de son emprisonnement après ses déclarations durant son propre procès, même si, Pansy faisait tout pour lui assurer les meilleures conditions possible en prison. Affirma Toorj.

\- Oui je sais qu'elle lui envoyait des colis en prison et qu'elle payait tous ses soins : elle a toujours tenu à son Daddy malgré sa peur à son égard durant son adolescence. Déclara Henry sans se soucier de la stupeur du Trio d'Or.

\- Vous êtes allé voir le père de Pansy en prison ? Il ne nous l'a pas dit. S'enquit Hermione surprise.

\- Parce qu'il pensait que j'étais une apparition de Patrick junior donc il ne se doutait pas de la vérité. Résuma brièvement Henry.

\- Oui c'est ce que nous avons fini par comprendre mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous faire passer pour un gardien afin d'entrer dans la cellule de mon beau-père? Interrogea Toorj.

\- Disons que j'ai travaillé à Azkaban sous un faux nom quelque temps, ce qui m'a permis de l'approcher car je voulais m'assurer de son sort en prison. Mentit Henry qui avait utilisé son don afin de se faire passer pour un garde avant de constater les soins dont le vieil homme bénéficiait grâce à Pansy manifestement toujours attachée à son Daddy malgré son refus de lui rendre visite.

\- Et vous avez ensuite continué d'utiliser des faux noms pour vous insérer dans notre société tout en continuant de cacher votre véritable identité afin de fuir les Parkinson… Constata Hermione.

\- Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher car Pansy ne veut absolument pas se venger de vous mais seulement vous revoir. Affirma Toorj décidé à changer de tactique pour ne pas braquer ce type.

\- Elle veut me revoir malgré toutes mes frasques ? S'enquit Henry troublé.

\- Oui mais Pansy est consciente que vous continuerez de vous cacher si vous vous sentez menacé. Aussi, mon épouse est prête à vous laisser tout le temps dont vous avez besoin pour lui révéler toute la vérité sur vous ainsi que les manipulations infligées par Anton. De cette manière, elle espère que vous ne prendrez pas la fuite. Insista Toorj en songeant aux conseils de Pansy.

\- Vraiment : elle ne me posera pas de questions gênantes tant que je ne veux pas lui parler du passé ? Demanda Henry songeur.

\- Oui car vous manquez beaucoup à mon épouse : Pansy vous considère toujours comme un grand-frère. Surenchérit Toorj pour tester la réaction du loup-garou.

\- De tous les Parkinson : Pansy a toujours été la plus gentille donc ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est devenue le chef de la famille… Déclara Henry avant de se taire._ »

* * *

Le loup-garou se replongea dans ses souvenirs sans se soucier des autres mais Toorj finit par rompre le silence :

« _ Je ne vous connais pas donc je ne suis pas aussi confiant que mon épouse. Aussi, j'aimerai recevoir certaines garanties de votre part sur le fait que vous ne ferez jamais rien contre nous, ni Kenji ou mon beau-père. Ajouta Toorj

\- Vous voulez un serment inviolable pour assurer de l'honnêteté de mes intentions en échange de votre permission pour rencontrer Pansy, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Henry en bon Parkinson sous le regard inquiet de Ron, Harry et Hermione loin de se douter des intentions du mongol avant cette déclaration.

\- Ma femme n'a pas besoin de ma permission pour vous voir mais disons que je me sentirai plus tranquille ainsi. En échange, je ne mêlerai pas de vos histoires avec Pansy, son père ou son frère. Expliqua Toorj afin d'obtenir un serment inviolable. _ »

Henry observa le mari de Pansy avant de se concentrer sur son bouclier d'occlumens afin d'éviter toute intrusion dans son esprit. Effectivement, le coiffeur craignait de subir une tentative de légillimancie de la part de ce sorcier ou même de Potter, Weasley, voire, d'Hermione car il ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance.

* * *

Face à son expression soudainement hostile, Ron décida de servir ses invités dans l'espoir d'apaiser les esprits, cependant, il nota rapidement que le loup-garou ne touchait aucunement les plats ou même son verre. Hermione s'en aperçut également avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Vous ne mangez pas Henry ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Non merci : j'ai l'estomac beaucoup trop noué pour manger _après ce petit intermède_. Se justifia Henry.

\- Vous pouvez manger sans aucune crainte Henry : personne n'a glissé de _Veritaserum_ dans votre verre, ni dans les sauces ici présentes. Intervint Toorj déjà averti de la méfiance de ce type par Pansy.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'en aviez pas envie donc je suppose que c'est Pansy qui vous a conseillé de renoncer à cette idée. Rétorque Henry d'un ton ironique.

\- Décidément, on ne peut rien vous cacher. Répliqua simplement Toorj.

\- Pansy et moi sommes des Parkinson donc nous avons été élevés de manière à songer à ce genre de choses pour éviter tous les dangers possibles. Édulcora Henry.

\- Les Parkinson sont extrêmement méfiants mais ils ont souvent raison. Vous agissez comme Pansy qui ne mangeait pas non plus durant les premiers jours de sa détention préventive car elle craignait que sa nourriture ne soit empoisonnée par les fans d'Harry, les autres gardes ou le personnel de la cuisine. Il me fallait donc goûter ses plats chaque jour pour la convaincre d'y toucher. Déclara Ron.

\- Pansy a raison car je suis persuadé que certains gardiens auraient bien aimé l'empoisonner à l'époque. Décréta Henry.

\- C'est vrai, néanmoins, ces idiots ont fini par y renoncer quand ils ont compris que je goûtais son repas à chaque fois et qu'elle n'y touchait pas quand c'était Neville qui était chargé de le lui porter en mon absence. Entendons-nous bien : Nev n'aurait jamais songé à l'empoisonner mais ce n'était pas lui qui cuisinait les repas donc quelqu'un aurait pu glisser un poison dans le plat de Pansy en mon absence. Confessa Ron sous le regard stupéfait de son épouse et son beau-frère profondément choqué.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : les Parkinson sont méfiants de nature et c'est ce qui nous sort du pétrin à chaque fois. Quoique, j'ai dérogé à la règle cette fois-ci car je me suis fait avoir par Hermione. Déclara Henry.

\- Henry : vous devriez savoir que je ne vous veux aucun mal, ni percer vos secrets donc je ne voulais pas vous piéger. Intervint Hermione gênée.

\- … (silence prudent d'Henry qui ne veut pas s'attirer des problèmes en révélant le fond de sa pensée à son avocate).

\- Je sais que le soutien d'un familier est très important lors d'un procès donc vous avez besoin de votre sœur. Commença Hermione.

\- Et vous avez donc tout de suite pensé à Pansy : qui vous dit que je ne parlais pas d'une autre sœur ce matin ? Répliqua Henry méfiant.

\- Kaiden a évoqué vos propos sur Pansy donc il ne faut pas être un legillimens pour comprendre que c'est d'elle dont vous parliez ce matin. Toutefois, vous n'osiez pas la contacter et je savais que Toorj ne voulait pas laisser Pansy vous rejoindre directement au tribunal tant qu'il n'était pas certain de vos intentions. Aussi, je me suis _simplement organisée pour provoquer votre rencontre_. Se justifia Hermione.

\- Vous auriez pu _simplement_ me dire que Pansy était au courant de tout mais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas et souhaite me revoir. Ainsi, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Répliqua Henry troublé mais finalement désireux de rencontrer _sa petite sœur_ si elle l'acceptait vraiment sans se soucier du passé au lieu de se venger.

\- Parce que vous seriez gentiment venu ici pour discuter calmement avec Toorj si je vous avais dit ça ? Rétorqua Hermione incrédule.

\- Oui bien entendu, si cela me permet de revoir _ma petite sœur_ sans devoir rester caché encore une fois comme à la galerie. Déclara Henry sans se soucier de la stupéfaction évidente de l'assistance._ »

* * *

 _ **Voilà que pensez-vous de cette première partie ?**_

 _ **Là, je vais essayer de dormir encore une petite demi-heure avant de me lever (c'est 5h du mat)**_

 **A plus tard!**


	42. Henry, Patrick ou simplement Pax ?

_**Bonsoir,**_

 _ **Voici la seconde partie du chapitre est enfin en ligne.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron reprit la parole :

« _ Vous considérez Pansy comme votre sœur à cause de votre affection pour elle ou vos liens biologiques ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Répliqua Henry soudainement méfiant.

\- Nous savons que vous êtes le frère biologique de Pansy. Renchérit Harry.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? Interrogea Henry inquiet.

\- En fait, Pansy a utilisé son anneau sur la tapisserie des Parkinson pour vérifier la filiation de toute la famille y compris vous puis la tapisserie vous a manifestement confondu avec Patrick junior hier soir. Intervint Toorj.

\- LA TAPISSERIE A FAIT QUOI ? S'exclama Henry abasourdi.

\- La tapisserie a effacé votre effigie en tant qu'Henry Parkinson fils adoptif d'Anton Parkinson. Ensuite, elle a effacé l'effigie du petit Patrick avant de la remplacer par la votre en tant que Patrick Junior Parkinson, ce qui nous a tous choqué. Dévoila Toorj.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Henry choqué.

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est grâce aux agissements de la tapisserie que nous avons réalisé les manigances d'Anton Parkinson pour vous forcer à boire une potion ADN afin de devenir le clone du petit Patrick junior. Apparemment, vous êtes maintenant reconnu comme Patrick junior sur la tapisserie familiale. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Aussi, Ron se demande simplement si vous considérez Pansy comme votre petite sœur uniquement à cause votre ADN commun ou de votre affection envers elle. Mentit Harry pour tester la réaction de ce type comme durant ses interrogatoires auprès de suspects.

\- Pansy veut me revoir seulement à cause de ça ? Demanda alors Henry vexé à Toorj et sans se soucier de répondre à la question de Ron.

\- Non pas du tout : elle s'en moque ! Précisa Toorj.

\- Vraiment ? Interrogea le coiffeur d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Oui, même si, Pansy est restée choquée par cette découverte car elle ne se doutait pas des manipulations d'Anton. Je vous assure que ma femme se moque de la génétique et désire seulement vous revoir. Insista Toorj.

\- Mm, _je ne vous connais pas donc je ne suis pas aussi confiant que Pansy à votre égard_. Cita Henry en reprenant les paroles du mongol. Effectivement, le sorcier était troublé par les propos de ce type mais il restait bien déterminé à protéger ses secrets en face des ces gens en attendant d'avoir le courage d'en parler avec Pansy.

\- C'est de bonne guerre puisque je ressens la même chose envers vous. Dit Toorj._ »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent puis Henry finit par se décider :

« _ Bon je suis d'accord pour le serment inviolable, néanmoins, je souhaite modifier les termes du serment. Déclara Henry.

\- Que souhaitez-vous modifier ? Interrogea Toorj.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de blesser Pansy de manière volontaire, cependant, mes révélations risquent de la choquer ou je pourrais lui faire de la peine sans le vouloir en cas de disputes à cause de mon caractère de cochon donc je ne veux pas crever pour ce genre de choses. Commença Henry.

\- Mm je comprends vos craintes donc j'accepte que les blessures involontaires dues à vos propos ou vos disputes avec Pansy ne soient pas incluses dans le serment. Décida Toorj.

\- Enfin, le serment inviolable ne doit pas concerner Kenji non plus car je souhaite pouvoir me défendre contre cet enfoiré s'il me cherche des noises. Rajouta Henry.

\- D'accord, néanmoins, vous devrez au moins me jurer de ne pas utiliser la magie pour le blesser. Dit Toorj prudent et conscient de l'animosité de Kenji envers Henry.

\- Mais… Commença Hermione interdite par les propos des deux hommes.

\- Kenji n'a pas de baguette donc ce serait lâche d'utiliser ma magie contre lui. Aussi, je me contenterai de lui botter le cul à la moldue si c'est nécessaire. L'interrompit Henry pour répondre à Toorj.

\- Henry : comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi ? Déplora Hermione interdite.

\- Je ne suis pas violent mais j'estime avoir le droit de me défendre si Kenji me flanque son poing dans la figure car ce type m'a toujours détesté. Toutefois, ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne lui ferai rien s'il ne tente pas de lever la main sur moi. La rassura le loup-garou.

\- Mm… Répliqua Hermione en proie au doute.

\- Kenji peut sembler très gentil mais en réalité, ce type est très sournois. D'ailleurs, ce crétin a tenté de m'éloigner de Pansy en lançant des sous-entendus douteux sur moi lors de nos première rencontres mais sa sœur a refusé de l'écouter. Ensuite, Kenji m'a également pratiquement chassé de leur maison de ville à Aviemore car Pansy pouvait m'y recevoir seulement en son absence. Se justifia Henry.

\- Il était simplement choqué par votre apparence et probablement jaloux de la complicité que vous aviez avec Pansy. Vous connaissez probablement l'attachement de Kenji envers sa jumelle : il n'aime pas quand un ami est trop proche d'elle car mon beau-frère a l'impression de perdre sa sœur. Modéra Toorj.

\- Cela ne justifie pas tout à mes yeux car Kenji savait que j'avais des difficultés puisque Pansy lui en avait parlé mais il s'en foutait. Rétorqua Henry.

\- … (gêne de l'assistance)

\- En revanche, ma sœur ne s'en foutait pas donc elle a ordonné à son elfe d'aménager l'un des six petits chalets présents à la ferme pour y installer tout le confort possible y compris le chauffage ainsi qu'un accès au réseau de cheminette. Ensuite, elle me l'a donné en affirmant que je pouvais m'y réfugier à tout moment. C'est donc grâce à elle que je pouvais rester à Aviemore quand Anton n'avait pas besoin de moi et me laissait tranquille. Révéla Henry à l'assistance surprise hormis Toorj au courant de ce fait.

\- Mais les chalets étaient seulement au nombre de cinq quand nous sommes venus à la ferme donc qu'avez-vous fait du sixième ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Je l'ai emmené avec moi grâce à ma baguette en 1998 afin de l'installer dans le bois où je m'étais réfugié durant la traque aux ex Serpentards après la guerre. Ensuite, je l'ai laissé là-bas durant mon exil chez les moldus avant de le récupérer plus tard. Expliqua Henry.

\- Votre histoire ressemble à un roman d'aventures… Constata Ron.

\- Oui, néanmoins, ne nous éloignons cependant pas du sujet car nous parlions de Kenji : ce type me détestait et je ne pense pas que son inimitié à mon égard se soit atténuée même après plusieurs décennies. Décréta Henry tout en arborant une expression plus douce pour amoindrir l'effet de ses propos.

\- Les choses seront probablement différentes entre Kenji et vous maintenant puisque vous êtes deux adultes. De plus, c'est votre petit frère comme Pansy. Tenta Hermione loin de se douter des propos de Kenji à l'égard d'Henry la veille.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que Kenji ne me considère pas comme son frère si Pansy l'a mis au courant de la situation et qu'il n'est probablement pas ravi à l'idée de me revoir. Estima Henry.

\- Il lui a promis de ne pas se mêler de vos histoires et de vous laisser tranquille. Modéra Toorj.

\- Mm, je me demande s'il sera capable de tenir sa promesse. Avoua Henry.

\- Les choses pourraient s'arranger si vous y mettez du vôtre et lui aussi. L'encouragea Hermione._ »

* * *

Henry songeur contempla Hermione un instant avant de réfléchir à ses propos, néanmoins, il finit par estimer que c'était impossible. Ensuite, il décida de lui expliquer son point de vue :

« _ Les choses ne peuvent pas s'arranger si ce type me considère comme un usurpateur ou un simple clone de Patrick junior. D'ailleurs, Kenji se posait des questions sur moi dés notre première rencontre donc il ne supportait pas ma présence ou ma vue. Insista Henry.

\- Oui d'accord mais vous êtes deux adultes maintenant. Intervint Ron.

\- Je suis prêt à faire preuve de politesse envers lui, néanmoins, je ne me laisserai pas faire non plus, si, ce petit vicieux décide de me flanquer son poing dans la figure ou de me faire quelques crasses. Répéta Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il vous cherchera des noises ? L'interrogea Hermione curieuse.

\- Kenji se comporte très mal envers ceux qui ont le malheur de provoquer son hostilité. D'ailleurs, il a même blessé son frère Pat par ses propos quelques jours avant _sa disparition_. Affirma le loup-garou dans un lapsus.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose ? Demandèrent aussitôt Harry et Toorj suspicieux en tant qu'auror et ex auror.

\- Tout simplement parce que je le sais. Mentit le loup-garou.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être plus précis sur vos sources ou encore sur cette histoire ? Demanda Hermione en bonne avocate.

\- En fait, Kenji a fini par être jaloux de son frère quand il a compris que Patrick junior ne voulait finalement pas succéder à leur père en tant que Lord Parkinson. N'oubliez pas que Kenji est un cracmol contrairement à son grand-frère donc il trouvait le comportement de Patrick aberrant pour un sorcier. Aussi, le jumeau de Pansy a traité son frère de tous les noms et estimait qu'il gâchait sa chance car Kenji serait ainsi devenu un lord compétent s'il avait à sa place mais surtout un sorcier. Révéla Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire : Pansy a hérité du titre de son père à cause de la mort de Patrick ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Non ce n'est pas à cause de la mort de Patrick : ma femme serait devenue la Milady des Parkinson, même en cas de survie de son frère mais nous ne le savions pas jusqu'à ce que mon beau-père se soit souvenu de ce détail hier soir. Répondit Toorj._ »

* * *

Effectivement, les événements de la veille avait profondément bouleversé Parkinson senior au point de se souvenir d'un épisode enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire après la mort de Patrick. Le vieil homme confessa avoir d'abord songé à garder momentanément le secret afin protéger Patrick junior pendant quelques années en attendant de trouver ses mots pour expliquer la situation à ses autres enfants mais aussi au reste de leur société. Ensuite, la mort de Patrick lui avait fait _oublier_ certaines choses.

Au cours de ses explications, Toorj résuma le récit de son beau-père sur l'une de ses visites au siège Conseil des Vingt-Huit afin de présenter son héritier au chef de cette institution quelques semaines avant le dixième anniversaire de Patrick junior. Durant la visite, le sorcier avait expliqué au jeune sorcier la procédure habituelle et assez banale : un père devait simplement glisser son anneau au doigt de son fils aîné puis la chevalière se mettait à briller de mille feux si l'enfant était jugé digne de devenir le prochain lord de la famille Parkinson. Ensuite, une cérémonie plus officielle était organisée lieu en présence des membres du Conseil des Vingt-Huit quelques semaines plus tard.

Après le discours du chef du conseil, Patrick senior avait procédé au rite en compagnie de son fils, néanmoins, le sorcier ne se doutait pas que son enfant n'était plus attiré par son titre. Effectivement, le jeune garçon préférait maintenant découvrir le monde dés sa majorité au lieu de s'enfermer dans le bureau de son père plus tard pour s'occuper des affaires ou encore s'ennuyer au Conseil des Vingt-Huit. Aussi, Patrick senior abasourdi resta un moment sans voix après avoir constaté que la chevalière des Parkinson ne brillait aucunement au doigt de Patrick junior partagé entre le soulagement et la gêne à vue de la déception évidente de son père.

Malgré sa propre stupeur, le chef du Conseil avait fait de son mieux pour dédramatiser la situation en affirmant à Lord Parkinson que cela pouvait arriver. D'ailleurs, le sorcier rappela à Lord Parkinson que lui-même avait obtenu l'anneau au détriment de Kendrick son frère aîné. Piqué sur le vif, Patrick senior avait répliqué l'avoir mérité car il était le plus motivé des deux pour sortir les Parkinson de l'ombre donc cela n'avait finalement surpris personne, pas même Kendrick tout juste désireux d'hériter du magasin de leur père. Le chef du conseil avait acquiescé avant de l'inviter à s'assurer si Pansy était son héritière ou non, même si, elle n'avait pas encore l'âge requis pour être proclamée officiellement comme son héritière.

En cas de résultat négatif, Lord Parkinson devait alors concevoir très rapidement d'autres enfants dans l'espoir d'obtenir son héritier, sinon l'anneau finirait par s'éteindre à sa mort en l'absence d'héritier digne de l'anneau puis le titre de Lord serait définitivement perdu pour les Parkinson. Autrement, il y avait une dernière possibilité, néanmoins, elle était extrêmement rare car l'héritier n'était pratiquement jamais un neveu du Lord en titre.

D'ailleurs, les Gaunt avaient tout perdu pour ce motif il n'y a pas si longtemps car les derniers membres de cette famille n'étaient pas dignes de leur anneau y compris un certain _Tom Jedusor_ qui affirmait être le fils de _Merope Gaunt_ _disparue dans la nature des années plus tôt._ Après avoir prouvé sa filiation avec Merope Gaunt par un rituel spécifique, cet homme avait obtenu la possibilité d'endosser l'anneau (« éteint » depuis la mort de son grand-père) avant de subir un cuisant échec ainsi que les moqueries du Chef du Conseil en charge à ce moment-là.

Patrick avait acquiescé avant d'affirmer avoir déjà testé son neveu en 1970 en raison de son propre célibat mais Anton n'avait pas été choisi par l'anneau. Ensuite, Lord Parkinson s'était marié avant d'avoir trois enfants dont deux fils : aussi, il ne s'était plus soucié du reste. Toutefois, ces certitudes venaient d'être remises en cause aujourd'hui, néanmoins, Lord Parkinson pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute qu'Anton n'était pas du tout l'héritier de la famille donc le titre reviendrait à l'un de ses enfants : Pansy ou son futur petit frère si la naissance d'un cadet s'avérait nécessaire pour assurer la survie de la famille.

Par contre, Patrick estimait devenir la risée de ses pairs s'il présentait non pas un héritier mais une héritière au Conseil. Le chef des Sang-Purs avait alors tenté de rassurer Patrick senior en affirmant que les femmes présentes au conseil étaient certes rares mais elles se montraient extrêmement compétentes: aussi, Lord Parkinson devait éprouver une immense fierté envers sa fille si c'était elle la future Milady.

Après cette entrevue déroutante, Lord Parkinson abasourdi était rentré chez lui avec son fils avant de faire de son mieux pour le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas honte de lui, même si, Patrick senior estimait avoir besoin de temps pour accepter la situation. Ensuite, le père avait fait jurer à son fils de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment.

XXXX

Le lendemain, Patrick avait d'abord tenté de voir si un miracle pouvait se produire en faveur de Kenji grâce à l'anneau des Parkinson puisque les sorciers confiaient leur titre à un fils et rarement à une fille. Malheureusement, la chevalière ne réagit pas au doigt du petit cracmol qui croyait que son papa lui avait mis sa bague simplement par jeu, néanmoins, l'enfant s'était ensuite posé des questions à la vue du scintillement de l'anneau glissé à l'annulaire de sa jumelle quelques minutes plus tard puis la stupéfaction évidente de leur géniteur.

Les jours suivants, Patrick abasourdi s'était efforcé de conserver une apparence sereine pour ne pas perturber les jumeaux à cause d'une nouvelle aussi déconcertante. Il avait également révélé à son fils aîné son projet de lui acheter un titre en Mongolie car c'était possible là-bas : ainsi, le petit garçon deviendrait un Khan, soit l'équivalent d'un lord puis Daddy lui donnerait beaucoup d'argent. De cette manière, Pat ne serait donc pas lésé lorsque sa sœur hériterait du titre des Parkinson.

Toutefois, Lord Parkinson avait momentanément oublié son projet afin de s'occuper de son fils aîné mordu peu après par un loup-garou puis l'adulte s'était retrouvé à affronter la méfiance de son enfant ainsi que ses crises par moment puisque le petit garçon s'estimait parfois délaissé à cause de son statut de loup-garou. Ensuite, Patrick senior ne s'était plus soucié de ces choses au moment de la mort de son fils aîné. Aussi, il n'avait rien dit à Pansy qui crut donc avoir hérité du statut d'héritière uniquement à cause de la mort de son frère et ne sut donc la vérité qu'hier soir.

XXXX

A la fin du récit de Toorj, Henry voulut cependant rajouter certains détails inconnus du mari de Pansy, notamment le fait que Kenji avait fini par comprendre la situation à l'insu de son père après avoir entendu une conversation entre ses parents sur ce sujet quelques jours avant la mort de Patrick. Ensuite, le cracmol avait ressenti une profonde jalousie envers sa jumelle mais son animosité envers elle s'était vite assoupie car il adorait Pansy également très attachée à lui sans se soucier de son statut. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule de sa fratrie qui voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait à son école moldue et qui l'avait suivie à la kermesse de l'établissement.

En revanche, Kenji avait fini par prendre Patrick junior en grippe car il estimait que son frère n'était pas digne de sa magie pour refuser le titre de lord de leur famille, ni de lui puisqu'il n'était pas venu à la fameuse kermesse de l'école contrairement à sa petite sœur. L'enfant estimait également que son frère gâchait sa magie donc il aurait bien voulu échanger leurs places afin de devenir un sorcier et Patrick un cracmol.

Au bout d'un moment, Kenji avait donc fini par tout révéler à son frère avant de le traiter d'ingrat indigne de sa magie ou même de leur famille puisqu'il ne voulait pas reprendre le titre de Lord. Choqué et furieux à la fois, Patrick lui avait ordonné de se mêler de ses affaires avant de se bagarrer avec son cadet puis Pansy les avait contraint à faire rapidement la paix sans se douter des troubles de Pat car les deux garçons refusaient de révéler le motif de leur dispute. Ensuite, les jumeaux (en particulier Kenji) avaient probablement oublié cette histoire après la disparition de Patrick junior.

Henry interrompit son récit à ce moment-là avant de refuser de donner d'autres détail ou même l'origine de sa source d'information à Hermione. Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes surpris avaient écouté les propos du coiffeur puis Toorj et Harry se posèrent d'avantage de questions sur la véritable identité d'Henry si le loup-garou connaissait ce genre de détails aussi intimes. Ils se demandèrent donc si Ronald n'avait finalement pas raison, néanmoins, les deux sorciers désiraient obtenir de véritables preuves avant d'émettre un jugement définitif.

De son côté, Ron satisfait estimait détenir enfin la preuve que cet homme était bien Patrick junior, néanmoins, les circonstances de son enlèvement puis la simulation de sa mort par Anton n'étaient pas encore établies. Le rouquin ressentit aussitôt une peine immense pour cet homme manipulé une bonne partie de sa vie au point de croire que ses parents l'avaient délibérément abandonné et céder à ce monstre. Après avoir constaté l'agacement du coiffeur face aux demandes d'Hermione, Ron finit cependant par chasser ses pensées pour intervenir :

« _ Pansy est en train de se ronger les sangs à votre sujet en ce moment. Déclara Ron pour changer les idées du loup-garou.

\- Elle s'inquiète tant que ça pour moi ? Interrogea Henry surpris.

\- Oui : Pansy sait que vous devez affronter votre procès aujourd'hui donc elle souhaiterait venir vous soutenir durant cette épreuve mais mon épouse n'ose pas venir de peur de vous offenser à cause de la manière dont vous vous êtes séparés après votre dispute en 1997. Édulcora Toorj tout en renforçant le côté larmoyant de ses propos comme le lui avait recommandé sa femme.

\- Mais c'est absurde car c'est moi qui devrais craindre sa réaction après tous mes faits et gestes ! S'exclama Henry abasourdi.

\- Vous connaissez Pansy... Déclara simplement Toorj.

\- Oui donc ne perdons pas d'avantage de temps : qui sera l'enchaîneur pour le serment inviolable ? Finit par demander Henry d'un ton détaché.

\- Henry : vous allez vous soumettre à un serment inviolable comme ça sans réfléchir ? Protesta Hermione choquée.

\- Oui puisque je m'engagerai seulement à ne jamais faire du mal de manière volontaire à Pansy et sa famille. Expliqua Henry.

\- Toorj : vous ne devriez pas lui imposer une telle chose. Tenta alors Hermione.

\- ... (hésitation de l'auror qui ne veut pas risquer d'aggraver les problèmes de sa famille en faisant faire un serment inviolable à son beau-frère si ce type est bien Patrick junior. )

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de serment inviolable pour protéger votre famille Toorj car elle est sous la protection des aurors donc Henry ne peut rien vous faire. Intervint alors Ron.

\- Oui mais… Commença Toorj.

\- Mais quoi : vous ne vous fiez pas de nous ? L'interrompit Harry légèrement vexé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais Henry est beaucoup trop mystérieux pour mes goûts donc je suis inquiet. Souvenez-vous que nous sommes venus en Grande-Bretagne pour vivre en sécurité donc je ne veux pas risquer la sérénité de ma famille à cause d'un inconnu. Se défendit Toorj.

\- Je comprends votre réticence, néanmoins, ce n'est pas avec vous que je parlerai de certaines choses très personnelles mais avec Pansy seulement. Rétorqua Henry d'un ton calme et définitif.

\- Écoutez : Pansy a accepté que vous parliez avec Henry avant de le rencontrer pour que vous puissiez assurer de ses intentions et vous l'avez fait. A présent, le fait qu'Henry est prêt à faire un serment inviolable est une preuve suffisante de la bonne volonté de mon client. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Nous ne sommes pas au tribunal. Rappela Toorj.

\- C'est du pareil au même puisqu' Henry se considère jugé par vous en ce moment. Rétorqua l'avocate.

\- Toorj : vous devriez laisser votre épouse rencontrer Henry sans pour autant le contraindre à effectuer un serment inviolable puisqu'il nous a prouvé que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Renchérit Ron.

\- S'il y a bien une personne à qui je ne ferai pas de mal c'est Pansy. Répliqua Henry.

\- Mm… Grommela Toorj toujours aussi indécis, voire, méfiant.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux me montrer impoli envers vous Toorj mais nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous car l'audience est fixée à quatorze heures. Or, j'aimerai voir ma sœur avant mon procès donc je vais me soumettre à votre serment inviolable comme ça vous serez enfin tranquille. Décréta Henry.

\- Mais Henry vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Protesta Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, sinon, le mari de Pansy va continuer de gamberger. Déclara Henry.

\- Eh : je voudrais vous y voir à ma place ! Se défendit Toorj vexé.

\- Je n'aurais probablement pas été aussi patient que vous donc j'aurais déjà forcé la main de mon interlocuteur pour qu'il prononce un serment inviolable. Feignit de reconnaître Henry en bon Parkinson manipulateur.

\- Vous tentez de me rassurer ou de me flatter là ? Vous me semblez aussi retors que ma femme, même si, elle est plus subtile que vous. Estima Toorj.

\- Je suis un Parkinson comme Pansy quelque soit mon passé ou mes origines donc nous avons reçu la même éducation. Répondit simplement Henry.

\- C'est aussi une Mac Kintosh car c'est ma femme. Rétorqua Toorj.

\- Oui bien entendu puisque c'est votre épouse. L'apaisa Henry amusé par la soudaine jalousie de ce type. _ »

* * *

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant puis Ron conseilla à Toorj d'accepter la présence d'Henry sans lui imposer un serment inviolable afin de ne pas provoquer de tensions entre eux. De plus, le coiffeur irait sûrement voir Pansy, même en cas de désaccord entre Toorj et lui puisque le sorcier était maintenant conscient que sa petite sœur désirait le rencontrer sans se soucier du passé. L'ex auror ne dit rien, néanmoins, il était conscient de la justesse des propos de Ronald tout comme Hermione qui reprit la parole :

« _ Ron a raison Toorj et vous le savez vous aussi. Dit Hermione sous le regard flatté et surpris à la fois de son mari qui estima que Merlin lui avait fait _un beau cadeau d'anniversaire cette année car son épouse ne lui donnait jamais raison avant_.

\- Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris donc nous ne ferons pas de serment inviolable. Décréta Toorj.

\- Merci. Dit simplement Henry pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- Au fait, nous allons devoir trouver une explication logique pour justifier votre présence auprès des moldus puisque je suppose que vous irez souvent à Aviemore dés ce soir ou demain. Intervint Harry pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère grâce à un changement de sujet.

\- Juste : j'irai souvent voir Pansy que ce soit à la ferme ou à Aviemore quand elle sera en ville. Confirma Henry.

-Vous considérez Pansy comme votre sœur et vous l'êtes également d'un point de vue biologique à cause des manipulations que vous avez subi donc vous seriez-vous d'accord pour vous présenter aux moldus comme le frère aîné des jumeaux ? Interrogea ensuite Harry.

\- Oui il n'y aucun problème pour moi mais Kenji risque de ne pas apprécier, ni ses parents. Répondit Henry.

\- Je le leur imposerai comme l'une des règles de sécurité établie par le programme de protection. D'ailleurs vous allez entrer dans programme de protection également en tant que frère de Pansy donc certains aurors veilleront sur vous. Expliqua Harry au coiffeur.

\- Les aurors surveilleront donc tous mes faits et gestes : je suppose que cela doit vous rassurer _Cher Beau-Frère_. Déclara alors Henry à Toorj tout en se retenant pour ne pas s'esclaffer à la vue de l'expression du sorcier.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi. Répliqua Toorj .

\- Je vous charrie un peu mais vous le méritez après avoir critiqué la teinte de mes cheveux ou encore mon apparence à la galerie dans une langue étrangère et sans oser me le dire en face. Décréta Henry.

\- Attendez : vous comprenez le mongol ? S'exclama Toorj qui estima avoir enfin LA PREUVE attestant la véritable identité du loup-garou manifestement bien Patrick junior comme le proclamait Ron. Effectivement, la seule mongole présente en Grand-Bretagne durant l'enfance de Pansy était sa mère donc Henry ou plutôt Patrick avait appris le mongol avec elle.

\- _Tiim Medeej bi tany sanalyg ünelj baiv._ (oui bien sûr donc je n'ai pas apprécié vos commentaires). Affirma Henry en mongol avant de savourer l'expression abasourdie de son beau-frère.

\- Qui vous a appris le mongol ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Pansy. Mentit Henry._ »

* * *

Les trois hommes jetèrent un regard empli d'incrédulité au sorcier mais le loup-garou ne s'en soucia guère puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Bon, je ne veux pas me montrer impoli mais j'aimerai pouvoir discuter un peu avec ma sœur avant l'audience. Alors l'un de vous aurait-il l'obligeance d'aller chercher Pansy ou dois-je transplaner à la ferme afin de la revoir ? Demanda Henry pour changer de sujet.

\- Il vaut mieux que ce soit Pansy qui vienne ici car son père est chez nous. Avoua Toorj.

\- Oui vous avez raison et puis je n'ai pas envie de recevoir des _Doloris_ de la part du Vieux Parkinson, ni de l'affronter pour le moment. Décréta Henry légèrement inquiet.

\- Il ne vous fera rien du tout Henry : mon beau-père est assez perturbé par cette histoire, néanmoins, il a également très envie de vous voir car vous êtes son fils vous aussi. Expliqua Toorj.

\- Mouais… Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui car le vieux Parkinson n'a jamais compris la vérité malgré tous les indices que je le lui laissais dans l'espoir qu'il mette fin à cette mascarade ! Déplora Henry.

\- Pourquoi vous souhaitiez-vous une telle chose ? Demanda Ron afin de tester la réaction du coiffeur.

\- Parce que je n'aurais plus été contraint de le voler si Patrick senior avait découvert la vérité sur moi. Ensuite, Anton m'aurait laissé partir bien plus tôt si je ne pouvais plus lui rapporter de l'argent. Révéla Henry avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Mon beau-père n'était pas capable de raisonner correctement durant cette période car il avait perdu la tête après la mort de Patrick junior. Aussi, il ne se doutait pas de la supercherie montée par Anton. A présent, il s'est un peu repris grâce à sa thérapie, néanmoins, il souffre encore énormément de la perte de son premier enfant. Dit Toorj.

\- Enfin, Naraantuya aimerait vous voir elle aussi. Ajouta Ron.

\- Franchement, je n'y tiens pas après l'avoir vue rejoindre Anton à la ferme malgré l'existence de son mari et de ses jumeaux. Déclara Henry d'un ton méprisant.

\- C'est vieux tout ça et puis ce n'est pas à nous de juger le passé de ma belle-mère. D'ailleurs, elle a été manipulée par Anton elle aussi puisque Belle-Maman n'était pas dans son état normal non plus après la mort de son fils… Commença Toorj.

\- Peut-être mais je la voyais de loin depuis ma cellule durant ses visites donc je faisais tout pour attirer son attention dans l'espoir qu'elle me libère mais cette femme ne s'est jamais aperçue de ma présence ou alors elle a fait semblant de rien. En fait, elle ne voyait jamais rien à part ce type ! Aussi, je n'ai aucune sympathie pour elle. L'interrompit Henry.

\- Je comprends votre colère mais c'est votre mère depuis votre transformation. Tenta Hermione loin de se douter des doutes des trois hommes.

\- Ma belle-mère a été très choquée en apprenant votre existence donc elle souhaitait vous rejoindre dés hier soir mais mon épouse l'en a empêché. Insista Toorj.

\- Pansy a bien fait car c'est la seule que je désire rencontrer pour l'instant. Ensuite, je lui parlerai de certaines choses quand je serais prêt. Déclara Henry.

\- C'est votre sœur donc votre désir est légitime mais je vous demande de prendre des gants pour lui révéler certaines choses Henry ou plutôt devrais-je dire Patrick si vous êtes bien Patrick Junior. Conseilla Toorj.

\- Mais… Protesta Henry.

\- Je ne veux pas vous arracher des confidences sur votre enlèvement, votre emprisonnement chez Anton ainsi que votre choix de vous cacher même après avoir été débarrassé de votre bourreau, néanmoins, ne tardez pas trop pour tout avouer à Pansy ou le reste de votre famille car ils vous croient morts depuis longtemps. Or c'est cruel de les maintenir dans l'ignorance au sujet de votre survie. L'interrompit Toorj.

\- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Pansy mais je ne peux pas lui avouer ça en deux minutes avant mon audience. Répliqua Patrick junior finalement vaincu par le raisonnement de Toorj sous le regard abasourdi d'Hermione._ »

La jeune femme choquée refusa de croire les propos du loup-garou, néanmoins, Henry utilisa alors ses capacités de métamorphomage pour changer d'apparence y compris la forme de ses yeux devenus bleus avant de retrouver son véritable visage. Ensuite, le loup-garou affirma que Patrick junior n'existait plus depuis 1989 après avoir été abandonné chez Anton par ses parents.

Toorj contesta aussitôt ses propos en affirmant que les époux Parkinson étaient vraiment convaincus de sa mort à cause du cadavre retrouvé dans son lit en 1989. L'enfant défunt détenait ses traits donc ils n'y avaient vu que du feu au point de le croire mort à l'improviste malgré le traitement suivi pour soigner sa Dragoncelle. Aussi, ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'Anton avait probablement du insérer un entonnoir dans la bouche d'un cadavre afin de lui donner une potion ADN pour le transformer en un clone du petit Patrick.

Le loup-garou refusa de croire son beau-frère car il était convaincu que ses géniteurs avaient simplement organisé toute une mise en scène pour se débarrasser de lui et simuler sa mort devant les jumeaux avant de finir par être tourmentés par leur culpabilité puis leurs folies respectives qui leur fit oublier la vérité. Afin de le convaincre, Toorj finit donc par utiliser un sort pour faire apparaître le dossier médical de son beau-père où il était clairement établi ses problèmes mentaux ainsi que dépression depuis le décès de son premier enfant.

Henry ou plutôt Patrick lut les documents et resta troublé par ces attestations médicomagiques, néanmoins, il affirma se sentir incapable d'affronter son père dans de telles conditions. Toorj acquiesça car il comprenait le trouble de ce type après avoir vu son propre monde s'effondrer au moment de la découverte sur ses origines. Toutefois, il ajouta que Naraantuya ne se doutait absolument pas de sa survie non plus car elle s'occupait amoureusement de l'urne funéraire de son fils aîné et lui parlait souvent tout en déposant toujours des fleurs dessus.

Henry confessa devoir réfléchir à tout ça car il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de ce genre de choses avant. Toorj affirma que c'était normal, néanmoins, il lui conseilla d'en parler à Pansy dés ce soir mais seulement après l'inauguration du local de leur belle-sœur. Henry haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis le mongol lui révéla la rencontre de Kenji et Parkinson senior ce matin suivie de l'invitation lancée par le cracmol. Aussi, rien ne devait troubler cette seconde rencontre entre le père et le fils.

Henry acquiesça puis il affirma tenter de discuter sérieusement avec Pansy ce soir seulement ou demain s'il en trouvait le courage. Ensuite, Toorj alla chercher Pansy qui le suivit après avoir rassuré son père qui resta en compagnie d'Archibald pendant qu'Hugo s'amusait avec la console de ses amis.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Pansy salua l'assistance avant de rejoindre Henry qui l'attendait dans le jardin car le loup-garou ne voulait pas vivre leurs retrouvailles en présence des autres sorciers dans le salon des Weasley. La sorcière l'homme tourné de manière à dissimuler son visage puis elle prit la parole :

« _ Paxton c'est bien toi ? Demanda Pansy loin d'imaginer la vérité.

\- Oui. Confirma le sorcier sans pour autant oser se retourner.

\- Cela va bientôt faire vingt-et-un ans que nous nous ne sommes pas vus Pax. Pourquoi tu es tourné : tu ne veux pas me voir ? Demanda Pansy peinée.

\- Si mais j'ai honte à cause du passé. Avoua le sorcier tout en restant toujours de dos.

\- Pax : je sais que tu étais forcé de voler à cause d'Anton : ce type était le sorcier le plus malfaisant après Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Draco et Lucius Malefoy donc tu ne pouvais pas lui désobéir sinon il t'aurait massacré avant d'utiliser l' _Imperium_ sur toi pour te forcer à lui obéir. Estima Pansy.

\- Oui mais j'ai volé et menti à plusieurs reprises. Rappela le loup-garou.

-Tu l'as fait sous la contrainte donc je ne t'en veux pas. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? Demanda le sorcier encore surpris.

\- Non: bon, j'étais en colère au début quand j'ai découvert le pot-au-rose mais je me suis vite souvenue de tes propos sur les gestes que ton soi-disant père adoptif t'obligeait à faire, de ton calvaire mais aussi de tes cicatrices quand tu étais contraint de rester auprès d'Anton. Aussi, cela m'a fait comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement à moins d'être suicidaire. Affirma Pansy.

\- Tu es trop gentille Pansy mais c'est probablement ta capacité à pardonner qui fera de toi une grande Milady. Constata Henry surpris.

\- Ne crois pas que je pardonne tout le monde car je me vengerai des Malefoy dés que ce sera possible. Modéra Pansy.

\- Tu es bien une Parkinson dans ce cas donc je suis parmi les rares chanceux qui obtiennent ton pardon. Feignit de plaisanter le coiffeur.

\- On peut dire ça si tu veux mais toi est-ce que tu me pardonne de ne pas avoir su t'aider à te libérer d'Anton ? Je voulais souvent parler de toi à mon père mais j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire donc c'est ma faute si tu es resté avec cet enfoiré. S'excusa Pansy.

\- Tu rigoles ? Le Vieux Lord Parkinson me faisait peur à moi aussi durant nos rencontres donc je comprends ton hésitation ! Protesta Henry.

\- Pax : je ne me rendais pas compte des problèmes mentaux de mon père, sinon, je l'aurais fait soigner. En tout cas, sache que mon géniteur regrette de ne pas avoir su la vérité car il aurait forcé Anton à te libérer d'une manière ou d'une autre puis tu serais resté avec nous au Manoir. Révéla Pansy.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna le loup-garou au point de se retourner.

\- Oui. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver Pax ! Affirma Pansy qui oublia son appréhension à la vue du visage ainsi que le regard de son ami-frère.

-Tu es sûre que tu es contente de me voir moi et non le clone de ton frère Patrick junior ? Interrogea Henry en proie au doute.

\- Tu n'es pas Pat mais Pax pour moi. Je ne peux pas te comparer à lui car je ne l'ai jamais vu en tant qu'adulte : mon frère Patrick junior restera donc toujours _petit_ à mes yeux. En fait, je trouve que tu ressemble plus à Kenji et à moi qu'à mon frère défunt quand il était enfant. Toutefois, tu es manifestement plus grand que Kenji.

\- Et plus maigre aussi : j'ai vu sur les photos que Kenji a beaucoup grossi. Rajouta Henry soulagé par les propos de Pansy qui ne le voyait pas comme un clone mais Pax.

\- C'est un cuisinier donc il goûte à tous ses plats. Le justifia Pansy.

\- En tout cas, tu es mieux ainsi Pansy : je suis content de te voir sous ta véritable apparence et pas celle imposée par ton père. Affirma le loup-garou._ »

La sorcière acquiesça et se rapprocha de lui afin de l'enlacer puis le coiffeur surpris répondit à son étreinte amicale avant de s'esclaffer après ses commentaires sur son look de samouraï en raison de sa longue crinière. Les deux frère et sœur discutèrent encore un peu mais Patrick ne révéla pas la vérité à sa cadette tout de suite car il était temps de se rendre au tribunal. Toutefois, le sorcier se sentit rassuré par la présence de sa petite sœur qui les suivit après avoir endossé un long manteau orné d'une énorme capuche afin de dissimuler son visage.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Walter curieux rencontra ainsi la sœur de leur client mais il n'aperçut pas vraiment ses traits avant de s'interroger sur son accoutrement, néanmoins, l'avocat finit par oublier ce détail car ils devaient se rendre à la salle du Magenmagot. Durant l'audience, Pansy put se tenir auprès d'Henry et Hermione avant de serrer la main du sorcier après le non-lieu en faveur de l'ex patron du coiffeur prononcé par le président du Magenmagot au moment du verdict.

Ensuite, Henry la rassura sur ses états d'âme en affirmant s'y être attendu puis il resta songeur face à la proposition discrète de la jeune femme désireuse de le voir prendre un nouveau départ auprès d'elle à Aviemore.

En son for intérieur, le sorcier estima cependant devoir lui dire toute la vérité avant de pouvoir prendre une décision donc il lui demanda de venir chez lui à la ferme des vieux Parkinson ce soir afin de discuter sérieusement. En attendant, Henry l'encouragea à aider son père à se préparer en vue de l'inauguration de la boulangerie-pâtisserie.

Par contre, le sorcier lui demanda de ne pas laisser le vieil homme ou Naraantuya tenter de lui forcer la main pour le rencontrer car Henry n'était pas du tout prêt pour ce genre de choses. Pansy acquiesça puis le loup-garou remercia Hermione pour tout avant d'affirmer qu'elle n'était pas responsable de leur échec après avoir constaté le dépit de l'avocate. Hermione déçue affirma cependant préparer une contre-offensive dés ce soir, néanmoins, Pansy prit aussitôt la parole pour la contredire :

« _ Vous y penserez demain ou la semaine prochaine Hermione car vous aviez prévu d'aller dîner en famille ce soit. Rappela Pansy.

\- Mm oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Hermione tellement absorbée par le procès qu'elle avait oublié ce détail.

\- Ronald est très heureux depuis votre proposition et il ne vois pas l'heure d'y aller. Souligna la psychomage.

\- Oui je sais. Dit Hermione en proie à une soudaine culpabilité.

\- Hermione : c'est dix-sept heures donc nous nous verrons la semaine prochaine si vous voulez mais pas ce soir, ni demain car nous avons tous deux des choses bien plus importantes à faire. La famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux alors ne négligez pas la vôtre comme je l'ai fait pour la mienne toutes ces années. D'ailleurs, regardez où ça m'a conduit : je suis resté seul jusqu'à mes retrouvailles avec Pansy. Déclara le loup-garou tout en observant sa sœur.

\- Vous devez également effectuer votre réservation à _La Trattoria della Serpeverde_ et aller chercher Rose après ses cours si Mac Gonagall vous donne la permission de l'emmener. Renchérit Pansy._ »

Hermione acquiesça avant d'observer les deux frère et sœur partir ensemble puis elle se demanda si Henry trouverait le courage de révéler la vérité à Pansy ou non.

Ensuite, la sorcière finit par se ressaisir pour rejoindre son mari qui s'illumina peu après au moment où elle affirma réserver une table pour quatre ce soir. Ronald acquiesça aussitôt avant de lui proposer de réserver tout de suite et envoyer un message à Mac Gonagall pour lui demander la permission d'emmener Rose mais aussi d'avertir leur fille si elle les autorisait à l'emmener avec eux ce soir.

Ensuite, tous deux pourraient aller chercher Rose puis rejoindre Hugo à Aviemore avant d'assister à l'inauguration du local de Naé en attendant d'aller dîner à Sorrento.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que cette seconde partie vous a plu. Alors je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre à cause de mon travail et je m'endors pratiquement sur la table après le dîner. En tout cas, j'aimerais me concentrer sur la soirée de Ron et Hermione en compagnie de leurs enfants puis la fête au Terrier avant d'évoquer de nouveau les Parkinson. Je pense qu'on aura cependant des échos indirects sur l'impact des révélations d'Henry à travers des conversations Ron et Hermione._**

 ** _J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s par la manière dont le mystère Henry a été en partie résolu. J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu de le faire ressusciter au début de la fiction mais à la fin, cela me faisait trop de peine._**

 ** _Bon dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez et à bientôt !_**


	43. Les Weasley à Poudlard

**_Bonjour à tous et bon week-end,_**

 _ **Je profite de ma pause pour poster ce chapitre avant de cuisiner et retourner au travail. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien pour les veinards en congés et bon courage à ceux qui bossent ou cherchent un emploi. Le chapitre est petit car je l'ai finalement divisé en deux parties pour séparer certaines conversations mais aussi réactions. Je me dis que j'aurais peut-être du faire pareil dans les chapitres précédents pour souligner l'attitude ainsi que le trouble d'Henry/Patrick mais bon c'est fait maintenant.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster la seconde partie, sinon je le ferai demain dés que possible. Désolée pour la lenteur du rythme de parution mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps vu que la saison touristique est en pleine ébullition.**_

 _ **J'avais dit que la suite porterait sur Hermione, Ron et leurs enfants mais il y aura des passages avec les autres personnages dont Mac Gonagall. Eh bien oui: souvenez-vous de sa réaction après le "suicide" de Scorpius dans la première partie. D'ailleurs, elle comptait enquêter après les insinuations du portrait de Rogue donc vous pensez bien qu'elle va tenter d'en savoir plus grâce aux Weasley.**_

 _ **Enfin, je voulais montrer la réaction de Rose face à certaines choses.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite (aujourd'hui avant la fin de ma pause, ce soir ou demain) !**_

* * *

A dix-sept heures trente, Rose rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle de classe avec ses amies manifestement heureuses que les cours de la journée soient enfin finis. Les filles voulurent donc se diriger vers leur salle commune, néanmoins, un préfet vint avertir Miss Weasley que la directrice souhaitait lui parler tout de suite. Rose surprise s'inquiéta aussitôt avant de se demander si elle avait commis une bêtise quelconque, cependant ses amies la rassurèrent en affirmant que la vieille Mac Go désirait probablement lui demander quelque chose sur ses parents puisque c'était l'anniversaire de son père.

En son for intérieur, Rose considéra cette idée impossible mais elle feignit d'acquiescer avant de se précipiter chez la directrice. Toutefois, l'adolescente resta sans voix à la vue de ses parents : ce n'était pas tant leur présence pourtant étonnante qui la surprenait le plus mais le sourire de son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu aussi détendu depuis très longtemps et celui de sa mère manifestement amusée par sa stupéfaction. Ensuite, Rose se ressaisit afin de prendre la parole :

« _ Bon Anniversaire Daddy ! S'exclama l'élève avant de se précipiter sur lui.

\- Merci Rosie mais tu as encore grandi dis donc et tu deviens de plus en plus jolie ! Affirma le sorcier à sa fille.

\- Oh arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Protesta Rose ravie.

\- Bonjour Rose. Intervint Hermione.

\- Bonjour Maman : tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas au travail ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous les deux ici dans le bureau de la directrice : Hugo a eu un accident ou c'est Granny ? S'inquiéta Rose qui avait oublié son inquiétude durant sa conversation avec son père.

\- Rose ne t'inquiète pas : il n'y a rien de grave. C'est juste l'anniversaire de ton père aujourd'hui donc je me suis juste débrouillée pour finir plus tôt et passer du temps avec vous. Répondit Hermione.

\- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN : T'ES PARTIE DE TON TRAVAIL PLUS TÔT ? S'exclama Rose abasourdie par une telle chose qui prenait des dimensions apocalyptiques dans sa tête car sa mère avait toujours placé le travail avant tout le reste hormis ses enfants, voire, ses propres parents mais certainement pas son mari.

\- Oui : j'ai pu finir plus tôt donc j'ai proposé à ton père de fêter son anniversaire tous les quatre en famille puisque Madame la Directrice nous autorise à t'emmener avec nous. Révéla Hermione gênée par l'exclamation de son enfant et même temps pensive car l'attitude de sa fille l'incitait à réfléchir sur son comportement habituel en présence de ses gosses si Rose lui faisait une remarque de ce genre.

\- C'est vrai : on va VRAIMENT fêter l'anniversaire de Papa seulement nous quatre ce soir? Voulut s'assurer Rose totalement surprise par cette nouveauté.

\- Oui. Confirma sa mère abasourdie par l'incrédulité de Rose.

\- Oui : nous allons cependant d'abord nous rendre chez nos amis pour récupérer Hugo qui a passé l'après-midi avec eux puis nous irons dîner dehors seulement nous quatre. Confirma Ron rayonnant.

\- Oh… Sut seulement dire Rose dont le cerveau était déjà en ébullition après toutes ces affirmations totalement inédites._ »

Effectivement, Rose avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve car ses parents n'avaient jamais songé à organiser ce genre de choses avant. D'ailleurs, ils n'allaient pas au restaurant tous les quatre depuis longtemps maintenant car les grands-parents Weasley les laissaient rarement sortir seuls à Brighton ou même dans leur quartier moldu.

Ensuite, l'adolescente follement excitée se demanda si les amis évoqués par son père n'étaient pas la fameuse Pansy ainsi que sa famille _dont Scott_. Le cœur battant, Rose émit le vœu de voir le garçon et trouver enfin des réponses sur la survie de Scorpius ou non…

* * *

Elle dut cependant chasser ses pensées pour écouter les propos de sa mère :

« _ Rosie : vas te préparer et n'oublie pas de prendre un pyjama pour ce soir. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Je ne dors pas à l'école ce soir ? Interrogea Rose surprise.

\- Non car nous risquons de rentrer tard. Expliqua Ron.

\- Vous pouvez aller chercher vos affaires Miss Weasley mais surtout n'oubliez pas d'être de retour avant dix heures pour votre premier cours demain matin. Recommanda Minerva qui avait contrôlé l'emploi du temps de l'étudiante avant de consentir à la laisser sortir puisque son premier cours commençait à dix heures seulement le vendredi.

\- Oui bien entendu Madame la Directrice. Dit Rose ravie.

\- Et n'oublie pas d'emmener ton uniforme comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de retourner au dortoir pour te changer demain matin. Recommanda sa mère.

\- Ok mais nous allons dîner où ? Je dois porter un joli vêtement ou un truc de tous les jours ? Interrogea Rose curieuse.

\- Nous allons dîner dans un joli restaurant à Sorrento en Italie et puis nous ferons un tour dans la ville. Révéla Ron.

\- Wow : on va en Italie ! S'exclama Rose de plus en plus surprise par les initiatives de ses parents.

\- Oui on y va seulement pour un soir mais je suis sûr que nous y retournerons pour des vacances plus tard. Dit Ron amusé par l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Au fait Papa : ta nouvelle coupe te va drôlement bien ! Affirma Rose qui passait du coq à l'âne sans problèmes.

\- Merci ! Se rengorgea Ron.

\- Rose : n'oublie pas de prendre une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet pour aller chez nos amis car il fait aussi froid qu'ici. Recommanda sa mère consciente que Rose était au courant de leur excursion au ski à Aviemore, néanmoins, elle espérait que sa fille ne mentionnerait pas le lieu devant Mac Gonagall.

\- D'accord, alors je vais m'habiller chaudement pour aller chez nos amis et je porterai aussi une tenue pour ce soir comme ça je pourrais me changer tout à l'heure. Bon, je fais ma valise et je reviens ! S'enthousiasma Rose.

\- Et n'oublie pas ton uniforme pour demain matin. Répéta Hermione avant d'observer sa fille sortir en trombe_ »

Hermione s'excusa auprès de Minerva pour la sortie de sa fille partie sans la saluer, néanmoins, Ron rappela à son épouse que Rose reviendrait ici dans quelques minutes : aussi, l'adolescente saluerait la directrice à ce moment-là.

* * *

Ensuite, il changea définitivement de sujet en remerciant Minerva pour sa gentillesse avant de lui recommander le restaurant des Goyle-Pucey :

« _ Madame la Directrice, je vous recommande vivement _La Trattoria della Serpeverde_ si vous allez à Sorrento un jour. Autrement, vous pouvez leur commander un repas par le réseau de cheminette. Dit Ron.

\- Ah, j'y songerai pendant les prochaines vacances scolaires. Répliqua Minerva surprise.

\- Vous ne serez pas déçue : le restaurant est tenu par deux de nos anciens camarades et donc vos anciens élèves. S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Ah oui et qui sont-ils ? Interrogea Minerva curieuse.

\- Gregory Goyle et Adrian Pucey : franchement, ils cuisinent des plats fabuleux mais aussi des pizzas exceptionnelles ! Dévoila Ron.

\- Oh : je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'ils s'en sont bien sortis après la guerre: nous ne savons pas ce que sont devenus la plupart des exilés. Répondit Minerva soulagée par le fait qu'au moins de deux ses anciens élèves n'avaient pas raté leur vie à cause de sa négligence._ »

Depuis la disparition de Scorpius ou encore les révélations sur les coups subis par Pansy à Poudlard, Minerva Mac Gonagall était effectivement convaincue d'avoir fait preuve de négligence envers de nombreux Serpentards en raison de la rivalité entre leurs deux Maisons. Elle s'estimait donc aussi fautive que Rogue lorsqu'il favorisait les élèves de Serpentard.

Toutefois, Minerva se ressaisit car elle désirait profiter de la visite de Weasley pour tenter de lui extirper quelques informations sur Miss Parkinson puisque c'était le gardien qui s'était le plus occupé de la jeune fille en prison d'après le professeur Londubat surpris par les questions de la directrice au sujet de cette femme l'autre jour. La vieille femme avait alors menti sur son projet d'organiser une réunion des anciens élèves cet été y compris les Serpentards.

En réalité, Minerva voulait simplement commencer son enquête sur les agissements de Draco Malefoy en interrogeant Pansy Parkinson au sujet de sa relation avec ce sorcier ou encore l'origine de son premier enfant (dont Minerva choquée avait découvert la naissance à Poudlard grâce à Poppy Pomfresh) afin de comprendre si cette l'adolescente avait dissimulé l'existence de son bébé au père biologique afin de le protéger. En cas de réponse positive, la directrice de Poudlard serait alors certaine que les doutes du portrait de Rogue sur les raisons du suicide de Scorpius étaient plus que fondés et elle se battrait pour faire éclater la vérité.

* * *

La sorcière reprit donc contenance avant de _tenter de cuisiner_ Weasley pour lui soutirer quelques indices sur cette femme:

« _ J'aimerai beaucoup contacter mes anciens élèves des années 90 et organiser une réunion afin de les revoir tous y compris les Serpentard. Mr Weasley : le professeur Londubat m'a expliqué que les exilés semblaient vous tolérer durant leur détention provisoire. Aussi, il pense que vous êtes probablement le seul qui détient des informations sur eux donc pourriez-vous me donner de leurs nouvelles ? Interrogea Mac Gonagall.

\- Eh bien, je ne les ai pas tous revus mais je peux vous dire que Marcus et Millicent Flint vivent à Paris. Harper a ouvert un salon de coiffure avec son épouse Hestia en Corée du Sud. Quand à Théodore Nott, il vit à Salem en compagnie de son épouse Flora. Enfin, les autres vivent en Australie, en Nouvelle Zélande ou encore en Amérique du Nord. Résuma brièvement Ron tout en évitant de nommer Pansy.

\- Et que devient Mrs Parkinson ? Feignit alors de demander Minerva.

\- Elle vit toujours en Asie avec sa famille il me semble. Mentit Ron tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir devant la directrice puisqu'il n'aimait pas mentir.

\- Je sais que les exilés vivent assez loin d'ici mais pensez-vous qu'ils accepteraient de revenir afin de passer un moment tous ensemble à Poudlard au cours d'une soirée ? Tenta Minerva tout en observant l'agitation du rouquin.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain Mrs: la Grande-Bretagne leur manque mais pas les autres sorciers, ni Poudlard. Avoua Ron tout en reprenant contenance maintenant que les questions ne concernaient plus Pansy.

\- Mm, je reconnais qu'ils ont de quoi en vouloir au Ministère en raison de leur détention préventive injuste ainsi que leurs procès. Reconnut Minerva.

\- Et n'oubliez pas la spoliation de leurs biens mais aussi l'assignation en résidence surveillée pour ceux qui ont du vivre sous surveillance avant de pouvoir s'exiler comme Goyle. Rappela Ron dans un lapsus.

\- La plupart des parents de vos amis étaient des Mangemorts donc le Ministère a simplement réquisitionné leurs biens de leurs parents en guise de compensation pour tous les préjudices matériels subis durant la guerre par leur faute. Répliqua Minerva gênée.

\- Certains parents des élèves de la Maison Serpentard n'avaient aucunement participé aux actes de guerre mais ils ont été placés en détention préventive quand même. Prenez le cas des Pucey par exemple : les parents d'Adrian n'ont jamais suivi les idées de Voldemort et ce dés la première guerre. Ensuite, ils y ont songé encore moins après le coming-out de leur fils car les Pucey savaient ce que les Mangemorts pensaient des homosexuels. Malheureusement, ils ont été emprisonnés eux aussi tout comme leur fils avant leur libération après leur procès injuste. Dévoila Ron.

\- Mm, je comprends le dépit des Pucey mais la nouvelle loi promue par le Ministère accorde maintenant aux exilés la restitution de certains biens en cas de retour en Grande-Bretagne. Rappela Minerva gênée.

\- Oui mais seulement ceux qui sont d'une valeur inférieure à vingt mille gallions. Enfin, les coffres des familles des exilés sont toujours bloqués à Gringott donc ils ne risquent pas d'avoir envie de revenir ici hormis pour des vacances peut-être et encore moins d'inscrire les enfants à Poudlard. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Mm, vous avez raison Mr Weasley au sujet des enfants : le registre magique de Poudlard inscrit également ceux des exilés dans notre liste d'élèves potentiels donc nous leur faisons parvenir les lettres d'admission mais ils ne nous répondent jamais. Déplora Minerva avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Aucun parent normal et vivant à l'étranger n'enverrait son enfant de onze ans étudier ici en Grande-Bretagne car ce serait trop loin de la maison. Estima Ron.

\- Je pense que vos anciens camarades se méfient surtout du corps enseignant ainsi que leurs craintes mais aussi du traitement réservé aux élèves de la Maison Serpentard et non de la distance… Estima Minerva accablée en songeant au sort du petit Scorpius.

\- Madame la Directrice ne vous chagrinez pas pour ces choses. La consola Hermione.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire : vous ne vous rendez pas compte du problème depuis votre bureau Miss Granger mais moi si ! Rétorqua Minerva.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Le nombre de nouveaux étudiants diminue chaque année à la rentrée, même en comptant les petits sorciers nés moldus qui arrivent à l'école pour la première fois. Aussi, je peux vous affirmer que nous courrons à la catastrophe si la population sorcière continue de décroître ainsi. Estima Minerva d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Madame la Directrice vous savez fort bien que la diminution du nombre d'enfants est seulement due à l'absence de naissance causées par notre « stérilité ». Modéra Hermione consciente que la malédiction subie par tous les sorciers de sa génération et même les plus âgés bloquaient une procréation spontanée, ce qui contraignait donc tous ces gens à recourir à des potions Bébé pour pouvoir procréer. Malheureusement, certains préféraient renoncer aux enfants plutôt que de se soumettre à ce genre de choses.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça : je connais plusieurs anciens élèves de votre âge qui ne trouvent pas de partenaires susceptibles de leur plaire en raison du manque de célibataires depuis le départ des exilés. Répliqua Minerva.

\- Les exilés n'ont pas envie de rentrer. Constata simplement Ron.

\- Je sais mais la situation risque de s'aggraver d'avantage que ce soit à Poudlard ou dans notre monde puisque certains sang-purs encore présents en Grande Bretagne parlent de s'exiler à l'étranger eux aussi d'après le professeur Slughorn. Révéla Minerva soucieuse.

\- Leur choix ne me surprend pas car certains sang-purs ne se sentent pas considérés en Grande-Bretagne mais plutôt exclus. Affirma Ron en songeant aux propos d'Henry.

\- Mais comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Avant, les sang-purs détenaient trop de pouvoirs par rapport aux sang-mêlés ou les nés moldus et maintenant ce sont eux qui se sentent exclus. Dit Minerva._ »

Ron tenta alors d'expliquer à la sorcière le sentiment d'exclusion des sang-purs écartés du pouvoir mais aussi de nombreux postes professionnels que ce soit au Ministère, Sainte-Mangouste ou dans des entreprises privées. Apparemment, ils se considéraient également comme des pestiférés au sein même de leur société donc ils préféraient s'isoler. Minerva poussa un soupir et tenta de contester les idées de ces gens en parlant de lui-même, Kingsley le Ministre de la Magie qui était un sang-pur lui aussi tout comme Miss Bones ainsi que les époux Londubat, néanmoins, Ron affirma que ses amis et lui étaient des héros de guerre donc ils ne subissaient pas les même problèmes que leurs pairs.

* * *

Apparemment, Lord Mac Millan tentait de résoudre la situation puisque c'était le chef du Conseil des Vingt-Huit, cependant, il ne disposait pas de beaucoup d'opportunités pour le faire. Minerva écouta les propos de son ancien élève avant de songer à un détail donc elle reprit la parole :

« - En parlant du Conseil des Vingt-Huit : Lord Mac Millan pourra peut-être trouver une solution grâce à l'aide de Lord Londubat. Dit Minerva.

\- Neville va enfin occuper sa charge ? Demanda Ron surpris car Neville avait délégué ses devoirs à sa grand-mère dés sa majorité donc la vieille Augusta continuait de représenter les Londubat au sein du Conseil lorsqu'elle daignait siéger.

\- Oui : sa grand-mère se sent manifestement trop fatiguée maintenant pour continuer de le représenter au sein de la noblesse donc il va devoir le faire lui-même. Expliqua Minerva.

\- Lord Londubat pourra peut-être aider Ernie dans ce cas. Commenta Hermione.

\- Je l'espère : sa grand-mère aimerait le voir siéger au moins une fois de temps en temps au Conseil des Vingt-Huit afin de prouver son intérêt pour cette institution à ses pairs puisqu'il ne s'est pas rendu là-bas depuis sa présentation officielle en tant qu'héritier durant son enfance. Rajouta Minerva.

\- Vous connaissez bien le Conseil des Vingt-Huit Madame la Directrice. Constata Hermione surprise.

\- Je suis une sang-mêlée Miss Granger donc je connais parfaitement cette institution et j'aime bien savoir ce dont les membres débattent, même si, le Conseil est dans une situation assez difficile depuis la fin de la guerre en raison de la faiblesse numérique de ses membres. Expliqua Minerva sous le regard curieux d'Hermione qui réalisa qu'une partie de leur société lui échappait vraiment puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas ces choses auparavant contrairement à son mari, les sang-purs ou même des sang-mêlés comme Mac Gonagall.

\- Il y a eu beaucoup d'exclusions de familles sang-pures au sein du Conseil après la guerre. Reconnut Ron.

\- Sans compter le fait que certains Lords ou Milady ne viennent jamais siéger comme votre amie Milady Parkinson mais les choses vont peut-être changer puisque la grand-mère du professeur Londubat lui a dit que votre amie a enfin endossé l'anneau de sa famille. Renchérit Minerva sous le regard attentif du portrait de Severus Rogue en train d'écouter la conversation depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : Mrs Parkinson vit en Asie donc c'est trop loin pour qu'elle puisse venir siéger. Mentit Ron tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

\- Oui mais le portoloin existe tout comme le transplanage ou encore le réseau de cheminette donc Milady Parkinson pourrait venir siéger de temps en temps. Insista Minerva à la vue de l'agitation de son ancien élève.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à ce sujet. Mentit Ron gêné._ »

* * *

La vieille femme le contempla puis elle songea que son ancien élève ne savait toujours pas mentir. Ensuite, Minerva reprit la parole afin de continuer son interrogatoire :

« _ Vous savez Mr Weasley, je me suis mise à faire des recherches sur Milady Parkinson depuis la mort du petit Scorpius après que votre ami Mr Potter m'ait ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses concernant Mr Draco Malefoy. Reprit Minerva.

\- Ah. Dit simplement Ron mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai alors interrogé Mrs Pomfresh sur certaines choses avant de me soumettre à un serment inviolable pour avoir accès au dossier médical de Miss Parkinson durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Raconta Minerva.

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua Ron pour gagner du temps.

\- Et alors : j'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur Miss Parkinson avant de fouiller mes archives après m'être souvenue qu'un étudiant en provenance d'une école asiatique était venu passer un an à Poudlard il y a quelques années de cela. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans la permission de Milady Parkinson car je suis soumise au serment inviolable mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre la situation. Poursuivit Minerva.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Mentit Ron inquiet.

\- Écoutez : je ne veux pas de mal à Milady Parkinson mais simplement lui parler et également m'excuser pour ne pas l'avoir aidée à l'époque. Elle n'a donc rien à craindre de moi. Tenta Minerva consciente de la méfiance de cette femme manifestement très secrète.

\- Je vous le répète : je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Mentit Ron inquiet.

\- Mr Weasley : vous ne savez pas mentir donc cessez de vous agiter comme ça car je ne dévoilerai rien à personne puisque je suis soumise aux effets d'un serment inviolable donc les secrets de votre amie seront bien gardés tant qu'elle ne m'autorise pas à en parler. Toutefois, j'aimerai vraiment lui poser des questions sur l'attitude de Draco Malefoy. Insista Minerva tout en estimant que la jeune Parkinson avait du se débrouiller pour faire reconnaître son enfant par son mari pour que personne ne puisse deviner son secret au sujet de la paternité de Malefoy.

\- Mrs Parkinson est très jalouse de sa vie privée donc elle n'aimerait pas apprendre que vous enquêtez sur elle. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Je ne veux pas embêter Milady Parkinson, ni la harceler mais simplement lui poser quelques questions. Je vous jure de la laisser tranquille ensuite et de ne jamais révéler notre entretien à quiconque. Renchérit Minerva.

\- Elle n'acceptera probablement pas de vous rencontrer à moins que vous ne fassiez un second serment inviolable mais auprès d'elle cette fois-ci afin de vous engager à ne rien dire sur sa personne ou sa famille sans son accord. Déclara Hermione.

\- Hermione tu ne devrais pas encourager Mrs Mac Gonagall à continuer ses recherches ! Protesta Ron.

\- Mrs Mac Gonagall sait manifestement trop de choses Ron donc il vaut mieux qu'elle en discuter avec ton amie au lieu de chercher des informations auprès de n'importe qui comme elle a fait jusqu'à maintenant en interrogeant Neville par exemple. Répliqua son épouse.

\- Mm, tu as raison mais Pansy ne vas pas du tout apprécier les gestes de Mrs Mac Gonagall. Reconnut Ron.

\- Écoutez : je ne ferai rien de mal à Milady Parkinson donc dites lui que je me soumettrais à toutes ses conditions en échange de réponses à mes questions. Informez-là également que ses cadets sont tous inscrits sur notre registre d'élèves potentiels dont un bébé manifestement né depuis peu. Je n'ai pas eu connaissance de l'existence d'une fratrie aussi grande depuis longtemps donc vous imaginiez si ces enfants venaient à Poudlard ? Ce serait magnifique si Milady Parkinson acceptait de les inscrire à Poudlard pour toute leur scolarité et pas seulement durant la septième année. Tenta Minerva._ »

En son for intérieur, la sorcière s'interrogea encore une fois sur les manies du secret de Milady Parkinson puisque son fils s'était d'abord présenté comme _Kaiden Adiriig_ mais il résultait maintenant comme _Kaiden Mac Kintosh-Parkinson_ tout comme ses cadets. Au cours de ses réflexions, Minerva s'était donc interrogée sur le mari de la sorcière car les fils de Reginald Mac Kintosh étaient plus jeunes qu'elle et leur père état veuf depuis quelques années seulement.

La vieille femme avait alors songé à Archibald Mac Kintosh à qui elle avait enseigné et qui avait travaillé pour Lord Parkinson avant de quitter le monde sorcier britannique depuis la fin de la guerre, cependant, cet homme lui semblait trop âgé pour être l'époux de Milady Parkinson. Quoique, certains sang-purs choisissait des épouses bien plus jeunes qu'eux et puis cette femme avait peut-être vu l'écossais comme un père de substitution après les manipulations effectuées par son géniteur probablement toujours en prison s'il n'était pas mort depuis le temps.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Minerva dut chasser ses pensées pour écouter la suggestion d'Hermione :

« _ Vous devriez écrire à Milady Parkinson afin de voir si elle veut vous rencontrer ou non. Conseilla Hermione.

\- Milady Parkinson est très réservée donc adressez-vous exclusivement à elle au lieu d'interroger n'importe qui. L'avertit Ron tout en notant soigneusement le fait que Saejin était manifestement une petite sorcière elle aussi, si l'enfant était présente sur le registre.

\- Je ne peux rien dire de plus à cause du serment inviolable imposé par Poppy. En tout cas, je suivrais vos conseils donc je m'adresserai directement à Milady Parkinson. Répliqua Minerva.

\- _Toc, Toc, Toc._

\- Ce doit être Rose ! Affirma Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Mm oui juste : entrez donc Miss Weasley. L'invita Minerva.

\- Me revoilà ! S'exclama Rose après avoir frappé à la porte et obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer._ »

L'arrivée de l'adolescente mit fin à la conversation pour le plus grand soulagement de Ron. Ensuite, il complimenta sa fille ravissante dans sa tenue moldue puis les trois Weasley saluèrent la directrice avant de transplaner près de la ferme. Ainsi, les sorciers n'avaient pas nommé leur destination devant Mrs Mac Gonagall comme ils auraient du le faire si les parents avaient voulu utiliser le réseau de cheminette depuis la cheminée de la directrice pour se rendre chez Pansy.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plu. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, je rappelle que les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson ne savaient pas si leur fille serait une sorcière ou non. Le mystère est donc résolu et puis je n'avais pas vu de l'isoler des autres enfants en la transformant en cracmolle.**_

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	44. La question du Scooter et Hermione

_**Bonjour,**_

 ** _Je profite d'un moment de pause (ma chef est en pause clope et il n'y a aucun touriste là donc elle ne peut rien me dire si j'utilise ma tablette une seconde pendant qu'elle fume dehors) pour sortir ma tablette de mon sac et poster le chapitre puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire avant de partir._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Après leur arrivée sur le bord de la route, Ron se tourna vers sa fille pour lui demander de ne pas parler de leurs amis aux autres sorciers hormis Ginny, Harry ou Lily. Afin de justifier cette requête étrange auprès de Rose, le sorcier affirma à son enfant que les Mac Kintosh tenaient à leur anonymat parmi les moldus donc nul ne devait révéler leur présence en Grande Bretagne sorcière. Rose songeuse acquiesça tout en estimant que l'amie et thérapeute de ses parents _devait probablement s'isoler chez les moldus_ _pour ne pas exposer Scorpius, sa sœur ou encore leur maman_ _face_ _à la population sorcière en attendant qu'ils soient prêts_ _à affronter leur monde sous leurs fausses identités_.

Ensuite, Rose émit silencieusement le vœu de rencontrer Scott aujourd'hui afin de comprendre si sa théorie était la bonne ou non. Elle plongea aussitôt sa main dans la poche de sa veste afin de caresser la photographie du jeune garçon envoyée par son frère en plus d'autres clichés réalisés lors de leur matinée au ski. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rose se ressaisit et rassura ses parents sur sa discrétion avant de les suivre tout en observant l'immense terrain. Durant le trajet, Ron lui expliqua que la famille comptait transformer leur vieille ferme en une auberge puis construire d'autres structures dont des chalets, un centre équestre, une fromagerie…

Pour l'instant, les Mac Kintosh vivaient dans un mobile-home en attendant d'emménager dans un appartement au sein de la ferme à la fin des travaux ou dans leur chalet emmené depuis l'Asie. Rose acquiesça de manière distraite avant de dresser l'oreille au moment où son père fit une précision :

« _ Pansy nous prêtera son mobile-home durant notre séjour ici pendant tes vacances si jamais l'auberge n'est pas prête d'ici là. Affirma le rouquin.

\- Ah oui Hugo me l'a dit dans l'une de ses lettres. Il m'a également affirmé que nous irons aussi à Amsterdam en avion : c'est vrai ? Interrogea Rose curieuse.

\- Oui. En fait, je voulais vous faire une surprise à tous les trois mais j'ai du la révéler plus tôt que prévu. Édulcora Ron.

\- Wow… Je ne sais pas quoi dire car vous me surprenez beaucoup en ce moment ! S'exclama Rose.

\- Nous te surprenons tant que ça ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Ben oui Maman : tu ne rentres jamais plus tôt du travail d'habitude et Papa est toujours dans son coin car vous ne passez jamais de temps ensemble. Rappela Rose.

\- … (silence gêné de ses parents).

\- A présent, je vois que Papa semble plus heureux et il veut faire des tas de choses comme passer son permis moto. Enfin toit tu es moins stricte que d'habitude car tu acceptes de me laisser me maquiller donc c'est surprenant tout ça. Poursuivit Rose.

\- …

\- MAIS SURTOUT ON VA PASSER DU TEMPS ENSEMBLE SANS AUCUNE DISPUTE ENTRE VOUS CE SOIR ! Hurla Rose ravie.

\- Mais c'est bien non, tu n'es pas contente ? Demanda Ron surpris par les cris de sa fille.

\- Si je suis contente : Papa, je ne suis pas simplement contente mais plutôt HEUREUSE face à tous ces changements inouïs et qui sont probablement dus à votre thérapie ! Révéla Rose souriante.

\- Attention Rosie : ne t'emballe pas trop non plus car nos problèmes ne sont pas encore réglés, même si nous dînons ensemble ce soir. La thérapie n'est pas finie. Modéra Hermione inquiète face à l'enthousiasme débordant de sa fille.

\- Hermione, nous n'avons peut-être pas besoin de rappeler ça à Rose aujourd'hui. Tenta Ron surpris.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour gâcher la joie de Rose mais pour l'avertir car notre fille ne doit pas penser que tout est réglé entre nous grâce à quelques séances seulement. Autrement, elle sera malheureuse si elle nous voit nous disputer un soir pendant ses prochaines vacances. Expliqua patiemment Hermione.

\- Mm, tu as raison. Rosie : nous allons un peu mieux Maman et moi mais nous avons beaucoup de progrès à faire avant de régler tous nos problèmes donc nous avons parfois des discussions entre nous à la maison ou durant nos séances. Déclara Ron.

\- Oui je comprends. Le rassura Rose.

\- Bien : Maman a eu raison de t'avertir car je n'avais pas pensé que nous pouvions te donner des illusions, néanmoins, je peux t'assurer que nous faisons de notre mieux pour améliorer les choses. Reprit Ron tout en contemplant son épouse.

\- Et je ne vous en demande pas plus pour le moment : l'essentiel c'est que vous fassiez de votre mieux. D'ailleurs, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour comme dit Grandad Wendell donc je peux comprendre que c'est pareil pour vous deux et qu'il vous faut du temps pour régler vos problèmes. Renchérit Rose d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Oui mais en attendant que diriez-vous de profiter de cette fin d'après-midi de manière sereine et sans penser au reste ? Proposa Hermione en songeant aux propos de leur thérapeute mais aussi d'Henry.

\- Oui je suis d'accord ! S'exclamèrent le père et la fille à l'unisson._ »

* * *

Ensuite, Hermione frappa à la porte du mobile-home puis une femme vint leur ouvrir. L'adolescente curieuse observa aussitôt l'inconnue qui l'accueillit sans se douter des espoirs de Rose sur sa véritable identité ainsi que celle de Scott. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'adolescente constata de nouveau l'animation de son père manifestement heureux de revoir la jeune femme ainsi que son mari Robert-Bruce dit Toorj. Rose salua le sorcier avant de rejoindre son frère mais aussi Lily entourés par quatre garçons. La jeune fille nota également la présence d'Oncle Harry, Tante Ginny, d'un jeune homme qui était manifestement l'aîné de la fratrie, des grands-pères des enfants ainsi que la cadette de la famille.

La petite sorcière était consciente que l'amie de son père détenait plusieurs enfants, néanmoins, la vision d'une fratrie aussi grande était très surprenante à ses yeux, même si, celle de son propre père était nombreuse aussi. Effectivement, la vision de ses oncles et tante ne faisait pas autant d'effet sur Rose car c'étaient des adultes contrairement aux petits Mac Kintosh hormis Kaiden. L'adolescente curieuse s'attarda donc sur les garçons avant de fondre face au bébé puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en observer depuis longtemps.

Ron nota alors son engouement envers Saejin avant de la taquiner sur son envie d'une petite sœur, ce que Rose confirma avec enthousiasme. Toutefois, Hermione mit fin aux rêves de son enfant en affirmant gentiment que sa chère Rosie détenait _déjà un petit frère_ donc c'était déjà bien suffisant malgré les protestations d'Hugo.

Afin de ne pas perturber la bonne humeur des deux époux à cause de ce sujet sensible, Pansy intervint pour leur proposer de les accompagner à l'inauguration du local de Naé. Rose délaissa aussitôt le bébé car elle savait que Scott était le neveu de cette femme d'après les lettres d'Hugo donc le jeune garçon serait probablement présent à la boulangerie lui aussi. Elle affirma alors à son père ne pas voir l'heure de visiter Aviemore puis elle discuta quelques minutes avec sa tante heureuse de la revoir ainsi que Lily ou encore Oncle Harry agréablement surpris par l'arrivée de Rose mais surtout l'initiative d'Hermione désireuse d'emmener sa petite famille dîner au restaurant ce soir pour fêter l'anniversaire du papa.

Ensuite, Toorj expliqua son intention de transplaner dans l'arrière-boutique de la fromagerie avec tout leur groupe hormis Pansy, leur bébé Saejin et Parkinson senior encore trop faible pour utiliser ce genre de transport. Archibald acquiesça avant de proposer à sa belle-fille d'utiliser son SUV puisqu'il était garé derrière le mobile-home. La sorcière acquiesça puis ils attendirent à l'intérieur le retour de l'écossais désireux de se garer près du perron pour ne pas faire rester Patrick dehors plus de quelques secondes car le temps s'était rafraîchi.

* * *

Après le retour d'Archibald venu chercher son ami, sa bru et leur petite-fille, Ron discuta encore une fois de l'engin avec l'écossais :

« _ Votre véhicule est vraiment bien donc j'espère pouvoir trouver le même d'ici peu après avoir vendu ma voiture. Affirma Ron sous le regard de Rose surprise.

\- Tu veux vendre ta voiture Daddy ? S'étonna l'adolescente.

\- Oui car je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'est pas vraiment pratique. En fait, j'aimerai acheter un véhicule comme celui d'Archibald à la place car nous pourrions alors voyager à six sans nous serrez dans la voiture comme lors nous emmenons tes grands-parents avec nous à Brighton. De plus, cet engin est moins cher que ma berline donc la vente me permettrait d'acheter un véhicule comme celui d'Archibald mais aussi un scooter ou une moto. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça : la vente de la voiture te ferait de la peine ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

\- Non pas du tout au contraire: je suis contente que tu te mette à la moto ! Tu t'es déjà inscrit à l'auto-école pour passer ton permis ? L'interrogea Rose excitée par l'enthousiasme de son père.

\- Non car je n'ai pas encore décidé si je vais passer mon permis ici ou à Londres. Avoua Ron.

\- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas passer votre permis moto à Aviemore avec nous ? Aav serait content car il aime bien passer du temps avec vous. Intervint Kaiden.

\- Vous vous êtes inscrit vous aussi ? Demanda aussitôt Ron curieux au jeune homme.

\- Oui je me suis inscrit hier après avoir testé le scooter de mon père et la moto de Misheel. De plus, je dois repasser mon permis B ici comme ma mère car nos permis de conduire mongols ne nous permettent pas de conduire plus de quelques mois en Grande-Bretagne donc on va dire que je vais tout faire en même temps. Expliqua Kaiden._ »

Rose ne put alors s'empêcher de demander aux Mac Kintosh si son père pouvait utiliser le scooter maintenant afin qu'elle puisse l'observer de ses propres yeux car elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir sur un engin hormis en photos. Toorj acquiesça avant de tendre les clés à Ron surpris qui protesta de peur d'abuser de la gentillesse du sorcier, néanmoins, ce dernier affirma que ce n'était pas un problème puis Pansy lança sur leur ami les sortilèges de protection utilisés au ski.

* * *

Ensuite, Toorj songeur se concerta avec son père, son beau-père, ses enfants et sa femme avant de faire apparaître son scooter dehors. Toutefois, il demanda à Ron de rester encore à l'intérieur quelques instants puis ses enfants allèrent chercher des paquets cadeaux et les tendirent à Ron sous le regard curieux d'Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lily, Rose ou encore Hugo :

« _ Bon Anniversaire Ronald ! S'exclamèrent les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson, Patrick ainsi qu'Archibald.

\- Merci mais il ne fallait pas vous donner toute cette peine ! Protesta Ron gêné et content à la fois face à tous ces paquets joliment enrubannés.

\- Mais si : ça nous fait vraiment plaisir Ron ! Affirma Toorj.

\- Il a raison Ronald : nous sommes vraiment contents d'avoir trouvé quelque chose susceptible de vous plaire parce que nous ne connaissons pas encore bien vos goûts. Renchérit Pansy.

\- En fait, nous comptions vous les donner plus tard mais l'occasion fait le chaudron et je ne pense pas qu'il y ai un meilleur moment, pas vrai Sissy ? Déclara Toorj.

\- Juste. Approuva Pansy.

\- Wow… Bon merci alors. Dit Ron avant d'ouvrir ses paquets sous le regard curieux de sa famille.

\- …

\- Par le slip de Merlin : vous êtes dingues tous les deux ! S'exclama Ron d'un ton enthousiaste avant d'observer différents vêtements de motard, le casque, la paire de skis ainsi que les chaussures de skis loués par Ron chez Archibald, la reproduction d'une peinture à l'huile, un livre, un DVD, deux guides sur Amsterdam et les Pays-Bas mais aussi une mangeoire extérieure pour les oiseaux .

\- Nos pères et nos enfants ont participé à ces cadeaux eux aussi. Précisa Pansy.

\- Oui : j'avais mis les skis et les chaussures de côté après avoir constaté qu'ils vous plaisaient bien et Patrick avait réalisé la mangeoire que vous souhaitiez, néanmoins, nous cherchions un cadeau supplémentaire. Ensuite, mon fils nous a parlé de son idée donc nous avons voulu participer à l'achat de la panoplie nous aussi. Expliqua Archibald afin de ne pas passer pour le radin écossais qui refusait d'acheter un cadeau et donnait des articles de son magasin à la place._ »

Effectivement, Archibald n'avait absolument pas eu ce genre d'intentions en offrant les skis et les chaussures à Ron simplement mis de côté pour lui après avoir constaté son engouement pour ces choses. Ron remercia les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson y compris Patrick Parkinson senior pour tous les cadeaux reçus puis il admira la mangeoire réalisée par le vieil homme à son intention en affirmant l'installer dans son jardin dés ce soir ou demain matin. Il déclara aussi qu'Archibald avait deviné ses goûts car Ron souhaitait lui demander de lui réserver les skis et les chaussures en prévision de leur futur achat pendant son séjour à Aviemore.

* * *

Le rouquin s'attarda également sur la panoplie, le casque et les guides puis il examina avec curiosité le portrait ainsi que la couverture du livre totalement similaires ou encore le titre du DVD :

« _ _La jeune fille à la Perle_. Lut Ron.

\- Oui c'est le nom du tableau original puisque ce portrait est simplement une reproduction. C'est aussi le titre du roman de Tracey Chevalier ainsi que celui du film éponyme. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, cette reproduction est très belle donc le tableau doit être magnifique. Affirma Ron.

\- Oui je le pense aussi car ce tableau est surnommé _La Joconde du Nord,_ ce qui est très flatteur puisque _La Joconde_ de Léonard de Vinci est magnifique. Expliqua Pansy qui avait visité le musée du Louvre avec sa famille.

\- Mm, je ne connais pas _La Joconde_ mais je vais me renseigner. Affirma Ron sans se douter de la gêne de son épouse qui réalisa alors son erreur puisqu'elle n'avait jamais parlé d'art moldus avec son mari, même si, ce dernier aimait la peinture.

\- C'est un très beau tableau qui se trouve au Louvre à Paris. Nous avons été voir ce musée durant notre séjour là-bas et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas regretté l'idée de ma femme quand elle insistait pour y aller. Avoua Toorj de façon innocente.

\- D'accord et où se trouve le tableau original La Jeune fille à La Perle ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Il se trouve dans un musée à La Haye. Je ne sais pas si vous aurez le temps d'aller à La Haye durant votre prochain séjour aux Pays Bas, néanmoins, vous pourrez toujours vous y rendre une autre fois. Répondit Pansy.

\- Mm j'y penserai car cette œuvre doit être vraiment magnifique. Affirma Ron tout en observant la reproduction.

\- Tu avais raison Sissy : ce tableau plaît beaucoup à Ron. Dit alors Toorj à son épouse.

\- J'ai pensé à lui quand j'ai vu cette copie à Amsterdam. Confessa son épouse.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui car vous aimez beaucoup la peinture. Ensuite, j'ai retrouvé mon propre livre hier avant d'aller vous en acheter une copie. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce livre pourrait peut-être vous plaire aussi Hermione. Rajouta Pansy dans l'espoir d'aider le couple à trouver un livre qu'ils pourraient lire à deux.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée de le lire ensemble ! Proposa Ron à son épouse en songeant à l'un des exercices préconisés par leur thérapeute sans se douter de la stupeur de Rose car son père et sa mère n'avaient jamais lu quelque chose ensemble auparavant.

\- Oui pourquoi pas : nous pouvons essayer. Dit Hermione sous le regard de plus en plus éberlué de sa fille face à l'attitude de ses parents pas du tout aussi conciliants l'un envers l'autre d'habitude.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez acheté aussi le DVD ? Demanda ensuite Ron.

\- Parce que je trouve que le film est intéressant aussi, même si, je préfère largement le livre de Tracey Chevalier. Répondit la psychomage. _ »

Lassé de cette _conversation de grands,_ Hugo curieux proposa à son père d'essayer sa nouvelle panoplie. Ron se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre du couple pour se changer et s'examina dans le miroir. Satisfait face à son reflet, le rouquin retourna ensuite dans la pièce à vivre sous les acclamations de l'assistance en particulier de Rose heureuse de voir son père manifestement moins abattu que lors des vacances de Noël.

De son côté, Hermione surprise songea que cette panoplie n'était finalement pas ridicule sur Ron, même si, la sorcière n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible car les scooters étaient réservés aux ados à ses yeux dont Jamie l'un de ses ex durant son adolescence. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout contempla de nouveau son mari et estima qu'il ne ressemblait cependant pas à Jamie.

D'ailleurs, c'était mieux ainsi car elle ne pourrait pas établir de comparaison entre eux. D'autant plus, que ce genre de chose n'aurait pas du tout été flatteuse pour Ron puisque plus de vingt ans d'écart séparaient l'adolescent moldu et le sorcier adulte.

* * *

Entre-temps, Rose finit par reprendre la parole pour manifester sa joie :

« _ Ça te va trop bien Papa ! Affirma Rose.

\- Ouais t'es super ! Renchérit Hugo.

\- A ce point-là ? S'enquit Ron amusé.

\- Oui ! Hurla Hugo.

\- Dis Papa : est-ce que je pourrais pas monter sur le scooter avec toi ? Demanda alors Rose.

\- Moi aussi Daddy ! S'exclama Hugo excité.

\- Euh je veux bien mais est-ce que Maman est d'accord ? Répliqua Ron tout en observant Hermione livide.

\- Non Ron : ne les fais pas monter sur cet engin. L'interrompit Hermione inquiète.

\- Mais Maman pourquoi ? Protesta Rose.

\- Ouais pourquoi ? Répéta Hugo d'un ton boudeur.

\- Parce que c'est dangereux. Décréta Hermione sincèrement inquiète.

\- Mais non Auntie : Oncle Ron conduit bien et puis je veux monter moi aussi ! Décréta Lily

\- Hermione… Tenta son mari.

\- J'ai dit NON Ron. L'interrompit la sorcière d'un ton buté. _ »

Effectivement, la sorcière craignait de voir ses enfants se blesser sérieusement car Ron avait conduit cet engin de malheur seulement une fois. Si Ronald légèrement déçu s'inclina sans protester, ce n'était pas le cas de Rose, ni d'Hugo qui tentèrent de convaincre leur mère pendant que leur père restait dans son coin. Harry voulut aussitôt d'intervenir tout comme Ginny mais ils furent vite remis poliment en place par leur belle-sœur sous le regard de Pansy qui les écouta attentivement afin d'étudier ses deux patients en compagnie de leurs enfants.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, la psychomage mit cependant fin à la discussion afin de ne pas ruiner la journée de Ronald manifestement déjà en train de s'isoler, ni envenimer la situation :

« _ Les enfants, vous ne pouvez quand même pas blâmer votre mère pour son inquiétude à votre sujet non ? Intervint donc Pansy sous le regard surpris d'Hermione qui s'attendait plutôt à des reproches.

\- Je ne la blâme pas. Rétorqua Rose interloquée par les propos de la psychomage.

\- Tu le fais un petit peu Rose mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Édulcora Pansy.

\- … (gêne de Rose).

\- Je comprends ton envie de tester le scooter avec ton père tu sais ? Ajouta Pansy.

\- Mm… Répliqua Rose pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Je voulais toujours monter à cheval avec mon père pendant mon enfance mais ma mère refusait quand il achetait de nouveaux pur-sangs car elle les trouvait trop nerveux pour une petite fille. Aussi, je m'énervais souvent contre elle, cependant mon père m'a fait comprendre que ma mère avait simplement peur que je me fasse mal. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- C'est vrai : la maman de Pansy avait peur donc nous avons trouvé un compromis : je montais d'abord seul nos nouveaux purs-sang pour les habituer à moi avant d'emmener ma fille en promenade… Révéla Patrick.

\- Les mamans sont toutes pareilles Rose : ta mère a simplement peur que vous vous fassiez mal ton frère et toi. Tu sais : j'avais également peur au début quand mon mari a voulu faire monter nos enfants sur son scooter. Déclara Pansy dans un langage volontaire simpliste.

\- Oui d'accord mais je souhaite monter quand même sur le scooter avec mon père. Insista Rose

\- Moi aussi. Affirma Hugo.

\- C'est normal les enfants mais ce n'est pas en vous en prenant à votre mère que vous allez la rassurer, ni la convaincre de vous laisser faire. Modéra Pansy.

\- Et que devons-nous faire alors ? Demanda Rose.

\- Vous devez trouver un compromis tous les quatre : vos parents et vous. Répondit Pansy.

\- Quel genre de compromis pouvons-nous faire ? S'enquit Ron qui intervint enfin car il avait déjà vu l'aide apportée par les compromis précédents proposés par sa thérapeute.

\- Eh bien vous devriez redoubler de prudence Ronald et juste faire faire un tour de quelques mètres à vos enfant ici sur le terrain et non rouler jusqu'à Aviemore. Proposa la sorcière.

\- Oui bien entendu : je ne comptais pas rouler sur la route de toute façon. Répondit Ron pour rassurer son épouse.

\- C'est clair : mon mari a fait pareil donc il roulait uniquement sur notre terrain jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne sa licence. Renchérit Pansy.

\- C'est vrai. Commenta simplement Toorj tout en estimant que sa femme s'était cependant montrée moins rigide qu'Hermione en ce moment car Pansy avait accepté de le laisser faire monter les enfants sans faire d'histoires du moment qu'il se montrait prudent, même si, la sorcière n'était pas rassurée au début.

\- Vous voyez Hermione : il s'agirait donc simplement de leur faire faire un petit tour ici donc votre mari et les enfants ne risquent pas de se faire renverser par une voiture. De plus, je pourrais leur lancer les même sortilèges de protection que nous avions utilisé au ski si vous acceptez de les laisser monter sur l'engin. Proposa ensuite la psychomage.

\- Mm, tu n'iras pas sur la route ? Demanda Hermione à son mari.

\- Non. Promit Ron.

\- Tu n'iras pas trop vite hein ? Insista Hermione.

\- Non promis. Consentit Ron.

\- Bon alors ça va les enfants : vous pouvez monter avec Papa mais soyez prudents et ne détachez pas vos mains de sa taille pour faire des gestes inconsidérés sur le scooter. Décréta Hermione sous le regard agréablement surpris de Rose qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir sa mère céder aussi facilement grâce à la psychomage.

\- Promis ! S'écrièrent les deux enfants.

\- Et moi : je veux monter sur le scooter aussi ! Intervint Lily.

\- Pas de problèmes Lily mais tu fais comme ta tante Hermione a dit. Décida Ginny._ »

Une minute plus tard, les trois enfants surexcités entourèrent le rouquin dont la bonne humeur était revenue. Afin de rattraper sa bévue, Hermione lança quelques sorts aux trois gosses pour transformer momentanément leurs vêtements en panoplies de motards similaires à celle de Ron pendant que Pansy utilisait des sortilèges de protection et Toorj réalisait quelques clichés. Enfin, les gamins ravis posèrent avec l'adulte avant d'enfiler les casques d'enfants prêtés par leurs amis.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, ils sortirent sur le perron où Rose admira l'aisance de Ron en train de manœuvrer l'engin quelques instants puis elle put finalement monter à l'arrière. L'adolescente enlaça son père et se laissa griser par le vrombissement du scooter mais surtout la vitesse durant le trajet. Une impression d'immense liberté s'empara de la jeune sorcière ravie qui ne serait jamais plus descendue du véhicule au point de regretter le fait de devoir ensuite céder la place à son cadet ainsi que Lily, néanmoins, Rose ne fit pas d'histoires.

Une fois en selle, Hugo euphorique se serra d'avantage contre son père et encouragea donc Ron à rouler sous la reprise vidéo de Rose qui avait rapidement saisi les explications de Kaiden sur le smartphone d'Hermione. En son for intérieur, l'adolescente remercia silencieusement Merlin de l'arrivée des Mac Kintosh puisque ces derniers stimulaient énormément ses parents au point de les sortir de leur routine, les convaincre de faire faire des efforts, s'intéresser aux moldus, voyager et même lire ensemble ! Elle finit cependant par se ressaisir pour discuter avec son petit frère, sa mère, son oncle et sa tante pendant que Lily montait enfin sur le scooter.

XXXX

Après son propre tour, Lily ravie ordonna à son père d'acheter une moto lui aussi sous les encouragements de Ginny qui finit par monter sur le scooter en compagnie de son frère elle aussi. Quelques instants plus tard, la flamboyante rousse amusée descendit de l'engin avant d'affirmer s'inscrire au permis moto avec Ron, voire, même au permis voiture sous le regard abasourdi de son mari. Enfin, Ginny se tourna vers sa belle-sœur :

« _ A ton tour de monter avec Ron. L'invita Ginny.

\- Mm je ne sais pas… Hésita Hermione qui n'aimait pas ce qui sortait de son ordinaire soigneusement réglé d'habitude.

\- Mais c'est dommage : tu devrais monter et puis cela ferait plaisir à Ron ! Insista Ginny sans se douter de la gêne d'Hermione.

\- N'insiste pas Gin : tu ne dois pas forcer Hermione à monter sur le scooter si elle a peur. C'est comme pour le ski : mon épouse avait peur au début puis elle en a fait quand elle s'est sentie prête. Aussi, il faut lui laisser prendre son temps. Intervint Ron pour défendre son épouse sous le regard surpris de ses enfants mais aussi sa propre sœur plutôt habituée à voir son frère se disputer avec sa femme qu'à la défendre.

\- Ronald a raison : chaque chose se fait en son temps. Renchérit Pansy.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, enfin si un peu mais c'est parce que cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas montée sur un scooter. Se défendit alors Hermione gênée.

\- Wow : tu as déjà fait du scooter Hermione ? Demanda Ron agréablement surpris.

\- Oui les enfants de mes voisins en possédaient donc j'ai fini par tester leurs scooters pendant les vacances, notamment celui de Lucy. Tu te rappelles de Lucy ? Reprit Hermione sans pour autant oser évoquer également Jamie de peur de braquer Ron, même si, son mari savait qu'elle avait eu un petit ami à l'époque.

\- Oui : elle était gentille donc c'est dommage qu'elle ait déménagé. Dit Ron.

\- Mais alors de quoi tu as peur si tu es déjà montée sur un scooter ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

\- Euh, je suis tombée quand j'ai tenté de conduire moi-même le scooter de quelqu'un. Avoua Hermione gênée sans oser évoquer Jamie.

\- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde : je suis tombé du scooter de Toorj l'autre jour ! Révéla Ron surpris à sa femme.

\- Oui mais bon, je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma magie pour réparer les dégâts quand je suis tombée car les étudiants ne pouvaient pas le faire en dehors de Poudlard. Aussi, mes parents ont du payer les frais de réparation du scooter de Jamie qui ne m'a plus parlé ensuite. Dévoila Hermione dans un lapsus avant de rougir après avoir réalisé sa bévue.

\- Ah oui tu parles de Jamie ton ex ! Se souvint Ron.

\- Euh comment tu connais son prénom ? Demanda Hermione qui avait bien évoqué son ex mais de manière vague et sans donner ce genre de détails.

\- Oh c'est ton père qui me l'a dit un jour quand ce Jamie l'a salué un dimanche après nous avoir vu devant la maison de tes parents. Ce moldu était venu voir sa mère. Expliqua Ron en toute innocence et sans aucune jalousie car il se moquait totalement de ce type.

\- Ah, je ne me doutais pas qu'il t'en avait parlé ou que les parents de Jamie possédaient encore leur maison dans le quartier car je ne les ai pas vu depuis des lustres. Affirma Hermione **_surprise_ _par l'attitude de son père plutôt discret en général donc elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait fait ce genre de confidences à Ron_.**

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours dans le quartier depuis car cela doit faire au moins quinze ans que j'ai vu ce type. En tout cas, c'était un idiot à l'époque car un accident peut arriver à n'importe qui. De plus, tes parents avaient payé les frais de réparation de son scooter donc il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça. Répéta Ron surpris par la révélation inattendue de sa femme sur son accident. _ »

En revanche, il n'était pas du tout jaloux d'un gamin moldu car lui-même avait fréquenté Lavande à Poudlard. De plus, le rouquin avait lui-même mûri donc il ne se comportait plus comme un idiot face à Krum durant leur adolescence. Aussi, le sorcier ne désirait pas voir son épouse se mortifier pour une histoire de ce genre. Il dut cependant interrompre sa réflexion pour écouter son épouse:

« _ Oui mais bon tu peux comprendre que ce genre de choses ne m'incitent pas à remonter sur un scooter car je ne veux pas en rompre un autre, ni me blesser de nouveau. Tenta de se justifier Hermione cramoisie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione donc ne t'inquiète pas car je ne vais pas me vexer si tu ne montes pas avec moi. La rassura Ron vraiment étonné par la réaction de son épouse.

\- Bon tant mieux car j'avais peur de te vexer. Confessa Hermione sans se soucier de la stupeur de Rose pas du tout habituée à voir sa mère aussi humble avec son père.

\- Mais non tu ne me vexes pas du tout et encore moins pour un truc de ce genre. Tu te rappelle de ce que nous a dit Pansy ? Reprit Ron.

\- Mm, Pansy nous a dit beaucoup de choses donc tu pourrais préciser ce dont tu veux parler ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai donc je voulais parler du fait qu'elle nous a encouragé à parler d'avantage entre nous afin de comprendre ce qui ne va pas et nous expliquer. Résuma brièvement Ron sous le regard attentif de Rose.

\- Mm oui. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Eh bien voilà : je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une mauvaise expérience en scooter mais maintenant je comprends la raison de ton refus du à ta peur et non ton manque de confiance envers moi ou une réminiscence de ton ex Jamie. Aussi, je ne suis pas vexé. Expliqua Ron.

\- Je ne pense plus à ce type depuis des années Ron. Confirma Hermione surprise par la tournure de la conversation._ »

Le sorcier affirma le savoir puis il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de remercier Toorj pour le prêt du scooter. Ensuite, le rouquin rendit leur apparence normale aux vêtements des enfants et alla se changer en vitesse afin de ne pas être trop en retard pour l'inauguration.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pansy apaisa discrètement Hermione encore surprise par l'attitude compréhensive de son mari au sujet de Jamie et l'épisode du scooter car il n'aurait pas réagi de façon aussi calme avant le début de leur thérapie. Rose curieuse les observa avant d'estimer que cette thérapeute connaissait manifestement bien son métier. Ensuite, l'adolescente constata le retour de son père qui glissa brièvement quelques mots en compagnie d'Hermione aux époux Mac Kintosh et Oncle Harry.

La thérapeute l'écouta avec attention et sembla les rassurer par ses propos, néanmoins, Rose ne put entendre leur conversation. Enfin, la psychomage salua le petit groupe avant de saisir le bébé pour rejoindre son père déjà installé au chaud dans la voiture par les bons soins des elfes de maison et Archibald.

Entre-temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron l'observèrent tout en songeant que la méfiance des Parkinson était finalement une bonne chose puisque Pansy avait obtenu l'aide de Rogue pour contraindre Poppy Pomfresh à se soumettre à un serment inviolable. Ainsi, l'ex guérisseuse ne pouvait pas donner d'informations sur elle, ni laisser quelqu'un consulter son dossier médical à moins d'avoir obtenu un serment inviolable sur la discrétion des éventuels curieux en échange.

A présent, Minerva Mac Gonagall ne pouvait donc pas révéler l'existence de Kaiden au reste du monde sans l'accord de Pansy. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Trio d'Or chassa ses pensées avant de saisir les enfants pour effectuer le transplanage.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

 _ **Alors comme vous pouvez le constater il y a plusieurs petits détails glissés par-ci, par-là, notamment la surprise d'Hermione face aux propos de son père sur Jamie ou encore l'attitude de Ron sur plusieurs choses.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est du roman La Jeune Fille à La Perle de Tracey Chevalier, je peux me tromper, néanmoins, il me semblait adapté à Ron et Hermione. Vous pensez que c'est le cas ou non ?**_

 _ **Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ou encore l'attitude des uns et des autres ?**_

 _ **Les cadeaux vous ont plu ?**_

 _ **Bon là je dois poster alors à bientôt (enfin dés que j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite).**_


	45. Des rencontres et de la jalousie

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 ** _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour la énième fois au sujet de mon énorme retard mais bon la saison touristique n'est pas finie ici donc nous avons beaucoup de monde au travail. Aussi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais surtout la tête assez reposée pour écrire longuement. Pour tout vous dire, il m'a fallu des semaines pour rédiger ce chapitre T_T._**

 ** _Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu. Merci à Thomas et Lola pour vos reviews: Thomas tu as en partie deviné les intentions du père d'Hermione car le Granger aurait voulu un beau-fils moldu..._**

 ** _Durant la lecture des reviews (que ce soit celles des guest ou des membres du forum Miss Peggy et Levana 01) j'ai pu constater que vous avez apprécié l'attitude d'Hermione. Aussi, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par son comportement ici._**

 ** _Enfin, le dîner à Sorrento aura probablement lieu au prochain chapitre car il y avait trop de choses à développer d'abord._**

 ** _A bientôt j'espère et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Rose curieuse observa l'arrière-boutique de la fromagerie-épicerie fine où les sorciers avaient transplané puis son père expliqua que les Mac Kintosh et leurs familiers travaillaient dans plusieurs branches dont celle-ci. Ses amis ne se contentaient donc pas de vendre les produits des autres mais ils fabriquaient également les leurs avant de les proposer à la vente. Aussi, la famille inaugurerait ce local très bientôt.

Rose acquiesça avant de suivre le petit groupe dehors puis elle sourit à Hugo désireux de la photographier pour immortaliser sa première visite à Aviemore. Le petit garçon continua son reportage photographique durant tout le trajet avant de poser avec ses parents. Enfin, Toorj leur montra la boulangerie-pâtisserie de Naé où la file était en train de s'amasser sur le seuil en attendant l'ouverture. En réalité, Naé aurait bien voulu ouvrir les portes du local tout de suite, néanmoins, la cracmolle attendait l'arrivée de son beau-père pour le faire puisque Kenji tenait à ce que son père soit présent dés l'ouverture.

Officiellement, le cuisinier affirmait à son épouse qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un subterfuge pour ne pas susciter la curiosité des moldus du coin à la vue de leur situation familiale compliquée, néanmoins, Naé n'était pas dupe car elle connaissait le trouble de son conjoint au sujet de son père. Effectivement, Kenji avait profondément haï son géniteur pendant son adolescence, cependant, il nourrissait également le désir d'être apprécié, considéré, aimé, voire, admiré par son père même s'il n'était _qu'un cracmol_. A présent, le revirement de son mari depuis la découverte de la dépression sévère et la folie du patriarche Parkinson due à la mort de Patrick junior puis les actes de Naraantuya ne surprenait donc absolument pas la jeune femme.

De plus la vision de la faiblesse du vieux sorcier puis la conversation entre les deux hommes ce matin avaient profondément troublé Kenji au point de l'inciter à modérer son attitude face à son géniteur. Par contre, le cuisinier nourrissait maintenant une certaine rancœur à l'égard de sa mère à cause de son infidélité soigneusement cachée toutes ces années, même si, ce fait concernait uniquement les deux époux et pas le fils. Toutefois, le cracmol s'efforçait de ne pas faire d'esclandre sur ce sujet.

En revanche, Kenji s'était montré intransigeant envers Naraantuya au sujet de Patrick senior afin de la contraindre à accepter la présence du vieil homme au sein de la famille dés aujourd'hui et surtout de ne pas faire preuve de violence envers lui, ni lui lancer de sorts puisqu'il n'était pas en état de se défendre contre elle.

Curieusement, Odval la grand-mère des jumeaux mais aussi Batbold avaient appuyé les requêtes de Kenji avant d'ordonner à Naraantuya choquée de se montrer raisonnable pour une fois. La sorcière s'était donc inclinée face à leur détermination mais elle craignait toujours des représailles de la part de son mari, même si, ce dernier n'en nourrissait aucunement l'intention puisque le vieillard semblait vouloir uniquement profiter de ses dernières années auprès de ses enfants ou petits-enfants d'après Kenji.

XXXX

Au cours de leur discussion familiale, le cracmol, sa génitrice, Odval et Batbold avaient ensuite reçu la visite d'Harry qui s'était chargé de leur annoncer l'entrée de Paxton ou Henry dans le programme de protection. Harry avait également expliqué lui donner l'identité de _Patrick Henry Kendrick Gyrin Mac Kintosh-Parkinson :_ ainsi le coiffeur serait considéré comme le fils aîné des deux époux ou encore l'aîné de la fratrie en raison de l'ADN du coiffeur.

Kenji choqué ne se doutait pas de la vérité sur les origines du prétendu Paxton ou Henry donc il avait alors tenté de s'opposer à ce qu'il considérait comme _un vol de l'identité de son frère défunt au profit d'un imposteur_ _ou un clone de pacotille_. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry s'était montré extrêmement ferme sur ce sujet: aussi, le cracmol s'était incliné face au choix de l'auror.

Malgré son trouble, Naraantuya avait rapidement accepté la situation car elle souhaitait vraiment rencontrer le clone de son fils. Ce fait soulageait grandement Harry qui estimait donc que la sorcière serait peut-être la moins choquée parmi tous les membres de la famille après les révélations du coiffeur. Enfin, l'auror s'était également rendu chez les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson pour avertir Patrick Parkinson senior pendant que Pansy était en train de soutenir le loup-garou durant son procès. Après le discours d'Harry, le sorcier était resté sans voix pendant un moment mais il avait fini par accepter la situation lui aussi sous les encouragements de son petit-fils Kaiden déjà au courant de tout grâce aux confidences de son père.

A leur insu, les époux Parkinson partageaient donc le même trouble face à la perspective d'accueillir ce type en tant que fils aîné, néanmoins, ils espéraient ainsi retrouver un peu de leur petit Patrick junior à travers lui. Certes, Patrick senior ressentait encore une certaine amertume envers le loup-garou qui le grugeait durant son adolescence mais Toorj avait affirmé que tout le monde comprendrait les raisons de _l'attitude de son_ _nouveau_ _beau-frère_ lorsque ce dernier se serait expliqué.

XXXX

En attendant le retour de Pansy, Toorj avait laissé ses cadets et Hugo sous la garde des deux grand-pères, de Kaiden ainsi que des elfes afin de prêter main forte aux aurors britanniques désireux de modifier la mémoire de nombreux moldus d'Aviemore dont le révérend Mac Gyllis dés cet après-midi. Au bout d'un moment, Harry avait affirmé que ses hommes et lui finiraient le travail durant le sommeil des autres moldus cette nuit donc tout serait parfait dés demain matin. Toorj avait acquiescé, néanmoins, il s'était interrogé sur la réaction de son épouse cette nuit après les révélations fracassantes de _Paxton_ d'ici quelques heures.

Le sorcier ressentait également une gêne immense à l'idée de ne rien lui dire tout de suite, cependant, l'époux de Pansy estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de lui révéler la vérité sur Patrick junior mais à son beau-frère de le faire. Toorj s'était ensuite mis à espérer que sa femme comprendrait la situation puisqu'elle-même ne lui avait pas parlé tout de suite de ses soupçons sur l'identité de son géniteur de crainte de le blesser en cas d'erreur. Ensuite, le sorcier était retourné auprès de sa famille en attendant le retour de son épouse qui avait rassuré Patrick Parkinson sur sa rencontre avec le prétendu Henry ainsi que ses motivations.

Une fois avertie de la décision de l'auror, Pansy était restée un peu choquée par le choix d'Harry, néanmoins, elle avait fini par estimer que Paxton ne pouvait absolument pas se faire passer pour un cousin aux yeux des moldus en raison de sa grande ressemblance avec Kenji, voire, elle-même. De plus, leur tapisserie familiale le reconnaissait comme Patrick junior donc il détenait certains droits sur ce prénom... Certes, Pansy ne pensait pas l'appeler _Pat_ un jour car il resterait Paxton ou Pax à ses yeux, voire, Henry s'il tenait à se faire appeler ainsi en privé, cependant, la psychomage estima pouvoir s'habituer au fait que les moldus l'appellent Patrick…

Aussi, la Serpentarde avait décidé de préparer ses enfants à l'arrivée d'un oncle réapparu par magie. Son aîné l'ayant aussitôt rassuré sur sa compréhension des faits, la sorcière s'était donc consacrée à ses cadets pendant que Kaiden jouait à la console avec Hugo pour le distraire. Les fils cadets de Pansy s'étaient démontrés extrêmement curieux avant d'écouter les explications volontairement simplistes fournies par leur mère avat d'observer les photos de Paxton adolescent en compagnie de Pansy puis le cliché pris aujourd'hui par Hermione à la demande des deux sorciers.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient mis à la taquiner leur mère sur le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la ressemblance entre Paxton et Kenji dés leur adolescence. Enfin, les enfants s'étaient mis à attendre l'arrivée d'un nouveau tonton avec impatience sans se douter des interrogations de leur mère au sujet de l'attitude de Paxton lorsqu'il serait averti de la décision arbitraire des aurors. Pansy en avait parlé à son époux qui l'avait alors rassuré sur la réaction de ce type.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toorj chassa cependant ses pensées à la vue du véhicule de son père en train de se garer dans le petit garage situé le côté de la boulangerie-pâtisserie. Ensuite, l'ex auror confia ses cadets à Kaiden avant d'aller rejoindre le reste des adultes dans le garage puisque les jumeaux un peu inquiets insistaient pour que leurs parents se rencontrent d'abord en privé afin d'éviter tout esclandre en public.

Ainsi, Naraantuya avait pu observer l'arrivée du véhicule depuis la porte intérieure du garage en compagnie de sa propre mère, Batbold et Dolgormaa avant de rester choquée par la faiblesse de son mari soutenu par les deux Mac Kintosh pour sortir de la voiture. Malgré sa rancœur envers lui, la mongole ressentit un profond sentiment de pitié envers son conjoint diminué et manifestement mal en point. Entre-temps, Pansy rejoignit son père après avoir confié le bébé à Toorj pour que la jeune femme puisse veiller sur son géniteur pendant la rencontre entre les deux époux.

De son côté, Kenji abreuva de nouveau sa mère de _recommandations_ car il ne tolérerait aucune attaque verbale, magique ou physique envers son père extrêmement faible. Naraantuya avait acquiescé pendant que sa propre mère Odval s'était emparée de sa canne pour rejoindre rapidement Patrick afin de le saluer :

« _ Bonsoir Patrick. Déclara Odval surprise par la décrépitude de son gendre.

\- Bonsoir Odval. Répliqua Patrick d'un ton poli tout en s'interrogeant sur l'attitude de sa belle-mère ou celle de Naraantuya aussi immobile qu'une statue.

\- Coucou _Emee_ _(grand-mère en mongol)_ c'est bien de te voir aussi aimable envers Papa _._ La salua Pansy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy: tout ira bien entre tes parents car Kenji a discuté de tout ça avec ta mère donc elle se comportera de manière correcte. La rassura Odval.

\- Bien. Dirent les deux Parkinson.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis contente que vous soyez parmi nous aujourd'hui. Affirma Odval à Patrick abasourdi.

\- Merci Odval. Répondit Patrick surpris.

\- Kenji ne le dit pas mais il est content lui aussi. Reprit Odval.

\- Oh… J'en suis très heureux. Déclara Patrick estomaqué par la soudaine politesse, voire, bienveillance de cette femme qui refusait de lui accorder la main de sa fille des décennies plus tôt.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit tous les deux ce matin mais cela a fait manifestement du bien à Kenji. Expliqua Odval tout en cherchant ses mots pour s'expliquer auprès de son gendre.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit la vérité sur le fait que je n'avais jamais songé à le chasser, que j'étais fier de ce qu'il était devenu et que je tenais à lui, même si, ma dépression me faisait faire n'importe quoi à l'époque. Répliqua Patrick.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du m'enfermer dans mon silence mais vous écrire pour tenter de renouer le dialogue avec ma fille et vous car mon attitude vous a incité à vous isoler. A cause de ma stupidité, je n'ai donc pas pu venir vous aider au moment où vous en aviez le plus besoin tous les deux après la mort de Patrick junior. Déplora Odval.

\- Naraantuya et moi étions partis en catimini sans vous saluer pour vous mettre devant le fait accompli donc je comprends votre choix. Déclara Patrick de plus en plus surpris par les propos de la sorcière auparavant très têtue et inflexible, voire, intransigeante.

\- Un parent devrait toujours savoir modérer son attitude afin de ne pas éloigner ses enfants. Malheureusement, j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs avec mes jumeaux : d'abord, mon inflexibilité m'a empêchée de voir Naraantuya ou vos enfants pendant des décennies puis ma soumission envers Batbold m'a incitée à le laisser faire n'importe quoi, même si, j'étais consciente qu'il était en train de briser sa famille. Confessa Odval.

\- Je ne suis pas mieux que vous après avoir enfermé votre fille dans un asile et rendu mes enfants malheureux durant leur adolescence. Rétorqua Patrick.

\- Vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal après la mort de Patrick junior donc vous avez des circonstances atténuantes contrairement à moi qui étais totalement lucide au moment des faits. De plus, ma fille n'est pas blanche comme neige non plus après son aventure avec votre propre neveu. Commença Odval.

\- …

\- Enfin, j'ai vu la chambre où elle séjournait à l'hôpital : à l'époque Naraantuya ne se souvenait de rien et elle vivait dans le grand luxe, sans compter toutes les sorties, les cadeaux ou autres dont elle bénéficiait donc ma fille était très heureuse ainsi. Aussi, Naraantuya n'a pas souffert de l'absence de ses enfants pendant cette période et elle a même eu des aventures avec d'autres hommes. Modéra Odval.

\- Oui mais Naraantuya a été privée de nos enfants qui étaient également malheureux sans elle, ce que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner. Rétorqua Patrick.

\- Ne songez plus au passé mais savourez votre présent maintenant. De plus, Kenji et Pansy ont besoin de vous pour se reconstruire au lieu de s'attarder encore sur ces choses. Insista Odval.

\- Vous croyez que Kenji a vraiment besoin de moi ? Interrogea Patrick senior surpris. Le sorcier était conscient que sa fille avait besoin de lui car elle le lui disait souvent et lui-même se rendait compte que son soutien était très apprécié par la jeune femme. En revanche, il détenait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Kenji réclamer son soutien.

\- Oh oui: Kenji essaie de se montrer fort et de nous régenter depuis des années comme si c'était lui le patriarche, voire, le chef de notre famille, néanmoins, j'ai bien vu que ses frasques comme le retrait de votre nom sur son extrait de naissance n'étaient simplement que des provocations envers vous pour vous prouver son existence ou sa soi-disant puissance peut-être. Affirma Odval.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu ces choses sous cet angle. Confessa Patrick senior de plus en plus abasourdi._ »

* * *

Les deux sorciers interrompirent cependant la conversation à la vue de Kenji en train de les rejoindre en compagnie de Naé et le petit Pat. Le cracmol salua son père de manière maladroite :

« - Ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui ça va et toi ? Demanda son père qui ne savait toujours pas comment s'adresser à son fils.

\- Oui tout va bien : nous sommes seulement un peu sur des charbons ardents à cause de l'inauguration du local. Se justifia Kenji un peu embarrassé.

\- C'est normal car une inauguration est un moment très important. Affirma son père.

\- Oui. En tout cas, voilà Naé : ma femme et tu connais déjà mon fils. Déclara Kenji qui ne savait pas comment se comporter dans de telles circonstances.

\- Grandad ! S'exclama Pat avant de se jeter sur les genoux de son grand-père qui répondit à son étreinte.

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Naé. Déclara ensuite Patrick senior tout en tentant de caler Pat de son mieux sur ses genoux.

\- Moi de même _Beau-Papa_. Répondit Naé tout en s'inclinant de manière traditionnelle devant son beau-père.

\- Je suis content ! Avoua alors Pat.

\- Pourquoi tu es content ? Demanda le grand-père.

\- Parce que Daddy et toi vous vous parlez : je vous ai jamais vu ensemble avant. Il ne venait pas te voir chez toi. Dit l'enfant.

\- Euh j'avais plein de trucs à faire Pat donc c'est pour ça. Se justifia Kenji gêné.

\- Ton Papa a raison : il a beaucoup de choses à faire pour préparer son restaurant et puis il doit aussi aider ta maman avec sa boulangerie-pâtisserie. Renchérit Patrick pour aider son fils.

\- Marraine a plein de trucs à faire elle aussi mais Auntie vient te voir ou tu vas chez elle. Rétorqua Pat en bon Parkinson.

\- Et ton grand-père nous rendra visite chez nous un de ces jours donc c'est pareil. Décréta Kenji sous le regard abasourdi de son père qui n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre ce genre de chose ce matin.

\- Bon, je ne veux pas vous paraître impolie mais il serait peut-être temps d'ouvrir le local. Intervint Naé un peu inquiète à l'idée que ses clients potentiels soient lassés par l'attente et s'en aillent.

\- Oui bien entendu. Répliqua Patrick.

\- Attends Naé : nous avons une dernière chose à régler. Décréta Kenji.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Se souvint Naé avant de se tourner vers sa belle-mère.

\- Eej rejoins nous ! L'invita Kenji._ »

* * *

Malgré ses craintes, Naraantuya se contraignit à obéir puisque ce n'était pas une simple invitation mais un ordre déguisé de son fils. De son côté, Patrick n'avait pas apprécié le ton employé par Kenji envers sa mère, néanmoins, il estimait ne pas pouvoir intervenir pour le moment sinon, son fils risquait de se braquer contre lui donc le sorcier conserva un silence prudent sur ce sujet pour le moment.

Ensuite, le vieil homme curieux observa Naraantuya de plus près puis il resta surpris par son accoutrement vestimentaire identique à celui d'Odval habillée en moldue pour l'occasion. Si la tenue semblait adaptée à l'âge de la vieille dame, Patrick estimait que la panoplie choisie par son épouse la vieillissait énormément.

Certes, Naraantuya n'était plus une gamine de dix-huit ans, ni une femme de trente-sept comme leur fille, cependant, Patrick estimait qu'elle ne devait pas non plus choisir des vêtements similaires à ceux d'Odval. Naraantuya avait pris un peu d'embonpoint mais elle était toujours très jolie : aussi, son époux déplora silencieusement sa volonté de se vieillir prématurément.

Malgré l'aventure de sa femme avec son neveu Anton, Patrick ne ressentait plus aucune animosité envers Naraantuya au bout de toutes ces années car vingt ans de solitude seulement entrecoupée par les paquets et les photos de Pansy, sa psychothérapie puis ses retrouvailles avec son enfant chérie lui avaient permis de relativiser les choses mais surtout d'établir des priorités.

Effectivement, le sorcier désirait maintenant passer du temps avec ses enfants, ses petits-enfants et veiller sur eux face à leurs ennemis mongols au lieu de songer aux frasques de sa femme. Aussi, le vieil homme ne comptait pas du tout s'en prendre à son épouse mais plutôt établir une trêve polie avec elle afin de ne pas perturber le reste de leur famille.

Patrick senior espérait donc vraiment qu'elle ne tenterait pas de s'en prendre à lui et que tous deux pourraient continuer de vivre tranquillement chacun de leur côté tout en se tolérant dans la même pièce lors des réunions familiales. Ensuite, le sorcier se ressaisit pour écouter les propos de Naraantuya :

« _ Bonsoir Patrick. Déclara Naraantuya extrêmement mal à l'aise face à son mari ou encore leur conversation en présence de leurs enfants.

\- Bonsoir Naraantuya. Répondit simplement Patrick désireux de maintenir un profil bas afin d'établir une trêve car il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes à son fils ou sa belle-fille à cause d'une dispute stériles durant l'inauguration du local de Naé.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Naraantuya de manière maladroite afin de meubler la conversation mais aussi s'assurer de l'état de son mari.

\- Oui ça va merci et toi ? S'enquit Patrick d'un ton poli devant les jumeaux qui les observaient en silence.

\- Je vais bien merci. Répondit Naraantuya gênée.

\- Mm comment dire : je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait par le passé. Franchement, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal donc je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Aussi, je te fais toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir privée des enfants et enfermée dans un asile pendant des années. S'excusa le sorcier sous le regard abasourdi de Kenji qui se crut en plein délire devant la soudaine humilité de son père. Ce dernier était en revanche satisfait ainsi car il estimait que ces excuses en présence de Kenji lui prouverait sa sincérité.

\- Patrick je ne suis pas mieux que toi après mon aventure avec Anton ou encore mes menaces pour te retirer les enfants en 1991.… Répliqua Naraantuya toujours aussi mal à l'aise car elle ne s'était pas attendue à de telles excuses mais plutôt des reproches ou des remarques insidieuses au sujet de ses infidélités. Aussi, la sorcière ne voulait pas ressembler à une harpie en refusant les excuses de Patrick en présence de ses enfants donc Naraantuya décida de se montrer courtoise envers son époux.

\- J'ai fait pire. Répliqua Patrick.

\- Je ne sais pas car je t'ai imité puisque j'ai voulu me venger de toi en te retirant les enfants en 1998. Aussi, j'ai attisé la haine de Kenji à ton égard au point qu'il t'a totalement renié puis j'ai aggravé les troubles de Pansy en alimentant sa terreur à ton encontre. Affirma Naraantuya songeuse.

\- … (silence stupéfait de l'assistance ou encore de Patrick face à de telles déclarations totalement inattendues).

\- Pansy souffrait à cause de toutes les questions irrésolues entre vous deux ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité pour ton emprisonnement, ses peurs ou encore ton absence mais je ne faisais rien pour l'aider. Pire encore, je renforçais ses craintes envers toi au point qu'elle se cachait pour t'envoyer des colis en prison et elle n'osait pas t'écrire non plus. Or, j'aurais du voir son trouble puis l'encourager à aller te voir, quitte à l'accompagner jusqu'à la prison si nécessaire au lieu d'attiser ses peurs pendant vingt ans. Se reprocha Naraantuya.

\- Eej… Commença Pansy.

\- Non Pansy : je n'ai pas de justifications car j'ai agi par esprit de vengeance sans penser à ton trouble, ni celui de Kenji qui avait probablement besoin de s'éclaircir avec ton père lui aussi. Vous avez ainsi souffert par ma faute également donc je ne suis pas mieux que Patrick. L'interrompit Naraantuya sous le regard abasourdi de l'assistance.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire : si ce n'est que mes excuses sont sincères. Rétorqua Patrick un peu surpris par l'attitude si raisonnable de son épouse plutôt rancunière auparavant.

\- Je les accepte. Maintenant nous ne devons plus parler du passé mais trouver une solution pour ne pas troubler les jumeaux, leurs conjoints ou leurs enfants par nos discussions inutiles. Décréta Naraantuya pour ne pas s'attarder dans une situation extrêmement pénible à ses yeux.

\- Le moyen le plus simple pour y parvenir serait d'établir une trêve et éviter tous les sujets fâcheux durant nos rencontres. Proposa Patrick.

\- Oui cela pourrait marcher si nous faisons des efforts tous les deux. Approuva Naraantuya.

\- Je suis d'accord. Dit Patrick.

\- Très bien alors je pense que nous avons donc trouvé un compromis : nous pouvons faire preuve de courtoisie entre nous durant nos rencontres et éviter les sujets fâcheux ? Proposa Naraantuya.

\- Oui je suis d'accord. Dit son mari.

\- Parfait : ainsi, nous n'aurons aucun problème à nous fréquenter lors des prochains événements familiaux comme l'inauguration des locaux de nos enfants ou le baptême de Saejin. Le reste du temps, nous vivrons chacun de notre côté. Décréta la mongole.

\- Parfait. Répéta son mari.

\- Par contre, nous devons nous revoir au moins une fois cette semaine afin d'élaborer une histoire crédible avant l'arrivée d'Henry, Paxton ou Patrick junior à Aviemore. Estima la mongole.

\- Mm oui tu as raison. Reconnut Patrick.

\- J'avoue ne pas savoir comment l'appeler car ce n'est pas Pat mais son double, même si, c'est notre fils biologique lui aussi depuis sa transformation. Révéla Naraantuya troublée.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler moi non plus. Reconnut Patrick.

\- Tu le prenais pour Pat auparavant donc ce sera probablement plus facile pour toi de te faire appeler Papa ou Père. Souligna Naraantuya.

\- Je ne sais pas car le gamin se faisait passer pour Pat pour m'extorquer de l'argent donc c'est dur de l'appeler Pat maintenant ou de laisser m'appeler Papa devant les gens. Modéra Patrick.

- _Papa_ : Paxton était contraint d'agir ainsi par Anton pour éviter les coups de ce taré. Rappela Pansy.

\- Je sais donc je comprends sa situation mais Paxton aurait du m'en parler puis je l'aurais gardé avec nous après avoir exilé Anton très loin. Reprocha Patrick.

\- Je trouve que vous vous souciez un peu trop de Paxton. Franchement, nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de ce type : c'est juste _un parasite et un manipulateur de première classe_ qui va sûrement tout faire pour accaparer votre attention à tous les deux donc méfiez-vous de lui. Ordonna Kenji jaloux à ses parents.

\- Kenji je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça alors que Naé doit inaugurer son local… Commenta sa sœur de manière diplomatique.

\- Merci Pansy : je ne veux pas me montrer malpolie mais je dois vraiment ouvrir maintenant. Intervint Naé.

\- Oui bien entendu, veuillez nous excuser Naé. Dit aussitôt Patrick.

\- Oui ma sœur a raison donc nous en parlerons plus tard tous les trois. En attendant, tenez-vous bien tous les deux car rien ne doit ruiner un moment aussi important pour mon épouse. Ordonna Kenji à ses parents._ »

Ces derniers acquiescèrent puis Kenji saisit les poignées du fauteuil roulant de son père surpris par ce soudain revirement de son fils pendant que Pansy poussait le landau de sa fille et Toorj retournait auprès de leurs fils.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rose déçue guettait impatiemment l'arrivée de Scott et sa famille. En attendant, l'adolescente avait pu rencontrer Bayaangar, Bayaangal, leur sœur Ana en compagnie de sa famille, Ghirgul surnommée _Giorgia_ par les moldus _,_ son cadet Sasha puis Misheel dite Michelle qui lui fit une forte impression à cause de ses propos sur l'ouverture de la galerie d'ici peu ainsi que l'exposition des tableaux de Ronald. Certes, Rose trouvait les peintures de son père jolies mais sans plus donc elle n'y avait jamais prêté énormément d'attention auparavant.

Toutefois, le fait qu'une personne manifestement qualifiée souhaitait exposer et vendre les œuvres de son géniteur lui démontrait maintenant qu'il possédait un certain talent car Michelle ne gâcherait certainement pas du temps ou de l'espace dans sa galerie uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Rose songea cependant à un détail avant de poser une question à son père:

« _ Daddy tu ne montres jamais tes tableaux d'habitude donc tu ne vas pas les retirer au dernier moment ? S'enquit l'adolescente consciente que son père se tenait toujours en retrait d'habitude.

\- Non mais tu pense que je devrais ? Interrogea Ron un peu inquiet.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je suis contente que Misheel ai décidé de prendre ta carrière en main donc je te souhaite beaucoup de succès !S'enthousiasma l'adolescente.

\- Euh on verra Rose : je suis un simple amateur et pas un professionnel comme les autres artistes qui seront exposés. Modéra Ron cependant légèrement rassuré par l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis Rose : ton père ne doit pas nourrir trop d'espoirs ou se monter la tête car beaucoup de gens contemplent les œuvres mais les visiteurs n'achètent pas toujours quelque chose dans une exposition. Aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il soit ensuite déçu si jamais personne ne décide d'acquérir l'une de ses peintures. Intervint Hermione inquiète.

\- Maman a raison. Dit Ron partagé entre l'enthousiasme pour l'exposition de ses œuvres et la crainte de les voir dénigrées, voire, déridées par les visiteurs de la galerie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione car les peintures de votre mari sont très belles : aussi, je suis persuadée qu'elles susciteront l'intérêt des visiteurs de la galerie. De plus, Pansy, ma mère, Toorj et moi pensons que Ron serait déjà très heureux de voir sa peinture appréciée donc il ne serait pas déçu par l'absence de vente. Intervint Misheel d'un ton poli pour ne pas susciter de polémiques à cause de son intrusion, néanmoins, la sorcière tenait à rassurer Ron sur ses capacités. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Hermione qui ne le faisait manifestement jamais.

\- Tu vois Maman ! Triompha Rose.

\- Je voulais attendre un peu pour vous montrer une chose Ron, néanmoins, c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui donc tenez. Déclara ensuite Misheel à Ron avant de lui tendre un fascicule.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron curieux.

\- C'est l'ébauche provisoire de votre premier catalogue d'exposition. Révéla Misheel.

\- Vous avez réalisé un catalogue d'exposition pour moi ? Interrogea Ron surpris.

\- Bien entendu :plusieurs galeries le font pour leurs artistes, sinon ce sont les artistes eux-même qui le leur portent directement. La galerie ouvrira ses portes d'ici peu donc j'en ai discuté avec Pansy puis elle a accepté d'aider nos artistes en publiant elle-même leurs catalogues grâce à _Plume Magique_ sa maison d'édition. Expliqua Misheel.

\- Wow Daddy : il y a ton nom sur la couverture ! S'exclama Hugo impressionné.

\- C'est ta mère Hermione la personne la plus intelligente de notre famille donc elle a son nom sur plusieurs textes de loi mais jamais, je n'aurais imaginé voir le mien sur une couverture en tant qu'artiste. Confessa Ron flatté avant de contempler la couverture où son nom entier _Ronald Billius Weasley_ s'étalait au-dessus de la photographie de l'une de ses œuvres_ »

* * *

Le sorcier curieux ouvrit le fascicule avant de noter sa photo prise par Misheel puis il lut une brève biographie :

 _Né à Loutry Ste Chaspoule dans le Devon le 1er mars 1980, Ronald Billius Weasley est le sixième enfant d'une fratrie composée de six frères et une sœur. La beauté des paysages de ce comté anglais ainsi que le contact quotidien avec la nature ont suscité en l'artiste une grande passion naturaliste au point de réaliser les esquisses de plantes, d'animaux ou même de quelques panoramas situés près de la maison de son enfance. A l'époque, le jeune garçon ne songeait cependant pas à s'orienter vers une carrière artistique donc il les entassait simplement dans un coin de sa chambre._

 _Une fois devenu adulte, Ronald Billius Weasley est devenu un commerçant prospère mais il aimait toujours réaliser quelques esquisses, si bien, que son meilleur ami et beau-frère a fini par lui offrir un stage de peinture dans la galerie Bloomings' Art sous la direction de Steven Smith. Dés le premier cours, Ronald Weasley a enfin réalisé que son intérêt pour la peinture n'était pas un simple passe-temps mais une véritable passion avant de s'épanouir grâce à ses pinceaux._

 _Mu par sa ferveur envers l'art, Mr Weasley s'est d'abord spécialisé dans les aquarelles puis la peinture à l'huile donc il peint ses toiles grâce à ces deux techniques._

 _Au fil des années, son talent s'est de plus en plus affiné pour le plaisir des yeux de toutes les personnes qui ont pu observer ses peintures. La majeure partie de ses œuvres concernent de magnifiques panoramas découverts dans son Devon natal, la faune ou la flore, néanmoins, l'artiste doté d'une extrême sensibilité réalise aussi de très beaux portraits de famille extrêmement fidèles._

 _Mr Weasley s'inspire également du mouvement de peinture réaliste donc ses peintures sont souvent une projection des scènes de tous les jours ou de petits détails souvent considérés anodins mais qui prennent tout leur sens dans ses œuvres et permettent à ses admirateurs de réaliser la beauté des petites choses souvent reléguées à l'oubli en raison de notre rythme de vie effréné.Ce fait procure également une certaine aura particulière aux œuvres de Ronald Billius Weasley._

 _Jusqu'à présent peu connu du grand public mais apprécié par ses connaissances telles que le mystérieux artiste BZ, Ronald Billius Weasley nous fait maintenant l'honneur de nous accorder sa confiance. Aussi, nous sommes heureux d'exposer ses toiles à notre galerie L'éclosion des Talents présente à Aviemore en Écosse._

XXXX

Secrètement ému, Ronald apprécia la biographie rédigée par Misheel puis il tourna les pages afin de contempler les photographies de ses œuvres imprimées sur papier glacé. Jusqu'à présent, le rouquin avait toujours considéré l'exposition comme un événement lointain, voire, une simple lubie de Pansy qui ne se réaliserait pas à cause de mille difficultés ou le refus de Misheel de prendre des risques en pariant sur le « talent » du sorcier, néanmoins, la vision de ce premier catalogue lui démontrait le contraire.

A présent, Ron bouleversé (mais de manière positive) réalisa que l'exposition serait une réalité concrète et pas un simple caprice de sa psychomage.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione abasourdie observa le catalogue entre les mains de son mari et ne put s'empêcher de songer que personne n'avait jamais rendu un tel hommage à la peinture de Ron avant l'arrivée de Pansy, Toorj ou Misheel. Elle-même n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment regarder ses toiles car ces premières œuvres lui semblaient fades, voire, sans intérêt.

Toutefois, la valorisation de ces peintures par des photographies flatteuses puis la publication de ce catalogue lui démontrait la confiance d'une autre artiste envers Ron puisque cette femme était également une experte dans le marché de l'art. Hermione Granger troublée considéra alors le catalogue comme une espèce de seau d'eau glacée balancé en plein visage pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs.

Elle ressentit également un énorme embarras face aux exclamations enthousiastes de ses enfants, Lily, Harry mais plus encore de Ginny sincèrement ravie pour son frère, même si, la flamboyante rousse n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer la peinture de son frère elle non plus. Hermione finit cependant par chasser ses pensées afin d'écouter le reste de la conversation :

« _ C'est super Daddy ! S'exclama Hugo.

\- C'est plus que super Hugo : c'est magnifique ! Bravo Daddy pour tes peintures et bravo Misheel pour vos clichés ou encore cette présentation soignée de mon père mais aussi de ses œuvres ! Intervint Rose.

\- Merci pour ce beau catalogue Misheel. Déclara alors Ron revigoré par les propos de ses enfants.

\- De rien Ron : c'est normal. Étudiez-le tranquillement chez vous pendant une semaine puis faites-moi savoir si vous voulez apporter des modifications. Répondit Misheel souriante.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de modifications car ce catalogue est parfait comme ça ! Affirma Ron de manière impulsive en raison de son enthousiasme.

\- Ron: tu devrais suivre le conseil de Misheel et relire calmement le catalogue à la maison afin de voir si tu veux modifier quelque chose ou pas avant la publication définitive. Intervint Hermione un peu dépassée par les événements ou encore la sollicitude de Misheel envers son mari.

\- Votre épouse a raison Ron car vous souhaiterez peut-être effectuer quelques modifications dans votre biographie, choisir d'autres photographies ou changer leur mise en page après une relecture à tête reposée. Ensuite, contactez moi d'ici une semaine afin que nous puissions effectuer d'éventuelles modification avant l'impression de tous les catalogues le dimanche ou lundi. Expliqua Misheel extrêmement professionnelle et sans aucune arrière-pensée.

\- Bon d'accord comme vous voulez mais je ne pense pas modifier quoique ce soit car vous avez su réaliser un catalogue parfait et qui correspond à tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter. Déclara Ron sans se douter du trouble d'Hermione après avoir entendu sa déclaration innocente._ »

XXXX

Certes, Hermione estimait que le rouquin ne semblait pas détenir un intérêt amoureux envers Michelle mais l'amitié de la mongole, l'amour commun des deux sorciers pour la peinture ou encore le soutien de cette femme semblait le galvaniser d'avantage que les propos de son épouse. En son for intérieur, Hermione songea donc avec amertume que Misheel avait manifestement su deviner les aspirations de Ron, voire, le mettre en valeur, contrairement à elle ce qui la blessa légèrement. Dans un souci d'honnêteté, Hermione reconnut cependant encore une fois que la peinture de son mari ne l'avait jamais intéressé jusqu'à présent. Elle s'efforça ensuite de suivre le reste de la conversation :

« _ Par contre, Hermione a raison sur le fait que je ne peux pas vous garantir de vendre toutes vos œuvres Ron. Toutefois, je suppose que vous connaissez un peu les flux du marché puisque vous gérez les finances de votre ami BZ. Reprit Misheel.

\- Oui donc je sais qu'il n'a pas des rentrées d'argent régulières tous les mois. Toutefois, mon travail me permet de subvenir aux besoin de ma famille: aussi, je ne me soucie pas de l'aspect financier. En fait, j'expose seulement pour le plaisir comme Pansy, Toorj et vous m'avez encouragé à le faire. Franchement, ce n'est pas grave si je ne vend rien car je serai déjà très content de savoir si mes toiles sont appréciées par les visiteurs. Déclara Ron.

\- C'est l'essentiel Ron mais bon je serais aussi heureuse de vendre également quelques unes de vos œuvres car elles le méritent vraiment. L'encouragea Misheel sincère sous le regard de Rose.

\- Et puis la vente de tes œuvres aideraient non seulement la galerie à décoller mais aussi à couvrir les frais de ce local. Enfin, je suppose que Misheel percevra également une commission sur les ventes. Intervint Hermione soudainement jalouse dans un lapsus.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Vous avez du talent Ron donc je veux vraiment promouvoir vos œuvres puis ma mère le fera elle aussi dés qu'elle me rejoindra à la galerie après avoir fini d'aider Gyrin. Enfin, j'avoue que la perception de notre commission sera la bienvenue pour nous fournir des revenus supplémentaires à ma mère et moi. Reconnut Michelle en toute honnêteté.

\- Oui c'est tout à fait normal. Dit Ron.

\- Mm, j'espère que la valeur de la commission sur tes ventes n'est pas trop importante. Feignit de s'inquiéter Hermione.

\- Non Michelle est très honnête donc la commission est raisonnable. Assura Ron à son épouse.

\- Oui la valeur de la commission n' _est pas trop importante_ donc ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione. Affirma Misheel en reprenant volontairement les termes de la sorcière britannique.

\- Le contrat proposé par Misheel est parfait Hermione donc il n'y a rien à craindre. Insista Ron.

\- La commission couvre aussi bien notre travail à ma mère et moi que le pourcentage réservé à Pansy la propriétaire du local. De plus, n'oublions pas que ma cousin est notre mécène: c'est donc elle qui se charge de tous nos frais d'édition ainsi que de toutes les factures de la galerie. Aussi, j'espère bien vendre quelques œuvres pour l'aider à tout régler et rentrer dans ses frais... Se justifia Michelle.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas que Pansy se chargeait de toutes ces choses… Avoua Hermione alarmée car elle craignait de vexer la psychomage si ses propos au sujet de la commission parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- La gestion et le financement d'une galerie sont des choses très sérieuses Hermione: ma cousine ne se comporte pas en mécène uniquement pour nous faire plaisir à votre mari, ma mère ou moi mais parce qu'elle croit au talent de Ron, les nôtres, ceux des autres artistes. C'est donc une preuve de confiance de la part de Pansy qui a investi son argent sur nous tous, sans être certaine de rentrer dans ses frais. Poursuivit Misheel pour remettre la britannique à sa place de façon polie et ferme car elle n'avait pas apprécié ses propos._ »

A la fin de la conversation, Rose observa sa mère puis la sorcière asiatique avant de se demander si sa génitrice ne nourrissait pas une certaine jalousie envers Misheel, même si, l'attitude de la sorcière et son père étaient totalement innocentes.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose oublia cependant ses pensées après l'arrivée d'une famille asiatique et une vieille dame anglaise ou écossaise puisqu'elle portait une écharpe en tartan. Le cœur battant, la petite sorcière observa le garçon avec avidité après avoir reconnu le fameux Scott entrevu sur la photographie tout en espérant secrètement trouver des réponses à ses questions. Misheel salua aussitôt sa famille puis Ron présenta sa fille à Gyrin et sa petite tribu sans se douter que le retard de la famille était due à l'indécision du jeune garçon manifestement inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer une personne de son passé.

Effectivement, Pansy avait discrètement contacté ses cousins pour les avertir de l'arrivée inattendue de Rose Weasley afin que Scott ne soit pas pris au dépourvu à sa vue. Cette pensée avisée avait eu le mérite d'éviter une crise de panique à l'ex Scorpius, même si, l'enfant troublé s'était d'abord refusé de rencontrer Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou même de se rendre à l'inauguration car il ne souhaitait pas du tout revoir cette fille têtue, autoritaire, ainsi que donneuse de leçons qui ne cessait de l'agacer par ses remarques et ses reproches.

Toutefois, son père s'était assis près de lui afin de lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours éviter la gamine puisque c'était la fille des Weasley souvent fourrés chez Tata Pansy. De plus, Gyrin estimait que Scott finirait bien par la rencontrer un jour s'il décidait de retourner dans le monde sorcier britannique plus tard: que ce soit sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans un pub, une boutique ou à Sainte-Mangouste. Aussi, le mongol l'avait encouragé à la rencontrer dés maintenant, la saluer au cours des présentations puis de feindre une certaine indifférence polie avant de rester avec ses cousins. D'après Gyrin, la curiosité de la gamine serait ainsi satisfaite et elle ne se soucierait pas de lui plus tard si jamais il retournait à Poudlard.

XXXX

Loin de se douter de l'animosité de Scott, Rose esquissa un grand sourire après les présentations puis elle tenta d'entamer une conversation avec le jeune garçon :

« _ Je sais que l'Australie est immense mais je suis sûre que tu te plairas aussi en Grande-Bretagne car il y a beaucoup de belles choses à voir ! Affirma Rose, même si, elle-même ne connaissait pas grand-chose puisque sa famille se rendait uniquement à Brighton jusqu'à présent.

\- Oui sûrement. Répondit Scott d'un ton extrêmement vague.

\- Je pourrais te servir de guide à Londres pendant mes vacances si tu veux et si nos parents sont d'accord ? Tenta alors Rose avec espoir.

\- Merci mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible car nous irons peut-être au Vietnam pendant les vacances scolaires. Ma grand-mère possède une maison là-bas donc nous aimerions y passer quelques jours. Répliqua aussitôt Scott pas du tout désireux de supporter _Rose la casseuse de nèfles_ plus que le nécessaire.

\- Oh... Répliqua Rose un peu déçue.

\- Tu pourras peut-être voir Scott et Crissy pendant notre séjour ici s'ils sont déjà revenus de vacances ou pas encore partis. Intervint Ron pour aider sa fille manifestement déçue.

\- Oui c'est vrai! S'exclama Rose qui venait de prendre conscience de l'animosité de Scott, même si, le ton de sa voix était resté poli_ »

XXXX

Toutefois, l'adolescente ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Scorpius (si c'était bien lui qui se dissimulait sous l'apparence de ce garçon) après toutes les remarques pesantes, les critiques, les reproches injustifiés ou les ordres qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer à Poudlard.

Loin de se douter des espoirs de Rose, Ron estimait que sa fille devait probablement beaucoup tenir à Scorpius ou que ce gamin était vraiment son âme sœur et la magie poussait donc Rosie à jeter ainsi son dévolu sur Scott alors qu'elle ne se doutait de la réalité.

Ensuite, Rose voulut reprendre la conversation avec Scott mais ce dernier se colla alors à son père afin de le suivre à l'intérieur du local enfin ouvert. Les moldus curieux, le journaliste de la gazette locale mais aussi les sorciers présents purent alors enfin rentrer à l'intérieur du local décoré pour l'occasion.

* * *

Si Hermione et Hugo avait déjà pu jeter un coup d'œil ce matin, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron qui admira aussitôt le petit coin restauration tout en bois où les clients pouvaient s'asseoir pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, un goûter, un en-cas, voire, un repas sur le pouce... Il observa ensuite le comptoir divisé en deux parties: la première était totalement dédiée à la boulangerie avec un étalage mural empli de pains de toutes sortes pendant que le comptoir regorgeait de pizzas, gâteaux rustiques, quiches, sandwiches, viennoiseries et tant d'autres choses.

En revanche, la seconde partie était exclusivement dédiée à la pâtisserie donc les clients pouvaient trouver aussi bien des douceurs occidentales et même asiatiques pour tous les jours, des biscuits ainsi que des gâteaux plus élaborés. Enfin, Naé avait acheté un présentoir pour y exposer plusieurs photographies de pièces montées réalisées pour différents événements chez les moldus ou même ceux de sa famille dont la pièce montée réalisée en l'honneur de Saejin qui suscita l'admiration des curieux. Ainsi, la cracmolle espérait que ses clients feraient appel à elle pour réaliser les gâteaux au cours des prochaines fêtes d'anniversaire, des mariages, des baptêmes, des repas d'affaires... De cette manière, les moldus du coin constateraient également les multiples talents de l'épouse de Kenji.

Enfin, Naé et son mari s'étaient surpassés en compagnie des employés du local pour préparer un magnifique buffet afin d'attiser la gourmandise des clients éventuels puis les inciter à revenir très rapidement. Batbold, Gyrin, Toorj et Pansy avaient également voulu contribuer au festin grâce à différents fromages savamment disposés par les sorciers, de la charcuterie mais aussi des bouteilles de whisky, d'autres boissons alcoolisées ainsi que des jus de fruits ou encore des boissons gazeuses pour les enfants.

XXXX

Malgré son hostilité envers sa mère, Naé accepta l'aide de Dolgormaa pour servir l'assistance dont des fans de Manga heureux trouver des pâtisseries japonaises comme les Dorayaki… D'autres apprécièrent d'avantage les gâteaux de soirée classiques, les cheese-cakes, flans, tartes, gâteaux en tout genre, pièces montées, red velvet cake, biscuits écossais mais encore l'apéritif dînatoire salé.

Durant la dégustation, Patrick Parkinson s'était montré courtois avec les moldus tout en évitant de s'approcher de Naraantuya afin de ne pas l'indisposer. Toutefois, les deux sorciers durent s'y résoudre pour poser ensemble avec leur fils et leur belle-fille pour l'une des photos réclamées par le journaliste. Ils furent également contraints de continuer de rester ensemble un moment à cause du révérend Mac Gyllis venu les saluer sous le regard de Pansy :

« _ Je constate avec plaisir que vous parvenez à rester en bons termes pour le bien de vos enfants. Affirma le pasteur aux deux époux.

\- Oui bien entendu: la paix familiale est primordiale à nos yeux. Déclara Naraantuya gênée tout en évitant le regard de son mari.

\- Naraantuya a raison: nous n'allons pas perturber notre famille à cause de disputes inutiles. Renchérit Patrick pour jouer le jeu.

\- Je suis heureux de vous entendre parler ainsi tous les deux car vos jumeaux ont besoin de vous et ça se voit. Insista le pasteur.

\- … (embarras des deux époux).

\- Mais au fait, votre fils Patrick Junior n'est pas venu ? Demanda le pasteur déjà sous l'influence des sortilèges lancés par les aurors.

\- Mon frère n'a pas pu venir car il doit régler quelques affaires. Intervint Pansy.

\- C'est dommage que votre frère aîné n'ai pas pu venir. Je me souviens de l'avoir vu avec vous quelques fois mais jamais en compagnie de Kenji. Se souvint le moldu songeur.

\- Kenji avait ses amis et nous les nôtres. Inventa Pansy.

\- Mm je comprends. En tout cas, je suis certain que Naé aura un grand succès car ses gâteaux sont excellent tout comme le pain. Conclut le pasteur avant de prendre congé des trois sorciers._ »

Les parents de Pansy éprouvèrent aussitôt un immense soulagement après le départ du révérend puis ils voulurent partir chacun de leur côté, mais c'était sans compter sur leurs petits-fils désireux de passer un petit moment avec leurs deux grands-parents pour une fois. Les deux époux furent aussi contraints de poser ensemble puis Patrick abasourdi faillit s'étouffer avec un amuse-gueule après la demande innocente de Severus sur une éventuelle réconciliation entre Naraantuya et lui comme pour Batbold avec Dolgormaa.

Son épouse choquée tenta alors de dévier la conversation avant de rougir comme une pivoine après les propos de son petit-fils sur la solitude respective des deux adultes. Fort heureusement, Pansy parvint à changer de sujet en proposant aux enfants d'aller chercher de nouvelles friandises puis elle dissipa la gêne de ses parents en emmenant son père auprès de Fiona et Archibald. Toutefois, la psychomage ne se doutait pas du trouble de sa mère consciente de sa propre solitude à cause de ses déboires amoureux successifs après la fin de son mariage.

Ensuite, la mongole surprise observa Fiona avec suspicion après avoir noté la bonne entente entre les deux sorciers. Jusqu'à présent, Naraantuya ne s'était jamais souciée des éventuelles histoires de son mari, ni de Patrick en général, néanmoins, sa faiblesse la troublait tout comme ses excuses depuis tout à l'heure. Aussi, elle s'interrogea sur l'amitié entre Patrick et cette Fiona puis elle finit par s'inquiéter un peu au sujet des intentions de cette sorcière, si jamais cette "vieille peau" finissait par tenter de gruger Patrick pour accaparer sa retraite sorcière qui devrait lui être versée tous les mois comme tous les autres retraités à partir d'avril ou de juin au plus tard d'après Kenji.

Naraantuya troublée ne comprenait pas son attitude actuelle car elle n'avait jamais souhaité se rabibocher avec son mari depuis leur séparation, cependant, elle ne tenait pas non plus à voir une sorcière abuser de sa faiblesse... Elle se promit donc d'en parler à Pansy afin que sa fille puisse surveiller les agissements Fiona puisque Naraantuya se voyait mal le faire elle-même dans de telles circonstances.

* * *

De son côté, Rosie était toujours un peu déçue par l'indifférence de Scott qui continuait de l'éviter comme la Dragoncelle. Elle finit cependant par tenter de l'aider après avoir constaté qu'il s'était taché au cours de la dégustation :

« _ Tiens: prends ce mouchoir et trempe-le dans l'eau, cela devrait atténuer les taches sur ton pull. Lui conseilla l'adolescente.

\- Je le ferai plus tard. Déclara Scott tout en refusant le mouchoir de Rose.

\- Tu devrais le faire maintenant comme ça la tache n'aura pas le temps de s'incruster dans la fibre. Insista Rose.

\- Je suis en train de manger et de m'amuser avec mes cousins en ce moment donc je le ferai plus tard. Autrement, ma mère lancera un _Recurvite_ si la tache est trop incrustée puis mon pull sera comme neuf. Répliqua Scott secrètement irrité après avoir encore une fois subi les remontrances de Rose.

\- Ne sois pas bête Scott : tu ne dois pas dépendre de la magie pour tout. Alors lèves cette tache toi-même au lieu de demander à ta mère de le faire. Insista Rose comme lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi envers Scorpius à Poudlard.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des leçons ou des ordres ? Rétorqua alors Scott tout en prenant soin de ne pas élever la voix afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Il a raison Rose : ce n'est pas gentil de lui donner des ordres comme ça. On dirait Maman quand elle parle à Papa des fois. Intervint Hugo.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui donner des ordres mais simplement l'aider. S'excusa Rose surprise.

\- Es-ce que j'ai demandé ton aide _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ ? Rétorqua Scott dans un lapsus.

\- Comment tu connais mon surnom : nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés avant ? Interrogea aussitôt Rose qui oublia un instant l'animosité de Scott puisqu'elle était persuadée de détenir enfin la réponse à ses questions.

\- Non je ne t'ai jamais rencontré avant. Mentit Scott paniqué.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Insista Rose.

\- Oui car je n'avais jamais vu la Grande-Bretagne avant de venir ici. Jura Scott.

\- Il a raison. En fait, c'est ma mère qui connait tes parents puis l'un de ses amis d'enfance nous a dit que ta mère était appelée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avant. Intervint alors Toorjii.

\- … ( silence honteux de Rose)

\- Mon cousin dit la vérité. D'ailleurs, tu me fais penser à ta mère quand elle s'en prenait à ton père pendant notre séjour à Amsterdam donc c'était facile pour moi de deviner ton surnom. Poursuivit Scott heureux de recevoir l'aide involontaire de son cousin.

\- Oh, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Déclara alors Rose pour l'apaiser après avoir noté l'éclair de panique dans les yeux du garçon.

\- Tu vois. Triompha Scott soulagé après avoir estimé que Rose ne se doutait de rien. D'ailleurs, comment cette fille aurait-elle pu imaginer sa survie ou une telle transformation de sa part ?

\- Écoutes : on ne se connaît pas vraiment tous les deux donc tu ne veux pas oublier ce que j'ai dit et tenter de me voir comme Rose au lieu de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Proposa Rose.

\- Je peux essayer mais tu dois me laisser tranquille en échange car tu n'arrête pas de m'embêter depuis tout à l'heure. Rétorqua Scott.

\- D'accord. Promit Rose.

\- Bon ok et maintenant salut ! Répliqua Scott.

\- Attends-moi : où veux-tu aller ? Tenta Rose pour le retenir.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes non ? Mentit Scott pour enfin se débarrasser de cette fille.

\- Euh non bien sûr. Dit Rose.

\- Scott: je crois que tu plais à ma sœur Rose car elle faisait pareil pour Scorpius un garçon de son école avant sa mort puis elle s'est mise à pleurer après avoir appris sa disparition. Elle a aussi pleuré devant nous quand on est allé à Poudlard. Résuma Hugo.

\- Hugo... Commença Rose gênée.

\- Ensuite, Maman a dit à ma sœur qu'elle oublierait vite son premier amour mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapide Rose car tu as vu Scott aujourd'hui seulement ! C'est ça le coup de foudre ? L'interrompit Hugo.

\- Ne sors pas des blagues aussi pourries Hugo et puis ce n'est pas gentil de taquiner ta sœur comme ça. Lui répliqua Scott dont l'expression choquée, voire, horrifiée n'échappa à aucun des enfants présents.

\- Oui, ne raconte pas de bêtises Hugo. Se défendit Rose cramoisie.

\- Bon je vous laisse. Décréta Scott pour se dépêtrer de cette situation insoutenable à ses yeux._ »

Le jeune garçon se rendit aussitôt aux toilettes pour s'y cacher un moment afin de reprendre contenance après sa terreur face à Rose ou encore les _affirmations cauchemardesques_ de son frère Hugo sur le béguin de cette fille envers Scorpius puis lui maintenant.

En son for intérieur, Scott se promit de ne jamais se faire avoir par cette fille aussi mignonne soit-elle depuis son changement de look, car il refusait de devenir son larbin plus tard comme le pauvre Ron était celui de Mrs Granger. De plus, Scott estimait que Rose devait être un peu dérangée pour traiter Scorpius aussi mal, si le garçon lui plaisait à Poudlard… Aussi, il estimait préférable de ne pas trop s'approcher de cette fille vraiment bizarre, casse-bonbon ou encore Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

XXXX

Pendant ce temps, Rose était partagée entre la peine face à l'attitude de Scott et sa joie secrète après avoir enfin obtenu la confirmation de ses soupçons. Effectivement, l'adolescente estimait que le regard méfiant du garçon sur elle, son refus d'écouter ses conseils, son lapsus ou encore son attitude étaient des preuves suffisantes puisque Scorpius se comportait de la même manière.

De plus, la voix était bien celle de Scorpius donc Rose ne détenait plus aucun doute. La jeune sorcière estima que Scorpius nourrissait une certaine rancœur justifiée à son égard après leurs accrochages à Poudlard, néanmoins, elle se jura de vaincre toutes les réticences de Scott, de gagner son amitié, sa confiance ainsi que son estime avant de le conquérir plus tard.

En attendant, elle finit par goûter avec délices à plusieurs pâtisseries avant de demander discrètement à Naé si elle ne pouvait pas lui livrer des pâtisseries à Poudlard dimanche matin car l'adolescente désirait organiser un goûter pour ses amies durant l'après-midi. La cracmolle acquiesça et lui demanda de lui envoyer un message par hibou samedi matin au plus tard afin de pouvoir exécuter sa commande à temps.

Ensuite, Naé souriante s'empressa d'aider ses deux serveuses à servir les clients qui se pressaient déjà à la caisse après avoir testé ses créations au buffet. Le boulanger également présent se rengorgea lui aussi sous les compliments des visiteurs pour la qualité de ses différents pains.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le local commença à se désemplir puis Naé laissa ses employés rentrer chez eux pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Ensuite, les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson profitèrent du départ des moldus et de la fermeture du local pour entraîner la famille de Ron dans le laboratoire de pâtisserie pendant que Misheel se chargeait d'occuper le rouquin.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les trois autres Weasley surpris contemplèrent Naé qui leur tendit un gâteau d'anniversaire puis la cracmolle avoua l'avoir réalisé à la demande de son mari, Pansy, Toorj ou encore Gyrin dans l'espoir que les Weasley viendraient quand même aujourd'hui. Ainsi, tout le monde y compris Rose pourrait fêter l'anniversaire de Ronald ce soir puisque les Mac Kintosh ne comptaient pas se rendre à la fête familiale chez les Weasley au Terrier dimanche et l'adolescente serait à Poudlard.

Hermione et ses enfants surpris réalisèrent l'attachement rapide mais manifestement sincère des mongols envers Ron, même si, ces gens le connaissaient depuis quelques semaines seulement. Ensuite, ils finirent par accepter de porter le gâteau donc Naé éteignit les lumières pendant que Toorjii enclenchait la musique depuis un lecteur mp3.

XXXX

C'est ainsi que Ron abasourdi et agréablement surpris vit apparaître sa famille avec un gâteau d'anniversaire avant de remercier son épouse, ses enfants ainsi que l'assistance pour cette surprise totalement inattendue. Ensuite, Ronald dut également ouvrir les présents tendus par Batbold, ses enfants, Naraantuya et sa mère avant de s'enthousiasmer devant la télévision LCD, une souris sans fil, l'imprimante multifonction classique selon Sasha, l'imprimante de photographies puis une coque spéciale smartphone pour imprimer quelques photos directement depuis son appareil durant son voyage d'après Giorgia.

Le rouquin reçut également une batterie de secours nomade pour son smartphone, un chargeur multiprise, un adaptateur de prises international, un pèse-bagage électronique, une sacoche adaptée à tous ces appareils technologiques, une valise pour son voyage, un kit de produits d'hygiène adapté à son bagage cabine, un coussin de voyage, un mini rasoir et même une liseuse.

Ensuite, il s'esclaffa après les affirmations des jumeaux sur son entrée dans le troisième millénaire après le recyclage de la vieille télévision. Hugo euphorique confirma leurs propos et voulut tester l'appareil tout de suite mais son père affirma y songer demain :

« _ Nous testerons tous ces appareils seulement demain hormis la coque imprimante que nous pourrons utiliser pour imprimer les photos de ce soir et les donner à Rose tout de suite. Déclara Ron à son fils.

\- Mais pourquoi on doit attendre demain Daddy ? Demanda son fils surpris.

\- Parce que nous avons un rendez-vous très important ce soir donc je ne veux pas le retarder à cause du temps d'installation nécessaire pour activer tous ces appareils. Répliqua le sorcier.

\- Ah bon lequel ? Interrogea Hugo.

\- Nous avons un dîner en famille tous les quatre à Sorrento. Rappela Ron souriant.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Hugo.

\- N'oublie jamais une chose Fils : la technologie c'est bien mais tu ne dois pas te laisser submerger par elle au point d'oublier ce qui compte vraiment, c'est à dire, ta famille ainsi que tes amis. Décréta Ronald avant de contempler sa femme, ses enfants, les Potter puis le reste de l'assistance. _ »

Ensuite, Ron voulut prendre congé avant de suivre son épouse soulagée par sa préférence pour sa famille dont elle et non Misheel ou ses amis manifestement devenus ses admirateurs…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

 _ **Alors ne me tapez pas trop et ne soyez pas déçu par le comportement d'Hermione car la jalousie est un sentiment qui peut venir à l'improviste. En attendant que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ou encore des différentes rencontres qui ont lieu (il était clair que je ne pouvais pas zapper celle des parents de Pansy, celle d'Odval avec son gendre ou de Rose et Scott) mais aussi de l'ébauche du premier catalogue ?**_

 _ **Comment trouvez-vous la jalousie d'Hermione ou son attitude envers Misheel ainsi que le comportement des époux Parkinson ?**_

 _ **Je m'excuse à l'avance si mes termes ne sont pas très précis dans le domaine artistique mais je ne suis pas une experte en art ou en histoire de l'art donc il peut y avoir des erreurs involontaires.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	46. Un mariage à l'église ou non ?

_****Bonsoir à tous,****_

 _ ** **Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai un peu travaillé ce mois-ci notamment en tant que traductrice donc j'étais assez occupée et disons que l'inspiration était un peu rouillée. En ce moment, elle a commencé à revenir donc j'écris sur plusieurs fictions en même temps, ce qui fait que j'ai parfois du mal à tout gérer.****_

 _ ** **Je voulais aussi vous avertir que je vais finalement rentrer en France du 24 novembre jusqu'au 3 décembre donc je risque de ne pas être très présente sur le site car je vais enfin revoir ma famille après un an et demi donc j'espère que vous comprenez. Franchement, dix jours c'est trop court, néanmoins, il m'est difficile de faire plus car on risque de me rappeler pour du travail à partir du 6 ou du 8 donc je dois être sur place avant.****_

 _ ** **Merci à Etienne et Lola pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, suivent ou laissent des reviews au long de la fiction (on est arrivée à 100 pour cette seconde partie!).****_

 _ ** **Etienne je reconnais qu'à la place de Ron, je n'aurais pas été aussi patient non plus mais il aime vraiment Hermione et il n'a pas envie de la quitter. Enfin, elle est lamentable par moment mais elle va bien finir par réaliser ses erreurs.****_

 _ ** **Lola, ne t'inquiète pas car je ne vois pas Ron en mari adultère. Bon on ne peut jamais dire jamais mais franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de le transformer ainsi pour le moment et à moins d'un coup de folie, ce ne devrait pas être le cas dans cette fiction.****_

 ** _ ** _Par contre,_**_** ** _ ** _je_**_** **_**_ne sais pas si les parents de Pansy pourraient se remettre ensemble après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu mais pourquoi pas: j'y avais même pensé à un moment donné mais il faut que je réfléchisse._**_**

 _ ** **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car beaucoup s'imaginaient un dîner en famille très particulier. Le contexte de ce chapitre est bien le dîner mais disons que les conversations ne seront probablement pas celles que vous attendez.****_

 _ ** **Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !****_

* * *

Les Weasley se rendirent d'abord chez eux pour déposer les cadeaux de Ron puis Hugo en profita pour entraîner sa sœur dans la cuisine afin de lui montrer le four micro-onde acheté en commun. Rose approuva son choix avant de contempler la machine à café et ses accessoires mais surtout l'orchidée offerte par Hermione. L'adolescente agréablement surprise songea que la thérapie faisait vraiment du bien à ses parents car sa mère n'aurait jamais songé à accomplir ce genre de choses auparavant. Enfin, elle n'en était pas certaine, néanmoins, Rose avait l'impression que sa mère avait soudainement éprouvé de la jalousie envers Misheel cet après-midi, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose si cela poussait Hermione à se rapprocher de son mari.

Rose finit par se ressaisir et voulut se rajuster un peu avant leur départ pour Sorrento, néanmoins, elle finit par relever un détail avant d'en parler à sa mère :

« _ Tu ne te change pas Maman ?

\- Non : je l'ai fait pour aller chez les Mac Kintosh tout à l'heure donc pourquoi devrais-je me changer à nouveau ? Demanda sa mère surprise.

\- Eh bien, nous allons au restaurant pour fêter l'anniversaire de Papa. Commença Rose.

\- Et ? Reprit sa mère.

\- Regardes : je me suis faite belle pour cette occasion donc tu devrais faire pareil. L'encouragea Rose.

\- Ma tenue est très élégante donc qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Répliqua Hermione interloquée.

\- Ton tailleur est très élégant Maman mais tu ne voudrais pas mettre quelque chose de plus gai ? Tenta Rose tout en observant le tailleur noir de sa mère.

\- Le noir est très élégant Rosie. S'entêta Hermione.

\- Oui je sais mais tu devrais égayer un peu ta tenue si tu veux rester en noir. Un foulard serait parfait pour ça. Répliqua Rose.

\- Mm…

\- Hugo m'a dit que Papa t'en a offert un l'autre jour. Renchérit Rose.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Tu pourrais le mettre Maman, je suis sûre que ça raviverait ta tenue et puis Papa serait content de te voir porter son cadeau. L'encouragea l'adolescente.

\- Mm…

\- De plus, tu as encore quelques minutes devant toi si tu veux te changer puisque Papa t'as aussi offert des vêtements. Après tout, c'est son anniversaire donc je suis sûre que cela lui ferait plaisir de voir que tu apprécie ses cadeaux. Insista Rose.

\- Je vais essayer le foulard puis je verrai Rose. Rétorqua sa mère._ »

Hermione se rendit donc sa chambre afin d'essayer le foulard, néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Rose qui fit irruption dans la pièce et voulut voir les vêtements offerts par son père. Malgré sa surprise, la sorcière finit par accepter de les lui montrer pour ne pas décevoir sa fille. Cette dernière observa les vêtements avant de composer un ensemble pour sa mère puis elle insista pour le lui faire endosser. Afin de ne pas perdre de temps, Hermione s'exécuta sans sourciller sous le regard de Rose qui la complimenta sur son apparence après l'essayage. Ensuite, l'adolescente saisit son propre maquillage puisqu'elle était consciente que sa mère n'en utilisait pas d'habitude.

XXXX

Hermione voulut refuser, néanmoins, l'apparition d'Hugo sur le seuil puis les yeux larmoyants de ses deux enfants convainquirent la jeune femme de se prêter au jeu. Elle s'assit donc devant la coiffeuse et laissa Rosie utiliser son maquillage. La panoplie de Rose était bien évidemment limitée en raison de son âge, cependant, elle parvint à donner une touche de couleur au visage de sa mère grâce à un gloss. Entre-temps, Hugo avait exécuté la requête de sa sœur en déchirant l'emballage de la __tangle teezer__ spécifiquement conçue pour des cheveux bouclés offerte par Ron à l'attention d'Hermione mais pas encore ouverte par la sorcière.

Une minute plus tard, l'adolescente affirma que sa propre brosse lui permettait de démêler plus rapidement ses cheveux. Aussi, elle était certaine que celle de sa mère serait adaptée pour son propre type de cheveux. Hermione était sceptique mais elle laissa ses enfants défaire son chignon puis Rose lui donna les premiers coups de brosse afin d'enseigner à Hugo comment l'utiliser. Le petit garçon put ensuite brosser lui-même les cheveux de leur génitrice pendant quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, Hermione surprise réalisa la justesse des propos de Ron sur cette brosse pourtant sans prétention mais manifestement capable de démêler ses cheveux touffus et bouclés bien plus facilement que ses nombreuses consœurs jetées sur la coiffeuse.

Au bout d'un moment, Rose remercia Hugo pour son aide précieuse puis son frère acquiesça tout en observant la crinière enfin démêlée de leur mère. Cette dernière voulut aussitôt refaire un chignon extrêmement strict mais sa fille insista pour la coiffer elle-même. L'adolescente fit donc une tresse avec quelques mèches avant de laisser le reste de la chevelure retomber librement sur les épaules d'Hermione abasourdie par sa nouvelle coiffure. Après avoir réalisé sa coiffure, Rose insista pour lui faire endosser également le foulard offert par Ron puis ils se rendirent au salon où le sorcier les attendait.

* * *

Ron se leva aussitôt de son siège en entendant leurs pas dans les escaliers puis il resta agréablement surpris par la vision de sa femme bien plus jolie que tout à l'heure sans son tailleur strict et son chignon serré. Le sorcier releva également le fait qu'elle portait les vêtements qu'il avait choisi ainsi que le foulard avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Tu es très jolie Hermione ! Affirma Ron souriant.

\- Merci… Sut seulement répondre son épouse surprise.

\- T'as vu : Maman a mis ton foulard ! Intervint Hugo.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Dit Ron flatté.

\- Il est très joli Ron. Reconnut Hermione.

\- Je suis content qu'il te plaise. Déclara son mari sincère.

\- Eh Papa: donne moi ton téléphone portable ou ton appareil photo comme ça j'aurais une photo de vous deux ! S'exclama Rose.

\- D'accord : prends celui que tu veux. Dit Ron en lui donnant les deux appareils._ »

Les deux adultes furent alors priés de se rapprocher par leurs enfants avant de poser ensemble pour leur faire plaisir. Ensuite, Rose rejoignit son frère et son père pendant qu'Hermione reprenait le smartphone afin de les photographier tous trois. Ron voulut aussi la faire poser avec leurs deux enfants puis les deux gamins réclamèrent une photo de famille. Le rouquin montra alors à Rose ravie sa dextérité avec la perche à selfie avant de les photographier tous les quatre.

Sous l'impulsion de sa fille, Ron accepta de tester la coque spéciale pour imprimer les photographies depuis le smartphone. Malgré sa maladresse initiale, le sorcier finit par réussir l'impression de la photo pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille. Cette dernière l'observa ensuite l'agrandir grâce à sa baguette magique puis Rose affirma la conserver avec elle à Poudlard.

* * *

Enfin, le sorcier proposa à sa famille de partir avant de prononcer le plus correctement possible le nom du restaurant : __La Trattoria della Serpeverde__. Une fois parvenues à destination, Rose et sa mère curieuse observèrent avec curiosité la salle décorée de façon très chaleureuse puisqu'elles ne connaissaient pas les lieux contrairement aux deux hommes de la famille. Ron expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la salle exclusivement réservée à la clientèle sorcière afin d'éviter le risque de révéler le monde de la magie aux clients moldus.

Ces derniers n'étaient cependant pas mis de côté puisqu'ils bénéficiaient d'une salle toute aussi belle. Certains sorciers se rendaient également dans cette salle parfois s'ils savaient se comporter de manière adéquate en présence des moldus ou s'ils souhaitaient manger avec des amis moldus sans devoir passer la soirée à veiller à ce que personne ne fasse de magie sous leurs yeux.

XXXXX

Hermione acquiesça avant de chercher un serveur des yeux, néanmoins, elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps car une jeune femme vint aussitôt à leur rencontre après avoir réalisé que les deux adultes et le garçon correspondaient au signalement fourni par ses deux patrons désireux de réaliser un somptueux dîner pour Ron puisque c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. La serveuse s'adressa donc dans un anglais parfait aux sorciers avant de les entraîner du côté moldu puisque Miss-Je-Sais-Tout souhaitait vérifier par elle-même les affirmations de son mari au sujet de cette seconde salle. La jeune femme les conduisit aussitôt à la meilleure table d'où ils pourraient profiter de la vue.

Durant le trajet, Rose admira la décoration chaleureuse des deux salles grâce aux vases en céramiques, de nombreuses figurines extrêmement sympathiques, la profusion de fleurs, un filet de pêche orné de plusieurs objets décoratifs ou encore quelques tableaux. Toutefois, ce fut la vision de la baie majestueuse qui l'époustoufla le plus. L'adolescente voulut aussitôt prendre quelques photos avant de s'installer à table auprès de son petit frère. Ce dernier observa ses parents qui s'assirent en face d'eux puis Hermione surprise admira également la vue elle aussi tout en écoutant la musique napolitaine diffusée en sourdine.

La jeune femme se détendit donc au point de ne plus songer à son hostilité envers Misheel, son sentiment de culpabilité de n'avoir jamais encourager son conjoint au sujet de sa peinture ou encore le fait que les compliments de Ron étaient dus à son changement de look ce soir.

Ensuite, Hermione chassa définitivement ses pensées afin d'écouter la serveuse qui affirmait leur porter des entrées ou __antipasti della casa__ offerts par les propriétaires en attendant les pâtes ou les pizzas. Ronald demanda aussitôt à la jeune femme de remercier ses amis Goyle et Pucey en son nom puis Hermione l'imita avant de rester surprise par la rapidité du service puisque différents antipasti leur furent servis moins de quelques minutes plus tard.

XXXX

Pendant ce temps, Rose avait lu le menu à plusieurs reprises avant de confier à sa mère son hésitation entre une pizza et __un primo piatto__. Hermione résolut rapidement le problème de son enfant en commandant des __gnochetti à la Sorrentina__ afin que Rose puisse y goûter. Ensuite, Rose curieuse observa les antipasti tout en écoutant son père lui parler des saucisses de __fegato__ , de la __lonza__ , de la finesse du jambon cru, des saucissons du terroir, de la __coppa__ ou encore de la __pancetta__. Ron lui conseilla de goûter à tout avant de lui montrer également le plateau de fromage secs composé de __pecorino__ , de __provola affumicata__ et de __cacciocavallo__. Enfin, le sorcier lui indiqua aussi un récipient où des mozzarella de bufflonne étaient disposées puis la terrine emplie de __fior di latte__ qui ressemblaient à des mozzarella mais dont les habitants de Sorrente connaissaient la différence entre les deux et enfin le Pr _ _ovolone del Monaco__ typiquement de la ville ou encore son arrière-pays.

XXXXXX

Rose curieuse prit aussitôt la parole :

« _ Comment tu connais toutes ces choses Papa ? Demanda l'adolescente.

\- Goyle et Pucey m'en ont un peu parlé ici lors de ma dernière visite mais aussi quand nous nous sommes revus chez Pansy en janvier. Répondit son père.

\- Oui : ils avaient porté plein de bonnes choses pour le repas. Renchérit Hugo.

\- Ah oui : tu m'avais dit que vous aviez été en Mongolie pour assister au baptême mongol de Saejin. Se souvint Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas un baptême car Toorj dit que ce rite s'appelle la présentation au chamane. Précisa Ron.

\- Je trouve que çe rite y ressemble un peu quand même. En tout cas, j'aurais bien aimé y assister. Avoua Rose curieuse.

\- J'ai l'impression que les Mac Kintosh auront sûrement un nouveau bébé l'année prochaine car ils plaisantent beaucoup sur ce sujet donc tu pourras peut-être assister à la cérémonie de leur nouvel enfant. Proposa Ron en guise de consolation.

\- Ce serait super : dommage que vous ne nous donnez pas de petit frère ou une petite sœur, sinon vous auriez pu organiser un truc pareil vous aussi. Dit alors Rose à ses parents tout en observant sa mère.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mongols, ni des adeptes du culte de Genghis Khan Rose donc je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas puisqu'tu n'auras pas d'autre frère, ni une petite soeur. Dit Ron tout en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa soudaine tristesse.

\- Vous allez vite en besogne au sujet des Mac Kintosh Rose et toi. Rétorqua alors Hermione à son mari pour changer de sujet.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Rose.

\- Eh bien, rien ne dit que Pansy songe sérieusement à avoir un autre bébé pour le moment puisque sa fille n'a pas encore deux mois. Modéra Hermione gênée par la demande implicite de sa propre fille car elle ne souhaitait pas donner le jour à un troisième enfant.

\- Mm, c'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt puisque la petite aura deux mois dans trois jours mais bon Ginny et moi sommes nés avec un an d'écart donc Pansy pourrait parfaitement gérer la situation comme ma mère avant elle. Estima Ron.

\- Oui mais Pansy et son mari se sont à peine installés en Écosse donc je pense qu'ils vont d'abord se concentrer sur la construction de leur auberge avant de songer véritablement à donner le jour à un septième enfant. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Mm, tu as raison : ils sont très occupés par les travaux de leur future auberge. Reconnut Ron pour le plus grand soulagement de sa femme.

\- Alors, je n'assisterai jamais à la présentation du chamane si votre amie n'a pas un autre bébé. Se lamenta Rose d'un ton boudeur.

\- Tu pourras peut-être assister au baptême de Saejin s'il a lieu pendant les vacances de Pâques ou cet été. Déclara alors Hermione pour consoler sa fille.

\- Tu veux dire que le bébé va être baptisé comme chez les moldus ? Demanda Rose surprise.

\- Oui la petite Saejin sera baptisée selon le rite anglican comme sa mère Pansy. Précisa Hermione.

\- Quoi : votre amie est vraiment anglicane comme Granny et Grandad ? Interrogea Rose abasourdie en songeant aux tentatives de ses grands-parents désireux de l'emmener parfois à la messe avec eux pendant son enfance.

\- Oui Pansy est anglicane, même si, elle est également bouddhiste ou encore une adepte du culte de Genghis Khan comme la majorité des mongols. Enfin, elle croit aussi à Merlin comme les sorciers britanniques. Confirma Hermione.

\- Mais c'est une sorcière donc comment ça se fait qu'elle se soit convertie à des rites moldus comme le bouddhisme ou l'anglicanisme ? S'exclama sa fille curieuse.

\- La totalité des sorciers mongols partagent la même spiritualité que les moldus mongols donc Pansy a commencé à suivre le culte bouddhiste tout en vénérant Genghis Khan en compagnie de sa propre mère durant son enfance. Apparemment, son père lui parlait aussi de Merlin donc notre amie connaissait ces choses. Ensuite, elle a tout simplement continué d'y croire après son arrivée en Mongolie. Expliqua Ron qui connaissait ces détails après en avoir discuté avec son amie une fois.

\- Ok je peux comprendre pour le bouddhisme, Genghis Khan ou encore Merlin si ses parents lui ont apprit à suivre ces choses durant son enfance mais comment votre amie Pansy est-elle devenue anglicane ? Insista Rose abasourdie.

\- Son frère jumeau Kenji s'est converti à l'anglicanisme durant son adolescence puisqu'il étudiait dans une école moldue religieuse puis Pansy a fini par vouloir se convertir elle aussi. Résuma brièvement Ron.

\- Mm oui : je me souviens que ce Kenji est un cracmol donc son choix ne me suprend pas puisqu'il était tout le temps en contact avec le monde moldu. Par contre, c'est étrange d'imaginer sa sœur l'imiter car aucun sorcier britannique ne s'intéresse à l'anglicanisme ou une autre religion d'habitude. Affirma Rose surprise.

\- Tu te trompes Rose car ton père et moi connaissons un sorcier qui est de confession juive : Anthony Goldstein. Spécifia Hermione

\- Mm, il me semble que c'était un Serdaigle non ? Demanda Ron tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- Oui. Confirma Hermione.

\- Anthony est un né-moldu si je me rappelle bien donc je suppose qu'il était juif avant d'apprendre son statut sorcier. Estima Ron.

\- Oui donc le monde la magie n'empêche pas un sorcier de conserver sa religion. Dit Hermione.

\- Au fait, le mari de Pansy était vraiment d'accord pour baptiser leurs enfants? S'enquit ensuite Rose surprise par l'attitude du sorcier car son propre père ne souhaitait pas se marier à l'église anglicane au moment de son mariage avec Hermione, ni baptiser les enfants d'après Monica Granger manifestement dépitée par ses refus.

\- Oui : il a accepté de la laisser baptiser leur progéniture du moment que leurs enfants étaient aussi initiés au culte de Gengis Khan et au bouddhisme comme tous les mongols. Dit Ron._ »

* * *

Les Weasley continuèrent de déguster leurs hors-d'œuvre puis Rose songeuse ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole :

« _ Pourquoi vous avez seulement voulu une cérémonie sorcière alors que vous auriez pu aussi vous marier à l'église ? Interrogea alors Rose.

\- Ton père n'était pas intéressé par ces choses. Affirma Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'étais pas Papa ? Demanda Rose.

\- Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la religion anglicane Rose, même si, ta maman m'a emmené voir des églises parfois et qu'elle m'a parlé des prêtres. En fait, je ne suis pas très intéressé par ces choses mais je me serai marié à l'église avec ta mère pour lui faire plaisir si elle l'avait vraiment voulu. Répondit Ron.

\- Ron : je n'avais pas envie de te forcer à une faire une chose qui ne t'intéressait absolument pas __juste pour me faire plaisir.__ Rétorqua Hermione tout en s'efforçant de conserver un ton neutre pour ne pas ruiner le repas.

\- Attends... Tu aurais souhaité te marier à l'église Hermione ? S'enquit Ron surpris.

\- … (silence d'Hermione en train de réfléchir)

\- Tu aurais du me dire que tu y tenais car je ne l'avais pas compris. En fait, tu ne me semblais pas vraiment intéressée non plus à un mariage à l'église ou même une cérémonie moldue quelconque pendant nos préparatifs Hermione. Aussi, je croyais que c'étaient surtout tes parents qui souhaitaient nous voir convoler à l'église et pas toi. Insista Ron abasourdi par une telle révélation totalement inattendue.

\- C'est vrai : j'y ai rapidement renoncé au moment de notre mariage car je me sentais exclusivement une sorcière donc tu ne détiens aucune faute Ron, néanmoins, je me demande maintenant si j'ai bien fait d'agir ainsi. Confessa alors Hermione songeuse.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea Ron curieux.

\- Parce que la vision du pasteur et les projets Mac Kintosh au sujet du baptême de leur fille ou encore leur éventuel mariage à l'église m'ont fait réfléchir sur certaines choses, notamment le fait que j'ai un peu rejeté une partie de mes racines en me considérant uniquement comme une sorcière. Confessa Hermione.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione car je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de situation. Avoua Ron interloqué puisque lui-même était issu du monde sorcier donc il ne s'était jamais posé de questions existentielles au sujet de ses racines.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Ron : ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute donc ne t'inquiète pas. Affirma son épouse.

\- Dis Maman: nous pourrions nous faire baptiser en même temps que Saejin ? Proposa alors Hugo dans l'espoir de faire plaisir à sa mère.

\- Hugo tu voudrais te faire baptiser ? Interrogea sa mère abasourdie.

\- Oui comme Saejin ! S'exclama Hugo.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Hugo. Déclara Hermione encore surprise par cette affirmation totalement inattendue.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple ? S'enquirent Rose et Hugo.

\- Saejin est un bébé donc le révérend va simplement organiser con baptême en discutant avec Pansy et son mari. En revanche, la procédure est totalement différente quand il s'agit de baptiser des enfants d'un certain âge car ces derniers sont capables de raisonner et réfléchir par eux-même. Aussi, les enfants sont tenus de suivre des cours de catéchisme avant de pouvoir être baptisé afin qu'un révérend ou un enseignant de catéchisme puise s'assurer que c'est vraiment leur désir et non un simple jeu à leurs yeux ou tout simplement un stratagèmme pour recevoir des cadeaux après leur baptême. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah il faut aller au catéchisme. Constata Hugo dont l'enthousiasme s'était aussitôt émoussé.

\- Certains moldus y vont et d'autres pas : je me souviens qu'une fille était baptisée dans ma classe mais elle n'allait jamais au catéchisme. Intervint Rose.

\- Cela dépend de l'envie des enfants et de l'opinion des parents à ce sujet : pour ma part, j'y allais régulièrement jusqu'à mes onze ans avant de quitter le catéchisme au moment de ma rentrée à Poudlard car je ne savais plus trop où était ma place entre la chrétienté et le monde magique . Confessa Hermione à sa famille surprise par cette confession totalement inattendue.

\- Et tu as ensuite trouvé ta place chez les sorciers ? Reprit Rose sincèrement intéressée par le point de vue de sa mère.

\- Oui je me suis rapidement sentie à ma place donc je n'ai plus songé à la religion anglicane, même si, j'accompagnais parfois mes parents à la messe pendant les vacances, néanmoins, je me demande maintenant si je n'ai pas fait une erreur en reniant pratiquement une bonne partie de mon ancien monde. Avoua Hermione sincère.

\- … (silence pendant lequel les quatre convives réfléchissent à ses propos).

\- Enfin tout ça pour vous dire qu'il faut suivre une préparation spécifique avant d'être baptisé donc nous irons à l'église de notre quartier pour discuter avec le révérend et lui demander de t'intégrer au cours de catéchisme si tu souhaites être baptisé. Dit Hermione à son fils.

\- Euh… Commença Hugo qui se tut car il ne savait pas comment revenir sur sa parole.

\- C'est ma faute, si tu en es arrivé là alors que j'aurais pu facilement vous faire baptiser ta sœur et toi quand vous étiez bébés. Regretta Hermione soudainement en proie à la culpabilité sous le regard songeur de Ron.

\- Mm, tu ne pourrais pas lancer un sort sur ce moldu pour le convaincre que nous savons déjà tout et que nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller au catéchisme ? Demanda alors Hugo.

\- Certainement pas Hugo : un baptême n'est absolument pas un jeu donc tu iras suivre des cours de catéchisme si tu souhaite réellement te faire baptiser. Répliqua sa mère outrée.

\- Euh, Maman t'inquiètes pas : je ne veux pas vraiment me faire baptiser, c'était juste une idée comme ça pour s'amuser et faire la fête ! Affirma alors Hugo.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Décréta Rose.

\- Dans ce cas, n'y songeons plus les enfants car la spiritualité et les religions ne sont pas des jeux. Répéta Hermione d'un ton légèrement sévère._ »

* * *

L'adolescente et son petit frère acquiescèrent pendant que Ron réfléchissait un instant puis il reprit la parole :

« _ Il me semble que ta mère disait que je n'avais pas besoin d'être baptisé pour pouvoir me marier à l'église puisque toi tu l'étais : c'est bien ça ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui c'est vrai : une procédure très particulière le permet. Confirma son épouse

\- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons donc nous marier à l'église pendant les vacances si tu le souhaites ? Après tout, nous nous sommes mariés chez les sorciers mais pas chez les moldus donc ce serait bien de se marier dans ton monde aussi. Proposa alors Ron sur un coup de tête.

\- Notre mariage est déjà reconnu chez les moldus Ron car je l'ai fait enregistrer auprès du registre d'état-civil comme si nous nous étions mariés devant un juge de paix à l'étranger: c'est pour cette raison que nous détenons un livret de famille moldu. Nos enfants sont également reconnus. Rappela Hermione abasourdie par la proposition de son mari.

\- Oui je sais mais tu sembles regretter de ne pas t'être mariée à l'église donc je souhaite te faire plaisir. Insista Ron sincère.

\- Je ne sais pas si l'organisation d'un second mariage serait une bonne chose pour nous deux Ron. Déclara Hermione surprise, voire, un peu déçue par cette demande en mariage sur un coup de tête __pour lui faire plaisir__ et pas vraiment romantique.

\- Hein pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier une deuxième fois : tu ne veux plus de moi ou quoi? S'exclama Ron inquiet car il avait l'impression de subir un rejet de la part de sa femme.

\- Si bien sûr que si Ron : je ne veux pas du tout me séparer de toi. Le rassura Hermione.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier à l'église avec moi ? Demanda Ron légèrement rassuré mais encore un peu inquiet.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment de songer à de telles choses. Répondit Hermione avec tact pour ne pas affoler ses enfants.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda son mari surpris.

\- Parce que nous sommes en train de tout faire pour résoudre nos problèmes grâce à notre thérapie. Or, nous l'avons commencé depuis peu Ron donc je ne veux pas tout mélanger. Déclara Hermione dans l'espoir de faire comprendre son trouble sans vexer personne.

\- Mm… Répliqua Ron en train de réfléchir.

\- Ron : je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer mais parce que je crains que nous ne perdions de vue notre objectif, c'est à dire, résoudre nos problèmes grâce à notre thérapie, si nous nous lançons dans un autre projet qui pourrait nous prendre tout notre temps et nous convaincre de délaisser nos séances... Simplifia Hermione.

\- Mm, c'est vrai tu as raison : nous devons nous concentrer sur notre thérapie en ce moment ! Reconnut Ron qui se ressaisit après avoir compris les motivations de sa femme ou du moins, en partie puisqu'il ne se doutait pas encore que sa proposition spontanée lancée au milieu d'un repas de famille n'était pas sa trouvaille la plus romantique aux yeux d'Hermione.

\- C'est exact Ron. Confirma sa femme.

\- Oui c'est vrai : vous pouvez toujours vous marier à l'église plus tard quand vous aurez réglé tous vos problèmes ! Surenchérirent les enfants. _ »

XXXXXX

Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet puis les parents en profitèrent pour discuter un peu avec leur fille afin de savoir si elle se trouvait bien à Poudlard. Pas un mot ne fut évoqué au sujet de Scorpius, néanmoins, Rose était consciente de l'inquiétude de sa mère donc elle la rassura de son mieux en affirmant s'amuser beaucoup avec ses amies quand elles avaient fini leurs devoirs. De son côté, Ron avait été rassuré par la vision de l'intérêt de sa fille envers Scott : aussi, le sorcier estimait qu'elle avait fini par faire son deuil au sujet du petit Malefoy à moins que la magie de l'amour ne l'incite à se rapprocher inconsciemment de son premier béguin ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le rouquin était apaisé par cette vision sans se douter de la découverte de la survie de Scott par Rosie. Cette dernière était encore un peu attristée par l'attitude hostile de Scorpius qui était bien vivant, même si, le garçon se fait maintenant appeler Scott et détenait un autre visage, néanmoins, elle pouvait comprendre sa méfiance après toutes ses réprimandes. Elle se fit cependant le vœu d'obtenir son amitié avant de chasser ses pensées à la vue de deux cuisiniers en train de se diriger vers leur table.

* * *

Effectivement, les époux Goyle-Pucey vinrent saluer les Weasley et leurs portèrent leurs pizzas ainsi que les pâtes d'Hermione en personne. Durant la conversation, Ron s'anima de nouveau sous le regard de sa fille Rose qui songea au fait que son père semblait d'avantage reprendre confiance en lui grâce à ses amis. En son for intérieur, l'adolescente se souvint de sa propre timidité quand sa mère l'emmenait au Ministère pour assister à certaines événements ou même durant leurs promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse car Hermione Granger était l'héroïne de guerre, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération : aussi, tout le monde voulait l'effleurer, la complimenter ou simplement lui parler avant de la féliciter pour la beauté de ses enfants mais personne ne se souciait de son mari.

Rose réalisa qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse, même si, les Mac Kintosh ou encore les restaurateurs s'étaient aussi adressés à sa mère. Ainsi, c'était Ron qui était mis en valeur, voire, admiré donc Rose réalisa ce que son père devait vivre quand il était relégué dans son coin lors des sorties du couple dans le monde sorcier, notamment, au cours des soirées mondaines organisées par le Ministère.

Pire encore, certains sorciers plus jeunes que les deux conjoints ou encore des étrangers étaient persuadés que le mari d'Hermione s'appelait Ronald Granger… En revanche, les amis de son père connaissaient son nom et semblaient le respecter, ce qui fut confirmé par les propos de Gregory Goyle :

« _ Vous pouvez être fiers de votre père les enfants car Ronald __Weasley__ est un homme juste et courageux. Affirma le cuisinier.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Renchérit son mari.

\- Oui nous savons que mon papa est un héros : il a chassé Voldemort avec Oncle Harry et Maman. Dit Hugo en toute innocence.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais les enfants. Avoua Gregory.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Mr Goyle ? Demanda Rose curieuse.

\- Est-ce que vous savez que votre père a été l'un des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban après la guerre ? Demanda d'abord Gregory.

\- Oui. Répondirent le frère et la sœur.

\- Alors voilà : je voulais dire que votre père était le gardien le plus juste, le plus honnête et le plus courageux de la prison. Décréta Goyle.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer Goyle. Dit Ron d'un ton sincèrement modeste.

\- Weasley tu rigoles : tu as tout fait pour m'aider à sortir de ma dépression alors que les autres gardes s'en foutaient totalement. Tu as aussi sauvé Zabini et tu as également permis à Pansy de supporter décemment la prison pendant sa détention alors qu'elle aurait eu du mal à le faire si d'autres gardes s'étaient chargés de la surveiller puisque beaucoup de personnes voulaient lui faire du mal. Commença Gregory sous le regard de Rose qui estima que ce type lui donnait inconsciemment une nouvelle preuve de l'identité de la fameuse Pansy.

\- C'est clair : tu assurais un traitement équitable à tous ceux qui étaient sous ta responsabilité. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas dans ma section donc beaucoup de gardes s'en sont pris à moi, même si, je n'étais pas du tout un Mangemort. Renchérit Adrian.

\- Alors pourquoi vous étiez en prison Mr Pucey ? Demanda Hugo surpris.

\- Parce que toutes les personnes passées dans la Maison Serpentard étaient suspectes aux yeux des gens donc mes parents et moi avons tous été envoyés en prison comme les autres en attendant nos procès. Ensuite, nous avons pu prouver notre innocence puis nous sommes partis. Expliqua Adrian le plus simplement possible.

\- Oh je comprends : Maman m'a parlé de ces procès après la guerre ! Se souvint alors Hugo.

\- Votre père était l'un des gardiens chargé de surveiller les prisonniers donc j'ai bien vu son attitude face à nous. Aussi, je peux vous assurer que Weasley est un grand homme car il a fait beaucoup de choses pour tous les autres prisonniers et les traitait avec humanité contrairement aux autres gardiens qui nous considéraient comme le mal en personne… Conclut Gregory Goyle

\- C'était tout naturel. Modéra Ron.

\- Ça l'était pour toi Weasley mais pas pour les autres donc je sais parfaitement ce que je dis. Insista Goyle.

\- Tu as manifestement mûri pendant la guerre donc tu as su regarder au-delà des apparences au lieu de rester englué dans la rivalité des Gryffondors et des Serpentards à Poudlard ou encore le leitmotiv sur le fait que tous les Serpentards sont mauvais. Souligna Adrian pour confirmer les propos de son mari.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! Renchérit son mari.

\- Je sais bien que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais, sinon, ma petite Rosie ne serait pas dans cette Maison à Poudlard. Affirma alors Ron tout en caressant soigneusement les cheveux de sa fille pour ne pas la décoiffer après tous les efforts de l'adolescente pour se faire belle.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai : nous avions oublié ce détail. Reconnut Greg_ »

Ensuite, les deux époux changèrent de sujet pour faire passer un agréable moment à leurs clients avant de se retirer.

XXXXXX

Durant sa dégustation, Rose resta sincèrement surprise par la saveur de la pizza totalement différentes des rares pizzas mangées auparavant avant de décréter n'en avoir jamais manger d'aussi bonnes. Elle finit même par échanger un morceau de pizza avec son frère afin de pouvoir goûter celle d'Hugo et finit par en recevoir aussi de la part de son père. Les trois Weasley insistèrent aussi auprès d'Hermione pour qu'elle y goûte également puis Rose finit par manger un peu de gnocchis.

Après la pizza et les gnocchis, la serveuse leur porta des __sorbetti al limone__ dans des flûtes également offerts par les deux cuisiniers : contrairement aux prévisions d'Hermione puisque le mot sorbetti ressemblait à la parole sorbet dont elle avait entendu parler par son père, ce n'était pas exactement une glace au citron qui leur fut servi mais une boisson rafraîchissante à base des fameux citrons de Sorrente réputés dans le monde entier et de glace pilée. Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre sorciers s'apprêtaient à commander le dessert lorsque tous les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

La musique se tut également puis des musiciens prirent place sur l'estrade avant de jouer les notes d' _ _Happy Birthday to you__. Hermione surprise devina aussitôt ce dont il s'agissait puis elle songea à la reconnaissance, l'admiration, voire, l'amitié de certains ex Serpentards envers Ronald malgré leur ancienne inimitié à Poudlard. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, les époux Goyle-Pucey débarquèrent dans la salle en poussant une desserte surmontée d'un immense gâteau illuminé par ses trente-huit bougies sous les exclamations enthousiastes des clients.

Une fois le gâteau disposé en face de Ron, les lumière furent aussitôt réactivées puis le rouquin agréablement surpris plaisanta sur toutes les surprises ou encore les pâtisseries entrevues aujourd'hui. Il finit par souffler ses bougies sous le flash de sa fille et les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Enfin, Ronald posa avec sa famille pendant qu'un serveur effectuait plusieurs photographies sur l'ordre de Gregory occupé à découper les parts de gâteaux en compagnie de son mari afin de distribuer des parts à tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron remercia les cuisiniers pour leur délicate attention puis toute l'assistance pour les félicitations reçues avant d'observer avec curiosité le cadeau tendu par les deux époux.

Le rouquin défit rapidement l'emballage puis il admira la toile représentant la baie de Sorrente et complimenta aussi bien l'artiste qui avait peint le tableau que le choix des deux conjoints. Greg reprit la parole :

« _ Il te plaît c'est sûr ? Demanda Gregory.

\- Et comment : ce tableau est magnifique donc merci à vous ! Affirma Ron avant d'effleurer délicatement la toile.

\- Nous avons compris que tu aimais la peinture quand nous avons vu ton talent en janvier. Alors j'ai eu envie de t'offrir une toile de la baie de Sorrente non seulement pour sa beauté mais aussi pour que tu conserves le souvenir du chemin que j'ai parcouru grâce à toi Weasley. Affirma Greg sous le regard impressionné des enfants et même Hermione.

\- Goyle tu n'as pas à dire ça. Tenta Ron gêné.

\- Oh si et j'insiste donc tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis : aussi, j'avais envie de fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit. Décréta Gregory.

\- Mais comment saviez-vous que c'était aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- J'ai simplement demandé à Pansy la date de ton anniversaire quand nous l'avons vue en janvier. Répondit Greg.

\- Nous pensions t'envoyer notre cadeau avant de changer d'idées quand ton épouse a réservé une table pour ce soir: aussi, nous avons préparé on gâteau d'anniversaire afin que tu puisse fêter dignement cet événement. Rajouta Adrian pendant que les serveurs servaient des flûtes de __Spumante__ aux clients adultes ainsi qu'une boisson pétillante sans alcool aux enfants présents.

\- Vous êtes dingues tous les deux mais merci ! S'exclama Ron aux yeux brillants face à tous les témoignages d'amitié reçus aujourd'hui.

\- Et merci à toi pour ce que tu as fait pour moi par le passé Weasley ! Conclut Gregory._ »

Ensuite, le cuisinier porta un toast en l'honneur de Ronald Weasley sous le regard de Rose qui songea que son père n'avait jamais été aussi mis en valeur avant aujourd'hui, y compris durant les fêtes familiales. L'adolescente souriante se joignit donc au toast tout comme son frère follement excité puis leur mère encore surprise les imita.

XXXXXX

A la fin de la soirée, les Weasley prirent congé des Goyle-Pucey mais ils ne repartirent pas tout de suite pour l'Angleterre car Rose tenait à se promener sur les quais avant de rentrer. Ron en profita pour faire quelques photographies de sa famille ainsi que de la baie tout en se promettant de revenir au printemps ou durant l'été. Entre-temps, Rose avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillée puisque ses parents ne se disputaient pas pour une fois, néanmoins, la réalité reprit rapidement le dessus au moment du retour à la maison lorsqu'elle constata que les deux époux faisaient toujours chambre à part. D'ailleurs, son père avait également emmené la toile dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rose retrouva cependant un certain optimisme à la vue de son père en train de tester de nouveau sa machine à café et sa mère assise à table afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble avant le départ de l'adolescente. Une fois le repas fini puis les photos de la veilles imprimées par Ron pour que sa fille puisse en conserver une copie, Rosie sursauta quand sa mère voulut la ramener à Poudlard puis elle prit son courage à deux mains pour faire part de ses espoirs à ses deux géniteurs:

« _ Maman, Papa : c'était vraiment bien de passer du temps avec vous hier car vous ne vous disputiez pas et vous n'étiez pas chacun de votre côté non plus. Commença Rose.

\- Oui c'est vrai : c'était trop bien d'être ensemble tous les quatre ! Renchérit Hugo.

\- J'étais content moi aussi et c'est sûrement pareil pour votre mère. Affirma Ron sincère tout en observant son épouse.

\- Oui bien entendu. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Ce matin c'était également génial car nous avons pris notre petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Insista Rose.

\- Oui. Dit simplement Hermione tout en se demandant où sa fille voulait en venir.

\- Je sais que vous avez des problèmes tous les deux et qu'une thérapie peut-être très longue. Alors promettez moi de ne pas vous décourager ainsi que de ne pas abandonner la thérapie si tout n'est pas réglé d'ici quelques semaines. Reprit Rose inquiète.

\- Rosie : tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter car je te jure que nous n'abandonnerons pas notre thérapie. Jura Ron sincère.

\- C'est sûr hein ? Insista Rose.

\- Oui : je continuerai la thérapie pendant tout le temps qu'il faudra. Affirma Ron.

\- Et toi aussi Maman ? Renchérit Rose.

\- Oui Rose : je te le promets. Promit sa mère.

\- Merci. Conclut Rose légèrement rassurée._ »

Les parents enlacèrent leur enfant à tour de rôle afin de la rassurer sur leurs intentions puis Ron salua Rose qui finit par ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de son petit frère avant de suivre sa mère à Poudlard...

* * *

 _ ** **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, il faut savoir que la majorité des ex Serpentards respectent Ron car c'était le gardien le plus impartial et honnête d'Azkaban durant la détention préventive de ces gens. Il a notamment aidé Gregory donc c'est pour cette raison que Goyle se comporte de cette manière.****_

 _ ** **J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par les conversations au sujet de la religion (je respecte toutes les religions) mais cela m'a permis d'évoquer les doutes d'Hermione au sujet de son existence, son appartenance à deux mondes ou pas. C'est aussi un moyen de pointer sur certains problèmes du couple ainsi que les attitudes de chacun.****_

 _ ** **Rose est également présente dans sa famille pour une fois donc on peut voir ses espoirs ou encore ses efforts pour aider ses parents.****_

 _ ** **Ah des fois je dis Sorrento en Italien ou Sorrente en français.****_

 _ ** _Je vous dis à bientôt si c'est possible, sinon, nous nous retrouverons en décembre._**_


	47. Patrick Junior

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Pour tous ceux qui suivent Merci Harry, vous connaissez la raison de mes retards de parution en ce moment. Pour les autres lecteurs, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ces retards mais j'ai vraiment énormément de boulot en ce moment au point d'avoir travaillé le 25 décembre toute seule à mon travail et même le 1er janvier. Là j'avais profité de mon après-midi de repos mais je vais manifestement avoir mon planning chamboulé de nouveau dés demain T-T._**

 ** _Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir aux fictions ou rédiger des chapitres. En ce qui concerne cette fiction, je ne pensais pas écrire un chapitre sur les explications de Pansy et Paxton ou plutôt Patrick junior mais les évoquer à travers un dialogue entre Ron et Toorj pour continuer sur la famille Weasley._**

 _ **Toutefois, je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être trop superficiel alors voici ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie, Pansy a fait sa première magie après avoir été effrayée par son frère Patrick junior qui voulait simplement plaisanter.**_

 _ **En fait, leur mère enfermait ses enfants dans une pièce sombre pendant quelques heures en guise de punition avant que son mari lui interdise de le faire après la manifestation de magie de la petite fille. Effectivement, Patrick junior s'était fait passer pour le croquemitaine derrière la porte de la pièce où était enfermée sa sœur qui a fini par provoquer un incendie avec sa magie avant d'être sauvée par Patrick senior.**_

 ** _Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_**

* * *

Pendant que les Weasley passaient une excellente soirée à Sorrento, Pansy avait dîné avec sa famille avant de transplaner dans le Northumberland. La sorcière songeuse observa l'ancienne ferme de ses grands-parents dont son père avait cédé sa part à Anton afin que ce dernier renonce à ses prétentions sur elle ou encore les biens de Parkinson senior. Pansy finit cependant par chasser ses souvenirs pour s'approcher du porche manifestement bien entretenu par le sorcier qu'elle continuait d'appeler _Paxton et non Henry_ comme il s'était présenté auprès d'Hermione et Ron.

Une fois sous le porche, la jeune femme frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt car le coiffeur était secrètement soulagé de constater qu'elle était bien venue comme promis au lieu de se laisser influencer par Kenji certainement pas heureux d'apprendre leurs retrouvailles. Le sorcier la fit donc rapidement entrer à l'intérieur où Pansy curieuse observa le corridor manifestement rénové quelques années plus tôt puis elle suivit le loup-garou jusqu'au salon.

La sorcière contempla les lieux tout en songeant à ses souvenirs de cette demeure avant le décès de ses grands-parents puis elle n'avait plus remis les pieds ici.

Une minute plus tard, Pansy se reprit puis complimenta le loup-garou sur la nouvelle décoration mais c'est alors que Patrick junior révéla avoir vécu dans une cellule avant sa libération par Anton. Ensuite, le sorcier n'était plus revenu ici jusqu'au moment où le notaire gobelin l'avait contacté pour lui annoncer la mort de son ancien bourreau légalement reconnu comme son père en raison des magouilles d'Anton pour l'adopter. Le notaire lui avait également spécifié que la maison lui revenait de droit en tant que fils unique. De plus, il ne devrait aucunement partager les parts de cette demeure familiale avec _son grand-oncle Patrick Parkinson senior_ puisque le défunt avait obtenu la propriété totale de cette demeure après avoir signé un accord à ce sujet avec son oncle.

Après avoir accepté cet héritage totalement inattendu, le coiffeur pensait vendre cette baraque pour tenter d'oublier son ancienne vie, néanmoins, il avait fini par y rester afin de ne pas payer de loyer ailleurs. Ensuite, le sorcier avait tout redécoré petit à petit avant d'inviter ses ex compagnes à s'installer avec lui, cependant, ses histoires sentimentales ne duraient pas longtemps donc il s'était régulièrement retrouvé seul dans cette maison.

XXXX

En son for intérieur, Pansy compatit face à la solitude de son ami-frère puis elle reprit la parole :

« _ Tu aurais du venir me voir Paxton au lieu de rester tout seul dans ton coin. Lui reprocha doucement Pansy.

\- Je n'ai pas osé _Penny_ car j'avais peur de ta réaction après mes révélations sur mes gestes pendant toutes ces années. Avoua son frère qui l'avait toujours appelée Penny, même à Poudlard car Pansy avait accepté de le laisser utiliser son surnom à l'insu de Kenji.

\- J'aurais probablement réagi comme maintenant Pax donc je me serai un peu énervée au début avant de comprendre la raison de tes gestes car je me souviens parfaitement des traces de coups d'Anton sur ton corps. Modéra Pansy.

\- Mes larcins ne sont pas les seules choses que je t'ai caché Pansy donc j'avais vraiment peur que tu refuse de me croire si tu découvrais la vérité ou pire encore que tu me rejette. Se justifia Patrick junior manifestement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as mordu, voire, tué quelqu'un pendant la guerre ou après ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

\- Hein ? S'exclama le loup-garou abasourdi

\- Remarques, je ne te dirai rien si c'est toi qui a tué Anton car ce fumier le méritait après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Non, non je n'ai tué ou mordu personne. Rectifia Patrick junior tout en se demandant comment aborder le sujet.

\- Bon alors, je ne vois pas ce que tu as bien pu faire de si horrible pour ne pas oser me parler après la guerre et rester caché dans ton coin toutes ces années. Affirma Pansy surprise, voire, curieuse.

\- Je ne savais pas comment t'expliquer certaines chose et je ne sais toujours pas le faire ce soir. Aussi, j'ai choisi la solution la plus facile en me tenant à l'écart.

\- Et tu es resté tout seul trop de temps Paxton. Lui reprocha Pansy.

\- Eh : je n'étais pas toujours tout seul non plu car j'avais des compagnes. Précisa le sorcier.

\- Oui mais ces femmes n'étaient manifestement que de passage puisque tu n'a pas fondé de foyer avec l'une d'entre elles. En revanche, nous t'aurions volontiers accueilli au sein de notre famille mon mari et moi si tu étais venu frapper à notre porte.

\- J'étais incapable de frapper à ta porte Penny après tout ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, j'aurais probablement continué de m'isoler, si ton fils n'était pas venu ici et surtout, si je ne t'avais pas vu d'aussi près à la galerie. Ensuite, j'ai fini par craquer après avoir compris que tu te moquais du passé et que tu souhaitais me revoir quand même ainsi que me soutenir également au cours de mon procès. Penny: tu as toujours été la seule personne capable de m'accepter tel que je suis donc je t'en remercie. Confessa le loup-garou dont la déclaration était totalement innocente.

\- Pax : je sais que ta vie n'a pas été facile puisque ce fumier d'Anton a ruiné ton existence depuis ton enfance en t'arrachant probablement à ta famille pour te donner l'apparence de mon frère par je ne sais quel moyen. Commença Pansy loin de se douter de la vérité.

\- …

\- Toutefois, tu savais très bien que je ne te posais pas de questions quand tu ne voulais pas parler de certains sujets sensibles pendant notre adolescence. Aussi, j'aurai fait pareil si tu étais venu me voir directement au lieu de te contenter de m'observer de loin lorsque tu es venu en Mongolie. Poursuivit Pansy.

\- Mm, Kenji ou encore ton mari ne m'auraient pas laissé tranquille. Rétorqua le loup-garou.

\- Kenji a toujours été protecteur envers moi donc il ne se rendait probablement pas compte d'exagérer un peu. Modéra Pansy.

\- Ton jumeau a toujours été trop possessif envers toi. En tout cas, ton mari n'est pas mieux car il me semble très autoritaire s'il ne t'a pas permis de me parler sans son accord. Répliqua le coiffeur.

\- Je ne peux pas changer Kenji à son âge tu sais ? Toutefois, je ne l'aurais pas laissé t'éloigner. Enfin, mon mari n'est pas autoritaire mais il était simplement inquiet à cause de tes actions par le passé donc c'est la raison pour laquelle Toorj tenait à te rencontrer avant de me laisser courir un risque quelconque. Ensuite, il s'est rassuré après avoir pu discuter avec toi et m'a laissée venir te voir sans problèmes: aussi, je t'assure que Toorj aurait fait pareil si tu étais venu frapper à notre porte en Mongolie. Répliqua Pansy. _ »

* * *

Le coiffeur finit par acquiescer car il était conscient que sa petite sœur n'avait pas laissé son jumeau l'empêcher de venir la voir à Aviemore durant leur adolescence. Ensuite, elle s'était même débrouillée pour lui fournir un refuge, sans compter tout ce que l'adolescente lui offrait durant leur scolarité pour être certaine qu'il ne manque de rien. Le sorcier finit ensuite par chasser ses pensées afin d'écouter les propos de Pansy au moment où la jeune femme reprit la parole :

« _ Franchement, je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie Pax car je me suis énormément inquiétée pour toi. En fait, j'avais même fini par penser que tu étais peut-être mort pendant la guerre puisque tu n'étais pas en prison avec nous pendant la détention préventive de tous les Serpentards ou ex Serpentards en 1998. Confessa Pansy.

\- J'ai réussi à échapper à la rafle en me cachant dans les bois pendant un moment avant de m'enfuir chez les moldus. Ensuite, j'ai fini par revenir dans le monde sorcier et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pu enfin effectuer des recherches sur ton sort. Expliqua Patrick junior.

\- J'aurais du t'écrire pour t'avertir de mon départ en Mongolie en 1998 mais j'étais trop lâche pour le faire. Regretta Pansy.

\- Penny : je me souviens parfaitement que nous nous sommes quittés en de très mauvais termes à cause de mes cris ou encore mes propos débiles ce jour-là. Or, je sais bien que tu as toujours eu peur des cris donc je comprends ton choix. Rétorqua le loup-garou conscient que sa cadette était devenue craintive face aux cris pendant son adolescence au point de fuir ces choses. Le sorcier estima donc qu'elle avait manifestement la force de se rebeller face à Malefoy uniquement pour sauver son fils Kaiden.

\- Oui mais bon, cela ne justifie pas mon silence toute ces années. Modéra Pansy.

\- Cela ne justifie pas le mien non plus dans ce cas. En fait, je serais revenu te voir dés le lendemain pour discuter avec toi si j'avais pu mais Anton m'avait déjà enchaîné. Révéla le loup-garou.

\- J'aurais du comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et tenter de te trouver en demandant à Birdie de chercher ta cachette. Se reprocha Pansy.

\- Non Pansy : je suis bien heureux que tu ne m'aie pas trouvé, ni écrit car je ne sais pas ce que ce monstre t'aurait fait s'il avait eu le moyen de t'attirer dans son piège toi aussi. Déclara le coiffeur avant de réprimer un frisson._ »

Pansy estima alors qu'Anton aurait tenté de la séduire ou de la convaincre de l'épouser en échange de la libération de Paxton si l'adolescente avait fini par découvrir la cachette de son ami-frère. Le sorcier éberlué demanda aussitôt des explications sur ses propos avant d'exprimer son dégoût après le résumé de sa cadette sur les projets matrimoniaux d'Anton désireux d'accaparer la fortune des Parkinson grâce à son mariage avec Pansy. Cette dernière ne s'était cependant doutée de rien car son père avait neutralisé ce fumier avant qu'il ne puisse l'approcher à Aviemore.

Ensuite, Parkinson senior avait fini par éloigner définitivement son neveu en le contraignant à signer un accord où Anton s'était engagé à ce que ses descendants et lui ne puissent rien réclamer sur les biens de Patrick senior, Pansy ou Kenji, même en cas de décès de toute la famille. En échange, Patrick lui avait donné ses parts de la propriété de ses parents afin de ne plus jamais avoir à discuter avec son neveu.

* * *

Le coiffeur approuva aussitôt les gestes de Parkinson senior, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter une seule chose :

« _ Dommage que Parkinson senior n'ai pas neutralisé Anton de manière définitive. Regretta seulement le coiffeur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des assassins Pax, même si, je reconnais que la mort prématurée de ce type nous aurait épargné beaucoup de chagrin car il a détruit notre famille.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda aussitôt le coiffeur.

\- Eh bien, nous ne savions pas qu'Anton était un loup-garou avant les découvertes de Toorj sur vous deux. Commença Pansy.

\- Tes parents ne savaient pas qu'Anton était un loup-garou ? Demanda alors Patrick bouleversé par les révélations de sa sœur puisque ce fumier d'Anton affirmait auparavant que ses parents le lui avaient _donné_ puisque c'était lui-même un loup-garou.

\- Non : ils ne se doutaient absolument de rien à l'époque mais maintenant nous pensons qu'Anton était probablement le loup-garou qui a mordu mon pauvre frère, même si, nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Pat était dehors cette nuit-là. Répondit Pansy.

\- Dans ce cas, ce fumier d'Anton aurait vraiment du crever dans le ventre de sa mère! Déplora le prétendu Paxton après s'être légèrement repris de ses émotions.

\- Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, même si, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir révélé ma grossesse durant notre dispute car tu aurais alors compris mon refus de te suivre. Dit Pansy.

\- Tu avais bien raison de ne pas partir à l'aventure dans ton état mais j'ai un caractère de cochon donc je suis parti sans te laisser le temps de te justifier... Regretta le loup-garou.

\- Nous avons tous des défauts Pax : je ne suis pas mieux que toi puisque je n'ai pas tenté de te contacter toutes ces années à cause de ma peur. D'ailleurs, j'ai commis la même erreur avec mon père. Se reprocha Pansy.

\- Le vieux Parkinson me faisait peur à moi aussi tu sais ? Je voyais bien qu'il était pas dans son état normal mais il savait le cacher aux gens de l'extérieur donc personne hormis Kenji ne pouvait comprendre ta peur ou la mienne. Modéra Patrick junior.

\- Mon père était simplement malade Pax mais je ne me rendais pas compte de son trouble, sinon, je l'aurais envoyé se faire soigner bien avant qu'il ne finisse en prison. Se reprocha Pansy.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te douter des problèmes du vieux Parkinson et puis j'ai vu que tu le faisais soigner quand je suis allé le voir en prison donc il va probablement mieux grâce à toi maintenant. La rassura Patrick junior.

\- Pourquoi tu es allé lui rendre visite ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

\- Je voulais voir comment le vieux Parkinson allait, même si, je le détestais à l'époque. Confessa Patrick junior._ »

Pansy affirma alors au coiffeur qu'il pourrait maintenant prendre des nouvelles du vieil homme sans devoir utiliser de subterfuges s'il acceptait de le rencontrer. Après tout, Patrick Parkinson senior était également son père à lui aussi depuis sa transformation.

* * *

A la vue de l'expression dubitative du loup-garou, la sorcière décida de préciser certaines choses :

« _ Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi d'accepter ce genre de choses Pax car tu avais d'autres parents avant ta transformation. D'ailleurs, _les nôtres_ ne comptent pas te forcer à les accepter comme tels, néanmoins, ils savent que tu existe donc ils aimeraient vraiment te voir. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ils ont simplement envie de voir le clone de leur fils. Estima Patrick junior.

\- Ils ont été choqué par cette découverte mais je t'assure qu'ils font la différence entre Pat et toi donc ils ne te verront pas comme un simple clone. L'apaisa Pansy.

\- Ton père m'appelait Pat, Patrick ou _Junior_ quand je venais dans sa chambre donc il ne faisait pas de différence. Contesta son frère.

\- Mon père était alors très malade Paxton donc il ne distinguait pas vraiment la réalité et tes mensonges durant vos rencontres. D'ailleurs, il parlait souvent à la poupée de mon frère à notre insu lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Oui je l'avais déjà vu faire une fois en 1989 mais j'avais compris que tu n'en savais rien donc je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur en t'avouant une telle chose quand je t'ai _revue_ à Poudlard. Affirma son frère dans un lapsus.

\- Anton t'envoyait déjà auprès de mon père en 89 ? S'enquit Pansy curieuse sans relever le lapsus de Patrick junior.

\- Oui : je me suis retrouvé chez ce fumier dés le mois d'août cette année-là donc il m'a battu pendant des jours pour que j'apprenne à lui obéir sans discuter avant de m'envoyer auprès du vieux au moins une fois avant ma rentrée à Poudlard. Ensuite, je devais y retourner durant chaque vacances, sinon, Anton me battait de nouveau. Confessa Patrick junior.

\- Quelle horreur: je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider dés le début et mon père le regrette lui aussi. Malheureusement, il n'était pas vraiment en état de réaliser la supercherie d'Anton ou ta détresse car il était trop choqué par la mort de Pat. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait imaginer que mon frère serait mort d'une simple Dragoncelle. Expliqua Pansy

\- J'imagine que tu ne pouvais pas te douter de _sa disparition imminente_. Dit simplement le coiffeur troublé tout en songeant qu'Anton lui avait donc bien menti comme l'affirmait Toorj…

\- Personne ne pouvait s'en douter Pax. D'ailleurs, je me souviens que Pat semblait vraiment aller mieux le soir de sa mort: aussi, je lui ai simplement souhaité bonne nuit avant d'aller me coucher sans me douter qu'il allait finir par mourir tout seul dans son lit peu après. Affirma Pansy avant de chasser ses larmes.

\- … (silence peiné de Patrick junior incapable de rompre le silence pour révéler la vérité pour le moment.)

\- Ensuite, c'est notre père qui a découvert son décès. Confessa Pansy.

\- Ah bon ? Interrogea Patrick junior surpris.

\- Oui: mon père partait travailler à l'aube mais il passait toujours dans nos chambres pour contrôler que tout allait bien avant de se rendre au siège de sa société. C'est donc lui qui a trouvé Pat inerte dans son lit et qui a donné l'alarme. Nous nous sommes tous précipités dans la chambre avant de trouver _Papa_ en train de tenir Pat dans ses bras. Dévoila alors Pansy troublée à Patrick qui entendit enfin la version des Parkinson au sujet de sa disparition.

\- …

\- Franchement, je me souviendrais toujours du regard fou de _Papa_ sur Patrick junior ce matin-là ou encore de ses gestes pour tenter de le réanimer mais Pat était déjà froid comme la banquise donc il n'y avait plus rien à faire, même si, un elfe a été envoyé chercher le médicomage. Poursuivit la sorcière accablée.

\- Je n'en savais rien. Confessa Patrick junior choqué.

\- C'est à partir de ce moment-là que notre père a commencé à perdre la tête car il se reprochait de ne pas avoir été présent dans la chambre pour sauver Pat durant la nuit. Il regrettait également de ne pas l'avoir emmené assister à la partie de Quidditch de son club préféré quelques jours plus tôt. Rajouta Pansy.

\- _La disparition_ de Patrick junior vous a manifestement tous éprouvés. Reconnut alors Patrick junior songeur car il était conscient de la sincérité de Pansy.

\- Oh oui : nous avons tenté d'aller de l'avant après l'enterrement de Pat mais plus rien n'était pareil sans mon frère. En fait, mes parents se reprochaient tous les deux la mort de mon frère avant de s'éloigner de plus en plus l'un de l'autre à cause de leurs malentendus. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu leur trouble donc je n'ai pas pu les aider. Regretta Pansy.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de tes parents Pansy car tu étais seulement une petite fille en 1989. C'étaient donc à eux de se reprendre pour vous aider Kenji et toi mais aussi maintenir leur famille unie. En revanche, le vieux Parkinson s'est enfoncé dans ses délires avant de s'isoler pendant que sa femme rejoignait Anton chez lui. Affirma son frère.

\- Ne les juge pas trop sévèrement Pax car ils n'étaient plus dans leur état normal après la disparition de Pat. De plus, personne n'a aidé mes parents donc ils se sont mis à faire n'importe quoi tous les deux. Les défendit Pansy. _ »

XXXX

Le coiffeur songeur se tut un instant afin de réfléchir aux propos de sa sœur qui venait de faire voler en éclat ses certitudes puisqu'il s'était convaincu du bien fondé des propos d'Anton pendant des années. Pax, Henry ou Patrick junior accablé songea qu'il avait d'abord été éloigné des siens par ce monstre avant de s'isoler volontairement après sa propre remise en liberté par son bourreau, ce qui l'avait privé de sa sœur et de son père.

Effectivement, le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de privilégier d'abord Pansy au détriment de Kenji car leur sœur avait toujours fait de son mieux pour l'aider après leurs retrouvailles à Poudlard sans se douter de rien. Aussi, le jeune loup-garou s'était profondément attaché à sa cadette durant cette période donc il ne l'avait jamais oublié toutes ces années, même si, le sorcier s'était volontairement isolé après sa libération par Anton puisqu'il n'osait pas l'approcher à cause de ses larcins ainsi que ses nombreux mensonges.

Toutefois, Patrick avait fini par craquer après avoir compris qu'elle tenait encore à lui en tant que frère lors de leur conversation de tout à l'heure donc il souhaitait reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

Le loup-garou songea ensuite à son père qui ne l'avait absolument pas donné à Anton mais qu'il l'avait vraiment cru mort. Ensuite, la folie s'était véritablement emparée de lui après avoir cru à son décès : aussi, Patrick junior désirait s'excuser pour ses gestes auprès du vieil homme, voire, renouer le dialogue avec lui lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt pour le rencontrer.

En revanche, le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande hostilité envers Kenji ou encore leur mère en raison de leurs attitudes respectives. En ce qui concernait Kenji, Patrick junior n'avait jamais oublié les accusations de son cadet peu avant la disparition du petit Patrick comme quoi _Pat_ aurait dû être le cracmol et lui le sorcier afin de faire honneur à leur famille en tant que Lord Kenji Parkinson. De plus, l'animosité du loup-garou envers son cadet s'était renforcée lorsque le cracmol avait tenté de le chasser après leur rencontre à Aviemore quelques années plus tard.

Certes, Kenji ne se doutait pas alors de sa véritable identité et se méfiait donc à juste titre du jeune garçon extrêmement ressemblant à son frère défunt, cependant, cela ne justifiait pas son attitude aux yeux du sorcier. Aussi, le coiffeur ne pensait pas pouvoir renouer le dialogue avec Kenji qu'il considérait toujours comme une personne extrêmement sournoise.

En son for intérieur, Patrick junior ne pouvait également s'empêcher d'en vouloir à sa mère coupable à ses yeux de ne jamais s'être aperçue de la présence de son enfant durant ses visites chez Anton, même si, son fils aîné tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention lorsqu'il parvenait à l'apercevoir. Fort heureusement, l'adolescent n'avait jamais assisté aux ébats des deux adultes mais il ressentait encore une profonde amertume envers sa génitrice.

De plus, il ne comprenait pas non plus le fait que cette femme ai délaissé son mari en train de sombrer dans la folie mais aussi, les jumeaux totalement paumés après la mort de leur frère pour s'amuser avec un bellâtre totalement obnubilé par l'argent !

Au bout d'un moment, Patrick junior finit cependant par chasser ses pensées sur Kenji et leur mère avant de concentrer toute sa haine sur Anton qui avait détruit leur famille pour accaparer leurs biens sans se soucier de ruiner la vie de cinq personnes au passage. Ensuite, le loup-garou contempla sa cadette tout en se demandant encore une fois comment aborder le sujet car il craignait de perdre sa petite sœur si la jeune femme finissait par le renier après avoir compris son désir de rester à l'écart même après la disparition d'Anton.

* * *

Il dut ensuite chasser ses pensées pour écouter la proposition de sa cadette :

« _ Pax, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit mais je serais vraiment ravie si tu acceptais de venir nous voir à Aviemore. Tu as déjà rencontré Kaiden, néanmoins, j'aimerais aussi te présenter tous mes cadets qui attendent impatiemment la visite de leur oncle Henry ou Pax. Proposa Pansy.

\- Mm...

\- Enfin, tu peux rester avec nous tout le temps que tu le souhaite si tu veux changer d'air après ton licenciement abusif. Nous pouvons aussi t'aider à t'installer à Aviemore si cela peut t'intéresser. Ajouta Pansy._ »

XXXX

Après avoir entendu la proposition de sa cadette, le sorcier finit par décider de prendre enfin son courage à deux mains pour lui révéler la vérité :

« _ Oncle _Pat_ aimerait bien venir mais seulement _SI TOI_ tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Affirma alors Patrick junior.

\- Bien sûr que je t'accepte comme tu es Pax ! Protesta Pansy sincère.

\- Je m'appelle Patrick junior ou Pat si tu préfère Penny. Corrigea son frère tout en observant sa réaction avec appréhension.

\- Je sais que les aurors veulent te faire passer pour Patrick junior mais tu peux rester Pax entre nous. Je ne te confonds pas du tout avec Patrick junior tu sais. Se méprit Pansy pas vraiment prête à l'appeler Pat comme son frère défunt ou son neveu.

\- Tu ne feras aucune confusion car je suis _vraiment_ _ton grand-frère Patrick junior_ Penny. Avoua alors le coiffeur d'un ton extrêmement anxieux.

\- C'est quoi cette blague pourrie ? Rétorqua Pansy abasourdie par les propos de Paxton.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Penny. Insista le loup-garou inquiet face à son attitude.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite car n'est pas drôle Pax ! Protesta Pansy choquée._ »

* * *

La sorcière se leva aussitôt de son siège afin de partir mais Patrick junior la retint aussitôt par le bras avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Ce n'est pas une blague : je suis vraiment Patrick junior. Répéta le sorcier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rétorqua Pansy interdite.

\- Je comprends ton incrédulité mais je suis vraiment Pat, tu sais: ton idiot de grand-frère qui a provoqué ta première magie en te faisant peur. Affirma Patrick junior pour lui prouver son identité.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? S'exclama Pansy abasourdie car Pansy en avait parlé à son mari, ses enfants et seulement Ron en-dehors de sa famille.

\- Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui me faisait passer pour le croquemitaine derrière la porte ce jour-là pendant que tu étais enfermée dans le noir après avoir été punie par notre mère. Répondit Patrick junior avec conviction.

\- Mais c'est impossible : nous ne sommes pas dans _Les Feux de l'Amour_ _ou encore Amour, Gloire et Beauté_ … Tenta Pansy éberluée tout en songeant aux résurrections impossible des personnages de ces soap operas américains régulièrement regardés par Naé depuis leur arrivée en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai : je ne suis pas l'un des personnages des _Feux de l'Amour,_ ni _d'Amour Gloire et Beauté_ qui disparaissent de façon tragique quand un acteur s'en va avant de réapparaître quelques mois plus tard grâce à un nouveau moldu ! Insista Patrick junior.

\- Tu connais ces séries télévisées moldues ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Oui : une de mes ex m'a demandé d'installer la télévision ici pour pouvoir regarder ses trucs débiles donc j'ai été contraint de voir quelques uns de ces machins. Avoua Patrick junior.

\- Mm, je comprends.

\- Bon, revenons-en à nos chaudrons : je voulais plaisanter ce jour-là mais j'ai fini par avoir peur moi aussi après avoir compris que tu avais provoqué un incendie dans la pièce à cause de mes bêtises. Reprit Patrick junior.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après avoir constaté l'incendie ? Demanda Pansy en guise de preuve.

\- J'ai crié à l'aide pour attirer l'attention de nos parents ou des elfes puisque je ne pouvais pas te faire sortir car la porte était fermée à clé. Ensuite, notre père est venu avant de se précipiter dans la pièce pour te sauver des flammes. Après t'avoir sortie de là, il t'a rassuré de son mieux sur la magie avant de t'offrir plein de cadeaux et de me gronder pour ma bêtise. Enfin, il a ordonné à notre mère de ne plus jamais nous enfermer dans une pièce sombre en guise de punition. Répondit Patrick.

\- C'est Anton qui t'as raconté ça ? Demanda Pansy choquée qui se demandait si sa mère n'en avait pas parlé à ce type durant leur liaison.

\- Non Penny : ce fumier ne le savait pas donc je suis au courant des circonstances de ta première magie uniquement parce que j'étais là. Révéla son frère.

\- Mais c'est impossible : tu ne peux pas être Patrick car j'ai vu Pat mort sur son lit puis dans son cercueil ! Insista Pansy troublée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Anton a fait pour donner mon apparence à un cadavre dans le but de vous faire croire à ma mort mais je suis bien vivant. Insista le loup-garou.

\- Pourquoi tu mens Pax ? Répliqua Pansy trop choquée pour croire à une telle chose.

\- Je ne mens pas Penny : un matin, je me suis réveillé dans une cellule puis Anton m'a affirmé que nos parents m'avaient abandonné chez lui pendant mon sommeil avant de vous faire croire à ma mort à Kenji et toi. Dévoila Patrick junior.

\- C'est impossible. Rétorqua Pansy estomaquée par les propos du loup-garou.

\- Penny : Anton disait que nos parents m'avaient abandonné parce qu'ils craignaient que je vous fasse du mal puisque j'étais un loup-garou donc j'ai fini par le croire. Insista Patrick junior.

\- Et pourquoi tu aurais cru une telle chose ? Protesta Pansy.

\- Parce que notre père m'enfermait dans la cave au Manoir les soirs de pleine lune puis il vous emmenaient tous y compris les elfes chez nos grands-parents avant leur mort. Rappela Patrick junior.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu dis la vérité ou non, néanmoins, mon père n'avait pas le choix : la potion Tue-Loup n'existait pas encore à l'époque donc nous ne pouvions pas rester auprès de Patrick junior durant sa transformation les soirs de pleine lune car il risquait de nous blesser ou pire ! Enfin, il était impossible de le laisser courir dans la forêt en toute liberté, sinon, il aurait pu se rendre au village moldu le plus proche avant de mordre, blesser ou tuer n'importe qui. Répliqua la sorcière pour défendre son père.

\- Je comprends ces choses maintenant mais j'étais trop petit pour raisonner ainsi à l'époque. Souviens-toi comme j'avais peur lorsque je devais rester seul durant chacune de mes transformations avant que tu ne puisses rester avec moi durant ma transformation. Rappela son frère.

\- Justement: j'ai pu rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie durant tes transformations uniquement quand le professeur Rogue et Mrs Pomfresh ont commencé à te donner la Potion Tue-Loup. Autrement, je n'aurais pas pu le faire donc c'était pareil pour ma famille à l'époque. Lui remémora la jeune femme.

\- Je sais Penny donc je comprends ce que tu veux dire mis je ne raisonnais pas ainsi en 1989. Répéta Patrick junior.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire Pax donc je ne comprends pas la raison de tes mensonges puisque tu peux venir chez nous sans avoir à inventer ces choses pour te faire accepter. Rétorqua Pansy.

\- Penny : je suis bien Pat. Réitéra le sorcier.

\- Prouve-le ! Le défia Pansy.

\- Très bien: tu te souviens du jour où on a pris du poil à gratter Kenji, toi et moi avant de le glisser dans le lit des parents ? Interrogea Patrick.

\- … (stupeur de Pansy car elle n'a jamais raconté ce détail à Paxton).

\- Ensuite, je vous ai protégé notre frère et toi en disant aux parents que c'était uniquement moi le coupable donc ils ne vous ont pas punis. Après mes mensonges, j'ai alors été privé de sucreries pendant une semaine, ce dont, Kenji se foutait royalement. En revanche, toi: tu me donnais tes chocogrenouilles en douce pour me remercier de n'avoir rien dit. Rajouta alors Patrick junior en guise de preuve.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ou encore les circonstances de ma première magie ? Rétorqua alors Pansy encore incrédule mais de plus en plus troublée par les propos du sorcier.

\- Parce que je suis vraiment ton frère et pas un clone Penny. Répéta patiemment le loup-garou.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand nous nous sommes revus à Poudlard ? Interrogea sa sœur maintenant en proie aux doutes.

\- Parce qu'Anton disait qu'il m'aurait tué si je l'avais fait. De plus, je pensais que cela ne servait à rien puisque ce fumier t'avait lancé un sortilège de confusion pour que tu ne puisse pas t'interroger longuement sur moi à cause de mon apparence. Avoua Patrick junior.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que le sortilège a pris fin à la mort de ce type donc pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir pour nous parler de tout ça à ce moment-là ou mieux encore quand Anton t'as enfin relâché ? Contesta Pansy.

\- Je n'en avais pas le courage Penny : c'était trop difficile de vous affronter après tous les mensonges que je t'avais dit et les vols qu'Anton m'avait obligé à commettre. Avoua son frère.

\- Tu trouvais ça trop difficile de venir tout nous avouer même après ta libération ? Mais tu te rends compte que si ce tu dis est vrai, tu as laissé ta mère pleurer devant ton urne funéraire pendant toutes ces années ? Rétorqua Pansy abasourdie par les propos du coiffeur.

\- Penny… Commença Patrick junior.

\- Tu as aussi laissé ton père pleurer ta mort dans sa cellule tout en contemplant une vieille photo de toi ! L'interrompit Pansy troublée.

\- Je ne pensais pas leur faire de peine car je croyais que les parents s'étaient débarrassés de moi en m'envoyant chez Anton et qu'ils avaient fini par l'oublier à cause de leurs folie respectives au point de me croire vraiment mort. Se justifia Patrick.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé au chagrin de Kenji ou au mien ? Protesta Pansy blessée par le fait que son frère était peut-être en vie mais qu'il s'était isolé sans se soucier de leur accablement.

\- Je suis désolé de toute la peine que j'ai pu te provoquer Penny car j'étais trop lâche pour oser venir te voir et t'en parler. En revanche, Kenji me détestait donc je me fous bien de son prétendu chagrin. Décréta Patrick junior.

\- Mais non il ne te déteste pas ! Protesta Pansy pour défendre son jumeau.

\- Si Penny ! Insista son frère._ » .

Patrick junior révéla alors à Pansy abasourdie la teneur de la dispute entre Kenji et lui après la découverte du cadet au sujet du futur de la famille Parkinson. Pansy interdite estima alors détenir une preuve supplémentaire sur la véracité des propos du coiffeur puisque personne (hormis son père et le chef du Conseil des 28 de l'époque) ne semblait savoir que le titre ne serait pas revenu à Patrick junior mais à elle avant hier... Le loup-garou confirma les faits avant d'affirmer qu'il n'aurait jamais pu hériter du titre car le petit garçon n'avait pas été choisi par l'anneau de la famille. De plus, Patrick junior préférait rester libre plutôt que s'enchaîner aux tâches qui incombaient à un Lord.

* * *

La sorcière choquée reprit alors la parole :

« _ Tu n'as vraiment pas pensé à notre peine sans toi ? Renchérit Pansy blessée par l'attitude de son frère.

\- Tu me crois enfin ? Demanda Patrick junior.

\- Oui j'ai vraiment envie de te croire parce que tes yeux ne mentent pas mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as laissée pleurer ta mort toutes ces années. Déclara Pansy partagée entre la confusion, la colère, l'espoir, la peur et l'incertitude.

\- Nous nous sommes retrouvés à Poudlard donc il me semblait que tu allais mieux grâce à moi en tant que Paxton. En fait, je croyais avoir pris la place de Pat et que tu ne songeais plus vraiment à lui. Expliqua son frère penaud.

\- Mais tu ne te souviens pas que je pleurais encore Patrick junior quand je t'en parlais à Poudlard ! Protesta la sorcière accablée.

\- Oui tu le pleurais au début mais ensuite, je pensais que tu l'avais enfin oublié et que tu avais fait pareil pour Paxton aussi quelques année plus tard puisque tu me semblais heureuse avec ton mari en Mongolie ainsi que ton gosse. Se justifia le coiffeur sincèrement troublé par le désarroi de sa sœur.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour continuer de te cacher même après ta libération _Pat_ ! S'exclama enfin Pansy choquée avant de verser quelques larmes

\- Je ne savais pas quoi te dire après tous mes vols ainsi que mes mensonges. Confessa Patrick junior troublé.

\- Tu as donc choisi la fuite… Devina Pansy.

\- Oui et encore maintenant, je ne sais toujours pas comment me comporter donc je fais de mon mieux pour discuter avec toi au lieu de fuir encore une fois. Confessa Patrick junior.

\- Les Parkinson sont des professionnels de la fuite : moi-même j'ai fui Père pendant vingt ans. Reconnut Pansy encore choquée mais consciente de sa propre fuite loin de son père pendant vingt ans._ »

* * *

La sorcière accablée observa son frère tout en regrettant sincèrement toutes ces années perdues ou encore la mésentente entre Kenji et Patrick junior durant leur adolescence. Toutefois, elle finit par songer que Kenji mais également le reste de la famille ne croirait jamais ses propos. Aussi, la jeune femme voulut obtenir deux preuves afin de prouver l'identité de Patrick Junior :

« _ Je te crois mais Kenji, nos parents, mon mari et les autres ne te croiront pas donc il me faut des preuves.

\- Ton mari connaît déjà mon identité car j'ai fini par tout lui avouer au cours de mon interrogatoire. Ron, sa femme et Potter le savent également. Avoua Patrick junior.

\- Mon mari sait déjà tout et il ne m'a rien dit ? Demanda Pansy abasourdie.

\- Il l'a fait pour que je puisse t'en parler moi-même donc ne lui en veux pas. Conseilla Patrick junior.

\- Mm je comprends ce que tu veux dire donc je ne lui en veux pas. Commença Pansy songeuse en songeant à son propre silence lorsqu'elle n'était pas certaine de l'identité du géniteur de Toorj.

\- N'en veux pas non plus aux Weasley et Potter car ils voulaient me laisser la possibilité de m'expliquer avec toi. Insista Patrick junior.

\- Je ne leur ferai rien _Pat_. Promit la jeune femme tout en songeant qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer au retour de son frère mais aussi au fait que Pat n'était plus seulement le surnom de son neveu.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu me crois Pansy. Avoua le sorcier.

\- Oui mais Kenji et nos parents ne seront pas aussi conciliants que moi donc ils ne te croiront pas sur parole. Aussi, j'ai besoin de preuves supplémentaires pour leur faire accepter la vérité. Affirma Pansy lucide.

\- C'est de bonne guerre car les Parkinson sont méfiants de nature. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme preuves ?

\- Tu sais très bien quel est ton talent donc fais moi une démonstration. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui je sais parfaitement que je suis un métamorphomage Penny donc que veux-tu que je fasse ? Interrogea Patrick junior.

\- Prouve moi ton talent en reproduisant ce qui nous a blessé Kenji et moi quand nous étions petits. Demanda alors Pansy._ »

Le sorcier s'exécuta puis la jeune femme interdite observa alors les traits soudainement enfantins et occidentalisés du sorcier tout en songeant qu'il avait parfaitement reproduit la photographie de Parkinson senior enfant comme lorsque le petit Patrick junior s'était amusé à le faire devant ses cadets un jour. Le petit sorcier surpris s'était ensuite excusé auprès des deux autres enfants après avoir noté leur peine puisqu'ils avaient impression d'être rejetés par l'occidentalisation des traits de leur grand-frère.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Patrick junior reprit ses véritables traits avant de modifier la couleur de ses cheveux qui devinrent vert et argent.

* * *

Pansy choquée observa l'homme tout en songeant qu'il s'agissait bien de son frère donc elle ne se faisait aucunement embobiner par Paxton, néanmoins, la sorcière exigea une dernière preuve :

« _ Je voudrais obtenir une dernière chose afin d'être certaine que tu ne me mens vraiment pas. Avoua Pansy troublée.

\- J'ai une fiole de Veritaserum dans mon tiroir si tu veux m'en faire boire. Proposa Patrick pas du tout vexé car lui-même aurait exigé la même chose envers la sorcière si leurs rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Je pensais à autre chose, même si, le Veritaserum serait également une très bonne idée pour convaincre Kenji bien plus méfiant que moi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? S'étonna Patrick junior.

\- J'aimerai utiliser la légillimancie sur toi. Confessa Pansy.

\- C'est bien plus envahissant qu'un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum car tu pourras ainsi voir mes souvenirs. Rétorqua Patrick junior pas vraiment ravi.

\- Je ne veux pas fouiller ton esprit sans ton consentement mais seulement voir ce que tu accepteras de me montrer au sujet de ton réveil après ton enlèvement et ta vie ensuite. Comprends moi Pax : je sais très bien que tu n'arriveras jamais à tout nous dire car tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de très expansif donc j'ai besoin de voir certaines choses pour comprendre ton attitude et ton refus de nous dire la vérité pendant des années. Affirma Pansy.

\- Je suis Pat. Rectifia Patrick junior.

\- J'ai du mal à t'appeler ainsi car je ne t'ai pas vu en tant que Pat pendant des années mais Paxton. Pour moi Patrick junior était resté petit et je contemplais son urne avant de prier pour lui jusqu'à ce matin. Enfin, je souhaiterai montrer ces souvenirs à nos parents et Kenji grâce à la pensine de notre famille, sinon, ils ne me croiront jamais. Je pense même qu'ils te croiraient capables de contrer les effets du Veritaserum. Affirma Pansy encore troublée.

\- D'accord : je vais te montrer quelques souvenirs mais tu dois me faire part des tiens en échange. Décida alors Patrick après avoir compris le trouble de sa sœur ou encore ses doutes sur leurs familiers .

\- Quels souvenirs tu veux voir ? S'étonna Pansy.

\- Je veux voir tes souvenirs sur ma prétendue mort et la réaction de notre famille. Comprends moi: je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous avez vécu car Anton m'a fait croire que nos parents m'avaient abandonné avant de sombrer dans la folie pour oublier leur acte démentiel. Déclara Patrick junior.

\- D'accord. Accepta Pansy qui comprenait le besoin de son frère dont les certitudes venaient de s'effondrer en moins de vingt-quatre heures._ »

* * *

La sorcière contempla le sorcier droit dans les yeux puis Patrick junior laissa volontairement sa cadette entrer dans son esprit avant de la laisser fouiller dans certains de ses souvenirs. Pansy abasourdie contempla alors le petit Patrick Parkinson en train de jouer avec ses cadets puis la scène changea totalement puisque la jeune femme se retrouva dans un salon privé avant de noter le soulagement du petit garçon au moment où Parkinson senior apprit que son fils aîné ne serait pas le prochain Lord de la famille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la vision se trouva de nouveau avant de devenir plus nette. C'est alors que la jeune femme choquée assista l'agression de Patrick junior mordu par un loup-garou après avoir été incité à sortir la nuit grâce à un message et un colis de bonbons portés dans l'après-midi par un hibou à l'insu du reste de la famille. Mais le pire était encore à venir lors de la scène suivante où la sorcière ne put retenir ses larmes à la vue de l'enfant affolé à son réveil dans une cellule misérable, son désarroi après les mensonges d'Anton sur son abandon ainsi que les coups administrés par ce type pour le contraindre à voler son père.

XXXX

Au cours de la scène suivante, Pansy peinée observa ensuite l'accablement ou encore la rage de Patrick junior à la vue de sa mère en train de parler à Anton durant l'une de ses visites. Apparemment, la sorcière mongole ne semblait pas du tout entendre les appels à l'aide de son fils donc Pansy supposa que la pièce devait être insonorisée, voire, dissimulée à la vue des visiteurs. Autrement, sa mère se serait précipitée au secours de Patrick junior avant de réduire Anton en cendres après avoir réalisé la survie de son enfant ainsi que son emprisonnement par ce fumier.

La scène se brouilla puis la sorcière se retrouva sur le quai de la gare où Anton et Paxton montèrent discrètement à bord du Poudlard Express avant son départ afin de repérer la petite Pansy qui partait pour la première fois en 1991. Les deux sorciers finirent par la repérer puis ils observèrent l'adolescente en train de monter sa valise à bord. Anton profita de la distraction de la jeune élève pour lui lancer un sortilège de confusion puis il affirma à Patrick junior que sa sœur ne se poserait pas vraiment de questions sur lui malgré sa ressemblance frappante avec son prétendu frère défunt.

Une seconde plus tard, Pansy se retrouva plongée dans un autre souvenir avant de noter la curiosité maladive de Paxton à son égard car le gamin souhaitait lui parler mais il n'avait pas osé s'asseoir dans son compartiment durant le voyage. Ensuite, l'adolescent avait décidé de se rapprocher d'elle grâce au système de tutorat instauré par le professeur Rogue entre les troisièmes et premières années de la Maison Serpentard.

XXXX

Par contre, le sorcier avait fini par nourrir une certaine hostilité envers Kenji à cause de son refus de le recevoir à Aviemore. Durant la vision des souvenirs, Patrick junior finit par montrer à sa cadette ceux de son altercation avec Kenji peu avant son prétendu décès avant de décider de dévoiler autre chose à Pansy. C'est ainsi que la sorcière se retrouva donc aux côtés de Patrick junior devenu adulte et qui osait enfin retourner dans le monde sorcier afin de chercher des informations sur le destin de sa famille.

Après s'être remis de sa surprise face à la lecture du compte-rendu du procès de Pansy, le jeune homme s'était décidé à payer un portoloin international afin de se rendre en Mongolie. Une fois parvenu à Oulan-Bator, Patrick junior s'était mis à la recherche des Panshriij puisqu'il connaissait maintenant le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Le sorcier avait d'abord appris que sa génitrice vendait des produites laitiers sur les marchés donc il avait attendu la foire hebdomadaire d'Oulan-Bator pour l'observer.

Ce jour-là, Pat avait observé sa mère souriante parler des talents culinaires de son cher fils Kenji, de Pansy heureuse avec son mari et leur fils Kaiden avant d'affirmer qu'aucun de _ses deux enfants_ ne regrettaient la Grande-Bretagne. Après avoir appris le mariage de sa sœur, le loup-garou avait décidé de payer un informateur pour qu'il puisse trouver la Ger de sa cadette et surtout l'y emmener.

Une fois parvenu à son but, Patrick avait payé son informateur avant de lui lancer discrètement un sort d' _O_ _ubliette_ par derrière pour s'assurer que ce type ne puisse jamais rien révéler aux Panshriij ou une autre personne.

Ensuite, le sorcier avait espionné sa sœur de loin avant de se rassurer sur son sort puis il était rentré en Angleterre afin de se rendre auprès de son père avant d'utiliser ses dons de métamorphomage pour prendre l'apparence de l'un des gardiens qu'il avait auparavant endormi dans un coin de la prison. Ainsi, le sorcier avait pu observer son père dans sa cellule avant de revenir plusieurs durant le mois suivant, ce qui lui avait permis de noter les soins médicomagiques reçus et tous les objets ou la nourriture envoyés par sa cadette.

Après avoir récolté toutes ces informations, Patrick s'était longuement demandé s'il devait contacter sa sœur ou non, néanmoins, le sorcier avait fini par estimer ne plus avoir sa place auprès de sa famille mais surtout sa cadette qui semblait parfaitement heureuse sans lui en Mongolie.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier fit sortir sa sœur de son esprit avant de l'observer. Après la vision de tous ces souvenirs, Pansy troublée contempla son frère et voulut le rassurer sur le fait qu'il lui manquait toujours, néanmoins, elle n'en eut pas le temps car Patrick junior lui demanda de montrer seulement certaines choses à leur famille avant de lui préciser lesquelles. La sorcière y consentit puis Patrick sollicita la permission de fouiller son esprit lui aussi.

XXXX

La jeune femme acquiesça et le laissa donc observer ses souvenirs tout en ressentant parfaitement le trouble du loup-garou à la vue du désespoir de ses parents face au corps sans vie de son clone. Il put également contempler les souvenirs de sa sœur sur l'isolement de leur père, l'accablement de leur mère, leur mésentente croissante après la mort de leur fils, le désarroi des jumeaux puis des scènes bien plus récentes comme sa mère en train de parler à sa prétendue urne funéraire, la requête de Kenji auprès de sa sœur qui ne put donc pas prénommer l'un de ses fils Patrick puisque le cracmol désirait garder ce prénom pour son propre enfant.

Pansy finit par intervenir pour volontairement lui montrer les conversations entre Kenji et leur père puis la trêve entre ses parents depuis la veille. Patrick contempla ces choses puis il finit par sortir de l'esprit de sa sœur avant de faire face à une Pansy choquée et heureuse à la fois puisque son frère était bien vivant...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre mais surtout la confrontation entre Pansy et Patrick junior vous a plu. Je sais que la légillimancie n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution pour s'expliquer, néanmoins, les Parkinson sont plutôt méfiants, voire, fuyants.**_

 _ **Aussi, je pense que Patrick junior n'aurait jamais totalement cru sa sœur sur le désarroi de ses parents s'il n'avait pas vu la scène dans l'esprit de la réaction de sa sa famille face à sa soi-disant mort. Enfin, je pense que Pansy avait besoin de voir certaines choses pour comprendre l'attitude de son frère ainsi que son isolement y compris après sa libération.**_

 _ **Je ne pense pas que le loup-garou sera d'accord pour rencontrer le reste de sa famille tout de suite car il possède toujours une certaine hostilité envers Kenji et leur mère. Aussi, je ne sais pas si je ferai un chapitre sur la rencontre entre eux pour le moment. En fait, j'avais déjà écrit un chapitre sur Ron et son frère George suivi du dialogue entre Ronald et Toorj puisque Weasley souhaite bien évidemment prendre des nouvelles de Pansy.**_

 ** _Jusqu'à présent, Henry se faisait appeler Henry mais maintenant j'ai peur de créer une certaine confusion s'il se fait appeler Patrick (comme son père) ou Pat comme son neveu._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est des références aux Feux de l'Amour ou encore Amour, Gloire et beauté, ça m'est venu à l'esprit car beaucoup me disent que mes fictions y ressemblent en raison de toutes les situations rocambolesques qui s'y déroulent._**

 ** _Je reconnais que parfois certaines choses sont assez tordues mais j'essaie de rester logique quand c'est possible._**

 ** _Bonne Nuit et à très bientôt !_**


	48. Je suis fier de toi Ron

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Désolée pour le rythme chaotique de parution des chapitres mais mes horaires sont souvent modifiés donc je travaille aussi certains jours de congés avant de les récupérer. Toutefois, on m'appelle du travail pour régler certains trucs depuis chez moi quand je suis libre alors ce n'est pas facile de trouver du temps et surtout le calme nécessaire pour rédiger quoi que ce soit.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est court parce que je voulais montrer l'attitude de George envers son frère. Il y a des passages sur les Parkinson également donc je m'excuse pour ce méli-mélo mais je me retrouve encore une fois prise en étau à cause de la chronologie.**_

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Au bout d'une longue discussion, Patrick junior troublé demanda à sa sœur de le laisser prendre un peu de repos après toutes ces révélations totalement inattendues ainsi que les émotions vécues en moins de quelques heures. La jeune femme inquiète voulut refuser de peur de le voir s'enfuir encore une fois à son insu, néanmoins, son frère la rassura de son mieux sur sa permanence chez lui avant d'accepter de laisser Pansy activer un sortilège de Traçage sur sa personne afin de la tranquilliser.

En échange, la sorcière dut lui promettre d'empêcher Kenji et leurs parents de débarquer chez lui ou de tenter de le contacter par patronus, voire, au téléphone vu qu'il en possédait un, tant que le loup-garou ne serait pas prêt à les rencontrer.

En attendant, Patrick junior se rendrait seulement chez sa sœur afin de rencontrer ses neveux et nièce un de ces jours lorsqu'il serait certain que le reste de la famille ne serait pas dans les parages. Pansy acquiesça, néanmoins, elle fit de son mieux pour convaincre son frère d'accepter de recevoir des lettres si leurs parents ou Kenji souhaitaient lui écrire. Après avoir obtenu une réponse positive, la sorcière finit par transplaner au mobile-home où Toorj l'attendait dans la pièce à vivre après avoir bordé leurs cadets depuis un moment.

En revanche, Kaiden n'était pas là car son père lui avait demandé de rester avec ses grands-pères ce soir afin de veiller sur Parkinson senior manifestement agité depuis le départ de sa fille. A la vue de son épouse, l'ex auror se leva aussitôt de son siège pour s'enquérir de son état après avoir noté ses traits tirés ou encore ses yeux rougis par les larmes. La jeune femme le rassura aussitôt sur sa discussion avec Patrick junior mais aussi sa compréhension au sujet du silence de son mari.

Ensuite, tous deux envoyèrent un message à leur fils pour qu'il puisse rassurer Patrick senior sur le retour de la sorcière au bercail, ce qui apaisa le patriarche qui refusait de se coucher tant que son enfant n'était pas rentrée. Enfin, les deux conjoints discutèrent de la situation entre eux mais aussi des dispositions à prendre pour annoncer la nouvelle au reste de la famille demain matin...

* * *

 ** _Londres vendredi 2 mars à huit heures._**

 _XXXX_

Après le départ de Rose et Hermione, Ron se chargea d'emmener Hugo à l'école puis il se rendit à son travail. Une fois parvenu à destination, le rouquin salua George qui nota aussitôt ses traits détendus ou encore son enthousiasme inhabituel avant de l'interroger à ce sujet. Son frère avoua avoir passé le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie hier. Ensuite, il révéla quelques détail à son frère aîné agréablement surpris par l'attitude de sa belle-sœur et qui ne put donc s'empêcher d' exclamer sa joie :

« _ Mais c'est super Ronnikins : tu as vraiment vécu un très bel anniversaire avec ta femme et tes enfants ! Confirma George.

\- Oui : franchement c'était magique donc je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Confessa Ron.

\- J'espère que cet anniversaire est le premier d'une longue série encore plus agréables. Enfin, je te souhaite que cette soirée marque le début d'une vie familiale totalement heureuse. Lui souhaita George.

\- Merci George : c'est mon souhait le plus cher donc je ferai tout pour y parvenir. Affirma Ron.

\- Dis moi : c'est votre thérapie qui vous fait faire toutes ces choses ensemble Hermione et toi ? S'enquit George curieux.

\- Oui mais attention : ce n'est pas notre psy qui a incité à Hermione à réserver le restaurant ou à m'acheter l'orchidée. Mon épouse a agi de manière spontanée, même si, c'est bien notre thérapeute qui nous pousse à réfléchir sur de nombreuses choses dont nos actes de tous les jours. Précisa Ron pour défendre Hermione._ »

XXXX

George acquiesça puis Ron sortit quelques photos de son portefeuille pour les montrer à son frère. Ce dernier sourit à la vue de la joie de Ronald sur les photos de familles prises au restaurant avant d'écouter ses propos sur la cuisine italienne ainsi que la trattoria des Goyle-Pucey. George curieux affirma donc s'y rendre un jour afin de goûter leur cuisine. En attendant de se rendre en Italie, le sorcier curieux commanderait déjà quelques pizzas par le réseau de cheminette.

Durant la conversation, le sorcier complimenta ensuite le bon goût des époux Goyle-Pucey à la vue de la photo du tableau offert par le couple. Par contre, George ressentit une immense peine pour son frère après avoir compris que Ron le conservait dans la chambre d'amis pour le moment. L'aîné reprit donc la parole :

« _ Tu peux emmener ce tableau ici et l'accrocher dans ton bureau ou sur l'un des murs de la boutique si tu le souhaite. Proposa George .

\- J'y penserai si jamais je ne trouve pas de place adéquate chez moi. Répondit Ron.

\- Euh comment dire: tu vas vraiment pouvoir accrocher cette toile chez toi ? Demanda George surpris.

\- Oui Pourquoi ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Hermione qui décide de tout ce qui concerne votre décoration donc tu es certaine qu'elle va accepter de te laisser accrocher cette peinture ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu aucun de tes tableaux accrochés au mur chez toi. Tenta George avec tact.

\- Oui je sais._ Reconnut Ron embarrassé après avoir compris que son frère avait manifestement compris de nombreuses choses sur son couple. _ Mais ne t'inquiète pas car je compte bien accrocher cette toile cette fois-ci. Reprit le sorcier pour se donner contenance.

\- J'espère que tu le feras car tu sembles l'apprécier. Insista George.

\- Oui je le ferai dés que j'aurais trouvé le bon endroit où exposer ce tableau puisque mon épouse et moi allons changer la décoration de notre maison. Répliqua Ron.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna George tout en songeant aux prétentions précédentes de sa belle-sœur au sujet de la décoration mais aussi du mobilier ou autre.

\- Oui. Confirma Ron.

\- Vous allez vraiment choisir des objets de décoration ensemble ? Hermione ne se chargera pas de tout cette fois-ci ? S'exclama George estomaqué.

\- Nous allons tout choisir ensemble cette fois-ci. Confirma Ron.

\- Je vais commander un beau bouquet de fleurs par hibou et le faire livrer à ta thérapeute anonyme. Décréta alors George.

\- Pourquoi tu veux lui envoyer un bouquet ? Interrogea son cadet surpris.

\- Parce que je tiens à la remercier pour toute l'aide qu'elle vous fournit car c'est sûrement grâce à son influence que vous songez à faire de telles choses ensemble Hermione et toi. Estima George.

\- Oui c'est vrai : c'est elle qui parvient à nous faire discuter ensemble Hermione et moi mais aussi à nous réconcilier en cas de dispute. Reconnut Ron.

\- J'en suis bien heureux Ron parce que franchement, vous ne faisiez que vous disputer ou bouder chacun de votre côté avant. Déclara George_ »

Le sorcier acquiesça tout en songeant à sa dispute avec Hermione à Aviemore au sujet du ski ou encore des autres différends du couple notamment sur leurs achats à Amsterdam. Fort heureusement, Pansy avait probablement du raisonner Hermione ce jour-là car la jeune femme s'était ensuite excusée en offrant un bouquet de fleurs à son mari avant de lui donner sa bénédiction pour qu'il puisse acheter tout ce qui lui ferait plaisir durant le reste de leur séjour.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Ron se ressaisit avant de se demander pour la énième fois ce matin s'il pouvait montrer à son frère la première ébauche de son catalogue d'exposition.

Effectivement, Ronald aurait voulu partager sa joie avec le reste de sa famille puisque seuls son épouse, ses enfants et les Potter étaient au courant de la future exposition, néanmoins, il était conscient du fait que Pansy souhaitait conserver son anonymat, ce qui ne serait probablement pas possible si Fleur, Angelina ou Audrey finissaient par apprendre l'exposition des œuvres de leur beau-frère puisque c'étaient de véritables commères.

Toutefois, Ron se souvint que sa thérapeute lui avait proposé d'emmener ses parents au ski avec lui durant son séjour chez elle à la condition qu'ils ne révèlent pas sa présence en Grande-Bretagne, ni son lieu de résidence. Aussi, le sorcier estima que la jeune femme accepterait probablement la visite de George à la galerie si ce dernier faisait preuve de discrétion.

XXXXX

Le rouquin prit donc une grande inspiration puis il finit par se lancer :

« _ George j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne hormis à Harry ou Gin qui sont au courant. En fait, ils le sont uniquement parce qu'ils connaissent ma thérapeute eux aussi. Commença Ron.

\- Ronny je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je te promets de garder le secret. Affirma George curieux tout en s'interrogeant d'avantage sur l'identité de cette femme en raison des précautions manifestement prises par Ron pour protéger l'anonymat de sa psychomage.

\- Alors voilà : je voudrais te montrer ça et te demander ton avis. Bafouilla Ron avant de tendre le catalogue à George._ »

XXXX

L'aîné saisit la revue afin de la lire puis il resta sans voix à la vue du titre avant de la feuilleter rapidement pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Ensuite, George effectua une seconde lecture bien plus minutieuse tout en admirant les photographies des œuvres de son frère. Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier leva les yeux de la brochure pour féliciter son frère :

« _ Mais c'est génial Ron ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda son frère.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je suis vraiment fier de toi p'tit frère car ton talent va enfin être reconnu ! Affirma George véritablement heureux pour son cadet.

\- Merci pour tes propos Georges: ça me touche beaucoup. Déclara Ron d'un ton modeste tout en souriant face aux compliments de son frère.

\- Je le pense sincèrement donc je suis vraiment fier de toi, néanmoins, je ne le suis pas seulement pour ta peinture mais parce que tu es un frère en or, un battant et un homme avec un grand H Ronnikins ! Insista George.

\- Merci pour tes propos George: ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup car j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des gens face à mes tableaux. Confessa Ron d'un ton anxieux.

\- Je suis sûr que les gens trouveront tes tableaux très bien ! Le rassura son frère.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais oui et puis je ne suis pas le seul à le penser si une personne compétente a décidé d'exposer tes œuvres. Insista George.

\- Oui mais bon: la directrice de la galerie a peut-être été un peu influencée par ma thérapeute. Avoua Ron par souci d'honnêteté.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda son frère surpris.

\- Parce que ma thérapeute est non seulement la propriétaire de la galerie mais aussi la cousine de la directrice. Révéla Ronald.

\- Ah bon : ta thérapeute n'est pas seulement un psy ? S'étonna George.

\- Non: ma psychomage est un peu touche à tout comme son père donc elle détient plusieurs activités commerciales en plus de son cabinet. Éluda Ron.

\- Ah d'accord mais si j'ai bien compris: ce n'est pas ton amie qui gère sa galerie ? S'enquit George.

\- Non c'est sa cousine _Michelle_ : cette sorcière est non seulement une artiste mais également une experte du marché de l'art. Précisa Ron tout en occidentalisant le nom de la sorcière.

\- Alors ce n'est donc pas ta psy qui a convaincu cette Michelle d'exposer tes œuvres. Triompha George.

\- Mm, je ne sais pas car mon amie et son mari ont été les premiers à me proposer d'exposer mes œuvres. Avoua Ron penaud.

\- Est-ce que tes amis t'ont proposé d'exposer dans leur galerie tout de suite sans consulter leur cousine? Feignit de demander George pour aider son frère à surmonter ses doutes.

\- Non car ils ne possédaient pas encore de galerie lorsqu'ils m'ont fait cette proposition donc mes amis comptaient simplement accrocher mes toiles dans l'un de leurs locaux pour les montrer aux gens. Répondit Ron.

\- Et quand ont-ils décidé d'ouvrir la galerie dans ce cas ? Demanda George curieux.

\- Ils ont décidé d'ouvrir une galerie après l'arrivée de leur cousine et sa mère puisque ces deux sorcières s'y connaissent vraiment en art. En fait, mes œuvres seront exposées au moment de l'inauguration de la galerie. Expliqua Ron

\- Tes propos confirment donc mes pensées Ron. Estima George.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien que tes deux amis comptaient simplement montrer tes œuvres aux gens mais pas plus donc ils ne pensaient pas investir de l'argent sur toi au début. Expliqua George pour bien faire comprendre ses propos à son frère.

\- Oui mais c'était déjà très gentil à eux de vouloir accrocher mes toiles dans l'un de leur locaux. En fait, ils aiment beaucoup mes peintures au point d'avoir accroché l'un de mes tableaux dans leur living-room. Les défendit aussitôt Ron.

\- Bien sûr que c'était gentil Ron donc je leur suis vraiment très reconnaissant pour leur attention à ton égard, néanmoins, ce que je veux dire, c'est que le lancement d'une galerie et d'un nouvel artiste sur le marché de l'art nécessitent probablement un certain investissement financier. L'apaisa George.

\- Oui je sais que toutes ces choses nécessitent un certain investissement mais… Commença Ron.

\- Mais tes amis n'auraient pas fait d'investissements sur toi, si Michelle la directrice de la galerie qui est _une experte_ _dans le domaine de l'_ _art,_ ne les avait pas convaincu de ton talent. L'interrompit George dans l'espoir de convaincre son frère qu'il avait été choisi pour son talent et non par piston.

\- Mm, je suppose que tu as raison … Dit Ron songeur.

\- Ron : je ne dis pas ça pour minimiser les gestes de tes amis mais seulement pour t'expliquer que cette Michelle doit probablement faire de son mieux pour tenter de rentabiliser la galerie dés le début de son ouverture. Commença George.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Donc je pense que cette femme ne songerait absolument pas à créer un catalogue pour lancer ta carrière et tenter de vendre tes toiles, si cette sorcière n'était pas consciente de ton talent ou encore du fait d'obtenir des bénéfices grâce à la vente de tes toiles. Poursuivit George.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans car tous les commerçants dont nous-même veulent obtenir des bénéfices sur la vente de leurs produits. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui nous permet de vivre confortablement. Dit Ron.

\- C'est exact Ron donc je suis certain que la directrice de la galerie est consciente de ton talent. Autrement, elle ne ferait pas de tels investissements sur toi et elle aurait probablement incité tes amis à accrocher tes toiles dans n'importe quel local mais pas dans la galerie. Répéta George pour la énième fois.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Reconnut Ron en songeant aux propos de Misheel au sujet des ventes ainsi que des commissions.

\- Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas de la réaction des gens et surtout ne dénigre plus tes œuvres puisque la directrice de la galerie a confiance en toi. L'encouragea George._ »

* * *

Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis Ron dut demander à son frère de ne pas parler de l'exposition aux autres sorciers, ni le reste de leur famille car sa psychomage ne tenait pas à attirer des sorciers dans sa galerie moldue pour l'instant. Malgré ses protestations initiales dues à sa fierté envers son cadet, George finit par accepter les conditions de Ronald après avoir appris un détail :

« _ Je ne ferai pas courir de risques à cette femme si elle se cache chez les moldus pour protéger sa famille. Dit George.

\- Merci : elle ne se cache pas par caprice mais parce que sa famille est menacée par certaines personnes malveillantes. Expliqua Ron tout en songeant aux menace des Adiriig et Deriig.

\- Oui j'imagine, sinon, elle ne ferait pas partie d'un programme de protection. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron : je viendrais à la galerie en son absence comme ça ton amie pourra conserver son anonymat. Affirma George tout en continuant de s'interroger sur l'identité de cette sorcière car son frère n'avait jamais parlé d'elle avant le début de sa thérapie.

\- Merci George mais j'espère vraiment pouvoir te faire venir à l'inauguration donc je lui en parlerai ainsi qu'à Harry. A mon avis, ils devraient accepter ta présence si tu te soumets aux conditions émises par les aurors pour la protéger. Répéta Ron.

\- Oui bien entendu, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir assister à ton exposition Ronnikins. Affirma George fier de son cadet.

\- Merci.

\- Je suppose que Ginny s'est soumise à ces choses elle aussi pour pouvoir approcher ton amie ? Interrogea George curieux.

\- Au début elle ne l'était pas mais maintenant oui car tout le monde est soumis aux même règles depuis que ma psy et sa famille sont entrées dans le programme de protection. D'ailleurs, Harry a même contraint Papa et Maman à se conformer aux règles eux aussi après avoir appris qu'ils avaient rencontré ma psy lorsqu'elle est venue soigner Hugo après sa crise de panique. Révéla Ron.

\- Quoi: Hugo a fait une crise de panique ? S'inquiéta George._ »

Ron résuma les faits puis les deux hommes changèrent de sujet après l'arrivée de leur premier client de la journée.

* * *

Ensuite, Ron se concentra sur son travail avant de décider de profiter de sa pause déjeuner pour s'enquérir de l'état de Pansy après les révélations de son frère Patrick hier soir. Dans un premier temps, le rouquin songea à se rendre directement chez les Mac Kintosh-Parkinson, néanmoins, il ne voulut pas imposer sa présence si les sorciers étaient en train de discuter de cette révélation entre eux.

Durant sa réflexion, Ronald estima qu'un Patronus ne serait pas non plus une bonne chose donc il décida de téléphoner à Toorj, ce qui lui semblait bien plus discret car le sorcier pourrait refuser son appel s'il ne souhaitait pas répondre pour le moment. Ron finit donc par transplaner chez lui afin de pouvoir téléphoner en toute tranquillité.

XXXXX

Le rouquin dut cependant d'abord répondre à un appel de Mr Plum l'un des membres de l'association des parents d'élèves puisque le moldu souhaitait l'inviter à la prochaine réunion de leur petit groupe car il avait quelques nouveautés au sujet des commerçants intéressés par leur projet de loto. Ron accepta aussitôt de participer avant de confirmer au moldu ravi la disponibilité de ses amis au sujet des deux plus gros lots que ce soit le séjour au ski en pension complète ou encore celui à Amsterdam. Le rouquin discuta encore quelques instants avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher. Ensuite, il put enfin appeler Toorj.

XXXX

La sonnerie retentit une dizaine de fois puis Ronald estima que le sorcier devait probablement être trop occupé pour le fait. Aussi, il voulut raccrocher, néanmoins, il se ravisa après avoir entendu la voix de Toorj. Ce dernier le salua avant de répondre à ses questions sur les réactions de son épouse ou encore le reste de la famille après les révélations du loup-garou.

Le Mongol parla aussitôt de l'incrédulité initiale de Pansy puis son incompréhension face au silence de son frère aîné toutes ces années. Toutefois, Toorj affirma qu'elle avait fini par réaliser les motivations de Patrick junior au bout d'un moment, néanmoins, le mari de Pansy dissimula à Ron l'usage de la légillimancie par le frère et la sœur.

Afin de ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, le mongol confessa alors à Ronald sa stupéfaction face à la réaction de son beau-père qui avait aussitôt décidé de se plier aux exigences de son fils aîné sans sourciller et donc de ne pas évoquer les escroqueries commises par Patrick junior durant son adolescence. Par contre, le patriarche comptait bien implorer le pardon de son enfant pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu tout de suite et mis fin à son calvaire.

Ron abasourdi s'était aussitôt interrogé sur l'attitude conciliante du vieil homme mais Toorj avait modéré les faits en rappelant l'âge de son beau-père qui ne désirait probablement pas perdre d'avantage de temps après avoir cru son fils mort pendant près de trente ans. En revanche, la réaction de Kenji avait été bien plus virulente car le cracmol s'était senti profondément blessé par le silence de son frère, néanmoins, le cuisinier choqué s'était ensuite tu quelques instants après avoir visionné les images d'une dispute entre Pat et lui peu avant la disparition du fils aîné des époux Parkinson grâce à la pensine de Pansy.

Kenji inquiet s'était alors demandé s'il était aussi cruel que Naé envers sa fratrie mais Pansy l'avait ensuite rassuré de son mieux sur leur différence puisque Kenji n'avait pas été violent pendant leur enfance contrairement à sa femme. Rassuré par les propos de sa sœur, Kenji n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de reprocher son idiotie à sa mère sans se soucier du désarroi de Naraantuya déjà accablée par ses propres regrets. Toutefois, la salve de reproches avait été interrompue par l'intervention du patriarche.

XXXX

Effectivement, le sorcier s'était précédemment tu face aux ordres de Kenji durant les retrouvailles des deux époux à la boulangerie-pâtisserie de Naé la veille car il craignait alors de s'attirer les foudres de son fils cadet, voire, l'éloigner de lui à cause de son intervention. Toutefois, Patrick senior avait refusé de le laisser s'en prendre à sa mère ce matin puisque ce n'était pas la peine de lui reprocher son ancienne liaison avec Anton au bout de tant d'années. Aussi, le vieil homme avait donc pris la défense de Naraantuya sous le regard surpris de la sorcière.

Durant sa plaidoirie en faveur de son épouse, Patrick avait alors affirmé à Kenji que tous deux étaient déboussolés par la perte du petit Patrick à partir de l'année 1989 donc ils s'étaient mis à faire n'importe quoi tous les deux sans réaliser les conséquences dramatiques de leurs gestes respectifs. Toutefois, Parkinson senior était certain de l'amour de Naraantuya envers leurs trois enfants donc le sorcier estimait que le bourreau de Patrick avait du utiliser de nombreux sortilèges de silence pour que la sorcière ne se doute de rien durant ses visites, même si, Patrick junior tentait de l'appeler au secours. Autrement, Naraantuya aurait lancé un Avada Kedavra à Anton avant de libérer _leur petit garçon_ si elle avait découvert le pot-aux-roses puis lui-même aurait effacé toutes les traces du cadavre pour que sa femme ne finisse pas à Azkaban avant de l'aider à rassurer leur enfant après une expérience aussi traumatisante.

Malheureusement, tous deux ne se doutaient pas de la survie de Patrick donc les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées de cette manière. Toutefois, Patrick junior était en vie donc ils devaient en être heureux et lui laisser tout le temps dont il avait besoin avant de les rejoindre. Kenji inquiet, voire, jaloux n'avait alors pu s'empêcher de demander à son père s'il comptait le mettre au second plan maintenant que le fils prodigue _mais surtout sorcier_ allait débarquer.

Parkinson senior avait aussitôt nié une telle chose avant d'affirmer à son fils se moquer de son statut cracmol. Enfin, il remerciait Merlin de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé avant de lui demander de lui pardonner pour tout le mal causé durant sa jeunesse. Face à la surprise évidente de son fils pas du tout habitué à la soudaine humilité de son père, Patrick lui avait alors confessé ses regrets pour ses idioties avant de répéter haut et fort sa fierté à son égard que ce soit pour sa réussite professionnelle mais aussi personnelle.

Enfin, le viel homme lui avait demandé de faire preuve de compassion envers sa mère déjà assez accablée par ses propres remords depuis les révélations fracassantes de Pansy sur la survie de Patrick junior. Le cuisinier était resté secrètement touché par les propos de son géniteur puis il n'avait plus rien dit de désobligeant à sa mère afin de ne pas agiter de nouveau Patrick senior.

XXXXXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy avait contacté le psychomage de Patrick senior puis le thérapeute s'était déplacé afin de les aider à se remettre de leur émotions tous les quatre pendant que Kaiden, Archibald ou encore Toorj se rendaient à la ferme. Après leur entretien collectif, le cracmol avait continué de se montrer courtois envers sa mère, néanmoins, sa froideur évidente troublait Naraantuya qui s'était accrochée à Pansy et même à Patrick après le départ de leur fille qui était allée s'occuper de Saejin après son réveil.

La sorcière était revenue rapidement avec le bébé avant de rester sincèrement surprise face à la vision de ses parents en train de parler de manière civile entre eux pendant que Kenji fumait dans le jardin. Ensuite, les quatre Parkinson avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble afin de discuter de tout ça donc Toorj devrait les rejoindre d'ici peu tout comme Naé, Odval Batbold, Dorgormaa ainsi que leurs enfants encore abasourdis par les révélations de Kaiden qui s'étaient rendus chez eux pour leur expliquer la situation.

* * *

Ronald écouta le récit de Toorj avant de reprendre la parole après avoir songé à un détail:

« _ Il y a quand même une chose que je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer : je sais que votre beau-père était convaincu des apparitions de son fils, néanmoins, comment se fait-il que Kenji et Pansy ne se soient pas interrogés d'avantage sur la ressemblance du soi-disant Paxton avec eux ou leur frère censément mort ? S'enquit Ron.

\- En fait, Pansy nous a expliqué qu'Anton lui a lancé des sorts de confusion pour qu'elle ne se pose pas vraiment de questions. Aussi, mon épouse pense que ce fumier a du en lancer également à Kenji ou faire en sorte de le rendre agressif envers Paxton¨pour semer la zizanie entre eux. Répondit Toorj.

\- Cet Anton avait manifestement pensé à tout. Déplora Ron.

\- Oui : c'était un homme extrêmement rusé d'après mon père donc cela n'a finalement rien de surprenant au vu des antécédents de cette pourriture. Répliqua Toorj tout en songeant à la morsure volontaire du petit Patrick junior par le loup-garou, l'enlèvement de l'enfant, ses manipulations pour maquiller sa disparitions en décès, la séduction de l'épouse de Parkinson ou encore l'asservissement de leur gamin pour le contraindre à soutirer de l'argent au père._ »

XXXXX

Ron discuta encore un peu avec Toorj au téléphone puis il finit par le rejoindre à la ferme car le Mongol souhaitait lui montrer les plans du futur chalet destiné aux classes de neiges, colonies ou groupes. Le rouquin curieux le rejoignit aussitôt avant d'admirer les esquisses du mongol qui affirma construire le chalet très rapidement grâce à l'aide de son fils, son père mais aussi les elfes.

Le rouquin souriant estima alors que certains enfants de l'école d'Hugo pourraient donc vraiment participer à des classes de neige dés cette année s'ils étaient logés à l'auberge ou au chalet si ce dernier était prêt lors de leur arrivée. Ronald se promit donc de se débrouiller pour organiser le ou les lotos au plus vite...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, je souhaitais m'intéresser à George et sa réaction face au projet prévu pour Ron, néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser les Parkinson en plan d'un point de vue chronologique.**_

 ** _Je n'ai pas encore décidé si le prochain chapitre portera directement sur l'anniversaire de Ron au Terrier ou s'il y aura aussi des références sur les futures décisions du frère de Pansy ou encore la visite de Dudley Dursley à Aviemore (souvenez-vous que sa fille Sheila est suivie par Pansy donc la sorcière va chez les grands-parents de la fillette pour ses séances en ce moment. Toutefois, Dudley a accepté de venir visiter le cabinet de Pansy qui veut lui montrer le lieu où elle emmènera régulièrement Sheila pour les prochaines séances de thérapie)._**

 ** _A très bientôt si je peux !_**


	49. La visite de Sheila et Dudley

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour l'immense retard de publication (je ne m'étais aperçue de la date de parution du dernier chapitre) du d'abord à mon travail, mon inspiration pour mes autres fictions puis les corrections de certaines choses dans cette histoire et enfin mais bien plus important: l'intervention subie par mon compagnon. A présent, il va mieux et est en convalescence mais bon vous pouvez comprendre que je n'avais pas la tête à écrire (d'ailleurs, je venais sur le site pour me distraire un peu en lisant des fictions durant mes moments de libre mais pas plus).**_

 _ **- Contexte **_**pour** _ **ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie: Dudley Dursley et sa femme Mary sont en train de se séparer. Dudley a épousé Mary en toute connaissance de cause lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'un autre homme puis il a reconnu John comme son fils. Ensuite, Mary a eu des problèmes de santé qui ne lui permettaient plus de procréer de façon traditionnelle donc elle a du recourir aux dons d'ovocytes pour avoir Sheila qui est la fille biologique de Dudley. Toutefois, le père biologique de John a refait surface puis Mary a eu peur à la vue de la magie de Sheila donc elle est partie avec son fils avant de tout lui révéler. L'adolescent a ensuite fini par tout dire à Sheila à travers un message. **_

_**A présent, Pansy suit Sheila depuis peu mais elle ne l'avait pas encore reçue au cabinet.**_

 _ **MODIFICATIONS: C'EST 5H du matin donc désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas bien dormi et je me suis réveillée en songeant que je devais modifier ce que j'avais déjà écrit dans cette introduction pour vous avertir au sujet d'une chose.**_

 _ **ATTENTION: VOUS N' AVEZ PAS BESOIN DE RELIRE LA FICTION CAR CA NE CHANGE PAS LE CONTEXTE ACTUEL MAIS JE VOULAIS VOUS AVERTIR QUE J'AI EFFECTUE QUELQUES MODIFICATIONS DANS LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE ET AUSSI DANS CERTAINS CHAPITRES ICI, NOTAMMENT DANS LES CONFESSIONS DE PANSY ET TOORJ (si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez juste relire les chapitres sur leurs confessions pour obtenir certaines explications sur Kaiden sans pour autant avoir besoin de relire la première partie si vous n'en avez pas envie).**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas que j'ai rajouté Kaiden dans la seconde partie donc bien après le début de la fiction: aussi, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais j'avais donc du me débrouiller pour l'intégrer au récit sans trop de heurts, néanmoins, il me semblait que certaines choses n'étaient donc plus logiques dans la première partie puisque la famille de Pansy ne parlait jamais de lui, pas même entre ses membres avant son arrivée surprise.**_

 _ **J**_ _ **e ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous s'en sont déjà aperçus mais le mois dernier j'avais donc commencé à corriger certaines petites choses dans la première partie de la fiction. En résumé, je voulais faire en sorte Pansy et Toorj parlent de leur fils entre eux ou avec les autres enfants donc j'ai modifié certaines choses dans les premiers chapitres. Toutefois, j'ai fini par le faire également avec Ron: ainsi, Pansy lui révèle vaguement l'existence de son fils aîné mais sans donner son âge exact puis elle a fait pareil avec Hermione.**_

 _ **Ron a eu quelques doutes dés le début mais pas sa femme qui pensait donc que Kaiden était un jeune homme de dix-huit voire, dix-neuf ans au grand maximum puisque les parents se connaissent depuis vingt ans et sont mariés depuis dix-huit ans chez les moldus.**_

 _ **Franchement, je ne pensais pas que cela entraînerait autant de modifications que ce soient dans les premiers chapitres que lors de la fête de Saejin mais j'avais déjà modifier certains petits détails avant de republier les premiers chapitres donc je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière. Ensuite, je me suis aperçue qu'il fallait que j'en modifie d'autres à cause de ça: aussi, ce fut une grosse galère parce que d'une modification de petits détails, j'ai fini par en modifier plein ainsi que le portrait de famille réalisé par Ron à partir du faire-part de la naissance de Saejin. Enfin, j'ai continué sur ma lancée donc Kaiden a fini par débarquer au moment de la présentation du bébé au chamane !**_

 _ **En fait, je me suis rendue compte que Ron avait peint toute la famille sauf Kaiden donc en théorie, Ron aurait du retoucher son portrait pour l'inclure mais cela n'aurait pas été logique en l'absence de Kaiden ce jour-là. Du coup, j'ai fait en sorte que Kaiden soit finalement venu voir ses parents après la naissance de sa soeur mais qu'il s'était encore une fois disputé avec eux avant de repartir de nouveau (la dispute est évoquée dans la conversation entre Pansy et Ron après les confessions du couple dans cette partie de la fiction mais je ne l'ai pas insérée dans un chapitre). Ensuite, Kaiden a débarqué en pleine cérémonie lors de la fête de Saejin donc les Weasley ont pu le voir mais le jeune homme a tout fait pour éviter**_ _ **de rester seul avec ses parents durant la fête donc nul ne s'était aperçu de leurs problèmes familiaux à part ceux qui étaient déjà au courant comme le reste de la famille.**_

 _ **Ensuite, le jeune homme est reparti avant la fin de la fête afin d'éviter que ses parents ne le retiennent auprès d'eux pour discuter franchement entre eux après le départ des invités. De cette manière, Kaiden n'a pas assisté aux "adieux" momentanés des Serpentards et Pansy, ni aux propos de sa mère au sujet du départ de la famille en Grande-Bretagne.**_ _ **Toutefois, ça ne change pas grand-chose au contexte actuel puisque Kaiden n'était donc pas présent durant le voyage de la famille, ni à Aviemore avant son arrivée après les confessions de ses parents.**_

 _ **En fait, dans les confessions de Pansy et Toorj, les deux époux expliquent pourquoi ils n'ont jamais révélé l'âge exact de leur fils aîné qui passe souvent pour un gamin de dix-huit ans aux yeux des gens à cause de son attitude ou encore ses traits juvéniles. Enfin, cela ne change pas non plus le fait que Kaiden est bien venu à Aviemore grâce à Henry avant d'envoyer la lettre à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait au pub.**_

 _ **J'avais commencé à corriger les fautes d'orthographe de toute la fiction mais franchement j'ai fini par renvoyer ce projet à plus tard à la vue de toutes les modifications que j'ai du apporter.**_

 _ **Voilà, je vais tenter de me recoucher et j'essaierai de corriger mes fautes demain s'il y en a ans cette introduction. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

Le samedi matin, Pansy se rendit à l'aéroport d'Inverness afin d'accueillir Dudley et Sheila Dursley, même si, le moldu avait loué une voiture pour toute la durée de son séjour à Aviemore. Au début, Dursley avait voulu remettre sa visite à la semaine prochaine après avoir compris que la sorcière était manifestement très occupée quand il l'avait contacté au téléphone hier soir, néanmoins, Pansy avait insisté pour le recevoir quand même. Le moldu avait donc décidé de venir comme prévu tout en admirant silencieusement la conscience professionnelle de cette femme qui continuait de s'occuper de ses patients malgré les grands bouleversements manifestement vécus dans sa vie. La thérapeute n'avait pas donné de nombreux détails à Dudley au sujet de Patrick junior, néanmoins, il estimait qu'elle avait du recevoir un sacré choc après avoir appris la survie de son frère aîné puis le retrait volontaire de ce type pendant des années à cause des malentendus causés par son ravisseur.

Ensuite, Dudley contempla l'animation de Sheila qui semblait s'être reprise un peu grâce à son excitation à l'idée de voyager ensemble ainsi que sa curiosité à l'égard de la vie de la sorcière. Dursley ne connaissait pas grand-chose au sujet de la psychomagie, néanmoins, il avait noté que les thérapeutes sorciers étaient manifestement moins distants que leurs homologues moldus envers leurs patients ou les famille de ces derniers car la sorcière souhaitait les emmener chez elle pour montrer ses chevaux à Sheila durant le week-end si le papa finissait par accepter la proposition discrète reçue au téléphone la veille à l'insu de la fillette pour ne pas créer de problèmes à l'adulte en cas de refus.

En son for intérieur, le moldu n'avait pas très envie de se rendre chez des sorciers, néanmoins, la joie de Sheila incitait Dudley à tenter de surmonter ses propres peurs face aux sorciers afin qu'elle puisse bénéficier d'un moment de joie après tous les bouleversements vécus depuis la rupture de son père et de sa prétendue mère puisque Mary ne voulait plus entendre parler de la fillette. De plus, l'enfant souffrait également du regard des autres sur elle maintenant que tout le monde connaissait les circonstances de sa naissance obtenue grâce à un don d'ovocyte ou encore les origines de John. Ce dernier troublé ne savait plus comment se comporter envers Dudley après toutes ces révélations car l'adolescent était partagé entre sa culpabilité envers lui et son désir de fréquenter son véritable géniteur, sans compter sa peur du monde magique après la vision de la magie de Sheila.

Malgré les propos de Mary sur le fait que le géniteur de John n'était pas Dudley, Dursley se considérait pleinement son père car c'était lui qui s'était occupé d'abord de la future maman puis de l'enfant depuis sa naissance avant de devenir fou de John sans se soucier de ses origines. A présent, le gamin voulait donc passer du temps avec son géniteur et ne souhaitait pas rencontrer Dursley, ni Sheila en ces jours, néanmoins, Pansy avait réconforté Dudley de son mieux en affirmant que c'était probablement une phase passagère puisque John était bouleversé par toutes les révélations de sa mère ou encore la vision de ce type : aussi, Dudley espérait retrouver son fils quand ce dernier serait enfin apaisé.

Par contre, Dudley nourrissait des doutes au sujet d'hypothétiques retrouvailles entre Sheila et Mary car la jeune femme ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle après avoir entrevu sa magie.

Effectivement, la génétique revêtait maintenant une importance fondamentale aux yeux de cette femme sans cœur qui prétextait ne pas devoir s'occuper de Sheila puisque ce n'était pas sa fille biologique. En son for intérieur, Dudley songea alors au fait que Mary avait eu de graves problèmes de santé au bout de quelques années de mariage au point de devoir demander un don d'ovocytes si elle souhaitait devenir mère à nouveau. Une fois informé de la situation, Dudley affirmait se moquer de ne pas avoir d'enfants biologiques mais Mary se sentait coupable du fait que son mari ne possédait aucun bambin biologique donc elle voulait à tout prix lui en donner un. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs voisins, les Dursley avaient procédé à tous les examens puis l'intervention à Inverness sous le prétexte d'aller skier en amoureux à Aviemore pendant que John restait chez ses grands-parents.

Ensuite, Sheila avait fini par point le bout de son nez grâce au don d'ovocyte puis Dudley avait cru pouvoir vivre heureux entre ses deux enfants et son épouse. Malheureusement, Mary avait fini par se lasser de lui avant de renouer avec le père de John donc elle ne voulait manifestement pas imposer la présence de la fillette à ce type. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider sa fille à accepter sa situation, Dudley comptait envoyer un mail ou téléphoner à l'institut de fertilité d'Aviemore un de ces jours dans l'espoir d'obtenir des détails sur la donatrice afin de pouvoir donner au moins le nom de cette femme à Sheila lorsque l'enfant finirait par tenter de rechercher ses propres origines. Enfin, Dudley chassa ses pensées au moment de l'atterrissage de l'avion à sept heures et quart du matin...

XXXXXX

Quelques instants plus tard, le père et la fille sortirent enfin de la zone passagers puis Sheila nota la présence de Pansy avant de la saluer :

« _ Hello Pansy ! S'exclama la fillette ravie.

\- Hello Sheila, Good Morning Mr Dursley : vous avez fait bon voyage tous les deux ? Les salua Pansy souriante.

\- Bonjour Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson : oui nous avons fait bon voyage merci. Répondit Dudley.

\- Tant mieux : vous devez récupérer votre voiture ici ou à Aviemore ? Reprit ensuite Pansy.

\- Je la récupère ici: c'est plus pratique pour moi de la louer à l'aéroport car je la rendrai peu avant de prendre le vol de retour. Expliqua Dudley conscient que la sorcière ne connaissait pas toutes les nuances du monde moldu.

\- Mm, vous avez raison c'est mieux. Reconnut Pansy avant de le suivre jusqu'au comptoir de l'agence de locations en compagnie de Sheila heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec elle._ »

Ensuite, Dudley s'adressa à l'employé de l'agence avant d'obtenir rapidement la clé du véhicule. Le trio alla aussitôt récupérer l'engin puis le moldu suivit le mini van de la psychomage jusque chez Patrick Parkinson. Durant le trajet, il montra brièvement la ville à son enfant curieuse car la fillette n'était jamais venue ici contrairement à lui ou Mary puisque cette dernière avait préféré se rendre dans des stations de ski en Europe afin de concilier ski et découverte d'un pays étranger lors de leurs séjours à la montagne en famille. Une fois revenu au présent, Dudley estima alors que les prochaines vacances à la montagnes ne seraient plus les mêmes, néanmoins, il finit par considérer que c'était beaucoup mieux pour Sheila de venir ici où elle ne serait pas confrontée à leurs souvenirs.

* * *

Ensuite, le moldu se concentra sur la route afin de suivre le mini-van de la psychomage avant de s'arrêter devant un portail pendant que Pansy descendait de voiture afin de l'ouvrir. Une minute plus tard Dudley nota alors le signe de la jeune femme qui s'engouffra ensuite dans le mini van puis il la suivit afin de se garer à l'intérieur de la propriété. Sheila curieuse descendit aussitôt de voiture et observa l'immense chalet en bois, un mobile-home ainsi qu'un petit abri de jardin.

Entre-temps, la sorcière les rejoignit avant de les entraîner au mobile-home d'Archibald installé dans le jardin pour toute la durée du séjour des Dursley.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dudley constata la modernité mais aussi le confort du mobile-home doté d'un équipement ultramoderne ainsi que la chaleur qui émanait des radiateurs. Le moldu réalisa également que l'hospitalité de la sorcière ne s'arrêtait pas là puisqu'elle avait manifestement préparé un petit déjeuner en guise de bienvenue. Sheila ravie voulut aussitôt s'en approcher pendant que son père remerciait la thérapeute puis ils s'installèrent à table tous les trois.

Durant la collation, le moldu resta agréablement surpris par la saveur des gâteaux puis Dudley affirma à Pansy qu'elle savait vraiment bien cuisinier, même si, la jeune femme affirmait ne pas posséder le talent de son frère, ni celui de Naé qui était une pâtissière professionnelle. Ensuite, elle rangea les restes de la collation avant d'empiler la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Au bout d'un moment, Dudley accepta de sortir afin de visiter le cabinet. Malgré son appréhension envers la magie présente au sein de cette propriété, le moldu était rassuré par les promesses de la sorcière qui s'était organisée pour lui permettre de séjourner ici sans problèmes et sans assister à la moindre magie à moins que ce ne soit son souhait : aussi, Dursley estimait que rien de fâcheux ne lui pouvait arriver.

Effectivement, Pansy avait tout préparé dans le moindre détail pour l'arrivée de Dudley tout lui en expliquant certaines choses au moldu durant leurs conversations précédentes. Grâce à cette préparation, Dudley était donc conscient de la présence de Roby l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait du père de la jeune femme et qui habitait dans le prétendu abri de jardin. L'elfe se ferait cependant très discret en présence des Dursley à moins que Dudley ne souhaite le rencontrer un jour, même si, ce n'était pas dans ses prévisions pour le moment donc Dursleu était tranquille sur le fait que l'elfe n'apparaîtrait pas devant lui par surprise. En tout cas, le moldu était resté stupéfait par la description de ces elfes de maison totalement différents de ceux issus des œuvres de Tolkien.

XXXXX

Dudley finit cependant par chasser ses pensées puis il contempla le chalet de la sorcière qui détonnait un peu au milieu des pavillons, néanmoins, Pansy expliqua cette originalité par la destruction totale de l'ancienne maison durant un incendie. Or, la précédente propriétaire du chalet ne possédait pas les moyens de la reconstruire car elle n'avait pas renouvelé son contrat d'assurance : aussi, la moldue avait du rapidement trouver une autre solution pour se reloger rapidement afin de ne pas devoir séjourner plusieurs mois dans l'un des campings d'Aviemore. A force d'observer les chalets ainsi que les mobiles-homes présents au camping où elle séjournait de manière provisoire, la jeune femme avait acheté un kit pas très cher mais surtout adapté à la vie de tous les jours et pas seulement aux résidences de loisirs.

De plus, elle avait choisi un modèle dont le rez-de-chaussée était adapté aux personnes à mobilité réduite comme elle. La jeune femme avait donc divisé le chalet en deux appartement : le rez-de-chaussée était ainsi devenu son logement où elle recevait ses élèves grâce à une petite salle spécifique présente au sein de la demeure puisque c'était un professeur de musique. Ensuite, le second appartement avait été reconverti en cabinet médical pour son mari psychiatre et l'une de ses consœurs. Malgré son handicap, la jeune femme était très dynamique donc elle savait se défendre contre les importuns: ainsi, l'ancienne propriétaire avait fini par jeter son mari dehors après la découverte des frasques de ce type avec sa consœur dans le cabinet entre deux patients...

La jeune femme s'était ensuite habituée à vivre seule avant de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre au bout d'un moment. Ensuite, elle s'était remariée et vivait à Kincraig donc elle tentait de vendre son chalet lorsque Pansy en avait été avisée par son beau-père. Après une rapide visite la sorcière et son mari avaient rapidement acheté le chalet afin de pouvoir y loger Patrick Parkinson senior au rez-de-chaussée puisqu'il détenait des problèmes de mobilité lui aussi. Ensuite, la sorcière s'était ensuite attaquée à l'aménagement de son cabinet à l'étage tout en s'assurant de préserver l'intimité de Parkinson senior grâce aux clôtures qui délimitaient un passage entre la palissade où un second portail avait été réalisé et l'escalier extérieur situé sur le côté, ce qui permettait d'accepter directement au cabinet depuis la chaussée, sans devoir entrer dans le jardin.

De cette manière, les patients sonnaient puis ils attendaient l'ouverture du second portail avant de marcher dans l'allée aménagée sans jamais pouvoir se faufiler dans le reste du jardin réservé à Parkinson senior mais aussi sa famille. Dudley acquiesça puis il observa également la présence d'un petit abri de jardin près du portail à l'intérieur de l'allée tout en estimant qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'accès magique destiné aux sorciers dont lui avait parlé la jeune femme, ce que la sorcière confirma avant de préciser que les sorciers étaient tenus de sonner au portail eux aussi et ne pouvaient pas entrer dans le cabinet sans y avoir été invités. Grâce à ce stratagème la sorcière estimait éviter la stupeur des parents moldus de ses futurs petits patients sorciers à cause de sorciers en train de débarquer à l'improviste en plein milieu de la salle d'attente ou du cabinet.

Cette précaution rassurait d'ailleurs Dursley au sujet du sérieux de la thérapeute qui faisait de son mieux pour maintenir un cadre harmonieux entre les patients ou leurs parents issus des deux mondes. Enfin, Dudley chassa ses pensées puis il monta l'escalier fort heureusement nettoyé, sinon, ils auraient pu glisser sur les marches à cause de la neige ou de la glace.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur du cabinet, Dursley contempla la petite entrée où il nota la présence d'une plante verte, d'un tableau d'inspiration zen sur le mur, d'un tapis oriental au sol et d'un comptoir qui servirait de bureau à une éventuelle réceptionniste d'après Pansy si la psychomage finissait par avoir besoin d'une assistante. Il contempla également une orchidée fleurie, le registre ou encore le téléphone présents sur le comptoir. Ensuite, Pansy fit d'abord visiter les lieux aux Dursley qui observa le couloir en L, le plafond cathédrale avant de contempler la pièce rebaptisée salle d'attente où des fauteuils confortables, une table basse chargée de revues, une horloge murale, des orchidées, un poêle, une petite table avec des chaises pour les enfants, un guéridon avec une bouilloire électrique, des sachets de thé, une boîte de biscuits, un service à thé et un tableau invitaient les patients et leurs familles à se détendre en attendant leur séance.

Ensuite, Pansy ouvrit une autre porte avant de s'effacer pour les faire entrer. Au premier abord, le moldu curieux crut se trouver dans une immense salle de jeux à la vue de toutes les peluches, les nombreux jouets, la maison de poupées, la petite table, les chaises, le tableau noir, les feuilles de dessins, les crayons de couleurs ainsi que les feutres, néanmoins, il finit par réaliser qu'il s'agissait probablement du cabinet où Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson recevait ses plus jeunes patients à la vue des deux fauteuils. Le moldu reprit donc la parole :

« _ J'imagine que cette salle de jeux est en réalité un cabinet adapté aux enfants ?

\- Oui : cela me permet de dédramatiser la situation mais aussi d'étudier leur comportement et de gagner leur confiance grâce à des moments ludiques durant la séance. Révéla Pansy.

\- Vous pouvez apprendre beaucoup de choses pendant les jeux des enfants ? S'enquit Dudley sincèrement curieux.

\- Oui: ils se détendent d'avantage donc ils révèlent parfois certains détails durant le jeu. J'ai notamment obtenu plusieurs confidence des enfants au sujet de leurs problèmes familiaux lorsqu'ils utilisaient les poupées ainsi que la maison pour reproduire certaines scènes vécues au sein de leur foyer. Enfin, ils s'expriment également énormément grâce aux dessins. Répondit Pansy.

\- Donc ces enfants ne passent pas beaucoup de temps dans l'un de ces fauteuils. Constata Dudley.

\- Non car ce ne sont pas des adultes donc cela dépend du caractère mais aussi de l'âge des enfants et de leur confiance envers moi donc je m'adapte à chaque situation afin de pouvoir établir un dialogue avec eux. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends mais je suppose que vous avez un second bureau pour recevoir vos patients adultes ? S'enquit Dudley.

\- Oui bien sûr : vous le verrez d'ici peu. Conclut Pansy._ »

XXXXXXX

La thérapeute entraîna aussitôt les Dursley visiter son bureau principal ainsi que son second cabinet puis Dudley accepta de laisser Sheila jouer dans _la salle de jeux_ pendant que les deux adultes discutaient entre eux de la situation actuelle mais aussi des dates des prochaines séances. Jusqu'à présent, la petite fille recevait les visites de Pansy chez ses grands-parents paternels puisque Dudley avait souhaité retourner au 4 Privet Drive pour le moment au lieu de rester dans son ancienne demeure après le départ de Mary et John. Toutefois, Dursley était maintenant rassuré par la vision du cabinet donc il reprit la parole :

« _ Vous aviez raison Mrs : je suis plus tranquille maintenant que j'ai pu visiter votre cabinet. Reconnut Dursley.

\- J'en suis très heureuse Mr Dursley : me permettez-vous donc d'emmener Sheila jusqu'ici pour ses prochaines séances ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Oui votre cabinet me semble parfait pour Sheila. Par contre, vous me confirmez bien que vous serez discrète quand vous viendrez chercher ma fille ? Redemanda Dudley.

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Dursley : soyez assuré que je ne débarquerai pas dans votre salon à l'improviste. En fait, je ferai mon apparition dans le terrain vague pas très loin de votre quartier puis je viendrais jusque chez vous à pieds ou en voiture avant de venir sonner à votre porte pour venir chercher Sheila. Ensuite, nous reviendrons de la même manière après la fin de ses séances. Le rassura Pansy.

\- Merci beaucoup Mrs : je sais que ma fille est une sorcière et que je vais donc devoir m'habituer à beaucoup de choses mais les apparitions des sorciers qui venaient chercher mon cousin étaient toujours _rocambolesques_ donc je souhaiterai éviter ce genre de choses. Enfin, mes parents préféreraient également éviter de revivre des arrivées fracassantes dans leur cheminée ou voyantes. Avoua Dudley tout en songeant au géant, à la famille de rouquins ou encore d'autres personnes...

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Mr Dursley : je comprends votre désir de protéger votre intimité. Moi-même, je ne rentre jamais dans une demeure par surprise, y compris chez mon père. Assura Pansy._ »

Les deux adultes discutèrent encore un moment de la thérapie ou encore du paiement des prochaines séances puisque Pansy avait refusé d'être payée au cours de ces premières semaines. Durant la conversation, Dudley constata que la sorcière faisait vraiment de son mieux pour s'intégrer au monde moldu puisqu'elle détenait un compte courant donc Dursley réglerait simplement ses séances par virement bancaires car Pansy refusait de recevoir directement de l'argent après la fin de chaque rendez-vous.

* * *

Après avoir réglé ces détails, Dudley et Pansy proposèrent à Sheila de sortir afin que les Dursley puissent louer des skis avant d'aller skier. Ils quittèrent donc rapidement les lieux puis Dursley constata que la neige s'était de nouveau accumulée sur le perron ou encore les marches de l'escalier. Pansy le rassura cependant sur la sécurité des marches:

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Dursley : vous pouvez descendre l'escalier sans problèmes car j'ai lancé un sortilège pour que les marches ne puissent jamais devenir glissantes malgré la présence de la neige. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm ok. Dit Dudley.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas utilisé ta baguette pour empêcher la neige de tomber sur les marches ou le palier ? Demanda alors Sheila curieuse.

\- Parce que des marches toujours propres attireraient l'attention des voisins sur nous. C'est pour cette raison que mon mari, mon beau-père et moi utilisons une pelle ou un balai pour nettoyer le perron mais aussi les marches comme les voisins de mon père. Ainsi, personne ne se doute du fait que nous sommes des sorciers. Révéla Pansy._ »

XXXXXXX

Sheila acquiesça tout comme Dudley conscient du désir des sorciers de conserver le secret sur l'existence du monde magique après les explications d'Harry à ce sujet, néanmoins, le moldu ne put s'empêcher de songer à un détail avant d'en parler :

« _ Je pensais que la magie pouvait guérir toutes les maladies mais j'ai compris que ce n'est pas le cas puisque votre père est manifestement en fauteuil roulant. Commença Dudley.

\- Effectivement, la magie ne peut pas tout guérir malgré l'existence de certaines potions qui permettent notamment de faire repousser des os comme le Poussos. Reconnut Pansy.

\- Mm, les soins des sorciers sont manifestement très particuliers. Dit Dudley songeur tout en enregistrant cette information dans sa tête.

\- C'est parce que c'est différent de ce que vous voyez d'habitude. D'ailleurs, les soins des moldus sont parfois étranges à mes yeux mais je m'adapte donc j'ai fait vacciner tous mes enfants par un pédiatre dés leur petite enfance pour qu'ils puissent aller à l'école maternelle puis en primaire. A la fin, je me suis faite vacciner moi aussi. Avoua Pansy.

\- Vous avez bien fait Mrs. Par contre, votre cabinet est à l'étage et vous n'avez pas d'ascenseur donc comment comptez-vous recevoir un patient en fauteuil roulant plus tard ? Interrogea Dudley.

\- En fait, il y a un couloir et un escalier intérieur qui mènent à l'étage depuis le rez-de-chaussée donc nous avons utilisé la magie pour faire voler le fauteuil de mon père en haut lorsqu'il a voulu visiter mon cabinet. Je suppose que je devrai faire pareil si l'un de mes futurs patients devait être en fauteuil roulant. Estima Pansy.

\- Ah vous avez donc un escalier et des portes de communication entre les deux appartements. Constata Dudley.

\- Oui. Confirma Pansy.

\- Je suis étonné par le fait que malgré son propre handicap, l'ancienne propriétaire de ce chalet n'ai pas pensé à faire installer un monte-escalier ou une chaise élévatrice dans son escalier intérieur, car cela lui aurait permis de se rendre à l'étage sans problèmes. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas fait pour éviter que les patients de son ex mari empiètent sur son intimité en utilisant ces choses à tout bout de champs donc elle a du choisir de faire construire un escalier extérieur à la place. Dit Pansy après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Mm, c'est possible mais cette femme aurait pu faire installer un mini ascenseur extérieur ou une plate-forme pour que les patients rejoignent le cabinet depuis l'un de ces engins. Affirma Dudley.

\- Mais ces choses peuvent s'installer facilement ici ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

\- Oui des spécialistes pourraient rapidement effectuer les travaux nécessaires pour aménager l'ascenseur ou la plate-forme ainsi que votre perron à l'étage avant de tout sécuriser. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître en ascenseur Mr Dursley ? Demanda Pansy curieuse.

\- Cela fait partie de mon travail Mrs car mon entreprise de construction s'occupe de nombreuses choses dont le montage ou encore l'entretien d'ascenseurs. Révéla Dudley.

\- Ah d'accord : vous installez des ascenseur dans des immeubles seulement ou même dans des auberges ? Reprit Pansy soudainement intéressée.

\- Mon entreprise le fait dans différentes structures que ce soient chez des particuliers, des entreprises, des hôtels ou dans des bâtiments publics. Répondit le moldu.

\- Les ascenseurs sont votre activité principales ou vous vous occupez d'autres choses également ? S'enquit Pansy.

\- Nous faisons tout ce qui est en rapport avec la construction de nouvelles construction ou l'entretien d'édifices déjà construites Mrs. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Mm, vous vous occupez aussi de panneaux photovoltaïques par hasard ? Interrogea aussitôt Pansy.

\- Oui nous traitons aussi ces choses : pourquoi vous comptez poser des panneaux ici ou chez vous ? Demanda alors Dudley.

\- J'y pense car mon beau-père ou encore mes cousins me disent que nous ferions des grosses économies mon mari et moi pour notre future auberge si nous en installions. Toutefois, notre priorité serait de faire installer un ascenseur donc j'aimerai vous demander un conseil à ce sujet si c'est possible. Avoua Pansy en songeant à ses problèmes pour trouver une entreprise désireuse d'installer rapidement un ascenseur à l'auberge en ce moment.

\- Oui bien entendu. Dit Dudley soudainement plus intéressé car ses ouvriers et lui-même se déplaçaient pour réaliser des chantiers dans toute la Grande-Bretagne.

\- Daddy on va chercher des skis ? S'impatienta Sheila.

\- Oui attends juste une minute. Demanda Dudley. _ »

Toutefois, la sorcière affirma pouvoir attendre ce soir ou, même la fin du week-end pour lui poser quelques questions. Ensuite, elle lui donna une copie des clés du mobile-home, du portail ainsi que du garage tout en l'assurant que personne ne le dérangerait durant son séjour s'il souhaitait simplement se reposer et profiter de ce week-end avec sa fille. Autrement, Dudley connaissait son numéro donc il pouvait l'appeler s'il souhaitait discuter ou la rencontrer ici. Pansy lui proposa ensuite discrètement de venir dîner chez elle afin de rencontrer sa famille s'il le désirait tout en affirmant dissimuler tous les objets magiques en sa présence.

Sinon, ils pouvaient se retrouver au restaurant si ça pouvait l'intéresser car la sorcière ne souhaitait pas laisser les Dursley tous seuls. Enfin, elle renouvela également sa proposition de montrer les chevaux à Sheila plus tard. Dursley la remercia pour sa gentillesse puis il affirma y réfléchir avant de la saluer en compagnie de Sheila. Ensuite, Pansy retourna auprès de son père pendant que le moldu proposait à son enfant d'aller faire un tour.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Dursley remontèrent donc en voiture afin de se rendre au centre-ville. Sheila curieuse put enfin visiter la ville après avoir choisi des skis au magasin Mac Kintosh&Son où les employés d'Archibald avaient été avisés de la volonté de leur patron d'accorder une belle ristourne pour les achats ou les locations de Dudley agréablement surpris, même si, le moldu savait que la boutique appartenait au beau-père de la thérapeute. Enfin, Dursley reçut un appel de ses parents déjà avertis de son arrivée par un message mais les Dursley seniors souhaitaient maintenant savoir si leur fils estimait que leur petite fille serait en sécurité durant ses séances au cabinet ou non.

Le cousin d'Harry les rassura aussitôt sur le chalet ou encore le mobile-home où Sheila et lui séjourneraient tout le week-end. Il leur avoua également son impression plus que favorable sur le professionnalisme de la thérapeute ou encore sa gentillesse. Ensuite, les Dursley restèrent surpris en apprenant que la jeune femme possédait également un compte-courant ou encore d'autres choses comme une voiture et même une future auberge. Après la fin de cette discussion, Vernon songeur reprit la parole :

« _ Pétunia : tu sais que je n'aime pas la magie mais que je dois maintenant l'accepter puisque Sheila est une… Commença Vernon.

\- …

\- Tu-Sais-Quoi. Reprit Vernon pas encore capable de prononcer la parole _sorcière_.

\- Oui je sais: je suis obligée de l'accepter moi aussi parce que je ne veux pas perdre notre petite fille, ni notre fils. Avoua Pétunia qui souffrait déjà de la perte de John.

\- Oui je sais: nous n'aimons pas le monde du _Garçon_ mais… Dit Vernon en parlant de leur neveu.

\- Mais ? L'interrompit Pétunia curieuse.

\- Mais il y a manifestement des gens plus normaux que _le Garçon_ _chez les autres_ puisque la psy est manifestement plus intégrée dans notre monde que lui. Je pense que l'aide de cette femme va donc peut-être aider Sheila à vivre normalement au lieu de rester scotchée à ses trucs magique comme _le Garçon_. Estima Vernon.

\- J'espère que Sheila ne va pas nous quitter, ni s'installer définitivement _chez les autres_. Déclara aussitôt Pétunia inquiète tout en songeant à l'attrait de sa sœur pour le monde magique puis son désintérêt envers leur quartier...

\- Justement Pétunia : Sheila ne le fera pas si elle fréquente des gens comme sa psy puisque cette femme sait conduire une voiture, gérer un compte bancaire comme nous et même vivre normalement. Cette Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson n'est pas comme _le Garçon_ ou tous ceux qui nous rendaient visite avant. Insista Vernon tout en songeant à la bande de rouquin, le géant, Dumbledore ou d'autres personnes du même acabit.

\- C'est vrai que Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson est _plus normale qu'eux_ : elle s'habille aussi comme nous quand elle vient voir Sheila et puis j'ai cru comprendre que ses cadets jouent aux même jeux que notre petite fille. Reconnut Pétunia.

\- Exact donc cela nous prouve qu'il est possible de faire partie de _ces gens_ et de _rester normal_ _comme nous_ au lieu de finir comme _le Garçon_ ! Alors, je suis finalement content que Dudley ai choisi cette psy parce qu'elle va aider Sheila à régler ses problèmes puis notre petite fille ne quittera pas totalement notre monde si cette femme lui montre qu'on peut vivre ici tout en faisant ses machins bizarres. Déclara Vernon._ »

Pétunia acquiesça sans se douter que Dudley avait contacté Harry pour le remercier de l'avoir mis en contact avec Pansy qui connaissait non seulement son métier mais savait également vivre dans les deux mondes et ainsi éviter de commettre des impairs auprès _des moldus_ donc il se sentait à l'aise avec elle.

Harry acquiesça puis il encouragea son cousin à accepter son invitation à dîner. Dursley affirma devoir y réfléchir puis il l'invita à le rejoindre au ski en compagnie de sa propre famille aujourd'hui ou demain après avoir appris son initiation aux sports d'hiver par Pansy. Son cousin agréablement surpris lui promit d'en parler à Ginny avant de raccrocher.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'avais pas encore beaucoup parlé de Dudley et sa fille dans cette seconde partie mais ils sont enfin là. Je ne sais pas vous mais j'estime que Dudley a fait un grand bond en avant pour aider sa fille sorcière puisqu'il ne la rejette pas et tente de s'adapter à tout ça. Enfin, je trouve que les Dursley senior évoluent un peu eux aussi si on considère comment ils étaient avant.**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	50. Les deux cousins

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

 ** _J'espère que vous avez beau temps ou que vous n'êtes pas dans les zones sinistrées par les pluies en ce moment. Ici aussi, on s'attendait au déluge mais ça s'est déplacé vers les Pouilles pour le moment. Je pensais être en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, néanmoins, je suis manifestement dans les temps MDR._**

 ** _Petite note: j'ai rajouté un étage à la ferme de Pansy donc il y en a deux finalement en plus du rez-de-chaussée et du grenier (j'avoue hésiter encore à en ajouter un troisième, qu'en pensez-vous ?)._**

 ** _Au début, ce chapitre devait être plus long mais la deuxième partie était centrée sur Ron et Hermione donc j'avais l'impression que c'était plutôt hors-sujet. Je posterai donc un prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain (le temps de le corriger et de le fignoler car j'ai songé à quelques détails)._**

 ** _A très bientôt et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Après l'appel de son cousin, Harry décida de le rejoindre aujourd'hui puisqu'il ne devait pas travailler avant cette nuit mais surtout, il ne pourrait pas se rendre à Aviemore demain car toute la famille se réunissait au Terrier pour le déjeuner afin de fêter l'anniversaire de Ron. Si Pétunia et Vernon se contentaient exclusivement d'un échange de cartes de Noël avec Harry (et encore sur l'insistance de Dudley) avant la découverte de la magie de leur petite fille, Dursley avait déjà tenté de renouer le dialogue avec son cousin depuis plusieurs années puisque le moldu ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité envers Harry pour toutes les souffrances infligées durant leur enfance.

Lors de leurs premières retrouvailles en 1999, les deux hommes estimaient ne jamais pouvoir devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, ni deux cousins très proches, cependant, Harry était heureux de maintenir ce contact peu fréquent mais bien présent puisque Dudley était la seule véritable famille maternelle qui lui restait hormis les Dursley seniors. Malgré leurs rapports difficiles durant leur enfance puis leur adolescence, les deux cousins étaient donc parvenus à établir une relation courtoise à partir du moment où Dursley junior avait fait de son mieux pour s'excuser de manière discrète après la guerre.

De cette manière, l'auror voyait donc son cousin seul (les Dursley seniors préférant éviter toute rencontre avant la découverte de la magie de Sheila) puis en compagnie de sa propre famille une ou deux fois par an. En revanche, Ginny et les enfants l'accompagnaient rarement car les gosses s'ennuyaient chez Dudley où ils n'étaient pas autorisés à faire, ni parler de la magie avec leurs cousins au second degré. Les choses seraient probablement restées ainsi, si la manifestation de la magie de Sheila n'avait pas provoqué l'éclatement de la famille de Dudley.

XXXXX

En raison des problèmes vécus par son cousin, Harry l'avait donc contacté plus souvent ces dernières semaines puisque le sorcier avait écouté les conseils de Ron avant d'acheter un téléphone portable basique afin de pouvoir être joignable à tout moment, si jamais Dudley avait besoin de son aide et que personne ne répondait au téléphone du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Grâce à cet appareil, Harry avait donc passé davantage de temps avec son cousin que ce soit au téléphone ou en personne ces dernières semaines puisqu'il s'était même rendu au 4 Privet Drive où Dudley s'était transféré avec sa fille pour le moment. Ce rapprochement avait également permis au sorcier de découvrir les qualités de Dudley à la vue de l'affection totale du moldu envers son premier enfant sans se soucier de la génétique ou encore son intention de se battre pour obtenir un droit de visite, voire, la garde conjointe du jeune garçon, même si, ce dernier s'était éloigné de lui pour le moment.

Enfin, Potter éprouvait aussi une certaine admiration envers Dudley non seulement pour ce fait mais surtout en raison de son revirement spectaculaire aux yeux d'Harry puisque son cousin ne comptait absolument pas renoncer à sa fille non plus malgré sa nature sorcière. Mieux encore : Dursley tentait même de faire preuve d'une plus grande ouverture d'esprit pour aider son enfant à trouver son équilibre au lieu de l'enfermer dans un placard et prétendre que la magie n'existait pas comme ses parents le faisaient avec Harry durant son enfance avant l'arrivée d'Hagrid le jour de son onzième anniversaire...

En son for intérieur, l'auror désirait sincèrement aider son cousin à accepter la situation ou encore à surmonter ses problèmes. Aussi, il attendit le réveil de sa famille afin de proposer à Ginny de se rendre à Aviemore :

« _ Ginny que dirais-tu de passer la journée au ski puisque nous sommes libres aujourd'hui ? Proposa Harry.

\- Tu veux retourner au ski ? S'étonna Ginny.

\- Oui mais tu n'en as peut-être pas envie ? S'alarma Harry.

\- Si, le ski est une activité amusante mais je suis surprise par ta proposition puisque tu dois travailler ce soir. Avoua Ginny.

\- Eh bien, Dudley est à Aviemore avec Sheila et il nous a proposé de le rejoindre au ski donc je me disais que ce serait une bonne occasion pour passer du temps tous ensemble mais aussi nous amuser avec Lily puisqu'elle avait bien aimé le ski la dernière fois. Expliqua Harry.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Reconnut Ginny songeuse.

\- Alors nous pouvons y aller ? Demanda Harry d'un ton empli d'espoir.

\- Oui bien entendu mais comment retrouverons-nous ton cousin au milieu de tous les moldus puisque nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie pour le faire ? Reprit Ginny.

\- Je vais l'appeler sur son téléphone portable pour l'avertir puis nous nous donnerons sûrement un point de rendez-vous. Déclara Harry heureux de pouvoir rejoindre son cousin tout en passant également un bon moment avec son épouse et leur fille.

\- Très bien Harry : vas-y pendant que j'annonce la nouvelle à Lily. L'encouragea Ginny._ »

Le sorcier acquiesça avant de se ruer sur le téléphone fixe qui avait été installé au Square Grimmaurd grâce à de nombreux subterfuges donc les moldus étaient convaincus que le propriétaire du 11 Square Grimmaurd possédait deux lignes de téléphone, même si, Potter payait bien évidemment lui-même ses factures.

* * *

De son côté, Mrs Potter observa son mari avec indulgence avant de songer au bienfait du rapprochement d'Harry et Dudley depuis quelques semaines. Malgré l'indifférence polie de Ginny envers ce moldu en raison de son attitude précédente envers Harry pendant leur vie commune au _4 Privet Drive_ , la sorcière n'avait jamais critiqué le choix de son futur époux lorsque ce dernier avait souhaité renouer avec Dudley en 1999.

Les années suivantes, Ginny n'avait ensuite plus vraiment prêté attention à ce type au point de ne l'avoir jamais invité au Square Grimmaurd, même si, elle s'était rendue chez Dursley junior quelques fois avant de profiter du manque d'enthousiasme des enfants pour éviter d'y retourner puisque ce type et sa femme Mary lui semblaient insignifiants, voire, très ennuyeux. Toutefois, elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'Harry semblait bien plus heureux depuis le léger rapprochement entre les deux cousins ces dernières semaines donc la jeune femme comptait maintenant changer d'attitude afin d'aider son conjoint à renouer avec Dudley.

Ensuite, la sorcière se reprit et alla annoncer la nouvelle à Lily ravie de retourner au ski puis Ginny constata de nouveau le rayonnement de son mari après son appel. Harry expliqua avoir établi un rendez-vous avec Dudley d'ici une heure, ce qui permettrait aux Potter de prendre leur petit-déjeuner en toute tranquillité, de s'habiller et de louer des skis avant de rejoindre les Dursley. Trente minutes plus tard, les Potter s'étaient vêtus avec les combinaisons de skis achetés chez Mac Kintosh avant de transplaner discrètement près du magasin afin de pouvoir louer de nouveau du matériel. Ensuite, ils transplanèrent près du lieu où Pansy et Toorj avaient planté leur Ger durant leur matinée au ski.

De cette manière, aucun moldu ne se douta des subterfuges employés par les sorciers pour rejoindre rapidement les pistes situées dans les alentours. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Potter retrouvèrent donc les Dursley aux pieds des télésièges avant de les saluer puis les adultes discutèrent un peu pendant que Lily faisait d'avantage d'efforts avec Sheila cette fois-ci.

Effectivement, la petite sorcière estimait pouvoir maintenant lui parler en toute franchise au lieu de devoir lui dissimuler sa magie comme durant chacune de ses rares visites chez les Dursley. A présent, Lily se sentait donc bien plus à l'aise en présence de Sheila _sa cousine_ _au même titre que Rose, Dominique, Victoire, Roxanne, Lucy_ _et_ _Molly II_ d'après son père. En raison de l'attitude plus amicale de Lily, Sheila se détendit d'avantage au point d'oublier momentanément ses soucis avant d'accepter de faire une descente de ski en sa compagnie. Les adultes finirent par se joindre à elles puis le petit groupe passa une agréable matinée.

XXXXX

Durant les descentes, Ginny se fendit même de quelques sourires amicaux à l'égard de Dudley à la vue de la soudaine animation d'Harry manifestement heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son cousin. Au bout d'un moment, Mrs Potter réalisa enfin que son mari ressentait manifestement le besoin de fréquenter des gens de son passé ou plutôt: la seule famille d'origine qu'il avait connu durant son enfance puisque les Potter étaient tous morts. Ginny songea alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait gaffe à ce genre de choses auparavant car les deux époux étaient très entourés par les Weasley, néanmoins, la jeune femme comprit qu'Harry désirait probablement passer également du temps avec sa propre famille, ce qui était somme toute normale puisque Mrs Potter elle-même adorait se réserver quelques moments en toute intimité avec sa mère, son père ou ses frères.

Aussi, Ginny ne fit aucune difficulté quand Dudley insista pour inviter les Potter à déjeuner au petit restaurant de la station vers treize heures. Une fois à table, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien puis la conversation dériva sur Pansy et son cabinet puisque c'était le motif principal du séjour des Dursley en Écosse. Dudley confirma son impression positive au sujet du professionnalisme de la jeune femme ainsi que de son cabinet vraiment aménagé pour que les moldus et les sorciers puissent s'y sentir à l'aise avant de remercier encore une fois Harry pour ses conseils.

Dans un lapsus, Potter affirma que _c'était normal de s'aider en famille_ et répondit ensuite aux questions du moldu à propos des activités de la jeune femme en-dehors de son cabinet. Dudley en apprit ainsi d'avantage sur les établissements de Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson ou encore tous ses projets futurs puis il reprit la parole :

« _ C'est non seulement une psy mais aussi une femme d'affaire. Estima Dudley impressionné par l'esprit d'initiatives de la jeune femme.

\- Son père était un homme d'affaire avant sa ruine à cause de la guerre donc je dirai qu'elle suit le même chemin. Renchérit Harry.

\- Mais elle arrive vraiment à gérer toutes ces choses en plus de son cabinet ? S'enquit Dudley curieux.

\- Oui car Pansy est très bien secondée par son père, son beau-père et son mari qui l'aident à gérer ses affaires. Enfin, elle a aussi confié la gestion d'une partie de ses activités à ses familiers dont ses cousins et ceux de son mari donc c'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas complètement débordée entre sa famille, son cabinet et ses affaires. Expliqua Harry.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Mr Mac Kintosh-Parkinson est britannico-mongol comme son épouse. Se souvint alors Dudley.

\- Oui c'est ça : la mère de Robert-Bruce était mongole et son père est écossais. Résuma brièvement son cousin.

\- Oui elle m'avait dit que son beau-père était le propriétaire du magasin de sport _Mac Kintosh &Son _donc c'est là que nous sommes allés pour louer notre matériel. Ce matin, Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson m'a aussi demandé des conseils au sujet des ascenseurs et des panneaux photovoltaïques. Révéla enfin Dudley.

\- Oh c'est vrai que ton entreprise est assez polyvalente donc tu pourrais peut-être lui fournir le fameux ascenseur ! Réalisa Harry.

\- Pourquoi un ascenseur serait-il si fameux ? Demanda Dudley surpris.

\- Parce que personne n'a encore accepté de se déplacer pour faire un devis ou même un simple état des lieux de l'auberge alors que Pansy souhaiterait y installer un ascenseur puisque les chambres de l'établissement sont réparties entre les deux étages de la vieille ferme. Répondit Harry.

\- Tu rigoles : aucun technicien ne s'est déplacé ? S'exclama Dudley surpris.

\- Non : toutes les sociétés de la zone contactées par Archibald le beau-père de Pansy sont manifestement trop occupées jusqu'en mai pour pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un. Répondit Harry.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ou de « magique » qui fait peur aux gens dans cette auberge pour que personne ne se déplace ? S'enquit Dudley vraiment surpris, voire, légèrement inquiet.

\- Non, non : l'auberge n'est pas destinée aux sorciers donc aucun signe de magie n'est exposé dans la partie réservée au public. En fait, la famille de Pansy ne pratiquera la magie que dans leurs appartements privés. Enfin, les elfes de maison ne s'aventureront pas du côté des clients. Le rassura Harry conscient que Dudley connaissait maintenant l'existence des elfes.

\- Alors, je suppose que les sociétés du coin sont manifestement assez chanceuses et détiennent déjà trop de chantiers si elles peuvent se permettre de refuser d'autres travaux. Estima Dudley abasourdi par l'attitude de ses concurrents.

\- Oui ce doit être ça mais bon c'est quand même surprenant. Dit Harry.

\- C'est clair : c'est plutôt rare de ne pas envoyer quelqu'un établir un état des lieux ou un devis avant de refuser un travail. Renchérit Dudley estomaqué par l'attitude de ses concurrents.

\- Je crois qu'Archibald va contacter des entreprises du côté de Glasgow dans l'espoir de dégoter quelqu'un. Autrement, Pansy va devoir inaugurer son auberge sans ascenseur si elle tient à l'ouvrir cet hiver afin de ne pas perdre toute la saison. Estima Harry.

\- Mm, je comprends mais tu m'as bien dit que ses chambres seraient réparties sur deux étages ? Demanda son cousin.

\- Oui puis elle finira peut-être par aménager également plusieurs appartements au grenier dont l'un d'eux sera destiné à son fils aîné. Répondit Harry.

\- Mm, l'absence d'ascenseur risque de pénaliser cette auberge si certains clients ont des problèmes de santé ou s'ils ont des bébés et ne veulent donc pas monter des escaliers plusieurs fois par jours. Estima Dudley.

\- C'est ce qui inquiète Pansy : elle craint que beaucoup de clients hormis les gamins de vingt ans ne boudent l'auberge à cause de ça. Avoua Harry.

\- Elle a raison : une fois, j'ai changé d'hôtel pendant mes vacances à cause du fait que j'en avais assez de porter la poussette de John jusqu'à l'étage plusieurs fois par jour puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur pour rejoindre notre chambre, ni un local réservé pour y déposer les landaus au rez-de-chaussée. Dévoila Dudley.

\- Donc vous pensez que Pansy a raison de s'inquiéter et de vouloir installer un ascenseur à tout prix ? Interrogea Ginny.

\- Oui ce serait beaucoup mieux pour Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson, sinon, elle risque de perdre beaucoup de clients ou de devoir baisser les prix de ses chambres afin d'attirer du monde malgré la perspective de monter des escaliers. Répondit Dudley.

\- Ce serait vraiment dommage. En tout cas, je ne comprends pas l'attitude de ces sociétés car la pose d'un ascenseur ne serait qu'un premier travail avant d'autres travau plus importants quand les conditions climatiques seront plus favorables. Révéla Harry afin de convaincre Dudley.

\- Mm, oui j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle serait peut-être intéressée par la pose de panneaux photovoltaïques. Reconnut Dudley tout en songeant à sa conversation avec la jeune femme.

\- Oui son beau-père, son frère jumeau mais aussi sa famille l'encouragent à en installer sur le toit de l'auberge dés cette année puisque cela lui ferait faire de grandes économies au sujet de la consommation d'électricité de son propre logement, du restaurant ou de la partie hôtelière. Affirma Harry.

\- C'est sûr que ce serait bien mieux pour son auberge car les clients des auberges ne se soucient pas de la consommation électrique quand ces gens ne sont pas chez eux. Je le sais car l'un de mes amis possède un B&B et il m'a dit que ses clients gaspillent beaucoup d'énergie que ce soit avec leurs sèche-cheveux, leurs chargeurs pour leurs smartphone, leurs ordinateurs ou autres. Ils laissent aussi souvent la lumière allumée quand ils sortent de leur chambre durant la journée. Affirma Dudley.

\- Mm, la facture pourrait donc être très salée si Pansy n'installe pas ces panneaux. Constata Harry.

\- Oui c'est sûr parce que Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson va devoir non seulement régler les frais de son auberge mais aussi ceux de son restaurant. En revanche, elle pourrait consommer sa propre énergie grâce aux panneaux photovoltaïques et revendre son surplus à la compagnie électrique. Expliqua Dudley.

\- Mm je comprends maintenant pourquoi Archibald dit que ce n'est pas seulement bien pour les établissements mais aussi pour des particuliers donc il songe à installer ces panneaux chez lui également après avoir vu ceux que les cousins de Pansy ont installé sur leurs yourtes en bois en attendant d'être raccordés à l'électricité. Dit alors Harry.

\- Oui ce type a raison, même si, je reconnais que c'est un investissement assez important malgré les crédits d'impôt proposés par l'état britanniques ou encore le parlement écossais à tous ceux qui réalisent des travaux de ce genre. Par contre, les cousins de ton amie attendent d'être raccordés à l'électricité, si j'ai bien compris : ces gens habitent près de l'auberge ou pas? Demanda Dudley.

\- Ils habitent à la lisière de la propriété de Pansy.

\- Mm donc ils pourraient demander à la compagnie électrique ou à des entreprises spécialisés de monter les câbles nécessaires pour se raccorder. Estima Dudley puisque certaines compagnies privées proposaient également de l'énergie.

\- Oui ils y ont pensé donc ils ont contacté plusieurs compagnies et attendent leurs réponses. Enfin, je sais que Kenji veut également installer des panneaux sur son toit afin de faire des économies d'énergie puisque son restaurant sera juste en-dessous de sa maison. Ensuite, il pourrait aussi faire installer ces choses sur son deuxième restaurant. Glissa Harry.

\- Et Pansy va certainement y songer pour tous ces établissements ainsi que ses maisons dont celle de son père. Renchérit Ginny après avoir compris la tentative de son mari.

\- Dites moi: je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscret mais Mrs Mac Kintosh et son frère peuvent vraiment payer tous ces travaux alors qu'ils ont ouvert leurs commerces depuis peu ? S'enquit Dudley tout en songeant à l'importante somme qui serait gagnée par l'entreprise qui s'occuperait de tous ces chantiers.

\- Certaines de leurs activités sont ouvertes depuis vingt ans comme le premier restaurant de Kenji, la boutique, le pub et la brasserie de Pansy donc ils possèdent des revenus, sans compter des économies, même si, les jumeaux ne sont plus des milliardaires… Commença Harry.

\- Attends : c'étaient des milliardaires ? L'interrompit Dudley abasourdi.

\- Leur père avait bâti une immense fortune dans le monde magique avant de tout perdre à cause de la guerre. Toutefois, le vieux Parkinson avait déjà anticipé qu'il y aurait sûrement une vague de procès au lendemain de la paix donc ce type avait acheté des biens pour ses enfants et placé de l'argent en leurs noms à la banque à Aviemore peu avant sa ruine. Ensuite, Archibald s'est chargé de faire fructifier leurs capitaux ainsi que leurs biens en l'absence des jumeaux. Expliqua Harry.

\- Maintenant, je comprends mieux comment Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson peut se retrouver à la tête de toutes ces choses. Dit Dudley légèrement rassuré par la présence de garanties au sujet du paiement de tous ces travaux.

\- A présent, Pansy n'est pas extrêmement riche comme son père par le passé mais elle peut payer une partie de ses travaux sans problèmes et le reste en contractant un crédit auprès de sa banque. Enfin, je sais qu'elle pourrait rapidement obtenir de l'argent supplémentaire en cas de besoins grâce à la vente des objets précieux dont des tableaux qui sont présents dans son trousseau. Insista Harry pour persuader son cousin d'aller faire un état des lieux et proposer un devis à Pansy.

\- Sans compter que beaucoup de personnes doivent de l'argent à sa famille donc elle peut toujours obtenir des fonds supplémentaire en allant réclamer son dû. Renchérit Ginny._ »

Dudley acquiesça avant de changer de sujet, néanmoins, l'entrepreneur ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à tous les chantiers qu'il pourrait peut-être obtenir au cours des années, si Dursley surmontait ses craintes au sujet de la magie. Après tout, Mrs Mac Kintosh semblait toujours s'assurer que rien de magique ne puisse survenir en sa présence donc Dudley pourrait peut-être se rendre chez elle pour permettre à Sheila de voir les chevaux de la jeune femme pendant que lui-même observerait discrètement les lieux.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, le petit groupe retourna skier jusqu'à seize heures puis Dudley tenta de discuter avec Harry pendant que les fillettes étaient avec Ginny :

« _ Tu pense vraiment qu'un type comme moi ne risque rien chez Mrs Mac Kintosh-Parkinson ? Demanda le moldu.

\- Tu ne risques absolument rien Dudley : Pansy et sa famille n'ont rien contre _les moldu_ _s_ … Commença Harry

\- Mm...

\- Hem… Les personnes qui ne font pas de magie. Se reprit Harry.

\- Oui j'imagine mais bon ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me rendre chez des sorciers, même si, je suis déjà allé au cabinet de Mrs Mac Kintosh. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle mais j'ai toujours peur que les autres me fassent encore pousser une queue de cochon en raison de mon physique. Confessa Dudley légèrement honteux.

\- Dudley : tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un cochon ! Enfin, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé ce jour-là car je n'ai pas réfléchi aux répercussions des gestes d'Hagrid. Regretta Harry gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne car j'étais un sale gamin et glouton capricieux à l'époque donc je sautais sur n'importe quoi puisque mes parents me gâtaient beaucoup trop. J'étais tellement égocentrique que je ne prêtais pas attention au fait que tu ne mangeais pas grand-chose chez nous ou même que tu n'avais jamais eu droit à un seul gâteau d'anniversaire avant celui que t'avait apporté ce géant. Répliqua Dudley sans se soucier de la stupeur de son cousin.

\- Tu avais tes défauts mais bon tu ne méritais pas non plus de subir un tel traumatisme. Dit Harry.

\- C'est gentil de me dire ça mais je sais parfaitement que j'étais odieux envers toi à l'époque, ce que, je regrette sincèrement. Avoua Dudley, même si, le moldu n'était encore prêt à s'excuser directement.

\- Dudley… Commença Harry.

\- Bon tu pense que je peux vraiment aller chez Mrs Mac Kintosh en présence de son mari ou de sa famille ? Je suppose qu'ils seront sûrement là si jamais je voulais faire un état des lieux. L'interrompit Dudley.

\- Oui tu peux y aller sans problèmes. Dit Harry encore estomaqué par les propos de son cousin mais sincèrement heureux de les avoir entendu.

\- Je suppose que ce sera aussi une bonne chose pour Sheila si nous y allons car ma fille aime les animaux donc elle sera sûrement heureuse de pouvoir caresser des chevaux de Mrs Mac Kintosh. Reprit Dudley.

\- Sheila aime les animaux ? Alors, elle sera plus qu'heureuse de découvrir toute la ménagerie de Pansy. Affirma Harry.

\- Elle a une ménagerie ? Euh, ces animaux sont des créatures magiques ou pas ? S'inquiéta Dudley pas vraiment désireux de se retrouver face à un dragon ou autre.

\- Je dis qu'elle a une « ménagerie » uniquement parce que Pansy possède de nombreux animaux domestiques _classiques_ comme des chiens, des chats, des poissons rouges, des rongeurs, le perroquet australien de son fils aîné, le sien arrivé en provenance de Sorrente ou encore des oiseaux inoffensifs comme des perruches, des canaris, des moineaux du Japon et d'autres petits oiseaux asiatiques. Enfin, elle a aussi une basse-cour, des chèvres, des moutons... Le rassura Harry.

\- Ah oui j'imaginais déjà qu'elle possédait du bétail si elle produit du fromage mais dis moi : elle a tant d'animaux domestiques pour que tu parles de ménagerie ? S'enquit Dudley curieux.

\- Oh oui : elle pourrait faire un élevage de chiens comme Tante Marge_ Commença Harry par réflexe puisque les Dursley l'avaient habitués à appeler cette mégère ainsi_ Hem_ de ta tante Marge mais elle pourrai également ouvrir un élevage de chats, de poissons, d'oiseaux et même de rongeurs... Se reprit Harry.

\- T'as raison : cette femme possède vraiment une ménagerie mais elle a assez de place pour accueillir tous ses chiens et les autres animaux domestiques ?

\- Oui: son mari et elle possèdent plusieurs terrains et un bois entier donc la place ne leur manque pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas rechigné quand leur fils aîné s'est présenté avec des lapins nains et des hamsters supplémentaires l'autre jour parce qu'il affirmait que le hamster ou encore le lapin de ses cadets ne devaient pas vivre sans au moins un ou deux congénères.

\- Mais ces animaux dorment tous chez Mrs Mac Kintosh ? S'étonna Dudley.

\- Pas tous car Pansy vit dans un mobile-home en attendant la fin de tous les travaux de l'auberge donc les plus grands chiens qui ont besoin d'espace s'amusent sur la propriété pendant la journée et dorment dans une remise spécialement aménagée pour eux le soir. Enfin, je crois que Robert-Bruce veut construire plusieurs volières et même un bassin pour leurs poissons rouges. Expliqua Harry.

\- Mais elle n'a pas d'animaux magiques comme ta chouette ou les hiboux de tes amis qui te portaient du courrier ? S'enquit ensuite Dudley près s'être souvenu d'Hedwige.

\- Si : Pansy a des hiboux et même des aigles parfaitement dociles, néanmoins, ils resteront sûrement bien calfeutrés dans leur volière pendant ta visite. Le rassura Harry.

\- Bon alors ça va. Décréta Dudley qui estimait que des hiboux ou des aigles domestiques n'étaient probablement pas dangereux contrairement à un dragon.

\- Tu veux aller chez Pansy maintenant ? Proposa Harry.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux l'appeler d'abord comme ça elle aura le temps de se préparer et nous, nous pouvons continuer à skier encore un peu puisque vous ne pouvez pas venir demain. Proposa Dudley.

\- Oui c'est vrai que ce serait mieux puisque demain nous devons déjeuner en famille pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ron mon beau-frère. Conclut Harry._ »

Dudley acquiesça avant de contacter Pansy qui l'invita à venir prendre le thé en compagnie de sa famille ainsi que des Potter à dix-sept heures afin que les skieurs aient le temps de faire quelques descentes mais aussi de redescendre à Aviemore en voiture sans se presser puis de se rafraîchir au mobile-home prêté à Dudley. Ensuite, les deux cousins rejoignirent le reste du petit groupe afin de skier de nouveau ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

 _ **Alors je sais que j'ai un peu "forcé le destin" en affirmant qu'aucune autre entreprise ne s'était présentée mais je souhaite vraiment que ce soit Dudley qui effectue tous les travaux XD. De plus, la perspective d'obtenir plusieurs chantiers l'incite à surmonter sa peur et à aller chez Pansy.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de l'ascenseur et de ses répercussions, ce n'est pas vraiment une invention de ma part car j'ai constaté que de nombreux touristes dédaignent les auberges qui n'ont pas d'ascenseur si ces hôtels ont des chambres à l'étage.**_

 ** _Les gens tolèrent mieux l'absence d'ascenseur dans des B &B ou des gîtes ruraux, voire, des meublés de deux à trois étages pas chers mais ils ne l'acceptent pas dans une auberge à moins que les prix de ses chambres soient très bas. _**

_**Le prochain chapitre portera sur Hermione et Ron mais je voudrais revoir certains détails avant de le publier donc je le ferai demain si je ne parviens pas à le faire ce soir. Vous devez vous dire: elle ne travaille pas en ce moment donc que fait-elle en dehors de la saison ?**_

 _ **Je ne travaille pas beaucoup en ce moment (sauf quelques traductions par ci-par là) c'est vrai mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses qui ont un peu bouleversé mon quotidien en cette période donc je ne pouvais pas trop écrire. Je vais bientôt devenir "tante" (la sœur de mon compagnon va avoir son bébé en juillet) mais surtout, j'ai enfin acheté ma propre voiture à trente-sept ans et demi. Bon c'est un modèle d'occasion payé pas très cher et qui a dix ans mais ça me suffit.**_

 _ **Le truc c'est que je dois lui faire faire des petites réparations (pas vraiment prévues mais bon) et que je n'ai pratiquement pas conduit depuis dix ans XD (ça doit rappeler quelque chose à ceux qui suivent Merci Harry quand Rogue se remet au volant d'une voiture lui aussi) sauf quelques minutes de temps en temps.**_

 _ **J'ai un peu conduit ma voiture depuis son achat mais pas beaucoup car mon compagnon n'a pas trop le temps de m'aider à me remettre dans le bain donc j'espère qu'il va pouvoir m'accompagner d'ici peu. Je n'ai pas encore calé avec ma voiture (c'est une essence et je conduisais sur un diesel les rares fois où je prenais le volant) mais je suis stressée et agitée au volant donc je ne la bouge pas trop de devant chez moi pour le moment et je ne suis pas encore descendue en ville avec.**_

 _ **V**_ _ **ous me direz pourquoi tu ne vas pas reprendre quelques leçons avec l'auto-école pour te rassurer dans ce cas ? Parce que les petits écoliers italiens sont en vacances (sauf ceux qui passent les équivalents du brevet et du bac) donc il y a moins de bus pour descendre en ville ( un le matin à six heures et un le matin à huit heures) mais surtout il n'y a rien pour remonter jusqu'à mon nid de coucou (situé à quinze kilomètres de la ville) avant 14H... Comment dire: c'est un peu long de passer tout ce temps dehors pour une demi-heure de conduite avec un moniteur sur la voiture de mon ancienne auto-école T_T .**_

 _ **Enfin, voilà je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec ça donc je vous dis à bientôt !**_


	51. Des vérités dérangeantes

_**Bonsoir,**_

 _ **Désolée si je n'ai pas posté hier comme je l'espérai mais je suis allée conduire un peu sous le regard de mon compagnon afin de me remettre un peu dans le bain. Je dois impérativement me sentir de nouveau à l'aise au volant avant la reprise de mon travail, sinon, je serai bien embêtée pour les trajets (il y a beaucoup moins de bus l'été et mes horaires ne sont pas compatibles avec ceux des transports en commun).**_

 ** _Je voudrais juste vous avertir d'une chose: les choses ne peuvent pas s'arranger d'un coup entre Ron et Hermion puisqu'ils ont accumulé des griefs, des non-dits et leurs problèmes pendant des années. Aussi, il est normal qu'ils se disputent par moments donc n'ayez aucune crainte._**

 ** _Au niveau chronologique: l'action se passe à Londres et avant l'invitation reçue par Dudley et les Potter pour le thé._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à bientôt !_**

* * *

Loin de là à Londres, Ron s'était levé de très bonne humeur avant d'accompagner Hugo chez ses grands-parents maternels pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps avec lui. Après un bref échange de paroles de circonstances, Ronald était rentré chez lui puisqu'il était conscient que les Granger ne souhaitaient pas vraiment sa présence, sauf si, c'était vraiment nécessaire. Une fois de retour chez lui, le rouquin avait commencé un nouveau tableau tout en s'inspirant du panorama des Highlands grâce aux clichés effectués durant la journée au ski. Le sorcier était seul, néanmoins, cela ne le dérangeait pas car son fils passait la journée avec ses grands-parents maternels pendant qu'Hermione travaillait encore une fois le samedi.

En revanche, Ron ne se doutait pas du fait que son épouse avait donné son propre numéro de téléphone portable aux Granger seniors après s'être faite expliquer le sortilège appliqué par Pansy sur l'appareil. De cette manière, Hermione pouvait maintenant être jointe par ses parents y compris dans le monde magique en cas de besoins. C'est ainsi que, Wendell songeur finit par la contacter vers onze heures afin de lui demander de venir pour discuter ensemble. Rongée par l'inquiétude, Hermione remisa donc rapidement ses dossiers et permit à ses collaborateurs ravis de rentrer chez eux puisque les affaires courantes pouvaient attendre lundi.

Ensuite, la jeune femme utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez elle avant de constater l'absence de son mari. La sorcière jeta cependant un coup d'œil à travers la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin puis elle se rassura à la vue de son époux en train de peindre dans sa serre. Enfin, Hermione sortit de la maison pour se rendre chez ses parents qui la rassurèrent aussitôt sur leur état de santé ou encore celui d'Hugo après avoir noté leur inquiétude. Une fois rassurée, Hermione leur demanda la raison de leur appel avant d'écouter dispositions prises par son père pour la journée de demain. En son for intérieur, la jeune femme resta un peu surprise par ce fait et tenta de lui faire changer d'avis mais elle finit par accepter sa décision.

La sorcière songea même à accompagner ses parents afin de passer d'avantage de temps ensemble demain puis la jeune femme leur demanda de garder Hugo encore un moment afin qu'elle puisse avertir Ronald au sujet de leur projet pour demain.

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

Hermione retourna donc chez elle et rejoignit son mari dans sa serre. Agréablement surpris par le retour anticipé de son épouse, Ronald l'accueillit joyeusement avant de l'interroger sur sa journée :

« _ Tu es rentrée tôt, c'est bien : tu as eu une bonne matinée ? Demanda Ron après avoir constaté qu'il était midi.

\- Oui ça va : nous avons bien travaillé puis j'ai proposé à tout le monde de tout remettre à lundi puisqu'il n'y a rien d'urgent. Répondit Hermione.

\- C'est super : nous allons donc pouvoir passer du temps ensemble aujourd'hui ! S'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chercher Hugo chez tes parents : nous pourrions manger quelques part puis aller nous promener tous les trois ? Proposa Ron.

\- Oui si tu veux mais je voudrais d'abord te parler de quelque chose. Avoua Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Oui : mes parents m'ont appelé tout à l'heure car ils voulaient me parler puis je suis allée chez eux. Révéla Hermione.

\- Mais comment tes parents ont pu t'appeler si tu étais au Ministère ? Demanda Ronald surpris.

\- J'ai utilisé le sortilège de Pansy pour insérer le numéro de téléphone fixe de mes parents parmi les personnes qui peuvent me joindre sur mon téléphone portable en cas d'urgence lorsque je suis dans le monde magique. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah. Constata Ron surpris car il n'y avait pas songé.

\- Donc je suis allée les voir comme je te disais. Reprit Hermione.

\- Ah tu es donc rentrée plus tôt pour aller les voir. Constata Ron légèrement dépité._ »

 ** _XXXXXX_**

Le sorcier n'était absolument pas jaloux de ses beaux-parents car il comprenait le besoin de son épouse de passer du temps avec eux en toute intimité, comme lui-même désirait parfois le faire son père ou sa mère, néanmoins, Ronald se sentit encore une fois relégué au second plan puisque son épouse n'était pas rentrée plus tôt pour passer du temps ensemble mais discuter avec ses géniteurs. Loin de se douter du trouble de son mari, Hermione reprit la parole :

« _ Mes parents m'ont fait venir chez eux afin de m'expliquer qu'ils comptent se rendre au Terrier en voiture demain. Annonça-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Ron surpris au point d'en oublier ses griefs.

\- Oui : tu sais qu'ils n'aiment pas transplaner, ni utiliser un portoloin, même si, je les serre contre moi pour le faire ensemble tous les trois. Commença Hermione avant de soupirer.

\- Je sais mais tes parents pourraient utiliser le réseau de cheminette à la place de transplaner: ce serait bien plus simple et surtout plus rapide que de conduire pendant des heures non ? Suggéra son mari.

\- Ils ne se sentent pas à l'aise dans le réseau de cheminette non plus. Rappela Hermione.

\- Oui mais ton père devrait conduire quatre heures pour rejoindre Loutry Ste Chaspoule puis il devra faire la même chose afin de revenir à Londres ! Ce n'est pas un aller-retour un peu trop long pour se rendre uniquement à un repas de famille ? Estima Ron estomaqué par la soudaine lubie des Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là : la distance te semble trop importante pour que mes parents viennent à ton repas d'anniversaire ? S'enquit Hermione surprise.

\- Non mais tu imagine ton père conduire pendant huit heures dans la même journée : ce n'est vraiment pas trop long ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Mon père n'est pas si vieux Ron donc il peut le faire. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui je sais bien que Wendell peut le faire mais huit heures de route pour assister à un repas d'anniversaire ne te semblent pas un peu exagéré ? Tenta d'expliquer Ron._ »

* * *

Hermione heureuse se méprit aussitôt au sujet des propos de son mari avant de lui sourire puis elle reprit joyeusement la parole :

« _Oh Ron : je suis ravie de te voir aussi soucieux du bien-être de mes parents ! S'exclama Hermione souriante.

\- C'est normal : tu ferais pareil pour les miens non ? Affirma Ron sincère, car le sorcier respectait ses beaux-parents et les aidaient en cas de besoin, même si, le sorcier n'adorait pas _ses deux_ _Détraqueurs personnels_.

\- Oui bien entendu mais je t'avoue que tes propos me rassurent ! Confessa Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron surpris.

\- Parce que je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer mais voilà : j'aimerai les accompagner ! Avoua alors Hermione ravie.

\- Hein comment ça : tu aimerais les accompagner en voiture ? Interrogea Ron abasourdi.

\- Oui: nous pourrions aller à Loutry Ste Chaspoule en voiture tous les cinq ! De cette manière, mon père conduirait à l'aller puis c'est toi ou moi qui le ferions au retour. S'enthousiasma Hermione souriante.

\- Mais Hermione : je n'ai pas envie de partir à huit heures du matin demain puis de rouler pendant quatre heures afin d'arriver à midi chez mes parents ! Protesta Ron abasourdi par la requête de sa femme.

\- Ron qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? Je peux conduire et mon père aussi donc tu ne seras pas fatigué par le voyage si nous conduisons à ta place ! Rétorqua Hermione qui se rembrunit aussitôt après avoir entendu les propos de son époux.

\- Hem, je ne souhaite pas non plus partir du Terrier à seize heures tapantes, voire, quinze heures trente pour que tes parents soient de retour chez eux à temps pour le bulletin d'informations moldues de vingt-heures. Précisa Ron interloqué par l'argumentation de son épouse.

\- … (silence surpris d'Hermione).

\- Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de passer huit heures dans une voiture et moins de quatre heures au Terrier. Avoua Ronald.

\- Ron : un repas de famille ne dure pas trois heures non plus donc le fait de rester trois heures et demie ou quatre heures au Terrier c'est largement suffisant non ? S'enquit Hermione interloquée.

\- Mais Hermione ce n'est pas un simple repas cette fois-ci car nous allons au Terrier pour fêter mon anniversaire tous ensemble ! Protesta Ron blessé par les propos de sa femme qui semblait manifestement minimiser l'importance de cet événement.

\- Ron : l'important c'est que nous l'ayons fêté ensemble tous les quatre les enfants, toi et moi jeudi non ? Répliqua Hermione.

\- Oui mais je voudrais aussi le fêter tranquillement avec mes parents, mes frères et sœur, leurs conjoints, nos neveux ou encore nos amis ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Tu veux le fêter avec eux mais pas avec mes parents ? L'accusa Hermione vexée._ »

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Ronald retint aussitôt un soupir puis il se décida à répondre à son épouse :

« _ Bien sûr que je souhaite la présence de tes parents mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois passer huit heures dans une voiture et peu de temps seulement avec ma famille à cause des caprices de Wendell et Monica ! Rétorqua Ron.

\- Mes parents ne font pas de caprices Ron ! Hurla Hermione furieuse.

\- Ah non : parce que tu trouves que nous forcer à rester dans une voiture pendant huit heures, ce n'est pas un caprice? Répliqua Ron agacé.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller au Terrier tout seul demain matin puis nous te rejoindrons à midi mes parents, Hugo et moi ! Décréta alors Hermione.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'accompagner ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Non je te rejoindrai en voiture avec mes parents et Hugo. Insista Hermione têtue.

\- Mais Hermione : il s'agit de mon repas d'anniversaire ! Tu préfères vraiment t'y rendre avec tes parents plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi ? Hurla Ron soudainement furieux.

\- Oui ! S'écria Hermione aveuglée par sa colère.

\- D'accord alors vas-y avec tes parents mais demandons à Hugo s'il veut venir avec moi ou se taper huit heures de voiture ! Répliqua alors son mari.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de lui demander car Hugo viendra avec moi et c'est tout ! Décida Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi il viendrait avec toi ? Protesta Ronald.

\- Parce que je passe moins de temps avec lui que toi donc je veux être avec lui dimanche matin ! S'écria Hermione soudainement jalouse après avoir songé au fait que leur cadet semblait d'avantage apprécier ses moments avec Daddy qu'avec elle._ »

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Il y eut un silence puis Ron finit par prendre son courage à deux mains afin d'assener une certaine vérité à son épouse :

« _ A _Qui_ la faute, s'il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec toi Hermione ? Tu reste toute la journée et même le soir à ton travail ! Répliqua Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : j'ai passé du temps avec vous jeudi ! Se justifia Hermione gênée.

\- Oui et nous en étions très heureux mais maintenant tu veux nous imposer les caprices de tes parents en nous obligeant à passer huit heures dans une voiture demain ! Rétorqua Ron.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. S'entêta Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si Hermione: tu crois que j'ai envie de laisser ma femme et mon fils passer huit heures en voiture tous seuls ? Se résigna Ron.

\- Mes parents seront là donc nous ne serons pas tous seuls. S'entêta Hermione.

\- Oui mais MOI je ne serai pas là, si je faisais comme tu dis donc Hugo ne comprendrait pas la raison de mon absence puisque je ne travaille pas demain. Rétorqua Ron.

\- Donc tu viens avec nous seulement pour Hugo et pas pour moi ? Se méprit Hermione blessée.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin : tu m'écoutes ou pas quand je parle Hermione ? S'impatienta Ron.

\- Bien sûr que je t'écoute ! Hurla Hermione.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai car je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de VOUS laisser huit heures en voitures tous seuls TOUS LES DEUX ! S'écria Ron.

\- Nous ne serons pas seuls mais avec mes parents donc tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu préfères aller chez ta mère et t'empiffrer avec sa cuisine dés le matin. Persifla Hermione piquée sur le vif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma mère ou sa cuisine ? Rétorqua Ron surpris et furieux à la fois.

\- La cuisine de Molly est très bonne mais elle est trop riche ! De plus, elle nous oblige à nous empiffrer dés qu'on met les pieds sous la table ! Affirma alors Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- Excuse moi si sa cuisine est trop riche parce que ma mère aime cuisiner et tente de faire plaisir à tout le monde quand nous sommes invités au Terrier. D'ailleurs, je te rappelles que tu reprends volontiers une part lorsqu'elle te le propose ! S'exclama Ron pour défendre sa mère.

\- Je veux juste dire que sa cuisine est assez copieuse Ron. Tenta de modérer Hermione.

\- Au moins, ma mère cuisine bien : _elle_ et puis ma mère ne pèse pas tous ses aliments au gramme près ! Persifla Ron à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là : ma mère ne cuisine pas assez bien pour toi ? S'insurgea aussitôt Hermione.

\- Ta mère cuisine bien mais Monica ne mets pas beaucoup de sel, de beurre, d'huile, ni d'épices dans ses plats et puis ses desserts manquent aussi de sucre donc sa cuisine est un peu fade par moments ! Avoua alors Ron.

\- La cuisine de ma mère n'est pas du tout fade : elle surveille les taux de sel et de sucre afin de s'assurer que nous ne risquions pas d'avoir des problèmes de santé comme du cholestérol, du diabète ou des caries. Déclara aussitôt Hermione pour défendre sa génitrice.

\- Oui d'accord mais ce n'est pas comme si nous mangions chez tes parents tous les jours donc ta mère pourrait peut-être saler, sucrer, épicer, beurrer ou huiler ses plats quand elle nous invite ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Et Molly pourrait peut-être éviter de cuisiner pour un régiment ou de nous resservir à plusieurs reprises ? Répliqua Hermione.

\- Tu n'as qu'à refuser poliment quand tu ne veux pas être resservie: ainsi, ma mère comprendra puis elle donnera ta portion à quelqu'un d'autre ! Rétorqua Ronald.

\- Tu dis ça pour manger également ma part puisque tu ne sais que te goinfrer ! Hurla alors Hermione._ »

* * *

Profondément vexé par les propos de son épouse, Ronald se tut aussitôt, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne réalisa absolument pas le trouble de son mari donc Hermione triomphante profita du silence de son conjoint pour continuer sur sa lancée :

« _ Tu ne sais faire que ça quand nous sommes à table que ce soit ici, chez tes parents ou les miens : tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu vides toutes les marmites ! L'accusa Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, si je ne parle pas beaucoup à la maison puisque tu es rarement là pour le dîner ? Finit par répliquer Ron.

\- Je… Commença Hermione soudaine gênée par cette triste vérité.

\- De plus, c'est moi qui fais la cuisine et je te laisse toujours ta part dans une belle assiette en ton absence avant de la ranger au frigo donc je ne me goinfre pas puisque tu trouves toujours un plat qui t'attends à ton retour ! L'interrompit son conjoint d'un ton venimeux.

\- Ron… Tenta Hermione surprise par la réplique cinglante de son époux.

\- Je mange d'avantage chez ma mère parce que ça me fait plaisir de retrouver les saveurs des plats de mon enfance et surtout parce que j'apprécie ce moment de convivialité ! Franchement, je me sens bien chez mes parents, ce qui n'est pas le cas chez les Granger ! La coupa Ronald de nouveau sans se soucier des répercussions de ses propos cette fois-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ron : mes parents t'adorent et tu n'arrêtes pas de manger quand nous déjeunons ou dînons chez eux ? Rétorqua Hermione abasourdie.

\- Non ils ne m'adorent pas car ton père aurait préféré un gendre moldu comme lui à ma place. Répliqua son mari.

\- Mais non Ron : mon père n'a rien contre les sorciers ! Protesta Hermione interdite par l'énormité des âneries proférées par son mari.

\- Wendell n'a rien contre les autres sorciers mais il ne me supporte pas car je suis le mari de sa fille chérie et je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi à ses yeux ! Spécifia Ron.

\- Mais non Ron: je veux bien croire que mon père peut te sembler un peu froid par moments mais c'est le cas de tous les beaux-pères envers leurs gendres parce qu'ils sont un peu jaloux de celui qui leur a « pris » leur petite fille. Tu seras pareil avec le mari de Rose plus tard. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas car mon père n'est pas comme ça avec Harry. Réfuta Ron.

\- Harry est devenu son huitième enfant à ses yeux donc ce n'est pas pareil. Modéra Hermione.

\- Mr Parkinson ne connaît pas Toorj depuis longtemps mais il le traite avec respect lui aussi, même si, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il le considère comme son propre fils ! Rétorqua Ron.

\- …

\- De plus, le père de Pansy ne me semble pas jaloux de son gendre, même si, ce vieil homme n'a pas pu profiter de la présence de son enfant chérie pendant pratiquement vingt ans contrairement à Wendell qui te voit régulièrement depuis que tu lui as rendu ses souvenirs. Rappela Ronald.

\- Pansy passe beaucoup de temps avec son père en ce moment pendant que son mari est occupé par les travaux donc Mr Parkinson ne se sent pas jaloux de Toorj.

\- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Hermione car Patrick Parkinson t'as clairement fait comprendre qu'il respecte le mari de sa fille ou encore son besoin d'intimité avec Pansy et leurs enfants lors de notre discussion au sujet des vacances en famille. Remémora Ron.

\- Arrête de parler ainsi car on dirait que le vieux Parkinson respecte son gendre mais que mon père ne te respecte pas. Déclara Hermione.

\- C'est la vérité. Affirma Ron.

\- C'est faux ce que tu dis ! Insista Hermione.

\- Dois-je te rappelle que ton père ne me croyait pas au sujet des billets d'avion et tentait de prendre ma place auprès d'Hugo en insistant pour choisir son vélo ou lui enseigner à pédaler à ma place avant de me dénigrer au sujet de ma nouvelle passion pour la moto ? Enfin, je ne parle même pas de toutes les fois où il a tenté de me rabaisser depuis le début de notre mariage ! Tonna Ron.

\- Mais non, mon père n'a jamais songé à te rabaisser, ce sont de simples malentendus entre vous deux Ron et pas du tout un manque de respect de sa part : le problème c'est que tu n'arrives pas à discuter posément avec lui à cause de vos différences de caractère. Modéra encore une fois Hermione aveuglée par ses propres convictions.

\- Comment pourrais-je discuter posément avec ton père puisqu'il conteste tout ce que je dis ou me rabaisse constamment dés que j'ouvre la bouche ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Mais non Ron tu te trompes : il te suffirait juste d'arrêter d'engloutir tes plats quand nous sommes à table et de t'intéresser d'avantage aux intérêts de mon père afin de trouver des sujets de conversation ou des passions communes. S'entêta Hermione dans un lapsus.

\- Hermione tu vas arrêter de dire que je suis un glouton ou pas ? S'insurgea Ron agacé.

\- Ron je suis désolée de te dire ça mais tu n'arrêtes pas de manger quand nous sommes chez mes parents, même si, la cuisine de ma mère est censément fade. Enfin, tu as encore pris du poids dernièrement. Déclara Hermione vexée par l'attitude de son mari.

\- Oui c'est vrai j'ai pris du poids mais je peux t'assurer que j'engloutis les plats chez tes parents comme tu dis, uniquement parce que je m'ennuie quand nous sommes à table ! Dévoila Ron.

\- Comment ça tu t'ennuies chez mes parents : c'est le fait de te retrouver avec deux moldus qui t'ennuie ? Se vexa Hermione.

\- Arrête de déformer mes propos : je n'ai rien contre les moldus et tu le sais ! Je dis juste que je mange parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre puisque ton père me rabaisse ou conteste mes propos à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ! Insista Ron._ »

* * *

Hermione refusa de le croire puis elle porta de nouvelles accusations à son mari :

« _ Tu dénigres mes parents parce que tu veux me faire culpabiliser et m'obliger à les laisser se rendre tous seuls en voiture jusqu'au Terrier ! L'accusa Hermione.

\- Je ne dénigre personne Hermione mais ne t'inquiète pas car je ne dirais plus rien. Décréta alors Ron.

\- J'espère bien Ron car tu m'as vexée. Déclara Hermione.

\- Je ne dirai plus rien Hermione promis et je vais faire encore mieux : je vais épargner à Wendell ou Monica la corvée de conduire jusqu'au Terrier. Affirma Ron.

-Que veux-tu dire : tu vas conduire à leur place ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Non je ne veux pas conduire pendant huit heures pour aller manger un morceau chez mes parents. Rectifia Ron.

\- Alors tu ne veux plus inviter mes parents à ton repas d'anniversaire ? S'insurgea Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

\- Alors que veux-tu dire ? S'impatienta Hermione.

\- Je vais tout simplement annuler ce repas. Annonça Ronald.

\- Comment ça tu veux annuler ton repas d'anniversaire ? Demanda Hermione qui tomba des nues.

\- Oui ce sera mieux pour tout le monde : ma mère ne devra pas cuisiner, les invités ne devront pas s'embêter à venir jusqu'au Terrier, tes parents ne devront pas rouler pendant huit heures et toi tu seras libérée de ta propre corvée puisque tu ne devras pas supporter la cuisine trop riche de ma mère, ni m'observer me goinfrer. Débita Ron agacé et peiné à la fois par le comportement de son épouse.

\- Mais Ron : tu ne peux pas annuler ta fête d'anniversaire, ni un repas de famille ! Protesta Hermione interloquée par les propos de son mari.

\- Si car je n'ai plus envie de fêter quoique ce soit, ni de jouer le jeu devant nos familiers demain pour ne pas faire de peine à Hugo. Confessa Ron extrêmement las tout d'un coup.

\- Mais Ron de quel jeu tu parles : tu veux me quitter ? S'alarma Hermione paniquée.

\- Non mais j'ai franchement besoin d'un peu de tranquillité ce soir mais aussi demain après tout ce qu'on vient de se dire.

\- Mais Ron tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant car nous devons discuter de tout ça. Répliqua Hermione.

\- Non : je ne veux pas discuter maintenant Hermione car tu m'as blessé et je suis également très énervé donc je préfère me calmer d'abord. Dit Ron avant de saisir sa baguette afin de ranger sa palette et ses peintures. _ »

Le sorcier lança un sortilège de protection sur sa toile puis il sortit de l'atelier afin de rentrer à l'intérieur de la demeure avec Hermione abasourdie sur ses talons. Le rouquin ne prêta cependant pas attention à sa femme et saisit sa veste ou encore quelques gallions ou encore de l'argent moldu avant de se préparer pour transplaner.

* * *

De son côté, la sorcière inquiète observa la soudaine résolution de son époux puis elle le retint par le bras afin de l'empêcher de partir :

« _ Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça Ron ! Lui interdit Hermione.

\- Oh que si Hermione : j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de me calmer après avoir entendu tes propos sur ma goinfrerie ou encore toutes tes accusations. Décréta Ron passablement énervé et déçu.

\- Nous devons dialoguer pour régler nos problèmes comme Pansy l'a dit. Tenta alors Hermione.

\- Oui je sais mais là : je n'en ai franchement pas envie donc laisse moi respirer un peu.

\- Mais tu vas rentrer ce soir ? Insista sa femme.

\- Oui bien sûr Hermione : où veux-tu que j'aille ?

\- Hugo va s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas à son retour ou s'il pense que nous sommes fâchés. Dit Hermione dans l'espoir de retenir son mari.

\- Hugo ne se doutera de rien puisque tu vas simplement lui dire que je suis allé voir un fournisseur cet après-midi puis je rentrerai ce soir.

\- D'accord et demain nous irons fêter ton anniversaire au Terrier. Ordonna Hermione afin de régler le problème.

\- Non : vous pouvez aller au Terrier si vous voulez mais moi je n'irai pas. S'entêta Ron.

\- Ron tu ne peux pas annuler ta fête car ça ferait beaucoup de peine à Hugo mais aussi à toute ta famille dont ta mère qui est sûrement déjà en train de cuisiner pour demain ! Déclara Hermione inquiète.

\- Je n'ai franchement pas le cœur à fêter quoique ce soit demain après notre discussion. Enfin, je refuse de supporter tes regard désapprobateurs ainsi que ceux de tes parents sur le nombre d'assiettes que je viderai si je venais au Terrier demain. S'entêta Ronald.

\- Arrête de dire ça Ron : aucun de nous trois ne te jugera demain. Insista Hermione affolée par l'attitude de son époux.

\- Je ne te crois pas et puis j'ai bien compris que tu n'as pas envie d'aller au Terrier donc sois contente car je vais t'épargner cette corvée. Insista Ron.

\- Mais bien sûr que j'ai envie d'aller au Terrier pour passer un moment avec tes parents et ta fratrie : c'est ma famille à moi aussi ! Rétorqua Hermione abasourdie.

\- Peut-être mais moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir compter le nombre de fois où je serais resservi, ni les calories des plats de ma mère.

\- Ron arrête de faire l'enfant capricieux maintenant car tu es ridicule ! S'impatienta Hermione furieuse et inquiète à la fois.

\- Ce n'est pas un caprice Hermione mais la réalité car je suis fatigué et blessé par tes charmants propos donc laisse moi aller faire un tour maintenant. Ensuite, je vais m'organiser pour rencontrer un client potentiel demain, comme ça : Hugo pensera que j'ai annulé la fête à cause de mon travail donc il ne se doutera pas de notre dispute. Affirma Ronald.

\- Quoi : tu veux travailler demain au lieu d'assister à ta fête ? S'exclama Hermione abasourdie.

\- Oui : le gérant d'une boutique du quartier sorcier de Brisbane en Australie souhaitait venir à Londres demain afin de me rencontrer pour discuter de nos produits mais j'avais fixé un rendez-vous pour jeudi à la place pour pouvoir profiter mon repas d'anniversaire. Toutefois, la fête sera annulée donc je vais recontacter ce type pour lui proposer de venir finalement. Expliqua Ron.

\- Mais Ron tu ne peux pas annuler ta fête ! Insista Hermione surprise.

\- Si je peux Hermione car je n'ai plus envie d'y aller. Confessa Ron.

\- Mais tout le monde va s'interroger sur cette annulation soudaine puis les gens vont sûrement penser que c'est ma faute ! S'alarma Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne. La rassura Ron.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu aurais annulé ta fête si nous ne nous étions pas disputés ! Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne parce que je suis énervé donc je n'ai pas envie de fêter quoique ce soit. Alors, je vais recevoir ce client demain donc personne ne saura que nous nous sommes disputés toi et moi. S'entêta Ron.

\- Mais Ron…

\- Il n'y a pas de _mais Ron_ cette fois-ci : je fais toujours ce que tu veux d'habitude, cependant, j'en ai vraiment _ras_ _-_ _le_ _-_ _chaudron_ aujourd'hui alors laisse-moi respirer un peu Hermione ! L'interrompit Ron à bout de patience.

\- Mais Hugo va s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas à son retour… Répéta Hermione inquiète.

\- Non : il ne s'inquiétera pas car tu lui diras que je suis allé travailler finalement. Je te promets de rentrer ce soir et de rester calme en sa présence donc notre fils ne se doutera de rien, ni ma famille ou tes parents. Affirma Ron._ »

* * *

Hermione tenta de le retenir encore une fois en lui ordonnant de rester :

« _ Reste ici afin de discuter pour régler nos problèmes puis tu iras à la fête demain ! Ordonna Hermione.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas Hermione : j'ai dit que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de me calmer !

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant qui boude sa fête d'anniversaire, sinon, tu vas le regretter demain ! Affirma Hermione.

\- Parce que toi tu regrettes de ne pas assister aux fêtes d'anniversaires que je t'organise au Chaudron Baveur ? Répliqua Ron.

\- Ron : je ne fais pas exprès de manquer tes fêtes et puis je ne les ai pas toujours manquées. S'excusa Hermione gênée.

\- Oui c'est vrai : tu es parfois arrivée à la fin de la fête quand tous nos amis étaient partis et qu'il ne reste que ma famille et moi. Par contre, tu ne manques jamais les repas d'anniversaires que te prépare ta mère. Souligna Ron.

\- … (silence honteux d'Hermione après avoir entendu cette vérité incontestable).

\- C'est que je m'arrange toujours pour être disponible le soir du 19 septembre parce que je sais que ma mère organise toujours un dîner en mon honneur. En revanche, toi : tu prépare tes fêtes le week-end suivant ou un soir de la semaine donc je ne peux jamais m'organiser à l'avance. Se reprit ensuite Hermione dans l'espoir de se justifier.

\- Hermione, je serai ravi de t'organiser quelque chose le 19 moi aussi mais ta mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle tient à organiser elle-même ton dîner d'anniversaire. Répliqua Ron.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à tout préparer ensemble la prochaine fois. Proposa Hermione.

\- C'est impossible Hermione car ta mère n'invite pas nos parents à déjeuner ou dîner chez elle depuis notre mariage, ni ma fratrie, ni nos amis. Précisa Ronald.

\- La salle à manger et le jardin de mes parents ne sont pas assez grands pour accueillir tout le monde. Enfin, c'est difficile d'inviter des sorciers dans notre quartier car ils ne sont pas discrets. Justifia Hermione.

\- Mm... Répliqua simplement Ron d'un ton incrédule.

\- C'est vrai Ron.

\- Admettons que tu aies raison, tu m'expliques pourquoi tes parents ne venaient jamais au Terrier quand j'organisais une fête en ton honneur là-bas ? Et pour quelle raison, ils ne viennent pas non plus au Chaudron Baveur depuis que je le fais là-bas ? Rappela Ron.

\- Ils se sentent un peu perdus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Justifia Hermione.

\- Tes parents se sentent aussi perdus chez les miens ? Ironisa Ron.

\- Ils n'aiment pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette, ni le portoloin ou le transplanage et puis le Terrier est dans le Devon donc ce n'est pas à côté. Aussi, mon père n'a souvent pas envie de conduire huit heures dans la même journée comme tu n'en as pas envie toi non plus. Affirma Hermione pour défendre ses parents.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai souvent organisé ton anniversaire dans la partie moldue du Chaudron Baveur qui est située sur la rue Charing Cross en plein cœur de Londres donc tes parents pouvaient venir sans problèmes car ils n'auraient pas eu à traverser la cour, ni attendre qu'un sorcier leur ouvre le passage pour entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Souligna Ron.

\- Mon père se sentait trop fatigué pour sortir ces soirs-là. Le défendit Hermione.

\- Ok Hermione, je ne dirai rien de plus au sujet de tes parents puisque tu ne veux rien entendre. Par contre, tu veux bien m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention puis réfléchir à mes propos pendant que je serais en train de prendre l'air ? Interrogea Ron lassé par l'entêtement de sa femme.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- J'y viens Hermione : tu te rends compte que nous sommes seulement cinq à ton repas d'anniversaire chez tes parents et maintenant quatre depuis que Rose est à Poudlard ? Demanda alors Ron.

\- Ma mère sait que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes cousins ou mes cousines, ni mes tantes ou mes oncles donc elle n'invite personne. En fait, mes parents les reçoivent en mon absence. Justifia Hermione.

\- Je vois que tu ne saisis pas ce que je veux dire donc je vais essayer d'être plus clair : il n'y a personne Hermione comme si tu n'avais pas d'amis ou d'autre famille.

\- Je n'ai plus d'amis moldus depuis longtemps Ron et je ne parle pas au reste de ma propre famille donc mes parents ne peuvent inviter personne.

\- Justement : tu n'as pratiquement personne de ce côté-là qui veut organiser quelque chose pour toi. Maintenant, sais-tu qui organise tes fêtes d'anniversaire dans le monde magique ? Reprit Ron.

\- Oui bien sûr : c'est toi avec Harry, Ginny, Molly, tous les Weasley ou encore tous nos amis. Répondit Hermione sûre d'elle.

\- Faux Hermione : Harry n'a jamais le temps de m'aider à cause de son travail. Enfin, ma famille dont Ginny s'est lassée de le faire car ils en ont marre que tu ne te présentes pas à la fête ou tu arrives à la fin des réjouissances sans te soucier de leur peine, ni de leurs efforts, sans parler de leur embarras face à nos amis qui lancent même des paris sur ta présence ou non à ta propre fête lors de ces soirées. La détrompa Ron.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione incrédule.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle, je n'organise plus tes fêtes d'anniversaire au Terrier mais au Chaudron Baveur afin que ma mère n'ai pas besoin de préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire pour rien si la reine de la fête ne daigne pas venir afin de rester à son cher travail... Révéla Ron.

\- Mais alors… Commença Hermione abasourdie.

\- C'est moi qui organise tes soirées tout seul donc je loue la salle, les services du personnel avant de commander au cuisinier tout le buffet mais aussi le gâteau d'anniversaire parce que mes parents et ma fratrie se sont lassés de m'aider. L'interrompît Ron.

\- ...

\- Certains de nos amis ne viennent même plus à ces fêtes car ils se sentent très gênés à l'idée de me voir tout organiser et de manger ou boire en ton absence. Je n'ai jamais dit quoique ce soit jusqu'à présent afin de ne pas te faire de peine, ni aux enfants qui ne se doutent de rien puisqu'ils restaient auprès de Lucy en guise de baby-sitter, néanmoins, je pense que le fait de te dire la vérité va peut-être t'inciter à réfléchir certaines choses maintenant. Poursuivit Ron.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que personne ne veuille t'aider ou que des gens ne viennent pas ! Protesta faiblement Hermione ébranlée par cette révélation.

\- C'est pourtant vrai.

\- Pourquoi Harry ne m'a rien dit ? Insista Hermione en proie au doute.

\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas de faire de peine et puis ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué l'absence de nombreuses personnes les rares fois où tu daignes te présenter à vingt-trois heures trente ou minuit ?

\- Je pensais que c'était parce que les gens étaient partis se coucher. Avoua Hermione.

\- Certains de nos amis viennent encore mais ils finissent par en avoir assez de t'attendre et s'en vont. Seuls Neville et Luna restent jusqu'au bout dans l'espoir que tu finisses par arriver. Dévoila Ron.

\- ... (stupeur d'Hermione).

\- Franchement, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour te faire plaisir dans l'espoir que tu viennes à ta soirée donc j'organise toujours quelque chose en ton honneur pour chacun de tes anniversaires,y compris quand nous sommes fâchés comme l'année dernière. Reprit Ronald en songeant à leur dispute après la répartition de Rose à Serpentard en septembre.

\- …

\- Je veux que tu te sentes bien à tes fêtes d'anniversaire mais toi tu t'en fous de savoir si je le suis durant les miennes puisque tu préfères rester avec tes parents ou encore m'imposer huit heures de trajet en voiture. Reprit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai : j'ai réservé notre repas à Sorrente en Italie jeudi dernier, je t'ai proposé d'aller chercher Rose et nous avons aussi passé une très bonne soirée… Énuméra Hermione.

\- Oui tu y as pensé cette année donc je pensais que nous étions sur la bonne voie mais je crois que nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de pouvoir nous en sortir puisque tu veux de nouveau m'imposer tes décisions. Déclara Ronald.

\- Ce n'est pas en prenant la fuite tu vas arranger les choses Ron. Dit alors Hermione ébranlée mais _pas du tout désireuse de perdre la face devant son mari_.

\- Je ne fuis pas Hermione : je veux juste prendre l'air afin de me calmer et reprendre cette discussion plus tard lorsque nous serons plus sereins tous les deux. Modéra Ron.

\- Mais que faisons-nous pour ta fête ? Interrogea Hermione abasourdie.

\- Rien : je vais aller à la boutique pour contacter l'australien afin de prendre rendez-vous puis je dirai à George que je dois absolument rencontrer ce type demain. Ainsi, j'aurais une bonne excuse pour tout annuler. Répondit Ronald._ »

Ensuite, le sorcier détacha doucement la main d'Hermione sur son bras avant de transplaner sans se douter de la confusion de son épouse restée seule...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que cette dispute ne vous a pas semblé trop longue à la lecture de tous ces dialogues, néanmoins, certains points devaient être développés. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai eu peur que l'attitude du couple vous semble surréaliste, voire, puérile, néanmoins, on ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce qu'on dit ou on fait durant une dispute.**_

 _ **Comment trouvez-vous l'attitude des Granger ou encore leur décision (même si, c'est évoqué de manière indirecte) ?**_

 _ **\- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Hermione ?**_

 _ **\- Comment trouvez-vous les réactions de Ron ?**_

 _ **\- A-t-il bien fait de parler ainsi à sa femme ?**_

 ** _\- Devait-il dire la vérité à Hermione au sujet du mépris des Granger à son égard, son malaise durant les repas communs, la cuisine de sa belle-mère ou le fiasco des fêtes d'anniversaire de la jeune femme?_**

 _ **\- A-t-il raison de vouloir annuler la sienne au Terrier ?**_

 ** _\- La fête va-t-elle être réellement annulée d'après vous ou les choses seront-elles résolues avant le lendemain ?_**

 ** _Voilà, je vous dis à la prochaine et bon courage à tous ceux qui préparent ou passent leurs examens en ce moment !_**


	52. L'intervention de Georges

**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _Je ne pensais pas qu'il me faudrait autant de temps pour publier la suite mais entre mon travail saisonnier et des soucis familiaux dans ma belle-famille qui m'affectent mon compagnon et moi par la même occasion, je n'ai pas eu la tête à ça. Mon travail s'est arrêté le 9 septembre, néanmoins, j'ai eu déjà pas mal de réunion pour préparer la saison hivernale et nous reprendrons peut-être le travail dés la fin octobre. Enfin, je serai en France du 21 au 30 puisque mon père fêtera ses soixante ans donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire. Aussi, je m'excuse pour le retard de parution des chapitres mais rassurez-vous aucune fiction n'est abandonnée._**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre, on ne verra pas la réaction d'Hermione pour le moment mais l'intervention de quelqu'un pour aider Ronald._**

 ** _Contexte chronologique: je vous rappelle que ces chapitres ont lieu pendant qu'Harry se trouve avec Dudley._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture et à très bientôt !_**

* * *

Une fois dans son bureau, Ron s'efforça de retrouver son calme, néanmoins, il ne parvint pas à contrôler les battements frénétiques de son cœur, déçu par l'attitude d'Hermione mais également échauffé par ses propos au sujet de Molly. En son for intérieur, le rouquin songea que la jeune femme ne détenait aucunement le droit de critiquer la cuisine de sa mère de cette manière puisqu'elle reprenait volontiers une seconde part d'après le constat de Ron.

Il ressentit également une immense amertume en songeant de nouveau au fait que sa PROPRE ÉPOUSE le considérait toujours comme un glouton, même si, Ronald ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent gourmand de Poudlard... Enfin, Hermione semblait prêter plus d'importance à ses parents qu'à lui au point de tenter de lui imposer un trajet de huit heures en voiture le JOUR DE SON ANNIVERSAIRE pour satisfaire un caprice de Wendell !

Au bout de quelques instants, la colère prit le dessus sur le sorcier qui finit par donner un coup de pied rageur dans le bas de la porte pour se défouler sans se douter du sursaut de George qui passait précisément devant le bureau de son frère juste à ce moment-là. L'aîné des deux Weasley s'interrogea aussitôt sur l'origine du bruit avant d'ouvrir la porte puis il resta sans voix à la vue du visage cramoisi de Ron gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit. Ronald se ressaisit cependant rapidement et tenta de justifier son geste:

"- Désolé pour le bruit, je… Commença-t-il tout en cherchant désespérément une excuse.

\- Tout va bien Ron ? Demanda George abasourdi par la réaction de son frère.

\- Oui, oui c'est juste qu'il y avait une araignée et… Inventa Ron mal à l'aise.

\- Et ? Reprit son aîné.

\- J'ai eu peur donc j'ai tenté de la tuer en cognant la porte avec ma chaussure ! Mentit Ron tout en priant pour que son frère ne s'aperçoit pas du fait qu'il n'était pas déchaussé.

\- Dis donc: cette araignée devait être vraiment grosse pour que tu en arrives à donner des coups de pieds dans la porte. Feignit de constater George tout en observant son frère.

\- Oui, tu sais que j'ai peur des araignées donc j'ai agi de manière impulsive. Tenta de se justifier Ronald penaud.

\- Je comprends mais tout va bien maintenant ? Demanda George pas vraiment convaincu par les explications de son frère qui était censé rester chez lui aujourd'hui puisque Ron s'était occupé de la boutique tout seul lundi pendant que George était resté auprès de sa femme donc le sorcier s'interrogea sur la présence de cadet au bureau.

\- Oui, oui. Répliqua Ron d'un ton légèrement brusque.

\- Désolé si je te semble trop curieux mais c'est que je ne pensais pas te voir au bureau aujourd'hui. Insista son frère.

\- Oui je sais mais le commerçant australien m'a envoyé une lettre pour me convaincre de le recevoir au plus vite car il est très intéressé par nos produits donc je suis venu préparer les documents nécessaires pour notre entrevue. Inventa Ronald.

\- Oh tu vas donc le recevoir aujourd'hui ? Demanda son frère.

\- Non: il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui donc je pense le faire venir demain. Déclara Ron sincère cette fois car il était convaincu que l'Australien se déplacerait sans problèmes.

\- Demain ? Demanda Georges abasourdi.

\- Oui demain. Confirma Ronald.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas le recevoir demain Ron: nous fêtons ton anniversaire au Terrier ! S'exclama Georges surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave George: nous pouvons annuler la fête car ce n'est pas important. Modéra aussitôt Ron.

\- Tu plaisantes: c'est important car nous allons fêter ton anniversaire ! Affirma George abasourdi.

\- Ce n'est qu'un anniversaire George. Modéra Ron.

\- Mais tu as pensé à nous ou à Maman : elle est en train de cuisiner tes plats préférés et de tout préparer pour ta fête depuis des jours. Insista Georges.

\- Je suis désolé pour Maman Georges mais le travail doit passer avant tout. Rétorqua son frère soudainement mal à l'aise car le rouquin ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ron : nous avons toujours privilégié notre famille avant tout y compris le travail. Répliqua Georges choqué et surpris à la fois, voire, inquiet face à l'attitude de son frère.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas faire autrement cette fois-ci donc n'insiste pas s'il te plaît. Déclara alors Ron d'un ton las sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

\- Bon si tu le dis… Mais tu devras l'annoncer toi-même aux autres si tu parviens vraiment à obtenir ton rendez-vous pour demain. Céda finalement George après avoir noté l'attitude de Ron manifestement fatigué ou perturbé par quelque chose.

\- Oui Merci George : je suis désolé de faire de la peine à Maman, à toi ou aux autres mais je… Hésita Ron avant de se taire.

\- Tu ? Tenta son frère.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement donc n'insiste pas s'il te plaît. Conclut Ron._ »

George acquiesça silencieusement à la vue de l'abattement de son frère puis il finit par le laisser seul.

* * *

Ensuite, George demanda à son employée de s'occuper de la boutique pendant qu'il allait s'enfermer dans son propre bureau sous le prétexte d'étudier un dossier mais en réalité le sorcier souhaitait réfléchir au sujet de cette situation inédite.

Effectivement, Ronald avait toujours privilégié leur famille avant tout le reste, y compris le travail donc le sorcier et son frère ouvraient rarement la boutique le dimanche hormis lors des occasions spéciales. George savait également que son frère cadet passait le plus de temps possible avec Rose et Hugo dés leur naissance puis il s'était rapproché d'avantage de son petit garçon depuis le départ de sa fille à Poudlard.

Après cette réflexion, le sorcier songea à Hermione qui faisait rarement partie du _décor_ _familial_ avant le fameux dîner à Sorrento évoqué par son frère radieux jusqu'à hier soir. Perdu dans ses pensées, George ne put alors s'empêcher de comparer la joie de son cadet la veille et la colère manifeste de Ronnikins aujourd'hui pour en arriver à donner des coups de pieds dans une porte. Le rouquin songea également à l'abattement total de son frère puisqu'il semblait vouloir renoncer non seulement à sa fête d'anniversaire mais surtout un moment de détente avec sa femme ainsi que leur fils ou encore le reste de la famille. Le sorcier inquiet se demanda alors si Ronald ne s'était pas encore une fois disputé avec sa femme et souhaitait donc éviter d'exposer leurs désaccord en présence de tout le monde au Terrier…

Plus le sorcier y pensait, plus ce fait lui semblait logique car Ron n'était pas simplement grognon aujourd'hui mais vraiment troublé par quelque chose. George s'inquiéta aussitôt au sujet de la gravité de la dernière dispute du couple pour que son frère en arrive à annuler sa propre fête d'anniversaire. Dans un moment d'impulsivité, le rouquin voulut retourner dans le bureau de son cadet pour en discuter, néanmoins, il finit par se raviser après avoir songé à l'extrême réserve de Ronnikins incapable de se livrer totalement à un membre de sa fratrie ou ses amis.

En son for intérieur, George se repentit encore une fois d'avoir taquiné son cadet durant son enfance car Ronald était ensuite devenu assez renfermé sur lui-même au point d'exprimer son mal-être par des crises de colère au cours de son adolescence ou le silence, voire, un certain isolement à l'âge adulte. Le sorcier se demanda comment aider son frère avant de songer à un détail puis il rédigea rapidement une lettre. Ensuite, George se rua sur sa cheminée pour se rendre chez lui pour récupérer son hibou. Enfin, il se rendit avec lui à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois parvenu à destination, le rouquin attacha sa lettre à la patte de son rapace avant de lui ordonner de porter sa lettre à la psychomage de Ronald puisque George était convaincu de l'intelligence de son volatile qui trouvait toujours tous les destinataires y compris les débiteurs qui tentaient de se cacher pour ne pas payer les factures... Après l'envol de son hibou, George calcula que le délai de livraison de la lettre serait probablement très rapide en raison de la position géographique de Pré-au-Lard situé dans les Highlands comme Aviemore où la psychomage de Ron devait manifestement résider. Ensuite, le rouquin pria silencieusement Merlin d'inciter la sorcière à contacter Ronald malgré l'absence de rendez-vous.

Enfin, le sorcier se rendit au pub des Trois Balais afin de retourner dans son bureau grâce au réseau de cheminette puis il attendit anxieusement le résultat de son intervention tout en priant de nouveau Merlin que son frère ne soit pas encore parvenu à contacter leur client.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Misheel surprise constata l'arrivée d'un hibou qui cogna son bec sur la vitrine de la future galerie puis la jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte avant d'observer le rapace foncer sur Pansy qui saisit rapidement la lettre tendue par le volatile. Ensuite, la psychomage lui tendit un toast au bacon en guise de remerciement mais elle ne se soucia plus de lui au moment où la jeune femme surprise lut le nom et l'adresse utilisés par le mandataire : _Mrs X_ _Psychomage de Ronald Weasley, Aviemore,_ _Comté des_ _Highlands, Écosse._

Pansy songeuse pria aussitôt Misheel de l'excuser et se retira dans le bureau afin de lire sa lettre en privé pendant que Michelle continuait d'observer la galerie en compagnie de sa fratrie (hormis Naé pour des raisons évidentes et Ana qui déjeunait avec sa petite famille ) et ses parents afin de déterminer l'agencement du mobilier dont elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Une fois seule, Pansy décacheta la lettre et lut rapidement son contenu :

« _ _M_ _rs_ _,_

 _Nous ne nous connaissons pas, néanmoins, mon frère m'a confié qu'il suivait une thérapie sous votre direction. Rassurez-vous : Ron ne m'a jamais dit votre nom car vous semblez souhaiter conserver votre anonymat tant que vous ne lui donnez pas votre accord pour me donner de plus amples informations et tant que je me soumets pas aux conditions requises par les aurors afin de pouvoir vous rencontrer puisque vous faites partie d'un programme de protection. Je vous assure que votre secret restera le mien si vous m'autorisez à vous rencontrer un jour, néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous écris maintenant._

 _A ce propos, je m'excuse pour vous importuner à cette heure-ci alors que c'est presque l'heure du déjeuner, cependant, je suis très inquiet pour mon frère qui était assez énervé tout à l'heure avant de se laisser complètement abattre._

 _Je n'ai aucun détail sur ce qui a pu provoquer une telle chose, cependant, mon frère est tellement mal en point qu'il m'a affirmé vouloir annuler sa fête d'anniversaire qui devrait avoir lieu au Terrier demain sous le prétexte de devoir rencontrer un client. Or, vous me semblez assez proche de mon cadet pour connaître son amour à l'égard de sa famille ou encore son dévouement total pour savoir que Ron ne ferait jamais passer le travail avant ses enfants, sa fratrie, ses parents ou sa femme._

 _Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai cité Hermione en dernier : eh bien, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a du se disputer avec elle encore une fois, même si, Ron ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet (Ronnikins a donné des coups de pieds dans la porte de son bureau alors que mon frère n'est pas violent d'habitude, qu'il ne crie pas et ne s'agite plus depuis des années puis il a ensuite affirmé devoir annuler sa fête de demain !) et prétend devoir travailler._ _Le comportement de mon frère n'est pas normal. D'ailleurs, je vois bien que quelque chose le perturbe mais Ron ne m'en parlera pas, ni à personne de notre famille car il est devenu très réservé, voire, renfermé sur lui-même depuis des années._

 _En revanche, vous savez comment le faire parler et lui rendre sa confiance en lui que ce soit durant vos séances de thérapie ou pendant vos journées ensembles. Mon frère ne m'a pas donné de détails sur vous ou la thérapie qu'il suit, cependant, je vois bien que ça lui fait énormément de bien : aussi, pourriez-vous le contacter aujourd'hui sous un prétexte quelconque et tenter de voir ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _Je m'excuse encore une fois pour vous demander ça un samedi alors que vous êtes probablement auprès de votre famille mais c'est que je suis très inquiet pour Ron qui me semble vraiment perturbé par quelque chose. Je comprendrai votre refus si vous ne pouvez pas le recevoir aujourd'hui mais pourriez-vous au moins lui parler quelques instants à travers le réseau de cheminette s'il vous plaît ?_

 _J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas une simple thérapeute à ses yeux mais une véritable amie donc je vous en remercie Mrs car je vois bien que Ronnikins semble un peu mieux depuis qu'il vous fréquente. Enfin, je voudrais également vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour lui puisque vous le stimulez grandement, notamment grâce à votre idée d'exposition (à ce propos, ne vous fâchez pas contre Ron pour m'avoir montré son catalogue car je vous promets de ne rien dire à personne , même si, vous ne m'autorisiez pas à venir voir cette manifestation): je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi dynamique depuis des années ! Alors j'espère vraiment que sa probable dispute avec sa femme ne va pas tout ficher en l'air car mon frère est souvent malheureux par sa faute._

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon message Mrs : soyez assuré de ma discrétion totale à votre sujet et de ma reconnaissance éternelle pour tout ce que vous faites pour mon frère._

 _George Weasley_

 _Ps : je vais emmener mon hibou à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'il puisse vous rejoindre au plus vite donc ma lettre ne date pas de ce matin mais de quelques minutes seulement._ »_

* * *

Partagée entre la stupéfaction, l'inquiétude et un léger agacement face à l'attitude de Ron qui avait parlé d'elle à son frère, Pansy finit cependant par mettre ses griefs de côté car le ton alarmiste de la lettre de George Weasley ne lui avait pas échappé. De plus, la jeune femme était consciente de l'attachement de Ron envers les siens donc l'annulation de la fête d'anniversaire n'était pas anodine : elle s'interrogea aussitôt sur les motivations du rouquin pour tenter d'éviter sa famille ou plutôt, Hermione, si les propos de son frères étaient exacts. Toutefois, la sorcière ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de George Weasley en contactant Ron pour lui demander directement de ses nouvelles _comme par hasard_.

La sorcière finit cependant par songer à un détail puis elle alla voir sa cousine afin de lui en parler :

« _ Misheel je vois bien qu'on a un peu de mal à trouver l'emplacement idéal pour les meubles de la galerie. Commença Pansy.

\- Oui je sais. Dit simplement sa cousine tout en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je me demandais si nous n'aurions pas besoin d'un œil neuf. Déclara alors Pansy.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda son oncle curieux.

\- Eh bien vous avez tenté de trouver une solution satisfaisante depuis une heure mais sans succès et moi-même, je ne sais manifestement pas comment vous aider depuis mon arrivée donc nous pourrions peut-être demander l'avis d'autres personnes non ? Tenta Pansy.

\- Mm, je ne veux pas montrer la galerie aux touristes ou aux clients avant son ouverture. Décréta Misheel.

\- Ma fille a raison car nous perdrions l'effet de surprise si nous faisions cela. Renchérit Dolgormaa.

\- Oui je sais donc je ne pensais pas à n'importe qui mais à mes parents ou Gyrin. Commença Pansy.

\- Ta mère ne déjeune pas avec ton père et Kenji pour tenter de renouer des liens entre eux mais aussi parler de Patrick junior ? Demanda Dolgormaa

\- Oui. Feignit de reconnaître Pansy consciente de ce fait et qui ne participait pas au repas afin de laisser Kenji reprendre un peu confiance auprès de leur père en toute intimité.

\- Nous ne devrions pas les déranger dans ce cas. Estima Dolgormaa.

\- Oui tu as raison : nous sommes en train de vivre pratiquement trois miracles entre le retour de mon frère Patrick, la trêve établie entre mes parents et l'attitude conciliante de Kenji envers mon père donc il vaut mieux les laisser discuter entre eux. Mentit Pansy.

\- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas contacter Gyrin non plus : vous êtes rentrés du marché depuis peu donc il doit sûrement être en train de déjeuner à cette heure-ci ou de reprendre ses travaux s'il a déjà fini de manger. Rappela Batbold à sa nièce

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il profite de ses moments de libre pour réaménager toute sa maison avec Ayleen maintenant qu'ils ont enfin obtenu tous les chalets. Renchérit Dolgormaa.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas l'heure de voir enfin sa baraque car il ne nous l'a toujours pas montrée. S'esclaffa Sasha.

\- Il tient simplement à ce que sa maison soit parfaite avant de nous la montrer. Modéra leur père.

\- Ok Aav mais Gyrin n'a pas compris qu'il devra sûrement faire de nouvelles modifications sur sa maison quand nous irons lui installer l'électricité et tout le reste. Se moquèrent gentiment Bayangaar et Bayangal.

\- Allons les enfants : n'oubliez pas que Gyrin vient à peine de se marier donc il veut probablement créer son petit nid d'amour avec Ayleen et leurs enfants en toute intimité: aussi, laissez votre frère agir comme il l'entend. Dit leur mère.

\- Ok Eej je comprends ce que tu veux dire: un couple a besoin d'intimité… Commença Bayangal avant de faire un clin d'œil à son frère jumeau qui finit sa phrase.

\- Dis Aav : tu veux qu'on te laisse tout seul avec Eej pour finir les travaux de votre petit nid d'amour ? Finit donc Bayangaar sur un ton malicieux.

\- Eh : ce ne sera pas seulement notre nid mais aussi le vôtre ! Or, nous avions dit que nous construirions NOTRE MAISON ensemble donc ne vous défilez pas les garçons. Nous avons fait une pause pour aider votre sœur mais ne vous leurrez pas car nous reprendrons les travaux après le déjeuner. Répliqua Batbold puisqu'il avait commencé ses travaux avec Dolgormaa, leurs cadets et les elfes depuis la veille.

\- Mais oui _Bad Boy_ : t'inquiètes pas car on te faisait marcher. Déclara Bayangaar avant de se mettre à courir dans la salle à le vue de son père qui feignait de vouloir l'attraper.

\- Appelle moi Aav, Batbold, Papa en anglais, Père si tu veux mais pas _Bad Boy_ ! Feignit d'hurler Batbold.

\- Il a raison Bayangaar : ce n'est pas _Bad Boy_ mais _Pas de Bol_ ! Renchérit Bayangal avant de se mêler à la course poursuite.

\- Les garçons… Commença Ghirgul dite Giorgia en présence des Britanniques.

\- Allez Gigi, Sacha venez vous amuser vous aussi. L'interrompit Bayangal avant de saisir ses cadets pour les entraîner dans la course._ »

* * *

Il s'ensuivit un joyeux brouhaha sous le regard de Michelle un peu découragée malgré la sollicitude de sa mère. En revanche, Pansy en profita pour continuer de manœuvrer la conversation afin d'arriver à son but :

« _ Il vaudrait mieux que tu les renvoies sur leur chantier car nous ne pouvons pas nous concentrer ainsi. Feignit d'estimer Pansy.

\- Oui je crois que tu as raison car ils sont trop bruyants. Reconnut Michelle.

\- Je suis désolée Misheel : je vais les ramener sur notre terrain puis je reviens pour vous aider. Proposa sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Maman : nous pouvons nous débrouiller seules si jamais tu dois les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises sur le chantier. La rassura Michelle.

\- Ne leur en veux pas : tes cadets sont surexcités parce que nous allons enfin vivre en famille donc ils sont heureux de construire la maison. Justifia Dolgormaa.

\- Je comprends et j'en suis vraiment heureuse moi aussi. Dit Michelle.

\- Et tu sais qu'une chambre t'attendra si tu veux vivre avec nous. Rajouta sa mère.

\- C'est gentil Eej : je viendrais sûrement dormir chez vous quelques fois mais tu sais que je tiens à mon indépendance donc je resterai chez moi. Dit Michelle.

\- Bon c'est comme tu veux. Je vais emmener tes cadets et ton père puis je reviens dés que je peux. Promit Dolgormaa._ »

Misheel acquiesça avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de sa mère en train d'interrompre gentiment le jeu puis les sorciers saluèrent leur sœur, fille, cousine ou nièce. Ensuite, les deux femmes restèrent enfin seules.

* * *

Un silence bienvenu s'abattit aussitôt sur la galerie puis Michelle finit par se reprendre et voulut tenter encore une fois de choisir l'agencement du mobilier, néanmoins, Pansy l'interrompit afin de reprendre la conversation :

« _ Que dirais-tu de faire venir Ronald ? Proposa Pansy.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le faire venir ? S'étonna Michelle.

\- Parce qu'il aime l'art mais surtout parce que c'est un commerçant très avisé donc il pourra peut-être nous donner des conseils bien utiles pour l'agencement du mobilier. Affirma Pansy.

\- Mm, tu crois que nous avons besoin de ses conseils ?

\- Il est très attentif aux petits détails donc il verra sûrement ce qui cloche depuis puisque tu n'es pas satisfaite par la disposition des meubles, même si, ce sont ceux que tu avais choisi. Répliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, tu as peut-être raison: il me semble qu'il manque quelque chose donc je n'arrête pas de tout changer depuis ce matin. Reconnut Michelle.

\- Nous avons probablement besoin d'un œil neuf pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Insista Pansy.

\- Ok tu m'as convaincue : envoie lui un patronus ou appelle-le pour voir s'il est disponible. Décida Michelle._ »

La psychomage acquiesça et saisit aussitôt son smartphone tout en espérant silencieusement que Ronald l'ai toujours dans l'une de ses poches car elle ne souhaitait pas se rendre à la boutique des Weasley sur le _Chemin de Traverse._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron bougonnait dans son coin car son client avait décliné sa proposition de rendez-vous puisque le sorcier avait déjà planifié une sortie en famille après le refus initial de Weasley de se rencontrer demain. Ronald avait donc été contraint de s'incliner puis il s'était mis à tourner en rond dans son bureau tout en espérant trouver une tâche contraignante pour demain et qu'il ne pourrait pas renvoyer. De cette manière, Ron éviterait ainsi de se retrouver en face de sa femme, les Granger ou encore au Terrier puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête dans de telles conditions…

Les réflexions de Ron furent cependant interrompues par une sonnerie puis le rouquin se souvint d'avoir porté son smartphone avec lui. L'espace d'un instant, le sorcier se demanda si c'était Hermione au bout du fil et voulut lancer un sortilège de silence sur le téléphone car il ne voulait pas être dérangé par la sonnerie, ni entendre sa femme, néanmoins, Ronald finit par songer que ce n'était peut-être pas Hermione mais Pansy ou l'un des Mac Kintosh Parkinson : aussi, il saisit l'appareil avant de noter le nom de Pansy qui s'était affiché à l'écran. En son for intérieur, Ron se sentit partagé entre un immense soulagement (puisque ce n'était pas Hermione) et une certaine gêne au cas où la jeune femme l'appelait pour discuter de son altercation avec son épouse si jamais cette dernière s'était plainte à ce sujet.

Malgré son hésitation initiale, le sorcier finit cependant par répondre :

« _ Allô Pansy ?

\- Bonjour Ronald, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous maintenant : tout va bien ? Interrogea Ron pour tenter de savoir si la jeune femme l'appelait à cause d'Hermione ou non.

\- Oui tout va bien pour moi mais je vous dérange peut-être ? Je n'avais pas vu l'heure : vous étiez peut-être en train de déjeuner ? Inventa Pansy.

\- Non je n'ai pas encore déjeuné mais vos propos me font penser que quelqu'un a un problème : c'est qui ? Répliqua Ron qui essayait d'utiliser les technique enseignées par les aurors durant l'apprentissage.

\- C'est Michelle. Affirma Pansy pour rassurer le rouquin après avoir réalisé qu'il devait se demander si la raison de cet appel était au sujet de sa dispute ou s'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'enquit aussitôt Ron puisqu'il était maintenant rassuré au sujet de l'ignorance de Pansy.

\- Eh bien, les meubles qu'elle avait commandé pour la galerie sont bien arrivés ce matin, néanmoins, Misheel est un peu stressée car elle ne parvient pas à recréer l'aménagement qu'elle avait planifié dans sa tête. Il manque toujours quelque chose ou pire encore un meuble ne lui convient finalement plus donc ma cousine le fait disparaître puis elle change de nouveau d'avis et le fait réapparaître avant de changer de nouveau d'avis toutes les dix secondes… Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Mm…

_ Michelle ne veut pas d'une galerie au style totalement asiatique, ni totalement occidental. De plus, elle a peur de ne pas parvenir à attirer des visiteurs, voire, d'éventuels clients, si l'aménagement ou la décoration ne sont pas adaptés selon elle. C'est assez compliqué. Avoua Pansy totalement sincère cette fois.

\- Je comprends ce que c'est : Michelle est stressée car l'aménagement d'un local commercial est assez délicat puisqu'il doit refléter les services que vous proposez, valoriser vos produits et que vous devez également y ajouter votre touche personnelle. Déclara Ron soudainement plus relaxé.

\- Oui je crois comprendre ce que vous sous-entendez après avoir vu les nombreux changements effectués par Wang-Min et Kenji avant de choisir l'aménagement définitif de leurs restaurants respectifs. Mon mari et moi-même sommes en train de songer également à ces choses pour les chambres de l'auberge ou encore les salles communes. Toutefois, je suis un peu perdue face à Michelle car elle craint de ne pas savoir capter l'attention du public britannique en optant pour un style trop asiatique ou pas assez occidental. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mais Michelle a juste besoin d'être elle-même et puis votre cousine peut toujours marier les deux styles, si elle y tient tant : vous avez tenté de la rassurer à ce sujet ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Oui mais ma cousine estime que je ne suis pas très objective sur ce ce sujet donc elle ne me croit pas trop.

\- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? S'étonna le rouquin.

\- Michelle dit que j'ai vécu loin de la Grande-Bretagne pendant près de vingt ans donc elle pense que mes goûts sont totalement asiatiques maintenant et que je ne suis plus au fait des tendances occidentales en matière de décorations, aménagement, voire, au niveau des goûts de nos compatriotes.

\- Mais non je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. La rassura Ron.

\- Oui mais bon j'aimerai vous demander un service si cela ne vous dérange pas, ni votre famille puisque c'est samedi. Commença Pansy.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas Pansy donc que voulez-vous me demander ? Déclara aussitôt Ron soudainement désireux de sortir de son bureau et de filer à Aviemore.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir nous voir pour aider Michelle en lui donnant un point de vue neutre et honnête sur l'aménagement de la galerie ? Proposa alors Pansy.

\- Oui bien entendu : je serai ravi d'aider Michelle ! Affirma Ron.

\- On pourrait d'abord déjeuner ensemble si vous voulez ? Demanda Pansy après avoir lancé un _Tempus_.

\- Ne vous vous cassez pas la tête en rajoutant une assiette supplémentaire pour moi car je n'ai pas faim. La rassura Ron.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis avec ma fille et Michelle seulement car mon mari déjeune avec son père et les garçons puis ils vont se faire _un après-midi entre hommes_. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Ah d'accord : je sais ce que c'est car ma femme va passer son après-midi avec ses parents et Hugo. Dit alors Ron pour éviter que Pansy n'invite son épouse ou encore son fils qui ne se doutait pas de la dispute de ses parents._ »

* * *

Effectivement, Ron se sentait incapable d'affronter son épouse pour le moment car il craignait de reprendre la dispute devant leur fils, si jamais, ils se retrouvaient ensemble tous les trois pour le déjeuner : aussi, il préférait rester seul ou se rendre à Aviemore. Le sorcier finit ensuite par chasser ses pensées pour écouter Pansy :

« _ Ce serait bien si nous pouvions déjeuner ensemble car nous aurions ainsi un prétexte pour emmener Michelle loin de la galerie pendant une petite heure puisqu'elle y est depuis ce matin. Confessa Pansy.

\- Ah, je comprends : vous voulez l'obliger à changer d'air avant de retourner à la galerie. Devina Ron.

\- Oui c'est ça : elle a déjà refusé de déjeuner trois fois quand ses parents ou moi le lui avons proposé donc j'espère que votre présence l'obligera à accepter cette fois-ci. Insista Pansy.

\- Très bien, je vous invite toutes les trois au restaurant: votre cousine, Saejin et vous si votre bébé ne sera pas dérangée par le bruit. Vous voulez aller à La Rose d'Écosse ou ailleurs si vous connaissez un bon endroit ? Proposa Ron

\- Oh c'est très gentil Ronald mais nous pouvons aussi déjeuner chez moi si vous voulez : moi-même ou mes elfes pouvons préparer le repas, sinon, nous pouvons déjeuner à notre pub. Dit Pansy.

\- Non ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous inviter quelque part toutes les trois donc où aimeriez-vous aller ? Insista Ron.

\- Mm, nous pouvons déjeuner au _Happy Haggis_ si vous voulez ou nous pouvons commander les plats et les faire livrer chez moi puisque c'est aussi un _Take Away_. Proposa Pansy.

\- Oui pourquoi pas mais au fait Pansy : vous ne voyez pas votre frère Patrick aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ronald songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas : Pax m'a dit qu'il me contactera quand il sera prêt à venir chez moi ou à Aviemore mais à condition que mes parents et Kenji ne soient pas dans les parages. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Et vous : vous arrivez à accepter la situation ? J'ai cru vous entendre l'appeler Pax. Reprit Ron qui se calma un peu en songeant que les problèmes de son amie étaient probablement plus graves que les siens ou les caprices d'Hermione.

\- J'ai du mal à l'appeler Pat, même si, je suis consciente que c'est bien mon frère car je l'ai vu comme Paxton pendant des années. De plus, mon filleul est également surnommé Pat donc je ne veux pas que mon filleul se sente vexé par le fait que son surnom était déjà celui d'Oncle Patrick bien avant sa naissance. Expliqua Pansy.

\- Mm, je comprends mais dites-moi : pourquoi ne tentez-vous pas d'inviter votre frère de ma part ? Nous pourrions aller au _Happy Haggis t_ ous ensemble ou emmener les plats chez vous s'il préfère ? Proposa alors Ronald.

\- Je ne veux pas vous imposer la présence de mon frère Ronald et encore moins si c'est vous qui payez l'addition ! Protesta Pansy surprise.

\- Non, non ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de le revoir et puis cela me permettrait de me faire pardonner ma participation au traquenard que ma femme avait organisé chez moi jeudi. Affirma Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas un véritable traquenard car vous nous avez aidé Ronald à nous retrouver et je vous en remercie. Modéra Pansy.

\- C'est rien : bon, où puis-je vous rejoindre pour le moment puisque nous ne savons pas encore si nous commandons des plats à emporter ou si nous nous rendons au _Happy Haggis_ , que je ne connais pas. Insista ensuite Ron soudainement plus animé à l'idée de sortir et d'oublier un peu ses problèmes avec sa femme.

\- Venez à la fromagerie grâce au réseau de cheminette puis vous nous rejoignez à la galerie. Décida Pansy.

\- D'accord et vous : vous appelez votre frère entre-temps. Recommanda Ron._ »

* * *

Soudainement ragaillardi par l'idée d'aider Michelle à aménager la galerie mais aussi par la perspective d'un repas convivial loin des Granger, Ron se ressaisit et finit par rédiger un message à l'attention de sa femme puis un second destiné à Hugo. Effectivement, le sorcier ne savait pas si Hermione était déjà retournée auprès de ses parents ainsi que leur fils donc il ne souhaitait pas lui envoyer un patronus de peur de révéler leur désaccord à leur petit garçon s'il était présent au moment de la réception du message par sa mère.

Enfin, le rouquin sortit de son bureau avant de rejoindre George secrètement soulagé à la vue de l'animation soudaine de son cadet qui prit la parole :

« _ Georges : je suis désolé mais je dois partir.

\- Moi aussi : Angelina m'attend pour déjeuner. Dit Georges tout en attendant que son frère en dise plus.

\- Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je reviendrais à la boutique car on a besoin de moi à Aviemore. Confessa alors Ron.

\- T'inquiète pas Ron : ce n'est pas un problème puisque tu n'étais pas censé venir aujourd'hui. Je te rappelle que nous avions un accord à ce sujet car c'est toi qui t'es occupé de la boutique tout seul lundi. Rappela George.

\- Oui je sais mais bon : je n'aime pas te laisser en plan.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Ronnikins mais j'espère que ton amie n'est pas en danger puisque tu dis que ton aide est attendue à Aviemore ? Interrogea George.

\- Non : c'est juste un problème d'aménagement et de logistique de la galerie donc elle m'a demandé mon aide pour y voir plus clair. Le rassura Ron loin de se douter de l'intervention de son frère secrètement soulagé et ravi de voir que la sorcière s'était débrouillée pour faire venir Ron chez elle sans pour autant parler de la lettre.

\- Bon alors ça va : vas-y et ne t'inquiète pas pour la boutique. L'invita son frère aîné.

\- Merci : on se voit tout à l'heure ou… Commença Ron avant de se taire.

\- Ou demain ? Proposa George.

\- Je ne sais pas George : je n'ai pas réussi à contacter notre client mais je risque probablement de ne pas pouvoir venir au Terrier demain. Dit Ron toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée d'affronter sa famille et les Granger.

\- Bon écoutes ne pense plus à ça en ce moment et vas plutôt aider ton ami puis tu me tiendras au courant ce soir si tu as pu contacter ce type ou pas. Mentit George.

\- D'accord. Conclut Ron_ »

Le sorcier salua son frère puis il se rendit d'abord au bureau de poste pour envoyer ses deux lettres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron décida de ne pas retourner se rafraîchir chez lui car il craignait d'y trouver Hermione si jamais la jeune femme n'était pas encore partie déjeuner avec ses parents : aussi, le rouquin retourna à la boutique avant d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette afin de rejoindre la fromagerie...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Alors que pensez-vous de chapitre en général mais aussi de l'intervention de George ?**_


End file.
